Una lección de cómo volver a vivir luego del fracaso por Ash Ketchum
by Taikobou
Summary: "Puede que sea la típica historia de colegio para muchos, excepto para Ash Ketchum que recién llega a la ciudad. No ser como cualquiera le ha traído muchos problemas en su corta vida. Llegar a un nuevo lugar será un cambio que recordara para el resto de su vida. Amourshipping."
1. Mi brusco encuentro contigo

Capitulo 1: Mi brusco encuentro contigo.

Era un nuevo día en la región de Kalos, el sol brillaba tan radiante como en todas las mañanas en la famosa región donde los sueños se hacen realidad. La belleza de los paisajes y el relieve eran dignos de ser admirados, al menos eso pensaba cierta persona que viajaba en el camión de la mudanza en esos instantes. Ash Ketchum y su madre Delia Ketchum recién se mudaban a una nueva región; ambos provenientes de la región de Kanto la cual habían dejado para poder expandir el negocio de comida de la señora Ketchum que al ser bastante exitoso en su región natal decidió probar suerte en un nuevo lugar. En cambio el azabache le apetecía una nueva oportunidad de viajar a un lugar desconocido para su persona. Siempre poseyó espíritu viajero, pero sus responsabilidades como estudiante le evitaban seguir como un trotamundos, la idea de viajar a un nuevo lugar era atractivo desde el principio además de alejarse de aquel lugar que estaba tan lleno de hipocresía a su alrededor. Ash era un excelente alumno en batallas pokemon, tan bueno que era el campeón intercolegial de la región Kanto. Nadie en su natal pueblo Paleta había siquiera logrado estar entre los 32 mejores de la región y ese era un logro que lucho con sus fieles amigos pero que al mismo tiempo le trajo consecuencias. Uno de sus mayores deseos siempre fue tener amigos verdaderos, cosa que nunca pudo conseguir en su entorno lleno de mentiras hacia él.

Entre la envidia y la falsedad su vida escolar media fue un desastre socialmente hablando, siempre procuro ser amigable con los de su alrededor pero lo que él podía ver en los demás eran sonrisas de hipocresía que eran como mascaras con figura de ángel que en realidad eran solamente fachadas de demonios. La última gota que derramo el vaso y que llevo a la decisión drástica de su madre fue en la primera experiencia y ruptura amorosa de su hijo entre otras cosas que sucedieron antes de llegar a Kalos. Esa joven que ella creía sincera rompió el corazón de su hijo de la manera más cruel posible, cosa que al final no aguanto Ash. Su madre ya había contemplado la posibilidad de expandirse pero la experiencia del muchacho fue suficiente motivo para emprender un nuevo viaje.

Ella decidió comprar una casa pequeña en el pueblo de Aquacorde el cual estaba cerca de la ciudad y era perfecto para su nueva vida. En su nueva aventura había pedido al profesor Oak cuidar a todos los pokemon que había conseguido hasta los momentos y decidió solamente llevar a 3 con él. Su fiel amigo e inicial Pikachu, su primer pokemon y amigo, Charmander que ahora era un Charmeleon muy poderoso y su más reciente compañera una Snivy de la región Unova que había rescatado de unos cazadores pokemon que estaban en las postrimerías de Pueblo Paleta. Ya estos habían llegado sin ningún tipo de atraso al pueblo donde ambos se maravillaron con lo bella que era ahora su nuevo hogar.

-¡Es un lugar muy bello mama!- Exclamó el azabache mientras Pikachu yacía en su hombro como era costumbre.

-Me alegra que te guste hijo. Ahora debemos de desempacar ya que aunque los Machoke nos estén ayudando no es justo que ellos hagan todo solos.- Decía la madre del azabache que sin perder el tiempo empezaron a acomodar todas las cosas junto a los de la mudanza. Al ser Domingo en la mañana todo el lugar parecía ir a un paso más lento que lo usual imaginaron madre e hijo. Entre tanto ajetreo mañanero pudieron terminas con éxito a las 10:00 AM. El estomago del natal de Kanto rugió después de tanto esfuerzo.

-Veo que tienes hambre hijo.- Decía con mucha gracia Delia al conocer ya los hábitos de su hijo.

-Tanto esfuerzo me abrió el apetito. Además es justo que sea yo el primero en probar uno de tus platillos ahora que estamos en Kalos.- Decía el azabache bromeando en confianza con su madre.

-Seguro que sí. Pero deberás de traer los ingredientes de la tienda ya que no hay nada en las alacenas.- Comento Delia desde la nueva cocina mientras instalaba los utensilios eléctricos.

-¡Claro mamá! Déjame tomo la bicicleta y voy enseguida. ¡Andando Pikachu!- Menciono el chico de 16 años que iba a toda prisa ya que le entusiasmaba la idea de probar los exquisitos platos de su madre.

El azabache salió disparado como un rayo hacia la tienda, en el camino pudo observar a toda la gente que convivía felizmente junto a los pokemon de la zona. El chico sonreía al ver las escenas de felicidad y le recordaban sus primeros años de vida en Pueblo Paleta antes de mudarse a ciudad Azafrán. Las remembranzas luego se fueron convirtiendo en dolorosos recuerdos que el azabache decidió olvidar por los momentos. Llego con éxito a la tienda y decidió hacer las compras pero antes de entrar pudo ver una escena que lo disgusto bastante en la plaza frente a la tienda.

=Pueblo Boceto, Dos horas antes=

Pueblo Boceto, el lugar de los inicios de la región Kalos, o al menos así fue bautizado luego de que el primer campeón de la región salió de este pequeño lugar, en una de las residencias en específico estaba una joven profundamente dormida. Serena Gabena disfrutaba un día de descanso merecido luego de la primera semana de escuela caótica que había vivido. No era claro enfrentarse a un apocalipsis pokemon como muchos supondrán pero entre tareas y responsabilidades tan temprano no le habían dado tiempo de descansar lo suficiente. Esto fue interrumpido por un pequeño Fletchling que empezó a picotearla a lo cual a pesar de ser costumbre era una que la ponía de muy mal humor y esta rápidamente se molestó.

-¡Mamá! ¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME DESPIERTES CON FLETCHLING DE ESE MODO!- gritaba la chica de cabello largo de color como la miel mientras esta vestía su pijama rosa.

-¡No te quejes! ¡Debías de levantarte hace media hora para ir a pueblo Aquacorde por lo que te pedí!- Decía su madre con un tono de disgusto notorio.

-¿¡Pero es Domingo!?- Refuto la chica.

-¡No importa y apresúrate que el desayuno está listo!- Volvió Su madre le regañaba debido a su olvido mañanero, la chica a regañadientes empezó a vestirse para bajar a desayunar. Se había vestido con su atuendo casual para sus salidas el cual consistía en su blusa negra y su falda roja junto a su par tenis de color negro con bordes rosas. Al bajar su madre ya le tenía el desayuno listo y esta procedió a comer y a tener una pequeña conversación con ella.

\- ¿Cuándo retomaras las clases conmigo para que seas la futura campeona de Carrera de Rhyhorn?- Le pregunto Grace Gabena a su hija la cual observaba con desdén a la pregunta de su madre.

-Mama, te he dicho mil veces que no es lo que busco como profesión.- Refuto la chica con algo de molestia.

-Ya estas creciendo y a punto de dejar el colegio en un par de años más y no veo que hayas encontrado aun lo que deseas hacer con tu vida.- Comento la señora con un tono de disgusto.

-Simplemente aun no encuentro lo que quiero. ¿Además no crees que es muy pronto para como decidir qué es lo que quiero hacer?- Volvió a responder de mala manera Serena la cual le disgustaba cada vez que ese tema era tocado.

-Me preocupo por ti hija.- El tono de la escorredora de Rhyhorn era de preocupación pura.

-Tranquila. ¿Podrías confiar un poco más en mi?- Exclamo la chica mientras tomo su sombrero de color rosa y salió a tomar su bicicleta para ir hacia pueblo Aquacorde para hacer el encargo al cual ella se comprometió que era simplemente traer alimento para los Rhyhorn que tenían en su patio. Ese tipo de platicas con su madre eran casi a diario y eso realmente molestaba muchas veces a la chica. ¿Cuándo sería el día que recibiría un buenos días normal y tranquilo? Eran sus pensamientos mientras esta divagaba por el campo. Al llegar al pueblo rápidamente se dirigió a la tienda de comida pokemon donde ya la conocían ya que era la encargada de hacerlo semanalmente. Al salir con las bolsas y depositarlas en la canasta de su Bicicleta pudo ver como sus amigos del colegio estaban sentados en la plaza frente a la tienda de víveres y decidió ir a saludarlos.

-¡Chicos! ¡Hola!- Exclamo la chica al ver a 4 chicos sentados en las bancas del lugar. Shauna su amiga desde la primaria. Trevor y Tierno amigos de infancia al igual que Shauna. Por último Calem, un chico alto que había llegado hace 5 años a pueblo Boceto y eran vecinos.

-¡Serena! ¡Pensábamos llamarte dentro de poco!- Exclamo feliz la chica morena al ver a su amiga y abrazarla fuertemente.

-Estoy aquí por unos encargos de mama. ¿No pensé verlos a todos aquí?- Pregunto la chica que no pudo dejar de ver como sus tres amigos varones se le acercaban también en especial Calem y Tierno que tenían una especie de enamoramiento juvenil por la kalosiana cabellos de miel.

-¡Serena! ¡Te vez tan radiante como siempre!- Exclamo el gordito con corazones en sus ojos pero al instante fue golpeado en las costillas por Calem.

-¡Oye que te pasa! ¡Habíamos quedado que sería una pelea justa!- Dijo el chico que tenía una cierta rivalidad con Tierno por el afecto de la chica. Serena en el colegio era muy popular en especial entre los chicos.

-Oigan tranquilos chicos.- Serena trataba de calmarlos con una risa nerviosa.

En ese momento percibieron algo que no estaba bien en los alrededores. Vieron como un grupo de chicos que estaban en último año de escuela estaban acosando a alguien que se les parecía familiar. Ese chico tenía cabello color amarillo limón y este era acosado por los chicos mayores que o golpeaban.

-¿Chicos ese no es Clemont de nuestro salón?- Dijo Trevor con un tono de preocupación.

-Es él. ¿Pero que hace ahí con esos chicos que tienen pinta de matones?- Decía Tierno también muy preocupado.

-Es mejor no meternos con ellos, podríamos tener problemas.- Calem recomendaba a todos cosa que al escuchar todos trataban de irse ignorando la situación, eso de enojo a Serena, no hace muchos meses atrás todos ellos eran amigos y ahora resulta que querían abandonar a su amigo…..cosa de la cual ella se arrepentía.

-¿Están hablando enserio? Clemont está en problemas y debemos de ayudarlo.- Les grito la chica.

-Pero Serena, son chicos muy peligrosos que causan muchos problemas en la escuela.- Refuto la mejor amiga de la peli miel.

-No puedo creer que sean así de cobardes en especial ustedes tres. ¡Iré a ayudarlo!- Dijo la chica que empezó a ir con mucho valor hacia donde los matones. Los chicos intentaron detenerla pero sin éxito.

El chico peli limón estaba siendo atacado junto a sus pokemon, Este había sacado a su Shinx para defenderse pero este era apaleado también por los pokemon de los matones. Eran tres contra uno. Tenían un Carracosta, un Trevenant y un Sandslash. Estos habían golpeado fuertemente al Shinx que fue lanzado donde su entrenador que también sangraba por los diversos golpes de los chicos de ultimo año.

-Shinx….perdóname….- Decía el chico mientras abrazaba a su amigo disponiéndose a protegerlo de los ataques de los pokemon contrarios.

-Deberías de sentir más lastima por ti mismo más que por tu estúpida criatura. Eso te pasa por desobedecer nuestras órdenes y ser el esclavo que eres.- Decía uno de los matones mientras se acercaba junto a sus temibles pokemon a seguir con la paliza,

-¡No soy su esclavo!- Dijo el chico en un tono desafiante.

-Ohhh…..el chico tiene agallas. ¿Pero sabes que esas agallas te dejaran muerto ahora verdad? ¡Trevenant! ¡Bola Sombra y atácalos al mismo tiempo! El pokemon planta fantasma cargaba su ataque hasta que se escucho a una chica gritar.

-¡Fennekin! ¡Usa Ascuas!- Ordeno la chica a su pokemon mientras esta lanzaba sus llamas hacia el árbol fantasma que a pesar de ser muy efectivo no sufrió muchos daños.

-¡Quien rayos se atrevió a hacer eso! ¡Oh vaya! Que tenemos aquí…..una chica hermosa no debería de estar jugando cuando hacemos nuestro trabajo sucio. ¿No lo cree?- Dijo en tono burlón el líder de la pandilla mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¡Acosar a una persona no es un juego! ¡Lo que hacen está mal! ¡Si no se detienen llamare a la policía!- Dijo con valor la chica hacia los rufianes. Tenía que admitirlo, las clases que le daba su madre le habían formado carácter y valor.

-¿Llamaras a la policía? Quien te dijo que tendrías el suficiente tiempo para poder hacerlo.- Dijo el líder mientras que detrás suyo un chorro de agua y una bomba lodo impactaban en Fennekin y la dejaban inconsciente.

-¡Fennekin! ¡Porque no van uno contra uno como se debería de hacer!- Dijo la chica mientras se arrodillo a recoger a su amiga que había sido derrotada.

-Porque como tú dijiste, no estamos jugando.- Dijo el chico con un tono agresivo mientras se disponía a atacarla sacando un cuchillo de su bolsillo, eso definitivamente asusto a Serena. Clemont solo podía ver con horror lo que este patán pensaba hacer.

-¡EL PROBLEMA ES CONMIGO! ¡DEJENLA YA EN PAZ!- Se levanto y quiso golpear al patán pero era detenido bruscamente por sus compinches que lo sujetaban de sus brazos deteniendo cualquier ataque brusco que interrumpiese a su jefe.

-¿Un último deseo princesa?- La figura intimidante del sujeto al final había hecho efecto en la chica mientras observaba como el objeto corto punzante se acercaba a su rostro... parecía el fin.

-¡Y qué tal si yo me uno al juego!- Se escucho la voz de un chico que al no más terminar su frase hizo algo increíble ante lo que todos observaban. El matón con el cuchillo quiso voltear a ver y lo primero que observo fue una bicicleta dirigida hacia el que lo impacto a los pocos segundos dejándolo tendido en el suelo. Se vio a luego la silueta de un chico que les sonreía y a lo que se podía ver a su Pikachu en pose defensiva con sus mejillas tirando electricidad lista para atacar.

-¡Como osas hacer eso al jefe! ¡Carracosta usa pedrada!- Uno de los matones soltó al peli limón y dirigió su ataque hacia el azabache y a su Pikachu.

-Pikachu…..CONTRA ESCUDO!- De repente su Pikachu empezó a soltar un Impactrueno poderoso, lo raro de ello es que este empezó a girar en el suelo mientras destruía las rocas con su imponente energía eléctrica que luego de destruir toda las piedras impactaron en el pokemon agua/roca que fue gravemente electrocutado a pesar ser una evolución avanzada.

-¡Pero como rayos hizo eso!- No pudo terminar de reaccionar porque el azabache había corrido a darle un golpe en el rostro que lo había tumbado. El otro rufián quiso reaccionar pero Pikachu rápidamente había ejecutado ya una cola de hierro al Sandslash de este noqueándolo de un solo golpe. Al ver a su pokemon de tierra inconsciente decidió ir a golpear a ese misteriosos sujeto no pudo reaccionar porque ya tenía el codo de Ash en su rostro el cual ya lo había tumbado rompiéndole la nariz en el proceso.

-¡Quien rayos eres!- Exclamo el chico que recién se levantaba del golpe tremendo que obtuvo cortesía de la bicicleta de Ash.

-Podríamos decir que seré tu peor pesadilla si todos ustedes no se van de este lugar.- El joven se mostraba confiado mientras se arreglaba correctamente su gorra rojo con el símbolo de la asociación pokemon.

-¡Maldito! ¡Trevenant! ¡Bola Sombra en ese sujeto!- Grito el ultimo matón que apenas se ponía en pie. El árbol fantasma se disponía a atacar pero el azabache reacciono a tiempo.

-¡Pikachu! ¡Parte esa bola de sombra en dos con cola de hierro y al caer usar Tacleada de Voltios!- Sin perder el tiempo el azabache había ordenado a su amigo el cual al querer impactar la bola de sombra este partió sin dificultad y al caer al suelo este empezó a correr hacia el árbol mientras la electricidad lo rodeaba. El impacto fue brutal tanto así que lanzo al pokemon a su dueño el cual también fue electrocutado por Pikachu quedando inconsciente.

-¡Muy bien hecho amigo! Veo que aun no perdemos el toque.- Exclamo el chico mientras su amigo regresaba a los pies de su entrenador saltando y chocando puños en señal de victoria.

Serena, Clemont y los demás chicos del parque habían quedado impactado por lo que había pasado, un simple Pikachu había derrotado a pokemon de alto nivel en su última etapa agregando además de ser 3 contra uno, la mayoría tenían ventaja de tipo. No solo eso, ese joven noqueo a los tres pandilleros no importando si eran más grandes que él. El azabache se dirigió hacia donde la joven estaba.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Este le pregunto mientras le daba su mano para levantarla. Lo que no se espero Serena fue que al vivir ese momento un deja vu vino a su mente.

-Si….- Dijo tímidamente al sentir la mano del chico que los había salvado. Este la jalo un poco fuerte y termino a su lado abrazado sin querer por la fuerza ejecutada por el azabache lo cual la había sonrojado ya bastante. El chico simplemente le sonrió y luego de eso la soltó para ir a ver al peli limón.

-¿Te encuentras bien amigo?- Dijo el azabache también dándole la mano.

-Si….muchísimas gracias por salvarnos.- El joven algo atolondrado brindaba su mano y también observaba los ojos de ese chico fuerte e intrépido.

-Espero que estos tipos no vuelvan a….- En ese momento todos se dieron cuenta como se habían escapado y ya no quedaba ningún rastro de ellos, esto le recordó al chico que debía de irse.

-¡Rayos! ¡Me tengo que ir! ¡Pikachu vámonos!- Recogió su bicicleta y este empezó a irse del lugar rápidamente.

-¡Espera!- La chica aun sonrojada por lo sucedido quiso detenerlo pero así como un rayo este desapareció también. Los chicos habían llegado a auxiliarla y a Clemont también mientras ella por alguna razón había quedado embobado por ese chico. ¿Quién era él?

Luego de los incidentes la chica llego hacia su casa, su madre le cuestiono porque llegaba algo sucia, ella mintió al decirle que había caído de su bicicleta cosa que no convencía del todo a Grace. Serena simplemente se fue a dormir temprano luego de lo ocurrido, aun no dejaba de pensar en lo que sucedió esa mañana y en como ese chico la impacto tanto. Entre todos esos pensamientos simplemente se durmió.

=Colegio de Ciudad Lumiose=

Los chicos empezaban a llegar ya hacia la zona de clases. Una chica peli miel acompañada de su mejor amiga arribaban a su salón de clases que era el 1-1. Calem y Tierno al ver que la chica de sus sueños llegaba corrieron a saludarla.

-¡Serena! ¡Buenos días! ¡Te vez radiante el día de hoy!- Decía Calem para querer impresionar a la chica el cual recibió un codazo del gordito bailarín y este se retorció algo de dolor.

-¡Por lo menos se original en lo que dices!- Le reclamo el chico robusto mientras empezaban a tener otra de sus disputas mañaneras. Esto hacía reír a Serena nerviosamente de nuevo mientras tomaba su asiento.

En ese momento Clemont también llegaba pero con banditas en su rostro por la evidente golpiza recibida ayer. Este silenciosamente llego a sentarse a su pupitre designado. Serena lo veía con cara de preocupación mientras este no se llevaba con nadie del salón. Luego de eso el profesor Sycamore llego y empezó a ordenarlos a todos.

-¡Muy bien chicos! Tomen todos sus asientos. Hoy antes de pasar lista tengo un anuncio muy especial que hacerles. Hoy un chico se acaba de transferir a la región y será su nuevo compañero de clases. Él viene desde la región Kanto y recién se inscribió en nuestra academia. Puedes pasar y presentarte.

Todos tenían curiosidad de saber quién era pero la joven de ojos azules aun seguía pensando en lo sucedido ayer cuando fue atacada. Al escuchar la voz de quien se presentaba no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al voltear a ver y conocer la identidad del nuevo estudiante.

-¡Hola a Todos! ¡Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta! ¡Espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes!- Dijo el azabache con su peculiar alegría.

En ese momento todos los involucrados en el incidente del pueblo Aquacorde se levantaron de sus asientos sorprendidos y exclamaron al unisonó.

-¡TU!- Dijeron todos los involucrados del día de ayer alterados al verlo.

-¡Ustedes!- Dijo el chico igual de sorprendido y este solo se puso a pensar.

 _"Creo que mi plan por ser desapercibido no irá bien del todo"_

 _ **"Nuestro héroe había llegado prácticamente como un rayo a impactar a Kalos y en especial a una chica que no podía dejar de verlo. El destino del chico apenas comienza en lo que esta sería su nueva vida. Esta historia continuara."**_

 _ **¡Hola chicos! ¡Sorpresa! Se preguntaran~~ Que carajo hago con otra historia! Es simple. Es una idea que he tenido de hacer al leer fanfics de secundaria. Lo clásico y lo cliché pero a mi estilo ~~ Esta historia tiene como propósito relajarme un poco de mi proyecto principal. Esta última semana tuve un poco de bloqueo mental ya que en la otra historia tengo que investigar muchas cosas. Aquí puedo tener algo de libertad creativa así que espero lo disfruten. Ya saben, reviews y comentarios siempre son bienvenidos!**_


	2. Entre 2 se puede cargar mejor los proble

Capitulo 2: Entre dos se puede cargar mejor los problemas.

 _ **"En nuestro capitulo anterior el nuevo de la clase había hecho un gran impacto en los estudiantes del salón 1-1 en especial aquellos que lograron ver sus hazañas el día anterior. Esto sin duda le traería muchos problemas al joven de Kanto."**_

-¿Señor Ketchum acaso usted conoce a alguno de los estudiantes de este salón?- Con mucha curiosidad el profesor Sycamore preguntaba mientras los jóvenes recién se percataban de la escena que habían montado y el azabache simplemente empezó a reír nervioso.

-Los conocí ayer en un pequeño incidente.- El joven contestaba algo nervioso mientras rascaba su mejilla. Luego de esto los demás jóvenes empezaron a murmurar mientras los afectados apenados se sentaban en sus pupitres.

-Bueno señor Ketchum, en el fondo del salón hay un asiento vacío donde usted puede ocuparlo y estar a la par nuestro mejor estudiante.- Mencionó el profesor con cierto tono de orgullo al referirse al chico peli limón que aun estaba sorprendido.

-¡De acuerdo!- El chico proveniente de Kanto sin mucho que decir fue a colocarse al asiento mientras el grupo involucrado en ese pequeño incidente lo observaba y Ash ni siquiera les dirigió la mirada al ir hacia el fondo del salón ya que se encontraba algo nervioso con todo lo que sucedía. Logro sentarse pero para su sorpresa aquella chica peli miel lo estaba volteando a ver queriendo analizarlo a fondo a lo que noto el azabache.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?- Esa pregunta tan directa agarro desprevenida a la chica la cual rápidamente volteo hacia adelante rápidamente cubriendo su rostro con sus cabellos para evitar que todos notaran su ya muy aparente sonrojo. Esto lo notaron por obvias razones Calem y Tierno que se mordían las mangas de sus camisas literalmente ante el peligro que el nuevo era ante sus intereses amorosos. Shauna simplemente disfrutaba y reía de la situación.

La primera clase comenzó posterior a esto. El azabache sacaba sus útiles como todos los demás y empezó a tomar notas. Este luego de eso le empezó a susurrar a su compañero a lado.

-Pss…. ¿Cómo te llamas?- En voz baja el azabache se dirigió hacia el chico con heridas a la par de él.

-¿Me…me hablas a mi?- Con un tono de incredulidad el inventor respondió.

-¿A quién más le hablaría? ¿No creo que las paredes tengan algo mejor que decir no crees?- Jocosamente el azabache cuestiono.

-Pero….yo soy el nerd de la clase y no te conviene estar conmigo.- Tristemente el chico agachaba su cabeza a lo que el originario de Kanto noto la poca estima que este tenía en sí mismo.

-Y yo soy el nuevo. No crees que haríamos un perfecto dúo dinámico eh compañero.- el chico de baja estima al escuchar las palabras de Ash este no pudo evitar ser atraído por el carisma que este desbordaba.

-Mi nombre es Clemont. Un gusto en conocerte.- Ash había roto el hielo entre los dos.

-Un gusto Clemont, espero seamos amigos de aquí en adelante….y como tu amigo caído en desgracia, podrías prestarme un borrador olvidé el mío en casa….- El kantoniano con lagrimas cómicas en sus ojos pedía a su nuevo amigo y este empezó a reír. ¿Tal vez este año sea diferente a los otros? Eran los pensamientos que invadían al joven de lentes mientras le prestaba su borrador al nuevo el cual le sonreía. Todos los del salón aunque disimulaban un poco con la clase no podían creer como el nuevo estaba haciendo amistad con el nerd de la clase, sobre todo por el hecho de que un grupo lo asechaba a diario para agredirlo incluso ante las miradas de los profesores que no podían hacer mucho contra este grupo de estudiantes problemáticos. En la escuela era un tipo de ley, si te metes con uno de sus blancos, serás el nuevo marcado.

Luego de un par de horas, el timbre toco y era hora del primer recreo. Todos los alumnos muy felices salían incluyendo a aquella chica que quería saber más del chico nuevo, que junto a su mejor amiga iban a comprar sus almuerzos. El azabache no podía aguadar para probar la comida que le había hecho su madre y quería ir a comer a un lugar tranquilo.

-¡Oye Clemont! ¿Conoces un lugar donde se pueda comer tranquilo?- El azabache con algo de urgencia preguntaba al chico de lentes.

-Pues creo que sí. ¿Pero porque no comes en la cafetería como los demás?- Inquirió Clemont al azabache a lo cual este susurro al oído del chico lo siguiente.

-Es que traje a mis pokemon conmigo y pues quiero que tengan un poco de aire fresco.- Dijo susurrándole al chico.

-¡QUE! ¡PERO ESO ES PROHIBIDO ASH!- No pudo de dejar de exclamar el chico mientras el azabache nervioso le tapaba la boca.

-¡Por eso! Pero no hagas un escándalo…..además se que tú haces lo mismo o me equivoco.- Con una mirada más que penetrante el chico descubría uno de los secretos del mejor estudiante.

-¿Como lo sabes?-

-Vi como protegiste a tu Shinx el día de ayer y se que eres muy apegado con ellos. ¡Además quiero ver tu equipo para que conozcan a los míos!- La oferta era tentadora. El veía que no era un mal chico. Decidió depositar su confianza en él.

-De acuerdo. Tú ganas. Vamos ahora.- Al terminar de decir esto no pudo evitar que el azabache pusiera su brazo en el hombro en muestra clara de la nueva amistad que crecía entre ellos. El chico de Kanto tenía facilidad de hacer amigos definitivamente pensaba el joven de lentes.

Cuando ambos empezaban a salir del salón fueron interceptados por Calem y Tierno los cuales taparon su salida del salón de clases.

-Tú no te mueves de aquí hasta que nos respondas quien eres tu.- El chico alto y delgado confronto al azabache en busca de respuestas.

-Te lo pediré amablemente, por favor déjame pasar.- El azabache con un gesto de molestia devolvía la confrontación.

-¿Cómo es que pudiste con esos tres chicos tu solo?- Intervino Tierno queriendo saber respuestas.

-Pues duermo temprano. Como tres veces al día. Corro todas las mañanas. Tengo buenos modales y pues que mas puedo decir….!oh si! Si no se quitan en este momento lo hare yo bruscamente.- Ambos chicos se intimidaron al ver la mirada intensa del azabache y no pudieron evitar apartarse. Clemont miraba sorprendido como el chico tenía tanta confianza en sí mismo.

Al salir luego del salón, Clemont dirigía al azabache hacia lo que parecía ser la azotea. En el camino de tan amenamente que iban caminando, Ash no pudo evitar chocar con alguien y en un acto de reflejo agarro a la persona de los brazos para evitar que cayera pero al percatarse de quien era su sorpresa fue al ver a aquella chica peli miel que había encontrado también el día de ayer.

-¡Disculpa! No estaba viendo por donde caminaba.- La chica estaba mucho mas roja que cualquier tomate pudo haber estado en la mejor cosecha de la historia. Al reaccionar pudo recuperar su compostura y se alejo muy apenada del chico.

-Perdona….yo también no prestaba atención.- Evitando la mirada del joven, Serena trataba de disculparse.

-¿Oye….tu eres la chica de ayer no es así?- La peli miel se sorprendió de saber que el chico la había recordado.

-Lo soy….mi nombre es Gabena…Serena Gabena.- Tímidamente la chica respondió ante la mirada penetrante de aquellos ojos de color ámbar que la miraban.

-¡Mucho gusto en conocerte Serena! ¡Me disculpo de nuevo contigo pero es que llevamos prisa con mi amigo aquí! ¿Platicamos en otro momento si?- Ash le dedico una sonrisa muy grande lo cual volvió a impactar a la originaria de pueblo Boceto mientras el azabache jalaba a Clemont hacia la azotea-

-¿Quiere volver a hablar conmigo?- La chica había quedado en trance en medio del pasillo mientras se tocaba el pecho de la emoción. Era cierto que el chico la había salvado ayer….pero… ¿Porque sentía que no era la primera vez? Ella estaba dispuesta a averiguar sobre el nuevo.

-Oye Serena, si sigues así harás una inundación en todo el colegio con las babas que tienes por Ketchum.- Al escuchar este comentario no pudo evitar saltar de la sorpresa al ver como su amiga la molestaba.

-¡SHAUNA! No me asustes así.- Recriminó la chica muy roja y enojada con su amiga.

-¿Pues deja de babear tanto y vamos a comer no?- ¿Tan evidente era ella ahora? Jamás le había ocurrido con ningún chico y eso que había tenido propuestas más de alguna vez.

-Ash…..- Suspiro en voz baja mientras su amiga la jalaba a la cafetería.

Los dos chicos llegaban a la azotea del colegio pero para decepción del azabache esta se encontraba bajo llave para poder entrar.

-¡Rayos! Pensé que podíamos pasar un recreo tranquilo aquí!- El originario de Kanto renegaba de la suerte de ambos.

-Kuh Kuh Kuh.- El peli limón reía misteriosamente mientras el azabache se asustaba un poco al verlo.

-¿Clemont….estas bien?- Preocupado el azabache le pregunto.

-Creo que es hora que una vez más la ciencia resuelva nuestros problemas. ¡Ash prepárate! ¡Este el poder de la ciencia!- El nerd de la clase saco un tipo de llavero que era diferente a los normales a los que todos usaban. La sorpresa de Ash empezó a surgir cuando Clemont presiono un botón del curioso objeto y este saco una luz que por lo que se veía empezaba a escanear el enorme candado. Al terminar este empezó a hacer unos ruidos extraños y por una de sus aperturas salió una especie de llave la cual uso el peli limón para abrir el candado sin ningún problema.

-¡Wow! ¡¿Clemont qué es eso que tienes ahí?!- El chico con evidentes estrellitas en sus ojos observaba al asombroso objeto.

-¡Es mi Crea Llaves 3.1 patentado! Siempre se me perdían las llaves de la casa así que invente este dispositivo que hace copias de llaves dependiendo del diseño del candado.- El chico acomodaba sus lentes con un tono de orgullo.

-¿Tu lo hiciste?- Al terminar su pregunta el chico peli limón rápidamente recordó que no debía de mostrar sus inventos a cualquiera. La última vez que lo hizo le genero el problema que tenía ayer. Este estaba arrepentido de lo que había hecho hasta que escucho al azabache pronunciarse.

-¡EL PODER DE LA CIENCIA ES ASOMBROSO!- El chico muy emocionado felicitaba a su amigo. Jamás nadie además de profesores y otro tipo de personas del ámbito académico lo habían elogiado por sus inventos. Su alegría en ese momento era inmensa. Ash sería su primer amigo en mucho tiempo.

Al salir a la azotea los chicos sacaron sus respectivos almuerzos y empezaron a degustar. Ambos estaban muy hambrientos. Ash decía un par de tonterías a lo cual el chico de lentes reía como hace mucho no lo hacía. Luego de eso el azabache se levanto y saco dos de sus pokebolas y las lanzo al aire.

-¡Salgan ya amigos!- De las dos pokebolas salieron su fiel Charmeleon y su elegante Snivy los cuales sin chistar se dirigieron a abrazar a su entrenador.

-¡Tienes un Charmeleon y un Snivy! ¡Genial! Son excelentes pokemon. ¿Pero y tu Pikachu?- Este al terminar su pregunta escucho unos ruidos que venían de la baranda de la azotea y vio como un roedor amarillo muy familiar había escalado hacia la azotea y se dirigió rápidamente a su entrenador a abrazarlo.

-¡Yo también te extrañe amigo! – El chico le sonreía a su primer amigo.

-¿Porque no lo tienes en su pokebola como a los demás Ash?- Pregunto curioso Clemont luego de la pequeña proeza del roedor eléctrico.

-A él no le gusta estar encerrado y pues yo respeto su decisión. Si los demás tuviesen ese problema haría lo mismo con ellos ya que ellos más que mi pokemon son mis amigos.- El azabache se pronuncio mientras acariciaba a su Snivy su tipo fuego asentía.

-Eres genial Ash. Creo que es justo que conozcas también a mis amigos. ¡Salgan ya!- Este tiro también sus pokebolas al aire y de ahí salieron dos amigos de Clemont que eran un Shinx y un Bunnelby.

-¡Esos son tus pokemon! ¡Oh vaya son geniales! Había visto a Shinx en Sinnoh pero es la primera vez que veo un tipo como el.- El azabache emocionado veía al conejo pokemon mientras estos se saludaban con los amigos de Ash.

-De hecho tengo un par más en casa, pero solo los traigo a ellos ya que son capturas recientes. Bunnelby es un pokemon que solo se puede encontrar aquí en Kalos por eso imagino que no habías visto uno antes. Pero me sorprende que sepas sobre Shinx ¿Has viajada a Sinnoh anteriormente?- "Perfecto Ash….has metido la pata en tiempo record" se regañaba a sí mismo el azabache mientras pensaba como evadir la pregunta del peli limón.

-Una vez viaje con mi mama de vacaciones por eso lo conozco.- Este reía nerviosamente queriendo evitar la verdadera razón.

-Oh ya veo. Nunca he salido de Kalos si te soy honesto. Quisiera algún día poder explorar mas allá de lo que he visto.- Este cabizbajo con un tono reflexivo confesaba a su nuevo amigo.

-Pues nunca dejes de creer en lo que sueñas. El no rendirse es la clave Clemont.- Dijo el chico de ojos de color ámbar mientras se recostaba y empezaba a ver el cielo con sus amigos pokemon cosa que el chico peli limón imito. Estos habían entrado en confianza y por eso el chico reunió el valor de preguntarle algo que lo tenía en ascuas.

-Oye Ash. ¿Por qué decidiste intervenir ayer cuando me estaban atacando?- ante la pregunta del chico de gafas el azabache no pudo evitar reír.

-¿Desde cuándo necesitas una razón para ayudar a alguien?- Esa pregunta impacto mucho al joven de lentes. El chico era alguien especial eso era un hecho. ¿Cómo alguien fuerte como él podía ser tan amable?

En ese momento se escucharon unos ruidos que provenían de una de la puerta que conectaba a la azotea y de repente un pokemon extraño para el originario de Kanto salió disparado fuertemente e impacto en el suelo de la azotea.

-¡¿Que fue eso?!- Ambos chicos al unisonó exclamaron. Luego vieron a un pokemon por lo que parecía tipo agua muy lastimado mientras un grupo de 7 chicos de más edad entraban.

-Maldito pokemon entrometido. ¿Cuántas veces te hemos apaleado por meterte en lo que no te importa?- Lo que parecía ser el líder de ese grupo había azotado la puerta con su pie luego de dirigirse hacia el pequeño pokemon. Para sorpresa de todos el pequeño pokemon se puso de pie a pesar de sus heridas y este lanzo un ataque de burbujas a la cara del mismo que se había pronunciando tumbándole. Este con una cara de mucha furia saco una de sus pokebolas y saco un Electabuzz.

-¡Maldito! ¡Te voy a rostizar ahora en nombre del Equipo Flare! ¡Electabuzz utiliza Trueno!- El tipo eléctrico empezó a sacar una enorme descarga de su cuerpo súper potente capaz de hacer realidad las palabras del chico de rostizar a su objetivo. Una gran humareda se hizo en el momento que el rayo "impacto"….

-Al mismo tiempo en la cafetería del instituto.-

El grupo de amigos que era conformados por Serena, Calem, Tierna y Shauna estaban sentados en el comedor de la cafetería como era usual todos los días. Estos habían repetido lo mismo desde que han estado juntos. Siempre que se sentaban era para o hablar de cualquier tipo de tema o como Calem y Tierno se peleaban por el afecto de la chica. Hoy sería algo diferente al tener un tema de conversación en común que tenía nombre y procedencia: Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta.

-Serena…. ¡La tierra a Serena!- Su mejor amiga trataba de capturar la atención de la chica peli miel que estaba sumida en mil pensamientos y ni siquiera había tocado su almuerzo.

-¡Eh…! ¿Qué decías Shauna?- La chica peli miel recién salía de su trance.

-Estas demasiado distraída el día de hoy.- Le reclamaba su mejor amiga mientras los chicos con una cara de pocos amigos deducían cual era la razón.

-¿Serena estas así por ese chico o me equivoco?- Calem preguntaba mordazmente tratando de dar en el blanco con la distracción de Serena.

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Porque estaría así por alguien que acabo de conocer!- Se excusaba con un leve sonrojo. En el tiempo que los chicos llevaban de conocerla nunca había visto esos gestos y reacciones de la chica.

-Ese chico Ketchum, creo que solo trae problemas.- Razonó Tierno cosa que sorprendió a la chica antes nerviosa y ahora curiosa.

-¿Porque dices eso Tierno?- La peli miel preguntaba temiendo a lo que quería llegar uno de sus amigos.

-Lo que hizo ayer no es de alguien normal. Vencer a tres personas más grandes que tu tanto en batalla pokemon y pues también noquearlos no es de alguien confiable a mi juicio. A lo mejor tiene un pasado muy malo y por eso se mudo a Kalos. Tal vez sea como esos chicos del Equipo Fla…..- El chico no pudo terminar su reflexión ante la acción sorpresiva de la chica de ojos azules. Esta había azotado sus manos contra la mesa y con una mirada seria se quedo viendo al chico regordete.

-¡No puedes expresarte de alguien así como lo haces sin conocerlo! Ayer ese chico se arriesgo por dos perfectos desconocidos sin pedir nada a cambio. Claro que fue impresionante lo que hizo pero no puedes juzgarlo por algo que a lo mejor te intimidó. ¡Ayer que yo sepa ninguno de ustedes dos hizo algo para auxiliar a Clemont ni a mí!- Los chicos quedaban atónitos ante lo que decía Serena que en parte era muy verdadero lo que pensaba y sentía.

-Pero….Clemont esta….marcado….- Calem se pronuncio con un tono de temor debido al historial del inventor.

-¡Eso lo sé…..pero no crees que necesitó nuestra ayuda! En serio a veces ustedes me exasperan.- En ese momento un grupo de estudiantes estaban en la ventana haciendo un claro alboroto por lo que se podía ver a través de la ventana. Un enorme rayo había salido disparado hacia la azotea del edificio contiguo.

-¡Hay una pelea pokemon en el techo!- Uno de los tantos chicos curiosos y alarmados gritaba a los 4 vientos mientras otros sacaban sus teléfonos celulares para grabar los acontecimientos. El grupo de Serena no se quedó atrás mientras se acercaban a la ventana para ver quienes estaban involucrados y se pudo ver como 7 hombres rodeaban a dos chicos mientras uno sostenía a uno en sus brazos. No se podía ver muy bien quienes eran. La chica peli miel con dificultad pudo conseguir un espacio para ver mientras los otros la seguían. En ese momento, al ver unas siluetas familiares solo pudo recordar al azabache cuando se lo encontró de golpe en el pasillo…momento él se dirigía hacia la azotea junto con Clemont.

-¡Ese….es ASH!- La chica no pudo soltar un grito de preocupación cosa que sorprendió a todos los que estaban tratando de ver lo que pasaba,

===En la azotea===

El poderoso trueno había impactado aparentemente en el tipo agua lo cual hizo reír al afectado. Su sorpresa fue cuando en frente del pokemon lastimado estaba un Pikachu que tiraba chispas mientras se disipaba el polvo hecho por el ataque.

-¡Que rayos!- Ante la sorpresa del rufián, un Charmeleon y una Snivy empezaron a atacarlos con Ascuas y Hojas navajas respectivamente a todos los que seguían al tipo agua. La presencia de alguien se hacía sentir.

-¡Qué demonios les pasa a ustedes montoneros! ¡Porque atacan todos a un solo pokemon!- El chico con una mirada desafiante confrontaba a el grupo de rufianes.

-¿Y tu quien eres estúpido?- Preguntaba el aparente líder del grupo.

-Ash Ketchum.- El azabache contesto mientras colocaba en sus brazos al pokemon que había sido lastimado anteriormente por ellos.

-¡Bueno, hoy te llamaras hombre muerto! ¡Chicos ataquen a ese mocoso!- Después de la orden los demás sacaron un grupo de pokemon tipo veneno donde se encontraban 2 Ekans, 1 Seviper y un Skorupy.

-¡Bunnelby, Disparo de Lodo!- Los pokemon tipo veneno no tuvieron tiempo ni siquiera de ponerse en posición de batalla cuando habían sido impactados por varias bolas de lodo súper efectivas.

-¡Otro! ¡Momento! ¡Tú! ¡Eres el marcado!- Clemont salía a la par de Ash para ayudarlo junto a sus amigos mientras el tipo se pronunciaba de él.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso Clemont?- Preguntó Ash algo confundido con ese sobrenombre que le había dado ese rufián.

-Luego te explico. Pero lo primero que debemos de concentrarnos es en estos tipos.- El chico con una mirada de valentía también los confrontaba.

-Cada vez me sorprendes más. ¿Quién diría que me ayudarías en esta locura?- Con un tono de alegría el azabache se pronunciaba a su nuevo amigo.

-Tengo miedo Ash. Pero no permitiré que lastimen a ningún pokemon.- Esto hizo sonreír al azabache mientras volteaba hacia los enemigos de turno que se reincorporaban ante el anterior ataque.

-¡Primero ese maldito Froakie y luego ustedes dos mocosos! En nombre del Equipo Flare declaro que hoy serán borrados y no pertenecerán al nuevo mundo.

-¿De qué diablos hablas?- El azabache furioso se exclamaba acerca de las locuras que ese chico decía.

-Es fanatismo Ash. Son estudiantes como tú y yo que han sido lavados del cerebro por decir lo poco. – Explicaba Clemont.

-¡Electabuzz! ¡Puño Trueno sobre ese chico!- El tipo eléctrico iba con su puño cargado de voltios a impactar al azabache pero en un movimiento rápido su Snivy había usado látigo cepa para detenerlo rápidamente.

-¡Utiliza tormenta de Hojas!- El azabache comando y la serpiente tipo planta solo un poderoso tornado que dejo noqueado al pokemon principal de los rufianes. El Froakie aun lastimado estaba observando cómo este entrenador estaba ayudándolo sin pedir nada a cambio y como diestramente comandaba a todos sus pokemon. Charmeleon por su parte daba cuchilladas a los Ekans mientras el roedor eléctrico con su cola de hierro dejaba inconscientes al temible Seviper.

-¡Skorupy! ¡Usa bomba lodo!- El pequeño pokemon escorpión pudo lanzar una última bomba lodo que iba dirigido al azabache. Este al reaccionar un poco tarde, el tipo agua se lanzo de sus brazos y recibió el ataque directamente y este salió lanzado fuera de la azotea mientras el pokemon y el grupo de estudiantes habían ya sido noqueados por un potente trueno de Pikachu.

-¡NO!- En ese momento el azabache corrió atrás de ese Froakie que había sido lanzado fuera por protegerlo. La terrible escena era percibida por los testigos como en cámara lenta. El chico había podido atrapar al pokemon que había sido lastimado pero al mismo tiempo caía al vacio. Todos los chicos que observaban la pelea se habían sorprendido al ver al joven de Kanto caer desde la azotea para su muerte segura. Las chicas empezaron a gritar y eso no excluyo a una peli miel que se tocaba el pecho por tal escena y una lágrima se le escapaba al presenciar cada segundo de la caída de Ash.

-¡Snivy! ¡Látigo Cepa!- Su confiable tipo planta entendió rápidamente lo que había planeado y lanzo sus lianas para atraparlo cosa que logro pero este al ser tan pesado no podía parar del todo su caída. En ese momento tanto como Clemont y todos los pokemon jalaban al tipo planta para evitar el desastre. Froakie pudo reaccionar y en un pensamiento rápido lanzo sus burbujas algodonadas para que estas se pegaran a la pared deteniendo ya la caída. Todo el alumnado había sido testigo de tal hazaña. Serena no podía evitar sonreír al ver a ese chico colgado pero a salvo mientras tocaba su pecho.

En ese mismo instante varios profesores llegaron al tejado y ayudaron a los chicos tanto los inconscientes como al azabache y al peli limón a recuperarse. Pero como toda buena escuela estos fueron llevados hacia donde la directora para determinar el castigo que se les daría por tal escena. Ash solamente se preocupaba por el pequeño que llevaba en sus brazos y este pidió a la enfermera de la escuela que primero lo ayudara antes de cualquier cosa lo cual accedió gustosamente mientras se llevaban también a los chicos rostizados por su Pikachu a la enfermería.

-Minutos después despacho de la Directora del Instituto Lumiose-

Ambos jóvenes estaban sentados esperando que una reunión de la directora terminara. Para muchos hubiese sido una espera eterna ante la gravedad del asunto pero para sorpresa de Clemont la cara de preocupación de Ash era más por el estado del Froakie que habían lastimado.

-¿Estás bien?- El peli limón pregunto.

-Lo estoy descuida. Estoy más preocupado por ese pequeño. ¿Por cierto que pokemon es ese?- Cuestiono el azabache.

-Es un Froakie. Pero es raro ver a uno en estado salvaje. Me parece aun más raro que esos rufianes lo hubiesen perseguido.- El chico reflexionaba mientras se llevaba su mano al mentón.

-Ya quiero salir de aquí para ver cómo está Froakie. Me desespera estar esperando.- El azabache se inclinaba hacia adelante mientras sus manos sostenían su rostro.

-¿No estás preocupado porque te castiguen?- Se atrevió el chico de gafas a preguntar.

-Si te soy sincero me da igual. Lo que quiero saber es si él está bien.- Al terminar de expresarse el joven peli limón empezó a reír bastante por lo que el azabache sentía en esos momentos.

-Eres único Ash. Pero también estoy involucrado en esto. La verdad tampoco tengo miedo que nos expulsen o algo así. ¿Entre dos podemos cargar mejor nuestros problemas no crees?- Con una sonrisa el chico de gafas se pronunciaba lo cual hizo que Ash asintiera también devolviendo el gesto.

-Señor Clemont, Señor Ash….La directora ya los está esperando.- La recepcionista les comunicaba seriamente.

-¡Bueno amigo, los dos juntos en esto hasta el final!- El azabache se puso de pie y empezó a caminar a la oficina de la directora.

-¡Yo te sigo!- También se coloco de pie y camino hacia la oficina junto a su nuevo amigo.

 _ **"Un primer día lleno de emociones y aventuras. No es lo que esperaba nuestro héroe. Aun así decidido a enfrentar cualquier consecuencia junto a su nuevo amigo, estaban por confrontar el comienzo de su peculiar vida escolar. Esta historia continuara."**_

/

 ** _Hola Gente! Aqui su amigo con el segundo capitulo de esta historia jajajaja. Espero disfruten el capitulo. Quise hacer paralelismo con el anime con este capitulo ya que fue una escena muy buena. Por ahora no quiero desarrollar las batallas aca como lo quiero hacer en el Reto Maximo pero cuando vaya sintiendo el buen feeling se ira haciendo mejor. Ya saben que cualquier pregunta o comentario es bienvenido!_**

 ** _Ahora mi Parte Favorita! Responder Reviews ;P_**

 ** _Virginia Vir: Espero te guste este capitulo :D! Yo tengo un dicho, un Cliche es asi porque si se ejecuta bien puede ser una historia muy buena. Creo que esa es la gracia de manejar los Cliches. Me costo escribir este un poco porque va en desarrollo apenas pero ire esforzandome en el!_**

 ** _Satoshi Auditore: Jajajajaja me alegra que te haya gustado esta idea a mi estilo. Como ya habrásnotado el puede pelear muy bien cuerpo a cuerpo cosa que explicare luego cuando se vaya desarrollando la historia. Claro que esto es Pokemon asi que tengo que darle su buen tiempo a los susodichos pero habra accion tambiénde parte de Ash! Espero te vaya gustando capitulo tras capitulo!_**

 ** _Se despide su amigo y buen Vecino Taikobou! Ya-Ha!_**


	3. ¡No llevo ni siquiera un día!

Capitulo 3: ¡No llevo ni siquiera un día!

" _ **En el capitulo anterior nuestro héroe había hecho a su primer amigo en la nueva región. Todo hubiese sido normal si una banda de alumnos pendencieros adeptos del radical Equipo Flare no hubiese atacado a un pequeño Froakie. Ahora después de todo el relajo armado, Ash y Clemont debían de afrontar las consecuencias o al menos eso es lo que creían."**_

Los dos jóvenes caminaban lentamente hacia el salón de la directora. Otros en su situación hubiesen estado nerviosos pero en cambio ellos dos sabían que hacían lo correcto en esa ocasión. A pesar de que se veía como algo malo, ambos estaban dispuestos a enfrentarlo juntos. Al abrir la puerta solo pudieron observar un enorme escritorio, detrás de él había una silla muy grande también dándoles la espalda. Procedieron a cerrar la puerta y por lo que se pudo percibir eso llamo la atención de la máxima autoridad escolar.

-Señor Ash, Señor Clemont. Por favor tomen asiento.- Una voz femenina los guiaba y estos simplemente obedecieron y tomaron los asientos que estaban de frente del escritorio.

-Como verán, esta escuela se encuentra regida por un sistema de reglas que se deben acatar siempre al pie de la letra. Comportamientos como los que ustedes mostraron hace unos momentos van contra todo lo que esas reglas representan.- El tono de la fémina era duro, ella hablaba sin darles la vista mientras la silla simplemente se movía en frente de los dos.

-Las consecuencias son realmente graves. Todo el grupo que estuvo en la escena del agravante será expulsado definitivamente de la institución.- Los dos jóvenes se sorprendieron al escuchar las consecuencias que acarreaban de la voz de la misma directora. Clemont solo dio un suspiro de resignación, él sufría mucho en dicha institución y además con sus calificaciones el podría ir a donde él quisiera. Lo que le molestaba es que Ash apenas llevaba un día y ya iba a tener esa sanción y eso lo pondría en problemas al ser nuevo incluso en la región. Había tomado una decisión, no iba a salpicar a Ash en este asunto. Cuando el rubio iba a pronunciarse, el kantoniano lo detuvo con el brazo como adivinando lo que pensaba hacer.

-Señora directora, con todo respeto, no todo lo que hicimos estuvo mal. Imagino que ya se informo de lo sucedido. Esos chicos estaban atacando a ese pobre Froakie sin ninguna razón aparente. Clemont y yo nos declaramos culpables de estar ahí pero lo demás tiene una justificación.- El azabache con mucha confianza en sí mismo confrontaba a la máxima autoridad ante los ojos atónitos del peli limón.

-¿Y dígame señor Ketchum? Que me hace pensar que usted no estaba también atacando a ese pokemon junto a ese grupo de alumnos y simplemente está usando a sus compañeros para librarse de la responsabilidad.- Clemont no podía cree lo que escuchaba y apretaba su puño. Acusaba a su amigo de algo que no había sido así. Él literalmente arriesgo su pellejo por ese pokemon, se encontraba a punto de reclamar cuando de nuevo el azabache lo detuvo y decidió contra atacar muy a su estilo.

-Sus palabras tienen peso señora directora. Imagino que tiene pruebas que las respaldan.- La confrontación era intensa a pesar de no ver el rostro de la directora. El ambiente se podía cortar tan fácil como la mantequilla de lo tenso que estaba.

-¿El hecho de que estuviese ahí no es prueba suficiente?- La directora intento refutar mientras la silla se dejo de mover.

-Podría serlo en otra circunstancia, pero creo que habrá escuchado de parte del alumnado acerca de cómo uno de los involucrados salto para rescatar a Froakie. ¿Por qué salvarlo si lo estaba atacando?- El azabache estaba tranquilo mientras los nervios de Clemont estaban al límite.

-Sus palabras también tienen peso señor Ketchum. Imagino que tiene pruebas que lo respalden.- El mismo tipo de dardo había sido redirigido hacia el azabache. Todo estaba acabado pero en cambio Ash simplemente sonrió.

-Claro que tengo algo que me respalde. De hecho, tengo testigos, videos y testimonios que me avalan.- El chico contesto intrépidamente. El peli limón lo único que se preguntaba que tenía en mente Ash ya que en su conocimiento él no tenía nada de eso a menos que….

-Ya veo…..debo de decir que siempre que te veo me impresionas mucho. Usar a todo el alumnado para confirmar lo que dices es propio de ti Ash.- La silla lentamente empezó a voltearse y la apariencia de la directora no es la que cualquiera esperaría. Era una mujer sumamente joven de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color y de una piel blanca casi como la nieve.

-Veo que no ha cambiado en nada directora Diantha.- El chico le sonreía mientras los gestos de incredulidad del joven de gafas era grande.

-¡Momento! ¿¡Conoces a la directora!?- Clemont hasta brinco de su asiento totalmente sorprendido de tal situación.

-De hecho si, ella es la que me recomendó venir a estudiar aquí.- El azabache le sonreía mientras el peli limón solo se sentaba algo aliviado al sentir que todo el ambiente tenso se había alivianado un poco.

-Yo me entere de lo que paso con lujo de detalle, simplemente quería probar de nuevo a Ash para confirmar si lo que me habían dicho del Campeón de Kanto era cierto.- El azabache no pudo detener la oración a pesar de que hizo la mayor cantidad de gestos y al final solo se dio una palmada en la cara. La directora se dio cuenta de su error y reacciono, sabía que no debía de dar ese detalle.

-¡Ca…Ca….Cam….Campeón…. de….de….de…..KANTO!- Al escuchar esa noticia, el joven rubio casi le da un infarto al saber que estaba con uno de los entrenadores jóvenes promesa del mundo entero.

-No ha pasado ni un día y alguien ya lo sabe.- El azabache decía con resignación al haber sido descubierto mientras colocaba la palma de su mano en su rostro.

-¡Lo siento Ash! Pensé que no había problema en decirlo abiertamente. Lo olvide por completo.- La directora trataba de disculparse mientras Clemont trataba de procesar todo lo que había aprendido.

-No podemos hacer mucho ahora. No quería ocultártelo Clemont. Pero tengo mis razones para que no sea público. Yo se que eres una buena persona lo note el día de ayer. Quería ser tu amigo y pues a veces este título causa problemas….- El azabache trataba de explicar con un tono triste lo cual el inventor entendió perfectamente. Él siempre habría sobre salido en clase y en las ferias de ciencias de cada instituto que había asistido. Siempre gano la envidia y hasta el resentimiento de los que lo rodeaban, incluso ahora en el presente lo vivía de nuevo. Ash era una luz entre la sombras al demostrarle su sincera amistad, no había pasado ni un día de haberse conocido, pero lo que había hecho el chico en ese poco tiempo por él había sido mucho más que cualquiera en toda su vida además de su familia.

-Ash…no importa quién seas. Yo quiero ser tu amigo. Hoy antes de enterarme de esto conocí al Ash verdadero. Entiendo lo que sientes, yo también lo he vivido. ¿Además….sin mi…ya no seriamos un dúo dinámico no es así?- Con la más sinceras de las sonrisas el chico respondió a la preocupación del azabache el cual se lleno de mucha alegría. Su apuesta había sido correcta, el chico de gafas era alguien en quien podía confiar.

-Muchas gracias Clemont.- El azabache le brindo su mano a lo cual el chico de gafas acepto y un apretón de manos sello el inicio de su amistad.

-Serás de gran ayuda para Clemont. Lo que paso el día de hoy, pues quedan exentos de lo sucedido en la terraza. Creo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de los problemas que tenemos no solo en la escuela si no también en la región. Un tipo de grupo radical denominados como el Equipo Flare han corrompido la mente de varios jóvenes con ideas de anarquismo y revolución. Ese grupo de estudiantes según mis fuentes había acosado a un grupo de pokemon salvajes.

-¿Eso porque?- Con un tono de molestia el azabache pregunto.

-A veces los pokemon salvajes vienen a convivir con la gente de la ciudad. Ha sido una forma de vida en Kalos. Ellos consideran que eso es un error ya que la amistad entre humanos y pokemon no debe de existir sino más bien un nexo entre maestro y esclavo, eso es al menos lo que mis contactos me han informado. Ese Froakie había defendido a muchos pokemon durante días, imagino que por eso decidieron atacarlo hoy en grupo, el profesor Sycamore me había comentado acerca de él.- Ash podía sentir como ese pokemon le resultaba increíble, al verlo defender a los demás era algo que admiraba.

-¿Qué pasara con esos sujetos?-

-No había podido actuar contra ellos por que no tenía ninguna prueba, son muy escurridizos. Hoy con tu ayuda ahora tengo pruebas y testigos más que suficientes.- La directora les sonreía a ambos chicos genuinamente.

-Era lo correcto. ¿Pero él estará bien?- Ash cuestionaba con mucha preocupación.

-La enfermera Joy me dijo que no estaba en graves condiciones. En un día podrá salir de nuevo.- Escuchar esas palabras de la directora calmaba la preocupación del azabache, se había puesto demasiado contento por la información de la mejoría de Froakie.

-¡Qué bien! ¿Qué tal si vamos a visitarlo Ash?- El azabache asentía y ambos se colocaban de pie para ir a la enfermería.

-Pero antes de que se vayan Ash, creo que tuviste un pequeño error en tu argumento.- La directora les sonrió a ambos chicos. El chico peli limón se lleno de curiosidad pero su sorpresa fue al ver el rostro nervioso del azabache.

-¿A qué se refiere?- El kantoniano tartamudeaba al ya saber lo que les esperaba.

-Ambos son culpables de traer sus pokemon al colegio y de entrar a la azotea sin permiso. Así que de eso no se salvaran. Mañana temprano y toda la semana les tocara limpiar las piscinas de la academia.- Ambos chicos con cara de resignación asintieron. Bueno, al menos lo habían confrontado juntos.

Luego de salir del despacho de la directora, los dos jóvenes fueron corriendo hacia la enfermería para revisar al pokemon que había sido lastimado en el conflicto. En los pasillos todo el alumnado murmuraba acerca de lo que había pasado y como los han de haber castigado. Unos estaban alegres por deshacerse del marcado, otros preocupados al ser potenciales nuevas víctimas, unos asombrados por la proeza del azabache, en fin, era un sin número de comentarios que se esparcidos a la velocidad de la luz en el campus.

El grupo compuesto por Serena y compañía estaban en los casilleros de uno de los pasillos el cual conectaba hacia la sección principal de la enfermería. Estaban todos en un silencio anormal después de haber discutido y más aun después de lo ocurrido. A la chica peli miel le disgustaba que pensaran así de Ash, o cómo describía Shauna, su caballero de elegante armadura. Los chicos quisieron romper el hielo y decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto.

-Serena…lo sentimos.- El más chico de los tres el cual era Trevor se pronunciaba primero.

-¡Hmph!- La chica refunfuñaba a lo cual los tres chicos entristecían.

-De verdad lo sentimos Serena. No queremos que estés enojada con nosotros.- Calem con un gesto de preocupación se trataba de acercar. Serena seguía sin dar tregua, estaba enojada con ellos y no podía negarlo, pero más que todo el problema que tenía era que trataba de procesar todo lo que había pasado hace una hora con el chico nuevo. ¿Por qué se sentía así de extraña con él? Jamás había tenido las emociones de los últimos dos días. Preocupación, vergüenza, asombro y pánico no eran cosas del diario vivir de la chica.

-De veras lo sentimos. ¿Podemos hacer algo para que nos perdones?- La chica no podía resistir mucho tiempo estar enojados con sus amigos de casi toda la vida.

-Compren nuestro almuerzo una semana y los perdono.- Los tres rápidamente cambiaron su tristeza por una alegría inmensa, habían derribado al muro de hielo de la chica lo cual por cierto era muy famosa por ello, aunque habían pagado un costo elevado. La morena solo sonreía al ver como su amiga se recuperaba. Lo que no esperaron es que el azabache y el rubio se asomaban por el corredor a toda prisa. Los nervios de Serena volvieron a atacar, ahí estaba ese chico que le había hecho sentir tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo. Como en cámara lenta lo vio avanzar y pudo notar en él un rostro lleno de preocupación mezclada con determinación. Desafortunadamente para ella los dos pasaron ignorándolos cosa que dio curiosidad a la chica al verlos ir a la enfermería y es ahí donde se le ocurrió una idea a la peli miel.

-¡Rayos! Se me olvido que tenía que hacer un encargo de la enfermera Joy.- La chica mentía aprovechando que muchas veces en el pasado había brindado su ayuda a la enfermera cosa que en el momento le convenía. Los jóvenes no creyeron del todo lo que había dicho pero no querían arriesgar que ella se molestara de nuevo, es así como ella se separo de su grupo para cumplir lo que ella realmente quería, saber cómo estaba el chico nuevo.

Mientras tanto, Ash y Clemont habían llegado a la enfermería para ver el estado de Froakie. La sorpresa de ambos surgió cuando la enfermera les comento que el lastimado renacuajo había escapado de los tratamientos. El azabache no se quedo quieto y le propuso a su amigo a buscar donde estaba ya que suponía que no estaba lejos por lo herido que estaba. Es así como ambos salieron al patio trasero de la escuela ya que era lo más cerca que podía ir para salir. Serena logro esconderse de los dos pero sin perderlos de vista los seguía.

===Patio Trasero del Instituto===

Los sentimientos de Froakie eran extraños en ese momento. Él siempre había despreciado a los humanos al haber sido rechazado por muchos de ellos en el pasado, tanto que decidió hacer lo mismo contra ellos. Él nunca encontró a ninguno de sus antiguos entrenadores apto para ser aquel que lo llevaría a la cima. Claro, el no sabía que era la cima o que había ahí pero si conocía el hecho que existía. Hace poco ese mismo grupo de humanos que detestaba, había destruido los hogares de varios pokemon indefensos. La razón de su persecución es porque quería salvar a un grupo de Pidgey con las alas heridas los cuales estaban a punto de ser apedreados por el grupo rufianes que aquel misterioso joven había derrotado fácilmente. ¿Acaso el era diferente a los demás? Al menos eso sintió muy en el fondo de su ser, como si algo acababa de encajar en su vida perfectamente. Estaba llegando al árbol que tenía el nido de los pokemon lastimados. Cuando estuvo a punto de llegar sintió un tremendo golpe que lo impactó y lo mando a volar unos metros. Era un Arbok salvaje que había encontrado su almuerzo.

Mientras tanto el azabache y el peli limón se habían rencontrado con sus amigos pokemon que también habían escapado de la detención donde estaban luego del incidente. Tal entrenador, tal pokemon decía un viejo adagio. No les dio tiempo de alegrarse por su reunión cuando vieron a la enorme serpiente atacando a quien buscaban. Ash rápidamente salió corriendo al auxilio del pequeño pero valiente pokemon que se enfrentaba a la amenaza. Cuando el Arbok abría sus fauces para tragarse al casi debilitado Froakie, Ash pudo deslizarse y salvar al tipo agua de ser devorado al tomarlo en sus brazos.

-¡¿Estás Bien!?- Ash observaba con preocupación al pokemon acuático mientras lo sostenía en sus brazos. ¿Otra vez el mismo humano? Ese pensamiento invadía al pequeño renacuajo. Froakie solo pudo asentir y se separo del chico para ponerse en pie nuevamente mientras ambos miraban a la serpiente en posición de ataque contra ellos dos. Pikachu, Snivy y Charmeleon iban rápidamente al auxilio pero la reacción del azabache los tomó por sorpresa incluyendo a Clemont.

-¡Deténganse! ¡Esta pelea es de Froakie nada más!- El entrenador había comandado seriamente a sus amigos los cuales se detuvieron. Froakie solo miraba con asombro al azabache. ¿Aun en el estado que se encontraba, confiaba en él?

-¿Has peleado muchas veces contra ese Arbok para proteger a tus amigos verdad?- Los ojos del renacuajo se abrían de par en par al ver como este chico había entendido lo que había hecho durante todos estos días. Había dado casi su vida peleando a capa y espada contra pokemon salvajes y humanos sin corazón con todo su coraje y valor. Jamás espero algún reconocimiento por ello, pero al saber que alguien más lo entendía lo llenaba de una alegría indescriptible.

-¡Peleemos juntos! ¡Tú y yo podemos hacerlo!- Una mezcla de sentimientos extraños invadían al inicial de la región. ¿Podía confiar en los humanos de nuevo? Su experiencia le negaba rotundamente esa posibilidad, pero en el caso de ese sujeto…..sentía que debía de confiar. El tipo agua asintió determinado mientras se colocaba en pose de batalla, Ash al verlo sonrió.

-¡Froakie utiliza Hidro pulso!- Una gran fuente de energía desconocida invadía al pequeño pokemon mientras recuperaba la vitalidad perdida. Ningún entrenador lo había comandado de esa manera tan segura de que el podría contra ese gran rival en ese momento. Froakie dio un enorme salto y cargando energía acuática en su palma derecha la impacto en la cabeza de la peligrosa serpiente aturdiéndola por el tremendo golpe. Arbok no pensaba quedarse con ese golpe y decidió contra atacar lanzando acido contra el inicial de Kalos.

-¡Yo se que puedes hacer esto! ¡Doble Equipo ahora!- Ash también se sentía extraño con el pokemon que comandaba, en ese momento estaba en su estado salvaje pero este lo obedecía sin problema al hacer múltiples copias de sí mismo para esquivar el acido de la peligrosa amenaza. La sincronía era perfecta a modo que podía deducir que ataques poseía el pequeño.

-Es increíble. ¿Cómo puede comandar con facilidad a un pokemon salvaje?- El comentario del peli limón al ver otra vez el estilo de batalla de Ash Ketchum lo dejaba atónito. Lo que no sabían es que la peli miel también era testigo de lo que pasaba y estaba igual de sorprendida. Luego de salir ambos de sus pensamientos vieron como Arbok se preparaba para embestir a las múltiples copias fallando más de una vez. Al depredador salvaje se le ocurrió usar su cola para hacer desaparecer las molestias ilusiones solo quedando el original. Preparo su ataque de triturar para por fin saciar su hambre.

-¡Con esto lo terminamos! ¡Usa tus burbujas para tapar la boca de Arbok y luego salta y utiliza Hidro pulso con todo tu poder!- Las indicaciones eran claras, el pequeño utilizo las pegajosas burbujas de su cuello tapando completamente la boca de la serpiente salvaje y acto seguido con un salto golpeo con su energía acuática cargada mandando ahora a volar al salvaje que había quedado confundido por el efecto secundario del ataque ejecutado. Arbok no pudo más que huir muy atarantado por la paliza que había recibido pero en su huido torpe golpeo al árbol donde estaba el nido de Pidgey. Esto sorprendió tanto a Froakie como a Ash se encontraban posicionados muy lejos del árbol como para salvar la caída que sería atroz.

-¡Cuidado!- La sorpresa fue grande cuando Serena que estaba más cerca del árbol salió de su escondite y se lanzo para atrapar al nido capturándolo exitosamente. Todos suspiraron al ver que los Pidgey estaban a salvo.

-¡Serena! ¡Fuiste increíble!- El azabache corrió hacia donde ella se encontraba para auxiliarla junto a Clemont.

-Eso estuvo cerca.- Suspiro el inventor mientras observaba como la chica presionaba el nido en su pecho protegiendo a las pequeñas aves.

-Yo…pues…estaba cerca y vi toda la conmoción, al ver lo que pasaba quise ayudarlos.- La chica evitaba la mirada del kantoniano el cual se sentía admirado por lo que había hecho. Ella actuó por inercia, pero recibir los elogios de Ash la ponían sumamente nerviosa.

-Toma mi mano.- El azabache volvió a prestarle su mano para ayudarla y otra vez ese ataque masivo de nostalgia invadió a la peli miel.

-Gracias….- Esta vez logro colocarse en pie sin ser jalada hacia el joven aunque muy en el fondo lo quería vivir eso de nuevo. ¡Momento! ¡Serena que son esos pensamientos! Se regañaba a sí misma la chica.

Luego de haber salvado a los Pidgey, el kantoniano se acerco a Froakie para poder convencerlo acerca del tratamiento de sus heridas. Froakie a pesar de haber tenido ese momento con Ash, aun sentía cierta desconfianza.

-Yo sé que es difícil confiar en los demás, se que se siente. Pero lo que queremos es ayudarte a ti y a tus amigos. ¡Si no cumplo con mi palabra, tienes todo el derecho de darme con un Hidro pulso de acuerdo!- El chico le sonreía abiertamente al pokemon y por alguna razón que desconocía, este lo lleno de mucha confianza. Al aceptar. Ash y compañía llevaron a los pokemon con la enfermera Joy, los cuales fueron tratados exitosamente. Los tres se encontraban sentados en pasillo junto a la enfermería. Serena estaba nerviosa de estar con los dos varones en especial con el chico nuevo mientras Ash esperaba pacientemente a la enfermera con un gesto de seriedad.

-Me volviste a sorprender el día de hoy Serena.- El azabache comento suavemente tratando de cortar la tensión. Esto saco de todo pensamiento y nervio que tenia la kalosiana.

-¿A…A que te refieres Ash?- La joven respondió algo tímida. ¿¡Pero qué rayos le pasaba!? Ella nunca había actuado así con nadie.

-Si no hubiese sido por ti, esos Pidgey estuvieran peor de lo que están ahora.- Ash le sonreía sinceramente a su compañera. El sonrojo era evidente en su rostro menos para el denso de nuestro héroe por obvias razones.

-La verdad no espere tu ayuda tampoco el día de hoy. Muchas gracias.- El peli limón también se unía mientras ella sentía vergüenza….por otra razón con el inventor, este noto ese hecho y trato de esconder sus malos sentimientos.

-Yo hice lo que cualquiera hubiese hecho chicos.- Ella sonreía cálidamente al recibir esos agradecimiento llenos de honestidad, era una sensación única para ella.

En ese momento la enfermera salió para darles las noticias a los chicos acerca de los Pidgey. Estaban fuera de peligro y sanarían en unos días. Los tres jóvenes saltaron de la alegría.

Froakie salió luego de la sala con un par de vendajes y curas los cuales la enfermera enfatizo que con una noche de descanso él estaría mejor, de veras era resistente pensó el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta. Todos luego fueron sorprendidos al ver que Froakie llevaba una pokebola que había tomado sin permiso de la enfermería. Él se acerco a Ash y la puso entre sus pies.

-¿Froakie? ¿Esto significa que?- El inicial de Kalos quería apostar toda su vida con este joven. Lo que él había hecho era más que lo que cualquiera hubiese hecho por él en toda una vida. Él era a quien esperaba para alcanzar la cima, asi que cuando el kantoniano tomo la pokebola, rápidamente presiono el botón en el centro de la pokebola y se dejo capturar por ella.

-Bienvenido a la familia….amigo.- El azabache con mucha emoción le hablo a su nuevo compañero. En dos días este chico había hecho revolución en la vida del peli limón y en el corazón de la peli miel, al menos eso pensaban ellos dos, aunque claro la chica aun estaba confusa con lo que sentía. El azabache noto luego algo en la chica en cuestión, en su brazo tenía una pequeña herida que aun le sangraba que debió de haberse hecho cuando salvo a los Pidgey.

-¿Enfermera, tiene usted alguna curita?- La enfermera al escucharlo puso su mano en uno de sus bolsillos y le entrego la curita a Ash. La peli miel pensó que él estaba herido por lo que había pasado a la hora de caer pero no se espero lo que vino a continuación, Ash colocaba ese curita en su brazo.

-¿A..Ash?- Serena tartamudeaba con un intenso color rojo impregnado en su rostro debido a las acciones del joven.

-¡Listo….sanara en un santiamén! ¡Cúrate Cúrate ya!- El chico infantilmente había recitado esas palabras en su brazo como una vieja costumbre la cual era complementada por su sonrisa. Esto fue suficiente para activar la memoria perdida de la chica, todo encajo de repente. Ahora sabía el porqué de su sentir junto a su persona, ella ya lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo. Ante esto ella quedo perpleja viendo sus ojos. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar esos ojos?

-¿Estás bien?- El chico de ojos del color del ámbar inocentemente le pregunto.

-¡Si…Si! ¡Estoy bien! Pero….debemos de regresar al salón ya que nos castigaran si no llegamos a la siguiente clase.- La chica se adelanto rápidamente tratando de alejarse de Ash para que estos descubrieran que estaba a punto de llorar de la alegría. Estos se despidieron de la enfermera y siguieron a la chica.

-¡Espéranos!- Los dos al unisonó exclamaron al seguirla pero ella seguía con su paso acelerado.

-Chicos, yo tengo que ir al tocador. ¿Podrían excusarme con el profesor?- Los dos jóvenes estaban algo confusos por la actitud que ella había tomado pero decidieron asentir y asegurarle que lo harían.

Serena llena de un mar de emociones se dirigió hacia el tocador de las damas y al ver que no había nadie ella empezó a llorar de emoción y de alegría.

-Eres tú….Ash….eres tú. No pensé volver a verte. No has cambiado en nada…-La chica entre lágrimas trataba de controlarse pero su felicidad era incontrolable. Aquel chico que la había salvado hace mucho estaba en Kalos.

El resto del día paso con normalidad y aunque los comentarios acerca del azabache eran diversos este no les prestó atención en lo absoluto. Serena había llegado una hora después de lo acordado cosa que extrañó a su profesor pero en especial a sus amigos que notaron sus ojos un poco hinchados. Estos se preocuparon pero Shauna les advirtió que no debían de tocar el tema y que ella se encargaría de averiguarlo.

El fin del día llego. Todos se dirigían a sus casas. Shauna decidió convencer a Serena de hacer una noche de chicas en su casa lo cual ella accedió. Cuando salía de la escuela vio como el azabache y el peli limón se despedían en la entrada lo cual le genero un tremendo suspiro. La morena sabía que tenía mucho que descubrir esa noche.

-Residencia Ketchum-

-¡Mama ya llegue!- El chico avisaba mientras guardaba sus cosas.

-¡Cielo! ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día?- Su madre con curiosidad le preguntaba.

-Pues no ha terminado el día y tengo mucho que contarte.-La sonrisa de Delia era grande, hacía mucho tiempo no miraba a su hijo tan rejuvenecido luego de aquel incidente.

" _ **Un primer día cargado de emociones. Nuestro héroe había pasado miles de peripecias y tenía mucho que contar. Había hecho dos nuevos amigos y pues había encontrado también a una chica que le había agradado bastante. Había sido algo tormentoso pero había sido un gran día pensó para sí mismo. ¿Qué es lo que le espera en los días restantes al secreto campeón? Esta historia continuara."**_

/

 _ **Hola amigos! Aqui Taikobou trayendoles otro capi de esta historia :D. La he querido llevar a fuego lento ya que tengo que construir lazos a diferencia del Reto Maximo que me baso en los lazos de el canon. Este capitulo complementa lo que considero la introducción y es donde comenzaran los problemas. La idea era subirlo el dia de ayer pero cuando lo termine ya era muy tarde. Espero les guste el capitulo y ya saben que las criticas y comentarios son siempre bienvenidos.**_

 _ **Mi parte favorita...Contestar Reviews OwO!**_

 _ **Haruzafiro: Me agrada que te guste esta humilde historia y que sea de tus candidatas a la mejor del anio. Solo espero no terminar como lo hacia Dicaprio antes XD. Aun no entiendo como pueden haber haters de Serena si ella es un dulce ! Asi que por eso la hago adorable, ademas de que su memoria salio a flote en este capi ~~ Espero te guste!**_

 _ **Skyboss72: En si es una escuela normal, recuerda que lo que Ash busca es una vida tranquila...ok me salio a lo Yoshikage Kira ._. XD. Pero veras, estoy tratando de que dentro de la historia la reglas de la escuela cambien. Esa sera parte de la trama de la historia a como lo tengo planeado. Por ahora esta prohibido. No te quiero revelar mucho de lo que vendra porque seria spoiler XD. Pero cada vez que avance veras los porque de lo que pasa. Es parte de la magia de escribir, dejar intrigados a tus lectores XD. Espero te guste el capitulo.**_

 _ **Sebastianx.25: Si y No. Veras, esta historia la quiero hacer a mi estilo pero siempre basandome en el anime claro. Paul saldra eventualmente ademas de otras sorpresas. Pero el fracaso que vivio Ash sera algo diferente a lo que la mayoria de ustedes piensan. Esa en si es otra parte de la trama principal que desarrollare con el pasar de la historia. Lo que escribi en el primer capitulo solo es la punta del iceberg de lo que paso. Fue una idea preliminar que claro que usare pero aun estoy decidiendo y elaborando los sucesos.**_

 _ **Virginia Vir: Me agrada mucho que te este gustando! Quize variar un poco de lo de la damisela en peligro y pues hacerla en este capitulo la stalker oportuna XD. Claro solo sera por este capitulo ya que ella se sentia atraida de el y no sabia el porque aunque ya al final del capitulo te habras dado cuenta que ya se le prendio el foco XD. Espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado.**_

 _ **Satoshi Auditore: Al final no fue tan grave pero bueno tampoco los iba a dejar del todo librados XD. Ya hice un mini momento amour y se ira desarrollando mientras avance :D. Entrenamiento? Pues no soy muy conocedor de los estilos de MMA o algo por el estilo pero si pensaba hacer algo similar con Ash y Clemont para dentro de poco y creo que el castigo que recibieron sera el detonante. Ash sabe algo de defensa personal pero también sera explicado mientras avance. Tratare de hacer algo que sea de tu agrado.**_

 ** _Bueno es todo por ahora y pues ahora me toca concentrarme en el relajo que tengo en El reto Maximo jajajajajaja. Espero les guste este capitulo a todos. Se despide su amigo y buen vecino Taikobou ~~ Ya-Ha~~_**


	4. No todos los Lunes son malos

Capitulo 4: No todos los lunes son malos.

" **En nuestro capitulo anterior, Ash y compañía pudieron comprender un poco sobre la vida de aquel Froakie que fue salvado gracias a lo que es ahora su entrenador y amigo. Clemont había descubierto uno de los secretos que el azabache quería ocultar, mientras Serena por fin pudo descubrir la razón de su raro sentir por el joven de Pueblo Paleta. ¿Qué sucederá ahora? A continuación la respuesta."**

Había pasado ya una semana desde el incidente en la azotea de la escuela y del Froakie justiciero. Ash era feliz junto a su nuevo amigo, todas las tardes luego de la escuela era ya un habito comenzar un entrenamiento riguroso con él para adaptarlo a las capacidades de sus demás pokemon. El inicial de Kalos se incorporaba espléndidamente en poco tiempo al riguroso régimen que el azabache exigía. La diferencia entre él y los demás entrenadores de su pasado es que él también se exigía incluso junto a ellos, eso hacía que el pequeño pokemon valorara el entrenamiento. Esa semana que había pasado, Clemont y Ash les toco ir toda la semana a limpiar las piscinas de la escuela. El hecho de que la escuela fuese reconocida como una de las potencias de la región Kalos en natación no ayudaba nada en su labor.

Era lunes por la mañana y ambos amigos habían quedado en ir temprano de nuevo para terminar su merecido castigo. Al mismo tiempo en esa misma mañana, Serena tenía dificultades para dormir más de lo habitual. De hecho había tenido problemas desde la última vez que hablo con el azabache que fue ese día del incidente de Froakie. Esa pequeña acción que el chico hizo en ella le trajo demasiados recuerdos hermosos pero que al mismo tiempo la saturaban de vergüenza a la hora querer hablar con él de nuevo. A pesar de que había discutido aquella noche con Shauna su experiencia en Kanto con Ash (sin mencionarle todo a ciencia cierta), ella no había podido sentirse a gusto con la situación. Cada vez que él la miraba, ella escondía la mirada en su cabello largo o trataba de evitarlo no porque ella lo quisiera, sino más bien por simple reflejo de su cuerpo. ¡Ella estaba furiosa consigo misma!

Quería acercarse a él, ser su amiga, ser su n…. ¡¿Porque se le venían esos pensamientos tan de repente?! Decidió levantarse ya que no podía conciliar más el sueño y simplemente se alisto para ir a clases. Vaya forma de empezar la semana era lo que pensaba mientras comía un plato de su cereal favorito. En ese momento llego su madre con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

-¿Serena, que haces despierta tan temprano? Son apenas las 6 AM.- La ex corredora de Rhyhorn se sentaba en frente de ella tratando de analizar el porqué de esta inusual situación.

-Pues hoy no quise dormir más. ¿Es un pecado acaso levantarse temprano para variar?- La chica recriminaba la sorpresa de su mama.

-Pues siendo que hoy es Lunes, créeme que ahora lo he visto todo.- La chica se disgusto un poco con el comentario de su mama pero no le prestó demasiada importancia. Empezó a tomar sus cosas y a despedirse de su progenitora. Por alguna extraña razón no le reclamo nada esa mañana, eso fue inusual para la peli miel.

Desde Pueblo Boceto, Ciudad Lumiose podría decirse que no era tan lejano como aparentaba ser, el hecho de usar su bicicleta cada mañana era una ayuda extra. Ella seguía meditando acerca de Ash mientras pedaleaba. ¿Cómo podía agarrar el valor de acercarse a él? Lo había hecho fácilmente la ultima vez, pero esa sonrisa y esos ojos la habían asustado aunque fuesen hermosos…. ¿Otra vez? Se recrimino a sí misma pero en su distracción no noto que estaba a punto de chocar contra unos botes de basura. Ella pudo maniobrar eficazmente pero en el camino había un par de vidrios rotos que puncharon las llantas de su bicicleta.

-¡Genial! ¡Solo esto faltaba! ¡Estoy varada en Pueblo Aquacorde!- La chica frustrada golpeaba su medio de transporte, no era el inicio de año que esperaba. Lo que ella no pudo predecir en ese instante es a donde había quedado varada precisamente. Era un pequeño vecindario donde las casas eran similares a las suyas mismas, la puerta de la más cercana de las casas se abría y la gran impresión que tuvo fue por quien salió de ahí.

-¿Serena?- El azabache se había encontrado con la peli miel casi cerca de la entrada de su casa.

-¿¡Ash!?- El rubor ataco de nuevo. Su cuerpo preparaba la autodefensa y trataba de esconder su vergüenza al estar con ese chico que hacia Vivilion y Butterfree en su estomago

-Esto es una sorpresa, no esperaba verte temprano aquí frente a mi casa. ¡Momento! ¿Cómo es que conoces donde vivo?- El chico la cuestiono con sorpresa. Lo que faltaba, que el joven que le gustaba pensara que era una clase de acosadora, trato de recuperar su compostura y trato de explicarle.

-Pues…la verdad es que las dos llantas de mi bicicleta se desinflaron por esos vidrios. Yo no sabía que vivías por aquí.- Serena se sentía más que apenada, sin querer había descubierto donde residía el joven que le había hecho perder el sueño los últimos días.

-¿Pero estas bien? ¿No te lastimaste o te caíste?- Ash mostraba mucho interés por su bienestar lo cual hacia que el corazón de la peli miel se le acelerara cada vez mas.

-Yo…estoy bien Ash….gracias…- La kalosiana veía con ternura al azabache el cual se arrodillo para ver el estado de las llantas de su bicicleta.

-Tendremos que arreglarla pero ahora no tenemos mucho tiempo. ¿Dime una cosa, imagino que ya ibas hacia la escuela no es así?- El chico se levanto mientras se acerco a ella esperando una respuesta.

-Sí, me dirigía para la escuela porque la verdad no dormí muy bien y pues quise aprovechar para ir más temprano. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Su curiosidad se había hecho presente. Porque Ash le preguntaría algo así.

-¿Si no te molesta, quieres que te lleve?- El rojo es un color tan llamativo, o al menos eso se podía notar en el rostro de la chica ante tal proposición que jamás espero ni siquiera al soñar. ¿Esto era real? Quería pincharse el rostro para ver si ella despertaba pero tampoco quería parecer una loca frente a él y decidió tentar al destino.

-¡No…No quiero molestarte! ¡Aun es muy temprano y sé que tienes muchas cosas que hacer!- La peli miel casi tartamudeaba de los nervios.

-No te preocupes, de hecho yo ya me dirigía hacia allá. No tengo ningún problema en llevarte.- El azabache le brindo otra enorme sonrisa. ¿Cómo ella podía decirle que no si la convencía y derretía fácilmente con ese gesto tan simple?

-De acuerdo Ash.- Ella tímidamente asintió mientras su sonrojo invadía de nuevo su rostro. El originario de Kanto tomo la bicicleta de la chica y se dirigió con ella a su bodega donde tenía la de el también.

-La guardaremos aquí. Después de clases podemos venir y la podremos arreglar. ¿Te parece bien Serena?- La naturalidad con que lo decía la llenaba de confianza.

-¡Sí!- La chica sonreía genuinamente por primera vez desde que recupero sus recuerdos del azabache. Por fin sentía que estaba cerca de él nuevamente. El azabache tomo su bicicleta la cual era muy amplia para dos personas. Además del asiento del conductor, en la parte trasera de ella había una zona donde un pasajero podía perfectamente sentarse.

-Su carruaje está listo. ¿Dónde quiere que la lleve milady? – Ash bromeaba con ella de manera inocente, lo que no sabía es que le estaba propinando varios impactos al corazón de la joven. La chica volvía a sonrojarse fuertemente. Ella vio su sonrisa y decidió devolvérsela tiernamente y seguirle la corriente.

-A la escuela por favor, mi galante caballero.- No sabía de dónde había sacado la confianza para seguir la broma de Ash, pero se sentía tan bien mas aun cuando él le sonrió aprobando el pequeño juego que tenían entre ellos. Ella procedió a sentarse dejando sus piernas afuera y agarrándose de los tubos de la misma. El azabache arranco suavemente ahora que tenia a alguien que resguardar.

Era una mañana hermosa, los Fletchling cantaban mientras los rayos de luz atravesaban las hojas de los arboles del camino, era una bella combinación de luz y sombras. Serena estaba en una calma placentera al sentir como el viento tocaba su rostro al compás del pedaleo que el azabache empleaba. Eran cortos los segundos donde ella avizoraba los paisajes ya que tenia a alguien quien analizar, su gentil caballero.

-¿Es una hermosa mañana no lo crees Serena?- El chico trato de romper el silencio con la peli miel.

-Lo es, todas las mañanas en Kalos son hermosas.- La joven le respondía con sinceridad. Al estar solo con él, los nervios eran innecesarios y su corazón revoloteaba de felicidad simplemente al estar junto a él.

-No es difícil acostumbrarse a estos bellos paisajes.- El joven meditaba con cierto eco de nostalgia en sus palabras.

-¿Kanto no era así acaso?- Serena se atrevió a tocar el tema del lugar de origen de Ash cosa que lo hizo pensar.

-Me recuerda mucho a mi natal Pueblo Paleta. Siempre preferí el campo sobre la ciudad si te soy franco.- Ash hacia remembranzas junto a su amiga mientras pedaleaba suavemente para el confort de la peli miel.

-Yo viajé a Kanto una vez….- La chica probó su suerte, quería saber si el joven tenía una noción de ella en su pasado.

-¿En serio? ¡Genial! ¡¿Fuiste a Pueblo Paleta!?- El kantoniano preguntaba con entusiasmo, su instinto era viajar por el mundo y de alguna manera lo extrañaba.

-Sí, fui hace 8 años a un campamento de verano que auspicio el famoso Profesor Oak.- Tenia que morder el anzuelo, era todo o nada.

-Qué curioso. Yo también fui a ese campamento. Fue muy divertido en especial ver todos los tipos de pokemon que el profesor cuidaba.- Ash había asistido de hecho varias veces, era uno de sus lugares favoritos.

-Ash… Yo quería preguntarte algo.- Serena al notar que sus avances indirectos no daban fruto, quiso arriesgarse con la siguiente pregunta.

-¿Que es lo que quieres preguntarme?- Serena estaba dispuesta a disparar pero para su mala fortuna, la conversación había estado tan amena que no se dieron cuenta que ya habían llegado al instituto. Clemont estaba ya en la entrada esperándolo como habitualmente lo hacía.

-¡Ash! ¡Buenos Días!- El peli limón saludaba mientras el azabache se parqueaba en la entrada. Clemont pudo notar a la chica que traía su amigo.

-Buenos Días Clemont.- La chica saludaba al chico de gafas. Estaba algo triste ya que no pudo preguntarle pero sabía que tendría otra oportunidad, hoy estaría de nuevo con él. Existía otra razón por su tristeza, era la incomodidad de compartir tiempo con el joven de lentes, ella tenía dificultad en verlo al rostro.

-Serena, buenos días. ¿Por qué Ash te trae en su bicicleta?- Inocentemente Clemont inquirió, los nervios de Serena volvieron a atacar. Estaba jugando de nuevo con sus cabellos pero Ash decidió intervenir.

-Ella tuvo un accidente cerca de mi casa. Me ofrecí a traerla ya que venía directamente a terminar hoy lo que tenemos pendiente.- El comentario del azabache llamo la atención de la peli miel.

-¿Ash? Ahora que lo dices. ¿Porque ustedes dos están viniendo temprano un Lunes?- La chica inquirió con bastante curiosidad.

-Pues…..es que estamos castigados.- Los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo respondieron mientras rascaban su cabeza riendo nerviosamente.

-¿Castigados? ¿Por qué?- Serena sabía que no era usual en Clemont ser castigado y sentía que Ash no era ese tipo de persona conflictiva tampoco. Al menos esta mañana le dio esa noción perfecta de quien era él.

-Fue por lo de la semana pasada, ya sabes el incidente de la azotea.- El inventor respondió tímidamente. Los rumores en la escuela habían crecido después de ese evento. Ash había hecho una reputación de chico intrépido. Bueno cualquiera hubiese ganado ese título después de dar un salto que podría acaba con tu vida.

-Ya veo. ¿Les molesta si puedo acompañarlos? Aun es temprano y mis amigos llegaran dentro de una hora.- La chica no quiso ahondar en el tema y quería matar dos pájaros con la misma piedra para poder ganar más tiempo de convivencia con su galante caballero como ella lo había nombrado más temprano.

-No tengo ningún problema. ¿Qué me dices tú Clemont?- Ash le sonreía a la chica mientras inquiría con su amigo.

-Pues no le veo problema. Si quieres espéranos en el gimnasio ya que tenemos que ir a traer todo para limpiar.- El peli limón accedió con un poco de seriedad y preocupación mientras trataba de disimularlo frente a su amigo, Ash por supuesto noto eso en ambos.

Luego de eso ambos chicos fueron hacia las bodegas del conserje a buscar los utensilios de limpieza. Serena por su parte fue al gimnasio del instituto y decidió esperarlos a los dos en las gradas que había en el lugar.

Habían pasado ya unos minutos y los dos jóvenes llegaban con varias cubetas y químicos de limpieza, la semana pasada habían terminado con la mayoría de las piscinas del gimnasio. La única que faltaba era una que estaba sucia y vacía de agua.

La peli miel noto como ambos chicos se habían quitado los zapatos y sus camisas del uniforme. Ambos quedaron solamente con las remeras la cual la del azabache era negra y Clemont una de color blanco haciendo notar mas la palidez de su piel.

-¡Serena! Terminaremos dentro de poco. ¿Espéranos un poco si?- La chica aun en el trance de ver a su querido azabache pudo asentir con una sonrisa y un sonrojo leve. Vio como ambos bajaban con escobetas y varios trapos. Eso le pareció raro a Serena ya que como iban a manejar tanto ellos dos solos. La sorpresa que se llevo cuando los dos chicos soltaron sus pokebolas al aire y de ahí salieron sus amigos y Pikachu venía con una pequeña escobeta también de afuera del gimnasio.

-¡Eh! ¡¿Chicos?! ¡¿Que es lo que están haciendo?!- Serena se levanto preocupada de las gradas y se acerco hacia ellos.

-Pues vamos a limpiar la piscina.- El inventor afirmaba lo obvio a lo cual Ash asentía pero aun sin entender a lo que la muchacha se refería mientras sus pokemon preparaban todo para empezar.

-Es prohibido traer los pokemon al instituto chicos.- Ella dijo con un tono de tristeza leve y preocupación por ambos. El azabache se acerco al borde de la piscina, con su mano le indico que se acercase y luego de que su rostro estaba cerca coloco su dedo índice en su nariz mientras le sonreía.

-Si nadie lo sabe técnicamente no hemos roto las reglas. ¿Nos ayudas a guardar el secreto?- El chico volvía a hacerlo de nuevo, al sonreírle y hacerle una petición era imposible para la chica de ojos azules decirle que no. Ella creía que si le decía que robaran un banco junto ella lo haría sin pensarlo con tal de ver esa sonrisa. ¡¿Otra vez!? Se recriminaba por milésima vez la joven la cual no hacía más que caer en el carisma del joven y solo podía asentir.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Operación Limpieza en marcha! Froakie utiliza Hidro pulso para mojar el suelo de la piscina. Snivy, utiliza látigo cepa y empieza a limpiar donde Froakie moje.- Luego de los comandos del azabache los dos pokemon cumplían sus órdenes. Pikachu y Charmeleon agarraron un par de escobetas y empezaron a remover la suciedad de una manera muy eficiente.

-Shinx y Bunnelby, ayuden a Snivy con la limpieza. ¡Bunnelby, utiliza tus orejas para limpiar con los trapos! Shinx necesito que me ayudes con estos químicos. Tengo una idea.- Los lentes del inventor brillaban al tener una de sus ideas locas.

Tanto pokemon como entrenadores hacían el trabajo muy bien, la piscina empezaba a recuperar su brillo debido a la suciedad. Serena tampoco podía evitar de notar como los dos jóvenes y sus pokemon se divertían. Por primera vez en su vida sintió algo de envidia al ver como se llevaban todos tan bien. Ella muchas veces deseo traer a Fennekin y de hecho lo hacía algunas veces mientras se ocultaba en algunas horas de recreo de la escuela (tal como lo hacía ahora). Su inicial era una de sus mejores amigas. Frotaba su pokebola mientras mordía su labio tratando de decidir si debía de unírseles. Ash pudo notar que la chica estaba algo tensa y rápidamente dedujo lo que tenía en sus pensamientos.

-¡Oye Serena! ¡Piensa rápido!- El joven le lanzó uno de los trapos húmedos a la chica la cual reacciono y lo pudo agarrar.

-¿Ash?- Serena algo sorprendida se dirigió hacia él mientras sostenía el trapo en su mano.

-Saca a Fennekin y únetenos, no me gusta verte aburrida ahí.- Como ese chico había dado en el clavo de que tenía a su amiga junto a ella.

-¿Cómo sabes que mi pokemon está conmigo?- La chica se había asustado un poco ya que era sumamente prohibido en la escuela.

-¿Pues como explicártelo? Tómalo como una corazonada. Creo que eres una chica increíble y lo pude notar la primera vez que te vi cuando protegiste a tu amiga en pueblo Aquacorde y también con los Pidgey. No es cualquiera haría eso por los pokemon y eso me agrada de ti.- Si las palabras del azabache fueran balas, ella ya tuviese miles de agujeros en su cuerpo, es lo que sentía Serena con cada palabra que el chico le profesaba. ¿De veras le agradaba? ¿Creía que era una chica increíble? ¿El calor había subido o era su imaginación? Su lógica no coordinaba, tanto así que soltó a su amiga de su pokebola y quito sus zapatos y salto a la piscina para empezar a ayudarlos.

-¡Fennekin! Ayuda a Pikachu y a Bunnelby a encerar.- Su inicial se encontraba feliz. Eran pocas las veces que ella acompañaba a la escuela a la chica y serle útil le llenaba de alegría. La peli miel alegremente agarraba una escoba y empezaba a limpiar. El azabache al verla feliz empezó a gastarle una broma, con una manguera con la cual junto a los Hidro pulsos de Froakie humedecían la piscina para limpiar, empezó a rociar tanto al peli limón y a la chica de ojos azules.

-¡Hey!- El inventor reclamaba pero aun con su sonrisa en el rostro mientras empezó a tirarle algunos trapos húmedos al chico en venganza. Serena también se le ocurrió una idea y empezó a agarrar una de las cubetas llenas de agua y la vertía sobre el chico, los tres se divertían como nunca. Lo que se suponía seria un castigo resulto algo divertido y sus pokemon también disfrutaban esa libertad y felicidad que muchas veces se les privaba.

Lo que no sabían es que había dos chicos que veían toda la escena. Calem y Tierno habían escuchado ruidos en el gimnasio. Fue grande su sorpresa al ver a su amiga y a la chica que les gustaba a ambos con los dos causa problemas de la escuela. Muchos sentimientos eran lo que ambos sentían. Celos y una sensación de sustitución y desplazamiento era lo que sus corazones producían.

-¿Desde cuándo Serena se lleva con esos dos?- Calem le reclamaba a Tierno mientras veía como la chica vertía el agua sobre el azabache que había quedado todo húmedo.

-No lo sé, pero desde aquella vez ella ha estado extraña con nosotros. ¿Crees que se deba a esos dos?- El gordito mordía literalmente un cuaderno que llevaba de los celos de ver como disfrutaban el tiempo con su amada.

-Shauna tiene que saber. ¿Tierno, te parece bien una tregua?- El bailarín asintió confirmando su alianza con su lo que consideraba su rival en el amor.

Los tres chicos habían terminado la labor como lo habían predicho. Guardaron a sus amigos en las pokebolas (a excepción del roedor que decidió ir a los bosques a explorar) y se dirigieron a cambiarse para comenzar las clases. Luego de esa divertida experiencia las clases empezaron su curso sin ninguna novedad más que los típicos rumores acerca de Ash, el campeón secreto de la región Kanto no prestaba mucha atención. Serena siempre compartía los momentos con sus amigos sin saber que estos tramaban algo ya que no sentía que esos dos tipos problema fuesen beneficiosos para el bienestar de su amiga. Sin mucho más que agregar el fin de las clases había llegado y tanto como Ash y Clemont (simplemente por seguir a Ash) se acercaron a Serena.

-¿Serena estas lista para irte?- El azabache le pregunto mientras agarraba su mochila para partir.

-¡Claro Ash cuando quieras!- La joven no podía estar más que feliz al saber que volvería a estar junto a él a solas de nuevo.

-¡Ash! Antes que te vayas necesito hablar contigo por unos momentos.- El profesor Sycamore se había acercado hacia los tres chicos.

-¿De qué quiere hablar profesor?- El azabache cuestionaba mientras los tres tenían un gesto de curiosidad.

-Tenemos que hablarlo en privado.- El profesor le hizo un ademan al joven, algo extraño para Serena pero que rápidamente el azabache entendió.

-¡De acuerdo! Serena, me podrías esperar afuera, solo serán unos minutos.- El azabache le pidió a la chica la cual ella asintió y se dirigió con Clemont a la entrada.

-Ash seré directo contigo. Sé quién eres en realidad.- El profesor cambio su semblante a uno más serio.

-Creo que era obvio ya que tenía que tener mi documentación personal. Lo único que le quisiera pedir es que lo mantuviera oculto ya que no quiero que nadie sepa acerca de esto.- El chico con un semblante serio también le pedía a su profesor.

-Tengo ordenes de la directora descuida. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Pero a lo que quiero llegar es a lo siguiente, nuestra directora ha hablado con el comité de eventos y actividades extracurriculares de la institución. Ella desea inscribir al instituto al campeonato nacional de batallas pokemon intercolegial.

-¿Yo que tengo que ver en eso?- El chico fríamente cuestiono.

-Deseamos que seas el eje fundamental del equipo.- El profesor confronto directamente, conocía un poco de la historia del joven en la región de Kanto, era un tema delicado.

-Soy el campeón de la región Kanto. ¿No cree que eso serie una desventaja para las demás instituciones?

-No subestimes a los entrenadores de Kalos. De hecho, hay un instituto que lleva invicto y siendo el campeón ya 5 años seguidos.- El azabache se sorprendió ante tal afirmación. En su experiencia en sus diferentes viajes, sabía que la competencia siempre era seria entre los alumnos de batallas pokemon. Tener dos campeonatos seguidos en una región ya era todo un logro pero 5 a la vez. Eso nunca lo había escuchado.

-¿En serio? Lo voy a pensar, por ahora solo quiero mantener un perfil bajo.-

-Esperare tu respuesta con muchas ansias.- El profesor luego de su conversación despachó al joven para que este se fuera a su casa.

-¿Cómo te fue con él?- La directora cuestionaba al profesor, ella escucho un poco de la conversación.

-No le desagrado la idea. Pensé que le disgustaría mucho después de lo que paso hace un año.- El profesor reflexiono.

-Lo lleva en la sangre, créeme lo sé de buena mano. Él no es de los muchachos que quedan en el suelo para siempre.- La directora con una sonrisa veía a través de una de las ventanas del salón mientras Ash corría en dirección al parqueo de bicicletas.

Al mismo tiempo que el joven originario de Kanto terminaba su conversación con el profesor, la peli miel esperaba algo impaciente en el parque como habían acordado. Clemont tenía que irse ya porque recibió una llamada de su padre (entre otras razones). En ese momento Calem y Tierno llegaron y les extraño ver a la chica aun ahí.

-¿Serena? ¿Qué haces aun aquí?- Calem cuestionaba a lo cual la chica peli miel un poco nerviosa trato de explicar.

-Es que tuve un accidente el día de hoy con mi bicicleta.- La chica sonreía algo nerviosa al recordar lo que había pasado.

-¡Espero no te hayas lastimado! Calem y yo podemos acompañarte por lo menos hasta pueblo Aquacorde.- El bailarín hacia acto de presencia con sus expresiones de amor que siempre incomodaban a la chica.

-Lo siento, pero es que espero a alguien.- Los dos jóvenes fruncieron su ceño al escuchar esa afirmación. No les gustaba lo que habían escuchado.

-Serena, ese chico es peligroso.- Calem se pronunciaba seriamente ante el asombro de la chica al volver a insistir con lo mismo.

-Otra vez con eso. Chicos él no es una mala persona.- Serena intentaba razonar con ellos dos, cosa que parecía ser inútil.

-Vimos lo que paso en la mañana. Sabes que traer pokemon está prohibido.- Tierno se pronuncio ante el terror de Serena. Acaso ellos serian capaces de acusarla.

-Yo…Yo….me divertí mucho esta mañana.- En ese momento Calem no pudo contener sus emociones y pego su mano fuertemente a la pared donde la chica se recostaba mientras esperaba a Ash.

-¡Serena! ¡No entiendes que estamos preocupados por ti! ¡Ese chico te traerá demasiados problemas!- Su expresión era de frustración ¿Acaso la chica lo estaba apartando de su vida? Él de verdad sentía cosas por ella. Se sentía en peligro.

-¿Calem qué es lo que te sucede?- La chica a pesar del abrupto estallido de emociones de su amigo se preocupaba por él.

-¡Deja de verte con Ketchum!- Este finalmente explotó. La expresión de Serena era de confusión. ¿Qué es lo que le pasaba a su amigo?

-Serena puede hacer lo que ella decida. Tú no puedes obligar a nadie a acercarse o a alejarse a alguien.- Esas palabras habían hecho eco en los tres, el azabache entraba en escena y al parecer no le agradaba lo que escuchaba.

-¡Ash!- Por alguna razón la chica se sentía nerviosa, quería evitar una confrontación entre ellos dos.

-Que es lo que haces aquí idiota.- Calem aun tenía sus emociones desenfrenadas. Serena con la mirada lo fulmino tratando de que se calmara mientras Tierno se sorprendía al ver esa reacción.

-Veo que no soy muy querido por acá, seré directo contigo entonces. Si Serena quiere irse conmigo o con ustedes es la decisión que ella tomará y yo respetaré lo que ella quiera. Si ella me quiere dejar de hablar para complacerte yo la entenderé. Si ella quiere que yo desaparezca de su vida lo hare si eso la hace feliz. Pero de algo estoy seguro, yo nunca la obligare que escoja entre estar conmigo o con cualquiera. Eso sería ser injusto con ella y deberías de saberlo bien.- Ash se había acercado peligrosamente al chico viéndolo a los ojos intensamente tratando de que su mensaje le llegara más que claro.

-Yo…Yo….- Calem había reaccionado por fin a su lógica a pesar de que no le gustaba que el kantoniano tuviese razón.

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar Serena. ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? Si es mucha molestia para ti puedo reparar tu bicicleta y traértela mañana.- El azabache había pasado de largo a ambos chicos dirigiéndose nada más a la peli miel que nada mas suspiro.

-Chicos lo siento. Yo ya había quedado con Ash hoy en la mañana ir de regreso por mi bicicleta. Lo siento.- Serena a caminar hacia el chico de Kanto montándose en la parte posterior de la bicicleta como lo había hecho en la mañana. Al arrancar estos dos fueron rápidamente perdiéndose en el horizonte.

-¡Maldición!- El amigo de la peli miel golpeaba con amargura la pared al haber sido humillado por el azabache frente el amor de su vida. Tierno trato de consolarlo pero sin éxito.

El camino era diferente al que la mañana tenía. Había un silencio incomodo entre los dos mientras el azabache pedaleaba. La tensión era algo fuerte entre los dos pero el chico de las marcas Z decidió comenzar a hablar.

-Lo siento Serena. Creo que no debí de intervenir así.- El chico se disculpaba mientras el atardecer hacia acto de presencia.

-No tienes que disculparte Ash. Conozco a Calem desde hace mucho. Es en verdad la primera vez que lo veo así, creo que tuvo un mal día. Te pido que no lo juzgues por lo de hoy por favor.

-No te preocupes Serena. Créeme que he vivido cosas peores.- Un tono de tristeza de parte del chico había preocupado a la peli miel al escuchar que algo había sucedido en su pasado.

-¿A qué te refieres Ash?- La chica cuestiono con mucha preocupación.

-No es nada. Mira ya llegamos al pueblo.- El chico había acelerado inconscientemente para evitar tocar un tema delicado. Aun no se sentía listo. La peli miel quería saberlo todo pero intuyo también que no era el momento. Debía de llevar las cosas paso a paso.

Luego de unos minutos ambos llegaron a la casa de Ash. Lo que no esperaban es que se encontrarían con su madre en la entrada.

-¡Hijo! Bienvenido a casa. Oh vaya esto es una sorpresa. ¿Quién es ella Ash?- Delia con mucha curiosidad analizaba a la kalosiana. Serena le latía su corazón mil por hora al conocer a la mama del chico que la había defendido de nuevo hace poco.

-Ella es mi amiga mamá. Su nombre es Serena, vamos en el mismo salón. Serena, ella es mi mamá.- Ash las presentaba amenamente a ambas, eso ponía nerviosa a la kalosiana al tener estas experiencias tan rápido.

-Es un placer conocerla señora Ketchum.- La chica con su sonrojo habitual se dirigía hacia la señora de amigable expresión.

-Cariño, llámame Delia.- Tal como reflejo de su hijo, esta le sonreía genuinamente a la chica.

-De acuerdo, señora Delia.- La chica aun le costaba cruzar la barrera del respeto pero aun así era un avance la suspicaz mama de Ash que ya olía que algo había entre ambos.

-¿Ash, porque la traes desde el colegio?- La señora cuestiono mientras la chica se ponía nerviosa. Hace poco había dicho que llevaría las cosas paso a paso pero ya conocer a la suegra…..momento…. ¿¡Suegra!? La mente de la chica trabajaba a mil por hora.

-Ella tuvo un accidente hoy en la mañana. Por eso llame esta tarde antes de venir aquí. ¿Pudiste conseguir los repuestos?- El chico inquiría a lo cual Serena estaba confundida.

-El dueño de la tienda de bicicletas me dijo que tendría los repuestos hasta el fin de semana.- La señora Ketchum respondía con un tono de preocupación.

-Ash, no tienes que molestarte por mi.- La chica trataba de calmarlo al haber recibido una respuesta negativa de su madre.

-Hagamos algo. Serena, esta semana te llevare al colegio todos los días.- El chico miraba determinado a la chica. Esta volvió a explotar. ¿Volvería a compartir mas momentos así con él como los de hoy? Se había divertido de lo lindo junto a él y a Clemont.

-No es necesario….- La joven trataba de protestar pero la mirada determinada del azabache la convencía de lo contrario.

-Serena, deja que mi hijo lo haga. No creo que puedas convencerlo de lo contrario.- Su madre intervenía con una sonrisa mientras colocaba una de sus manos en su hombro.

-De acuerdo. Ash acepto a que me lleves esta semana.- La chica suspiraba y le sonreía tiernamente.

-¡Excelente! ¡Vamos a tu casa ahora, tengo que conocer para poder estar temprano mañana!- El chico se montaba a la bicicleta de nuevo cosa que siguió la chica de cabello de color miel.

-Fue un placer conocerla señora Delia. Espero verla pronto.- La chica le sonreía a la madre de lo que hoy era su amado en el secreto.

-El placer fue mío cariño. Cuídate y la próxima vez estas invitada a cenar con nosotros.- Una sonrisa invadió de nuevo la expresión de Serena. Ash empezó a pedalear de nuevo junto a ella ya sentada y volvían a perderse en el horizonte. Delia empezaba a sonreír al recordar haberle dicho a Ash que acomodara los botes de basura antes de irse a dormir cosa que confirmo que no hizo.

-Con que por eso se siente tan culpable.- Una sonrisa se le dibujo ante tan graciosa situación.

Los dos chicos habían llegado a Pueblo Boceto. La chica le indicaba a nuestro héroe donde quedaba su casa el cual se sorprendió al ver como tenía un par de Rhyhorn en la entrada.

-¡Rhyhorn! No pensé verlos aquí en Kalos.- El azabache comento alegre.

-Son de mi madre. Ella era una corredora de Rhyhorn en su juventud.- Serena explicaba mientras se bajaba de la bicicleta le explicaba al azabache.

-Eso es genial. Quisiera montar uno en el futuro.- El chico se había distraído fácilmente con los Pokemon, la chica tocaba su pecho de los nervios. Tenía que preguntárselo ahora.

-Ash, con respecto a lo que te quería preguntar en la mañana. ¿Quiero saber, me recuerdas?- La chica estaba llena de nervios. La expresión del azabache al verla había cambiado de emoción por los Rhyhorn del lugar por una de confusión.-

-¿Recordarte?- El chico solo pudo pronunciar una palabra ante la súbita pregunta de Serena.

-Esta no es la primera vez que nos vemos Ash. Yo…te conocí en Kanto.- La chica trataba de que el tuviese memoria.

-Ahora que lo dices, me pareces familiar.- Serena se lleno de esperanza al escucharlo. ¿Era posible que la recordara?

-¿Recuerdas el campamento?- El chico trataba de hacer memoria, le costaba incluso recordar que había comido hoy en la mañana muchas veces.

-Lo siento. Tengo a veces mala memoria.- Ash se pronunciaba con sinceridad. Esto decepciono a la muchacha aunque no la desanimo ya que lo había vivido hoy quería definitivamente repetirlo con él.

-Descuida. Lo único que puedo decirte es que me alegra volverte a ver.- La chica le había regalado una de sus más hermosas sonrisas, esto de alguna manera impacto al chico.

-Aunque no lo recuerde, si fue así, yo también me alegro de volverte a encontrar Serena.- Ash había devuelto la sonrisa con una suya.

-¿Entonces mi querido Caballero, mañana temprano?- El juego de la mañana volvía a empezar de parte de la chica esta vez, ella llevaba sus manos detrás suyo mientras observaba coquetamente al joven de cabellos negros.

-Claro que si milady. Su carruaje estará aquí puntual.- Ash sonreía, algo que no hacía desde hace mucho tiempo y con ese gesto en su rostro se despedía de ella montando su bicicleta para ir de regreso. La silueta del muchacho se perdía en el horizonte ante la mirada de la peli miel.

-Hoy aprendí que no todos los lunes son malos.- Serena sonreía para sí misma mientras recordaba con afecto todo lo vivido con su amado secreto.

" _ **Un día para recordar de parte de Serena. Los accidentes a veces pueden ser oportunidades para algunos. Nuestro héroe era reclutado de nuevo abriendo inconscientemente viejas heridas de su corazón. ¿Qué sucederá? Esta historia continuara…."**_

/

 _ **Hola a todos! Su amigo Taikobou aqui reportandose. Se que me tarde un poco en actualizar pero aqui lo compenso con un nuevo capitulo. Este me salio un poco mas tranquilo que los ultimos que he hecho y lo dedique al inicio de la relacion de Ash y Serena. Soy culpable! Me nacio luego de ver la escena del beso en latino jajajajaja~! Espero sea de su agrado y les haya gustado. Ire a paso lento pero seguro.**_

 _ **Ahora a responder Reviews! OwO!**_

 _ **haruzafiro: Estoy de acuerdo jajajaja. Hubiese escupido el agua XD. Buena teoria la que tienes, pero bueno se vale soniar ~~ jajajajaa. Espero te guste el capitulo!**_

 _ **Virginia Vir: Soy pecador! jajajajaja. Use el cliche, pero creo que lo ejecute algo diferente. Por lo general es hacer que hagan un trabajo en grupo y asi, aqui decidi que Serena se les uniera en el desmadre XD. Siempre habran cosas asi ya que este es un fic de instituto pero siempre les tratare de dar giros poco usuales a su argumento. Poco a poco se iran revelando ciertos detalles y claro que habran momentos intensos. Pero el desarrollo de personaje siempre es vital!**_

 _ **Satoshi Auditore: Jajajajaja La amistad entre machos siempre es la mas pura! Tenia que recordarlo era obligatorio! XD Esa es una escena muy buena y me encanta como otros autores la usan. Decidi hacerlo a mi estilo. Con respecto a lo de MMA agradezco la oferta pero quiero mantener la esencia de como lo percibo. Prometo compensar siempre con momentos intensos XD**_

 _ **God of Hope: Oh vaya agradezco tus palabras. Espero disfrutes la lectura de ambos fic :D! Lo del Nunca te rindas lo quiero hacer aca como un recuerdo actual. Quiero inyectarles el optimismo de Ash en la vida de ambos gradualmente. Por eso decidi hacerlo diferente. Gracias por tu apoyo!**_

 _ **Sir Ash Ketchum: Me alegro que te gusten ambas. Veras el shipping de Ash y Serena es el mas legitimo del canon por todo lo que pasaron. Para mi eso vale mucho al gustarme algo asi. La verdad las personalidades de complementan tan bien que pues es facil escribir de ellos dos. Ese el rumbo por ahora que tomen las cosas. Espero te guste el capitulo ! :D**_

 **Sebastianx.15: Gracias por el apoyo! Charmeleon es el mismo XD. En esta historia evolucionara al Charizard Badass que conocemos XD. Habran sorpresas con los otros campeones pero eso sera hasta muy al futuro. Prometo ir revelando las cosas de a poco~~**

 **Espero lo disfruten! Se despide su amigo y buen vecino...Taikobou ~~ Ya-Ha!**


	5. Mi nombre es Miette

Capitulo 5: Mi nombre es Miette

" _ **Un lunes ajetreado, tal vez no para nuestro héroe pero si para la chica que secretamente suspira por su persona. En nuestro capitulo anterior los tres nuevos amigos empezaban a formar una amistad sin que Ash supiera a ciencia cierta que existía un pero en esa relación que a la postre a lo mejor sería duradera. Todo era paz y tranquilidad….o al menos eso pensaba Serena."**_

Una mañana tranquila donde el sol empezaba a hacer gala de su hermoso brillo, Ash se levantaba temprano para cumplir su cometido el cual era ser por azares del destino el nuevo chofer de Serena, bueno al menos hasta que su bicicleta fuese reparada. El azabache se cambiaba en su típico uniforme mientras sus pokemon dormían en su cama. Era un hecho que el joven era muy unido a ellos, era una regla de la casa por parte de su madre, los pokemon debían permanecer fuera de sus pokebolas mientras estuviesen en el hogar. Cuando el azabache termino de alistarse su madre de repente lo llamo.

-Hijo, aun es muy temprano para que vayas con Serena, podrías hacerme un favor.- Ella le pedía mientras cocinaba el almuerzo de Ash para la escuela.

-Claro mama. ¿Qué quieres que haga?- El azabache se acomodaba su cabello a su estilo mientras se miraba al espejo.

-Ya casi nos quedamos sin pan. Necesito que vayas a la panadería del pueblo para traer lo que hace falta, ya te lo apunte en la lista.- Su madre hacía alusión un pedazo de papel que había colocado en la mesa de estar de la sala.

-De acuerdo, vendré en seguida y así podre ir con Serena.- El chico y su Pikachu que recién se levantaba ya lo acompañaba en su hombro.

-Aun te duele ser el causante de que Serena casi saliera herida por no recoger la basura correctamente eh….- El joven se tenso al comentario de su mamá y trato de olvidar todo mientras salía.

Ash pedaleaba por el sendero del pequeño parque que el pueblo tenia. Esto le traía muchos recuerdos de su natal pueblo. El siempre gusto de viajar pero su hogar siempre seria su hogar. De hecho reflexionaba que lo que lo motivo conocer diversas partes del mundo fue el hecho de haberse alejado de pueblo Paleta cuando su madre empezó a tener éxito en las principales ciudades de Kanto. Claro a él no le molestaba que su madre fuese exitosa pero el hecho de vivir en una metrópolis como ciudad Azafrán no fue una experiencia agradable. La brisa pura del campo junto a los bellos paisajes eran esos pequeños deleites de la vida que el disfrutaba. Entre sus pensamiento él fue interrumpido por un grito que provenía del bosque. Al parecer alguien tenía problemas y pues su personalidad no le permitía hacer caso omiso a ello.

-¡Pikachu, vayamos a ver qué es lo que sucede!- El roedor asintió mientras el pedaleo del joven kantoniano empezó a coger un ritmo más rápido. Al llegar al origen de los gritos pudo ver como una chica de cabello azul estaba siendo atacado por unos Beedrill. El azabache ordeno a su amigo al ver la escena que ejecutara un Impactrueno el cual golpeo a uno de los insectos y lo dejo inconsciente. Los otros por instinto decidieron alejarse para evitar el futuro peligro. ¿Momento? Porque sintió un Deja Vu al ver como esos Beedrill huían del lugar. No tenía tiempo para pensar en ello y fue a asistir a la chica que yacía en el suelo con una canasta.

-¿Ya se fueron?- La chica se cubría la cabeza evitando ser atacada en su rostro.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- El joven preocupado se puso en cuclillas para poder ver si todo estaba bien.

-Gracias por ayudarme…..- La joven peli azul quedo un poco estupefacta al ver a su salvador. Era un chico muy apuesto. ¿Cómo rayos no lo había visto antes?

-No fue nada. ¿No te picaron o te lastimaron verdad?- Aun visiblemente preocupado Ash inquiría a la chica que lo veía con rareza. Los hombres por lo general eran patanes o grotescos. ¿Por qué él se sentía diferente?

-Descuida, solo fue el susto. Te agradezco que vinieras en mi ayuda.- Ella se levantaba y limpiaba su falda. En ese instante el azabache recordó dos cosas importantes. ¡El pan y Serena!

-¡Lo siento pero debo irme tengo poco tiempo! ¡Me alegro que estés bien! ¡Nos veremos pronto!- El azabache como un rayo había deslumbrado a la peli azul y al mismo tiempo había desaparecido de su vista.

-Dijo…que nos volveríamos a ver…..no voy a dudar la próxima vez.- La joven determinada había tomado una decisión la próxima vez que lo viese.

El azabache como un trueno había llegado a la panadería cosa que el dependiente estaba ya acostumbrándose. Desde que había llegado era una prisa tras otra por lo tanto ya había conseguido suficiente práctica. Este depositó el dinero sin olvidar dar las gracias y tomo un atajo algo extremo a su casa. Al llegar su madre lo esperaba afuera sabiendo perfectamente que se había distraído. Charmeleon y Snivy conocían a su entrenador a lo que Froakie al ser el nuevo sentía raro porque los tres estaban esperando en posición a su entrenador. En el horizonte se pudo ver al chico como pedaleaba a máxima velocidad para llegar y su madre solamente extendió su brazo donde el chico deposito el pan sin parar y luego dio media vuelta y saco la tres pokebolas donde sin previo aviso devolvió a sus tres amigos aunque Froakie había perdido el tiempo y tardo un poco más en ser regresado. Debía de entrenar mas pensó para sí mismo mientras regresaba.

Ash había llegado a la entrada de pueblo Boceto donde al ver que había ahorrado algo de tiempo al haber pedaleado como maniaco pudo relajarse e ir a paso más lento. A lo lejos pudo divisar la casa de Serena con ayuda del establo de Rhyhorn que ella tenía. Su sorpresa fue ver como la chica ya lo esperaba lista para ir a su día de escuela, eso lo hizo sonreír y decidió saludarla antes de llegar.

-¡Hey! ¡Serena!- El chico saludaba con una mano en el aire mientras con la otra maniobraba con el manubrio.

-¡Ash! ¡Buenos días!- La peli miel salió fuera de su pórtico para recibirlo mientras se sonrojaba al pensar como había cumplido lo que había prometido.

-Espero no haber llegado tarde.- El chico se detuvo frente a ella mientras trataba de recuperar un poco el aire después de la actividad que tuvo.

-¿Te canso el viaje hasta acá?- La chica lo miro extrañado al verlo un poco agitado.

-Es que… ¡me dormí! Vine pedaleando para venir a tiempo.- Decidió dejar a un lado el hecho de la mañana ya que le parecía algo innecesario de revelar.

-Lo importante es que estas aquí. ¿No tuviste problemas para encontrar la casa?- Un poco preocupada quedo pensando mientras ella se sentaba en lo que ahora sería su puesto de viaje con el muchacho que la hacía feliz.

-Para nada. Es fácil reconocer donde vives por los Rhyhorn.- El azabache le sonreía y esa era la primera del día, no es que llevara la cuenta la peli miel pero ansiaba desde anoche volver a verlo.

-¡Me alegro! ¿Entonces nos vamos?- Ella se agarraba de los tubos de la bicicleta para que el azabache comenzará la travesía y en efecto este comenzó el recorrido en el horizonte. A todo esto, alguien los observaba de la ventana de la casa, Grace veía como su hija se iba con el chico que por lo que había notado había traído una felicidad inusual a la peli miel.

-Me debes un interrogatorio Serena.- La madre de la joven de ojos azules murmuraba para sí misma con una sonrisa. Ese tal vez era el empujón que ella necesitaba.

El camino era de nuevo placentero. La peli miel podría acostumbrarse a ser llevada por el chico a diario. Le agradaba su atención y su compañía, era una cualidad de la cual ella gustaba bastante. Cada vez que pensaba algo de él, no podía evitar dibujar sus siluetas de felicidad en su rostro acompañadas con un leve rubor. Ella entre sus pensamientos recordó las muchas veces que otros muchachos la habían invitado a salir pero por alguna razón nunca se sintió cómoda para salir con alguno. De hecho Calem era el más insistente muchas veces, a pesar de que era su amigo, él desde el primer momento había declarado lo que sentía por ella. Ella a veces se entristecía porque no podía sentir lo que le profesaba sentir por ella. Una vez lo intento pero fue como lo espero, sin chispa para encender una llama. En cambio el chico que iba pedaleando frente a ella generaba un enorme incendio en su corazón sin quererlo, él era especial para ella.

-Estas muy callada hoy Serena. ¿Sucede algo?- Había salido del trance. Su rubor aumento al recordar lo que pensaba del chico de cabello negro y trato de responder lo mejor posible.

-¡No pasa nada! Es solo que los paisajes me distraen un poco.- Y tú también lo haces… pensaba ella para sí misma.

-Entiendo, la verdad en eso te pareces a mí. De vez en cuando me gusta ver los horizontes y apreciar la belleza de la naturaleza.- Sorpresa es lo que tenía Serena al escuchar palabras tan profundas del originario de Kanto.

-Suenas como que has visto mucho.- Primera metida de pata de Ash con Serena. No podía revelar mucho de quien era él realmente. Decidió jugársela usando su pueblo natal.

-Pueblo Paleta tenía muchos de estos paisajes. Creo que al crecer ahí me acostumbro a ello. Tú deberías de recordarlo ya que fuiste ahí una vez.- El azabache le afirmaba y esperaba que fuese suficiente para desviar el tema. Como no recordarlo pensaba para sí misma en cambio la peli miel, si en medio de esa bella pero en ese entonces, para ella, terrorífica naturaleza donde lo conoció.

-Tienes razón, me gustaría ir de nuevo algún día.- Ella había pensado ir alguna vez en el futuro justamente para ver si lo encontraba cuando era más niña ahora que lo recordaba. El tiempo a veces era cruel que tenía esa capacidad de nublar los recuerdos.

-Ahora que recuerdo, solo he visto a tu Fennekin contigo. ¿Es tu único pokemon?- Ash trataba de alejar mas la conversación de lo que habían tocado.

-De hecho es mi inicial. Estoy con ella desde hace unos meses.- La chica dulcemente acariciaba la pokebola de su amiga al contarle a su caballero en bicicleta.

-Eso es genial. ¿Creo que no te he presentado formalmente con mi amigo? Pikachu ella es Serena, Serena el es Pikachu, mi inicial y primer amigo pokemon.- El chico entusiasmado se expresaba mientras el roedor con agilidad natural se coloco en el regazo de la chica. Ella tenía un mejor aire que la última persona que sintió cierta atracción por su amigo, eso fue lo que pensó el roedor.

-Un placer conocerte Pikachu. Espero seamos amigos también.- La peli miel le sonreía. Su naturalidad amable con los pokemon siempre le daba alegría al azabache. Esa corazonada que tuvo con ella el "primer día" daba en el clavo, al menos eso pensaba él.

-¡Cha!- El roedor la saludaba con alegría. Era raro para Ash en realidad al ver su amigo tan apegado a una persona con solo poco de conocerla. Por lo general los que se habían topado con el roedor eléctrico se habían llevado una descarga de bienvenida incluyéndolo a el hace mucho.

-¿Pero me dices que él fue tu inicial? Pensé que Charmeleon era tu inicial.- Ella recordaba en sus clases como en la región Kanto era normal recibir primero a un Squirtle, Bulbasaur o Charmander para comenzar tu vida como entrenador.

-Digamos que tuve la mejor suerte del mundo al haberme quedado dormido el día que el Profesor Oak entrego los iníciales. Cuando llegue, ya no había suficientes a excepción de Pikachu. El profesor incluso dudo en dármelo ya que como sabrás Pikachu es un pokemon evolucionado. A pesar de que nos llevamos mal al principio no lo cambiaría por ningún pokemon del mundo lo que he vivido junto a él.- Pikachu y su entrenador se encontraban ambos en sintonía y con alegría al recordaban sus primeros pasos mientras Serena muy feliz escuchaba el relato de esa persona quien ella gusta.

-Espero tener una relación como la tuya con Fennekin como lo tienes con Pikachu.- Menciono Serena al sentirse un poco triste al estar muy alejada de ella incluso con el tiempo que llevaban juntas.

-Confió en que ambas podrán, eres una persona muy gentil.- El bosque en el corazón de Serena era consumido por las llamas que el joven ocasionaba con esas palabras. Tanto era el calor del voraz incendio que había llegado al rostro de la chica y un rojo intenso era evidente.

-Gracias Ash.- Él era un rayo de luz en su vida, que impactaba en ella y le daba calor y alegría. Esos pensamientos la tenían distraída tanto que no pudo notar que ya habían llegado a la escuela. ¿Por qué tan poco tiempo Arceus? Bien decía el dicho de que entre más disfrutas con alguien más rápido se vuelve el tiempo.

-Hemos llegado Serena. ¿Qué le pareció el paseo milady?- Es que no pensaba darle tregua este muchacho. Ya la tenía al borde de la felicidad máxima pero la empujaba más y más.

-Un gran paseo mi gentil caballero.- A ella le encantaba ese juego. Hacia una reverencia y ambos luego empezaron a reír mucho. Al poco tiempo Clemont llegaba corriendo y aparentemente cansado.

-¿Díganme que llegue a tiempo?- Entre jadeos el chico trataba de recuperar el aire perdido.

-Tranquilo amigo. Apenas faltan 10 minutos para entrar. ¿Por qué pensabas que llegabas tarde?- Curioso el azabache y Serena lo quedaban viendo.

-Solo se me ocurre una palabra….Bonnie.- Los dos chicos quedaron algo confundidos pero decidieron no ahondar en el tema y prosiguieron con su camino. Lo que no habían notado es que una chica de cabello azul había visto a su salvador entrar a la misma escuela que ella asistía. Su emoción no cabía mas, era el destino en definitiva.

Al llegar al salón, tanto Ash como Clemont fueron a colocarse a los asientos de la parte trasera del salón a platicar a gusto como ellos generalmente lo hacían. Era ya un habito hablar de todo, en especial de batallas pokemon. Los dos podríamos decir que eran fanáticos al cien por cien de las batallas. El hecho de que el peli limón supiera que hablaba con un campeón colegial le daba un plus a las conversaciones. En cambio, Serena pudo notar que su amiga había llegado y decidió ir a saludarla y a sentarse.

-¡Shauna! ¡Buenos días!- La peli miel con entusiasmo se acerco a ella.

-¡Serena! ¡Buenos días! ¿Qué tal tu día hasta hoy?- La sonrisa entre ambas era el mejor saludo que podían recibir.

-¡Excelente! ¡Mis mañanas han mejorado bastante!- Serena no se podía notar más animada y esto le trajo un pensamiento pícaro a la morena.

-¿Acaso Ketchum tiene que ver con esa mejoría?- ¡Boom! Otro rojo exploto en su rostro y procedió a intentar callarla haciendo muecas con su dedo para que fuera más prudente.

-¡Quieres que me de un infarto! El podría haberte escuchado.- Con sus nervios de punta la peli miel volteaba a ver donde el azabache pero para su fortuna las batallas pokemon lo tenían bastante distraído.

-Pues mira el lado positivo, si te da un infarto a lo mejor tienes suerte y tu caballero de brillante bicicleta te de respiración de boca a boca.- Pícaramente la joven hacía alusión a algo que Serena deseaba pero que hacía que su rojo fuera ahora más notable.

-¡SHAUNA!- La chica reclamaba a su mejor amiga.

-Me gusta molestarte, pero deseo saber algo.- El semblante de la chica había cambiado a uno más serio.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- Serena sentía a donde iba esta conversación.

-¿Esa es la razón por la cual Calem y Tierno están deprimidos? Ayer Trevor y yo notamos algo inusual en ellos luego de que te fuiste.- Cuando la morena termino, los dos mencionados llegaban. Calem con vergüenza no saludo a Serena y Tierno por su parte también quedo en silencio.

-Te explicare en recreo, es algo que sucedió ayer.- Shauna asentía y en ese momento empezaron las clases.

El rumbo que tomaban las lecciones del profesor Sycamore, para el azabache, eran perfectas para un sueño que inconscientemente se daba en medio de las clases a lo cual siempre era despertado por un regaño del profesor. Todos reían por las acciones que hacia el azabache mientras el profesor se resignaba simplemente a seguir con su lección. A pesar de no ser perfecto, Serena le encantaba la felicidad que hacía que todos emanaran y ella no era la excepción, aunque claro no todos compartían la misma opinión ya que Calem y Tierno tenían una visión errónea de lo que era el joven de Kanto.

La campana sonó dando inicio a otro descanso mas y es así como todos empezaban a tomar rumbo a la cafetería. Los dos amigos de la parte trasera siempre tenían sus métodos para ir a la azotea. Hoy no estaban de suerte ya que el clima había tomado un giro inesperado y una leve lluvia de verano hacia su paso por los cielos de Lumiose. Los dos no tuvieron más que resignarse y comer por primera vez en la cafetería. La peli miel pudo notar lo que pasaba ya que conocía muy bien las escapadas de ambos amigos. Ella quería arreglar todo y tenía un plan.

-Odio los días con lluvia.- El azabache se rascaba la cabeza mientras que con la otra mano cubría su boca un bostezo que se le escapaba cortesía de las lecciones del profesor.

-Tranquilo, no estamos en época de lluvia, aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo, tampoco me gustan los días de lluvia.- El tono del inventor se había vuelto muy apagado. El kantoniano solo pensaba si tenía que ver con lo de esa frase que había escuchado entre los pasillos del instituto. ¿Qué hace con el marcado? ¿Él puede ser marcado también, nadie le ha dicho nada? ¿Es que acaso ese tipo no tiene cerebro, que hace con el marcado? Ash siempre ignoro los comentarios y esperaba que Clemont tuviese el suficiente valor de confiarle lo que pasaba. El no quería meterse a menos que su amigo le pidiera ayuda. Eso lo aprendió a la mala hace mucho.

Ambos llegaron a la cafetería. Ash vio con cierta sorpresa como todos lo quedaban viendo a él y a su amigo como que si de un fantasma se tratase. Por el bien de su amigo ignoro las miradas fulminantes que todo el alumnado brindaba. Unos incluso se alejaban de ellos dos mientras caminaban.

-¿Que es lo que le sucede a todos?- El azabache no pudo evitar soltar la pregunta.

-Lo más seguro es porque estoy aquí.- El chico de gafas trataba de sentirse lo menos incomodo posible.

-¿Por qué seria tu culpa?- No pudo dejar de inquirir mientras caminaban a una mesa vacía donde solo ellos dos se sentaron.

-Ash, esto es un poco difícil de explicar acá por lo menos. No estoy listo aun para decirte que es lo que pasa. Solo te pido que lo soportes conmigo por favor.- El peli limón apretaba su puño. Sentía rabia no por el hecho de que el generara todas esas mirada y malos comentarios, si no por el hecho de que había arrastrado a Ash hacia eso.

-¡Tranquilo! ¡Sabes que eso no puede quitarme el hambre! Además como dijimos el primer día, las penas se pueden llevar mejor si somos dos.- La palabras de Ash eran un bálsamo para la herida de vida que el rubio tenia. No sabía a quién tenía que agradecerle el haberlo conocido cuando más lo necesito.

En una de las mesas, el grupo de Serena ya compartía sus alimentos. El grupo comía en silencio debido a los eventos recientes que habían hecho tambalear la relación de todos, al menos por parte de Calem y Tierno ya que Serena aun los quería como sus amigos pero sentía cierta incomodidad aun de parte de ellos. Ella quería que ellos conocieran al verdadero Ash y que Clemont volviese. No era un secreto que ellos eran amigos antes, pero el suceso de la marca del chico había hecho un abismo tan grande entre ellos. La peli miel sabía que Ash estaba haciendo desaparecer ese vacío y quería ayudarlo. Cuando los vio entrar a ambos decidió ir por ambos pero para su sorpresa Calem la había tomado del brazo.

-Ni se te ocurra Serena.- Fríamente se había expresado mientras unos ojos llenos de seriedad la quedaban viendo.

-Tienes que darle una oportunidad. Ash no es mala persona.- La kalosiana de ojos azules trataba de convencer a sus amigos.

-Calem tiene razón, a lo mejor no es por Ash, pero sabes lo de Clemont. Lo que me extraña es saber porque Ketchum aun no se ha metido en problemas.- El gordito con un tono de preocupación se dirigía a Serena mientras sus gestos eran de amargura ante las palabras que el chico expresaba. Tenía razón, esa fue la razón porque ambos se habían alejado desde ese día nefasto.

-Aunque no me guste admitirlo, no quiero salir perjudicado Serena.- El pequeño Trevor también se expresaba ante la mirada de preocupación de la morena. Ella sabía que la peli miel le tenía cariño no solo a Ash, si no a Clemont desde que lo conocieron. Serena se sentó derrotada, ella no quería rendirse pero las circunstancias la habían hecho tomar esa decisión.

Murmuraciones fue lo que vino a continuación cuando todo el alumnado se había sorprendido de lo que estaba pasando. Una chica peli azul se acercaba a la mesa de los denominados inadaptados sociales por todo el alumnado. No era cualquier persona que se les acercaba, se trataba nada menos que una de las chicas más hermosas, populares y cultas del instituto. Al tener todas esas cualidades, todos los chicos matarían hasta el mismo Yveltal para conseguir una cita con ella. Un evento así no era de todos los días.

Mientras, el kantoniano emulando una aspiradora tragaba la comida que le había hecho su mamá y que había compartido con Clemont a lo cual sonreía nerviosamente cuestionándose si la velocidad de comer del chico era normal. El inventor se atraganto al ver a la joven frente a ellos mientras trataba de sacarse los nervios. Ash pudo notar como su amigo se ahogaba y cómicamente trato de hacerlo reaccionar con primeros auxilios improvisados presionando su abdomen para que escupiera el trozo de alimento que lo asifixiaba. La peli azul solo reía tiernamente mientras veía la escena de los dos amigos mientras que un volcán en erupción hacia el peligro de estallar en otra de las mesas si saben a lo que su narrador se refiere.

-Nos volvemos a ver.- Con una sonrisa esta se dirigió al azabache que yacía aliviado luego de que Clemont se recuperaba de su caso de severo atragantamiento.

-¿Te conozco de algún lado?- Ash hacia uso de su famosa mala memoria.

-¿Se te olvidan todas las damiselas que rescatas a diario como lo hiciste conmigo esta mañana? Me rompes el corazón.- La joven bromeaba con el chico de las marcas Z. Su memoria a corto plazo no era tan mala ya que al instante la recordó.

-Eres tú…..tú… ¿Eh?.- Ahora que lo recordaba no sabía ni su nombre ya que el encuentro fue bien corto.

-Eres lindo. Claro que no sabes mi nombre porque nunca te lo dije. Mi nombre es Miette. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?- Los coqueteos eran intensos, el peli limón no podía creer que una de las muchachas más populares de todo el instituto estuviese aquí con el nuevo y el marcado.

-Discúlpame, pero es que tenía pendientes que hacer. Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum y el es mi amigo Clemont.- Su alegría al presentarse era mejor que cualquier carta presentación.

-¡Ash! Qué bonito nombre. Es bueno saber el nombre de mi salvador.- La chica colocaba sus brazos en la mesa mientras se quedaba viendo seductoramente al azabache.

-¡¿Ahora qué hiciste Ash?!- El inventor entre tartamudeos volteaba a ver a su amigo.

-Pues la salve de un grupo de Beedrill cuando fui a comprar pan para mi mamá.- El azabache se rascaba su mejilla mientras el rubio por muy extraño que le pareciese no le sorprendió conociendo lo que Ash había hecho en los últimos días. Mientras tanto en otra de las mesas, se podía sentir un calor intenso, cosa que hizo reaccionar incluso a Calem y a Tierno que no estaban en buenos términos aun con la peli miel. Si de algo era famosa Serena es sobre su temperamento, pero nadie jamás nadie la había visto celosa.

-Quiero agradecértelo. ¿Qué tal si salimos a comer esta tarde? Yo invito.- El alumnado completo había guardado silencio para poder escuchar la conversación aunque a veces resultaba difícil, todos habían logrado captar la última proposición de la chica más popular de la escuela. Serena estaba a punto de salir a escena pero fue detenida por su amiga Shauna que no conocía ese lado de la peli miel.

-No tienes porque agradecérmelo en realidad y agradezco tu invitación pero yo ya tengo planes de entrenar con mis amigos en la tarde.- Respetuosamente declinaba la oferta hecha ante el asombro de todos y el odio de diversos chicos que se morían de envidia.

-¿Y qué tal mañana?- No se iba a rendir fácilmente.

-Los mismos planes.- El joven rechazaba de nuevo. Clemont sentía que estaba en una película del oeste donde ambos pistoleros intercambiaban balas.

-¿Que tal en la noche?- Miette pensaba usar hasta su último cartucho. Algo que la caracterizaba es que si se proponía a algo lo hacía.

-Ayudo a mi madre con la casa. Lo siento.- Es que acaso el era tan ocupado. Nadie podía creer lo que pasaba. El chico nuevo tenía la osadía de rechazar a la que con solo la mirada podía sacar un sí de cualquiera.

-Eres difícil, eso me gusta más. Encontrare la forma de agradecértelo. Podemos llevarlo con calma.- La ofensiva de Miette era más directa que un Híper rayo. Ella quería el azabache para ella.

-No tienes que agradecer, lo hice como cualquiera lo hubiera hecho. Clemont, volvamos al salón. Fue un gusto conocerte Miette.- El chico jalo de la camisa a su amigo que aun estaba atónito de lo que acababa de presenciar. Murmullos de nuevo se daban pero aun así con todo y rechazo la chica no iba a rendirse. En cambio en la otra mesa el volcán se había calmado pero tenía muchas cosas en que pensar. Jamás pensó que alguien podría hacerle competencia por el afecto de Ash. Ella dudo en ir hacia él y otra se aprovecho. La peli azul al salir de la cafetería camino cerca de la mesa del grupo de Serena y esta cruzo miradas con ella un gesto desafiante. La peli miel noto sus intenciones y tampoco se dejo intimidad. Señoras y Señores, la guerra había comenzado.

-¿Serena?- Calem trataba de sacar del trance de batalla que ella tenía contra su rival hasta chasquear los dedos. Esto la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Que paso?- La chica algo atolondrada luego de todo ese revuelco de emociones volvía en sí.

-Eso quisiéramos saber nosotros. Jamás te había comportado así.- Shauna algo preocupada por las reacciones de su amiga. Todos habían estado pendientes de la conversación pero la morena había visto todo lo que ella había sentido en ese momento.

-Si me permiten. Quisiera ir al tocador.- Con mucha vergüenza la joven se alejo del grupo para poder recomponerse. Tenía miedo de perderlo, esa sensación la vivió por primera vez en su vida.

Luego del comentado recreo, las clases tomaron su curso normal. A pesar de que el profesor Sycamore ponía todo su empeño en educar a sus pupilos, la gran mayoría estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, bueno menos Ash que volvía a dormir y también era despertado por otro regaño. El maestro recordó un anuncio que tenía que dar antes que las clases terminaran.

-Jóvenes. Había olvidado mencionarles que mañana tendremos una clase especial de batallas pokemon. La directora quiere formar un equipo para competir en el torneo intercolegial de Kalos. Por lo tanto primero tendremos ejercicios al menos una vez por semana y el torneo de selección se realizara en el festival deportivo que se hará dentro de un mes.- Muchos de los alumnos se emocionaron al escuchar las noticias a excepción de Ash. Aunque él en el fondo quería participar, sabía que estaba en peligro revelar su identidad. Clemont pudo percibir eso y trato de apoyarlo. Calem y Tierno querían demostrar que eran mejor que ese chico y eso los lleno de motivación extra. La peli miel no era muy fanática a las batallas pero pensó que sería una buena oportunidad para hacer lazos con Fennekin. Además tenía curiosidad de ver a su adorado azabache combatir. Ella solo tenía dos recuerdos cercanos que fue cuando lo volvió a ver en Plaza Aquacorde y en el incidente de Froakie. Su mirada intensa la había cautivado.

Las clases finalizaron sin mucho más que decir. Ash y Clemont se dirigían a la salida de donde se despidieron. El azabache luego de eso quedo esperando a la peli miel la cual había sido llamada por la enfermera Joy solamente para un encargo rápido. Ahora era él a quien le tocaba esperar. Una mano se poso en su hombro a lo cual reacciono pensando que era Serena pero su sorpresa fue ver a Miette.

-No pensé verte en la salida.- La joven le sonreía sinceramente. No esperaba encontrárselo tal vez hasta el siguiente día.

-Espero a alguien.- El chico trato de responder seco nuevamente. Ash tendía a ser seco con las personas con quien no había entablado confianza plena como había hecho con el peli limón y extrañamente con Serena.

-¡No me digas que esperas a tu novia!- Verdadera preocupación se dio en su rostro al hacer un gesto de tristeza.

-Espero a una amiga. No tengo una clase de relación de ese tipo.- No le gustaba dar detalles pero tampoco le gustaba mentir.

-Me asustaste por un momento.- Ella se acerco peligrosamente a su rostro.

-¿Sucede algo conmigo?- El chico no se inmutaba ante su mirada desafiante. Miette en su corta vida jamás había sido rechazada ni mucho menos tratada de la forma que él lo hacía. Su intuición le daba pauta que algo le había pasado. Aun así ella disfrutaba de un buen reto y sabía que el premio era dulce al final.

-Me gusta verte.- Mas directa no pudo ser. La densidad del azabache era un escudo perfecto pero ante situaciones de este tipo le era difícil guardar la calma. Debía de agradecerle a aquella chica de Sinnoh el haberlo entrenado.

-Pues no tengo mucho que ofrecer a la vista.- No iba a perder. En el amor, en una batalla pokemon y en la vida una guerra comienza desde la mirada. Irónicamente la mirada de alguien mas estaba que ardía como fuego al ver aquella escena donde se miraba al kantoniano muy incomodo.

-No te enseñaron acaso a respetar el espacio personal de los demás.- Nadie podía detenerla en ese momento. Decidió confrontar a su rival, Serena entraba en acción.

-¿Y tu quien eres?- La peli azul desafiante la quedo observando.

-Soy a quien él espera.- La peli miel tomo del brazo al azabache y lo llevaba lejos de la potente amenaza.

-¿Es eso cierto Ash?- La peli azul le cuestionaba incluso con la mirada.

-De hecho sí. Hablamos otro día de acuerdo.- Una sonrisa se le formo a la peli azul, ella no había sido descartada. Pero se dio cuenta que tenia rival por el afecto del chico. Serena quería matarla, no iba a permitir que esa empalagosa se le acercara. ¿Desde cuándo ella había pensado así de alguien más? El azabache le había hecho despertar demasiadas emociones.

Ambos jóvenes partieron hacia pueblo Boceto mientras Serena aun estaba molesta con la atrevida de hace poco. Claro, ella y Ash no eran nada pero no permitiría que alguien le molestara. El azabache en cambio con Pikachu en su hombro que los esperaba ya en el parqueo de bicicletas, solo sonreía ante la graciosa situación.

-Gracias Serena.- El chico con sinceridad expreso de la nada cosa que sorprendió a la peli miel.

-¿Gracias porque Ash?- La peli miel estaba algo confundida.

-Me salvaste de ella. Me sentía algo incomodo.- El le sonreía cosa que aumento el rubor del rostro de Serena.

-No iba a permitir que molestaran a mi chofer favorito.- Ella con un tono juguetón hizo mención y tomo valor de la nada para abrazar la espalda del azabache.

-Pues….es ventaja en que soy el único chofer que has tenido.- Calidez era lo que sentía en ese momento el azabache. No se explicaba porque, pero los momentos con Serena eran muy especiales. Esos momentos lo hacían olvidar todo. El dolor, los nervios, la preocupación, todo quedaba borrado con ella.

-Siempre serias mi favorito.- Ella no iba permitirse perder la ventaja que había conseguido. Claro se estaba muriendo de vergüenza, pero lo que había sentido hace horas era más fuerte.

El tiempo volvió a pasar rápidamente en su compañía mutua. Ya habían llegado a la casa de Serena. Ella se bajo de su "carruaje" y le sonrió a su "chofer".

-¿Mañana a la misma hora Ash?- Ella seguía feliz por esos momentos que vivía junto a él y no podía ni quería ocultarlo.

-¡Claro! ¿Nos vemos mañana de acuerdo?- El azabache procedía a irse. Serena luego sintió algo que también la había hecho sentir mala desde temprano y lo paro jalándolo de la camisa.

-Discúlpame Ash.- Con un tono de tristeza ella se dirigió hacia él.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- El chico volteo a verla extrañado por el comentario. No pudo reunir el valor de confesarle algo y ella negó con la cabeza.

-No. No es nada Ash. ¿Nos vemos mañana si?- La chica sonrió, pero esta vez no fue como lo hacía regularmente. El azabache en cambio si devolvió su sonrisa como el sabia hacerlo lo cual resulto confortante para ella. El campeón de Kanto volvió a perderse en el horizonte ante la mirada de anhelo y tristeza de la chica.

-Yo tengo que resolver lo de Clemont cuanto antes.- Ella murmuro para sí misma.

-Lo tenias bien guardado Serena.- Una voz se dirigió hacia ella cosa que alerto a la peli miel y al voltear a ver vio como su mama había visto toda la escena.

-¡Mamá!- Una sonrisa se formaba en la cara de Grace con tono picaresco.

-¿Cuando me presentaras a mi yerno?- ¡Boom! Otra fuerte explosión de rubor invadía el rostro de Serena.

-¡No….no es lo que piensas!- La peli miel trataba de negar.

-Hoy no te salvas jovencita. Hoy es noche de interrogatorio.- Hoy sería una larga noche pensó para sí misma Serena.

" _ **Sentimientos entre las sombras. Dolores que se calman con el bálsamo del afecto y amistad. Batallas pokemon que no son como lo eran antes. El dolor de Ash Ketchum no era del todo visible pero que no se presentara no significa que no estuviese ahí. Serena conoció a su primera rival en el amor y el recuerdo de su pasado con Clemont. ¿Qué es la marca que todos mencionan? Esta historia continuara…."**_

/

 _ **Hola a todos de nuevo. Perdonen por reportarme tarde pero es que ha sido una semana bastante especial llena de trabajo XD. El capitulo lo tenia bastante avanzado pero por lo mismo no habia podido terminarlo hasta ahora. Pues Serena tenia que tener rival no lo creen? Jajajajaja. Un rival siempre te empujar a hacer mejor las cosas. El caso de Clemont y su famoso apodo es lo que por ahora sera el tema central del arca. Se que los dejo muchas veces en misterio pero quiero causar gran impacto. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo. Me gustaria recibir comentarios y opiniones, ya saben que eso motiva e inspira a hacer mejor las cosas :D**_

 _ **Ahora a contestar reviews OwO!**_

 _ **Sebastianx.15: El pasado de Ash sera un tema que se tocara o a mediados o al final de la historia. Esta historia no tiene un final claro como el otro fic, digamos que lo llevo de dia a dia cosechando ideas. El titulo del fic es uno de como superar todo ese sentimiento negativo que te invade de una mala experiencia. La idea aun esta en desarrollo por lo tanto solo veras alguno que otro foreshadow. Las cosas se iran desarrollando ya lo veras y cuando menos esperes boom! Te sorprendera jajajaja. Espero te guste el capitulo.**_

 _ **Haruzafiro: La relacion de estos dos es tan divertida de hacer. Creeme que disfruto sus momentos a solas XD. Quiero dar a entender que Ash maduro, siempre con su densidad tipica pero si hacerlo mas perceptivo en ciertas cosas. Recuerda que soy abierto a ideas y opiniones, las que me mandaste las tomare en cuenta aunque siempre adaptandolas a mi estilo. Espero sorprenderte ~~ Disfruta el capitulo XD**_

 _ **Virginia Vir: La relacion de ellos dos sera una montana rusa de emociones. Tendran sus momentos intensos también. Quiero explorar tantas cosas que no puedo hacer en El Reto Maximo. Me agrada que te guste como llevo el inicio de su relacion jajajaja. Espera muchas sorpresas. Con respecto a la verdadera identidad de campeon de Ash. Hay una razon poderosa por la cual no la quiere mencionar, Serena se vera involucrada a futuro con la razon. Por ahora es idea en proceso ~~ Espero disfrutes el capitulo :D PD: Tengo que actualizarme con varias historias y tengo la tuya pendiente ~~ Hoy que es Domingo tendre tiempo!**_

 _ **Espero les guste el capitulo! Se despide su amigo y buen vecino a Taikobou~~ Ya-Ha!**_


	6. Mi sueño

Capitulo 6: Mi sueño.

 _ **"En nuestro capitulo anterior, nuestro héroe había salvado a una chica un tanto especial de un enjambre de Beedrill. Sin saber lo que le depararía el destino, la volvió a encontrar en el instituto. Serena en cambio había sentido por primera vez el significado de la palabra celos debido a sus intenciones con el chico que a ella le gustaba. Era un día nuevo, uno donde de los temores del azabache debían de superarse."**_

Era una mañana nueva en la región Kalos. El sol había tocado las ventanas de todos los hogares de Pueblo Boceto. Una joven cabellos de miel se levantaba algo cansada luego del interrogatorio hecho por su madre hasta altas horas de la noche. ¿Quién era él? ¿De dónde lo conocía? ¿Qué paso con su bicicleta? Esa y muchas otras preguntas fueron bombardeadas a la muchacha. Ella no era de la que guardaba secretos con su madre por lo tanto había respondido a cada una de sus preguntas con toda la sinceridad posible. Su madre esbozaba una sonrisa cada vez que ella respondía. Ella no entendía el porqué de la actitud de su madre al saber de Ash pero decidió dejarlo de lado. El sueño se había esfumado por parte de la kalosiana y se disponía a arreglar para la escuela. Su rostro comenzaba a ruborizarse al recordar que el chico que le gusta volvería por ella para ir juntos a la escuela.

Al mismo tiempo en pueblo Aquacorde, el azabache se había levantado desanimado, no le apetecía ir hoy a la escuela. Desde que habían anunciado la clase de batalla pokemon se sentía desanimado por lo que eso conllevaba. No era por el hecho que no le gustaba participar en una de ellas, siempre le fascinaron. Lo que sucedía es que la última batalla oficial donde había participado tuvo resultados desastrosos, tanto que marcaron un antes y un después, volver a batallar era una dura prueba. Ash sabía que no era culpa de sus pokemon sino más bien de él por no estar en sintonía. Él nunca culparía a sus amigos por una derrota.

Ese entrenador que lo aplasto era demasiado fuerte, ni siquiera su más acérrimo rival pudo con él cuando le toco pelear contra ese misterioso sujeto. Decidió olvidar todo lo ocurrido y empezó a arreglarse porque tenía una promesa que cumplir, tenía que ir por Serena, al menos ella y Clemont alegraban sus días últimamente.

Luego de desayunar, procedió a despedirse de su mamá. Se encontraba ya en el patio listo para pedalear pero antes de hacerlo decidió primero conversar con sus amigos sacándolos de sus respectivas pokebolas a excepción de Pikachu que se unía al grupo en fila de 4.

-Amigos, yo se que deberían de sentirse emocionados porque hoy tendremos batallas. Pero no es que quiera hacerlos sentir mal, pero preferiría que no usáramos todo lo que podemos hacer, no quiero parecer muy hábil ante los demás. No me malentiendan, yo amo tener una buena batalla pero la mayoría de ellos son novatos y pues no quiero tampoco que descubran quien soy.- Todos sus pokemon asentían menos Froakie.

-¿Sucede algo Froakie?- El inicial de la región Kalos lo quedaba viendo de mala manera al saber que no es de los que le gusta perder.

-Sé lo que estas pensando, pero no pienso perder ante nadie hasta enfrentarme a alguien que me humillo hace mucho. Te necesito a ti fuerte para ese entonces al igual que todos ustedes. Sé que te has acoplado al ritmo de los demás y me impresionas, pero cuando batallemos te darás cuenta que es a lo que me refiero.- El renacuajo miraba con curiosidad al chico debido a sus palabras. ¿Acaso iban a perder? No le gustaba para nada esa idea pero al final decidió acceder e iba a contenerse. En ese momento devolvió a sus amigos a sus respectivas pokebolas mientras Pikachu se montaba en su hombro y todos se dirigían a Pueblo Boceto.

El pasar de los minutos era rápido así como el pedaleo del kantoniano que ya conociendo perfectamente el camino a la casa de la peli miel llegaba sin problemas. Noto que la chica aun no estaba afuera así que decidió ir a saludar uno de los Rhyhorn del pequeño patio del hogar de la joven, lo que no sabía es que Grace lo observaba con detenimiento desde una de las ventanas de la casa. No pudo creer como sin dificultad se había ganado la confianza del Rhyhorn mas arisco sin ningún problema. Ella pensaba para sí misma "Mas puntos para ti muchacho."

La peli miel se despidió de su mamá mientras se disponía a esperar a Ash en la entrada de su casa. La sorpresa que tuvo fue ver que el azabache se encontraba ya esperándola y se sorprendió al ver como el Rhyhorn que normalmente clavaba el cuerno al primero que se le cruzara en frente ahora era un dócil pokemon.

-Buenos días Ash.- Ella se le acercaba lentamente con un ligero rubor en su rostro debido a la vista que tenia del chico que a ella le gustaba.

-Buenos días Serena.- Otra sonrisa más para la colección que era compartida con Pikachu y Rhyhorn que hacían el mismo gesto.

-¿No sabía que te llevaras bien con Rhyhorn?- La chica también se disponía a consentir a su pokemon cuando noto que su mano y la del azabache estaban cerca. Ella empezó a sentir como que flamas la invadían de la emoción por el acto involuntario.

-Pues un amigo mío en Kanto tenía un par de Rhyhorn. Me llevaba muy bien con ellos incluso cuando ambos evolucionaron.- Nostálgico el azabache miraba los ojos azules de la chica con mucha alegría.

-Me parece genial eso Ash. ¿Imagino que has visto muchos pokemon?- La chica no podía evitar su rubor aunque aparentemente era invisible para el muchacho frente a ella.

-He visto muchos. Pero bueno se nos hace algo tarde. No quiero ser un mal chofer y hacer que milady llegue tarde.- De nuevo el juego que amaba Serena. Ya se estaba volviendo un habito recibir ese halago tierno de su chico. ¿¡Momento, mi chico!? Su cara hacia un Poof ante ese pensamiento.

-¡En marcha entonces!- La sonrisa de la peli miel era más brillante incluso que el mismo sol que los iluminaba en ese momento. Al menos el azabache así lo percibía.

Ambos tomaron sus respectivos asientos y empezaron su travesía hacia ciudad Lumiose. Pikachu se había bajado del hombro de su entrenador y estaba nuevamente en el regazo de la chica. Esto hacia sonreír a ambos ya que parecía que se volvía una costumbre.

-¿Sabías que Pikachu no confía fácilmente en las personas?- El azabache comentaba mientras sonreía viendo al frente.

-¿En serio? Pues veo entonces que soy la favorita de tu pokemon.- La chica sonreía mientras acariciaba el mentón del roedor el cual sonreía al ser consentido.

-No lo vayas a mal acostumbrar. ¿No que muy rudo amigo?- El azabache bromeaba mientras su amigo ponía una pose ruda que hacía reír a Serena también.

-¡Eres muy fuerte Pikachu!- La peli miel se sentía en ambiente. El hecho de que el mejor amigo de su gentil chofer la aceptara era algo para sentirse feliz. Se sentía cercana a Ash.

-¿Trajiste a Fennekin?- El chico la cuestiono cosa que entendió Pikachu y volvió al hombro de su mejor amigo.

-¡Claro! Quiero que tenga una buena experiencia el día de hoy y quiero que formemos mas nuestro lazo.

-¡Pues entonces libérala para que disfruten el viaje juntas!- La sonrisa de Serena nació rápidamente. Tomo la pokebola y libero a la zorrita de fuego. Al salir lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a su entrenadora. Se veía que el lazo de ambos era bueno y solo requería tiempo de calidad para que se volviese inseparables.

-Fennekin, el es Ash y me está llevando a la escuela por problemas con mi bicicleta. El es su amigo Pikachu.- Tanto el azabache como el roedor eléctrico sonrieron para conocer directamente al pokemon de la peli miel.

-Serena, Fennekin. Les recomiendo que se agarren bien. Hare el paseo más divertido.- Las palabras del azabache tomaron por sorpresa a su pokemon y entrenadora cuando el mismo empezó a acelerar un poco más. Las dos podían sentir el viento de la velocidad que el chico tomaba. Lo que no sabían eran las intenciones del kantoniano. Al haber llovido el día anterior, algunos charcos aun eran visibles y al pasar por ellos las gotas empezaban a salpicar. Las dos se empezaron a preocupar pero en ningún momento fueron empapadas. Al abrir los ojos vieron como las gotas que salían disparadas hacían un reflejo de luz similar a un mini arco iris.

-¡Ash! ¡Cómo puedes hacer esto tan hermoso!- La chica estaba maravillada ante la destreza del azabache.

-Aprendí este truco hace mucho con una amiga de Hoenn. No me gustan los días de lluvia, pero me encanta hacer esto cuando termina de llover a la mañana siguiente. No quería desaprovechar.- Al terminar los charcos del camino retomo su velocidad normal. Serena y Fennekin habían quedado maravilladas, nunca pensaron que se podía hacer eso en una bicicleta. No creían que algo tan simple podía ser tan genial.

-Gracias por compartirlo.- Ella abrazaba a su amiga mientras el azabache se sentía feliz sabiendo que contribuía a la unión de ambas.

-Es un servicio gratis para ustedes dos cortesía de Ash Ketchum.- El azabache volvía a bromear formando el rubor de la kalosiana y dibujándole una sonrisa. Nadie la había hecho sentir así nunca. Ella no hacía más que caer rendida por él. Su forma de ser le encantaba. A pesar de todo sabía que no había visto todo lo relacionado con Ash. Ella lo presentía por alguna razón.

El tiempo paso volando de nuevo al disfrutar del emocionante viaje hacia la escuela. Ambos al llegar pudieron ver que Clemont y su Bunnelby los esperaban. Ash se encontraba emocionado al ver que su amigo se había animado a participar. Por alguna razón muy en su interior sentía que él era un Luxray vestido de piel de Mareep en lo que concierne a batallas pokemon, siempre tuvo un bueno ojo para ello. Sin querer ya, su emoción por las batallas lo estaba dominando.

-¡Clemont! ¡Buenos días!- El azabache parqueaba su bicicleta frente a él. Serena y el azabache se bajaron del medio de transporte y rápidamente puso su brazo alrededor del cuello de su amigo.

-¡Buenos días Ash! ¡Listo para la clase de hoy!- El peli limón alegremente le respondía.

-De hecho no mucho. La verdad solo me interesa batallar con una persona.- El kantoniano tiro la indirecta. Solo que el peli limón no lo pudo captar.

-Bueno es normal. No creo que alguien este al nivel del ca….- En ese momento el azabache empezó a tapar fuertemente la boca de su amigo ante la mirada inquisitiva de Serena que había podido captar algo de las palabras de Clemont.

-¿Ash?- La peli miel lo miraba con cierta duda. ¿Acaso le ocultaba algo?

-Lo que quiso decir Clemont es al nivel del calor que puede haber en el campo de batalla. Serena deberías de intentarlo créeme que la adrenalina es muchísima que sentirás muchísimo calor. No creen que ya está haciendo calor- Los nervios de Ash eran evidentes. La peli miel no quiso ahondar en el tema ya que tanto ella y Clemont cruzaron miradas, ambos se dieron un gesto apático, eso no paso desapercibido por Ash. Ahora que lo recordaba la única vez que los tres estuvieron juntos en la limpieza de la piscina ellos no se habían dirigido la palabra y las conversaciones solo eran con él o por medio suyo.

-Bueno Ash, iré a saludar a Shauna, te veo en el salón. Adiós Clemont.- Serena se recriminaba a si misma por la actitud que había tomado. Desde lo que paso con el inventor su relación había cambiado drásticamente. Ella quería resolverlo incluso desde aquella vez en el parque donde Ash los salvo a ambos. Por eso se atrevió a defenderlo.

-De acuerdo Serena.- El tono de Ash ahora era serio, esto lo notaron ambos. Sintieron escalofríos ya que era la primera vez que sentían seriedad de parte del azabache cuando no se encontraba en una situación crítica. Aun así en esos momentos él tenia determinación para compensarlo.

-Ash yo….es mi culpa.- El joven kalosiano se disculpaba. Se podía notar algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

-Lo he decidido Clemont. Después de hoy, iré a tu casa. Hoy tendremos una charla toda la noche.

-De acuerdo Ash.- El inventor conocía que tarde o temprano tenía que contarle la verdad a su nuevo amigo. Era lo menos que podía hacer ante la situación que él vivía con toda la escuela. Luego de eso ambos entraron a la academia.

Las clases tomaron su curso habitual, la única diferencia es que los alumnos elegidos para los ejercicios tenían sus pokebolas al tener permiso de la misma directora. Ash tuvo problemas al saber que Pikachu no iba a meterse a su pokebola así que siguieron su rutina normal de que el roedor explorara los alrededores mientras esperaban la hora de recreo. Un par de siestas de Ash con sus respectivos regaños después, la campana sonó dando comienzo al descanso. El azabache y el peli limón se dirigieron rápidamente al tejado donde ya no había el obstáculo de la lluvia ya que hacia un bello día soleado. En cambio, Serena y Shauna tenían una plática pendiente la cual no iba a desperdiciar. Trevor había ayudado a la mejor amiga de Serena a distraer a Calem y a Tierno en ese descanso. Ambas caminaron hacia el patio donde había un claro donde un árbol les daba sombra y ahí pudieron sentarse ambas.

-¿Serena, dime que es lo que te está sucediendo de pronto?- La morena inquiría mientras comía su almuerzo.

-No sé a qué te refieres Shauna.- La peli miel la quedaba viendo algo curiosa porque esa pregunta tan fuera de lugar.

-Me refiero a lo que sucede con Ketchum. Apenas ha pasado una semana desde que llego y pues te ha cambiado de manera radical.- Con una mirada inquisidora la cuestionaba. ¿Otro interrogatorio más?

-¿Recuerdas que te conté acerca del campamento y de aquel chico que me salvo en el mismo?- La morena asintió y luego formo una cara de sorpresa al saber donde iba esto.

-No me digas que….- Su rostro era genuina sorpresa.

-Él es el mismo chico de aquellos años, me di cuenta hace poco. Ash ha sido muy especial conmigo todos estos días. Le pregunte si me recordaba y me fue sincero y me dijo que no.- Una sonrisa nerviosa se generaba en ambas pero la peli miel seguía con su meditación.

-A pesar de que me dijo eso, él también menciono que aunque no lo recordara el estaba muy feliz de haberme encontrado nuevo.- Su sonrojo era evidente mientras su amiga la veía también muy feliz.

-Veo que te gusta mucho Ash.- Normalmente ante esta afirmación la chica se hubiese sonrojado a todo lo que podía, pero al haber vivido tan poco y sentir tanto solo pudo llegar a la conclusión de estar de acuerdo con su amiga.

-Me gusta Shauna. Me gusta muchísimo Ash.- Lo había admitido. Su amiga se sonrojaba por la seguridad mostrada por su amiga. Ahora entendía muchas cosas.

-Puedo ver que Calem no tiene ninguna posibilidad.- Ella argumentaba para sí misma.

-Tú sabes que he sido siempre muy cortes con él. Incluso lo intentamos antes que Ash llegara y no llegamos a nada. Me duele saber que lo puedo lastimar pero es que no puedo verlo como veo a Ash.- Su mirada denotaba tristeza mientras la bajaba.

-Él no tiene culpa que te gusten los chicos que salten de una terraza.- Shauna bromeaba dibujando una reacción en Serena.

-¡SHAUNA!- Su reacción era cómica al verla toda nerviosa por los comentarios de su amiga de toda una vida.

-Eres fácil de molestar. Ash debió de venir mucho antes para poder disfrutar lo fácil que es molestarte.- Luego de un par de carcajadas de ambas Serena volvió a colocar un semblante algo serio.

-El actuó muy violento la última vez contra mí y contra Ash. Yo realmente me preocupe mucho esa vez.- Ella apretaba su pecho con su mano por el terrible recuerdo de hace un par de días.

-¿Como reacciono Ash en cambio?- La curiosidad le invadió al saber cómo era Calem ante tales situaciones.

-Pues eso fue lo peor. Él fue lo más lindo que jamás he visto en un chico. No se enojo ni se altero. Me respeto y me dijo que no era propiedad de nadie.- La joven de ojos azules le invadía el rubor adornada por una sonrisa ante ese recuerdo.

-¿Creo que así hasta yo me enamoraría sabes?- Las dos empezaron a reír mucho. Los comentarios de la morena a veces quedaban fuera de lugar pero la peli miel sabía que Shauna era así.

-El hecho de que estoy viviendo mañanas y tardes a solas con él en su bicicleta, créeme que no ayuda a evitar que te enamores de él.- Fennekin y Bulbasaur de las chicas jugaban mientras siguieron conversando. El tiempo volvió a pasar de prisa y era hora de volver al salón.

Luego del descanso las clases volvieron a retomar su curso. Llego la hora prometida donde las batallas del salón se iban a librar. Todos se dirigieron hacia el gimnasio del instituto donde el campo de prácticas de batalla pokemon se encontraba listo para su uso. Todos los estudiantes tenían permiso de sacar un pokemon para que los acompañara como parte del ejercicio. Todos los estudiantes empezaron a sorprenderse cuando vieron a un Pikachu "salvaje" entrar al gimnasio a toda velocidad. Los de ese tipo no eran habituales. Muchos incluso pensaron en capturarlo pero tenía una cierta presencia intimidante. Lo que no esperaron es que el pokemon se dirigía hacia el nuevo y se colocaba en su hombro. El azabache les indicaba que era su amigo. Algunos pensaban lo malo que era ese chico entrenando al tener a su pokemon fuera de su pokebola. El solo ignoraba lo que todos decían.

-Muy bien chicos, hoy tendremos ejercicios de batallas individuales. Al ser muy corto el tiempo de la clase no todos podrán batallar el día de hoy. Pero estos ejercicios serán a diario por lo tanto todos tendrán su oportunidad. El hecho de que sus pokemon estén fuera también es parte del trabajo. Los nexos que un entrenador y su pokemon deben de ser necesarios para ser fuertes y para la vida.- Mientras el profesor se pronunciaba algunos lo ignoraba y otros se sentían impacientes por batallar.

-¡Estás listo Clemont para luchar!- El azabache retaba a su amigo a una batalla rápidamente, se sentía emocionado de probar a Clemont en el campo de batalla y eso de alguna manera despejaba sus dudas que tenia temprano, esto agarro desprevenido al inventor.

-Ash las batallas son elegidas al azar. No podemos pelear si no hay un permiso.- Esto desanimaba al kantoniano. ¿Cómo era eso lógico? Una mirada era suficiente para retar a un entrenador en batalla. Él sentía que el único que le podía dar un reto era su amigo. Su instinto se lo decía.

-Comenzaremos sacando sus nombres al azar. Las dos personas que mencione por favor que vayan a sus respectivos lugares para comenzar el combate.- El profesor tenía un plan, quería ver en plena acción al campeón de Kanto y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad..

Todos tenían muchos ánimos de querer batallar, era algo inusual en el instituto. Serena tenía a su Fennekin en su regazo mientras también tenía sus nervios de punta. Ella no era muy buena batallando aunque se haya atrevido la vez pasada con aquellos matones. La adrenalina a veces le podía más. Pero ella realmente quería comenzar hacer lazos con su amiga. El profesor sacaba el primer nombre y empezó a pronunciarlo.

-Calem Xavier por favor vaya al campo de batalla, le toca a usted primero.- Todos los ánimos que habían surgido fueron apagados. Calem tenía fama en el instituto de ser el más fuerte en las batallas pokemon, al menos debido a competencias locales. Nadie quería salir humillado en su primera batalla y menos frente a todos sus compañeros. El chico encontró esto como una perfecta oportunidad de impresionar a la chica que le gustaba. El pokemon mas grande de todos los que se encontraban fuera era su Chesnaught el cual intimidaba fácilmente.

-¿Clemont, ese chico es fuerte?- El azabache veía como tenía un pokemon muy fuerte a su lado y le intrigaba.

-Calem siempre ha tenido fama de ser muy fuerte. Ha ganado en torneos locales y competencias en festivales.- El inventor le respondía mientras su Bunnelby tenía ganas de luchar. Tenía una cuenta pendiente de hace mucho contra ese Chesnaught.

-¿Nunca ha competido en las regionales?- Volvió a inquirir el chico de ojos color ámbar.

-Por alguna extraña razón nunca ha entrado en los torneos intercolegiales. Todos dicen que es muy capaz de ganarle hasta al campeón de la región.- Ash estaba impresionado. A lo mejor este iba a ser un buen paso para retomar su ritmo. Lo que ambos notaron extraño es que todos los voltearon a ver. Algunos con una mirada de lastima y otros con preocupación.

-Ash Ketchum. Su turno es ahora también.- El azabache se sorprendió al ser elegido Todos pensaban como el chico estaba perdido ante alguien tan fuerte como el joven alto de cabello negro.

-Bueno lo averiguare en este momento.- El kantoniano se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia el otro extremo del campo. Calem tenía la perfecta oportunidad de matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Impresionar a Serena y humillar a este chico. La peli miel en cambio estaba nerviosa al verlo. Ella sabía perfectamente que su amigo era muy fuerte aunque ella haya vivido en presencia misma la fuerza de Ash. Pero los pokemon de Calem eran de altísimo nivel.

-Yo seré el referee de este combate. Sera una batalla dos contra dos. El que debilite a los dos pokemon de su contrincante ganara esta batalla. ¿Se encuentran listos ambos entrenadores?- Calem asentía pero de repente una mueca de Ash hacia el profesor hizo que parara.

-¡Espere! Antes de comenzar me gustaría que uno de mis pokemon viera la batalla que voy a tener. Es parte de su entrenamiento.- El azabache quería demostrarle a Froakie a lo que se refería en la mañana.

-¿Calem, tienes algún inconveniente con la petición de Ash?- El profesor se pronunciaba mientras que el chico de larga estatura hacia un gesto de aprobación.

-De acuerdo Ash tienes permiso. Solamente sabes que no puede interferir en la pelea.- El profesor advirtió cosa que sabía perfectamente el azabache. Saco de su pokebola a Froakie y le empezó a explicar sobre el ejercicio visual que iba a hacer con Pikachu. Todos en el salón se sorprendieron al reconocer a ese Froakie. Era ese pokemon que atacaba a todos los que querían acercarse al nido de Pidgey, al parecer el chico nuevo lo había capturado.

-Ash escoge tu primero.- Calem le dijo desafiantemente. Quería ver si mostraba la fuerza que aparentaba o solamente era una falacia.

-De acuerdo. ¡Snivy yo te elijo!- La elegante serpiente salió de su pokebola para asombro de todos, era raro ver a un pokemon de Unova en Kalos. Algunos se compadecieron a que tan elegante pokemon iba a ser machacado por Calem. Serena solamente rezaba para que todo saliese bien mientras Trevor fotografiaba al pokemon planta.

-Esto será fácil. ¡Talonflame ve!-La poderosa ave de fuego hacia su aparición frente al tipo planta. La desventaja era clarísima

-¡Entonces el Round número 1 que inicie!- El profesor Sycamore había dado comienzo a la pelea.

===Ash vs Calem===

-¡Terminemos esto de una vez! ¡Nitro Carga!- Fuego era lo que cubría a la intimidante ave que a toda velocidad se dirigía a la serpiente tipo planta.

-Snivy. Utiliza Látigo cepa para saltar y esquivar el golpe.- Con un elegante salto hecha de sus lianas que golpearon el suelo para impulsarla, fácilmente había esquivado el ataque de Talonflame.

-¡Te tengo en el aire! ¡Da una vuelta en U t ataca con As Aéreo!- Ágilmente el ave originaria de Kalos hacia el desvió correspondiente y se disponía a atacar a la serpiente que se encontraba "indefensa" aun en el aire.

-¡Cayo en nuestro juego Snivy! ¡Dispara tus drenadoras en su pico ahora!- Una semilla era impulsada por el inicial de Unova el cual se enterró en el pico del ave. Empezaron a nacer lianas de la semilla amarrando al ave haciendo que esta perdiera el vuelo.

-¡Talonflame!- No podía creer como esa pequeña había reaccionado a la velocidad aumentada de su ave.

-No le des tregua. ¡Utiliza ahora Hojas navajas!- La inicial empezó a tirar lo que cualquiera podría decir una tormenta de hojas filosas que dañaban gravemente al pájaro de fuego.

-Talonflame utiliza nitro carga para quemar las drenadoras e impúlsate hacia Snivy una vez más.- El pájaro se volvió a encender y en efecto pudo quemar la semilla que lo ataba y se dirigió una vez más a embestir a la serpiente. El azabache se había sorprendido, Calem había pensado rápido en cómo deshacerse de las drenadoras de Snivy, pero tenía más de un truco en la manga.

-¡Snivy! Vuelve a saltar con tus látigos lo más alto que puedas.- La serpiente tipo planta dio un enorme salto que se podía comparar al vuelo del mismo Talonflame y se impulsaba más alto que el mismo pájaro pokemon. La mirada incrédula de Calem y su Talonflame eran grandes al ver como fácilmente el tipo planta estaba encima de ellos. Todos en el lugar estaban atónitos. ¿Un pokemon tan pequeño con tanta desventaja podía dar tal pelea?

-¡Utiliza Tormenta de Hojas sobre todo el campo ahora!- La pequeña serpiente empezó a girar sobre su eje y al mismo tiempo un poderoso tornado empezó a formarse impactando contra el campo y contra el pájaro que no tenía el suficiente espacio para poder maniobrar. Todos podían sentir la poderosa ráfaga de viento que azotaba el campo y castigaba al ave de fuego. Clemont y Serena eran los menos sorprendidos pero aun así el hecho de ver como Ash manejaba la situación tan fácilmente los maravillaba. La tormenta se empezó a disipar con una Snivy cayendo al suelo a su forma elegante. Talonflame había sido derrotado yaciendo contra el suelo luego de ser aplastado por esa ráfaga de hojas y viento.

-¡Talonflame no puede continuar! ¡La ganadora es Snivy de Ash! – Todos habían quedado asombrados por lo que había pasado. Froakie ahora empezaba a comprender lo que su entrenador decía con contenerse. El no lo había hecho en ese momento y estos eran los resultados. Esto emocionaba al inicial de agua. Quería llegar más allá del nivel de sus amigos.

-Ash es increíble…- El peli limón murmuraba para sí mismo con una sonrisa al ver como tenía todo en contra y pudo encontrar la solución al problema. La peli miel solo podía quedar atónita ante el nivel que tenía el azabache. ¿Esas estrategias eran acaso de un novato? Su sonrojo era muy obvio cosa que noto Tierno y los dos amigos cercanos de Serena. El gordito olía problemas.

-¿Como rayos paso esto?- Calem devolvía a su pokemon y miraba frente a él un Ash que felicitaba a su amiga por la fantástica pelea. Pudo sentir algo diferente después del primer enfrentamiento con él. Pudo ver en su imaginación como Ash era fuerte, muy fuerte. Era la misma sensación de cuando se enfrento al campeón actual de Kalos en la rama juvenil ya hace mucho y a su vez cuando fue humillado, así lo sentía en ese momento….muy similar a esa vez.

-Chicos es hora de la segunda batalla. Calem por favor escoge a tu siguiente pokemon.- El profesor sacaba de su trance a su alumno. Él sabía que era fuerte, pero tenía un problema de complejo de inferioridad cuando se enfrentaba a alguien más fuerte que el.

-¡Yo…Iré con todo! ¡Ve Chesnaught!- El poderoso inicial de planta de Kalos hacia su aparición al campo de batalla cosa que sorprendió a todos. ¿Acaso esto no era practica? Ash quedo viendo al pokemon y pensó que Charmeleon sería perfecto para el trabajo pero antes de tomar su decisión vio como Froakie le jalaba de la camisa. Quería intentarlo. Quería llegar a esos niveles que Snivy había demostrado y que por supuesto sabía que Charmeleon y Pikachu eran capaces. El azabache sin mucho esfuerzo entendió lo que su nuevo compañero deseaba.

-Snivy, que te parece si regresas y tomas un descanso.- La serpiente entendió y amablemente le sonrió a su nuevo hermano mientras era regresada a su pokebola. Sus nuevos amigos confiaban en él. Iba a ser su primera batalla como el pokemon de Ash y no iba a fallarle. La pequeña rana pokemon salto al campo de batalla con una pose ninja queriendo demostrar que era más que capaz para el reto. Todo el alumnado volvió a murmurar ante la decisión que el pokemon había hecho. ¿Habrá sido solo suerte lo que paso con Snivy? ¿Ese chico se deja dominar por sus pokemon? Entre preguntas y burlas todos comentaban las acciones raras de Ash. Serena se sentía molesta con quienes se burlaban de su amado mientras Clemont sabía que sería difícil pero Ash podía hacerlo.

-La segunda batalla será entre el Chesnaught de Calem contra el Froakie de Ash. ¡Comiencen!- El referee hacía hincapié a que comenzara la pelea.

-Chesnaught utiliza Misiles Aguja- El poderoso tipo planta empezó a lanzar muchas agujas dirigidas a la pequeña rana la cual no se dejo intimidar y deposito su confianza en su entrenador.

-¡Froakie esquívalas utilizando doble equipo!- Había tomado una semana dominar este ataque. Los entrenamientos de velocidad con Pikachu había surtido efecto ya que cuando las agujas habían impactado contra el dejando una nube de polvo por el impacto salieron de esa misma varios clones de la rana pokemon.

-¡Dispárales a todos con Misil aguja!- Calem con mucha frustración al ver como no había terminado la pelea de un golpe ordenaba a su primer pokemon. Las agujas se dispersaban por todo el campo impactándose en cada Froakie pero para su mala suerte eran simplemente copias. Ya había destruido a todas las copias pero el original no estaba. Esto confundió a ambos y a todos los espectadores incluyendo al referee. La única que no había sido despistada era la directora que miraba la pelea desde lejos.

-Muy astuto Ash.- Comentaba para sí misma viendo hacia el techo del gimnasio.

-¡Hidro pulso ahora!- El comando del azabache confundía a todos pero de repente el pequeño Froakie cayó desde arriba impactado el Hidro pulso en la cabeza del tipo planta/peleador. El impacto había sido el doble aprovechando las fuerzas de gravedad de la caída. Calem no podía creer como esa pequeña molestia había estado escondida arriba esperando el momento pero como lo había hecho para mantenerse ahí durante ese pequeño tiempo.

-¡No podemos rendirnos! ¡Utiliza Desenrollar ahora!- El tipo planta se había hecho una esfera utilizando su escudo de espinas y empezó a girar en contra de la rana.

-¡Trata de girar hacia tu izquierda y golpea con Hidro pulso!- A pesar de que tenia la estrategia dibujada en su mente Froakie le costó asimilar la orden por falta de experiencia y el tipo lucha impacto contra él.

-¡Sigamos con más poder Chesnaught!- Por primera vez en el encuentro se sentía en ventaja. Iba a derrotar a este tipo y a demostrarle a Serena que era el mejor.

-Rayos, aun falta más para poder entender lo que le dije. Debo de pensar.- El azabache trataba de encontrar la solución de ese poderoso ataque de rodada. Tenía opciones limitadas pero no se iba a rendir. Una idea le vino a la cabeza y solamente rio al saber que podía improvisar con su nuevo amigo. Calem noto esto y se preocupo debido a la sonrisa que el azabache demostraba. ¡Debía de terminar esta pelea pronto!

-¡Desenrollar una vez mas y con toda tu potencia!- El inicial seguía dando vueltas alrededor del campo rodeando a la rana en el centro.

-¡Froakie! ¡Esquiva saltando y tira tus burbujas al suelo!- El azabache sabia de primera mano lo pegajosa y resistentes que eran las burbujas del inicial de agua. Sin dudarlo el pequeño saltaba esquivando con mucha agilidad a la enorme esfera pokemon mientras iba lanzando sus burbujas que se pegaban en el suelo.

-¡Ese es tu plan Ash!- Al parecer Clemont había sido el único que había entendido ya que lo grito con mucha fuerza y emoción mientras todos lo miraban con confusión. Serena aun preocupada por el Froakie de Ash tampoco sabía lo que planeaba su amado. De repente en el campo se vio como el tipo planta se hacía más lento mientras se pegaba con las burbujas que hacían que no pudiese girar bien.

-No puede ser. ¡Chesnaught utiliza Escudo de Espinas para destruir esas burbujas!- El Kalosiano había pensado rápido y el escudo de espinas hacia que se partieran las burbujas liberando de la prisión a su amigo.

-Veo que tienes buenas estrategias de vez en cuando. ¡Pero nos diste suficiente tiempo para preparar esto! ¡Froakie utiliza Doble equipo y prepara tu Hidro pulso!- La pequeña rana hacia de nuevo varias copias de nuevo de si mismo las cuales impactaban contra el escudo del pokemon como que si fuesen varios hidro pulsos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Brazo Martillo!- El poderoso inicial de planta utilizo su brazo para deshacerse de todas las copias pero una última se dirigía a impactar con su brazo lo cual hizo un choque muy fuerte levantando el polvo del lugar. Nadie podía creer lo que pasaba. Esos dos pequeños le habían dado lucha a dos poderosos pokemon de Kalos en su última etapa. ¿Quién era ese sujeto? El azabache se había contradicho a si mismo esa mañana, no podía de dejar todo en la cancha. Luego de que el polvo se disperso, los dos pokemon yacían en el suelo inconsciente ambos.

-Los dos pokemon no pueden continuar. Al ya no tener más pokemon Calem, Ash es el ganador de este combate.- Todos los presentes rugieron de emoción ante el chico nuevo. Calem se sentía humillado ante lo que paso. Su plan se había ido por el drenaje. El azabache en cambio fue donde su amigo y lo recogió en sus brazos.

-Lo hiciste bien Froakie, espera un poco más y seremos imparables.- El inicial de agua se sentía muy bien. No gano, pero tampoco perdió. Había dado todo y sabía que podía ser más fuerte. Su elección había sido la indicada. La peli miel se encontraba muy emocionada y enternecida por lo que miraba. Ash era fuerte y dulce. Ella quiso ir donde él estaba pero vio como Calem la observaba. Se empezó a sentir mal por lo que había sufrido el chico y por no corresponder a lo que él quería. Decidió no ir para no hacerle sentir peor de lo que él ya se sentía. El azabache fue a pedirle permiso al profesor para ir donde le enfermera el cual accedió. Calem hizo lo mismo y ambos se dirigieron al mismo destino.

A Serena y Clemont les preocupo lo que podía pasar pero para su mala fortuna no podían dejar el lugar porque podía ir luego.

El camino en el pasillo era largo para Calem. Él iba detrás de Ash. Sus sentimientos de frustración lo tenían dominado, no sabía cómo seguir.

-Diste muy buena pelea Calem.- El azabache se pronuncio como sintiendo lo que pasaba por la cabeza del muchacho.

-¡Pelea!- El kalosiano apretaba los dientes de la furia pensando que el joven se burlaba.

-Fue muy buena.-

-¡Me humillaste en frente de todos! ¡Crees que a eso le llamas buena pelea!- El kalosiano lo quedo viendo con furia mientras le gritaba cosa que cuando lo escucho el azabache dejo de caminar y lo quedo viendo.

-Lo fue Calem. Tus pokemon dieron el todo por la victoria.- El muchacho de pueblo Paleta lo miraba completamente serio con sus palabras. Sentía algo de familiaridad con lo que miraba en los ojos del chico, se recodo a si mismo hace un año.

-¡Tú no sabes que se siente que lo humillen frente a todos! ¡Que sabes de mis pokemon para decir que lo dieron todo! ¡No fueron capaces de dar todo por mi culpa!- Al azabache lo sorprendió los comentarios que el joven hacia. Por un momento pensó que culparía a sus amigos pero fue a él mismo. Esto definitivamente lo transportaba a un momento oscuro de su vida.

-Lo sé más que nadie. ¿Pero dime algo, que harás para remediarlo?- Esa pregunta agarro al joven desprevenido. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, el nunca se había planteado eso. Siempre se lamento incluso cuando perdió contra ese tipo fuerte hace mucho.

-Yo…Yo…- No sabía que contestar. Su mirada era de poca estima a sí mismo.

-Hazte más fuerte. Entrena con tus amigos. Nunca te rindas hasta que todo se acabe.- ¿Qué rayos? Ese acaso no era el mantra de Serena. Las palabras eran genuinas de la boca de Ash y el podía sentirlas y verlo como la determinación del rostro del chico lo confrontaba.

-Ash…acaso tu…- El joven Kalosiano sintió familiaridad con el tono que el azabache utilizaba.

-Lamentarse no hará que puedas avanzar. Incluso si el mundo se ha burlado de ti, tienes que seguir adelante. Tienes que tener una motivación para seguir adelante.- Pikachu también asentía en el hombro de su mejor amigo concordando con sus palabras.

-¿Qué es lo que te motiva?- Hace unos momentos el odiaba con todo al tipo. Pero ahora sentía mucha confusión en como sentirse.

-Mi sueño.- Se limito a contestar mientras siguió caminando. El había visto ese rostro de desesperación en si mismo hace mucho tiempo. Esa mirada que estaba perdida en la oscuridad, él conocía muy bien que era eso, él había tomado una determinación desde que se recupero, el nunca más iba a caer.

-¡Ash….yo te derrotare! ¡Quiero la revancha en el festival deportivo! ¡No me vencerás en otra batalla nunca más!- Motivación es lo que le faltaba y ahora la tenia. Tenía que derrotarlo a él. Ganarle y vencerlo. No era odio ya lo que sentía. Era rivalidad pura. Tampoco se iba a rendir por Serena.

-Te estaré esperando en la final de ese torneo Calem.- Con esa última frase concluyo su pequeña conversación. Ambos curaron a sus pokemon y volvieron al gimnasio sin pronuncia una palabra más. Ya todo se había dicho.

Las batallas habían seguido el mismo curso pero ninguna había sido tan intensa como la primera entre los dos primeros entrenadores. Serena al verlos volver a ambos sin golpes ni nada se sintió muy aliviada. Su sorpresa fue más grande cuando Calem se acerco a ella y le pidió disculpas frente a Tierno, Shauna y Trevor. El corazón de la chica se sentía muy aliviado al haber recuperado a su amigo que creyó perdido. Ella sabía que aun sentía algo por ella pero no quería perder su amistad de años. El azabache miraba a lo lejos y sonreía ante la escena de la cual fue testigo. Serena tenía razón al final, él no era un mal chico, aunque aun sentía cierta ansiedad sobre él.

Las clases dieron fin por el día. Todos estaban por salir para ir a sus hogares. Ash esperaba a Clemont y a Serena en la entrada. EL primero en aparecer fue el peli limón el cual sabía lo que su amigo planeaba.

-Clemont, llegare a tu casa en unas dos horas. Necesito que me des tu teléfono para que me mandes la dirección.- El azabache saco su celular al tiempo que el peli limón le brindaba su información de contacto.

-¿Iras a dejar a Serena?- El inventor le cuestiono a lo cual el azabache asintió mientras ya guardaba todo.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer luego que por mi culpa casi se lastimara y que su bicicleta quedara en mal estado.- Cruzaba sus brazos mientras le sonreía nerviosamente a su amigo.

-Entiendo. Te dejare solo con ella. Sé que a veces ella se siente incómoda con mi presencia.- Con un tono de tristeza el chico se pronuncio.

-No le preguntare nada ella de la historia entre ustedes dos. Pero al saber de qué se trata ese montón de tonterías acerca de ti veré que hare. Sé que ella no es mala por lo que vi lo que hizo por ti el día que los conocí.

-Ash yo estoy preocupado que tu también te alejes por lo que te voy a contar.- Su miedo era real. Ash había sido su primer amigo luego de todo el incidente que había vivido meses atrás.

-Si a ti no te importa quién soy en realidad, a mí tampoco me importa lo que eres. Somos amigos y eso es lo que cuenta para mí.- Un semblante de felicidad volvió a invadir al inventor. Este se despidió momentáneamente de su amigo para que pudiese dejar a la peli miel. Lo que no se enteraron es que ella había escuchado parte de su conversación. Se sintió mal al saber que Ash iba a conocer la verdad y también le intrigo lo que el menciono de que a Clemont no le importo quien era.

-Ash, ya estoy lista para que partamos.- La joven se acerco tímidamente a su amado. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar al saber lo que había sucedido.

-Me empezaste a preocupar. Ya iba a ir por ti.- El joven kantoniano genuinamente le sonreía. Ella no podía evitar enamorarse más de él y ese era al mismo tiempo su miedo, perderlo.

Ambos partieron hacia pueblo Boceto. El azabache pedaleaba mientras la peli miel iba en silencio. Le daba vergüenza lo que él podía descubrir esa noche. Tenía que ser valiente y decírselo antes. Lo intentaba con cada metro que avanzaban pero le era imposible.

-Serena, tranquilízate.- Esto saco de foco a la chica. ¿Por qué le había afirmado que se tranquilizara?

-¿A qué te refieres Ash?- Sus nervios aumentaron cuando el azabache la confronto.

-No eres mala persona y confió en ti. Te pido que por favor confíes en mi.- La ambigüedad de las palabras del chico la consternaban pero al mismo tiempo la llenaban de alegría.

-Ash yo….- Ella aun no podía pronunciarse. Tenía ganas de llorar. Tenía ganas de alejarse por lo avergonzada que se sentía.

-Se que tienes problemas con Clemont. Lo note desde el primer día de escuela pero nunca lo quise hacer público ante ustedes dos. Lo único que me parece muy raro de todo esto es que lo intentaste defender ese día que te volví a ver. Si estuvieses mal con el no hubieras hecho eso.- La peli miel se había sorprendido de lo perspicaz que era el chico.

-Yo no sé qué decirte Ash, yo hice mal.- La peli miel estaba a punto de soltar lagrimas cuando el azabache se pronuncio.

-Todos cometemos errores. Unos más graves que otros. Pero si cometiste un error debes de hacer algo para remediarlo si es posible y sé que entre ustedes dos es posible. Si te resulta difícil no debes de dudar en ningún momento. Nunca te rindas hasta el final.- Una explosión de emociones fue lo que se desato en el corazón de la chica. Su frase, ahora recordaba que no era de ella. Era de ese niño tierno que la salvo hace tiempo. Era del chico que iba frente a ella. No tuvo la oportunidad de pronunciarse porque ya habían llegado a su hogar. Ella se bajo lentamente mientras le evitaba la vista al chico.

-Antes de que me vaya. Quisiera algo de ti.- Si antes la chica se sentía nerviosa, ahora estaba que podía explotar ella misma. Ash quería algo de ella. ¿Qué es lo que quería? Vio que se le acercaba y puso una de sus manos en su hombro. ¿Acaso el quería besarla? No se sentía mentalmente preparada para ello aunque de veras lo quería. Ya no podía resistirse y decidió solo cerrar sus ojos. Lo que le pareció extraño es que no sintió nada más.

-Quisiera que me dieras tu número. Así podremos saber más uno del otro- El azabache termino de adornar su petición con su característica sonrisa. Ella quería más, pero que le haya pedido su información personal también era muy bueno. Tímidamente le dio su contacto y el azabache guardo exitosamente.

-¡Muchas gracias! Ahora debo irme. Clemont me espera. ¿Mañana a la misma hora milady?- La confianza y alegría de la peli miel habían vuelto.

-¡Claro! ¡Si no es así te marcare hasta que te despiertes! Aunque yo sé que mi chofer no me fallara.- Le guiño un ojo a lo cual le devolvió con una sonrisa y se despidió de ella. Su silueta se volvía a perder en el horizonte.

-Es oficial. Estoy enamorada.- La chica reflexiono para si misma mientras entro a su casa viendo en su celular la información de Ash ahora en su posesión.

" _ **Batallas, confesiones y secretos. Es lo que le había brindado el día a nuestro héroe. Nunca pensó volver a revivir muchos de sus recuerdos ahora en sus nuevos amigos y rivales. Sus sentimientos eran el de poder ayudarles. Con una mirada firme se dirigía al hogar de Clemont para por fin descubrir que era ese efecto que tenía el inventor. La famosa marca que todo mundo mencionaba de él. Esta historia continuara..."**_

 ** _/_**

 ** _Hola gente! Los saluda de nuevo su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo mas :D! He de decir que este capitulo me tomo tres dias en hacerlo por eso me salio largo ~~. Esta historia lleva un paso mas lento y es lo que me relaja un poco, ya que estoy desarrollando las relaciones de todos los involucrados a mi manera siempre llevando un paralelismo con el anime. Es acaso este un Ash OP? Lo es en cierta escala, no planeo hacerlo un Gary Stu y tendra sus defectos en el futuro. Pero aun tengo mucho que desarrollar XD. Al menos ya estamos llegando a la primera trama importante: El festival y la marca de Clemont. No crean que es un tatuaje o algo asi XD, es simplemente como lo llaman por lo que se explicara en el siguiente episodio. Espero le guste el largo capitulo XD._**

 ** _Ahora a responder reviews ~~ OwO!_**

 ** _haruzafiro: Todos esos detalles aun estoy pensando como hacerlos. No es que sea dificil pero quiero que sea algo que mueva los hilos de la historia. La relacion de Clemont y Serena es en si una consecuencia y un efecto. Eran y son amigos, pero al mismo tiempo son alejados por la famosa marca ~~ Ya empece a dar un puente con este capitulo jajajaja. Serena sabe lo que quiere y lo defendera a capa y espada XD. Espero te guste este capitulo._**

 ** _Sebastianx.15: Pues para que sepan que Ash es campeon de su region esta en Chino XD. No quiero revelar eso porque de hecho tengo planeado muchos usos para ese secreto XD. Habran choques lo prometo XD Miette me gusta mucho como personaje. Como dicen, un rival siempre hace que saques lo mejor de ti. Mi estilo de escritura te deja los misterios al aire y se desarrollan de a poco xD. Te ire sorprendiendo de a poco ~~._**

 ** _Prietar: Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Aunque he de admitir que se me escapa uno que otro errorcillo pero hago lo que se puede para dar calidad. Por eso me gusta que me digan si hay algo que les incomoda para mejorarlo lo mejor posible :D. Espero que en el apartado de batallas te hayan gustado las de este capitulo. La trama va lenta pero segura ~~ Espero te guste la historia y este capitulo :D!_**

 ** _Virginia Vir: Ya conoces como escribo XD! Jajajajaja, de hecho si tiene muchas cosas para el futuro a mediano y corto plazo. Nada es a drede e,e! El comportamiento de Ash se debe al sentimiento de confianza que emana de ambos. En el caso de Serena pues podriamos decir que lo que paso en su pasado influyo, y no, no solo es la escena clasica del anime, tiene algo mas pero todo a su debido tiempo ~~ e.e. El caso de Clemont es pura quimica XD. Ya sabes...Ciencia :D! Jajajajaja. Veremos que puede hacer Miette contra Serena, y veras muchos mas momentos dulces te lo aseguro XD. Espero te guste el capitulo._**

 ** _Bueno con esto me despido. Les deja su capitulo su buen amigo y vecino Taikobou ~~ Ya - Ha!_**


	7. Las lagrimas son el mejor bálsamo

Capitulo 7 Las lagrimas son el mejor bálsamo para el dolor.

 _ **"En nuestro capitulo anterior, nuestro héroe había demostrado ser muy fuerte en las batallas pokemon. Todo el alumnado quedo asombrado por el asombroso estilo de pelea de Ash. Aunque todo eso fue secundario con lo que él quería descubrir ese día, el problema del que hoy que posee quien ahora es su mejor amigo."**_

El azabache pedaleaba lentamente hacia la ciudad, meditaba las palabras que nunca pudo soltar la peli miel y sobre las reacciones de ella y los demás alumnos en contra de Clemont. ¿Qué podía ser tan grave que todos marginaban al chico? No pudo terminar sus reflexiones porque ya se encontraba frente a la casa de Clemont a lo cual causo una gran sorpresa. ¡Era una torre inmensa!

-¿Me habré equivocado Pikachu?- Su roedor asentía igual de confuso. Este decidió mandar un mensaje de texto a su amigo el cual le confirmo que estaba en frente de su hogar. Le indico que solo debía tocar el timbre del elevador y lo llevaría automáticamente a la sala. Este sin más uso lo que Clemont le indico y empezaba su viaje hacia arriba de la misteriosa torre. Al salir del elevador pudo ver una puerta como la de cualquier apartamento común y corriente y decidió tocar.

-¡Voy! ¿Quién será a esta hora?- Se pudo escuchar la voz de una pequeña niña la cual abrió la puerta. La niña peli limón se le formo una cara de sorpresa al ver que era un joven de la misma edad de su hermano que venía a visitarlo junto a un Pikachu en su espalda.

-¡Hola! ¿Se encuentra Clemont?- El azabache daba su carta de presentación la cual había impactado a la niña.

-¡Eh! ¡¿Buscas a mi hermano?!- La niña seguía algo confundida y a la vez asustada un poco por la situación actual de su hermano.

-Soy su compañero de clases y hoy quedamos en charlar en su casa. ¿Acaso él no está?- El azabache estaba confuso por la extraña reacción de lo que parecía ser la hermana de su amigo.

-¡NO VAS A ATRAPAR A MI HERMANO!- Ella cerró la puerta fuertemente dejando en un estado de confusión tanto a Ash como al mismo Pikachu. En ese momento escucho la voz de su amigo que regañaba a su hermana por no haberlo hecho pasar y procedió a abrir la puerta.

-¡Mil disculpas Ash! Bonnie tiende a ser muy sobre protectora conmigo.- El inventor se inclinaba y agarraba la cabeza de su hermana haciendo que imitara lo mismo.

-Descuida Clemont. No hay ningún problema de hecho.- El chico se reía nerviosamente mientras rascaba su mejilla. Luego de eso el procedió a entrar a la sala del apartamento de la torre que servía como su hogar.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar Ash y que me dices tú Pikachu?- El rubio estaba en la cocina buscando vasos para atender a sus invitados.

-Solo agua está bien. ¿Qué dices tu amigo?- Su roedor asintió de la misma forma que su entrenador a lo cual el inventor entendió y volvió con dos vasos para sus amigos.

-Disculpa a mi hermana, lo digo en serio.- La pequeña niña aun miraba muy sospechosa al chico de las marcas Z. El azabache le sorprendía mucho la actitud de ella con él. En ese momento llego alguien más a la sala algo sucio por lo que parece trabajaba en motores o algo así ya que se podía observar que tenía manchas de aceite sobre su ropa.

-Clemont que son esos….eh… ¡EH!- El hombre de semblante maduro hacía gestos de niño sorprendido al ver como Ash estaba sentado en la sala también.

-¡Hola! ¡Buenas Noches! Mi nombre es…..- El azabache intento presentarse pero nunca espero la siguiente reacción.

-¡Bonnie! ¡Plan de acción B-5 ahora!- El hombre mayor comandaba a la pequeña la cual trajo dos sartenes y ambos se ponían en poses defensivas alrededor de Clemont.

-¡No dejaremos que te acerques a mi hermano!- La pequeña le sacaba la lengua mientras agarraba a su hermano con fuerza.

-¡Te recomiendo que salgas de esta casa o te lastimaremos!- Lo que parecía ser el padre de Clemont también se ponía en defensa y miraba al azabache intimidantemente. Ash había entrado a una zona donde no muy a menudo pasan cosas normales…o al menos así pensó él.

-Clemont…creo que te toca explicar.- Él aun estaba algo nervioso por las miradas de odio que los miembros de la familia de su amigo le brindaban. El inventor sonreía también nerviosamente pero ambos tenían sus razones.

-Papá, Bonnie, tranquilos. Ash es mi amigo del colegio, se los mencione hace un par de días. Él es Ash Ketchum.- Los dos ya habían escuchado historias de él desde el primer día donde se vio un cambio visible en su actitud.

-¿Él es Ash?- La pequeña se pronunciaba algo tímida

-El mismo- El azabache les sonreía a ambos. Luego de ese evento "sobre protector", ambos tanto papa como hija se arrodillaron y pidieron disculpas por su comportamiento de una manera cómica. "Es de familia" es lo que pensaba el azabache mientras Pikachu se reía.

-Lo siento por tratarte así. Pero es que no se si sabrás las circunstancias de mi hijo. Mi nombre es Meyer y ella es mi hija Bonnie. Un gusto en conocerte.- Ya la amabilidad y cortesía habían vuelto en ellos dos pero Ash tuvo que romper el buen ambiente.

-De hecho, es a lo que vengo el día de hoy. Quiero saber lo que sucede con Clemont.- Tanto como padre e hija se sorprendieron de que el azabache no supiera nada.

-Papá, Bonnie. Necesito estar solo con Ash para poder contarle.- El inventor los vio seriamente, ambos estaban sumamente preocupados por como reaccionaria Ash.

-Clemont no queremos que sufras de nuevo.- Su padre con tristeza se pronunciaba.

-Descuida, yo confió en Ash. Por eso decidí con el que era hora de tocar este tema.- El azabache ponía una mirada de seriedad y determinación a los dos familiares del peli rubio.

-De acuerdo, los dejaremos solos. Vámonos Bonnie.- El mayor empezaba a jalar del brazo a su hija la cual no quería separarse de su hermano.

-Pero papá, debemos de estar para ayudarlo.- La pequeña aun se resistía.

-Confía en tu hermano. Él está creciendo y tu pronto lo harás.- La pequeña solo pudo asentir resignada, hizo caso y salió de la sala a su habitación. El azabache y el peli limón estaban sentados frente a frente.

-Muy bien Ash. Estoy dispuesto a responder lo que quieras.- Clemont aun sentía miedo de cómo pudiese reaccionar su nuevo amigo y peor aún, como el podría sentirse luego de una mala reacción de él.

-De acuerdo Clemont. Quiero que me cuentes dos cosas que me interesan más. El porqué te apodan el marcado y porque tu mala relación con Serena.- El kantoniano confronto mientras el roedor de se sentó en el otro lado del sofá para dar espacio a su amigo para discutir.

-¿Entiendo lo primero, pero porque quieres saber que paso entre Serena y yo?- El rubio se sentía confundido.

-Ustedes fueron amigos.- El azabache simple le contesto.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Acaso ella te lo dijo?- Con sorpresa el inventor aun se expresaba. Él pensaba que Serena lo detestaba

-He visto las miradas que han intercambiado, son miradas de culpa. Sé muy bien que son esas miradas. El azabache colocaba su mentón en sus manos mientras miraba aún serio al chico mientras apoyaba sus codos en sus rodillas inclinándose. El era muy suspicaz, la vida te enseñaba a serlo.

-No se te escapa nada Ash. Te lo contare, de todos modos tiene que ver también con la primera pregunta.- El peli limón suspiraba listo ya para contar todo lo que le aquejaba.

-Soy todo oídos.- El azabache se acomodo la gorra y a el mismo en el sofá de la sala para escuchar el dolor pasado de su amigo.

-Antes del incidente que viví hace 6 meses, yo tenía una vida tranquila. Era sociable y todos se acercaban a mí como con cualquiera. Serena y sus amigos eran parte de mi círculo social. Habíamos sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo atrás incluso cuando éramos niños a excepción de Calem que vino poco después a unirse al grupo. Siempre he sido un chico que ha sacado buenas calificaciones y nunca tuve problemas con nadie. Al menos así te puedo resumir como era mi vida antes.- El peli limón reflexionaba para el azabache a lo cual escuchaba atentamente.

-¿Cual fue ese incidente que cambio todo eso que me cuentas?- El azabache sorbía un poco de agua mientras aun estaba atento a la historia de su amigo.

-Yo tengo un sueño Ash. Yo quiero ser un famoso inventor que ayude a toda la sociedad a mejorar tanto el estilo de vida de cada uno como la relación entre pokemon y nosotros los seres humanos. Hace 6 meses tuve mi oportunidad, una fundación muy famosa investigo de mis notas y de muchos de mis inventos. Aunque la mayoría eran prototipos, ellos se interesaron mucho en lo que yo era capaz. Recibí una invitación para mostrar uno de mis proyectos más ambiciosos y si era de su satisfacción, iba a ganar una beca automática a la mejor Universidad de Kalos y mi pase a la rama de investigación científica estaba asegurada.- El azabache escuchaba muy sorprendido de lo que Clemont había conseguido a corta edad. De veras le impresionaba el chico.

-Mis amigos, incluyendo a Serena por supuesto, estaban felices por lo que sucedía en mi vida. ¡Yo iba con todo para cumplir mi sueño! Me entere que otra persona también estaba siendo seleccionada para mi mismo puesto por lo tanto tenía que competir con él sin arrepentimientos. No me preocupaba mucho ya que tenía mucha confianza que iba a ganar, el apoyo de todos los que me rodeaban reforzaban eso en mi ser. Luego el incidente pasó…- Ante esas palabras, Ash noto el súbito cambio en el gesto de su amigo. ¿Qué había pasado?

-Yo iba hacia una tienda de electrónica de la ciudad para comprar unas cosas que le faltaban a uno de mis inventos. En la calle vi como unos tipos estaban molestando a unos niños cerca ahí. ¡Estaban apaleándolos literalmente y a sus pokemon también! Por un momento dude de ayudarles ya que me dio mucho miedo si te soy honesto. Sé que no soy el más valiente hombre de este mundo, pero vi como esos niños lloraban clamando ayuda, decidí intervenir. Me abalance sobre los sujetos y logre que esos chicos escaparan. Claro luego los dos tipos me dieron una de las palizas más grandes de mi vida, pero estaba satisfecho porque había hecho lo correcto. Todos se preocuparon al verme con varias heridas y moretones pero mentí al decir que me había caído. Llego el día de mi presentación, los jueces del concurso habían llegado. Muchos profesores y amigos míos habían llegado también a presenciar mi desempeño. Ese iba a ser uno de los días más felices de mi vida. Pero…pero…- Las manos del inventor temblaban. El no quería recordar ese momento crítico que marco un antes y un después en su vida. Ash seguía atento y paciente esperando que su amigo recogiera fuerzas para contarle.

-¿Que paso luego Clemont?- Inquirió el azabache completamente atento a las palabras que diría a continuación su amigo.

-Un grupo de rufianes entraron y empezaron a hacer un escándalo en mi presentación. Empezaron a robar y a golpear a toda la gente presente. Fue un caos completo. Ellos luego procedieron a golpearme y a humillarme frente a todos. A mi padre y a mi hermana los amenazaron de muerte ya que ellos traían armas. Ellos mencionaron que yo me había metido con ellos y que esas eran las consecuencias de haberlo hecho. Ese grupo de rufianes son los mismos que te mencione la vez pasada. El equipo Flare.- Los puños del azabache se tensaron fuertemente. ¿Todo eso en un día gris? El entendía perfectamente los sentimientos de su amigo.

-Ellos le declararon a todos que yo era uno de los enemigos de esa organización criminal. Todo el que se metiera conmigo y se relacionara conmigo corría peligro. Luego de eso fui trasladado al hospital donde quede muy grave por todo lo que paso. Cuando recupere el conocimiento, mi sorpresa fue que solo mi papá y mi hermana estaban ahí conmigo. Me comunicaron que por asociaciones ilícitas quede descalificado de la beca. Aunque lo que más me dolió es que nadie llego a apoyarme, nadie de los que yo llamaba amigos. Regrese luego al colegio cuando me dieron de alta, pero vi como todos se alejaron de mí. Fui donde mis amigos más cercanos donde también Serena estaba…pero ellos…. silenciosamente se hacían un lado evitándome. Me sentí destrozado como nunca lo había vivido, así sufrí los últimos 6 meses de mi último año escolar, solo y golpeado ya que ese equipo de patanes me seguía y aun demostraban que la amenaza seguía vigente. Es por eso que el apodo del marcado se hizo popular cuando se referían a mí. Yo….aun no sé si lo que hice fue lo correcto. Todo este tiempo me lo he cuestionado. Yo….Yo….no sé si hice al final lo correcto….- La impotencia del chico crecía y sus lagrimas empezaban a brotar y empañaban sus lentes.

Ash tenía el semblante serio. Si estuviesen jugando póker se podría decir que el azabache era todo un experto. Se levanto y empezó a sacar algo de uno de sus bolsillos. Clemont tuvo mucho miedo ya que esperaba la reacción que él podía tener. No podía mancharlo por lo que él había hecho. Su sorpresa fue cuando el azabache extendió su mano la cual sostenía un pañuelo azul.

-Los malaventurados no lloramos Clemont.- Las palabras que había pronunciado Ash habían sorprendido al inventor.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Ash?- Clemont observaba la mirada llena de tristeza del chico.

-Yo cometí un error también hace un año. Me deje llevar por mis emociones e hice mal. En cambio tu Clemont, tu no hiciste nada malo, todo lo contrario. Hiciste lo que cualquier hombre que con la mitad de tu decencia hubiera hecho. Rayos, me hierve la sangre de no haber estado ahí y haberles dado una paliza a esos tipos.- La sonrisa de Clemont volvía. Empezó a reír fuertemente. Esto confundió a Ash.

-De hecho, el primer día que nos conocimos les diste una paliza mayor de la que ellos me dieron a mi.- El sonreía. Ash era alguien en quien podía confiar su vida incluso.

-¿En serio? ¡No lo disfrute como debía entonces! – Ambos empezaron a reír fuertemente.

-Eres único Ash. La verdad hoy estoy más que feliz de ser tu amigo.- El rubio se pronuncio con una sonrisa.

-De hecho no somos amigos.- Era de suponerse, al final tenia razón ya que corría peligro también, al menos tuvo la decencia de decírselo a la cara.

-Ahora somos mejores amigos. Lo mismo que tú me repetiste esa vez ahora me toca a mí. No importa quién seas ahora, quien conocí fue a Clemont en ese momento, no al marcado. ¿Además quien sabe, te haces millonario en un futuro ya tendré a quien pedirle prestado?- Clemont no lo podía creer, ese chico le confirmaba que quería ser su amigo. No pudo evitar reír cosa que se vio contagiado Ash en imitar, su amistad se afianzaba entre carcajadas. No importaba si el mundo entero estaba en contra de un amigo de Ash Ketchum, él siempre lo apoyaría, es lo que el busco cuando más lo necesito.

-¿Ash, cuál es tu sueño?- Esta pregunta agarro por sorpresa al azabache.

-Veo que a ti tampoco se te escapa nada. Mi sueño es algo más simple que lo tuyo. Deseo ser el campeón mundial de la liga pokemon internacional.- Esto sorprendió mucho al rubio. El ser un campeón intercolegial te llenaba de merito. Pero las ligas mayores era más que un reto.

-Aspiras demasiado alto.- El rubio se exclamo.

-El cielo es el límite Clemont. No debemos de rendirnos nunca. Si nos caemos entonces no ponemos de pie. Si te cuesta ponerte en pie entonces yo te daré mi mano y te arrastrare conmigo si es necesario.- Ash sonreía genuinamente.

-¡Lo mismo digo! ¡Si tengo que arrastrarte hare que cumplas tu sueño también!- Ambos chocaron sus puños. Esto era señal de que su amistad era ahora más fuerte. Ambos no esperaron ver como una de las puertas se abrió de golpe y vieron como Bonnie y Meyer lloraban conmovidos por la conversación de ambos. Los dos rápidamente fueron a abrazar a ambos con cataratas en vez de lágrimas.

-Clemont, recuerda que no eras el único que sufría.- El azabache con su cálida sonrisa se dirigió al inventor y este asintió feliz. Luego de esto, el azabache tenía que regresar a su casa. Clemont lo acompaño hasta afuera de la torre cuando recordó algo.

-¿Ash, porque fuiste especifico con Serena acerca de mi situación?- El rubio aun tenía esa curiosidad acerca de la peli miel.

-Ella no es mala persona. Por alguna razón intuyó que ella era una de las que más te apoyaban. ¿No es así?

-De hecho sí. Aunque después de lo que paso se alejo de mí como los demás.- Ash empezó a ver su celular mientras el inventor se explicaba. Empezó a sonreír al ver quien le había mandado un mensaje.

-Serena no es de ese tipo de chicas. La vi muy triste cuando le comente que venía a verte. Imagino que intuye de que hablamos el día de hoy, ella es muy perspicaz.- El chico guardo su teléfono mientras ya se montaba a su bicicleta.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- Él conocía esa mirada del azabache a pesar de ser poco tiempo que tenían conviviendo.

-Te mandare los detalles de lo que pienso más noche. Primero déjame organizarlo todo.- Con eso el azabache se dirigió a su casa dispuesto a organizar lo que su mente tenía planeado. Pikachu sabía que su entrenador cuando se empeñaba en hacer algo hacia todo por cumplirlo.

====Pueblo Boceto====

La noche imperaba en el tranquilo pueblo natal de la peli miel, claro que ella no se sentía tranquila para nada. Ella había querido conciliar el sueño pero no podía a pesar de ya estar vestida en su ropa de dormir. La conversación de Ash y Clemont la tenían muy preocupada. Luego de que Ash le diera su información personal, ella estaba en el dilema si escribirle o no y poder averiguar qué había pasado con Clemont. Ella caminaba dando vueltas en su habitación tratando de decidir qué hacer. La curiosidad le podía mas, decidió ser sutil y comenzar una pequeña conversación con él. Ella empezó a escribir un modesto "Hola" y con mucho esfuerzo pudo presionar la tecla enviar. Cada segundo que pasaba sin recibir una respuesta era una eternidad para ella.

Habían transcurrido 20 minutos y aun no llegaba la anhelada confirmación de que su azabache la había leído. ¿Mi azabache? Ella empezó a rodar en su cama muy sonrojada al tener ese pensamiento y recordar el rostro de Ash grabado en sus memorias. Salió de su trance cuando su celular empezó a sonar con lo cual en un reflejo veloz tomo y vio que era su amado quien le había respondido. Era todo o nada, ella decidió averiguar con él lo que había pasado y sobre todo si él la odiaba luego de saber la verdad del inventor.

 _ **-¡Hola!-**_

 _ **-¡Hola! No creí que me escribirías tan tarde.-**_

La peli miel no se había fijado en la hora. Ya era muy de noche cerca de las 10:30 PM. Había metido la pata.

 _ **-Espero no haberte despertado, no era mi intención.-**_

 _ **-Descuida, acabo de regresar de casa de Clemont, acabo de entrar a mi habitación.-**_

Su sonrojo era grande al imaginarse como seria la habitación del chico. ¿¡Serena que son esos pensamientos?! Se regañaba a si misma al tener esa fantasía con su amado.

 _ **-¿Cómo te fue con Clemont?-**_

 _ **-Estuve platicando mucho, por eso se me hizo tarde. De hecho vi tu mensaje antes de salir de su casa pero decidí contestarte hasta llegar a mi hogar.-**_

 _ **-Hiciste bien, es peligroso andar con el celular tan de noche y más si andas en bicicleta.-**_

 _ **-¡Me encanta cuando eres comprensiva!-**_

Dice la leyenda que el fuego que utilizo Ho-oh para destruir la antigua ciudad de Pokelantis era tan carmesí como la misma sangre. El sonrojo de Serena había sobrepasado esos límites.

-¡ _ **Gracias Ash!-**_

 _ **-De nada. Mañana siempre iré a recogerte a la misma hora. No me dormiré te lo prometo.-**_

Serena podía sentir que Ash quería ir a dormir. Necesitaba saber algo para poder aliviar su culpa.

-¡ _ **Claro que confió en ti! ¿Quisiera saber antes de que hablaste con Clemont?-**_

 _ **-Se que seré algo grosero con lo que diré Serena, pero ya es algo tarde y estoy cansado.-**_

 _ **-¡Lo siento Ash! Es solo que tenía mucha curiosidad. ¡No quiero molestarte!-**_

La peli miel estaba sumamente asustada ya que sintió que se había metido mucho en la privacidad del chico. No quería que el pensara mal de ella.

 _ **-Tranquila, no pasa nada. Lo que te quería proponer es si mañana podíamos conversarlo en el recreo si no te molesta. Conozco un buen lugar para que conversemos. ¿Ta parece la idea?-**_ _Esa idea la emociono de sobremanera, compartir un momento a solas con Ash era algo que la hacía sentir feliz._

 _ **-¡Claro! ¡Podemos comer juntos mañana y conversar!-**_

 _ **-¡Genial! Entonces su chofer tiene que decirle buenas noches, mañana tengo que recogerla temprano milady y no me perdonaría que llegase tarde a su cita educativa de mañana.-**_

 _ **-¿Desde cuándo tan elocuente?-**_

 _ **-¡No solo duermo entre clases, también aprendo algo!-**_

 _ **\- Eres muy divertido.-**_

 _ **-Yo siempre me divierto junto a ti.-**_

 _ **-No me haces fácil que me vaya a dormir.-**_

 _ **-Tú lo haces difícil desde que me empezaste a escribir. Pero hoy si es en serio. Vamos a dormir. ¡Espero tengas dulces sueños Serena! ¡Te veo mañana!-**_

 _ **-Tú también Ash, descansa y ten dulces sueños.-**_

 _ **-**_ Yo soñare contigo…- La chica abrazaba su celular acercándolo a su pecho pensando que era su amado. Cada palabra que el compartía con ella fuera escrita o conversada hacia impacto en su corazón. Ese pequeño momento de felicidad le hizo olvidar la curiosidad que tenia. Ella lo iba a hablar con el mañana y confiaba mucho en el. Entre tantos pensamientos ella quedo dormida con una sonrisa en su rostro.

====A la mañana siguiente====

El azabache ya se encontraba esperando a Serena frente a su casa, había llegado más temprano de lo usual. Junto a Pikachu esperaban que la peli miel saliese de su casa. Pasaron algunos minutos y la chica se encontraba lista para otro viaje más. Ash como siempre bromeo con ella y pues dejar de seguirle la corriente era casi un reto imposible para la kalosiana. Por alguna extraña razón el camino fue silencioso, ambos solo disfrutaban del paisaje. Lo que no sabía el azabache es que Serena aun sentía un mar de nervios por lo que había conversado con Clemont la noche anterior. Ella sabía que había hecho mal a su amigo. Siempre se sintió culpable de no poder ayudarle. Ash sabía muy bien que pensamientos la chica a sus espaldas albergaba. Él iba a solucionar eso el día de hoy. Confiaba en que Serena podría ayudarle sin que ella se diese cuenta, sus corazonadas nunca estaban del todo erróneas, al menos la mayoría de las veces.

Al llegar al instituto todo había pasado cotidianamente, la única diferencia es que Clemont había llegado un poco más tarde. Serena noto como el chico peli limón se sentó al lado de Ash. Los vio felices a ambos como desde el primer día. Ella se sentía muy aliviada, sabía que Ash no era de ese tipo de personas, como ella lo era pensaba para sí misma amargamente, ella aun se reprochaba en su interior el hecho de haber sido una muy mala amiga para el inventor. Shauna había llegado también junto a Tierno y Trevor, el robusto como siempre intento seducir a la chica fallando como todos los días. Calem llego luego de unos minutos y se dedico a saludarlos a todos. Lo raro de todo el incidente es que dedico una mirada al azabache que estaba a espaldas de todos de manera desafiante el cual el kantoniano respondía de la misma manera. Las clases dieron inicio y el mismo ambiente de todos los días se empezaba a dar, entre despertar a Ash entre clases como las respuestas siempre acertadas de Clemont.

El timbre empezó a sonar indicando la hora del descanso. El azabache dedico una mirada a su amigo peli rubio el cual se adelanto sin avisarle a nadie a salir, Serena pudo ver como ambos amigos se separaban.

-¡Serena! ¡Comamos juntas hoy también!- La morena abrazaba a su amiga por la espalda.

-Lo siento Shauna, pero hoy quede de comer junto a Ash.- Todos a excepción de Calem se sorprendieron bastante.

-¡Como es que vas a comer con ese sujeto!- Tierno muy molesto reclamaba.

-Tierno, no quisiera dar explicaciones.- La peli miel a veces se sentía abrumada por los sobre protectores que eran sus amigos.

-Tierno, déjala ir.- La sorpresa fue muy grande al haber escuchado esas palabras de Calem mismo.

-Gracias Calem.- La peli miel le sonrió y empezó a salir para esperar a Ash que sacaba su almuerzo preparado exclusivamente de su mama. El azabache se topo con la chica y ambos se dirigieron hacia arriba.

-¿Que mosca te pico Calem?- El gordito le extrañaba la reacción de su amigo y rival.

-Simple. No pienso perder ante el.- Con esa frase él salió. Tierno y Trevor empezaron a seguirlo y Shauna quedo sonriendo para sí misma. Ash era una caja de sorpresas. Al mismo tiempo una chica peli azul buscaba al Kantoniano pero su rostro fue de decepción al ver que no estaba. Decidió probar suerte en la cafetería.

Ash y Serena habían llegado a la azotea, la peli miel se vio extrañada estar en el lugar primeramente sin permiso y a la vez en aquel lugar donde casi pierde a su ser amado. Ambos se sentaron donde había sombra ya que el sol de ese día era muy fuerte. Serena en eso recordó que había olvidado algo muy importante.

-¡Oh No! ¡Olvide comprar el almuerzo!- Ella no quería perder ni un segundo con Ash.

-No es necesario que vayas. Mi mamá cocino mucho el día de hoy, podemos compartir.- Esa era la ración normal del azabache pero no quería que la chica se fuera.

-¿Estás seguro?- La kalosiana con algo de culpa lo miraba.

-Segurísimo.- Su sonrisa fue más que suficiente invitación para que ella aceptara. Al dar el primer bocado ella se sorprendió al probar tan exquisita comida.

-¡Ash! ¡Esta delicioso!- Se le habían dilatado los ojos del placer y hasta su rubor la había invadido sus mejillas.

-Mi mamá es la mejor cocinera que conozco. Por algo ella es la dueña de Pallet House.- El azabache también comía a paso lento, cosa que era rara en el ya que siempre succionaba lo que tenia frente a el por lo general.

-¿Tu mama es dueña de un restaurante?- La chica estaba impresionada.

-Es el negocio familiar. Ella decidió expandirlo aquí en la región Kalos. Esa es una de las razones por la que estamos aquí.- Ya habiendo acabado con su porción el chico se acostaba a ver las nubes.

-¡Eso es genial!- Ella podía ver su rostro que estaba en paz. Luego de acabar también la culpa la volvió a dominar. Su semblante de tristeza era serio nuevamente.

-¿Serena, porque te interesa saber que platique con Clemont?- El primer disparo se había dado, la kalosiana sentía terror al tocar ese tema pero debía de ser valiente.

-Yo cometí un error Ash.- Ella sentía muchos nervios. No sabía cuál era la impresión que él tenía de ella luego de conocer toda la verdad, aun le extrañaba verlo aquí con ella muy feliz luego de todo lo que hizo.

-Ayer platique con Clemont acerca de todo lo que vivió meses atrás. Me conto también acerca de cómo eran amigos ustedes dos.- Seguía acostado y no dirigía la mirada a la chica. Ella estaba hecha un océano de nervios pero debía de confrontar.

-Él me odia Ash….yo lo abandone cuando más me necesitaba.- Las lagrimas de la chica empezaron a formarse, tenía ese sentimiento de culpa a flor de piel.

-Serena….- Podía observar como los sentimientos de culpa fluían en las mejillas de la chica, era duro aceptar un error y conocía bien lo que era eso.

-Él siempre fue mi mejor amigo. Me ayudo en bastantes ocasiones. Yo me sentía feliz por lo que el cumplía…. su sueño… pero llego ese día que cambio todo.- Sus lagrimas seguían brotando, ese sentimiento de culpa la carcomía desde hace mucho pero por fin podía liberarlo como era debido. Nunca pudo hacerlo con sus demás amigos, debido a que ellos estaban en la misma situación, Ash era el perfecto desahogo para su maltrecho corazón.

-¿Porque te alejaste de él?- El segundo disparo se había dado. Ash estaba explorando profundo en el mar oscuro de la culpa que la peli miel albergaba.

-Por cobarde Ash. Yo tuve miedo de esos tipos. Tuve miedo de lo que los demás iban a pensar. ¿Sabes lo peor de todo? Aun tengo ese miedo.- La chica se abrazaba a sí misma. Ella era consciente que no era fuerte. Ella sabia mejor que nadie que tras su dura personalidad había una niña llena de inseguridades y miedos. Era débil….

-Cuando te volví a ver, yo no vi a esa Serena cobarde que me mencionas.- El azabache se sentó y empezó a verla a los ojos de una manera intensa. Esto de alguna manera agarro por sorpresa a la peli miel. Su mirada no era de alguien que la culpaba de ser cobarde y débil, era otra cosa. Era una mirada que le daba calor y alegría.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Ella aun dudaba de sí misma, pero las palabras del azabache era como una luz en ese lago de dudas.

-Te enfrentaste a esos tipos para defender a Clemont. Eso no lo hace cualquiera. Es cierto que pudiste haberte equivocado, pero estas dando pasos fuertes para poder remediarlo. Reconocer nuestros errores es lo que nos hace mas fuertes Serena.- El saco un pañuelo de su pantalón y empezó a secar las lágrimas de la chica.

-¡Yo….quiero…volver a ser amiga de Clemont! ¡Yo no deseo que él me odie! ¡Yo quiero pasar tiempo junto a ustedes dos! ¡Yo quiero ser fuerte!- Los sentimientos estaban al límite, ya no podía aguantar lo culpa y la carga de no haber estado ahí para su amigo. Por fin había podido sacar ese dolor. Ella quería cambiar las cosas. La sonrisa de Ash era grande al saber que su apuesta había funcionado.

-¿Entonces porque no se lo dices a él?- Esto sorprendió a Serena. El peli limón había llegado a la azotea también con muchas lágrimas en su rostro. Escucho toda la conversación que ambos sostuvieron y el impacto que esas palabras tuvieron lo hicieron quebrarse.

-¡Clemont!- La chica lo veía con sorpresa, pero lo que le sorprendía mucho era ver que tenía el mismo gesto que ella esbozaba.

-Yo nunca te he odiado Serena. Yo más bien pensé…que la que me odiaba eras tú. Yo ocasione todo y los puse en peligro a todos.- Los sollozos del chico no le permitieron hablar más ya que también su dolor empezaba a salir de su alma con cada lágrima. La peli miel se acerco y lo abrazo fuertemente. Ambos estaban confundidos del uno del otro. Ambos lloraban vaciando las toneladas de culpa de sus corazones. El azabache sonrió al ver el tierno evento y decidió acercarse a ellos dos Los rodeo a ambos con un abrazo fraternal dándoles el calor que en ese momento ellos necesitaban.

" **Nuestro héroe había impartido una lección que el mismo aprendió en sus meses de depresión. Las lágrimas son el perfecto bálsamo para aliviar cualquier dolor. Esta historia continuara."**

/

 **Snif Snif...Me salio emocional esta cosa...Hola gente! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un nuevo capitulo ~~ La verdad me salio emocional, pero tenia que arreglar ese conflicto entre ellos. En los adolescentes el que diran los demas siempre es un problema comun. Quise aprovechar ese problema común y plasmarlo aquí. Siento que me salio bien. Mas bien me siento bien valga la redundancia jajajajaja! Podriamos decir que aqui termina la creacion de los lazos que los tres necesitan para seguir con el siguiente arco ~~ Sera larga la historia, no se me acaban las ideas alternas XD.**

 **Bueno ahora mi parte favorita, contestar reviews! OwO!...**

 **sebastianx.15: Me alegra que te guste mucho mi forma de escribir. Se que se siente! Cuando espero que uno de mis fics favoritos se actualice XD. Trato de ser constante porque tengo el tiempo. Es mi pasatiempo y realmente me relaja muchisimo. Espero este capitulo te guste.**

 **haruzafiro: Espere la opinion en inbox pero nunca me llego XD! Espero le doble opinion de los dos capitulos jajajajaja. Siempre espero tus comentarios!**

 **Prietar: Me alegra que te hayan gustado las batallas. Quiero hacer coreografías buenas a la hora de narrarlas. Por lo general actualizo una vez por semana. A veces mas rapido. Depende de la situacion que se de en mi diario vivir. Espero te guste este capitulo :D**

 **Virginia Vir: Para que veas que no soy tan malo ya revele lo que le paso a Clemont XO! Me gusta guardar secretos pero es cuando la trama lo amerita ~~ Jajajajajaja. Me salio una bomba emocional por revelarlo XD. La relacion de Calem y Ash ahora ha tomado otro giro. Ya sabes que los hombres se entienden mas a las trompadas, en este caso por las batallas XD. Habra amour lo prometo ~~ Solo que aun falta que se desarrolle, aunque siempre doy chispazos de amour en cada capitulo ~~ Me gusta hacer eso XD. Estoy muy pendiente siempre de tus historias :D! Espero que te guste este capitulo.**

 **Con esto me despido gente. Su buen y lagrimeante vecino y amigo Taikobou se despide ~~ Ya-Ha!**


	8. ¿¡Una cita contigo?

Capitulo 8: ¿¡Una cita contigo!?

" ** _En nuestro capitulo anterior, nuestros héroes estaban en medio de muchos conflictos emocionales. La experiencia de Ash ayudo mucho a la joven peli miel y a su amigo el inventor en formar de nuevo el lazo que había sido cortado por ese grupo misterioso que causaba problemas en la región. El destino tenía preparado muchas cosas para nuestros amigos."_**

El recreo había terminado, todos los estudiantes regresaban a sus respectivos salones para poder seguir con su educación diaria. Ash, Clemont y Serena regresaban juntos para sorpresa de todos alrededor de ellos. ¿Acaso a esa chica no le importaba que la vieran con el marcado? Esas ojeadas que eran dirigidas hacia el mejor amigo de Ash rápidamente desaparecieron al ser víctimas de una mirada de muy pocos amigos del azabache. El chico era intimidante de cierta manera al ver todo lo que había hecho en pocos días. La peli miel sonreía plenamente feliz por como el azabache los consideraba a ellos dos como cercanos hacia él. Ella tocaba su rostro lleno de su sonrojo particular.

-¿Oye Ash, que es lo que haces los fines de semana?- Una pregunta mágica que la peli miel ni siquiera en sus más atrevidos momentos hubiese realizado salía de la boca de Clemont.

-Pues los sábados y domingos por lo general no tengo planes.- El azabache rascaba su cabeza mientras le sonreía a ambos. Él usaba ese día para descansar tanto de los entrenamientos como de la escuela misma. Tener un balance en todo aspecto de la vida era una de las lecciones más valiosas que aprendió de su único amigo en Kanto. La chica de ojos azules sabía que tenía una oportunidad perfecta para pasar más tiempo junto a él. No contaron con que alguien más pudo escuchar su conversación.

-¿Así que eres libre este sábado?- Una voz familiar se pronuncio detrás de ellos. La peli azul que buscaba al azabache para "agradecer" lo que su salvador hizo hace un par de días por ella no quería desperdiciar esa oportunidad. Los tres amigos se tensaron al tenerla cerca.

-Hola Miette.- Nervioso el azabache se pronuncio esperando el milagro de que la chica se distrajera de su comentario. Una cazadora furtiva tal vez lo hubiese ignorado pero la peli azul lo tenía en su mira desde aquel día.

-Justamente te iba a buscar para convencerte en que aceptaras mi agradecimiento, pero ahora que escuche de tu propia boca que no tienes planes este sábado pues es la oportunidad perfecta para que salgamos tú y yo.- Los celos de Serena estaban a punto de explotar. La peli azul pudo notarlo en el rostro de la chica que por lo que había pasado antes con ella y por lo que su intuición femenina le dictaba, era su rival.

-¡Ash dijo que por lo general él no tenía planes!- Era un duelo de kalosianas por el afecto del azabache. La peli miel se había confrontaba directamente a su rival. Miette tampoco se iba a dejar y era el momento de devolverle la humillación de antes.

-¿No crees que Ash está lo suficientemente grande como para tomar una decisión por sí mismo? ¿Quién eres tu acaso para prohibirle algo?- Era un jaque claro. La peli miel se quedo sin palabras ante la respuesta de la joven. Ella no quería perder a su amado. Clemont solo quedo en silencio con algo de miedo ante la feroz discusión que ambas tenían. Intervengo y es posible que me maten.

-De hecho tengo planes.- Todos rápidamente voltearon a ver al azabache con sorpresa. ¿Acaso estaba mintiendo?

-Yo escuche claramente cuando dijiste que estabas libre.- La peli azul no podía creer que iba a ser rechazada nuevamente.

-Dije que por lo general no tengo planes pero este sábado si quería salir al centro comercial para comprar unas cosas que deje en encargo.- Había sido un pensamiento rápido de parte de Ash pero la peli azul aun no se iba a rendir.

-¿Entonces puedo acompañarte?- Albergaba una esperanza de que su caballero de brillante armadura aceptara.

-Pues había quedado con Serena de ir por esa encomienda ya que a ella le incumbe también.- La peli miel había quedado sorprendida ante la declaración de Ash. ¿La estaba invitando a una cita?

-¡¿Porque con ella!?- Los celos ahora se apoderaban de la chica la cual nunca había tenido problemas en invitar a un chico a salir.

-Ella hace unos días tuvo un accidente y su bicicleta se estropeo. Quede en ayudarle para poder repararla. ¿No es así Serena?- Con disimulo el azabache guiño su ojo hacia la peli miel la cual capto lo que él quería dar a entender.

-¡Cierto! Ya habíamos quedado en ir mañana. Se me había olvidado por completo.- Serena usaba sus dotes improvisados de actriz y se atrevió a darle un golpe bajo a la chica para sellar su victoria y se abrazo al brazo del azabache. Miette por primera vez había sufrido una derrota en el amor, pero no era el fin de la guerra. Clemont solo reía al ver como su amigo tenia suerte con las mujeres.

-Entiendo. Pero Ash Ketchum, recuerda lo que me debes.- La peli azul sonreía para él. El azabache no quería ser en realidad grosero con ella pero él no quería nada ver con la palabra romance. Al menos eso es lo que creía.

-Discúlpame.- Miette al escucharlo sabia que una de sus filosofías era el ataque total y decidió contra atacar a la peli miel. En una rápida sucesión de evento ella se acerco y beso la mejilla del azabache. Serena fue testigo de primera fila al ver como ella se había atrevido a hacer eso con su Ash. La peli azul había perdido la batalla pero nada le evitaba hacer daños al rival.

-¡Entonces nos vemos la otra semana!- Con su sonrisa seductora se encamino hacia su salón de clases. Serena también por primera vez había sentido el sentimiento de derrota por primera vez. Su cara echaba humo de celos y sin querer apretaba mas fuerte el brazo del azabache.

-¿Serena?- El kantoniano veía los pucheros de la chica agarrada de su brazo. Por alguna razón el miraba eso como un tierno gesto que le gustaba de ella. La chica al ver en qué posición estaba recobro su común vergüenza y se separo rápidamente del azabache toda roja mientras trataba de disculparse con él.

-¡Lo siento!- La chica ocultaba su rostro entre sus cabellos. ¿Por qué Ash la hacía actuar de maneras que jamás había actuado?

-No te preocupes. Tenemos que ir a clases más bien ya. ¿No es así Clemont? ¿Clemont?- El peli limón había quedado estupefacto al haber sido testigo de todo. Podríamos decir que el chico era muy susceptible con las cuestiones amorosas y pues sus inocentes ojos no podía procesar mucho. Definitivamente Ash se divertía en cada momento con este par.

Luego de los eventos del pasillo, los tres llegaron juntos al salón. Los amigos cercanos de Serena se sorprendieron al verla junto al dúo de chicos problema. Esos comentarios no le agradaban en nada a la peli miel la cual los reprendía por decirlo una y otra vez. Calem solo se dedico a verla, por alguna razón ella se veía más feliz que antes. Había recuperado algo, esa es la sensación que ella le brindo en esos instantes. Él había decidido permanecer neutral todo el tiempo hasta que tuviese su oportunidad y no iba arruinarlo con una actitud infantil. La llegada de Ash lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero ahora no pensaba perder terreno. Él decidió jugar al mismo nivel del azabache, con madurez.

Las clases tomaron su curso nuevamente las cuales pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Serena luego de despedirse de sus amigos decidió ir donde Ash y Clemont se dirigían y abrazó a ambos por la espalda para sorpresa de ellos. Los tres empezaron a platicar de trivialidades hasta que llegaron a la salida del colegio. Clemont se despidió de ambos con la sonrisa más genuina que podía brindar. Él de verdad después de mucho tiempo se sentía feliz de nuevo en la escuela. Era el momento de partir y Ash preparo el carruaje para Serena la cual accedió en utilizar y ambos partieron hacia el hogar de la kalosiana. El azabache había decidido llevar un ritmo lento apreciando más el paisaje que le enamoraba de la región.

-Ash. ¿Lo que le dijiste a Miette no solo fue una excusa para zafarte de ella verdad?- Tenia temor, ella deseaba con todo su corazón esa salida con el azabache.

-Quería proponértelo ahora en nuestro tiempo a solas pero digamos que Miette hizo que me adelantara.- El chico seguía con su pedaleo mientras sonreía apenado por la repentina confesión de sus planes.

-¿En serio?- Serena se expresaba incrédula mientras su corazón parecía dar piruetas dentro de su pecho.

-Es en serio Serena. Digamos que es el premio que tienes por ser la mejor jefa que he tenido en mi vida.- La peli miel capto nuevamente el juego que a ella tanto le gustaba con él.

-Me halaga que mi chofer favorito me tenga en tanta estima.- Su sonrojo y sonrisa eran grandes cuando ella bromeaba con su amado secreto. Muchas veces deseo que el tiempo se detuviera en esos momentos y que solo ellos dos existiesen.

-¡Gracias Milady! ¡Hago mi mejor esfuerzo!- La entrada de pueblo boceto se hacía visible. El momento de su separación se hacía inminente. Aunque el amanecer siempre le daría la oportunidad a la peli miel de verlo de nuevo ella siempre sentía que las horas se hacían eternas sin él. Todo lo que había hecho por ella en ese poco tiempo era igual como si hubiese estado la vida entera con ella. Tenía tantas cosas que expresarle. Agradecimiento, admiración, y sobre todo algo que había recién nacido de parte de ella…amor.

-Bueno Serena ya llegamos.- La chica salió de sus pensamientos al ver que su hogar estaba frente a ella.

-Muchas gracias por todo Ash.- La peli miel delicadamente se bajaba y quedo viendo al chico a sus ojos marrones que tanto amaba.

-De nada.- Con un tono suave y genuino el azabache se pronunciaba al mismo tiempo que se detuvo a ver los ojos de la chica.

-¿A qué horas quedamos para mañana?- No podía ocultar el sonrojo de su rostro. Era muy difícil estar sola junto a él y hacer que su corazón no se le saliera del pecho.

-Aun no estoy seguro. Me quedaron de avisar los de la tienda hace unos minutos pero no he recibido respuesta. ¿No sé si te parece que te escriba hoy en la noche a qué horas nos quedamos ver mañana?- Pikachu quien dormía en el hombro del chico se acomodaba mientras su entrenador observaba aun a la kalosiana.

-¡De acuerdo!- Ella era feliz con él en esos momentos. Sentía que le debía mucho en poco tiempo.

-¡Genial! Bueno entonces me tengo que ir. ¿Nos vemos mañana milady?- Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Su sonrisa mezclada con el tierno juego que tenia con ella había descontrolado su sentido común. En un arranque de amor puro ella se acerco a él y planto un tierno beso en su mejilla despidiéndose momentáneamente de el al correr muy apenada al pórtico de su cada sin evitar verlo desde ahí tratando de ocultar su sonrojo con la luz del atardecer.

-¡Muchas gracias por todo! ¡Cuídate mucho!- La chica entro luego de eso a su hogar. Ella estaba apoyada en la puerta tocando sus labios, tuvo el valor de hacerlo. Sabía que no era la gran cosa para el mundo pero para ella había sido un enorme paso. Sus sentimientos estaban fuera de control al saber que podía verlo de nuevo mañana nuevamente. El kantoniano en cambio se quedo viendo la puerta de la casa de la chica. Toco su mejilla y empezó a reflexionar para sí mismo lo diferente que habían sido los dos besos que recibió el día de hoy, el de Serena era mucho más dulce. Con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo se dirigió con su amigo hacia su hogar.

====Pueblo Boceto====

Luego de la despedida de los dos jóvenes habían pasado dos horas. La peli miel no podía creer todo lo que había pasado el día de hoy y lo que venía para mañana. Ella aun estaba despierta por dos razones. La primera de ellas era porque buscaba la vestimenta perfecta para impresionarlo, la segunda por la emoción que aun dominaba su ser.

Su cuarto era un desorden con toda la ropa regada. Ella había experimentado con decenas de combinaciones pero ninguna le convencía. Su momento de iluminación llego al encontrar un vestido de color blanco con encajes de color rojo. Era perfecto para un día de calor ya que hasta en ese detalle ella había revisado minuciosamente para estar lista. Entre su armario ella también encontró un sombrero que era muy parecido a aquel que llevaba cuando lo conoció. Recordar ese momento la llenaba de alegría y abrazaba dicho sombrero contra su pecho tirándose a su cama viendo el techo.

Ella jamás se había enamorado, era una montaña rusa de emociones. Ella era la mujer más feliz del mundo a su lado y al mismo tiempo podía ser la más infeliz si lo llegase a perder. Entre todos esos pensamientos el sonido de su celular empezó a dar aviso que alguien ya tenía todo listo para la salida de mañana. En un reflejo comparada a la velocidad de la luz ella cogió su aparato y reviso que el azabache le había escrito, se podía acostumbrar a hablar con él antes de dormir todas las noches.

 **-¡Hola Serena!-**

 **-¡Hola! ¿Imagino que ya sabes a qué hora nos veremos mañana?-**

 **-Tengo malas noticias. El barco que traía los repuestos de tu bicicleta tuvo un accidente naval y eso atraso los envíos una semana.-**

El corazón de la chica se encogió por aquella noticia. Ya no existía una razón por la cual salir con Ash el día de mañana. Maldecía su propia suerte y un sentimiento de tristeza la empezaba a dominar. Ella de verdad quería salir con él.

 **-Es una lástima Ash. Imagino entonces que será hasta la próxima semana entonces.-**

 **-¿De qué estás hablando Serena?-**

Estas palabras la sorprendieron y la llenaron de esperanza. ¿Sera que Ash?

- **Es que…imagino que quieres descansar el día de mañana. Ahora que todo se atraso no hay razón por la cual ir al centro comercial mañana.-**

 **-Nunca dije que no íbamos a salir mañana Serena.-**

De nuevo el azabache la hacía bajar al infierno y subir al cielo en fracción de segundos. Ella pego un brinco al ver esas palabras que tanto ansiaba.

-¿ **Hablas en serio?-**

 **-¡Claro! Ya habíamos quedado en salir y no me parece justo dejarte vestida y alborotada por una razón tan pequeña. Te vi muy ilusionada en salir y se me partiría el corazón no cumplirte.**

Dicen que los Electrode son famosos por sus potentes explosiones capaces de ayudar en la minas de Kanto y dejar noqueado a cualquier oponente. El corazón de Serena había ya superado por creces cualquier supernova.

 **-Ash yo no quiero molestarte….-**

 **-Me molestaría si me dijeras que no. ¡Sera divertido! ¿Qué dice entonces milady, acepta la humilde invitación de su fiel servidor?-**

¡Como rayos le podía decir que no! ¡Aunque quisiera hacerlo él se lo dejaba muy difícil y claro que eso a ella le encantaba!

 **-Como negarme ante tal galante propuesta. ¡Claro que quiero salir contigo!-**

 **-¡Genial! ¿Entonces mañana a las 10 de la mañana para poder almorzar juntos?-**

 **-¡Me parece bien! ¿Nos vemos en Lumiose entonces?**

 **-¡Te esperare en la plaza frente al centro comercial!-**

 **-¡SI! ¿Por cierto Ash?-**

 **-¿Qué sucede Serena?-**

 **-Gracias por todo el día de hoy. Yo tuve miedo de la reacción de ustedes dos.-**

Luego de esta última frase la respuesta del azabache tomo un poco más de tiempo en llegar al celular de Serena. Esto la preocupo un poco. El bendito sonido hizo su aparición y volvió a concentrarse en la lectura.

 **-La verdad yo no hice nada. Ustedes dos son grandes amigos y pues todo tenía que darse natural. Tal vez di un pequeño empujón pero ustedes dos son los que me sorprenden. Me gustaría ser como ustedes alguna vez.**

Cualquiera podría llamarla loca, pero esa última frase la percibió con un tono de tristeza de parte del azabache. Luego de todas las emociones que ella vivía con el kantoniano, ella siempre noto algunas veces un poco de tristeza en su dulce voz. No quería ser impertinente y preguntar directamente pero tenía que averiguar qué es lo que escondía el corazón de Ash. Todo llegaría a su debido tiempo y tenía que ser paciente.

- **Aun así Ash, Clemont y yo somos afortunados en tenerte con nosotros.-** Yo soy afortunada en haberte conocido….entre suspiros este pensamiento escapo.

-¡ **Me harás sonrojar! Ahora ya es algo tarde e imagino que deseas descansar.-** Yo me quedaría toda la noche contigo aunque solo me acompañaran tus palabras…..mas pensamientos se le escapaban a la chica en forma de suspiros.

- **De acuerdo Ash. Espero descanses y tengas dulces sueños.-** Yo de seguro los tendré contigo….de sus labios escapaba esta frase proveniente de su corazón.

-¡ **También ten dulces sueños! ¡Nos vemos mañana milady!-**

La kalosiana volvía a soñar con el amor luego de todo lo que había vivido con Ash. ¡Mañana sería un gran día! Con ese pensamiento ella se marcho a la tierra de los sueños emocionada por el futuro.

====A la mañana siguiente - Plaza frente al Centro Comercia Lumiose====

El sol brillaba más fuerte que nunca en la región Kalos. Era un día perfecto para salir con tu familia, tus seres amados o como en este caso el azabache con su amiga de la infancia recién encontrada. Ash junto a Pikachu esperaban frente a un reloj en medio de la plaza esperando a la peli miel. Eran ya las 10:10 AM, por lo que noto se le había hecho tarde. Ash se sentía un poco raro al saber que ella por lo general era muy puntual. ¿Le habrá pasado algo? De repente sintió como dos manos de piel muy suave le cubrían su vista. Pikachu al ver el gracioso momento empezó a reír para sí mismo.

-¿Adivina quién es?- Con una risa algo coqueta ella se pronunciaba para el chico que le gustaba.

-Déjame adivinar, una chica de ojos azules con una sonrisa contagiosa. ¿Serena no es así?- Las manos de la chica se retiraban de los ojos del azabache y al recuperar su visión fue recibido por la sonrisa que la joven emanaba. Algo más lo dejo estupefacto y fue ver lo hermosa que ella se miraba. Nunca pensó que ver a la peli miel con ese vestido lo dejara tan atolondrado. Un detalle que más le trajo nostalgia fue el ver como su cabeza era cubierta por un sombrero muy similar a aquella vez en su infancia. ¿Momento? ¿Ya tenía recuerdos de ese momento que ella le menciono?

-¡No es justo! ¡Adivinaste fácilmente!- Ella empezó a hacer un puchero que no pudo evitar que Ash se enterneciera al verla. La peli miel en cambio no pudo dejar de ver lo bien que él se miraba en ropa casual. Un par de jeans de color azul oscuro, unas deportivas de color negro con bordes rojos y una capucha de cierre color rojo entre abierta con una camiseta de color blanca. El detalle que más sorprendió a la chica fue al ver por primera vez al azabache utilizando una gorra de color rojo con bordes amarillos también formando una especie de pokebola.

-¿Estás bien Serena? Me empecé a preocupar porque se te hizo tarde.- El sonrojo de la peli miel no tardó en hacer su aparición. El motivo de su tardanza había sido el hecho de que se tardo demasiado en verse lo mejor posible para él. Le parecía demasiado lindo ver como se preocupo por ella con esa pequeñez.

-¡No te preocupes! No me paso nada. Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho.- Fennekin apareció detrás de ella. Al parecer ambos habían tenido la misma idea de traer a sus dos iníciales con ellos. Las palabras de la joven aquella vez eran muy ciertas, ella quería relacionarse mejor con su pokemon.

-¡Descuida no hay problema! Hola Fennekin, un gusto volverte a ver.- La zorrita le respondía con mucha alegría mientras Pikachu bajaba del hombro a saludar también.

-¡Hola Pikachu!- La joven también se alegro al ver al más cercano de los amigos de Ash. Ella procedió a acariciarle detrás de las orejas y por lo que noto pudo dar en el blanco al ver que el roedor le respondía feliz.

-¿Bueno me tocara preguntar a mí, que es lo que quieres hacer primero?- Algo nervioso rascaba su mejilla. Él no conocía bien los alrededores y pues la idea original era ir a la tienda de bicicletas cosa que se pospuso. Serena noto ese pequeño detalle y simplemente le sonrió.

-Déjame ser tu guía este día.- Su sonrisa más natural no podía ser. Su felicidad era grande y no le daba vergüenza demostrarlo.

-Me salvaste la vida. Entonces hoy tendré a la mejor guía de toda Kalos. Soy muy afortunado.- Entre frases aduladoras de ambos procedieron a entrar al centro comercial seguido por sus pokemon. Al ser fin de semana la gente aprovechaba para salir al igual que ellos dos así que era un día muy concurrido. Decidieron recorrer primero el centro comercial para que Ash pudiese conocer las tiendas y lugares. Serena no pudo evitar ver una tienda de ropa que acababa de hacer su apertura, esto no escapo de la vista del azabache.

-¿Quieres entrar?- Serena pensó que no había procesado bien lo que su amado secreto dijo. ¿Quería entrar a una tienda de ropa con ella?

-¿Eh?- No pudo evitar mascullar al escuchar la propuesta del azabache. La poca experiencia que había tenido en citas y por todo lo que sus amigas le han comentado es que a los hombres no les gustaba ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Por qué te sorprendes Serena?- El azabache empezó a reír gracioso mientras cruzaba sus brazos viéndola.

-Es que….por lo general a los chicos no les gusta este tipo de cosas. No quiero que te aburras conmigo así que no es necesario que entremos si no lo deseas.- Su tono de vergüenza delataba que quería entrar.

-Te veo ilusionada en entrar, no te preocupes por mí. Además sé que puedo divertirme si estoy junto a ti.- Dicen que al autor se le acabaran las referencias de cómo comparar los sonrojos de amor de la kalosiana, pero era inevitable al estar con él.

-¡De acuerdo!- Ella empezó a jalar del brazo a su "amigo" mientras Pikachu y Fennekin se reían de la graciosa escena. Al entrar, la peli miel se encontraba maravillada al ver los distintos diseños de moda que había tanto en los maniquís como de los accesorios que la tienda poseía. Ella empezó a ver todo lo que la tienda ofrecía al consumidor mientras el azabache en silencio la seguía sonriendo por lo emocionada que estaba. Aun no entendía porque las chicas se emocionaban en una tienda de ropa o accesorios. Su experiencia con "ella" hacía gala en sus memorias. Estaba tan dentro de sus pensamientos que no pudo notar que la chica lo llamaba.

-¿Ash? ¿Sucede algo?- El azabache reacciono pronto y empezó a disculparse y a aclararle que no se sentía mal de estar ahí con ella. A pesar de todo lo dicho por él no se le escapaba esos momentos de tristeza que el emanaba algunas veces.

-Descuida no tengo nada. ¿Dime que es lo que querías decirme?-

-Quería probarme un vestido que encontré. ¿Te molestaría esperar un poco mientras me lo pruebo?- Con timidez la chica se dirigía hacia él mientras que por alguna razón todas las mujeres quedaban viendo a la pareja.

-¡No hay ningún problema! Yo espero a que te lo pruebes.- Su sonrisa de aprobación era algo que ella adoraba. Con un gesto rápido se fue a uno de los probadores. Ash se quedo esperando en una de las sillas junto a su roedor eléctrico. Aun estaba algo triste por los recuerdos que afloraron en él. Era difícil superar un mal amor. Cualquier pequeño detalles le hacía recordarla. Sabía que no era justo con Serena que estuviese distraído con esos pensamientos pero no podía evitarlo y vaya que quería hacerlo. En aquellos días de desesperación los consejos de su amigo eran siempre que se distrajera y que diera vuelta a la página.

-¿Ash? ¿Cómo me veo?- Esa pregunta que provenía de esa voz familiar lo saco de su trance y que forma de sacarlo. La chica frente a él, lucia sumamente hermosa. Había decidido probarse un vestido rojo de noche el cual le quedaba perfecto haciendo resaltar su figura esbelta. Su piel blanca hacia perfecto contraste y ni de hablar de sus ojos azules que tenían el mismo efecto con el color del vestido. Él no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal situación que lo agarro por sorpresa y lo hizo olvidarse inmediatamente de cualquier otro pensamiento que tuviese.

-Te…vez hermosa.- Se le había escapado. Ella no pudo evitar que el rubor se apoderara más de ella ante las palabras del chico. Todas las mujeres se derretían del azúcar que estos dos emanaban. Serena volvió al probador, había decidido comprar el vestido. Ash no sabía que pensar, porque ella le hacía pensar ese tipo de cosas. Entre ese conflicto que el tenia algo le llamo la atención en la zona de accesorios. Vio algo que encajaría perfectamente en el vestido de Serena. Procedió a tomar el objeto y fue a la caja a comprarlo. Quería sorprenderla. Después de un par de bromas de las dependientas en alusión de que su novio era un amor cosa que enrojeció a la chica a más no poder, pago su vestido y ambos salieron del local.

-¡Gracias por eso Ash! ¡Me divertí muchísimo!- La peli miel no cabía de alegría al estar con él.

-De nada Serena. ¿Qué dices si vamos a comer? Muero de hambre.- La barriga del chico empezó a sonar. La peli miel pensó que había estado con ella aunque las tiendas no fueran de su interés. Tenía que complacerlo.

-¿Entonces que esperamos? ¡Andando!- La chica lo jalaba del brazo mientras él seguía su ritmo.

La hora de comer era una de las partes favoritas del azabache. Siempre tenía espacio para más. El hecho de no haber desayunado por haberse dormido era un plus para su apetito. Serena miraba atentamente al chico devorar todo lo que tenía en frente mientras ella palidecía en comparación a su orden pequeña de comida. Lo que ambos no notaron fue ver como aquel hermoso día de repente se tornaba gris por las nubes que recién se formaban.

-¡Estuvo delicioso!- Barriga llena corazón contento era el lema de aquel chico de Kanto. Su sonrisa era enorme al haber domado a la bestia en su estomago.

-¡De veras lo estuvo!- La chica asentía positivamente mientras Fennekin dormía en su regazo luego de comer. Pikachu por su parte devoraba su infaltable bote de Kétchup.

-Creo que ahora me toca a mi escoger a donde ir a divertirnos.- El kantoniano se colocaba de pie y empezaba a estirarse. En el recorrido hecho previamente noto con mucho interés un lugar que realmente le encantaría a él y a la chica.

-¿Pensé que no conocías el lugar?- La joven también se levantaba para seguir al azabache hasta el fin del mundo si fuese necesario.

-¿Tengo la mejor guía recuerdas? ¡Vamos! ¡Nos divertiremos!- El chico empezó a jalar del brazo a Serena la cual por el contacto repentino se apenaba como era costumbre. Al recorrer unos pisos del centro comercial llegaron al ansiado lugar que Ash proponía para proseguir con su "cita". En frente de ellos dos estaba la árcade de videojuegos.

-No podía haber un centro comercial sin una de estas.- Su sonrisa era evidente, el era fanático de ese tipo de cosas. Total era un chico. El problema es que Serena nunca en su vida había entrado a una en su vida.

-Ash….yo.- La chica se sentía nerviosa. No quería parecer una novata frente al chico y quedar en ridículo.

-¿No te gusta la idea Serena?- El azabache no quería incomodarla tampoco. La pregunta agarro fuera de guardia a la chica y empezó a disculparse frenéticamente.

-¡No es que no me guste la idea! Es solo que yo nunca he entrando a un salón de videojuegos.- Ella tocaba su cabello en reflejo de su nerviosismo. Ella no quería verse como una mala agradecida con él. Ella sabía perfectamente que el entrar a aquella tienda no era lo que el azabache tenía en mente como su máxima diversión pero aun así el la complació en ello sin inmutarse. Lo que no espero fue ver los ojos de Ash brillar ante tal aclaración de la peli miel.

-¡Eso es mejor Serena! ¡La primera vez siempre es la mejor! ¿Confía en mi si?- Otra vez esa sonrisa a la cual no podía negarse y mucho menos cuando él le brindo su mano para seguir adelante. Ella tímidamente acepto mientras Fennekin y Pikachu los empujaban para entrar.

Serena primero vio como el lugar era muy oscuro pero luego su visión fue cegada ante las múltiples luces que las máquinas irradiaban. En el lugar solo había hombres los cuales con sorpresa vieron como una chica había entrado al establecimiento. Ash le empezó a susurrar que la esperara mientras él iba a comprar boletos para poder jugar en las maquinas. El azabache se veía feliz de haberla traído, eso la llenaba al mismo tiempo de ese sentimiento tan contagioso que el emanaba. Estaba tan perdida en la vista del azabache cuando de repente alguien se le acerco.

-¿Oye dulzura, porque tan sola?- Un joven salido de la nada había arriesgado su hombría frente a sus amigos en que él podía convencer a la bella chica en salir con él.

-Disculpe. ¿Me habla a mi?- A través de los años cuando ella se empezó a desarrollar como una joven hermosa siempre había tenido experiencia con diversos coqueteos del sexo opuesto. Al final todos resultaban en lo mismo, en halagarla superficialmente. Ella sabía cuando actuar fría ante tales situaciones sin perder la elegancia. Una chica tenía que tener estilo incluso para rechazar a múltiples patanes.

-No hay otra chica mas aquí además de ti, claro que me refiero a ti.- El desesperado joven se acercaba para la incomodidad de la peli miel.

-¿Qué es lo que desea?- El desierto de la región Unova podría contener mas frescura que la reacción de Serena que intimido rápidamente al joven. Al ver como sus amigos se burlaban de él, no iba a dar el brazo a torcer.

-Pues me preguntaba…. si podríamos ir a tomar algo…. y pues no se….conocernos mejor.- Entre tartamudeos el chico expresaba sus deseos

-Lo siento pero no me interesa.- El frio de la parte Norte de la región Sinnoh era comparada con una playa de Alola ante la respuesta de la peli miel. Esto no le agrado nada a aquel extraño y al sentir la presión de aquellos chicos que como Mightyena hambrientas esperaban su fracaso para burlarse de él, tomo el brazo de la chica.

-¡Oye te lo pedí amablemente!- El gesto de dolor de la ojos azules fue evidente. En ese preciso instante el azabache hizo acto de presencia tomando el brazo del desesperado y lo separo de Serena fuertemente.

-La señorita te dijo que no. Creo que fue suficientemente clara para que puedas entender que no quiere nada contigo.- La mirada del azabache daba miedo. Intimidaría hasta el mismo Arceus si estuviesen de frente.

-¿Quién rayos crees que eres?- Este se soltó con mucho dolor del agarre del kantoniano. Lo que no espero es que ese joven se acercara hacia donde estaba clavándole un golpe sigiloso pero súper efectivo en su abdomen lo cual hizo que el desesperado se retorciera de dolor.

-Su chofer.- Respondió el azabache mientras tomo a la chica del hombro y se la llevo lejos de ahí hacia los demás juegos. La peli miel había quedado estupefacta por todo lo que presencia y se limito a seguir a su amado. En su interior sentía que miles de Butterfree revoloteaban ante la adrenalina mostrada por ese joven el cual podía derretir cualquier tempano que ella pudiese formar.

-Discúlpame, no debí dejarte sola. Se me olvidaba que en estos lugares hay tipos como ese.- El azabache había cambiado esa mirada asesina por una de sinceras disculpas frente a ella.

-No….te preocupes….Ash. Estoy bien…..lo importante es que nos divirtamos el día de hoy.- Serena había recobrado la cordura de aquella sensación de extremo afecto hacia Ash por lo que había hecho.

-Tienes razón. Entonces ahora yo seré su guía milady. ¿Lista para divertirse al extremo el día de hoy?- ¿Por qué a él le era tan fácil enamorarla? Ella apostaba lo que fuese que esas no eran sus intenciones pero aun así el lo hacía sin ningún esfuerzo. Con su sonrisa acepto su propuesta.

Empezaron con un juego sencillo, el clásico golpea al Diglett. Serena fue la primera en intentarlo y con el remo de goma intento golpear a tantos como pudo pero no pudo pasar del primer nivel de la maquina. El azabache le decía que no debía de tener miedo de romper la maquina al notar su mesura en sus golpes y reacciones. La chica acepto una segunda oportunidad y para su sorpresa lo hizo muchísimo mejor que la primera vez. Ella salto de alegría al ver que quedaba en la lista de top 10 en los records de la maquina. No era un juego muy popular pero ella al ignorarlo sentía que era un gran logro. El azabache simplemente le sonreía y la felicitaba.

Su siguiente parada fue una especie de simulador de carreras acuáticas sobre Lapras. Serena se sorprendió que los asientos para empezar a jugar tenían la forma de dicho pokemon. El azabache tendió su mano para ayudarla a montar y empezó a dirigirla como manejar mientras Fennekin se subía a la cabeza del asiento de Lapras. Pudieron observar como la simulación empezó pero la peli miel volvió a tener un tropiezo y solo chocaba contra los obstáculos del juego. Ash le explico los trucos que conocía del juego ya que era uno juego típico en las árcades de Kanto. De a poco empezó a coger buen ritmo hasta que pudo pasar el nivel de principiantes. Nuevamente ese sentimiento de alegría al haber completado algo que no conocía la invadía.

Era ya hora de competir entre ellos y uno era el juego perfecto para ello. Otro clásico, hockey de mesa. Al ser un juego bastante simple ambos empezaron a tomar sus posiciones y empezaron a competir entre sí. A la chica poco le importaba perder contra su amado, ella se divertía al ver los ojos llenos de rivalidad que se esbozaban del chico. No quería decepcionarlo y empezó a tomarlo más seriamente. Ash se sorprendió al ver como ella le remontaba, eso lo motivo más. Era el pinto decisivo y ninguno quería perder. En cada remate ellos daban lo mejor de sí mismo pero en una de esas miradas el azabache no pudo evitar distraerse en sus ojos llenos de pasión y por ende cometió un error y la peli miel le gano. Ella celebro abrazando a su pokemon mientras Ash aceptaba su derrota dignamente. Había tenido peores derrotas definitivamente.

Ya había llegado el momento de partir y mientras ellos dos salían del establecimiento con la mirada de envidia de todos los desesperados del local la peli miel aun no podía deshacerse de la adrenalina de lo divertido que había sido. El azabache había completado su misión de alegrarle el día.

-¡Fue muy divertido! ¡Ahora entiendo porque a Calem, Tierno y a Trevor les gusta mucho venir!- La chica giraba de felicidad mas por el hecho de haber compartido esa experiencia con el muchacho de pueblo Paleta.

-Sabía que te iba a gustar.- Entre las sonrisas mutuas que ellos tenían, el azabache se fijo en la hora y ya era hora de partir. La chica vio su gesto se entristeció porque tenían que irse ya, pero lo había pasado muy bien junto a él.

-¿Nos vamos juntos Ash?- La invitación de la chica tampoco podía ser negada por Ash. Las nubes habían tomado un color más oscuro y la lluvia empezó de repente. Al estar a varios pisos de altura ambos procedieron a tomar el ascensor. Ellos dos entraron solos al elevador ya que mucha gente no quería irse por la posible tormenta que se avecinaba.

-¿Te divertiste el día de hoy?- El azabache procedió a tocar el botón para ir al piso de abajo mientras sus pokemon los seguían igual de contentos.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Ha sido uno de los días donde más me he divertido Ash! ¿Te gustaría repetirlo alguna vez…?- Esto último lo decía con mucha timidez.

-¡Claro Serena!- Al cerrarse la puerta del ascensor, empezó a bajar a un ritmo lento. Lo que no esperaron es que la tormenta iniciar con una ráfaga eléctrica que daño el sistema eléctrico de la ciudad dejándolos atrapados en el ascensor. La joven desde muy pequeña era temerosa de las tormentas eléctricas y pego un brinco apoyándose sobre el azabache.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que sucedió!?- Las luces de emergencia empezaron a brillar en el pequeño espacio que ofrecía el ascensor.

-¿Parece que se detuvo, creo que ese rayo daño algún sistema eléctrico?- La preocupación de Ash se hacía presente pero no quería demostrárselo a ella.

-¿Estamos atrapados Ash?- Muchos nervios invadieron la psiquis de Serena.

-Lo estamos.-

" **Un día soleado y un final** **eléctrico** **. La salida espontanea de ambos jóvenes los había llevado a un contra tiempo poco usual. Ash y Serena habían quedado atrapados en uno de los elevadores y no sabían cuanto podría demorar. ¿Qué es lo que este evento le depara a ambos jóvenes? Esta historia continuara….."**

 **Bienvenidos a mi segunda especialidad ~~ Tension Romantica jajajajajaja! Hola a todos! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con otro capitulo de este fic que tiene un nombre muy largo XD. Todos hacian capitulos de Ash y Serena en una cita y yo solo queria ser popular...jajajajaja bromas bromas. De hecho esta escena era una de mis ideas preliminares a la hora de crear esta historia. Luego de varios capitulos de mucha accion y drama quize suavizar un poco mi escritura con algo de romance, claro que no es aun el esperado pero ya es un avance. De hecho el siguiente capitulo empieza a mover los hilos de la trama. Siempre me gusta dejar un foreshadowing de las cosas y este capitulo introdujo muchas cosas acerca de Ash. Me gusta hacerlos pensar, quien es esa chica que le rompio el corazon? Pues ni yo lo se porque aun estoy tirando dardos en varias fotos de pokegirls y ninguna da en el blanco. Tengo mala punteria . En realidad si tengo quien es pero aun me falta decidir algo para hacerla la definitiva o no. No se preocupen que no sera un OC aunque me vi tentado pero nah! Hay que darle mas salseo a este fic jajajajaaja. De veras que me sirve para relajarme. Este fin de semana comenzare con mi fic mensual o bisemanal dependiendo de mi tiempo claro sobre la otra idea que me dio Pop en la cabeza XD. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo. Lo hice con amour ~~ XD.**

 **Ahora a responder Reviews OwO!**

 **Haruzafiro: Todo siempre tiene una razon de ser como lo hace notar mi amiga Virginia ~~ Jajajajaja. El trato que tiene el se debe a la experiencia que tiene en las malas decisiones. El tema del fic se basa en esa experiencia. Me gusta hacer ese tipo de referencias del anime ~~ Jajajajaja. De hecho algo que siento que me esta faltando en ambos fics es algo de humor. Claro en el otro estan peleando contra un dragon mitico divino Dios del Tiempo pero nada que un chiste no pueda arreglar XD. Cof Cof Alola cof Cof. El desarrollo de los dos Kalosianos sera vital para los momentos oscuros futuros de Ash. Creeme tengo ideas para rato ~~ Espero te guste este capitulo :D! PD: Espero todo lo que me comentaste este bien. De veras lo tengo en cuenta y muchos animos ! Se te apoya a la distancia.**

 **Virginia Vir: Ya dias no tenia un jalon de orejas tuyo XD. Lo extranaba! De hecho note eso al hacer la lectura y si creo que me pase de obvio XD. Pero bueno ire mejorando de a poco y como siempre digo, si es para mejorar el jalon de oreja lo vale! Las cebollas las puse yo ~~ e.e ~~ XD. Creeme que me gusto bastante los mensajes del capitulo anterior asi que me atrevi a repetirlo y creo que lo hare esporadicamente. Siempre he pensado que a traves de mensajes uno puede soltarse mejor con el ser amado. Quiero crear esa sensacion de anhelo en los dos, ya una lo siente pero consecuentemente otro lo tendra ~~ Ash no es perfecto pero si posee mas experiencia por su pasado, habran momentos de bajas emociones para el chico solo que todo a su debido tiempo. Queria Amour? Tome su racion de amour en este episodio! Espero te haya gustado el capitulo. Hice mi mayor esfuerzo! PD: El one shot lo lei aqui en Ingles, dejame lo busco y te lo paso por inbox, no es relacionado al 100% a lo que tengo en mente pero si me inspiro con muchas ideas.**

 **Prietar: Gracias por tus palabras, siempre son bien recibidas. PD: Para que no te sientas solo en no recibir PD jajajaja. Se te agradece el apoyo.**

 **Bueno gente con esto me despido. Dejen sus reviews y comentarios siempre son muy bienvenidos y todos los que escriben me daran la razon que motiva a dar el maximo esfuerzo de uno. Se despide su buen amigo Taikobou ~~**


	9. Reflexiones, Recuerdos y Confesiones en

Capitulo 9: Reflexiones, Recuerdos y Confesiones en el Ascensor

 **"** **En nuestro capitulo anterior, Ash y Serena habían decidido salir a divertirse. Ambos habían disfrutado de lo lindo de todas las actividades que compartieron. Serena se sentía mucho más cerca de su persona especial pero un giro del destino los encerró en aquel ascensor el cual traía recuerdos malos en el joven de Kanto. ¿Culpa del destino o del azar? Veremos qué consecuencias trae a continuación."**

Quince habían sido los minutos que habían pasado desde que el ascensor se detuvo. Ash se encontraba recostado sobre la puerta del ascensor pacientemente mientras la peli miel lo hacía del lado contrario en todo momento observando a aquel chico que la había enamorado sin querer. Habían cruzado un par de palabras nada más ya que la tensión ahogaba cualquier palabra que ambos deseasen expresar en esos momentos de angustia. El kantoniano se fijo nuevamente en el reloj de su dispositivo pero noto algo más que lo preocupo, la pila estaba a punto de acabar. Serena en cambio lo miraba con preocupación, parecía muy tenso, nunca lo había visto así, ni siquiera en aquellos recuerdos lejanos de aquella bella niñez donde se conocieron. Ella no podía permitir que el joven se preocupara y decidió tomar acción.

-¿Ash te encuentras bien?- Ella lo observaba mientras el color rojo de las luces de emergencia se iba diluyendo de a poco.

-Descuida estoy bien. Es solo que me parece que ha tardado demasiado.- Claramente mentía, su mente había sido plagada nuevamente de recuerdos nefastos. La peli miel no sabía que su tortuoso pasado comenzó en un ascensor y estar en uno le llenaba de tristeza. Fennekin y Pikachu también estaban nerviosos por la situación pero el roedor eléctrico conocía los pensamientos de su amigo. Sabía que aquella chica era la razón de su amargura en esos momentos. La peli miel se entristeció al ver como aquella mirada llena de energía de su amado era tan pálida como las mismas luces que les otorgaban cierta visibilidad.

-¿Hace un par de horas note ese mismo semblante en ti sabes?- Serena tenía que ser algo directa para poder conocer el dolor del chico y al mismo tiempo ser la responsable de sanarlo. Si, ella quería ser aquella persona que le brindara sonrisas y suspiros. Ella era ambiciosa y quería mucho de él pero a cambio ella le entregaría todo de ella sin dudarlo.

-No sé realmente de que hablas Serena.- El tono de amargura era señal de que adoptaba una posición defensiva ante las preguntas de la chica. Él confiaba en Serena no le cabía duda pero él no estaba listo para contar a alguien ajeno a aquellos acontecimientos que lo marcaron. El azabache se sentía un poco mal por ser así de brusco con ella. Era la primera vez que el actuaba así con ella y muy adentro suyo no quería hacerlo, pero el dolor activaba su sistema de autodefensa el cual no podía controlar. La peli miel vio como sus gestos cambiaban a dolor innato. No sabía qué hacer. ¿Había hecho mal? ¿Lo había molestado?

-Lo siento Ash. No quise ser impertinente.- Era el turno de la kalosiana de sentir tristeza y culpa por presionar a su amado. Luego de lo maravilloso que él había sido con ella no quería ser causa de mas dolor en el.

-Lo siento Serena. Soy yo el que debo de disculparme. Tienes razón, estoy algo distraído, no es excusa para tratarte mal.- Las palabras del azabache eran genuinas. La joven de ojos azules vio de nuevo esa chispa familiar que ella amaba y ella sonreía al verlo de vuelta.

La temperatura empezó a caer, el frio ya era mayor. La tormenta que arreciaba las afueras del centro comercial según la meteorología de la región era de las últimas de la temporada fría que darían luego pasó al verano en Kalos. La peli miel sintió como la brisa acariciaba su piel y le hacía sentir aquella gélida sensación. El azabache noto esto y le sonrió.

-¿Tienes frio Serena?- Él empezó a quitarse su capucha y procedió a colocarla en sus hombros. Esta acción tomo por sorpresa a la peli miel, con esa acción el frio se esfumo debido al calor del chico que emanaba a través de la prenda, además de su sonrojo habitual.

-¡Ash! ¡Pero tu tendrás frio!- Su preocupación era a tal grado que le importaba poco sentir aquella temperatura baja todo con tal de que aquel chico que le había devuelto días de diversión y emoción estuviese bien.

-Siempre eres así. Tengo una idea para poder complacerte.- Tomo la mano de la chica y se dirigió con ella a una de las paredes del ascensor, ella lo siguió sin siquiera refutar y se sentaron muy juntos para compartir el calor de ambos. ¿No puede ser? ¿Estoy muy cerca de Ash? ¿Instalaran alguna vez algún ascensor en el colegio? Eran apenas unos de los tantos pensamientos que tenían descontrolada a la kalosiana. Pikachu y Fennekin se sonrieron mutuamente y fueron hacer compañía a sus dos amigos cada uno en el regazo del otro. El azabache sonrió a todos los que estaban cerca pero en especial a aquella chica que tenía ese efecto de hacerle desaparecer sus frustraciones en un instante.

-¿Creo que así no tendrá ninguna objeción verdad milady?- La chica volvía a sonrojarse violentamente. El azabache tenía la capacidad de pintarle ese color carmesí en su rostro solo con una palabra y a ella le encantaba.

-¡Claro que no!- Sin más que decir ella simplemente le devolvió el gesto que amaba de él con el suyo propio brindándole al kantoniano una mirada tierna. La memoria del azabache se activo de repente al verla con ese gesto hermoso, aun con su sombrero y más de cerca. Aquellos recuerdos de Pueblo paleta se le venían a la mente tan efectiva como un Lanzallamas a un pobre Caterpie.

-Serena….yo ya recordé….- El gesto del chico era de sorpresa pura al verla a lo cual como un espejo también reacciono de la misma manera.

-¿Recordaste? ¿Qué fue lo que recordaste Ash?- Su mirada seguía encima de ese chico que la ponía nerviosa pero su curiosidad podía más que su vergüenza.

-A ti…-

====Pueblo Paleta, Hace 8 años====

Pueblo Paleta, el lugar donde toda aventura inicia. En aquel pueblo pequeño en las lejanas praderas de Kanto del sur, un grupo de adultos recorrían los bosques al haber sido informados que una pequeña niña se había perdido. El pequeño Ash Ketchum no entendía mucho lo que pasaba, su único interés siempre fue el jugar con sus amigos y pues avistar cualquier pokemon la cual era una enorme proeza para los niños de su edad. Él y Gary Oak eran expertos en encontrar Tangela y Poliwag que eran los más difíciles ya que por lo general solo Pidgey y Rattata era lo común de avistar.

Ese día los dos como era de costumbre habían hecho una competencia en ver quien encontraba al más raro pokemon y sin hacer caso a la emergencia que los adultos tenían decidieron adentrarse a los bosques.

Ni locos los dos trabajarían juntos así que cada uno tomo su camino por separado. Ash sabía que cerca del pequeño riachuelo entre los bosques del pueblo se podían encontrar más fácilmente los pokemon tipo agua además de ser menos peligrosos que los Tangela. El recordar como ambos fueron paralizados por el ataque de hierba fue más que suficiente para que Ash buscara por otros rumbos. Su suerte fue grande ese día, pudo ver como uno se dirigía por el mismo camino que él iba. Sin perder el tiempo comenzó a seguirlo a lo cual el pequeño renacuajo pokemon salió huyendo. Al ver como se adentro entre los arbustos decidió hacer lo mismo. Definitivamente le ganaría a Gary ese día.

Su mala suerte llego al perderlo de vista, no se iba a rendir. Cuando se abrió paso por uno de los arbustos más grandes, su sorpresa fue encontrar algo más que aquel Poliwag que perseguía. Una pequeña niña lloraba descontroladamente, pudo ver el rostro de la pequeña la cual tenía una expresión de temor puro además de una herida en su rodilla.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- El chico se acerco a ella mientras la pequeña dama no podía hablar del miedo que tenia.

-Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?- El niño intentaba calmarla tratando de ser amigable con ella. Por lo que observo, había logrado el efecto deseado.

-Se..Serena. Yo…yo… estoy…perdida…- Entre pequeños sollozos la niña de ojos azules intento lo mejor que pudo responderle.

-No digas eso. Conozco estos bosques mejor que nadie. ¡Te llevare al pueblo! ¡Confía en mi!- La confianza ya se hacía mayor con cada palabra. Lo único que no encajo fue el gesto de la pequeña al negarse, Ash recordó la herida en su rodilla. Procedió a tocar sus bolsillos y de ahí saco un pañuelo. Empezó a improvisar primeros auxilios para ayudarla lo mejor posible. Lo que no sabía el pequeño azabache era el impacto que estaba provocando en la pequeña dama ya que en ella se estaba formando un sentimiento extraño que no conocía. Luego de terminar su amarre y detener un poco el pequeño sangrado vio como la chica aun tenía dudas en colocarse en pie.

-¡Cúrate! ¡Cúrate! ¡Ya!- Ese pequeño mantra que su mama le aplicaba cada vez que hería su cuerpo en sus pequeñas aventuras siempre había sido efectivo en el. Vio la cara de sorpresa de la pequeña niña y se alegro al ver como ella intento colocarse de pie pero no lo logro al sentir un poco de dolor.

-Yo no puedo….- Sus lagrimas iba a empezar a brotar de nuevo cuando vio como su salvador se levanto y le extendió la mano.

-¡No te rindas Serena!- Su sonrisa y sus palabras la llenaron de confianza. El pequeño con algo de brusquedad, al ignorar como la pequeña dama era delicada, la jalo un poco fuerte hacia él pero pudo sostenerla acercándola a su cuerpo en una especie de abrazo. La pequeña quedo sorprendida ante tal acto, su corazón latía sin cesar. ¿Qué era eso que estaba viviendo?

-¿Nos vamos entonces?- Él la empezó a guiar tomándola de la mano, la pequeña no podía procesar del todo lo que pasaba. Era tan intenso para su tierna edad pero no podía evitar que su pecho le doliera, pero era un dolor agradable. Al azabache se le había olvidado por completo el pequeño Poliwag que los observaba partir desde un arbusto.

El camino realmente era algo extraviado pero audazmente el niño kantoniano recorría los caminos junto a la pequeña dama. Serena ya no sabía ni que pensar y se dejaba guiar depositando toda su confianza en su héroe. Al voltear a ver por los alrededores el temor la empezó a invadir de nuevo al ver un enorme pokemon que estaba muy cerca de ellos pero que no los había notado, un Beedrill salvaje volaba entre los árboles. El azabache pudo darse cuenta al sentir como la mano de la chica se tenso. Vio como ella estaba a punto de gritar cuando le tapo la boca y se escondió junto a ella en un arbusto. Por las enseñanzas que había recibido del abuelo de Gary sabia que los Beedrill eran violentos por naturaleza.

-¡Shhh! ¡Tranquila, es un Beedrill. Esperemos que se vaya y podremos seguir.- La pequeña niña estaba colorada al ver como ese valiente chico la tenia abrazada y cerca de él protegiéndola. Jamás se había sentido así con alguien que no fuese con su madre. El Beedrill se fue sin hacer mucho escándalo para el alivio de ambos. El chico volvió a extenderle la mano ahora con más delicadeza, ya la había salvado dos veces. Se encontraban cerca ya del grupo de niños de pueblo Paleta.

El nieto del profesor Oak había llegado primero y tenía un pequeño Tangela entre sus brazos. Todos los niños estaban sorprendidos ante la hazaña hecha por el nieto del gran investigador pokemon. La nariz casi literalmente le crecía al pequeño castaño por el ego que sentía, Ash no lo iba a derrotar ese día. Los arbustos empezaron a moverse y sabían todos que el derrotado Ketchum iba a aparecer entre ellos. Gary podía saborear su victoria y decidió alardear.

-¡Ash! Mira este Tangela que encont….- Su sorpresa y la de todos fue ver como el chico traía agarrado de la mano a una niña muy bonita. A pesar de ser muy chicos todos, pudieron notar que la niña no era del lugar al tener ciertos rasgos extranjeros. Todos se acercaron a Ash para ayudar ante la mirada estupefacta del pequeño Oak. Los adultos notaron como el pequeño azabache había encontrado a la pequeña perdida que estaban buscando ya hace horas. La atención recibida por Ash era la envidia de Gary el cual soltó al pequeño Tangela para que se fuese. Grace al ver a su hija sana y salva procedió a abrazarla mientras la niña lloraba al saber que ya estaba bien. Ash se acerco a Gary ignorando el hecho de que había hecho algo heroico donde estaba Gary cuando los adultos lo dejaron de felicitar.

\- ¡¿Gary encontraste algo?!- Al saber que había perdido a Poliwag la emoción de ver que encontró Gary lo llenaba de emoción aunque sabía que había perdido.

-¡Cállate Ash!- La expresión del azabache era de confusión. ¿Qué había hecho para enojarlo? Habían empatado así que no era tan malo. Se dio luego cuenta que la pequeña peli miel explico con algo de timidez como el chico de ojos del color de ámbar la había guiado e incluso la había protegido de un Beedrill. Los chicos al poner más atención en la última parte se abalanzaron hacia Ash para preguntarle cómo le había hecho para encontrarse con ese pokemon tan poco común en Pueblo Paleta. Ahora entendía que había ganado esa vez pero no como él quería.

Luego de que la chica saliese de una de las enfermerías del pueblo a punto de irse con su mamá, ella vio como el pequeño aun jugaba con todos sus amigos aun con la molestia de Gary por lo que había pasado ese día. Con toda la vergüenza del mundo se acerco a él.

-Ash…- Ella tenía agarrado su sombrero entre sus manos tratando de resistir su pena mientras intento llamarlo. A duras penas logro percibirla y le dijo a sus amigos que lo esperaran un poco.

-¡Veo que te encuentras mejor Serena!- Esa sonrisa otra vez la derretía. Ella asintió levemente y lo quedo viendo muy apenada.

-¿Quieres jugar con nosotros? Necesitamos uno mas ya que el gruño de Gary está molesto.- Otra vez esa mano extendida, ella volteo a ver a su madre y esta le sonrió aprobando lo que quería hacer. Al tener permiso volteo a ver su nuevo amigo y con aquella misma sonrisa que hizo que el azabache en el presente la recordara acepto la propuesta del niño.

====Tiempo Presente - Ascensor del Centro Comercial====

-Ash…por fin recordaste todo.- La peli miel hacia lo mismo que aquella vez cuando ambos eran niños, escondía su rostro apenada detrás de su sombrero en símbolo de sonrojo y alegría.

-¿Me tomo algo de tiempo no lo crees?- Ambos empezaron a reír luego de aquella remembranza compartida.

-No te culpo Ash, a mí también me tomo algo de tiempo reconocerte. Vaya que has cambiado desde esa vez.- Era como si las manecillas del reloj hubiesen vuelto a funcionar para ambos al rencontrarse verdaderamente.

-Tú eres la que ha cambiado mucho. Pero como te lo dije la última vez, estoy feliz de haberte encontrado de nuevo y ahora que recuerdo lo que paso, me alegra más que estemos los dos juntos de nuevo.- Juntos era una palabra que arrancaba suspiros en la kalosiana. Solo esa palabra podía causar una ola de emociones en su ser.

La temperatura bajaba cruelmente, ll frio se hacía más notorio en el ambiente. El azabache no pudo evitar que su cuerpo temblara un poco de frio. Al estar prácticamente muy juntos la peli miel noto esto en el chico, entrelazo su brazo con el de Ash y se apoyo en el.

-¿Serena?- El chico se encontraba embobado al sentirla muy cerca de él. ¿Por qué de repente sintió que había recuperado algo que había perdido con el paso cruel del tiempo?

-¿Te incomoda?- Aquella dulce mirada podría desarmar hasta el hombre más rudo y Ash no era la excepción. Su sonrisa fue suficiente gesto de aceptación a lo que ella hacía. El calor de ambos era suficiente para soportar el gélido ambiente. Sus amigos pokemon también colaboraban al descansar en sus regazos. Sin querer ambos dormían plácidamente en el calor de sus dos amigos.

-¿Qué fue de ti todo este tiempo Serena? Tengo curiosidad de saber que has hecho durante todos estos años.- La peli miel no espero aquella pregunta. Los constantes conflictos con su madre acerca de su futuro a pesar de que habían mermado justamente con la llegada del chico eran parte de sus problemas cotidianos. Ella no quería esconderle nada en especial a él. Ella podía confiarle hasta su vida y sabría que estaría en buenas manos. Esa era la sensación de seguridad que Ash producía en ella.

-Después de mudarnos de Pueblo Paleta empezamos a vivir en Kalos siempre en Pueblo Boceto. Como sabrás mi mamá es corredora profesional de Rhyhorn. Ella se retiro hace unos 4 años. Ella desea que yo siga sus pasos.- El tono al decir lo último era notablemente apagado y carente de emoción. El kantoniano lo noto y decidió inquirir un poco.

-¿Imagino que no es lo que tienes pensado como profesión o estilo de vida no es así?- Era la primera vez que la peli miel hablaba de este tema con alguien. Ni siquiera con Shauna o Calem a pesar de ser buenos a la hora de escuchar.

-¿Se me nota mucho? La verdad Ash, no es que me disguste las clases que me ha dado mi mamá pero siento que no es para lo que yo nací. Discutimos siempre cuando tocamos ese tema acerca de mi futuro. Aunque si te soy sincera aun no sé qué es lo que deseo hacer en el futuro. ¿Debo de escucharme patética en estos momentos para ti verdad?- Hablar de ese tema no era fácil para ella. Muchos de sus amigos tenían las ideas claras con respecto a su futuro pero en cambio ella se sentía estancada en la indecisión. Al voltear a ver el rostro del chico a quien le confesaba estas emociones ocultas no vio un gesto de lastima como ella espero. Comprensión, apoyo, ánimos entre muchas cosas fue lo que los ojos de color ámbar de aquel joven le transmitieron.

-No eres patética Serena. Un sueño es algo grande. Encontraras tu sueño cuando menos lo esperes, a veces no es bueno forzar las cosas. Puedes hacer muchas cosas para buscarlo. ¡No te rindas hasta el final, aun tienes mucho por recorrer! ¡Yo confió en que podrás encontrarlo!- Esas palabras adornadas por la sonrisa de confianza que el joven le brindaba la recargaban de ánimos y esperanzas en el futuro. Claro, también había un sueño que nació de ese día y era el de estar junto a él toda la vida. Así de fuerte sentía que su corazón le dictaba.

-Gracias Ash. De veras tus palabras me sirven de mucho.- Ella se acurruco más cómodamente en su brazo al punto de apoyar su cabeza en el. A pesar de estar atrapados y con frio, jamás se sintió tan segura y llena de confianza como lo hacía en ese momento junto al chico de pueblo Paleta. Él se rasco su mejilla algo colorado por la cercanía de la chica y empezó a sentir algo que parecía haber muerto hace un año en Kanto.

-Puedes contar conmigo en lo que sea.- Un suspiro se le escapo al sentir como todas aquellas malas memorias se desvanecían con el frio. ¿Cómo era ella capaz de hacerle desaparecer todos esos malos recuerdos y reemplazarlos con las memorias de hoy? Ella era una persona única.

-¿Ash, tú qué hiciste en Kanto estos años?- La tensión tanto en el azabache como en el mismo Pikachu fue evidente. ¿Era acaso sabio confesarle todo lo malo que le paso y su posición de campeón intercolegial de aquella región? Él quería alejarse de todo ello y tener una vida más simple pero parecía que el destino no quería que fuese así. La peli miel sintió un poco su incomodidad. Ash no quería mentirle pero no sabía cómo escapar de esa.

-Pues….luego de unos años en Pueblo Paleta, por motivos del trabajo de mi mamá, nos mudamos a ciudad Azafrán ya que es la ciudad más grande de Kanto, antes de eso viaje como un entrenador pokemon.

-¿Eras un entrenador pokemon? Eso es increíble.-

-Fue poco tiempo, antes por supuesto de la regulación del sistema educativo internacional.-

-Entiendo. ¿Entonces viviste en Ciudad Azafrán?-

-Ahí estudie el último año. Luego de eso nos mudamos por la misma razón aquí a Kalos. Mi vida en Kanto este último año no fue muy intensa que digamos.- Mentira. Se recriminaba a sí mismo por la última frase pero no quería involucrar a Serena en aquellos recuerdos que lo atormentaron y la verdadera razón de porque estaba en Kalos, olvidar todo. La peli miel no se encontraba del todo satisfecha por esa respuesta. Después de todo lo que había visto del azabache en los pocos días de haberlo rencontrado le parecía imposible imaginar una vida aburrida en sus años en aquella lejana región.

-¿Ash? ¿Eso no es todo lo que viviste en Kanto, no es así?- La tensión del joven de Kanto aumento. Ella se acercaba peligrosamente a un terreno que nadie a excepción de su mamá y aquel amigo fiel en Kanto había cruzado.

-¿Eres muy suspicaz lo sabías? No te puedo mentir, viví algunas cosas malas en Kanto en los últimos años. Puedo decirte que una de las razones por la cual estoy aquí es por lo que viví.- Ella pudo sentir el gesto de tristeza que ahora emanaba de aquellos ojos que a ella tanto le gustaban. La mirada baja no era algo común en el. El hecho de que le confesara que si había ocurrido algo malo en ese tiempo ya era suficiente para ella. Había entendido que a él le costaba expresarse y antes de que siguiera con la conversación sintió una fuerte ráfaga de afecto hacia él y lo abrazo.

-¿Serena?- Su confusión era evidente. ¿Por qué esa reacción?

-No tienes que decirme nada mas si te hace sentir mal. Solo te pido que cuando te sientas listo de contarme todo, yo estaré ahí primero para ti antes que nadie más.- Ahora era el turno del azabache de sentirse ruborizado. Ella había comprendido como él se sentía. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento que revivía? Su palpitar aceleraba con su cercanía.

-Lo lamento.- Ambos tocaron sus manos. Sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo.

-No tienes porque.- Ambos cruzaron miradas, el frio había pasado a segundo plano. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo el volvió a fijarse en las facciones de una joven y lo que el miraba en ella le era cálido. Su mirada hermosa, su tierna sonrisa, se sentía cada segundo más atraído hacia ella. La luz tenue no ayudaba mucho en mantener el control de estas emociones que recién nacían en el azabache. La joven por su parte se perdía también en la mirada que él le regalaba solo a ella, esa mirada que anhelaba cada mañana. Ambos inconscientemente se acercaban el uno al otro. No había tiempo ni de avergonzarse por el trance que ambos causaban entre sí.

-Ash…- Ya no importaba nada. La mano de la chica apretaba fuertemente y era correspondida.

-Serena….- El momento era cada vez más cercano. Sus respiraciones agitadas chocaban en sus rostros. Ambos empezaron a cerrar sus ojos…..

El elevador empezó a moverse y las luces se encendieron. Ambos fueron cegados ya que aun no se acostumbraban a la radiante luz. Pikachu y Fennekin se levantaron alegres que iban a salir. Ambos pokemon voltearon donde sus entrenadores estaban pero lo que no esperaron es ver como ambos estaban nerviosos dándose la espalda mutuamente. ¿Qué era eso que iba a suceder? Era el pensamiento de Ash. La peli miel en cambio tenía el corazón acelerado y maldecía en voz baja su mala suerte.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y muchos de los trabajadores del local daban los auxilios correspondientes a los dos jóvenes. Luego de aquel protocolo ambos chicos decidieron tomar un taxi para regresar a sus hogares. Ya ambos estaban en la parada esperando a que uno apareciese. El silencio los había dominado desde que salieron del elevador. Ambos se encontraban apenados por aquel incidente. La peli miel ni siquiera podía alzar su mirada hacia él porque le invadía la vergüenza y el rubor.

-¿Te divertiste el día de hoy Serena?- El azabache decidió romper el hielo y poso su mirada sobre ella.

-Me divertí mucho Ash. Hace mucho tiempo no me había divertido como hoy.- Aun con su mirada baja por la vergüenza que sentía respondía levemente mientras se aferraba a la chaqueta del azabache.

-Eso me alegra mucho. ¡Qué bueno que te divertiste!- El coloco su mano en su hombro provocando que ambos se miraran nuevamente. Ash le regalo su mejor sonrisa la cual fue devuelta por la joven. La vergüenza había quedado a un lado ya. En ese preciso instante llego el transporte público que se dirigía a pueblo Boceto.

-¿Oye Ash? ¿Lo podremos repetir de nuevo?- Aun a pesar de estar nerviosa había tomado la valentía de confirmarlo.

-¡Por supuesto!- La siguiente acción tomo desprevenido al chico. La joven postro sus labios en una de sus mejillas y se monto al taxi en fracción de segundos. Al estar la ventana abierta lo quedo viendo con mucho rubor.

-¡Nos vemos el lunes!- El transporte empezó su curso dejando en el horizonte a aquel chico en medio de la fría ciudad con un cálido sentimiento. Toco su mejilla y se quedo ahí por unos minutos tratando de descifrar que era eso que empezaba a sentir. Pikachu por su parte estaba feliz al ver que su amigo tenía una posible cura para su corazón.

" **Entre recuerdos y reflexiones, nuestro héroe yacía en medio de la lluvia meditando acerca de ese tiempo que estuvo encerrado junto a Serena. Miles de pensamientos eran los que abordaban su mente. El año escolar apenas empieza y vientos de cambio, lucha, esfuerzo y amor soplaban hacia el futuro. Esta historia continuara."**

/

 **Hola amigos! Los saluda Taikobou con otro capitulo. Con este capitulo doy por finalizado oficialmente la parte de introduccion y se acerca la primera arca de esta historia, el festival deportivo, San Valentin y el primer incidente con el equipo flare se acercan. La escena clasica de su encuentro le di un giro extra. El elevador era necesario para que Ash recuperara algo que el tiempo lo habia hecho olvidar. Yo creo que todos sabran que es lo que recupera XD. Creo que ya tengo decidido quien sera la causante del dolor del chico ~~ Ire trazando poco a poco su identidad en el transcurso ya que ahora tengo una idea clara. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y no se molesten por mi trolleo ~~ Pero aun no son pareja aunque parezcan XD! No quiero hacer su relacion tan platonica, le quiero dar algo de realismo. Cliche Cliche pero se que les gustara ~~**

 **Ahora a responder reviews :D!**

 **Prietar: Pues le dolio en el ego y en el higado XD. Ella es del azabache por eso solo a el le permite esos privilegios XD. Espero te guste el capitulo :D!**

 **Virginia Vir: El Ash es emo recuerdas? Nah XD! Solo quise hace contraste con la vestimenta de Serena ~~ No soy muy bueno en ese departamento pero intentare mejorarlo ~~ Serena parece mas un Pikachu dejandolo paralizado cada vez que lo besa XD! Los detalles chicos son los que dicen mucho ese es mi dicho y pues eso quiero hacer con cada escena amour. La escena del elevador es una de las que me motivo a escribir este fic. Se me ocurrio de repente y poof aqui estamos. Quise deshacerme de lo convencional y darles tiempo juntos. Es buena trama la que se te vino jajajajaja, pero el drama ya llegara. Ya me hice la idea quien sera la chica que le rompio el corazon y tengo que construir su pasado. Pero prometo mucho drama ~~ jajajajajaja. Espero te haya gustado este capitulo :D! Se hace con mucho esfuerzo!**

 **Haruzafiro: Manda la hombria al carajo y regocijate de Amour! XD Pues la chica es decidida y tiene actitud para saber lo que quiere. Siempre pense que Ash tenia suerte en ello, de ahi me nacio la idea del incidente de Pueblo Paleta XD. El traje que lleva es de un fan art que vi en pinterest. Me gusto muchisimo. El regalo pues se le olvido con tanto ajetreo ~~ Ese detalle lo dejare para mas adelante...En efecto, seguira siendo el chofer, no quise deshacerme de esa relacion asi que le di mas prorroga. Los dos pokemon conspiran...creeme que lo haran XD. Espero ya todo este bien para ti y tambien que te guste este episodio :D**

 **Sebastianx.15: Lo son ~~ XD**

 **Suinrk: Me alegro que te atraiga la historia! Como mencione hace poco, no quiero hacer la relacion tan platonica. Le quito un poco de densidad al mostaza ~~ XD. Eso de que parecen pareja tendra un gran uso en el futuro XD. El pobre Clemont le falta procesar muchas cosas...de hecho tengo preparado muchas peripecias para el ~~. El equipo Flare sera el antagonico de gala, aun desarrollo su historia por lo tanto falta un poco para su primer movimiento. La chica ya me decidi! Asi que ire construyendo de a poco el trasfondo. Era una situacion casual la de el elevador, habia pensado que el equipo flare haya sido el causante pero decidi no hacerlo ya que estamos muy al inicio y haria la trama de esta seccion mas larga. Pero ya tengo muchas ideas para los futuros eventos. Espero te guste este episodio :D!**

 **Bueno con esto me despido~ ~ Saludos de su amigo y buen vecino Taikobou! Ya-Ha!**


	10. ¿¡Que haces aquí?

Capitulo 10: ¿¡Que haces aquí!?

" **En nuestro capitulo anterior, nuestro héroe paso un momento agradable con su amiga de la infancia. Mucho mas de lo que Ash espero, muchos sentimientos afloraron dentro de su ser en esos momentos especiales. El fin de semana había terminado y Ash tenia la misión de nuevo de ser el chofer de aquella chica, cosa que al no le desagradaba."**

Un nuevo amanecer cubría la región de Kalos. El azabache pedaleaba desde temprano ya que tenía una misión que parecía ser diaria ahora. Ir en busca de aquella chica que lo había dejado con muchos pensamientos y sentimientos confusos. Todo el fin de semana aun no podía sacarse de la mente como aquella luz tenue del ascensor la hacia ver mas bella de lo que era. ¿Un momento? ¿Desde cuando considero a Serena hermosa? Fue tanta su impresión ante tal pensamiento que casi se cae de la bicicleta mientras Pikachu le reclamaba airadamente que tuviese más cuidado ante la sonrisa de nervios del chico. Este tipo de pensamientos lo había mantenido distraído y pensativo. Tenia que averiguar que era lo que sentía.

El otro lado de la moneda era un mar de felicidad. La joven kalosiana desde que llego de su anhelada cita podía saltar sin parar de lo feliz que se sintió a su lado durante todo el tiempo que paso con el. Desde el momento que el la acompaño a comprar, desde que la defendió de aquellos sujetos incómodos….y sobre todo cuando estuvieron a punto de….."KYAAAAH!" Ni ella misma se podía controlar. Había dado un paso más hacia el corazón de ese chico. Se sentía segura y que nada podía salir mal. Ella terminaba de arreglarse, solo que esta vez lo hacia mas minuciosamente para verse lo mas bella para el. Tenia que estar agradecida, la suerte jugo un papel fundamental en cada evento que había tenido con su amado. Al terminar de cambiarse fue a despedirse de su madre y salió al pórtico de su casa a esperar al joven que era dueño de su corazón, claro sin que el lo supiera….aun.

Al momento de terminar ese ciclo de pensamientos pudo observar como su presencia se hizo notoria en el horizonte. Su corazón palpito aceleradamente al ver que el le sonreía desde lejos y con una mano le saludaba junto a su roedor amarillo desde la distancia y como un espejo hizo lo mismo.

-¡Buenos días Ash!- Al saludarlo le regalo la mejor de sus sonrisas cosa que noto el joven.

-¡Buenos días Serena! ¿Lista para el viaje del día de hoy milady?- ¿Cómo era que lo hacia? Ella no podía evitar más que sonrojarse ante ese juego que amaba tanto.

-¡Claro que si!- Ella procedió a montarse a su puesto habitual mientras Pikachu se iba a su regazo felizmente.

-Veo que mi amigo te extraño.- El azabache le sonreía mientras acaricio las orejas del roedor.

-Yo también lo extrañe. Al igual que te extrañe a ti.- Ambos se tensaron ante las ultimas palabras de la peli miel. Tanta era la naturalidad que sentía junto a el que se le escapo esa frase sonrojándolos a ambos ante las vista picara de su pokemon.

-Vaya….y eso que solo han pasado 48 horas desde que nos vimos. Debo de ser un excelente chofer.- El azabache recibió con gusto esa frase. La joven algo apenada lo quedo viendo a los ojos y le asintió.

-Es que eres el mejor.- Su tímida voz escapaba a duras penas. El corazón a mil por hora que poseía le evitaba conversar como normalmente lo haría.

-SI nos quedamos halagando el uno al otro toda la mañana vamos a llegar tarde. ¿Nos vamos?- La chica alegremente asintió y una vez mas aquel recorrido dio su inicio.

No importaba cuantas veces ambos cruzaran ese camino juntos. El sentimiento que la naturaleza les brindaba al ser testigos de esa belleza les llenaba de paz y alegría. Al ser temprano el azabache iba a paso lento. Tenía mil cosas en su cabeza y en su corazón. La pasajera que transportaba lo tenia nervioso. No era un silencio incomodo pero ambos notaban como los dos estaban nerviosos el uno del otro. La peli miel decidió que le tocaba a ella ahora derretir el hielo.

-¿Oye Ash? ¿Participaras en el torneo del festival deportivo?- Al menos esa pregunta los distraería un poco de la tensión romántica de ambos. El pensar en eso tampoco le ayudaba mucho a la peli miel la cual se sonrojaba.

-No estoy seguro si quiero participar.- Todo pensamiento que ella haya tenido quedo en segundo plano. Le parecía raro ver a Ash desanimado ante un posible torneo pokemon. Siempre entendió que si eras bueno batallando eras bueno entrenando y el azabache era uno de los mejores que ella había visto hace mucho tiempo.

-Ash, pero tú eres muy bueno. Lo note cuando peleaste contra Calem y el es uno de los mas fuertes en la escuela.- Ash estaba de nuevo acorralado como esa vez en el ascensor. No quería mentirle pero también decir toda la verdad no era adecuado.

-He perdido un poco la pasión por las batallas últimamente.- Otra mentira. El sabia que le emocionaba cualquier batalla, pero participar de nuevo oficialmente le hacia tener miedo.

-Mentiroso.- Eso no se lo espero el azabache. No pudo evitar parar y verla a sus ojos azules y a su tierno puchero recriminándole lo que había dicho. ¿Era ella capaz de leer todo lo que el sentía y pensaba?

-¿Porque me dices así?- El rostro de Ash era de sorpresa y confusión ante las palabras de su amiga.

-Vi tus ojos cuando peleaste junto a Froakie contra ese Arbok y contra el Chesnaught de Calem. Vi lo emocionado y feliz que estabas. Eso no se puede ocultar, al menos no de mí.- Estupefacción fue lo que sintió el joven de Kanto. Serena dio en el blanco. Luego de la estupefacción otra reacción inesperada se dio en el y empezó a carcajear fuertemente cosa que confundió a la chica.

-¿Porque te ríes Ash?- Ella se quedo viéndolo mientras sonreía y se limpiaba las lágrimas de lo mucho que había carcajeado.

-Dis...Discúlpame. Es que me dio gracia que no te puedo mentir. Siempre me atrapas. Lo estoy meditando créeme.- El chico cambio su semblante a uno serio al terminar su frase.

-¿Prométeme que lo harás si?- Ella quería verlo feliz aunque también era egoísta. Ella quería volver a sentir esa adrenalina en sus batallas. Le encanto ver la pasión que el desemboco las ultimas veces y eso le atraía mucho de el. Ella intuía que sus dudas provenían de su pasado pero no quería presionarlo. Ella esperaría lo necesario para que el mismo se lo cuente. Ash no podía decirle que no a ella.

-Te lo prometo. ¿Veo que siempre logras lo que te propones?- El azabache divertido le sonreía y la observaba.

-¿Tiene eso algo de malo?- Ella quería desafiarlo a un duelo de miradas. No sabia porque, pero quería ser su apoyo en lo que pudiese.

-De hecho todo lo contrario, eso me encanta de ti.- Metida de pata mañanera. El azabache era traicionado por sus sentidos.

-¿Eh?- Los colores se le subieron al rostro a la peli miel Su rostro estaba a punto de explotar. ¿Era cierto lo que había escuchado?

-¡Es que! ¡Es que! ¡Eres genial en todo y pues eso me agrada mucho y pues pues….!- Quien diría que el campeón de varios retos impuestos en su carrera de entrenador pokemon se pondría nervioso….como en aquellas lejanas ocasiones. No ayudaba el hecho de que la chica tampoco respondía. Pikachu había tenido la más divertida mañana en su joven vida.

Unos minutos pasaron y llegaron sin contra tiempos al colegio. Nuevamente ambos en silencio pero felices de estar al lado del otro. Clemont los esperaba en la entrada quien lo saludaba amenamente. Los tres amigos al saludarse luego fueron a su respectivo salón. La peli miel tuvo que separarse de ellos dos aunque quería pasar mas el tiempo con ellos. Ella procedió a sentarse en su pupitre y empezó a perderse entre sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

-¡Cambio! ¡La Tierra a Serena! ¡Cambio!- La peli miel salió de su trance al ver a su amiga de la infancia bromeando con ella.

-¡Shauna! ¡Buenos Días!- Ella trato de disimular pero era inútil ante la mirada suspicaz de su amiga.

-¿Tan temprano te tiene delirando Ketchum?- Otro sonrojo enorme se creo en su rostro al temer que su amiga había sido escuchado por su amor secreto.

-¡Shauna! ¡Es demasiado temprano para molestar!- Su amiga le sonreía divertida al ver lo fácil que era apenarla.

-Nunca es temprano Serena. ¿Por cierto, te perdiste todo el día Sábado, que fue tanto lo que hiciste tanto?- Otra vez fuera de guardia. La morena la tenía en las cuerdas y no podía zafarse. Respiro hondo y comenzó a murmurar algo que fue imperceptible para la otra kalosiana.

-¿Qué dijiste Serena?-

-tuveunacitaconash.- Su voz aun era imperceptible. La morena empezó a acercarse para escucharla mejor.

-Repite una vez más….-

-¡Tuveunacitaconash!- Con su lengua trabada y nerviosa se confesaba ante el interrogatorio de su amiga.

-No te entendí. Una vez más Serena. No creo que sea tan grave…- No pudo terminar porque la peli miel la jalo para susurrarle claro al oído. Al escuchar por fin lo que ella quiso expresar la sorpresa fue enorme e incluso se sonrojo.

-¡QUEEEEEE!- Rápidamente la chica de ojos azules le tapo la boca y la cayo. Vio donde estaba Ash y el muy distraído estaba conversando con Clemont.

-¡Quieres que me muera de un infarto! ¡Contrólate!-

-¡Mas bien es a mi la que me va a dar un infarto! ¡Me tienes que contar todo!- La morena estaba sumamente emocionada. Su amiga había avanzado bastante. Su felicidad siempre fue la de ella.

-Te lo prometo. Pero por los momentos dejémoslo hasta aquí.- En ese momento la mano de Serena se deslizo debajo del pupitre para sacar uno de sus libros cuando sintió algo extraño. Al sacar el extraño objeto pudo ver como que era una flor la cual era una rosa blanca. La peli miel se sorprendió mucho y lo primero que pensó es que había sido Ash y su alegría cruzo sus límites. Shauna se acerco a ver y su sonrojo fue el mismo que el de su amiga ya que había deducido lo mismo. Había una nota también en su escritorio y discretamente ambas empezaron a leerla.

- _Esta rosa blanca representa lo puro que es mi amor por ti. Espero la aceptes con gusto ya que eres la persona mas maravillosa que he conocido en mi vida.-_

Ambas chicas estaban sumidas en sus pensamientos amorosos. ¿Quién diría que Ash fuera todo un Don Juan? La sorpresa de la firma hizo que esos pensamientos se esfumaran instantáneamente.

- _Calem-_

-¿Pero que rayos?- En ese preciso instante el autor de la nota y proveedor de la rosa entraba al salón y quedo viendo directamente a la chica deduciendo que había ya encontrado su sorpresa y solo se limito a sonreírle genuinamente sin mediar ninguna palabra.

-Serena. Esto se te puede complicar. – Las palabras de Shauna eran una verdad que pronto desataría varias consecuencias en el futuro. La peli miel sintió amargo al no corresponder tan bellas palabras de su amigo. Tenia que hacer algo.

Las clases tomaban su curso normal. Parecía ser un día rutinario del montón. Ver como el profesor Sycamore sacaba de los sueños matutinos del azabache se había vuelto parte de las costumbres. Todos reían incluyendo la peli miel que suspiraba por el. A pesar de la sensación de naturalidad aun sentía cierto nivel de incomodidad al sentir las miradas de su amigo y como había presentado su ofensiva por su afecto con la flor la cual ella guardo por cortesía. Los recuerdos invadían a Serena en aquellos intentos fallidos de citas junto al chico que le insistía miles de veces por una oportunidad. Su cita del sábado fue por muy lejos superior a cualquier cita con el joven kalosiano. Ella no era experta en el tema pero la felicidad genuina que aun le invadía desde aquel momento era prueba más que irrefutable de que su amor crecía y crecía por ese chico de Kanto. Las campanas de la escuela indicaban que era ya la hora del recreo. Felices todos los estudiantes iba a las diversas zonas para pasar un descanso agradable. Ash y Clemont se disponían ir a su lugar habitual cosa que la peli miel noto. Dispuesta a recuperar su tiempo perdido con el inventor y ganar mas con su amado ella se les iba a unir cuando de repente sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Serena. ¿Quieres comer conmigo?- El joven kalosiano seguía atacando. El también tenía como misión recuperar el terreno perdido en los últimos días por su inmadurez.

-Calem….yo…- Estaba en una encrucijada, no quería ser descortés. La mirada de Calem prácticamente le pedía que fueran casi al punto de expresarle un ruego desesperado. Ella no tuvo remedio en aceptar. Antes de que ambos salieran, escucharon como los altavoces escolares empezaron a sonar.

- _Ash Ketchum, por favor reportarse a dirección. Ash Ketchum, por favor reportarse a dirección.-_

Todos en ese instante quedaron viendo al azabache que junto a Clemont quedaron sorprendidos ante tal anuncio. La cara de Ash era un simple gesto de yo no fui.

-Ash. Creo que te llaman ya sabes porque.- Al escuchar el susurro de su amigo entendió de inmediato porque esa repentina llamada de parte de la directora Diantha.

-Vamos los dos juntos.- Ash al proponerle a su mejor amigo sin dudar este asintió. Ambos salieron directo a las oficinas de dirección. La peli miel ahora maldecía su suerte. Ella tenía suma curiosidad en ir para saber que es lo que ocurría. Estaba atrapada esa mañana.

Los dos amigos llegaron de inmediato a la oficina donde la recepcionista los atendió. Esperaron solamente unos 5 minutos donde luego de su espera se les permitió la entrada. El azabache se encontraba confundido del porque su llamado. Imaginaba las múltiples posibilidades y lo único que se le podía ocurrir era que lo querían convencer como lo han intentado en los últimos días. Ante tales pensamientos iba completamente distraído. Clemont procedió a abrir la puerta y frente a ellos dos estaba la directora junto a alguien más.

-¡Ash! – El azabache al escuchar esa voz familiar levanto su mirada. La reacción que tuvo fue de total sorpresa que lo llevo a petrificase. Clemont lo quedo viendo algo extraño. Frente a ellos estaba una chica bastante atractiva la cual pareció reconocer a su amigo.

-¡Tiempo sin verte!- Ash dio un paso atrás jalando a Clemont aun con su mirada seria. Luego sonrió a la directora y a aquella chica. Se disculpo inclinándose ante ellas. Cerró la puerta delicadamente, suspiro…..y luego…como que una horda de Ursarings furiosos se tratase, arrastro a su amigo corriendo a máxima velocidad lo más lejos posible.

-¡Ash! ¡Estas Loco! ¡Porque huyes así!- El chico de lentes era arrastrado mientras Ash rebasaba todos los limites de velocidad.

-¡Comprendo que no entiendas nada! ¡Jamás haz visto a Giratina lleno de furia antes!- El inventor no entendía ninguna palabra que su amiga expresaba. Pasos sumamente fuertes se escuchaban tras ellos. Aquella chica en la oficina de la directora Diantha los perseguía con ojos tan viles como los de un cazador pokemon.

-¡Ketchum! ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Así tratas a una amiga que vino a verte!- La velocidad de la chica era sorprendente. Estaba a punto de alcanzarlos.

-¡Jamás hemos sido amigos! ¡Porque rayos estas aquí!- Todos los que estaban en los pasillos miraban sorprendido la gran persecución. Unos se sorprendían de reconocer quien era la persecutora. Se escuchaban palabras y frases, " _imposible…", "¿Que hace ella acá?"._

Al mismo tiempo en uno de los patios de la escuela. Serena y Calem habían decidido platicar y comer tratando de evitar el bullicio natural del alumnado en descanso. La peli miel estaba ansiosa. ¿Por qué llamaron a Ash a dirección? ¿Había hecho algo malo? ¿Lo expulsarían? Muchos pensamientos extremos la tenían incomoda y ansiosas.

-¿Bonito día no crees?- El romper el hielo era prioridad para el joven de cabello negro.

-Lo es.- Su cuerpo estaba ahí, pero su mente y corazón trataban de escapar para ver como su amado se encontraba.

-¿Te sucede algo Serena?- Al ver lo tensa que estaba no pudo evitar preguntar. Serena intento rápidamente recuperar su compostura.

-¡No pasa nada! Descuida y gracias por preocuparte Calem.- Trato de sonreír aunque no lo sintiese. A pesar de ello fue suficiente para el chico.

-¿Qué hiciste el fin de semana?- En ese momento la peli miel estaba dándole sorbos a su bebida pero casi se atraganta al escucha la pregunta pero debía de guardar la calma. No quería lastimarlo.

-Pues….salí a comprar repuestos para mi bicicleta.- No era una mentira, claro que no quería ser especifica.

-Ya veo. Aun sigue descompuesta. ¿Encontraste lo que necesitabas?- Calem sintió que no era toda la verdad. Quería saber si su ahora rival había hecho algún movimiento.

-De hecho, las partes que pedí no han llegado aun, estarán hasta este fin de semana. Iré por ellas este sábado.- Muy en el fondo quería que Ash volviese a acompañarla. Realmente había disfrutado su cita con el.

-Si quieres yo puedo acompañarte.- La situación se torno critica. Ella no quería negarse pero ella ya había quedado con Ash. Como podía negarse sin lastimarlo. Estaba en una encrucijada.

-Calem yo…- El kalosiano sentía que el rechazo estaba a punto de llegar pero no iba a rendirse. En ese momento ambos fueron interrumpidos por una enorme conmoción entre los alumnos del campus. Vieron dos nubes de polvo corrían en el horizonte en los campos deportivos. La sorpresa fue enorme cuando ambos chicos vieron que era Ash que arrastraba a Clemont mientras este lloraba cómicamente y detrás de ellos una chica que no era de la escuela. ¿Momento? ¿¡Una chica?! En ese momento le importo poco si Calem estaba ahí o no y empezó a perseguirlos sigilosamente. Estaba preocupada.

-¡Serena espera!- El joven no pudo hace nada mas que seguirla también.

Ash y Clemont llegaron al gimnasio de la escuela el cual estaba vacio a esas horas. Ambos jadeaban del cansancio de la persecución. El rubio aun no entendía porque esa reacción tan poco usual de su amigo. Recupero su aliento y empezó a cuestionarlo.

-¡ASH! ¿¡Repito, estas loco!? ¿Porque corremos de ella?- El azabache cerro las puertas del gimnasio y se sentó muy asustado por la presencia de quien estaba siguiéndolo.

-Amigo….hay momentos en la vida de todo hombre donde uno tiene que sobrevivir. Correr fue la única forma de hacerlo…- Los nervios del azabache estaban de punta. Temblaba de miedo. A pesar de haber cerrado la puerta con los seguros correspondientes, se escuchaba como la puerta tronaba desde afuera. Alguien la pateaba.

-¿Qué es eso?- El inventor también parecía estar entendiendo el miedo de su amigo. La puerta seguía siendo azotada violentamente.

-Ash…..se que estas ahí…..sal ahora mismo a jugar….- Una voz femenina muy tenebrosa para el azabache. Le pedía a todos los tríos legendarios de pokemon que se aparecieran y la fulminaran pero todos o estaba sordos ese día o le tenían miedo al igual que el. La puerta de repente se abrió de golpe. La brisa de la mañana era lúgubre como nunca lo había sido. Una silueta se veía entrar, su figura además de hermosa era amenazante. Su mirada se había postrado en sus dos presas.

-Los encontré….juju…- Era el fin. Clemont solo pudo cerrar los ojos mientras se abrazaba al azabache los dos temblando de miedo. Solo sintió como alguien lo desplazo. AL abrir los ojos no pudo evitar ver a la chica encima de Ash abrazándolo amorosamente.

-¡Ash! ¡Ash! ¡Te extrañe!- ¿Ese era el miedo del poderoso campeón de Kanto?

-¡Suéltame te digo! ¡Rose! ¡Hazme caso una vez en la vida!- Ahora que los ojos del inventor se habían adaptado a la oscuridad pudo ver mejor la forma de la chica. Era una chica bastante atractiva tanto que lo sonrojo, su cabello era largo y tenia dos coletas como peinado. Estaba vestida de manera casual pero aun así cualquier hombre caería a sus pies fácilmente. En ese momento se percato del nombre que Ash utilizo para llamarla el cual curiosamente se le hacia familiar…..!Momento! ¡No puede ser!

-Ya es suficiente Rose.- La directora Diantha llego sin hacer mucho ruido a la entrada también.

-¡Solo 5 minutos mas!- Las mejillas de la chica se friccionaban contra las del azabache. Era su infierno personal que Giratina le había preparado por haberse robado esa vez un muffin a su madre cuando tenía 5 años.

-¡Directora! ¡Que significa esto!- Ash lloraba por su "tortura". La directora simplemente tomo a la chica y la aparto de el ante la mala gana que ella mostraba ya que quería seguir.

-Es mi estrategia para convencerte.- El azabache quedo confundido. ¿Que tenia que ver Rose para que el aceptara participar en el torneo del festival deportivo?

-Ash…..ella no puede ser quien creo que es….- El rubio estaba estupefacto. Tenia una celebridad de enorme calibre frente a el. El la conocía pero no precisamente como una amistad cercana o alguien conocido. Ella había estado presente en aquellas noches familiares donde Bonnie insistía en ver películas. Rose era una de las actrices mas cotizadas en toda Pokewood.

-¡Perdona mi descortesía! ¿Imagino que eres amigo de Ash? Mi nombre es Rose Whitely. Un placer conocerte.- Una sonrisa y un guiño de ojo. Clemont simplemente no soporto tanta ternura y cayo al suelo con un sonrojo poderoso en su cara.

-¡Clemont! ¡No caigas en las redes del mal!- El azabache sostenía a su amigo en sus brazos.

-Es tarde Ash….valió la pena cada segundo…..- El rubio se desmayo.

-Tu amigo es adorable….tal vez no tanto como tu pero lo es.- La joven estaba realmente emocionada. Luego de aquel incidente ver a Ash sonreír nuevamente era algo que la llenaba de suma alegría.

-¿Eso aun no explica que hace ella acá?- El azabache se levanto confrontándolas a ambas. No le gustaba a donde iba a esto pero en su interior quería que sucediera.

-Ash. Vine por una revancha contra ti. Tú y yo. Una batalla pokemon.- El semblante cómico de la chica dio un giro de 360 grados y uno de seriedad la domino. La mirada de ambos era intensa. Clemont que recién se reincorporaba se sorprendió al saber que iba a ser testigo de una batalla de alto nivel.

-Acepto tu reto Rose o mejor dicho, Campeona de Unova- La mano del azabache se deslizaba a su cinturón preparando a su primer pokemon a lo cual la chica también saco una de sus pokebolas. Una batalla intensa estaba a punto de comenzar.

" **Encuentros inesperados. Rose Whitely, campeona de Unova llego a Kalos a enfrentar a Ash. ¿Cuál es la relación que estos dos poseen? Esta historia continuara.."**

 **/**

 **Hola Hola! Aqui su amigo Taikobou con otro capitulo mas! Creo que a mas de alguno trolle este dia ~~ XD. Aun no es la chica que le rompio el corazon. Rose siempre fue de mis pokegirl favoritas asi que tenia que estar en uno de mis fics XD. Es hora de mover el argumento XD. Habran celos ~~ No se preocupen, no me olvido de la peli azul, pero a ella le tengo preparado algo mas ~~ Mucha suerte habia tenido Serena XD. Espero disfruten el capitulo.**

 **Ahora a responder reviews :D**

 **Drax21: Gracias por el apoyo! Se hace lo que se puede con mi loca imaginacion XD. Espero disfrutes el capitulo.**

 **sebastianx.15: No se las dejare facil XD. Aun falta mucho para ese beso ~~**

 **haruzafiro: Soy de esas epocas que esperabas xD! Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo. Las ideas las estoy organizando por los momentos. El festival que viene primero es el deportivo, para el cultural tengo otras ideas mas ~~ Jajajaja. Creeme que tengo todo evaluado para cada fecha especial ~~ Espero disfrutes el capitulo!**

 **Suinrk: Jajajajaja, Mas de algun pokemon intervino XD jajajaja. Me dieron ganas de escribir amour y esos dos capitulos de ahi nacieron XD. El pasado de Ash volvera gradualmente. Tiempo al tiempo. Lo del hijo es aun muy temprano XD. Espero te guste el capitulo.**

 **Aj Styles P1: Excelente que te haya gustado! La cura hara efecto gradualmente ~~**

 **Virginia Vir: Casi escupo el cafe cuando lei tu comentario XD. Decidi quitarle densidad al habitual gnomo XD. La union de estos dos no sera sencilla. De hecho cuando Ash supere su pasado seran pareja. La trama para ello la tengo planeada aunque falta para ello ~~. Me alegra que el cliche te sorprenda de vez en cuando XD. Los detalles que parecen infimos son los que le dan sabor a la vida!**

 **brandonG95: Gracias por el apoyo dado. Me gusta llevar las cosas a fuego lento ~~ Prometo revelar todo a su debido tiempo XD. Espero te guste el episodio!**

 **Con esto se despide su amigo Taikobou! Ya-Ha!**


	11. Buscando el fuego de mi determinación

Capítulo 11: Buscando el fuego de mi determinación.

" **En nuestro capitulo anterior un encuentro inesperado había llegado a la vida de Ash. Rose Whitely la bella actriz y actual campeona de la región Unova a nivel intercolegial llegaba para retar a nuestro héroe. ¿Qué es lo que esta batalla le depara a nuestro joven protagonista?"**

===========Hace un Año, Campeonato Mundial Pokemon, Sección U-20==========

-¡Es increíble! ¡Nadie jamás pensaría que alguien de tan remoto lugar le daría batalla a una de las mas grandes promesas del mundo de las batallas pokemon! ¡Ambos solo quedan con un solo pokemon y el público arde!- El eco de la multitud era ensordecedora. Ni la lluvia que ese día caía en el campo de batalla era suficiente para apagar las llamas de la emoción ante tal lucha que ambos entrenadores brindaban.

Un Charmeleon y un Servine se encontraban casi exhaustos en el campo de batalla luego de tantos golpes y estrategias ejecutadas para debilitar al rival en frente de ambos. Rose no había sentido dicha emoción desde su batalla final contra aquel antiguo campeón hace ya unos meses. Ella clasifico fácilmente a través de las primeras rondas y su ego estaba en los cielos. Sentía que podía incluso vencer a aquel entrenador legendario y campeón de la sección U-20. El mundo era muy grande y eso lo aprendió de mala manera con el chico originario de Kanto que tenia frente a ella. El único problema que solo ella pudo percibir era que el joven no estaba emocionado ni feliz como había demostrado en anteriores luchas al investigarlo, de hecho en ese momento en plena batalla el derramaba muchas lagrimas que a pesar de que la lluvia se convertía en el perfecto camuflaje, fallo de ocultar estrepitosamente ante su perspicacia. Una batalla pokemon siempre había sido perfecta para demostrar los sentimientos de tu adversario. El no estaba al 100% emocionalmente en esa lucha y aun así le estaba dando una de sus mejores batallas de su vida. Esa reacción que el le brindaba la indignaba, ya que por ello no podía estar satisfecha al máximo.

-¡El Ganador es Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta! ¡La sorpresa de este torneo!- El publico empezó a vitorear con fuerza el nombre del azabache al haber conseguido la victoria a duras penas.

Ella perdió y quedo eliminada de los octavos de final. Fue una enorme batalla pero su disgusto fue al ver como ese chico simplemente devolvió a su pokemon y se retiro sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada. ¡Era un grosero! Fue a perseguirlo al pasillo que conducía a bastidores y con su temperamento habitual quiso reprenderlo pero su sorpresa fue que al voltearse las lágrimas aun se le escapaban de sus ojos. Cualquier intento de querer recriminarle fue desarmado ante esa mirada llena de desesperación y tristeza. ¿Dónde había quedado la mirada de determinación de aquel chico que la había motivado a dar lo mejor de si para esta batalla en especial? Sin saber el porque, ella le brindo su hombro para que el pudiese desahogar cualquier pena que le invadía en ese momento, sin querer ella fue pieza vital desde ese momento para su resurrección como persona.

=========Presente, Instituto Lumiose============

Ash sentía en ese momento que le debía algo a su amiga no tan amiga como el mismo había mencionado, muy en el fondo el la apreciaba demasiado ya que gracias a ella pudo superar varios obstáculos en su tortuoso pasado. Lo único que le reprochaba era su nivel de melosidad extrema en especial con el. En el campo de batalla todo era distinto, es aquí donde el le probaría a ella que había cambiado. Ambos se colocaron en sus respectivas esquinas y la mirada de ambos era intensa tanto que así que podía sentir como el espíritu de pelea era casi perceptible.

Calem y Serena llegaron al gimnasio donde pudieron observar por ultima vez a aquella persecutora pero no pudieron entrar al ver como la directora se encontraba en medio de ellos dispuesta a ser la jueza de una batalla entre ellos dos. La peli miel estaba confundida como todo esto había pasado. ¿Quién era ella y de donde conocía a Ash? La expresión de Calem fue diferente donde palideció al ver ahora perfectamente de quien se trataba.

-Serena….- Sus ojos estaba dilatados ante tal sorpresa tanto que tuvo que calmarse un poco para no revelarse ante los que estaban dentro del gimnasio.

-Calem, guarda silencio que nos pueden descubrir.- Ella seguía viendo lo que ocurría dentro al ver a su amado a punto de batallar e intentando deducir quien era ella. Sentía muchos celos por alguna extraña razón y sobre todo sentía mas peligro que incluso el que había sentido con Miette.

-Ella….es…Rose Whitely.- Ese nombre hizo que activara las alarmas en la mente de Serena. ¿Una celebridad de ese calibre en Kalos y sobre todo buscando a Ash?

-¿La misma Rose de aquella película taquillera de hace un año?- Calem solo pudo asentir. Era inconfundible, su meteórica carrera comenzó luego de ser campeona de la región de Unova. ¿Momento, Campeona? Los dos se quedaron viendo aun más incrédulos de la persona con quien iba a batallar el azabache pero no pudieron seguir ya que la directora empezó a dictar las reglas del combate.

-Esto será una batalla uno contra uno. El primero en derrotar al pokemon de su rival será el ganador de este encuentro. Por favor Rose, escoge tu primero al ser la retadora.- ¿Retadora? Ambos Kalosianos escondidos detrás de la puerta de entrada quedaron estupefactos al escuchar que un entrenador de elite de hecho retaba a Ash.

-Ash! Antes de comenzar. Quiero vayas con todo tu poder en contra mía. ¡Quiero más emoción! ¡Solo tu eres capaz de darme satisfacción!- ¡Eh! La cara de la peli miel estaba roja de vergüenza y celos al escuchar esas palabras atrevidas de esa chica. Le valía una baya si era campeona o actriz pero no tenia derecho de acercarse así a su amado. Calem noto los sentimientos en los gestos de la chica y sintió lo mismo solamente que a el no le dio tiempo ya que tuvo que detenerla para evitar que entrara.

-¡De acuerdo Rose! ¡Prepárate entonces para la mejor batalla de tu vida!- Era un buen inicio, el chico estaba entusiasmado, aquella vez ni se inmutaba pareciendo mas bien que no existía nadie a su alrededor. Ash en esos momentos ni se explicaba porque sentía tanta emoción ya que según el aun estaba indeciso en participar en las intercolegiales.

-¡Serperior! ¡Sal a Escena!- El poderoso inicial de tipo planta se hacia presente en el campo de batalla. Tenía deudas pendientes con cierto pokemon.

-Veo que tu Servine evoluciono, de acuerdo entonces reviviremos esa vez aquí y ahora. ¡Charmeleon yo te elijo!- De la pokebola de Ash salió uno de sus amigos mas antiguos de batalla, al ver frente a el aquel antiguo rival sabia que seria mucho mas difícil que la vez anterior y estaba dispuesto a ganar nuevamente.

-¡Entonces! ¡La batalla entre Charmeleon de Ash vs el Serperior de Rose! ¡INICIE!-

===========Ash vs Rose================

-¡Acabemos con ella rápidamente! ¡Lanzallamas!- El inicial de Kanto no perdió el tiempo y empezó a escupir llamaradas de fuego desde su boca las cuales eran sumamente potentes tanto para que todos los presentes pudiesen sentir el calor de las brazas.

-¡Eres así de simple al principio! ¡Utiliza Pantalla de Luz!- Frente a la gran serpiente herbívora apareció un muro de cristal que fácilmente bloqueo el ataque de fuego.

-¡Cuchillada!- El lagarto naranja corrió hacia el tipo planta preparando sus filosas garras para atacar. La serpiente empezó a moverse alrededor del campo con mucha agilidad rodeando peligrosamente a Charmeleon. ¡Era mas rápida ahora que había evolucionado.

-¡No he perdido el tiempo solo actuando Ash! ¡Sujétalo con Látigo cepa y azótalo contra el suelo!- Dos poderosas lianas iban en contra del tipo fuego el cual no pudo esquivarlas y fue amarrado. Siguiendo las órdenes de su entrenadora Serperior azoto al lagarto contra el suelo varias veces. La velocidad y fuerza del pokemon de Rose había aumentado con el tiempo, el no podía quedarse atrás y tenia que pensar en algo.

-¡Charmeleon! ¡Enciente tu cola al máximo!- Utilizando una de las características físicas de su amigo pudo encender las lianas del tipo planta la cual sintió la quemadura y lo soltó. Rose sentía esa satisfacción que la había motivado viajar para tener una lucha mas contra el. Ella no era oponente fácil, sus habilidades de entrenamiento eran admirable y Ash tenia que admitirlo pero al mismo tiempo lo llenaba de adrenalina.

-¡Serperior ahora utiliza tu cuerpo como resorte y salta!- Sin siquiera dudar el cuerpo de la serpiente hizo un efecto resorte y salto muy alto en el gimnasio y siguiendo el plan de su amiga empezó a ejecutar su tormenta de hojas lastiman al inicial de fuego que se cubría con sus brazos para evitar mas daños. Era irónico como la misma estrategia que aplico con Calem hace unos días era ejecutada en su contra.

-Dos podemos jugar a ese juego. ¡Charmeleon lanzallamas contra el suelo a máxima potencia y luego Cuchillada!- Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante la estrategia poco usual de combate. Rose sabia de lo impredecible que el azabache podía ser pero nunca se imagino esa jugada. El tipo fuego lanzo su potente llamarada al suelo haciendo que se impulsara como un cohete hacia el cielo donde Serperior atravesando al huracán de hojas que el pokemon de Unova producía hasta finalmente impactar contra la serpiente acuchillándola varias veces con sus garras.

-¡Caíste en mi trampa! ¡Aqua Cola!- Los ojos de Ash se dilataron del ataque sorpresa que el tipo planta iba a realizar. Su cola empezó a cargarse con agua y sin perder tiempo impacto sobre su amigo lanzándolo contra el suelo después de recibir el ataque súper efectivo. Ese era el nivel que el mundo ofrecía y su emoción crecía con cada estrategia hecha por ambos. La entrenadora de Unova también podía sentir esa adrenalina al máximo y ambos sonreían al verse llenos de determinación en ganar. ¡Eso era lo que había faltado esa vez en ese combate épico que tuvo contra el azabache! ¡Emoción de su parte! ¡Sed de triunfo! No lo culpaba por la situación en la que el se encontraba hace un año pero necesitaba esta batalla para sentirse satisfecha.

Los tres jóvenes kalosianos miraban con sorpresa como ambos entrenadores combatían estrategia contra estrategia. Ese tipo de peleas solo las podían ver en televisión pero ahí estaban ellos siendo testigos de una batalla de elite internacional.

-¡Eres buena Rose!- Indudablemente su adrenalina había vuelto y de la mejor manera. Charmeleon recobraba su postura de combate al sentir los mismos ardientes sentimientos que le producían esa sed de victoria.

-¡Tu lo eres también! ¡Esto es lo que buscaba hace un año Ash!- Los sentimientos entre ambos eran claros, aquella deuda que el kantoniano tenia con ella estaba siendo pagada con intereses incluso con esta gran batalla.

-¡Charmeleon es hora de dar la sorpresa! ¡Pantalla de humo!- El tipo fuego ahora lanzaba humo de su boca cubriendo toda la zona donde el se encontraba tapando la visión de su rival. Entre esa nube de humo varias llamaradas salieron de diversas direcciones haciendo que el tipo planta hiciera su mejor esfuerzo en esquivarlas debido a que era difícil de predecir.

-¡Utiliza tormenta de Hojas para dispersas ese humo!- La estrategia era clara, dispersar y atacar al mismo tiempo. La tormenta que Serperior hacia era más potente que la ultima vez e el aire. Clemont sintió tremenda sorpresa al deducir la habilidad oculta de ese pokemon. EL humo fue dispersado sin esfuerzo mientras la ráfaga causada por el pokemon hacia estragos al gimnasio incluso destruyendo parte del mobiliario. Rose quedo atónita al ver que no había nada donde el humo estaba. Volteo a ver a todos lados para ver donde se había metido el pokemon de Ash y su Serperior imitaba sus movimientos. ¿Cómo rayos se escondió?

-¡No eres la única con sorpresas! ¡Ahora Charmeleon ataca!- La tierra empezó a temblar un poco y cuando la entrenadora de Unova se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde. Charmeleon salió de la tierra del campo de batalla propinando un tremendo golpe a la serpiente tipo planta.

-¡¿Cuando?!- La entrenadora vio luego un agujero perfectamente cavado y casi imperceptible. Ash utilizo la destreza de su pokemon, la distracción del humo y la confianza del poder de ataque especial que tenia Serperior para tender una trampa. El azabache era un monstruo para utilizar el campo de batalla a su favor y Rose a pesar de saberlo sintió que no era lo mismo que experimentarlo. La adrenalina del azabache estaba al límite pero también algunos recuerdos le invadían al tener esa nostálgica batalla. ¿De veras había superado todo? Recuerdos vagos de aquel incidente querían desconcentrarlo, junto todo su valor y fuerza para evitar que esos sentimientos negativos lo dominaran.

Ambos pokemon se encontraban agotados por el tremendo desgaste de los ataques recibidos el esfuerzo realizado. La tensión podía cortarse como mantequilla al ver que ninguno de los entrenadores ni sus pokemon hacían ningún movimiento, se encontraban en una posición donde si cualquiera de ellos hacia un movimiento en falso podía pagarlo en caro. Serena, Calem y Clemont desde sus respectivos lugares podían sentir el ambiente pesado producido por esa batalla y no podían ni moverse de la ansiedad que esa batalla les ofrecía.

-¿Pika?- Un roedor recién llegaba al sentir que su entrenador estaba cerca del lugar y vio como los dos kalosianos espiaban dentro.

-¡Cállate Calem! ¡Nos pueden escuchar si no guardas silencio!- La peli miel recriminaba a su amigo mientras a su amigo el cual le indicaba con su gesto que no era el. Ella volteo a ver hacia atrás y vio al roedor amarillo de su amado atrás de ellos y no pudo evitar saltar de sorpresa y abrir la puerta de golpe delatándose ellos dos. Ash y Rose perdieron su concentración y vieron como dos chicos y un ratón amarillo eran los causantes del alboroto.

-¡Rayos en el mejor momento!- La entrenadora de Unova claramente se sentía molesta por la interrupción, toda la adrenalina y la satisfacción del combate se había ido por el drenaje.

-¿Serena? ¿Calem? ¿Pikachu?- El azabache quedo algo confundido al ver como los espiaban,

-Bueno creo que será todo por esta vez. Declaro este combate inconcluso.- La directora ya había visto lo suficiente, Ash era necesario para ejecutar su revolución en la escuela. Ambos entrenadores fueron donde sus respectivos amigos y los felicitaron por el gran combate sin antes dejar de verse indicándose que la batalla no había terminado.

-¡Directora nosotros lo sentimos! ¡No quisimos interrumpir!- Calem se disculpaba lo mejor que podía en cambio la peli miel tenia un semblante de tristeza al haber interrumpido la batalla de Ash. Ella pudo notar la pasión en esos ojos, como si el había recuperado algo que perdió.

-Descuiden, no los castigare ni nada por el estilo. Solamente regresen a clases. Ash, necesito que vayamos a la oficina, necesitamos discutir ciertas cosas con Rose. – El azabache sentía de que se iba a tratar todo pero ya era momento de afrontarlo.

-De acuerdo, Clemont, iré pronto a clases puedes ir con Serena y Calem…..luego te contare todo.- Lo ultimo lo susurro a su oído mientras el inventor asentía.

-¡Ash….yo!- La peli miel no podía permitirse que el se enojara con ella luego de todo lo que había vivido con el. En ese momento tenia miedo de perderlo por ese incidente. El azabache se acerco donde ella estaba y coloco una de sus manos en su hombro y la vio a los ojos.

-Descuida, no hay problema, de hecho gracias.- La peli miel no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante las repentinas gracias que su amado le dio. ¿Por qué le estaba agradeciendo? Rose no pudo evitar percatarse que algo mas pasaba entre esos dos, sus pensamientos fueron invadidos de interesantes ideas sobre como podía divertirse en su estancia en Kalos. Calem por su parte también percibió lo mismo y sus alarmas se dispararon al ver como ambos se miraban, el había perdido terreno sin darse cuenta. La directora y los dos entrenadores campeones salieron del gimnasio junto a ella directamente a la oficina. Al salir la mirada de Serena se postro en Clemont el cual sabía algo que ella no. Al verse mutuamente el inventor le negó la posibilidad de que el pudiese contarle algo dándole a entender que solo Ash el único que podía despejar sus dudas y se adelanto fuera del lugar. El prometió algo a su mejor amigo y el iba a cumplir aun si era Serena la que se lo pedía. El ambiente estaba lleno de miles de preguntas sin resolver y Ash era el misterio central, al menos ese era sentir de Serena.

==========Oficina de la Directora=============

Ash y Rose se encontraban ya en la oficina junto a la directora. Luego de la batalla intensa entre ellos dos la melosidad de Rose había vuelto y esta sujetaba al azabache como si de eso dependiese su vida cosa que a el le disgustaba de sobre manera. Diantha solo podía reírse ante el acto curioso de comedia que ambos protagonizaban.

-¡Suéltame!-

-¡Jamás!-

-¡¿Por qué?!-

-¡Fuiste muy cruel conmigo!-

-¡Ehem….!- Ante el quejido de la directora del colegio ambos empezaron a comportarse como debían ya que era momento de discutir cosas con respecto a la vida del azabache.

-Hace poco recibimos noticias de la Federación Internacional de Batallas Pokemon acerca de tu actual estado como Campeón de la región de Kanto.- La directora había ido al grano y de seguro le iba a comunicar que su titulo iba a ser revocado por ya no estar presente en dicha región.

-Directora, con todo respeto, a mi no me interesa ese titulo.- El azabache era claro en su sentir, ese titulo con el cual sudo lagrimas de sangre incluso era el causante de muchos de sus problemas en el pasado y no le tenia mucho aprecio.

-Pues seguirá interesándote ya que la federación tomo la decisión de que siguieras siendo el campeón de la Región Kanto.- El azabache quedo estupefacto ante tal decisión tomada. ¿Por qué tenia que seguir siendo el campeón si ya se había mudado?

-Ash, se que lo que paso hace un año dejo una cicatriz muy grande en ti, pero todos abogamos para que mantuvieras tu status como entrenador de Elite. El señor Goodshow incluso me mando aquí a la región Kalos para comunicártelo expresamente.- El azabache se sorprendía más con cada palabra que ellas mencionaban. ¿Se merecía acaso tal tratamiento luego de lo que paso?

-Yo no se que decir….-

-Ash, vi la pasión que aun tienes a la hora de combatir y se de muy buenas fuentes tu gran amistad que guardas por tus pokemon y el sacrificio que haces por ellos, es por eso que he depositado mi confianza en ti para que representes a nuestra escuela. La cicatriz de ese incidente se que no se ha curado del todo pero tómalo como una oportunidad. La federación puso dos condiciones para que pudieses seguir albergando tu titulo y que puedas competir en el siguiente torneo mundial. Numero uno, debes de aceptar un reto mensual de los entrenadores dignos a tal batalla de tu región, es decir o viajas tú o ellos vienen hacia acá, todo dependerá de lo que tú decidas. La segunda condición es que tienes que permanecer ser parte de las competiciones a nivel local.- A pesar de que le costaba procesar un poco debido al shock de aquellos recuerdos sabia que muy en el fondo quería retar al mundo nuevamente, la batalla de hoy se lo había confirmado.

-Ash, la batalla de hoy fue la mejor que he tenido en meses, pero se que sientes lo mismo que yo y quieres mas. ¡Quiero enfrentarte en el campeonato mundial nuevamente y derrotarte ahí!- Las palabras de Rose siempre fueron una gran ayuda para el en su pasado y hoy no era la excepción.

-Necesito un tiempo para pensarlo. Directora, Rose….déjenme meditarlo por favor.-

-Tienes hasta el mañana para darme tu decisión. Ash, de veras piénsalo, esperare ansiosa por tu respuesta.- La directora confiaba en su instinto y sabia que el chico era apasionado y solamente necesitaba un empujón para que volviese a la senda correcta.

-De acuerdo.-

-Ash también te quería pedir un favor.- El azabache volteo hacia donde la actriz y campeona de Unova se encontraba algo tímida por lo que iba a preguntar.

-La respuesta es no.-

-¡Pero ni siquiera me has dejado preguntarte!-

-¡Conociéndote se donde esto va así que es un NO!- El azabache sabia de lo que era capaz la entrenadora de Unova y aun recordaba con horror los últimos días de aquel torneo y de lo que ella era capaz de hacer por devolverle los ánimos.

-De hecho Ash, también es un favor de mi parte. Veras, Rose tiene una agenda aquí en Kalos y una de sus actividades el día de mañana es que tiene que ir a un orfanato como parte de las obras de caridad que ella representa. Una vieja amiga mía es la directora de ese orfanato y me encantaría que la acompañaras a ella y que llevaras a tus pokemon. Los niños de seguro se alegraran al verlos a ambos y a sus pokemon, por supuesto que solo Rose será declarada como campeona oficial para salvaguardar tu secreto, además es un evento privado por lo tanto nadie podría investigarte.- El azabache aun recordaba todos esos eventos que el asistió en varias ciudades alrededor de Kanto y sabia que siempre era bueno motivar a la gente para perseguir sus sueños. Al ser un pedido de la directora y aunque Rose era molesta muchas veces el se lo debía luego de que ella fue una de las personas que le tendió su mano para salir de aquel agujero de tristeza en aquellos funestos días.

-¿A que horas tenemos que ir mañana?- Las dos mujeres sonrieron al ver como el chico había aceptado su petición.

-¡Mañana después de clases Ash!- Ante tal comentario el azabache solo se tenso. No olvidaba lo que el hacia todos los días junto a la peli miel debido a un torpeza de su parte.

-¿Sucede algo Ash?- Tanto como Diantha y Rose estaban curiosas por la reacción del azabache.

-¡No es nada! Pero si me pudiesen esperar una hora luego de clases es que necesito hacer algo importante.- La curiosidad de Rose desbordaba de sus limites. ¿Era una chica o mejor dicho aquella chica? Su instinto femenino estaba más alerta que nunca. Ambas mujeres asintieron y luego de eso Ash se retiro.

-¿Dime Rose, crees que el ha cambiado luego de esos días?

-Lo ha hecho, créame…lo ha hecho…-

El azabache luego de su reunión llego al salón de clases donde todos lo vieron algo extrañados por los rumores que en la institución circulaban. Silenciosamente el fue a su pupitre y sin hacerle mucho caso al profesor de turno, simplemente agacho su cabeza para poder meditar sobre que decisión tomaría. Serena, Calem y Clemont miraban de reojo la actitud del azabache, la peli miel se encontraba sumamente preocupada por el desanimo que se reflejaba en el. EL inventor decidió esperar por la explicación y guardo silencio pacientemente mientras Calem tenia pensado averiguar mas sobre el. ¿Por qué una campeona de tal prestigio estaría en la institución para combatir justamente contra el? Su determinación era nueva, conocer quien realmente era Ash.

Las clases terminaron para alegría de muchos a excepción de un par de estudiantes que tenían mucho que discutir. Ash y Clemont procedieron a salir como habitualmente y a esperar a la peli miel en la entrada para regresar a casa juntos. Serena hizo algo no habitual, se despidió rápidamente de Shauna, Calem y compañía ante la oportunidad fallida del kalosiano de invitarla a salir mientras veía con tristeza como ella iba hacia ese tipo que el odiaba pero al mismo tiempo respetaba. La peli miel los alcanzo sorprendiéndolos a ambos, al llegar a la entrada de la institución el inventor se despidió de ellos asintiendo con Ash solo con la mirada que la explicación seria luego ya que intuyo que Serena era la mas curiosa de los dos.

-Lista para irnos Serena.- Había desconcierto en su tono de voz y eso no paso desapercibido por ella. Ambos tomaron rumbo a sus hogares en un silencio algo incomodo. Serena realmente se sentía ansiosa de saber muchas cosas pero mas importante era saber si Ash se encontraba molesta con ella, le dolía siquiera pensar que eso podría pasar.

-Perdón…- Al escuchar sus palabras el azabache lentamente se detuvo y volteo a verla extrañado por las súbitas palabras de la chica.

-¿Serena?-

-Perdóname haberte espiado el día de hoy. Te vi corriendo hacia el gimnasio y pensé que algo malo te sucedía.- Gran parte de lo que había dicho era verdadero mas allá de los celos que sintió en ese momento al ver como Ash compartía con esa chica que cualquier joven de su edad desearía estar.

-¿Tienes urgencia en llegar a tu casa?- Esa pregunta la tomo por sorpresa e interrumpió cualquier proceso de pensamiento que aun tenia pendiente al hacer que su corazón se acelerara ante la posible propuesta de su amado.

-Realmente no. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Me acompañarías a conversar unos minutos, no será por mucho te lo prometo pero tengo mucho en mi cabeza y creo que además de Clemont eres la persona en quien mas confió.- ¿Eh? Su rubor era tan carmesí como la misma sangre. ¿Había escuchado bien, el confiaba mucho en ella? Sin tiempo de procesar completamente la propuesta sin dudar asintió a lo cual el azabache y el roedor sonrieron. Ambos se desviaron del camino habitual que los conducía a sus hogares a lo cual la chica se ponía mas nerviosa con cada metro que ellos recorrían, cuando sus sentidos recobraron algo de cordura vio como ambos estaban frente a una pequeña laguna en medio de la ruta entre la escuela y pueblo Aquacorde.

-Descubrí este lugar hace poco. He venido a pensar aquí algunas noches y pues es perfecto para poder platicar.- En efecto el ambiente era pacifico, en la laguna algunos pokemon de agua jugaban y los arboles formaban perfectas sombras para tener un momento agradable.

-Es hermoso.-

-Lo es, tuve tu misma reacción cuando llegue aquí la primera vez.- Su sonrisa era lo mas hermoso pensaba la chica pero debía de ocultar esos sentimientos que le quemaban la cara con su rubor. Siendo guiada por el azabache ambos llegaron hacia la base de un árbol que hacia perfecta sombra. Al sentarse, el joven le propuso a su amiga de ojos azules que liberara a su Fennekin para que disfrutara de la bondad y belleza de la naturaleza en ese momento lo cual hizo. Pikachu y ella fueron a explorar un poco entendiendo ambos que sus entrenadores necesitaban algo de privacidad.

-Serena, no tienes por que disculparte de nada.- El chico se recostaba en el árbol y posaba su vista al cielo mientras la joven tenia un gesto de sorpresa.

-Pero yo hice mal….y te interrumpí además…- Ella jugaba con su cabello, un rasgo usual que ella tenia cuando se sentía sumamente nerviosa.

-Claro que quería continuar con la batalla pero tampoco pienso enojarme contigo por esa pequeñez, de hecho si te dije gracias es por que tus palabras de esta mañana me inspiraron a aceptar el reto.- ¿Había hecho algo por el? Su confusión era grande al mismo tiempo que su emoción.

-¿Por qué dices eso Ash?-

-Antes de venir a Kalos, hubo un tiempo donde tenia miedo en participar en batallas pokemon, de hecho cuando te vi en peligro a ti y a Clemont fue lo que me llevo a querer luchar de nuevo. Decidí que Kalos seria un nuevo inicio para mí y vaya que lo ha sido. El incidente con Froakie me lleno de mas valor al ver lo valiente que el me mostro que era y al mismo tiempo tu volviste a hacerlo cuando salvaste a esos Pidgeys. Al tener esa batalla con Calem me di cuenta que mi emoción no había disminuido ningún gramo y escuchar los gritos de emoción de todos apoyándonos me lleno de mas nostalgia y felicidad. He meditado seriamente estos días sobre todos esto que me ha sucedido y tus ánimos siempre estuvieron ahí siempre que me senté aquí a meditar. De veras te agradezco que siempre estés pendiente de mí.- El corazón de Serena rebosaba de alegría y ternura al saber de las palabras de su amado. Ella había causado impacto en el lo suficiente para que el le agradeciera de la manera mas sincera posible. A lo mejor no le estaba brindando todos los detalles de su vida pero lo que le confesaba era más que suficiente para ella.

-Ash...yo…...- En el fondo quería revelarle que lo amaba, que sus palabras eran el mejor dulce que pudiese probar y que su corazón era enteramente de el. La brisa corría agitando las hojas de los arboles mientras ambos jóvenes desnudaban parcialmente sus emociones en la primera brisa veraniega de la región.

\- He recordado mucho del tiempo que vivimos en Pueblo Paleta, fueron los mejores días de mi niñez cuando estuve a tu lado.- Ella pensaba y sentía lo mismo, al recordarlo un sinfín de recuerdos hermosos aparecieron en el tiempo que ella convivio con el cuando ambos eran muy chicos.

-Me alegra que recuerdes, esos recuerdos son un tesoro para mí.- La peli miel se había contagiado de la naturalidad de estar a su lado y la vergüenza se le escapaba de a poco solo quedando ese fuerte sentimiento.

-Lamento haberlo olvidado.-

-No tienes porque hacerlo. ¿Ahora haremos nuevos en el futuro no es así?- Al terminar de pronunciar esa ultima frase ella se acerco a verlo mientras el se encontraba recostado y le sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho con nadie. El azabache no pudo evitar ver como la brisa de verano movía su cabello y la luz del sol hacia que ella brillara más. Algo familiar brotaba del azabache y el pudo percibirlo bien. ¿Acaso era amor nuevamente? El verla y estar junto a ella cada segundo le afirmaba esa teoría pero….¿era posible? ¿Acaso tenia derecho a volver a sentir algo por alguien? Sus pensamientos eran interrumpidos por la mirada que esa joven le dedicaba hasta que por fin los nervios pudieron mas que el y también se ruborizo al pensar tantas cosas.

-Gracias por escucharme también, necesitaba sacar todo esto.-

-Me alegra ser tu primera opción- Era feliz indiscutiblemente, la confianza que ambos tenían eran grandes pasos para llegar al corazón que ella anhelaba.

-Nadie mejor que milady para escucharme.- ¡Otra vez ese juego que ella amaba! Le encantaba cuando el la trataba como una dama. Ella sentía que el la consideraba la mas preciada entre todas, aun así ella quería saber la decisión final de Ash.

-¿Participaras en el torneo?- Ella tenia que ser directa para ayudarlo.

-Lo hare Serena. Creo que de ahí sacare mi decisión final sobre la propuesta de la direc….- Había metido la pata, soltó mas de lo que debía, pero como no hacerlo frente a ella que le inspiraba toda la confianza del mundo.

-¿Propuesta? ¿Ahora que lo pienso, porque una celebridad como esa chica batallaba contigo?- Los nervios ahora lo consumían. ¿Cómo rayos explicarle que la campeona de Unova y Kanto eran amigos? Como un reflejo el se levanto e intento alejarse un poco de ella cosa que noto y trato de acercarse mas confrontándolo. Era el momento que ella sabría la verdad y no iba a ceder por nada del mundo….excepto por un pequeño resbalón que dio al no haber apoyado bien su mano en el suelo cayendo justo encima de Ash antes que pudiera pararse bien tumbándolo hacia el suelo. El viento volvía a soplar siendo testigo de aquella escena donde ella se encontraba encima de el, a pocos centímetros de sus rostros viéndose mutuamente ante la sorpresa del pequeño accidente. Ambos quedaron en un trance al verse y contemplarse mutuamente. Serena fue dominada por su instinto y no podía evitar acercarse a el….

-Serena…..-

-Ash…..yo…-

" **Una batalla puede ser mas clara que el agua, El pasado puede ser una gran carga que uno decide si debería de cargar solo o con alguien mas. El amor un sentimiento tan impredecible como una tormenta. La brisa de verano soplaba ante la comprometedora situación de ambos jóvenes. ¿Acaso seria el inicio de esa tormenta impredecible? Esta historia continuara…."**

 **/**

 **Se que soy un troll XD! Hola los saluda Taikobou con otro capitulo! Pues casi no tengo mucho que comentar ya que siento que habran antorchas en mi contra jajajajajaja. Quise dar una pequenia fraccion del pasado de Ash, aun no sera claro ya que todavia estara en proceso. En ciertos capitulos habran pedazos de su historia cada vez que algo relevante pase. La personalidad que le puse a Rose es de una chiquilla melosa y seria al combatir. Me gustan los personajes que son polivalentes dependiendo de la situacion, ademas el hecho que sea actriz me ayudara mucho XD. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo!**

 **Ahora a los review OwO!**

 **Haruzafiro: Jajajajaja quise usar a Rose, es un personaje que me gusta mucho y pues al ser al autor tengo mi derecho a mi capricho XD. Calem Calem...tengo tantos planes para el...~~Siempre me gusto el humor que se puede crear con Clemont! Tambien tengo planes ~~ Habran tres tipos de eventos: Mixtos, Pokemon y humanos. Aun estoy pensando que hacer, por los momentos faltan un par de capitulos para llegar al festival. Se que a Virginia y a ti les gusta las metidas de pata del azabache XD, ahi tienen una para el final ~~ Espero te guste el capitulo!**

 **Prietar: Tiene su historia XD! Creeme que el caso de Ash y Rose sera gracioso, claro todo a su debido a tiempo ~~ Espero te guste el capitulo!**

 **Sebastianx.15: Lo siento pero lo** **volví** **a hacer XD! Espero te guste el capitulo :)!**

 **Virginia Vir: De hecho no planeo hacerlo super denso, creo que lo notaste en este episodio pero habran ciertos acontecimientos que no lo dejaran facil que se junten ~~ Descuida no es un Harem XD, es solo la personalidad de la chica XD. Tienen historia juntos y veras de que se trata a futuro. Calem Calem Calem...que es lo que planeas ~~ Tiene varios usos creeme! XD. Ya dias no tenia un jalon de orejas tuyo XD. He meditado un poco la idea de un beta reader para ese tipo de situaciones pero mejor le hechare mi mejor esfuerzo! Espero hacerlo mejor esta vez ~~ Gracias por tus comentarios! Siempre son de los que mas espero y deseo que te guste este episodio!**

 **Con esto se despide su amigo Taikobou ~~ Ya-Ha!**


	12. Eres tan fácil de leer…

Capitulo 12: Eres tan fácil de leer….

" **En nuestro capitulo anterior, nuestro joven héroe se batía a duelo con la campeona estudiantil de Unova, Rose Whitely, lucha que se interrumpió debido a la presencia de dos kalosianos curiosos. Ash al saber que seguía siendo el campeón actual de Kanto y que tenía responsabilidades que cumplir, todo eso paso a segundo plano por la comprometedora situación que tenia ahora encima de el…literalmente."**

El tiempo se había detenido para ambos jóvenes al mismo tiempo que sus corazones latían incontrolablemente por aquella cercanía accidental que ambos sufrieron. El azabache había quedado embobado al ver el rostro de Serena tan cerca que podía prestar atención hasta a los detalles que por lo general el pasaba por alto. Sus ojos azules brillaban más que nunca y el calor de su cuerpo era una sensación nueva que le invadía de pies a cabeza. El aroma que la joven despedía era tan dulce como cada palabra que el había escuchado de ella. ¿Era todo esto una confirmación que el se estaba enamorando de ella?

-Serena….-

La peli miel jamás creyó estar tan cerca de su rostro tan pronto, su corazón no estaba listo pero eso no le quitaba la agradable sensación de verle ese rostro que la había vuelto loca en muchas ocasiones. Sintió como su mano había tomado la de el al caer y ese calor que el emanaba la embriago de amor. Ella podía ver claramente esos ojos de color ámbar que la observaban sin despegarse y que la atraían como un imán hacia esos labios que ella fantaseo probar. Era el momento perfecto y estaban solos, nada podía arruinar ese momento.

-Ash….yo….-

Ella había cerrado los ojos y su rostro iba en colisión directa para tocar su boca, el azabache se sentía atraído hacia ella completamente y acariciaba la mano que tenia entrelazada entre sus dedos.

" _No eres mas que un fracasado. ¿Crees que seguiría con alguien como tu? "_

Esa memoria tan lejana y a la vez tan cercana alcanzo al azabache y por alguna razón visualizo algo extraño cuando abrió los ojos y vio a aquella joven que causo sus desventuras hace mucho tiempo.

" _¿Por qué haces esto? ¡Yo di el todo por el todo y nunca me rendí!"_

 _"_ _Eres patético, olvida todo lo que alguna vez fuimos, me das asco."_

El azabache se sintió nervioso ante todo ese bombardeo de recuerdos funestos. El haber recordado eso lo lleno de tristeza, el se dio cuenta en esos breves segundos que le gustaba mucho Serena pero que debía de superar ciertos demonios para estar con ella, no era justo. El se disponía a detener todo cuando fueron por los gritos de Pikachu y Fennekin que eran perseguidos por una parvada de Beedrill.

======Hace unos minutos mismo lugar=======

Los dos pokemon habían decidido darles el espacio suficiente a sus entrenadores para que pudiesen "intimar". Los dos estaban de acuerdo que los dos estaban hechos el uno por el otro y formaron una alianza. Iban tan distraídos que la pequeña zorra choco contra un árbol donde al hacer impacto unos pequeños Weedle cayeron lastimándose.

-¿Pikapika?

-¿Fenne?-

Los Beedrill que al suponer eran las madres de los lastimados infantes se unieron en un enorme enjambre que persiguieron a los dos pequeños pokemon los cuales corrían por sus vidas.

============Presente===================

-¡BEEDRILL!- Ambos jóvenes sabían que el peligro era latente. Sin perder el tiempo y como acto de reflejo el azabache tomo a Serena por las piernas y corrió con ella hacia el lago mientras sus dos pokemon le seguían.

-¡Serena devuelve a Fennekin ahora!- La peli miel sin pensarlo dos veces saco su pokebola y la devolvió deduciendo cual seria el plan de Ash. Al alcanzarlos el roedor amarillo, el grupo salto hacia el agua escondiéndose bajo ella unos segundos hasta que el enjambre se fuera. El grupo de pokemon insecto pasó de largo al pensar que seguían persiguiendo a los dos ofensores. Ambos jóvenes salieron del agua aliviados de que el peligro había pasado pero al recuperar un poco la consciencia la peli miel noto como el chico aun la sostenía en sus brazos en el agua.

-¿Te encuentras bien Serena?-

-Lo..lo…estoy…..gracias Ash.- Ambos se sonrojaron ante tal predicamento y sucesión de eventos. Hace unos segundos estuvieron a punto de besarse y ahora estaban empapados. Definitivamente un día con Ash Ketchum nunca seria aburrido, esos fueron los pensamientos de la joven que se enamoraba aun mas de el.

Pasaron unos minutos esperando que ambos al menos pudieran secarse para seguir camino de vuelta a casa. Al pasar del tiempo, ambos volvieron a tomar rumbo a pueblo Boceto con una diferencia en particular en su trayecto. La chica uso astutamente la excusa que aun tenia frio y abrazo la espalda del azabache. Un rubor subió al rostro del Kantoniano el cual sonrió como nunca y llegaron a su destino sin algún otro percance.

-Disculpa que te hayas empapado toda.- La peli miel negaba con la cabeza cualquier culpa que pudiese sentir Ash

-¡Para nada! No fue culpa de nadie, además me volviste a salvar….gracias…-Su rubor era fuerte y sus sentimientos también lo eran. Verla tímida y haciendo ese gesto de ternura era algo que Ash empezaba a disfrutar.

-Tienes razón. ¿Entonces nos vemos mañana milady?- Se podía repetir mil veces esa palabra del azabache hacia la joven y ella jamás se cansaría de escucharla.

-¡Claro que si!- En ese momento no espero la siguiente acción de Ash, el se atrevió a posar sus labios en su mejilla y lentamente se separo para verla a los ojos.

-Gracias por escucharme.- Ahora era el turno de Serena de permanecer estática al ver la silueta de aquel chico desaparecer en el horizonte. Por otro lado, el azabache por fin se dio cuenta de algo muy importante en aquel instante, el estaba atraído hacia ella. Ante la mirada inquisidora de su amigo no pudo evitar confirmárselo y ambos con una sonrisa en sus rostros se dirigían a su hogar.

===========Ciudad Lumiose: 8:00 PM =================

Se celebraba una reunión de negocios muy importante en la región de Kalos donde la madre de Ash asistió para promocionar su restaurante. A pesar que cualquiera podría decir que era una mujer de campo originalmente, su capacidad en los negocios se había vuelto tan hábil como las destrezas de su hijo al combatir. Muchos de los poderosos magnates de la región no podían evitar sentirse atraídos ante aquella mujer joven que no parecía ser aquella madre de familia abnegada. La mesa que se le fue asignada llego por invitación muy especial por uno de los hombres más poderosos de la región: Lysandre Fleur-de-lis.

-Me alegra que hayas aceptado mi invitación Delia- El hombre de altura considerable se colocaba de pie mientras le ofrecía un asiento a su invitada.

-Gracias por la invitación, aun me parece raro que insistas después de que decline tu oferta.- Ambos se sentaron mientras el dueño de la famosa cadena de Cafés de la región pedía el mejor licor para celebrar la ocasión.

-Soy un hombre persistente, tienes que serlo si deseas combatir contra todos estos Luxray vestidos con piel de Mareep- El mesero había llegado con una botella de vino la cual empezó a verter en las copas de la mesa.

-Sabes que mi respuesta de hecho siempre seria un no para tus dos propuestas.- La madre soltera le brindaba una mirada desafiante lo cual intimidaría a cualquiera menos al caballero frente a ella.

-Puedo entender el primer rechazo en no aliarte conmigo en los negocios, pero aun me llena de curiosidad la negativa de mi segunda propuesta.-

-Yo no decido sobre mi hijo Lysandre, el es libre de tomar las decisiones que a el le parezca y jamás lo obligaría a hacer algo por simples negocios.- Delia era consciente del pasado de su hijo y de su actual status en el mundo pokemon, no era extraño recibir múltiples propuestas de gente de negocios para financiar la carrera de su hijo pero por eso mismo ella se había propuesto ser la mejor en lo que hacia para poder ayudarlo hasta que se convirtiese en un hombre de bien.

-Si el entrara a mi institución, el seria imbatible y podría derrotar hasta al campeón mundial bajo mi tutela.- El hombre apretaba su copa de vino ante las constantes negativas que el recibía.

-Cuando llegamos a la región le mencione tu propuesta y el se opuso a ella.-

-Nunca le mencionaste que yo quería conversar con el.-

-De hecho lo hice pero también se opuso.-

-Todo es debido a la intervención de esa chiquilla no es así, odio que Diantha se meta en las cosas que no le importan.-

-Ella llego hacia mi hijo de la forma correcta, si el acepto fue porque percibió algo que le gusto, yo siempre he confiado en su juicio.-

-Por esa misma confianza es que ese chico hizo ese nefasto acto de…..- No pudo terminar su oración porque las manos de Delia chocaron contra la mesa.

-Ni te atrevas a mencionar ese incidente. Esta conversación término, fue un placer Lysandre.- La joven madre indignada se retiro de la mesa y se fue a colocar a otra de las mesas de invitados mientras la conferencia ya iba a empezar.

-No es tan fácil librarse de mi Delia, serás mío Ash Ketchum.-

================Esa misma noche residencia Ketchum==================

El azabache había llegado con éxito a su hogar luego de haber dejado a la chica que lo tenía sumido en varios pensamientos y sentimientos, aun con todo ese revoltijo de emociones noto que su madre no estaba en la casa y al llegar a la cocina vio una nota en el refrigerador.

" _¡Reunión de Negocios, no me esperes, deje comida en el refrigerador, Te quiero!"_

-¿Veo que esta vez fue repentina no Pikachu?- Su amigo de toda la vida asentía al ya estar ambos acostumbrados a las salidas de emergencia de Delia. Así como su madre lo había indicado, tomo la comida que ella le preparo y la empezó a calentar en el microondas, en ese preciso instante su celular empezó a vibrar y vio que tenia un mensaje. Su corazón dio un pequeño latido al pensar que era aquella peli miel que lo tenia pensativo pero su sorpresa y disgusto fue al ver que era de una chica el cual se pregunto: ¿Cómo rayos hizo para obtener su numero?

 **-¡** ** _Hola Hola mi querido Ash! ¡Espero sorprenderte con este mensaje y llenar tu corazón de todo mi amor!-_** Volvía la melosidad innecesaria de esta chica.

-¡ **Como rayos conseguiste mi información de contacto!-**

 **-** ** _Siempre igual de grosero, deberías de sentirte dichoso que una estrella y chica tan ocupada y bella como yo te dedique 5 minutos de su atención- ¡_** Bloqueada! Ash era directo con sus decisiones y sabia que tener a Rose como contacto era tan peligroso como una bomba de tiempo. Su sorpresa fue cuando el mismo celular empezó a vibrar de nuevo y para su sorpresa era otro mensaje de la misma chica desde diferente número.

 ** _-¡Vez que te digo que eres un grosero! ¡Ni pienses que bloqueándome me detendrás!-_** ¡Bloqueada de nuevo! Ash era determinado en sus acciones pero para su desgracia el teléfono le volvió a vibrar y era ella nuevamente. Sin leer el mensaje volvió a bloquear y así siguió por un par de minutos y sus mensajes eran insistentes.

- ** _Si fuera tú me rendiría, tengo toda la noche.-_** Una vena de ira se le iba a saltar y decidió mejor no jugar mas a lo que ella quería. Sea lo que sea que estuviese pagando, era demasiado para cualquier pecado con esta chica.

- **De acuerdo, de acuerdo me rindo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres Rose?-**

 **-** ** _Solamente confirmar nuestra cita de mañana mi querido Ashy_** **-** Como odiaba que le dijera así. Lo hacia sentir menos y el no era así.

- **¡Sabes que odio que me llames así!-**

 **-¡** ** _Y a mi me gusta llamarte así!-_** Y esto amigos míos era la razón por la cual el azabache había huido de ella la primera vez que se la encontró en el instituto.

-¡ **Haz lo que quieras, y no te preocupes iremos mañana pero no es una cita!-**

 **-** ** _Entiendo. ¿Creo que si yo fuese Serena entonces tendrías otra opinión no es así?_**

- **kljkjljkas-** De la impresión ante tal oración se le había caído el móvil y se escribieron muchas letras al azar las cuales se enviaron.

- ** _Veo que di en el blanco. Eres más fácil de leer que el periódico de todas las mañanas Ashy.-_** Odiaba eso de ella, tenía esa pinta de sabelotodo que lo sacaba de sus casillas.

-¿ **De cualquier manera, cuanto tiempo estarás en Kalos?-** Le urgía que se alejara de la región lo mas rápido posible.

- ** _Un par de meses, vine también por negocios y pues soy la estrella de una nueva película, así que mi adorado Ash, me tendrás que ver por mucho tiempo xo xo-_** Una de sus peores pesadillas se hacia realidad al saber que tendría aun a la chica de Unova en sus talones y un aura depresiva le dominaba.

Al terminar de comer se dirigió a su habitación a pensar un poco mientras todos sus pokemon dormían en la sala de la casa. Se recostó en su cama y empezó a ver hacia su celular en especial en ese mensaje que le brindo Rose que lo aturdió. Ya había tenido suficiente en su cita y el día de hoy cuando estuvieron a punto de besarse para que ella ayudara a revolverle más los sentimientos. Sus dedos empezaron a pedirle por colaboración de su corazón la necesidad de escribirle cosa que no pudo resistir y empezó a teclear en su móvil.

-¿ **Estas dormida Serena?-** Sabia que era tarde pero tenia esa esperanza que ella le iba a responder, por algún extraño motivo el mensajear con ella cada noche le llenaba de paz para ir a las tierras de Morfeo. Para su mala fortuna habían ya pasado cinco minutos y sin respuesta, dedujo que la peli miel estaba ya descansando y decidió hacer lo mismo…hasta que su celular volvió a vibrar y sin esperar tomo el aparato y se dispuso a leer el mensaje.

-¡ ** _De hecho a eso iba! Recién termino de ducharme para dormir. ¡Me alegra haber visto mi celular y no haberte dejado sin respuesta!-_** Su corazón latió fuerte al saber que la chica le prestaba atención y lo lleno de ternura.

- **Sabes que no me hubiese molestado, se que es tarde y creo que me hubiese sentido mal de levantarte.-**

 ** _-¡No, No! ¡Tranquilo! Yo estaré para lo que me necesites Ash.-_** Esa frase impacto al azabache, de veras ella le había producido emociones fuertes desde el principio y aun seguía con ellas.

- **Gracias Serena, solo quería desearte buenas noches y agradecerte una vez mas por escucharme esta tarde.-** El recuerdo de esa tarde aun era fresco en ambos jóvenes y los hacia ruborizar.

-¡ ** _Cuando quieras! ¡Te espero mañana entonces!-_**

 ** _-_** **No lo dudes. Buenas noches y ten dulces sueños.-**

 **-Buenas noches a ti también, Ashy.- ¡** Boom! Un sonrojo visible se dibujo en el rostro del azabache, ese nombrecito que odiaba que le dijeran por alguna extraña razón que ella se lo dijera y dedicara se sentía muy bien. Ni siquiera a "ella" le permitía que le dijese así.

-Serena, eres una caja de sorpresas…- Al terminar de murmurar para si mismo prosiguió a dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro sin saber que en Pueblo Boceto, una joven de cabellos color de miel se moría de la vergüenza cuando accidentalmente envió el ultimo mensaje y se le había deslizado el dedo y escrito ese sobrenombre. Ella rodaba frenéticamente en su cama y no sabia como lo iba a enfrentar mañana pero la sonrisa que tenia dibujada en su boca, ni las pesadillas de un Darkrai podrían quitársela esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente el azabache como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre iba a recoger a la joven. Ambos algo ruborizados por la última palabra escrita por Serena decidieron tomar rumbo al instituto. Su viaje fue lo usual, sonrojos y sonrisas con un poco de plática amena. El azabache por unos instantes se puso a pensar que si dejase de hacer esto realmente lo extrañaría. Ambos llegaron al instituto sin ningún apuro encontrándose con el joven inventor como era debido. Entraron al salón de clases y prosiguieron a hacer sus rutinas diarias. Platicas con sus amigos cercanos, rumores y chismes de pasillo. Uno de esos tantos rumores se acrecentaba con el incidente del día pasado. ¿Era acaso la actriz Rose Whitely la que seguía al nuevo? Serena y Calem lo comprobaron y les sorprendió también ese hecho. Por el lado de la peli miel, estaba dispuesta a llegar al fondo de ese asunto que si no hubiese sido por ese casi beso…un rubor exploto en su rostro cosa que Shauna noto y como siempre se burlaba de ella. En el caso de Calem era distinto, estaba determinado en saber quien era Ash realmente, necesitaba saber con quien se enfrentaba tanto en el torneo que se aproximaba para escoger a los representantes del torneo regional y también por el amor de Serena. Ash simplemente dormía mientras una vez más era sermoneado cómicamente por el Profesor Sycamore.

El día paso sin novedades mas que cierta peli azul en la búsqueda de su salvador pero el azabache había resultado ser un escapista prodigioso gracias a su "entrenamiento" con Rose. Hablando de mujeres molestas, el fin de clases era anunciado por la campana cosa que le indicaba al azabache que tenia que ser rápido para evitar lo que toda la mañana había sentido, un presentimiento maligno.

-¿Lista para irnos milady?- Era extraño que el azabache se le acercara en el salón de clases y mas que la tratara de llevar temprano si siempre se habían esperado mutuamente a las afueras del instituto, la mirada suspicaz de Shauna, la cual se moría por el lindo apodo que Ash le brindaba, y de Serena.

-Claro que si. ¿Pero porque la prisa?- Esto tenso al azabache, nunca espero que la peli miel le saliera con esa pregunta.

-¡No hay prisa! ¿Cómo crees?- Su sonrisa técnicamente lo delataba.

-¿Seguro?-

-¡Segurísimo! ¡Te esperare afuera!- Clemont decidió acompañar a su amigo a las afueras. El kantoniano sudaba frio ya que los mensajes de Rose de anoche fueron una advertencia clara que ella iba a hacer algo, con ese pensamiento salió del salón….

-¿Notaste lo mismo que yo Shauna?-

-Esconde algo, te toca averiguarlo y contármelo mañana- La morena le sonreía mientras le abrazaba despidiéndose. La peli miel se disponía a salir se encontró con Calem que la esperaba.

-¿Te acompaño?-

-¡Claro!- La chica no sintió ninguna mala intención de el, total eran amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y ella deseaba conservar esa amistad. Ambos iban caminando muy felices cuando de repente alguien se le acerco a la oreja y le empezó a susurrar.

- _Tan rápido olvidaste a Ash…mejor para mí…-_ En ese instante volteo rápidamente y era su rival jurada la que le había hecho tal aclaración.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- La jovialidad de la chica de ojos azules quedo en el pasado al confrontar a la peli azul.

-Solo saber donde se encuentra Ash, ya veo que lo sustituiste pronto.- Era la guerra, cualquier debilidad presentada por el enemigo era una oportunidad para hacerlo caer.

-No he sustituido a nadie. Calem es mi amigo y también lo es Ash.- El peli negro sintió una puntada en el corazón pero se aliviaba al saber que Ash estaba en su misma posición, al menos esas fueron las palabras de la chica.

-¿Oh en serio? ¿Así que Ash es solamente un buen amigo? Eso me facilita las cosas para conquistar su corazón.- Duelo! Eso era lo que las chicas estaban haciendo, batiéndose a un duelo mortal de palabras.

-Dudo que el quiera estar con una tipa como tu.-

-Y eso a ti en que incumbe, repito lo mismo que te dije la vez pasada, no eres nada de el.-

-Aun así lo conozco mejor que tu.- Calem guardaba silencio y su semblante era serio al escucharlas a ambas pelear. Tenia que ser determinado, esa era su convicción desde que perdió contra Ash.

-Pues no creo que me dices toda la verdad…- La peli miel tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando vio que la peli azul se acerco a su amigo.

-¿Eres simplemente un amigo de Serena o me equivoco?- Serena quedo perpleja al saber las intenciones que su rival tenia e iba a intervenir pero fue interrumpida por lo que el chico de cabello negro pronuncio.

-Serena es la chica que me gusta y yo deseo que sea mi novia.- Declaración directa, ese era el pensamiento de Calem para conquistarla, ser preciso y conciso. La peli miel no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario que su amigo había pronunciado.

-¡Que es lo que estas diciendo!- La peli miel estaba sumamente molesta con su amigo pero el aun guardaba su semblante tranquilo.

-Solo dije la verdad y nunca te he mentido acerca de ello. Si van a seguir peleando entre ustedes entonces mejor me retiro.- El había desahogado sus deseos con ella y esperaba causar un impacto. La peli miel lo persiguió para recriminarle mientras la peli azul. El plan había sido todo un éxito, esto lo pensaba mientras le daba pausa a la grabación de su celular…

El azabache esperaba algo intranquilo a la peli miel esperando que su presentimiento no se cumpliese, la zona ya estaba vacía y solamente pedía al cielo que se apresurara. Escucho unas voces y reconoció fácilmente la de su amiga pero lo que noto también fue la de un chico que también reconoció.

-¡Calem vuelve aquí!-

-Ya dije lo que tenia que decir.- En ese momentos ambos se toparon con Ash que tenia una cara de confusión por lo que ambos discutían. Recordó la última vez que se confrontaron y decidió guardar la calma y no intervenir pero sin antes lanzarle una mirada fulminante de advertencia la cual fue retribuida con la misma intensidad. El joven paso de largo y simplemente se retiro del lugar dejándolos a ambos solos. Ash tenía mil preguntas en su cabeza acerca de esa confrontación pero decidió ser prudente. Serena se sentía apenada, Miette la había hecho decir cosas que no debía y todo se volvió un caos en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo.

-¿Nos vamos Serena?- La peli miel simplemente asintió pero cuando iban ya para el parqueo de bicicletas una limosina se estaciono frente a ellos dejándolos a ambos algo atolondrados. La ventana del pasajero se abrió y un rostro familiar para ambos.

-¡Ash! ¡Listo para irnos!- Ese era la negra premonición del azabache, sabia de la legendaria curiosidad de Rose y le fue imposible detenerla.

-¿Ash, por eso era?- La peli miel se sentía confundida y algo triste, era por eso que quería irse pronto, para dejarla lo mas pronto posible e ir con la famosa joven de Unova.

-¡Rose! ¡Te dije primero que me esperaras acá!-

-Lo hice pero me aburrí de verte ahí paradote por ende heme aquí tontito- La peli miel sintió que hacia un mal tercio y de veras sentía mucho daño dentro de ella.

-Es mejor que yo me vaya sola…..nos vemos Ash…..- Ella procedía a tomar su propio rumbo con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas cuando de repente el azabache la tomo de la mano, la detuvo y la hizo que lo volteara a ver a los ojos.

-Mi promesa contigo es más importante Serena. Rose, lo siento, pero no puedo acompañarte.- Todo lo que el hizo por la peli miel hizo que ella se sonrojara a mas no poder, en cambio las castaña de Unova miraba con mucha gracia la situación, definitivamente el azabache era del tipo romántico que le encantaba molestar.

-Tengo la perfecta solución entonces. ¿Porque tú amiga no nos acompaña entonces? Así les doy un aventón cuando terminemos nuestra visita al orfanato.- Cayo en la trampa, esa era su intención.

-Pues….todo depende de Serena.- La peli miel sabía que esa joven era un peligro, tenia que saber más y confrontarla.

-Ash, quiero acompañarlos. ¿Si no te molesta?- Entre la espada y la pared, así se sintió el Kantoniano que tenia a dos chicas hermosas que tarde o temprano lo fusilarían o lo decapitarían.

-De acuerdo….vamos….- Serena y Rose compartían un solo pensamiento: ¿Quién era esa chica en la vida de Ash Ketchum?

 **"** **Nuestro héroe estaba en un problema, la curiosidad de la joven de Unova y la determinación de saber de la joven Kalosiana. Una visita que traería momentos divertidos y quien sabe si algo mas…..Esta historia continuara…."**

 **/**

 **Hola Hola! Aqui su amigo Taikobou con un nuevo capitulo. Tengo el horario de escritura descontrolado debido a que sigo enfermo X.X. Espero les guste el capitulo, aqui comienza lo bueno ~~ En algunos capitulos veremos fragmentos del pasado de Ash como le he ya practicado en algunas ocasiones, eso generara mas misterio ~~ XD.**

 **Sin mas que decir paso a las reviews!**

 **Sebastianx.15: Es lo malo del cliche XD, pero si tenia que ser, tengo una ligera idea donde y cuando sera su primer beso ~~. Rose sera parte fundamental creeme ~~**

 **Virginia Vir: Lo deje ahi porque soy maligno bwahahahahah XD Creo que este capitulo te dara una monatania rusa de emociones, la verdad creo que es el capitulo mas variado que he hecho. Me agrada que te guste Rose, no iba a hacer esto un harem pero la personalidad de ella tiene un porque en el incidente de Ash en la liga ~~ Habran muchos celos creeme ~~ XD. En el otro lado de la moneda pronto el azabache se dara cuenta que tiene rival y eso emocionara todo, ya tengo varias ideas. Espero este episodio te guste!**

 **haruzafiro: Repito...soy un bastardo XD! De hecho esa es la intencion con Rose, ella es un soporte para el azabache, de a poco se sabra muchos detalles. Ya sembre las semillas en Ash, veremos si crecen ~~ Espero te guste el capitulo!**

 **Prietar: El lemon sera en mi otro fic ~~ XD**

 **SasoriKetchum: Oh Stop it you! XD De veras me agrada que te hayas aventurado a leer esta historia tambien XD. Tengo muchas ideas en mi cabeza por eso cree los tres fics para vertir muchas que no puedo en mi proyecto principal. El misterio de la historia es ese de hecho ~~ que le paso a Ash? Espero te guste el capitulo!**

 **danlopsan2:Me alegra que te guste bastante ~~ De hecho a la hora de leer fics uso musica tambien para generarme el ambiente y lo mismo para escribir! Espero te guste el capitulo de hoy!**

 **Bueno con esto me despido gente, espero disfruten y no olviden sus reviews ! Se despide su buen amigo Taikobou ~~ Ya-ha ~~**


	13. ¡Uno, dos, tres…ACCION!

Capitulo 13: ¡Uno, dos, tres…..ACCIÓN!

" **En nuestro capitulo anterior, nuestro héroe había quedado en una posición comprometedora la cual si no hubiesen sido interrumpidos por una horda de Beedrill quien sabe que hubiese sucedido. Entre la presión de su escolta y los problemas que parecen rodearlo ahora Ash se dirigía hacia cierto orfanato en la ciudad lo cual lo arrastraría a encuentros y problemas en potencia."**

Cualquier joven de la edad de Ash debería de envidiarle la situación en la cual se encontraba, a su izquierda una joven de la región Unova la cual era una famosa actriz y la campeona regional y a su derecha una joven sumamente elegante y de buena apariencia que podría derretir el corazón de cualquiera. Desafortunadamente el sabia las intenciones macabras de Rose y sentía que cada segundo ante las dos chicas explosivas lo podían terminar dominando.

El viaje en el auto lujoso de la actriz era bastante silencioso al punto que podría cortarse la tensión como un cuchillo en la mantequilla. Los pensamientos de la peli miel eran varios y llenos de interrogantes pero de algo estaba segura, Ash era una caja de pandora con demasiados misterios. Rose por su parte tenia una risa juguetona viendo a los jóvenes incómodos cosa que le causaba demasiada gracia. No podía resistirse ante tal situación y su deber como la auto proclamada mejor amiga de Ash le daba la labor de evaluar al nuevo interés amoroso del azabache. Ella no era tonta y sintió la química entre ellos dos al instante y eso la llevo a la situación actual lo cual era comenzar su "prueba".

-¿Mi querido Ash, porque tan callado?- La actriz se acerco a abrazar el brazo del joven el cual puso una cara de pocos amigos leyendo fácilmente las intenciones de la chica mientras la peli miel reacciono en alerta ante la aproximación del peligro.

-Deja de molestar Rose. ¿No te es suficiente con arrastrarme a tu trabajo?-

-¿Es que no te agrado?- Ella hacia una cara tierna mostrándole ese dote de actriz cosa que el kantoniano sabia leer perfectamente lo que para el era una mascara de ángel en el rostro de un demonio. La peli miel no pudo soportar sus celos ante esa situación.

-Eres demasiado pegajosa, no crees que deberías de dejarlo respirar.- Era raro ver a Serena tan agresiva al menos para Ash. La actriz dio una risa como muestra de que aceptaba el reto.

-Como no serlo con el dulce chico que tengo a la par…. ¿Dime es que acaso me tienes envidia?- El rubor se apodero de las mejillas de la Kalosiana, claro que la envidiaba no por lo que era ni por quien era sino mas bien por el hecho que su intuición le indicaba que compartía un pasado con Ash.

-No se de que hablas…..-

-Pues tienes su otro brazo, puedes tomarlo si gustas, yo si se compartir.- Si Miette sabia tocar los nervios de la peli miel, Rose sabia en cambio como hacerle perder la paciencia.

-¡Ash no es un objeto! Yo solo lo haría si el me lo pidiese…..- Esta ultima frase no fue muy audible por la vergüenza que la capturo al recordar que el azabache se encontraba entre ellas dos….la joven de Unova no iba a desaprovechar.

-¿Qué dijiste? Me pareció escuchar a un Durant dar un pequeño zumbido.- La actriz ponía toda la carne al asador, su objetivo era sacar los verdaderos colores de la Kalosiana.

-¿Y es que yo no tengo derecho a opinar? Deja de molestarla Whitely.- La voz de Ash las interrumpía mientras se zafaba del agarre de Rose. Cuando el azabache solo la nombraba con su apellido, el estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia con ella, su experiencia le indicaba que debía de retroceder un momento con su ofensiva.

-¡Eres un aburrido!-

-Y tú un dolor de cabeza, no le hagas caso Serena.- Una sonrisa para apaciguar los ánimos caldeados. ¿Qué tenia el que podía hacerle calmar incluso ante la chica insoportable que tenía a escasos metros de ella?

-Discúlpame Ash…-

-La que se tiene que disculpar es el tormento ambulante que tengo a la par. ¿No es así Whitely?- Rose coloco un gesto de mala gana pero sabia que Ash podía ser implacable cuando se enfurecía.

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Lo siento….-

-Así esta mejor. ¿Me podrías explicar mejor sobre la visita del orfanato?- Ante el cuestionamiento de Ash, la peli miel también adquirió interés con lo que ellos dos iban a ser originalmente.

-Es un albergue de niños y pokemon huérfanos que se estableció a través de una organización de esta región. Ellos recogen a los niños que han sido abandonados a su suerte y de pokemon que fueron rescatados de cazadores.-

-¿No es de casualidad el orfanato del famoso empresario Lysandre Fleur-de-Lis?- La peli miel hacia la observación lo cual sorprendió a Ash al escuchar ese nombre.

-El mismo. El señor Lysandre contacto a mi representante y no nos atrevimos a negarnos. Decidimos hacer algo especial para todos esos niños y pokemon que han tenido mala suerte. Me parece que es un empresario realmente noble.

-¿Quién es la persona que maneja el orfanato?- El azabache tenia los ojos muy dilatados al escuchar sobre todo lo que enfrentaría en ese momento. El solo esperaba dos cosas, no toparse con ese hombre y encontrar a otro que necesitaba con urgencia encontrar de nuevo.

-Por lo que escuche su nombre es el Dr. Fuji.- ¡Bingo! Esa persona relacionada a sus más nefastos recuerdos estaba mas cerca de lo que esperaba, el destino hacia muchas veces jugarretas en nuestras vidas. La peli miel estaba atenta a los gestos de su amado y le parecía extraña la repentina curiosidad del kantoniano. El viaje se torno silencioso nuevamente esperando llegar a su destino. La peli miel iba demasiado pensativa acerca de todo lo que Ash era y ocultaba pero sobre todo también iba algo confundida por las palabras de Calem hace unos minutos ya que uno de sus miedos mas grandes se podría hacer realidad el cual era nuevamente lastimar a un amigo como alguna vez hizo con Clemont, solo que estas eran circunstancias diferentes.

El viaje no duró mucho al rápidamente estar ya en el destino requerido. Era una enorme instalación la cual tenia el toque rustico de una casa de habitación. En el patio de la misma se escuchaba la voz de muchos niños y pokemon jugar a la vez. Los tres jóvenes bajaron a lo cual el agente de Rose esperaba ansiosamente a la actriz. La campeona de Unova se disculpo un momento con ambos y les dio un tiempo de soledad mientras afinaba detalles con su representante mientras Pikachu fue a explorar los alrededores como lo hacia al llegar a un nuevo lugar.

-Discúlpame Serena.- ¿Eh? La joven fue tomada con al guardia baja ante la disculpa inesperada del azabache.

-¿Por qué te disculpas Ash?-

-Se que Rose puede ser algo insoportable muchas veces, pero ella es buena persona. Solamente te pido paciencia con ella.-

-No te preocupes Ash….todo está bien.-

-No solamente es por eso Serena, no es que quería ocultarte esta salida con Rose, es solo que conociendo como es ella pues no quería involucrarte….espero me disculpes.- Honestamente, ella no podía estar molesta con el luego de todo lo que han vivido y les faltaba vivir, aunque debía de admitir que tenia razón, el viaje con la actriz fue muy estresante.

-Entiendo Ash pero no te preocupes, de hecho me hiciste feliz cuando me preferiste a mí antes que a ella.- Ante tal comentario, la kalosiana se ruborizo ante tales palabras que se le salieron, pero no podía evitarlo, ese sentimiento de fuerte afecto la dominaba muchas veces. El azabache en cambio también quedo sorprendido pero se limito a sonreírle como mejor podía.

-Eres mi persona favorita, no te cambiaria por nadie.- Una pequeña confesión como respuesta de aquellas palabras que ella profesó. Su rubor era notable y su sonrisa hacia juego con sus sentimientos.

-Gracias Ash.- Eran palabras sinceras de su amado, pequeñas frases que hacían diferencia en ella. El azabache se limito a admirarla un poco mientras ella escondía su rubor con sus manos y sentir que ella era una persona tierna era poco. Ella poco a poco se hacia mas responsable en el aceleramiento sanguíneo que el órgano bombeador de Ash producía. En ese momento la campeona de Unova regreso percibiendo con su natural suspicacia el ambiente dulce entre ellos dos.

-Veo que los dos tortolos se divierten sin mí.- Ella definitivamente no perdía el tiempo y los sonrojaba a la velocidad del sonido. Que ambos no le respondieran le confirmaba sus sospechas, era la hora de divertirse a cosas de su azabache favorito.

-Entremos, nos esperan para conocer a los niños y a los pokemon.- La chica proveniente de Unova caminaba felizmente delante de Ash y Serena a un paso que denotaba felicidad.

-Se ve muy feliz.-

-Le encanta lo que hace, eso lo se bien te lo puedo asegurar.-

" _¡Ash! ¡Arriba esos ánimos! No puedes permitir que ella te detenga en tus sueños y metas. No permitas que la tristeza te domine, tú puedes más que ella y que todas esas personas que te tildan de mala manera. ¡Demuéstrales lo que vales con una sonrisa!"_

Esa frase que recibió de ella hace tiempo se le escabulló en forma de recuerdo lo cual formo una sonrisa en su rostro. Rose seria lo que seria pero el entendía que era una persona de confiar. Con eso volteo a ver a la peli miel la cual lo miraba con aquellos hermosos ojos azules que a el le fascinaban y con una pequeña mueca le indico que la siguieran. Serena noto que esa sonrisa era algo diferente. ¿Era acaso por Rose o por ella? Todo en su cabeza era un revoltijo de emociones pero a pesar de ese desorden emocional ella estaba segura de algo, ella amaba al joven que tenia en frente y decidió corresponder con su gesto de alegría.

Los tres llegaron a las oficinas del orfanato junto al representante de Rose, llegaron a la oficina donde los esperaba una enfermera Joy y un señor de edad algo avanzada con una gran nariz el cual estaba sentado en su escritorio. Al verlos llegar se levanto con muchos ánimos y se dirigió a recibirlos.

-¡Los estaba esperando! ¡Gracias por venir!-

-Lo hacemos con mucho gusto.-

-El señor Lysandre de verdad es un hombre de bien, pero que descortés soy, pasen por favor y tomen asiento.- La cara que tenia Ash en ese momento era de pocos amigos, el personaje que estaba frente a ellos tenia mucho que ver en su pasado aunque el mismo no lo supiera. Le sorprendía el hecho de conocerlo y ver que era una persona aparentemente de buenos deseos y sentimientos, aun así tenia que verificarlo por su cuenta, claro los ojos azules de la peli miel estaban atentas como un Pidgeotto a los gestos del kantoniano y le preocupaba ese semblante frio. Cuando todos estaban ya sentados, aquel hombre que regia el orfanato noto a los dos jóvenes que acompañaban a la actriz.

-¿Ellos dos quienes son Rose?-

-Oh ellos son amigos míos de esta región, permítame presentarlos….- No pudo terminar la frase porque el azabache se levanto y le brindo la mano.

-Mi nombre es Tom Ate. Gusto en conocerlo.- Los ojos de ambas chicas se dilataron ante tal acción del azabache, aunque la única que entendió los motivos de Ash de mentir fue la campeona de Unova que sabía ahora perfectamente porque de la reacción de su amigo, se dispuso a seguirle la corriente.

-¡Tom es un excelente entrenador de Kalos! Me ha puesto en aprietos incluso a mi.- Serena estaba mas perdida que un Snorunt en la playa. ¿Por qué ellos dos mentían acerca de la identidad de Ash?

-¿Un entrenador? Si lo recomiendas tu ha de ser muy fuerte. Yo soy el Dr. Fuji y como ambos ya sabrán, soy el director del orfanato.- Ambos se dieron un apretón de manos el cual era fuerte por parte de Ash.

-Mi nombre es Serena, soy amiga de ellos dos.- Ella no quiso detener la fachada de ellos dos ya que por alguna razón sentía que tenían una razón poderosa contando también que la mirada de Rose le indicaba que siguiera la corriente. Ellos dos iban a aprender lo que es un interrogatorio al estilo de Kalos pensó en su interior la joven.

-Un placer conocerla también señorita. Rose, ya casi todo esta listo para tu espectáculo, se que será un escenario humilde pero se que lo harás bien.- ¿Presentación? Esa palabra atrajo la atención de Serena.

-No hay escenario que no valga la pena asaltar y conquistar. ¿Vera que será un gran espectáculo verdad Tom?- Un guiño de la actriz el cual le daba escalofríos al azabache. ¿Qué es lo que Rose planeaba?

Luego de la pequeña reunión, la enfermera Joy llevo a los jóvenes donde seria su camerino el cual ya estaba preparado de antemano. Serena estaba necesitada de una respuesta inmediata de parte de Ash pero por órdenes del mismo representante asumiendo que ella estaba ahí para ayudar la llevo a otro salón para ayudar en otro que hacer. La cara de la actriz era de completa seriedad ante la revelación impactante hecha por Ash.

-¿Es acaso el…?-

-Lo es Rose. Veo que recordaste lo que nos prometimos hace mucho tiempo a pesar de que fue inútil esa vez.-

-No podía olvidarlo Ash. Todo este tiempo aun no olvido lo que paso y también no olvido lo que hiciste por mí.-

-Tú hubieses hecho lo mismo por mi si hubieses estado en la misma situación.- Era de las pocas veces que ambos no estaban de malas el uno al otro. Era el respeto que emanaban entre campeones, amigos y sobre todo testigos de aquellos acontecimientos que marcaron la vida de Ash.

-¿Qué harás con Serena? Ella debe de estar muy curiosa del porque el cambio de nombre.-

-No tenia opción, si el reconocía mi nombre todo lo que he investigado acerca de el y de Lysandre se hubiese ido al drenaje.

-Nunca espere que el estuviese aquí, si lo hubiéramos sabido no hubiésemos traído a Serena. Me disculpo por eso Ash.-

-Descuida, por los momentos no haremos nada y seguiremos con lo que hemos venido, no quiero involucrarla.- En ese momento una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro a la chica.

-¿Es tan especial para ti?-

-Lo es y cada día se vuelve mucho más.- A pesar de que el azabache era un revoltijo de sentimientos el estaba seguro de que ella era así de importante para el.

-No me vayas a sustituir.- Una sonrisa honesta de aquella chica era uno de aquellos rayos de luz que lo habían salvado de la oscuridad del publico.

-Tú tienes tu puesto bien ganado. ¿Si no me equivoco, harás aquella presentación? –

-Sabes que es mi favorita.-

-¿Y quieres que yo te ayude no es así?- La sonrisa de la actriz la delataba y Ash asintió en revivir un viejo recuerdo.

Habían pasado ya unos minutos y Serena se encontraba en la cocina del establecimiento para poder ayudar al personal para repartir la comida que se preparo para todos los niños y pokemon del orfanato. La chica al salir al patio vio a todos los niños muy entusiasmados junto a los pokemon los cuales al recibir los alimentos sonreían y esperaban con ansias lo que les habían prometido. ¡Su heroína favorita vendría! La peli miel tomo un asiento aun con tantos pensamientos revueltos en su interior. Si antes había pensado que Ash ocultaba cosas ahora era un misterio que la tenia llena de curiosidad e incomodidad, el hecho de que Rose le comprendió la llenaba de dudas con la relación que ellos dos competían, también el hecho de que Calem seguía con su plan de conquistarla la tenia incomoda y la verdad no quería lastimarlo a el ni a nadie. No pudo seguir con su línea de pensamientos porque de repente las luces se apagaron y del escenario empezó a salir humo mientras el telón improvisado se abría, una luz se encendió y se vio como la enfermera Joy estaba atada en el centro. Los parlantes empezaron a sonar y una risa maléfica empezó a salir de ellos. Todos los niños se asustaron al escuchar esa voz menos Serena que se sorprendió al parecerle familiar.

-¡Niños tontos! ¡Serán testigos hoy de cómo su querida enfermera perece por mi mano! ¡Yo, EL CONDE VOLT! Seré el triunfador.- Un humo purpura salía de una parte del escenario y de ahí salía el kantoniano disfrazado con una mascara y un traje que cualquiera pudo de tildar de ridículo pero su interpretación era realmente intimidante.

-¡El Conde Volt! ¡No puede ser que el primer villano vino al orfanato! ¡Que vamos a hacer! ¡Tenemos que salvar a la enfermera Joy! - Tanto niños y pokemon estaban muy nerviosos inocentemente creyendo lo que observaban. Serena tenia la boca abierta ante lo que observaba. ¿Desde cuando Ash era tan buen villano?

-¡Niños Ingenuos! Soy invencible gracias al poder de mi fiel compañero. ¡Sal tu también, Black Pikachu!- De repente salió su fiel amigo pintado de colores oscuros también con una mirada amenazante. Ahora estaba más que perdida la peli miel, primero Ash se cambiaba el nombre y luego salía con esto y para rematar Pikachu seguía el juego.

-¡ALTO AHÍ VILLANO!- Una voz fuerte femenina se escucho desde las alturas del escenario. Uno de los reflectores se poso de donde provenía esa voz y al iluminarse, la joven kalosiana observo a Rose vestida de una súper heroína poco usual.

-¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡Tu no deberías de estar en Kalos!-

-¡Escuche de tus planes Conde Volt! ¡Emolga Girl siempre te detendrá en cualquier parte del mundo!- Los niños estallaron de alegría al saber que su heroína había llegado y de un enorme salto cayo al escenario frente al temible villano.

-¡Ríndete! ¡Jamás podrá con Black Pikachu!-

-El poder de la justicia siempre triunfara y te lo demostrare. ¡Sal de ahí Emolga!- La heroína tiro una de sus pokebola y de ahí el roedor eléctrico volador hizo su aparición.

-¡Black Pikachu utiliza Cola de Hierro Oscura!- La voz de Ash vaya que era convincente y la peli miel se había también metido en el espectáculo que ellos brindaban. El roedor maligno iba directo a propinar un golpe a mucha velocidad.

-¡Emolga, Brillo de la Justicia!- Los niños se emocionaron al ver uno de los ataques de sus héroes mientras el roedor empezó a brillar cegando al terrible pokemon maligno.-

-¡Emolga Girl! ¡Emolga Girl! ¡Emolga Girl!- Los chicos vitoreaban con todas sus fuerzas. Los dos jóvenes se sentían realizados al saber que cumplían su cometido pero Ash quería agregarle algo de drama a esta obra.

-¡Black Pikachu! ¡Trueno de la Maldad!- Un poderoso ataque eléctrico se despedía del maniático roedor noqueando a nuestro héroe pokemon. Los niños estaban demasiado metidos en las actuaciones de Ash y Rose y se encontraban preocupados por el pobre héroe caído.

-¡No se preocupen amigos! ¡Emolga es Invencible si todos ustedes lo apoyan! ¡Ahora griten conmigo! ¡Emolga! ¡Emolga! ¡Emolga! ¡Emolga!- Todos los chicos y pokemon empezaron a vitorear el nombre del volador eléctrico el cual se colocaba de pie con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Es imposible! ¡Mi Black Pikachu debería de haberte derrotado!-

-¡El poder de la justicia nunca será derrotada por la maldad! ¡Emolga utiliza Acrobacias!- El roedor volador tomo vuelo nuevamente y con una serie de golpes rápidos pudo por fin vencer al malvado pokemon de Kanto.

-¡!NO! ¡Mi plan fracasó! ¡Todo por ti entrometida Emolga Girl!-

-¡El ser entrometido es la esencia de un héroe! ¡Emolga Impactrueno Justo sobre el villano!- Esta ultima acción asusto a Serena. ¿Ella iba a atacar a Ash? En efecto el roedor golpeo al terrible villanos que cayo en el suelo luego de rostizado por el poderoso trueno de la justicia. Emolga Girl fue a liberar de sus ataduras y se dirigió a los niños.

-¡Chicos! ¡Recuerden siempre! ¡El mal nunca vencerá mientras yo este aquí!- Definitivamente Rose era una profesional. Todos estaban entusiasmados por la alegría que la heroína brindaba. Serene en cambio se dirigió rápidamente tras bambalinas para ver como estaba Ash el cual ya había salido de escena. Al llegar vio como el se encontraba en buen estado mientras se quitaba la mascara del malvado Conde Volt.

-¿Serena?-

-¿¡Ash estas bien!?-

-Lo estoy descuida.-

-Pero vi como Rose te ataco con su Emolga….-

-Descuida, el traje es de goma por lo tanto repele la electricidad, además estoy acostumbrado a los ataques de Black Pikachu.- Esto ultimo hizo reír a la joven Kalosiana al ver como Pikachu hacia su pose de villano favorita.

-¿Ash, que fue todo eso?-

-Hace mucho ayude a Rose en su primera presentación como actriz, esa es una de las razones por las cual me obligo a venir. El papel de Emolga Girl fue lo que la llevo al estrellato por eso le guarda mucho cariño.- La sonrisa de la peli miel en ese momento era genuina, el azabache ayudaba al que podía y eso le atraía mucho de el.

-¿Así que Conde Volt eh? Nunca pensé que verte de villano-

-¿Soy temible no es así?- Al hacer una pose junto a Pikachu frente a la joven de ojos azules la hacia entrar en mucha gracias pero mas allá de temible ella lo encontraba a el lindo y tierno.

-Ash. ¿Por qué mentiste sobre tu nombre?- La pregunta fue disparada sin previo aviso pero el azabache se encontraba listo.

-Nunca quise ser actor, hice lo mismo con Rose la primera vez para evitar ser reclutado como hicieron con ella.- Una mentira no del todo falsa ya que había pasado tal como dijo a excepción de la parte del nombre. Serena no estaba del todo convencida pero decidió no presionar más.

-Entiendo, iré a ver si necesitan mas ayuda afuera.-

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-

-Por supuesto, pero debería de quitarte el traje o asustaras a los niños.-

-De acuerdo, espero te hayas entretenido con el Conde Volt.- Su sonrisa le dio la señal de que de veras lo disfruto. Era una nueva faceta de Ash que ella conocía y cada vez su cercanía era más notoria.

Luego de la presentación de Ash y Rose, los tres entrenadores jugaron junto a los niños y pokemon del lugar junto a los suyos propios teniendo una tarde muy amena, tanto que el tiempo paso volando y la noche iba a empezar a caer luego del atardecer.

-Chicos, gracias por todo de veras. Espero visiten nuestros orfanato pronto.- El doctor Fuji agradeció sinceramente bajo la minuciosa mirada de Ash que decidió tratar de disimular para evitar las sospechas de Serena. Los niños y pequeños pokemon se despedían de sus nuevos amigos mientras ellos también levantaban sus manos en señal de que volverían y que aguardaran por ellos.

Los tres en el auto ya, se dirigían hacia Pueblo Aquacorde a hacer su primera parada con Ash. La actriz ordeno a su representante con la bicicleta de Ash antes de partir para que se la llevaran a casa. Los tres entrenadores estaban muy felices por la tarde vivida y no percibieron que ya habían arribado a su destino, la casa de Ash.

-Bueno chicas me despido de ustedes. Rose, me divertí mucho este día.- Ash era sincero, días como estos fueron los que lo salvaron de la desesperación muchas veces y la joven de Unova lo sabia.

-Cuando quieras lo repetimos. ¡Sabes que me encanta lucha contra el Conde Volt!- Los tres sonreían al unisonó, al final la joven no era tan mala como la pintaban o al menos eso pensaba Serena.

-Te encargo a Serena.- Las dos jóvenes asintieron mientras el y Pikachu salían del automóvil y este partía rumbo a Pueblo Boceto.

Las dos jóvenes iban calladas al ya Ash no estar con ellas dos. Era un silencio incomodo mas con la mirada inquisidora que Rose le brindaba a la Kalosiana la cual no soportó mucho y decidió hablar.

-¿Por qué me miras así?-

\- Iré al grano Serena. ¿Te gusta Ash no es así?- El sonrojo de la chica fue mas que evidente ante las palabras de la actriz.

\- ¡¿Por..Por….que preguntas eso!?-

-Se sincera, te gusta Ash o no.- No era una pregunta normal, era un desafío en sus palabras cosa que la peli miel acepto.

-Me gusta mucho Rose. El es muy especial para mi.- La cara de la actriz era de seriedad ante la seguridad mostrada por la peli miel, nadie podría percibir que era la misma chica que tenia esa actitud tan alegre por lo regular.

-Necesitamos conversar. ¿Tienes tiempo ahora o quieres dejar la cita para otro día?- Esa era una oportunidad única para la peli miel de saber mas de su amado y no pensaba desperdiciarla.

-Iremos al parque entonces.- Con esa pequeña orden de parte de Rose, ambas chicas iban hacia el parque de Pueblo Aquacorde ambas en busca de respuestas.

 ** _"_** ** _Una tarde divertida para nuestro héroe pero una decisiva para Serena. La campeona de Unova en busca de respuestas congeniaba con las mismas intenciones con la Kalosiana. ¿Qué es lo que depara esta conversación entres ambas jóvenes? Esta historia continuara….."_**

 ** _/_**

 ** _Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un nuevo capitulo. Poco a poco estoy retomando ritmo y espero actualizar Deseos congelados pronto tambien. Este capitulo fue espontaneo si les soy honesto, no tenia una idea clara de la presentacion y me salio de repente la idea. Espero les haya gustad!_**

 ** _Ahora a responder Reviews OwO_**

 ** _sebastianx.15: No te mal acostumbres XD, los capitulos largos salen cuando la inspiracion me pega de golpe XD. Gracias por el apoyo!_**

 ** _haruzafiro: El Ash sabe lo que siente pero aun es complejo para el. Lysandre ya hizo su aparicion y pues Delia sera mas que la ama de casa que nos presentan, claro siempre tendra un papel secundario pero quiero darle otro enfoque. Rose es un desmadre por asi decirlo, aunque cuando requiera momentos de seriedad veras lo cool que es. En el caso de Calem y Miette, pues estan haciendo su lucha. En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale ~~_**

 ** _Virginia Vir: Me gustan los chispazos de amour ~~ Siempre cuando pueda los pondre XD. La parte de la humedad lo quise extender pero quiero dejar lo que pense para otra escena en el futuro, aun es muy pronto para el romantiscismo al menos para Ash aunque este mismo lo sienta fuertemente. No te preocupes por lo de Ashy XD, realmente no me agrada mucho tampoco pero lo hice mas por sentido comico de Rose y contraste con Serena. Se apeno tanto que no le dira asi XD ~~ Hueles bien acerca de Miette...nada bueno se cocina ~~ y ya viene la guerra entre Calem y Ash asi que esto se esta preparando de a poco ~~ Me alegra que te gustara mucho y espero este capitulo tambien! Aun espero tu review de Deseos Congelados aunque a lo mejor te ganas doble capitulo XD. Gracias por tu apoyo Virginia!_**

 ** _Prietar: I Agree!_**

 ** _danlopsan2: Me alegra que te guste el capitulo~ ! Con respecto a lo de Lysandre, sera diferente del Canon al ser un AU, pero creeme que sera interesante._**

 ** _SasoriKetchum: Pues el misterio es el combustible de el fic ~~ XD. Paso algo grave pero quien sabe ~~ XD. Lo de los cliffhanger tendras que acostumbrarte lo hago todas las veces que puedo XD. Gracias por el apoyo y espero que te guste el capitulo!_**

 ** _SasoriKetchum: Tu gemelo malvado acaso XD?_**

 ** _brandonG95: Lo del pasado y la chica aun esta sobre la marcha ~~ Ya se quien sera pero le estoy desarrollando historia, aun no se sabe XD. Espero te guste el capitulo~!_**

 ** _Bueno gente con esto me despido por los momentos! Hasta Luego! Ya-Ha!_**


	14. Cuando Kalos y Unova se enfrentan

Capitulo 14: Cuando Kalos y Unova se enfrentan.

" **En nuestro capitulo anterior, nuestros tres jóvenes llegaron al orfanato a la presentación de Rose Whitely. Por azares del destino Ash encontró a aquella persona que fue indirectamente responsable por todo lo que le toco vivir hace un tiempo. Entre las sospechas de Serena ambos campeones fueron exitosos al hacer su presentación. El día estaba terminando menos para las dos jóvenes que estaban dispuestas a confrontarse."**

El sol empezaba a ponerse luego de que aquel día llegara a su fin dando paso a una de las frías noches que Kalos otorgaba. Pueblo Boceto era un sinónimo de tranquilidad a esas horas ya que las calles se encontraban vacías a excepción de un automóvil que se acercaba a las inmediaciones del parque local. Dos jóvenes muy hermosas salían de aquel auto listas para entablar una conversación que a la larga seria vital para muchas cosas que sucederían en algún futuro. El porte de Rose era intimidante para la peli miel, ella emanaba una aura que podía intimidarte. Los entrenadores elite tenían por lo general esa presencia que podía domar hasta el mas bravo de los hombres en una batalla pokemon o incluso en la vida. Serena estaba dispuesta a llegar a la verdad de ese misterio que era el pasado de Ash y sabía que la chica de Unova era la llave para resolver ese misterio.

-¿Imagino que tienes muchas preguntas Serena?- La joven campeona no perdía el tiempo y tomaba la delantera en la confrontación. La peli miel no quería sentirse intimidada aunque le era difícil, a pesar de esa personalidad tan despreocupada que ella emanaba muchas veces, en la batalla contra Ash y en este momento se sentía su seriedad innata.

-Las tengo Rose. ¿Por qué le seguiste ese acto a Ash cuando cambio su nombre?-

-No puedo responderte a esa pregunta porque si alguien tiene que hacerlo es el mismo Ash.-

-¿Entonces contéstame de donde conoces a Ash?- Era la primera parte que ella deseaba saber, porque conocía a una persona tan importante.

-Lo conocí hace un año en la Región de Sinnoh. Nos hicimos muy buenos amigos en ese entonces y aun lo seguimos siendo aunque no parezca.-

-¿Ash ha viajado a otras regiones?- Algo andaba mal. ¿Sera que Ash no deseaba revelar su status de campeón de la región Kanto? El instinto de la castaña la hizo pensar que así era ya que como sea esta joven había demostrado ser muy cercana a el y ya debería de saberlo.

-Como sabrás su madre es dueña de una cadena de restaurantes que son famosos en Kanto, ella evaluó muchas regiones antes de escoger la región Kalos y pues Sinnoh era una de sus opciones.- Su alivio fue pleno cuando vio como los ojos de la peli miel le indicaron que la historia era creíble.

-Ya veo. Entonces ahora quiero saber porque me trajiste acá Rose.- Era la hora de que la peli miel atacara mientras Rose iba a colocarla a prueba.

-A darte una advertencia Serena. Debes de alejarte de Ash.- La peli miel no pudo creer lo que escucho de la joven frente a ella. En ese momento no le importo si era la campeona de una región lejana o la actriz mejor pagada del mundo. ¿Cómo osaba darle una declaración tan directa acerca de Ash? Su enojo ya era visible.

-¿Qué derecho te da a darme esa orden? Ya que parece mas eso que una advertencia.-

-Soy de las personas que lo conocen mas y por eso mismo se que puedes lastimarlo si te acercas mas a el. Su corazón aunque aparente ser fuerte sigue siendo vulnerable- Primero le dice que se aleje de el y ahora dice que ella le haría daño a esa persona que la hacia feliz todos los días. Serena sentía que Rose se pasaba de la raya.

-¡Yo lo conozco desde hace mas tiempo que tu! No puedes obligarme a el o a mi a romper lo que hemos recuperado.-

-Tu solo conociste a aquel niño inocente y al Ash actual. Yo conozco a un Ash que tú jamás has visto y eso me da la suficiente potestad de darte esa advertencia.- La mirada que le lanzo la actriz fue bastante pesada. El ambiente estaba tenso.

-¡Repito, tu no puedes obligar a nadie a alejarse de alguien solo porque si!- La peli miel se enfurecía con cada palabra que la joven de Unova liberaba de su boca.

-No puedo hacerlo, por eso intento proteger a Ash y te digo que lo mejor es que ya no te acerques mas a el.-

-¡Yo no le hare daño a Ash jamás!-

-El escuchó esas palabras hace mucho tiempo y esas mismas palabras lo llevaron a una depresión fuerte.- ¿Eh? ¿Ash deprimido? Esa frase la saco de foco al escucharla, era difícil imaginarse al azabache infeliz o triste luego de todo lo que el había demostrado junto a ella y a Clemont.

-¿De que hablas?-

-Ash aun no te lo ha contado por lo que veo. Creo que no eres tan cercana como pensé.- Esa frase le devolvió la ira a la peli miel.

-¡No eres quien para juzgar eso!- Por simple inercia ella se acerco a plantarle una cachetada la cual la joven de Unova detuvo con grandes reflejos. ¿Cómo se atrevía a cuestionarla? La mirada de ambas chocaba fuertemente una contra la otra.

-¿Estas tan segura de lo que sientes por el?- En ese momento la peli miel si lo sentía pero las palabras de Calem de esa tarde la llenaban de consternación. Serena siempre fue una joven que sufría de inseguridades y por eso mismo nunca se trazo una línea clara a su futuro. Solo en esos momentos donde el azabache estaba con ella se sentía segura de si misma. Ella no dudaba de lo que ella sentía por el pero… ¿Y el por ella?

-¡Yo…lo estoy!-

-Titubeas miserablemente.- El gesto de sorpresa de la joven Kalosiana era estupefacción pura. Rose la penetraba con su mirada inquisidora que trataba de desnudar sus sentimientos mientras se deshacía de la mano que estuvo a punto de golpearla.

-¡No es así!- Era el momento de hacer la jugada maestra de Rose y probar los sentimientos de la Kalosiana.

-Yo amo a Ash Ketchum desde que lo conocí Serena.- Esa declaración le cayó como balde de agua fría a la joven de ojos azules. Una persona así de bella, importante y fuerte se había fijado en su amado. Las inseguridades la atacaban y su semblante ya no era tan firme como antes. La joven se había quedado sin palabras y su corazón se estrujaba al sentir que perdería a la persona de la cual se enamoro.

-Yo no dudo de lo que siento Serena y estoy dispuesta a enfrentar lo que sea para cumplir lo que yo quiero…..y lo que yo quiero es proteger a Ash. Nunca rendirse hasta el final, es así como logro las cosas y mi filosofía de vida.- ¿Eh? Esa frase nuevamente…en el interior de Serena aquel recuerdo lejano empezó a brotar de su memoria de cuando aquel niño dulce la motivo a seguir adelante. Esa frase no era de Rose, era de Ash y sabia que el había sido influencia en la vida de la joven de Unova pero también en la de ella y esa frase era la epitome de que tanta había sido esa influencia.

La confusión de Rose era ahora el sentimiento que la invadía al ver como la peli miel empezó a sonreír. Sus ojos se llenaron de brillo y un fuego intenso que solo la campeona podía percibir. Ella ya no estaba ni intimidada ni asustada sino todo lo contrario, estaba llena de determinación y seguridad.

-Yo amo a Ash Ketchum desde que lo conocí en el campamento del profesor Oak en pueblo Paleta.- Las palabras salieron por si solas de la boca de Serena afirmando sus sentimientos por el azabache ante la mirada atónita de la actriz que se sorprendía por el cambio de actitud de la kalosiana.

-Así como tu, yo quiero protegerlo de lo que sea y amarlo mas cada día. No seré perfecta, ni la campeona de una región como tú ni una actriz famosa pero algo te puedo asegurar, nadie ama Ash como yo lo hago y no voy a permitir que ni tu ni nadie me haga rendirme. ¡Nunca rendirse hasta el final, no es mi filosofía de vida, es la filosofía de vida que comparto con Ash!- Esas palabras noquearon el argumento de la campeona la cual sintió el peso y la fuerza de esas palabras. Poco a poco se convencía que la peli miel era honesta y debía de admitir que era fuerte cosa que nunca imagino.

-Las palabras son fáciles de pronunciar….demuéstrame ese coraje que dices tener.- La acción que hizo la kalosiana fue otra sorpresa mas que ella no pudo evitar sentir. Verla sacar una pokebola y ver como estaba dispuesta a retarla para demostrar el peso de sus palabras era algo que jamás espero de ella.

-Tú y yo en este momento. ¡Sal Fennekin!- La pequeña zorra tipo fuego salió a escena lista para asistir a su entrenadora y amiga. La peli miel secretamente ha entrenado junto a ella todas las noches luego de ser influenciada por el amor que tenia Ash hacia los pokemon en general. El nexo se hacia claro al estar las dos dispuestas a dar todo en esa batalla contra esa entrenadora elite.

-Me sorprendes Serena, pero yo no me contengo en una batalla. ¡Sal de ahí Emolga!- El roedor volador hacia su aparición listo para luchar. Ambas se quedaban viendo al colocarse cada una en un extremo opuesto de la zona central del parque. En ese momento la peli miel no sentía miedo a nada. Los recuerdos que ella había formado junto a Ash los protegería de cualquiera incluso del mismo Arceus si era posible, ella nunca se había sentido segura por algo en su vida mas que por esos sentimientos que nacieron desde ese día e hibernaron en su corazón hasta que el volvió a su vida. Ahora entendía muchas cosas como el porque rechazaba a aquellos chicos que intentaban acortejarla. Las palabras de Calem habían desaparecido de su mente así como las dudas que ella pudiese tener de que fuese correspondida por el azabache.

-¡No me importa si amas a Ash! ¡No me importa si conoces a ese Ash que yo no he visto! ¡No me importa si eres la campeona! ¡Mis palabras y mis sentimientos son verdaderos y no pienso abandonarlo solo porque tu me lo dices!- Rose sintió esa misma sensación que tenia con Ash al batallar en ese momento o como con aquel sujeto que la machaco también hace un año en el torneo internacional.

========Serena Vs Rose========

-¡Adelante Fennekin! ¡Lanzallamas!- La pequeña tipo fuego lanzo una potente llamarada que iba hacia el roedor eléctrico. La campeona no se inmutaba ni un momento ante tal comando de su oponente.

-¡Esquívalo y utiliza Acrobacias!- Ágilmente el roedor volador salió de foco del ataque y con elegancia embistió a Fennekin la cual recibió un duro golpe.

-¿Te encuentras bien amiga!?- La pequeña inicial de Kalos se levantaba luego del golpe y asentía.

-¿Es acaso eso todo lo que puedes hacer? ¡Emolga utiliza Impactrueno!- Esa sensación desapareció, volvía a tener esa noción de aburrimiento como cuando peleaba con entrenadores comunes. El roedor volador por su parte disparaba su carga eléctrica dirigida hacia el inicial de Kalos.

-¡Recuerda lo que Clemont nos menciono!- En esa semana de reconciliación con el inventor, ella le pidió un par de veces consejos para esquivar cargas de energía eléctrica entre sus platicas diarias. El joven peli limón siempre le recomendó que la tierra fuera su mejor aliada. Al principio ella no entendió mucho lo que quiso decir pero al estar con la adrenalina al limite recordó como la tierra era ventajosa contra los ataques tipo eléctrico. La zorra pokemon por instinto dio saltos cada vez que percibía que la rata voladora iba a disparar voltios dándole el suficiente tiempo para reaccionar tal como lo habían entrenado.

-¡Ese ataque debía de haberte fulminado!- Estaba sorprendida, esa era una estrategia básica pero efectiva además de que ella logro descifrar la "debilidad" de los ataques eléctricos de su pokemon

-¡Ahora que están distraídas utiliza arañazo!- La pokemon tipo fuego saco sus garras del suelo corrió a toda velocidad hacia el Emolga que flotaba en el aire y con un salto impacto al ratón arañándolo con efectividad.

-¡No nos has derrotado Serena! ¿Porque no utilizamos nuestro ataque favorito Emolga? ¡Acércate a Fennekin ahora!- El roedor recompuso su vuelo y se acerco al rostro del inicial de Kalos con mucha agilidad.

-¡Utiliza lanzallamas!-

-¡Brillo de la Justicia!- Esa frase confundió tanto al pokemon como a la joven de Kalos. El roedor eléctrico empezó a brillar y lanzo el ataque de destello cegando tanto a entrenadora y pokemon.

-¡Kyahh!- La luz había sido muy radiante y los ojos de ambas ardían luego de ser testigos de ese poderoso ataque de destello.

-¡Acrobacias Emolga!- El roedor atacaba sin parar a la tipo fuego que aun no se recuperaba de su ceguera temporal. Luego de muchos golpes tanto como entrenadora y pokemon de Kalos se recuperaba de esa ceguera hecha por la luz brillante producida por Emolga.

-¿Cómo es posible que no te haya afectado?- Rose se encontraba como si nada al otro lado del campo de batalla mientras Emolga aterrizaba en su brazo.

-He visto reflectores más brillantes en mi carrera. Veo que solo eres boca y nada de acción.-

-¡Veras que es lo que podemos hacer! ¡Lanzallamas!- La pequeña inicial de Kalos lanzo su ataque que iba directo de nuevo al roedor que había recién alzado vuelo.

-¡Pantalla de Luz!- El lanzallamas fue fácilmente repelido por una barrera hecha de luz. Serena se encontraba en problemas en ese momento.

-Acabemos con ellos amigo. Impactrueno.- La decepción de combatir con entrenadores promedio era mala, pero con novatos era mucho peor y era la hora de terminar con todo. Para Rose, Serena no había tenido el temple necesario para demostrar que sus palabras tenían suficiente fuerza para convencerla de que podía confiar en ella.

-Recuerda lo que hemos practicado- La pequeña inicial estaba pendiente de los movimientos del roedor el cual disparo su carga eléctrica con mas velocidad que antes.

-¡Como puede ser!-

-Solo nos conteníamos Serena. Creíste que podías derrotarme tú siendo una novata. Ríndete y acepta que te encuentras equivocada y que yo tengo razón.- El puño de la kalosiana apretaba fuerte al sentir impotencia. ¿Acaso solo estaba jugando con ella? Sus sentimientos de inseguridad empezaron a dominarla cuando en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo una pequeña memoria reciente emergió de su subconsciente.

 _============Flash Back=============_

 _El profesor Sycamore impartía una clase muy especial ese día acerca de cómo reaccionar contra un pokemon salvaje y lo que uno debía de hacer en esos casos. Por cosas de la vida, entre comentarios y conversaciones el tema se desvió a batallas pokemon. EL profesor empezó a dictar como los movimientos defensivos siempre son necesarios para una buena estrategia y en ese momento lanzo una pregunta._

 _-¡Muy bien jóvenes! ¿Cuál es la mejor manera de deshacerse de ataques tipo barrera como reflejo o pantalla de luz?- Para variar el azabache estaba dormido en su escritorio mientras la peli miel apuntaba en su cuaderno como los demás alumnos. A veces no entendía como el profesor le daba esas libertades al azabache. En ese momento Tierno se levanto y empezó a contestar._

 _-Una de las maneras mas comunes es usar el ataque de demolición el cual hace doble daño incluso al romper las barreras.- El profesor asintió felicitando al muchacho gordito el cual se sentía orgulloso de su respuesta. Serena también había escuchado acerca de esos ataques y apuntaba pero una distracción en la forma de Ash Ketchum levantándose de una siesta la llevo a voltear de reojo y escuchar la conversación inminente que se daría entre el y Clemont._

 _-¡Oye Ash! Debes de poner atención en clases.- El inventor regañaba al entrenador el cual se frotaba los ojos._

 _-¿De que me perdí?-_

 _-¿Cómo deshacerse de los ataques de barrera como reflejo o pantalla de luz?-_

 _-La respuesta de Tierno fue muy buena.- Otro alumno se metía en la conversación de ellos dos al ver como el profesor estaba inspirado en su clase._

 _-¿Cuál fue esa respuesta?- El azabache bostezaba al aun tener pereza en su semblante._

 _-Usa el ataque demolición como alternativa.- El semblante de Ash cambio repentinamente y suspiro al escuchar tal respuesta._

 _-¿No te convence esa respuesta?- La curiosidad de Clemont y el otro chico se hacia latente, por lo general ese joven pasaba desapercibido pero siempre que el dúo hablaba de batallas pokemon el se integraba de lleno a la platica. De hecho muchos de los compañeros de clases se sorprendían la facilidad que tenia el azabache de integrarse con los desintegrados._

 _-No es que sea mala, pero dime una cosa. ¿Y si tu pokemon en ese momento no tiene acceso a ese ataque o a otro que pueda ayudarte con el mismo objetivo que es lo que harías?- Ambos jóvenes que escucharon el azabache quedaron pensando, las batallas pokemon siempre eran difíciles de predecir por lo tanto su punto era valido._

 _-¿Qué harías tú?- El otro joven se aventuro a cuestionar que respuesta el chico de Kanto podía dar._

 _-Improvisar. Cada ataque detiene un tipo de ataque diferente, reflejo detiene ataques físicos y pantalla de luz a los especiales. SI mi rival de turno hiciera uno de esos lo que haría seria engañarlo que haría un ataque físico si usa pantalla de luz o viceversa.- Los dos jóvenes quedaron perplejos ante tal respuesta incluyendo a la peli miel. ¿Desde cuando Ash sabia algo tan avanzado? El único que sabía la respuesta era tal vez Clemont. ¿O era así?_

 _-Si me disculpan volveré a dormir…- En ese momento el rostro del azabache volvió a su pupitre para luego ser regañado por el profesor de manera severa ante las risas de todos._

 _==========Fin del Flash Back=============_

-¡Eso es! ¡Aun no estamos derrotadas Rose!- La fiereza de los ojos de la peli miel había vuelto y esto motivo a la chica de Unova a seguir su ataque.

-¡Demuéstralo!-

-Fennekin utiliza tu lanzallamas ahora…..-

-¡Predecible! ¡Pantalla de Luz!-

-¡Al Suelo con todo tu poder!- ¿Eh? En ese instante la confusión era evidente en la campeona de Unova. Su roedor hizo como ella comando pero el inicial de Kalos lanzo su ataque de fuego haciendo que se impulsara hacia donde el roedor volaba. ¡Otra vez había caído en la misma trampa!

-¡Arañazo!- Fennekin al llegar a su objetivo logro dar de lleno en el rostro del roedor eléctrico volador. Esa sensación eran las mismas que Ash le brindaba. A pesar de que ella fácilmente podía derrotarla en ese momento ella se dio cuenta que había sido derrotada ante el peso de sus palabras y en especial a esa frase particular de Ash….." _No rendirse hasta el final"._

-¡Bien hecho amiga! ¡Esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba Rose!- Las dos kalosianas se colocaba en posición de batalla pero ambas empezaron a confundirse al ver el semblante de Rose y su Emolga los cuales empezaron a carcajear.

-¿¡De que te ríes!?-

-¡Es que esto es divertido! Pero….me rindo Serena.- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué la campeona se rendía ante ella?

-¿Porque te rindes?-

-Pasaste Serena.- Con esa simple frase devolvía a su roedor sin antes felicitarlo por un buen trabajo mientras se acerco a la chica a darle la mano ante la mirada atónita de la peli miel.

-No entiendo Rose…..-

-¿Vamos a sentarnos y a hacer la paz si?- La joven de Unova le sonrió en su forma habitual y por inercia Serena decidió seguirle la corriente. Al estar ambas sentadas en las bancas del parque la confusión de la joven de pueblo Boceto era muy grande.

-Lo siento por mentirte Serena, pero quería saber si de verdad eres lo suficientemente buena para ese tonto.-

-¿Te refieres a Ash?-

-Al mismo. Yo no lo amo como tu crees Serena, así que despreocúpate.- La sorpresa de Serena fue enorme al recibir tal confesión, pero aun no cuadraba algo en esa frase, la intensidad que ella tenia en esos ojos cuando se lo dijo era de una chica enamorada.

-Pero…pero….lo dijiste con mucha intensidad…..- En ese momento Rose no pudo aguantar la risa y empezó a carcajear bastante ante la ingenuidad de la peli miel cosa que la disgustaba como jugaba con ella.

-Serenita…soy actriz. Este tipo de escenas son habituales en muchos de mis papeles. Estoy siendo honesta contigo, Ash es alguien importante para mi pero por otras razones. Además, crees que aguantaría estar conmigo un segundo si viste que su primera reacción fue huir de mi cuando vine a Kalos.- La joven de Unova tocaba un punto valido, el alivio de la peli miel era demasiado notorio y Rose disfrutaba verla.

-Yo lo siento si quise golpearte…Rose….-

-¡Descuida! ¿La verdad fue una gran escena no crees?- Ambas empezaron a reír logrando un tipo de lazo nuevo que erigía una amistad recién formada. Una batalla pokemon siempre es una manera de unir a la gente.

-¿Por qué tienes miedo de Ash salga lastimado Rose?- Tenia que ser sincera, no creía que todo fuese un acto de parte de la joven de Unova.

-Veo que eres más perspicaz que Ash. En cierta parte, si tengo miedo de que el salga lastimado y lo que te dije es cierto, el salió lastimado en el pasado por una relación toxica que el vivió.- Estas eran palabras y acontecimientos nuevos en Serena. ¿Ash ya había estado con alguien más en su pasado?

-¿Entonces Ash?-

-El estuvo con otra chica cuando vivía en Kanto. Yo me entere de todo lo que vivió y también fui testigo de ese Ash que no conociste Serena.- El saber que en su pasado el había sufrido por un mal amor llenaba de tristeza a la kalosiana. Muchas veces ella pensó si todo hubiese diferente si su madre y ella se hubiesen quedado a vivir en Pueblo Paleta.

-Por eso Ash tiene cierto temor…-

-Es un temor bien fundado amiga. Aunque algo si te puedo confirmar, le gustas a Ash.- ¿EH? Esas palabras sonrojaron a mas no poder a la peli miel cuando la actriz se le menciono.

-¡Pe..pe…pe….pero que es lo que dices!-

-Lo poco que he observado. Ash es demasiado atento contigo, me atrevo a decir que ni con esa joven era así como lo es contigo. Lo haces sonreír naturalmente y créeme que tenía mucho tiempo de no verlo así. De hecho, me sorprendí mucho al verlo de nuevo luego de nuestra batalla, alegre y decidido como el normalmente es.

-Ash es especial y por eso me gusta mucho Rose.-

-Yo diría que estas loquita por el.- La peli miel se sonrojaba violentamente ante como la chica de Unova jugaba con ella y Ash.

-¿Se me nota mucho?-

-Muchísimo. Estoy convencida que puedes ser la cura definitiva a su cicatriz Serena. Pero se que el es un idiota y necesitaras una aliada para conquistarlo.- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué cada segundo con Rose era una montaña rusa de emociones?

-¿Tú me ayudaras?-

-Por supuesto, eres mi primera amiga de Kalos.- Esa sonrisa término de convencerla, a pesar de cómo era ella, era una buena persona la cual podía confiar.

-Gracias Rose.-

-Es hora de llevarte a tu casa. Lamento haberte atrasado.

-¡Para nada! Me sirvió de mucho estar contigo. ¿Pero hay algo mas que me llama la atención? ¿Solo fue por esa chica que Ash sufrió o hubo algo mas?- Por alguna extraña razón ella sentía que había algo mas, el hecho de verlo nervioso el día de hoy con aquel hombre y que cambiara su nombre reforzaba su teoría.

-Lo hay Serena, pero ahí no te puedo dar detalles. Eso es algo delicado en la vida de Ash, se que el te lo confesara tarde o temprano pero para ello debemos de trabajar duro.- La peli miel entendía que tampoco podía ser tan indiscreta con eso que de veras parecía ser frágil de manejar. Ella se empeño en ese momento que sabría que era eso que albergaba Ash en su corazón.

Ambas chicas se dirigían a casa de la peli miel, luego de intercambiar número telefónicos se despidieron luego de compartir sentimientos y emociones que las habían acercado una a la otra. Paso un poco de tiempo y al explicarle a su madre lo que había hecho y luego de cenar, se dirigió a su recamara a pensar en todo lo que había vivido ese día. Antes de empezar noto como su teléfono sonaba indicándole que un mensaje le había llegado. Cuando abrió su dispositivo se sorprendió al ver 50 mensajes de la misma persona….Ash.

-¡ **Serena! ¡Dime que estas bien y que Rose no te hizo daño!-**

 **-Por favor regresa mi mensaje cuando puedas por favor.-**

- **Estoy preocupado, has estado mucho tiempo con ese terror de chica. ¿Estas bien?-**

 **-Se que puedo ya parecer loco pero por favor dime que Rose no te hizo nada.-**

Esos eran algunos de tantos mensajes que el le había enviado, veo que le preocupaba el momento a solas que tuvo con la chica de Unova. Ella procedió a sonreír ante la preocupación que su amado le brindaba y decidió contestarle albergando en su corazón esa esperanza que su nueva amiga le había dado a conocer acerca de Ash y sus palabras en ese momento cobraban sentido.

 **"** **A veces se tiene que se duro para formar carácter. Serena y Rose limaron asperezas y una amistad se había formado entre ambas. ¿Qué es lo que depara el futuro para todos nuestros jóvenes héroes? Esta historia continuara…."**

 **/**

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda Taikobou con otro capitulo de este fic de nombre largo XD! Me tarde un poco porque tuve problemas electricos en casa pero he aqui estoy. Con esto termino la presentacion de Rose en la historia y a revelar parte del pasado de Ash. Ahora viene de lleno el festival deportivo. Si mis calculos son correctos al menos seran 5 capitulos regulares o 3 largos que lo mas seguro sea la primera opcion. El reto maximo esta en proceso de terminar la primera saga y si lo mencion aca es porque me tomare un hiato de esa historia al terminar la primera saga y me enfocare unas semanas en este y deseos congelados XD. Espero les guste el capitulo! Ahora a responder reviews OwO!**

 **Sasori Ketchum: Puedes hacer las dos! XD. Lo de AshxRose no creo que se porque tengo planes para mi chica favorita del fic ~~ XD. El nombre del conde volt se me vino en un momento de espontaneo, la verdad me gusto como se escuchaba y pues ahi esta ! Conste que este capitulo lo deje sin Cliffhanger XD! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Virginia Vir: Los secretos de Ash ya es deberian de ser patentados por mi XD. Serena es bien condescendiente pero como dice el dicho, gota a gota el cantaro se rebalsara ~~ Ash sabe que le gusta, pero me falta ese impacto para hacer que se de cuenta que la ama de verdad y para ello estoy planeando ya cosas ~~ Rose y Serena lo tuvieron intenso en este capitulo ~~ El senor Fuji creeme que es relevante ~~ Gracias por el apoyo Virginia! Tratare de conversar mas contigo fuera de reviews si me lo permites :D!**

 **Sora: Ejem...me gustan los reviews largos creeme, pero creo que por ahora tienes el record que Virginia tenia XD. Ok comezemos con este Leviatan ~~ Concuerdo con todo lo que dices...gracias...Ok Ok XD! Es broma XD! Creo que demasiado Gintama hace mal XD. La personalidad de este Ash se basa en esas dos regiones, lo de emo le sale un poco al tener la edad de la punzada mas su pasado pero no saldra muy a menudo. Mi querida Serena por los momentos tiene su cabello largo aunque he de admitir que me gusta mas con su cabello corto y lo agregare a la historia eventualmente ~~ No es que me agrade Tierno pero tendra su rol, Trevor esta siempre en tu corazon ~~ XD No es que no lo ponga, el personaje lo uso como relleno ya que no se me ocurre que hacerle pero posiblemente haga algo y creo que al hacer esto se me vinieron un par de ideas! Shauna es esa amiga que molesta y es la confidente ademas de Rose despues de este capitulo ~~ Calem llegara a ser querido y odiado eso te puedo adelantar. El tema de Clemont no esta terminado ya que vendra a futuro lo que fue en realidad todo lo que paso y pues creeme que tiene que ver mucho todo con todo ~~ Me agrada que alguien le haya gustado esa escena de Bonnie y Meyer XD, se que no puedo agregarla a la historia pero es por cuestion de edades pero tendra papeles en ciertas aventuras te lo aseguro. El caso de Miette tambien dara altas y bajas en la historia, me falta desarrollarla nada mas...Deja mi fetiche de pasados misteriosos en paz! XD Vendran mas pokegirls y otros personajes pero todo a su debido tiempo ya que habran eventos que los conectaran. Alain es un misterio ~~ no se si lo usare paralelamente al canon o si hare algo diferente, por lo momentos tenemos que esperar a que aparezca. Quien masacro a Ash? Veremos veremos quien fue pero eso tambien es secreto y claro! Metere mas personajes de los juegos, ese es uno de los objetivos del fic. La chica que le rompio el corazon? Vayas teorias me sacaste XD! No estan del todo alejadas pero aun falta para saber quien fue...tengo ahora fijo quien fue pero a lo mejor cambio de parecer, al igual que con Alain hay que esperar que aparezca lo unico seguro es que no es OC. Alola no esta tan mal la verdad, es un Ash mas relajado, quiero verlo cuando haya crisis es ahi donde juzgare. No ha tenido una batalla fuerte ademas que con los Kahunas por lo tanto seguire esperando haber si mejora, ultra Sol y Luna puede que mejore todo. Escuche que la proxima peli podria ser del time line del 20 aniversario y a lo mejor nos sorprenden quien sabe. Ya tienes servido todo para opinar de la relacior amour de este fic ~~ XD Vuelvo y repito,no me disgustan los reviews largos XD. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **HikaruRiv: Nope, no hay pasado de Ash hasta nuevo aviso ~~ Pero de a poco se revelara ~~ Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Haruzafiro: Tus presentimientos son correctos, el doctor tiene que ver ~~ Me alegro que te haya gustado lo del teatro! Me diverti haciendolo XD! Con respecto a tu momento filosofico...comparto la opinion. Solo que hay muchos casos donde la gente no lo aplica y por eso se generaliza de esa manera, a nadie le gusta perder y hay gente que cruza los limites para lograr su cometido. Esas cosas son las que ayudan a formar los dramas en el entretenimiento. En mi filosofia personal de vida lo aplico como mi personaje favorito Hiruma Yoichi: "Yo hare todo lo que sea necesario para ganar siempre en el margen de lo justo, ya que es donde mas sabor puedo encontrar al triunfar."**

 **Bueno gente con esto me despido y hasta luego ~~ Ya-Ha!**


	15. Buenas Intenciones, Malas Decisiones

Capítulo 15: Buenas Intenciones, Malas Decisiones.

" **En nuestro capitulo anterior, luego de una tarde en el orfanato de ciudad Lumiose, Serena y Rose tuvieron una acalorada discusión acerca de la veracidad de los sentimientos de la joven proveniente de Kalos por el ahora secreto campeón de la región de Kanto. Era ya un nuevo día y nuestros héroes tendrían un día diferente a los demás."**

Luego del día de ayer y la acalorada conversación que tuvo con la campeona de Unova, Serena se encontraba pensando en todo lo que soltó el día de ayer. Su cabeza prácticamente estaba en las nubes al ni siquiera notar que la campana hacia su toque indicando el fin de las clases por el día de hoy. Aun no entendía como una cosa llevo a la otra y al final termino confesándole sus sentimientos a la persona a quien menos esperaba contarle, claro después de su mejor amiga. La joven entre sus pensamientos distractores recordaba como su azabache favorito había llegado mas temprano de lo usual por el inminente peligro que el suponía que era Rose. Tenia que admitir que le enternecía la manera que se preocupaba por ella y un sonrojo le pintaba el rostro nuevamente. La joven de cabellos de color de la miel fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos por la antes mencionada mejor amiga la cual la invitaba a comer como usualmente lo hacia el grupo de amigos que desde hace años compartían esos momentos de alegría los cuales se habían perdido de a poco desde la llegada del azabache. Shauna era la intermediaria entre Serena y los chicos ya que ellos aun no confiaban ni en Ash y mucho menos querían sufrir las consecuencias que el Equipo Flare tenia sobre Clemont. Como siempre la peli miel volteo a ver a los asientos de Ash y Clemont con la esperanza de invitarlos pero en medio de sus pensamientos matutinos se habían adelantado a lo que ella dedujo su espacio personal. La peli miel no tuvo más remedio que ir con sus amigos a la cafetería.

-¿Te vez desanimada Serena sucede algo?- El joven de peso notable y experto en danza preguntaba a su amiga la cual suspiraba mientras se sentaban en su mesa habitual.

-No es nada Tierno….es solo que perdí otra oportunidad.- Tanto como el pequeño Trevor y Tierno se confundían con sus palabras. Los únicos que pudieron percibir un poco el sentir de la joven eran Calem y Shauna.

-¡Tendrás esa oportunidad pronto Serena anímate!- Su amiga siempre tenia las palabras necesarias para hacerla aunque sea mostrar una pequeña mueca de felicidad. A ella le dolía tener a todos sus amigos en malos términos y tenia intenciones de arreglar todo eso.

-¡Gracias Shauna! – Luego de esos pequeños ánimos de su mejor amiga todos empezaron a comer y a conversar como normalmente lo hacían, al menos la mayoría ya que Calem aun se comportaba serio con ellos. La presencia de Ash había revivido viejos temores de su vida, el trauma de hace años antes de regresar a Kalos en su primer viaje pokemon. Su confianza era tan frágil como el cristal y el azabache amenazaba con romper lo que poco a poco había construido gracias a las personas que compartía la mesa.

-Calem, te veo demasiado serio. ¿Pasa algo?- El pequeño Trevor era el valiente en lanzar la pregunta cosa que intrigo a los demás.

-No me sucede nada Trevor. Hoy estoy sumamente cansado es todo.- En realidad no era una mentira, desde su derrota humillante con Ash, el y todos sus pokemon habían entrenado incansablemente por las noches en los bosques de Pueblo Aquacorde.

-¡Deberías de dejar videojuegos todas las noches hasta tarde!- El comentario de la morena lo hizo reír por primera vez pero sus ojos al ver a la persona de quien se había enamorado aun mostrando una mirada de amistar pura hacia a el lo enojaba. En ese momento a través de los altavoces un anuncio poco usual el cual daba fin a las clases por ese día ya que los maestros debían de reunirse para afinar detalles para el festival deportivo que se avecinaba. Como es de esperarse todos gritaron de emoción y alegría al saber que tendrían una tarde libre.

-¡Escucharon eso! ¡No mas clases!- El gordito bailaba de gozo ante las noticias ante los anuncios ante la risa de sus amigos.

-¿Podemos ir a pasear si les parece? ¡Tenemos ya muchos días sin ir al parque de Pueblo Aquacorde!- Shauna le brindaba la oportunidad de invitar a esas personas quien ella tanto deseaba compartir.

-¡Me parece perfecto! ¡Tengo una mejor idea! ¡Que les parece si invitamos a Ash y Clemont para que vengan!- La emoción en la voz de la peli miel desbordaba alegría, tendría un día con todos sus amigos y la persona que amaba al mismo tiempo. No conto con las reacciones adversas de los demás a excepción de su mejor amiga.

-¿Chicos porque esas caras?- La morena cuestionaba al ver el temor en Trevor, el enojo de Calem y la duda de Tierno.

-No se si sea buena idea….- El gordito incluso había dejado de danzar ante la proposición de la joven.

-Dale una oportunidad a Ash y Clemont Tierno…..hazlo por mí por favor.- La peli miel no le agradaba utilizar sus encantos femeninos a menudo….a excepción que con Ash claro….pero tenia que hacer que todos se llevaran bien para tener dejar de tener su corazón dividido. El pobre no tuvo oportunidad….

-¡Cl..Claro que lo hare por ti!- Corazones se le pintaban en sus ojos al ver ese ataque de atracción efectivo de parte de la peli miel. Shauna simplemente reía y pues Calem….podríamos decir que sin querer fue afectado por el mismo ataque aunque hizo lo posible en ocultarlo.

-¿Que me dices de ti Trevor?- La joven sabia que Trevor no era una mala persona pero si denotaba demasiada baja auto estima muchas veces. El hecho de que siempre fue molestado por los demás por su estatura era algo que lo había marcado y por eso su temor hacia lo que el consideraba en ese momento peligro.

-No lo se Serena. Es que ellos dos se ven muy peligrosos….-

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Te aseguro que si pasa algo Calem y Tierno te protegerían ya que ellos dos son muy fuertes al igual que tu.- Un guiño en el ojo, inflar el ego de un macho, tácticas certeras de las bellas mujeres donde el pobre chico acepto con una sonrisa.

-No creas que me vas a convencer a mí.- Calem menciono de manera fría previniendo las intenciones de Serena. La joven solamente se acerco a el y lo quedo viendo. La peli miel tenía que demostrar también el hecho de que sus sentimientos hacia el azabache eran fuertes tal y como Rose lo había comprobado.

-Aun recuerdo que alguien me debe un almuerzo y no me lo ha pagado. Quiero que nos acompañes a cambio de eso.- El joven kalosiano estaba en problemas, en el grupo si algo se debía tenia que pagarse, era un ley silenciosa entre ellos y no tuvo remedio que aceptar. Shauna debía de admitir que la peli miel lo había hecho fenomenal y no pudo evitar más que reír.

-¡Iré por los dos entonces!- Con la ilusión de lo que se avecinaba, la peli miel se fue corriendo hacia la azotea donde los chicos seguramente estarían. Las palabras de Rose le habían hecho demasiado bien y ganar mas confianza en si misma le abría puertas hacia un futuro mejor.

La peli miel al llegar a la azotea estaba dispuesta a abrir la puerta que de seguro Clemont le abrió con uno de sus inventos, pero antes de abrir pudo escuchar unas voces las cuales eran de Ash, el inventor y alguien mas que no se le hacia familiar.

- _¡Que sabes tú de ese incidente!-_

 _-Se mas de lo que piensas Ash.-_

 _-Ash por favor cálmate.-_

 _-¡Nada de eso! ¡Tú y yo en este momento! ¡Una Batalla pokemon!-_

- _¿Que gano yo en combatir contigo Ash?-_

 _-¿Por qué sabes todo eso de ambos?-_

 _-Se mucho de ustedes dos. Pero si con eso puedes estar tranquilo adelante. Tú y yo.-_

 _-¡Me dirás toda lo que sabes si yo gano!-_

 _-Si yo gano harás lo que yo te diga.-_

 _-Lo siento Ash, pero yo también quiero intervenir. También iras contra mí.-_

 _-¡Clemont!-_

 _-Después si quieres golpéame. Pero así como tu yo quiero descubrir lo que realmente paso.-_

 _-Interesante. Vamos entonces vamos a luchar como tanto lo desean.-_

La peli miel quedo en shock al escuchar esa conversación de esos tres jóvenes. ¿Incidente? Las palabras de Rose volvían a hacer eco en la mente de la joven la cual estaba mas confundida que nunca. No quería hacerlo pero tenía que, luego intentaría averiguar que es lo que sucedía pero no quería que sus amigos estuviesen en peligro.

-¿Ash? ¿Clemont? ¿Están por acá?- Los dos jóvenes se tensaron al ver que la peli miel había llegado al lugar. El chico que los acompañaba quedo viéndolos de una manera extraña al verlos nerviosos de esa manera, tenia que volver a actuar natural como lo ha hecho siempre.

-¿Serena que haces aquí?- El azabache tuvo miedo en que ella haya escuchado pero realizaba su máximo esfuerzo en ocultarlo. Tenía miedo de que la peli miel se haya enterado del famoso incidente del torneo internacional.

-Imagine que ambos estarían aquí y vine porque quería hacerles una invitación.- Un alivio sintieron ambos jóvenes al ver que la chica aparentemente no había escuchado nada de su conversación previa, cosa que ella pudo ocultarles bien. Volteo a ver al joven que tenía cabello castaño oscuro y muy desarreglado casi al igual que Ash. Como en todos lo varones su uniforme lo llevaba a su estilo con ese toque desalineado que los varones suelen usar.

-¿Eres Serena de nuestra clase no es así?- La peli miel asintió rápidamente concretando la identidad del joven. Era aquel chico callado de atrás del salón el cual solo conversaba cuando Ash y Clemont hablaban de batallas pokemon.

-¿Tu eres Blake no es así?- De repente algo le llamo la atención y es que la mirada seria de aquel joven que intimidaba incluso desapareció al instante sustituyéndola por lagrimas de dicha.

-¿Blake?- El azabache y el peli limón se sorprendían ante la extraña reacción del joven.

-¡Hoy es un día maravilloso! Una chica de las más hermosas del instituto recordó mi nombre. ¡Digan que esto no es buena suerte! Estoy conmovido por su dulzura señorita- El chico empezó a coquetear intensamente con la joven peli miel la cual se ponía nerviosa ante sus palabras mientras le tomaba la mano de manera seductora y la quedaba viendo a los ojos. La molestia de Ash creció al ver tal atrevimiento con su "amiga".

-Eres de nuestra clase…..es normal recordar…- Sabia que era popular con los chicos pero no para llegar a ese extremo.

-¡Me disculpo! Pero es que tiendo a descontrolarme cuando soy testigo de tanta belleza.- El joven tenia su autoestima alta, desde que el tiene uso de razón siempre tuvo éxito a la hora de coquetear y al ver una potencial conquista en la chica no iba a dejar de pasar la oportunidad. El joven no era mal parecido y la verdad solo tuvo un fracaso y fue con aquella persona que no quería volver a ver en su vida.

-Gracias eres muy amable.- Delicadamente ella retiro su mano de la de el y se dirigió ante Ash y su amigo el inventor. Era la primera vez en su vida que había sido rechazado por una dama, su rostro quedo estupefacto. ¿Acaso estaba perdiendo su toque? Al instante cayo en un borde de depresión al colocarse de rodillas con un aura oscura. El azabache y el peli limón jamás esperaron encontrar personaje tan usual en su misma clase.

-¿Cuál es la invitación Serena?- El azabache ahora tenia curiosidad en saber que planeaba la peli miel.

-¿Ya que no tenemos clase…podríamos ir todos a Pueblo Aquacorde y pasear por el parque si ustedes quieren?- Los nervios de la chica eran evidentes, a diferencia de los demás, Ash y Clemont no eran de los que se dejaban convencer por cosas banales. Blake pudo ver como la peli miel jugaba con sus manos mostrando su nerviosismo y llego a la rápida conclusión utilizando su experiencia del porque sus encantos no funcionaron…..la chica estaba enamorada ya. ¿Momento? Los tres jóvenes de la azotea empezaron a reaccionar…

-¿¡NO TENEMOS CLASE!?- No era la reacción que esperaba de los tres. ¿Tan acalorada estuvo su discusión que ninguno de ellos escucho nada?

-Dieron el mensaje por los altavoces y pues ya que es así…..quería saber si les gustaría acompañarnos.-

-¡Me parece genial Serena! ¿Qué dices Clemont?- La conversación acalorada entre los jóvenes había quedado atrás ya que incluso Blake le intereso tal propuesta.

-¡Me parece estupendo!-

-¡Entonces vamos!- Antes que salieran del lugar el azabache se acerco al castaño cosa que asusto al inventor y dio curiosidad a Serena.

-Blake, ven también con nosotros.- El peli limón estaba sorprendido ante la propuesta de Ash.

-¿Veo que de veras quieres tener esa batalla no es así?-

-Tengo buen ojo para eso.- Mas allá de querer saber lo que este muchacho conocía el intuía que no era una persona cualquiera.

-Me hubiese gustado mas que la señorita me invitara, pero de acuerdo.- No es que confiase en el aun, pero era una nueva oportunidad de conocer mas acerca de su tormentoso pasado y no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad.

-¿No se si te molesta Serena que lo invite a el también?- Al voltear a ver a la peli miel su rostro cambiaba de serio a felicidad al sonreírle y nerviosamente pedirle que aceptara al chico. La joven de ojos azules sabía que Ash era una caja de pandora pero verlo todo tierno cuando le pedía permiso para algo así no podía evitar que su corazón latiera fuerte.

-¡No me molesta Ash! Entre mas seamos mejor, así que puedes venir Blake.- Al aceptar todos se dirigían a la salida del instituto donde los demás hacían espera. A pesar de las sospechas que los tres implicados en la azotea habían tenido, algo los unía a los tres y era el amor por las batallas pokemon. Al ver un poster del torneo que se haría en el festival los tres casi saltan de emoción y empezaron a conversar de entrenadores elite, campeones y todo lo que representaba el magno deporte. Serena no podía evitar sonreír ante la naturalidad que ellos tres desbordaban y tenia la esperanza que sus demás amigos llegarían a ese punto.

Cuando llegaron a la salida del instituto la mejor amiga de la peli miel corrió a abrazarla.

-¡Me alegra que hayan venido!- La morena sinceramente se expresaba.

-Es hora de irnos ya. ¿Chicos están listos para tener una tarde agradable?- Era de las pocas veces que Serena tomaba el rol de líder. El azabache por su parte apreciaba lo vividos que eran sus ojos azules para luego percatarse de la mirada que los otros tres jóvenes le lanzaban tanto a el y a Clemont.

-¿Cuál es el problema con ellos Ash?- El joven de cabello castaño se atrevió a preguntarle al ver la actitud extraña que ellos tenían.

-Podemos decir que no les caigo bien…así como cierta persona no me cae bien si no me dice todo lo que sabe.- Susurro el azabache aun molesto con el de cabello desalineado.

-Que carácter. ¿Así es como enamoras a la chica que me rechazo acaso?- En ese momento los colores se le subieron al rostro al kantoniano el cual le hizo una mirada de pocos amigos indicándole que se callara. Había dado en el blanco….esos dos se gustaban y lo mas importante….no había perdido su toque.

-Cuando todos se vayan tendremos nuestra batalla.- El peli limón también se incluyo en su conversación viendo serio a su nuevo "amigo".

-Calma los dos, ya les dije que les revelare todo pero primero tienen que ganarme.- El joven se sentía presionado por ambos flancos.

-¡Ustedes que tanto se secretean! ¡Parecen un trió de niñas chismorreando!- Calem al ataque, si el azabache de Kanto los iba a acompañar, era hora de marcar territorio. Lo que no supo es que cometió un craso error, los tres jóvenes ofendidos lo vieron con cara de pocos amigos. Ash quiso ignorar el asunto y todos iban al parqueo de bicicletas. De repente Pikachu salía de unos arbustos y se dirigía al hombro del azabache mientras acariciaba su cabeza, su conexión era tan fuerte que podían percibir sus pensamientos y emociones.

Un problema nuevo salió a colación, el peli limón y las 2 chicas no tenían bicicleta para ir a su destino. Serena ya había tomado su decisión con quien ir pero antes de que fuese donde su amado, su amigo se interpuso y le ofreció ser quien la llevara. Esto la agarro desprevenida y quedo viendo al azabache el cual le daba una mirada de comprensión y le indico que fuese ya que era mejor que el llevara a Clemont. Era raro que ellos pudiesen conectarse solo con una mirada y entenderse como lo hacían, eso sonrojaba a la chica que al mismo se entristecía al querer ir como ya ella estaba acostumbrada. Por otro lado Tierno y Trevor tenían una discusión acalorada con Blake los cuales se echaban caras de pocos amigos al ver como el joven coqueteo con su mejor amiga y esta por lo que se vio le gusto ese hecho. Seria una tarde larga pensó la peli miel para si misma.

En el camino todos los jóvenes iban directo hacia Pueblo Aquacorde dispuestos a pasar una tarde de relajación. Al final Shauna decidió ir con Blake el cual recuperaba la confianza perdida con Serena hace unos minutos. Clemont y Ash por su parte iban en camino mientras el inventor tenia cierto temor por la velocidad que llevaban. Serena en cambio era la más triste en el camino, era de esas pocas veces que envidiaba a Clemont por ser el pasajero de Ash aunque ella lo fuese cada mañana y tarde. Era egoísta debía de admitirlo pero lo era con quien amaba nada mas. Sin problemas todos llegaron al punto de reunión donde el grupo de amigos de Kalos se reunían a menudo.

-¡Llegamos!- Rápidamente la joven de ojos azules se bajo de la bicicleta de Calem y se dirigió donde los dos marginados amigos que recién se parqueaban. Esto molesto al kalosiano el cual le daba un indicador que sus palabras del día de ayer no habían surtido efecto.

-¿Con que vienen a menudo acá?- El azabache preguntaba mientras admiraba la amplitud del lugar. A pesar de ya tener muchos días en el pueblo nunca se había detenido en el parque del pueblo además de la primera vez donde se enfrento a esos rufianes que molestaban a Clemont y a la chica que le despertaba sensaciones agradables.

-Desde que somos niños frecuentamos el lugar.- Esta vez Shauna intervenía ante la llegada en la bicicleta de Blake, Trevor y Tierno.

-Aquí…nos conocimos todos…- El pequeño Trevor contaba con nostalgia al azabache y al peli limón que también conocía la historia ya que de hecho el era parte de ella también. El joven de cabello naranja al cruzar miradas con el simplemente encogió su rostro y se coloco detrás de Tierno.

-Ya veo. ¿Creo que es una historia que me debes no es así Serena?- Una sonrisa y la joven se derretía ante el. No podía evitar que le gustara tanto sus gestos y sus miradas y le devolvía con su sonrisa ese gesto que amaba de el. El kalosiano producía mas ira al verla tan atenta a ese chico.

-¿Tu nombre es Ash no es así?- El gordito se acercaba a el y era el primero en querer limar asperezas por petición de una de sus amigas e interés amoroso.

-¿Lo soy y disculpa pero tu eres?- Hay algo que se debía de conocer de Ash, a veces era malo con los nombres.

-¿¡No lo recuerdas!?- Visiblemente molesto el bailarín se pronunciaba. El azabache se coloco en una pose pensativa y empezó a remembrar todas las veces que se lo ha topado las cuales no eran todas buenas ahora que lo recordaba bien….pero una memoria vaga le vino en sus primeros días cuando paso por uno de los gimnasios del instituto y vio la danza del chico y su pokemon.

-¡Momento! ¿¡Eres el chico del Squirtle que hace esos bailes geniales!?- Esto tomo por sorpresa al mismo que sintió el enorme halago y el hielo se derritió al instante.

-¿De veras piensas eso de lo que hacia?-

-¡Por supuesto! Jamás he visto un Squirtle moverse de esa manera, me pareció fenomenal.- Algo apenado tomo su cabeza y empezó a reír junto al kantoniano el cual debía de admitir que no era tan malo como aparentaba. El azabache luego noto a Clemont mas callado de lo usual y recordó su problema, no era solamente con Serena sino también con ese grupo de chicos. La peli miel le otorgo una mirada al chico de marcas Z dándole a entender que esa era la intención de su tarde en conjunto.

-¡Ash eres muy bueno combatiendo! ¿Dónde aprendiste esas estrategias asombrosas?- Esta vez era Shauna la que se aventuraba a preguntar cosa que incomodo un poco al chico de ojos café ámbar. Era cierto que solo Clemont y posiblemente ese chico que no le despegaba los ojos desde la mañana en la azotea sabían de su titulo de campeón colegial de la región de Kanto. Serena estaba atenta a su respuesta mientras tanto.

-Aprendí en mi región natal, tuve muy buenos profesores allá.- No era muy bueno mintiendo cosa que se dio mucho a entender con los rostros de Calem, Blake y Clemont donde prácticamente se podía leer "eres el peor mentiroso de la historia". Para suerte del azabache los tres jóvenes le creyeron a excepción de la perspicaz peli miel que también notaba su mentira.

-¿Cómo es Kanto Ash?- Ahora era el joven de cabello naranja quien preguntaba.

-¡Es una región hermosa, mi amigo aquí lo conocí ahí! ¡Hay muchos pokemon de diferentes tipos y los paisajes son hermosos!- El brillo del azabache al hablar de su región natal denotaba mucha nostalgia de sus primeros viajes como entrenador pokemon y el tener ese vinculo con el roedor eléctrico era vivo testimonio de ello.

-¿Entonces porque no te quedaste ahí?- Segundo ataque de Calem en el día. Todos lo quedaron viendo de manera desaprobatoria ante sus comentarios filosos. Serena ardía de cólera al ver como trataba mal a Ash y estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando el mismo azabache la detuvo.

-Tranquila no pasa nada. La respuesta es sencilla, mi madre tiene un negocio de comida en Kanto y pues decidimos expandirlo aquí en Kalos.- No iba a permitir que su temperamento le ganara, no en frente de Serena la cual hacia un enorme esfuerzo por Clemont y el.

-¡Ash eso es genial!- Los tres amigos se abalanzaban contra el azabache haciéndole diversas preguntas incluyendo si algún día los invitaría al restaurante de su madre el cual el gustoso les dijo que si. El plan de la peli miel era un éxito, se acercaban a Ash como ella esperaba, el único problema en ese momento era Clemont.

-Tranquilo Clemont, veras como todo vuelve a la normalidad.- Serena se acerco al chico que tenía una mirada cabizbaja.

-Se que lo haces por nosotros dos, pero es mejor si las cosas se quedan así.- El chico de lentes presionaba sus puños por la impotencia que tenia. Esto no paso desapercibido por Blake el cual le dio deseo de intervenir.

-Tú eres el único que puede cambiar tu vida y tú destino Clemont, tu eres el que decide.- Poso su mano en su hombro viéndolo a los ojos de la manera mas sincera posible. Esas palabras hicieron un click en su interior el cual lo llenaba de esperanza. ¿A lo mejor tenia razón y el primero debía de cambiar?

La tarde pasaba su curso normalmente y todos empezaban a conversar alegremente. Gracias a las palabras de Blake el inventor poco a poco se integraba mientras Ash rompía cualquier mal pensamiento que hayan tenido de el con su personalidad única. Serena se sentía sumamente feliz, ya no tendría que dividirse ni nada por el estilo además de hacer un nuevo amigo el cual la ayudo mucho a hacer que el peli limón agarrara confianza. El único no conforme por la situación era Calem el cual despertaba muchos sentimientos negativos al ver la cercanía que su amada tenia con su rival. No sabia que hacer en esos momentos y sentía que en vez de acercarse mas a la orilla de su corazón naufragaba en vez de manera miserable.

-¿ _Eres un entrenador pokemon acaso? Eres débil y no me interesas en lo absoluto.- El entrenador frente a Calem lo había machacado sin piedad. Solo tuvo que usar a su Charmander para derrotar a todos sus pokemon sin siquiera sudar._

 _-¡Y esas son las crudas palabras de nuestro nuevo campeón infantil damas y caballeros! ¡Den un aplauso a nuestro nuevo representante Alain!-_

Esos recuerdos lo volvían a atormentar, el trauma de su niñez volvía con toda su potencia a hacer efecto sobre el. Las burlas del publico era vividas y el escalofrió de su piel era cada vez mayor al también remembrar todas esas pesadillas desde esa derrota cruel que vivió. Su confianza desde esos días así de frágil y eso lo alejaba constantemente de la gente. Serena y los demás habían sido un rayo de luz en su vida al ignorar esos hechos que también le perseguía hasta el sol que iluminaba Kalos ese día. El azabache era perspicaz, podía notar esa mirada perdida aun dominando al joven ya que lo hacían recordar esos días donde el era el poseedor de ese semblante y sin que ambos se dieran cuenta el joven que por lo general permanecía en silencio en clases también asesoraba la situación.

-Ash es hora de irnos.- Blake se acerco hacia el indicándole que era el momento que le había pedido en la azotea a lo cual Clemont tampoco se pensaba despegar.

-¿Chicos a donde van?- Serena estaba preocupada porque perfectamente sabia lo que iba a pasar. Tomo del brazo al azabache el cual la volteo a ver algo confundido. Todos los demás también tenían una mirada confusa ante la súbita reacción de seriedad del chico de cabello castaño.

-Tenemos que irnos Serena, tenemos algo pendiente con Blake. Prometo compensárselos a todos luego…- La peli miel sentía que podía lagrimear en esos momentos, todo había estado excelente ese día y porque tenía que acabar todo antes de lo previsto. No conocían nada de ese sujeto pero al saber al menos lo que Clemont habían sufrido le daba mala espina.

-Ash por favor no…- La palabras de la joven eran tristes tanto que un escalofrió paso por los tres jóvenes que iban a partir. Le partía el corazón decirle que no pero era algo que debía de hacer.

-¿Eres tan poco hombre acaso Ash para aceptar la petición de la señorita?- Tercer y último ataque de Calem en el día. El azabache había sido lo mas paciente pero la tensión de la situación de su pasado le hacían perder los estribos de a poco.

-Veo que eres de muchas palabras. ¿Pero acaso también eres persona de acciones?- Blake reacciono molesto ante los constantes insultos que el joven propinaba al azabache.

-¿Y tu quien eres para meterte donde no te llaman?- Calem había reprimido demasiado sus malos sentimientos y volvían a explotar.

-Chicos por favor cálmense todos.- Shauna trataba de ayudar a Serena a apaciguar las aguas de tormenta que se avecinaban.

-¡TU NO TE METAS SHAUNA!- Calem había explotado ante la mirada de tristeza que sus amigos le brindaban. En ese momento ya no era el mismo, su trauma lo controlaba a el y a sus emociones. Lo que no espero en ese momento fue recibir un puñetazo por parte de quien menos se lo podían esperar en ese momento.

-¡Clemont!- El azabache y la peli miel sorprendidos exclamaban.

-No permitiré que le grites así a tus amigos. ¡Reacciona de una vez!- Clemont conocía esa mirada también. Rabia interna causada por el dolor.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- Calem estaba a punto de reaccionar cuando Ash y Blake lo detuvieron agarrando ambos el brazo del kalosiano.

-Si tantas ganas tienen de pelear todos….entonces propongo una Battle Royale al estilo Alola.- ¿Alola? Las palabras que tanto Blake y Ash pronunciaron eran extrañas para los residentes de Kalos.

-Batalla de 4, todos contra todos en este momento.- Ash terminaba de exclamar también extrañado como el joven de cabello castaño conocía esa modalidad avanzada de combate. Serena se sentía aliviada al ver que la propuesta calmó a todos y de hecho desvió el mal momento a la curiosidad en que consistía dicha lucha.

-No les tengo miedo….de acuerdo estoy en ello.- Calem se soltaba de golpe del agarre de los dos chicos.

-De acuerdo yo también iré.- El peli limón también reaccionaba ya que también seria una batalla fundamental para conocer en realidad que fue lo que sucedió con su incidente con el equipo Flare.

Luego de explicar las reglas de dicho combate los 4 jóvenes se disponían a formar un cuadrado, el azabache era el ultimo en ir junto a su fiel amigo en su hombro sin antes ser detenido por la peli miel que lo tomaba de la mano.

-Espera Ash….- Al escucharla el joven volteo la mirada hacia esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban.

-Me disculpo por el desorden que se armo Serena, no era mi intención….- Le susurro con un tono de culpabilidad mientras su semblante denotaba tristeza.

-No te preocupes Ash….pero solo te pido por favor de nuevo que no juzgues mal a Calem.- Era extraño, esa frase nuevamente salía de su boca. ¿Qué es lo que se traía ella con el que el debía de saber? El luego sintió culpa al recordar que no tenia derecho ni de preguntar por lo mucho que el le ocultaba a ella.

-No te preocupes Serena, de alguna manera puedo percibir lo que el siente en estos momentos.- Eso sorprendió a la chica. ¿Acaso el sabia de lo que había sucedido con Calem hace años? ¿Cómo podía saberlo? O es que acaso había algo mas…..

-Esto será una Battle Royale. Cada entrenador solo utilizara un pokemon. El último en queda en pie será el ganador de esta contienda.- Blake era el encargado de dictar las reglas del juego mientras los demás jóvenes se sentaban en las gradas del parque para presenciar ese estilo de combate poco común.

-¡Chesnaught ve!- El tipo planta y lucha hacia su aparición, el entrenador kalosiano no iba a subestimar a nadie esta vez e iba a demostrar lo fuerte que era en especial a Serena.

-¡Dewott, es hora de trabajar!- Un pokemon extraño para todos menos para Ash hacia su aparición mostrando fuerza desde el inicio. Trevor no podía hacer mas que decantarse y no pudo ocultar su pasatiempo de tomar fotografías.

-¡Shinx! ¡Vamos con todo amigo!- El tipo eléctrico hacia también acto de presencia listo para una batalla. Ash era el mas emocionado al ver que por fin vería las verdaderas fauces de entrenador que poseía su amigo. En ese momento Pikachu estaba mas que listo para batallar pero desafortunadamente no era el elegido de Ash ya que necesitaba a alguien que fuerza bruta para el trabajo, no es que el roedor no la poseyera pero al ver la variedad de elementos en el campo el tenia que agregar el suyo.

-¡Charmeleon yo te elijo!- El poderoso tipo fuego se posicionaba para batallar mientras miraba a los demás rivales. Sin que se dieran cuenta alguien mas los observaba desde lo lejos sorprendido por la variedad de pokemon en el lugar, pero de todos ellos había uno mas que le llamaba la atención.

-¡Shauna! ¡Serena!- El joven de cabello castaño llamaba a las dos chicas las cuales se sorprendieron al escuchar sus nombres.

-¿Eh?-

-Háganos los honores de iniciar esta batalla.- Las dos jóvenes no entendían muy bien que hacer a lo que Blake indico que alguna tirara un pañuelo y al caer este comenzaría la lucha. Shauna decidió hacerlo algo atraída por el joven castaño. Su pañuelo lentamente bajaba hasta que por fin hizo contacto con el suelo. ¡La batalla al fin iniciaba!

 **"** **El ayer es una persecución continua de nuestros actos. Las consecuencias y eventos eran difíciles de obviar. Cuatro jóvenes estaban dispuestos a descubrir los sentimientos del otro de la mejor manera que se conocía, una batalla pokemon. Esta historia continuara…."**

 **/**

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda aqui Taikobou con una nueva actualizacion de este fic de nombre largo XD. Se que lo di a entender en el capitulo anterior pero decidi incluirlo en este capitulo. Es decir, si Rose esta aqui...porque no Blake? Jajaja. Las cosas se salieron de control al ultimo minuto. Se que me he extendido para llegar al festival pero prometo compensarlo ya que estamos cerca :). El capitulo iba a ser mas largo pero si les soy sincero aun no experimento una battle royale asi que tengo que investigar antes de realizarla pero ya tengo el contexto de ella. Se que tengo la mala costumbre de agregar misterio tras misterior pero este se resolvera en el siguiente capitulo. Los quiero dejar con la duda jajajajajaja ~~ Ahora a responder reviews OwO**

 **Sora: Si haces teoria eso quiere decir que esta bueno lo que escribo y me alegra saberlo XD! Queria hacer su propio capitulo y ese era el indicado ~~ Aunque era obvio que no le ganaria el objetivo era que ella demostrara que tenia las agallas para defender lo que siente, sera vital esa leccion en el futuro ~~ Rose es buena actriz veo que confundi a muchos aunque como le dije a Virginia este no es un Harem XD. Lo de la respuesta pues lo dejare a su imaginacion, la verdad su escritor haragan tenia pereza pero que mejor que dejarselo a su imaginacion XD. Era mas que todo dejar el feeling en esa escena. El hiato sera necesario para adelantar estas dos historias y ademas crear ideas para la siguiente saga. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **sebastianx.15: Pues esa es mi marca registrada ~~ XD**

 **HikaruRiv: No hay mejor forma de limar asperezas que por una batalla XD, el plan con Rose es ese, hacer que sea si aliada molesta y tierna XD. Por el pasado aun hay que esperar ~~ Falta mucho para ello pero siempre dejare alguno que otro pedazo por ahi. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Prietar: Lycanroc Dusk Form me parece normal, es decir vi sus habilidades y demas y siento que es mas una publicidad para el nuevo juego lo cual me da esa idea de que el primer Sol y Luna son incompletos...XYZ debio de haber durado mas . La batalla con Olivia me gusto por el hecho de mostrar que el azabache no esta del todo reseteado aunque claro le falta mas emocion. Le doy un 6 de 10.**

 **SasoriKetchum: Los detalles siempre son esenciales en mis historias, trato de que haya buena conexion. La campeona tendra mas cosas que hacer creeme XD. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **VirgiFedeli: Llegaste a tiempo dejame decirte XD. Las sospechas tenian que acabar en cierto punto y creeme que seran grandes amigas :). Sabemos como es nuestra querida Serena y siempre quiero transmitir el feeling que ella emana. Siempre procuro agregar aunque sea un momentito para la expresion de sus emociones, ellos se gustan, Serena llegando a ese punto de amarlo...pero quiero desarrollar su relacion mas...cuando el azabache se de cuenta es que empezara lo bueno. El plan es mas que todo por Miette y todo se ira desenvolviendo y ella utilizara esa "arma" cuando menos lo esperen. Calem por su lado, tiene mas que todo una crisis emocional revivida por Ash. Los celos vendran pronto pero tengo que armar algo para que salgan aunque ya indicios de ello ~~ Gracias por el apoyo :D!**

 **Con esto me despido gente! Espero disfruten el capitulo! Ya-Ha!**


	16. El limite de la frustración

Capitulo 16: El limite de la frustración.

 **"** **En nuestro capitulo anterior, un evento llevo al otro. Nuestros jóvenes héroes estaban en medio de una discusión la cual solo tenia una solución, una batalla pokemon. Cada entrenador tenia un semblante diferente pero una meta en común, derrotar a su rival de a lado y en frente."**

Cualquier amante de las batallas pokemon podría estar mas que feliz con la escena que se suscitaba en el parque. Una batalla real entre diversos pokemon estaba a punto de ejecutarse y solo había un testigo el cual miraba con atención la lucha entre esos 4 jóvenes. Podía sentir fuerzas diferentes lo cual le brindaban una fuerte emoción y adrenalina. ¿Acaso alguno de ellos era ese por quien esperaba? El pañuelo había caído en el suelo lo cual daba inicio al combate. Lo curioso de este inicio fue la decisión que se tomo por parte de los entrenadores.

-¡Dewott! ¡Aqua Jet!-

-¡Shinx! ¡Colmillo Trueno!-

Los dos pokemon habían dirigido sus ataques al Chesnaught de Calem el cual tomo por sorpresa al joven entrenador de Kalos. El primero en impactar fue la embestida acuática del inicial de Unova reforzando la mordida eléctrica del pokemon de Clemont visiblemente dañando al la ultima evolución de Chespin.

-¡No creas que te salvaras de mi! ¡Charmeleon usa Lanzallamas!- La potente llamarada también hacia impacto sobre el tipo planta dañándolo aun mas. Calem estaba completamente sorprendido, jamás espero ser atacado por los tres al mismo tiempo, en ese momento lo único que pensaba era que no había sido buena idea tentarlos demasiado.

-¿Todos contra Calem?- Shauna se sorprendió al ver la paliza que le estaban brindando desde el principio a su amigo.

-¿No es un poco injusto?- Trevor brindaba su opinión mientras tomaba fotos del interesante combate estilo Alola.

-Calem se lo busco.- Tierno hacia alusión a su comportamiento realmente extraño. La peli miel mientras tanto solo observaba en silencio las intenciones de Ash y compañía la cual pudo percibir en ellos una mirada de desafío más que de rencor. ¿Momento? ¡La peli miel entendió de qué trataba todo ahora!

-No es que sea injusto, es estrategia.- La mirada de sus amigos era de confusión ante el comentario hecho por su amiga. No pudieron ahondar más en el tema ya que la batalla era aun demasiado rápida para perderse un segundo de ella. En una batalla real lo mas importante era sobrevivir, y si con ello tenias que hacer equipo para derrotar al mas amenazante era algo común en las estrategias de batalla y eso lo analizaba Serena mientras veía como ejecutaba su siguiente acción Blake contra su amado.

-¡Desvía Aqua Jet hacia Charmeleon ahora!- Usando la fuerza de rebote luego del impacto sobre Chesnaught el tipo agua aprovecho ese impulso para redirigir su embestida hacia el tipo fuego de Kanto. Ash tenia que admitirlo, el chico sabia lo que hacia en una batalla real.

-¡Lo siento pero no será así de sencillo! ¡Excavar!- Con una gran agilidad y gran fuerza de sus garras el tipo fuego hacia un agujero esquivando el ataque de agua ante le disconformidad de Blake.

-¿Te olvidas de mi acaso? ¡Shinx utiliza Rapidez!- Luego de soltar el brazo de Chesnaught, el pequeño pero aguerrido tipo eléctrico lanzo una serie de ataques de estrella desde su cola sobre el inicial de Unova impactándolo de lleno. El inventor se sentía confiado en ese momento pero descuido el hecho de que el tipo fuego de Kanto aun seguía debajo de la tierra aprovechando para salir y dar un golpe súper efectivo.

-¡Ash!- El inventor estaba estupefacto ante la estrategia de su mejor amigo, esquivar un ataque súper efectivo para conectar uno.

-¡No te confíes de nadie Clemont! En este momento todos somos enemigos.- Los tres pokemon que habían atacado al principio se quedaron viendo entre si sonriendo junto a sus entrenadores. ¡La batalla estaba siendo sumamente divertida! Calem estaba en un shock emocional en cambio, ver ese Charmeleon habilidoso y los ataques sincronizados de los otros dos lo inundaban de dudas ante su capacidad como entrenador. No había podido ser capaz de reaccionar. Todo para el pasaba en cámara lenta mientras sus ojos solo podían divisar colores grises causados por su trauma. Chesnaught estaba solo en la intemperie de esos tres poderosos pokemon que a pesar de ni siquiera estar evolucionados a su máximo potencial estaban combatiendo fieramente.

-¡Chesnaught….no volveremos a perder! ¡SINTESIS AHORA!- El entrenador kalosiano se recomponía de los primeros ataques efectuados. El inicial tipo planta absorbía los rayos del sol que el atardecer empezaba a brindar y se recuperaba del daño hecho hace unos segundos. Los tres entrenadores sonrieron al saber que el verdadero combate recién empezaba.

-¡No le demos tiempo Shinx! ¡Colmillo Trueno ahora!-

-¡Dewott! ¡Concha Afilada!-

Los dos pokemon dirigían sus ataques físicos de nuevo contra el pokemon de Calem el cual ahora ya estaba preparado para recibirlos con su propia sorpresa.

-¡Escudo de Espinas!- Haciendo gala de su defensa el pokemon planta se cubrió con su escudo del cual como su nombre lo dicta salieron varias púas del mismo. Ambos pokemon impactaron haciéndose daño contra la poderosa defensiva del pokemon del entrenador Kalosiano.

-¡Charmeleon! ¡Lanzallamas!- Nuevamente el ataque de fuego iba con dirección a impactar a Chesnaught, el entrenador de Kalos tuvo una idea de cómo solventar esa crisis.

-¡Desenrollar ahora!- Haciendo uso de su ataque de rodada el pokemon impactaba contra la fuerte llamarada disipándola con sus giros re potenciando su ataque al mismo tiempo para al final impactar contra el tipo fuego de Ash dándole un golpe critico.

-¡Charmeleon!- En un dos por tres se había deshecho de los tres pokemon con su poderosa defensa. Ash tenía buen ojo, sabia que Calem le faltaba confianza pero que si se lo proponía podía ser un rival duro de vencer y la batalla confirmaba sus sospechas, faltaba nada más a su juicio que otro entrenador sacara sus garras.

-¡Es increíble como Calem lo hizo!- La discusión acalorada de antes parecía quedar en el olvido ante el combate fantástico que los entrenadores brindaban y la morena hacia alusión a ello.

-¡Jamás había visto a Calem defender y atacar así!- El chico de cuerpo corpulento y el pequeño peli naranja sentían emoción al ver cada movimiento contra restar el del otro en una sucesión rápida de eventos.

-Ash…- La peli miel llevaba su mano a su pecho preocupada por el bienestar de su amado. Aunque Calem y Clemont son amigos de ella a quien ella apoyaba más era al entrenador kantoniano que apretaba sus dientes ante el peligro. A pesar del desafío frente a el, parecía disfrutar mucho el combate ya que al mismo tiempo sonreía, ver ese gesto genial en Ash la sonrojaba.

El azabache y compañía sabían que no seria fácil, la intuición de los tres era la correcta en atacar primero el más fuerte el cual el sub tipo lucha había demostrado serlo. La batalla entraba a un punto crítico donde se tenía que idear como detener a ese tanque y al mismo tiempo evitar daño de los demás.

-Lo siento pero yo soy de los que acaban las cosas de un golpe, no me gusta esperar. ¡Dewott, Danza de Espada!- El inicial de agua afilaba su concha en señal de que su ataque iba en aumento descomunal. Eso preocupo a los demás ya que bien cargado ninguna defensa podría ser capaz de soportar el devastador ataque futuro de Dewott.

-¡No te voy a dejar! ¡Misil de Agujas!- Dada la orden por el kalosiano, el tipo planta y lucha lanzaba un sin numero de púas que iban hacia Dewott las cuales dieron en el blanco perfectamente mandando a volar al inicial de agua que se levantaba como se podía sonriendo de que aun le faltaba mucho para ser derrotado.

-¡Cuchillada!- Un zarpazo crítico era el que Charmeleon devolvía al tipo planta al haberse distraído contra el pokemon de Blake. Al kalosiano le dificultaba aun adaptarse a este tipo de batallas.

-¡Voltio Cruel!- Escuchar esas palabras de Clemont fue una señal de sumo peligro para los oídos de Ash. El devastador placaje eléctrico había hecho suficiente impacto en Charmeleon paralizándolo en el momento. Clemont no era de fiarse pensaba en ese momento Ash.

-¡Tijera X!- El inventor no pudo reaccionar ya que Dewott había impactado su ataque el cual desencadeno un golpe brutal hacia el pequeño Shinx. Blake se confió que Clemont estaba acabado pero ver al pokemon recomponerse ante el golpe mostrando gala de su fiereza era algo digno de admirar.

-¿Amigo puedes seguir peleando?- El pequeño eléctrico asentía con fiereza en sus ojos. Todo ese tiempo se culpaba así mismo de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidar a su amigo. Ver al Pikachu de Ash lo había inspirado para ser más fuerte.

 _"_ _¿Shinx te encuentras bien?! Discúlpame por ser tan débil, pero te protegeré!"_ Ese pequeño susurro que su amigo le brindo cuando mas lo necesito, quería devolverle el favor, quería ser el apoyo máximo del inventor. La luz de la evolución hacia su aparición mientras los cambios en el pequeño se efectuaban. Ash y compañía en ese momento se asombraban ante el nuevo poder que se desarrollaba entre la amistad del inventor y el tipo eléctrico. Un rugido feroz fue lo que brindo al terminar de evolucionar el que era antes Shinx ahora en un temible Luxio.

-¡Es increíble!- El azabache expresaba y hacia alusión a lo que los demás presenciaban en ese momento. Calem y Blake también miraban con asombro el progreso hecho en esa batalla el peli limón y su amigo. La batalla empezaba a volverse mas intensa.

-¡Luxio! ¡Amigo! ¡Este combate apenas inicia!- Los 4 entrenadores estaban disfrutando al máximo la batalla, era un reto único que recién experimentaban, bueno a excepción de aquellos dos que propusieron el estilo de combate, aun así la adrenalina estaba a tope ya que todos estaban en un cierto de jaque. Ninguno podía acertar un golpe sin ser victima del otro. Esa era la complejidad de este tipo de batallas, un descuido y era el fin. Ash en ese momento analizaba los peligros que representaban Chesnaught y Dewott por su alto poder de ataque mientras que las sorpresas que el nuevo Luxio de su amigo podía ser fatal si lo ignoraba.

Aquel entrenador observaba pendiente lo que haría el entrenador del Charmeleon, le había llamado mucho la atención como manejo a su pokemon tan hábilmente en ese combate poco usual. Los otros tres entrenadores también le daban una sensación de fuerza pero su instinto le indicaba que ese azabache tenía algo preparado entre manos y lo confirmo cuando este empezó a sonreír. En ese momento los 4 pokemon estaban en cada esquina analizándose.

-¡Charmeleon! ¡Cuchillada sobre Chesnaught ahora!- Ambos pokemon y entrenador se dieron una mirada entendiendo perfectamente cual seria el plan del azabache en ese momento. Siguiendo las órdenes, el tipo fuego corrió a toda velocidad hacia el intimidante tipo planta pero lo inesperado pasó, el lagarto pokemon se tropezó y debido a su velocidad parecía que había dado un enorme salto al centro haciéndolo el blanco perfecto para los tres pokemon contrarios.

Todos en las gradas vieron el error de novato que Ash realizo o a lo mejor fue debido a la presión de la batalla. Serena en cambio aun confiaba en su amado depositando toda su fe en ese chico que le había demostrado que era capaz de todo si se lo proponía. Incluso aquel entrenador se sintió decepcionado al ver el pobre desempeño del pokemon del cual se había interesado.

-¡Eso es todo Ketchum! ¡Misiles Agujas!- A pesar del error hecho por el azabache sabia que no debía de confiarse, su instinto se lo indicaba.

-¡Usemos tu velocidad y fuerza! ¡Aqua Jet!- Blake sabia perfectamente que Ash era el mas fuerte entre los cuatro y tenia que aprovechar ese descuido del campeón de Kanto, confiaba en la velocidad de su amigo.

-¡Rapidez ahora hacia el centro!- Clemont por su parte tomo la misma postura que Calem al atacar a distancia y aprovechar que Dewott estaba en la vista para atacar a ambos al mismo tiempo, lo que no sabían es que la estrategia de Ash había funcionado a la perfección.

-¡Acabemos con esto Charmeleon! ¡Contra Escudo!- Todos los presentes se sorprendieron ante tal ataque que nunca habían escuchado a excepción de Clemont y Serena que lo habían presenciado en su primer encuentro pero del roedor eléctrico. El tipo fuego utilizo sus cuchillas para conseguir de nuevo el equilibrio y acostarse sobre el suelo con lo comenzó a girar disparando su potente lanzallamas formando varios látigos de fuego que fulminaban las agujas de Chesnaught y las estrellas de Luxio golpeándolos al mismo tiempo a ambos con varios golpes del lanzallamas del pokemon original de Kanto. Dewott con toda su agilidad esquivaba haciendo uso de su ataque, cada latigazo de fuego intentaba golpearlo sin éxito y a veces a penas rozándolo. Los espectadores observaban el alto nivel que los dos entrenadores ofrecían mientras que Chesnaught y Luxio parecían ya estar derrotados al ser súper efectivo contra el tipo planta y por el cansancio acumulado del tipo eléctrico después de haber recibido el golpe cargado de potencia después de la danza de espadas de Dewott.

-¡Ahora Charmeleon desvía tu lanzallamas al suelo e impúlsate para esquivar!- Justo a tiempo antes que el embestida acuática le diera de lleno el tipo fuego lanzo su potente lanzallamas hacia el suelo impulsándolo eficazmente hacia los aires.

-¡Dewott! ¡Acabemos con ellos! ¡Desvíate también utilizando Concha Afilada para seguirlo y sigue con Aqua Jet!- Acrobacia tras Acrobacia, movimiento tras movimiento, todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos por el nivel de esos dos entrenadores

- _Ese Charmeleon pronto evolucionara…..su necesidad por estar en el aire es demasiado evidente.-_ Aquel entrenador el cual había sido sorprendido por la repentina estrategia de Ash era consciente que ese Charmeleon estaba mas que listo para llegar a su ultima etapa. Por fin encontró a alguien con suficiente fuerza para suponerle un reto, su sangre ardía ante las habilidades de ese entrenador y su ser ansiaba en retarlo en ese mismo instante si era posible. Sabiendo ya el resultado, se marchó con la moral alta al haber encontrado a alguien con esa fuerza.

-¡No tan de prisa Blake! ¡Pantalla de Humo!- Antes que el pokemon acuático lo alcanzara de su boca lanzo una espesa nube de humo negro el cual cubrió los aires donde ellos dos estaban. Blake estaba en problemas, la sorpresa de esos ataques habían sido demasiado. Había leído en sus reportes acerca de la fuerza de Ash pero experimentarlo era otra cosa, y por primera vez desde aquel combate que tuvo por accidente sentía esa emoción perdida. La densa nube había bloqueado todos los sentidos del tipo acuático el cual paro su ascenso para toser incluso, sin tiempo de reaccionar sintió como agarraron su brazo y lo sujetaron.-¡MOVIMIENTO SISMICO AHORA!- El tipo fuego bajaba de los aires con Dewott en sus manos el cual lo abalanzaba encima de el. Empezó a girar mientras caía en picada y dio un tremendo lanzamiento hacia el suelo impactándolo con tremenda potencia mientras el tipo fuego aterrizaba. El tipo agua era muy testarudo y poco a poco se ponía de pie con evidente cansancio mientras que Charmeleon respiraba agitado cansado por la extenuante batalla cuádruple, lastimosamente el pokemon de Blake cayo al no resistir la serie de ataques. Este simplemente sonrió y comprobó lo que le faltaba de Ash y también de Clemont e incluso se llevo una grata sorpresa de Calem.

-¡La batalla ha concluido! ¡El ganador es Ash!- El mismo chico castaño declaraba como ganador mientras caminaba lentamente hacia su amigo el cual felicito y devolvió a su pokebola.

-¡Bien hecho Charmeleon! ¡Te luciste el día de hoy!- El tipo fuego orgulloso sonreía mientras era abrazado por su amigo y entrenador junto a las felicitaciones del tipo eléctrico.

-En definitiva cada día Ash me sorprende mas, tu también diste una gran batalla amigo.- Clemont acariciaba la cabeza de Luxio el cual se sentía orgullo de ese combate a pesar de haber sido derrotado.

-No puede ser que otra vez fuimos derrotados. Diste lo mejor de Chesnaught mereces un descanso.- Ambos pokemon y entrenador lucían tristes por la batalla mientras al tipo lucha lo devolvían a su pokebola y el entrenador kalosiano quedaba de rodillas. Ambos tanto como entrenador y pokemon sabían que ese combate revivió viejos traumas e incluso las estrategias que el joven ha diseñado para destrozar a aquel entrenador que lo humillo fueron casi nada efectivas contra Ash. El corazón del joven estaba en punto de quiebre, había entrenado demasiado y aun así nada era suficiente para vencer a ninguno de esos dos sujetos. Dio un puñetazo hacia el suelo en clara señal de frustración cosa que notaron los demás entrenadores y comprendieron con esa batalla que todos compartían algo…..la sensación del fracaso.

-El mundo es un lugar demasiado grande Calem.- Ash fue el primero en dirigirse hacia el entrenador que mas resentía la derrota y le brindo la mano para que este se colocara de pie. El mencionado lo volteo a ver con un gesto de ira hacia el y con mucho desprecio le dio una manotada a la mano del azabache y con sus propias fuerzas se puso de pie y lo confronto con sus sentimientos al máximo.

-¡¿Qué sabes tu del fracaso y la humillación!?- En ese momento Clemont iba a intervenir pero Blake lo detuvo, el entrenador conocía perfectamente el fracaso que Ash había vivido antes de su llegada a Kalos y quería ver su reacción ante esa situación, luego se las arreglaría de intervenir si algo malo pasaba.

-Conozco el fracaso y la humillación mas que tu.- Esas palabras cortaron lo fue el ultimo hilo de cordura del entrenador y lanzo un puñetazo al rostro de Ash el cual solo lo hizo retroceder un poco.

-¡No lo sabes! ¡No lo sabes! ¡No lo sabes!- Las lagrimas del adolescente caían en ese momento. Por alguna extraña razón no escuchaba las palabras de Ash sino más bien las de ese entrenador hace muchos años atrás. _"Patético. ¿Eres de verdad entrenador? Das lastima"_ Esas palabras venían una y otra vez a su mente.

-Calem, aprieta esos dientes…..- Sin tiempo de reacción, el azabache de las marcas Z lanzo un puñetazo fuerte al rostro del kalosiano tumbándolo hacia el suelo. Clemont y Blake esperaron lo peor mientras los chicos que se acercaban hacia ellos entraban en pánico hacia la posible pelea entre ambos.

-¡Ash! ¡Calem!- Serena gritaba intentando detenerlos pero no pudo hacer mucho más porque Ash empezó a gritarle al entrenador.

-¡Déjate ya de niñerías!- El entrenador apenas se sentaba sorprendido por ese golpe que el kantoniano le brindo, por una extraña razón no sintió odio ni ira de ese golpe sino mas bien era un golpe cargado de comprensión.

-¡Crees que lamentándote todos los días por tus perdidas y fracasos resolverás todo! ¡¿Todos aquí tienen su cuota de fracasos y errores en su vida pero acaso miras a alguien llorando por eso?! ¡Si tanta frustración sientes en este momento entrena mas duro que antes y levántate! ¡Si me quieres retar mil veces, mil veces aceptare tu desafío! ¡Si te faltan fuerzas entonces ahí tienes tus amigos que te las pueden prestar! ¡Hay gente incluso que lo ha pasado peor que tú y yo juntos incluso que no se les dio ni siquiera una oportunidad de vivir!- Los sentimientos de Ash en ese momento eran los que gritaban en ese momento por el. Una ráfaga de recuerdos eran los que venían a su mente tan dolorosos como que si miles de espinas perforaran su corazón.

 _"_ _¡Ash! ¿Me prometes que cuando crezca puedo ser tu esposa?"_

 _"_ _¿¡Que es lo que estas diciendo!? Aun eres muy chica para pensar en esas cosas."_

 _"_ _¡Soy una niña en crecimiento! ¡Me volveré demasiado hermosa y veras como serás tu quien me rogara para que seamos esposos!"_

 _"_ _¿Sacándome la lengua no lograras cautivarme sabes?_

" _Eres un tonto. ¿Por qué no te pareces mas a Pikachu?"_

 _"_ _El es el tierno del dúo, yo soy el chico duro y genial"_

 _"_ _Y el mas humilde…"_

 _"_ _De acuerdo señorita sarcasmo, mejor es que descanses."_

 _"_ _¡Ash no! Por favor no te vayas….."_

 _"_ _Prometo volver, y me pensare dos veces tu propuesta si sales de esa cama y logras caminar."_

 _"_ _¿En serio?"_

" _Es una promesa XXXXX. "_

El joven no soportaba el dolor de esos recuerdos tan dolorosos. Pikachu entendía perfectamente lo que su entrenador quería darle a entender a su rival de turno. Serena no podía evitar más que ver a su amado revelar por primera vez su corazón lleno de dolor y eso le dolía también a ella. El azabache no pudo soportar mas estar ahí y se fue llevando a Blake y a Clemont para la sorpresa de todos.

-¡Ash espera!- Serena intento ir hacia a el pero la respuesta de Ash la sorprendió, fue hacia su bicicleta y se la dio a ella indicándole que podía usarla para volver a casa, cuando el volteo a verla con sus ojos cristalinos a punto de desbordar la peli miel entendió que el necesitaba estar solo, luego pensó mejor y entendió que necesitaba estar con gente que supiera de su pasado y ella sabia por la conversación que escucho antes de invitarlos ese día, ese era Blake.

-Hablaremos luego Serena.- Con un tono de frialdad y tristeza le entrego su bicicleta y volvió a arrastrar a su mejor amigo y a ese chico que le prometió respuestas. Serena noto ira, sufrimiento y dolor en sus palabras. Se sentía impotente de no hacer nada por el ya que a pesar de la mala actitud de su amigo, el en vez lo ayudaba con cada enfrentamiento. Calem simplemente se levanto y salió huyendo del lugar avergonzado y apenado por la situación. Lo que parecía ser una buena idea al final termino siendo todo un desastre a lo cual Tierno, Shauna y Trevor se acercaron a consolar a su amiga la cual empezó a llorar.

=================Dos horas Después, Bosques de Pueblo Aquacorde=====================

El azabache quería asegurarse que nadie los iba a escuchar. Necesitaba respuestas inmediatas y lo que había pasado en la tarde le incendio ya el límite de su paciencia. Azoto a Blake en contra de uno de los arboles agarrándolo del cuello de su camisa. Clemont hizo lo mejor para evitar que Ash lo lastimara pero el azabache ni se inmuto.

-¡Quiero respuestas Blake!- El azabache apretaba mas el cuello de la camisa del castaño el cual sentía un poco de intimidación por la situación pero mantenía la calma.

-Si te calmas te las diré. Pero ahora deja de ahorcarme ya que mudo no te sirvo de mucho.- Blake intentaba colocar algo de humor cosa que no ayudo en lo absoluto.

-¡El tiene razón! ¡Debes de tranquilizarte!- En ese momento lo soltó y se sentó en una de las rocas cruzando sus brazos Pikachu también imitando lo mismo.

-Hoy no tengo mucha paciencia Blake. Te derrote limpiamente así que tengo derecho a saber.-

-Fue una buena pelea, debo de admitir que tienes el famoso nivel del cual tanto hablan en el mundo de las batallas pokemon, pero experimentarlo es otra cosa a lo que dicen esas palabras.-

-Aun con todo eso, no pude contra ese tipo.- El peli limón quedo algo sorprendido por la respuesta que Ash brindaba. Hoy el había experimentado la fuerza del azabache pero el decía que había alguien mas fuerte.

-Te lo diré de la manera más amable que tengo para darte mi opinión acerca de ello, fuiste un imbécil al retarlo. ¿El es el entrenador mas fuerte de la elite y tuviste el descaro de ir contra el?-

-Tuve mis razones.- Clemont estaba completamente perdido en la conversación e intentaba de analizar lo mejor posible cada palabra.

-No creo que exista una razón para tal cosa Ash. ¿Por qué arriesgar todo en ese momento?-

-Yo soy el de las preguntas acá. ¿Cómo rayos sabes todo eso si es algo confidencial?-

-De acuerdo, eres demasiado testarudo cuando te irritas. Mi nombre es Blake Arata, soy agente encubierto de la Policía Internacional.- Cuando el castaño termino de revelar su identidad tanto Ash como Clemont se voltearon a ver y empezaron a carcajearse agarrándose el estomago del dolor que sentían ante tal "chiste".

-¡De que rayos se ríen!-

-Es cierto que estoy irritado pero no tenias que llegar a ese extremo para hacerme reír.- El azabache se carcajeaba a mas no poder.

-¡Lo siento pero es que eso es un disparate!- Clemont tampoco soportaba esa "mentira" y se reía mas fuerte cada vez que lo procesaba. El castaño no tuvo de otra que sacar su placa distintiva y se las mostro.

-Esta es mi placa y mi identidad. ¿Creo que con esto me creerán ahora no es así?- Ambos vieron la placa con curiosidad y aquella risa cambio a un rostro de incredulidad de parte de Ash. Luego de aquel incidente el vio muchísimas de esas placas de varios agentes policiales que lo custodiaron durante 10 días.

-¿Cómo rayos eres….?-

-Ser compañero suyo es una simple fachada de mi verdadera misión lo cual los comprende a ustedes dos. Clemont, lo que sucedió contigo hace 6 meses no fue un ataque simple de ese grupo radical, alguien orquesto todo eso en tu contra.- El peli limón se sorprendía con las palabra del oficial internacional.

-¡Que es lo que sabes de todo eso! ¡Dímelo por favor!- Ahora el turno del inventor de agarrar el cuello de la camisa del oficial mientras Ash lo calmaba.

-Es que ahora todos tienen la manía de agarrarme el cuello. ¡Si fueras una chica hermosa no me importaría!- El inventor se calmo un poco y lo soltó.

-Lo lamento…es solo que es un tema sensible.-

-Descuida, se por lo que pasaste, lo leí en varios reportes antes de comenzar la investigación.-

-¿Qué es lo que saben acerca de ese ataque de Clemont?- Ash ahora también estaba interesado ya que desde que escucho la historia también quería contribuir en lo mas que pudiese para ayudarlo.

-No se sabe mucho, por eso estoy aquí. El equipo Flare esta siendo una fuerza que incrementa el número de sus seguidores de manera alarmante y la policía internacional no se ha hecho la ignorante de ese hecho. El ataque del cual fuiste victima fue hecho por alguien dentro de la organización real.-

-¿Organización real?- El inventor procesaba de a poco todo lo que escuchaba al igual que Ash.

-Los grupos radicales de jóvenes son simples distractores que ellos usan para trabajar en las sombras, son la mafia pokemon mas prolifera de la región Kalos en realidad y estamos investigando la identidad de todos los miembros para desmantelarlos. Lo que realmente me preocupa es que tu incidente hace unos meses Ash esta relacionado con el Equipo Flare.- Los ojos de Ash se dilataron, el sacrificio que el hizo acaso no fue suficiente para detener toda esa situación acaso.

-¡No puede ser!-

-Lo es Ash. Hace unos días me entere que fuiste al orfanato recién inaugurado de ciudad Lumiose. Imagino que te encontraste con el Dr. Fuji.-

-Lo encontré al viejo lunático.-

-¿Se enteró de quien eras?-

-Afortunadamente invente un nombre falso.-

-Entiendo, eso es bueno que sepa que no estas aquí. Necesitan lo que les robaste para completar su proyecto.-

-¡¿Cómo sabes de eso!?- La sorpresa era genuina en Ash, era un secreto que había jurado llevar a la tumba si era necesario.

-Cuando se investigo los laboratorios de Ciudad Azafrán pudimos encontrar los planos del experimento que más fondos recibía de la mafia local, el equipo Rocket.-

-¡Equipo Rocket! ¿Ash acaso tu te involucraste con ellos?- La noticia de la captura de los mas grandes cabecillas de la mafia de Kanto había hecho un boom mundial. Era el mayor surtidor en los mercados negros de sustancias ilícitas y de trafico pokemon.

-Tuve mis problemas Clemont, pero lo importante aquí es como rayos sabes todo eso si también oculte esos planos.-

-¡Bingo! ¡Caíste Ash!-

-¿Eh?-

-Yo no sabía nada de eso, de hecho lo invente.- La expresión de Ash y Pikachu se volvió pálida como la nieve, habían revelado su mayor secreto sin ninguna resistencia.

-¡NO ME ATRAPARAS CON VIDA! ¡VAMONOS PIKACHU!- En ese momento entrenador y pokemon se disponían a escapar cuando de repente sintió algo metálico entre sus muñecas y al verlas vio que eran un par de esposas.

-No tan rápido mi querido campeón….soltaste los pokelitos y no pienso soltarlos yo.- La cara de Blake era de amenaza pura mientras el azabache cómicamente intentaba escapar. Clemont simplemente estaba asustado por todo lo que se desarrollaba.

-¡No me harás hablar de nuevo! ¡Arréstame si lo deseas pero no hablare!-

-¡Pika! ¡Chu! ¡Chu!- El roedor también emulaba a su entrenador de manera cómica.

-Ash cálmate, no pienso arrestarte. No cometeré los mismos errores que mis compañeros en la agencia. Si llegue directamente hacia ti Ash era para comprobar la fuerza de ambos.- Al hablar el oficial el azabache se calmaba un poco y el inventor respiraba aliviado mientras se liberaban ambos de las esposas.

-¿Hablas en serio?-

-Muy en serio. Necesito que me expliques todo, nadie en la policía lo va a saber. Pero según lo investigado, eso que ocultaste es pieza clave para resolver todo el misterio que rodea tanto tu incidente como el de Clemont. Quiero que trabajes conmigo, juntos demostraremos al mundo la inocencia de ustedes dos, hoy la comprobé gracias a la batalla pokemon y a tu reacción Ash.

-No fue la mejor que he dado.-

-Se lo delicado que fue tu perdida Ash. Por eso estoy confiando toda esta información en ti y en Clemont, los creo capaces de ayudarme. ¿Qué dicen entonces? ¿Amigos y Socios?- Blake limo todas las asperezas y misterios de su conocimiento de los pasados de los dos jóvenes cosa que ambos aceptaron al colocar darle la mano al oficial aceptando su ayuda.

-Lamento haberme comportado agresivamente contigo.-

-Yo también lo lamento.-

-Yo hubiera actuado así también si alguien se acercara a mí revelando que sabe todos mis secretos. ¿Entonces estas dispuesto a contar lo que sabes en realidad Ash?

-Lo hare. Te contare la verdad, esa que ni a tus compañeros les solté.-

-¿Esta bien que yo escuche tu pasado Ash?- Clemont la verdad tenia infinita curiosidad pero era algo sensible para Ash y quería respetarlo.

-Escuchaste al policía, estas involucrado como yo. Además tu me contaste tu problema ahora me toca compartir el mío. ¿Somos mejores amigos no es así?- Esa ultima frase hizo que el peli limón se conmoviera y los entrenadores se sentaron dispuestos a escuchar el relato del azabache el cual antes de comenzar sintió la vibración de su celular, su tono empezó a sonar y vio en la pantalla que era Serena.

-¿No piensas contestarle Ash?- Blake sabia que el joven estaba enamorado de la chica, se notaba en ambos. Su experiencia con las mujeres había desarrollado un buen ojo en el.

-No es conveniente en este momento después de todo lo que paso. Me pase un poco con Calem y ahora no tengo cara para ella, debe estar molesta conmigo.-

-No creo que se sienta molesta contigo, apuesto lo que quieras a que esta preocupada por ti, se le nota mucho.- Esto hizo suspirar al azabache, el también desarrollaba sentimientos por la dama que conoció hace unos años en pueblo Paleta.

-Yo pienso lo mismo Ash, Serena no es una chica que se enoje con facilidad.-

-Denme 5 minutos.-

-Ve por ella campeón.-

-No molestes.- Ash se sentía culpable, a pesar de que ella le dijo que no juzgara a su amigo lo había golpeado y cree que hasta humillado. Pero su reacción lo llevo al límite y sintió la necesidad de hacerlo reaccionar tal como "ese sujeto" hizo con su antiguo yo.

Al mismo tiempo en Pueblo Boceto=======================

La peli miel había llegado hace unos momentos a su hogar, incluso luego de la interrogación de su madre por sus ojos hinchados de lagrimas decidió hacer caso omiso y se dirigió a su recamara a recostarse. Sus sentimientos de tristeza eran dolorosos, ella quería que todos sus amigos pasaran un buen rato y a pesar de que lo había logrado todo se derrumbo como un castillo de naipes. Se sentía preocupada por Calem pero aun más por Ash luego de ver todo ese sufrimiento acumulado en sus ojos. Tenia la necesidad de escucharlo y con valor adquirido intento llamar al azabache, a lo mejor ya había llegado a casa. Cada timbrazo que el dispositivo la hacia escuchar la ponía mas nerviosa y triste a la vez ya que Ash no le contestaba. Lo peor pasó cuando la llamada la llevo al buzón de voz, cayó sobre su cama casi al bordo de lagrimear nuevamente cuando un sonido de esperanza la saco de esos sentimientos. ¡Era un mensaje de Ash! Sin esperar lo abrió y empezó a leer el contenido de este.

 **-Discúlpame por lo de hoy Serena. Lo lamento en verdad, se que debes de estar molesta conmigo pero de veras lo siento.-** ¿Por qué Ash se echaba la culpa cuando era ella la que había causado todo? Sin tiempo que perder empezó a textearle de vuelta para aclarar todo.

-¡ **No estoy molesta contigo! Más bien me tienes preocupada por ti. ¿Estás bien? ¿Ya llegaste a tu casa? Yo no quería que tuvieses problemas con mis amigos, mi intención no era esa Ash.-** Su pecho se comprimía con la expectación de la respuesta de Ash y rápidamente recibió su anhelada confirmación al escuchar el tono de su celular.

- **Serena, yo se que tu no tenias malas intenciones, tus amigos me agradaron todos incluyendo a Calem. Parece estar en un mal momento y además yo actué mal también. Muchas Gracias por no molestarte conmigo, de veras lo aprecio. Con respecto a tus preguntas, estoy bien y no he llegado a casa, estoy con Clemont y con Blake. Cuando estaba a punto de irme con ellos dos era por lo mismo que estamos reunidos, ya lo teníamos pendiente. Prometo en serio compensártelo a ti y a tus amigos.-** No sabía que le sorprendía más, la habilidad que tenía el azabache de escribir rápido o lo tierno que podía ser cuando se lo proponía.

-¡ **No tienes que preocuparte por nosotros Ash! Estoy contenta que estés bien y trata de llegar a casa temprano por favor.-** La respuesta llego de inmediato luego de unos segundos de haber mandado su mensaje.

- **Si me lo pides tú con gusto. ¿Nos vemos mañana milady?-** Ash Ketchum, el hombre que la podía llevarla del infierno al cielo en una frase.

-¡ **Claro! Espero descanses mi lindo caballero.-** Ella se sonrojaba por lo ultimo pero se atrevió a mandarle ese mensaje para hacerlo sonreír al menos luego de todo lo que sucedió esa noche. Su intención se vio premiada al recibir un icono con una enorme sonrisa de parte del azabache cosa que la hizo sentir feliz y mas aliviada. Aun tenía que hacer una llamada y era urgente. Tomo su teléfono y marco a un número relativamente nuevo de su agenda.

\- ¿ _Bueno?-_

 _\- ¡Rose! Tenemos que hablar.-_

============================Bosques de Pueblo Aquacorde================================

Los mensajes con la peli miel habían recuperado el buen humor del azabache. Cuando llego con los chicos traía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Le pareció extraño ver a Pikachu, Blake y Clemont con diferentes expresiones en lo que parecía ser una tablet.

 _-¿_ Listo para la conversación mi lindo caballero?- ¿Eh? ¿Qué rayos? El tono de Blake era de burla en contra del kantoniano. Clemont al ser muy susceptible al amor simplemente se sonrojaba ante la relación dulce que sus dos amigos llevaban. El roedor eléctrico por su parte hacia muecas de besos y abrazos mientras de devanaba en el suelo riéndose.

-¿De que rayos están hablando ustedes?-

-Oh no es nada Ash. Solamente que espero que nos invites a Clemont y a mi a esa compensación que le debes a Serena. Claro, al menos que quieras privacidad con la chica Ketchum.- Esto era cada vez mas extraño para el azabache, porque relataban su conversación….a menos que…..

-¡Trae eso!- Le arrebato de sus manos el dispositivo mientras se reían a carcajadas y el otro aun estaba impactado por todo lo que procesaba. En ese momento Ash leyó que los mensajes entre sus celulares de ellos dos estaban escritos también en el dispositivo.

-¡OYE! ¿Cómo….?-

-Es un dispositivo de intercepción de la policía, quise probar si funcionaba y vaya que funciono.-

-¡Eres un!- Luego de una persecución cómica entre amigos y de cansarse por fin se sentaron ya mas relajados por todo lo sucedido. Blake le prometió al lindo caballero no volverle a jugar esa broma en ese dispositivo…..cruzando sus dedos. Clemont recomponía su psiquis y ahora se concentraba en prestar atención a lo que venia.

-De acuerdo…..esto será algo duro, pero les contare lo que me sucedió hace exactamente un año en Ciudad Azafrán. Todo comenzó con…- Es así como al azabache comenzó con su anécdota la cual le liberaría por fin todo eso que soporto solo durante mucho tiempo hasta que Rose se involucro. Las expresiones tanto del policía y el inventor eran varias ante tanta información que el azabache desvelaba. Las horas pasaban pero ni se sentían para los jóvenes ante lo que sucedió en aquel incidente donde Ash fue arrestado por la policía internacional.

 **"** **¿Se han preguntado alguna vez que duele mas? ¿Que te golpeen con un martillo uno de tus dedos o que le corten uno a tu mejor amigo? Muchas veces los seres humanos no podemos entender el dolor a totalidad de nuestro prójimo ya que el nuestro siempre es el más importante. Es nada más cuando sentimos al menos un dolor similar cuando podemos llegar a comprender lo que sucede. Nuestro héroe utilizaba su experiencia para calmar aquellos gritos silenciosos de auxilio del cual había sido testigo en su llegada a Kalos. Ahora le tocaba revelar su historia para poder alcanzar un mejor futuro. Una historia que permanecerá entre la sombras aun y cuando su corazón se encuentre listo podremos saber. Esta historia continuara….."**

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda aqui su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo mas del fic del nombre largo ~~ XD. Mi primer intento de batalla multiple la verdad siento que no me quedo nada mal. Siento que debo de mejorar ciertos aspectos que planeo usar en El Reto Maximo pero me gusto el experimento. Revele cosas que no debia ~~ Pero me parecio necesario para incluir a Blake como agente encubierto. Ahora Clemont sabra lo que le sucedio al azabache y sera un aliado al nivel de Rose ~~. Cuando Serena sepa la historia ustedes la sabran ~~ Lo siento si los emocione pero tengo suficiente con Alola con los pasados de mis Ash XD. Ahora a responder reviews OwO!**

 **Drax 21: Tenia que aparecer XD! Perfecto para darle el trauma a Calem ~~**

 **brandonG95: Me partes el alma XD! Lo siento si me he tardado entre actualizaciones pero mis responsabilidades han ido en aumento y por ende mi tiempo de escritura se ha reducido. Si lees mis historias sabes que es misterio tras misterio XD. La confesion de Serena o sera la confesion de Ash? Quien sabe la verdad ~~ XD. Claro que se gustan, la peli miel con mas intensidad pero quiero desarrollar aun mas el sentimiento y eso que he sentido rapido su desarrollo XD. Las movidas de Calem y Miette estan en planeacion y estoy desarrollando sus consecuencias. Quiero hacerlas relevantes y que afecten a la historia. Por ahora tardara un poco. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **haruzafiro: El hijo prodigo volvio! Y se fue por que no ha dejado su review en las demas historias XD! No todos podemos manejar nuestras frustraciones de la mejor manera, Calem es un claro ejemplo. El inventor tendra sus momentos epicos lo prometo ~~ Tengo muchas cosas en planificacion! La evolucion le pertenecia a Shinx XD, el poderoso Charizard tendra que esperar, valdra la pena, quien si esta cerca de su evolucion proxima sera Froakie ~~ Pero a su tiempo. El encanto de las mujeres, varon que diga que no ha sido victima es mentiroso XD. Alain tenia que aparecer como el asshole que la comunidad lo hace ver XD, en lo personal me gusta el personaje pero todo a su tiempo ~~ Gracias por el apoyo y deja de ser fantasma XO! XD**

 **VirgiFedeli: Conste que puse dosis de azucar aunque sea un poquito, pero es necesario como lo dices tu. Ambos se preocupan por el otro mas que en ellos mismos XD. Habran celos lo prometo ~~ Pero de a poco ~~. Quiero que se amen como se debe y para ello tienen que pasar varias experiencias. Sabes que mis capitulos a menos que sea necesario, no son todo batalla XD. No se la llevo a la casa pero para ello tengo una compensacion ya pensada ~~ Me alegra verte mas activa en FF. Realmente eres muy querida aqui y la verdad estoy tambien contento que la inspiracion te este llegando. Sabes que te apoyo tambien en los tuyos :D! Gracias por tu review!**

 **Sora: Saque su base de personalidad del manga y le atinaste, es policia internacional XD. Los incidentes estan conectados y de a poco atare hilos sueltos. Estoy esperando tambien una batalla royale en el anime, son de veras interesantes ademas de complejas en estrategia. Ese fue otro de los pecados de Unova, no incluir batallas triples un poco mas a menudo, quedaron en el olvido. Las quiero traer de vuelta en las historias y se donde sera ~~ El viaje de Ash en Alola creo que sera mas largo ya que viene la trama de Ultra Sol y Ultra Luna y puede que haya mezcla de historias. Veo que me reclaman Amour XD! Habra amour creanlo, solo esperen el festival deportivo y San Valentin XD. Los reviews largos no me molestan XD asi que descuida. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **sebastianx.15: Pues aqui tiene su otro capitulo XD! Espero lo disfrutes!**

 **HikaruRiv: Pues si lees mis historias, tienes que aprender a ser paciente XD. Las batallas siempre son la mejor forma de limar asperezas, aunque un par de trompadas siempre caen bien XD. Espero te guste el capitulo!**

 **Con esto se despide su amigo y buen vecino Taikobou ~~ Ya-Ha!**


	17. Promesas y Tentaciones

Capitulo 17: Promesas y Tentaciones

 **"** **En nuestro capitulo anterior, una batalla al estilo Alola se había ejecutado entre 4 jóvenes con pasados similares. La batalla tuvo su conclusión con la victoria de Ash pero la cual trajo consigo muchos sentimientos al límite entre la frustración y la decepción. Luego de enterarse que el chico nuevo era una agente encubierto de la policía internacional, Ash procedió a contar su historia la cual permanece como un misterio para aquella joven que amaba al joven desde sus días de juventud."**

Había sido una noche muy larga para Ash Ketchum el cual recién se levantaba para ir a la escuela. Llegar a las 12 de la noche no era saludable y menos cuando tu madre te da un sermón de 30 minutos obligándote a desvelarte un poco más. El ahí yacía en su cama viendo hacia el techo remembrando cada detalle de su vida pasada llena de malos recuerdos y experiencias que hacían lo que el era hoy. Pikachu en cambio dormía plácidamente junto a sus demás pokemon en su cama. El azabache sonrió al ver esa escena mañanera y decidió alistarse para ir a clases. Era mas temprano de lo usual dándole al azabache la noción de no haber descansado mucho pero sabia que repondría energías en las "interesantes" clases del día de hoy. Bajo luego hacia la cocina a prepararse un cereal para luego partir sin saber que alguien lo estaba observando.

-Es raro verte tan temprano después de haber dormido poco.- Su madre sabia que el era de sueño pesado y le era una rara ocurrencia verlo ahí, eso solo le indicaba algo.

-Descuida mamá, no me siento cansado.-

-¿Paso algo no es así?- El kantoniano sabia que no era fácil engañar a su madre y gracias a ello había recibido todo el apoyo necesario para permanecer cuerdo.

-Solo recordaba viejos eventos, estoy bien si eso te preocupa.-

-Ash, sabes bien que si necesitas cualquier cosa yo te ayudare sin cuestionarte, pero confía en mí también cuando necesites algún consejo.-

-Dalo por hecho, bueno es hora de irme, ya los chicos me esperan afuera.- Esto trajo otra ola de recuerdos en la vida de Ash, por lo general siempre cuando iba a la escuela en Ciudad Azafrán el siempre iba acompañado con uno de sus amigos pokemon. Debía de admitir que le preocupaba el estado del resto, ya han sido dos meses sin verlos y los extrañaba como a nadie. Le dio un beso a su madre en la mejilla y salió corriendo hacia afuera.

-¡Cuídate mucho Ash!-

Los pokemon de Ash lo esperaban afuera listos para partir, el hecho de haberle prestado su bicicleta a la chica que le gustaba le había dado una razón para retomar un viejo hábito el cual era trotar hacia la ciudad para retomar condición. Los pokemon entendían que era una forma de encontrar paz a la hora de ejercitar el cuerpo, alma y mente. Froakie estiraba sus piernas con ayuda de Pikachu mientras Charmeleon estiraba sus brazos y la elegante Snivy simplemente saltaba de emoción ya que ella y el inicial de agua de Kalos seria su primera experiencia de este tipo en su entrenamiento al ser los más relativamente nuevos en el equipo de Ash.

-¡Listos todos!- Sus pokemon determinados asentían y el grupo empezó a trotar hacia Ciudad Lumiose. La nostalgia era enorme en ese momento al recordar como el y Pikachu salieron por primera vez de su amada pueblo Paleta directo a la aventura. Al terminar la escuela primaria, los jóvenes además de estar listos para la vida en secundaria también se les preparaba para aquellos que aspiraban a ser entrenadores e iniciar su primer viaje. Por lo general los entrenadores pasaban los 3 meses de vacaciones en completar parte de su viaje. Ver los paisajes de manera mas pausada les llenaba de energía a todos y definitivamente los hacia volver a sus raíces. El azabache en cambio sentía que le faltaba algo y pronto se dio cuenta lo que era o en este caso quien era. Se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Serena en sus mañanas, ella era la razón de las sonrisas tempranas que ella le dibujaba. Sin querer había forjado un hábito y le resultaba extraño no tenerla a su lado.

-¡Chicos! Empecemos con una serie de ataques en movimiento y probemos algunas combinaciones.- Esas eran las palabras que ellos querían escuchar. Tratando decenas de movimientos improvisados el entrenador y sus pokemon entrenaban y avanzaban hacia su meta que era la escuela. Los 5 llegaron a un punto de cansarse luego de mucho movimiento y decidieron alentar el paso un poco ya que tenían aun muchísimo tiempo y decidieron postergar el entrenamiento hasta la tarde. Empezaron a caminar a paso lento y el ver todos los paisajes que la región les brindaba los llenaba de energía a pesar de haber gastado gran parte de ella.

-Debemos de hacer esto mas a menudo chicos…..aunque no se pudiese hacerlo sin ella…- Sus amigos no eran ignorantes de los sentimientos que su entrenador desarrollaba por la chica de ojos azules. Los cuatro lo observaron algo chistoso y se empezaron a reír sin parar.

-¡Ustedes también! Rayos es que acaso uno no puedo tener un momento de reflexión.- El no podía enojarse con ellos ya que sin sus fieles pokemon el no seria lo que el hoy es. En ese momento escucharon a alguien gritar el nombre del azabache, ellos voltearon a ver hacia atrás del camino que ellos recorrieron y vieron a la razón del porque el entrenador estaba tan "reflexivo".

-¡ASH!- La peli miel pedaleaba en la bicicleta del azabache algo apurada porque tenía ella miedo de perderse el hábito que ellos dos formaron sin querer.

-¡¿Serena?!- El chico se encontraba sorprendido al ver como la joven de cabellos de miel estaba tras suyo con Fennekin en su hombro. La joven por fin lo alcanzo mientras jadeaba un poco de cansancio.

-No pensé que fueras tan rápido….-

-¿Qué haces tan temprano?- La joven se bajo de la bicicleta cosa que emulo su tipo fuego al bajarse de su hombro y con un puchero se dirigió a su amado "chofer".

-¡Me tenias preocupada! Ayer me diste tu bicicleta y pensaba devolvértela hoy en la mañana para que fuésemos juntos y me encuentro con la sorpresa que te fuiste temprano corriendo hacia la escuela.- El azabache nunca pensó que la joven se tomaría tantas molestias por el y eso lo lleno de dicha agregándole el tierno enojo que ella esbozaba.

-No sabía que milady se tomaría tantas molestias por mi.- ¡Poof! Adiós enojo y hola sonrojo. Serena se apenaba por las palabras sagaces del joven que la hacían sentir más que feliz.

\- Yo quería disculparme por lo que paso el día de ayer Ash.- ¿Eh? El azabache estaba completamente confundido, la ultima vez que verifico el fue quien casi le rompe los dientes a Calem no al revés.

-Serena, tú no tienes que disculparte por nada, de hecho soy yo el que casi mata a Calem. Aun siento algo de vergüenza por haberte hecho eso, discúlpame por arruinar lo que planeaste…- No pudo terminar su oración porque fue embestido por un abrazo de la joven de ojos azules. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? ¿Es acaso un sueño? ¿Por qué siento que hay un Regigigas haciendo un terremoto en mi corazón? Esas preguntas invadían y nublaban el juicio de Ash ante el sonrojo que tanto Fennekin como los amigos de Ash tenían al ver la escena.

-Yo realmente estaba preocupada por ti….- Desde que vio al kantoniano casi derramar lagrimas el día anterior a ella nació la necesidad de abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien si los dos juntos estaban. La razón de sus lagrimas el día de ayer era ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por el chico que ella ama y Rose fue quien la hizo entrar en razón en entender sus sentimientos hacia Ash después de su enfrentamiento. La vergüenza había quedado a segundo plano y solamente el viento los arrullaba en esos pocos segundos que parecían eternos por la felicidad que ambos sentían al percibir con todos sus sentidos lo que su persona especial les brindaba. El azabache sucumbió y simplemente correspondió a lo que ella le regalo en ese momento.

-Somos un par de preocupados compulsivos entonces.- Lentamente se separaron mientras Ash le sonreía, algo que ella anhelaba fervientemente. Debía de admitir que la idea de Rose era mas atrevida, ya que le había propuesto besarlo en ese momento, pero si de por si estaba usando todas sus fuerzas para no morir de felicidad por el momento que ella experimentaba. Se limito a devolver el gesto que ella amaba de su persona especial.

-¡De veras lo somos! – Ambos empezaron a reír al seguir con su broma. La naturalidad entre ambos y esa conexión que tenían era lo que ellos dos disfrutaban más.

-Honestamente no pensé que llegarías a recogerme.-

-Quería que fuera sorpresa. ¡Hasta llegue mas temprano para evitar lo que hiciste Ash!- El azabache se había metido en problemas sin saberlo, el simplemente se rasco la nariz en señal de nervios mientras le sonreía.

-¡Lo siento! ¿Prometo compensártelo si?- Esas eran las palabras que ella quería escuchar y eso la hizo sonreír mucho.

-¡Es una promesa entonces! ¿Pero porque decidiste ir a pie y no tomar el transporte publico? Cuando tu mamá me dijo que te fuiste pensé que ya no te alcanzaría pero me sorprendí escuchar luego que te fuiste a pie.-

-Pues es un viejo hábito que tengo con mis pokemon, en Kanto solía correr con ellos en forma de entrenamiento. Me dio ganas de hacerlo aquí en Kalos y admito que ha sido divertido.- La joven lo observaba tiernamente mientras relataba su experiencia en el pasado que ella conocía.

-¿Puedo unirme?-

-¡Claro! Aunque ya vamos a la parte aburrida ya que como notaras estamos cansados. Estamos un poco fuera de practica.- La chica negó con la cabeza y tomo el brazo del joven.

-De hecho yo pienso que será la mejor parte.- Sentirla tan cerca le persuadía fácilmente en convencerse de que lo que la peli miel había expresado era verdad. La joven en cambio solo recordaba la plática que tuvo con su nueva amiga la cual le decía que tenía proponer la ofensiva ya que ella era demasiado pasiva. Vaya que tenia razón…

Los dos jóvenes caminaban por todo el camino que por lo regular ellos recorrían en la bicicleta del azabache la cual era llevada por el azabache ya que el deseo de ambos era pasar ese momento de calidad entre ellos que tanto les hacia falta, definitivamente un agradable cambio de ritmo. Ambos platicaban de varias cosas y de nada a la vez, entre sonrisas y bromas los dos se conectaban como si de algo inevitable se tratase. La compañía de sus pokemon en el trayecto también agregaba algo más a su caminata lo cual era lo que Serena deseaba incluso antes de toparse con Ash de nuevo en su vida que era formar un lazo de amistad con Fennekin.

"¿ _Saldremos a caminar algún día los dos juntos Ash?"_

 _"_ _! Claro que si XXXXX! ¡Por eso mismo debes de hacer todo tu esfuerzo en salir de esa cama!-_

 _"_ _¿Crees que XXXXX se enoje?"_

 _"_ _No debería de hacerlo."_

 _"_ _Ella no me gusta Ash."_

 _"_ _Se que puede ser algo orgullosa pero es una buena persona. ¿Aunque si te hace sentir bien, si ella se enoja lo haremos en secreto te parece?"_

 _"_ _¡SI! ¡Gracias Ash! ¡Te quiero!"_

Aun no entendía que lo había hecho recordar todas esas memorias desde que escucho a Calem lamentarse el día de ayer. La caminata con Serena le volvía a generar esas remembranzas y decidió ser firme, se lo prometió a si mismo y a ella esa fatídica tarde de lluvia. El pasar de aquellos minutos parecían segundos ya que llegaron a la escuela sin siquiera darse cuenta, ambos lo habían pasado genial junto al otro y llegar a tiempo también era una buena recompensa. Clemont se les unió en la entrada el cual corrió hacia ellos al instante al no más verlos. Los tres amigos caminaban contentos por diversas razones pero solo había una que los conectaba el cual era Ash.

Al llegar al salón de clases el grupo de amigos saludaron alegremente al azabache y al peli limón a pesar de que los demás alumnos observaban como el marcado aumentaba su circulo social. ¿Es que acaso no tienen miedo? El pensamiento general del alumnado se resumía en esa pregunta. El profesor Sycamore entro comenzando las clases y notaron la ausencia de uno de sus compañeros el cual era aquel chico que exploto el día de ayer en el parque. Los amigos estaban preocupados incluyendo al mismo Ash, los ojos de ese entrenador recordaban a los suyos mismos hace un tiempo atrás, en ese momento Blake coloco su mano en el hombro de Ash indicándole que el muchacho se encontraba bien. Las clases se efectuaron como normalmente era ya rutinario pero por alguna extraña razón Ash no había logrado conciliar el sueño incluso con lo "interesante" que estaba y claro la clase entera estaba sorprendida. Ante el arranque súbito de energía del joven, el profesor aprovecho y mando al azabache a realizar una pequeña diligencia, la hora de la decisión había llegado y esta vez Ash tenía que confrontar a la directora. Todos los amigos a excepción de Clemont y Blake se preocuparon por el súbito llamado en especial la joven de ojos azules.

El chico camino por los pasillos directo hacia la oficina de la directora listo para dar su respuesta ya que había meditado y batallado lo suficiente y la conversación con Blake y Clemont lo llevaron a tomar su nuevo camino. El azabache iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no pudo evitar chocar con alguien cayendo ambos al suelo. Ash se apresuro en levantarse y al darle la mano a la chica se dio cuenta de quien se trataba.

-¡Ash!-

-¿Miette?- En efecto, era la peli azul que rescato hace unos días entre los bosques de Aquacorde.

-¡Por fin te encuentro! En especial solo…..- La cabeza del azabache sonaba la alarma de peligro ya que conocía cual era la intención de la joven.

-De hecho llevo un poco de prisa ya que la directora me llamo.- Con intenciones de irse quiso proseguir con su ruta de escape sin éxito ya que la joven agarro su brazo.

-¡Espera! Solo dame un minuto por favor…..- El no quería ser descortés y menos con una dama, en ese aspecto había sido educado bien por su madre.

-De acuerdo Miette. ¿Dime que es lo que se te ofrece?- La sonrisa de la joven era enorme al por fin haber podido conversar con el chico mas interesante que ha conocido.

-No quiero que pienses mal Ash, pero realmente quiero agradecer lo que hiciste la última vez por mí.- Ella no parecía insistir en algo mas ante lo que los ojos del azabache trataban de percibir.

-No debes de preocuparte por ello, lo digo en serio. Hice lo que cualquiera hubiese hecho.- La joven peli azul empezó a negar con la cabeza mientras lo miraba a sus ojos.

-No es así Ash, no todos actuarían como tu, eso lo se bien.- La joven muy firme hacia su comentario cosa que hizo que el azabache le diera curiosidad. ¿Por qué ese tono de tristeza? Intuyo que la joven no iba a ceder no importa cuantas negativas le brindara así que entre mas rápido pudiese salir de la situación mejor seria.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¿Que es lo que me quieres proponer?- En ese momento la chica empezó a sacar algo de su bolsillo y un tipo de papel publicitario era lo que le otorgaba al joven.

-¿Esto que es?-

-Mi familia es dueña de una de las panaderías mas famosas de la región Kalos, quisiera que visitaras nuestra tienda en Aquacorde y pues ahí te agradeceré lo que hiciste por mi.- La joven tomo una decisión diferente a lo que ella usualmente hacia en sus ofensivas, iba a ser menos directa ya que este joven parecía denso o al menos eso simulaba. El azabache empezó a examinar el papel el cual ahora que lo piensa era la panadería donde el hacia las encomiendas de su madre. Definitivamente iba a pedir ayuda a Clemont luego sobre esa situación.

-De acuerdo, que tal luego del festival deportivo, necesito entrenarme a mí y a mis pokemon para llegar a tope y no tendré demasiado tiempo.-

-He esperado muchos días, no veo el inconveniente de esperar unos mas.- Ella le guiño el ojo en señal de aceptación con un sonrojo leve y felicidad visible.

-¿Te molesta que lleve un amigo?- Era el riesgo de la estrategia e intuyo que el azabache haría algo así pero de todos modos tenia un plan para evitar cualquier interrupción en ese día.

-¡Claro! ¿Entonces es una promesa?- ¿Es que acaso las chicas kalosianas les encantaba las promesas?

-Es una promesa.- Con ello la joven se fue a su salón de clases saltando incluso de felicidad ante su oportunidad anhelada. Ash por su parte se dedico a suspirar y a retomar su camino

Luego de su encuentro con la joven peli azul, pudo llegar a la oficina de la directora la cual ya lo esperaba. El azabache se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio mientras la mujer elegante preparaba té para poder conversar ya que quería tocar otros asuntos con el joven.

-¿Gustas un poco de té?-

-Claro.- La directora empezó a servir en dos tazas con mucha gracia y le brindo la bebida al campeón juvenil frente a ella.

-Iré directa al grano Ash. La federación ha pedido una respuesta antes de lo esperado. Al parecer hay alguien que no le gusto la decisión tomada por el señor Goodshow y pues quiere tu cabeza. Se que te dije que esperaba tu respuesta pronto pero decidí darte un par de días mas y espero que te hayan servido.

-Medite mucho al respecto y pues hable con personas no directamente del tema pero si lo suficiente para reflexionar acerca de ese tema. Seguiré siendo el campeón de la región Kanto.- La directora sonrió al saber que el joven seguiría combatiendo por su titulo pero eso también la llenaba de curiosidad.

-¿Te molesta si te digo que quisiera saber porque tomaste esa decisión?-

-A pesar de que el titulo representa momentos malos en mi vida, es el testamento de mis viajes en mi región natal y de lo logrado por todos mis amigos. Se que ellos están bien resguardados por la federación pero realmente quisiera que estuviesen de nuevo con el Profesor Oak.

-Entiendo lo que dices, se que la mayoría de tus pokemon fueron confiscados por ese evento pero créeme que estoy gestionando junto a varias personas para que esa sanción se te sea retirada. Por eso mismo debes de participar en los torneos juveniles de la región para que la federación lo tome como tu resurrección Ash.-

-Lo entiendo, y el primer paso será el torneo del festival deportivo. ¿Qué es lo que planea si me permite saberlo?-

-Quiero quitarle la corona al instituto campeón de la actualidad. Como sabrás las competencias pokemon escolares son un rubro diferente a las de la federación y para poder realizar el cambio que planteo hacer el siguiente año con respecto a la regulación de pokemon como recurso de enseñanza en el plano escolar necesito demostrarlo con el campeonato y convencer tanto a la junta de padres de familia como a los mismos magistrados de Kalos.

-Es un proyecto ambicioso el que tiene.-

-Lo es, pero siento que es hora de un cambio en la escuela. El lavado de cerebros del equipo Flare es la prueba fehaciente que nuestro sistema de educación es arcaico.

-¿Cómo puedo ayudar en ello?-

-Gana el torneo escolar para ser parte del equipo que representara a nuestra escuela.- Eso intereso mucho al azabache, nunca fue participe de torneos escolares en su región natal por el simple hecho de ser el campeón federativo además de la falta de gente para hacer equipo con el por la envidia que su titulo hacia.

-¿Cuantos entrenadores son por equipo directora?-

-Serán los 4 semifinalistas, ellos nos representaran este año en la competencia nacional de Kalos y yo se que estarás entre ellos.- El azabache debía de admitir que la propuesta le interesaba, eso lo mantendría en constante combate para no oxidarse cuando le tocara defender su titulo.

-Necesito una condición más.- ¿Eh? La directora no esperaba algo más del azabache y su curiosidad entro en alza.

-¿Cuál seria Ash?- En ese momento el azabache saco una de sus pokebolas y la apunto directamente contra ella.

-Si gano el torneo de la escuela, tendremos una batalla, campeona profesional de la región Kalos.-

-Vaya vaya, eres de los pocos que no les asusta me titulo. De acuerdo, esperare esa batalla contigo, espero puedas dar una mejor pelea que los demás retadores.- El azabache recupero su motivación de ser mas fuerte, ser campeón juvenil de una región no le bastaba y quería subir mas alto cada vez si quería encontrarse con esos dos entrenadores que hicieron una enorme impacto en su vida en su carrera profesional.

-¡Muy bien!-

-Hare el anuncio el día de hoy antes de salir de clases, por ahora vuelve a tu salón y no te vuelvas a dormir porque sino te tocara limpiar los baños de toda la escuela.- Eso tenso al azabache, a veces se le olvidaba que la temible campeona profesional de la región era su directora la cual era mas temible.

Las horas volvieron a tomar su curso y el azabache regreso al salón como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Decidió compartir su recreo junto a Blake y Clemont ya que aun tenían que tocar ciertos temas pero antes de que ellos salieran a su destino Serena se interpuso en su camino.

-¿Ustedes tres donde creen que van?-

-Pues vamos a comer al lugar de siempre Serena- El kantoniano decía lo más natural posible cosa que molesto a la joven.

-¿Porque insisten en huir de la sociedad?- De alguna manera la peli miel tenia cierta razón ya que ellos se encerraban en su propia burbuja donde raramente alguien podía mezclarse.

-No es que no nos guste, es simplemente que disfrutamos mucho la paz de la terraza.- El inventor defendía tratando de persuadirla.

-El que Ash haya saltado el primer día de la azotea no me parece algo pacifico.- Tanto como Blake y el peli limón quedaron viendo al azabache con un gesto de ouch dibujado en sus rostros.

-Eso fue bajo….-

-Lo se y planeo hacerlo mas si no nos acompañan a comer a mi y mis amigos.- Los tres estaban en jaque mate, definitivamente no podían con la joven cabellos de miel, no pudieron hacer mas que seguirla ya que Shauna y compañía decidieron comer en el patio de la escuela. El castaño de Unova y Ash caminaron un poco mas lento para susurrar un poco entre si….

-Tu chica te tiene bien dominado….- Los nervios del azabache se dispararon ante tal comentario y le lanzaba una mirada asesina a su nuevo amigo.

-Ella es así de especial sabes….- Un suspiro de resignación se le escapaba mientras una sonrisa se le dibujaba al verla frente a ellos mientras platicaba con el inventor.

-¿Así que lo admites?-

-No lo negare, pero tu sabes muy bien porque no deseo involucrarme completamente, no quiero que ella salga perjudicada.- Ash sabia que su status actual no era el mas conveniente y no quería salpicar a ninguno de sus amigos nuevos y menos a ella.

-No tienes que preocuparte mucho por eso Ash, investigue tu perfil en las competencias internacionales y han retirado tu fotografía y tu nombre de la base de datos. El mundo ahora se pregunta quien será el nuevo campeón de Kanto aunque ya se que aceptaste mantener el titulo.-

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-Tengo mis medios Ash y creo que lo mejor es dejarlo así oculto de todos ellos.- Sin darse cuenta ambos la peli miel los volteaba a ver disimuladamente viendo el perfil serio que ellos manejaban en sus conversaciones. Ella quería saber que era lo que le ocurría a azabache evidentemente, aunque ella interrogo a Rose durante casi toda la llamada la famosa actriz simplemente se negaba a contestar o le desviaba el tema.

Llegaron luego al patio donde los amigos de Serena los recibieron con una enorme sonrisa, a pesar del incidente del día de ayer ellos estaban anuentes a comenzar una amistad con los 3 jóvenes. Ash debía de admitir que el sentimiento era mejor de lo que esperaba ya que en su natal Kanto nunca tuvo un círculo tan grande de amigos, de hecho tenia mas rivales que amistades y eso lo preocupaba de alguna manera. Ser una persona normal de veras le llenaba de paz y quería que se mantuviese así por mucho tiempo y si el tiempo era benevolente con el quizás pudiese ser para siempre. Ver a la peli miel reírse de las ocurrencias de Tierno y Blake de veras llenaba de calor su corazón, poco a poco el sentía como su sentimiento hacia ella crecía y crecía sin parar, el hecho de extrañarla esa misma mañana era un indicador fuerte que se estaba enamorando de ella cada día un poco mas. ¿Tenia acaso el derecho a una nueva oportunidad en el amor? Recostado en uno de los arboles del patio el observaba de lejos a sus nuevos amigos pero sobre todo a ella que le había traído alegría a su vida incluso hasta el punto de olvidarla a ella….y con ese ultimo proceso de pensamiento cayó preso del sueño que le había negado la entrada al mundo de Morfeo. A través del altavoz se le comunico al alumnado entero que era necesaria su presencia en la entrada de la institución para dar las indicaciones finales del festival deportivo que estaba por realizarse en dos semanas.

Cuando todos iban ya hacia el lugar que se les indico notaron como Ash no se había movido ni inmutado. Todos sonrieron al ver como el estaba dormido recostado en el tronco del árbol.

-Me extrañaba que le durara tanto el tiempo despierto.- El comentario del policía encubierto los hizo reír a todos mientras Serena se enternecía por la imagen que tenia en frente.

-Adelántense, yo los alcanzare con Ash dentro de poco.- A pesar de la risa insinuante de Blake y Shauna decidió despertarlo mientras sus amigos se alejaban de ellos dos.

La joven se acerco lentamente hacia el y vio como realmente quedo en un profundo sueño como jamás lo había visto tal vez en mucho tiempo. Un leve recuerdo en su breve estancia en Kanto invadió las memorias de Serena al visualizar al pequeño niño de marcas Z dormido en el tronco de un árbol. Bien dice el pequeño dicho que recordar es vivir y para la peli miel aun así no era suficiente. Tal como en su remembranza ella se sentó a la par del chico y tomo su mano mientras dormía, el joven ni se inmutaba ya que estaba sumamente cansado por todos los sentimientos evocados en los últimos días. La sombra del árbol los cubría a ambos resguardándolos del fuerte sol de esa mañana. El corazón de la joven palpitaba tanto que emulaba que se le quería salir del pecho, no recuerda haber tenido esa sensación por nadie más en su corta vida mas por la persona que ella tenia a su lado en ese preciso instante.

Una idea vino a la mente de la joven la cual evoco el calor de sus mejillas, lentamente volteo a ver a los lados en busca de testigos inoportunos pero para su buena suerte no había ni un alma a la redonda. Coloco su mano en su pecho y cerro los ojos por el nerviosismo que sintió en ese momento con lo que su cuerpo le exigía hacer. Acaricio el rostro del joven para comprobar su somnolencia la cual estaba al máximo, el calor de su piel embriagaba a la joven la cual le motivaba más en hacer su pequeña travesura. Poco a poco se inclino hacia el rostro del joven mientras aun sostenía su mano con la suya hasta que logro hacer su jugada y robar un dulce beso de su amado de pasado misterioso. A pesar de haber sido por breves segundos, cada uno de ellos fue intenso en el corazón de la joven kalosiana que para su pesar debía de separarse. Ni la sombra de ese árbol podía ocultar el carmesí de sus mejillas y la ilusión que sus ojos tenían en ese momento al verlo sonreír incluso en medio de sus sueños.

-Ash, prometo que la próxima vez estarás despierto y yo tendré el mismo valor de hacerlo.- Una promesa en forma de leve susurro era lo que ella profesaba con sus emociones al limite. Con eso procedió a despertarlo lo más tiernamente posible y poco a poco el joven abría sus ojos.

-¿Me quede dormido Serena?- El chico empezó a estirar sus brazos y luego a frotar un poco sus ojos mientras volvía al mundo de los conscientes.

-¡Si! Pero tenemos que irnos al patio de enfrente.- El azabache miraba como la joven estaba mas risueña que de costumbre.

-¿Algún anuncio?-

-La directora brindara los últimos detalles del festival deportivo.- El azabache tenia en cuenta lo que venia, el anuncio de la selección. Este se puso de pie y empezó a limpiarse un poco y le brindo apoyo a la chica.

-¿Nos vamos entonces?- De nuevo otra memoria se activaba y sonriéndole acepto gustosa su mano la cual tenia mas calidez.

-¡Claro!- Felices los dos se dirigieron hacia el patio delantero, lo único extraño de todo el ambiente para el azabache era ese dulce sabor que sentía en sus labios lo cual era inusual, al ser placentero el sentir decidió convivir con ello felizmente.

El alumnado entero fue informado acerca de todas las actividades y asignaciones de cada grupo pero cuando el anuncio del torneo pokemon se dio y se brindo la información de que la institución por primera vez participaría en el torneo intercolegial y que 4 serian los elegidos en representar a la escuela a través del torneo hizo que todos los aspirantes a entrenadores y amantes de las batallas gritaran de alegría. El azabache tranquilamente respiraba ya que sabia que habían buenos entrenadores en la región pero si era honesto a quien le tenia mas ganas de luchar era a su amigo inventor. Su instituto no lo engañaba y sabía que el era más de lo que aparentaba. Por otro lado Blake había demostrado ser muy hábil en batalla y disfrutaría si le tocara combatir contra el. A pesar de los roces que ha tenido con Calem el sabia que tenia un enorme potencial y podía ser peligroso. Hace tiempo no sentía la sensación de un torneo y eso lo reconfortaba ya que muy en sus adentros el ansiaba la adrenalina de una buena batalla.

Las clases pasaron como era debido y el grupo de amigos se dirigían cada uno a sus hogares. Ese día en particular había tenido una sesión dura de educación física y vieron como el inventor sufrió de lo lindo con los trotes y ejercicios cosa que el azabache y el castaño decidieron arreglar. Ambos se habían propuesto a entrenar a Clemont para que alcanzara condición necesaria para participar cosa que hizo lagrimear al joven peli limón ya que sabía que no era su fuerte. Serena sonreía mientras escuchaba como Ash y Blake lo regañaban, ella cuando volteo a ver al azabache le asintió que ayudaría ya que ella también quería pasar una grata experiencia en el festival con todos sus amigos, además no se perdería los viajes matutinos con Ash por nada del mundo. Con esos planes los chicos se despidieron en el caso de la peli miel y el azabache pues era más que todo un tiempo más de calidad entre ambos cosa que los dos disfrutaban cada mañana y cada tarde.

========================Al mismo tiempo, Bosques de Aquacorde===========================

Calem entrenaba sin parar con su equipo de 6 pokemon, no podía permitirse perder nuevamente y su primer objetivo era ese sujeto que amenazaba su estilo de vida. Luego de Ash ese otro entrenador iba a ser su nueva meta y se convertiría en el campeón de Kalos como el se sentía destinado desde hace mucho. El equipo de 6 del kalosiano consistía en su inicial Chesnaught, Talonflame su primera captura, Jolteon el pokemon mas orgulloso de su grupo, Mismagius el cual era su amiga desde la infancia, Barnacle su mas reciente captura y un Gallade el cual rescato de un grupo de cazadores pokemon cuando era un pequeño Ralts. El joven no había sido un mal entrenador y tenía su experiencia pero no ha superado aun su derrota aplastante hace años.

-Tienes un buen equipo chico….- Una silueta apareció de entre los arboles cosa que hizo que el y sus amigos se colocaran en guardia.

-¿Quién es usted?-

-Tranquilo, solo soy un amante de las batallas pokemon. Por lo que vi en tu entrenamiento chico, siento que tienes muchas dudas.- El extraño había dado en el clavo, no tuvo ni siquiera el valor de ir a la escuela y confrontar a sus amigos

-Soy muy débil….yo tengo que entrenar mas para poder ser el mas fuerte.-

-Eso se puede arreglar si aceptar esto.- En ese momento el extraño le ofreció una pequeña caja que traía dos objetos y cuando el kalosiano vio de que se trataba vio como sus ojos saltaron de la sorpresa.

-¡Yo no puedo aceptar eso! Eso seria….-

-Tu boleto a tu destino. Anda muchacho, créeme no te arrepentirás…..-

-Yo…..acepto….- El joven se había prometido a si mismo no perder de nuevo y lo que ese extraño le ofreció era lo que necesitaba para ser el numero uno de Kalos y del corazón de la joven que a el le gustaba. La sonrisa de ese extraño era de satisfacción al saber que su experimento daba inicio.

" **Cuando la tentación es grande y la necesidad aprieta, malas decisiones salen a flote. Ash se había propuesto esos días en limpiar su nombre y regresar a la cúspide de su fuerza. El festival deportivo esta a la vuelta de la esquina y quien sabe que sorpresas pueda traer. Esta historia continuara…."**

 **/**

 **Hola Hola! Aqui los saluda Taikobou con un capitulo mas del fic del nombre largo XD! Me salio demasiado azucarado he de admitir pero queria escribir algo asi antes del festival asi que me dije, yo soy el autor asi que hago lo que quiero XD! Fueron realmente ideas que salieron de repente y espero que las disfruten. Ahora a contestar reviews OwO.**

 **VirgiFedeli: Lo de las llamadas es paso a paso XD, estan en la etapa del mensaje, a todos nos ha pasado supongo XD. Me diverti mucho al hacer la batalla Royale, me ayudara mucho para las que se vienen en El reto Maximo. Porque todos sospechan que Alain XD? Podria ser Cameron ~~...NAH! Aunque a ese le tengo hambre e,e. No te siento del todo convencida con su trama, se que ahora lo estoy colocando como un autentico bastardo pero es parte de la tematica de la historia XD. Serena y ustedes seran los ultimos en enterarse XD! Soy malvado cuando me lo propongo. Prometi compensacion y ahi lo tienes~~ Ahora disfruta! XD. Gracias por el apoyo Virgi!**

 **Sora: Me gusta escribir a Blake, honestamente lo siento al igual que Rose XD. Me divierto con ambos, sera tambien porque por primera vez juego BW2 XD. Creo que sus personalidades iban perfectas en la historia y por eso aqui estan. Con respecto a su equipo lo dejare en misterio. Porque todos piensan que es Alain!? Podria ser Morrison de la region Hoenn...NAH! XD. Lo de los movimientos Z creo que no estoy al 100 por ciento seguro si los incluire tan temprano, ya como aqui es un AU, quiero darle otro enfoque a las mecanicas de los juegos y pues quiero primero ver como hacerlo. Hoy di indicios de los demas pokemon de Ash y pues esa es la razon por la cual solo tiene 4. Yo no suelto los pokelitos hasta que estan bien horneados XD! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **sebastianx.15: Si...si lo soy o.o XD! Me alegra cuando le dan merito a tus misterios misteriosos y a tus cliffhangers malvados XD. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **HikaruRiv: No le fue mal XD! De hecho le salio todo bien :P. Ya vienen los eventos asi que paciencia ~~ Gracias por el apoyo~~!**

 **brandonG95: Tenia que ser larga XD! Eran 4 al mismo tiempo pero era necesaria :). Se hace lo que se puede con las coreografias y creeme que investigo del anime y luego agrego mis ideas o las combino. Tengo un par de ideas que quiero realizar pero hay que esperar para ello. Al final a Serena le salio bien, el unico inconveniente es Calem XO! Me alegra que te haya gustado y espero te guste este tambien. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **miguel angel: Capitulo sin emocion no es capitulo! XD Gracias por los comentarios y el apoyo. Se hace lo que se puede siempre! Vienen cosas buenas e intensas asi que manten un ojo XD**

 **haruzafiro: Vaya Vaya, regreso el hijo prodigo...otra vez XD! Nope, esos dos aun no estan sanos y falta para ello y en el romance menos XO! El que parece dragon le tengo reservada su evolucion ~~ por ahora es Luxio que estara listo para los futuros retos ! Los dos se quieren y lo hacen saber al otro, pero en mis fics nada es facil repito nada es facil ~~ Con la inclusion de los demas pokemon lo pensare de alguna manera como agregar a mis favoritos aqui o los mas versatiles en batalla. Gracias por el apoyo! Espero los reviews a menudo XD.**

 **Con esto me despido gente y espero les guste! Ya-Ha!**


	18. Festival Deportivo I

Capitulo 18: Festival Deportivo I: Somos su fiel corcel.

" **En nuestro capitulo anterior, los jóvenes del instituto Lumiose se enteraban de las bases del festival deportivo que se avecinaba en menos de dos semanas. Ash y compañía tenían sus propios planes para hacer ese evento deportivo algo inolvidable."**

Se había transformado ya en una rutina el salir temprano por parte de Ash, se había propuesto a recuperar su condición física luego de algunos días de inactividad. Correr todos los días hacia la escuela era perfecto para moldear su resistencia y al mismo tiempo la coordinación con sus pokemon. Junto a Blake se habían propuesto también ayudar al débil cuerpo de Clemont en obtener algo de forma para dicha celebración que por lo que fueron testigos la condición física del inventor no era la mejor. La peli miel decidió unírseles junto a sus demás amigos ya que encontraron divertido el hecho de disfrutar en las mañanas salvo que la primera siempre se iba directo a casa de Ash a recogerlo. El azabache decidió prestarle su bicicleta para que pudiese seguirle el ritmo cosa que la chica no entendió al principio hasta el primer día que Ash corrió a toda velocidad cosa que la sorprendió al tener ella que esforzarse para seguirle el paso. Verlo esforzarse tanto la llenaba de dicha y había decidido imitarlo.

Durante esas dos semanas, el grupo de amigos se dedicaron a utilizar el campo del colegio para correr y ejercitarse. Los quejidos diarios del peli limón eran una sinfonía de dolor y lastima pero sin dejar de hacer su mejor esfuerzo ya que Ash y Blake le indicaban que ejercicios realizar para aumentar su resistencia. Detrás de ese cuerpo aparentemente enclenque se podía ver como el policía encubierto gozaba de tremenda agilidad y resistencia cosa que no sorprendía mucho al azabache y al inventor al conocer quien era realmente. Al pasar de los días la rutina era la misma de siempre, todos terminando cansados a excepción de Ash y Blake mas un Clemont que se forzaba a seguirles el ritmo, no quería quedar atrás. Durante la jornada de clases de esos días, todo transcurría con normalidad solo con una pequeña excepción, Calem había faltado todos esos días. La preocupación de Serena y el grupo de amigos de Kalos era evidente pero según los profesores el había solicitado un permiso especial. Ash y Clemont indagaron muchas veces con Blake acerca de ello y lo único que el policía les respondía era que todo estaba bien ya que el sabia que dedico ese tiempo para entrenarse.

Era ya el último día antes del evento y como era rutinario los únicos que seguían en pie eran Ash, Blake y Clemont arrastrándose literalmente. Cuando los mencionados terminaron fueron a sentarse a las gradas de la pista de carreras para poder relajarse un poco luego de todo el ejercicio. Los pokemon de todos habían aprovechado también para llevarse mejor entre ellos y eso alegraba al grupo en especial a la peli miel la cual cumplía ese deseo de hacerse mas cercana a su fiel Fennekin. Antes que ella pudiese pensar en algo más o mejor dicho en alguien mas….esa persona se le acerco con una botella de agua fría y la coloco en su mejilla asustándola por el frio que esta poseía.

-¡Ash!-

-Perdona si te asuste Serena, solamente que te vi distraída y me vi tentado.- El sonreía muy alegre ante ella cosa que le fascinaba ver.

-¡No es nada gracioso!- Verla hacer ese lindo puchero era realmente la verdadera intención de Ash, últimamente todos esos días que ha compartido con ella le han obligado a verla de una manera mas especial cada día. El perfectamente entendía que se estaba enamorando de ella pero tal como le dijo al policía encubierto, no deseaba involucrarla en los futuros problemas que el podría verse envuelto.

-¿Estas emocionada por el festival Serena?-

-¡Claro que lo estoy! Ya he participado en otros desde la escuela pero siento que el de este año será realmente especial.- Iba a ser el primero que compartieran juntos, claro que seria especial para ella y ansiaba que para él también.

-Yo estoy impaciente por saber que eventos vendrán, pero sea lo que sea los ganaremos todos.- Verlo apretar el puño y colocar esa mirada llena de determinación la enamoraba, el hecho de verlo esforzarse al máximo era una de tantas cosas que ella le gustaba del chico. Blake se acerco a la pareja y puso su mano en el hombro de Ash.

-¡Ash! Necesito que me acompañes al almacén, hay que ir a guardar todas las cosas que utilizamos el día de hoy.- Cuando el azabache volteo a verlo a los ojos pudo deducir por su gesto que era algo más que ir a guardar las cosas. Clemont noto también la situación pero para no parecer sospechoso opto por seguir relacionándose con los demás, luego le preguntaría a su amigo.

-¡De acuerdo! ¿Serena, nos vemos en clases te parece?- La joven sonrió genuinamente mientras se sonrojaba y vio partir a su amado junto al castaño, ver que el inventor no les acompañaba le daba esa sensación de tranquilidad que no era otro secreto el cual iba a discutir. Con un suspiro lleno de felicidad fue a platicar con todos sus amigos.

El azabache y el castaño llegaron al almacén del gimnasio y como se lo habían propuesto ordenaron todos los implementos deportivos que utilizaron. La verdadera razón de su pequeño viaje se hizo evidente cuando ambos se quedaron viendo y se sentaron para poder conversarlo al ver como todo estaba despejado.

-¿Imagino que tienes información?- El azabache era rápido en su cuestionamiento.

-Te gusta siempre ir al grano. De hecho si tengo información acerca de Fuji.- Al escuchar ese nombre sus puños se cerraron con fuerza lleno de ira.

-¿Qué es lo que averiguaste?-

-Según mis subordinados y la investigación, se sabe que Fuji tuvo nexos con el equipo Rocket y como te mencione la última vez su proyecto fue financiado por el mismísimo Giovanni.-

-Cuando combatí contra él en el hotel, fue porque me entere que el tuvo mucho que ver con lo que le paso a ella….- El remordimiento se hacia presente en el rostro de Ash, el no poder cumplirle sus promesas a esa persona lo llenaba de frustración y ese fue precisamente el detonante de la súbita depresión de Ash en pleno torneo internacional de campeones.

-Insisto que como lo hiciste fue estúpido.-

-Si no lo hubiese hecho, ese sujeto seguiría libre.-

-Ash tienes que entender que sacrificarte y dañarte a ti mismo no es la solución a los problemas.- Poner a los demás antes que a él mismo, esa era la filosofía de vida del azabache.

-Se que fue excepcional lo que hiciste y eso te dio puntos para salir libre, pero por eso ahora solo tienes a 4 pokemon de tu grupo original.- El hecho de que sus amigos fueran confiscados por la policía internacional era lo único que le remordía la consciencia.

-Ellos son fuertes, se que están bien.-

-Según tengo entendido Ash, la batalla final del torneo del festival escolar será de 6 vs 6. ¿Cómo planeas llenar los dos espacios que te faltan?- La planeación no era el fuerte del azabache, ahora que lo pensaba bien no tenia un equipo completo para enfrentarse al finalista si podía pasar de Clemont, Blake o el mismo Calem.

-Yo puedo responderles eso….- Los dos chicos rápidamente voltearon a ver y de inmediato se fijaron que no estaban solos, la directora llego a los momentos.

-¿Cómo pudo usted…..?- Blake estaba sorprendido ante como la mujer frente a el no activo ningún dispositivo de alerta que el tenia alrededor de los lugares donde podían conversar acerca de esos temas delicados.

-Descuide oficial, no estoy para estorbarles ni nada por el estilo, mas bien estoy para ayudarles.- ¿Momento? ¿Ella sabia que Blake era agente de la policía internacional?

-¡IDENTIFIQUESE EN ESTE MOMENTO!- El castaño alcanzo una de sus pokebolas y se puso en posición de combate.

-Puedes estar tranquilo Blake, de hecho una de las razones por la cual estas aquí es porque yo te traje. Ser la campeona de la región tiene sus ventajas.- La campeona absoluta de Kalos, la entrenador mas poderosa de la región se presentaba ante ellos.

-Descuida Blake, ella sabe lo mismo o incluso mas que tu.- El joven se relajo un poco aunque era sorprendente como ella sabia todo de su status cuando el tuvo el mas sumo cuidado en ocultarlo todo en su ingreso.

-¿Qué es lo que propone?-

-Hable con la federación pokemon y el señor Goodshow pudo conseguirte un permiso temporal para que puedas traer dos de tu pokemon durante el festival deportivo, claro solo será por ese día y será también bajo mi supervisión.- Los ojos de Ash estaban casi a punto de lagrimear ante la noticia y sin pensarlo fue hacia la directora y la abrazo demostrándole el gran agradecimiento que tenia en esos momentos. Después de varios meses tendría comunicación con sus amigos, al menos con dos de ellos pero seria suficiente para indicarles a los demás que se encontraba bien.

-Veo que esa noticia te emociono Ash, podrás hacer la transferencia en la mañana del festival.-

-Gracia…s….sniff….sniff….gracias….- Blake solo pudo sonreír al ver la entera devoción que el muchacho tenia hacia sus pokemon, si el estuviese en su misma situación tendría el mismo sentimiento.

Luego de afinar algunos detalles y de esclarecer algunos hechos del Dr. Fuji el cual estaba según las fuentes de Blake, el estaba teniendo reuniones muy a menudo con gente de carácter poco usual, pero sin pruebas la policía no podía actuar. Decidieron esperar un poco mas y mejor concentrarse en el evento deportivo que aunque fuese algo no tan prioritario como las investigaciones le daría la oportunidad al azabache de volver al ruedo semi profesional.

Las clases empezaron ese día y la sorpresa del momento fue ver el regreso de Calem al salón. Sus amigos en especial se acercaron hacia su persona para preguntarle que había ocurrido y el solo se limitaba a contestar que era un asunto familiar cosa que la peli miel no se trago del todo e iba a ahondar luego en ese tema. Por su parte Ash y compañía estaban alegres de la vuelta del joven pero al mismo tiempo decidieron no intervenir en el círculo de amigos ya que ellos habían sido los causantes de todo el desastre aquella tarde. En efecto al sonar el timbre, ellos volvieron a dirigirse a la azotea para discutir acerca de loa planteado por la directora y comunicarle al inventor acerca de los movimientos del Dr. Fuji pero la peli miel fue rápida en interceptarlos.

-¿Otra vez? Chicos por favor….- Ash se acerco hacia ella y la vio de frente con una mirada seria.

-Te prometo acompañarlos en otra ocasión, pero recuerda que Calem recién acaba de regresar y vernos a nosotros tres no crea que sea conveniente. ¿Dale un poco de tiempo si? Te prometo que al volver todo a la normalidad volveremos hacia ustedes.- La joven no podía combatir contra la lógica del chico que ella amaba, tenia razón y era mejor darle un espacio para dar un siguiente paso.

El recreo paso sin muchas novedades mas allá de las mil y un preguntas que le hacían a Calem el cual contestaba con una plena sonrisa llena de confianza como si estuviese listo de enfrentar a la mismísima Cynthia de la región Sinnoh. La peli miel debía de admitir que sentía alivio en verlo bien como sea era uno de sus amigos desde que se conocieron a pesar de los intentos fallidos de querer llegar a ser algo mas. Lo único que tenia que hacer ella ahora era encontrar la manera en juntar los dos grupos completamente. Ash por su parte estaba tomando su siesta diaria como era de esperarse mientras los otros dos amigos emocionados platicaban acerca de batallas pokemon. El entrenador Kalosiano por su parte observaba al kantoniano con una sonrisa de confianza ya que tenía el as bajo la manga literalmente para derrotarlo y comenzar su senda de triunfo.

El día pasó rápidamente como de costumbre y ya todos partían listos a sus hogares mientras otros se quedaban haciendo arreglos al ser encargados de montar todo para el evento deportivo. Los arreglos estaban en procese desde hace una semana y todo ya estaba listo para el campanazo inicial para lo que seria un festival para recordar. Calem caminaba a la par de Serena tratando de ganar el terreno perdido que el suponía que hizo el tiempo que estuvo ausente y la chica solo se dedicaba a dar sus gestos de cortesía, a pesar de haber superado el shock de aquella confrontación con Miette ella aun recordaba las palabras intensas que el le dedico y eso de alguna manera la tenia nerviosa. Cuando ambos salieron observaron a Clemont a al chico que ella amaba en la entrada al parecer esperándola cosa que la hizo sonreír como solo Ash podía hacer efecto en ella cosa que noto con disgusto el entrenador.

-¡Serena! ¿Lista para irnos?- El azabache le sonreía mientras observaba como ella se les acercaba y dejaba a su amigo de lado inconscientemente.

-¡Claro Ash! ¿Esta bien si te lo robo Clemont?- Esa pregunta saco de onda a ambos jóvenes y sonrieron entre ellos dos.

-Es todo tuyo Serena.- Con esa pequeña frase el inventor con un dolor inmenso en la piernas por todo el ejercicio hecho durante las semanas se alejaba de ambos directo a su casa. Los dos jóvenes solo miraban con una sonrisa nerviosa como el rubio cojeaba. Calem en ese momento se acerco hacia ellos dos y decidió que era de confrontar de nuevo a su más próxima amenaza.

-¿Serena, te parece si nos vamos juntos hoy?- Ignorando al azabache era la mejor estrategia que podía optar en esos momentos. La peli miel inmediatamente se lleno de nervios ante tal propuesta por el hecho de que ella deseaba ir con Ash fervientemente.

-Calem yo…..- La chica volteaba a ver a Ash de reojo mientras pensaba en como negarse a la petición de su amigo.

-¿Prefieres a este tipo antes que a mi acaso?- Señoras y señores, la primera bala era disparada en contra del entrenador de Kanto.

-¡Calem! ¡Basta! No es una cuestión de preferencia.- El azabache observo toda la situación seriamente mientras veía como su amiga era acorralada por Calem. Si el intervenía, otro pleito se iba a armar ya que pudo deducir que esas eran las intenciones evidentes del joven.

-Ve con el Serena, mañana podremos platicar si lo deseas.- Era la postura mas pacifica que el azabache podía tomar, suficiente fue la ultima vez donde se entero por boca de la misma Shauna como ella lloro cuando termino todo el pleito. El corazón se el estrujo al escuchar lo que sucedió y no quería hacerla sufrir.

-Pero Ash….yo….- Calem observo disgustado como el joven no caía en su provocación y mas el ver a Serena sin ánimos de caminar junto a el.

-¿Prométeme que lo compensaras?- Esto saco un evidente sonrojo en la chica al ver lo atrevido que había sido su azabache favorito en proponerle que debía de compensarlo.

-¡!Claro!- Como era costumbre, Pikachu salió entre los arbustos y se coloco en el hombro de Ash haciendo una mueca de seriedad hacia el entrenador Kalosiano al mismo tiempo que electricidad era disparada desde sus mejillas, al mismo tiempo Ash lo miro con un gesto de desafío.

-Cuídala….-¿Quién era ese tipo para decirle que hacer? Los puños del azabache kalosiano apretaban de cólera al ver como el joven en vez había ganado puntos. Ash tomo su bicicleta y se fue hacia su casa luego de que Serena le menciono que tomaría el transporte público para llegar a su casa. Es así como ambos quedaron solos esperando el autobús hacia pueblo Boceto.

Al abordar el autobús ambos se sentaron y vieron como estaba casi vacio, un silencio incomodo impero en ambos mientras el vehículo hacia escalas en cada parada asignada. Calem no soportaba mucho el silencio e intento romper el hielo pero se sorprendió al ver como fue Serena la que comenzó a conversar.

-¿Por qué tienes mala voluntad hacia Ash?- La pregunta lo tomo desprevenido y lo dejo en silencio mientras observaba hacia el piso.

-Yo siento que no es una buena persona, por eso no me gusta que pase demasiado tiempo contigo.- El no era del todo sincero ya que esa no era su principal razón.

-No te has dado el tiempo de conocerlo. El puede ser muy dulce.- Que la persona que te guste se exprese de otro mejor que contigo frente a tus ojos podía romper la tranquilidad de cualquiera.

-No sabes lo que yo haría porque esas palabas fueran para mi.- Lo que temía la peli miel se hacia realidad, el chico aun insistía en esos sentimientos hacia ella los cuales no eran correspondidos y eso a ella le dolía.

-Claro que te considero una persona dulce porque eres mi amigo.- La peli miel era lo mas franca que podía ser en ese momento. No iba a volver a dudar de los sentimientos que ella tenia.

-¿Entonces si yo soy amigo para ti, que es Ash para ti?- Tenia que ser directo y comprobar que estaba en el mismo nivel de su rival.

-Calem….yo estoy enamorada de Ash….- Como un espejo que impactaba contra el suelo fue lo que el corazón del joven sintió ante tal declaración lo cual hizo que su frustración creciera exponencialmente en ese momento.

-¡Que es lo que el tiene que no tenga yo!- Su voz empezaba a alzarse pero por suerte eran los únicos en el vehículo en esos momentos. Serena aprendió esa vez con Rose que tenia que ser directa con sus sentimientos ya que si no lo era eso generaría malos entendidos y de hecho ya ella planeaba confesársele al azabache y su mejor oportunidad era el festival deportivo.

-Si te estoy confesando esto Calem es para no hacerte mas daño. Se que puede dolerte en estos momentos pero quiero ser lo mas honesta que puedo contigo. Ash me gusta desde hace mucho tiempo incluso antes de conocerte, solo que el se perdió entre mis memorias y fue hasta que volvió a mi vida es que me di cuenta de ello. Intentamos muchas veces salir Calem, pero nunca funciono mientras que con Ash es algo natural. Se que no debería de decirte todo esto pero quiero ser lo mas clara posible contigo ya que te considero una persona importante en mi vida.-

-¡Si eso fuese así, tú y yo seriamos novios!-

-Lo siento Calem, no puedo renunciar a mis sentimientos por complacerte. Ya llegamos a mi parada, nos vemos el día de mañana.- La joven de ojos azules con dolor en su corazón bajo lo mas fríamente que pudo al autobús sin siquiera voltear a ver ya que sabia que si lo hacia le daría esperanzas inútiles a su amigo. No podía dejarlo mas en las sombras y fue lo mejor que pudo hacer. En su lugar, el joven kalosiano lloraba amargamente mientras digería todas las palabras que su amiga le había dicho y al mismo tiempo un sentimiento de rencor domino su corazón. Sin saberlo, aquello que le fue entregado potenciaría sus sentimientos negativos y ya operaba sin que el se diese cuenta.

Horas después la joven se encontraba en su recamara algo triste por todo lo sucedido en ese encuentro con su amigo, a ella le dolía rechazarlo pero era peor alimentar una esperanza falsa. Ella observaba en su celular todas las fotos que su grupo compartió durante años de amistad y le dolía que todo eso pudiese acabar de repente. Cuando menos acordó, su celular empezó a sonar indicándole que había recibido un nuevo mensaje, al ver quien se lo mandaba no pudo hacer mas que sonreír incluso estando triste. Procedió a abrir el mensaje y empezó a leer su contenido.

- **Buenas noches milady, le escribo este pequeño mensaje para confirmar si desea que su chofer la recoja a primera hora de la mañana para pueda estar presente en el evento deportivo.-** Tenia que admitir que adoraba su elocuencia cuando compartían ese pequeño juego. Ella acariciaba la pantalla de su celular imaginando que era su rostro y empezó a escribirle luego de ello.

- **Me alegra que mi chofer sea así de responsable. ¡Claro que deseo que me recojas! De hecho lo extraño….-** No podía ni mentirse a si misma ni a él, extraño sus viajes mañaneros junto a su amado. El azabache no tardo en contestar y ella volvió a leer el contenido del nuevo mensaje.

-¡ **Me disculpo por ello!** **¿Le prometí compensárselo cuando todo termine no es así? La oferta sigue en pie y es una promesa que voy a cumplirte.-** Rose tenia razón, ella no podía jugar a medias tintas con sus emociones, cada palabra que el le decía la llenaba de felicidad y era algo que ella no iba a perder.

- **Gracias Ash. Necesitaba leerte….-** Cuando el azabache recibió esa contestación por parte de la chica le preocupo ya que aunque por muy extraño que le pareciese, noto tristeza en sus palabras. Sin perder el tiempo empezó a marcar al teléfono de la chica la cual cuando sonó la joven se sorprendió y se sonrojo al máximo al ver como Ash había tomado esa iniciativa.

-¿ _Hola Ash?-_

 _-¿Serena te encuentras bien?-_ ¿La llamo acaso para solamente preguntarle eso? Su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente al escuchar el tono de preocupación en su persona especial.

-¡ _Estoy bien Ash! Es solamente que estoy algo cansada….-_ Escucharla le confirmo que de veras estaba triste aunque ella quisiera aparentarlo….

- _Entiendo Serena, pero quiero recordarte que si necesitas conversar algo puedes contar conmigo.-_ El era muy lindo con ella, esos pequeños detalles eran los que la enamoraban del joven oriundo de Kanto.

- _Claro que si Ash…gracias por preocuparte por mi….-_

 _-Eres importante para mi Serena, no podría dejar de hacerlo aunque quisiera.-_ ¿Eh? ¿Ella era importante para él? Su corazón quería estallar de felicidad en ese momento al escuchar tan mágicas palabras.

-¡ _Tu….Tu también lo eres para mi Ash! Gra…cias….-_ __Entre los tartamudeos de la chica el kantoniano de las marcas Z se sentía aliviado al escuchar a la habitual Serena.

-¡ _De acuerdo! ¿Te parece si vamos a descansar? Ya es un poco tarde y mañana será un gran día.-_

 _-¡Claro!-_

 _-Mañana te iré a recoger a la hora de siempre. Tenga dulces sueños milady.-_ ¡Poof! Los colores carmesí mas potentes invadieron las mejillas de la peli miel y con un leve gemido de aceptación se despidió de su amado mientras se recostó en su cama llena de alegría al ser la voz de Ash la última que escuchara en el día. ¿Cómo podía el azabache de su vida tener esa capacidad sobre ella de levantarle el ánimo? De algo estaba segura, no se arrepentía de su decisión.

=================Al día siguiente…..========================

Era el gran día que se venia anunciando desde ya unas semanas en el Instituto de Ciudad Lumiose. El día era perfecto para realizar todo tipo de actividad deportiva al aire libre, en el camino hacia Pueblo Boceto el azabache pedaleaba para recoger a su amiga de la infancia. Hacia ya unos días que habían perdido la costumbre y pues siendo ya fecha exacta para el evento era un buen momento para retomar ese pequeño placer culpable que ambos compartían. Al llegar al hogar de la peli miel observo que ella ya se encontraba lista esperándolo.

-¡Buenos días Serena!-

-¡Buenos días Ash!-

-¿Lista para el festival?-

-¡Si! ¿Nos vamos ya te parece?- El azabache le brindo su lugar correspondiente el cual ella se había ganado con su dulzura y que sabe….a lo mejor ella tenia otro puesto ganada en otra parte de la vida de Ash.

El pedaleo de Ash era agradable como a ella le encantaba disfrutar todas las mañanas. Ver el sol radiante ofreciendo los hermosos rayos de luz de la mañana la llenaban de vida. La espalda de su amado desde el principio se encontraba alejada pero hoy últimamente la ha visto más de cerca al sentir que sus corazones conectaban perfectamente. Sabía que era muy presuntuoso de su parte tener ese proceso de pensamiento pero realmente cada día con Ash se sentía mas cerca de su objetivo el cual era llegar a su corazón. El azabache por su parte sentía que el tiempo volvía a tomar su curso normal al sentir el calor tan anhelado de su persona querida la cual le brindaba días de sonrisas y diversión cosa que siempre le costo vivir en su anterior vida en Kanto. Antes de seguir sumergido en sus pensamientos el teléfono empezó a sonar de parte del joven de Kanto y decidió parar un poco para poder contestar disculpándose con la peli miel un momento.

-¿ _Ash Ketchum?-_

 _-El mismo habla. ¿Quién es usted?-_

 _-Somos de la federación de batallas pokemon de Kanto, su primer reto ya tiene fecha estipulada.-_

 _-¿En serio? Eso fue rápido…..-_

 _-¿Diga donde desea tener el combate, en Kalos o en Kanto?-_ El azabache estaba renuente a la primera opción pero entendía también que era peligroso hacerlo en Kalos ya que podía hacerse publico.

- _Déjeme pensarlo un poco.-_

 _-Mañana esperaremos su respuesta.-_

 _-Gracias por la comprensión.-_ Así de simple fue la pequeña conversación, según su corta experiencia los federativos eran así de pragmáticos. Regreso hacia Serena y Pikachu los cuales lo esperaban con una sonrisa ambos y en el caso especial de la joven con curiosidad.

-¿Quién te llamaba Ash?-

-Era con respecto a un papeleo que tengo pendiente desde Kanto.- Odiaba mentirle pero en si no era del todo falso.

-¡Entiendo! ¿Si necesitas ayuda solo pídela de acuerdo?- Ver como ella le ofrecía esa ayuda le enternecía el corazón y asintió con mucha determinación y sin mucho mas que decir se dirigieron hacia la escuela. Serena era muy perspicaz y el azabache noto la mirada que le dio a la pantalla de su celular, si ella se dedicaba en serio a las batallas pokemon de seguro seria una rival muy poderosa.

=========Minutos después en el Instituto=========

Todo el alumnado se encontraba ahora presente en el patio principal de la escuela frente a una tarima improvisada donde todos los profesores y la directora esperaban para dar inicio al gran festival deportivo. Los alumnos y sus pokemon estaban felices de convivir por primera vez en el campus, bueno al menos para la mayoría. Ash se sentía feliz de no restringir la presencia de su amigo roedor como normalmente lo hacia y ver los pokemon de sus nuevos compañeros le llenaba de felicidad. Calem por su parte tenia un semblante de tristeza cosa que su amiga morena noto y de inmediato pregunto a Serena la cual con un gesto de tristeza le pidió tiempo para poder explicárselo.

-Jóvenes estudiantes de Instituto Lumiose. Estamos felices hoy de poder realizar el primer festival deportivo donde humanos y pokemon compartirán la alegría de la sana competencia. Hoy es un día de cambio para nuestra escuela por lo tanto les invito a que se diviertan mucho el día de hoy. ¡Sin mas que decir! ¡Que comience el festival!- Desde atrás del instituto varios fuegos artificiales empezaron a sonar desde el cielo mientras el alumnado gritaba de algarabía.

El festival consistía en diferentes tipos de juegos donde pokemon y humanos convivirían entre si para probar las diversas habilidades y trabajo en equipo entre ellos y los alumnos. Los eventos principales se habían anunciado y ya tenían sus horarios correspondientes. El primer gran evento era un clásico de la institución lo cual era una guerra de cabalgatas donde cada equipo podría escoger un pokemon para ayudar a descalificar a los adversarios. Cada salón tendría un representante de cuatro para la competencia donde participarían 3 varones, una dama y un pokemon del grupo. El objetivo era sencillo, las damas irían montadas sobre el trió de jóvenes, ellas portarían una banda con el numero de su clase y el objetivo era arrebatar la cinta del contrario hasta que solo un grupo quedara en la competencia. Todos los estudiantes tomaban muy en serio la competencia ya que por lo general la clase ganadora podría escoger el destino para a mediados de año.

El problema en el salón del azabache es que ninguno tomaba interés en las actividades por diversas razones como la apatía clásica, la falta de pasión por la victoria o simplemente consideraban una perdida de tiempo el competir si siempre habría alguien más que les superaría. Otro de los hechos que tenían a la clase entera apática era el hecho de que el inventor podría ser atacado en cualquier momento por los matones que lo tenían marcado y eso haría peligrosa cualquier sana competencia. Clemont se había propuesto a no participar por el mismo hecho pero Blake y Ash lograron convencerlo ya que era momento de darle vuelta a la hoja a su pasado.

-¿Entonces quienes participaran en la cabalgata para el salón 1-1?- El profesor Sycamore al ser el encargado del salón tenia que dirigir a sus pupilos pero observo como nadie le hacia caso. Ash por su parte se sorprendías por la apatía que una vez vivió en Kanto y no iba a quedarse con ese mal sentimiento.

-¡Profesor! ¡Apúnteme!-El murmullo del grupo de estudiantes empezó al saber que Ash escogió entrar a la competencia. ¿Es que acaso no sabía que competiría contra grados superiores? Esos eran los pensamientos que la mayoría en el salón compartían.

-Yo también entro.- Otra voz que nadie esperaba se pronuncio y al ver que era Blake quien se unía a la justa todos se sorprendieron ya que por lo general parecía desinteresado en las actividades de grupo. Nadie más se atrevería a excepción de la sorpresa más grande que nadie esperaba. Calem definitivamente al ver quienes serian ese grupo ni loco se metería al ruedo, tenia en otras cosas que pensar.

-¡Yo….Yo TAMBIEN!- El peli limón reunió todo el valor posible mientras la sonrisa del castaño y el azabache era enorme al ver como su amigo consiguió las agallas suficientes para confrontar sus miedos. Los murmullos crecían a medida que las sorpresas se daban pero de algo estaban seguros, ninguna joven se atrevería a participar ahora que Clemont se unió a ellos. Los tres esperaban con paciencia quien seria la valiente que se les uniría pero ninguna de las jóvenes parecía atreverse.

-Profesor Sycamore, déjeme intentarlo también.- Los ojos de todos los presentes se abrieron de par en par, la chica mas delicada del salón o al menos así le apodaban tras bambalinas, iba a participar. Shauna, Trevor y Tierno no esperaban la reacción de la peli miel e incluso el mismo Calem estaba sorprendido. Si hubiese sabido que ella participaría hubiese hecho equipo aunque fuese con Ketchum.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Entonces iré a entregar las inscripciones! Ustedes vayan al campo principal y los demás vamos a apoyar a sus compañeros!- El profesor realmente se sentía emocionado al ver que la apatía era grande entre sus alumnos habían jóvenes que podían romper el molde y tal vez con un golpe de suerte podrían contagiar a los demás.

-¡Ash! ¡Serena! ¡Clemont! ¡Blake! Buena suerte en la competencia- Shauna llegaba a animar a sus amigos con mucha admiración.

-¡Se que ustedes podrán lograrlo!- Trevor también se sentía muy emocionado al ver la determinación incluso de Clemont el cual compartían el dolor de no tener un buen físico.

-¡Animo muchachos! ¡Les hare porras ya lo verán!- Los jóvenes se sentía apoyados al menos por el sector de sus amigos cercanos aunque los demás los vieran con ojos de que caerían derrotados al primer minuto. Eso no le importaba al azabache, había estado en peores situaciones al final de todo.

-¡De acuerdo equipo! ¡Vamos a ganar esto!- Con esa declaración de optimismo del joven azabache el grupo de cabalgata se lleno de energía.

En el campo principal todos los equipos seleccionados por cada salón de clase estaban ya reunidos. Los mas temibles eran los de ultimo año los cuales se podría decir que son los mas fuertes por experiencia y muchos otros factores. Diversos pokemon también se encontraban listos para ayudar a sus entrenadores. El grupo 1-1 tenia que analizar muy bien a quien elegir ya que de eso dependería mucho también la clave de su éxito.

-¿Alguna sugerencia de quien podríamos utilizar?- El azabache quería escuchar la opinión de todos antes llegar a una conclusión, claro que no conocían el arsenal entero de ellos pero tenían que llegar a un acuerdo.

-Lo que puedo analizar según las elecciones de los otros equipos es que utilizaran pokemon pequeños.- Blake observaba a todos los grupos analizando posibles estrategias.

-Creo que es lógico, seria muy complicado manejar a un pokemon de gran tamaño.- La peli miel observaba como los tres chicos discutían la estrategia del equipo, ella quería ser participe también pero de alguna manera la forma en que el inventor y el policía oculto se expresaban era hasta intimidante.

-¿Qué opinas tu Serena?- El azabache pudo notar que la joven de ojos azules quería expresarse captando también la curiosidad de los otros dos.

-Yo…pues pienso que Froakie seria el ideal para el trabajo. He visto como lo has utilizado en alguna de tus batallas y se que es muy fuerte.- Los tres chicos la quedaron viendo intensamente haciendo que ella pensara que había sido una mala idea pero la sonrisa de ellos tres le demostró lo contrario.

-¡Es una excelente idea Serena!- Los tres al unisonó exclamaron cosa que hizo sonreír a la chica muy feliz de aportar a la causa. Al azabache se le ocurrieron miles de estrategias y escenarios y definitivamente Froakie era el ideal.

-Sera extraño que te diga esto Serena. ¿Hoy nos aceptarías como tu fiel corcel?- Ash le sonreía a la joven la cual encantada estaba de compartir esa actividad con sus amigos

Luego de terminar su círculo de discusión, ellos pasaron a formarse en la línea de salida junto a los demás grupos. En total eran 24 equipos que tenían que derrotarse entre si. Iban realmente positivos entre si ya que darían su mayor esfuerzo hasta que Ash choco con un chico de tercer año cayendo al suelo.

-Sera extraño que te diga esto Serena. ¿Hoy nos aceptarías como tu fiel corcel?

-¡Ash! ¿Te encuentras bien?- El azabache acomodaba sus ideas mientras Serena trataba de auxiliarlo. El grandulón por su parte volteo a ver y empezó a reír de manera burlesca.

-¿Desde cuando aceptan niñitos en este tipo de competencia? Este año será fácil también.- Ash y compañía se indignaron al ver como el grandulón se burlaba de ellos aunque tenia razón, parecía medir casi los dos metros además de tener una contextura gruesa.

-¡Retráctate!- Ash se le confrontaba no importando la gran diferencia entre tamaños.

-Oh…El niñito tiene agallas….- El chico volvía a tocar los nervios del grupo con aquella confianza de que el y su grupo de ultimo año ganarían fácilmente. De hecho en los festivales anteriores esta competencia siempre fue ganada por ellos por el enorme tipo que los confrontaba.

-Tranquilo Ash, es mejor no caer en provocaciones.- Blake se acerco a apoyar a su amigo mientras observaba el rostro del enorme muro de carne.

-¿Que yo sepa es contra las reglas que dos niñas participen no es así?- Una vena de la frente de Blake se figuro y ahora era Clemont el cual trato de calmar las cosas.

-Vámonos mejor chicos…..-

-Háganle caso al niñito marcado, lo único que sabe hacer es llorar. ¿Acaso iras a colocarle la queja a tu papi o a tu mami?- Toco un nervio delicado en Clemont, mencionar a su madre fallecida siempre lo había sacado de sus casillas.

-¿Qué ganas con insultarnos? Esto debería de ser una competencia sana como dijo la directora.- Serena intervenía por sus tres amigos que habían quedado callados luego de las palabras del grandulón.

-No hay competencia sana en esta vida niña. Apártate que también estorbas.- El corpulento joven se alejaba del grupo mientras Serena ardía ahora de ira, pero al ver el semblante bajo de sus amigos se desanimo un poco.

-¿Chicos?-

-Quería que fuese una competencia tranquila…..- El azabache era el primero en pronunciarse.

-Yo también quería disfrutar un momento agradable con mis amigos…..- Blake se levantaba mientras calmadamente se arreglaba la camisa.

-Los entiendo a los dos, pero creo que eso cambiara….- Incluso el peli limón se unía al temperamento que los otros dos poseían y limpiaba con delicadeza sus lentes.

-¿Están bien?- Serena los observaba con cierto temor no por el hecho de que se sentían derrotados sino mas bien todo lo contrario.

-Mejor que nunca Serena.- Los tres al unisonó se expresaron con una sonrisa de lo mas tranquila.

Los grupos ya estaban en sus posiciones. Doce grupos en cada línea de salida esperando el pitazo que daría inicio a la competencia. Entre todos los participantes los favoritos eran el grupo del salón 3-3 los cuales hacían el mayor ruido de las gradas. Tenían la confianza plena de que ganarían este año aunque agregaran a los pokemon como parte de la competencia. Los demás grupos sabían que no tenían que enfrentárseles desde el principio y que si eran blancos de ellos todo seria el final para cualquier equipo.

-Las reglas de este año serán un poco diferente a la de ediciones anteriores. Lo que permanece igual es lo siguiente: Si el jinete pierde la cinta de la cabeza o cae al suelo el grupo queda descalificado. No se permiten golpes ni con los brazos ni con los pies, solamente con el cuerpo. El jinete puede usar sus manos solamente para empujar al contrario o arrebatar la cinta. Las nuevas reglas con los pokemon son las siguientes: sus acompañantes no pueden utilizar golpes directos contra los estudiantes, si un golpe se observa el equipo quedara descalificado. Solo se pueden usar habilidades que no lastimen al otro por eso se les dio 5 minutos para que discutan a quien utilizar. Los pokemon no pueden arrebatar cintas ni interferir con el jinete contrario.- La directora explicaba tácitamente las reglas mientras un grupo de profesores eran los encargados de impartir la ley. Los grupos formaban sus cuadrillas y en el caso del equipo de Ash, se encontraban en silencio concentrándose para lo que venia. Decidieron que el azabache iría en el centro del triangulo mientras Clemont y Blake serian la retaguardia. La peli miel estaba fuertemente sujetada apoyada en los hombros del kantoniano. Aun le incomodaba lo que los tres pensaban hacer hasta que el azabache decidió romper el hielo con la peli miel.

-Confía en nosotros Serena, nosotros depositamos nuestra fe en ti también.- La joven se lleno de optimismo al ver como su amado le miraba con seriedad y confianza. Sea lo que sea que pasara lo enfrentarían juntos.

-¡Sin mas que decir! ¡Que comience el juego!- Una sirena sonó fuertemente dando el inicio de la competencia. Todos los grupos iban a la carga unos contra otros, claro todos evitando al grupo campeón. Las gradas hacían un ruido ensordecedor llenando de adrenalina el lugar. En el caso del grupo 1-1 el silencio imperaba si no fuese por los gritos de Shauna y compañía.

El grupo 3-3 apostaron por usar un Spearow pensando que eso les ayudaría al cubrir el aire correctamente. Ellos ya tenían su primer objetivo, el grupo de niños de primer año eran quienes ellos querían aniquilar primero por deseos de su muro de carne. Observaron por todos lados entre la trifulca pero la sorpresa del grupo fue ver como ese grupo de "niños" iban dirigidos hacia ellos directamente mientras gritaban como si de la guerra se tratara.

-¡¿Están locos?!- El grandulón vio sus rostros llenos de determinación en vencer mientras aceleraban para impactarlos. Todos observaron el suicidio que el salón 1-1 estaba realizando. Antes que pudiesen reaccionar observaron como su Spearow cayo del cielo ya noqueado y una silueta caía en el hombro de Serena. ¿Cómo era posible?

-¡Froakie! ¡Utiliza tus burbujas y dispárale ya sabes donde!- El inicial de Kalos tomo sus famosas burbujas y las lanzo contra los ojos del enorme sujeto quedando ciego al instante ya que no podía usar sus manos para zafarse el material pegajoso.

-¡Quítenme esto de los ojos!- El enorme chico se tambaleaba al no poder ver y en ese preciso instante sintió un golpe en su abdomen cortesía de Ash el cual hizo que el grupo perdiera el balance en especial a la jinete de tercer año.

-¡Adelante Serena!- Clemont y Blake empujaban con toda su fuerza para que el golpe fuese mas efectivo. La peli miel determinada tomo la cinta de la joven jinete la cual también cayó al suelo luego del ataque furtivo recibido. Los campeones habían sido derrotados. Todos en la escuela habían quedado atónitos al ver como los favoritos cayeron y la explosión de jubilo no se hizo esperar mas en especial del salón 1-1 los cuales explotaron en gritos y jubilo al ver como ese grupo principalmente hecho de desadaptados rompían el status quo.

-Espero que no les haya dolido el golpe de este niño.- Ash volteo a verlos mientras les sonreía sarcásticamente.

-No pensé que fueras tan niña como para no aguantar tal caricia…- Blake no se iba a quedar atrás y también refutaba con sus hechos.

-Puedes llorar si quieres, entenderemos que el pequeñín se sienta triste.- Y Clemont ponía el clavo final al ataúd. Serena estaba realmente sorprendida por la actitud de ellos tres, es decir, hasta ella sentía adrenalina en ese momento y aunque no dijo nada si saco la lengua y le sonrió a los primeros caídos. ¿Quiénes eran esos sujetos? El grandulón no pudo hacer más que desmayarse luego de esa pregunta ya que el golpe le quito el aire.

Todos los equipos ahora tenían que tener cuidado, el grupo más peligroso ahora era el 1-1. La directora sonreía feliz al ver como fue que el trabajo de equipo de los 5 hizo lo que ella anhelaba, superar el pasado de la región.

-¡Estuvieron fantásticos muchachos!- La peli miel celebraba mientras chocaba los 5 con el pequeño Froakie.

-¡Tenemos que ganar esto Serena! ¡Vamos chicos!- La peli miel sonreía feliz pero también su adrenalina la motivaba, quería ganar esta competencia y todas las demás. Desde hace mucho tiempo no se divertía así.

 **"** **Un inicio explosivo. El festival deportivo comenzaba con pie derecho y la adrenalina de la juventud explotaba en Ciudad Lumiose. ¿Cuáles serán las próximas actividades? ¿Qué pasara en el torneo de clasificación? Esta historia continuara…."**

 **/**

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo del fic del nombre largo. He de admitir que me quedo muy bueno! Me gusto mucho escribirlo y pues eso siempre hace que sea largo XD. Hare ediciones luego luego si le encuentro algun error, estoy sobre la hora XD. No tengo mucho que agregar mas que en los comentarios. Ahora a responderlos OwO.**

 **Jack Revenge Mask: Fui alguna vez fanatico de Bleach pero digamos que el hype murio con el paso del pobre desarrollo del manga. Por los momentos no pienso hacer algun tipo de crossover y como sabras tengo las manos llenas XD. Ademas de que tengo que escribir un par de One shots. Se te agradece la recomendacion y espero te guste el capitulo.**

 **Sora: Puedo dar diabetes cuando me lo propongo, pero este capitulo termino en adrenalina pura XD. Serena ya tenia que moverse XD! Pueda que si...Pueda que no sea Lysandre, veremos como se desarrolla. Con los pokemon de Ash ya di indicios en este capitulo, atrapara a los de Kalos en este fic, ya atrapo a Froakie y ahora le toca a los dos de los tres voladores ~~ Pero luego luego ~~El equipo principal que deseo en el fic incluye a los 4 ya conocidos y los otros dos spots seran para las rotaciones. Claro las batallas de campeonato relevantes habran muchas sorpresas. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Hikaru Riv: Ya dias no escribia azucar XD! Me salii asi por asi...Las batallas de titulo aun les falta mucho pero veran alguna que otra ~~**

 **brandonG95: Las XXXXX tuvieron que ver con todo lo que paso Ash asi que no pienso soltar la sopa aun XD. Ash corresponde a la peli miel pero hay algo que le evita pero veremos como resolvemos eso ~~ Miette hizo su jugada ~~ Veremos si le va bien. El equipo de Ash se le conocen 4, los demas me los reservo para la sorpresa. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Y con esto me despido gente! Suerte y Ya-ha!**

 **PD: Virgi y Haru se les extrania ~~**


	19. Festival Deportivo II: Confrontación

Capitulo 19: Festival Deportivo II: Confrontación.

" **En nuestro capitulo anterior, nuestros héroes luchaban en el festival deportivo el cual era un evento de gran magnitud para los planes de la directora para poder demostrar la importancia de los pokemon en el sistema educativo. Ash y sus amigos tenían aun mucho por experimentar mientras el torneo de clasificación estaba a la vuelta de la esquina."**

La cabalgata había llegado a su fin. El grupo de Ash estuvo a punto de ser el victorioso pero desafortunadamente la resistencia de Clemont había llegado a su límite final y tuvieron un tropiezo poco decoroso. Luego de eliminar a la mayoría de grupos, la peli miel fue derribada junto al grupo por un descuido del inventor, por suerte el azabache pudo reaccionar e hizo que su cuerpo alivianara la caída de la chica la cual muy roja se disculpaba incansablemente mientras él simplemente le sonreía. A pesar de ello, los 4 muchachos empezaron a reírse mucho por lo que habían realizado, total esa era la idea del festival, poder divertirse juntos. Todo el salón los recibió emocionados al ver cómo fueron capaces de derribar al grupo invencible y eran felicitados a pesar de no haber ganado, aun así las competencias no terminaban ahí y el azabache con su buen optimismo contagiaba a todo el grupo ante la alegría del profesor Sycamore y la misma directora.

Calem por su parte se retiro al ver esa escena de camaradería la cual él no se sentía incluido, en su corazón sentía como le habían robado ese puesto de a poco pero lo iba a recuperar fuese como fuese, el ya tenía su as bajo la manga de todos modos.

A continuación era el momento de la segunda competencia y esta seria entre cursos del mismo año. La tradicional competencia de la cuerda. Simplemente era un concurso de fuerza y resistencia y el grupo que cayera simplemente comería lodo y fango. Era de los concursos que no requería pokemon más que la fuerza de los entrenadores. Ash por supuesto quería ser partícipe del evento ya que se sentía plenamente en su ambiente y por eso había entrenado su cuerpo durante las últimas dos semanas. Por alguna extraña razón Blake se contagio también de adrenalina y se unió al grupo de 5. Clemont aun seguía noqueado de su último esfuerzo físico, tenían que admitirlo, aguanto mucho y pues merecía su descanso. Tierno se unió con mucha determinación enseñando sus aparentes músculos para gracia de todas las féminas del salón que se reían de sus ocurrencias. Trevor aunque nadie se lo esperaba también se unió y solo faltaba un miembro más para completar el grupo. La idea era obvia quien debía de acompañarlos pero por desgracia su opción no se encontraba cerca de ellos. Según lo que algunos testigos informaron el entrenador kalosiano se separo del grupo a la mitad de la cabalgata. Serena le preocupaba el estado de su amigo. Ash por su parte encontraba muy extraño el comportamiento del joven, sus ojos eran diferentes a los que el usualmente brindaba, a pesar de sus traumas aun brindaban ese aire de perseverancia pero los que tenía el día de hoy se le hacían familiares de algún modo.

Los primeros en participar serian los de primer año, el salón 1-1 y el 1-4 serian los primero en abrir el telón. Al final un chico más de su salón se les unió y con eso pudieron completar los 5 que se necesitaban. Cada representativo tomo un extremo de la cuerda pero antes de comenzar Blake sugirió que Tierno fuese el ultimo de la fila para brindar mayor resistencia cosa que el acepto con gusto ya que eso le daría mayor atención. El silbato del profesor de educación física sonó y ambos grupos empezaron a forcejear. Entre gritos de apoyo de los dos salones la batalla daba su inicio en un principio equilibrada mientras la tensa cuerda no se movía para beneficiar a nadie. El azabache en frente fieramente jalaba seguido del castaño de Unova y el joven extra dejando al pequeño Trevor y Tierno como la última línea de defensa. Serena y Shauna gritaban más fuerte que los demás al ver como sus amigos luchaban e incluso el peli limón vitoreaba luego de recuperarse. Aplicando toda su fuerza el salón 1-1 dio por sentada la situación cuando todos sus rivales cayeron en el fango y fueron declarados los ganadores. El grito de victoria del grupo no se hizo esperar mientras que los derrotados dieran suspiros de agonía.

-¡Bien hecho!- Ash se abrazaba con todo el grupo celebrando su hazaña. Luego de eso se escucharon los gritos de los otros grupos donde aparentemente habían ya terminado y el salón 1-3 se enfrentaría a ellos en la final. A la peli miel no le gusto lo que observo ya que supo al instante quien estaba en ese salón.

-¿Te preocupa que me encuentre cerca?- Invocándola con el pensamiento ella sintió un escalofrió en su hombro al escuchar la voz de su rival muy cerca de ella.

-¡Miette!- La peli azul le sonreía a la sorprendida Serena de manera desafiante mientras Shauna observaba todo el show.

-¿Veo que estas apoyando a Ash? ¿No crees que estas equivocándote? Que yo sepa ya lo reemplazaste.- La joven usaba todo su arsenal en contra de la oriunda de pueblo Boceto la cual se enfurecía ante sus palabras pero al recordar su enfrentamiento con Rose y los sentimientos que ella misma acepto recupero su paz y ahora le tocaba confrontarla.

-No he reemplazado a Ash, él es a la persona quien yo amo, no podría hacerlo aunque quisiera.- Suavemente sus palabras salieron de su boca pero su impacto fue enorme en la psiquis de su rival la cual la vio sorprendida. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiese estar tan segura de algo así? De algo estaba segura, no iba a perder frente a ella y perder a la persona que le hizo cambiar la percepción de que las personas podían albergar aun bondad.

-Palabras fuertes…..pero al final de eso solo palabras. Nos veremos luego, aunque Ash este compitiendo yo apoyare a mi grupo. – Con eso la joven de cabello azul se alejo mientras la peli miel se tocaba el pecho suspirando. Era apenas el principio de todo lo que ella tendría que pasar, ella sabía que había alguien más peligroso que Miette en su futuro con Ash por eso debía de permanecer fuerte. No pudo pensar más porque ya tenía los brazos de su mejor amiga alrededor de ella felicitándola a lo cual ella le sonrió.

La competencia final entre los dos cursos de primero empezó de una manera poco usual, el grupo de Ash estaba cediendo demasiado terreno al ver como la mayoría de los chicos eran de otros clubes deportivos lo cual muchos pensaron que a ellos les daba ventaja. El azabache era el más fiero y jalaba con toda la intensidad posible mientras sus compañeros se llenaban de su vigor. Los gritos de los derrotados y de los que apoyaban a sus cursos hacían que los otros eventos se ensordecieran y al mismo tiempo atraía la atención de todos a ver el espectáculo de fuerza. Cinco minutos pasaron y el grupo 1-1 había recuperado terreno ya que la competencia ya no era de fuerza ahora, era una batalla de resistencia.

-¡NO SE RINDAN MUCHACHOS! ¡GANAMOS ESTO PORQUE LO GANAMOS!- El azabache sacaba fortaleza en su interior para motivar a sus amigos los cuales hacían lo mejor posible para seguir en la lucha. Trevor empezó a sentir que los brazos le flaqueaban pero la adrenalina del momento evitaba que le doliera sus brazos. De repente el extra que los acompaño resbalo y los dejo solos en la contienda ya que esa era una de las reglas de la cual si se dejaba de sujetar la cuerda ya no se podía reincorporar. Todos del grupo 1-1 culpaban al pobre chico y otros pensaban que ya era el fin. Las sonrisas de sus adversarios eran evidentes ahora

-¡Nada de eso!- Blake empezó a jalar con más ímpetu, su espíritu de competencia ardía al máximo y los entrenamientos hechos en su adiestramiento como agente digamos que brindaban sus frutos. La batalla se había extendido mucho y todos los concursantes estaban exhaustos pero el grupo del azabache era el más desgastado. La peli miel observaba como su amado luchaba con toda su fuerza y deseaba hacer algo por todos ellos.

-¡Vamos Ash! ¡No te rindas!- La joven empezó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas tratando que sus palabras llegaran a su persona especial. El kantoniano estaba tan concentrado que no se percataba de sus alrededores más que de su batalla. Su cuerpo empezó a indicarle dolor proveniente no solamente del esfuerzo que ejecutaba en ese momento sino también de una herida pasada y su quejido de dolor fue evidente pero aun así no soltó la cuerda. La voz de aquella chica que le hacía olvidar todo llego a sus oídos y eso lo motivo más a seguir batallando en esa cruel lucha de resistencia. En ese momento creyó que iban a perder al ver que él era el más cercano al fango pero su mirada al postrarse en frente logro observar como uno del grupo adversario había caído. ¡Su esfuerzo había valido la pena!

-¡Tierno! ¡Blake! ¡Trevor! ¡CON TODO!- Los cuatro notaron la misma situación y al contrario de ellos el otro grupo no pudo asimilar la pérdida de uno de sus integrantes y fueron jalados hacia el lodo cayendo todos en el fango de la derrota. Todo el lugar se lleno de vitoreo y gritos de alegría al ver la mas épica lucha de cuerda que jamás hallan presenciado. Los cuatro chicos al ver su victoria intentaron celebrar pero estaban realmente cansados, el azabache y el gordito se sentaron agotados mientras que el pequeño peli naranja cayo acostado jadeando de lo exhausto que se sentía pensando al mismo tiempo que era todo lo que podía soportar ese día pero esa sonrisa de satisfacción no se la podía quitar nadie. El único en pie era Blake el cual felicitaba a los chicos e incluso incluyo al joven que cayó primero aduciéndole que la victoria era de todos ellos. El joven honestamente pensaba que iba a sufrir críticas de todos lados pero ver como ese grupo lucho contra la adversidad lo lleno de motivación personal.

Todo el salón 1-1 llego hacia donde sus compañeros felicitándolos pero la peli miel fue directamente hacia Ash el cual pareció que tenia entumido sus brazos ya que la posición que el manejo era la que más resistencia exigía. Al anunciarse su victoria Shauna llevo a Trevor y a Tierno para que atenderlos mientras Blake solo vio como Ash y Serena estaban disfrutando un momento dulce juntos y decidió no hacer mal tercio. La joven en cambio llevo al azabache a una de las bancas mientras Pikachu le traía hielo para los brazos, ella estaba muy preocupada y trato de masajear un poco primero sus ante brazos.

-Veo que te preocupas mucho por mi.- Con una sonrisa el capitán obvio del azabache le sonreía mientras la joven seguía con su labios y el roedor eléctrico le hacía entrega de una toalla y el balde de hielo que le fue brindado.

-Te esforzaste mucho, como no quieres que este preocupada por ti.- El joven observaba el rostro lleno de dedicación de la chica y eso le llenaba el corazón de calidez.

-Te agradezco que estés pendiente de mi.- La joven empezó a sonreírle mientras el joven gemía de dolor por el frio del hielo el cual fue confortado por el calor de las manos de Serena. Una escena que no agrado a dos personas que observaban desde la distancia.

En ese momento los altavoces del colegio anunciaban a los participantes de las primeras rondas de calificación del torneo. Ash sabía que era su primer paso a la redención y volteo a ver a su compañero completamente decidido a llegar a lo más alto nuevamente, la peli miel por su parte sintió algo de temor al ver que los brazos de su amado habían sufrido daño y aunque quería verlo batallar tenía que advertirle de todos modos.

-Ash…- Su tono era de preocupación y el azabache lo entendió de inmediato.

-No te preocupes Serena, Pikachu se encargara del resto.- ¿Eh? ¿Solo usaría a Pikachu? No pudo cuestionarlo más porque el joven ya se dirigía al campo de batalla.

La mayoría de los alumnos estaban presenciando cada batalla entre todos los inscritos y uno tras otro fueron eliminados los entrenadores más débiles de la contienda. Las primeras rondas serian batallas clásicas 3 contra 3 mientras que las semifinales serian una sola batalla doble. La gran final se realizaría un combate entero 6 contra 6. Calem logro su victoria fácilmente y se retiro para conseguir "paz" para su siguiente combate. El en esos momentos solo pensaba en dos cosas las cuales eran ganarle a Ash tanto en su batalla futura como por el amor de la joven que le devolvió la sonrisa en aquellos días oscuros. Clemont por su parte a pesar de ser abucheado por el alumnado por su incidente se mantuvo firme y logro su victoria. Blake, Tierno y Trevor hicieron su parte y lograron sus victorias. Era el turno de Ash el cual aun tenía algo de dolor en sus brazos pero ni eso lo detendría para realizar su batalla. Serena se sentó junto a sus amigos mientras les contaba el problema que el azabache sufría en ese momento. El joven policía luego recordó en los reportes como sus dos brazos llegaron en mal estado cuando él fue encarcelado y su gesto de sorpresa era enorme al punto de querer ir a detenerlo pero el peli limón lo detuvo aduciendo que confiara en. Según la experiencia del inventor Ash podía salir de cualquier situación, esa era la confianza que había generado durante sus días de amistad.

El azabache llego a su extremo pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver como aquel personaje que derroto en la cabalgata hacia su reaparición. ¡El mismo joven de estatura enorme era su oponente en la primera ronda!

-¡Esto es perfecto! ¡Podre machacarte en mi camino a la gloria!- El gigantón tenía una oportunidad dorada de tener su revancha ante ese atrevido muchachuelo que lo humillo frente a toda la escuela.

-Primero derrótame y luego hablas.- El azabache tenía cierta riña personal que tampoco acabo con el joven al derrotarlo.

-¡Entrenadores! ¡Escojan a su primer pokemon!- El maestro encargado de ser el referee daba las indicaciones y Pikachu se colocaba frente a su amigo listo para la lucha. Sus mejillas echaban chispas de la emoción ya que no ha tenido mucha oportunidad de pelear desde que llegaron a Kalos.

-¡Aun es más perfecto de lo que pensé! ¡Sal Onix!- Una enorme serpiente de roca se presentaba en el campo de batalla y todo el alumnado quedo petrificado al ver la enorme e intimidante criatura con la que se enfrentaría el entrenador de Kanto. El grandulón estaba confiado, tenía ventaja en todo sentido y la humillación que venía era miel para su boca.

¡La batalla entre Rocky del salón 3-3 contra Ash del salón 1-1, COMIENCE!

-¡Onix! ¡Utiliza lanza rocas!- La poderosa serpiente invocaba enormes piedras desde el cielo y las lanzaba contra el roedor eléctrico. Ash por su parte cruzo sus brazos tal como lo hacía uno de sus maestros en Kanto el cual le enseño una lección de dureza durante su encierro. Cuando Pikachu observo a su entrenador hacer esa pose le indicaba que tenía que ir en serio. Eso lo emociono más al roedor. Como su elemento lo indicaba la velocidad era descomunal y esquivaba cada roca con facilidad. El alumnado no podía creer como un pequeño ratón eléctrico podía ser tan ágil.

-¡Pikachu utiliza ataque rápido para rodear a Onix!- El roedor hacia caso a las ordenes de su amigo haciendo que la serpiente gigante se confundiera con cada giro que realizara.

-¡Aplástalo con tu cola ahora!- Cualquiera pudo haber pensado que era el fin pero era lo que esperaba el azabache en ese momento. Una nube de polvo se formo cuando el poderoso tipo roca golpeo el suelo haciendo un enorme estruendo que desato una ráfaga de aire que incluso afectaba a la audiencia. Un agujero se formo en el lugar que el hizo el golpe, el grandulón estaba confundido ya que el roedor no aparecía por ningún lugar. Todos buscaban el roedor pero los únicos en percatarse a donde se encontraba eran Ash y Blake los cuales miraban hacia el cielo. ¡Pikachu estaba en el aire!

-¡Cola de Hierro!- La voz de Ash llego al cielo y el roedor eléctrico fortifico su extremidad y con un giro aprovechando la fuerza de gravedad golpeo la cabeza de Onix haciéndolo caer luego de ese golpe súper efectivo mientras el roedor caía en frente sonriendo mientras el gigante se desplomaba. Todos estaban sin palabras, el pequeño derroto al grande nuevamente y de un solo golpe.

-¿Cómo hizo eso Pikachu?- Serena preguntaba en voz alta expresándose por los demás ya que tenían la misma interrogante.

-La idea de Ash fue estupenda. Uso la potencia del golpe de Onix como trampolín y Pikachu pudo elevarse tan alto, al usar cola de hierro y aprovechando la velocidad de la caída pudo dar un golpe crítico.- Todos se sorprendían más con la explicación al ver la estrategia de Ash. El inventor observaba la batalla y apretaba sus puños de emoción, ver al azabache tantas veces pelear había encendido una chispa de enfrentarlo en una batalla seria. Serena en cambio observaba esos ojos de emoción nuevamente que la enamoraban al ver como ardían de pasión.

-¡Bien hecho amigo!- su roedor llego hacia a él y dando un pequeño salto choco su mano con la suya mientras se colocaba en posición de batalla para la siguiente amenaza.

-¡No creas que me rendiré! ¡Sal a pelear Rhydon!- El pokemon taladro amenazaba con derrotar al pequeño roedor.

-¡La segunda batalla! ¡INICIE!- Nuevamente el referee hacia anuncio del inicio ahora del segundo combate.

-¡TERRATEMBLOR!- La ira del joven era enorme al volver hacer humillado y no lo iba a permitir.

-¡Pikachu utiliza Impactrueno ahora!- Todos quedaron sorprendido del porque de ese ataque al saber que los tipo tierra eran inmunes a los ataques eléctricos. El efecto fue el esperado e impacto al enorme pokemon que hacía estragos mientras corría para embestir a Pikachu el cual esquivo con facilidad nuevamente.

-¡Un error de novato! Eso es inusual en Ash…..- Tierno tuvo el valor de expresarse pero cuando voltearon a ver Blake y Clemont analizaban porque esa decisión, el azabache por su parte compartía la misma sonrisa que su pokemon cuando pudieron comprobar lo que necesitaban.

-¡Espera el momento Pikachu! ¡Ataque rápido y cola de hierro ahora!- El roedor cargo nuevamente su cola con fuerza metálica y volvía a girar alrededor del pokemon taladro.

-¡Fisura!- Todos estaban asustado, era un ataque sumamente peligroso pero antes que pudiese hacerlo el inicial de Ash impacto contra el vientre del tipo tierra haciendo que este abriera su boca de dolor.

-¡Ahora Impactrueno a su boca!- El poderoso rayo fue suficiente para noquear al titán de tierra el cual fue entumido desde su interior por el ataque de Pikachu. Un ataque eléctrico derroto a un tipo tierra. La lógica pokemon se había ido al caño y todos los estudiantes observaban esa proeza de la cual ninguno tenía costumbre en su corta vida de haber presenciado.

-¡Ahora lo entiendo! ¡Ash utilizo ese ataque para verificar si Rhydon tenía la habilidad pararrayos!- Todos entendieron perfectamente la idea de Ash explicada en su emoción por el inventor que tenía sus emociones a mil por hora, la sorpresa aumentaba con cada batalla que el brindaba.

-¡!NOOO!- El gigantón se ponía de rodillas derrotado ya en espíritu luego de perder a dos de sus mejores pokemon frente al chico que lo seguía humillando.

-¡Esto no acaba! ¡Levántate y sigamos! ¡No te rindas amigo!- Sucedían mas cosas raras en ese enfrentamiento….un rival alentaba al otro en plena batalla.

-Pero….- El grandulón dudaba, sentía que iba a ser aplastado pero ver como los ojos del azabache aun lo retaban lo motivaban a seguir adelante.

-¡Esto es divertido! ¡Terminemos como se debe esta batalla!- Su sonrisa indicaba que toda mala riña entre ellos había desaparecido por su parte, lo único que existía entre los dos hombres era una batalla la cual no importaba las consecuencias, lo que importaba era su ejecución. Una batalla pokemon puede conectar los corazones de todos, en el campo de batalla no existen enemigos solo rivales, esa era la filosofía de Ash.

-¡De…De Acuerdo! ¡Marowak a la batalla ahora!- Otro tipo tierra salía a escena. La batalla volvió a comenzar y entre golpes intercambiados entre el tipo tierra y la cola de acero de Pikachu un gran despliegue de ataques maravillaba al público que ahora apoyaba a ambos sin cansarse. La emoción de una batalla siempre debía de ser así eran los pensamientos que la directora poseía en esos momento al ver la batalla de su elegido.

Al final como era de suponerse el azabache se alzo con la victoria clasificando a la siguiente ronda. Ambos luchadores se dieron la mano encontrando el respeto mutuo a pesar de que el tipo de altura pronunciada haya sido humillado dos veces. El mundo era inmenso y el kantoniano le dio esa pauta. Ash sintió mejoría en sus brazos y como buen deportista le dio la mano a su contrincante. Todos sus compañeros fueron hacia Ash a felicitarlo mientras incluyendo a la peli miel que era las más emocionada de todos al ver su excelente desempeño y la pasión que desbordaba al batallar. El azabache sintió una mirada luego que le dio escalofríos y a lo largo observo a Calem retarlo desde la distancia, el reto era claro y no iba a huir de ello.

-¿Podrías cuidar a Pikachu unos momentos Serena? Tengo que hacer algo en estos momentos.- La peli miel sostuvo al roedor en sus brazos mientras Ash partió hacia afuera dejándolos a todos confundidos, a lo mejor necesitaba ir al baño pensaron algunos pero la verdad estaba lejos de ello y el semblante de seriedad que le observo la kalosiana de ojos azules le dio ese mal augurio.

El azabache llego a una parte que estaba desolada del instituto a excepción de otro peli negro que lo esperaba recostado en el tronco de un árbol El viento soplaba fuertemente en ese momento mientras ellos se observaban con una mezcla de sentimientos diversos. El azabache dio un par de pasos al frente y se acercaba cosa que emulo el otro chico hasta que ellos dos quedaron de frente.

-Veo que pasaste a la siguiente ronda Ash. Felicidades.- El kalosiano empezó a aplaudirle a lo que el azabache pudo notar era un tipo de sarcasmo.

-Felicidades a ti también. Iré al grano. ¿Qué te sucede?- El azabache podía notar nuevamente la diferencia en los ojos del joven entrenador eran diferentes, un aire de arrogancia y rencor era lo que emanaban.

-No me sucede nada…aunque si te refieres a como me siento…..estoy de maravilla el día de hoy. Hoy será el momento que cambiara mi vida completamente y comenzare barriendo el piso contigo.- Cuando Calem lo insultaba, el azabache sentía desesperación en su tono pero escucharlo en esos instantes le indicaba que tenía confianza excesiva.

-Entiendo que quieras hacer eso conmigo y no pienso dejártelo fácil. Pero lo que me preocupa más es tu actitud el día de hoy.- Sus miradas chocaban fuertemente ante tal enfrentamiento.

-¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por mí?-

-Desde el momento que abandonas a tus amigos para encerrarte en tu soledad.- Ese comentario hizo reaccionar al entrenador y esto hizo que agarrara del cuello a Ash.

-¡Los amigos que tú me robaste!- Algo andaba mal, ni siquiera sus violentas reacciones eran igual a hace días. El azabache agarro su brazo y zafo de su agarre.

-¡Los amigos no se roban Calem!-

-¡El amor de todos ellos sí! ¡En especial el de Serena!- ¿Serena? El azabache estaba completamente confundido, la peli miel era la que más se preocupaba por el kalosiano al siempre defenderlo de sus malas actitudes. ¿Qué es lo que pasaba?

-Te equivocas Calem, uno mismo es quien se aleja de los demás. ¡No puedes ir culpando a todos de tus faltas y errores!- Los dos volvían a verse y a medir su resolución. Calem era diferente en esos momentos y lo único que podía darle a entender eso al azabache era la ruta de la batalla.

-De todos modos te estaré esperando en la final Ash. Ahí recuperare todo lo que he perdido y me has robado. ¡Escúchame bien! ¡Te derrotare a ti y a todos!- Con esa frase el chico se largo de ahí dejando al azabache solo.

Era la primera vez que Ash estaba en una situación como esa, su instinto le indicaba que algo no andaba bien y su experiencia lo avalaba. No podía hacer mucho en esos momentos y lo único que podía resolver esa situación era una batalla contra el joven. No podía contarle a Serena lo vivido porque sería preocuparla más, el lo noto cuando el joven desapareció y ella gesto esa mirada de angustia. Lo había decidido ya, la batalla por la final era ahora más personal, tenía que salvar a Calem de la oscuridad de su corazón. Sin embargo había una testigo en ese lugar la cual era Miette, por lo que observo el azabache no noto que el kalosiano estaba enamorado de Serena y eso podría usarlo en su futuro próximo.

" **Declaración de victoria apresurada. La situación se volvía difícil entre Ash y Calem. El festival deportivo era un torbellino de emociones el cual estaba de desatar toda su furia. Esta historia continuara."**

 **/**

 **Hola Hola los saluda su amigo y buen vecino Taikobou! Me disculpo de antemano por la tardanza de este capitulo y del de Deseos Congelados el cual ya estoy trabajando. El motivo es que** **caí** **enfermo esta semana y no he podido recuperarme ya que tengo que trabajar** **también** **aun enfermo y pues no he tenido las** **energías** **para escribir. Ahora me siento un poco mejor y gracias a ellos pude terminar el capitulo que me quedo algo corto pero es mas una** **transición** **a lo que viene a** **continuación** **. Espero les guste el capitulo y gracias siempre por todo su apoyo! Hare mi** **máximo** **esfuerzo para volver a la grilla de** **actualización** **normal que tenia el** **próximo** **mes. Ahora a lo que mas me agrada, responder Reviews OwO!**

 **Jack Revenge Mask: Yo siento que Kubo le** **perdió** **amor a su obra. Por eso el** **pésimo** **final. Lo mismo me acuerdo que le paso a Amano con Katekyo Hitman el cual ha sido el peor bodrio de final que he experimentado. No pienso hacer** **algún** **crossover por los momentos ya que es algo** **difícil** **de adaptar. No soy muy fanatico de los crossover de mundos distintos, la historia tiene que tener coherencia extrema para que me atraiga. A lo mejor haga algo asi como un One Shot entre Ash y Pokespe o algo por estilo pero eso sera a futuro no definido. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Haru Zafiro: Tenia que pasar por boca de Serena esa** **declaración** **XD. Ese sera el combustible para lo que planeo al final de esta arca. La cabalgata como muchos han mencionado es en parte por Boku no Hero Academia...pero honestamente la idea principal de ella viene de un anime de humor colegial algo antiguo que es School Rumble. La cabalgata de ese anime fue muy** **épico** **! Honestamente una historia muy divertida aunque con un final tal vez no muy satisfactorio y con algo de feels. Las llamadas entre ellos dos** **serán** **especiales. Totodile...pues aun no se cuando agregarlo XD! Creo que hara su aparicion mas rapido en el Reto Maximo que aqui por los momentos a menos que algo cambie. Por los momentos los pokemon protagonistas son los que tiene Ash en sus manos y los otros dos que capturara ... Di un spoiler XD! Bueno asi tengo avisorada la historia pero veremos veremos como se desarrolla.**

 **Sora: Serena es muy madura en este fic he de admitir, vere si puedo cambiar eso OwO! Nah! Es solo que ella es asi de comprensiva pero como dicen, de tanta a tanta gota el cantaro se rebalsa. Calem esta sufriendo por una crisis juvenil, creo que es el personaje que mejor demuestra lo duro de la adolescencia, el sentir rechazado o desplazado, no creer en si mismo como debiese, hechar la culpa a los demas y cosas asi. Hacerlo madurar me agradara con lo que tengo pensado hacer. Los pokemon que trajo Ash son sorpresa XD. Serviran de mucho creeme...Como amante de las batallas respeto tu reclamo por accion extrema pero restablezco mi autoridad como escritor al colocar azucar de todos modos! XD! Me gusta el azucar y siempre me agrada colocar una pequeña porcion aunque sea. Yo leo My Hero Academia desde que salio y pues me encanto la narrativa de la misma, aunque como aclare la cabalgata tambien viene de School Rumble XD. Por ahora la mayoria de los juegos se iran desarrollando en cada capitulo de uno a uno mientras las eliminatorias se juegan. La cuerda es un clasico solamente que si uno de los equipos colocaba un Machamp o algo asi haria papilla al otro grupo XD. Por eso lo deje como juego entre humanos pero tengo una idea para el siguiente episodio. Tenia que colocar un momento badass de ellos tres y pues Serena tenia que estar incluida XD. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Hikaru Riv: Le toco y de la peor manera...directa. Sobre el siguiente retado de Ash en su defensa al titulo pues aun no se si hare la pelea o no. Lo mas seguro sea un anonimo aunque lo estoy meditando. Perdon por la espera! Pero aqui sigo vivo! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **brandonG95: Tienes** **razón** **, el amor es duro y cruel. No todos podemos manejar las miles de emociones que el sentimiento puede generarte. Khristophe es un loco en las otras dos historias XD. Ya** **comencé** **con las batallas y pues prometo hacerlas mejor! Hoy ando algo turuleto a lo mejor por eso no me quedo muy bien pero como bien dije, es de de** **transición** **. Espero te guste el capitulo!**

 **Y con esto me despido! Intentare actualizar lo mas pronto posible al no mas terminar los One Shot, Deseos Congelados y El Reto Máximo. Gracias por el apoyo de todos! Ya-Ha!**


	20. Festival Deportivo III: La sincronía

Capitulo 20: Festival Deportivo III: La sincronía de un objetivo en común.

" **En nuestro capitulo anterior Ash demostraba su poder de campeón al clasificar fácilmente a la siguiente ronda. El problema surgía luego de su confrontación prematura con el pelinegro amigo de Serena. El cambio de actitud de Calem era un enigma nostálgico para el azabache el cual se propuso en resolver."**

Luego de la plática "amistosa" entre Ash y Calem, el kantoniano regreso hacia donde todos sus compañeros estaban discutiendo acerca de las últimas batallas de la primera ronda. Serena fue la primera en recibir a su compañero favorito sin antes percatarse del rostro de seriedad que este poseía al entrar para luego cambiarlo a su gesto normal cuando pudo notar que ella se le acercaba. El roedor eléctrico por inercia salto al hombro de su entrenador.

-¿Todo bien Ash?- Ella sospechaba de su azabache y de sus verdaderas intenciones ante la salida anterior, su sexto sentido se lo hacía sentir.

-Solo había una fila algo larga para ir al sanitario. Estoy muy bien Serena.- La joven no creía del todo lo que el chico le decía pero decidió no presionar más ya que ahora tocaba otro evento el cual se desarrollaría y tenían que estar a tiempo.

El grupo de amigos del salón 1-1 se volvía a reunir en las afueras del gimnasio deportivo. Clemont felicitaba al azabache fervientemente por la batalla que tuvo haciéndole al mismo tiempo diversas preguntas sobre su estrategia cosa que los demás quedaba observando alegres. Los dos jóvenes parecían compartir mucho entre ellos y aquella sensación de incomodidad parecía desaparecer con cada segundo que todos vivían entre sí. Serena era la más feliz con todo el asunto pero aun hacía falta una pieza para que todo fuese perfecto, Calem. Su comportamiento seguía siendo extraño y eso la preocupaba de sobremanera. Ella fue testigo en sus primeros años de amistad como el joven estaba quebrado desde que lo conoció, ella junto a los demás habían sido los que habían devuelto la luz a sus días. No podía evitar dejar a alguien en desgracia porque cuando ella lo experimento en los bosques de Pueblo Paleta cierto niño la ayudo a levantarse y a seguir adelante sin importar el dolor que se viviera. La llegada de Ash a Kalos fue el detonante para que esos traumas volviesen y sus problemas de inseguridad combinado con ese síndrome de inferioridad la preocupaba, de manera romántica pero si de una manera más fraternal.

-¡Bueno chicos! ¡La siguiente prueba son diferentes tipos de carreras donde todos los alumnos del salón tendrán que participar.- Todos los jóvenes del salón reaccionaba de manera diferente al anuncio del profesor Sycamore. Ash por su parte sentía aun mucha energía luego de todos los eventos en los que ha participado, su vieja lesión había mermado y eso lo ponía en disposición perfecta para competir en lo que fuese. El profesor empezó a explicar que habrían categorías individuales y en grupo e incluso carreras donde los pokemon intervendrían. El azabache y compañía no sabían donde inscribirse ya que solo podían participar una vez por evento.

Los eventos serian los siguientes: La primera instancia seria una carrera de 100 metros individual varones y mujeres. El segundo evento seria carrera de obstáculos donde en esa ocasión serian los pokemon que competirían, ese evento era para poder ver la habilidad que tenían los entrenadores de discernir como enfrentar los peligros. El tercer evento seria la clásica carrera de relevos tanto en categoría de varones y mujeres y una más especial que sería entre dos pokemon y dos estudiantes. La última categoría seria una carrera de tres piernas donde ambos participantes estarían atados de los tobillos para competir. La diversidad de eventos era muy compleja y el azabache honestamente quería participar en todas.

Al final de todo como ninguno de los estudiantes podía decidir entre ellos se decidió escoger a la suerte las participaciones de todos. El profesor coloco varios papeles pequeños y los doblo en una caja donde en cada uno iría los participantes de cada evento. Cuando todos habían tomado el suyo prosiguieron a abrir lo que les había tocado. En el caso de Clemont le toco la carrera donde su pokemon tendría que competir contra los demás, eso lo alivio bastante ya que no creía tener suficiente energía para seguir adelante. En el caso de Blake le toco la que podría llamarse la más fácil la cual era la carrera de 100 metros. En el caso de Tierno, Shauna, Trevor y Serena les toco la carrera de relevos donde competirían con otros dos compañeros más. El azabache en cambio le toco la carrera de tres piernas cosa que dejo algo perplejos a todos cuando se descubrió que su compañero seria Calem. Un grado de tensión se había elevado en el ambiente por parte de los que conocían las fricciones entres estos dos chicos los cuales simplemente se observaron por unos segundos y luego voltearon a caminar a diferentes destinos donde Ash iba hacia las bancas para prepararse a animar a sus amigos mientras Calem quería pasar un tiempo a solas como lo había hecho en todo el evento. La preocupación era evidente en la peli miel que aun tenia vivo el golpe que Ash le brindo hace unas semanas a su amigo. Ella no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados y tenía que hacer algo aunque fuera poco para que ambos pudieran aunque cooperar y participar y fue tras él cosa que el azabache noto.

El chico kalosiano se sentó en un claro de los patios y empezó a lustrar sus pokebolas concentrándose en todo momento en la batalla que de seguro tendría con Ash. Su meta estaba fijada en una sola la cual era derrotarlo a toda costa para luego conquistar toda la región con su habilidad. Tenía pensado recuperar todo lo que le habían robado y eso incluía a la peli miel que al instante llego a su campo de visión. Calem estaba sorprendido de verla ya que no esperaba que ella pudiese acercársele una vez más.

-¿Por qué estas lejos de los eventos Calem?- La peli miel daba pequeños pasos para acercarse a su amigo.

-No se me apetece ir a ver cosas que no me interesan.- Sus palabras eran duras y llenas de cierto desprecio incluso cosa que percibía la joven.

-¿Es por lo que pasó hace unos días?-

-No es por eso Serena. Simplemente quiero concentrarme en lo que realmente me importa en estos momentos.-

-¿Qué es lo que te ha sucedido Calem?-

-¿Tu también harás la misma pregunta? Te brindare la misma respuesta. ¿Desde cuándo te he interesado para que te preocupes por mí?- La peli miel pudo notar también algo extraño en el pelinegro, a pesar de todos sus traumas y problemas él nunca había demostrado ser así de grosero y patán como se presentaba en ese momento.

-¡Me preocupa porque eres uno de mis mejores amigos!-

-¿Amigo? Esa es una palabra a veces muy cruel. Yo deje de ser tu amigo cuando ese tipo llego a tu vida.-

-¿Por qué le tienes tanta mala voluntad a Ash? No le has brindado ni siquiera una oportunidad.-

-No pienso hacer amistad con la persona que ha robado tu corazón cuando yo he luchado por todos estos años en ser el dueño de él.-

-Lo intentamos Calem, te di varias oportunidades pero nunca me hiciste sentir lo que Ash me hace llegar a sentir.-

-¡Entonces a eso viniste! ¡A restregarme en la cara lo que ya me has dicho! ¡Serena! ¡Yo me enamore de ti porque vi la luz del día de nuevo gracias a que tú me jalaste hacia ella! ¡Fuiste la única persona que confió en mí luego de todos mis fracasos y errores! ¡Entiende de una vez que mi corazón te pertenece y lo único que haces es hacerlo pedazos!- Era la primera vez que Serena escuchaba una confesión sincera del joven luego de todo el tiempo que han convivido juntos. Le dolía verle así y más cuando ella era la causa.

-Calem, yo realmente te quiero, pero eres mi amigo y es de la única manera que yo te puedo ver. No puedo ofrecerte algo de donde no existe eso que buscas.-

-Entonces por lo mismo no me busques mas.- El joven ya no soportaba tener a la joven cerca ya que sentía que se descontrolaba y procedió a irse del lugar.

-¡Calem! ¡Al menos prométeme que iras a verme a mí y a Shauna competir!- El joven logro escucharla pero decidió ignorarla e irse. La joven peli miel quedo estática en el lugar, no sabía ya que pensar de lo que sucedía en ese momento, ella nunca deseo hacerle eso a su amigo pero el corazón no podía mandarse y el azabache se lo había ganado con creces desde el primer día de su reencuentro. En ese momento se escucho una enorme algarabía a lo que ella dedujo que el evento había comenzado y decidió confrontar luego al joven una vez más. No se rindió en el pasado no iba a hacerlo tampoco el día de hoy.

Serena llego a las bancas donde pudo observar como todos sus compañeros a excepción de Clemont y Ash estaba literalmente con la boca abierta. La carrera de 100 metros había terminado con Blake como ganador por una amplia ventaja y aplicando un nuevo record en la historia del instituto y posiblemente a nivel colegial.

-¿Desde cuándo Blake es tan rápido?- Shauna era la única que se atrevía a pronunciarse acerca de ello mientras el castaño arrancaba suspiros de las féminas de las otras gradas cosa que era normal al parecer en él. Mientras tanto Ash pudo observar que Serena recién llegaba y la llamo para que sentara ya que le había guardado un espacio.

-¡Por aquí Serena!- La joven sonrió al ver como su chico la tenía en cuenta y en poco tiempo llego hacia donde él y sus amigos estaban.

-Discúlpame pero es que….- No puedo terminar su oración porque el azabache coloco su dedo índice frente a ella haciéndola que guardara silencio a lo que quería disculparse.

-No tienes que disculparte, entiendo perfectamente. ¡Hay que divertirnos! ¡Blake estuvo fenomenal!- El azabache sentía que no debía meterse aun en ese conflicto y el confiaba de todos modos plenamente en la joven. En su interior un sentimiento de celos era latente pero su confianza era más grande. Era la primera vez que sentía esa opresión en el pecho y la rareza de ello le tenía a lo mejor un poco incomodo pero al verla regresar todo eso fue reemplazado por alegría.

-¡De acuerdo!- Genuinamente la joven de ojos azules le sonreía, tenía que dejar todos esos malos pensamientos a un lado.

Era el turno de Clemont en la carrera de obstáculos pokemon con lo cual se despidió de sus amigos para competir, la cuestión en este caso era que un rostro de suma confianza se le reflejaba y tenía razón ya que el pokemon que en mente para que participara poseía plena experiencia en ese tipo de ambientes. Ash analizaba al inventor y honestamente tenía mucha curiosidad en ver como se desenvolvía. Blake mientras tanto regresaba a los asientos con muchos números telefónicos de futuras conquistas en sus bolsillos dispuesto también a analizar al joven peli limón.

-¿Le toca a Clemont?- El castaño se sentaba a la par de Ash el cual le asentía ambos colocando un rostro de seriedad absoluta cosa que intimidaba un poco a la peli miel de cierta manera.

-Estoy ansioso por ver de lo es capaz, insisto que es un Luxray vestido de Mareep.- Blake solamente asentía y se disponía a ser testigo del desenvolvimiento del inventor.

Unos minutos después, la competencia había terminado en menos de lo que se había previsto, transformando los abucheos que el joven tuvo desde el principio a exclamaciones de sorpresa y murmullos en el público. El marcado había humillado a sus rivales en la carrera en tiempo record. Incluso pokemon tan agiles como Scyther, Clawitzer y hasta un Ninjask habían sido dejados atrás por el pokemon de tierra del chico de gafas pronunciadas. Los obstáculos habían sido diversos entre muros que escalar, barreras de pokemon psíquicos que prevenir, barriles y otros artilugios más, Bunnelby los supero todos con suma facilidad. El rostro de Ash y Blake e incluso Calem que se había decidido en atestiguar a petición de Serena quedó con la boca abierta esta vez. ¿Era así de poderoso ese muchacho tímido? Ahora que los tres lo pensaban mejor, Shinx era un pokemon relativamente nuevo en el arsenal del joven según el mismo les conto.

-Un Luxray vestido de Mareep Ash, tenias razón en ello.- Ambos en su interior tenían esa sensación de querer combatir contra el inventor luego de todo lo presenciado. Serena en cambio también se sentía extrañada ya que no recordaba que Clemont fuese tan fuerte en batallas pokemon. ¿Qué lo hizo cambiar en todo ese tiempo que estuvieron alejados?

El peli limón al llegar recibió la mirada de desafío de sus dos amigos respondiendo con la suya misma. Era el turno de los varones en la carrera de relevos los cuales perdieron miserablemente. Tierno y Trevor no eran especialistas en ese tipo de eventos y pues retrasaron a todos los que les acompañaban dejándolos en un lugar poco decoroso.

Para ganar el evento de carreras, el salón 1-1 solamente necesitaba una victoria más ya que las obtenidas por Blake y Clemont los tenían en una muy buena posición. Era el turno de las chicas del salón 1-1 las cuales estaban inspiradas a ganar después de la adrenalina de los eventos anteriores. La posición de Shauna en la carrera era ser primera mientras que Serena era la última ya que era la más rápida entre las 4 que participarían. Al salir al evento Ash y compañía le desearon toda la suerte del mundo mientras el gordito y el peli naranja estaban en posición fetal luego de su mal desempeño ante la gracias de los demás.

La joven se sentía revitalizada por los ánimos de todos en especial el de Ash. ¡Iba a ganar! ¡Lo haría! Ella quería evitar a toda costa una pelea entre dos de sus personas apreciadas y ya había sufrido mucho desde esos días. Su determinación estaba a tope e iba a demostrar que ella podía.

-Veo que te encuentras muy confiada Serena.- Una voz familiar que le trajo escalofríos fue lo que percibió la joven peli miel.

-¿Miette?-

-No permitiré que me ganes en este evento ni por el corazón de Ash.- Un desafío nuevo se le presentaba. El salón de Miette estaba en tercer lugar en el evento mientras que uno de los salones de segundo año se encontraba en la segunda posición.

-¡No perderé en ninguna!-

-¡Eso veremos Serena!-

La competencia dio inicio colocando a Shauna en primer lugar gracias a su valioso esfuerzo cosa que alegraba a la joven de ojos azules que observaba desde la distancia. La carrera seguía su curso y la morena daba el relevo necesario para su siguiente compañera que hacia su máximo esfuerzo por seguir el paso triunfador. Los gritos de todo el alumnado eran bastante fuertes y se sentía la emoción en el aire. El salón de Miette tomaba una ligera ventaja mientras que la compañera de la peli miel llegaba en un segundo haciendo que el esfuerzo fuera mayor para la siguiente. Tres salones eran los que estaban codo a codo los cuales por destino mismo eran los que se encontraban en las primeras posiciones. Serena y Miette observaban como las jóvenes se acercaban con el bastón de la carrera, todo parecía ir en cámara lenta y en pocos segundos la competencia dio inicio entre la peli azul y la peli miel y demás competidoras. La velocidad de ambas chicas era sorprendente y se encontraban codo a codo en todo el recorrido final seguidas también de cerca por otras dos que estaban en sus cercanías. Ambas kalosianas tenían la adrenalina a tope viéndose de reojo a la hora de correr, estaban muy cerca una de la otra pero lo inusual ocurrió, una de las jóvenes que iban tras ella golpeo a la joven del salón 1-1 con el hombro lo cual le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer en la pista. Todos los presentes se asustaron por la chica que caía bruscamente al suelo.

- _"No puede ser…..yo…..hice el ridículo…"-_ El pensamiento de Serena era de extrema tristeza ya que ella quería la victoria para que ambos chicos no tuviesen que pelear. Unas lágrimas cayeron de su rostro debido a la frustración que crecía dentro de su ser.

-¡NO TE RINDAS SERENA! ¡SIGUE ADELANTE!-

-¡LEVANTATE SERENA! ¡TU PUEDES HACERLO-

Dos voces eran las que se escuchaban a la distancia, dos voces que le eran sumamente familiares. Cuando ella rodaba al caer pudo observar como el dueño de la primera voz era el azabache de su corazón que la alentaba con mirada intensa confiando en ella con todo sus fuerzas junto a los vítores de sus amigos que le acompañaban. El dueño de la segunda voz era el chico que le había dicho que no iba a ver nada que le interesara, desde la distancia, Calem gritaba a todo pulmón con los ojos que ella acostumbraba a ver. Con todo y el dolor de su herida ella se levantaba y para correr una vez más a pesar de haber perdido la ventaja. El último lugar de repente la había superado dejándola a ella en esa posición. Empezó a acelerar y con todas sus fuerzas se propuso a llegar a la meta y ser de ayudar para todos sus compañeros y en un esfuerzo muy grande la joven llego en penúltimo lugar de la carrera que Miette fue ganadora.

El kantoniano corrió rápidamente hacia donde ella para auxiliarla ya que tenía una herida sangrante en su rodilla izquierda. Todos sus amigos se dirigieron siguiendo al joven de las marcas Z que ya tomaba su brazo para ayudarla a colocarla en pie.

-Yo lo siento…..por mi culpa no pudimos ganar…..- La joven empezaba a lagrimear fuertemente ya que la frustración se apoderaba de ella. Ash no podía soportar ver sus lágrimas y un nuevo sentimiento nacía de su interior.

-¡Clemont! ¿Aun podemos ganar esto no es así?- Todos quedaron observando al azabache con mucha sorpresa al notar su fe en la victoria.

-Es muy poca la probabilidad. Gracias a que Serena llego en penúltimo lugar tenemos una pequeña oportunidad, la única manera de ganar todo es que Calem y tu ganen el primer lugar de la carrera de tres piernas.- Era lo único que el azabache necesitaba escuchar mientras llegaban a las bancas de su salón para que la atendieran en todo momento apoyándola.

-Yo lo siento Ash….lo siento….- La joven seguía sollozando cosa que sus amigos intentaban consolar.

-¿Por qué te disculpas Serena? Por ti vamos a ganar.- Eso confundió a todos los allegados incluyéndola a ella. El joven encomendó su cuidado a sus amigos e iba dispuesto a tragarse su orgullo por el bien de la peli miel.

Al mismo tiempo que el kantoniano había corrido hacia la joven, Calem disponía a hacer lo mismo pero antes de seguir de prisa escucho a dos jóvenes de otro salón hablar y se oculto entre unos árboles para poder escuchar todo lo que ellos decían.

-¡El plan fue todo un éxito!-

-¡Quien diría que Sofía haría algo así con Serena la chica del salón 1-1!-

-Tengo entendido que le pagaron, al menos así escuche entre los rumores.-

-Te apuesto lo que sea que fueron los del salón 2-2. Ellos tienen esa fama desde el año pasado, escuche que ellos tienen miembros del Team Flare entre sus filas incluso.

-Por eso no es bueno meterse con ellos.-

-Tienes razón…..vamos mejor a ver como fracasan los del 1-1.- El pelinegro escucho claramente todo el rumor cosa que lo irrito mucho. ¿Tan importante era ganar para hacer ese tipo de suciedades? El de alguna manera estaba en la misma situación, pero…él no quería lastimar a nadie en el proceso. Un conflicto de moralidad se desarrollaba en el joven en esos momentos, lo único que tenía claro era que iba a derrotar a esos tipos por lo que le hicieron a Serena y una mirada de ira y determinación se dibujo en el rostro.

Ash corría buscando al joven que sería su compañero en la siguiente carrera pero su sorpresa fue al ver que también era buscado por Calem. Ambos se detuvieron uno frente al otro viéndose intensamente. Ambos en ese momento no sabían cómo pedirlo debido a su orgullo pero iban a desechar ese sentimiento inútil por uno más importante.

-Calem, por favor ayúdame a ganar la siguiente carrera.- Los ojos del kalosiano se abrieron de par en par ante la propuesta de Ash.

-Yo…te iba a pedir lo mismo…..- Ahora era el turno del joven kantoniano de tener ese gesto de sorpresa. En ese momento el joven peli negro procedió a explicar todo lo que escucho cosa que hizo que su sangre empezara a hervir. Ambos compartían el mismo sentimiento y ahora tenían una meta en común que era destrozar a esos tipos. Una tregua por el bien de la persona más importante para ambos era formada.

El último evento estaba por empezar, todos los salones ya estaban mandando a sus representantes a la carrera más difícil. Serena se había calmado ya un poco luego de que vendaran su herida en la rodilla izquierda con una gaza preguntando siempre en todo momento donde se había metido Ash. Todos no tenían ni idea donde se había ido y eso preocupaba a la peli miel que aun seguía cabizbaja.

-Fue desafortunado que esa entrometida interviniera en nuestra competencia Serena.- La peli azul llego hacia la joven lastimada cosa que le sorprendió.

-Fue un accidente…..le pudo pasar a cualquiera.-

-No fue así….luego de que te tumbo quiso hacer lo mismo conmigo.- ¿Eh? ¿Todo fue premeditado? Todos los presentes escuchaban con atención a las palabras de Miette la cual confirmaba que el salón 2-2 quería ganar a toda costa.

-¿Entonces?-

-Te empujaron a propósito, y me preocupa que puedan hacer lo mismo o peor con Ash.- La joven era directa, ella tenía su afecto puesto en el azabache, pero la chica frente a ella la consideraba una rival y tenia cierto respeto hacia ella.

-No creo que participe…-

-¿Entonces quiénes son esos dos que acaban de llegar amarrados de los tobillos?- Ante la súbita declaración de la joven de cabello azul todos observaron como Ash y Calem estaban en la pista listos para competir sin parecer enemigos mortales. La peli miel estaba estupefacta ante tal hecho y no podía más que tocar su pecho al ver a su mejor amigo y al amor de su vida, juntos en el campo de lucha. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

En ese momento los dos pelinegros permanecían en silencio mientras alistaban todo para su carrera, cosa que los demás competidores notaron con recelo ya que se rumoreaba que el salón 1-1 no participaría en ese evento. La duda en el rostro de Calem ante la propuesta de victoria de Ash era sumamente extraña, había propuesto algo realmente inusual para la victoria. La única estrategia era que se concentrara en correr a toda velocidad imaginando que él estaba solo en esa competencia. ¿Cómo iba a ayudar eso a ganar? No tenía más remedio que creer en lo que Ash menciono.

-¡Oigan estúpidos!- Dos bravucones se acercaban ante los dos muchachos que aun permanecían en silencio estirándose y calentando un poco.

-¿¡Es que son sordos o que!?- Ambos no prestaban ni un segundo de la atención que requería el tipo.

-Cállate, estorbas en mi concentración.- Los matones se ofendieron al instante ante las palabras del mejor amigo de Serena.

-¿Cómo osas en ignorarnos y callarnos?-

-No estamos de buen humor…..lárguense en este instante.- Era el turno de Ash de sacar su mal humor a flote cosa que aun enardecía a sus "rivales".

-¡Estúpidos creídos! ¿Para que compiten? La ridícula de su salón que se cayó al final los dejo sin posibilidad de ganar. Los ganadores serán el salón 2-2 como el año pasado.- Ambos jóvenes lanzaron una mirada fulminante que incluso podía intimidar a una manada de Ursaring. Los tipos al sentirse menos que un insecto decidieron mejor retirarse ya que ellos serian sus primeras víctimas de todos modos.

Todos los participantes estaban ya listos para comenzar y la tensión estaba por todos los aires. El profesor de turno dio el pitazo de salida y para el asombro de muchos Ash y Calem se propulsaron en perfecta sincronía hacia el primer lugar. Serena miraba asombrada como los dos cooperaban bastante bien e incluso estaban a la cabeza de todos los competidores. El salón 1-1 rugía al máximo al ver a los dos jóvenes correr como si no hubiese un mañana. Los únicos que los seguían a duras penas eran el salón tramposo y el salón de la peli azul la cual quedaba maravillada al mismo tiempo que observaba a Ash. Como era de esperarse los dos bravucones pensaban eliminarlos tal y como lo habían hecho con la peli miel en la carrera anterior. Aceleraron y alcanzaron a ambos entrenadores que daban el todo por el todo, más allá de sus malas costumbres para ganar, los tipos desagradables poseían velocidad.

-¡No se confíen estúpidos!- En ese momento chocaron el hombro de Calem cosa que hizo que ambos perdieran el equilibrio y empezaron a caer al suelo. La sonrisa de victoria se dibujaba en los dos rufianes…pero no contaron con la perfecta sincronización que ambos poseían en ese momento y como si de uno se tratara, ambos brazos pudieron evitar su caída y compusieron su balance. ¡Aun seguían en la carrera! Todos gritaban de emoción ante tal fortaleza. La peli miel solo tocaba su corazón de emoción viendo la fiereza y determinación que cada uno reflejaba.

-¡Ustedes creen!-

-¡Que ganaron con sus trampas!- Los dos jóvenes gritaban mientras corrían con todo mientras eran golpeados nuevamente solo que a diferencia de la vez pasada, los hombros se pegaban ya que aplicaron toda su fuerza esta vez para permanecer en balance.

-¡Aunque la hayan tumbado!- Calem apretaba sus dientes con toda su ira y empezaba a rempujar a los matones que tenía en su hombro.

-¡Ella les gano!- Ash por su parte apoyo a su rival con toda su fuerza y en una escena dramática digna de fotografía tumbaron a los rufianes que cayeron al suelo rodando en el duro suelo antes de llegar a la anhelada meta ambos cruzando la línea de meta.

El instituto exploto de algarabía ante la pasión de esa carrera tan intensa. Todo el salón 1-1 fue hacia ambos jóvenes que lucían cansados por el esfuerzo realizado aunque por alguna razón el más cansado era Ash. Debido a la adrenalina, el kalosiano no se percató como Ash pudo sincronizarse tan bien con él, nunca habían corrido juntos, nunca habían sido amigos. ¿Cómo rayos lo hizo? El azabache le sonreía por la victoria lograda levantándole el pulgar mientras se arrodillaba de la fatiga. No pudo cuestionarse más porque fueron impactados por el salón que se encontraba feliz llenándolos de felicitaciones y abrazos por la victoria. Más atrás llegaba Serena que incluso con la herida recién hecha no iba a dejar de celebrar esos con dos de sus personas favoritas.

-¡Chicos….!- La peli miel lagrimeaba de emoción al ver lo bien que se llevaron esa vez. Su preocupación salto al ver al azabache jadear por el esfuerzo realizado a diferencia de Calem que se encontraba agotado de una manera entendible.

-Atiende a Ash. El realizo más esfuerzo de entre los dos.- Calem en ese momento salió de la algarabía del grupo y se dirigió a reflexionar todo lo que había pasado en esos minutos. ¿Su moralidad o su sed de victoria? ¿Qué rayos paso con Ash? ¿Qué fue lo hizo para hacer esa sincronización increíble? Ahora eran más las preguntas que se generaban en su mente acerca de lo misterioso que podía ser Ash.

El azabache seguía jadeando en extremo al incluso estar sentado cosa que era extraña para los demás, el había hecho proezas más extremas pero nunca había mostrado tanto cansancio. Llego un punto donde el azabache simplemente quedo inconsciente ante la sorpresa de todos. Blake en ese instante se ofreció a cuidar del joven cosa que aunque no le gustara a la peli miel ella no estaba al cien para poder cumplir esa función.

La premiación del evento empezaba haciendo que Clemont recibiese el premio. La joven que estaba enamorada del kantoniano por su parte tenía que estar presente con sus demás compañeros al ser los victoriosos, seguía preocupada por la persona que ella amaba ya que quedo inconsciente por el esfuerzo que él hizo por ella. Ese pensamiento la sonrojaba mientras era incluida en la celebración de la victoria obtenida.

Mientras tanto en las bancas donde los dos jóvenes prodigios de las batallas pokemon yacían, el castaño tenía que desenmascarar a Ash con respecto a lo que sucedió.

-Deja de fingir conmigo. Sé que estas cansado pero no es para el punto de desmayarse.-

-Y yo pensé que era buen actor.- El chico de las marcas Z se reincorporaba aun visiblemente cansado. Ambos observaba a todos sus compañeros sumamente felices desde la distancia.

-¿Por qué utilizaste "eso"?-

-Fue lo único que se me ocurrió para ganar.-

-Sin entrenamiento "eso" te puede dejar loco o hasta paralitico.-

-No iba a permitir que ensuciaran el honor de Serena.- El observaba desde la distancia la sonrisa que había construido a partir de la frustración de la derrota que ella recibió. Nunca le había dolido tanto ver llorar a alguien como paso con ella, nunca creyó tampoco tragarse su orgullo y pedirle ayuda al que consideraba ahora su rival.

\- Así que los rumores en la policía eran ciertos.-

-Creo que no me hace falta decirte que no le digas a nadie.-

-No lo hare, pero si haces eso sin entrenamiento los riesgos son fatales tanto en ti como tus pokemon. Existen antecedentes en la organización pokemon acerca de lo que utilizaste el día de hoy y nosotros la policía internacional somos conscientes de ello también-

-Lo se descuida, no planeo usarlo así por así, créeme me duele la cabeza solo de haber realizado ese esfuerzo.-

-Necesitas descansar y preocupar menos a tu novia.-

-¡BLAKE!-

-Eres fácil de sonrojar galán…..-

A pesar de las bromas hechas, la preocupación del policía era evidente. Los rumores del campeón de Kanto eran verdaderos y lo temible que podía llegar a ser era poco comparado a lo que él había sido testigo. Los misterios alrededor del entrenador Kantoniano crecían con cada día que pasaba. Lo que no sabían todos en esos instantes es que algo mas grave estaba a punto de comenzar, el llamado de las rondas finales del torneo eliminatorio estaba a punto de comenzar.

" **Un objetivo en común puede hacer maravillas en las relaciones personales. Ash demostraba ser alguien ajeno a lo común. ¿Qué es lo que Ash utilizo para alzarse con la victoria? Esas eran las preguntas que Calem poseía luego de la hazaña donde él fue testigo directo. Las batallas que determinarían el futuro de Ash Ketchum estaban a punto de comenzar. Esta historia continuara….."**

 **/**

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo mas del fic de nombre largo XD! Antes que cualquiera de ustedes genere alguna** **teoría** **primero tengo que aclarar algo. NO UTILIZARE EL AURA EN ESTE FIC. Ya tengo en uso ese recurso en el Reto** **Máximo** **y no pienso repetirlo** **aquí** **, es algo mas que explicare a su debido tiempo. Los que tienen mucho tiempo conmigo deben de saber como soy para generar misterios XD. El conflicto de Calem me divierte escribirlo y pues darle cierto protagonismo me dio una buena sensacion. El festival deportivo sera el desarrollo de sus emociones y Ash tendra que ver mucho en su** **redención...si es que la hay...XD. El deporte siempre ha sido algo que me encanta y pues la pasion y adrenalina que se puede transmitir es algo que siempre me agrada escribir, de hecho siempre he querido escribir un fic deportivo o algo asi, tal vez en un futuro lo haga quien sabe. Las batallas principales se acercan y la seleccion de los 4 representantes esta a punto de llegar a su climax. Siento haberme tardado con el capitulo pero me quede sin internet el fin de semana y parte de estos dias, problemas con el servicio -w-. Todo esta en orden ahora y pues toca Deseos Congelados la cual esta en una etapa critica jajajaja. No tengo mucho que agregar hoy mas que ahora responder reviews OwO!**

 **HikaruRiv: Una rivalidad siempre es divertida de escribir en varios aspectos. El que me conoce sabe de mi estilo y pues todo lo que escribo tiene su proposito XD. Despues de todo el relajo ya estoy mejor! Muchas gracias por el apoyo!**

 **RedYellowLove: Me disculpo de antemano por la demora en la actualizacion! He tenido un sin fin de problemas para poder escribir pero digamos que tengo ya las baterias recargadas. En eso tienes mucha razon, un review siempre es bienvenido y creeme que me motiva a seguir con el proyecto. Realmente se agradece el tiempo que invierten en opinar. Ash tiende a abusar mucho cuando tiene la ventaja, mira en la liga Kalos con el pobre chico del Altaria hype entre esos dos llegara a un climax pronto y creeme que sera genial. Sin azucar no puede haber capitulo! Aunque sea un poco siempre procuro agregarlo XD, la declaracion entre ambos esta en fase de construccion, necesito pensar donde va a ser entre los eventos de la historia. Pensaba hacerlo hasta el final pero tardara mucho XD! Vere cuando podre hacerlo. Una Leccion y El Reto Maximo por los momentos estan lejos de terminar, la que esta mas cerca es Deseos Congelados. Cuando esta termine pienso comenzar con una historia mas pero aun no decido que tema ya que tengo muchos por desarrollar XD. Con respecto a otros animes, pues ninguno me tiene hypeado como para escribir, tal vez Boku no Hero pero no estoy al 100 seguro de intentarlo pero a lo mejor lo hago. Muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo! PD: La review mas larga esta hecha por los momentos por Sora y sostiene el record. Si pude responder a ese Behemoth puedo con los tuyos, de hecho, comentarios largos siempre me agradan!**

 **Sora: Es una estrategia del anime, de hecho gracias a ello salio la habilidad pararayos XD. La pose de Ash tiene significado jajajajaja, mas que un homenaje tiene que ver con dos personas que la utilizan. Una es Brock que saldra en un futuro y el otro es...chan chan chan...el que lo descubra le doy un premio XD! Los brazos de Ash tienen una vieja lesion que acompaña su dolor del pasado, dare una explicacion cuando la ocasion lo amerite. Pikachu no habia tenido protagonismo y ya era hora de que tuviese accion. La escena de Onix la base en una escena de Samurai X si te soy honesto cof cof Seijuro Hiko vs Fuji cof cof jajajaja. El torneo intercolegial de Kalos trae varias sorpresas de hecho, los gimnasios en esta historia tendran una leve diferencia. Miette...a ella honestamente la tengo como Factor X, no se sabe que pasara. La madurez de Calem sera determinante para el futuro de la historia y lo considero importante, por lo general en estas historias lo agregan como el malo maloso y quise variar de eso al mismo tiempo que aplico el cliche de alguna manera XD. Ya estoy curado y con la baterias recargadas XD! Estoy hypeado de hecho con el capitulo que viene esta semana de BHA! Esta sumamente intenso. Si quieres discutir algo mas, puedes usar PM y conversar contigo con gusto jajajaja. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Lizardon97: Muchas gracias por los halagos! El desarrollo de personajes es algo que por lo general cuesta llevar y quiero hacerlo lo mejor posible. A los dos "antagonistas" los tengo realmente como factor X. Como dije desde el principio del fic, este es un cliche a mi estilo por lo tanto hay muchas sorpresas en ello. Te recomiendo unirte a la fila de misterios que tengo sobre Ash en todas mis historias, los que conocen mi estilo de escritura saben que tiendo a ocultarles muchas cosas XD. La reaccion de Serena...te puedo adelantar que sera interesante ante los eventos que ella conocera. Me disculpo de nuevo por la tardanza pero un sin fin de cosas me ha pasado (Suicidio de teclado, trabajo a granel, garganta podrida, hueva en su minima expresion, falta de espacio privado para escribir.) Ahora ya tengo todo eso resuelto y pues tengo las baterias recargadas!**

 **PD: Podriamos decir que esa es mi vision de un Ash en la adolescencia de alguna manera, aun me falta explotarle ciertos puntos pero lo hare mediante la historia avance.**

 **PD2: Paciencia joven padawan, varios personajes saldran en Kalos en un futuro proximo. Algo que he notado en muchos fics es que tiran a los personajes de un solo y aparecen de la nada solo porque si. Me quiero llevar mi tiempo para que cuando salgan sea interesante. Asi que descuida, esta historia incluira todo eso y mas.**

 **Sin mas que decir espero les guste el capitulo! Gracias a todos por el apoyo a este proyecto tambien y nos veremos pronto en Deseos Congelados para los que siguen esa historia o en otro capitulo del unico nombre que se me ocurrio y que me arrepiente de hacerlo tan largo pero que a pesar de ello me gusta ...Ya-ha!**


	21. Festival Deportivo IV: Duelo entre

Capitulo 21: Festival Deportivo IV: Duelo entre amigos.

" **En nuestro capitulo anterior, nuestro héroe tragaba su orgullo y con ayuda de su rival Calem lograron remontar las adversidades del momento. El azabache se encontraba cansado en las bancas que eran asignadas al salón 1-1- con el resguardo de Blake. ¿Qué fue eso que sucedió durante la competencia? Calem en esos momentos se encontraba con esa duda mientras que Serena a su vez estaba sumida en la preocupación por ambos chicos. Las batallas pokemon están a la vuelta de la esquina. ¿Podrá Ash superar los obstáculos de su futuro? Pronto lo sabremos."**

El sol del medio día empezaba a iluminar la región Kalos donde el instituto Lumiose celebraba su tradicional festival deportivo. Las competencias habían sido varias y tanto estudiantes como pokemon se han divertido como nunca antes se había presenciado en la historia de la institución. El cambio resultaba ser positivo en el buen sentido escolar aunque algunas personas sentían cierto tipo de mal sentimiento al sentir amargamente muchas derrotas. No todas las personas pueden sobrellevar el fracaso como se debe y terminan cayendo o en la desesperación o en la trampa para obtener la victoria. El azabache reflexionaba un poco de sus recuerdos al recordar todas las tentaciones a las que fue sometido durante su carrera como entrenador pokemon mientras intentaba recuperarse del enorme esfuerzo realizado para conseguir la victoria. Blake por su parte al ver que el entrenador se encontraba mejor fue con sus compañeros a celebrar un poco la más reciente victoria. El grupo realmente se veía feliz y motivado después de las proezas hechas en cada evento incluso en los que habían perdido. Serena era la única que no se sentía feliz del todo al ver que faltaba uno que ella anhelaba a su lado y otro que debía de estar con todos sus amigos, por los momentos con el único que podía tener cierta cercanía era con el kantoniano el cual descansaba aun después de su esfuerzo. Aun se preguntaba porque estaba tan cansado a pesar de que el siempre se ha mostrado lleno de energía y al final ella solo pudo ceder ante el deseo de ir a su lado.

-¿Ash estas despierto?- El azabache abrió lentamente sus ojos al ver a la joven peli miel con un rostro de preocupación. ¿Acaso era por él? Fuera cual fuera el caso su esfuerzo fue para dibujarle una sonrisa y lo menos que quería hacer es preocuparla así que se sentó al tiempo que le sonrió como solo su persona sabia hacer.

-Gracias a ti ganamos Serena.- El gesto de la joven cambio rápidamente a uno de felicidad y abordada por varios sentimientos no pudo evitar abrazar al joven kantoniano.

-Te lo agradezco mucho…..en serio tenía miedo…..yo no quería defraudarlos…- Ash se sorprendió al sentir que aun tenia esos sentimientos embotellados en su ser al escuchar que casi sollozaba.

-Nunca nos defraudarías Serena, ten mas fe en ti, así como yo la tengo en ti.- En un acto de reflejo el joven acariciaba el cabello de la kalosiana mientras la brisa del día caluroso les reconfortaba a ambos. El cansancio de Ash había desaparecido así como los sentimientos de frustración de la joven la cual se sonrojaba con las palabras de su amado. ¿Cómo era posible que el tuviese ese efecto en ella? Lo que no sabía es que la misma pregunta se formulaba el azabache al tenerla en sus brazos.

-¿Cómo hiciste para que Calem trabajara contigo?- La curiosidad era el siguiente sentimiento en la lista de la peli miel mientras que a fuerza se separaba de su amado aunque no quisiese. Ambos sentados se observaban y el azabache le sonreía con la intención de brindarle algo de esperanza, había leído sus sentimientos y su preocupación por su amigo y era algo que le gustaba mucho de ella.

-Calem también vino a mí para que corriéramos juntos. Me sorprendí cuando me lo propuso. ¿Has estado muy preocupada por él no es así?- A veces la joven pensaba como podía ocultar sus emociones con el azabache pero siempre le resultaba imposible.

-Lo he estado, ha tenido una actitud muy extraña los últimos días. Me sentí muy feliz de verlos a ambos correr juntos e incluso observe como el sonreía cuando corría a tu lado.- Ash por el tremendo esfuerzo que había hecho no pudo percibir del todo los gestos del chico de Kalos pero si "eso" funcionaba como era de esperarse el que el sonriera era simplemente el reflejo de la sincronía que ambos compartieron.

-He notado lo mismo, pero lo que me has dicho es cierto, el no es una mala persona. A menos eso creo de las personas que confían en sus pokemon. No te preocupes tanto, el volverá a sus cabales pronto sin que te des cuenta.- La peli miel en el fondo quería creer en las palabras de su amado pero este al no saber la razón de su distancia era entendible que no conociera todo el trasfondo del asunto, aun así creía en sus palabras.

-Le agradeceré luego cuando lo mire. En serio gracias por todo Ash.- Ella se veía tentada a tomar su mano y nunca soltarla pero tenía que controlarse un poco. En cambio el azabache volvía a sentir aquella incomodidad en el pecho, a pesar de comprender la preocupación de la joven él sentía un cierto egoísmo en ese momento. Sacudió su cabeza para eliminar esos pensamientos mientras la joven seguía en sus fantasías diurnas. Una extraña pareja para cualquiera que los viese.

El azabache decidió que tenía que estirar sus músculos un poco y decidió que aprovecharía un poco el tiempo para preparar a sus amigos para las batallas futuras que vendrían. Serena al escuchar sus planes quería acompañarlo pero antes que el chico diera su respuesta todos sus amigos se acercaron donde ellos para celebrar junto a Ash también. Luego de unos cuantos vítores el entrenador decidió alejarse al notar la mirada de Clemont y Blake que se retaban ya que luego de la batalla que sostuvieron hace unas semanas estaban más que motivados por ir uno contra uno. Serena quedo con ganas de acompañarlo pero intuyo que a lo mejor necesitaba su espacio al ver la mirada de los amigos retándose entre sí.

-Volveré en unos minutos para el almuerzo.- El azabache se despedía mientras Pikachu le seguía.

-Yo también tengo que hacer algo, los veo luego.- Ahora era el castaño quien se alejaba del grupo.

-Lo siento pero también tengo que retirarme, los veo pronto.- El inventor fue el último en separarse.

-Ahora que le pasa a esos tres, todos se fueron sin ninguna explicación creíble.- Shauna miraba con desconcierto la partida de los entrenadores mientras Serena solo suspiraba al ver a su amado partir. Esos eran los momentos donde ella quería ser su apoyo pero los misterios que él poseía a veces eran un acantilado que los separaba. Su meta ahora era encontrar un modo de alcanzarlo, ella lo deseaba y anhelaba así como él ha sido un enorme apoyo para todos.

Ash había llegado a un claro donde no había ningún estudiante, que fuese la hora del almuerzo le ayudaba para presentar a sus dos viejos amigos que combatirían hasta la final si es que podía alcanzarla. Sabía que Blake, Clemont o Calem se toparían contra él en las semifinales y cualquiera de ellos sería un muro difícil de escalar.

-¡Salgan todos!- El lanzo 5 de sus 6 pokebolas revelando a todo su equipo que se enfrentarían en la final si llegaban a alcanzarla. Entre los 4 conocidos estaban 2 siluetas mas las cuales recién se habían integrado al equipo los cuales taclearon al joven en clara señal que lo extrañaban.

-¡Me alegro de verlos! Disculpen a su tonto amigo si por mi han sufrido con la policía, pero pronto los recuperare a todos. ¡Hoy tendremos batallas muy difíciles pero sé que ustedes pueden superar lo que sea, lo hemos hecho en el pasado y lo haremos hoy!- Todos los pokemon de Ash asentían con la misma determinación de su entrenador. Los dos nuevos sabían que su entrenador había hecho lo que hizo por el bien de una persona y si a ellos les hubiese tocado estar en la misma situación hubieran reaccionado de la misma manera. Froakie observo a los dos nuevos pokemon que su amigo había traído y sintió por alguna razón la poderosa fuerza que emanaban a pesar de haber estado lejos de su entrenador. El azabache al ver la actitud del pequeño inicial de agua presento a los nuevos integrantes temporales y enseguida la familia se reconocía entre sí. Ash se encontraba decidido en comenzar de nuevo y resurgir del mar oscuro de desesperación de una vez él se hundió.

Los otros tres entrenadores también se preparaban mentalmente a la lucha que se avecinaba. Todo estaba listo para las intensas luchas que se avecinaban y la escuela entera tenia curiosidad en saber quiénes serian los 4 clasificados. Los alumnos aprovechaban ahora para almorzar y tal como lo prometió el azabache regreso hacia sus amigos para compartir esos momentos. La peli miel fue la que mas sonrió al verlo regresar al mismo tiempo que los otros dos se presentaban. El grupo volvía a estar casi completo, a excepción de la persona que tenia la carga emocional más pesada en esos instantes. El comía solo junto a sus amigos pokemon en un claro donde la soledad era garantizada. Concentrado en sus pensamientos en que rayos hizo Ash para poder realizar tan tremenda proeza. El observaba ese par de objetos los cuales le fueron entregados hace unos días y tenía cierta duda ahora en su corazón si de veras utilizarlo. ¡Claro que tenia! Su objetivo era ganar pero porque le llenaba de duda la actitud del joven que consideraba su mayor enemigo. Entre esos pensamientos él seguía preparándose para lo que tal vez cambiaria su destino.

La hora del almuerzo termino con todo el grupo sorprendido en la cantidad de alimento que había ingerido el azabache, era como si no hubiese comido en días. A pesar de ello, todos pasaron un grato momento pero ahora era de pasar al siguiente paso del festival, el resto de batallas pokemon. Otros eventos se realizaban al mismo tiempo pero sin duda el torneo de clasificación era el más esperado. Las rondas fueron pasando una por una y varios de los alumnos eran eliminados incluyendo a Tierno y Trevor que fueron vencidos por Ash y Blake respectivamente. Clemont ganaba sus batallas con un poco mas de dificultad pero gracias a su poder de planeación solventaba todo lo que le podían preparar. Calem por su parte era brutal junto a Chestnaught el cual había sido suficiente para derrotar a sus rivales. Al final de toda la seguidilla de combates los 4 clasificados fueron elegidos: Ash, Clemont, Blake y Calem representarían a la institución en el torneo intercolegial de la región Kalos. El público aplaudía en cierta parte pero al mismo tiempo algunos abucheaban al joven inventor debido a su reputación pasada. El kantoniano no observaba con buenos ojos lo que ocurría pero el joven policía lo detenía para evitar cualquier altercado que amenazara su participación. Era el momento de elegir los combates semifinales que a pesar de que eran protocolarios ya que el objetivo principal ya estaba dado, una lucha de honor es lo que se aproximaba. La directora era la encargada del sorteo que al finalizar su desarrollo dio el resultado que al menos el azabache mas deseaba en ese momento.

 _Semifinales del Torneo del Festival Deportivo_

 _Ash Vs Clemont_

 _Blake Vs Calem_

Ash observaba a Clemont el cual devolvía la mirada ambos motivados por lo que ellos anhelaban desde que los tres conversaban de batallas pokemon. El instinto del campeón de Kanto le indicaba que el peli limón aparentaba más de lo que había demostrado. Calem por su parte observaba al policía que no se dejaba intimidar por el reto que le lanzaba el kalosiano. La directora al ver a los 4 jóvenes que ella consideraba prodigios desde el principio del torneo sonreía, hace ya un tiempo que ella no se emocionaba por una batalla pokemon. La primera batalla entre el azabache y el peli limón comenzaría en unos minutos por lo tanto ambos primero debían de escoger quienes serian sus pokemon elegidos para la batalla doble que ambos librarían. El inventor desde que conoció a Ash percibió un estilo bastante inusual para un campeón, la improvisación de Ash en el campo de batalla era hasta podría decirse monstruosa por lo tanto el tenia que combatir eso con sus planes propios. En las gradas los amigos de ellos dos se sentía preocupado ya que el murmullo de la gente era bastante llamativo en relación al peli limón. Michos sentían preocupación que algo como lo que sucedió hace unos meses podría ocurrir una vez más, otros no podían dejar a un lado el resentimiento que ese caos les dejo en su vida. El miedo y la confusión imperaron gracias al peli limón el cual luego de todo eso cayó en un abismo de desesperación del cual Ash había sido artífice de recuperar su autoestima y ganas de salir adelante. Serena confiaba en sus dos amigos que podrían salir adelante y sintió confort al sentir la mano de Blake en su hombro indicándole que confiara en ellos dos. Calem por su parte y en solitario decidió presencia la pelea en solitario. Tenía demasiadas dudas acerca de quién era Ash y estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

El tiempo había expirado y la hora llego para la lucha entre los dos mejores amigos. En la esquina azul el azabache se preparaba estirando sus brazos para lo que sería una batalla divertida. Clemont por su parte observaba y estudiaba cada movimiento de Ash, no iba a ignorar ningún detalle por muy mínimo que fuese. Antes que el juez principal el cual era el profesor Sycamore diera las instrucciones la tensión se cortó y varios abucheos se empezaban a escuchar del público.

-¡APLASTA AL MARCADO!-

-¡ACABA CON ESE NERD KETCHUM!-

-¡NO SE MERECE ESTAR AHÍ! ¡SAQUENLO!

Los gritos se hacían cada vez más ensordecedores en contra del inventor el cual aun lucia calmado a pesar de todo lo dicho por él en las gradas. Algunos empezaron hasta tirar basura para golpearlo, nadie pensaba que la cosa podría ser tan grave. Serena y compañía se sentían indignados por todo lo que escuchaban e intentaba apaciguar a todo el alumnado sin éxito. El policía por su parte miraba serio como esos dos ni se inmutaban, es como que si estuviesen en su propio mundo y nadie los podría sacar de ahí.

-Veo que por fin llegamos a este punto Clemont.- Pikachu salía al campo ya que sería de los que batallaría mientras el azabache sacaba una de sus pokebolas y la activaba devolviéndola a su tamaño original en su mano.

-Yo también quería una batalla seria contigo. He entrenado día y noche para poder darte la batalla que esperas de mi- El rubio sacaba dos pokebolas las cuales se volvían a su tamaño normal en sus dos manos. Desde aquella batalla real entre los 4, una pasión ardiente había surgido en su interior, tan fuerte como la de su sueño de hacer inventos que beneficien al mundo pokemon.

-¡Entonces demos lo mejor de nosotros! ¡Froakie yo te elijo!- El inicial de agua se materializaba a la par del roedor eléctrico con sus dos brazos cruzados preparado para la batalla.

-¡Sin resentimientos! ¡Bunnelby! ¡Electrike! ¡Es hora de luchar!- El tipo tierra normal hacia su aparición junto a un pokemon nuevo del repertorio del peli limón ambos listos para luchar. El conejo pokemon observo a Pikachu midiendo fuerzas primero con la mirada cosa que el roedor también le respondía sacando chispas de sus mejillas.

El silencio reino luego de que los 4 pokemon hicieran su acto de presencia, por alguna razón el ambiente se volvió tenso y aunque todos aun seguían enardecidos por el historia del rubio inventor, se guardo silencio para ser testigos a lo que ellos creerían seria una paliza de parte de Ash.

-¡Esta será una batalla Doble entre los alumnos Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta contra Clemont de Ciudad Lumiose! El ganador será declarado cuando este derrote a los dos pokemon de su contrincante. ¿Ambos entrenadores están listos?- Los dos chicos asentían sin dejar de ver el campo de batalla y sus pokemon se alistaban todos con una cara de seriedad y concentración extrema.

-¡ENTONCES QUE LA BATALLA! ¡INICIE!-

===========ASH VS CLEMONT===========

-¡Pikachu Ataque Rápido!-

-¡Bunnelby Embístelo!-

Ambos pokemon salieron disparados como balas uno contra el otro chocando entre sí cabeza con cabeza mientras se observaban fijamente ejerciendo fuerza sobre el otro. El choque entre ambos había hecho una especie de estruendo que sacudía al público y los dejaba sorprendido por tal demostración de fuerza.

-¡Esto es una batalla de dos Ash! ¡No se te olvide!- El azabache observo como el segundo pokemon de su amigo se lanzaba un Impactrueno a los dos pokemon que habían chocado entre sí dejando solamente al Bunnelby inmune al ser tipo tierra y aunque fuese poco efectivo contra el roedor siempre dejaba efecto.

-¡Al que se le olvida es as ti!- Sin previo aviso, Froakie había usado su velocidad e impacto un hidro pulso cargado en su mano dándole de lleno al conejo pokemon. La sucesión de eventos dejo en perplejidad a todos los espectadores. Pocos movimientos y ya se podía sentir la intensidad entre ambos.

-¡Bunnelby! ¡Utiliza Excavar! ¡Electrike Cabezazo hacia Pikachu!- El conejo pokemon hacia un agujero desapareciendo de la vista de todos mientras que el tipo eléctrico de Clemont corría para golpear al roedor. Ash por su parte analizaba la situación y a pesar de que el pokemon que excavaba se miraba en excelente forma, el que intentaba golpear a Pikachu no se le comparaba y él conocía de sobra que Clemont tenía pokemon con más fuerza para el combate.

-¡Froakie intercepta con corte!- Dada a la naturaleza de defensora del inicial de Kalos, el azabache sabía perfectamente que el tipo agua era especialista en proteger a los demás pero la estrategia del inventor salía a flote al mismo tiempo que el tipo tierra impactaba sobre el tipo agua evitando que interceptara mientras que Electrike daba un tremendo golpe en el abdomen del roedor eléctrico haciendo que ambos se impulsaran a los pies de su entrenador.

En las gradas observaban la buena estrategia de Clemont la cual había sido efectiva contra el azabache. Pikachu y Froakie se levantaban aun con ganas de luchar luego de la sorpresa que se llevaron. Serena llevaba su mano al pecho mientras presenciaba el duelo de los dos amigos reflexionando como ambos han hecho bien al otro en el transcurso de su amistad. Su corazón latía a mil por hora siempre apoyando al azabache pero debía de admitir que el inventor lo hacía muy bien. Tierno y Trevor animaban con todo lo que podían a los dos amigos que tenían su lucha.

-Ash esta tomándose muy en serio la pelea con Clemont, es raro verlo tan cauteloso.- Las palabras de Blake interrumpían a todos los amigos que apoyaban a ambos. La expresión del entrenador y policía originario de Unova era de seriedad extrema ya que a pesar de ser una estrategia simple, algo más tenía que ver en ella que no podía descifrar ya que tenía que hacer más que ataques simples para derrotar a Ash.

" _Clemont está tramando algo…..sea lo que sea lo tendré primero hacer que revele su trampa."_

-¡Froakie! ¡Doble Equipo ahora!- El tipo agua aprovechaba su velocidad y hacia decenas de copias de sí mismo las cuales rodeaban a los dos pokemon de Clemont.

-¡Electrike utiliza Impactrueno sobre las copias! ¡Bunnelby! ¡Mantente Alerta por el verdadero!- El tipo eléctrico disparaba muchas ráfagas de electricidad golpeando y haciendo desaparecer a las copias una por una las cuales ahora intentaban acercarse. Antes que Bunnelby reaccionara sintió un enorme golpe por su espalda tumbándolo contra el Electrike.

-¡Pero qué!- Pikachu había sido el causante de tal golpe pero incluso con su impresionante velocidad le era imposible colocarse a las espaldas de ambos a menos que…..Clemont había recibido un contra ataque de su estrategia anterior, el roedor había utilizado el túnel que hizo su pokemon para atacarlos a ambos por sorpresa.

-¡Hidro Pulso ahora!- Al estar los dos pokemon aturdidos el verdadero Froakie aprovecho en golpear a Bunnelby con otro golpe súper efectivo pero el tipo eléctrico de Clemont se interpuso haciendo que solo el recibiera el golpe y saliera disparada hacia los pies de su entrenador.

-¡No nos vamos a rendir Ash! ¡Bunnelby Doble Bofetón hacia Pikachu! ¡Impactrueno sobre Froakie ahora Electrike!- Los pokemon del joven de lentes no se dormían en sus laureles y empezaron a atacar. El conejo pokemon a toda velocidad llego donde el roedor estaba y con sus orejas golpeaba al inicial de Ash sin que este se pudiese defender mientras que Froakie utilizaba su agilidad para esquivar cada descarga con mucha dificultad.

-¡Pikachu utiliza Cola de Hierro! ¡Froakie salta y lanza tus burbujas a Electrike!- Era el momento de Pikachu de contra atacar, su cola fortificada con poder de acero ahora chocaba con las orejas del roedor intercambiando golpes a alta velocidad mientras que el inicial de agua de Kalos desde el aire lanzaba sus famosas burbujas las cuales Electrike trataba de desintegrar con sus rayos. La batalla parecía cerrada y ambos entrenadores sentían el fuego de su rivalidad incandescente rugir con cada segundo donde ellos juntos a sus amigos luchaban por la victoria.

El publico quedaba atónito ante el intercambio de estrategias y ataques, no podían ni parpadear ya podían perderse lo asombrosa que era la batalla. El ánimo todos en la grada cambio drásticamente a comparación del principio, nadie podía creer que el marcado podría dar tanta batalla hacia Ash el cual había demostrado ser implacable en los combates anteriores.

-¡Pikachu salta ahora y utiliza una vez más Cola de Hierro!- Al buen estilo del roedor este realizaba un enorme brinco para aprovechar la fuerza de gravedad y dar un golpe certero el cual nunca llego ya que el tipo tierra y normal lo detuvo con sus orejas.

-¡Lo siento Ash! ¡Esa Estrategia ya la conozco! ¡Voltio Cruel Bunnelby!- El pokemon del inventor aun sosteniendo a Pikachu corría cargándose de energía eléctrica. Eso asusto a Ash de sobremanera ya que el objetivo del impacto era Froakie el cual aun peleaba con Electrike en un intercambio de ataques a larga distancia. Sin poder reaccionar el inicial de agua recibió de lleno la embestida eléctrica del conejo pokemon lanzando a los dos contra una de las paredes del gimnasio.

-Veo que tenía razón. ¡Esta batalla es emocionante amigo!- La sonrisa de Ash era genuina, aquella sensación de peligro volvía hacia a él esta vez de manera positiva y su adrenalina corría por todo su cuerpo. Ambos pokemon del azabache se recuperaban luego de los golpes recibidos y se colocaban en pose de batalla. Ellos también podían sentir la adrenalina en su interior al ver que sus dos contrincantes eran difíciles de vencer. De repente el público empezó a gritar de emoción esta vez sin distinciones ni malas vibras si no a favor de ambos entrenadores que daban su mejor esfuerzo.

-¡Los dos lo están haciendo fenomenal!- Shauna exclamaba de emoción al mismo tiempo que Tierno y Trevor alzaban sus manos ante la emoción que recibían. La peli miel tampoco podía evitar no sentirse emocionada ya que su corazón latía a mil por hora no solamente por lo intensa que era la lucha sino también por el hecho de ver ese rostro lleno de pasión de su amado. Calem por su parte analizaba todo con detenimiento, admitía que Clemont había mejorado mucho desde la última vez que ambos lucharon hace unas semanas pero en su interior aun sentía que no enseñaba todas sus garras.

-¡Chicos tenemos que dar el todo por el todo! ¡Ahora pondremos en práctica lo que hemos entrenado!- Al escuchar las palabras de Ash un mal augurio se cernió sobre el inventor el cual no iba a dar ninguna oportunidad para que su amigo contra atacara.

-¡Ni lo pienses Ash! ¡Bunnelby utiliza disparo de lodo! ¡Electrike utiliza Golpe Cabeza ahora!- El conejo pokemon se elevaba por los aires y lanzaba bolas de tierra hacia los dos pokemon de Ash mientras el tipo eléctrico corría para golpear a los dos al mismo tiempo si era posible.

-¡Ahora! ¡Pikachu utiliza Contra Escudo! ¡Froakie utiliza tus burbujas para paralizar a Electrike!- Pikachu se coloco frente al pokemon de agua y empezó a girar sobre su eje mientras golpeaba los disparos de lodo los cuales se desviaban por cada golpe eléctrico mientras que el inicial de Kalos lanzo sus burbujas hacia las patas del tipo eléctrico pegándolo contra el suelo.

-¡Froakie corre hacia Pikachu ahora! ¡Prepara ahora cola de Hierro amigo!- Todos pensaban que Ash estaba chiflado. ¿Iba a atacar a su propio pokemon? Los únicos que se sorprendieron por un motivo completamente distinto fueron Blake y Calem que dedujeron la estrategia del azabache. El roedor utilizo su cola reforzada y dio un tremendo golpe que aprovecho el inicial para impulsarse con sus patas haciéndole un daño leve pero que le había brindado a cambio la aceleración necesaria para ir hacia Bunnelby que aun estaba en el aire. Como una bala salió disparado Froakie a lo cual no pudo reaccionar el inventor ni su pokemon y fueron impactados por el ataque corte del pequeño tipo agua.

-¡Bunnelby!- El pokemon tipo tierra mostraba aun gran valentía al colocarse de pie después de tremendo golpe. A pesar de haber presenciado el ataque de Cola de Hierro de Pikachu el inventor jamás se espero que pudiese ser utilizada de esa manera. Electrike se liberaba del obstáculo que le había tendido Froakie y ambos grupos se reagrupaban frente a sus entrenadores. La tensión que ahora se vivía en el ambiente era notable.

El grupo de amigos observaba como los dos entrenadores daban lo mejor de sí en la batalla. Calem por su parte apretaba su puño en señal de emoción y duda al mismo tiempo. El nivel de ambos era grande y aun a pesar del entrenamiento que él había realizado tenia cierto temor. El volteo a ver hacia las gradas y pudo ver como la persona que a él le gustaba apoyaba a su rival, eso lo motivaba nuevamente a proponerse en derrotar a quien sea que resultara victorioso y quien se pusiese en su camino.

-Eres increíble Ash. No importa con lo que salga, siempre puedes contra golpearlo…..excepto lo que haremos ahora. ¡No solo tú has practicado!- Esto desconcertó al azabache un poco ya que se observaba la confianza del inventor en sus ojos. Froakie y Pikachu se colocaban en guardia para lo que venía y no iban a dejarse.

-¡Bunnelby! ¡Excavar! ¡A máxima velocidad!- El pokemon tierra giraba como si fuese un taladro y cavaba muchos agujeros alrededor del campo cosa que sorprendía al azabache ya que no lo atacaba.

 _-"¿Que es lo que quieres hacer Clemont?"-_ El azabache pensaba para sí mismo al ver lo extraño que era todo incluso para él. En ese instante el pokemon de Clemont había terminado con su labor.

-¡Ahora Ash veras lo mucho que hemos entrenado! ¡Electrike y Bunnelby! ¡A los agujeros!- Ambos pokemon bajaron al subsuelo desapareciendo de la vista del azabache. Ahora Electrike podía esconderse al igual que Bunnelby.

-¡En guardia muchachos! ¡Esto puede ser peligroso!- Ambos pokemon se encontraban en medio de la zona llena de agujeros los cuales parecían contener un laberinto subterráneo. Sin siquiera poder reaccionar un Impactrueno salió de uno de los agujeros y golpeo a Froakie.

-¡Pika!- El roedor iba a auxiliar a su compañero pero fue impactado por el pokemon de orejas largas el cual luego de golpearlo bajo al sub suelo de nuevo. Ash ahora se enfrentaba a dos rivales invisibles. Le parecía increíble el saber cómo Electrike sabía los caminos que el tipo tierra de Clemont había creado debajo del suelo. El entrenamiento y la confianza entre ambos debían de ser enorme si podía realizar tal acto. Los rayos salían aun de los agujeros y con mucha dificultad ambos pokemon de Ash esquivaban.

El azabache estaba en un aprieto, la estrategia de Clemont era muy buena pero si algo le sobraba al azabache era experiencia. Las múltiples batallas vividas a través de su carrera le habían brindado un tiempo de reacción temible ante lo que cualquiera pudiese hacer contra él. Antes de su llegada a Kalos, a través de las regiones hermanas de Kanto y Johto su nombre era conocido por el hecho de ser uno de los entrenadores más fuertes de su generación. Su nexo con sus pokemon era lo que más famoso lo hacía pero no era un tipo de fama el cual le hacía salir en portadas de revistas o en televisión sino mas bien el impacto que dejaba en cada persona que conocía en cada viaje o cada ocasión, esa es su mayor virtud sea en una batalla pokemon o en la vida y eso Clemont lo iba a vivir nuevamente.

-¡Froakie utiliza tus burbujas para tapar los agujeros que puedas!- El tipo agua hacia caso a la orden mencionada sintiendo de alguna manera un nexo nuevo para él de parte de su entrenador. Con gran destreza la mayoría de los agujeros eran tapados con las burbujas del tipo agua.

-¡Electrike utiliza Impactrueno para deshacerte de esas burbujas!- Ráfagas de energía desintegraban las burbujas de Froakie dándole lo que necesitaba Ash para descubrir la posición real de Electrike, usando sus mejillas y la estática creada por su homologo del rayo el roedor pudo localizarlo. Como era costumbre Ash pudo percibir la seguridad en su amigo.

-¡Tacleada de Voltios Pikachu!- Con una enorme velocidad y con toda la carga eléctrica el roedor se metía en uno de los agujeros y para sorpresa del inventor golpeaba a Electrike el cual salió disparado afuera de los agujeros y cayo inconsciente a los pies del chico peli limón. Sin perder tiempo el inicial del azabache uso su arranque de velocidad para impulsarse a los aires. Clemont ahora sentía mucha presión al saber que solo contaba con Bunnelby pero aun contaba con su ventaja de campo….cosa que no iba a durar mucho.

-¡Cola de Hierro hacia el suelo ahora!- ¿Eh? Todos los testigos vieron como Pikachu giraba en el aire y con un tremendo coletazo partió el suelo destruyendo todos los ductos creados por el tipo tierra incluso haciendo que este mismo saliera volando por el tremendo golpe dado a la tierra, el inicial de Kalos aprovecho esto y usando el poder de sus patas dio un buen salto impactando un buen hidro pulso cargado en su mano dando un golpe critico y definitivo al pokemon tierra que cayó inconsciente a los pies de Clemont.

-¡Ambos pokemon de Clemont ya no pueden continuar! ¡El ganador es Ash Ketchum!- Todos habían sido testigos de algo sorprendente. La increíble estrategia del marcado que incluso hizo pensar a muchos que podría ganar fue derrotada en unos instantes por el azabache. La emoción había sido tanto que Blake y Calem se levantaron de su asiento al ver la proeza hecha por el entrenador campeón juvenil de Kanto. El inventor por su parte era la primera vez que sentía esa presión de parte de otra persona en una batalla pokemon ya que no pudo reaccionar ante los movimientos de Ash. Resignado y feliz a pesar de su derrota fue a donde sus amigos los cuales recién se levantaban y lo veían con algo de vergüenza por la derrota.

-No tienen porque sentirse mal. Dieron lo mejor de ustedes y yo me siento orgulloso de ustedes.- El inventor abrazaba a sus dos amigos quitando el sabor de la derrota de ambos. El azabache hacia lo mismo con los suyos propios mientras se acercaban hacia el inventor.

-Fue una de las mejores batallas que he tenido Clemont. De veras me sorprendiste con todos esos planes.- El entrenador daba la mano a su amigo para agradecerle la emoción que le había regalado. El público volvió a explotar vitoreando esta vez a los dos entrenadores a la vez cosa que sonrojaba al inventor al reaccionar donde se encontraba mientras que Ash sonreía al ver a su amigo apenado.

Serena se levanto a aplaudirles a ambos cosa que los demás que la vieron imitaron, ella honestamente se sentía orgullosa de Clemont pero mas allá de eso ahora ella tenía otro cuestionamiento. ¿Cómo Ash era tan fuerte? Sabía que él era muy bueno pero ese nivel que observaba cada vez que batallaba serio le parecía increíble, tanto para como sembrar esa duda de quién es él realmente. Calem por su lado volvió a ver un pequeño vestigio en lo que el azabache mostro en la carrera y eso lo llenaba de más dudas. ¿Era el capaz de derrotarlo? Se dio una palmada en sus mejillas y reacciono nuevamente determinándose primero a ganar la siguiente batalla.

Ash y Clemont saludaron al público y se dirigieron a unos camerinos improvisados que el profesor Sycamore les indico que usaran donde la enfermera Joy atendería. Cuando llegaron a la entrada ambos vieron como Blake los esperaba con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Ash podríamos hablar un momento.- Esto preocupo un poco al inventor pero vio que Ash le observaba calmadamente.

-Adelántate Clemont, yo te alcanzo en unos minutos.- A pesar de que el inventor quería saber acerca de su conversación, su prioridad eran sus amigos así que decidió darles ese espacio.

-Blake….-

-Ash, tienes que tener cuidado con "eso".-

-No lo puedo evitar cuando tengo una batalla pokemon tan intensa como esa.-

-Escuche un poco acerca de ello cuando me comentaron tu estadía en la correccional de Isla Canela.-

-Veo que sabes muchas cosas.-

-No es todos los días que un Campeón pokemon cae en esa desgracia. Ash…yo se que sonare como disco rayado pero debes de tener cuidado.-

-Entiendo lo que me quieres decir, pero es algo inconsciente, cuando estudie con Brandon el me dio muchas indicaciones acerca de ello.-

-¿El famoso entrenador de la Batalla de la Frontera? Ahora entiendo mucho de ti.-

-¿No deberías de estar preparándote para tu lucha con Calem?-

-De eso te quería hablar Ash. Hace poco uno de mis agentes encubiertos fue encontrado inconsciente cerca de donde el chico entrenaba. Lo peor del caso es que según lo que él me dijo es que no recordaba nada de lo presenciado, es decir, pareciera como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.- Esa noticia desconcertaba al azabache ya que algo similar paso hace tiempo en su natal Kanto cuando protegía a "ella".

-Ten cuidado en esa batalla Blake. Tu mismo debes de sentir el potencial que él posee en batalla.-

-Descuida, no iré fácil contra él.- Ambos entrenadores estaban conscientes que algo ocurría tras bambalinas pero a pesar de su alerta no pudieron percibir como una joven peli azul pudo escuchar toda su conversación y quedar impactada con lo que se entero.

" **Una batalla intensa de principio a fin, un secreto descubierto y un misterio entre las sombras del peligro que rodeaban al instituto de Ciudad Lumiose. Blake y Calem estaban próximos a enfrentarse. ¿Qué es lo que traerá esa batalla entre ambos? Esta historia continuara…."**

 **/**

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo mas de ese fic de nombre largo. Si les soy sincero tuve un pequeño bloqueo en la batalla y me tarde por eso un poco.** **Decidí** **ver y pelear unas batallas pokemon para inspirarme y pues al final funciono. He de decir que quedo mejor que antes y pues espero les guste. La experiencia de Ash fue clave en este encuentro, como dicen, la reaccion rapida ante eventos fortuitos son los que determinan el exito o el fracaso. Chan Chan Chan! Alguien se dio cuenta de la verdad hahahahaha. Eso sera muy bueno para el futuro desenvolvimiento de la trama. Espero les guste mucho el capitulo! Ahora a los reviews!**

 **Prietar: Vaya comentario 100 me diste XD! Jajajajajaja! Serena se preocupa genuinamente, una amistad de 5 años a mi ver no es** **así** **de** **desechable** **. Espero te guste el capitulo!**

 **Stryder Dammed Dan:** **Últimamente** **he tenido ese** **fenómeno** **de que se compara mi escritura con la de Kishimoto XD. Esa escena me la imagine perfecta para revelar eso que movera mucho los hilos de la historia en el futuro. Yup, el segundo año tendra que ver mucho en el futuro por ahora solo estoy brindando ciertas vistas acerca de quienes son jajajajaja. Espero te guste el capitulo!**

 **BrandonG95: Sabes que me gusta agregar misterio tras misterio XD! Lo del suspenso pues sera larguito ya que segun como va la trama del fic creo que tengo para rato para escribir el del nombre largo. El titulo y la trama tienen que ir de la mano XD. Creo que no fuiste el unico que quedo** **maldiciéndome** **cuando aclare que no era Aura XD. Ya lo tenia planeado que no** **usaría** **ese concepto en esta historia. Quiero darle un desarrollo intenso a Calem, algo que lo haga un buen personaje y no el tipico soy el malo del fic y pues me derrotan y quedo humillado y bla bla. Es un cliche a mi estilo recuerdalo XD. Serena no es que sea cruel, pero es que ella ya sintio como seria perder a Ash...ademas las mujeres pueden sonar asi pero no necesariamente lo son...pobre de nosotros . Bromas Bromas XD. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Sora: Otro que le batee la teoria XD! La carrera fue divertida de escribirla y honestamente se me dio sola. La fuerza de Clemont siempre he creido que ha sido en base a la preparacion, siempre me imagine como seria una pelea entre el y Shouta y quien sabe a lo mejor la hago en un futuro. La marca tendra mas accion en la siguiente trama, por ahora el personaje busca reinvindicarse sin quererlo ya que nunca ha sido su intencion pero quiero que todos lo empiecen a ver por su propios meritos, creeme le tengo mucho preparado al inventor. Ahora que lo dices, los 4 personajes tienen problemas en su personalidad jajajajajaja. El Battle Bond de Greninja claro que saldra pero estamos hablando demasiado adelante en el futuro y claro que tiene que ver con "eso" de alguna manera pero no se relaciona totalmente con esa habilidad. Pronto iniciare un arco del Team Flare y creeme que sera intenso a su modo. Calem tendra su desarrollo de a poco pero necesito construirlo para lo que viene y su evolucion sera muy interesante. Deku Super Saiyan rules XD! Estuvo re intenso! Bueno por ahora me despido y gracias por el apoyo!**

 **CCSakuraForever: La trama de la** **confiscación** **sera algo complejo si te soy sincero. Todo lo que paso Ash tiene que ver por muchos eventos y pues su resurgimiento tambien sera intenso. Los pokemon de Ash les ha tocado ser el chivo expiatorio por los momentos pero bueno eso cambiara mientras la historia avance. Muchas gracias por el apoyo!**

 **HikaruRiv: El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo XD. SI sigues mis historias sabes que me encantan los misterios XD! Poco a poco se ira desenvolviendo todo al punto que quiero que llegue pero hay que ser pacientes XD. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Bueno y con esto me despido gente, use mi cumple para complacerlos y espero les guste! Cuídense y gracias por el apoyo a todos! Ya-Ha!**


	22. Festival Deportivo V: Ilegal

Capitulo 22: Festival Deportivo V: Ilegal

" **En nuestro capitulo anterior, Ash y Clemont tuvieron una batalla apasionante donde el actual campeón de Kanto resulto ser el campeón. La emoción estaba por todo lo alto en las graderías y ahora era la hora de la segunda batalla. Calem y Blake tenían motivos diferentes para combatir y sus dos ideales estaban a punto de colisionar."**

El azabache caminaba hacia donde estaba la enfermera Joy algo pensativo con todo lo que si amigo policía le había comentado. Le parecía extraño el hecho de que uno de sus agentes hubiese estado inconsciente durante un periodo corto de tiempo cuando vigilaba a Calem. Desde el día que tuvieron el altercado el agente le comento al azabache que él estaría al tanto de los movimientos del joven entrenador. Al entrar pudo observar que Clemont era lo cual le causo una sonrisa al kantoniano.

-¿Todo bien con tus pokemon Clemont?- El kantoniano llegaba con Pikachu en su hombro el cual saltaba hacia la enfermera Joy junto a la pokebola de Froakie.

-Todo bien Ash, fue una gran batalla.- El inventor de veras se sentía emocionado aun incluso después de la batalla que tuvieron.

-Sabia que eras fuerte amigo. Tengo muy buen ojo con eso.- El azabache honestamente había sentido una adrenalina que muy pocas veces sentía. Recordar cada estrategia y movimiento usado en su batalla con su mejor amigo lo llenaba de dicha. Luego de eso la enfermera Joy salió indicándole a Ash que en unos minutos sus pokemon estarían y con eso los dos entrenadores quedaron solos en la enfermería.

-¿Qué es lo que Blake te dijo Ash?-

-Solo un problema que ocurrió con uno de sus agentes cuando vigilaban a Calem. Al parecer no recuerda nada acerca de una tarde donde lo custodiaba y eso le pareció extraño a Blake.- El inventor llevo su mano al mentón tratando de pensar en lo que su amigo le había comentado.

-¿Eso no es extraño? Es decir….son agentes policiales con experiencia, deben de tener años haciendo ese tipo de misiones para que algo casual así suceda.

-Yo también sospecho algo y lo que más me preocupa es Calem. No quisiera que se viere involucrado en nada de lo que nos ocurre amigo.-

-Lo sé, yo tampoco quisiera involucrar a nadie más.-

-En especial a Serena….- Sin que se dieran cuenta la puerta se abrió y alguien más hacia acto de presencia dentro.

-¿En especial yo que Ash?- Ambos entrenadores se tensaron al escucharla y verla junto al grupo de amigos que llegaban a hacerles compañía. Ambos empezaban a sentirse nerviosos y tenían que inventar algo para salir del aprieto.

-¡Que….en especial te vez muy emocionada el día de hoy! Hablábamos acerca de lo mucho que nos hemos divertido todo el día. ¿No es así Clemont?- El peli limón agitaba reía nerviosamente ante la mirada suspicaz de Serena. Por suerte los demás apoyaron su frase a excepción de la joven que los miraba aun sospechando acerca de su conversación. Desde que Blake se había unido a sus temas de conversación siempre un aire de misterio los rodeaba y ella aun recordaba la vez que los encontró peleando en la azotea.

-¡La pelea de Calem y Blake está a punto de empezar! ¡Tenemos que ir a apoyar a ambos!- Shauna invitaba a todos a ir hacia las gradas ya a escasos minutos de que la batalla diera su inicio.

-Iré dentro de unos momentos. Tengo que esperar a la enfermera Joy a que regrese con mis amigos.- Al escuchar eso, la peli miel aprovecharía esa oportunidad de soledad para intentar despejar dudas acerca de los tantos misterios que rodeaban a su persona amada.

-Yo te acompaño Ash.- El joven asentía alegremente mientras los demás se iban para guardar asientos para la batalla. Los jóvenes se sentaron uno junto al otro en el sillón de espera del cuarto de la enfermera. Serena tenía un millón de preguntas que hacer pero no concebía la forma de formulárselas al azabache.

-¿Pasa algo Serena?- Esto saco de foco a la joven la cual negaba con algo de timidez al ser descubierta en sus pensamientos profundos.

-No pasa nada Ash….es solo que todo ha sido muy divertido el día de hoy…- No era lo que deseaba expresar pero podía comenzar ahí.

-Lo ha sido y mucho Serena. Nunca tuve tanta diversión en mi escuela anterior como el día de hoy.- Eso era un nuevo dato para la joven. ¿El no tenía amigos a quienes extrañar en su región natal? Lo único que conocía era acerca de ese mal amor que Rose le explico.

-¿No tenias esta clase de actividades en tu escuela en Kanto Ash?- El azabache se tenso un poco ante la pregunta pero no podía ser deshonesto que esa persona que tenía en frente, sus ojos le negaban esa posibilidad de mentir.

-Digamos que no tenía muchas amistades en Kanto.- Eso era totalmente extraño para la joven. ¿Cómo alguien con la personalidad de Ash no podía poseer tantas amistades como él las creaba a sus alrededores actualmente? El ambiente entre ellos se había vuelto silencioso y ahora Serena no sabía qué hacer para confortar a su amado al traer algunos recuerdos tal vez no tan gratos. En un impulso hecho por su pequeña desesperación tomo la mano del joven y lo vio a los ojos con toda su determinación.

-Ahora tienes a muchas personas que te aprecian aquí Ash. No quiero que te vuelvas a sentir solo.- La calidez que el entrenador de Kanto sentía en ese momento era grande. Su corazón empezaba a latir a mil por hora por sus palabras y por la mirada que la joven le brindaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que se fijo en los detalles de una chica tanto como lo ha hecho con Serena? No podía seguir evitando esa realidad que le golpeaba cada vez que estaban juntos. Su corazón poco a poco volvía a la vida gracias a ella. Apretó su mano por instinto cosa que sorprendió a la joven dibujando un color carmesí en sus mejillas.

-Muchas gracias Serena.- De nuevo ahí los dos tan cerca el uno del otro a escasos centímetros del rostro del otro. Los ojos de ambos no podía dejar de verse y sus corazones palpitaban fuertemente. Serena se convencía más y más sobre sus sentimientos y por instinto ambos se acercaban…

-¡Ash, tus pokemon se encuentran listos!- La enfermera al regresar vio como los dos jóvenes estaban totalmente apenados quedando confundida. Ambos escucharon la puerta crujir y eso los devolvió a la realidad de sus actos. Pikachu iba hacia su entrenador y lo abrazaba mientras Ash ya recuperado agradecía a la enfermera por el servicio. Una vez había estado cerca y el corazón de la peli miel seguía palpitando a máxima velocidad. ¿Era eso una señal de que Ash sentía de a poco lo mismo que ella sentía por él? Al final todas sus preguntas quedaron a un lado, le era difícil concentrarse estando los dos juntos pero tampoco es que renegara de ello.

Después de ese momento juntos ambos decidieron ir hacia las gradas a presenciar la batalla pero en el camino se encontraron con el entrenador kalosiano. Ambos peli negros se quedaron viendo unos momentos con una seriedad temible. Serena se sentía algo preocupada por ese hecho y temía que lo peor podía suceder.

-Te estoy esperando Calem.- ¿Eh? Esa frase de parte de Ash dejo algo perpleja a la joven peli miel mientras Calem le sonreía de manera retadora.

-Pronto acabare contigo, no tienes porque preocuparte.- La tensión crecía mucho entre los dos jóvenes y la peli miel se sentía abrumada por la intensidad de la rivalidad entre ambos.

-Es una lástima que tendrás que esperar más tiempo Ash, no mientras sea yo quien a enfrente primero.- Blake esperaba recostado en el marco de una puerta viendo a los dos entrenadores con la misma intensidad.

-¿Crees que me vas a derrotar?-

-No lo creo. Lo sé.- Blake ahora era quien se enfrentaba directamente al chico problema. De alguna manera le convenía mucho ese hecho luego del informe que recibió, tenía pensado investigarlo y ver que era ese misterio que lo rodeaba. Aunque no hubiese pruebas fuertes de que algo mal andaba, tenía su corazonada como suficiente prueba de sospechar.

-Te espero afuera…- Con eso Calem fue el primero en salir entre el grupo de estudiantes.

-Me partes el corazón Ash, creí que deseabas pelear conmigo- El policía encubierto había dejado su mirada seria y ahora lloraba cómicamente para tratar de alivianar la situación.

-¡Claro que deseo una batalla contigo! Pero….-

-Lo sé, no tienes que decir nada. Aunque insisto, es una lástima que eso no pueda suceder, además pienso hacerle el favor a la hermosa dama aquí para que ustedes dos no se peleen frente a ella.- Serena simplemente sonreía al saber que contaba con el castaño para que le ayudase en ese asunto. Aun tenía temor sobre las reacciones de ambos jóvenes.

-Muchas gracias Blake.- Con eso el castaño se despedía y se dirigía al campo de lucha con su forma relajada de ser.

-Vamos también nosotros Serena, quiero ver esta batalla.- La peli miel entendía y asentía y ahora se dirigían a las gradas a presenciar la batalla entre ambos entrenadores.

El público rugía de emoción luego de la batalla anterior con la esperanza que la que se avecinaba fuera así o mucho más intensa. Los dos jóvenes ya estaban en sus posiciones listos para la batalla y solo esperaban a que el referee que era el profesor Sycamore llegara para dar inicio a la batalla. Ash y Serena llegaban donde sus amigos los cuales los recibieron entre sonrisas y felicitaciones junto a la alegría de otros chicos cercanos al grupo apoyando al azabache y al inventor luego de esa intensa batalla. Al sentarse Ash volteo a ver a los dos chicos con una pose seria por parte del kalosiano mientras que el policía parecía más jovial que de costumbre mientras saludaba a las féminas de las gradas.

-Blake jamás cambiara….- El azabache comentaba mientras los demás reían con una gota en su sien. El profesor Sycamore llegaba ahora al centro del campo de batalla listo para dar inicio a la lucha que todos esperaban con ansias.

-Esta será una batalla doble entre el contrincante Blake Arata y Calem Xavier. La batalla no tiene límite de tiempo y el primero en derrotar a los dos pokemon del contrincante será declarado el ganador. Por favor Calem, escoge tus dos pokemon registrados para esta lucha.-

-De acuerdo. ¡Gallade! ¡Barbaracle! ¡A luchar!- Dos pokemon en sus últimas etapas evolutivas eran los que el kalosiano había escogido para la lucha. El azabache en las gradas observaba que efectivamente ese entrenador tenía potencial para ser un fuerte rival en el futuro.

-¿Veo que te pondrás serio niño bonito?- El castaño tentaba al kalosiano el cual caía completamente en la trampa.

-¡Escoge ya a tus pokemon en vez de hablar tonterías!-

-Blake por favor escoja sus pokemon.-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Hay gente muy sensible en Kalos por lo que veo. ¡De acuerdo! ¡Dewott! ¡Lucario! ¡A trabajar!- El inicial del joven de Unova seria participe de la lucha y el pokemon del aura era el siguiente elegido para la lucha la cual seria de alto nivel. La expectativa crecía al ver que sería una batalla intensa desde el principio.

-¡ENTONCES! ¡QUE LA BATALLA INICIE!-

================Calem vs Blake======================

-¡Empecemos esto con fuerza! ¡Psico Corte!- El pokemon psíquico luchador carga de sus brazos dos ondas cortantes con su poder psíquico las cuales se dirigían de lleno a los pokemon del joven policía.

-¿Eso es todo? ¡Velocidad Extrema y Aqua Jet!- Los pokemon de Blake esquivaban ambos utilizando sus técnicas de velocidad haciendo que los cortes de energía psíquica solo levantaran el polvo. Ambos ataques iban directo hacia Gallade el cual se preparaba para recibir los ataques de lleno pero Calem no pensaba caer en ese tipo de juegos.

-¡Barbaracle! ¡Protección en ambos flancos!- Al momento que los pokemon del castaño estuvieron a punto de golpear el pokemon roca se coloco frente a Gallade y creo dos barreras las cuales hicieron que los ataques de velocidad rebotaran y fueran repelidos con suma facilidad. Apenas se habían dado un par de ataques y la intensidad estaba al máximo. Ninguno se daba tregua en golpear al otro.

-¡Gallade ahora utiliza Tele transportación!- El pokemon psíquico ahora se empezaba a trasladar por toda la zona de batalla confundiendo a sus rivales los cuales trataban de localizar donde iba a aparecer. Sin tener reacción Lucario fue golpeado por la espalda lanzándolo contra Dewott en una estrategia eficaz que el peli negro no iba a desaprovechar.

-¡Barbaracle no los dejes reaccionar y utiliza Filo de Roca!- El pokemon golpeaba el suelo creando varios pilares que salían en dirección hacia los dos pokemon sorprendidos impactándolos de lleno y lanzándolos hacia los pies de su entrenador.

-¡Eso es todo lo que tienes! ¡Me decepcionas Blake!- El kalosiano se sentía confiado, más que nunca ahora que llevaba la aparente ventaja. El castaño mostraba serenidad a pesar de la situación adversa y eso de alguna manera le daba intranquilidad.

-Bueno chicos, creo que con esto pudimos medir la fuerza de sus oponentes. ¿Creo que ahora podemos luchar como se debe no lo creen?- Al escuchar a su entrenador los dos pokemon se levantaron sin muchos problemas incluso pareciendo que estaban ilesos después de la consecución de ataques de Calem. El kalosiano solo apretaba sus dientes de frustración al ver al entrenador tan tranquilo frente a él.

El kantoniano en las gradas observaba con detenimiento la batalla y por instinto sabia que el policía ocultaba todas sus habilidad y solamente media la fuerza del joven a su frente. Blake era del tipo calculador dentro de la batalla y eso lo hacia un oponente temible en la intuición de Ash. Sus pensamientos eran interrumpidos por todos sus amigos que vitoreaban al joven kalosiano.

-Blake no pelea así Ash.- Al parecer Clemont había notado la ligereza de seriedad en los primeros momentos de la batalla al igual que el campeón de Kanto.

-Lo sé. Calem debería de tener cuidado si quiere seguir teniendo la ventaja.- A pesar de todo Ash era objetivo con el asunto, Serena solo escuchaba los comentarios de ambos mientras se enfocaba en la lucha. ¿Acaso Blake era tan fuerte que ambos le tenían tanta fe en batalla? Eso lo averiguarían en pocos instantes al ver que la batalla iba a resumirse.

-¡Lucario Aura Esfera hacia el aire! ¡Dewott Aqua Jet y ya sabes que hacer!- La orden de su entrenador era clara, atacar con toda su fuerza. Lucario genero energía azul desde sus patas la cual lanzo al aire cosas que confundía a Calem y a sus pokemon. Dewott aprovechando su velocidad dio un gran salto alcanzando sin problemas la esfera aural y utilizando tijera X partió la bola en dos las cuales iba direccionadas hacia los dos pokemon rivales impactándolos de lleno.

-¡Gallade! ¡Barbaracle!- Un testamento de creatividad y velocidad es lo que había presenciado. Una estrategia muy poco usual en la cual cayo de lleno. Ash y Clemont se sorprendían ante la estrategia rápida del joven ante la mirada atónita del público entero.

-¡Lucario no los dejes descansar! ¡Pulso Dragon hacia Gallade! ¡Dewott acelera con Aqua Jet nuevamente!- La estrategia de Blake era implacable, el inicial de agua de Unova aceleraba a gran velocidad a los dos pokemon que habían sido golpeados de lleno por la esferas de energía. El pokemon luchador metálico lanzaba un poderoso rayo con energía de dragon el cual seguía y fusionaba en plena sincronía provocando otro ataque combinado.

-¡Rápido! ¡Sujeta a Barbaracle y usa teletransportación- Antes que el ataque los impactara el tipo psíquico pudo tomar a su compañero y salir de la trayectoria del ataque. Ambos pokemon aparecieron luego encima de Dewott. Gallade soltó al tipo roca el cual estaba preparado para atacar.

-¡Concha Afilada!- Ambos entrenadores gritaban hacia sus dos pokemon tipo agua que lanzaran ese ataque hacia el otro. Los dos pokemon emulando un duelo de samurái chocaban sus cortes haciendo un enorme estruendo. El tipo psíquico se había teletransportado nuevamente hacia el tipo acero para tomarlo por sorpresa de nuevo.

-¡COMBATE CERCANO!- Ambos entrenadores volvieron a dar la orden de utilizar el mismo ataque a sus pokemon luchadoras y cuando Gallade se coloco detrás de Lucario el bípedo lanzo una patada hacia atrás que fue detenida con ambas manos del pokemon de Calem. El intercambio de golpes en escala corta empezó de manera rápida. Cada pokemon combatía con su pareja en una consecución rápida de intercambios de cortes y golpes. El público ardía de emoción al ver esa batalla tan apasionada entre ambos entrenadores. Ash por su parte se llenaba de adrenalina al saber que enfrentaría a cualquiera de ellos dos y vitoreaba también junto a sus amigos

Los pokemon jadeaban de cansancio ante la seguidilla de ataques dados entre ellos. Los entrenadores miraban fieramente al otro en una emoción intensa la cual no solo los envolvía a ellos sino al público entero.

-¡Barbaracle llevemos esto a otro nivel! ¡Rompe Coraza!- En ese momento la coraza de piedra del pokemon se aligeraba y en consecuencia su velocidad y fuerza de ataque aumentaba considerablemente.

-¡Danza de Espada Dewott!- El pokemon samurái aumentaba su fuerza al mismo tiempo cosa que haría que las cosas se volviesen más intensas que antes.

-¡Aqua Jet!-

-¡Síguelo y Usa Concha Afilada!- La velocidad de ambos tipos aguas era similar ahora gracias a los efectos de rompe coraza de Barbaracle. Cada golpe con filo que ellos se brindaban causaba enormes estruendos en el campo de batalla. Dewott hacia lo posible para aguantar cada golpe que recibía ya que la habilidad del tipo roca le daba ventaja con sus garras duras. Los dos tipo lucha mientras tanto seguían su encuentro de golpes.

-¡Aura Esfera!-

-¡Psico Carga!- Ambos pokemon utilizaban ahora golpes de largo alcance haciendo que su energías chocaran también causando varios impactos que colisionaban entre sí. Parecía ser una batalla cerrada y ahora el público permanecía en silencio tratando de asimilar cada ataque ejecutado. Ash por su parte se encontraba sumamente serio cosa que noto la peli miel a pesar de la euforia de la batalla.

-¿Sucede algo Ash?- La mirada del azabache se enfocaba en el campo de batalla, cruzado de manos dio un suspiro y empezó a contestar a la peli miel.

-Ese error no paso desapercibido por Blake. Calem está en serios problemas.- Todos sus amigos lo quedaron observando. ¿Es que acaso no estaba enfocado en la pelea la cual estaba reñida? ¿Sería que le tenía aun mala voluntad al kalosiano? Incluso Clemont fallaba en seguir la lógica del azabache ya que la batalla incluso podría decirse que estaba a favor del chico de cabello negro ya que Barbaracle tenía más potencia en sus ataques que Dewott. Ash solo se dedicaba a observar el desarrollo que el predecía para la batalla y al haber batallado con ambos antes el conocía muy bien los estilos contrarios que ellos desarrollaban. Entre sus viajes y enseñanzas él aprendió a no ser obstinado al solo atacar, hay que tener corazón ardiente y cabeza fría para saber llevar una verdadera batalla pokemon.

-¡Dewott! ¡Trata de zafártelo lo mejor que puedas!- El inicial de Unova parecía desesperado ante la persecución del tipo roca acuático el cual cada vez que lanzaba un ataque destruía parte del terreno ya que su poder estaba elevado por su ejecución anterior. Calem sentía confianza. ¡Podía ganar esto! ¡Lo iba a hacer! ¡Iba a demostrar que no era débil! ¡Era su primer paso a la gloria! Blake apretaba sus dientes en señal clara de que estaba perdiendo… ¿o eso pensaron todos ustedes?

Dewott cambio su dirección hacia donde los ataques de Psico Carga y Aura esfera chocaban. Tanto él y Lucario cruzaron miradas sonriendo ante la situación hecha. Ash solo se pudo levantar de lo impresionado que estaba al deducir lo que planeo Blake detalladamente. Dewott esquivaba con facilidad cada ataque lanzado por Lucario y Gallade cosa que no pudo imitar Barbaracle y era golpeado varias veces por los ataques de energía. La agilidad del pokemon roca no era natural como la del pequeño inicial de agua y esquivar esos múltiples ataques era casi imposible. La desesperación inundo a Calem, cayó en la trampa redondo y solo pudo ver como su pokemon cayó derrotado.

-¡Barbaracle no puede continuar! ¡Blake Arata lleva la ventaja!- Blake al escuchar al profesor sonreía y felicitaba a sus amigos. Era una ventaja clara la que había obtenido y Calem no tenía manera alguna de hacerle frente. El castaño tenía ganas de pelear con el campeón de Kanto desde la última vez que se enfrentaron en una batalla real. Es cierto que su trabajo era vigilarlo pero su espíritu de lucha le hacía inevitable tener ese sentimiento de querer superarlo.

Calem cayó en un estado de frustración frecuente debido a su trauma como entrenador. Su mirada era nula, su espíritu de lucha estaba quebrado, sus ganas de batalla se desvanecían como la niebla en una mañana fría de invierno.

" _Tienes potencial muchacho. Esta será la llave de tu victoria. Utilízala cuando necesites llegar más allá de tus límites. Te aseguro que tu victoria está garantizada."_

No quería usarla en ese momento, pero la derrota estaba tan cerca. Su confianza se hacía añicos y esa "llave" era la entrada a su éxito. ¡No iba a ser más un entrenador patético! ¡El mundo iba a enterarse que él era el entrenador más fuerte! ¡Todos lo amarían de nuevo! ¡Serena olvidaría su fascinación por Ash! ¡El derrotaría a ese sujeto que lo condeno a su tortura psicológica!

Ash desde las gradas observo la mano de Calem meterse a uno de sus bolsillos y un brillo familiar llego a sus ojos. ¡No podía ser! ¡No! ¡Si eso pasaba iba a ser un enorme problema! El volteo a ver a Serena la cual se miraba preocupada por su amigo ignorando la enorme consecuencia que podía caer sobre él. Ante la sorpresa de todos el salió corriendo del lugar hacia el campo de batalla tratando de hacer su máximo esfuerzo en llegar a tiempo.

La directora observo lo mismo que el azabache, si eso ocurría serio una desgracia para el festival deportivo. Ella también a toda velocidad se dirigía al campo de batalla para detener el combate antes que las consecuencias fueran graves.

Blake tampoco paso desapercibido lo que había sacado el entrenador de Kalos…..una piedra llave….y no era cualquiera tampoco. Su color era oscuro, tan negro como la noche con un símbolo de ADN rojo en su interior. Esas mismas piedras que había estado investigando en la región, ahora aparecía frente a sus ojos. Los entrenadores oficiales necesitaban licencias para manejar el poder de la mega evolución y conocía bien que Calem no poseía ese requerimiento.

-¡Me Rindo!- Antes que el pudiese activar algo su rendición saco del trance de desesperación del kalosiano. Todos quedaron atónitos ante la decisión de Blake el cual llevaba la clara ventaja. ¿Qué es lo que sucedía? De repente el público empezó a revelarse contra la decisión del castaño que permanecía firme incluso ante las quejas de las gradas. El peli negro observaba como el entrenador devolvía a sus pokemon. ¿Se estaba burlando de él? ¡No lo iba a permitir! ¡Si tenía que usar la fuerza para demostrar su valía, lo iba a hacer!

-¡NADA DE ESO! ¡ESTOY HARTO QUE TODOS ME MENOSPRECIEN! ¡GALLADE! ¡MEGA EVOLUCIONA AHORA!- La piedra llave oscura se activaba sacando energía de color carmesí que se fusionaban con el pokemon psíquico haciendo que adquiriera su forma que superaba sus límites. El policía no pudo evitar lo que temía, la escuela corría peligro y tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Serena y compañía no podían creer que su amigo poseyera la mega evolución que tan afamada es entre los entrenadores de elite en Kalos.

-¡Te menospreciamos porque eres débil!- Ash junto a Pikachu en su hombro le gritaba al kalosiano ante la mirada atónita de todo el público. ¿Ash acaso estaba provocando a Calem?

-¿QUE DIJISTE?- La mirada de Calem era de una furia incontrolable, su personalidad había desaparecido y parecía ser otra persona.

-¡LO DIJE Y LO REPITO NUEVAMENTE! ¡ERES UN FRACASADO!- Era una medida desesperada pero era la única forma de hacer que el chico se concentrara en el nada más. Sus recuerdos cuando se infiltro en la guarida del Equipo Rocket era lo único que tenía en mente al ver los ojos rojos del pokemon psíquico. La escuela estaba en peligro y él era el único que podía traer al entrenador en razón…..aunque eso le costara caro en el futuro.

-¡TE ARREPENTIRAS DE LO QUE DIJISTE! ¡GALLADE ATACA A SU PIKACHU! ¡PSICO CORTE!- Era el momento, Ash dirigió la mirada hacia Blake el cual le asintió ya que sabía que planeaba hacer y esquivo el ataque del pokemon con extrema agilidad. El azabache corrió afuera de la zona de combate mientras que un furioso mega pokemon y su entrenador ahora lo seguían. La gente en las gradas estaba confundida ante todo lo acontecido pero la que mas impactada estaba era Serena. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Ella también se puso de pie y procedió a seguir a los chicos pero los profesores y la directora evitaron que cualquiera se moviese de sus asientos. Serena estaba imposibilitada y su corazón le brindaba un mal presentimiento de que algo malo les iba a suceder a ambos chicos. Su desesperación hizo que derramara algunas lágrimas ya que lo que más temía se hacía realidad.

" **Consecuencias de un corazón de cristal. Calem y Gallade habían perdido el control de sus emociones y ahora perseguían a Ash el cual tenía que hacer entrar en razón a su rival. Las sombras del pasado del kantoniano hacían acto de presencia en su vida y era su deber erradicar ese mal que había posesionado al entrenador. ¿Qué sucederá entre Ash y Calem? ¿Qué es esa piedra llave negra? Esta historia continuara…."**

 **/**

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo mas del fic de Nombre Largo XD! Ya dias no dejaba un Cliffhanger tan bueno como el de hoy...se que todos ustedes me odian en este momento pero era lo que yo queria llegar a escribir en el festival deportivo OwO! Desde el principio planee que no fuese una final que el publico observase sino algo mas...La accion en el siguiente capitulo promete bastante y creanme que me siento emocionado para escribir lo que viene! Espero les guste el capitulo! Ahora a contestar Reviews OwO!**

 **CCSakuraforever: Fue una batalla divertida de hacer, pero creo que me diverti mas en la de Calem vs Blake XD! A lo mejor no es lo que esperabas pero espero te haya impactado! Viene mas accion en el futuro! Muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo!**

 **brandonG95: Creo que era obvio a como estaba construyendo la historia XD. De hecho esa era una de mis motivaciones, escribir peleas entre ellos para comenzar. No te olvides de Rose XD! Eso es eso...y ella es ella XD! Son detalles que se revelaran de a poco jajajajaja no coman ansias ya que va pa largo el fic XD. Se que tiendo a agregar elementos de repente pero son parte de la trama y pues siempre me gusta darles la coherencia necesaria. Sin dar mucho spoiler, "eso" causo problemas en el pasado del azabache y "ella" es consecuencia de su terrible historia. Hay otra "ella" claro esta...pero esa es harina de otro costal para otra ocasion jajajajajaja. Cola de hierro al suelo es un clasico XD! No podia faltar! Asi pienso que es Ash, entre mas le planees mas te jode. Tienes que irle de igual a igual. Creo que no esperaste ese desenlace XD! Miette es mi querida factor X que tendra su debida relevancia a futuro y que ella sepa esos detalles es necesario para la futura trama. Gracias por las felicitaciones y por el apoyo brindado! Se te agradece!**

 **HikaruRiv: Si y no. "Eso" es algo que beneficia pero que puede** **también** **afectar. Lo que te puedo decir es que no lo ha desarrollado como se debe. Ese factor X cobrara importancia pronto XD! La batalla dio un giro inesperado pero necesitaba algo de accion intensa despues de tanta azucar...la cual ahora tengo que recuperar de nuevo para Deseos Congelados XD! Espero te guste el capitulo!**

 **Sora: Ahora estoy teniendo un problema raro por ejemplo. El Reto Maximo me aparecie con muchas reviews hechas pero siguen siendo las mismas. Creo que la pagina pueda que este pasando algunos desperfectos o quien sabe XD. Los pequeños detalles hacen la historia XD. "Eso" tendra su nombre especifico pronto jajajajaja, hay que se pacientes :P. Me gusta mantener todo en suspenso lo mas que puedo, la intriga siempre es buena fuente de interrogantes en la historia. Creo que tambien no es lo que esperabas, no pensaba hacer un torneo habitual jajajajajaja. Tenia ganas de accion intensa y pues ahora eso se viene. Yup, Ash entreno con Brandon y sera un personaje que tendra relevancia mas adelante. Usare a Anabel? Honestamente no la tengo contemplada al menos a corto plazo ya que la estoy utilizando en las otras dos historias pero de seguro hara una aparicion. Calem esta teniendo su restructuracion jajajajaja y Froakie te puedo adelantar que conseguira mucha experiencia dentro de poco. My hero quedo muy sad, no pense que llegaran a matar a un personaje antes de All Might pero ya vez que me equivoque y los ninja llegaron cuando lei el capitulo y empezaron a picar cebollas -jajajajajaja. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Bueno gente y con esto me despido y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! Ya-Ha!**


	23. Colisión de Emociones

Capitulo 23: Colisión de emociones.

" **En nuestro capitulo anterior, Calem y Blake disputaban la segunda semifinal del torneo de elección pokemon. En una batalla muy intensa el agente encubierto consiguió la ventaja sobre el entrenador el cual llego a los límites de su cordura. En un intento desesperado de auxilio, nuestro joven héroe insulto al entrenador para atraerlo hacia él. Ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes la acción de Ash dio resultado y en búsqueda de una solución corrió hacia las afueras del gimnasio mientras un entrenador y pokemon fuera de control lo seguían."**

Pikachu y Ash corrían a toda prisa en medio de la multitud que confundida observaban como otra persona los seguía. El azabache al ver aquella piedra negra fue la única idea que se le vino en mente para evitar un desastre tal como sucedió hace meses en ciudad Azafrán.

-¡PSICO CORTE!- El pokemon fuera de control asestaba golpes hacia el entrenador de Kanto el cual esquivaba con todo su esfuerzo. Los golpes empezaron a crear caos entre las personas los cuales por el desorden armado no podían distinguir quienes eran los causantes de todo el alboroto. Puestos de comidas destruidos, personas corriendo alejándose de los implicados….un caos colectivo se formaba y el azabache sabía que no debía de haber más implicados.

-¡Pikachu! ¡Tendremos que huir y pelear!- Al escuchar la orden de su entrenador el roedor se coloco en el suelo lanzando chispas desde sus mejillas en posición de defensa. Entre el polvo levantando dos siluetas se acercaban a ellos dos los cuales tenían sus ojos con un brillo rojo provocado por la ira en su sentir.

-¡TU ERES LA RAZON POR LA CUAL NO SOY ACEPTADO! ¡DESAPARECERAS EN ESTE MOMENTO DE MI VIDA!- Las palabras llenas de desesperación del joven mantenían a Ash con duda acerca de si de verdad era la persona que conoció con quien batallaba.

-¡Salta y Cola de Hierro!- El roedor tomo un enorme impulso dando un tremendo salto tratando de golpear al pokemon mega evolucionado el cual detuvo el ataque potente sin problemas dispersando el polvo en un enorme estruendo.

-¡PSICOCARGA!- El pokemon peleador psíquico carga su energía y la disparaba desde punto cero contra el roedor eléctrico lanzándolo hacia su entrenador en el proceso haciéndolos impulsarse por el golpe destruyendo una de las barandas que daban camino hacia los bosques aledaños de Ciudad Lumiose. Ash estaba impactado, su amigo siempre ha podido toparse de tú a tú con pokemon de alto nivel pero la energía que despedía Gallade era algo que no calculo precisamente. No podía pelear de en la escuela ya que podría dañar a alguien si los ataques no se controlaban, su única opción era escapar a los bosques.

-¡Froakie yo te elijo!- La pequeña rana ninja salía de su pokebola presenciando al enorme rival que tenía en frente. Pikachu se levantaba después del golpe bastante enojado por ese ataque que le brindo mucho daño. Ambos pokemon estaban a la espera de los comandos de Ash.

-¡DOS CONTRA UNO! ¡ERES MAS DEBIL DE LO QUE CREIA!- Calem en su locura se vanagloriaba sintiendo ese sabor de victoria cerca de su alcance.

-¡Impactrueno! ¡Hidro Pulso!- Sin meditar sus palabras el azabache ataco desde larga distancia primero empapando al pokemon el cual no sintió ni cosquillas por el ataque del pequeño inicial de agua pero el trueno del inicial de Ash lo sintió debido al agua. Eso les dio oportunidad para escapar y con eso se dirigieron hacia los bosques.

-¡NO ESCAPARAS INFELIZ!- Tanto entrenador enloquecido como pokemon fuera de control empezaron de nuevo el juego de cacería, su objetivo…..eliminar a Ash.

============Dentro del gimnasio del Instituto=====================

Se escuchaban estruendos fuera del lugar cosa que inquietaba a todos los presentes. Los recientes acontecimientos tenían a todos murmurando un chisme ya olvidado acerca del azabache. ¿Acaso era un delincuente? ¿Un rufián? ¿Estaba con el Team Flare? Los susurros de la gente llegaban a molestar a todas las amistades de Ash las cuales se sentían indignadas pero al mismo tiempo confundidas por sus acciones. Clemont pudo saltarse la barrera de profesores que evitaban que los alumnos se movieran del lugar. Serena de inmediato siguió al inventor pero fue atrapada en medio de su salida. Ella estaba confundida en todo sentido del porque Ash había actuado así contra Calem y porque lo provoco de esa manera. Tenía ganas de gritar por la impotencia que sentía. Sin que nadie se diese cuenta un grupo de estudiantes se escabullían fácilmente ya que ellos fueron encomendados una misión que según lo dicho, traería gloria al Team Flare.

-¡Tengo que ir hacia donde esta Ash para brindarle apoyo directora! ¡Lo que ese chico tiene en sus manos es muy peligroso! - El policía estaba con la adrenalina al máximo ya que conocía lo que esa piedra podía hacer si se salía de control.

-Entiendo lo que dices, pero no puedes salir así por así ya que trabajas encubierto Blake.- La experimentada campeona regional trataba de calmar al policía de ardiente espíritu el cual a pesar de que sus palabras tenían lógica quería saltar a la acción para ayudar a su amigo. Ash era muy capaz pero lo impredecible de esa piedra enlace negra ponía en peligro la vida de ambos jóvenes.

-Yo conozco un lugar para salir desapercibido.- Los dos se sorprendieron al escuchar al inventor que se metía en la conversación de ambos. El policía inmediatamente lo agarro del cuello de su camisa en clara señal de preocupación.

-¡DIME DONDE ES!- El peli limón observaba con cierta extrañeza la reacción del policía, era la primera vez que le observaba de esa manera.

-¿Por qué estas así Blake?-

-Ese artefacto que Calem trae en sus manos es tan peligroso como una bomba. ¡La vida de ambos está en peligro si no actuó rápido!- Cuando las dos personas frente a él escucharon esa explicación dilataron sus ojos en horror.

-¡Directora! ¡Necesito su permiso para enseñarle a Blake el camino y acompañarlo! ¡No pienso permitir que dos de mis amigos salgan lastimados!- Clemont tenía su adrenalina al máximo, no iba a permitir que su falta de decisión dañara a las personas a su alrededor nuevamente. Diantha al ver la determinación de los dos chicos dios su aprobación con cierta impotencia de no poder asistirlos ya que necesitaba colocar orden en el instituto para evitar lo peor.

-¡Prometan que vendrán los 4 a salvo!- Los chicos le sonrieron y se fueron tras una puerta oculta que estaba tras una montaña de implementos deportivos para el uso de la institución. Intentaron ser lo más cautos para salir pero sin que se dieran cuenta la vista de la peli miel estaba sobre ellos dándole ese sentimiento de querer gritar que ella también quería asistirlos.

Ambos jóvenes salieron y pudieron notar todo el desastre de alrededores lo cual sería su pista para seguir a los dos jóvenes que salieron corriendo del gimnasio. Ambos empezaron a correr hacia esa misma dirección. El chico de gafas estaba sumamente preocupado por lo expuesto por el policía el cual observaba en su rostro más preocupación con cada segundo que pasara.

-¿Por qué es tan potencial como una bomba?- Al escucharlo, Blake no tuvo opción más que explicar el asunto.

-Esa piedra de mega evolución es artificial. Fue creada por los científicos de la organización que estoy investigando. El problema con esa piedra es que es tan inestable que puede acumular demasiada energía hasta el punto de crear una explosión. En Kanto, Hoenn y Unova se registraron tres casos donde el mercado negro logro obtener estas piedras ilegales. En los tres casos el entrenador que compro dicho artefacto murió debido a ese defecto.- Ahora entendía la seriedad del asunto. Con eso acelero el paso y el policía aplicaba lo mismo, la vida de su amigo estaba en riesgo.

==================Bosques de Luminalia======================

Una serie de explosiones y estruendos se daban entre los arboles del bosque. Los pokemon de la zona escapaban al ver como el tipo lucha fuera de control destruía todo a su paso asistidos también por Froakie y el roedor eléctrico. El azabache tenía que encontrar un punto para que pudiesen pelear sin dañar ni humanos ni a pokemon y por eso apresuraba el paso estando alerta por todos los ataques que lanzaba el pokemon fuera de control. Gallade llego a acercárseles más de una vez pero entre el trabajo en equipo de Pikachu y Froakie lograban rechazar los ataques físicos y especiales de Mega Gallade. Ambos pokemon de Ash ya estaban sumamente agotados después de esquivar, contrarrestar y defender cada ataque del tipo lucha que no parecía cansarse sin mencionar a su entrenador el cual jadeaba de la tremenda travesía que estaba teniendo. Ash pudo por fin ver la luz fuera del bosque y encontró un pequeño lago con un enorme claro donde por fin podría batallar contra el pokemon sin tener que limitarse a defenderse o a los demás a su alrededor.

-¡YA TE RENDISTE DE ESCAPAR! ¡ERES UN COBARDE!- El joven poseído por la furia salía de los bosques también junto a su pokemon. Un aura negra parecía rodearlos mientras en sus rostros una cólera enorme era dibujada.

-¡Calem! ¡Tú eres fuerte! ¡Puedes salir de ese control! ¡Este no eres el verdadero tu!- Era la hora de tratar de sacar de su agonía a su rival acérrimo. En cada pelea donde lo confronto el pudo comprobar el potencial que podía obtener si de veras se lo proponía. Una situación desesperada donde él alguna vez estuvo hace años. Las sombras de su pasado tortuoso y lleno de hipocresía eran cicatrices que le ayudarían a confrontar al joven confundido.

-¡TU NO SABES DE MI INFIERNO! ¡NO ENTIENDES NADA!- Calem en su furia golpeaba la corteza de un árbol y hacia una grieta en ella mientras su mano sangraba por tal acción. El dolor de su herida no era dolorosa como la de su corazón y alma. Fracaso tras fracaso era lo que había vivido, su patética carrera debía de terminar a toda costa.

La única manera que podía el entrenador de Kanto detenerlo era noquear a Mega Gallade el cual acrecentaba la ira que era generada desde el interior de Calem gracias a esa piedra negra. Recuerdos de aquella invasión en Ciudad Azulona le venían a su mente….cuando su amigo…..murió por culpa de esa piedra. ¡NO IBA A PERMITIR OTRA TRAGEDIA! ¡Era el momento de luchar!

-¡Froakie! ¡Pikachu! Merecen descansar, lo han hecho muy bien. Esta vez nos toca a nosotros dos salir de este embrollo.- Los dos pokemon se sentaban sumamente cansados luego del esfuerzo enorme que habían realizado mientras observaban la pokebola de uno de sus hermanos alejados por la crueldad del mundo. Aquel momento que se detuvo en el tiempo iba a empezar a fluir nuevamente. El primer paso a su resurrección empezaba hoy.

-¡Yo te elijo!- El campeón de Kanto tiro su capsula contenedora y una silueta se empezó a formar liberando a un amigo especial de Johto del azabache. Tan fuerte y resistente, su figura se hacía clara mientras su cuerno se erguía al cielo en clara demostración que estaba listo para apoyar a su amigo y hermano.

\- ¡HERACROSS!- El tipo bicho pelea estaba en pose de ataque viendo la amenaza frente a él. La nostalgia entre pokemon y entrenador salía a flote mientras su determinación despedía un aura de confianza y poder que incluso en su furia el entrenador pudo sentir.

-¿Ese Heracross?- Ver a ese pokemon trajo un recuerdo lejano a la memoria del entrenador de Kalos. Incluso su furia disminuyo para sorpresa de Ash.

" _¡Ese entrenador es increíble! ¡Derroto a un Magmortar con un tipo insecto!"_

 _"_ _Realmente es un chico impredecible"_

 _"_ _¿Crees que yo pueda ser como él algún día…..papá?"_

 _"_ _Yo confió en que serás incluso más fuerte que nadie hijo mío…."_

-¡NOOOOO!- El entrenador llevaba sus manos a la cabeza en clara señal de dolor y agonía. Su pokemon imitaba sus mismos movimientos. Ambos voltearon a ver a su obstáculo de frente y la ira se había hecho más fuerte. Ash se ponía en guardia junto a Heracross. La batalla entre ellos dos iba a iniciar.

======Ash vs Calem=====

-¡GALLADE! ¡TELETRANSPORTACION Y PSICOCORTE!- El pokemon usando su fuerza psíquica se transporto hacia la espalda del pokemon bicho el cual parecía que iba a recibir de lleno el golpe.

-¡Contraataque!- En un despliegue de velocidad inesperada, Heracross detuvo con sus dos brazos el filo del brazo del Mega pokemon y usando su fuerza lo lanzo lejos dándole un enorme golpe.

-¡PSICOCARGA!- El pokemon lucha del kalosiano se levantaba y empezó a cargar una enorme cantidad de fuerza psíquica entre sus manos para lanzarla contra el tipo bicho originario de Johto.

-¡Vuela Heracross! ¡Utiliza patrones en Zigzag ahora!- El vuelo rápido del tipo bicho hacia efecto ya que el mega pokemon perdía el foco debido a la furia y a los movimientos de su contrincante. Sin pensarlo más lanzo la ráfaga de energía la cual fallo y fue a dar hacia el lago el cual hacia un enorme estruendo de agua mojando a los entrenadores en el combate.

-¡Heracross utiliza Demolición!- Era el turno de Ash de pasar a la ofensiva, haciendo caso de la estrategia de su entrenador el bicho peleador atacaba al mega pokemon pero este defendía fácilmente cada golpe. La energía que la piedra irradiaba era mucho mayor que hace unos minutos y eso ponía nervioso al azabache con cada segundo que pasaba.

 _"_ _¡Ash! En una situación crítica debes de guardar la calma., si lo haces, encontraras tu solución en medio de la desesperación"_

¡No era el momento de dudar ni ponerse nervioso! ¡Dudar te podía costar caro! El azabache debía de confiar en la fuerza de ambos tanto suya como la de su pokemon. Escuchar el apoyo de Froakie y de Pikachu le ayudaba a recuperar su paz mental dentro de la lucha. Como si de una gota de agua al caer en la superficie de un lago la paz empezaba a reinar sobre su ser. De repente los golpes de Heracross se hacían mucho más fuertes y hacían retroceder al pokemon mega evolucionado. Las palabras de su maestro eran fuertes, estrictas y cálidas a su vez.

-¡NO VAMOS A PERDER CONTRA ALGUIEN QUE NO SABE QUE ES SUFRIR! ¡GALLADE! ¡COMBATE CERCANO!- Cada golpe que el pokemon trataba de asestar era esquivado por el tipo bicho. Ash por su parte podía ver cada movimiento de su rival con extrema claridad. "Eso" estaba siendo usado por Ash poco a poco. Heracross elevaba su fuerza a nuevos límites, la conexión entre entrenador y pokemon alcanzaba los límites de almas envueltas en el calor del combate.

-¡Mega Cuerno!- Un simple comando basto para encontrar a Mega Gallade con la guardia baja y mandarlo a volar hacia los arboles del bosque a sus espaldas. El entrenador rival apretaba sus dientes ante la habilidad de su más amenaza en esos momentos. Su agonía se volvía más intensa al punto de que ya no le importaba lo que estuviese a su paso, iba a destruirlo. Desde los arboles una fuerte carga de energía psíquica era desprendida del pokemon la cual destruía la flora a su alrededor incluso al punto de marchitar al césped que pisaba. La piedra negra empezaba a vibrar al sincronizarse con los sentimientos negativos del entrenador. El clímax de la contienda estaba a punto de darle fin a esta historia de auto lamentación que el azabache tenía planteado deshacer con sus manos. Los pokemon de los alrededores huían al sentir el peligro que se avecinaba de ese artefacto.

-¡Amigo! ¡Estás listo para dar el todo por el todo!- Su pokemon fiel asentía con total confianza y se disponía a dar su mayor esfuerzo. Froakie podía percibir los sentimientos de ambos en completa sincronía cosa que le parecía raro ya que no era la primera vez que sentía esa sensación. Admiraba esa determinación de su entrenador y su deseo de ser más fuerte crecía en su interior.

-¡ACABALOS A TODOS MEGA GALLADE! ¡PSICO CORTE CON TODA TU POTENCIA!- El pokemon empezó a cargar energía desde su navaja la cual se hacía cada vez mas enorme la cual tenía acumulada toda la frustración del entrenador. En su interior mientras tanto un conflicto parecía producirse al ver a su rival trabajar duro con sus amigos. Un reflejo de lo que él podía haber sido se le venía a la mente e incluso una imagen de amistad con el chico quien trataba de destruir. Era ya muy tarde…..no le quedaba mucho y podía percibir que su vida estaba a punto de extinguirse.

-Aun no es tarde….- De repente Ash soltó esas palabras las cuales cayeron como una luz de esperanza en su alma. El viento que soplaba fuerte por la enorme fuerza del ataque psíquico del mega pokemon el cual estaba a punto de soltar.

-¡YA ES TARDE!-

-¡NO LO ES!- La confusión en el gesto del kalosiano era extrema. Sentía que lo odiaba pero al mismo tiempo lo admiraba, aun no entendía porque esa sensación tan contradictoria lo dominaba. Gallade soltó el ataque cortante y se dirigía tanto como a entrenador y pokemon. El suelo se partía en dos cada metro que esa energía avanzaba.

El tiempo se detuvo para Ash. Todo parecía ahora ir en cámara lenta para su visión, los colores del mundo se transformaron en uno gris. Los únicos que tenían color eran sus amigos pokemon los cuales brillaban con esa luz de esperanza que siempre observo en ellos con cada batalla que libraron contra los más fieros rivales. Pudo apreciar el color oscuro que rodeaba a su rival pero aunque fue mínimo percibió esa luz que también irradiaba en su interior. Pequeña y frágil así como una vez su luz fue, luchar contra tu soledad y tu tristeza nunca debe de hacerse solo, lo aprendió a la mala y él quería ser esa persona que hiciera diferencia en la vida de ese joven.

-¡Mega Cuerno ahora para destruir ese ataque!- El tipo bicho lleno de energía se lanzo contra la enorme ráfaga de energía psíquica la cual hicieron un enorme estruendo. La fuerza de ambos ataques chocaba con furia e intensidad. Enormes ráfagas de viento soplaban meciendo a los arboles violentamente. De repente esa energía psíquica en forma de navaja empezó a agrietarse y se desplomo en varias luces las cuales caían en la tierra como lagrimas no solo del entrenador sino también como las del mismo pokemon. Heracross luego de haber acabado con el ataque golpe el abdomen de Gallade con su cuerno haciendo al mismo tiempo que cayera inconsciente y volviese a su forma original. Calem por su parte también caía de rodillas al deshacerse la conexión, la sobre carga de emociones había hecho estragos en su consciencia y no pudo más que desplomarse en el suelo. La piedra en su mano caía al suelo rebotando hasta los pies del azabache. Había acabado….la lucha término.

" _Es una lástima que el experimento haya fracasado. El señor Lysson no estar muy complacido por esto. Creo que lo mejor es no dejar ningún testigo con vida."_ La silueta de un extraño yacía entre la parte alta del bosque con un rostro de frustración al haber fracasado con lo que buscaba, la perfección de su invento. De su bolsillo saco un control remoto y activo un botón el cual hizo que la piedra enlace empezar a sobrecargarse de energía.

Ash observo como la piedra empezó a brillar más intensamente que antes y su experiencia lanzo una alarma de peligro en su mente. No podía deshacerse de ella tan fácilmente ya que sería peligroso para los pokemon de los alrededores. El empezó a observar a todas partes tratando de encontrar una salida. Su corazón palpitaba con cada segundo el cual era crítico. En un pensamiento ágil volteo a ver hacia el cielo y era su única alternativa para evitar la tragedia.

-¡Pikachu! ¡La piedra está a punto de explotar! ¡Solo hay una solución y es mandarla a volar al cielo! ¡COLA DE HIERRO CON TODA TU POTENCIA!- El azabache al comandar a su inicial agarro la piedra enlace negra. Era irónico que su segundo pasatiempo favorito además de las batallas pokemon en Pueblo Paleta le fuera a servir en ese momento. Ser pelotero del equipo infantil le traía recuerdos gratos de su pueblo natal cosa que no pudo disfrutar. Lanzo la piedra hacia la cola de Pikachu la cual estaba cargada con energía metálica y el roedor la mando a volar con un poderoso coletazo hacia los aires de Ciudad Lumiose. Luego de haberlo hecho tanto el azabache como sus pokemon se lanzaron sobre Calem y Gallade para cubrirlos.

Una enorme explosión ilumino los cielos de la ciudad. Desde todas partes se observo el fulgor de tan tremenda fuerza luminosa. Serena desde las ventanas del instituto observaba con miedo lo que sucedía. Rose desde una de sus prácticas observo el poderoso resplandor y asustada procedió a llamar a Ash el cual jamás le contesto. Una silueta de un entrenador que hacia su rutina con sus pokemon también era testigo de la potente explosión. Blake y Clemont podían sentir el enorme estruendo hecho por la poderosa reacción explosiva al estar cerca de donde los entrenadores batallaban. Pequeñas rocas golpeaban el cuerpo del azabache hiriéndolo levemente ya que él era el protegía a todos con su cuerpo. Recordar con su cuerpo ese estruendo en Kanto le hacía revivir los arrepentimientos de sus decisiones. Eso no importaba por los momentos ya que su objetivo era protegerlos a todos.

El fulgor poco a poco se desvaneció y la calma en el cielo volvía a reinar. Ash al ver que todo estaba en calma se acostó completamente agotado a la par del entrenador kalosiano. Su alivio era enorme al haber solventado esa crisis. Heracross, Pikachu y Froakie iban hacia su entrenador para verificar que se encontraba bien el cual les sonreía confirmando su bienestar. Su cansancio era mayor al haber usado toda su concentración pero estaba contento que todo había pasado….al menos eso creyó….

-Vaya vaya…..aqui tenemos a los vándalos que crearon los fuegos artificiales en el cielo.- Un grupo de rufianes rodeaban a los dos entrenadores cubiertos por bandanas con logos del equipo Flare y pasamontañas para ocultar su identidad. Ellos habían recibido órdenes del investigador de que si la explosión no mataba a los entrenadores ellos eran su plan B. Los pokemon de Ash se pusieron en posición defensiva dispuestos a proteger a los jóvenes. Los rufianes empezaron a sacar bates, cadenas y nudillos metálicos dispuestos a matarlos con una golpiza. La cuestión era seria ya que también varios pokemon tipo veneno salieron de las pokebolas de los matones. La recompensa era jugosa si lograban hacer lo que su "jefe" les indico. El azabache nunca espero una emboscada luego de la tremenda lucha que tuvo con el pokemon de Calem en su estado incontrolable. A duras penas se pudo levantar y se puso en guardia para luchar. No iba a dejar que tocaran a su rival, ni a sus pokemon, ni a nadie. Lleno de heridas producidas por los escombros que fueron lanzados por la explosión y con su uniforme deportivo desgarrado planteaba dar lucha.

-Les conviene irse de aquí…..- El azabache quería sonar intimidante aunque al ver a todos los matones reírse de su patética forma de espantarlos le indicaba que no sería tan fácil como lo pensaba.

-Hoy tendremos venganza contra ti estúpido. Nos humillaste hace horas y ahora lo pagaras con tu sangre.- Los matones se acercaban poco a poco para darles a ambos la paliza de su vida.

-¡Charizard! ¡Lanzallamas!- Un ráfaga de fuego salió del otro extremo del lago el cual casi golpea a los rufianes.

-¡QUIEN DEMONIOS ANDA AHÍ!- Voltearon a ver y desde el cielo un poderoso tipo fuego originario de Kanto aterrizaba y de encima su entrenador hacia su aparición.

-Interrumpir la lucha entre dos entrenadores no es correcto. Yo no pienso permitirles hacer eso.- Un joven de cabello negro con una vestimenta oscura hacia su aparición frente a los dos entrenadores debilitados. Ash observo la silueta del chico que llego a su auxilio y sentía profundo agradecimiento por la ayuda. De repente dio su mirada hacia los matones los cuales reconocían con miedo al entrenador frente a ellos.

-No puede….ser…. ¡ES ALAIN!- El nombre de ese entrenador era revelado hacia Ash, con el cual sin siquiera saber, el kalosiano tendido también tenía conexión. La presencia de ese entrenador abrumaba al campeón de Kanto y con su buen ojo dedujo….que sería…..la competencia más fuerte en su futuro.

" **En medio de la crisis, la admiración, los celos, la esperanza y la desesperación se mezclan en un vórtice de emociones. Frente a él ahora un entrenador con aura de fuerza estaba para su auxilio. ¿Qué consecuencias traerá este encuentro para el futuro? Esta historia continuara…."**

 **/**

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo mas del fic de Nombre Largo jajajajaja XD.** **Debería** **de reconsiderar el cambio de titulo, pero me gusta mucho asi que nel! XD! Un capitulo cargado de** **acción** **,** **créanme** **que extrañaba escribir uno de estos. Se que fue corto pero todo lo que** **quería** **que ocurriera dentro del capitulo fue comprimido a la batalla. Chan Chan Chan! Alain hizo su** **aparición** **! Creo que a lo mejor no se lo esperaron tan pronto pero es necesario construir la trama para el futuro jajajajaja. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y gracias a todos por sus comentarios y apoyo! Ahora a contestar reviews! OwO!**

 **CCSakuraforever: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior. Espero este tambien sea de tu agrado. La batalla fue realmente intensa! Gracias por tu apoyo! Se te agradece!**

 **HikaruRiv: Y vaya que se descontrolo. La frustracion de Calem es lo que me divierte del personaje ya que muchas veces representa lo que sentimos cuando nos enfrentamos a personas mas fuertes que nosotras. El azabache siempre prefiere terminar molido antes que los demás, eso no se lo quite XD. El factor psicologico se vera mas que todo en el proximo capitulo, las consecuencias de todo lo que sucedio y sobre todo lo que pasara con los representantes. Espero te guste el capitulo de hoy! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Carlos29: Muchas Gracias! Espero te guste mas y mas con cada capitulo que avance! Se te agradece!**

 **Angel Eduardo del Angel Hdez: Me agrada que se te haga facil imaginarte todas las escenas, eso significa que algo estoy haciendo bien jajajajaja! Entiendo que a veces cuesta encontrar calidad y tus halagos son muy apreciados. Muchas gracias por el apoyo!**

 **BrandonG95: Me agrada que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y que este sea mas de tu agrado si es posible! Tension romantica jajajajaja! Se que soy un troll con los dos pero aun falta para su consolidacion, aunque de a poco estan llegando a comprender que es mas que una atraccion lo que ellos dos sienten. Sabes que no suelto las cosas de golpe para darle misterio a la trama, aunque la explicacion de la piedra enlace negra la dare creo en el siguiente episodio. Tiene que ver que tenga ese color? Mucho...ya que es parte de la trama del Team Flare. Quise hacer algo original ya que aqui tengo un poco mas de libertad creativa asi que las piedras enlaces negras vienen siendo una de esas invenciones. Tampoco me quiero alejar de la mecanica de los juegos por lo tanto no veran una exageracion o algo por el estilo. (Cof Cof Pikachu evolucionando en un tipo dragon, electrico, Acero, Caramelo y no se que rayos XD! Hace poco leia un fic bastante bueno y me salieron con esa basofia! Poof! Se me murieron las ganas de seguir leyendo, quise obviar eso pero resulto se parte de la trama...me mato las ganas de leer. Un poco de rant lo necesitaba ya que me paso ayer ?) Quise darle un giro argumental al tipico torneo colegial y agregar esa crisis, como dije, necesitaba escribir un poco de caos XD! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Y con esto me despido gente, trabajare en Deseos Congelados algo lento ya que me toca explicar demasiado XO! Por cierto! Quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a todos mis lectores el dia de hoy ya que llegue a las 10,000 visitas en este fic! De veras muchas gracias a todos por seguir mis humildes relatos! Espero disfruten la historia como lo hago yo al escribirla! Los lee luego su amigo y buen vecino Taikobou...Ya-Ha!**


	24. Entre la motivación y la frustración

Capitulo 24: Entre la motivación y la frustración.

" **En nuestro capitulo anterior, nuestro héroe combatía contra la inestabilidad de Calem en un duelo cargado de emociones y recuerdos. Luego de una lucha brutal y una explosión que ilumino los cielos de Kalos, un grupo de matones se dirigió con órdenes de acabar con los dos jóvenes. Sin contar con la ayuda del misterioso chico frente a Ash, el cierre del festival más intenso de la historia del instituto Lumiose llegaría a su fin."**

Ash yacía sentado completamente exhausto mientras Pikachu, Froakie y Heracross eran su última línea de defensa, aunque poco hacia falta viendo lo increíblemente poderoso que era el Charizard del entrenador que los protegía. No solamente el pokemon mostraba ser fuerte, el joven de cabello negro y ojos azules también golpeaba fuerte ya que los matones caían uno a uno mientras que sin piedad el tipo fuego rostizaba a los pokemon que se querían acercar al azabache y al entrenador inconsciente.

Al final de todo ninguno rufián pudo seguir con la encomienda y no les quedo de otra que escapar de la zona con el rabo entre las patas. El poderoso joven y su pokemon imponente se acercaban a Ash para asegurarse que ambos estuviesen bien. El azabache durante todo el transcurso de la lucha observo como el entrenador dirigía a su pokemon con eficacia tan abrumadora que parecía una maquina humana para idear estrategias. Si bien era dicho que él tenía un buen ojo para los entrenadores fuertes, a este no le hacía falta esa clase de capacidad observativa para darse cuenta de su poder.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su Charizard felicitándolo por un buen trabajo el poderoso entrenador se acercaba al kantoniano.

-Lo estoy, te agradezco que vinieras en nuestra ayuda.- El azabache aun seguía fatigado por la carga mental que conllevo su anterior batalla.

-No ha sido nada. ¿Imagino que esa intensa batalla fue de parte de ustedes dos no es así?- De algo tenía razón, fue intensa solo que con el detalle de que era por una razón más personal que otra cosa.

-Fuimos nosotros, como veras quedamos exhaustos por nuestro entrenamiento.- No le gustaba mentir, pero como estaban las cosas necesitaba proteger al chico a su par, lo que menos necesitaba era algún testigo.

-Con el simple hecho de ver el estado de tu Heracross, no creo haber sido testigo de un entrenamiento tan extremo como el que mencionas.- El joven tenía buena capacidad de observación cosa que Ash no pudo refutar.

-Solamente trataba de ayudarlo, por favor, si observaste algo te pido que no digas nada.- El joven de Kanto hacia lo posible para proteger a Calem de cualquier acusación o castigo directo.

-No lo hare descuida. Pero tengo una pregunta más para ti. ¿Quién eres tu realmente?- ¿Eh? El azabache se puso completamente nervioso ante lo que el peli negro le había cuestionado.

-¿Quién soy?-

-No eres de Kalos de eso me puedo dar cuenta pero más allá de eso, tu estilo de lucha no se compara a los entrenadores casuales que habitan en la región.

-Solo soy una estudiante normal….-

-Seguiré insistiendo ya que no te puedo creer. ¿Quién eres tú?- La insistencia reflejada en la mirada del entrenador hacia qué Ash fuera incapaz de mentir, ese deseo ferviente de lucha en esa mirada intensa era contagiosa y después de mucho tiempo, el azabache también tenía esa sensación de lucha y reto.

-Veo que es inútil…-

-Lo es.- La mirada inquisidora del joven no le dejaba otra opción al kantoniano y simplemente suspiro para responder.

-Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta, soy el campeón de Kanto en la sección juvenil. Estoy en Kalos porque luego de una serie de eventos desafortunados, quise rehacer mi vida.- Era la respuesta que podía brindarle al entrenador ya que tampoco podía agregar su otra razón de estar en la zona. El cambio de gesto de Alain fue notable, ahora tenía sentido porque ese joven era tan fuerte y porque sentía esa emoción inexplicable de querer luchar contra él.

-Un gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Alain y soy un estudiante del instituto de Pueblo Geosenge.-Al escuchar de donde estudiaba el muchacho, Ash sintió que había escuchado ese nombre anteriormente aunque por la fatiga no lo podía recordar con exactitud.

-Te pido por favor que no comentes nada de lo que sucedió y sobre mi Alain, deseo mantener un perfil bajo.- El entrenador kalosiano le observaba con un gesto poco predecible para Ash.

-Con una condición.-

-¿Cuál es esa condición?- El azabache se empezaba a preocupar con lo que le podía pedir el joven.

-Quiero una batalla contra ti.- Supuso que eso iba a pasar, noto los ojos llenos de reto en la cara del entrenador.

-De acuerdo, pero creo que por ahora no podre hacerlo….- El kantoniano aun jadeaba de cansancio cuando recién trataba de reincorporarse luego de semejante esfuerzo físico realizado.

-Descuida, quiero batallar contigo con toda tu fuerza, de todos modos también estaré algo ocupado estos días. ¿Tienes alguna forma de poder contactarte?- La situación era algo bizarra para el kantoniano, hace unos minutos estaba siendo vapuleado por un mega pokemon, experimentando una explosión de una bomba, amenazado por rufianes de su instituto y ahora intercambiando teléfonos con un desconocido el cual era bastante fuerte. ¿Qué faltaba, un Lugia que le dijese que era el elegido para salvar el mundo?

-Te agradezco nuevamente la ayuda Alain.-

-¿No quieres que te ayude a ti y a tu amigo a ir un hospital?-

-Tengo el presentimiento que unos amigos vendrán dentro de poco, no quisiera que te vieses involucrado en lo que puede pasar.-

-Estaré en contacto contigo para estipular la fecha de nuestra lucha.-

-Es una promesa.- El entrenador al terminar de escuchar su futuro reto, subió al lomo de su Charizard y empezó a volar lejos con una sonrisa en su rostro, había encontrado a esa persona la cual era la única capaz tal vez de sacarlo de ese aburrimiento que había sido sujeto durante toda su vida, era una lástima encontrarlo en tales circunstancias y también que "su otra actividad" no le permitiera tener esa batalla pronto pero sabía que valdría la pena.

Ash al ver como ese entrenador misterioso se retiraba del lugar se recostó en el suelo viendo hacia el cielo completamente cansado pero con la satisfacción de haber logrado evitar una tragedia que pudo haber tenido repercusiones más serias. Imaginarse a sus amigos envueltos en los ataques fuera de control de Mega Gallade o en esa explosión tan peligrosa le brindaba escalofríos….en especial por cierta chica que deseaba proteger de todo el mal….aunque el tuviese que serlo. Sus pokemon también se relajaban a su lado luego del esfuerzo de ellos tres siendo el bicho y el roedor los que conocían más las malas experiencias de su amigo.

-Amigos hicieron un excelente trabajo….se los agradezco mucho.-

-¡Hera! ¡Hera!-

-¡Pika!-

-¡Froa! ¡Froa! ¡Kie!-

Escuchar a sus amigos contentos era revitalizante ya que su familia pokemon fue siempre quien le brindo apoyo incondicional además de su madre en sus días de soledad. Ver al entrenador con quien combatió aun inconsciente lo hacía analizarse a sí mismo en aquellos días de desesperación. La traición de su amigo, la muerte de dos personas importantes, a la culpa al que fue sometido y a la soledad de su confinamiento de alguna manera había reforzado su carácter y claro que estaba listo para cualquier consecuencia pero muy a pesar de toda su fortaleza y experiencia tenía miedo de una sola cosa, la reacción de Serena. A pesar de haber sido un momento donde no medito bien las cosas, su urgencia lo obligo a llamar al chico de esa manera, tal como lo hicieron con él alguna vez. Su convicción seguía siendo la misma de no involucrarla en los problemas que tenía que resolver por sí mismo y hoy desafortunadamente había cometido ese error. Su fatiga al final lo derroto y cayó dormido en el pasto verde cerca del lago junto a sus amigos que le siguieron.

El sol empezaba a ocultarse entre las montañas que cubrían ciudad Lumiose, sin darse cuenta Ash había dormido al haber sido presa de la fatiga. Vio como sus pokemon hacían lo mismo que él hacia pero su sorpresa fue ver al muchacho con quien él se identificaba despierto y sentado viendo el atardecer.

-¿Calem?-

-¿El atardecer es algo triste no lo crees?- Su tono era pura tristeza absoluta, fue lo único que había quedado después de esa experiencia.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-No lo sé.- Su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte del lago que reflejaba los últimos rayos del sol del día. Su alma y corazón estaban en un letargo causado por su frustración dominante.

-Al menos estas despierto nuevamente, eso debería de ser suficiente para que sigas adelante.- El azabache se sentaba también tratando de estirar sus músculos mientras observaba el gesto del joven que se sumía nuevamente en depresión.

-A lo mejor, no debí de despertar.- Antes de poder seguir lamentándose sintió luego como una roca cayó en su cabeza.

-¡OYE!- Cuando volteo a ver al azabache observo un rostro de seriedad absoluta. Un gesto de enojo combinado con una mirada de comprensión acerca de los sentimientos que el kalosiano albergaba. Calem aun no entendía bien el porqué podía percibir completo entendimiento de parte del muchacho a sus espaldas, ese sentimiento confuso lo tenía desde que recibió ese golpe en Pueblo Aquacorde.

-Esa roca resulto ser más blanda que tu cabeza. No digas esas cosas sin saber la responsabilidad que esas palabras conllevan. ¿No despertar jamás? Ese es un pensamiento egoísta y miserable que excluye a todos los que piensan que eres importante.- Volvía a escuchar esas palabras de la boca de ese joven nuevamente, porque podía percibir tanta comprensión de parte de esa persona que a lo mejor nunca tuvo que sufrir para llegar a lo que ha logrado. Su vida era una miseria desde la pérdida de su padre, que entendía Ash de perder a alguien.

-No entiendes….-

-¿No entiendo que es tener la mirada de todas las personas que confían en ti desmoronarse ante el primer fracaso que experimentas? ¿No comprendo lo que es sentirse humillado y derrotado al punto de no querer salir de mi cuarto? ¿Crees que eres el único en este mundo el cual ha perdido todo en un día y peor saber que nunca lo podrás recuperar? No eres tan único y especial como piensas Calem….- Palabras de dolor asemejadas con las suyas mismas, el kalosiano sentía bien ese tono de lamento que Ash poseía.

-¿Lo sabes…?

-Lo sé mejor que nadie Calem. Al igual que tu, estuve sumergido en un mar de desesperación hace tiempo del cual pensé nunca salir. Estuve a punto de ahogarme en mis lágrimas de dolor y autocompasión pero alguien pudo llegar a mí a tiempo y sacarme de ese letargo.-

-Yo no tuve a nadie…-

-Serena, Clemont, Shauna, Trevor y Tierno. Ellos son esos rayos de luz de tu vida, tú mismo sabes esa respuesta.-

-Pero tu….-

-Los lazos no se rompen así de simple, yo no quiero romper nada de lo que tu posees debido a que se que es perderlo todo por alguien más.- La cara del kalosiano se lleno de sorpresa al escuchar esa confesión de Ash. ¿Esa era su razón de estar en Kalos?

-Tu…..yo…no se….que mas decir….-

-¡Deja de poner excusas!- El grito del azabache era fuerte e imponente que abrumo la tristeza del joven rompiéndola como si fuera el vidrio de un espejo lleno de oscuridad.

-¡Si te caes te pones de pie! ¡Si sangras, te limpias y continuas! ¡Si te falta fuerza en las piernas usa tus brazos para arrastrarte! ¡Pero nunca dejes de seguir adelante! Una victoria es dulce pero una derrota te hace aprender mucho más y de ellas…..puedes evitar que otros lloren por ti.-

 _"_ _¿No te afecta perder contra ese entrenador Ash?"_

 _"_ _¡Fue una batalla divertida! Eso es lo importante al final de cuentas."_

 _"_ _¿¡Porque liberaste a Butterfree!?"_

 _"_ _El merecía ser feliz…"_

 _"_ _¡Has sido el peor de todos Ash! ¿Es que acaso no tienes vergüenza de haber quedado como el peor del instituto en ese torneo de prestigio?"_

 _"_ _La experiencia ha sido buena y eso me ayudara ser más fuerte."_

 _"_ _No quiero volver a verte….."_

 _"_ _Algún día nos veremos nuevamente…..y es ahí donde veras que soy alguien diferente y más fuerte."_

Eran diversos los recuerdos que venían a la mente del azabache con cada palabra que deseaba transmitir al joven victima de la frustración. No puedes dejar que ella te domine sino más bien que sea tu combustible para alcanzar metas más grandes.

-Ash….pero yo cometí un error hoy…-

-Hay errores que pueden enmendarse y los tuyos definitivamente lo son, pero sentado, no lograras nada.-

-No puedo…-

-Claro que puedes, yo confió en que puedes ser mas fuerte.- Esa frase…..fue la última que escucho de su padre y este joven nuevamente volvía a expresarle confianza como la que su querido progenitor le brindo alguna vez. ¿Era un error culpar a los demás? Claro que lo era….al final la culpa….siempre fue del que no supo como levantarse. El kalosiano sentía que esas palabras que Ash le brindaba era el puente a un nuevo camino.

-Yo….-

-No debes de rendirte así de fácil, al menos si no todo ha acabado.- Otra frase muy familiar que esa persona que le insistió regresar a ese mundo lleno de luz le brindo hace años.

-Es irónico volver a escuchar esa misma frase y volver a creer en ella….- El azabache sonreía al ver que el kalosiano mostraba síntomas positivos de redención, el confiaba en las palabras de Serena y quería creer como ella lo hacía en él. En ese momento un helicóptero empezaba a surcar el cielo generando fuertes ráfagas de viento sobre los entrenadores. Al ver hacia arriba, Ash pudo sonreír al ver que era Blake y Clemont los que se acercaban.

-¡ASH! ¡¿Estás bien?!- El peli limón era el primero en acercarse cuando el vehículo aterrizo cerca de ellos.

-Lo estoy….gracias por venir a ayudarnos.- El inventor podía observar muchos golpes y cortes en la ropa y el cuerpo de Ash cosa que le preocupaba sobre su estado además de verlo muy cansado. Al instante observo a Calem el cual ya no tenía esa mirada llena de ira que mostro hace unas horas en el torneo.

-Calem…..tu…-

-Estoy bien descuida…..- A pesar de todo los roces entre ambos, ellos han sido amigos durante mucho tiempo y ambos de alguna manera se debían una disculpa.

-Me alegro que te encuentres bien Ash.- El castaño era el próximo en acercarse pero detrás de él, agentes de la policía internacional salían del vehículo con un par lo cual puso nervioso al azabache.

-¡BLAKE!-

-Es un acto protocolario Ash, tenemos que hacerlo.- Los hombres se acercaban al joven kalosiano que estaba completamente confundido con todo lo que era testigo. En ese momento Ash se puso frente a los dos agentes junto a sus pokemon.

-Si van a hacer algo de ese modo, tendrán que pasar por mi primero.- Los oficiales al ver la mirada llena de furia del entrenador dudaron en seguir.

-Cálmate Ash. No pienso hacer nada extremo pero necesito respuestas. ¿Crees que esa explosión se puede ignorar así por así?- Blake daba razón a la situación, lo que sucedió no fue normal y Ash también tenía curiosidad en saber que ocurría.

-Llévame a mí también entonces, soy testigo de todo lo ocurrido.-

-Yo también quiero ser parte de ello, soy otro testigo y no pienso dejar a mis dos amigos solos.- Clemont también intervenía lo cual confundía mas a Calem el cual ya no podía procesar tanta información.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ustedes pueden ser muy dramáticos a veces. Iremos al hospital de Ciudad Lumiose para verificar el estado de ambos y luego empezaran las preguntas.-

-¿Por qué? ¿Quién eres tu Blake?-

-Agente Arata para ti muchacho.- Cuando enseño su placa de agente internacional, el joven simplemente quedo sorprendido….esa era…..la misma insignia….que su…..padre le enseño alguna vez.

-¿Policía Internacional?-

-Yo soy el de las preguntas aquí, llévenlos a todos adentro.- En una escena cómica los dos agentes tomaron a Ash y a Calem los cuales forcejeaban con lo que podían de sus fuerzas ante el apuro de Blake mientras el chico de gafas miraba confundido al policía.

-Ya me tenían arto con sus dramas, no me culpes.- Era un día estresante para el oficial y Clemont solo sonreía nervioso ante su súbito cambio de humor. El helicóptero con todos adentro simplemente tomo vuelo y se dirigió al hospital de Ciudad Lumiose.

======================Instituto Lumiose===============================

El caos que surgio hace unas horas en el lugar había desaparecido, todos los estudiantes estaban ya listos para ir a casa luego de la tarde divertida y sorpresiva. Aun había rumores y murmullos de la actuación de Ash y Calem los cuales no aparecieron en toda la tarde. Serena estaba muy preocupada por ambos jóvenes y sobre todo por esa explosión que estremeció toda la ciudad. ¿Acaso estaban ellos dos involucrados en todo ello? ¿Estarían bien? Estaba completamente frustrada por no poder hacer nada y ver a Clemont y a Blake partir termino de partir su paciencia. Ella iba a obtener respuestas si o si pero necesitaba averiguar donde los jóvenes estaban.

-¿Te encuentras bien Serena?-

-No lo sé Shauna….- La morena acompañaba a su amiga desde hace ratos en las mismas gradas donde el desorden comenzó. A pesar de que les habían dado permiso de salir ya ella se quedo para reflexionar y mantener sobre todo vigilada a la directora ya que ella seguía hablando con gente muy extraña.

-¿Por qué no regresamos a casa?- Tenía la esperanza que la peli miel le pudiera hacer caso pero ella simplemente negaba.

-Estoy esperando a los chicos….- En parte era verdad, tenía la esperanza de ver a los cuatro entrar por esa puerta riéndose luego de ese malentendido que tuvieron, aunque fuese absurdo creer en ello.

-No creo que ellos vengan hoy….-

-Quiero aun así esperarlos Shauna, si lo deseas puedes irte con los chicos.-

-De acuerdo, cualquier cosas que suceda por favor avísanos.- Con una sonrisa ambas se despidieron, en ese momento vio como la directora Diantha se dirigía a su oficina y dispuso a seguir a la máxima autoridad de su instituto.

La joven al ver que era tarde y la mayoría del personal ya había partido a casa le resulto sencillo escabullirse hasta llegar a la oficina principal de la directora donde solo ella misma estaba ahí. En ese momento escucho su voz la cual parecía estar hablando por teléfono.

- **¿Cómo se encuentra Ash?** \- ¡Bingo! Tenía nerviosismo en escuchar la respuesta pero al escuchar el suspiro de alivio de la directora ella también emulo su acción. Si Ash estaba bien eso significa que Calem también y eso realmente la aliviaba.

- **¿En donde se encuentran ahora?-** La decisión que la peli miel había tomado parecía ser la más afortunada, ahora sabría donde se encontraban los chicos y ya por fin dejar de ser excluida. Su preocupación por el azabache era la mayor motivación de sus actos pero más allá de eso sentía dolor al no sentir que su joven amado no confiaba en ella.

- **¿Hospital Central de Ciudad Lumiose? ¿Imagino que los tendrás en custodia por unas horas no es así?-** ¿Custodia? ¿Acaso habían cometido algún crimen? Ahora su determinación era mayor, debía de averiguar qué es lo que sucedía y con ese pensamiento ella corrió hacia el parqueo de bicicletas y tomo la de su amado para dirigirse hacia el hospital.

===================Al mismo tiempo en el Hospital de Ciudad Lumiose=====================

Los médicos contratados por parte de la Policía Internacional terminaban de revisar a ambos jóvenes que a pesar de haber sufrido lesiones leves no presentaban ningún síntoma de gravedad. Blake y Clemont se encontraban aliviados de escuchar ese diagnostico pero en especial al policía ya que era hora de concentrarse en lo que le interesaba más, como rayos Calem consiguió esas cosas prohibidas. Primero tenía la ardua tarea de explicarle su rol real que dejo boquiabierto al joven kalosiano, Ash y el inventor asintieron mostrando que ellos conocían su verdadera identidad pero ahora una pregunta se formulaba en la cabeza del kalosiano. ¿Por qué ellos conocían esa información? A lo mejor también era su oportunidad de conocer quien realmente es Ash.

-Iré al grano contigo Calem. ¿Cómo conseguiste esos artefactos?- El kalosiano tenía culpa en sus ojos, a pesar de saber que era prohibido usar la mega evolución sin licencia el utilizo dicha artimaña para ganar, lo que no sabía es la razón verdadera por la cual estaba detenido momentáneamente cosa que Blake pudo leer.

-Tu falta no reside en el hecho de utiliza la mega evolución, es mas allá de eso. Observa bien….- De su bolsillo el agente policial saco dos objetos familiares para todos los presentes, una piedra enlace y lo que parecía ser lucarionita. Calem sorprendido al ver dicho objeto entendía ahora un poco más la gravedad del asunto ya que debido a su ignorancia nunca pudo notar las diferencias visibles entre el objeto del oficial y el que él poseyó.

-Esas son….-

-Una Mega Piedra y una Piedra Llave, las normales podría decirte. El motivo del porque estás aquí es porque las que utilizaste son ilegales alrededor del mundo pokemon, no importa si tienes licencia o no.-

-Yo…no sabía….-

-Ser ignorante de un hecho no te hace exento de la ley y lo que tienes prohibido. La vida de toda la institución como la tuya misma estaba en mucho peligro.- La actitud policial del castaño era implacable, se podría denominar como el policía malo del acto.

-Una falta se puede remediar Blake, por ahora debemos concentrarnos en lo más importante. ¿Cómo obtuviste eso Calem?- Haciendo un contraste visible, Ash actuaba como el policía bueno haciendo que Clemont y Pikachu sonrieran ante la curiosa situación.

-Si no fuese por ti este idiota estaría muerto.-

-Lo sé, pero aquí estamos despiertos. ¿No es así Calem?- Una sonrisa de apoyo era lo que el entrenador necesitaba asintiendo todo lo que el oficial ahora le decía.

-Un día…estuve entrenando con todos mis pokemon, y de repente una persona llego para ofrecerme esa posibilidad de ser más fuerte. Yo tengo entendido que hay licencias para poder utilizar el poder de la mega evolución pero….fui tentado por algo muy extraño además de mi propia ambición de ser más fuerte.-

-Ese es el efecto que esas piedras producen. Por alguna extraña razón todos los casos a nivel mundial tuvieron que ver con emociones negativas también.- Al escuchar las palabras del policía, el azabache fruncía el ceño al recordar su propia experiencia con esos dispositivos y la rabia le dominaba.

-Yo no sabía lo que podía ocurrir, pero me sentía poderoso e invencible.-

-Por lo general, cuando tienes acceso a ese poder, tu pokemon y tú se ven influenciados por ese nuevo poder. Es una lástima que se hayan destruido ambas piedras. Era una pista cercana al Equipo Flare.- Al escuchar ese nombre el kalosiano sintió miedo al saber quiénes estaban detrás de todo. ¿Esa organización criminal que se rumoreaban en los bajos mundos de Kalos realmente existía?

-¿Es una broma no es así?-

-No lo es Calem, de hecho nosotros dos fuimos afectados por ese grupo.- Al escuchar a Clemont, no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido más que todo por el hecho de que Ash fuese afectado directo. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Acaso no es el de Kanto?

-Hable con la directora acerca de lo que haremos para no levantar sospechas. Los cuatro estaremos expulsados durante una semana.- La cara de los tres chicos era de sorpresa completa. ¿Expulsados? Genial, pocas semanas en Kalos y ya había sido expulsado, esos eran los pensamientos de Ash en especial-

-¿Entiendo que Ash y Calem lo estén ya que fueron involucrados directo? ¿Pero tú y yo porque?- El inventor aun no entendía bien lo que sucedía pero las palabras del castaño iba a ser directas.

-Hay muchas razones para esa decisión. En el caso de Calem es para mantenerlo a salvo de los ataques que pueda tener en repercusión, además estarás en interrogatorio e investigación durante todos esos días, así que espero tener tu cooperación.- El chico asentía tratando de poner en práctica las palabras que Ash le había otorgado de cómo enmendar tus errores.

-¿Y nosotros?-

-Necesito tiempo para hacer investigación de campo, con la nueva información que obtendremos del idiota kalosiano quizás encontremos rastros de esos mal nacidos. Escuche que eras bueno en computadoras Clemont, quisiera saber que tan bueno eres y te necesitare para este trabajo.- Definitivamente la intensidad del policía era ferviente con ese tema, pero una pregunta más se divisaba entre los dos chicos de Kalos.

-¿Ash tiene una razón especial?- El joven de cabello negro cuestiono con suma curiosidad, el policía volteo a ver hacia Ash el cual era el único que podía decidir si revelar su secreto o no. El azabache medito un poco acerca de ello y una conclusión vino a su mente, el chico ya estaba involucrado, además las competencias colegiales estaban a punto de comenzar y como equipo ellos debían de empezar a confiar entre ellos. Su decisión estaba tomada ya.

-Yo tengo que volver a Kanto este fin de semana. Tengo que atender mis retos obligatorios.- ¿Retos? Esas palabras confundían al kalosiano.

-¿Qué retos Ash? ¿De qué estás hablando?-

-Mis retos como Campeón Juvenil en Kanto.- ¿Campeón? La impresión fue tanta que desde su cama simplemente se levanto. ¡Esa era la razón por la cual era tan fuerte! ¡Momento! En ese instante el recordó muchas cosas en las noticias y en internet.

" ** _Campeón juvenil de la región Kanto arrestado. Acusado de asesinato al entrenado ***** y de infringir propiedad privada."_**

Recordar esos titulares en los periódicos y plataformas de Kanto ahora le daban más sentido del porque ese joven estaba en Kalos. ¿Era peligroso? Una parte creía que sí, pero otra parte luego de todo lo vivido le indicaba que había algo más.

-No le digas a nadie lo que sabes por favor y menos a Serena. Yo no quiero involucrar a nadie en mis problemas en especial a ti y a ella.-

-¡No me parece justo! ¡Ahora que yo sé gran parte de esto yo puedo ser de ayuda!- Hace un tiempo, el era el primero en huir de los problemas y por una razón que él desconocía ahora quería ser partícipe de toda esa cruzada al experimentar el peligro que otras personas podían sufrir.

-Por ahora niño bonito estas en custodia temporal, luego decidiremos que hacer contigo.- Ante esas palabras el joven solo podía aceptar a regañadientes. Los tres jóvenes se disponían a salir hasta que el kalosiano llamo a Ash para tener una plática privada.

-No te quitare 5 minutos Ash.- Blake y Clemont decidieron darle su espacio para su conversación y se dirigieron hacia el lobby principal del hospital para llenar un papeleo faltante.

-¿Que mas deseas saber Calem?- El azabache tenia por seguro que deseaba saber más de su verdadero ser.

-Solamente agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí. Se…que he sido un patán…..pero…..después de hoy puedo sentir que eso realmente puede cambiar.- Las palabras del joven entrenador eran sinceras ya que ese tono de arrepentimiento que Ash conocía lo pudo percibir sin ningún tono de malicia.

-No tienes que agradecer nada. Recupérate y regresa a la escuela y reconcíliate con todos tus amigos.-

-¿Tú volverás?- La pregunta era directa y eso realmente también tenía en ascuas al kantoniano.

-No lo sé, todo depende de muchas cosas, en especial de mi actuación en mis retos.-

-Necesito confesarte algo más.- El tono del joven se hacía serio de repente cosa que intrigo mucho al azabache.

-Dilo.-

-Yo estoy enamorado de Serena.- La expresión del azabache fue de completa sorpresa, escuchar esa confesión fuerte de parte de Calem toco un nervio en su psiquis que lo confundió completamente. ¿Por qué le incomodaba esa confesión? ¿Qué era esa presión en su pecho? ¿Era acaso…por ella? Tenía que ser honesto luego de escucharlo, le incomodo por el hecho de que su corazón anhelaba ser egoísta y adueñarse completamente de la joven.

-¿Por qué me lo confiesas? ¿No sería más efectivo decírselo a ella?- A pesar de guardar la compostura por dentro una revolución de sentimientos se hacía presente todos enfocados en esa persona de sonrisa dulce que le brindaba cada mañana esa curva de alegría.

-Quería decírtelo porque yo pienso conquistar su corazón, deseaba que lo supieras.- Esa era su declaración de guerra contra el joven, a pesar de sentir ese alivio en su corazón después de todo lo vivido y expresado esa espinita aun la tenía clavada.

-Entiendo. Creo que iré a ver si Blake necesita algo.- Con esa confusión en su ser el azabache salió de la habitación del joven de Kalos.

Sus pensamientos estaban fuera de sí, lo que supo lo tenía indeciso, angustiado, furioso y sobretodo preocupado. Durante su tiempo en la región, esa chica lo había primero llegado a impresionar para llegar al punto donde él ya no podía verse sin su amistad. ¿Realmente eso era lo que él sentía? Formándose un análisis con todo lo que ha vivido hasta el momento con la chica, ha de decir que esa palabra quedaba corta, algo mas nacía de su interior gracias a ella, algo que él pensó estaba muerto desde hace un año. ¿Acaso podía tener esa oportunidad nuevamente en su vida tan pronto? Antes de seguir en sus pensamientos, escucho un ruido que venía desde el lobby. Parecía que Clemont y Blake discutían con alguien y su sorpresa fue enorme al ver que era la joven que lo tenía en ese estado.

- _¡Como que no saben nada! ¡Yo los vi salir tras ellos dos!-_

 _-Cálmate Serena por favor….-_

 _-¡Nada de eso Clemont! ¿Acaso sabes la preocupación que he tenido toda la tarde por todos ustedes?-_

 _-Hay cosas que no puedes saber Serena.-_

 _-¡Tú no eres quien para decirme en que creer o no Blake! ¿Tan poco Ash confía en mí para ocultarme toda su vida y lo que ha sido de él? ¡Me duele ser excluida!-_

 _-Insisto, hay cosas que no debes de saber….-_

 _-¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡SI TANTO ASH ME QUIERE OCULTAR TODO, ENTONCES DEBERIA DE DESAPARECER DE NUESTRA VIDA!-_

Ash ha sentido diferentes tipos de dolor en su vida, desde la humillación de las personas hasta el abuso físico de parte de personas que lo querían desaparecer por diversos motivos. Hoy un nuevo tipo de dolor surgía de su ser, muy diferente al que experimento con esa joven ya que por primera vez sentía sinceridad en las palabras de la joven de cabellos de miel, lo peor de todo, no podía culparla, ella tenía toda la razón. Su primer amigo pokemon percibió a su entrenador en el pasillo y fue directamente hacia él cuando se acerco al lobby entendiendo a la perfección que escucho todo lo que la joven en su desesperación y enojo hizo que explotara de su ser. Serena al verlo se paralizo completamente al haber dicho esas palabras, dejo que su frustración hablara por ella. Blake y Clemont por su parte sintieron ese mal momento y temían lo peor.

-Ash….yo…no quería…- Un temor inmenso se apodero de la joven y se intensifico más cuando observo al chico con un semblante de tristeza.

-No pienso discutir lo que dices, si eso lo deseas entonces es posible que sea realidad. ¿Blake, puedo ir a casa?- La afirmación del azabache dejo estupefacta a la joven mientras el policía simplemente asentía entendiendo que su viaje seria ya mañana según información preliminar dada por Diantha cuando él le llamo. Pikachu subió al hombro del entrenador y disponía a salir luego de recoger a sus demás amigos.

-¡Ash espera!- La joven quiso detenerlo pero el joven simplemente le dio su espalda y se marcho. Tenía sus pensamientos y sentimientos revueltos en ese momento y sabia por experiencia que hablar en ese estado era peligroso. Cuando la peli miel se dispuso a seguirlo el policía encubierto y el inventor la detuvieron por el bien del azabache. Su frustración le jugó una mala pasada a lo cual ella tenía que reparar cueste lo que cueste sin saber que a lo mejor….eso le resultaría imposible a futuro….

" **A veces aunque nuestras acciones sean las correctas para los demás, no siempre resulta ser lo mejor para nosotros. Luego de una lucha intensa, la redención y la frustración hacían contraste en las sombras de la ciudad que era envuelta por la noche que parecía llorar luego de ser testigo de un mal entendido. ¿Qué es lo que sucederá con nuestros jóvenes héroes? Esta historia continuara…."**

 **/**

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo mas del fic de nombre largo. Me disculpo primeramente por la tardanza del capitulo pero les tengo que confesar algo el** **día** **de hoy. La tardanza se** **debía** **porque tenia que** **re descubrir** **mi** **motivación** **para escribir, no me malentiendan, yo planeo terminar lo que he comenzado pero digamos que** **ocurrió** **algo que me desmotivo sumamente por** **acá** **. Entre mi** **reflexión** **recordé** **mi** **razón** **principal para escribir la cual es divertirme. Cada capitulo que he escrito en los fics que he creado han sido divertidos para mi incluso aquellos** **difíciles** **y la** **emoción** **la complementan todos los que leen mis relatos los cuales a todos les tengo bastante aprecio.** **Aprendí** **que no puedo ser agrado de todos y se que a veces por cosas que a lo mejor no entiendo o simplemente no comprendo, me** **senté** **a analizar y** **recordé** **que no solo es por una persona que yo escribo sino que hay varias de las cuales he recibido apoyo y por lo tanto enfoque mi** **atención** **en lo positivo del asunto. Se que no soy perfecto y cometo muchos errores y hasta horrores dentro de la escritura pero siempre procuro en dar lo mejor de mi en cada palabra y realmente agradezco la paciencia de esperarme y los comentarios que he recibido de cada uno de ustedes. Agradezco** **también** **a la persona que escucho mis lamentos de escritor aunque dudo que lea lo que ahora jajajajaja XD. Sin mucho mas que agregar gracias a todos los que me apoyan. Ahora a contestar reviews! OwO!**

 **CCSakuraforever: Fue un capitulo intenso** **déjame** **decirte incluso para mi! Me diverti mucho al escribirlo y me alegro que te haya gustado a ti** **también** **! Este capitulo son** **básicamente** **las consecuencias de todo y espero sea de tu agrado** **también** **! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **HikaruRiv: Era una batalla que** **construí** **de a poco, el factor** **psicológico** **jugo mucho en la intensidad XD! Me gusta dejar pedazos del pasado de Ash y digamos que este capitulo ayudo mucho a dar mas contexto de ello. Gracias por el apoyo y espero te guste el capitulo!**

 **SasoriKetchum: Me** **halagas** **bastante con tus palabras XD! Me disculpo de antemano por ser la causa de tu desvelo pero me agrada mucho que te haya fascinado. Espero este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado tambien. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Sora: Veo que ha sido un trabajo dificil jajajajaja! La batalla fue realmente coreografica, honestamente creo que ayuda mucho tener pokemon de alto nivel para aumentar la creatividad en batalla XD. Blake y Ash son un contraste en ese sentido. La idea de algun modo de las key stones artificiales me vino gracias a la pelicula de Volcanion y pues pienso darles un uso mejor en la historia, de hecho seran parte de la trama principal de la historia. Cuando menciono Kanto es que hay problemas, de hecho los tres fics tienen eso en comun XD. Quien sera ese amigo...nadie lo sabe...pero tengo el boceto hecho de esa situacion y la explicare en su debido tiempo. Los tres casos tiene correlacion pero son aislados a la ves, bueno a** **excepción** **de Kanto. "Eso" tendra su explicacion cuando cierto personaje llego a Kalos eso puedo adelantar XD! Por ahora pasara mucho para que entre en esos detalles. Mira que la palabra Ultra esta de moda en pokemon XD! Honestamente me gusto mucho traer a Heracross, el otro pokemon tendra su protagonismo pronto pronto. La aparicion de Alain era de suponerse y pues digamos que ya era su momento, que es lo que hace en Kalos...lo veremos pronto. Lo de las batallas entre colegios sera ese sustituto de liga ya que manejo la** **organización** **de diferente manera. Creo que este capitulo trajo mas preguntas XD! Me gusta como lleva la historia, es un buen uso del cast de personajes tan extenso que tiene. Gracias por tu apoyo y se te aprecia cada comentario!**

 **Angell0'S: Los capitulos a veces se sienten cortos por la emocion de la batalla jajajajajaja! Agradezco tus palabras y creeme que me motivan a dar lo mejor! Me disculpo de antemano por los desvelos, creo que deberia de colocar una advertencia o algo asi XD! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Con esto me despido gente y agradezco a todas las personas que leen esta historia, lo de arriba mas que todo fue un desahogo personal y descuiden que seguir actualizando. Por ahora el siguiente escrito sera el One-Shot de Navidad que tengo! Nos vemos en esa historia! Ya-Ha!**


	25. Aquel tiempo donde Ash Ketchum desaparec

Capitulo 25: Aquel tiempo donde Ash Ketchum desapareció….

 **"** **En nuestro capitulo anterior, nuestro héroe pudo auxiliar con éxito al entrenador lleno de complejos y traumas. Entre hallazgos y revelaciones, palabras de dolor fue lo que recibió de la persona quien menos esperaba abriendo una cicatriz profunda en su ser. Serena poseía enorme arrepentimiento por sus impulsos y estaba dispuesta a arreglar todo….al menos eso era lo que ella esperaba."**

Una mañana nueva surgía en la región de Kalos, ha pasado ya un fin de semana completo desde el la realización del festival deportivo del instituto Lumiose, la víspera de un día nuevo de escuela pronto iba a comenzar. Algunas personas a lo mejor odiaban el inicio de semana pero en esta ocasión, la joven de Pueblo Boceto ansiaba con todo que ese día llegara luego de su desacierto con la persona de la cual ella estaba enamorada. Su dolor era muy grande al igual que la vergüenza que ella sentía por esas palabras que ella maldecía haber expresado. Nunca fue su sentimiento real o su intención mencionarlas pero su preocupación combinada con la angustia e impotencia le habían hecho una mezcla de malos sentimientos que traicionaron su lengua. Todo el fin de semana estuvo en el dilema de ir a visitarlo y arreglar todo pero ni siquiera era capaz de mandarle un mensaje y como ella lo esperaba, él tampoco se contacto con ella luego de su salida del hospital ese día. Al final su esfuerzo fue en vano porque tampoco pudo saber que ocurrió ni con Calem y ni siquiera se entero porque Clemont o Blake salieron con tanta prisa ese día. Su preocupación por Ash era bastante ya que las palabras de Rose hacían eco aquella vez en su enfrentamiento, el kantoniano podía parecer fuerte pero podía tener a veces un corazón frágil. Aquella mirada que le dirigió al despedirse de ella tenía esa sensación de melancolía que a ella le quemaba dentro, al fin el día había llegado y su entusiasmo de verlo en el instituto le daba esperanzas para reparar el daño que ella hizo.

Luego de arreglarse para dirigirse hacia Ciudad Lumiose, ella tomo la bicicleta de Ash la cual había conservado ya que nunca se la pudo regresar luego de todo lo ocurrido. Ella pedaleaba con la esperanza también de encontrárselo en el camino y aprovechar la mañana para realizar su cometido pero las calles estaban frías y solitarias esa mañana. Ni siquiera una señal de su amado kantoniano se podía ver en el camino. Cuando paso por su casa por alguna razón le dio una mala sensación al no ver ninguna reacción del lugar pero confiaba que se había levantado temprano para evitarla.

Al llegar al instituto le pareció muy extraño también no ver a Clemont en la entrada como lo hacía cada mañana, era raro que llegara tarde a menos que su hermana le jugara una broma como bien ella conocía. El joven aspirante a inventor podría ser clave para reconciliarse con Ash y de veras ansiaba ya poder hacerlo. Al entrar vio a sus amigos reunidos como todas las mañanas reunidos platicando alegremente a excepción de Calem el cual tampoco había llegado, últimamente había llegado todos esos días tarde por lo tanto no le extrañaba que llegara tarde también ese día, lo que le pareció muy raro fue ver el asiento de Blake también vacio cuando él era famoso por ser la persona más puntual del salón. ¿Es que todos los involucrados habían conspirado al no llegar ese día que ella ansiaba?

Las clases dieron inicio, la primera hora paso y lo que ella mas temía sucedió, ninguno de los implicados en aquel incidente del festival deportivo aparecieron. El corazón de la peli miel se sentía oprimido en ese momento y su angustia era grande, más grande que nunca. ¿Había ocurrido algo con Ash? No podía concentrarse en las clases incluso cuando fue regañada por cada profesor de turno al estar tan distraída. Sus amigos la observaban con preocupación deduciendo lo que ella sentía en ese momento.

El recreo comenzó para el alumnado y era lo que la joven de Pueblo Boceto esperaba ya que iba a olvidar su vergüenza e iba a llamar al azabache inmediatamente. Sus amigos no la pudieron ni alcanzar ya que salió disparada como un Impactrueno de Pikachu a un lugar privado para contactarlo.

" _Lo siento….el numero que usted marcó esta fuera de alcance….por favor intente más tarde….."_

Cuando escucho esa frase nefasta del servicio telefónico un mal augurio se apodero de ella y su temor se hacía cada vez evidente. ¿Acaso sus palabras la iban a clavar una daga en su corazón al hacerse realidad? ¿Acaso la amenaza de Ash era verdadera? Sus lágrimas empezaron a brotar y en su soledad ella empezó a llorar por la carga emocional que tenía en ese momento. No podía perderlo por una estupidez….no lo iba a permitir….

El tiempo de clases volvió nuevamente y con todo su esfuerzo la peli miel regreso a clases con su semblante de tristeza aun activo. Sus amigos intentaron animarla y aunque funcionara por breves instantes todos realmente sabían que solo aquel grupo de chicos podrían hacer algo para solucionar ese problema. La clase entera realmente tenía esa duda del paradero de los chicos que se habían lucido en el festival deportivo pero más allá de las paredes del salón los rumores crecían en contra del entrenador de Pueblo Paleta ante su mala actitud deportiva mostrada la semana pasada. Ash Ketchum era tildado de varias formas negativas durante esa semana ante la impotencia de la peli miel al escuchar todo ese montón de conjeturas erróneas que todos tenían de su amado.

El fin de las clases por fin había llegado y con esperanzas renacidas la peli miel iba a agotar sus últimas instancias para poder remediar su error y con gran prisa se dirigía a Pueblo Aquacorde para ir directamente a la casa del azabache y confrontarlo directamente. Los pedaleos de la joven eran a prisa y el cansancio que ella tenía por conducir tan rápido no la podía distraer en llegar a su objetivo. Cuando arribo al hogar del azabache fue rápidamente hacia la puerta producto de su desesperación.

-¡Ash! ¡Soy yo Serena! ¡Necesitamos hablar!- Ella tocaba la puerta fuertemente con la esperanza de formar el alboroto necesario para poder llamar su atención pero lo único que le respondía era un silencio sepulcral desde dentro de la casa.

-¡Ash! ¡Por favor! ¡Quiero disculparme contigo! ¡Fui una estúpida! ¡Por favor!- Sus lagrimas eran el reflejo de su frustración, su dolor empezaba a dominarla y su esperanza se esfumaba con cada segundo de silencio que ella vivía.

-¿Jovencita? ¿Acaso usted conoce a la familia que vive ahí?- Una señora aparentemente vecina de los Ketchum vio como la chica lucia desesperada.

-¿¡Sabe acaso donde se encuentra la familia Ketchum?!- La joven tomo esperanzas al ver que una vecina se le había acercado, a lo mejor le podía informar lo que ella anhelaba.

-No lo sé querida, de hecho la casa ha estado vacía desde el fin de semana y no hemos visto las luces encendidas durante la noche.- Recibió esa noticia como un balde de agua fría y en su rostro esa impotencia se vio reflejada en sus gestos.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que los vio?-

-Recuerdo ver al jovencito llegar el viernes en la noche, esa fue la última vez que vi la casa habitada.- No podía ser…..ella se negaba a creerlo. ¿Ash se había ido? No pudo soportar de lo que se entero y salió disparada con su bicicleta hacia la torre prisma para sacarle la verdad a Clemont como fuese. Ella no podía quedarse con esa incógnita.

Al llegar a la torre prisma, prontamente subió por el ascensor hasta llegar al hogar de su amigo peli limón. Al llegar se topo con el padre de Clemont el cual la reconoció al no más verla y lo primero que ella hizo fue preguntarle por su hijo. Meyer le explico que su hijo tuvo un permiso especial para un viaje de investigación especial junto a un amigo de cabello castaño, esa mañana ambos habían salido de la ciudad hacia Ciudad Coumarine. Serena quedo devastada al saber esa noticia, de seguro la otra persona era Blake. Ya no tenía pistas ni formas de contactar al azabache y su tristeza al final la domino.

Al llegar a su hogar intento varias veces mandar un mensaje a Ash esperando que respondiera pero cada uno que ella enviaba simplemente rebotaba y no llegaba al destinatario. Intento varias veces llamar para escuchar ese mensaje molesto de teléfono. Lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era esperar el siguiente día para ver si alguno de ellos aparecía en el instituto.

La desesperación de Serena crecía al siguiente día, ninguno de los involucrados volvió a llegar. Su frustración llegaba a tal extremo que tomaba su cabello y hasta pensaba en jalárselo al saber que posiblemente había cometido el más estúpido de los errores de su vida. Al terminar las clases regreso al hogar de Ash con la esperanza de encontrárselo a él y su sonrisa pero era inútil ya que ese día también la casa estaba inerte. Sus intentos perduraron durante toda la semana y siempre el éxito era una ilusión creada por su corazón doliente. Sus ojeras eran enormes de tanto llorar y de sus noches de desvelo por haber perdido su amor cuando más cerca lo tuvo. Había intentado ir incluso con los profesores pero ninguno sabía los detalles de la desaparición de esos 4 muchachos, para terminar de rematar su suerte la directora estaba de viaje y no iba a regresar hasta la próxima semana. El fin de semana rápidamente llego a pesar del dolor de la joven al saber que su amado no dejo ni siquiera rastro de su existencia en la región Kalos y ahora todo le parecía un dulce sueño donde lastimosamente ella despertó. Existía solo una persona que podía ayudarla en ese momento de melancolía, tomo su teléfono y marco…

 **-** ** _¿Serena? ¡Qué raro que me estés llamando, según yo a estas horas estas mensajeando con el bobo de Ash sin parar!-_** La campeona de Unova se hacía presente con sus típicas bromas, pero al no recibir reacción de la joven eso la preocupo de sobremanera.

- ** _¿Sucede algo?-_**

 ** _-Dime…que sabes donde esta Ash…por favor….-_** Entre sollozos la joven preguntaba cómo podía a su amiga cosa que la preocupo bastante. ¿Ash había hecho algo contra ella?

- ** _No sé nada sobre ustedes desde la última vez que nos vimos. He estado muy ocupada durante estas semanas con las grabaciones.-_**

 ** _-Yo….creo que lo perdí Rose….-_**

 ** _-Explícate que no te entiendo….-_** La joven peli miel como pudo relato todo lo que vivió en el festival deportivo y en especial lo que sucedió en el hospital de Ciudad Lumiose. La joven actriz intuía que algo relacionado con los problemas de Ash surgió al ver aquella ráfaga de luz en el cielo hace una semana. Ash no iba a salir vivo de su interrogatorio pero según las palabras de la chica parecía que el joven había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

- ** _Ash estará bien Serena, no te preocupes.-_**

 ** _-Como…no quieres…..que me preocupe….si yo dije….esa estupidez….-_**

 ** _-Todos cometemos errores, y créeme que Ash ha cometido peores. Aun así a pesar de que su corazón es frágil su fe en las personas es muy fuerte. El se ha recuperado poco a poco y yo te puedo decir con toda confianza que tú también eres parte vital de ese proceso de sanación._**

 ** _-¿En serio lo crees?-_**

 ** _-Lo creo, pero tienes que arreglar esa tremenda metida de pata que hiciste. Tienes razón de haberte sentido así pero tienes que controlar mejor tus emociones o lo terminaras matando cuando se casen ustedes dos.-_**

 ** _-¡¿Ca…Casados?!-_** El humor de Serena había regresado con esa frase, Rose era especialista en devolver los ánimos de las personas y pues su toque no había perdido efecto.

- ** _Calma, Calma Julieta, antes que sigas envenenándote con tu angustia primero conversa con Ash, el de seguro volverá, no es tan débil.-_**

 ** _-¿Y si no vuelve?-_**

 ** _-Lo arrastrare desde el infierno si es posible para que hable contigo.-_** _No era la primera vez que lo hacía…._

 _-_ _ **Gracias….-**_

 ** _-Solo arregla todo con Ash, con eso me lo agradecerás.-_** Las esperanzas de Serena habían renacido, tenía que ser paciente, su oportunidad se iba a dar y con ese sentimiento de optimismo pudo por fin conciliar su sueño.

=================Esa misma semana, Región Kanto=======================

¿Tantos retadores acumulados? Tenía que ser una broma. Al final eso le sirvió de mucho para ventilar toda esa frustración acumulada. Uno por uno todos los entrenadores que salían del reto contra el azabache eran miserablemente derrotados sin siquiera dar una clara chispa de emoción o de reto hacia el imponente campeón. Los federativos de la asociación pokemon observaban con desprecio las victorias del joven de Pueblo Paleta. Si no hubiese sido por la intervención de Diantha y Charles Goodshow, ese joven estaría en el reclusorio de Isla Canela como debía de ser. En la región Kanto la tradición era más importante que cualquier burocracia o tramite y la tradición exigía que el campeón debía de ser derrotado justamente para entregar su titulo y si el campeón juvenil llegaba a la mayoría de edad imbatido además de ser galardonado con ser inmortalizado en el salón de la fama de Kanto tenía derecho de retar a la elite 4 y al campeón de la región.

La semana de Ash era agitada, no tenía tiempo ni de descansar ya que los retos para que el perdiera su titulo eran constantes y no le daban tregua, era establecido que él podía usar a todos sus pokemon y eso sin querer lo motivaba ya que se reunía con cada uno de sus amigos aunque sea por breves momentos. Nadie sabía que en el interior del joven la duda y el dolor lo carcomían después de haber dejado la región Kalos. Sus pensamientos estaban con aquella chica de ojos azules que había lastimado. No podía de dejar de darle la razón ya que por su afán de no incluirla en sus problemas la alejaba de su vida y aunque le doliera era por su bien. El haber escuchado a Calem confesar sobre el amor que tenia sobre la joven lo había molestado a un grado que jamás había imaginado poder vivir y ese era el combustible que usaba para despedazar a sus rivales de turno en cada batalla. Celos era lo último que Ash pensaba sentir luego de experimentar tanto en tan poco tiempo.

La persona quien estaba más pendiente del joven de las marcas Z era su progenitora la cual estaba siempre al tanto de todo lo que su hijo tenía que hacer concorde a la federación pokemon. El viaje también le sirvió para supervisar sus restaurantes en la región natal de ambos pero su preocupación radicaba en el gesto de tristeza que Ash había recuperado, solo recordar su amarga primera experiencia le hacía pensar que a lo mejor algo similar había pasado. Ese viernes necesitaba hablar con él para tomar una decisión drástica siempre esperando la decisión final de la asociación pokemon y esa noche había llegado. Su espera no fue mucha en medio de sus reflexiones ya que su hijo llegaba al hotel donde se hospedaban en Ciudad Verde.

-Ya regrese madre….-

-¿Veo que tuviste otro día lleno de batallas?- El azabache y Pikachu se sentaban en la cama y se dejaban caer del cansancio acumulado.

-No tienes idea y aun me faltan 15 más para terminar los retos que me han impuesto. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día por cierto?- No deseaba preocuparla, el hecho de ser parte de esa cantidad abismal de batallas programadas lo tenían en varios pensamiento que al parecer los federativos no querían que le fuese más su campeón como alguna vez esas serpientes desearon alguna vez.

-Estuve en Ciudad Azulona revisando el restaurante del centro comercial ya que parecía que había una fuga de dinero.-

-¿Imagino que capturaste al culpable?- El azabache sabía que su madre era muy capaz en ese mundo de los negocios y una V de victoria acompañada de su sonrisa habitual le confirmada que así había sido.

-El único problema es que debido a ese problema tendré que quedarme en Kanto un par de semanas antes de volver a Kalos.- El azabache al escuchar el nombre de esa región no tuvo remedio que colocar esa mueca de inconformidad.

-¿Algún problema con Kalos Ash? Desde que partimos de Ciudad Lumiose te he visto sumido en tus pensamientos y muy triste. No he querido comentarte nada ya que tenias que concentrarte en tu responsabilidad pero ahora que eres libre de ello podemos hablar. ¿Las penas se comparten mejor entre dos recuerdas?- No podía combatir contra las palabras de su madre, ella siempre fue su mayor soporte en su vida.

-De acuerdo, tuve una especie de pelea con alguien en el instituto….-

-Déjame adivinar, es una chica cabello de miel con ojos azules a la que cada mañana vas a buscar o en su defecto ella lo hace por ti.-

-A ti no se te escapa nada no es así…..-

-Dime que sucedió y podre darte algún consejo al respecto.- El azabache simplemente suspiro y explico todo lo que sucedió en el festival deportivo. Delia simplemente escuchaba todas las pequeñas anécdotas de su hijo el cual al recordar todo lo vivido cambiaba de gestos dependiendo de lo que recordara. Llego el momento donde comento lo que sucedió con el otro joven kalosiano el cual albergaba sentimientos por su "amiga" aunque no conto esa parte crucial por vergüenza. Al proseguir su relato, Delia quedo algo sorprendida con la reacción que la joven tomo pero de alguna manera le daba la razón por todo lo que su hijo ocultaba.

-¡Es mucha información en tan poco tiempo hijo! ¡Vaya que teníamos tiempo de no hablar!- La madre realmente se sentía abrumada por todo lo que su hijo le había contado.

-Se que has estado ocupada con la franquicia en Kalos y he visto como has llegado de cansada.-

-Nunca estaría cansada para ti hijo.-

-Lo sé…pero yo…-

-En eso te pareces a tu padre, así que descuida que ya estoy acostumbrada. Ahora bien, según lo que yo he observado de parte de ella he visto como ella te tiene bastante aprecio. ¿Quién diría que era aquella niña que alguna vez te acompañaba a todos lados en Pueblo Paleta durante el campamento? El tiempo realmente pasa volando.- Ash al escuchar a su madre recordaba aquellas olvidadas anécdotas de sus días de campamento con la tímida niña de ojos azules.

-Ella tiene razón, no puedo culparla por sentirse de esa manera.-

-En eso tienes razón, pero compréndela también. ¿Si estuvieses en su lado del campo de batalla no te sentirías impotente al no poder hacer nada por esa persona que te importa mucho? Te aseguro lo que quieras que esas palabras no son de su corazón. Tengo un buen ojo con las personas y en ella no percibo malas intenciones.-

-Lo sé….pero….-

-Nada de peros jovencito. Bríndale una oportunidad de expresarse y ahí puedes decidir.- Sus palabras dolieron, pero su madre tenía razón, ella tenía derecho al menos a explicarse.

-Entiendo. ¿Eso significa que estaré solo algunos días en Kalos no es así?-

-Solamente no hagas una fiesta salvaje y todo te irá bien.- El azabache sonreía nervioso ante el absurdo comentario de su madre. No podía dejarse dominar por los sentimientos del pasado, la joven era una persona diferente a todas esas personas que lo lastimaron. Tenía que ser valiente y confiar en ella, es lo primero que haría al llegar. Además de los pensamientos que tenía en su dilema con la joven, le parecía bastante extraño ser retado por tantas personas en un lapso corto de tiempo, algo no cuadraba con la asociación pokemon.

==================Al mismo tiempo en otra zona de Kanto======================

La campeona de la región Kalos en ese momento estaba teniendo una batalla que le ha exigido toda su habilidad. La persona frente a ella era demasiado fuerte mas incluso de lo que ella había escuchado entre rumores. Era la única manera de convencerlo para que aceptara su propuesta. La batalla intensa llego a su final en un empate con sabor a gloria por parte de la campeona regional. ¿Tan oxidada estaba? Ella definitivamente tenía que volver a entrenar.

-Nunca pensé que llegaras a tales extremos para convencerme Diantha.- La silueta del hombre con quien luchaba devolvía a su pokemon.

-Era la única manera, se que no te derrote pero espero tomes en consideración mi oferta, eres necesario para el cambio que necesito.- Además de su plan de cambiar la metodología en la región Kalos, ese hombre sabía que era capaz también de pulir a los diamantes en bruto que tenía en aquellos 4 jóvenes.

-Solo respóndeme algo. ¿Qué tan cierto es que Ash Ketchum está en tu institución?- Escuchar el nombre del azabache realmente la sorprendió. ¿Qué conexión tenía ese hombre con ese joven?

-El asiste al Instituto Lumiose. ¿A qué se debe tu curiosidad?-

-Interesante, pensare tu propuesta Diantha.- Aquel hombre tan tosco como las rocas, tan frio como los témpanos del norte y tan rígido como el acero le había mostrado flexibilidad. ¿Quién es exactamente Ash Ketchum?

===================Región Kalos====================

Un nuevo día se hacía presente gracias al sol de la mañana que iluminaba los campos de Pueblo Boceto. Una nueva semana nacía para los habitantes de todas las ciudades dándoles la oportunidad a todos de hacer sus quehaceres cotidianos. Para la joven de cabellos color de miel seria un día de oportunidades que no iba a desaprovechar, con energías renovadas fue al instituto a confrontar su destino y si la vida le hacia el favor a la persona que le robaba la respiración.

Al llegar a la institución y en específico a su salón de clases, su alegría se desbordo al ver a Clemont y a Blake de nuevo en el salón de clases. No pudo evitar su felicidad al verlos a ellos dos ya que las posibilidades de ver a Ash se hacían enormes.

-¡Clemont! ¡Blake!- La joven de ojos azules se les abalanzo casi al instante cosa que los tomo desprevenidos a ambos chicos.

-Serena no….aghh…aprietes tanto…..-

-Yo no soy de los….que….aghh….se quejan del abrazo de una chica hermosa….pero nos asfixias….aghh….-

-¡¿Dónde se habían metido?!- A pesar de estar preocupada por Ash, ella tenía aprecio por sus amigos preciados y también se sentía angustiada por ellos.

-Estuvimos afuera de la ciudad, Blake necesitaba unas muestras de plantas de Ciudad Coumarine para un proyecto que él tiene en mente.-

-¡Dijimos que era un secreto!- La peli miel no creía que el joven castaño fuese del tipo floral pero al verlos a los dos juntos la llenaba de dicha. Ambos amigos habían actuado bien para despistar a su amiga de su verdadera misión.

-¿Hacen mucho escándalo para ser tan de mañana no creen?- Calem hacia su típica burla entre sus compañeras y al verlo Serena no pudo evitar sentirse mucho más feliz. ¿Acaso todo esto era un sueño?

-¡Calem!-

-Hola….yo me quiero disculpar por todo lo que…¡aghhhhh!- El grupo de amigos incluyendo a la peli miel fueron a casi aplastar a su amigo que parecía haber recobrado su jovialidad luego de toda esa intensidad vivida las últimas semanas. A pesar del alboroto que su batalla con Ash causo, la directora pudo ocultar bien la razón real de todo y ese evento quedo como un rumor. La peli miel estaba casi al límite de su felicidad, solo faltaba que su amado regresara al salón y todo sería perfecto. El kalosiano observaba el rostro de expectativa de la joven pero en el fondo conocía que posiblemente Ash no iba a regresar, luego de estar en detención durante una semana por la policía se entero de los retos que Ash había vivido en la región Kanto y realmente le parecía imposible ganar 50 batallas en una semana.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió invocando la presencia de alguien frente a todos, la peli miel rápidamente volteo a ver pero para su calamidad era otro alumno más. Ash aun no llegaba y eso la hacía sentir más ansiosa. El grupo de 3 jóvenes se observaban con incertidumbre al no saber los resultados del azabache. Blake era quien conocía mejor su caso, si el perdía su titulo regional las consecuencias serian graves en su vida. El tiempo cruelmente paso y dando su dictamen final el kantoniano no apareció. La más afectada por ese hecho era Serena que sentía que su mundo se desmoronaba una vez más. El recreo llego y la joven lo primero que hizo fue arrastrar a los 2 chicos más cercanos a su amado hacia un lugar privado para por fin saber del paradero de Ash.

-¡Ahora mismo ustedes dos me van a decir donde esta Ash!-

-No sabemos dónde se encuentra Serena.- El inventor fue el primero en pronunciarse….

-¿Cómo que no sabes? ¡Eres su amigo más cercano!- Sus emociones la volvían a dominar, tenía demasiado miedo como para contenerlos.

-Luego de su salida del hospital, no supimos más acerca de él.- El policía encubierto daba su versión de los hechos. Aunque ambos supieran la razón real de su ausencia, no querían llegar a algo precipitado.

-Yo estoy realmente arrepentida por lo que dije…..quiero arreglar las cosas con Ash…y necesito de su ayuda….-

-Conocemos que no fue en serio lo que dijiste pero te somos sinceros que no sabemos donde esta Ash.-

-Su casa ha estado vacía durante una semana…yo estoy preocupada que ya no vuelva a nosotros…- Blake al escuchar la tristeza de la joven no podía soportar mucho verla en ese estado, el tenía que ser sincero….al menos parcialmente.

-Lo más probable….es que Ash no vuelva en un tiempo…..- Cuando escucho esas palabras de Blake, ella no aguanto más.

-No puede ser…..-

-Sé que estoy siendo muy franco contigo, pero quiero que asumas esa posibilidad. No estamos cien por ciento seguros pero….- El castaño no pudo seguir con su explicación improvisada por que la joven salió huyendo del lugar.

Ella solamente quería escapar de sus malos sentimientos, de su pérdida fatal. Apresurada salió del colegio ya que no le importaba ya nada más que su amado. Había sido una tonta y estaba pagando ese error demasiado caro, el kalosiano la observo desde la ventana del salón salir y quiso seguirla al preocuparse por su estado asumiendo que Blake había comentado pero no pudo hacerlo ya que la campana había sonado y no pudo escabullirse como esperaba hacerlo.

Serena tomo lo único en que podía aferrarse como el recuerdo de su amor perdido que era la bicicleta de ese joven que ama locamente. Pedaleo violentamente siendo dominada por sus sentimientos mientras sus lágrimas se deslizaban de sus mejillas debido a la enorme tristeza que la embargaba. Sin querer llego al claro que Ash le había mostrado, se sentó en el árbol donde ambos conversaron aquella tarde y empezó a derramar sus lágrimas una vez más. ¿Su vida ahora que sería sin su persona favorita? La alegría de vivir se escapo, quería soñar porque a lo mejor era el único lugar donde ella lo podría encontrar. Sin él….sus sentimientos no eran más que dolor.

-¿Serena?- ¿Acaso aferrarse a su recuerdo le estaba jugando una broma? Parecía haber escuchado su voz. Cuando volteo a ver hacia atrás sus ojos se dilataron al ver la silueta del joven por quien ella tenía esos sentimientos de culpa. Ella froto sus ojos para cerciorarse y limpiar el líquido que le estorbaba en sus ojos.

-¿Ash?- Su voz entrecortada e incrédula apenas se pronunciaba al verlo ahí parado detrás del árbol que ellos compartieron alguna vez.

-¿Qué haces aquí, deberías de estar en el cole…..aghhh!?- La joven se lanzo inmediatamente hacia el joven tumbándolo en el suelo y abrazándolo como si no hubiere mañana.

-¡Estas aquí! ¡Realmente estas aquí!- El joven al sentir el calor de la muchacha que sollozaba en su pecho no podía más que acariciar su cabello mientras recordaba lo que su madre le había dicho, esas palabras no eran de corazón.

-Aquí estoy…no tienes por que preocuparte….-

" **Si algo no fue tuyo, jamás volverá. Nuestro héroe logro vencer los retos impuestos por la asociación de Kanto. Una semana de angustia fue lo que tuvo que experimentar Serena para aprender otra valiosa lección en su vida. Esta historia continuara…."**

 **/**

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo mas del Fic de Nombre Largo XD! Que creian, que era Deseos Congelados? XD! Tranquilos, el dolor solo iba a durar poco, este capitulo tenia esa** **razón** **de ser. Desde hace tiempo habia avisorado esta escena y pues escribirlo fue automatico. Como veran la asociacion de Kanto no desea ver al azabache como campeon. Porque sera...? El siguiente capitulo se tratara acerca de la escapada de ambos...esa es la segunda parte que deseo escribir jajajajaja. A los que leen solo este fic...FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Y pues a los que leen los tres pues...ehmmm...eh...ummm...Feliz dia de Reyes Magos? XD! Espero les guste mucho el capitulo! Ahora a responder reviews OwO!**

 **Sora: Eso es un dolor que no se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo XD! Serena hizo mal aunque justificadamente, aun asi pago en este capitulo ese error. Ash es un adolescente al final de cuentas, no importa cuanta experiencia tenga y el hecho de tener esos sentimientos contradictorios es lo que hace divertido desarrollar esa relacion entre ambos. Tu deseo se hizo realidad asi que se arreglara pronto XD! Hay veces que pasa, la gente se aleja por cosas estupidas y a veces sin sentido sin siquiera preguntar o tan siquiera explicar el porque. Tu sabras a que me refiero jajajajaja XD. En fin en fin...ejem...lo del amigo muerto, pues hay que esperar, es cierto que estoy revelando secretos pero no es para tanto XD! De hecho esos 4 personajes a lo largo del anime siento que han tenido mas impacto en Ash, no me extraña que sea asi y claro, tendran su participacion en la historia, tal vez no tan lejos como creemos que esta. Espero te guste el capitulo y gracias por el apoyo!**

 **CCSakuraForever: Tenia que insertar esa batalla tarde o temprano, pero lo que puedo decir es que no sera la unica que tendran. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Haruzafiro: Adivinaste OwO! Me estoy vengando OwO! Nah XD! Era parte de lo que tenia que suceder para mover el desarrollo entre ambos. Ya lo compense con este capitulo y con el que viene. Tranquilo que no es Deseos Congelados XD! Para eso tengo ese fic para agregar drama XD. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Angell0's: Me dio curiosidad tu fic y pues me dio ganas de darle una lectura, no tienes que agradecer, por cierto lo tengo pendiente, le hechare una ojeada luego luego este fin de semana. La motivación va y viene, pero uno tiene que aprende a que uno hace las cosas por uno mismo en primer lugar. Tu deseo se hizo realidad descuida XD, era una cuestion para hacer algo de timeskip XD. Poco a poco ire revelando todo...jajajaja! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **BrandonG95: Descuida, no eres el unico que lo absorben como si se tratase de un agujero negro DX! XD! Hay tres entrenadores que siempre he considerado intimidantes en el anime, Alain, Tobias y Paul, coincidencialmente han sido los retos mas dificiles del azabache, veremos que rol tiene con el equipo Flare jejejeje. La redencion y no redencion de Calem viene en proceso, es un testarudo pero que desea superarse, creo que al final podemos identificarnos un poco con el personaje. Me divierte escribir tanto a Blake como a Rose, se me hace comico siempre que los agrego XD! Son adolescentes no esperes mucha estabilidad emocional XD!**

 **PD1: Ya meti a Rose y tendra mucha relevancia en lo que viene asi que descuida XD.**

 **PD2: Muchas gracias por las palabras de apoyo, de veras siempre son bienvenidad. Digamos que acepte el hecho que no le caigo bien a todos pues por lo tanto seguire con mi motivacion que es la primordial la cual es de caracter personal. Muchisimas Gracias!**

 **Guest: Dolio bastante y este digamos que duele a su manera, pero era necesario. Poco a poco ese triangulo amoroso ira tomando forma y veremos las aventuras y desventuras de los involucrados XD! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Bueno gente con esto me despido y espero disfruten el capitulo! Yo seguire con lo mio y pues le hechare animos este año tambien! A todos los que han comentado y apoyado saben que guardan un espacio en mis pensamientos ya que sus palabras son asi de importantes para mi! Se despide su amigo y buen vecino Taikobou!**

 **PD: HikaruRiv...te estoy viendo...no comentaste -w-! XD Bromas bromas!**


	26. Un escape momentáneo de la realidad

Capitulo 26: Un escape momentáneo de la realidad.

" **En nuestro capitulo anterior, Ash desapareció de la región Kalos, al menos asi lo percibía Serena la cual buscaba desesperada por una señal de vida de su persona favorita. Nuestro héroe batallaba por mantener ese título que había sido el causante del inicio de sus desgracias. ¿Cuáles son las intenciones de la elite pokemon en Kanto?"**

Entre susurros los altos federativos de la región de Kanto en la rama juvenil observaban con desagrado la potente habilidad del joven Ash Ketchum. Hicieron lo máximo para poder cansarlo y de esa manera que perdiese el titulo pero todo en vano. Ni 50 batallas fueron suficientes para destruir a ese monstruo según sus pensamientos y planes. Todo entrenador que llego a retar al campeón fue literalmente destrozado uno tras otro durante la semana. ¿Cómo podía una persona tener tanta resistencia ante tanta presión? Hoy eran testigos de que Ash era ese tipo de persona.

-¡EL GANADOR DE LA BATALLA ES ASH KETCHUM DE PUEBLO PALETA!- Pikachu aterrizaba frente a los pies de su entrenador luego de que un Steelix cayera derrotado ante los ojos incrédulos del selecto publico que los observaba.

-¡Buen trabajo Pikachu!- Su roedor chocaba los puños con su amigo, parecía que toda esa rabia interna por fin se había apagado luego de las luchas continuas. Sin querer, Serena había apoyado a Ash incluso estando en mala frecuencia ambos. El ultimo entrenador quedo estupefacto de la manera que fue derrotado por el kantoniano, nunca tuvo oportunidad.

-¿Espero que con esto todos ustedes estén satisfechos?- Ash volteaba a ver a los dirigentes encima suyo junto al roedor eléctrico que descargaba chispas amenazantes de sus mejillas.

-Claro que si campeón, como siempre no decepciona.- Con esa hipocresía por parte de uno de los federativos el azabache se retiraba hacia el hotel donde estaba hospedado tanto él como su madre.

" _Es increíble como ese mocoso derroto a todos nuestros retadores….."_

 _"_ _Ese maldito bastardo lo entreno muy bien…."_

 _"_ _Tenemos que deshacernos de Ash lo más pronto posible, el no puede clasificar al siguiente torneo internacional. ¡Nuestro negocio caería!"_

Esos eran los susurros de las personas de alto rango en la federación de Kanto los cuales no podían ganar contra la tradición. Charles Goodshow tenía muy bien establecido los criterios de todas las ligas del mundo y si Kanto se desapegaba de la tradición caería en el ridículo internacional y eso sería peor aun. Algo se les tendría que ocurrir….

Ash mientras tanto en la limosina de la liga pokemon pensaba que se tardo mucho en esos últimos combates, tuvo un par de desaciertos que casi le causan perder un par de batallas pero como siempre todos sus pokemon le respondían de la mejor manera. El roedor eléctrico dormía en sus piernas mientras el acariciaba su espalda. Sus pensamientos ahora se enfocaban en Kalos y en cómo superar ese problema que tuvo con Serena. ¿Ella se habrá enojado con él definitivamente? Tenía derecho no podía negarlo pero aun así le dolería si eso sucediese. Solo había una forma de resolver todo, agarrar el Tauros por los cuernos y el era especialista en ello.

Eran ya las 4 de la tarde del domingo y debía de tomar el vuelo hacia Kalos para llegar a tiempo a clases. Su madre decidió dejarlo en el aeropuerto entregándole al mismo tiempo su equipaje antes que abordara.

-¿Tienes todo listo? ¿Pasaporte? ¿Permiso de entrada? ¿Calzoncillos limpios?-

-Sí, Si, Si, y ¡Sí! ¡Te he dicho que no digas eso así de la nada!-

-Una madre jamás de preocupa poco por su hijo.-

-Se que eres la mejor así despreocúpate.-

-¿Pensaste mejor las cosas Ash?- El azabache asentía mientras le sonreía y levantaba su pulgar en afirmación.

-Es lo primero que pienso hacer a la hora de llegar a Kalos. Muchas gracias por escucharme mamá.-

-Veras que toda irá bien para ambos. ¡Aun ella tiene que llegar a casa para cenar conmigo! Le tengo que dar el visto bueno.- El hijo de la madre hiperactiva solamente sonreía pero su primer objetivo era claro, hablar con la joven kalosiana.

El vuelo de Ash tomo mucho más tiempo de lo debido ya que gracias al mal clima tuvieron que hacer una pequeña escala en Sinnoh. Al ver los horarios de salida entendió que no podría llegar a tiempo a clases, no era lo que esperaba pero peor era no regresar. Luego de otras horas más de viajes por fin ingreso al aeropuerto de Ciudad Lumiose. Vio el reloj de su celular y vio como ya eran las 8 de la mañana, definitivamente no llegaría y el asunto que lo tenía con zozobra esperaría. ¿Cómo reaccionaría por su ausencia luego del desastroso festival y su pelea fuerte con Calem? Recordar las palabras del kalosiano le volvía a amargar y esa sensación desagradable le llenaba de nuevo el alma. También tenía curiosidad como le había ido a Clemont y a Blake con la información que su amigo el inventor intentaría decodificar, según el policía era un trabajo complicado incluso para los mejores agentes de su división pero por alguna razón confiaba mucho en su amigo de lentes.

Le tomo un poco de tiempo terminar el protocolo del aeropuerto pero sin ningún percance se dirigió hacia Pueblo Aquacorde para revisar su hogar ahora. Al llegar pudo ver como todo no se había movido de su lugar y eso lo llenaba de alegría, noto de repente que una de las vecinas lo vio y rápidamente se dirigía hacia donde él estaba parado.

-¡Joven! Es una alegría verlo de vuelta.-

-¡Buenos días vecina! Tuvimos que hacer un viaje con mi madre y por eso nos fuimos desde la semana pasada.

-Por un momento pensé que se habían ido del pueblo, eso nos entristeció a todos en el pueblo, ustedes son muy buenas personas.-

-No se preocupe, por los momentos estaré solamente yo ya que mi mamá necesita terminar de arreglar unos asuntos en Kanto.-

-Si necesitas algo muchachito puedes hablar conmigo y con gusto te ayudare.-

-¡Muchísimas gracias!-

-¡De nada! Ahora imagino que aquella jovencita se sentirá aliviada…- ¿Eh? ¿Jovencita? Ash quedo confundido con las palabras de su vecina.

-¿A qué se refiere?-

-Una joven ha venido todos los días a buscarlos, aunque si mi intuición no falla ha venido a buscarte a ti jovenzuelo.- Ash quedo estupefacto ante tal declaración. ¿Acaso era Serena? Debía de comprobarlo lo más pronto posible.

Al cabo de unos minutos pudo desempacar sus cosas y con ese mismo acto libero a sus pokemon los cuales se sentían alegres. Heracross por desgracia tuvo que volver donde el profesor Oak ya que al ser todos sus pokemon confiscados por la federación de Kanto, el laboratorio del profesor era un lugar neutral para mantenerlos. En ese momento recibió una llamada inesperada y procedió a contestarla.

- **¿Bueno?-**

 **-¿Joven Ketchum no es así?**

 **-Él habla. ¿Quién me llama?-**

 **-Somos de la tienda de bicicletas del centro comercial. Por fin obtuvimos las piezas que ha pedido durante semanas. Nos disculpamos por la tardanza pero puede venir por ellas cuando quiera.-**

 **-¡Claro! Iré por ellas creo que esta misma tarde.-**

 **-Lo estaremos esperando joven. ¡Muchas gracias por su preferencia!-**

¡Su idea se había convertido en un plan! ¡Aprovechando el hecho de que no llegara a la institución el día de hoy, tomaría ventaja de ello y se dedicaría a dar una sorpresa a la joven para limar asperezas! Por los momentos tendría que esperar un poco ya que primero necesitaba pensar un poco y caminar le haría bien, así que tomo su decisión.

-¡Chicos! Necesito que cuiden la casa, iré a caminar unos momentos para despejar mi mente.- Los 5 pokemon asintieron incluso el roedor que sabía que su amigo necesitaba un tiempo a solas para reflexionar.

El azabache tenía el lugar ideal para pensar, su espacio en aquella laguna que encontró y que compartió con Serena, ella era la razón de todos modos que lo tenía en ese estado tan pensativo. Al llegar a la zona escucho unos ruidos que provenían del claro que el usaba para reflexionar y sus ojos se dilataron al ver a la persona quien hacia esos ruidos que ahora eran claros sollozos.

-¿Serena?- Tenia que comprobar que era ella, su corazón palpitaba velozmente ante el hecho de confrontarla tan de pronto.

-¿Ash?- Pudo ver perfectamente esos ojos azules que derramaban lagrimas mientras su cabello largo color miel ondeaba debido al viento que empezó a soplar en esos momentos.

-¿Qué haces aquí, deberías de estar en el cole…..aghhh!?- No pudo terminar ni siquiera de preguntar por qué la joven lo tenía abrazado contra el suelo y lo apretaba fuertemente ya que ni pudo parpadear cuando la joven fue hacia su persona completamente desesperada, al menos eso pudo notar.

-¡Estas aquí! ¡Realmente estas aquí!- Escucharla tan triste le traía melancolía a su corazón. ¿A qué se debía su estado? Tendría su respuesta de todos modos, la tenía ya de frente y al menos eso le iba a facilitar comenzar y al mismo tiempo se vio tentado a acariciar su cabello suave.

-Aquí estoy…no tienes por qué preocuparte….- Sus lagrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos azules, sentir esa amargura emanar de ella era una experiencia nueva para Ash. Nunca la había visto de esa manera.

-¡Ash! ¡Yo…yo…..yo…! ¡Tengo que pedirte perdón! ¡Yo jamás, jamás, jamás quise decir eso en el hospital! ¡Yo fui una tonta! ¡Yo…! ¡Yo! ¡No quiero que te vayas de mi vida nunca!- Eran muchísimas disculpas y el azabache se sentía abrumado provocando un ligero sonrojo en su rostro mientras ella apretaba sus manos en el pecho del azabache tratando de no soltarlo. Recordó lo último que él dijo antes de salir y al hacer conexiones se dio cuenta que todo era su culpa nuevamente. Su mal sentir en ese momento lo hizo hablar de esa manera y debido también a la mala combinación de eventos ella debió de creer que se había ido de Kalos.

-No tienes que disculparte de nada Serena, tranquila. Lo que podemos hacer es platicar sobre lo que sucedió, quiero escucharte.- La joven poco a poco levanto su mirada mientras veía los ojos de su amado y esa sonrisa que extraño demasiado. Su vida volvía a sentir calor al tenerlo ahí con ella.

-¡Claro! ¡Claro!- Ella torpemente se expresaba, tenía todas sus emociones revueltas y no podía pronunciar mucho. Ambos se levantaron delicadamente siendo sostenida ella por el azabache en todo momento, no quería soltar su brazo ni su agarre con el miedo de que podría escaparse de su vida una vez más.

Ambos se sentaron en la sombra de ese árbol que compartieron la última vez, un silencio los invadió a los dos de repente debido a que ambos no sabían ni siquiera por dónde empezar. Ash tomo una roca y la lanzo a la laguna la cual formo varias ondas cuando la misma se hundió. La peli miel solo podía observar sus acciones por que la vergüenza la dominaba aun por todo lo ocurrido.

-¿Por qué no estás en clases Serena?- Era la única forma que se le ocurrió al joven de comenzar ya que le parecía raro que ella estuviese aquí siendo lo responsable que es ella. Ella sonrojo al recordar la razón por la cual ella salió fuera del instituto y aunque le apenaba ese hecho debía de ser honesta ahora que podía.

-Blake me dijo que era posible que no regresaras….me sentí muy abrumada y salí de ahí. Yo me siento muy mal por lo que te dije, no pensé bien en ese momento y siento que te herí. ¡Yo no quiero hacer eso contigo!- Su voz alzada era una señal de que ella se arrepentía de corazón de sus palabras y su deseo era que llegara al corazón del joven. Ash se dedico a observarla mientras esa melancolía aun estaba dibujada en su rostro. El joven campeón suspiro y cerro sus ojos mientras se recostó mejor en el árbol.

-El tonto fui yo.- ¿Eh? La joven quedo confundida ante la declaración de la persona que ella anhelaba ver de nuevo.

-¿Por qué dices eso Ash?- Ella no entendía su lógica, ella básicamente lo desprecio y aquí estaba ese azabache culpándose a sí mismo.

-No tome en cuenta tus sentimientos, actué de manera estúpida.- Serena volvía a sorprenderse por la manera que Ash tomaba las cosas, es decir, era cierto que actuó mal en el festival deportivo pero alguna razón tendría que haber y eso lo sabía bien.

-Ash…no…-

-Nada de no. Lo que digo es cierto, no tome en cuenta lo gentil que eres y actué de manera irracional. No debí de haber actuado así en el festival deportivo. No debí de haber insultado a Calem y sobre todo no debí ignorar lo que podrías sentir por todo ello.- En cierta manera, lo que hizo estuvo mal, aunque al final de cuentas tenía un propósito el cual era proteger a todos los presentes en ese instante, no tomo en cuenta los sentimientos de la peli miel que tenia a la par, viéndolo con esos ojos azules que el tanto le gustaba.

 _-¿Desde cuándo alguna vez me fije en esos detalles?_ \- El azabache pensaba para sí mismo mientras esperaba la respuesta de la chica.

-Solo con explicarme hubiese sido suficiente. Yo sé que no eres una persona mala, eres una persona fantástica la cual ayuda a los demás. Yo lo sé de primera mano.- El azabache quedo estupefacto ante sus palabras. ¿Él una buena persona? Era la primera vez que alguien le mencionaba ese detalle y sentir su sinceridad en el tono dulce de su voz era placentero.

-Aun así…..-

-En cambio yo….lo único que hago es hacer las cosas mal….- La reacción de la chica fue lo que menos espero, verla tocar su pecho con su mano mientras ella observaba al suelo derramando lagrimas de amargura.

-Serena…-

-Yo solamente quiero hacerlos a todos felices. Quiero devolver esa alegría que todos ustedes me brindan a diario, pero cada vez que intento hacer algo por dibujarles una sonrisa todo resulta en un fracaso.- Ella ahora abrazaba sus hombros y apretaba con sus manos su piel ante el dolor que sentía, todos sus intentos fueron desastres y su última experiencia lastimo el corazón de la persona que ella anhelaba hacer feliz sobre todas las personas.

En ese momento el tiempo se detuvo para los dos, el azabache cruzo sus brazos por detrás de la joven que aun seguía lamentándose envolviéndola en abrazo cálido mientras el cálido viento acariciaba la tierna escena, el agarre en sus manos disminuyo en fuerza y simplemente cayo rendida ante como su amado la reconfortaba con su tacto.

-Cuando estoy contigo, estoy feliz. Puedes equivocarte las veces que quieras conmigo, te prometo siempre estar ahí cuando hagas las cosas mal. Podemos equivocarnos muchas veces pero es importante levantarse y aprender de lo que hiciste mal. Tu no haces mal Serena, todo lo contrario, eres alguien increíble la cual ha estado para mi desde que llegue o incluso antes. Yo te agradezco….de corazón….- Sus palabras como el dictaba salían desde el fondo de su alma, su miedo desde ese incidente era grande, la joven seria una enorme perdida en su vida.

-Ash….- Es lo único que ella pudo pronunciar, la luz en su vida volvía nuevamente a la suya. El rio de lágrimas se había secado ante su incandescente calor, tan fuerte como el que emanaba el sol mismo. Sus manos ahora se posaban encima de las del kantoniano mientras su suspiro era ese último aliento de todos esas emociones negativas que albergo desde esa desesperación que la domino.

Tal vez en esos momentos las palabras nunca fueron necesarias, a lo mejor solo la cercanía de los dos corazones era suficiente para sanar el dolor que los dos experimentaban y a lo mejor el anhelo de estar el uno junto al otro fue ese combustible que los mantuvo con esperanza. Acompañado por la luz tibia del sol que se filtraba por las hojas de aquel árbol que era testigo de cómo los latidos se hacían uno.

-Espero no haberte causado problemas…- ¿Eh? Ash se pronuncio raramente para la peli miel la cual aun no entendía del todo su proceso de pensamiento.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Me dijeron que estuviste yendo a mi casa todo este tiempo buscándome.- El carmesí se volvía a hacer presente en las mejillas de la chica casi incendiando su rostro.

-¡¿Quie…quie…quien te dijo eso?!- Había notado lo que estaba sucediendo ahora, el calor de su azabache la estaba embriagando y hasta ahora pudo reaccionar en la posición que se encontraban y lo peor de todo…..Ash no la soltaba.

-La vecina, ella me dijo que estabas preocupada.- Suavemente él la solto para darle su espacio mientras se volvía a sentar en la grama cosa que hizo que la joven se sintiese más calmada pero al mismo tiempo que no quería que terminara.

-Yo fui a buscarte para disculparme….- El chico veía como la joven apenada se expresaba y eso le enternecía.

-Lo siento, el viaje fue algo fortuito. –

-¿A dónde fuiste Ash? Me tenias preocupada y mucho.-

-Regresamos a Kanto con mi mamá. Teníamos que resolver unos asuntos tanto ella y yo. Yo tenía que resolver un papeleo que costó mucho y mi madre tenía que revisar unas cuestiones de su negocio.- No era del todo mentira, la federación pokemon lo hizo firmar un montón de papeles con cada combate que tenia.

-Que alegría…..- La chica suspiraba en voz alta ya que lo peor que pensó nunca fue una realidad. La sinceridad en cada palabra o gesto de la joven no pasaban desapercibidos por Ash el cual sentía en ese momento un peso menos en su corazón….ya tenía bastantes. En ese momento el azabache cocino una idea la cual lo hizo sonreír.

-¿Imagino que no volverás a la escuela no es así?- Ahora que todo se había calmado la joven pudo reflexionar lo que había hecho y un gesto de preocupación se dibujo en su rostro.

-Creo que no después de que escape.-

-¿Entonces te parece si vamos al centro comercial?- ¿Eh? La joven no espero esa proposición. ¿Una salida el centro comercial? ¿A solas de nuevo con Ash? Se pellizco disimuladamente pero vio que era real todo.

-¡Sí!- Haciendo mucho esfuerzo para no trabarse la joven acepto sin chistar.

-¡Entonces vamos!- En ese momento el chico agarro su mano pero de repente algo le preocupo a la peli miel.

-Ash espera. Yo aun estoy con el uniforme…si me ven ahí alertaran que me escape…- El azabache pensó un poco en alguna solución y pues solo tenía dos opciones que gusto iba a hacer.

-Vamos a mi casa primero, iremos por mis cosas y cuando lleguemos al centro comercial compramos algo para ti.- ¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH? Ahora si la joven estaba emulando un volcán de Hoenn. ¿La casa de Ash? ¿Qué dirá su mamá? No pudo pensar más porque el azabache tomo a la joven de la mano y junto a su bicicleta partió hacia su hogar.

El viaje no fue muy largo y ella aun estaba colorada por las proposiciones tan directas del joven que la ponían cada vez más nerviosa. Jamás había estado en la casa de un chico a solas y más tratándose de su persona favorita ella se encendía aun más. Entre tanto pensamiento no noto que llegaron a su hogar, el procedió a abrir la puerta y en un gesto de caballerosidad abrió la puerta para ella.

-Después de usted milady.- ¿Volcán de Hoenn? Ahora parecía que Groudon había atacado su rostro con magma ya que se volvía tan candente como la lava.

Al entrar la peli miel no dejo de analizar el hogar del azabache, con varios adornos y bien decorado, su madre debía de tener buen gusto… ¡Un momento! ¡Su mamá! Le parecía raro que no estuviese ahí. No pudo seguir en sus pensamientos porque un roedor amarillo saltaba hacia ella abrazándola.

-¡Pikachu! ¡Gusto en verte de nuevo!-

-¿Veo que Pikachu te extraño mucho?- Ash observaba a ambos interactuar cosa que le gustaba.

-Es una alegría verte de nuevo Pikachu.- Ella le sonreía tiernamente, el saber que el amigo más cercano a su amado estaba a favor de ella era un plus. El azabache subió a su habitación para poder traer lo que le faltaba para salir mientras la peli miel observaba un poco su hogar. Vio fotos de su amado cuando era un pequeño niño y eso le recordó muchísimas cosas del campamento. Observo también algunas cosas que estaban entre los estantes entre ellos libros y otras cosas pero algo llamo más su atención. Una foto donde Ash con una persona que ella desconocía. Un hombre de porte rígido que a pesar de tener esa impresión daba una leve sonrisa mientras un Ash más joven sostenía una medalla algo rara entre sus manos y sonreía junto a Pikachu en señal de victoria. Luego de terminar ver los recuerdos de la pequeña familia Ketchum ella salió a ver el patio donde vio a Froakie y a Snivy jugando alegremente pero se asusto un poco al ver al otro pokemon que acompañaba a Charmeleon.

-¿Un Sceptile?-

-Él es uno de mis amigos que permanece en Kanto, lo traje ya que mi madre me dijo que necesitaba ayuda con los arboles y pues Sceptile le encantaba ayudar en la jardinería cuando vivíamos en Pueblo paleta.- El azabache había bajado de su habitación y al verla a ella observar a sus pokemon decidió contarle un poco del tipo planta que atrapo en sus entrenamientos en Hoenn….claro evitando ese detalle.

-¿Pensé que solo tenía 4 pokemon?-

-Tengo otros en Kanto, son de los muchos amigos que he hecho.- Los pokemon de Ash voltearon a ver y saludaron a la peli miel que hacía lo mismo a través de la ventana. Ella observo lo mucho que se parecían en varios aspectos a su entrenador y al ver a Sceptile dar un aire de misterio al recostarse en uno de los arboles claro que le recordaba todo lo que de alguna manera ocultaba Ash….aunque por ahora iba a evitar cualquier cosa que pudiera generar cualquier conflicto.

-¿Nos vamos?- El azabache le sonrió a la joven la cual asintió alegremente para después seguirlo hacia afuera. Ash decidió solo llevar a Froakie y a Sceptile en cualquier problema ya que Pikachu por alguna razón se negó a acompañarlos. Le parecía raro ese hecho pero bueno, su amigo por algo lo hacía.

Ambos tomaron el autobús para ir directo a Ciudad Lumiose y al mismo tiempo no perder mucho tiempo, ellos volvían a retomar sus emociones dejadas en aquella fría noche en aquel hospital e incluso aquellas cosas sin importancia volvían a tomar sentido estando los dos juntos. Sin siquiera notar el tiempo llegaron sin ningún contra tiempo y lo primero que hicieron fue ir de prisa a la tienda de ropa, en ese trayecto el azabache tomaba la mano de la joven kalosiana que no podía seguir su ritmo ante lo que él deseaba hacer. Le daba cierta vergüenza el hecho de que iba a comprar algo para ella.

-¿Tienes algo Serena?- Al llegar vio como la joven tenía casi los ojos cerrados debido a la vergüenza que sentía.

-No tienes que hacer esto por mi Ash.-

-Quiero hacer algo para ti. Quiero que disfrutemos sin ningún problema esta mañana juntos.- Si las palabras del joven fueran balas ella ya estaría perforada por todos lados de tanta miel que salía de su boca, no pudo más que asentir ante su petición.

Ash espero pacientemente para que ella pudiese escoger algún atuendo mientras observaba la tienda tratando de distraerse un poco.

-Listo. ¿Cómo me veo?- Tímidamente la joven salía de vestidores y el azabache al voltear a ver no pudo más que quedar sin palabras. Era un atuendo que de seguro si estuviese en otra dimensión buscando su sueño para ser un maestro pokemon quedaría igual de impresionado. Ese toque lindo de rosa con medias negras y un par de botas café lo dejaron estupefacto al notar también ese color rojo que complementaba su vestimenta.

-Te vez….linda…- Esa frase se le escapo al joven impactando el corazón de la chica y haciéndola sonrojar.

-Gracias….- Ambos se quedaban viendo con ese toque de tensión romántica entre ambos, en ese momento Ash observo algo cerca donde ella estaba y por alguna extraña razón él pensó que eso combinaría perfectamente con lo que ella llevaba puesto.

-¿Eh?- Vio al joven acercarse hacia ella y cerró los ojos pensando lo mejor y lo que ella mas anhelaba que era su cercanía pero al no sentir nada abrió de a poco sus ojos siendo cerrados de nuevo cuando Ash deposito algo en su cabeza. Ella se vio al espejo y vio un hermoso sombrero rosa con una cinta negra.

-¡Queda perfecto!- Ella se sonrojaba mientras observaba su atuendo nuevo.

-También lo creo. ¿Espérame un poco mientras pago la cuenta si?- La kalosiana tímidamente se dirigió a esperarlo afuera completamente nerviosa por todo ese desarrollo de acontecimientos. Aun no podía creer que todo eso pasaría de repente y más estar en una nueva cita con Ash. Tal vez el no había mencionado ese hecho pero ella claro que lo sentía de esa manera. ¡Lo primero que haría sería contarle a Rose y a Shauna por teléfono! Aunque cuando volteo a ver al espejo una vez más sintió que algo mas complementaria perfectamente su atuendo pero en esos momentos no sabía que podía ser.

-Oye lindura, que hace una preciosidad como tu tan sola el día de hoy.- Lo que le faltaba, un remedo de Don Juan queriendo arruinar su día.

-No estoy sola, estoy acompañada.- La ultima vez por no ser directa genero problemas a aquellos chicos del centro de juegos así que opto por serlo esta vez. A diferencia de los chicos de esa vez ella percibió cierto peligro en la persona que tenia de frente.

-¿Quién es el perdedor que te acompaña para darle una paliza?- Un estruendo se escucho luego de que termino esa frase, la peli miel había dado una cachetada al tipo que estaba insultando a su amado.

-No quiero que vuelvas a hablar de mi persona especial así.- Ella aun estaba sensible por todo lo que sucedía, eso la llevo a realizar ese acto.

-¿Con que ruda eh? Sabes que así me gustan más….- El tipo la agarro del brazo para obligarla a ir con él, la kalosiana estaba a punto de darle otro golpe cuando de repente una lata de refresco cayó en la cara del sujeto haciendo que su nariz empezara a sangrar.

-¡Mi bella nariz! ¿Quién diablos fue?-

-La señorita le dijo que estaba acompañada, por lo tanto debería de respetarla.- Serena volteo atrás hacia su amado el cual tenía una cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Es que acaso no sabes quién soy! ¡Soy el mejor entrenador de mi instituto!-

-¿Si tan bueno eres, porque rayos estas aquí?- Eso agarro descolocado al joven, no tenía que responderle a esa sabandija.

-¡Gyarados acabemos con este tipejo!- Un poderoso tipo agua salía de la pokebola asustando a todos los que estaban de compras. Las batallas pokemon eran prohibidas en los espacios publico y Ash conocía eso, pero su problema de temperamento volvía a salir a flote.

-Ash salgamos de aquí….- La peli miel también se sintió intimidada pero el azabache simplemente tomo su rostro y le sonrió indicándole con ese gesto que todo estaría bien.

-Acabare con esto rápido. ¡Sceptile! ¡Yo te elijo!- El poderoso tipo planta inicial de Hoenn salía dispuesto a combatir.

-¡Machaca a esa lagartija! ¡Triturar!- Craso error pensó el azabache, si algo conocía de su amigo tipo planta es que odiaba ese mote. Serena miraba con horror como el enorme pokemon agua volador iba a triturar al pokemon de Ash.

-Hoja Aguda.- Sceptile dio un enorme brinco esquivando el ataque del tipo agua y al aterrizar con un tajo de sus hojas golpeo fuertemente al intimidante pokemon noqueándolo al instante después de recibir un golpe critico.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!- Nadie de los presentes se creía de lo que fueron testigos, ese entrenador aniquilo por completo a su contrincante de un solo navajazo. El azabache tenía que admitir que tenían ya suficiente practica luego de tantas batallas en Kanto.

-Ash…- La peli miel observo al chico que volteaba a verla con una sonrisa pero de repente una mueca de susto se le dibujo.

-Serena….. ¡Corramos!- ¿Eh? La chica no pudo ni siquiera reaccionar porque el azabache la jalaba de su mano huyendo del lugar cosa que su pokemon hacia cómicamente. El chico del Gyarados no entendió quedo confundido por ello pero cayó en desgracia al ver como la seguridad del centro comercial lo apresaba.

Ash y Serena habían llegado al tercer piso del centro comercial jadeando por la velocidad que emplearon para salir de ahí mientras observaban como el entrenador lloraba a las autoridades que lo dejaran libre.

-Estuvo cerca….-

-¡Ash! ¡Porque hiciste eso!- La chica trataba de recuperarse de las emociones combinadas de todo ese trayecto.

-Discúlpame…pero es que no soporto que te traten mal.- ¡Poof! De nuevo el carmesí invadía a la joven.

-¡Tie…Tienes que tener más cuidado!- El azabache sonreía mientras felicitaba a su amigo por el buen trabajo.

-Lo hare lo prometo.- Ella no podía estar enojada con su azabache, ella tenía esa adrenalina que le bombeaba el pecho por estar cerca suyo.

Luego de todo el evento y que por fortuna nadie haya captado a Ash y sumando que por una suerte increíble las cámaras de vigilancia estaba en reparación en esos momentos los jóvenes siguieron su travesía hacia donde el azabache quería ir inicialmente. La peli miel se sorprendió al ver que era la tienda de bicicletas, al final de todo tuvieron otra cita por ese mismo motivo. Luego de pagar y recoger los repuestos ellos dos disfrutaron de su compañía un buen tiempo dividido entre el almuerzo Decidieron que era tiempo de volver y fueron hacia Pueblo Aquacorde luego de un día de reconciliación y sin siquiera notarlo se encontraban frente al hogar de Ash.

-¿Quieres que vaya a dejarte a Pueblo Boceto?- ¿Sus oídos no la habían traicionado? Volvería a ir con Ash hacia su hogar como lo han hecho durante todo este tiempo y eso simplemente le dibujo la sonrisa más grande que pudo esbozarle a su amado.

-¡Claro!- Ash tomo su bicicleta y esta vez el roedor si decidió acompañarlos extrañamente pero ambos aceptaron la grata compañía.

El camino era tan corto para Serena, ella deseaba secretamente que el tiempo se detuviese para compartir más con ese joven. El final del camino llego y estaban ya frente a la casa de la joven de cabellos de miel.

-Espero te hayas divertido Serena.-

-¡Claro que me divertí!-

-Quiero disculparme contigo de nuev…- No pudo seguir ya que Serena hizo un movimiento algo atrevido pero luego de recibir tanto cariño no pudo evitarlo, coloco su dedo índice en la boca del azabache callándolo por un momento.

-La que se tiene que disculpar aquí soy yo. No quiero escucharlo de nuevo de tu boca, gracias por ser así de especial conmigo.- Con ese sentimiento aun fuerte en su corazón decidió ahora plantar un beso en la mejilla de su persona especial lo cual lo dejo perplejo.

-Lo espero mañana en la mañana mi dulce caballero….- El azabache al escucharla simplemente sonrió y asintió sin decir algo. La joven entro a su hogar casi flotando en el aire mientras que el entrenador de Kanto la observaba.

-Pikachu…- El roedor al ser testigo de todo sabia donde iba Ash con sus siguientes palabras pero aun así respondió.

-Creo que me estoy enamorando de ella….- Ese día en el hospital le hizo cuestionar acerca de sus sentimientos hacia la joven y hoy por fin pudo confirmarlo. Con ese pensamiento el azabache se dirigió de nuevo a su hogar.

Serena por su parte no conto con que su madre la esperaba muy molesta al enterarse que había escapado de clases y más aun al verla con un traje nuevo. En ese momento la peli miel pensó que era lo que tenía que pagar por lo que le dijo a Ash, otra noche de interrogatorio le esperaba a la joven.

 **"** **Un día para la memoria de ambos jóvenes. Ash y Serena habían eliminado los malos sentimientos y de nuevo ese fuerte sentimiento crecía entre ambos. Una nueva etapa estaba ya a punto de comenzar. Esta historia continuara…."**

 **/**

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo del fic largo! Una cita improvisada, con esto los estoy** **compensando** **con algo de azucar. Siempre tuve curiosidad con ver a la peli miel con su segundo atuendo con su cabello largo, digamos que este capitulo es una** **noción** **de lo que** **quería** **ver. (Vi un fanart tambien y eso me ayudo XD!) Con esto cierto la primera gran arca del fic y pues es hora de comenzar con el siguiente paso de la trama. Muchas gracias a todo por su apoyo y espero les guste el capitulo! Ahora a responder reviews! OwO!**

 **CCSakuraforever: Jajajajaja me alegra que te haya gustado todo! El reto fue exigente pero creo que como todos notaron tiene una razon con la federacion. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo XD!**

 **Sora: Porque sienten los capitulos tan cortos XD! Jajajajaja! De hecho me han salido algo cortos pero bueno ahora me salio algo mas largo. Pues mas claro no se lo puede deletrear la federacion pero bueno Ash no es de lo que se fija en esos detalles, el es de los que golpea y luego analiza. Ese evento falta aun mucho para que se revele XD! Son muchas las razones por las cuales nadie en las altas esferas de sociedad que no quieren ver a Ash con ese titulo pero bueno ese es otro misterio :P! Viste como masacro a ese sujeto de un golpe? Creo que con eso doy a entender que es facil para el azabache en ese sentido las 50 batallas, aun no ha mostrado todo su nivel real. Se que fue facil para la chica pero seamos justos, aquel tambien de alguna manera metio la pata. Ese nuevo personaje no es Bruno por lo tanto bateamos esa flecha XD! De hecho ese es un Elite 4 que nunca me convencio del todo. Tanto en manga, anime y lo que sea XD. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo y muchisimas gracias por el apoyo!**

 **HikaruRiv: Lo sufrio mucho, pero lo disfruto en este capitulo luego XD! Rose es una persona que te puede hacer el infierno y el cielo al mismo tiempo XD! La siguiente arca presentara algunos personajes y pues poco a poco se liberaran los misterios. Espero te guste el capitulo!**

 **Haruzafiro: Oye! Ya Deseos Congelados se arreglo! De hecho chorrea azucar XD! Aqui hay mas azucar XD! Las confesiones...aun falta para ello. Gracias por el apoyo XD!**

 **franklin797: No diga eso que es de mala suerte XD! Nah, era real, no pensaba dejarlos asi por mucho. Espero te guste el capitulo!**

 **Angell0's: Jajajajaja, pues espero que este capitulo cumpla tus expectativas! Muchisimas Gracias por tu apóyo!**

 **BrandonG95: No iba a ser tan malo como en el otro fic, aunque bueno eso no indica que tendran mas problemas en el futuro. Vaya alguien noto ese detalle, ese va en el proximo capitulo si soy sincero, Ash no queria ese titulo pero se debe mucho a todo lo que ha pasado, digamos que ha sido una situacion contradictoria. Ese personaje tambien saldra pronto y pues tiene que ver mucho en el pasado de Ash por lo tanto lo tendremos pronto, por cierto nadie lo ha adivinado a pesar de que deje una pista XD! Rose tendra mas protagonismo pronto, la deje a un lado para desarrollar a los demas, pero creeme tendra mucho que ver en el futuro. Ya sabes como soy de bastardo para dejar Cliffhangers XD! Espero que este capitulo haya sido bueno para compensarte XD! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Bueno y con eso los dejo, si tengo algun error o algo lo arreglare el dia de mañana, he estado algo medicado estos dias XD! Se despide su amigo y buen vecino Taikobou! Ya-Ha!**

 **PD: Gintama y Houshin Engi me tienen hypeado OwO!**


	27. Necesito tu ayuda…

Capitulo 27: Necesito tu ayuda…

" **En nuestro capitulo anterior, nuestro héroe regresaba victorioso de una seguidilla de combates injustos hechos por la federación juvenil de Kanto la cual no pudo realizar su objetivo. Luego de un día de reconciliación, Ash y Serena volvieron a tomar rumbo a la relación que ambos han forjado y al mismo tiempo sin notar como sucedían las cosas…ambos empezaban a crear sentimientos el uno por el otro."**

Una noche larga, eso fue lo que sintió nuestra peli miel a la hora de recibir un interrogatorio famoso de su madre. Al final ella tuvo que confesar la verdad de sus actos cosa que sorprendió a Grace Gabena. ¿Tan fuertes eran los sentimientos de su hija por ese chico? Eso era nuevo para ella, a pesar de que su hija no se lo confesaba abiertamente podía notar en sus expresiones cuando hablaba del famoso Ash Ketchum, de hecho, ha escuchado ese nombre muy seguido de su boca además de ver como ella ha sido escoltada por el joven casi todas las mañanas desde que comenzaron las clases. Su curiosidad había ido en ascenso desde que lo vio aquella primera vez y el hecho que el apellido le sonara brutalmente familiar decidió hacer una investigación propia dentro de poco.

El amanecer volvía a surgir en la región Kalos y la que mas esperaba el nuevo día era la peli miel. Tenía demasiadas ganas de verificar si en verdad no había sido todo un sueño lo que vivió con el azabache el día de ayer. El solo recordar cada momento que vivió junto a su amado la llenaba de energía y ganas de llegar al colegio. Procedió a arreglarse lo mejor posible ya que de alguna manera siempre anhelaba dejar una buena impresión en esa persona que le provocaba fuertes emociones y el hecho de que volvería a sentir el viento de la mañana en su bicicleta la llenaba de emoción.

La joven peli miel se sentó en el pórtico de madera de su casa esperando la llegada de Ash y al cabo de unos minutos la silueta del joven junto a su roedor eléctrico se vio desde el horizonte de la calle. Su emoción desbordaba comenzando desde sus mejillas que se pintaban de un color carmesí al mismo tiempo que su corazón daba saltos enormes al ver que el dueño del mismo se acercaba.

-¡Buenos días Ash!-

-Buenos días Serena…..- El rostro del azabache estaba algo….desalineado e incluso el de Pikachu se veía de ese modo el cual bostezaba por aparente falta de sueño. Lo que la chica noto es que al parecer paso una mala noche y su curiosidad comenzó a dominarla.

-¿Sucede algo Ash?- Ella se preocupo al ver el estado del joven que la hacía suspirar, no era normal.

-Discúlpame si parezco algo cansado, el viaje de ayer me tiene algo agotado además de que….- El joven decidió parar en su conversación ya que no deseaba preocupar a la joven con el hecho de que no ha comido del todo bien por el hecho de que su madre no estaba en el hogar, eso no lo paso por alto Serena.

-¿Además de que Ash?-

-Además…..de que…..me sentía muy feliz luego de haber estado contigo el día de ayer.- ¡Poof! El color rojo volvía a dominarla, el hecho que el chico le confesara su alegría por estar con ella la avergonzaba. Ash no mentía tampoco en su confesión, se quedo pensativo durante la mayoría de la noche tratando de meditar esos sentimientos nuevos hacia la joven.

-Yo…también estoy feliz….muy feliz Ash.- Tímidamente ella se pronunciaba mientras le sonreía genuinamente.

-Disculpe a su chofer perezoso. ¿Qué dice si nos vamos ya a la escuela milady?- Esas eran las cosas que extrañaba de su amado, esa jovialidad y ternura en sus palabras.

-¡Claro!- Con esa alegría mutua ambos partieron hacia Ciudad Lumiose a una jornada escolar más.

Nuevamente Serena vivía una experiencia mágica al recorrer aquel panorámico camino con su amado, observar su espalda mientras el pedaleaba diligentemente para llevarla la hacían sonreír con cada metro que avanzaban. El azabache por su parte sentía que eso que le faltaba a sus mañanas había regresado, llevar a la joven al colegio cada mañana se había vuelto algo en su rutina diaria que le gustaba hacer, sentía algo de lástima que pronto se acabaría al reparar la bicicleta de la joven el fin de semana, decidió disfrutar esos momentos junto a ella lo mas que pudiese. Trato de ocultar su cansancio, las 50 batallas le habían pasado factura a su cuerpo sin contar la batalla 51 que tuvo el día de ayer contra ese tipo…tendría tiempo de descansar en las clases del Profesor Sycamore eso era un hecho. Había un hecho que lo tenía preocupado, que sucedió con la selección de representantes del colegio, iba a tratar de averiguar aunque eso le pudiese traer preguntas acerca del porque ataco a Calem.

-¿Oye Serena?- La joven se sorprendió un poco con el tono de voz que uso Ash.

-¿Qué sucede Ash?-

-¿Has sabido algo….acerca….del torneo….intercolegial…..?- La joven sintió los nervios del chico, aunque ella sintiera curiosidad en saber que fue lo que realmente paso por la mente de Ash cuando ataco a Calem en medio de la batalla ella no deseaba tocar un tema delicado para ambos hasta nuevo aviso cuando toda tensión se acabara.

-La directora de hecho también ha estado fuera de la institución. Ella regresara hoy es lo que alcance a escuchar.- Ese hecho le parecía extraño al azabache pero al menos sabría cuales serian las consecuencias de sus actos.

-Entiendo.- Una palabra seca que la kalosiana entendió como culpa de parte del joven, sin que este pudiese oponer resistencia la joven abrazo el torso de su persona especial sorprendiéndole con ese acto.

-No tienes que preocuparte por mi Ash, te lo repito una vez más, confió en ti.- Esas palabras eran un bálsamo para el azabache el cual simplemente sonrió y siguió el camino hacia la institución.

Los dos jóvenes llegaron a su destino sin ningún tipo de predicamento, en el portón, su amigo los esperaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver que el azabache había regresado.

-¡Ash! ¡Volviste!- El inventor se lanzo a abrazar a su amigo, su preocupación había sido muy grande luego de que Blake le explico las condicionantes que la región de Kanto le había impuesto. La peli miel sonreía ante la escena ya que de alguna manera además de ella si alguien iba a extrañar a su amado ese era Clemont.

-¿Estás bien Serena?- El inventor aun se sentía algo mal por haberla hecho reaccionar de esa manera pero al verla con el azabache como todas las mañanas le trajo buenas sensaciones.

-No tienes que preocuparte Clemont, de hecho soy yo quien debe de disculparse con ustedes dos.- El azabache noto que sus dos amigos habían metido la pata y apostaba todo su almuerzo que el culpable de decirle esa barbaridad a Serena había sido Blake.

-Me la encontré ayer cuando vine del vuelo, no te preocupes, estamos bien los dos.- La peli miel se sonrojaba ante el hecho de que su persona especial sonreía cuando declaraba que todo volvía a la normalidad…o a lo mejor a algo mejor.

Al ver que ya era algo tarde decidieron entrar e ir a su salón. Al entrar pudieron percibir las miradas de todos los estudiantes encima de Ash. Entre los pasillos los murmullos y malas miradas estaban a flor de piel. Serena y Clemont notaron muchas de las frases que se escuchaban a lo bajo.

" _Así que el vago no fue expulsado…."_

 _"_ _Me siento insegura…."_

 _"_ _Ese tipo debe de tener influencia con la mafia, por eso sigue aquí"_

 _"_ _Es un descarado"_

 _"_ _Deberían de eliminarlo de la selección…"_

Calem siempre fue una persona de alto perfil en el colegio, el hecho de que un nuevo se haya atrevido a insultarlo en frente de todo el alumnado le había hecho ganar una reputación dañina al azabache y la mayoría del alumnado lo tildaba de cobarde. Tanto como Serena y Clemont querían explotar contra todos los cobardes que hablaban a espaldas de Ash pero fue el mismo que los detuvo indicándoles con la cabeza que no hicieran nada a lo que ambos obedecieron a regañadientes. Ash por su parte sentía cierta familiaridad, no era la primera vez que era la razón de los susurros no solamente del instituto sino también de una región entera.

Al llegar al salón de clases los primero en recibir al trió de amigos fueron el grupo de Serena los cuales se abalanzaron también hacia Ash haciéndole mil preguntas de que fue lo que sucedió. El azabache les sonreía amenamente explicándoles que fue expulsado y aprovecho para viajar a su región natal por un papeleo. El corazón de la peli miel estaba saltando de alegría ya que todo parecía volver a la normalidad. Los demás alumnos permanecían neutrales ante el regreso de Ash ya que tenían sentimientos mixtos, el azabache había sido el héroe del festival deportivo y al mismo tiempo se convirtió en el villano del mismo. ¿Qué versión tenían de ese muchacho tenían que creer?

-¿Ash?- La voz de otro alumno se alzo en la puerta el cual era el policía encubierto. Su alegría fue descomunal al ver como Ash supero ese reto absurdo que la federación de Kanto le impuso.

-Blake…- Parecía que venía un abrazo fraternal entre ambos pero…. ¡PAF! El azabache le dio un coscorrón fuertísimo al castaño el cual lo hizo hasta lagrimear y a sobarse la cabeza cómicamente.

-¿¡PORQUE RAYOS HICISTE ESO!?- El kantoniano se acerco hacia el chico y lo agarro del cuello de la camisa como ya era algo habitual al mismo tiempo poder susurrarle.

-Preocupaste ayer exageradamente a Serena. Eso te pasa por soplón oficial de pacotilla.-

-¡Tú eres le idiota que no se apareció el día de ayer!- Ahora Blake ponía en contra las cuerdas a Ash aplicándole una llave en el brazo.

-¡Tu eres el idiota que tenía que cerrar la boca! ¡Solo tenias un trabajo!- El azabache se zafaba y ahorcaba ahora desde atrás con su antebrazo a Blake.

-¡Tu eres el cavernícola que no usa el teléfono para avisar!- Blake mordía el brazo del azabache y del dolor se solto.

Todos observaban con una gota en su sien como los dos chicos se estaban matando de manera cómica ante las risas de todo el salón. Serena tuvo que ir a detenerlos ya que el profesor iba a llegar. En ese momento, Calem recién llegaba el cual noto todo el alboroto que se suscitaba en la clase, en seguía noto que Serena estaba ahí y sonreía como al él le gustaba verla pero también noto la razón por la cual su felicidad había vuelto, el campeón de Kanto regreso. Cuando todos notaron la presencia del kalosiano peli negro todos quedaron en silencio, nadie sabía que reacción tomarían ambos a excepción del inventor y el policía encubierto que paraba su comedia con Ash. El azabache decidió ir a su asiento en silencio sin siquiera dirigir la palabra al joven, tenía que hacerlo ya que no quería revelar nada de lo que sucedió y necesitaba que el tiempo hiciera su labor y que todos olvidaran lo ocurrido. El kalosiano entendió lo que Ash hizo y lo emulo y se fue a su asiento. La tensión era grande en el salón en especial para Serena que aun tenía ese reto de amistar a los dos muchachos, toda la noche anterior medito acerca de ese asunto y al escuchar a todas esas personas hablar mal de Ash era la única alternativa para hacer que su azabache se sintiese en paz.

Las clases tuvieron su curso normal, las platicas amenas de la parte trasera del salón entre los tres amigos y las siestas repentinas de Ash volvían a darle vida al salón. Su presencia hacia cambiar la tensión lúgubre que al principio del día ambos chicos al verse de nuevo generaron en todos. El ansiado recreo llego y la campana hizo eco de ello, la joven peli miel deseaba de nuevo tener un momento de paz con todos sus amigos incluidos Ash y Calem, ese sería su primer paso a realizar lo que ella anhelaba de corazón. Con lo que no conto es que de repente Ash fue directamente donde Calem estaba cosa que asusto a todos.

-Es hora de conversar…-

-De acuerdo.- La simpleza de las palabras que utilizaban los jóvenes no daba claridad en cuáles eran sus intenciones. Serena iba en ese momento a detenerlos pero el castaño la detuvo.

-Tenemos una plática pendiente todos nosotros, descuida no sucederá nada, te lo garantizo.- Tenia que discernir sus siguientes paso, la organización que seguía había hecho contacto ahora con estudiantes de secundaria y eso lo tenía atareado en su trabajo oculto.

-Confía en nosotros Serena.- El inventor poso una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica y luego camino hacia los dos peli negros que ya avanzaban. La joven estaba tentada en seguirlos pero tenía que aprender a confiar en Ash, ella se lo prometió el día de ayer y hoy comenzaba esa dura prueba.

El alumnado estaba completamente confundido. ¿Acaso esos dos se iban a pelear? El grupo de 4 chicos simplemente caminaba en silencio sin siquiera notar un alma que estaba a sus alrededores, su asunto era mucho más importante que cualquier cosa en ese momento. Entre el alumnado, una chica peli azul sonreía de oreja a oreja al ver que su futuro prospecto de compañero sentimental había vuelto a la escuela, definitivamente aprovecharía en hacer que cumpliese su promesa.

La azotea volvía a ser el testigo de otro evento entre ese grupo de jóvenes los cuales todos estaban ahora involucrados con la organización criminal denominada como el equipo Flare. Al asegurarse que nadie los seguía, Blake cerró la puerta con llave para evitar ser interrumpidos.

-Veo que pudiste superar esa ridícula cantidad de batallas Ash.- Calem se pronunciaba mientras analizaba al joven kantoniano, incluso él sabía que había un límite para un campeón en enfrentar cierta cantidad de retos. Lo que le parecía más extraño es que tantas personas habían cumplido el requisito de luchar contra el campeón, ahí empezaba lo ilógico.

-Fue difícil, pero no fue algo que nos complicara mucho, era más que todo el tedio de tener a tanta gente esperando batallar contigo. Es cierto que me gustan las batallas pokemon pero tampoco hay que exagerar.-

-Aun así Ash, yo soy el más sorprendido de los tres.- El policía genuinamente estaba preocupado por todo lo que tenía que vivir Ash en esos días ya que también con el agregado de la peli miel no sabía si su corazón podría soportar tanto estrés emocional.

-No es mucho, en serio.- El azabache se sentaba a descansar, aun sentía fatiga en su cuerpo luego de tantas cosas que había realizado.

-¿Te dijeron cuando tendrías que volver?- El inventor rezaba para que no fuese pronto, el ver los ojos de Ash en clase cuando conversaban se notaba que su cansancio era grande.

-Ellos me avisarían, fue lo único que me dijeron.-

-¿Qué tienen contra ti Ash?- Calem tenía curiosidad acerca de ese asunto. ¿Por qué maltratar a un campeón juvenil con tanto potencial?

-Realmente no se mucho de ello.-

-Yo tampoco. He tratado de investigar acerca de los federativos pero son muy reservados con todo lo que hacen y realmente solo alguien con posición elevada sabe acerca de las federaciones internacionales.- El policía intento comunicarse con la rama que tenía su organización en Kanto pero la respuesta fue negativa ante esa información.

-¿Lograron averiguar algo Clemont?- El azabache necesitaba cambiar un poco el tema, ya que también le interesaba saber si pudieron descifrar la información de la cual el joven de lentes se encargaría.

-Ese programa está muy bien protegido, un genio tuvo que haberlo hecho.- El inventor se estiraba al recordar lo estresante que fue esa semana al querer decodificar ese programa que los agentes de Blake encontraron en una de las bases abandonadas de la organización criminal.-

-¿Entonces fue un fracaso?-

-No exactamente, de hecho Clemont no ha terminado, le tomo una semana derribar la primera barrera de seguridad. Estoy realmente impresionado, nuestros técnicos en la agencia ni siquiera pudieron hacer un rasguño a la seguridad digital en meses y aquí el chico lo hizo en una semana.- Ash sabía que su amigo era el indicado, cada vez lo sorprendía mas.

-¿Seguirán con la investigación?-

-No por los momentos Ash, la información se encuentra en Ciudad Coumarine y pues no puedo estar yendo muy seguido hacia allá ya que mi padre y mi hermana sospecharían sobre el asunto.- El inventor paso muchas peripecias para convencer a su padre, Blake sufrió el mismo trato que Ash cuando llego a su casa.

-¿No puedes traer la información Blake?- El kalosiano tenía esa duda.

-Es nuestra única pista y está más segura en Ciudad Coumarine. Nos costó mucho conseguir esa evidencia y sería desastroso que le ocurriera algo.- A pesar de que un avance se dio en ese trabajo, el azabache aun estaba frustrado por lo que sucedió, tenía mucho que averiguar y su primera pista definitivamente era el orfanato donde el miserable que hizo esa atrocidad residía.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora Ash?-

-Aun no lo sé, después de todo lo que sucedió no estoy ni siquiera seguro si seré parte del equipo para el torneo intercolegial.-

-Yo estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para poder ayudarte Ash.- El pelinegro le debía demasiado al kantoniano incluyendo su vida, aun se sentía culpable por todo lo que escucho acerca de Ash durante ese pequeño tiempo de su regreso. Muchos alumnos le preguntaban qué había sucedido pero su silencio era su mejor escudo.

-No te preocupes, algo se nos ocurrirá. Necesito estar en actividad….aunque realmente….no quisiera ese título….- La melancolía en las palabras de Ash era notable, solo Clemont y Blake sabían la verdad del precio que el azabache pago por su status, de hecho…de ese título dependía incluso su libertad.

El grupo de chicos termino su conversación pero el kalosiano aun tenía que conversar algo con su rival auto nombrado por él mismo, el policía y el inventor entendieron que buscaban privacidad y dejaron que ellos dos cruzaran palabras.

-Yo tengo que pagar mi deuda contigo.-

-No me debes nada, lo hice para proteger a todos incluyéndote.-

-He escuchado los rumores en la escuela acerca de lo que hablan de ti, si quieres yo puedo aclararlo todo.-

-No debes de hacerlo, si abres la boca los estudiantes infiltrados del equipo Flare pueden hacer algo en nuestra contra, o peor aún, contra nuestros amigos.-

-Siempre hemos tenido ese problema con Clemont.-

-Hoy es diferente, con lo que vivimos hace unas semanas comprobamos que era serio, nuestras vidas corrieron peligro. Yo puedo soportar eso, no tienes que preocuparte.- La mirada del kalosiano era de preocupación, observaba al muchacho frente suyo y analizaba su expresión.

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Lo estoy.-

-Si cambias de parecer dímelo y yo hare lo que sea…en serio.-

El kalosiano aun deseaba tocar otro tema el cual era Serena, pero decidió dejar el tema a un lado por esa vez, aun tenía que hacer sus movimientos para lograr su cometido y con todo lo que había aprendido de Ash cierto respeto hacia su persona nació de sus vivencias. Ash quedo solo en la azotea y empezó a analizar acerca de sus futuros movimientos, tal vez Rose podría ayudarle a infiltrarse a ese lugar nuevamente sin la presencia de Serena.

La joven peli miel lo tenía confundido en varios aspectos, era lo que el kantoniano reflexionaba mientras caminaba hacia el patio de la escuela donde encontró un claro para poder meditar descansar un poco, realmente no tenia ánimos de nada y si le era posible iba a descansar. A pesar de que les dijo a sus amigos que no había sido la gran cosa, el hecho real era que las últimas batallas fueron realmente exigentes debido al estrés que le produjo tanto enfrentamiento. En las ultimas 5 batallas se vio obligado a usar "eso" ya que la mayoría de sus pokemon estaban cansados. Decidió simplemente cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar al mundo de los sueños por la cálida brisa….

-¡Hola Ash!- El azabache se levanto de golpe al escuchar la voz femenina y cuando pudo observar bien el joven observo a Miette frente suyo. Al verla recordó también lo que prometió y un nuevo estrés se le formaba.

-Hola Miette. ¿Cómo estás?- La joven corta ni perezosa se sentó al lado del joven azabache muy feliz al tenerlo de vuelta. Su preocupación era grande cuando escucho los rumores del festival deportivo, el volver a verlo hoy hizo que sus ánimos aumentaran.

-Feliz de verte. ¿Te habías perdido?- El joven simplemente sonrió nerviosamente ante el asecho de la peli azul. Había olvidado completamente todo acerca de ella debido a todo lo vivido.

-Tuve problemas…y un viaje por eso no pude venir a clases…-

-Ya veo. ¿Cuáles eran esos problemas campeón?- ¿Eh? Ash quedo algo estupefacto con la última palabra de Miette y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

-Pro…problemas que ya se resolvieron. ¿Creo que la campana ya va a sonar? ¿Qué te parece si volvemos?- Tenía que salir de ahí, su instinto le gritaba peligro, nunca creyó que una chica le pudiera causar tales nervios. Su escape se vio interrumpido por la mano de la joven que sostuvo la suya.

-Hoy vengo a cobrarte algo que me debes campeón. ¿Espero no se te haya olvidado?- ¡Rayos! Lo recordó…. Ash era hombre de palabra y no podía evitar ese compromiso.

-De acuerdo….siento que no puedo seguir postergándolo. ¿Hoy en la tarde te parece bien?- Los ojos de la peli azul brillaron al escuchar la respuesta positiva del joven y su sonrisa adorno su rostro.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Te aseguro que te divertirás!- La joven podía saltar incluso de felicidad, el joven que ella escogió iría a su casa. Se despidió felizmente de Ash y salió casi flotando hacia su salón dejando un Ash con un aura oscura de derrota.

- _En que me metí….-_ El joven no sabía qué hacer, es decir, no era algo difícil pero tenía una mala vibra con respecto a las intenciones verdaderas de Miette. Un ápice de esperanza regreso de su memoria al recordar que podía llevar a un amigo a la cita que ella propuso. ¿Ahora….a quien llevaría? El joven empezó a meditar sus posibilidades….

-¡ _A quien puedo llevar! Estoy en un problema….vamos Ash medita….no te rindas hasta el final y piensa en tus opciones. Serena… ¡No! ¡Eso es peligro! Ella no se lleva muy con ella. ¿Clemont? Gran ayuda ha sido las últimas veces…es demasiado puro…. ¿Blake?...creo que me meterá en un problema peor…no….todo menos ella….pero…..No puedo creer lo que hare, pero siento que para zafarme de esto tengo que venderle a Giratina…-_ Con todo el valor del mundo el azabache tomo su teléfono y marco ese número prohibido que juro jamás en su vida tocar….pero hoy esa misma estaba en peligro.

- **¿Bueno? ¿¡Ash!?-**

 **-Ho….hola Rose…-**

 **-¡Idiota! ¿¡Donde te habías metido!? ¡Has tenido a Serena preocupada toda la semana!-** De alguna manera saber que la actriz era amiga de la kalosiana lo hacía feliz, como sea ambas eran personas importantes en su vida.

 **-Tuve que volver a Kanto…..a mis responsabilidades.-** Rose al escuchar lo que el azabache le comento empezó a atar conjeturas.

- **¿Estás bien?-**

 **-Lo estoy no te preocupes. Imagino que Serena te conto lo que sucedió…pero descuida, también resolví las cosas con ella.-** La sonrisa de la campeona de Unova era de oreja a oreja, estaba de alguna manera orgullosa de Serena.

- **Me alegro mucho por ustedes dos. ¿Pero que tú me llames me parece extraño?-** ¡Rayos! La joven había percibido que esa no era la razón de su llamada y eso lo colocaba en una posición de nervios.

 **-Yo necesito tu ayuda…..-**

 **-Esta conversación se ha vuelto más interesante ahora.-** Su tono era diabólico….para el azabache claro….sentía que ese favor le iba a salir caro. El azabache le empezó a comentar acerca de esa chica que le insista y en como la conoció. Rose simplemente palmeaba su rostro ante el defecto de Ash de salvar damiselas en peligro cuando a lo mejor no debía.

-¿ **Así que te invito a su casa y tu le propusiste llevar a un conocido? Me siento halagada de ser tu primera opción.-** No tenia de otra…..

 **-Así es….pero más preciso….a su negocio…-**

 **-¿Y ese negocio es?-** Aquí venia la respuesta que el azabache quería evitar…..conociendo…la obsesión de la campeona de Unova.

- **Una repostería…..-** ¿Eh? La mano de la actriz empezó a temblar de la emoción y el azabache podía escuchar el tambaleo….ya venía lo que esperaba…

- **¡!CLARO QUE VOY A IR! ¿Cuándo es esa invitación? ¡!Dime, Dime, DIME!-** Rose era adicta al dulce, el azabache conocía bien esa manía de la joven.

- **Hoy después de clases…-**

 **-¡Claro que ahí estaré! ¿Momento? ¿Cómo hará Serena?-** A pesar de que su emoción era grande, su amiga era primero y sabia como ambos compartían esos momentos de viaje.

- **Puedo ir a dejarla primero si gustas, no le di una hora específica a Miette.-**

 **-De acuerdo, entonces iré directamente a tu casa.-**

 **-¡Genial!-**

 **-Ash por cierto. ¿Estuviste involucrado en ese incidente hace dos semanas?-** El azabache conocía también el instinto de la joven y no podía mentirle.

- **Esa es otra razón por la cual necesito conversar contigo. Necesitare tu ayuda en algo más serio.-** La joven entendió de inmediato que el kantoniano se refería al orfanato.

- **Me debes muchas explicaciones.-**

 **-Las tendrás, eres la única en que puedo confiar esto.-**

La conversación entre ambos termino con la joven actriz meditando todo lo que pudo haber sucedido durante ese tiempo, tenía una corazonada de que algo malo le había sucedido a Ash en ese lapso de tiempo y necesitaba apoyarlo, pero también tenía que consultarlo con la otra persona involucrada…

La campana sonó y era momento de que todos entraran a sus salones de clases. Ash se encontraba algo lejos del edificio donde le correspondía pero para su disgusto un grupo de estudiantes de segundo año lo habían encerrado en un círculo todos al parecer molestos con su persona.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- El azabache los confronto sin ningún temor.

-Venimos a cobrarte lo que le hiciste a nuestros compañeros señor buscapleitos. El Equipo Flare no olvida.- Las alarmas de Ash se dispararon, ese grupo de estudiantes lo tenía en la mira.

-No quiero problemas con ninguno de ustedes.-

-Pero nosotros si queremos problemas contigo.- La situación era difícil, no podía hacer otro escándalo dentro de la institución porque eso lo dejaría en una mala posición mucho peor de la que esta. Los rufianes se acercaban con sentido de amenaza dispuestos a darle una paliza al azabache mientras este se colocaba en posición defensiva.

Antes de hacer cualquier acción percibió movimiento entre los arbustos y la ayuda vino en camino. Saco de su cinturón la pokebola de Froakie en un rápido movimiento y lanzo la pokebola al aire distrayendo a todos los estudiantes.

-¡Utiliza tus burbujas sobre los ojos de todos ellos!- Hábilmente el tipo agua lanzo sus burbujas a los ojos de los rufianes mientras de los arbustos Pikachu salía y lanzaba un Impactrueno sobre todos ellos dejándolos inconscientes y rostizados al instante.

-Eso estuvo cerca…..gracias chicos les debo una a los dos.- Pikachu aterrizaba frente a su amigo mientras Froakie caía en su hombro y los dos asentían seriamente. Tal vez fue algo drástico pero al menos así evito un escándalo por los momentos. Con ese pensamiento Ash se dirigió hacia el salón de clases apresurado de que iba a llegar tarde.

-Espero salir vivo el día de hoy….-

" **Un día complicado para nuestro héroe. Cumplir una promesa es un acto de caballeros y el azabache no podía faltar a sus principios. ¿Qué le deparara a nuestro querido héroe en el agradecimiento que Miette planea para su persona? Esta historia continuara….."**

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo mas del Fic de nombre largo XD! Bueno comenzamos la segunda arca de la historia con mucho ajetreo por el regreso de Ash. Habra confrontamiento entre Rose y Miette eh? Deberia de actualizar el rol de Rose a guardaespaldas personal de Ash XD! Creanme sera interesante la interaccion entre ambas. Hoy tendre un poco mas de espacion para actualizar debido a que El Reto Maximo se encuentra en pausa por los momentos asi que esperen actualizaciones mas rapidas. Espero les guste el capitulo y deseo leer comentarios :D! Muchisimas gracias por el apoyo! Ahora a contestar reviews OwO!**

 **CCSakuraforever: La trama de Kanto sera algo compleja, todo tiene que ver con lo que sucedio con Ash en ese año tortuoso. Poco a poco ire revelando todos los detalles. Muchas gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Angell0's: Falta para la confesion si te soy honesto, apenas Ash se esta dando cuenta de sus sentimientos. Es bueno que la quieras empezar de 0, a veces asi sucede. Muchisimas gracias por el apoyo! Espero te guste el capitulo!**

 **HikaruRiv: Lo deje muy azucarado conste XD! Queria narrar de donde vendria ese atuendo a un evento futuro que tengo planeado. ya veran ya veran ... La corrupcion es grande creeme...y hay intenciones oscuras en todo ello. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **BrandonG95: Aun siento que es demasiado pronto para una confesion, quiero que vivan mas cosas para poder hacerlo en el climax que tengo pensado. El pobre Ash se consigue enemigos de gratis XD! Vaya parece que lo notaste...pronto pronto ese detalle se revelara. Espero te guste el capitulo! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Bueno parece que Sora no pudo llegar a tiempo XD! A veces pasa XD! Espero a todos les guste el capitulo y nos veremos pronto! Ya-ha!**


	28. Nunca te metas entre la discusión de dos

Capitulo 28: Nunca te metas entre la discusión de dos mujeres.

" **En nuestro capitulo anterior, nuestro héroe regreso al Instituto Lumiose luego de su corto viaje en la región de Kanto defendiendo el titulo que lleva sobre sus hombros. Entre murmullos del alumnado y promesas olvidadas el día de Ash iba a ser algo único."**

Serena y sus demás amigos regresaron al salón y vieron como 3 de los 4 chicos que se fueron a discutir también regresaban, pero el más importante a juicio de la peli miel aun no regresaba y eso le extrañaba. Ellos se habían ido juntos por lo tanto lo más lógico es que llegaran de la misma manera. ¿Acaso pelearon? ¿Le sucedió algo a Ash? Su cabeza le generaba mil ideas malas acerca del bienestar del azabache, volteo a ver al castaño el cual le dio una mirada que en primera instancia todo estaba bien y que en segundo lugar no sabía dónde estaba Ash. En ese momento su celular empezó a vibrar, un mensaje fue enviado y la remitente era Rose. Eso le pareció extraño en ese momento y decidió leer el contenido.

 ** _-¿Conoces a una tal Miette?-_** Las alarmas se le dispararon, ni siquiera pudo evitar que un pequeño chillido se le escapara. Todos los compañeros la quedaron viendo algo raro por ese sonido que hizo, sonrojada hasta más no poder de la vergüenza salió del salón aprovechando que el profesor se había retrasado. Sus manos temblaban de nervios ante esa pregunta tan al azar de su amiga la actriz. ¿Acaso Ash era la razón de esa pregunta? Solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

- **¿Hola? ¿Rose?-**

 **-Que me hallas llamado significa que es alguien de peligro.-** La joven actriz dio en el blanco. Serena ahora se encontraba más curiosa y preocupada por ese hecho. Procedió a contarle todo lo que ha vivido con la chica desde que llego Ash a Kalos y como sus celos han desbordado como por nadie cuando ella se le ha insinuado al amor de su vida. La actriz ahora analizaba toda la situación, ella conocía que su amigo era un hombre de palabra pero por el tono de su voz al conversar con ella deducía que estaba preocupado por ese encuentro. Su curiosidad en ir a ese lugar ahora era mayor.

- **Entiendo Serena, ahora comprendo cual será mi rol en esa película.-** ¿Eh? ¿Rol en una película?

- **Estoy aun muy confundida por tu pregunta Rose.-**

 **-Ash me pidió que lo acompañara a la repostería de esa chica.-** ¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH? Los celos de la peli miel explotaron con esa confesión. ¿Cómo que Ash iba a ir a casa de Miette? Ella sabía perfectamente que su negocio estaba también en su casa. Esa aprovechada tenía planes malvados con su inocente azabache y ella no lo iba a permitir. Su cabeza echaba humo de los celos.

 **-¡Yo voy a ir en tu lugar Rose! No voy a permitir que ella le haga algo a Ash.-**

 **-¿Piensas a hacer la guerra contra ella? Acabas de reconciliarte con Ash, si vas puedes causar un problema mayor.-** La actriz hacia un punto valido, las cosas aun estaban muy sensibles con respecto al azabache y no quería hacer un movimiento en falso y hacer que se pelearan de nuevo. Ya había sufrido una semana por ello y la sintió como que fuesen varias décadas de lo que feo que sintió.

 **-Entonces que puedo hacer…..yo no quiero perder a Ash.-** La campeona de Unova al escuchar la voz acongojada de la chica se conmovió, al dar un suspiro simplemente decidió confesar algo en la conversación de Ash.

-¿ **Siempre fuiste la primera opción de Ash sabes?-**

 **-¿Eh?-**

 **-Cuando conversamos y me pidió ayuda, el me dijo que había pensado en ir contigo primero pero por la misma situación tensa entre ustedes dos decidió no hacerte enojar o algo por el estilo. Si quieres mi opinión, él no ha querido ocultarte nada o ha tenido alguna mala intención, simplemente el muy despistado se le olvido y solito se metió a ese lio.-** Tenía que ser sincera con ella misma, escuchar que Ash aria con Miette la había desconsolado pero cuando escucho lo que su amiga le comento su sonrojo invadió su rostro de nuevo y empezó a sonreír por lo lindo que era su persona especial.

- **Aun así….estoy preocupada….-**

 **-Descuida, para eso voy yo. Digamos que hoy estoy de ánimos para jugar un poco…jejejeje.-** Recordar la primera vez que la confronto y todo el estrés que vivió le hacía pensar lo que le esperaba a la peli azul…..Rose no era fácil…..nada fácil de soportar y ella lo sabía bien, eso al mismo tiempo la aliviaba.

 **-¡De acuerdo! ¿Pero qué hago yo?-**

 **-Creo que hoy tendrás que irte sola, se que te gusta mucho irte con Ash, pero dudo que tenga tiempo de ir a dejarte.-** Esa parte del plan si no le gustaba, aunque era necesario.

- **Entiendo Rose, lo dejo en tus manos.-**

 **-Lo dejas en buenas manos, descuida, tu futuro esposo estará seguro.-** ¿Eh? ¿Esposos? ¡Poof! Su cara humeaba al imaginarse todos sus días junto a la persona que ama, la actriz simplemente se reía a carcajadas cuando escuchaba a la peli miel toda nerviosa. Entre tanta conversación se la había olvidado que ya era hora de clases y se dirigió corriendo a todo lo que podía al salón pero su sorpresa fue ver a Ash castigado afuera con dos cubetas de agua.

-¿Ash?-

-Hola Serena….como veras…..llegue tarde.- El azabache se reía muy amenamente al verla y ante su predicamento cosa que le pareció tierno a ella. Decidió entrar y pues aprovechando la situación también fue castigada de la misma manera. Los dos estaban ahora en el pasillo con un balde de agua cada uno como acto de disciplina.

-Pásame esa cubeta Serena.- ¿Eh? ¿Ash quería sostener su cubeta de agua? ¡Ni de broma! Ella podía soportar, y más si era el precio de estar a su lado a solas unos momentos.

-Yo puedo con ella, no te preocupes.- En ese momento el azabache se acerco hacia ella y con su mano libre tomo la manija de la misma rozando sus dedos con la mano de ella cosa que la sonrojo a un nuevo nivel mientras lo veía a los ojos con muchísimo afecto.

-No quiero que te canses Serena, tranquila, déjame esta vez cargar tus problemas. ¿De acuerdo?- Ella no podía decirle que no a esa sonrisa y tímidamente ella accedió. Los dos ahora estaban en silencio, uno que disfrutaban, pero ella anhelaba sus palabras y aprovecho para hacer una pregunta de la cual tenía curiosidad.

-¿Oye Ash?-

-¿Sucede algo Serena?-

-¿Cuándo mi bicicleta este reparada crees que puedas ir siempre a recogerme a casa?- Esa pregunta realmente hizo impacto en el corazón de Ash. Esa mañana pensó que esa costumbre se iba a acabar y de repente aquí la chica le estaba proponiendo seguir en contacto, no pudo más que sonreírle a esa dulce niña que tenía frente suyo.

-Claro Serena, de hecho no quería perder esa costumbre contigo…- La tensión romántica entre ellos dos había crecido desde la reconciliación que tuvieron el día de ayer, la joven peli miel sentía que se le salía el corazón ante la respuesta positiva de su amado, ella quería abrazarlo y besarlo en ese momento como nunca había sentido esa necesidad pero tenía que controlarse debido al lugar donde ellos estaban.

-Muchas Gracias Ash.- Ella cerró sus ojos y le regalo una sonrisa que era adornada con la luz matutina, en ese momento, el azabache quedo estático ante su gesto. Ahora era el turno del azabache de confesarle algo que lo tenía preocupado.

-Hoy….no podre ir contigo en la tarde a dejarte…- Serena lo capturo, eso era lo que ella quería escuchar.

-¿A qué se debe eso Ash?-

-Hoy…tengo que salir con Rose a cumplir una promesa que hice.- Sabia que su amado cumplía sus promesas, decidió inquirir un poco para molestarlo en ese momento.

-¿Cuál es esa promesa?- El azabache suspiro, decidió contarle todo lo sucedido a la joven y como para zafarse de encima a la joven peli azul accedió a ello. Le conto también como hizo que Rose accediese y ese simple acto de honestidad elevo la imagen del kantoniano a los ojos de la peli miel. En todo momento el fue honesto con sus palabras y eso la hacía suspirar.

-Entiendo Ash.-

-Puedes usar mi bicicleta, siempre iré a recogerte mañana en la mañana. No pienso dejar esa costumbre por nada del mundo.-

-Tienes que compensármelo.- ¿Eh? El azabache quedo confundido ante la proposición de la joven. ¿Qué es lo que ella quería?

-¿Cómo puedo hacerlo Serena?-

-Me debes una salida a comer, con eso perdonare que el día de hoy mi caballero favorito se ausente de sus labores.- Adquirió el valor para hacerle esa propuesta, el azabache sonrió ante tal petición y siguiendo el juego de ambos dio se inclino para aceptar la propuesta de la kalosiana.

-Su deseo es una orden milady.- Ella quería chillar en ese momento como lo hizo en el salón pero esta vez de felicidad. ¡Ella pudo pedirle una cita a Ash! Claro ya habían tenido dos, pero esta vez ella fue la de la iniciativa y el no dudo en aceptarla.

Luego que la clase finalizara ambos jóvenes regresaron al salón siendo regañados por el profesor que les puso el castigo inconsciente que había sido artífice de acercarlos un poco mas gracias a ello. Las clases tomaron su curso normal a lo cual el tiempo pasaba algo lento hasta que la hora de salida llego y todo el grupo de amigos se dirigía hacia la salida, el amigo roedor de Ash lo recibía en la salida mientras se subía al hombro de su entrenador el cual noto muy tenso. El azabache era el más nervioso por todo el asunto mientras que la peli miel simplemente suspiraba sabiendo cual era esa razón.

-¡Ash!- Y la razón por la cual ambos jóvenes suspiraban llegaba, la peli azul corría para alcanzar a su azabache codiciado. A pesar de que todo el plan con Rose iba a ejecutarse ella aun tenía dudas acerca de lo que podría pasar.

-Hola Miette. Iba a esperarte afuera…..- En realidad iba a tratar de buscar una ruta de escape pero ella se le adelanto, aun tenía un mal augurio acerca de esa visita social.

-¡Pues me adelante! ¡Estoy muy emocionada de que vayas al negocio! Hola Serena, gusto en saludarte….- En ese momento la peli azul noto a Serena la cual tenía una cara de pocos amigos. Todos los demás estaban algo confundidos con toda la situación pero internamente, Calem deseaba que se lo llevara para poder ejecutar su movimiento. Blake por su parte por alguna extraña razón tenía un mal presentimiento de lo que iba a suceder y decidió por optar en alejarse del grupo con Clemont como su camuflaje.

-Hola Miette….-

-Como veras, hoy mi querido Ash estará bajo mi cuidado. ¿Espero no te importe?- Los nervios de la joven kalosiana estaban a punto de estallar. La estaba tentando a hacer el mal pero recordó rápidamente las palabras de la actriz de Unova y tenía que evitar un escándalo que pudiese dañar al azabache.

-¿Eso significa que iras sola a casa? Si quieres puedo acompañarte….- Calem aprovecho la oportunidad y cuando Ash noto sus intenciones sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho. ¿Celos? ¡Claro que lo eran! Por alguna extraña razón quería golpear al aprovechado tal como lo había hecho con los demás que se le quisieron acercar… ¿Desde cuándo era tan violento cuando alguien se acercaba a alguien que quería?

-Yo….- Ambos jóvenes estaban acorralados….no sabían que responder y parecía que un problema estaba a punto de generarse….hasta que….

-¡ASH!- Una voz familiar se escuchaba desde el horizonte proveniente de una silueta la cual tenía dos enormes coletas y una figura atractiva la cual venia cubierta para evitar las multitudes. Rose había llegado a escena.

-¡Rose!- Tanto el azabache como la peli miel sentían un alivio enorme al ver a su amiga al rescate de ambos….aunque una persona casi se atraganta al verla y sus nervios empezaban a surgir a máximo nivel. ¿Qué rayos hace ella aquí en Kalos? ¿Lo estaba siguiendo acaso? ¡Porque tenía tanta mala suerte en su vida!

-Lamento la tardanza….me tarde un poco en la grabación y pues por eso pude venir hasta ahora…- ¿Grabación? ¿Momento? Todos los amigos a excepción de Calem, Clemont y Blake el cual sudaba a cantaros se petrificaron al reconocer a una de las más famosas actrices de Pokewood frente a todos tanto así que no podía ni siquiera alzar la voz de los nervios. Miette en cambio estaba confundida y algo enfadada. ¿Quién era ella?

-Descuida Rose, vienes a tiempo. Miette, ella es una amiga de Serena y mía. Su nombre es Rose.- Al ser presentada ella daba una vuelta elegante y sacaba su lengua haciendo una pose tierna que mato tanto a Trevor y a Tierno. Miette aun no procesaba de quien se trataba por dos razones, una….como Ash se había salvado en estar a solas con ella y dos…. ¡Porque rayos tenía que acompañarlos una chica! Ella iba a guardar la compostura y tratar de ser amigable…a lo mejor si jugaba sus cartas correctamente ella sería solamente un obstáculo fácil de librarse….sin saber ella que equivocada estaba.

-Mucho gusto Rose. Cualquier amiga de Ash es amiga mía.- La peli azul trataba de sonar educada….

-¿Amiga? ¡Pff! Ash es algo mas especial que eso para mi querida…..- ¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHH? Todos los que estaban cerca exclamaron por tal declaración incluso la misma Miette. La peli miel reía a lo bajo, ya la campeona estaba dando una gran impresión, al verla su preocupación se esfumo.

-¡Ash! ¡Maldito! ¿Quién rayos eres?- Tanto Trevor como Tierno agarraban del cuello de la camisa de Ash reclamándole porque rayos tenía tanta suerte con las mujeres, Shauna en cambio miraba a Serena preocupada y sorprendida ya que no tenía ni una pizca de preocupación por el hecho. El inventor por su parte estaba en silencio ya que atrás suyo, el policía lo tenía amenazado de que si se movía o hacia un movimiento en falso lo iba a dejar inconsciente y lo iba a tirar una reja en lo que le quedaba de vida. El azabache noto un poco la actitud de Blake y realmente le extraño su reacción…..luego le sacaría jugo a la posible información. La actriz por su parte sintió que vio a alguien conocido entre el grupo, era una extraña sensación.

-¡¿Cómo que mas especial?!- Miette ahora ardía de celos. ¿Quién era esta tipa?

-Lo averiguaremos en el camino.- Una sonrisa fue la que recibió la peli azul digna de una de las mejores actrices del mundo, tan hipócrita y llena de malas intenciones en su interior, solo Serena, Ash y Blake pudieron notar esa aura maligna. En ese momento la limosina de la campeona llego a recogerlos cosa que dejo estupefacta a la peli azul, no pudo ni reaccionar porque la castaña la tomo de la mano y la metió casi al instante mientras Ash rascaba su cabeza de nervios y volteaba a ver a Serena.

-En qué me metí….- Cómicamente el fue jalado a las puertas del Hades…..es decir adentro de la limosina junto a su amigo que aunque no quisiera iba a aguantar lo que le deparaba al campeón, el auto procedió su marcha al destino final de los jóvenes. Calem aun estaba algo atónito por todo…pero al final pudo reaccionar un poco y aprovecharía su oportunidad.

-Eso fue raro.- El kalosiano intento de alivianar un poco el ambiente.

-Lo fue…- Shauna, Trevor y Tierno afirmaban mientras Serena no podía evitar sonreír un poco mientras llevaba su mano para ocultar el sentimiento.

-¿Entonces? Puedo acompañarte…- En ese momento Blake empuja al kalosiano y fue directamente donde Serena.

-¡LO SIENTO! ¡SERENA HABLAR TENEMOS QUE YA AHORA!- El muchacho tenía la lengua tiesa y eso le extraño a la peli miel bastante.

-¿Eh?-

-¡SOLO VAMOS!- Y es así como el castaño y prolifero oficial de la Policía Internacional se llevaba a la joven kalosiana para interrogarla y así poder evitar confrontarse a Giratina en el futuro. Mientras tanto Serena mientras era jalada por el castaño respiraba aliviada al haber evitado a Calem el cual quedo frio al ver como su oportunidad se esfumaba y era consolado por Clemont. ¿Qué le sucedía a Blake? Esa respuesta la obtendría pronto.

-Rumbo a Pueblo Aquacorde-

Nada en la vida había preparado al campeón juvenil de Kanto con lo que experimentaba en ese momento, una guerra era la que se desarrollaba entre la castaña y la peli azul. A diferencia de la reservada Serena (la cual incluso sucumbió ante las habilidades de Rose), Miette confrontaba con todo a su nueva "amenaza". ¿La mejor opción de Ash? El silencio.

-¡Aun no me respondes con lo que quisiste decir antes!-

-¿Me hace falta deletreártelo? Vaya Vaya….creo que a lo mejor tengo que hablar más lento para que me entiendas. Ash…es…muy….especial….para….mi…..- El ataque de Rose era mucho más agresivo, conocer la personalidad de Miette le daba esa pauta de atacar con todo mientras ella se aferraba al brazo de Ash de manera seductora para invocar la ira y celos de la joven. En ese momento el azabache trataba de emular a un monje shaolin tratando de simular incluso si podía que dormía.

-¡Ash también es especial para mí!- Y la otra chica se aprovechaba del otro brazo. Ambas se quedaban viendo agresivamente mientras el joven Ketchum simplemente meditaba en su mente….

" _Tengo que ser siempre el mejor….mejor que nadie más….."_

 _-_ ¿De veras? Ahora viéndote bien claro que es así….tienes pinta de acosadora. Ahora Rose comprender todo.- La vena de la joven se disparaba. ¿Acosadora ella? ¡Se propasaba!

-Yo diría más bien que tu pareces salida de un instituto mental, tienes talla de una psicópata.- La vena de Rose también se disparaba. ¿La jovencita era tan descarada como para decirle loca eh? Iba a contraatacar….

" _Atraparlos mi prueba es….entrenarlos mi ideal…."_

-Me atrapaste….soy una loca…..pero loca por este azabache que tengo aquí a la par mía…..-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No toques a Ash así sin permiso!-

 _"_ _Yo viajare de aquí a allá, buscando hasta el fin….oh pokemon, yo entenderé….tu poder interior…"_ Pikachu trataba de emular la paz de su entrenador pero constantemente era apachurrado por el constante forcejeo de las jóvenes.

\- Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera….total estoy loca….-

-¡GRRR! ¡Eres una molestia!- Ambas jóvenes jalaban al azabache que estaba en modo Zen intentando sobrevivir a la guerra entre ambas chicas.

 _"_ _¡Pokemon! ¡Tengo que atraparlos! ¡Solos tú y yo! ¡Nuestro destino así es!"_

-Soy la molestia que Ash prefiere. ¿No es así Ash?-

-¡Equivocada! ¿Verdad que me prefieres a mi Ash?-

De repente ambas chicas notaron que el azabache tarareaba solo sin ponerles nada de atención, ante ello ambas se enojaron y empezaron a sacudirlo violentamente.

-¡Ash!- El roedor eléctrico tuvo suficiente, había sido aplastado, mallugado y hasta estirado por las dos chicas en su discusión y como era habitual lanzo un poderoso Impactrueno rostizando a todos adentro, cuando se dio cuenta de su acción, suspiro y sonrió ya que ahora podía estar más tranquilo.

-Tenía tiempo de no recibir una descarga de Pikachu…..- El azabache echaba humo de su boca….

-Yo tampoco recordaba la potencia de tu pokemon Ash…..- La pobre actriz tenía espirales dibujadas a punto de quedar inconsciente….

-Estar contigo Ash es una experiencia electrizante…- Con el cabello alborotado por la descarga Miette también. Es así como el resto del viaje resulto ser "pacifico" para el trió de chicos.

=============Instituto Lumiose, Patio Central===============

Blake casi arrastraba a Serena hacia el patio central de la escuela cosa que aun le parecía bastante extraño a la peli miel juzgando el carácter pasivo del castaño. Al final después de asegurarse que nadie estaba presente este mismo suspiro y quedo viendo a Serena la cual tenía una mirada inquisidora sobre su persona.

-¿Qué fue todo eso Blake?-

-¿Dime de donde conociste a esa chica?-

-Ella es amiga de Ash, me la presento hace unas semanas. Ella es la campeona de Unova y es una actriz famosa. ¿No me digas que te gusta?- La peli miel intentaba molestar al policía secreto el cual hizo un gesto repulsivo cuando le menciono ese hecho.

-No soy masoquista Serena.- Tenía que darle un punto al joven, imaginarse en una relación con la hiperactiva joven la hacía tener escalofríos.

-¿Entonces la conoces?-

-Creo que es algo que no puedo ocultar. Ambos somos de la región Unova, la conocí en nuestra estancia ahí antes que ella fuese campeona regional juvenil.- Blake era especialista en ocultar cosas, el hecho de no contarle la verdad de cómo realmente conoció a la joven era suficiente para despistarla. El problema ahora era ella, estando en Kalos podría peligrar su vida…literalmente….

-Ya veo…- Serena aunque no estuviese acostumbrada a esas ideas, podría sacar provecho de esa información y del tremendo horror que el castaño poseía por su amiga.

-Por favor, no le digas nada de que estoy aquí en Kalos. No quiero imaginar lo que hará…- Verlo casi rogarle era excesivo, pero su razón tenía que poseer.

-Diez almuerzos y prometo ocultarte de ella cuando se pueda.- El negocio de la vida para Blake, rápidamente estrecho la mano de la peli miel y cómicamente lloraba mientras le daba las gracias y se retiraba del lugar corriendo. Serena quedo algo perpleja pero tenía que agradecerle al chico, la había salvado de un momento incomodo con Calem. Ella pudo percibir las intenciones del chico y su sexto sentido le indicaba que no se ha rendido con ella.

Ella ahora reflexionaba con todo lo que sucedía, cada vez le parecía más extraño que Ash conociese a persona como el nivel de Rose. ¿Acaso ocultaba algo que no quería que nadie supiese? De algo estaba segura, ella tendría tiempo para poder conocer esa verdad.

===============Pueblo Aquacorde================

Luego de su viaje electrizante, por fin llegaron al hogar de la peli azul. Tanto Rose como Ash se sorprendieron al ver lo grande que era el negocio de su familia, una tienda con un toque rupestre donde se podía disfrutar de un dulce al aire libre. El azabache nunca se detuvo a explorar su pueblo actual y le sorprendía el hecho de que un lugar así estuviese cerca.

-¡Bienvenidos a la mejor repostería de Kalos!-

-No sabía que había un lugar así en Pueblo Aquacorde.-

-De hecho no está nada mal…..- Rose se le hacía agua la boca al ver unos pastelillos en uno de los mostradores mientras que el azabache recordaba su última experiencia junto a ella en un lugar de ese tipo.

 _"_ _¿Como estará el pobre heladero? En paz descanse su cordura…."_

-¡Ahora pasen! ¡Están como en su casa!- La peli azul felizmente entraba mientras que los dos jóvenes quedaban atrás.

Al entrar, la actriz sintió que entro al paraíso. Diversos postres se podían observar en los estantes y mostradores y ella con un brillo en sus ojos observaba con mucha emoción cada potencial bocadillo que ella tendría. En el caso de Ash observo como la peli azul iba atrás del mostrador principal y empezaba a colocarse un tipo de delantal que por tener el logo del local deducía que era para empleados, ya el lugar estaba cerrado.

-¡Bueno, Bueno! Pidan lo que quieran, hoy la casa invita.-

-¿En serio?- Los dos glotones se les hacia agua la boca al ver todo lo que podían comer. Miette a pesar de haber tenido problemas con la joven actriz noto al instante su debilidad por los dulces, ella iba a utilizar eso a su ventaja.

-¡Claro! Este es mi agradecimiento por la vez pasada Ash...- La joven se sonrojaba al recordar su encuentro con el azabache.

Ambos jóvenes pidieron sus órdenes y cuando los postres llegaron ambos empinaron el diente a devorar literalmente cada platillo gimiendo de placer con cada dulce que su lengua percibía. Miette se sentó junto a ellos para verlos comer y de ver al chico de su afecto disfrutar en especial los pastelillos que ella hizo a mano la llenaba de dicha.

-Para….ser….una acosadora….esto no está nada mal….- La joven castaña comía y comía, estaba en un paraíso personal y debido a la distracción se le olvido completamente la razón de estar ahí.

-Me halaga escuchar las palabras de una actriz tan famosa.- Iba a jugar a la segura, trataría de no caer en las provocaciones de la castaña metida.

-¿Conoces quien es Rose?- Ash observaba estupefacto a la peli azul cuando se entero.

-Cuando tu pokemon nos lanzo esa descarga, hice memoria cuando pensé que era muy conocida para mí. ¿Tienes muy buenas amistades por lo que veo Ash?- La joven se acercaba de a poco a la par del azabache cosa que este noto muy nervioso.

-Me disculpo por ello, Pikachu es muy sensible….- El roedor disfrutaba también de los postres.

-¡No importa!- Rose a pesar de estar concentrada en los dulces, observaba la mirada que la peli azul le brindaba al azabache y esta la analizaba. Ella llego ahí para ser testigo de lo que el kantoniano haría y si en el peor de los caso algo malo pudiese ocurrir ella haría lo que fuese para evitarlo, Serena era su primera amiga en Kalos y una muy valiosa.

-¿Trabajas en el negocio? Por lo que pude ver estas acostumbrada al ajetreo.- Haciendo una pausa en su comida la campeona de Unova inquiría sobre la joven.

-En las mañanas me levanto temprano para hornear, cuando los empleados vienen a sus horas de trabajo dejo todo listo y luego voy a la escuela.- Una responsabilidad muy grande para una adolescente ambos pensaron.

-¿Dónde están tus padres Miette?- Ash hacia una pregunta inocente y al parecer toco una fibra sensible cosa que no paso desapercibida por la actriz.

-Ellos están de viaje por los momentos.- Los gestos de la peli azul eran de melancolía.

-La verdad entonces me sorprender que puedas manejar el negocio tu sola.- El azabache sonreía sinceramente, el conocía la soledad de alguna manera sin poder estar con tus padres en algún momento de su vida.

-¿En serio?- Las palabras del joven eran música para oídos de la peli azul. Ella encontró una apertura a partir de esas palabras y era hora de ejecutar su plan en acción.

-¿Quisieran probar la especialidad de la casa?- Ambos al haber probado el montón de deliciosos postres no se imaginaban lo bueno que debía de ser la especialidad.

-¡Claro!- En ese momento la peli azul fue hacia la cocina del establecimiento y trajo un enorme pastel cosa que hizo que ambos saltaran de la emoción al ver lo delicioso que se veía.

-Espero le guste….- En ese momento ellos repartieron rebanadas del dulce pastel de fresas que ella preparo en la mañana y cuando empezó a servir las bebidas su plan entro en acción y "accidentalmente" dejo caer el liquido en la camisa de Ash.

-¡No!- El azabache estaba todo empapado mientras se miraba.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡No era mi intención!- Mientras ella intentaba limpiarlo, la actriz observaba la transparente intención de la joven.

-No te preocupes, fue un accidente.- La inocencia del azabache a veces exasperaba según la actriz, era claro lo que ella iba a hacer en esos momentos pero decidió ver como resultaba todo y se hizo de la vista gorda por unos momentos.

Ambos fueron al hogar de la chica que parecía ser más un apartamento que una casa y guio al azabache hacia el baño donde se podría secar mejor. ¡Por fin estaba a solas con el chico! Ella podría declarar sus sentimientos, pero debía de hacer una jugada maestra para asegurarse de que ese azabache soñador seria de ella.

-Discúlpame por lo que ocurrió Ash….- Ella decía atrás de la puerta del baño mientras el joven se limpiaba y secaba con una toalla prestada.

-No tienes porque Miette.-

-Ash…-

-¿Dime?-

-¿Tu eres el campeón de Kanto no es así?- Una pregunta que hizo que el azabache temblara del terror de lo que podría significar….que alguien del instituto conociera….su triste verdad…..

" **En medio de agradecimientos una intención oculta salía a la luz. Ash en esos momentos sentía pánico al saber que alguien descubrió su secreto y el terror de aquellos recuerdos malos volvió a su psiquis. Esta historia continuara…."**

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo mas del fic de nombre largo! Ya dias no dejaba un buen Cliffhanger...por lo tanto espero no haberlos dejado con ganas de mas XD! Fue divertido escribir este capitulo, de verdad disfruto escribiendo a Rose como personaje XD! Este capitulo contuvo muchas cosas que a lo mejor los dejo con preguntas...pero todo a su tiempo... XD. Muchas gracias por el apoyo que le dan a la historia, realmente todos sus comentarios motivan a seguir y espero este capitulo les guste. Ahora a contestar Reviews OwO!**

 **Angell0's: Me alegro que el capitulo anterior te haya gustado y espero que este sea de tu agrado tambien!**

 **HikaruRiv: "Su vida cotidiana" XD! Escribirlos asi me agrada y me divierte jajajajaja. Yup, Rose tendra mas relevancia en estos capitulos futuros, de hecho ya se empezaran a mezclar muchas cosas. "Eso" le falta cierto tiempo para que se esclarezca, pero sera pronto. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **CCSakuraForever: El Equipo Flare pronto entrara en actividad. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Sora: Llegaste Tarde XO! XD! Pero es comprensible con la maratonica que has de vivir en estos momentos. Hay que cocinar todo a su debido tiempo y creeme que ellos ya estan agarrando sazon XD! La tension romantica es consecuencia de ello. El pokemon que le di a pesar de que es OP, tiene su razon de ser, lo veras cuando llegue el momento, con esa Leaf Blade demostre que con Ash no se juega facilmente XD! Coincidencialmente ellos tres junto a Serena son los que mas me gusta escribir, digamos que puedo tener ciertas libertades y pues me agrada sus personalidades. Calem de a poco se integrara, aun faltan un par de cosas para desarrollarle pero bueno, sera un personaje con varios altos y bajos. Ash tiene que aun esclarecerse, es decir, siente de a poco pero no puede lanzarse de un solo sin conocer concretamente sus emociones. Tranquilo, claro que llegara ese momento. Pense en un momento que Blake fuese, pero creo que Rose sale mucho mejor en esta parte de la historia, las visualice a ambas chocando mucho como sucedio en este capitulo. Lei Nanatzu No Taisai pero realmente quede hasta en una parte que no recuerdo XD! Creo que le debo una relectura al manga. Suerte con tus examenes y expos! Que la fuerza te acompañe! Gracias por el apoyo de siempre!**

 **ItZKaiSord: Mis historias se cocinan a fuego lento XD! Esta sera una historia larga por lo tanto falta mucho para las confesiones. Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic! Creeme ese momento llegara. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Guest: Pues creo que adivinaste mal, ya comenzo lo raro. No pensaba incluirla en el Reto Maximo, es decir, siento que en la historia ya cumplio de alguna manera en su rol, aunque a lo mejor la integre en una parte de la historia que realmente la considero como de ese grupo. Cuando me mencionaste de los tags rapido los puse, creo que nunca me di cuenta XD! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Stryder Dammed Dan: Haces bien en temer por su vida XD! La federacion de Kanto tiene mucho que perder y eso se explicara tambien a su debido tiempo XD. Gracias por el apoyo! Se aprecian los comentarios!**

 **Bueno y con esto me despido gente, voy a editar los primeros capitulos del Reto Maximo y luego con Deseos. Espero les guste el capitulo y los espero en el siguiente! Ya-Ha!**


	29. La melancolía de ser el campeón

Capitulo 29: La melancolía de ser el campeón.

" **En nuestro capitulo anterior, Ash complacía los deseos de aquella joven que salvo en el claro de los bosques de su pueblo. Junto a Rose ambos visitaban el hogar de la joven la cual tenía un claro propósito, obtener el corazón de Ash. En medio de una pregunta crucial en su futuro, la peli azul lo confrontaba."**

El azabache al escuchar esa pregunta se sentía acorralado por la dama. ¿Cómo lo supo? Era una pregunta dura de contestar ya que implicaba demasiado riesgo en muchísimos aspectos, el hecho de que se lo ha ocultado a la mayoría de la gente era para no involucrarlos en sus problemas personales, ellos no merecían estar en peligro a causa suya. Ash guardo la calma y suspiro para poder brindar una respuesta, a pesar de ser muy perseverante, ella no se veía como una mala persona, al menos eso era lo único en que podía apostar en esos momentos.

-¿Cómo lo supiste Miette?- La joven kalosiana no espero esa seriedad de parte del joven. Ella creyó que se sentiría orgulloso o al menos asustado por ese secreto que ella dedujo que poseía por el hecho de que nadie lo sabía más que Blake y Clemont.

-Te escuche sin querer en el colegio…realmente me sorprendió que fueras el campeón de Kanto, ahora entiendo porque eres tan fuerte.- Un pequeño silencio venia desde el baño donde Ash suspiraba ante lo que la joven le decía.

"¡ _Eres el campeón! ¡Felicidades amor mío!"_

Pensamientos que ya no debían de existir surgían al recordar cuando consiguió su campeonato el cual al final de la historia seria la razón de miles de desgracias.

-Entiendo….- La joven sentía esa brevedad como algo malo, nunca espero que la reacción de su salvador fuera de esa manera.

-¿Es malo que yo lo sepa Ash?-

-No te voy a mentir Miette, no es lo que me esperaba.- Ambos platicaban separados por la puerta del baño, el azabache completamente estupefacto por el hecho de que ella conocía ese secreto del cual se esforzó en ocultar trataba de asimilar las cosas de la mejor manera. Rose mientras tanto los escuchaba desde el pasillo, junto a Pikachu, analizando seriamente la situación sin querer intervenir.

-¿Qué tiene de malo Ash?- Una frase que realmente ofendió al joven. ¿Todo lo que perdió a causa de ese título no había sido suficiente castigo? Tenía ganas de gritar de ira pero conocía que la inocencia de la joven no tenia culpa.

-No deseo que nadie sepa de ello, no soy una persona que alardea de sus logros y no quiero ser el señor popular solamente por un titulo. Te quiero pedir que por favor lo mantengas en secreto, sé que no soy nadie para obligarte pero es algo personal y que no deseo compartir con nadie…- Tuvo que optar por esa ruta y apostar por el hecho de que la discreción de la joven jugara a favor de su persona. Miette en cambio admiraba mas a ese joven, cualquiera en su posición hubiese empezado a alardear sobre sus logros a la primera instancia, pero aquí estaba ese azabache pidiéndole discreción con ese secreto que ahora ellos compartían….no pudo evitar sonrojarse por ello.

-¿Ni con Serena?- Pregunta directa de parte de la joven peli azul, ella tenía que atacar con todo ya que al ver esa unión entre ellos siempre le dio a entender que era un peligro inminente para su ambición.

-Menos a ella….- El azabache se encontraba sensible, no le quedaba más que ser honesto ya que después de todo lo ocurrido en el festival deportivo aun tenía miedo de involucrar a más personas en su lucha, la peli azul pensó que gano un round esa noche.

-Prometo guardar tu secreto Ash…..yo no quiero que la persona que me salvo piense mal de mi.- Tenía que jugar sus cartas con cuidado, conocer ese secreto le daba muchísima ventaja sobre todas sus rivales aunque Rose realmente no fuese una.

" _Esto es peligroso"_ La actriz pensaba mientras escuchaba a la peli azul hacer su jugada como debía. Al haber personificado diversos papeles en su carrera, eso le daba una idea de lo que planeaba, acercarse a Ash por medio de ese secreto.

-Te lo agradezco Miette.- El azabache se sentía algo aliviado, de alguna manera todo salió buen según su pensamiento pero aun así sentía que no podía confiarse del todo, decidió salir del sanitario ya seco del "accidente" que la chica provoco.

-Me disculpo de nuevo por lo sucedido Ash…..-

-No te preocupes, a cualquiera le pasa.- La peli azul estaba dudosa en que hacer ahora, la actitud que tomo el azabache no era la esperada, esperaba que le pidiese lo que fuese para que ella ocultara su secreto pero su repentino cambio de humor fue lo que hizo que su plan fracasara, aun tenia la grabación en mano pero al ver su rostro serio desistió (por los momentos) en usar lo que grabo.

-Oye Ash…..yo quería volver a agradecerte sinceramente por lo que hiciste aquel día en el bosque, se que fui muy insistente pero quería compensártelo.- El azabache aun no entendía la insistencia de la joven, es decir, fue peligroso lo que vivieron pero cualquiera en su puesto lo hubiese hecho, con esas preguntas en su cabeza empezó a caminar hacia el frente para ir hacia donde estaba su amiga ya que su corazón no se sentía completamente bien al recordar muchas cosas acerca de su pasado como el don nadie que consiguió la gloria.

-Creo que cualquiera lo hubiese hecho Miette….- En ese instante, la siguiente acción de la joven lo agarro desprevenido y lo sorprendía al mismo tiempo, sintió como la joven lo abrazo por detrás.

-Te equivocas, cualquiera me hubiese ignorado…yo lo sé….créeme…- ¿Momento? ¿Melancolía en su voz? Conocía perfectamente ese tono de voz. ¿Acaso escondía algo? Por alguna razón lo que sintió fue empatía. Una duda ahora se le plantaba en los pensamientos del azabache. ¿Por qué era tan diferente con el tacto de Serena? Algo estaba seguro para el joven de Kanto, no poseía el mismo efecto. La peli miel poco a poco había dominado no solos sus pensamientos sino también sus 5 sentidos a través de las experiencias, sonrisas, lágrimas y situaciones que han vivido los dos juntos desde que llego a Kalos…o mejor dicho…..desde aquel campamento en Pueblo Paleta.

-Miette…- La voz del joven era seria, no sabía qué hacer, la chica por inercia se separo del azabache y le sonrió agarrándolo de su mano hacia para regresar. Rose presencio todo y al ver que ya venían de vuelta voló como un rayo y empezó a actuar como bien lo sabía que recién se devoro el pastel (cosa que ya había hecho al espiarlos).

Al salir ambos observaron como la actriz se devoro todo el pastel sola, eso dejaba con la boca abierta a Miette mientras el kantoniano simplemente observaba con cierto temor la escena de un crimen nefasto, aunque debía de admitir que el negocio de la peli azul tenia calidad, si los dulces no eran buenos no quería ni imaginar que es lo que hubiese sucedido.

Al final se despidieron ambos de Miette la cual sentía que ahora tenía una conexión con el chico que ella deseaba en su vida, o tal vez, la única persona que la vio a ella con otros ojos. Rose y Ash decidieron caminar hacia el parque ya que con la mirada que la actriz le brindaba y el silencio que los envolvía conocía que esta era la etapa seria de la joven. Pikachu por su parte dormía en el hombro de su entrenador mientras la actriz frotaba la cabeza del pokemon eléctrico.

-Imagino que escuchaste todo.-

-Lo escuche Ash, la verdad nunca pensé que ocultaras algo de tan vital importancia. ¿Aun te duele los desprecios de aquella persona?- Volvía a dar en el blanco, ambos se sentaron en un par de columpios vacios mientras empezaban con su conversación. La luna ya hacia su aparición en el cielo que era adornado por varias estrellas.

-En parte es eso Rose, más allá de mis conflictos personales, yo aun tengo miedo de que la gente me dé la espalda o me traicione. Esos recuerdos aun están vivos…..hoy lo note.- La actriz conocía muy bien lo malo en la vida de su amigo y no lo culpaba de tener ese temor, incluso ella con la posición que ella poseía había sufrido eventos similares.

-¿Crees que todos tus amigos aquí en Kalos puedan hacer eso? ¿Crees que Serena te haría eso?- La pregunta era difícil para la psiquis del joven, sus sentimientos han estado revueltos desde que se reconcilio con la peli miel y el hecho de que Miette haya tocado ese tema sensible realmente le llenaba de duda.

-Yo creo en Serena, el problema soy yo.- El azabache bajaba el rostro al suelo mientras reflexionaba con su amiga.

-Tarde o temprano ellos lo sabrán.-

-Lo sé, no es algo que pueda ocultar para siempre.- La actriz conocía bien sus motivos, la historia de superación que el joven logro en Kanto, la tierra donde nadie creyó en él.

-Serena me conto sobre el conflicto que tuvieron ambos en el festival deportivo. ¿Está relacionado con esa explosión no es así?- El kantoniano no tuvo de otra que contarle los detalles secretos del incidente con la piedra mega evolutiva corrupta y con su rival de clase. Cada vez que el relataba todo lo que hizo para salvar a todos en su institución a ella se le oprimía el pecho en ver como a veces no le importaba su vida en esos momentos.

-Aun tienes esa maldita costumbre de cargar todos tus problemas sin ayuda de nadie mientras te desvives por todos los que te rodean mientras tú te lastimas el corazón y el alma. Esa parte, la odio de ti-

-Discúlpame por no haberte llamado, pero todo fue repentino.-

-Aunque hubiese estado ahí, nada hubiese cambiado Ash.-

-Tienes razón…..y no te culpo que odies eso de mi persona.- Rose era la única persona que podía sacar a flote los defectos del joven y que este los admitiese sin sentirse ofendido, a pesar de su juventud, la chica de Unova era una persona que sabia escuchar a los demás.

-Serena estuvo devastada esa semana que te fuiste.-

-No fue la única, si te soy sincero, pude pasar por esa prueba de batallas seguidas debido a la ira que sentía.- Esa frase dejo confundida a la joven castaña.

-¿Ira? ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Antes de escuchar a Serena hablar en el vestíbulo del hospital, el chico que fue afectado en ese incidente me confesó que él estaba enamorado de Serena.- Al escuchar esa confesión de parte de Ash la joven no pudo evitar sonreír y hasta sonrojarse por lo suertuda que era la kalosiana.

-Nunca pensé vivir tanto para verte celoso Ash.- El joven también cobraba rubor en sus mejillas mientras su amiga bromeaba con sus sentimientos.

-¿Celos eh? Creo que ni yo pensé vivir tanto para sentir eso….- Ambos empezaron a reír mientras el viento soplaba meciendo el cabello de ambos mientras la luna llena en los cielos era testigo de su conversación.

-¿Te gusta Serena?- El joven al escuchar la pregunta tomo aire suspirando para brindar su respuesta. ¿Le gustaba Serena? Varios recuerdos de sus idilios y momentos de felicidad reemplazaban los malos recuerdos de su titulo dibujando una curva de felicidad en su rostro.

-Si Rose, me gusta Serena.- La actriz quería saltar de emoción ante esa confesión, literalmente parecía fanática loca de la linda pareja que hacían ambos, pero tenía que controlarse. Su emoción era grande, su amiga había hecho bastante en tan poco tiempo, empezar a disipar los malos recuerdos de "ella" en la vida de Ash era un avance valioso.

-¿Piensas decírselo?- Esa era la parte complicada, su vida caótica le impedía involucrarla a nivel sentimental.

-Creo que sabes mi respuesta, si se lo digo, ella correrá peligro. Al final de cuentas soy un criminal…- ¡CLAP! En ese momento la actriz se levanto de golpe y dio una cachetada al kantoniano botándolo del columpio.

-¡NO DIGAS ESO! ¡TU NO ERES UN CRIMINAL! ¡TU ERES UNA GRAN PERSONA A LA CUAL YO ADMIRO! No me gusta que pienses…eso….de….ti….- La joven no aguanto, sus lagrimas empezaron a derramarse, desde su batalla donde ella fue testigo de su melancolía y de presenciar sus tropiezos ella sufría también junto a su amigo, cada vez que el joven se culpaba por ese asunto su dolor se hacía insoportable, no era justo que Ash haya vivido todo eso sin ser culpable de nada.

-Rose….-

-¡Tú me enseñaste a que si estas en el suelo te tienes que levantar! Lo que no has vivido no es fácil…..y si yo hubiese estado en tu situación….yo no hubiese aguantado…- La joven sollozaba, esas no eran lágrimas de actriz, eran del corazón. El azabache se levanto sonriendo al ver que incluso la chica temible tenía su lado sensible.

-Tienes razón…perdóname.- Empezó a frotar la cabeza de su amiga mientras ella se trataba de controlar. Pasaron unos minutos para que Rose controlara sus emociones que revivían su impotencia al no haber tenido el poder suficiente para ayudarle en aquel entonces en su confinamiento en Isla Canela.

-Necesitare tu ayuda Rose, necesito ir a confrontar a Fuji.-

-Déjame hacer una cita con ese sujeto, se que él no la rechazara.-

-Te debo una mas….-

-Ya tienes una lista muy grande de deudas…- El azabache le sonreía de corazón a su amiga, ambos vivieron demasiadas cosas juntos antes de venir ambos a Kalos, ella siempre lo defendió a capa y espada ante las acusaciones que el mundo hizo contra su persona y eso…lo dejaba endeudado de por vida con ella.

Luego de despedirse ambos, cada uno tomo su camino a su hogar, la actriz conocía bien a su amigo el cual aun tenia tristeza acumulada luego de esa conversación con la kalosiana de pelo azul. Esa chica, realmente se había enamorado de Ash, al ver todos sus ademanes y gestos, según su juicio, no era un amor superficial…..era algo más. Escuchar el mismo tono de melancolía le indicaba que la joven ocultaba algo en su pasado o tal vez incluso en su presente. Siendo honesta con ella misma, el hecho de que Ash admitiese sentimientos por Serena la aliviaba, pero ahora su amiga tenía un enorme obstáculo más que saltar que por azares del destino Miette pudo esquivar por la casualidad. A pesar de que ella quería confesarle a Serena las palabras que su amigo le confió, no quería traicionar esa misma confianza, lo único que podía hacer es motivar a su amiga.

=============Pueblo Boceto================

Serena se encontraba intranquila y muy impaciente. Tenía demasiada curiosidad en saber cómo les había ido a ambos en esa cita con la chica que era su rival en el corazón de su amado. Después de haberse duchado, decidió esperar respuesta de alguno de ellos dos antes de dormir. Aun sentía cierta sensibilidad con respecto a lo que sucedió con Ash hace unas semanas antes de que se diese cuenta de lo importante que ahora el kantoniano era en su vida. No podía mentirse a sí misma que sentía miedo de perderlo, al haberlo hecho por una semana se sintió como la persona más miserable del planeta. Observo el reloj y eran las ocho de la noche, por lo general ella y su amado compartían mensajes alrededor de ese tiempo, ella tenía dudas aun de atreverse a contactarlo. En ese momento un mensaje llego a su celular, ansiosa leyó el contenido viendo que era de su amiga.

- ** _¿Estas despierta Serena?-_** De inmediato empezó a escribir su respuesta.

- ** _¡Claro! ¿Cómo les fue a ustedes dos con Miette?_** **-** No podía ocultar su ansiedad, tenia curiosidad grande en saber cuáles eran las intenciones de la joven con Ash.

- ** _No nos fue mal Serena. Solamente quiero que sepas algo esta noche.-_** ¿Eh? ¿Desde cuándo Rose eran tan criptica? Eso le preocupaba a la joven peli miel.

- ** _¿Qué cosa Rose?-_**

 ** _-Ash te necesita en su vida, eres el bálsamo de su dolor. Pase lo que pase prométeme que creerás firmemente en él.-_** _¿_ A qué se debía esta intensidad en sus palabras? ¿Le sucedió algo a su persona especial? A pesar de que no era clara del todo, su último enfrentamiento le mostro que Rose era una persona seria cuando le tocaba serlo y ella creía fervientemente que este era uno de esos momentos.

- ** _Yo creo en Ash. Es una persona maravillosa que no se rinde ante el peor de los problemas. Son tantas las cosas que te podría decir de porque me gusta tanto, pero al final se resume en que estoy enamorada de Ash Ketchum.-_** Sus palabras eran honestas, nadie había hecho tanto impacto en su vida como el joven proveniente de Pueblo Paleta.

 _-_ _ **Creeré en tus palabras Serena. Llámalo, necesita tu voz en este momento. Buenas noches amiga.-**_ ¡Poof! Los colores se le subieron al rostro. ¿Necesitaba su voz? La seriedad de la chica le preocupaba, iba a perder la vergüenza e iba a contactarlo.

=========Residencia Ketchum=============

Al llegar a su hogar en Pueblo Aquacorde, el azabache simplemente se ducho y decidió dormir temprano dejando a Pikachu en el sofá ya que a pesar del brusco despertar que Rose lo hizo sentir luego de la cachetada que recibió, pudo seguir descansando luego de ese incidente. Su amigo conocía perfectamente los sentimientos de la campeona de Unova ya que eran los dos que vivieron esos momentos de angustia que su entrenador sufrió. El kantoniano yacía en su cama mientras meditaba toda su vida hasta llegar al día de hoy.

" _¡Ash! Eres un miserable….por tu culpa he perdido todo ya. ¡No pienso perdonar lo que hiciste! Hoy veras que yo siempre he sido el más fuerte entre nosotros dos. ¡El campeón tengo que ser yo! ¡Tú solamente eres un tramposo y una farsa!"_

 _"_ _Nunca creí que llegaras a ese extremo, eres un imbécil. No quiero verte en lo que me resta de vida."_

 _"_ _Lo siento joven….ella….ya no está…."_

 _"_ _Tus intentos son inútiles. No puedes ser el mejor si no eres fuerte. Tu titulo no vale nada ante lo que el mundo te puede ofrecer. Eres un pequeño Goldeen que se cree grande en un estanque pequeño. Vuelve cuando sepas lo que es la verdadera fuerza."_

 _"_ _Tus lagrimas nunca llegaran a ella. Puedes llorar todo lo que quieras pero ninguna de esas lagrimas hará alguna diferencia en tu mundo."_

 _"_ _Al desafiarme, condenaste tu carrera, a tu familia, a tus amigos, a todo lo que eres. Eres ahora una maldición viviente para los que te rodean muchacho…..ja ja…..ja ja…..JAJAJAJAJAJA"_

 _"_ _Que seas campeón aquí no vale nada. La única forma de sobrevivir en este pútrido agujero del infierno es que seas el más fuerte."_

Las memorias jamás habían sido tan claras, tanto que el líquido de sus ojos brotaba nuevamente. Su mente daba vueltas y parecía perder el control de lo que él pensó ya había superado. ¿Acaso su soledad era lo que le estaba afectando? Estar solo en esos momentos lo hacía sentir débil. Su teléfono empezó a sonar y con pocas fuerzas vio quien era y su sorpresa fue grande al ver quien era quien lo llamaba.

- _¿Serena?-_

 _-¿Ash? ¿Te sucede algo?-_ Ella rápidamente percibió el malestar en el joven. ¿Acaso estaba llorando? Su preocupación aumentaba con cada segundo ya que Rose volvía a dar en el blanco.

 _\- ¡No! No es nada…..-_ La peli miel sabia que mentía, por alguna extraña razón conocía ahora ese tono de voz en Ash.

- _No te creo. Por favor dime que te sucede, quiero ayudarte, te lo debo luego de que me ayudaste a cargar mis problemas el día de hoy afuera del salón.-_ Ella no quería admitir que había sido en muchas cosas más, pero tenía que usar algo para convencerlo. Ash no pudo seguir ocultando su estado pero tampoco planeaba confesar todo lo que su mente lo hizo recordar.

- _Realmente no es nada, solamente empecé a recordar ciertas cosas. Creo que Rose me sensibilizo bastante con un libreto que me mostro.-_ Intento desviar la atención de la joven con la excusa más patética que se le pudo ocurrir.

 _-¿De qué se trataba ese libreto?-_ Ella dulcemente seguía su juego, como siempre lo ha hecho desde que regreso a su vida.

 _-Sobre una persona que perdió todo luego de haber luchado toda una vida por ello….solamente eso recuerdo.-_ No era muy creativo pero era lo mejor que podía inventar. Serena se mantenía en silencio escuchándolo atentamente hasta que se le ocurrió algo que provino de su corazón.

 _-Ya veo. Cuando pierdes algo es duro, lo sé muy bien, pero al mismo tiempo la vida te da la oportunidad de recuperar más de lo que perdiste si te lo propones Ash, eso me lo enseñaste tu desde aquel campamento y hoy que regresaste a mi vida. Siempre te he admirado por ello.- ¿_ Qué tenía esta joven que lo hacía cambiar de parecer tan rápidamente? Esas palabras lo impactaron bastante, tanto que empezó a reír ante ellas cosa que confundió a la peli miel.

- _¿Por qué te ríes?-_

 _-Porque recordé que en el libreto, el hombre a pesar de estar perdido en la oscuridad, un rayo de luz lo saco de la miseria, el rayo de luz más hermoso que pudo haber observado en su vida.-_ Esas palabras las sintió para ella, su sonrojo y su corazón que latía rápidamente ante la elocuencia de su amado y su intento de ocultar las cosas eran suficiente evidencia para que ella doblegara sus suspiros por ese joven que ella amaba.

 _-Algún día quisiera ver esa película.-_

 _-Ese día que estrene, yo quiero acompañarte.-_

 _-Seria un placer Ash.-_

 _-El placer seria mío, Serena.-_

Sin querer, la kalosiana de cabellos de miel aprendió un poco del dolor de su amado. ¿Perdió todo? ¿Cómo era alguien capaz de perder todo siendo tan joven? Por los momentos, ella tenía que concentrarse en algo mas….en que ese joven recuperara esa sonrisa que el mismo creyó perdida hace mucho tiempo.

 **"** **Entre esas y otras más palabras que ambos compartieron durante esa noche de luna llena, el bálsamo de las heridas del pasado del muchacho, eran curadas por la dulzura que la joven le profesaba. Incluso en el vórtice de dolor que Ash podía vivir, ella era su luz para salir de esa oscuridad. Esta historia continuara…"**

/

 **Hola Hola, los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo mas del fic de nombre largo. Creo que hice bastante contraste con el capitulo anterior y este que acabo de terminar. Al final Ash es un adolescente con traumas bastantes grandes que gracias a su optimismo podríamos decir se puede mantener cuerdo, así lo describiría en esta historia. Rose tiene esa versatilidad en su personaje y por eso me encanta escribirla. El capitulo fue entre reflexivo y sad en cierto aspecto, pero bueno, vamos con el crecimiento y desarrollo emocional de los personajes jajajajaja. Viene San Valentin en el siguiente capitulo, quien diria que estamos a tiempo aquí también. Espero les guste el capitulo y muchas gracias por el apoyo! Creo que es el capitulo con mas comentarios del fic jajajajaja. Realmente me motivan a seguir todo, muchas gracias! Ahora a contestar Reviews!**

 **ItZKaiSord: Fue un capitulo hilarante he de admitir tambien jajajajaja XD! Digamos que Calem es insistente XD! Creo que en este capitulo se revelo un poco mas los pensamientos de Ash concorde a su pasado, queria que este evento desatara esos malos recuerdos. No le fue tan mal la verdad, digamos que salio vivo y Miette tambien...los dulces fueron bien hechos solo eso dire. Veo que a todos les gusto esa escena XD! Es que es lo unico sano que uno puede hacer en una situacion de ese tipo XD, si soy honesto me paso una vez en la vida...jajajajaja. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **haruzafiro: Bueno te ahogue en amour, meto a la acosadora y a Giratina en forma de chica adolescente y ahora un momento algo Sad. Creo que les estoy revolviendo los sentimientos a todos XD! La joven tiene que empezar a ser decidida, veremos como se desarrolla ese aspecto. Falta Falta para ese beso XD! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **CCSakuraforever: Una buena receta para el desastre XD! Celos y Rose...ehem...XD! Si soy sincero no quise entrar en ese cliche, pero si sera un factor determinante para la relacion entre Ash y Miette. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Angell0's: Bueno queria probar un poco con la comedia, digamos que estar viendo Gintama tambien me ayuda mucho XD! De hecho llevar las personalidades de los personajes es algo dificil, pues de eso depende la cordura de la historia. Veremos como se desarrolla tu historia, espero la continuacion con ansias tambien. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **HikaruRiv: XD! Se que me pase un poco! Yup, ambos se conocen, claro, pronto vendra su "reencuentro" y creeme que saldran chispas. Pues, no le salio facil como ella esperaba, es cierto que la historia es cliche pero tampoco es para exagerar XD! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **pxaviercm: Me alegro que te hayan gustado ambos XD! Trato de balancear el azucar, tampoco quiero empalagarlos jajajaja. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **dugartesaid30: Me alegro que te haya gustado! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Sora: Mujeres, no hay que comprenderlas ni tratar de entenderlas, hay que quererlas XD! Tienes hibernando a Deseos sabes XD? Jajajajaja. De hecho, extraño escribir peleas, vendra una muy pronto por aca pero bueno veremos cuando le doy su oportunidad. Rose y Serena hacen buena quimica he de admitir, me gusta la amistad que han desarrollado ambas. Los de Unova tienen su pasado bien escondidito XD! Quien diria que los tienes a los dos en Ship, jajajajajaja, veremos que dicta el futuro. Veo que a todos les encanto esa escena XD! De hecho se me ocurrio asi de repente por medio de una experiencia similar y pues ahi esta XD! El azabache tiene ligue con las kalosianas XD! Rose esconde muchos secretos, lastima que el heladero no vivio para contarlo u.u... Miette se metio en terreno fangoso y delicado, ni ella se lo espero. Como que he perdido el toque con los Cliffhanger...mmm...tendre que hacer algo al respecto XD! Gracias por el apoyo amigo!**

 **BrandonG95: El pobre tiene la suerte de un Wobbuffet XD! Me alegro que te haya gustado la comedia jajajajaja. De hecho la conexion de ambas se hara mas fuerte con el desarrollo de la historia. El policia esconde algo, y ya veran ya veran lo que viene XD! MMM...tambien he perdido el toque con los misterios...algo tendre que hacer al respecto XD! El hecho que supo ese secreto Miette tiene su razon de ser y realmente sera parte fundamental para mover los hilos de la trama. Muchisimas gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Bueno gente, he de admitir que me siento muy feliz de haber leido tanto comentario positivo, ya tambien vamos a superar a El Reto Maximo con cantidad de comentarios jajajajaja XD! Espero les guste el capitulo y los veo en el siguiente! Ya-Ha!**


	30. Los esfuerzos por hacerte feliz

Capítulo 30: Los esfuerzos por hacerte feliz.

" **En nuestro capitulo anterior, nuestro héroe se sentía acorralado al saber que Miette descubría su secreto. En medio de un vórtice de emociones y recuerdos melancólicos, Serena y Rose fueron las encargadas de devolverle la sonrisa al joven campeón de Kanto. Una semana había pasado desde ese incidente y la relación entre el azabache y la peli miel mejoraba y los vestigios de aquel malentendido desaparecían. San Valentín estaba cerca y Serena quería aprovechar esa fecha."**

Un nuevo día, una nueva semana y un sol radiante volvía a surgir para cubrir a la región Kalos con esperanzas llenas de luz. La peli miel se levantaba llena de energía para poder asistir a clases donde además de ver a todos sus amigos, vería a la persona más especial en su vida. Sus sentimientos han crecido con cada día que comparte con Ash, ahora que su bicicleta estaba reparada podía viajar junto a su amigo aunque claro ella tenía preferencia en viajar los dos juntos, pero estar junto a él era mejor que nada. La conversación que tuvieron aquella noche donde Rose le recomendó contactarlo marcaba un antes y después en la relación de ambos, su cercanía era cada vez mayor y eso la llenaba de esperanza y fe para poder llegar a su corazón. Mandar mensajes de texto era ahora poco comparado a escuchar su voz todas las noches ya que a pesar de lo feliz que se encontraba cierto tono de soledad podía percibir cada vez que lo saludaba por teléfono.

Ella era realmente feliz, todos sus amigos ahora estaban juntos como ella anhelaba incluyendo a Calem el cual encontró un nuevo amigo en Ash. Aquella aspereza entre ambos parecía ya olvidada, pero no todo podía ser perfecto, aun a pesar de que el tiempo paso después de ese incidente misterioso entre Ash y Calem, los estudiantes aun hablaban pestes a espaldas de su azabache el cual toleraba cada profanidad que mencionaban de su persona con toda la madurez del mundo. La joven kalosiana muchas veces se cuestionaba como podía soportar todo eso, es decir, siempre hay un límite para lo malo que se puede hablar de alguien y también lo que se puede soportar, todos en el grupo sentían ira cuando escuchaban burlas pero siempre su azabache los detenía a todos mencionando que no importaba, cuando eso ocurría, un gesto de melancolía se apoderaba de su persona favorita y ella deseaba cambiar todo eso.

Sin querer durante esa semana se fijó en las fechas del calendario y sin siquiera percatarse su rostro empezaba a teñirse de un carmesí. El día del amor y la amistad estaba muy cerca de llegar y al recordar sus sentimientos poderosos con respecto al joven oriundo de Pueblo Paleta encontró la oportunidad perfecta para poder dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro tal como ella lo anhelaba, y a lo mejor…..algo más….

Al conversar con Rose durante esa semana llego a la conclusión que ella debía de trabajar fuerte para mostrar el afecto que sentía hacia Ash, y la manera tradicional era perfecta para ella. Por sugerencias de su amiga, ella decidió aprender a hornear chocolates caseros junto a ella ya que tenía tiempo libre en las noches aprovechando que la temporada de la serie que ella grababa llegaba a su final. Ambas jóvenes pusieron su máximo esfuerzo en casa de la joven kalosiana mientras la misma Grace también se involucraba con su hija, de hecho era la primera vez que la veía entusiasmada con una actividad y a lo mejor es lo que ella necesitaba para conseguir una profesión para su futuro. Además de ayudar a su amiga, Rose simplemente quería comer dulces las veces que quisiera…..egoísta…pero muy a su estilo.

Para sorpresa de todas las involucradas en el proceso de aprendizaje se podría decir que la peli miel era una prodigio con sus manos, en cada intento, su técnica mejoraba bastante al punto de hacerlos completamente deliciosos y atractivos a la vista. La joven se sentía ahora mucho más entusiasmada con respecto al día viernes ya que aprovecharía la cita que Ash le prometió para poder entregarle los dulces y también todos sus sentimientos. La pobre campeona….pues…..cayó en desgracia, su plan fue un rotundo fracaso, sus chocolates parecían armas biológicas y realmente las Gabena no querían sufrir los efectos colaterales de dichas creaciones inspiradas por el mal. A pesar de todo, ambas chicas se llevaban de maravilla fortaleciendo su lazo de amistada con cada minuto que compartían.

Los días pasaban como era la costumbre pero con la excepción de que los nervios de Serena aumentaban cada vez que se acercaban a la hora cero. Trato de hacer mil y un intentos para poder decirle a su azabache acerca de sus planes pero siempre existía un imprevisto o alguien en específico quien arruinara sus planes como su rival que se había hecho más empalagosa con su amado lo cual la mataba de celos. En las oportunidades que ella tenía a solas cuando viajaban hacia el instituto los dos juntos pues su valor se disminuía a extremos que ni ella misma entendía, esa vez cuando estuvieron castigados a lo mejor fue esa urgencia de darle todo su amor que la lleno de ese coraje que necesitaba pero que ahora era inexistente. Era el penúltimo día antes de la festividad y su desesperación estaba en aumento ya que no podía idear como invitarlo sin morir en el intento. Tenía envidia de Calem al tener valor de interrumpirla proponiéndole una cita lo cual ella rechazaba gentilmente para la tristeza cómica del kalosiano del cual el joven robusto se burlaba a pesar de haber fracasado miserablemente antes que él. ¿Cómo era fácil para ellos invitarla si ella sentía un océano de temor al querer proponérselo a Ash?

El azabache parecía más distraído en las últimas horas y eso lo percibía la joven al verlo mirar el cielo a través de la ventana del salón, un rubor rosa tenue aparecía en las mejillas de la joven peli miel la cual encontró el valor para poder invitarlo en ese semblante de soledad en su rostro.

El final del día por fin llego, era el momento que la joven esperaba y sin previo aviso llevo al azabache de la mano fuera del alcance de cualquier distracción o u obstáculo que pudiese ponerse en su camino ante la mirada atónita de todos sus amigos. El azabache se sentía algo confundido con todo lo que ocurría hasta el instante que llegaron al parque de bicicletas.

-Vaya que tenías prisa en irte el día de hoy Serena.- Ambos jadeaban ya que prácticamente corrieron hasta llegar a su destino.

-Perdona si fue repentino…pero es que…..- Los nervios volvían, sentir la calidez de la mano del azabache la aturdía.

-¿Sucede algo Serena?- Era ahora o nunca para la joven y con todo y vergüenza se determinó a decir las palabras que ella anhelaba expresar.

-¡Yo quiero tener nuestra cita pendiente mañana!- Ella sin querer alzo la voz pero el peso que llevaba en su pecho era mucho y salió todo de golpe. El joven de las marcas z en sus mejillas al ver lo tierna que ella se miraba al cerrar los ojos y esperar la respuesta con tanta ansiedad sonrió cálidamente ante la promesa que le debía a la joven.

-Claro Serena. ¿Te parece mañana a la salida?- ¿Eh? ¿Aceptó? El color naranja del atardecer brindaba camuflaje al rubor evidente en su rostro. Su felicidad era infinita y ahora le tocaba esforzarse al máximo esa noche.

-¡Claro!-

-¿Dónde quieres ir Serena?- ¿Eh? Tanto había sido su afán en invitar al joven que el detalle más importante se la escapo. Miles de opciones llegaron a su mente pero al estar tan emocionada resultados realmente vergonzosos aparecían paralizando por ende su lengua. El azabache empezó a reír al verla tan nerviosa.

-Es que yo no lo sé…..-

-Vamos al parque de diversiones que hay afuera de la ciudad.- ¿Eh? ¿Parque? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?

-¿Cómo…..?-

-Rose me menciono el lugar al inicio de semana. Yo le mencione acerca de la promesa que tenía contigo y pues me consiguió entradas. Si te soy sincero me sentía algo nervioso en invitarte pero te debía esa promesa Serena, no sé si te gustar…- La joven se abalanzo sobre el chico el cual se vio impactado por tal hecho, la expresión en el rostro de Serena era de felicidad pura.

-¡Por supuesto que quiero ir!- Al escuchar la respuesta positiva de la joven, Ash sentía un calor en su corazón bastante peculiar que aumentaba con el tacto de la joven. Ambos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento en ese momento sin que el otro se diese cuenta. " _Le debo una a Rose."_

Luego de regresar del instituto, Serena rápidamente fue a su habitación para textear con su amiga ya que le debía de brindar las buenas noticias.

- ** _¡Rose muchísimas gracias!-_** A la joven aun le brincaba el pecho de la emoción de saber que podría tener una cita de ensueño con su amado.

-¿ ** _Vez que es conveniente tener una aliada como yo?-_** Como era de esperarse de la actriz la chica sonreía de oreja a oreja. Ambas mensajeaban velozmente ante la emoción de la cita que se avecinaba pero Serena decidió parar ya que ahora le tocaba hacer los chocolates que tenía planeado para su amado y tenían que salir perfectos para impresionar al azabache que le robaba sus suspiros.

Sin que ella lo supiera, Rose tenía sus propios planes con respecto a esa cita, su estrategia era simple, ella sería su soporte en cualquier circunstancia negativa que pudiese ocurrir, se tomaría la molestia de seguir a los dos tortolos en su cita. Tienen suerte de tener una amiga tan dedicada a ellos dos. (Claro Claro….)

En cambio Ash al llegar a casa, todos sus pokemon lo recibían con una embestida de afecto como era habitual. La mayoría de ellos quedaron en casa ya que tenían diferentes tipos de actividades de limpieza que realizaban con gusto, Froakie en especial era muy útil en la rutina. A pesar de estar emocionado debía de admitir que le daban nervios tener esa cita con la joven. Últimamente sus pensamientos han estado sobre ella desde que Calem le confeso esa verdad, verlo intentar cada día que la joven se le acercase siempre le oprimía el pecho. Pensar en ella lo tenía distraído todos los días, le pedía al cielo que le brindara paz con esos sentimientos revueltos pero él conocía que solo había una respuesta para calmar sus emociones y era estar junto a ella. Conversar con Pikachu o cualquiera de sus pokemon no era de mucha ayuda ya que estaban igual o peor que su entrenador en el tema. Una idea cruzo en su mente y aunque se arrepentiría por ello, no había alguien mejor para un consejo que…..Blake.

- _Es raro que tú me llames a estas horas Ash. Que yo sepa, a estas horas te encuentras muy ocupado con Serenita.-_ Esa era la razón por la cual el azabache no quería marcarle y simplemente le colgó con cólera. El celular empezó a sonar y contesto en reflejo.

- _¿No puedes aceptar una broma? Eres un amargado.-_

 _-Tus bromas son pésimas.-_

 _-Claro, Claro….. ¿Bien para que me necesitas?-_ Ash reunió todo el valor para pedirle un consejo a su amigo policía el cual se sorprendió ante tal hecho. Apostaba lo que sea que Serena era la que dio el primer paso ante el denso idiota que era Ash. Al escucharlo empezó a brindarle algunos tips que el usaba en sus conquistas, la cual en su mayoría el azabache rechazaba al ser tan nefastas como el tipo que se las brindaba. A pesar de ello, agradeció que el joven tomara en serio su pedido y termino su conversación para cocinar….o morir en el intento.

Blake en cambio desde su oficina empezaba a maquinar un plan de apoyo para su amigo y así evitarle cualquier vergüenza si la experimentaba, por lo tanto era su deber seguirlos. Pensaba en esos momentos que ambos Ash y Serena tenían que sentirse afortunados de tener un amigo como lo era él. (Claro, Claro…..)

La noche siguió su curso y todos los involucrados en el evento de mañana estaban listos para San Valentín.

Al día siguiente

Serena realizo un estupendo trabajo con sus chocolates, la bandeja se veía llena de exquisitos dulces que ella empacaba desde temprano para no solo Ash sino también para todos sus amigos. El paquete de Ash claro que era el más especial y fue a quien le dedico más esmero. Una caja blanca con una cinta roja con una pokebola en el centro de ella, era perfecta para su amado. Al salir de su casa, el azabache ya la esperaba y se fueron directo a la escuela.

El campo estudiantil estaba absorto en un ambiente de dulzura que el día otorgaba. Muchos estudiantes celebraban la festividad al brindar chocolates, tarjetas, felicitaciones entre otras cosas. Algunos aprovechaban para confesar sus sentimientos hacia el género opuesto, fracasando algunos y otros teniendo más suerte. El azabache y Serena llegaban al instituto, el azabache por su lado espero un poco en el parque ya que noto como su cadena se aflojo un poco y decidió asegurarla para evitar cualquier accidente. La kalosiana en cambio al aceptar caminaba felizmente por los pasillos pensando en lo bien que sus chocolates quedaron luego de acostarse hasta tarde para completarlos. Todo valía la pena con tal de ver la sonrisa del joven cuando los probara.

El azabache al terminar de arreglar el desperfecto se dio cuenta que varios estudiantes lo tenían rodeado nuevamente. En los últimos días pudo esquivarlos de diferentes maneras, se colocó de pie mientras Pikachu echaba chispas de sus mejillas para defender a su amigo.

-Eres un cobarde escurridizo Ketchum. ¿Dónde quedo el valor que orgullosamente expresabas cuando insultaste a Calem?-

-No tengo que responderte nada. Me tengo que retirar.-

-¿No crees que estas siendo muy frio con nosotros? Te aseguro lo que quieras que nosotros seremos muy cálidos contigo, no por nada somos parte del equipo Flare.- Al escuchar tal declaración las alarmas del azabache se dispararon y trato de escabullirse pero sin éxito ya que estaba arrinconado contra el muro principal de la escuela.

-No quiero problemas con ninguno de ustedes. Por favor déjenme ir hacia mi salón.- No deseaba problemas, sabía que estaba en una situación delicada y por ende tenía que evitar cualquier escándalo.

-¿Muy valiente nos saliste eh? Si tanto no quieres problemas, a lo mejor la preciosura de ojos azules que llevas contigo quiera problemas conmigo…..- Nadie supo lo que sucedió, quien hablaba mal de Serena en ese momento fue arrojado contra el muro violentamente. El azabache lo sujetaba del cuello de su camisa mientras su mirada se posaba en los ojos temerosos del matón de turno.

-Escucha bien maldito, si te atreves a tocar un solo cabello de Serena o de alguno de mis amigos te aseguro lo que quieras que no vivirás lo suficiente para contarlo.- La amenaza era real, esas palabras no eran alarde, el instinto de los presentes gritaba peligro ante el azabache furioso. Todos conocían el rufián que Ash tenía contra la pared portaba siempre una navaja plegable, al final un error ya que el azabache agarro dicha arma y la apretó contra el abdomen del asustadizo matón.

-De….de acuerdo…..- El azabache tiro el arma blanca al suelo y todo indignado se fue hacia su salón mientras todos lo quedaban viendo asustados. Los rumores parecían ser verdad, era un rufián como ellos.

-Ese maldito me las va a pagar….-

Ash en cambio trato de calmarse, su estado emocional muy susceptible se ha encontrado con el tema de Serena, cuando escuchó esa amenaza perdió la cordura al instante. Decidió olvidar el tema y se dirigió hacia el salón con un pensamiento en su cabeza.

" _Ahora entiendo porque AJ era así de agresivo en Isla Canela…"_

Al llegar al salón, todos vieron como el kantoniano estaba algo agitado cosa que preocupo a todos sus amigos. ¿Tuvo algún problema? Ash solamente iba a su asiento con un humor de pocos amigos sin hablarle a nadie. Serena al verlo le preocupaba su cambio súbito de humor, incluso Clemont intento averiguar que sucedía pero el azabache no daba respuesta.

Al llegar el recreo todo el grupo de amigos iban directo a su lugar habitual cosa que Ash negó para sorpresa de todos en especial para la peli miel. Se le veía aun agitado y de mal humor, Blake al notar esto decidió pegársele como chicle aunque él no quisiera muy a pesar de la joven de ojos azules que estaba sumamente preocupada. Ambos jóvenes llegaron a la azotea para poder conversar tranquilamente acerca del mal humor de Ash.

-¿Sucedió algo Ash?-

-Solo estoy de mal humor hoy Blake, es todo.-

-No me puedes mentir fácilmente, ayer estabas todo nervioso por tu salida con Serena y hoy me sales con este cambio de actitud tan raro.- El kantoniano estaba acorralado y decidió contar lo sucedido al policía el cual lo miraba atento entendiendo la actitud de su amigo.

-Ya veo, esas son las consecuencias de lo que sucedió en el festival deportivo. A pesar de que son matones de tercera, te tienen vigilado.-

-Eso me tiene de mal humor, yo no quiero involucrar a nadie en mis problemas personales. Perdí la paciencia hoy y casi mal mato a uno de esos tipos.-

-Déjame adivinar, te amenazo con lastimar a tus amigos.-

-Peor, amenazo a Serena.-

-Tuvo suerte el desgraciado, la verdad me impresionas mucho Ash al controlarte tanto.-

-He aprendido a ser paciente.-

-Eso te hace fuerte.-

-Aun debo de aprender mucho, si es que quiero llegar a mi meta final.- El policía lo observo atento, era la primera vez que Ash conversaba acerca de su objetivo de vida.

-¿Esa es?-

-Derrotar a ese sujeto que me humillo.- El policía no podía creer que aun tuviese ganas de luchar contra ese sujeto después de la paliza que recibió antes que lo arrestaran.

-¡Aun insistes en luchar contra ese tipo! ¡Ese tipo es el entrenador más poderoso de este planeta! ¡Nadie jamás ha logrado ni siquiera tocarlo!- Ash en ese momento tuvo una sonrisa leve.

-Yo lo hice….- ¿Eh? El policía quedo completamente asustado con esa declaración. Ash pudo hacerle daño a un pokemon de ese sujeto que todos los meses barría el piso incluso con profesionales de elite de todas las regiones. Conocía a su amigo en frente, no era una persona que mentía en esa clase de situaciones o que simplemente alardeara sobre algo tan delicado.

-Ash tu…..-

-Sacrifique mucho para encontrar una abertura en su estrategia, ese fue el precio que pague.- Con esa frase final, el azabache se dirigió a comer en soledad ante la mirada atónita de Blake. ¿Era acaso eso posible? Incluso ni él pudo hacer nada cuando tuvo un encuentro de practica con ese sujeto, incluso utilizando el as de su equipo y teniendo ventaja de tipo. El hecho de que Ash haya podido hacer algo imposible lo tenía lleno de curiosidad y ahora era la hora de comprobarlo, su sangre hervía de emoción, el poder de Ash era lo que quería comprobar ahora.

El grupo de Serena y Clemont comían en silencio debido a la ausencia de la persona que últimamente ha hecho sus salidas más amenas. Shauna no podía soportar el silencio y decidió romper el hielo para darles ánimos a todos. En ese momento saco algo de su bolsillo y paso a brindarles a todos sus amigos una pequeña bolsa de chocolates.

-¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad a todos!- La cara de felicidad de los chicos era extrema, ellos sabían que era difícil que ellos recibieran chocolates de alguna chica y Shauna era un rayo de luz en su camino. Al ver a su amiga Serena hizo lo mismo con todos, su noche anterior no solo era para Ash sino para sus amigos también. Todos lloraban de felicidad ante el acto de bondad de sus amigas, en especial Calem y Tierno que se devoraban los de Serena con una voracidad increíble.

-¡Delicioso! ¡Gracias Shauna! ¡Gracias Serena!- El inventor, el peli naranja, el peli negro y el robusto se sincronizaban en digno agradecimiento. Las muchachas se sonrojaban al verlos a todos felices y eso llenaba a la peli miel de confianza en que su amado iba a amar sus dulces. Ella iba a hacer feliz a Ash, su determinación era grande. Al voltear a ver hacia a uno de los lados de la cafetería, vio como Miette regalaba chocolates a varios de sus amigos del salón de clases cosa que le hizo recordar que ella se le podía adelantar. Podía observar como ella buscaba a Ash como un Pidgeot buscando su presa pero para su suerte y desgracia el azabache decidió alejarse de todos ellos, cosa que le parecía extraño.

Las clases se reiniciaron, en el camino hacia su salón, el azabache se encontró con la peli azul que le brindaba frente a muchas de sus amigas su regalo que eran varios chocolates. Ash estaba confundido con ese acto ya que entre su densidad e idiotez habitual como diría Rose, la fecha de hoy se le había olvidado. Acepto el regalo educadamente y al irse la chica haciendo un bullicio tras de él al alejarse decidió comerse los chocolates como que fueran cualquier dulce.

Cuando entro al salón, la morena amiga de Serena lo recibía también con chocolates cosa que le sorprendía. ¿Era acaso una tradición kalosiana, así como un día del chocolate? Acepto con una sonrisa el gesto de Shauna el cual Serena observaba que fácil era. ¿Por qué ella sentía que se derretiría si hacía lo mismo? Trato de evitar esa línea de pensamiento y al ver el rostro de Ash más animado la tranquilizaba.

Las clases por fin dieron su fin, lo que parecía eterno para la joven era ahora una realidad, pudo confirmar que no era una ilusión al ver al joven azabache llegar hacia a ella con su cálida sonrisa para confirmar su compromiso, por fin había calmado sus sentimientos y era hora de cumplir su promesa.

-¿Lista para irnos Serena?-

-¡Estoy más que lista!- Y como no estarlo, ella se sentía la mujer más dichosa al tener el privilegio de vivir esa experiencia. Calem los observaba desde su asiento y tenía un cierto mal presentimiento acerca de esa cercanía que se les notaba tanto. Los dos jóvenes caminaban por los pasillos del instituto donde como siempre se disparaban los rumores del azabache y más ahora que se corrió el rumor que golpeo a un grupo de estudiantes y los amenazo de muerte. La peli miel al escuchar todos esos murmullos cobardes volteo a ver el rostro de su amado el cual a pesar de verse indiferente estaba completamente serio, tenía que cambiar eso.

-¿Serena?- El joven kantoniano se sorprendió cuando la joven tomo su brazo para ella de manera egoísta y al mismo tiempo de una manera tan reconfortante para su alma.

-No quiero caras largas en ti Ash, quiero que ignores cada palabra que dicen y solo te concentres en lo mucho que nos divertiremos.- Serena reunió todo su valor para hacer lo que en ese momento ejecutaba, el azabache simplemente sonrió y le asintió cosa que la enmelaba. Ambos se sentían tan bien el uno al lado del otro que las miradas les importaban muy poco. Miette también presencio ese hecho y al voltearla ver la peli miel le saco la lengua mientras ella colocaba su rostro en el brazo de su amado. La peli azul recibió un golpe bajo ese día.

Pikachu los esperaba en el parqueo de bicicletas, al verlos se fue directo donde ellos dos y los abrazo en claro gesto que los extrañaba. Serena sabía que sin Pikachu la cita no sería igual por lo tanto no le molestaba que los acompañase.

La travesía en bicicleta de ambos no fue larga llegando casi de inmediato al parque de diversiones donde habían propuesto a tener su salida. La peli miel se emocionaba al ver que estaban del mágico lugar, se sentía como niña pequeña pero con la diferencia que tenía a la persona que más le importaba acompañándola. Ash en cambio aun no entendía por que el parque estaba decorado de tanto corazón rojo y rosa, ver todo eso le indicaba que olvidaba algo importante. Ambos dieron sus entradas al encargado y estaban listos para entrar pero el roedor eléctrico volteo a ver a la potencial pareja de su amigo y le asintió cosa que sonrojo a la joven y se bajó del hombro de su amado.

-¿Pikachu?- El roedor le indicaba que quería explorar por su cuenta cosa que le parecía extraño a su entrenador pero tampoco le iba a evitar eso a su amigo y decidió darle la libertad de hacerlo.

-¿Es raro que Pikachu quiera ir por su cuenta?-

-Lo es, pero bueno, no puedo decirle que no a mi amigo.-

-Eso es dulce de tu parte. ¡Pero el que llegue de ultimo será un huevo podrido!- Serena empezó a correr alegremente hacia la entrada del parque.

-¡Serena! ¡Espera!- El azabache con una sonrisa decidió seguir su juego, realmente le encantaba su energía.

Al entrar, la joven quedó maravillada con todas las atracciones del lugar, eran tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, sus emociones y sentimientos estaban en el punto más alto.

-Veo que te gusta el lugar….- El azabache la alcanzaba ya que ella decidió adelantarse corriendo de lo emocionada que se sentía.

-¡Tenia tiempo de no venir a un parque de diversiones!- Al verla tan feliz el joven no podía más que derretirse con esa sonrisa tan hermosa que ella esbozaba. El sentimiento en su pecho se hacía más poderoso con cada segundo a que transcurría a su lado.

-¡Entonces que esperamos! ¡Vamos a ese juego!- Ash la tomo de la mano actuando también como un niño pequeño y ella simplemente se dejaba guiar por la calidez de la persona que ella amaba.

Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, dos siluetas misteriosas envueltos en gabardinas de detectives con cuellos largos los seguían tratando de pasar lo más desapercibidos para no ser detectados. Blake y Rose llegaron al lugar para vigilar la felicidad de sus amigos sin contar que ellos estaban cerca el uno del otro. Usando todas sus habilidades como actriz y policía pasaban desapercibidos mientras espiaban a la feliz pareja.

 _"_ _Esto es perfecto, se ven los dos muy felices. ¡Ánimos Serena! Devuélvele la sonrisa al denso de Ash"_

 _"_ _Esto es perfecto, quien diría que Ash fuese tan atrevido como para tomar la iniciativa, tal como se lo enseñe. Espero que esta salida calme los nervios de Ash."_

Los castaños no percibían la presencia del otro y sin siquiera saberlo se acercaban a un encuentro que no estaba pautado para ellos.

¿Qué era la felicidad? Serena lo vivía en ese momento junto a Ash, ellos dos se divertían de lo lindo en cada juego y cada atracción que ellos dos juntos abordaban. Subieron al carrusel primeramente, eso hizo recordarles a los dos sus épocas de niñez donde ellos dos se encontraron. Escogieron un par de Ponyta de mármol los cuales estaban cercanos el uno del otro para poder subir. Blake y Rose por su parte los seguían atrás en un Nidoking y en una Nidoqueen de mármol específicamente. Ambos tomaban para futuros chant…..es decir para salvaguardar las memorias de sus amigos.

Luego de ese tierno momento procedieron a subir a la montaña rusa donde experimentaron mucha adrenalina ya que pudieron vivir de primera mano que era una de las más rudas de Kalos. Ambos gritaban al sentir que caían al vacío por la velocidad extrema que se desarrollaba. Los dos jóvenes de Unova en cambio aprendieron que no podían tolerar las velocidades del juego y su mareo era grande. Ash y Serena bajaban muy alegres al haber recibido una inyección de adrenalina enorme y se dirigieron hacia la siguiente atracción. En cambio los dos castaños hacían lo imposible para no vomitar mientras todos los presentes los quedaban viendo de manera extraña.

El día se hacía corto con toda la diversión que los dos chicos disfrutaban, si algo de aspereza existía entre ellos quedaba, ese día se esfumo completamente. Serena apretaba su mochila la cual contenía los chocolates especiales que le iba a brindar a Ash y eso hacía que su corazón latiera fuertemente. Al final de experimentar tantos juegos decidieron descansar en una de las bancas del lugar para tomar un respiro.

-¿Ha sido un día increíble no es así Serena? Espero te estés divirtiendo.- Todos los problemas se le han olvidado con el solo hecho de estar al junto a ella, la persona que lo ha tenido pensativo durante todos esos días.

-¡Ha sido fantástico! Me he divertido de lo lindo junto a ti Ash….-Su corazón palpitaba fuerte, todas las emociones eran fuertes y eso que aún faltaba lo principal.

-Me alegro complacerla milady…- ¡Poof! ¡Volvía de nuevo con ese juego que tanto amaba! Su respiración se entrecortaba, no soportaba ya más esos sentimientos que tenía encerrados por el joven y parecía que iba a explotar.

-Gracias….a ti Ash….yo….- Ya no aguantaba más, ella iba a declarar lo que sentía en ese momento, pero la inspiración se vio cortada al ver como Ash se colocaba de pie.

-Vi un puesto de helados cuando veníamos para acá. Déjame traigo uno para ti, espérame aquí.- Sin siquiera esperar respuesta Ash se dirigió hacia el puesto ya que deseaba que ella se refrescara. La joven al verlo tan dedicado a ella se sonrojaba. Saco la cajita de chocolates bellamente adornada y la apretaba contra su pecho.

-Cuando vuelva….yo le diré lo que siento por él….- Sonreía para sí misma mientras viendo claramente su objetivo ese día, el corazón de su amado estaba a su alcance.

Sin que ella se diera cuenta uno grupo de jóvenes la miraba maliciosamente desde la distancia.

En otro lugar del parque

Los dos castaños estaban de mal humor, habían perdido a la pareja de tortolos que seguían. Jamás esperaron que tuviesen tanta energía para perderles el ritmo. Estaban completamente molestos ya que casi vomitaban en la montaña rusa, en los autos chocones casi pierden los estribos al enojarse cuando un par de niños malcriados los estaban acosando en la pista mientras los tortolos paseaban sin novedad. En cada atracción sufrieron diversos accidentes, su karma se los pagaba con intereses. Sin darse cuenta ambos chocaron el uno con el otro sin darse cuenta donde miraban. El día había sido demasiado malo para ellos para aceptar que un idiota sin cuidado los atropellara.

-¡Fíjate a dónde vas inútil bueno para nada!- Rose fue la primera en alterarse mientras se levantaba.

-¡Tú eres la ciega que necesita un par de lentes para caminar!- Era increíble, por lo general las chicas se enamoraban de su persona cuando ocurrían este tipo de accidentes, pero esta insolente se atrevía a insultarlo cuando claramente la culpa era de ella.

-¿Me estás diciendo ciega?-

-¿Quieres que le agregue maleducada a mi insulto?- La vena de la chica se saltaba en ese momento, hace tiempo no se sentía tan ofendida.

-Un libro me hace cambiar lo que dices que soy, pero lo estúpido difícilmente se quita si es genético como en tu caso.- ¡Ouch! Blake estaba completamente irritado. ¿Quién diablos se creía para decirle eso?

-¿Eh? Me pareció escuchar a una pequeña Raticate quejarse.- Muy pocas veces se le veía al policía tan molesto para llegar a ese punto.

-¿Podría hablar más rápido? Sé que no es mi culpa que tengas la agilidad mental de un Slowpoke pero podrías poner más esfuerzo en tus balbuceos.- La chica tenia agallas debía de admitir, nadie le seguía su cadena de insultos desde hace tiempo.

-¡Discúlpeme! ¡Fue mi error! Es raro ver un Raticate de Alola frente a mí.- ¡Eso era todo! La actriz le iba a mostrar al tipejo que con ella se no se juega y saco una pokebola de su cinturón.

-Haber afeminado, si tan bueno eres con las palabras veremos qué tan bueno eres con las batallas pokemon.- La joven tentaba al "extraño" tratando de ofenderlo.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- La paciencia de Blake estaba ya colapsando y saco también una pokebola de su cinturón y sus venas sanguíneas estaban a punto de explotar.

-A - FE – MI – NA – DO-

-Este "afeminado" va a barrer contigo feíta.-

-¡Acércate, mequetrefe! ¡Acércate!- El policía la tentaba con pokebola en mano también. Todos veían el espectáculo de manera confusa al ver a los dos misteriosos y sospechosos encapuchados a punto de irse casi a los golpes si no fuera por los pokemon que tenían.

-¿Blake? ¿Rose? ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Una voz fue la única que los pudo detener, ambos empezaba a sudar frio al ver al azabache frente a ellos con dos helados en sus manos. ¿EHHHHH?

"¿ _Dijo Rose?"_

 _"_ _¿Dijo Blake?"_

El miedo se apodero del policía, la ira empezó a dominar a la campeona, la confusión era ya mucha sobre Ash. Ambos empezaron a quitar sus magníficos disfraces y se quedaron viendo a los ojos y…

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Ambos se cayeron de la impresión de estar uno frente al otro.

-¿Blake?-

-¿Rose?-

-¿Ash?-

-¿Ash?-

Los dos tartamudeaban por el revoltijo de emociones y pensamientos que tenían más al ver la cara de pocos amigos que Ash tenía en esos momentos.

-¿¡QUE ES LO QUE HACEN USTEDES DOS AQUÍ METICHES!?-

-Yo vine a ayudarles a ustedes dos….por si se les presentaba algo…..-

-Mentirosa, lo que querías es chantajearlos de por vida.-

-¡Habla el santo Pidove! ¡Tú también estas aquí por la misma razón! ¡Solamente arruinaras el San Valentín de Ash y Serena!- Cuando Ash escucho esa palabra su cerebro por fin hizo conexión con todo lo que sucedía. Serena buscaba celebrar ese día los dos juntos, por eso se le miraba tan nerviosa y tan entusiasmada.

-¡SILENCIO! ¡Ustedes no deberían de!- El azabache les gritaba furioso pero no pudieron ni responder cuando observaron a mucha gente corriendo mientras unos estruendos se escuchaban desde el fondo del parque. Ash hizo una conexión al instante y todo ocurría donde había dejado a Serena.

-¡Serena!- Los dos jóvenes castaños al percibir el peligro en el grito de Ash tuvieron que hacerse a la idea que era prioritario la seguridad de su amiga y luego ambos iban a saldar cuentas. Los tres corrieron lo más a prisa para ver que sucedía.

Zona central del parque de diversiones

La gente salía despavorida de la zona, muchas de las tiendas y atracciones estaban siendo quemadas por un grupo de rufianes los cuales tenían insignias del equipo Flare. Serena trataba de huir como los demás en busca de Ash ya que tenía miedo de que le haya sucedido algo , ella apretaba su mochila a su pecho fuertemente tratando de proteger los chocolates que le quería regalar, ese había sido todo su esfuerzo durante la semana y no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie le evitara que el azabache los probara. No pudo seguir corriendo ya que un Liepard se puso frente a ella intimidándola mientras gruñéndole. Vio a sus alrededores y observo a muchos pokemon tipo fuego lanzando sus ataques destruyendo el bello parque. Ella apretaba sus dientes en indignación, en ese preciso instante llego un grupo de la banda de matones los cuales se acercaron a ella.

-Vaya, vaya miren a quien nos encontramos aquí en el parque de diversiones, a la bella Serena Gabena. ¿Eres muy popular entre todos los varones de la escuela sabias?- La joven apretaba más su mochila tratando de buscar una abertura para poder salir huyendo del lugar. ¿Por qué tenía que suceder esto en el mejor día de su vida?

-Yo no quiero problemas….-

-Oh….pero nosotros si dulzura. De hecho, queremos problemas desde la mañana pero hemos tenido mala suerte. Hoy es San Valentín así que decidí hacer el lugar más cálido para ti preciosura.- Grotesco, repugnante, inoportuno, esos eran alguno de los adjetivos que la peli miel tenía en su mente con el grupo de vagos que le sonreían tétricamente frente a ella. No tuvo opción, ella necesitaba luchar para salir de ahí o al menos ganar tiempo hasta que la policía pudiese llegar.

-¡Fennekin! ¡Sal amiga!- La zorrita de fuego salía lista para el combate, al ver que todo era un caos iba a hacer lo posible para ayudar a su mejor amiga.

-¿Así que la bella señorita tiene agallas? Pues entonces jugaremos un poco. Liepard empecemos la fiesta.- El tipo oscuro se colocaba en posición de combate listo para seguir las ordenes de su líder.

-¡Lanzallamas!- La inicial kalosiana lanzaba un poderoso torrente de fuego el cual el tipo oscuro esquivaba fácilmente.

-¿Eso es todo? Onda Trueno Liepard.- El tipo oscuro lanzaba un ataque sorpresa que paralizaba al pokemon de Serena se arrodillaba al sentir la parálisis en su cuerpo.

-¡Fennekin!-

-¡Tajo Umbrío!- Un poderoso navajazo oscuro fue brindado por el pokemon del rufián el cual quería hacer pagar al azabache quien lo humillo esa mañana con su tesoro más preciado. No iba a dejar que nadie le quitara ese placer y ordeno a todos sus compinches que siguieran atacando todo.

-¿Puedes seguir amiga?- La tipo fuego hacia lo imposible por levantarse pero la parálisis le había afectado demasiado. Serena no podía arriesgar a su amiga y decidió tomarla y salir huyendo del lugar.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡Liepard! ¡Persecución!- El tipo oscuro con una agilidad enorme la embistió a Serena haciéndola que cayera al suelo tanto ella como su pokemon….incluyendo su mochila.

-¡No!- La joven se arrastraba de a poco para alcanzar a su pokemon y su mochila sintiendo ira e impotencia al encontrarse intimidada por el pokemon que se colocaba frente a ella de nuevo.

-¿Por qué proteges tanto esa mochila? Tengo ahora mucha curiosidad…- El matón se acercaba lentamente hacia la mochila de la joven la cual gritaba de desesperación y angustia.

-¡Por favor deja eso!-

-Me motivas a ver que hay, a lo mejor es algo de valor.- El rufián empezó a sacudir vaciando la mochila en el acto haciendo un desorden en el camino. En ese momento un cajita blanca cayó la cual estaba decorada con una pokebola en el centro de su listón.

-¿Qué es esto? Vaya, vaya…..la niña hizo chocolates…..- No se sabe de dónde saco energías la peli miel que fue directamente hacia el tipo y lo embistió e incluso le mordió el brazo cosa que no le cayó en gracia al matón y la empujo nuevamente contra el suelo.

-¡Eres una cualquiera! Pensaba comérmelos ya que de seguro fueron hechos por tus lindas manos pero al ser así de sucia… ¡YA NO LOS QUIERO!- Sin piedad, el tipo lanzo la cajita contra el suelo y empezó a pisarla con toda la cólera que tenía. Serena veía todo en cámara lenta mientras sus lágrimas empezaban a brotar ya que su esfuerzo al final fue en vano ya que nunca reunió el valor de darle lo que ella deseaba a su amado…..los chocolates y sus sentimientos. Los dulces que con tanto esmero dedico sus noches estaban regados en el suelo, uno de ellos rodo cerca de sus rodillas. Ella tocaba su pecho y empezaba lagrimear silenciosamente ante lo que sucedía….solamente podía sentirse patética al no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger lo que ella amaba.

-Creo que voy a acabar contigo ya que creo que te quebré. Liepard prepárate y…..-No pudo ni siquiera dar una orden porque su pokemon había quedado fuera de combate calcinado por un rayo. Acto seguido un bote de basura le cayó encima empujándolo varios metros hacia atrás. La silueta de tres jóvenes se observaba junto a varios pokemon que derrotaban a todos los que hacían estragos de manera eficiente y veloz. Ash se acercó a Serena colocando su mano en su cabello mientras se arrodillaba a la par de ella.

-¿Ash?- Ella no sabía que sentir en ese momento, su tristeza la tenía inundada. Uno de sus chocolates estaba cerca de sus rodillas el cual el azabache tomo y empezó a comerlo para la sorpresa de la joven.

-Está muy delicioso Serena. Es el mejor chocolate de San Valentín que me han regalado en mi vida. Te agradezco de corazón el detalle que has tenido por mi.- El joven le sonreía tiernamente, tomo su mano y la hizo que se colocara de pie. En ese momento Rose llegaba junto a su Serperior al parecer habiendo ya terminado con su labor.

-¿Serena te encuentras bien?- La joven solamente exploto en llanto al sentirse aliviada, el azabache dirigió la vista Rose y le asintió para que se la llevara a un lugar seguro. Ambas salieron del lugar a lo cual la peli miel no quería dejar solo al azabache el cual corría peligro, cosa que Rose solamente pensó que quien realmente corría peligro era quien la había hecho llorar.

 **-** ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- El rufián poco a poco se reincorporaba luego del tremendo golpe recibido mientras frente suyo tenía a un kantoniano encolerizado. Sus ojos tenían una furia que muy pocas veces había visto en su vida y estaba realmente intimidado por esa mirada intensa que poseía Ash.

-Yo fui claro contigo temprano, no quería ningún tipo de problema con nadie.- Uno de los amigos del rufián llegaba con su Trevenant a querer auxiliarlo pero fue interceptado de una navajazo dado por Sceptile.

-Te dije que no te metieras con nadie de mis amigos.- Un grupo de pokemon venenos iban a atacar al azabache mientras caminaba hacia el tipo pero su mejor amigo Pikachu los dejaba fuera de combate mientras lanzaba otro potente rayo.

-No sé porque están tras de mí, lo único que he hecho es defenderme todo este tiempo.- Otro grupo venia al ataque pero Charmeleon los incineraba con su fuerte lanzallamas. El pobre matón sentía que era su fin y se arrastraba hacia atrás queriendo escapar pero los pies no le respondían.

-Si fuera solo tras de mi yo entendería y no estuviese tan furioso como lo estoy ahora. Te atreviste a tocar a una persona muy especial en mi vida.- El azabache ya se encontraba frente al sujeto que le temblaba el esqueleto. Vio un par de tipos voladores que se acercaban para atacar al kantoniano pero Froakie y Snivy interceptaron hábilmente los ataques noqueando a los compinches del tipo. Todos los pokemon de Ash y él mismo se encontraban a la par de su entrenador también con cara de pocos amigos.

-Yo…..no quería hacerlo….te lo juro. ¡Un oficial de alto rango del equipo Flare nos ha ordenado marcarte y a atacarte!- Ash lo levanto del cuello de su camisa y lo confronto con una mirada intensa.

-Me disculpo contigo.- ¿Eh? El rufián de quinta quedo confundido con la disculpa repentina del azabache.

-¿Po…por….que….?- El tipo tartamudeaba del miedo que le infundía ese par de ojos que lo miraban con ira.

-¡Porque tampoco es mi intención hacer esto!- En ese momento Ash creyó ser un pokemon y dio un tremendo cabezazo al tipo noqueándolo al instante hacia el suelo. El azabache no tuvo piedad y lo dejo ahí en el suelo mientras Blake se acercaba.

-Creo que le salió barato.-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Lo creo, ve hacia donde esta Serena, yo me hare cargo de la pila de idiota que noquee antes de venir contigo.- En efecto, el policía, su Lucario y su Dewott dejaron una pila de pokemon y vándalos inconscientes.

-Claro, Claro…lo que no quieres es ver a ya sabemos quién.- El policía temblaba con saber que ella ya se enteró de que estaba en la región.

-¿Cúbreme esta vez sí?- Ash no pudo más que asentir ya que como sea les debía una a ambos, la prioridad era ahora el estado de Serena.

El entrenador de Kanto felicito a sus amigos por el excelente trabajo y los devolvió a todos a su pokebola mientras el roedor que era su mejor amigo se colocaba en su hombro. Ese día había vivido varias emociones que lo tenían agotado más que cualquier pelea o batalla pokemon. A paso lento pero seguro, llego hacia donde Rose tenía a Serena ya que la policía llego para arrestar a todos los involucrados. La peli miel cuando lo vio llegar no pudo evitar controlar sus emociones y corrió a abrazarlo cosa que sorprendió al joven el cual no pudo hacer mucho que corresponderle.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Yo…yo lo estoy…pero….- Ash conocía perfectamente lo que ella iba a decir entre sus sollozos asi que aplico lo mismo que ella hizo hace unos días y poso su dedo índice muy cerca de sus labios para silenciarla por unos instantes, levanto su rostro usando su mentón y la quedo viendo a sus ojos azules.

-Me divertí mucho contigo en esta fecha, realmente he disfrutado todo lo que he vivido contigo. Los chocolates estaban deliciosos, realmente eres experta en ello. No quiero que te entristezcas más, no si estoy aquí. Vamos al Centro Pokemon y curemos a Fennekin. ¿Te parece?- El efecto del joven en ella era inmediato, todo dolor desapareció, al final logro lo que ella quería, ver su sonrisa.

Rose observaba a los dos jóvenes felices, a pesar del caos que se armó ella se sentía contenta que ambos estaban más conectados el uno del otro. Ella suspiro y tal como esperaba, el cobarde de Blake ni se acercó hacia ellos por escapar de su persona. ¿Qué rayos hacía en Kalos? De todos los lugares jamás espero encontrárselo en la región. De algo estaba segura…..ella iba a despejar la duda que le dejo hace dos años.

En algún sector de la región Kalos

 **"** ¿ _Tienes los videos del ataque que programaste el día de hoy?"_

 _"_ _Los tengo aquí jefe, la campeona de Unova y el Campeón de Kanto se lucieron al detener a todos los reclutas."_

 _"_ _¿Llamas a ese montón de vándalos nuestros reclutas? Sabes que ese no es mi plan. Yo deseo lo mejor de lo mejor de este mundo, y ellos dos están en mi lista."_

 _"_ _¿Por qué se fija en ellos señor?"_

 _"_ _Con ellos puedo crear el mundo perfecto. Ellos serían los perfectos líderes del mundo de mis sueños."_

 _"_ _¿No es suficiente con Alain?"_

 _"_ _Ash Ketchum tiene un potencial que ni el mismo Alain posee, y ese potencial lo quiero yo."_

 _"_ _¿Cómo planea atraerlo?"_

 _"_ _Tengo un plan que no fallara, y para ello, tu marcado favorito juega un papel importante al igual que esa chica."_

 _"_ _Eso es una sorpresa, así que el joven Clemont será de nuevo parte de mis experimentos. No puedo esperar….jejejejejeje."_

 **"** **Una fecha puede significar en muchos caso un mar de emociones para la vida de un joven. Entre el dulce y lo amargo, el día del amor y la amistad de nuestros héroes traían consigo diferentes matices de felicidad y duda. Las sombras del equipo Flare se movían poco a poco y sus planes con Ash eran prioridad. Esta historia continuara….."**

 **/**

 **Sorpresa! Feliz Dia del Amor y la Amistad a todos! Se preguntaran que hago actualizando el fic de nombre largo en vez de Deseos Congelados. Decidi romper un poco el esquema y pues por eso aqui tienen el capitulo de San Valentin que prometi hace tiempo. Conste que esta vez si lo hice largo, no me pueden decir que es corto XD! Este capitulo ya establece los primeros movimientos del equipo Flare contra Ash. Creo que agregue de todo en el capitulo pero siento que quedo muy bueno, vere que me dicen ustedes XD! Espero sea de su agrado! Gracias por el apoyo a todos! Ahora a responder Reviews OwO!**

 **ItZKaiSord: El poco a poco se da cuenta de sus sentimientos, por ahora puedo traducirlo como una atraccion con afecto, pero bueno, cuando pasen los eventos ese sentimiento se ira haciendo mas fuerte. Miette usara ese conocimiento a su favor, tengo muchos planes con el personaje XD! Rose es Rose jajajajajajaja, digamos que su apetito es feroz XD. Muchisimas gracias por el apoyo y espero te guste este capitulo!**

 **pxaviercm: Es uno de mis toques personales, dar indicios de lo que sucedio jajajaja. Falta aun para la formalizacion entre ambos, pero llegara en el momento que mas se requiera en la historia, eso lo aseguro. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **HikaruRiv: Hice un contraste con los dos capitulos anteriores, digamos que un cambio de ritmo siempre es positivo. Las dos jovenes son balsamo para Ash y digamos que son parte esencial de su pilar de sanidad, mas Serena ultimamente. Pues este capitulo resulto ser una bomba de emociones XD. Espero te guste. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Angell0's: Eso se arregla con la practica, cuando te sientes comodo con la historia sale luego natural. La personalidad siempre es vital en un personaje y creeme que eso lleva el curso de la historia. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **BrandonG95: Descuida, se entiende el atraso XD! Ultimamente me he dedicado a mezclar emociones un poco en estos capitulos, es algo que he querido experimentar y pues veo que ha surtido buen efecto. La atraccion de la peli azul es verdadera aunque no lo creas, pues digamos que todo tiene su razon de ser como siempre he dicho. Esa era la faceta de Rose que me faltaba por mostrar, ella realmente aprecia a Ash como amigo al grado de sufrir por su tristeza. La lealtad en los amigos te puede llevar a sentir el dolor ajeno. El egoismo de Ash es el defecto que manejare en su desarrollo, el hecho es simple, a pesar de que Miette se entero, el contraste con Serena es que ellos dos son mas cercanos y pues como comprobaras en el capitulo de hoy tiene logica su egoismo. Digamos que combate su logica contra sus sentimientos y por eso se ha sentido muy confundido en los ultimos capitulos, ese el dilema que enfrenta Ash en estos momentos. Espero te guste el capitulo XD! Gracias por el apoyo XD!**

 **Sora: La ventaja es que** **tendrás** **mucho que leer cuando llegues XD! La grabacion no sera linda, creeme, ese es el drama que estoy cocinando XD! Los pilares de una amistad fortalecen la sanidad, al menos siempre he pensado en ello. Calma Calma! El drama vendra en el momento justo, ahora estoy cocinandolo, tienen que esperar a que llegue a su punto, es una historia que incluye tambien romance XD! Ya di una muestra de lo que sucedera en el futuro y creeme que viene cosas peores. Tambien me pican las manos por escribir una batalla, y creeme que valdra la pena. Ahora este es un capitulo largo por lo tanto no tienes excusa para dejar review corto XD! Vamos a ver que te parecio la relacion entre los two XD! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Bueno gente y con esto me despido, por cierto, debido a la actividad de la pagina Amourfiction, tambien subire un Drabble. Si gustan se pueden pasar por ahi. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y los veo en el siguiente capitulo! Ya-Ha!**


	31. ¡Duelo! El desafío cruel contra la Élite

Capitulo 31: ¡Duelo! El desafío cruel contra la Elite.

 **"En nuestro capitulo anterior, nuestro héroe disfruto una cita inolvidable junto a la persona que lo tenía confundido sentimentalmente. A pesar de que su salida fue de repente estropeada por el ataque infortunado del equipo Flare, los lazos entre ambos fueron reforzados. Ahora una nueva semana hacia su aparición, una donde Ash tendría uno de los retos más difíciles de su carrera."**

Por alguna extraña razón, el joven entrenador de la región Kanto se levanto más temprano de lo usual mientras sudaba frio. Una extraña sensación de emoción combinada con ansiedad lo invadió desde temprano interrumpiendo su sueño. ¿Qué era lo que sucedía? Esa sensación solo la experimentaba cuando iba a tener un reto sumamente importante pero ninguno se había anunciado ya que para él conseguir uno era muy difícil desde hace ya muchísimo tiempo. Decidió dejar a un lado ese sentimiento y se dirigió a la ducha para darse un baño.

Entre sus pensamientos recordaba todo lo sucedido con la joven peli miel la cual lo ha dejado pensativo durante todo este tiempo. Su plática con Rose de hecho fue un detonante para que el pudiese admitir sus sentimientos por la joven, algo que nunca se imagino al llegar a Kalos. Al recordar todo lo que vivió con "ella", le hacía dudar si de verdad estaba listo para tomar un paso de esa magnitud. A diferencia de su antigua experiencia, la naturalidad que tenia con Serena era un punto y aparte de lo que fue su última relación, la comodidad y frescura de estar a su lado era un sentimiento que calmaba cualquier herida en su corazón y alma. ¿Ella acaso se había enamorado de él también? Muchas personas que lo conocen siempre se burlaron al ser muy poco perspicaz a la hora de notar lo sentimientos de otras personas, el hecho de que se estuviese cuestionando ese detalle de verdad lo sorprendía.

-¿Qué eres para mi Serena?- Suavemente el pronunciaba para sí mismo, su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora al hacerse esa pregunta y recordar cada momento al lado de la joven que siempre ha estado pendiente de su persona. Los celos que le produjo Calem antes de su discusión fueron el primer síntoma y el mismo había admitido ese detalle de sí mismo. Después del caos que se formo en su cita, verla tan aliviada y feliz luego de que ese tipo despreciable la maltratara lo había aliviado ese día. Recibir un beso de parte de ella al despedirse en la entrada de su hogar era algo que siempre esperaba pero ese día lo sintió más dulce que otras ocasiones, pudo percibir ese cariño y agradecimiento que ella albergaba. ¿Tenía derecho de enamorarse una vez más? La única manera de comprobarlo era con el tiempo, por los momentos no era saludable pensar tanto en ello y decidió ir a recoger a Serena como han quedado desde la primera vez que ella se tropezó frente a su hogar. Antes de partir vio en su gaveta su par de guantes para batallas serias, no sabía el porqué pero algo en si lo motivo a llevarlos ese día.

En Pueblo Boceto en cambio una joven de ojos azules empezaba a despertar. La ilusión de un nuevo día para compartir con sus amigos era suficiente motivación para salir de la cama, además de que vería de nuevo a su persona especial, a esa persona que la tenia suspirando solo con el hecho de pensar en ella. Luego de todo lo vivido en el día de San Valentín, ella tenía más confianza en sus sentimientos al haber vivido como el azabache se preocupo tanto por ella. Su alegría era inconmensurable, con esa sensación se empezó a arreglar para acompañar a su persona amada a la escuela.

Tal como ella esperaba, la silueta de aquel joven que ella ansiaba en ver se hacía presente desde la entrada del pueblo junto a su fiel Pikachu en sus hombros. Su corazón acelero nuevamente al verle llegar y con un sonrojo de su parte combinada con una sonrisa ella le saludaba cosa que él respondía de la misma manera.

-Buenos días Serena. ¿Descansaste este fin de semana?-

-¡Buenos días Ash! Claro que si pude descansar, gracias por preguntar.- Ambos se observaban sin notar que algunos segundos extra pasaron entre ellos dos. Al notarlo ambos se apenaron un poco y empezaron a reír de tal manera que sus corazones parecían estar sincronizados.

-¿Entonces nos vamos?- Ash era el primero en tomar la iniciativa, pero luego noto que la peli miel jugaba un poco con su cabello pareciendo algo apenada.

-¿Sucede algo Serena?-

-Tal vez te moleste lo que deseo preguntarte, pero quiero hacerlo hoy. ¿Crees que podrías llevarme en tu bicicleta hoy?- El azabache solo pudo sonreír ante la petición de la joven, al parecer ella extrañaba el viaje juntos y no era quien para negárselo.

-Eres bienvenida abordo.- Una enorme sonrisa se le dibujo a la kalosiana y con toda su felicidad subió a su puesto habitual. Ash en ese momento pensaba que si había alguna manera de decirle que no a la joven ante sus peticiones pero al verla siempre al rostro el de alguna manera siempre se dedicaba a complacerla. Pikachu nada mas observaba a su entrenador muy dubitativo y reía ante el enredo sentimental de su amigo.

El viaje como era costumbre era placentero, los paisajes de Kalos siempre eran algo que los relajaba a ambos incluyendo la presencia del uno y el otro. La joven se dedicaba no solamente a ver los arboles y las flores del camino, también observaba la espalda de su amado. Desde que ella tuvo ese incidente en el parque de diversiones, tenía una sensación de que estaba muy atrás de alcanzar a Ash en materia de los pokemon. Ella después de haberlo visto interactuar con los suyos le daba la pauta que debía mejorar, tal vez no para tomárselo en serio como sus 4 amigos lo hacían, pero si para poder defenderse ya que cuando ese Liepard la destrozo sintió demasiada impotencia. Ella ha tenido la idea de preguntarle a Ash en que si pudiese entrenarla para volverse más fuerte, pero su vergüenza siempre le ha ganado. Ella clamaba por un impulso o algo que la motivara a preguntarle, no deseaba ser solamente una carga para sus amigos.

Entre esos pensamientos y sentimientos de la joven, no pudo evitar perderse en el paso del tiempo el cual los hizo llegar a tiempo al instituto donde fueron encontrados como era costumbre por Clemont el cual les sonreía y saludaba desde la distancia. La esencia del marcado parecía haber desaparecido luego de reavivar su amistad con sus amigos y en especial esa nueva relación que tenia con Ash, Blake e incluso Calem. El rubio se ha sentido emocionado con saber cómo les iría en la competencia intercolegial y tenía muchos ánimos de saber incluso quienes serian sus primeros oponentes. Los rumores se han escuchado a lo largo de la escuela que la directora estaba a punto de anunciar contra que escuela se iban a enfrentar.

Las clases tomaban su curso normal donde ya era una costumbre ver a Ash durmiendo entre clases y siendo duramente regañado por cada profesor mientras todo el salón reía ante su comportamiento. Sin previo aviso, la puerta del salón se abrió. En la entrada se podía observar a Diantha y al Profesor Sycamore, eso desconcertó a todos los estudiantes.

-Ash Ketchum y Blake Arata, necesito que vengan conmigo.- La directora fue directa, los dos allegados primero se vieron a ellos mismos y luego con determinación salieron para confrontar lo que sea que les tenían deparado a ambos, eso lo pudieron deducir desde la mirada de la campeona de Kalos. Serena y compañía estaban preocupados, pensaban que se habían metido en problemas nuevamente. Calem y Clemont se sentían confusos, ellos deducían que se trataba acerca del campeonato intercolegial y se le hacía raro que no los llamaran.

Ash y Blake caminaban en medio de los pasillos junto a las dos autoridades. Observaron que los estudiantes salían de sus salones a lo que podría decirse que era una reunión de todo el alumnado. Ellos en cambio fueron directo al salón principal de la directora para poder conversar en privado, al llegar tomaron asiento mientras la directora los observaba fijamente.

-¿Veo que tuvo un buen viaje en Kanto directora?- Ash era el primero en querer salir de dudas. ¿Cuál era el motivo de que ella estuviese en Kanto?

-Me fue muy bien tengo que admitir Ash, logre de alguna manera lo que me propuse con el viaje.-

-¿Y eso es?- Ahora era el policía quien cuestionaba.

-Sería muy aburrido si se los mencionara ya que….creo que pronto lo sabrán, tiene que ver con ustedes, como grupo claro está pero antes de llegar a ese tema tenemos que resolver algo que quedo pendiente de la ultima vez desde el festival deportivo.- Los dos se quedaron viendo algo dudosos con lo que la campeona les mencionaba.

-¿Qué quedo pendiente?-

-Como sabrán, ustedes dos quedaron clasificados junto a los jóvenes Calem y Clemont para representar a nuestra institución en el torneo intercolegial de Kalos. Solo que hay un problema.- El profesor Sycamore era ahora quien les explicaba mientras los jóvenes prestaban atención.

-¿Cuál es ese problema?- La directora al escuchar a Ash procedió a suspirar mientras se ponía de pie para observar el patio principal desde su ventana donde podía observar que todos los alumnos ya estaban reuniéndose.

-El problema surge de las semifinales de nuestro torneo. El hecho de que Blake se haya rendido y que Ash haya interferido e insultado a Calem no cayo nada bien con el gabinete escolar ni la asociación de padre de familia. Sabemos que el motivo fue por la seguridad de todos pero como ambos sabrán, eso debe mantenerse como un secreto en especial para ti Blake.-

-No solamente el gabinete y la asociación de padres de familia están en desacuerdo, los mismos alumnos están queriendo boicotear su participación debido a esos actos.- Al terminar de escuchar a ambos tanto el profesor Sycamore como la directora Diantha los dos jóvenes sintieron algo de impotencia con respecto a ese problema. Ellos más allá de sus motivos personales también deseaban participar en el torneo y ser descalificados de esa manera les generaba impotencia. Ellos presionaban sus puños debido al mal sentimiento que tenían ante esas noticias.

-Sé que es un problema en especial para ti Ash, ya que necesitas permanecer activo para el beneficio de tu carrera y tu titulo. Hice lo que pude pero solo encontré una solución para que ustedes puedan participar….pero…..es una elección muy arriesgada.- Los dos quedaron confundidos ante las palabras de Diantha.

-Sea lo que sea estamos dispuestos a confrontarlo.- El primero como siempre de saltar del edificio era Ash.

-Yo concuerdo con Ash, cualquier cosa estamos dispuestos a hacerlo.-

En ese momento, varios gritos de emoción se escucharon por parte del alumnado, a un punto que parecía que una celebridad entraba a la escuela. Eso desconcertó al castaño y al azabache mientras Diantha les indico que se acercaran para observar. Cuando los dos jóvenes vieron la razón de los gritos al instante comprendieron cual iba a ser su desafío. Dos entrenadores poderosos habían hecho su aparición frente a todo el alumnado, Siebold especialista en pokemon tipo agua y Wikstrom especialista en pokemon tipo acero.

-Ustedes dos tendrán una batalla doble contra dos de mi elite 4.- La sorpresa de ambos fue enorme pero…..su emoción crecía con cada segundo que procesaban esa información. Se enfrentarían a entrenadores muy poderosos y eso les brindaba una emoción que hace tiempo no sentían.

-Esto será emocionante….- Ambos entrenadores pronunciaron al mismo tiempo y eso hizo que Diantha sintiera confianza de que no sería demasiado para ellos dos. Tuvo que ocultar el hecho de que la persona que ella recluto le pidió ese favor ya que dependiendo del resultado de esa batalla él iba a tomar su decisión. Ella negó con todo lo que pudo pero las únicas palabras que ese hombre le mencionaba es que no subestimara a Ash Ketchum. Ella era la primera en tener curiosidad si esas palabras tenían validez.

========Patio Principal del Instituto Lumiose========

Todo el alumnado se encontraba reunido en el patio principal de la escuela donde al parecer la directora estaba a punto de dar el anuncio de la selección del instituto para participar en el torneo intercolegial, sin embargo la mayoría del cuerpo estudiantil se encontraba inconforme con los elegidos para representarlos en el torneo. Entre la boca de los estudiantes se hablaba de la cobardía de Blake Arata, la cual decepciono a todos cuando creyeron que era un entrenador de otro nivel. La rebelión de Ash Ketchum era el tema principal, el ver como amenazo a uno de sus futuros compañeros hicieron que los antiguos rumores acerca de su mala reputación cobraran fuerza incluyendo el esfuerzo de los estudiantes infiltrados del equipo Flare. A pesar de que Clemont demostró ser fuerte, la fama que se ha ganado desde el año pasado al ser marcado por los matones de la región siempre era comidilla para todos los que hablaban. Otro rumor que se escuchaba es que Calem Xavier fue el responsable de varios de los destrozos del festival al pelear con el azabache. El salón de los 4 implicados escuchaba a todos murmurar y hablar de los jóvenes que los representarían en ese torneo tan importante, los más cercanos a ellos estaban realmente furiosos por todas esas habladurías y rumores sin sentido. Serena era la más furiosa de todas, ella tenía ganas desde hace mucho de callar a todo ese montón de cobardes que hablaban a espaldas de sus amigos pero sin tener las agallas de decirle lo que piensan a ellos de frente.

" _No quisiera que un cobarde como Blake nos representara. ¿Es que acaso hará lo mismo cuando esté a punto de ganar un combate en medio del torneo? Seria humillante…"_

 _"¿Clemont? ¿Hablas del marcado? Si te soy sincero yo no vine al festival porque me parecía aburrido. Si él fue capaz de llegar entre los 4 mejores entonces yo puedo ser el campeón de Kalos. De seguro compro todo para entrar, total es un nerd alfeñique que solo sabe causar problemas."_

 _"Calem estaba enfurecido ese día. Destruyo con su Gallade varios negocios de comida y bebidas. ¿No me crees? ¡Pero si yo lo vi!"_

 _"Ash es un canalla, no debería ni de entrar."_

 _"Ese tal Ketchum es un simple perdedor ardido, sabía que lo iban a apalear en la final e hizo todo ese show."_

 _"Siempre supe que era una persona de poca confianza, me parece un rufián mas."_

Ella seguía escuchando varios comentarios nefastos y sentía que podía perder la paciencia en cualquier momento y explotar contra ellos. Shauna lo noto y procedió a calmarla un poco mientras tocaba su hombro. Los implicados directos los cuales eran el rubio y el kalosiano simplemente quedaban en silencio ante todas esas miradas y comentarios, ellos conocían la verdad de todo y les parecía injusto más que todo con Ash y Blake.

Antes que los comentarios e incertidumbre siguieran, un grupo de estudiantes empezaron a emocionarse de tal manera que fue contagioso para el resto del alumnado. Entrando de una manera galante e imponente, dos entrenadores de elite de la región hacían su aparición frente a todos. Serena y compañía no podían creer que dos entrenadores de ese calibre visitaran su escuela, honestamente era un shock para cualquiera que viviese en Kalos.

 _"¡Siebold! ¡Wikstrom! ¿Qué hacen ellos dos aquí?"_

 _"¡Se ven tan geniales!"_

 _"¡Ojala pueda conseguir sus autógrafos! ¡Seguro se venden bien en Internet!"_

Muchos comentarios eran los arrojados por todo el cuerpo estudiantil mientras que ellos con los ojos cerrados caminaban a través de ellos yendo hacia el estrado principal que se encontraba frente a todos. La directora al mismo tiempo hizo su aparición junto a la cuadrilla de profesores de todo el instituto. Era un honor tener a dos grandes figuras de la región y hasta los maestros aprovechaban la oportunidad de saludar al caballero medieval moderno y al chef de 5 estrellas más prolifero de Kalos.

-Gracias por venir chicos, de veras se los agradezco.- La campeona saludaba a sus guardianes mientras ellos se inclinaban como si fuese de la realeza. Su status de campeona regional era el más importante la asociación.

-No es nada Madame Diantha. Estamos a sus órdenes. Espero no hayamos venido solamente a modelar.- El chef con su elegancia y porte de caballero se hacía notar en especial con las jóvenes féminas del instituto.

-Yo espero que el combate valga la pena, hace tiempo no tenemos un duelo digno.- Como era de esperarse, el caballero de armadura prefería el calor de la batalla que la tertulia de la sociedad.

-Tranquilos los dos, les aseguro que la batalla valdrá la pena.-

-¿Por qué se toma tanta molestia con este evento madame Diantha, si no es mucha mi intromisión?- La curiosidad era latente en ambos pero el especialista en pokemon de agua era el que se expresaba por ambos.

-Necesito que esta batalla convenza a la persona que estoy reclutando para la escuela.-

-Así por eso fuiste a Kanto. Ese hombre es muy sólido con sus decisiones, tendrás que mover una montaña para convencerlo.-

-Esa montaña espero mis alumnos puedan moverla.- Tenia que admitirlo, estaba llena de dudas. Un Elite 4 no es un entrenador cualquiera, son los profesionales más poderosos de cada región, el nivel para poder batallar contra ellos era demasiado elevado y en muchos años ningún entrenador había llegado siquiera vencer a uno de los 4, solo le tocaba confiar en Ash y Blake. Luego de que la emoción se apagara un poco, era el momento de que Diantha diera el anuncio de la selección…y del reto.

-¡Alumnos del Instituto Lumiose! Es un placer estar aquí de nuevo con ustedes en una semana llena de esperanza para el desarrollo de sus conocimientos. El motivo de que estemos todos reunidos aquí es para anunciar a nuestros 4 seleccionados para el torneo inter escolar de la región Kalos.- Antes que ella pudiese continuar, una reacción que no espero empezó a darse entre todo el grupo de estudiantes. Gritos de rechazo, abucheos y hasta profanidades empezaron a escucharse cosa que estremecieron incluso a los dos entrenadores de elite. ¿Tanto era el rechazo a Ash y Blake? Ellos dos eran el blanco de todo el caos que se armaba entre los alumnos. El grupo de Serena estaban impactados con lo que sucedía, Calem y Clemont se sentían impotentes al no poder hacer nada a pesar de que ellos dos hicieron todo para proteger a la escuela. La injusticia y la ignorancia en ese momento estaban tomadas de la mano contra el azabache y el castaño.

-¡Silencio!- Un grito muy fuerte se escucho de la directora la cual hizo eco en todo el campus. Los alumnos se calmaron de golpe al escuchar la voz de autoridad de su directora que al mismo tiempo era la más poderosa entrenadora pokemon de Kalos.

-Entiendo el disgusto de todos con respecto a los resultados finales del torneo intercolegial. Es por eso que se llego a una decisión de brindar esas dos plazas a cualquier estudiante del instituto que sea capaz de llevar en sus hombros tal responsabilidad.- La confusión fue seguida por la emoción. ¡El cobarde y el rebelde fueron eliminados de la contienda y ahora cualquiera podría entrar! Muchos de los alumnos sentían la emoción de ser partícipe del torneo más prestigios a nivel de escuelas del mundo entero. Serena no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Ash y Blake fueron descalificados. Ella sintió un enorme dolor en el pecho al ver que todo el esfuerzo de ambos fue en vano. Shauna, Tierno y Trevor se sentían tristes ante tal noticia. Clemont y Calem estaban furiosos con la decisión y estaban a punto de ir al estrado a rechazar su selección, si sus amigos no estaban ellos tampoco. Antes que ellos pudieran ir hacia el estrado la directora siguió con su declaratoria.

-El proceso de selección será muy simple. Una batalla doble se llevara a cabo el día de hoy para poder escoger a nuestros representantes, y es por eso que nuestros invitados, Siebold y Wikstrom, se ofrecieron a ser los oponentes, jueces y observadores de los dos estudiantes que deseen participar. Si pueden resistir 10 minutos contra ellos dos serán declarados como los nuevos representantes de nuestro instituto.- Toda la emoción del alumnado desapareció de golpe. ¿Luchar contra la elite 4 de la región? Era imposible fue lo que todos pensaron.

-¿Quiénes son los que se postulan para la lucha?- La directora empezó a ofrecer la oportunidad pero como era de esperarse nadie se atrevía, el silencio era ahora lo que dominaba el campus escolar. Tanto como Siebold y Wikstrom esperaron que esa fuera la reacción normal, la juventud de hoy en día tenía miedo al reto e incluso los profesionales actuales huían de sus combates. Ese era su aburrimiento de todos los días.

Nadie levantaba la mano y ni siquiera movían un musculo, el ambiente era tenso tanto que se podía cortar como mantequilla. Calem y Clemont ni siquiera se atreverían en sus mas locos sueños enfrentarse (al menos aun) a entrenadores de nivel tan elevado.

-¿Qué tal si yo lo intento? Se ven que son entrenadores de mi calibre.- El silencio eran tan grande que esa voz se pudo escuchar claramente. Un joven de cabello castaño hacia su aparición desde el edificio central del instituto.

-¡Espera! ¡No intentes ser genial por ti mismo Blake! ¡Yo también quiero luchar contra ellos dos!- La silueta de un joven azabache venia tras el castaño el cual reclamaba a su compañero su actuación tan fuera de tono mientras el mismo le recriminaba del porque no le seguía la corriente en una escena algo cómica donde ambos se jalaban las mejillas. El salón donde ellos recibían clase se alegraron al verlos que ellos aceptaban tal reto imposible, en especial la peli miel que sentía que su corazón latía con mucha más fuerza al ver a su amado con ese enorme desafío por delante, conocía que su persona querida era muy fuerte pero tanto como un elite 4 le parecía imposible de creer.

Los comentarios volvieron a surgir al ver como el dúo de entrenadores que creyeron que fueron descalificados aceptaban el reto sin ningún miedo ni pánico.

" _¿Es que acaso están locos?"_

 _"Me alegra que hayan aparecido, verlos como los aplastan será divertido."_

" _Preparemos tumbas con los nombres de sus pokemon, están acabados."_

Esa era la lógica del lugar, ellos no tenían ninguna oportunidad contra dos entrenadores de calibre elevado como Siebold y Wikstrom. En cambio los allegados analizaban a sus oponentes con mucha curiosidad. ¿Acaso esos dos eran los que Diantha apoyaba? Los ojos de ambos no tenían ni un ápice de duda a pesar de discutían entre ambos en ese momento.

Al no haber ninguna objeción por parte de ninguno de los que rechazaba la idea que ellos dos fueron los combatientes, todos los profesores hicieron su labor de apartar a todos los estudiantes del centro del patio. Una sorpresa fue lo que vino a continuación cuando la directora presiono un botón usando su pie escondido desde el estrado. Un campo de batalla artificial empezó a emerger entre la estupefacción de todos al saber que eso se había construido sin previo aviso. El campo era un simulacro de una planicie de hierba con el espacio suficiente para que se pudiera luchar como se debía. Ambos jóvenes estaban dispuestos a ir a su respectiva posición en el campo de batalla cuando fueron interrumpidos por su grupo de amigos.

-¡Ash!- La peli miel fue la primera en llegar, la cual hizo todo lo posible de zafarse de todo el tumulto de estudiantes que bloqueaban su paso, le siguieron los demás luego al llegar.

-¿Serena? ¿Chicos? ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Estábamos…preocupados….cuando escuchamos….todo…- El inventor conocido por su falta de condición física trataba de explicar.

-Tranquilos, solo debemos de hacer este trámite. ¿No es así Ash?- El policía le guiñaba el ojo al grupo de amigos tratando de no preocuparlos.

-Blake, ustedes dos van contra dos potencias en el mundo pokemon. No es cualquier batalla la que tendrán.- Incluso Calem estaba sumamente nervioso y eso que no era él quien iba a luchar.

-Tranquilos todos, todo irá bien.- Ash sacaba de sus bolsillos el par de guantes negros con salidas para los dedos y se los empezaba a colocar. ¿Hace cuanto no se ponía serio? Solamente le faltaba su gorra en ese momento para sentirse completo. La peli miel en cambio noto el rostro de ambos, llenos de determinar en tener ese combate, era un brillo diferente el cual mostraban comparada con las veces anteriores donde lucharon. Ella entendió cual era el sentimiento que ellos albergaban y tomo una decisión con respecto a su preocupación. En vez de lamentarse, ella iba a animarlos con todo su ser.

-¡Chicos, buena suerte!- ¿Eh? Todos quedaron atónitos ante su reacción a excepción de los que iban a luchar, por lo general ella era la primera preocupada del grupo. Los dos jóvenes entendieron el apoyo que ella les brindaba y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se les dibujo.

-¡Muchas gracias Serena! Andando Blake.- El azabache dio una mirada final a la joven y con eso se dirigía al campo de batalla apretando su puño con fuerza mientras ahora Pikachu desde los bosques de la entrada aparecía y caminaba junto a su entrenador y amigo.

-¿Ahora quien se quiere lucir? Yo cuidare su espalda, no se preocupen….es mi trabajo.- El castaño coloco sus manos atrás de sus hombros de manera despreocupada mientras seguía a Ash. El grupo de amigos estaban tal vez más asustados que ellos dos y decidieron ir a conseguir un espacio para poder ver la batalla para al menos apoyarlos.

En el camino, ambos entrenadores observaron a sus oponentes que irradiaban un aura intimidante, una que les hacia sudar frio a ambos. Ambos llegaron a la conclusión que no podían jugar y tenían que ir con todo.

-¿Asustado Ash?-

-Para nada, ansioso tal vez.-

-No podemos confiarnos contra esos dos, solo con ver la mirada de ambos, me da la pauta que nos van a querer acabar lo más rápido posible.-

-No me sorprende, por algo son elite 4. Pienso ir con todo y necesito que me apoyes, yo también cubriré tu espalda compañero.-

-Esos 10 minutos serán los más largos de mi vida, y lo peor de todo que no es a la par de una chica bonita.-

-A la próxima me pongo peluca y maquillaje, Serena a lo mejor me hace el favor de hacerme ver bonita para ti Blake.-

-¡Uchale! ¿Qué cosas estás diciendo afeminado?- El castaño se sentía asqueado con imaginárselo travestido.

-¿A la próxima llamo a Rose si quieres?-

-Utiliza una peluca rubia y un tono de caramelo en tus mejillas primor.- Ash simplemente se reía al ver que lo prefería a él en peluca que a su amiga….tampoco es que lo culpaba….pero era divertido molestarlo.

Los dos jóvenes ya estaban en su lado del campo en medio de las burlas y habladurías de todos quienes presenciarían el combate injusto. Solo un pequeño rayo de luz se podía ver con el apoyo de sus amigos los cuales gritaban a todo pulmón para apoyarlos.

-Me sorprende que ustedes dos muchachos aceptaran el duelo.- El chef era el primero en probar su determinación.

-Ustedes dos saldrán más sorprendidos, se los aseguro.- El kantoniano respondía mientras sacaba una de sus pokebolas de su cinturón.

-Muchos solo usan palabras, prefiero la batalla, esas son las palabras verdaderas entre guerreros.- El hombre de temple de acero colocaba su opinión acerca de los combates.

-Tranquilo señor hojalata. Le vamos a dar una lección muy divertida.- Blake era el último en hablar, a pesar de su supuesta confianza, sabía que los elite 4 eran duros. En Unova, lo vivió en carne propia.

Tú a tú desde el principio, esa era la muestra de confianza que tenían que brindar antes de un reto tan difícil como el que tenían de frente. Por lo general los entrenadores de la elite siempre veían a sus adversarios llenos de nervios, pero esos dos parecían más bien emocionados con la idea de su batalla.

-ESTA ES UNA BATALLA DOBLE ENTRE LOS ENTRENADORES SIEBOLD Y WIKSTROM DE LA ELITE 4 DE LA REGION KALOS CONTRA ASH KETCHUM Y BLAKE ARATA ASPIRANTES A SER REPRESENTANTES DE INSTITUTO LUMIOSE. LAS REGLAS SON SIMPLES, SI LOS RETADORES PUEDEN DERROTAR A SUS OPONENTES O AGUANTAR 10 MINUTOS ELLOS SERAN DECLARADOS LOS GANADORES DEL COMBATE, EN CASO CONTRARIO QUE UNO PIERDA SU POKEMON AMBOS SERAN ELIMINADOS.- El profesor Sycamore era el encargado de recapitular y de ser el referee de la batalla. EL silencio predominaba debido a la ansiedad de ver esa batalla.

-¡Es hora de una exquisita batalla! ¡Sal ahora Blastoise!- El experto en pokemon de agua era el primero en sacar a su pokemon el cual era uno de los iníciales de Kanto en su última etapa.

-¡Prepárate para la guerra! ¡Ve Scizor!- El caballero metálico lanzaba a su bicho de acero el cual salió se coloco junto al tipo agua en pose de pelea. Cualquiera que siguiese a las ligas profesionales conocía que esos son los pokemon más fuertes de ambos y ahora los dos chicos iban a enfrentarse contra esos dos potentes adversarios.

-Veo que no nos la quieren dejar fácil Ash.-

-No te preocupes, vamos a mostrar de que estamos hechos los dos.-

-¿Me haces los honores?-

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Sceptile yo te elijo!- El pokemon planta salió a escena con un aire de fuerza y potencia visibles. Como era costumbre colocaba un palillo en su boca demostrando que no le tenía miedo a los oponentes que tenía en frente. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver que el azabache tenía ese tipo de pokemon, en especial su grupo de amigos.

-¿Desde cuándo Ash tiene un Sceptile?- Al unisonó todo el grupo exclamo al mismo tiempo a excepción de Serena que sentía un poco mas de alivio al conocer de primera mano el poder del tipo hierba. Ella colocaba ambas manos en su pecho preocupada por su persona especial.

-¿Así que vas con la carga pesada?-

-Pensaba usarlo para el torneo intercolegial, pero con todo el desorden que se armo quede en deuda con Sceptile. Esta será la forma de pagarle la batalla que le debo, ya que no se sintió satisfecho en Kanto.-

-Bueno, tampoco soy mucho de usar a todos mis pokemon, pero creo que este es un caso especial. ¡A trabajar! ¡Volcarona!- Blake lanzaba una Ultra Ball de la cual salía un majestuoso insecto que se podía equiparar a la belleza del sol. Al aterrizar, unas pequeñas chispas de fuego se vieron que fueron esparcidas.

Los alumnos aun quedaban más asombrados con el segundo pokemon del dúo de jóvenes entrenadores. Se podía percibir que sería una batalla de gran nivel cuando incluso algunos tragaban por miedo a lo que podía venir.

-¿Desde cuándo Blake tiene un pokemon así de sorprendente?- Ahora si todo el grupo de amigos gritaba en unisonó al ver al imponente tipo fuego. Trevor parecía que estaba en una confitería ya que no pudo resistir y saco su cámara para fotografiar a ese grupo de pokemon raros. Todos quedaron viendo algo extrañados al pelirrojo pero fue durante poco tiempo ya que la batalla iba a comenzar.

-¡Entonces! ¡QUE LA BATALLA INICIE!-

==========Ash/Blake vs. Siebold/Wikstrom=========

\- ¡Vamos a comenzar esto con mucho calor! ¡Lanzallamas Volcarona hacia Scizor!- Blake no iba a perder el tiempo e iba a aprovechar la ventaja de tipo. Una potente ráfaga de fuego se dirigía hacia el insecto que no se movía en lo absoluto cosa que le pareció raro a ambos estudiantes.

-Giro Rápido.- El tipo agua se interponía entre el fuego y el tipo insecto repeliendo perfectamente el ataque de fuego.

-¡Sceptile! ¡Hoja Navaja ahora!- Ash no iba a perder el tiempo, comando a su tipo planta para que usara su velocidad y golpeara a Blastoise. Siguiendo el camino del ataque de fuego se dirigía desde la parte derecha a atacar a la tortuga pokemon cargando su hoja afilada.

-Puño Bala.- El caballero comando a su compañero el cual desapareció de donde estaba y apareció frente a Sceptile el cual no pudo reaccionar y fue golpeado en el abdomen el cual fue lanzado a varios metros.

-¡Hidro Cañón!- Blastoise dejo de girar y usando los cañones de su lomo empezó a disparar un potente chorro de agua que sin esfuerzo apagaba la llamarada del tipo insecto, el golpe fue directo y el pokemon de Blake también fue lanzado varios metros en dirección opuesta de donde Sceptile se encontraba.

Todos observaron la obvia superioridad del elite 4. En pocos movimientos ya habían derrotado a los dos jóvenes que tenían cara de estupefacción. Serena observaba en especial a Ash que apretaba sus puños y dientes ante la muestra de poder.

 _"Era imposible después de todo."_

 _"¡Perdedores! ¡Son patéticos!"_

 _"Se los dije, necesitamos tumbas para sus pokemon."_

Los comentarios se pasaban de la raya, todo el grupo de amigos miraban a los que hacían esos comentarios con una mirada asesina. El estrés que esos dos debía de ser enorme. La preocupación era ya consecuencia de la situación desesperada. Sin Embargo, los dos entrenadores empezaron a reír incluso en medio de la adversidad. Una sonrisa se les dibujaba a los dos los cuales hasta temblaban pero por la emoción que sentían.

-Esto….-

-Es…-

-¡Lo que buscábamos!- Los entrenadores de la élite 4 observaron extrañados esa reacción de ambos. Esos ataques debían de ser suficientes para haberlos derrotado, el nivel de sus pokemon era suficiente para derrotarlos. La sorpresa fue cuando Volcarona y Sceptile se levantaron de pronto con energías para luchar.

-¡Aumentemos la velocidad! ¡Sceptile utiliza ataque rápido y luego Balas Semilla contra Scizor!- El tipo hierba tomo un impulso potente y empezó a disparar sus semillas contra el bicho metálico el cual recibía los golpes del huracán verde.

-¡Atrapemos a esa tortuga! ¡Volcarona utiliza Danza Aleteo y rodea a Blastoise luego con lanzallamas!- El insecto empezaba a ejecutar su danza con lo cual su velocidad aumento de golpe y empezó a rodear también al tipo agua mientras disparaba su lanzallamas en una versión improvisada de giro de fuego. Ambos pokemon eran atacados con ataques de larga distancia lo cual era de esperarse ya que los ataques directos serian ineficaces contra ellos dos.

-Creen que pueden con nuestro ritmo. ¡Blastoise utiliza Giro Rápido y combina Hidro Cañón!- El chef internacional no iba a tener piedad, la tortuga empezó a girar de nuevo y el chorro potente de agua también era lanzado hacia el fuego del bicho que hacia hasta lo imposible para esquivar cada golpe.

-No son los únicos que pueden bailar. ¡Scizor! ¡Danza de Espada al mismo tiempo que esquivas ese ataque!- El bicho metálico empezaba también a danzar con lo cual en sucesiones de agilidad esquivaba todas las balas semilla de Sceptile.

-¿Qué dices si cambiamos ahora?- Lo que no se percataron los Elite es que ese ataque era una trampa de Ash y Blake. Los dos pokemon estaban corriendo en círculos sobre los suyos, pero el patrón de movimiento era diferente, el tipo hierba rodeaba concorde a las manecillas del reloj mientras Volcarona en contra.

-Me parece bien.- Ambos entrenadores sonrieron entre si y sus dos pokemon entendiendo la estrategia perfectamente saltaron al momento que ambos cruzaron miradas cambiando de pareja en el proceso que se elevaron hacia el cielo.

-¡Balas Semillas mientras gira sobre Blastoise!- Sceptile empezó a disparar su ataque golpeando desde el aire al pokemon de agua el cual recibió el impacto de lleno.

-¡Giro Fuego sobre el pasto y quémalo!- Usando sus llamas, el tipo fuego envolvió a Scizor en un circulo de llamas el cual lo mantenían atrapado.

Los elite 4 entendieron la estrategia de los dos jóvenes, era separarlos y atrapar a uno para ir dos contra uno. ¡Esos dos no combatían para resistir! ¡Esos dos estaban peleando para ganar! Ahora entendían las palabras de Diantha y como ya hace mucho ambos no sentían, el sudor frio de ir en desventaja en una batalla nacía de sus corazones y una sonrisa en consecuencia.

Todos ahora estaban con la boca callada, la batalla estaba siendo intensa y ahora iba a favor de los dos tipos que ellos no querían ver como sus seleccionados. Los únicos que gritaban con toda la adrenalina eran los más cercanos a ellos dos.

-¡Adelante Ash! ¡Adelante Sceptile!- Serena y Shauna gritaban a más no poder.

-¡Vamos Blake! ¡Tú y Volcarona pueden!- Los varones del grupo saltaban y vitoreaban con silbidos y aplausos. Clemont y Calem en especial se sentían asombrados de que ellos dos pudiesen contra la elite 4.

-¡Utiliza tu velocidad Sceptile y golpéalo esta vez con Hoja Navaja!-

-¡Apoya a Sceptile y utiliza Viento Plateado!- Ahora que Scizor estaba atrapado era la oportunidad perfecta para que ambos atacaran.

-Las cosas no son así de fáciles jóvenes. ¡Hidro Cañón al suelo!- Sin que pudieran percatarse de lo que sucedía la tortuga esquivaba los dos ataques elevándose hacia el aire con la potencia de su cañón.

-¡Ahora lanza un ataque de agua hacia el fuego que rodea a Scizor!- Actuando como bombero improvisado, el tipo agua liberaba al tipo acero.

-¿No crees que sabríamos eso?- La reacción del elite fue tardía, sin siquiera darse cuenta, Sceptile ahora se encontraba encima de su pokemon y dio un tremendo navajazo contra Blastoise azotándolo contra el suelo.

-¡Blastoise! ¿Cómo rayos? ¡El Viento Plateado!- En efecto, el elite 4 se dio cuenta que Ash utilizo el ataque de Blake para impulsarse más alto que su pokemon.

-¡Scizor! ¡Persecución!- Al estar libre, ahora el tipo insecto metálico se coloco encima de Sceptile golpeándolo desde el aire y también azotándolo contra el suelo.

-¡Sceptile! ¡No podemos parpadear ningún momento ya que los tenemos encima!- El azabache sentía lo duro que era la elite de Kalos por primera vez, a pesar de haber hecho varias combinaciones no eran efectivas contra la combinación de los dos contrincantes frente a ellos dos.

-¡Psíquico contra Scizor y azótalo también!- Aprovechando el descuido de Wikstrom, el bicho utilizo su poder telepático y azoto también a su homónimo carmesí.

-¡Cabezazo!- El tipo agua se incorporaba y de un enorme salto horizontal se lanzo contra el tipo insecto de fuego impactándolo y lanzándolo otra vez a varios metros.

El intercambio de golpes era severo, ningún pokemon se daba tregua en el campo de batalla. Todo el alumnado veía sorprendido la magnífica lucha que brindaban Ash y Blake y no podían creer que tuviesen ese nivel. Poco a poco cada estudiante era convencido que ellos dos eran los que debían de representarlos. El minutero apenas iba en el minuto 7, más de lo esperado para todos y parecía que el encuentro estaba en una encrucijada.

-No me gusta cómo va esto Ash.-

-Sé cómo te sientes…..tenemos desventaja.- Tanto Sceptile y Volcarona se sentían cansados ya ante la potencia de los ataques de sus oponentes mientras tanto ellos estaban lastimados pero tranquilos. ¿Acaso este era el nivel también en Kanto y Unova? Ambos pensaban que necesitaban más entrenamiento para poder seguir el paso a sus futuros contrincantes.

-Me impresiona que ustedes dos puedan seguir nuestro paso. He quedado impresionado y creo que Madame Diantha tenía razón con ustedes.-

-Hace tiempo mi sangre no hervía tanto como hoy. ¡Ustedes son verdaderos guerreros!- Los halagos eran evidentes, todos escuchaban que ambos hacían un trabajo impecable. Serena sentía que podían hacerlo pero al observar a Ash y a Blake observo que ellos más bien parecían frustrados y hasta ansiosos por lo que preveían. Si tu oponente, que es cien veces superior te halaga, es que va ir con todo su poder ahora contra ti y eso ellos dos lo sabían a la perfección.

-Lastimosamente, acabaremos con esto.- Ambos sacaron sus piedras llave y empezaron a hacer sincronía con sus pokemon. Una luz potente empezaba a cegar a todos los presentes mientras ambos pokemon cambiaban a formas más poderosas e invencible a la vista de todos. Mega Blastoise y Mega Scizor entraban en escena.

-Creo que estamos en más problemas Ash.-

-¿Qué te hizo pensar en eso? ¿Los dos mega pokemon que tenemos en frente o que nuestros amigos estén cansados?- Critico, esa era la situación de ambos.

-¿No piensan atacar?- Wikstrom era el primero en tentar a sus oponentes.

-Si no lo hacen, nosotros lo haremos.-

-Blake…solo tenemos una oportunidad de ganar.-

-¿Piensas usarlo?-

-Es arriesgado, pero si queremos sobrevivir es la única forma. Que nuestros pokemon estén cansados es también una ventaja.-

-¿Cuál es tu plan?-

-Derrotarlos.-

-Ese es un buen plan, lo seguiré con gusto.- Ash necesitaba un poco de tiempo y los mega pokemon eran demasiado fuertes y rápidos. Un ataque sorpresa era casi imposible en esos momentos, pero solo "eso" podía ayudarlos a crear esa abertura. Pikachu miraba a su entrenador algo preocupado pero sabía de buena mano las consecuencias de perder ese combate.

" _Agradece a Charles Goodshow que quedes libre mocoso. Tu libertad no será eterna, cuando pierdas ese título, te veré de nuevo en este infierno."_

¿Cuál era la preocupación de Ash en esos momentos? ¿Regresar a ese lugar donde cayó en su punto más bajo? ¿Perder esa batalla? ¿Ser humillado frente a toda la escuela? En la mente de Ash, en ese momento nada importaba. Lo único que no quería perder en ese momento, era la amistad que había hecho con todos. Mientras todos observaban la relativa calma del campo, el azabache sentía la presencia de sus amigos que lo apoyaban sin cesar, sentía la determinación de Blake por la victoria, pero más importante aún, sentía la preocupación de esa joven que tenía sus ojos puestos en él. No podía mentirse en ese momento, lo que mas temía perder en ese momento era a Serena. ¡Si perdía no la volvería a ver a ella, ni a ningún ser querido!

Un aura verde empezó a emanar de Sceptile cosa que sorprendió a los entrenadores de elite. Su habilidad se activo en esos momentos…..¡ESPESURA! Era un todo o nada en ese momento, el pokemon sin las palabras de su entrenador empezó a cargar energía solar de su espalda. Los ojos de la campeona de Kalos y los dos elite se dilataron al ver que el pokemon de Ash ejecutaba su ataque sin siquiera dar una indicación. Una sensación de peligro se pudo percibir que provenía del entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, algo que ellos muy bien conocían y que era imposible que tuviese. ¿O sí?

-¡Volcarona! ¡Danza Aleteo y Psíquico contra ellos dos! ¡Utiliza toda tu fuerza para mantenerlos a raya!- Gracias a la danza del tipo insecto, su poder de ataque especial aumento de gran manera permitiéndole atrapar a los dos mega pokemon con su fuerza psíquica. Era un duelo de poder a poder, un solo ataque para derrotarlos.

-¡Scizor libérate ahora! ¡Puño Bala para atacar!- El pokemon bicho hacia uso de toda su fuerza y se movía con dificultad.

-¡Blastoise! ¡Usa toda tu fuerza también! ¡Cabezazo para zafarte!- A pesar de los esfuerzos de Blake y Volcarona, el poder de los pokemon de la elite 4 era demasiado. Solo unos segundos fue lo que pudo tenerlos y se habían liberado y se dirigían a toda velocidad contra los dos pokemon.

-¡AHORA BLAKE!-

-¡VOLCARONA! ¡VIENTO PLATEADO HACIA SCEPTILE AHORA!- Como su fuese un huracán, el ataque del insecto de fuego elevo a los aires al pokemon tipo hierba el cual al estar más cerca del sol pudo cargar con más velocidad su ataque. Los dos pokemon mega evolucionados quedaron viendo como Sceptile era elevado muy alto, más que las últimas veces. Ash en ese momento sentía el dolor de su amigo en su propia piel, ese ataque del pokemon del castaño había hecho mucho daño pero fue suficiente para agarrar por sorpresa a sus oponentes.

-¡RAYO SOLAR AHORA!-

-¡SCEPTILEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- Un enorme resplandor fue dirigido hacia los dos pokemon con una potencia extrema debido a la habilidad del pokemon tipo planta y a la conexión directa que tenía con su entrenador en esos momentos. El insecto no podía ya apoyar ya que se sentía cansado luego de los dos ataques ejecutados con la máxima potencia de sus fuerzas y solo esperaba que su compañero pudiese lograr el objetivo.

-¡SCIZOR! ¡FOCO RESPLANDOR!-

-¡BLASTOISE! ¡HIDRO CAÑON!-

-Los tres ataques colisionaron entre sí causando una enorme explosión en medio del campo de batalla. Ráfagas de viento fueron disparadas por todos los lados mientras los alumnos se protegían sus rostros ante la potencia de los ataques. Una luz se podía observar desde los cielos de Kalos el cual era el choque de energías. Sceptile aun se mantenía en el aire debido a la potencia de los ataques.

-¡NO NOS VAMOS A RENDIR! ¡SCEPTILE TU Y YO PODEMOS!- La energía que desprendía el pokemon tipo hierba se hacía más potente ante la sorpresa de los elite 4. Los dos mega pokemon se mantenían aun a pesar del súbito aumento de poder del ataque de rayo solar, el hecho de estar tan elevado en el aire le permitía aun ejecutar el ataque, algo que un pokemon tipo planta bien entrenado podía hacer. ¿Quién rayos era Ash Ketchum? Una silueta se podía apreciar que emanaba de Sceptile. ¿Acaso? ¿Su Cola había cambiado? Parecía tener un pequeño árbol en ella. ¿No era posible? ¿Ash no poseía ese instrumento? ¿Cómo era posible? A pesar de ello, pudieron observar que Sceptile aun mantenía su estado original. No cabía duda, esa era la razón por la cual Diantha lo protegía.

-¡SCIZOR!-

-¡BLASTOISE!-

-¡TODO SU PODER!- Los mega pokemon no perdieron el tiempo y empezaron a ejercer más presión al punto de empujar a al tipo hierba y su ataque. Ash ya estaba en su límite y podía sentir las consecuencias en su cuerpo al mismo tiempo pero estaba determinado a ganar. Sin siquiera notarlo, nadie vio que Volcarona se elevo a los aires también a la par de Sceptile. El azabache quedo viendo a su amigo el cual le sonreía.

-Te dije que te cuidaría la espalda. ¡VIENTO PLATEADO CON TODA TU POTENCIA!- La habilidad de su pokemon también se activo. ¡ENJAMBRE! Con la ayuda de su compañero de lucha los dos pokemon recuperaban terreno. Un resplandor cubrió todo el colegio hasta que al final la colisión de ataques brindo una explosión levantando una columna de energía que elevaba hacia el cielo. Una cortina de humo cubrió en el campo de batalla cuando los ataques dieron su fin.

El silencio volvía a reinar entre los espectadores, poco a poco el campo de batalla se hacía más visible. Los Mega pokemon estaban intactos solamente con leves jadeos mientras Sceptile y Volcarona yacían en el suelo, completamente exhaustos ambos. Los dos pokemon se levantaban incluso a pesar de que sus energías eran pocas, sus entrenadores lucían cansados también pero aun se mantenían el grupo dispuesto a luchar. El tipo hierba se arrodillo pero no se rendía a pesar de todo, el tipo fuego aun mantenía el espíritu de combate ardiendo también al mismo tiempo.

-Parece que este es el fin.-

-Así parece amigo. Termines con esta batalla.-

-¡Blastoise, Cabezazo!-

-¡Scizor, Puño Bala!-

Ambos mega pokemon dirigieron su ataque hacia los dos casi debilitados contrincantes, parecía el fin hasta que…..

-¡TIEMPO!- El profesor Sycamore que recién se levantaba luego de haber sido lanzado por el impacto de los ataques gritaba deteniendo la batalla. El cronometro brindaba la información que los diez minutos habían concluido al mismo tiempo que el insecto metálico tenia sus pinzas muy cerca del cuello de Sceptile y Blastoise se detuvo a tiempo frente a Volcarona.

-¡Debido a que el cronometro termino su cuenta de diez minutos, los ganadores del desafío son Ash y Blake!- Ante el anuncio dado por el profesor Sycamore, el publico estallo de emoción al ver la victoria de los dos jóvenes. Serena y compañía les valió poco el protocolo y corrieron hacia ambos para felicitarlos mientras ellos dos se caían al suelo sentándose por la intensidad que sufrieron, sus pokemon imitándolos. La peli miel fue directo donde Ash y lo abrazo ya que sus sentimientos en ese momento la dominaron. Calem y Clemont fueron hacia Blake para felicitarlo pero lo que vieron en sus rostros mas allá del cansancio era extraño. ¿Frustración?

-¿Ash?- El azabache no pudo aguantar más y se desplomo en los brazos de la joven peli miel, al igual que Sceptile y Volcarona mientras Blake jadeaba de cansancio.

-¡ASH!- Todos gritaron al ver a su amigo desmayarse tratando de auxiliarlo.

Lo que nadie sabía es que alguien observaba desde la azotea de un edificio del colegio todo lo que ocurrió durante la batalla.

"¿ _Aun tienes problemas con ello Ash? Bueno no puedo culparlo si se enfrentaba a esos dos. Creo que tomare la oferta de Diantha. Me interesa que tan lejos puedes llegar Ash…..con tu zona…."_

" **Una batalla explosiva dio conclusión en Instituto Lumiose. Salvados por la campana, Ash y Blake a duras penas pudieron resistir la intensidad de los entrenadores más fuertes de la región. Mientras Ash se desvanece, una figura tomaba su decisión desde lo alto. Esta historia continuara…"**

 **/**

 **Creo que exploto mi teclado al terminar este capitulo. Hola Hola lo saluda Taikobou con un capitulo del fic de nombre largo. Debo de admitir que la batalla fue intensa, una de las mejores que he escrito. Hasta para mi resulto intenso todo ello XD! Como veran puedo revelar secretos cuando me lo propongo, claro solo un cachito. Ellos no iban a ganarle a un elite 4 pero bueno, duraron lo suficiente. Espero les guste el capitulo, ya con esto podre editar unos 4 capitulos de El Reto Maximo XD! Ya quiero empezar de nuevo jajajaja. Conste que quedo larguisimo! XD Espero disfruten! Ahora a responder reviews! OwO!**

 **Sora: Yup! En efecto! Empiezo a soltar cosas de a poco XD! Este salio largo tambien por lo tanto se merece un review presidencial XD! Tienes razon de sentir ese mal presentimiento sobre Miette, pero eso se vera luego luego. Digamos que es su estigma por lo momentos, su pasado lo persigue y su objetivo es liberarse de ello. Giovanni? Nope no es el, eso te lo puedo adelantar, aunque claro, tiene que ver en la historia pero tiene otro rol. De hecho, ese entrenador no es de Kanto, tiene otra nacionalidad por asi decirlo. Siempre hago alusiones al anime y Serena y su habilidad repostera no podia quedar afuera XD! Poco a poco Blake y Ash se vuelven muy cercanos, si te preguntas si he dejado a Clemont fuera de foco, creeme, tendra su oportunidad de brillar. Tenia que darle algo de su famosa densidad, las facilidades del personaje. De hecho el contraste que queria crear en ambas parejas era ese XD! Lo de Blake y Rose tendra que esperar, pero sera pronto pronto. Lo estoy haciendo un Gag ultimamente, cada cita equivale a algun desastre o mala fortuna, me gusta llevarlo asi XD! El auto control de Ash tiene que ver mucho con "eso" por lo tanto lo explicare tambien a fondo cuando se deba...y no...no es aura XD! El Battle Bond de Greninja aparecera, solamente que tendra un trasfondo diferente, se que es algo parecido con algo que sucedio en esta batalla pero no sera del todo asi, bueno tiene que desarrollarse un poco la historia XD. Los planes de Lysandre seran mas complejos, y bueno muchos entrenadores estan bajo su lupa si soy sincero. Espero te guste el capitulo y dale una vuelta a Deseos XD! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Angell0's: Trato de hacer lo mejor posible con cada escena XD. La batalla fue muy buena he de admitir. Espero te guste el capitulo!**

 **HikaruRiv: Y vaya que lo fue XD! Pero este capitulo salio peor XD! Compenso la densidad perdida con lo tierno que se le sale XD. La interaccion de los castaños de Unova me gusta escribirlo XD! Pronto las ruedas del destino se abren descuida jajajaja. Gracias por el apoyo y por el saludo :D!**

 **AJ Styles P1: Me halagan mucho tus palabras :D! Se hace lo posible para mantenerlo emocionantes. Lo de la declaracion falta para ello, se esta cocinando a fuego lento. Tus preguntas me dieron ideas aunque no lo creas XD! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **BrandonG95: Pues esta de oferta al 2x1 XD. Era inevitable que esos dos se encontraran XD! Pronto pronto dare la razon de Blake y Rose, por los momentos disfruta sus momentos comicos XD! Es muy pronto para la confesion, y como lei en ES21 alguna vez, nada puede ir tan bien si algo no va mal. El equipo Flare pronto hara su movimiento! Jajajajaja! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Bueno gente, y con esto me despido! Espero disfruten y los leo en el siguiente capitulo! Ya-Ha!**


	32. El lugar más allá del esfuerzo y el tale

**Capitulo 32:** El lugar más allá del esfuerzo y el talento.

" **En nuestro capitulo anterior, una batalla crucial en el futuro de Ash se llevo a cabo, el duro desafío de la elite 4 estaba frente suyo. Luego de estrategias y combate de nivel superior y muchos golpes, el dúo de estudiantes a duras penas pudo cumplir el requisito de diez minutos. Ash sucumbió ante la fatiga y recién despertaba luego de lo intenso de su reto."**

Los ojos del kantoniano recién se empezaban a abrir luego de haber estado inconsciente durante horas. Al sentarse, sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza hecho del esfuerzo sobre humano que realizo contra los entrenadores más fuertes de Kalos. El resultado no fue de su completo agrado, esperaba poder hacer mas contra ellos dos, pero al final la superioridad fue muy evidente a pesar de haber realizado su máximo esfuerzo. ¿Ese era el nivel mundial? Si acaso lo era, le faltaba mucho aun por mejorar. Volteo a ver a los lados y pudo notar como el color del cielo era naranja comprobando lo tarde que era. ¿Tanto tiempo estuvo dormido? Al tratar de moverse sintió una presión en sus piernas y observo que la causa de ello era una joven que estaba dormida en su regazo. ¿Serena? ¿Qué hacia ella ahí? La observo que dormía plácidamente, a lo mejor ella igual estaba cansada de tantas emociones, el verla ahí pacíficamente pronto le hizo ignorar cualquier dolor que pudiese sentir, ese era el efecto que tenia ella sobre su persona.

-¿Al fin despertaste?- En el marco de la puerta se encontraba Blake también esperando a que el azabache se levantara.

-¿Ha estado ella aquí mucho tiempo Blake?-

-Lo ha estado, después de nuestra batalla te trajimos aquí a la enfermería, estuviste inconsciente durante casi 7 horas. Cuando terminaron las clases, todos tus amigos querían entrar a ver como estabas, por políticas de la enfermera Joy solo una persona puede estar al pendiente de ti y ya la vez a ella ahí esperando pacientemente por tu despertar.- El oficial encubierto se acerca hacia ambos dejando siempre dormir a la chica mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de visita cerca de la ventana de la enfermería.

-¿Y tu como lo hiciste?-

-¿Recuerdas quien soy no es así? Tu seguridad también es parte de mi trabajo.-

-No sé si sentirme bien o mal con eso.- En ese momento, el castaño lanzo un objeto hacia Ash el cual atrapo con dos de sus dedos. Con curiosidad leyó el contenido del objeto de plástico y observo que era su identificación de entrenador pokemon actualizada.-

-Pasamos la prueba.-

-¿Debería de sentirme contento con eso?- Los recuerdos de la batalla se hacían presente en la mente del entrenador, la mayoría del tiempo fue pura desesperación la que vivieron en el combate.

-No creas que eres el único que se siente mal, créeme que pensé que podíamos hacer más. Subestime a esos sujetos.- El tono de Blake era igual de inconforme que el de Ash, tenía sus razones.

-¿Creo que somos malos perdedores no es así?-

-Ni que lo digas….- A pesar de que su frustración era evidente, ambos sonrieron el uno al otro, al menos lograron lo que buscaban y ahora nadie podía tener duda acerca de su actuación. En ese momento, la joven empezaba a moverse un poco, al parecer ya despertaba, ante ello, el castaño decidió salir de la sala.

-Iré a platicar unas cosas con la directora, pronto vendremos a verte Romeo así que despreocúpate.-

-¡Blake!- El azabache se sonrojaba ante la broma que le jugaba el castaño pero no pudo seguir ya que vio como tenía un par de ojos azules encima de él.

-¡Ash estas bien!- Serena por puro reflejo se abalanzaba hacia el azabache el cual se sorprendía por la reacción de la joven.

-Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte por mi Serena.- La kalosiana pudo procesar lo que hacía y tímidamente se alejaba de la persona por quien ella suspiraba. Desde el final de la batalla, su preocupación fue enorme al ver a Ash en ese estado. No pudo ni siquiera concentrarse en clases ya que su angustia era enorme, todos de hecho en el salón se encontraban preocupados por su estado de salud.

-¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? ¿Por qué te desmayaste de esa manera?- Preguntas complicadas para el azabache, una promesa era una promesa y solo las personas que supieran la verdad eran las únicas con derecho a tener explicaciones. Otra vez….tenía que esconderle la verdad a ella….la que menos deseaba ocultarle algo.

-Fue una batalla muy intensa y pues…no he comido muy bien estos días….- Ante tal declaración, la reacción de Serena fue de sorpresa.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tu mamá no está preparándote nada?-

-Mi madre no está en Kalos por los momentos. Solo fui yo quien volvió de Kanto ya que ella está atendiendo su negocio, surgieron algunos problemas y ella tiene que atenderlos personalmente.- ¿Todo este tiempo ha estado solo en casa comiendo mal? Los pensamientos de Serena eran de preocupación plena.

-¡¿Por qué no me habías dicho eso Ash?! ¡Yo te pude haber ayudado!- Cerca…..muy cerca estaba esa joven del rostro del azabache el cual sentía nervios al apreciar perfectamente la dulce mirada de preocupación que la chica le brindaba.

-No quería preocuparte o algo por el estilo.-

-¡Nada de eso! Siempre lo haces de todos modos. Permíteme ayudarte, por favor.- No podía decirle que no, su ternura en esos momentos evitaba que pudiese negarse a su petición.

-De acuerdo Serena, tú ganas.- La joven sintió una inmensa alegría al tener el permiso de Ash para asistirlo, le dolía saber que tenía problemas en casa y que nadie lo podría auxiliar, a pesar de no ser una experta ella tenía su experiencia y estaba dispuesta a usarla para ayudarle.

El silencio se apodero luego del cuarto, ambos se observaban siendo bañados por la luz naranja del atardecer. Sus corazones en esos momentos se sincronizaba, ahora era mucho más difícil ocultar esa sensación agradable que ambos sentían por estar juntos. Ambos quisieron pronunciar palabra pero ambos se interrumpieron al mismo tiempo haciéndolos sentir más nerviosos.

-Tu primero Ash….-

-Tu primero mejor Serena….- El kantoniano la colocaba en una encrucijada ya que a ella se le quería saltar el corazón por estar solos los dos en esos momentos.

-Yo quería….decirte….que eres asombroso.- Una frase que Ash jamás espero y que lo dejo estupefacto.

-¿Asombroso?-

-La batalla que Blake y tu tuvieron esta mañana, fue increíble.- Era de esperar que ella se sintiese impresionada, no todos los días combatían contra entrenadores tan famosos como los de hoy. Eso lo hizo recordar algunas cosas poco agradables…

 _"_ _¡Ash! ¡Eres realmente fuerte! ¡No cualquier puede derrotarlos! ¡Eres el mejor!"_ Palabras vacías, eso es lo que encontraba siempre que alguien le felicitaba.

-Me…sorprendió mucho ese lazo tan hermoso que tienes con Sceptile….ambos hicieron un trabajo increíble, yo jamás había visto algo así…. - ¿Eh? ¿Escucho bien? Ella no estaba felicitándolo por que "él" era fuerte, ella estaba impresionada por el lazo que tenia con su pokemon más que la fuerza que uno individualmente podía mostrar. Siempre un mal sabor de boca se le formaba cuando alguien lo felicitaba en vez de los que realmente se merecían todos los elogios del mundo, sus amigos pokemon. Una cálida sensación le invadió el pecho, su corazón no paraba de palpitar fuertemente ante esa declaración de admiración tan sincera y pura como la blanca nieve.

-Mis pokemon son los que merecen el crédito….pero gracias Serena…..tus palabras significan mucho para mí.- Siempre que alguien le daba halagos fuera de zona, simplemente agradecía con una sonrisa hipócrita y se alejaba. Por primera vez, una persona lo agarraba con la guardia baja y un pequeño sonrojo se le formaba en las mejillas. En ese momento la joven vio un objeto que tenia Ash en su regazo y lo tomo por simple curiosidad.

-¿Esto es…..?-

-Es mi identificación como entrenador pokemon oficial de Kanto.- La curiosidad de la joven ardió furiosamente, tal vez en ese documento muchas respuestas de Ash saldrían a la luz si pudiese echar un vistazo, pero….tampoco quería traicionar la confianza de su amado.

-¿A qué edad comenzaste a ser un entrenador pokemon Ash?- Al menos podría sacarle información regular, ella quería conocer un poco más de su persona.

-Comencé mi carrera pokemon hace 6 años. En ese momento tenía diez años ya a punto de cumplir los once. Antes de la reforma escolar en Kanto, uno a esa edad podía iniciar su viaje pokemon. Cuando cumplí 13 años, me apegue a las normas de la región y comencé a estudiar en el instituto público de Pueblo Paleta.-

-Es increíble, la reforma escolar vino aquí muchos años antes que en Kanto, por lo tanto yo no tuve esa experiencia de viajar, aunque si te soy sincera, quisiera hacerlo en un futuro.-

-¡Te has perdido de mucho! ¡Es una increíble sensación, el ir de aquí a allá buscando realizar tus metas y objetivos! ¡Conocí a muchos de mis amigos en esos viajes y créeme que eso no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo!- Ver la sonrisa del muchacho al remembrar esos valiosos recuerdos derretían el corazón de la joven sin saber, que la reforma escolar en Kanto se debía, sin querer, a sus acciones en la región.

-Suena divertido, realmente quisiera viajar por toda Kalos, siempre he sabido que es una región hermosa.- En ese momento Ash tuvo una magnífica idea, algo que le nacía del corazón mismo.

-¿Te gustaría algún día viajar conmigo y explorar Kalos?- Esa pregunta dejo en estupefacción a la joven. ¿Escucho bien? ¿Ash la invito a una viaje pokemon algún día?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Me encantaría! Pero….ahora no se puede…..-

-Claro que lo sé, pero quiero prometerte que lo haremos cuando nos graduemos de la escuela.- La felicidad de la joven peli miel se hacía notar y una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en el lienzo de su rostro.

-¡Es una promesa!-

Antes de seguir con su conversación, la directora llego al cuarto de la enfermería acompañada no solamente por Blake, también Calem y Clemont venían los cuales se aliviaron al ver que Ash estaba sano.

-¡Ash! ¡Te encuentras bien amigo!- El inventor también se encontraba preocupado por la salud del azabache, a pesar de lo increíble que fue esa batalla pokemon, el hecho de que estuviese en cama era algo bastante raro.

-Estoy bien Clemont, muchas gracias por preocuparte también.- El único que se encontraba en silencio era Calem el cual estaba completamente dubitativo que el cansancio de Ash fuese pura coincidencia. Era la segunda vez que presenciaba algo similar, primeramente en el festival deportivo cuando corrieron juntos esa carrera y algunas memorias vagas de cuando estuvo controlado por ese dispositivo. ¿Por qué sentía que Ash ocultaba algo?

-Señorita Serena, no sé si podría disculparnos unos momentos, necesito hablar algo privado con mis seleccionados.- La peli miel se tenso al escuchar a la directora pedirle el favor cosa que ella no pudo negar.

-Entiendo señora directora.- La joven kalosiana se levanto para salir de la habitación sin antes voltear a ver al joven kantoniano el cual ambos con la mirada pudieron entender que ella le iba a esperar.

Serena caminaba por el pasillo con muchos pensamientos acerca de la carrera pokemon de Ash la cual la tenía confundida. Su fuerza no se comparaba a cualquiera que ella haya visto, no es que ella fuese fanática o experta en las batallas pokemon o algo por el estilo, pero si ella podía percibir ese nivel tanto en Blake y Ash siendo básicamente una novata, entendía que ellos dos eran especiales. No pudo seguir con su línea de pensamiento ya que choco con alguien en el pasillo.

-¡Discúlpeme! ¡No fue mi intención! Es mi culpa por estar distraída.-

-No se preocupe señorita, me gustaría más bien que me brindara unas indicaciones. ¿Dónde se encuentra la enfermería de esta escuela?- Serena volteo a ver a la persona con quien choco y cuando vio su rostro una memoria vino a su mente. Ella conocía a esa persona…..tal vez no en persona, pero si la recordaba en una de las fotografías de Ash.

-Siga…caminando por este pasillo y luego voltee hacia la derecha.-

-Muchas gracias señorita, es muy amable.- Los pasos de la persona con quien tuvo su infortunado accidente eran fuertes y decididos. Ella estuvo a punto de preguntar exactamente quien era hasta que fue interrumpida por una persona…

-¿Veo que no pierdes el tiempo Serena? ¿Es raro verte con Ash cuando deberías de estar con tu otro amigo?- La peli miel volteo y ahí se encontraba la joven pastelera de cabello azul.

-Miette. ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-No es obvio, quiero ver a Ash y como se encuentra, estoy muy preocupada por su salud.- Los celos de Serena volvían a aparecer, porque ella era la única que le brindaba esa sensación de peligro.

-Ash en estos momentos tiene una plática con la directora, no creo que pueda recibirte.-

-¿Por eso te botaron no es así?- Ouch…..eso le dolió a la joven de ojos azules.

-¿Tu qué quieres con Ash? ¿Es que acaso ya no le agradeciste bastante?-

-Vaya que te encuentras informada, me siento halagada de que sepas de mis acciones, ya que a mí no me gusta ocultar cosas como tu.- ¿Eh? ¿De qué habla? Serena en ese momento se encontraba confundida.

-Veo que tienes curiosidad Serena. Si Ash no se encuentra disponible, mejor será hablar contigo.- La mirada de Miette era de extrema seriedad, ella tenía que confrontarla y ser clara de una vez por todas.

-De acuerdo, vamos al patio, ahí podremos hablar solas.- Las dos jóvenes se dirigieron hacia el patio para poder por fin confrontarse como era debido. Una oportunidad que Serena no iba a desperdiciar.

En el cuarto de la enfermería de la escuela, la directora junto a los 4 alumnos seleccionados para representar a Instituto Lumiose se encontraban todos reunidos para hablar del futuro del equipo y sus próximas batallas.

-Antes que nada, primero quiero felicitarlos a los 4 por su desempeño tanto en el torneo inter colegial como en la batalla contra Siebold y Wikstrom. Han demostrado ser los más aptos para representar nuestra institución.

-Aun no me siento del todo contento con esa batalla Diantha….- Ash era el primero en mostrar su disconformidad cosa que Blake apoyaba, eso hizo sonreír a la joven directora.

-¡Ash! ¿Estás loco? ¡Batallaste de tú a tú contra la elite de Kalos!- El inventor era el que no podía creer que estaba tan apático con esa hazaña.

-Si de tú a tú te refieres a ser salvados por el reloj cuando claramente te vapulearon, no comparto esa idea contigo Clemont.- Ahora era el policía quien daba su punto de vista. ¿La sesión de seleccionados se convirtió acaso en la terapia de un dúo de malos perdedores? No los culpaba, ella alguna vez lo fue….y lo seguía siendo.

-¿Porque dices eso?-

-Clemont, cuando eres entrenador pokemon, luchar contra los mejores es una oportunidad que pocas veces se da. El hecho es que si de verdad batallas para ganar, ese tipo de lucha que ellos dos tuvieron sabe amarga ya que no fue una victoria. ¿No es así chicos?- Tanto el castaño como el azabache afirmaban a la observación de Calem.

-Solo existe un detalle que me tiene confundido y es sobre ti Ash.- El kalosiano iba a confrontar de una vez por todas al campeón juvenil de Kanto.

-¿Qué es lo que te confundió Calem?- Diantha sabía que esto llegaría tarde o temprano, solo las personas con buen ojo o que hayan experimentado "eso" sabían que no se trataba de una simple hazaña.

-Esa vez en la carrera de tres piernas y en la batalla que tuviste hoy, no me pareció normal lo que hiciste. El hecho de que las dos veces hayas caído inconsciente elimina la casualidad. ¿Qué es lo que tienes o haces Ash?- Entre la espada y la pared, el azabache se encontraba en un dilema el cual no quería revelar ya que era una promesa a su maestro…..

-Yo puedo responder eso por Ash muchacho…..- Una nueva voz se incorporo en la sesión que el grupo que sostenía. Todos quedaron consternados de quien podría tratarse pero el único que literalmente quedo con la boca abierta y con los ojos dilatados de la sorpresa era Ash.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí Brandon?!-

-¿Es que acaso tu maestro tiene que pedirte permiso para volver a verte?- ¡Maestro! Hasta la misma Diantha quedo estupefacta con esa expresión dicha por el kantoniano mayor. ¿Así que esa era la razón por la cual el sujeto tenía interés en el joven kantoniano? Blake fue el primero en reconocer a la figura que tenía en frente y le parecía imposible que esa persona fuese maestro de Ash. Su fama de ermitaño arqueólogo lo hacía imposible de contactar. ¿Cómo rayos Ash hizo para captar su atención? Calem y Clemont se encontraban perdidos con respecto quien era ese sujeto.

-No puede ser…es usted…- El policía tartamudeaba ante la sorpresa que tenía en frente.

-Mi nombre es Brandon Valente. Líder de la pirámide de batalla de los Cerebros de la Frontera en Kanto.- Al revelarse su identidad, los kalosianos cayeron al suelo sentándose por la presencia de esa persona de alto calibre en el ámbito profesional mundial. La famosa batalla de la frontera, la liga privada más prestigiosa del mundo donde el magnate Scott F. Emerald patrocinaba directamente las luchas, combates y retos. La asociación pokemon siempre vio con malos ojos que una liga privada fuese su competencia pero con el pasar de los años se llegaron a negocios donde incluso podían combatir en peleas de exhibición contra los entrenadores más fuertes de cada región. ¿Qué hacia diferente a Brandon? Además de ser el entrenador más temido y poderoso de toda la elite de la liga privada, hace unos años Cynthia, campeona regional de Sinnoh, tuvo un empate contra el líder de la frontera cuando se inicio los combates "amistosos" entre la liga y la asociación pokemon.

-¿Ese era tu interés por Ash? Honestamente estoy sorprendida.- La joven directora ahora se dirigía al hombre de mirada seria.

-Me entere que Ash se mudo a esta región luego del problema que tuvo con la asociación pokemon. Cuando llegaste a mí, fue la oportunidad perfecta para saber donde estaba.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Tu directora es una persona muy tenaz, fue capaz de ir hacia Kanto y luchar contra mí para poder convencerme de su alocada idea.- Los 4 jóvenes estaban a la expectativa de escuchar el resultado de esa batalla. Ambos entrenadores de elite se dieron cuenta de la curiosidad del grupo de chicos.

-Terminamos en un empate si es lo que desean saber…..- Una batalla que ellos hubiesen deseado presenciar, pero ahora lo que dominaba al azabache era la curiosidad. ¿Cuál es la razón para Diantha a llegar tales extremos? El perfectamente conocía que Brandon era una persona que rozaba casi al término invencible en su forma de batallar….en especial con los pokemon que poseía.

-¿Cual es su idea señora directora?- El inventor fue el único que pudo pronunciarse al respecto.

-Mi idea es simple, nuestro equipo necesita una persona capacitada para poder guiar a este nuevo equipo a la victoria, Brandon fue la persona idónea para ese puesto. Si estás aquí entonces es oficial, por lo tanto él será su nuevo entrenador y representante oficial en las batallas del torneo juvenil de Kalos.- Los cuatro jóvenes estaban boquiabiertos, en especial el azabache. En su tercer año de viaje, el último hecho antes de la reforma educativa en su región natal, se confronto directamente contra la batalla de la frontera luego de que el mismo Scott lo invitara.

==============Memorias de Ash, 3 años antes==================

Hoy en día, solo los mayores de 18 años pueden tomar el reto luego de la restructuración de Kanto y sus competiciones nacionales, de hecho, él fue el último en realizar el reto de la batalla de la frontera de Kanto. Cada batalla y desafío que enfrento fueron extenuantes y exigentes en todo el sentido de la palabra, parecía un milagro que en el lapso de 8 meses pudiese lograr su objetivo de conseguir todos los símbolos de batalla. A pesar de sus victorias, al único que no pudo derrotar a plenitud fue a su maestro. Le tomo 55 intentos poder derrotar aunque sea un pokemon de su equipo, algo exagerado pero que demostraba mucho la tenacidad del muchacho de pueblo paleta. Se hizo acreedor del símbolo del valor, aunque por misma petición del líder de los cerebros de la frontera, el símbolo que recibió fue el plateado y no el dorado como en las demás instalaciones, es ahí donde nace la petición de ser maestro del azabache y al mismo tiempo transformándolo en el entrenador más joven en completar el reto a la tierna edad de 12 años.

Dos años fueron los que Ash entreno bajo la tutela de Brandon en Pueblo Paleta incluso pudiendo trasladar su pirámide de batalla hacia el remoto pueblo al sur de Kanto. Los entrenamientos del azabache eran exigentes e intensos al terminar la escuela, al punto de privarlo de cualquier interacción social. Desafortunadamente, al ser también arqueólogo de profesión, Brandon fue invitado a una expedición al sur de Kanto, hacia unas pequeñas islas donde parecía que se había encontrado vestigios del origen de los pokemon, el famoso eslabón perdido. Por lo tanto, el arqueólogo tenía que viajar hacia las remotas islas para poder descubrir quizás el logro de su vida.

Ash fue encomendado la labor de alzarse con el campeonato juvenil de Kanto por parte de su maestro como prueba de que se encontraba listo para poder competir a nivel mundial e incluso retarlo por el símbolo del valor dorado que le hacía falta para sentirse satisfecho. Los entrenamientos, el dolor, el sufrimiento, las lágrimas y la determinación vertida en ese lapso de tiempo fueron efectivos. Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta se hacía acreedor del título de campeón juvenil de Kanto a los 15 años de edad.

Al hacerse acreedor de dicho título, la asociación pokemon tuvo temor en que una promesa tan brillante como Ash fuese arrebatado por Scott, por lo tanto decidieron patrocinar los estudios del campeón y transferirlo a la escuela más prestigiosa de la región, Pokemon Tech, recientemente trasladada a Ciudad Azafrán ya que era patrocinada al mismo tiempo por Silph Corp. Inmediatamente el azabache fue inscrito al torneo internacional entre regiones donde la historia de su sufrimiento comenzaría. Pero esa es otra historia….

=============Presente=============

-¿Usted no puede hacer ese trabajo directora?- Clemont aun mostraba curiosidad, pensaba que siendo la campeona de la región sería perfecto.

-Mi status actual no me permite tener favoritismos además de que estoy encargada de todo el papeleo de la escuela, es por eso que le pedí ese favor a Brandon.-

-¿Eso quiere decir que….?-

-Correcto Ash, volverás a mi tutela personal, junto a tus amigos. Le pedí a Scott que me diera un permiso especial, al saber que estabas involucrado, inmediatamente decidió otorgármelo.-

-¿Sigue con esa idea?- El azabache sonreía nerviosamente al recordar lo insistente que podía llegar a ser el magnate pokemon.

-Si no fuese así, no estuviera acá si te soy honesto.- Todos se encontraban algo confundidos, pero Calem necesitaba respuestas inmediatas.

-¿Usted dijo que podría responder eso que Ash se rehúsa a revelar?- El kalosiano era directo, tenia suma curiosidad en saber qué rayos le pasaba a Ash. Clemont por su parte nunca noto algo especial más que su gran habilidad como entrenador pokemon.

-Eres muy curioso, eso muchas veces te puedo llevar a la perdición si no sabes controlar tus impulsos. ¿No es así Ash?- El kantoniano reía nerviosamente ante lo que su maestro le preguntaba.

 **-** ¿Crees que es necesario que sepan de ello?- Era ahora el turno de la directora de intervenir, ella sabía que la habilidad de Ash era única y al mismo tiempo era la desgracia de sus malos momentos en la vida.

-Parece que ellos dos son los únicos que no conocen nada acerca de "eso". Si van a formar un equipo es necesario que no existan secretos. ¿Verdad oficial Arata?- Esto saco fuera de foco al policía, el sabia su identidad sin siquiera habérsela revelado.

-¿Cómo….usted….supo….?-

-Usted es muy famoso en el ámbito mundial- ¿Cree que su trabajo oculta sus logros?- Ahora la atención estaba sobre el joven de Unova el cual sudaba algo frio al saber que alguien conocía su pasado.

-Con respecto a tu pregunta, es sencillo y a la vez complicado. En las artes, en los deportes y en la ciencia, nosotros los seres humanos nos hemos superado con el pasar del tiempo. Hay personas que exceden los límites de lo conocido y establecen nuevas barreras para que futuras generaciones puedan despedazarlas. El ser humano llega a un punto cuando tiene dominio de cierto arte de entrar a un estado inconsciente que roza a la perfección del mismo, un estado donde el ser humano se encuentra cien por ciento enfocado en una actividad. En términos psicológicos, es conocido como la zona o el flujo, un estado mental difícil de alcanzar. Las batallas pokemon aplican también a este concepto pero a un grado más difícil ya que estamos hablando de la sincronía perfecta entre entrenador y pokemon en el campo de batalla.

-He escuchado sobre las teorías y también las entrevistas de varios entrenadores acerca de ese estado mental. Realmente es un punto interesante el que menciona….pero…..lo de Ash es diferente.- Calem debatía abiertamente acerca de ello, su padre muchas veces le menciono acerca de ese logro en el ser humano.

-Ash, es una persona que lleva ese concepto a un límite diferente al de un ser humano común, llega a un punto de sincronización casi perfecto, al punto de cómo todos pudieron notar, no se necesitan ni palabras para poder realizar ataques certeros y eficaces incluso en las ocasiones imposibles de remontar. Un estado donde la mente y el corazón se hacen uno.-

 ** _"_** ** _El lugar más allá del esfuerzo y el talento, donde el paralelismo de dos corazones es nulo: La Zona de Coexistencia Absoluta."_**

Una leyenda en el mundo pokemon actual, un estado donde el pokemon y el humano trabajan como si fuesen ambos solo uno en esencia, espíritu, mente y corazón. A través de los años, varios entrenadores de renombre han sido catalogados como genios, pero a pesar de los ostentosos títulos o sobrenombres que ellos pudiesen obtener, siempre existía un límite mental la cual el humano rara vez podía superar. Ash era ese tipo de personas el cual tenía un talento innato de tener esa conexión con sus pokemon tan cercana como el hecho de que Pikachu en ese momento percibía que su entrenador se encontraba en óptimas condiciones y lo esperaba pacientemente en la salida.

-¿Es eso posible?- El kalosiano sentía incredulidad ante ese hecho ya que no se conocían datos de que alguien pudiese llegar a ese nivel de sincronía rumoreado desde tiempos ancestrales en cada rincón del mundo. Debía de admitir que lo vivió de primera mano en esa carrera pero le era difícil creerlo completamente.

-Incluso a mí se me hace difícil de creer, yo siempre he creído que son mis pokemon los que merecen todo el crédito, lo único que hago por ellos es creer en que pueden hacer lo que ellos se propongan.-

-Cada batalla que tuvo conmigo en la pirámide de batalla cuando quiso conseguir el símbolo, su mejora fue en ascenso meteórico, parecía cada vez que peleaba con un entrenador diferente.-

-¿Entonces nos enseñara eso a nosotros tres?- Inocentemente el inventor se pronunciaba ante esa posibilidad.

-Imposible Clemont. Esa habilidad no se puede aprender, al menos eso es lo que se sabe hasta el momento, en realidad no hay una teoría clara ya que todo está envuelto en un mito.- La directora respondía esa pregunta, ella misma conocía que ni siquiera los campeones de cada región tenían ese trato único que Ash posee.

-¿Cuál es la razón por la cual el pierde el conocimiento luego de llegar a ese estado mental Brandon?- Calem seguía indagando, se encontraba muy interesado al ser testigo de primera mano de dicha habilidad.

-Lo único que puedo deducir, es que el esfuerzo que se requiere es demasiado para su mente y espíritu. Es por eso que decidí entrenarlo, ya que necesita un dominio pleno de sus emociones y de su psiquis mental. De hecho, si estoy acá en Kalos es porque también estoy investigando ese fenómeno, por lo tanto no será todos los días que los podre probar.-

-¿En qué lugar de Kalos piensa investigar? Tal vez yo pueda ayudar…- El policía brindaba su oferta, también le interesaba ese fenómeno que Ash poseía, sin embargo la expresión tanto de Diantha y de Brandon fue la que menos se esperaba, ambos sonreían.

-El lugar que Brandon visitara será el mismo donde ustedes tendrá su primera batalla de equipo. La escuela de la aldea ninja de Kalos es nuestra primera escala para la victoria.-

-¿Escuela Ninja?- Los 4 jóvenes se pronunciaban al mismo tiempo. ¿Existía tal cosa? Ash al menos no es que le pareciese extraño, sino curioso el hecho porque le recordaba mucho a Janine y a Koga en Kanto y Johto. ¿Quién diría que habría cultura de ese tipo en esta región tan lejana?

-La batalla será en dos semanas, así que para ese entonces tendremos que estar listos. Una derrota y quedamos fuera del torneo.- A pesar de la sorpresa y lo súbito del encuentro entre su nuevo entrenador y representante, los cuatro jóvenes se encontraban entusiasmados con el nuevo reto que tenían de frente.

-¡Bueno chicos, tenemos que ganar esa lucha!- Ash hacía eco en el corazón de sus compañeros los cuales se contagiaban con su entusiasmo. Brandon y Diantha mientras tanto pensaban que es ahí donde se origino justamente la leyenda de la Zona de Existencia Absoluta, la razón era más que obvia para que el cerebro de la frontera aceptase dicho desafío en su vida como profesional en ambas ramas.

==========Al mismo tiempo, Patio Central del Instituto Lumiose==========

Ambas chicas llegaron a un claro perfecto para poder conversar, Serena se encontraba realmente molesta con la joven peli azul por la competencia que ambas tenían en si por el afecto del joven azabache, esa era la primera vez que ellas iban a discutir por ese hecho.

-¿Tienes una cara de pocos amigos?- La peli azul era la primera en lanzar su dardo.

-No es que me inspires a cambiarla. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Simple, deseo ser clara contigo. Me interesa Ash, más de lo que tú puedes sentir por él.- Una declaración directa de guerra era ahora lo que las dos pactaban.

-No creo que seas alguien para juzgar eso.-

-Ash no confía en ti.- En otra ocasión, ella no hubiese creído en sus palabras, pero por alguna razón la seriedad que ella denotaba le brindaba otra percepción.

-Claro que confía en mí, somos muy cercanos.-

-Eso lo dudo Serena y tengo mis razones. Si estoy conversando contigo en este momento es para dejarte claro que yo iré directamente hacia el corazón de Ash y quiero evitar que salgas lastimada. Eres una buena persona pero una muy indecisa al final de cuentas.- Su juego era sencillo, desviar la atención de su discusión y hacer su jugada maestra.

-¡No se dé que hablas! ¡Yo estoy completamente enamorada de Ash!-

-¿En serio? Pues lo que aquel día vi con tu amigo….eh…. ¿Cómo se llama?-

-Se llama Calem.-

-¡Calem! Tienes razón, que tonta soy. ¿No crees que sea un mejor partido para ti? Se nota que está enamorado de ti hasta las narices.-

-¿Quién crees que eres para decidir a quién debo de amar o no? Te lo voy a dejar claro, yo amo a Ash.-

-Bueno, quise ser amable y brindarte la oportunidad de rendirte, pero creo que de hoy en adelante simplemente serás un obstáculo para lo que busco. ¿No digas que no te lo advertí?- El cinismo en su voz era notorio, su sonrisa de confianza era grande y con esa expresión ella dejo a la joven cabellos de miel sola pensando en cuáles eran sus intenciones con esa conversación.

 _*Click* La joven peli azul reía al haber completado la fase dos de su plan…su victoria ahora se encontraba garantizada….._

 _"_ _ **Un lugar donde el esfuerzo y ni el talento pueden llegar. ¿Qué significado tienen esas palabras? La cortina de un nuevo desafío se abre para Ash y sus amigos. ¿Cuáles son los planes de Miette? Solo ella lo sabe. Esta historia continuara…"**_

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo mas del fic de nombre largo. Me tarde un poco en porteas ya que como ya habrán leído, fue un capitulo mas que todo expositivo. Pidan un deseo! Taikobou soltó la sopa en algo XD! Cuando empece a escribir esta historia me vi tentado en usar el aura también aquí, pero sentí que de alguna manera como el fic es un mundo alterno, puedo introducir elementos propios y decidí hacerlo a mi manera. Es un concepto que se maneja en el mundo del deporte, las batallas pokemon son consideradas como tal, así que decidí incluirlo de esa manera, claro no todos los detalles se han revelado de la habilidad y eso se desarrollara mientras avance la historia. Miette Miette...que estas planeando? Espero les guste el capitulo! Ahora a contestar reviews! OwO!**

 **CCSakuraForever: Me alegra que haya sido de tu agrado la batalla. Bueno solté la sopa de ciertos aspectos por lo tanto espero te gusten! Gracias por tu apoyo!**

 **Angell0´s: Decidi hacer a ambos capaces de soportar una batalla contra la elite 4, pero aun es muy pronto para decir que ellos son capaces de tal hazaña, para el crecimiento de una persona tambien tiene que haber derrota. Digamos que en este capitulo solte la sopa de que es "eso" XD! Revele un par de cosillas, si tienes alguna pregunta de ella en la cual no de spoiler eres libre de hacerla. Gracias por el apoyo XD!**

 **Sora: Esta batalla fue una montaña rusa en mi mente, creo que la que mas me ha costado coordinar. Queria meter esa intensidad que le faltaba al fic y pues lo hice de boletazo XD! De hecho planeaba usar a Aegislash para Wikstrom pero decidi darle un toque mas epico con las dos mega evoluciones. A la hora de la coreografia recorde como es el juego en si, cada turno un zape al pokemon de turno, digamos que ayudo tambien un par de batallas de Pokemon Showdown XD! (De hecho me interesaría saber que tan bueno eres en batalla OwO!) Soy culpable, he visto mucho Dragon Ball Super, pero al buscar OST para coreografiar la batalla llegaron de imprevisto y por eso los resultados hiper epicos de la lucha. "Eso" ahora tiene su nombre XD! De hecho puse es glimpse debido a lo que la habilidad le falta por demostrar, hoy solo di los datos base de que se trata. Aunque no lo creas, le atinaste en uno de tus reviews XD! Me quede callado para evitar el spoiler jajajajaja. Ya Deseos lo tienes bien congelado XD! Pero entiendo que estes ocupado, descuida los capitulos han sido cortos, tendras de sobra para poder leer cuando te actualices XD! Muchisimas gracias por el apoyo de siempre!**

 **edtru23: Siempre es grato buscar un lector que le gusten mis historias :D! Como sabras yo cocino las cosas a fuego lento, pero si te aseguro que habra fenomeno lazo. Lo de los movimientos Z si te soy honesto me lo estoy planteando, lo unico que estoy indeciso es si podre implementarlos ya que es implicaria un viaje a Alola. Tal vez si la pienso mejor en un futuro, pueda agregarlos. Si todo sale bien, a finales de este mes comienzo con la segunda temporada de El Reto Maximo asi que mantente pendiente. Muchisimas gracias por el apoyo y saludos desde Honduras!**

 **ItZKaiSord: Creeme, fue intenso hasta para mi XD! Me acoste a las 4 de la mañana al tener tantas ideas de la coreografia de la batalla XD! Veo que el Shippeo entre Blake y Rose es real jajajajaja. Amigo, lo siento, pero aun falta para una declaración XD! Preparo el terreno apenas. Tienes razon, Soy un Vil Cabron XD! Pero si lo hago de un solo pierde la magia y la intensidad XD. Descuida con lo de FF, a mi tambien me ha borrado capitulos y comentarios, a veces anda de luna XD! Se te agradece de corazon el apoyo y espero el capitulo te guste.**

 **HikaruRiv: Imagino que gritaste mucho XD! La actitud de un campeon debe de ser de desafio no de miedo, al menos asi lo veo. Ya solte la sopa asi que ya no me pueden reclamar...creo...XD! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Guest: Una muy buena pelea diria yo. Lo de Sceptile tiene que ver con la Zona de Coexistencia Absoluta (Genial, ahora la habilidad tambien tiene un nombre largo XD!) Para lo del corazon roto, tambien falta tiempo, primero hay que establecer las cosas en Kalos como se debe para llegar a ese punto. Se que El Reto Maximo esta en pausa, pero regresara pronto, ya tengo muchas ideas para desarrollar. De hecho me estoy poniendo al dia con los fics de Epicocity, una lastima que tan buen escritor haya ya colgado la pluma. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Bueno gente y con esto me despido! Ya-ha! Hasta la proxima!**


	33. Ambición

Capitulo 33: Ambición

" **En nuestro capitulo anterior, Brandon Valente se presentaba como el nuevo entrenador y representante del grupo de seleccionados del Instituto Lumiose. En medio de la plática, se descubrió muchos detalles en el estilo de combate que Ash maneja con sus pokemon. Mientras tanto Serena y Miette tenían una discusión acerca del entrenador de Kanto. Dejando a la joven cabellos de miel confundida con esa platica inusual ella se disponía ir a la enfermería para ver el estado de Ash."**

En el salón de la enfermería, todos los amigos de Ash habían salido de la habitación luego de discutir los siguientes pasos de su expedición hacia la victoria en el torneo intercolegial de Kalos. Brandon y Ash quedaron solos para poder conversar un poco acerca de la vida de Ash. El cerebro de la frontera investigo muy bien todo lo que el azabache había vivido pero quería escucharlo de su propia boca. El sol del atardecer iluminaba el cuarto donde ellos dos estaban, Ash suspiraba ante todo lo que tenía que explicar a su maestro.

-Este último año te metiste en demasiados problemas Ash.-

-Ni que lo diga, cometí muchos errores.- El entrenador acariciaba al mismo tiempo que conversaba a su amigo de toda la vida que estaba durmiendo en su regazo.

-Lo sé, estuve leyendo acerca de ello antes de venir a Kalos. ¿Qué aprendiste de todo ello?- La expresión de Ash en ese momento fue de total estupefacción, no era la reacción que esperaba de su mentor.

-¿No se encuentra decepcionado de mi?- Realmente era lo primero que Ash esperaba escuchar de Brandon en esos momentos, pero en cambio recibió un gesto de amabilidad y comprensión cuando el veterano entrenador coloco su mano en su cabeza.

-Eres joven Ash, a esa edad todos debemos de cometer errores para crecer como adultos. Yo no pienso juzgar tus acciones de juventud ya que incluso yo tuve mis propias faltas a tu edad. Estoy más bien sorprendido de todo lo que has tenido que soportar con tu edad. No busques una decepción en tus seres queridos ya que ellos son los que se sienten más orgullosos de ti Ash.- Esas palabras calaron fuerte en el alma del entrenador,

-Si le soy sincero…..entendí que no debo de ser impulsivo y a controlar mis emociones. Cuando estuve en la correccional de Isla Canela aprendí mucho de ello aunque parezca irónico.-

-Al ver tu batalla contra Siebold y Wikstrom pude notar tu mejoría con respecto a tus emociones, eso siempre te costo en nuestro entrenamiento.-

-Aun así, puedo sentir que no es todo el potencial que debería de mostrar….- La melancolía de sus palabras eran notables, recordar aquella derrota dolorosa siempre fue lo que lo motivo a seguir siendo más fuerte cada día. Incluso estando en las fauces de Cerberos en el infierno, su ambición por ser mas fuerte cada día no cedía, un anhelo ciego según el veterano entrenador.

-Tienes razón en ello Ash. Has mejorado no puedo mentir, pero aun te falta descubrir algo muy importante para que puedas llegar a un nivel más elevado de tu habilidad.-

-¿Qué es lo que me falta Brandon?- El tono del azabache parecía denotar desesperación….cosa que percibía cierta peli miel cuando escuchaba a los dos varones hablar sin querer. Ella tocaba su pecho al escuchar la voz de su amado casi a punto de quebrarse. ¿Qué era eso que sufrió Ash antes de venir a la escuela? Las palabras de Rose aun retumbaban en su memoria.

-Esa respuesta la tienes que buscar tu mismo en tu vida. Siendo tú, sé que no tardaras en encontrarla. Confía más en ti mismo y busca en tu interior tu verdadera motivación. Un sueño debe construirse a base de esfuerzo en el trayecto de tu vida, no existe camino fácil ni atajo para llegar a tu meta Ash.-

-Yo no quiero que suceda…algo similar a la última vez…..-

-Aprende de tu error y corrígelo. Ponte de pie y sigue adelante, aunque tus músculos duelan, tu piel sangre y todo tu ser arda en dolor, debes de seguir sin dudar.-

-¿Nunca rendirse hasta el final no es así?- El corazón de la joven kalosiana salto de emoción al escuchar esa frase de su persona amada, era la misma que compartió hace ya tantos años con ella. El cerebro de la frontera simplemente sonreía al ver como su pupilo se recuperaba de sus malas experiencias poco a poco.

-¿Señorita, cuánto tiempo piensa en escucharnos a escondidas?- El rostro de Ash fue de confusión en ese momento mientras la kalosiana simplemente saltaba de la sorpresa de ser descubierta. Lentamente ella se acerco a la entrada del cuarto de enfermería y dio un ligero saludo a ambos muy apenada.

-Lo siento….no quise interrumpirlos…-

-¡Serena! ¿Pensé que ya te había ido?- La inocencia del joven volvía a salvarla.

-¿Te prometí que te ayudaría no es así? No me podía ir sin ti.- Al escuchar a la señorita pronunciarse, el entrenador veterano levanto la ceja y se dirigió hacia la salida con una sonrisa.

-Seguiremos esta conversación después Ash. Señorita lo dejo en sus manos.- La peli miel al escucharlo recobro su habitual rubor ante tal comentario.

" _A lo mejor ella es quien necesitas para encontrar tu respuesta…"_

Luego de unos minutos, ambos jóvenes salían del instituto los cuales fueron recibidos por el grupo de seleccionados que se quedaron un poco esperando a Ash y a Serena respectivamente. El grupo procedió a despedirse dejando a ambos jóvenes solos para partir hacia Pueblo Boceto como era habitual. Antes de salir de su vista, Calem observaba como Ash era una persona de otro nivel, y para poder derrotarlo necesitaba superar sus propios límites…..incluyendo su relación con Serena.

A pesar de que Serena se negó a que Ash la llevara luego de su desmayo, el joven kantoniano no dejo de desistir de su idea y la llevo en su asiento correspondiente como ya era costumbre y siempre con su fiel tipo eléctrico en su hombro. Aun tenía dudas acerca de cómo la joven pensaba ayudarlo ya que ella decidió informárselo al llegar a su casa.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ambos jóvenes llegaron al hogar de la kalosiana. Ash se despedía con una sonrisa como era costumbre pero sin contar con lo que sucedería luego, fue detenido por la joven de ojos azules la cual sujetaba tímidamente la manga de su camisa de escuela.

-Ash…..quisieras quedarte a comer con nosotras…..- ¿Eh? ¿Era esto lo que planeaba Serena?

-¿No crees que pueda incomodar a tu mamá al llegar sin previo aviso?- La joven simplemente negaba tiernamente con su cabeza.

-¡No será ninguna molestia! ¡Y si lo fuese….yo cocinaría para ti!- ¿Eh? Ambos jóvenes procesaron las palabras de la peli miel y se sonrojaron ante ese hecho. El azabache empezó a reír de la felicidad de la cual era embargado.

-Estamos en tus manos Serena.- Tanto Pikachu como él se inclinaron como si ella fuese una princesa y eso hacia sonreír tiernamente a la joven.

Los dos chicos entraron al hogar de la joven, era la primera vez que Ash visitaría el hogar de ella quien le confundía sus sentimientos. Ni siquiera aquella vez en Kanto tuvo esa oportunidad con esa persona que no confió en él. ¿Qué será de ella en esos momentos? Esos eran los pensamientos de Ash que sin querer lo distraían de la realidad.

-Serena, llegaste algo tarde a casa.- En ese momento la madre de la mencionada los recibía en la sala y su rostro fue de sorpresa al ver al chico que venía todas las mañanas.

-¡Lo siento mamá! Tuve algo que hacer en el instituto y por me tarde.-

-Esto es una sorpresa, veo que por fin te armaste de valor e invitaste a este jovencito a pasar.- Ante las palabras de Grace, la joven hirvió por esos comentarios y su rojo era más que notable.

-¡Mamá!-

-Buenas tardes señora. Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum, soy compañero de clases de su hija. Él es mi compañero y mejor amigo Pikachu. Me disculpo por la molestia.- Educado era poco, la señora observaba con agrado como el joven se inclinaba en clara muestra de respeto e incluso su pokemon le imitaba, esa era buena señal.

-Llámame Grace, que me digas señora me hace sentir vieja.- La madre de Serena estaba más que contenta, por fin iba a interrogar al chico para saber cuáles eran sus intenciones reales. Ella siempre ha sido protectora con su hija desde que su padre falleció, pero lo que más le daba curiosidad era la familiaridad con ese nombre.

-Mamá, sé que no te avise pero invite a comer hoy a Ash. ¿Espero no te moleste?- Serena hacia todo lo posible para convencer a su madre y que aceptara a Ash, en ese momento su corazón latía a mil palpitares por segundo.

-No tengo problema con que Ash se quede a comer con nosotras, siempre y cuando me ayudes en la cocina.- Ese era el primer anzuelo, ella quería conocer que sentimientos tenía su hija en realidad, en sus antiguas interrogaciones ella siempre se negó a contestarle directamente y esta era su oportunidad.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Ash puedes sentarte en el sofá mientras mi mamá y yo preparamos la cena! ¡Te prometo que no tardaremos!- Ella realmente estaba emocionada, tanto que básicamente jalo a su madre de la mano hacia la cocina cosa que la sorprendió. ¿Desde cuándo su hija era tan diligente? Serena mordió el anzuelo sin siquiera notarlo o negarse a ello.

Ash mientras tanto obedeció las palabras de Serena y tomo asiento en el sofá de la sala de la casa. Observo todo el lugar y se le hacia un lugar muy acogedor, tal como su casa en Pueblo Paleta. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que visito su pueblo natal? Luego de todos los acontecimientos que él vivió en Kanto ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo de pensar en ello. Su vida había dejado de ser normal desde que se enfrento a Brandon hace ya unos años.

En la cocina, un espectáculo se formaba ya que la joven con su delantal rosa tarareaba feliz mientras preparaba la comida con su madre y su pokemon inicial. Su entusiasmo era grande ya que Ash iba a probar su comida y tenía que depositar todo su esfuerzo en ello.

-¿Te veo muy contenta Serena?-

-Debe de ser tu imaginación, yo me siento igual que siempre.-

-¿Siempre que estas al lado de Ash?- Su rubor no podía ocultar lo que sentía, su madre lo notaba perfectamente. Desde que su hija empezó a madurar, siempre supo que tenía muchos pretendientes al ser ella una joven hermosa, pero era la primera vez que ella tomaba la iniciativa al punto de traer al chico a la casa.

-¡Mamá!- La relación entre ellas dos siempre fue así y eso era buena señal de que su hija tenía buena salud emocional.

-¿Crees que puedes terminar lo que falta tu sola?-

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Déjamelo a mí!- Con eso, Grace dejo encargada a su niña para que terminara con la comida y debido a su entusiasmo no noto que iba directamente a confrontar al azabache. Ella llego a la sala donde noto que el joven tenía una mirada seria como si meditara acerca de algo.

-¿Te veo pensativo?-

-Señora Grace, disculpe pero es que solo pensaba en algunas cosas de la escuela.- El joven intentaba ocultar.

-Ya veo. ¿No eres de Kalos no es así?-

-De hecho provengo de Kanto, soy originario de Pueblo Paleta.-

-¿Dónde vive el profesor Oak? Vaya, eso es interesante.-

-¿Imagino que tanto Serena y usted conocen Pueblo Paleta?- Cuando el chico menciono ese detalle ella se sorprendió mucho de que supiera sobre ello.

-¿Cómo sabes de ello?-

-Conocí a Serena en uno de los campamentos del profesor Oak.-

-¿Espera? ¿Eres el niño que encontró a Serena cuando se perdió en el bosque?-

-El mismo.-

-Ahora entiendo muchas cosas, has crecido muchísimo Ash, por eso no te reconocí.- Luego del incidente en el campamento, ellos dos se habían hecho muy cercanos al punto que al separarse su hija le suplico con todas sus fuerzas quedarse en Kanto para estar para siempre con su amigo.

-¿Qué es lo que haces en Kalos Ash?-

-Mi mamá decidió abrir una cadena de restaurantes también aquí en Kalos, por eso nos mudamos hasta acá.- En parte era verdad, la otra era por los sucesos que sufrió.

-¿Delia también está en Kalos?-

-Por los momentos no, estoy viviendo solo por unas semanas ya que tenía unos asuntos que arreglar en nuestra región.-

-Entiendo. ¿Imagino que por eso Serena te insistió tanto en que pasaras a comer? Sé que me hija puede ser persuasiva.- Ni se lo imagina pensó Ash mientras asentía.

-Eres bienvenido siempre que quieras Ash, mi casa también es tu casa.- Definitivamente el mundo era pequeño, aquel niño que trajo de la mano a su hija ahora estaba aquí, pero ella tenía buen ojo con las personas, podía notar que el joven tenía un semblante demasiado maduro para su edad. Alguna vez en su familia había un dicho que decía que en la vida no se madura con los años sino con los daños y podía ver como si el chico tuviese muchas cicatrices en su alma, al menos su gesto de tristeza se lo hacía ver.

En ese momento su pequeña conversación fue interrumpida con Serena la cual ya había servido la comida en la mesa del comedor. Su madre realmente debía de invitar más seguido a comer a Ash, su hija se volvía una maquina de cocina cuando tenía la motivación necesaria. El kantoniano observaba todos los platos de comida completamente hipnotizado por lo deliciosos que se veía, incluso Pikachu se le sirvió un plato especial con su amada kétchup. El joven comía y comía a lo cual su amigo imitaba, no era broma cuando menciono que no había comido algo decente desde que regreso de Kanto. Cada bocado dibujaba una sonrisa en el chico mientras al mismo tiempo el corazón de Serena flotaba al ver lo feliz que se encontraba su amado sin contar con el ojo perspicaz de su madre que observaba cada movimiento de su niña enamorada.

-¡Esto esta delicioso! ¡De veras ambas se lucieron!- El azabache quedo satisfecho y feliz con la comida.

-Serena hizo la mayoría del trabajo, por lo tanto debería de felicitarla a ella.- Con ese comentario la joven se sonrojaba ante tal dicho.

-¡Eres excelente cocinera! De veras eres genial.- La peli miel comprobaba por primera vez el viejo dicho que para llegar al corazón de un hombre la ruta más corta era el estomago y la emoción era evidente en su sonrisa.

La noche había caído en la región, en ese momento Ash decidió que era hora de partir a su casa. Si hubiese sido por la joven, hubiese invitado al azabache a quedarse pero sabía que eso era muy extremo….por ahora.

-Señora Grace, muchísimas gracias por la hospitalidad.-

-De nada Ash, saluda a Delia cuando hables con ella. Cuando ella vuelva quiero plática con ella.-

-¡Claro que lo hare!-

-Voy a despedir a Ash, enseguida entro mamá.- Su madre asentía mientras ambos jóvenes salían al patio de la casa. Ya estando afuera, un silencio cómodo surgía entre ambos.

-Espero te haya gustado la comida Ash.- La joven partía el hielo entre ambos, el joven la volteo a ver y le regalo una enorme sonrisa.

-Eres fantástica, de veras gracias por la invitación.- El corazón de la kalosiana dio un brinco ante tales palabras que la llenaban de dicha.

-¿Nos vemos mañana en la escuela entonces?-

-Recuerda que será antes, ya que tengo que recoger a mi jefa.- El azabache volvía a jugar con ella cosa que a ella le fascinaba.

-¡Por supuesto!- Con eso la silueta del joven se perdía nuevamente en el horizonte, una vista que a ella no le agradaba ya que deseaba muy en el fondo estar todo el tiempo del mundo a su lado. Ella procedió a entrar a su casa mientras su madre la esperaba para "aconsejarla".

-¿Ya se fue tu enamorado?- Un rubor enorme cubrió el rostro de la joven.

-¡Mamá!-

-¿Me lo vas a negar acaso?- La joven tímidamente colocaba sus manos en su pecho pensando en los sentimientos que poseía.

-No….-

-No te preocupes, todos tenemos que enamorarnos en algún momento de nuestras vidas. Sé que Ash es una buena persona, conozco a su madre desde hace mucho tiempo, de hecho por ella fuimos al campamento esa vez.-

-¿En serio?-

-Ella fue la que me propuso esa idea, cuando ya sabes…..- Era un tema algo difícil de tocar ya que ambas tenían una cicatriz que no sanaba no importa cuánto tiempo pasara.

-Lo sé….-

-Puedes traer a Ash cuando quieras, solamente avisa primero para poder preparar algo mejor.- La sonrisa de la joven era adornada por el sonrojo que tenia ante la respuesta de su madre con su azabache favorito.

-¡Muchísimas gracias!- Ella procedía a subir a su recamara feliz pero antes de ello….

-¡Serena! Antes que subas a tu recamara, necesito un favor tuyo antes.- La joven quedo extrañada con la petición de su madre, eran muy pocas las veces que ella le pedía favores mas allá de los deberes cotidianos.

-¿Qué sucede mamá?-

-Este sábado por la mañana, necesito cubrir a una amiga mía en su puesto de trabajo, ella tiene una emergencia familiar y llego a un acuerdo con su jefe para que yo pudiese relevar su puesto solo por ese día. Olvide también que este fin de semana tengo clases de montura en Ciudad Coumarine.-

-Imagino que quieres que vaya en tu lugar.-

-Por favor Serena, realmente mi amiga necesita ese favor.-

-No te preocupes mamá, podre hacerlo. ¿Dónde trabaja tu amiga?-

-Ella trabaja en el orfanato de Ciudad Lumiose.-

-¿El orfanato?- Serena escuchaba con cuidado el lugar que ella ya conocía.

-¿Conoces acaso?-

-Fui con Ash y una amiga hace unas semanas, es un lugar muy alegre.-

-¡Entonces es perfecto! ¡Cuento contigo! Si quieres puedes llevar a Ash a que te ayude.- La idea no le parecía mala, pasar tiempo de calidad con su amado el fin de semana sería bueno para ambos, definitivamente tenía algo por el cual asistir.

===============Pueblo Aquacorde===============

Ash y Pikachu llegaban a su casa, satisfechos luego de tener una buena cena, ahora era el turno de alimentar a los demás. Cuando el azabache alimentaba a todos sus amigos una llamada salía de su celular, cuando vio el numero sus ojos se dilataron al saber que pronto haría su jugada.

- **¡Rose! Qué bueno escucharte. ¿Tienes noticias?-**

 **-** ** _Logre contactar con el Dr. Fuji, y estaba encantado para que ambos fuésemos al orfanato a ayudar el sábado por la mañana_** **.-** Era la oportunidad perfecta para Ash, podría por fin investigar que sucedía en ese lugar, si ese tipo estaba involucrado algo oscuro debía de haber ahí.

- **¡Perfecto! ¿Entonces iremos los dos ese día no es así?-**

 **-** ** _Cuenta conmigo Ash, no te dejare solo en eso._** **-** Esas palabras agradaban al entrenador, tenía que evitar un desastre como el que ocurrió en Kanto donde se cobraron las vidas de varios inocentes. El Dr. Fuji tenía que ser descubierto y encarcelado por sus fechorías.

Esa corta conversación fue suficiente para que ambos se pusieran de acuerdo, pero sin que ambos se diesen cuenta alguien escuchaba también su conversación a través de dispositivos de alta tecnología en intercepción de llamadas.

" _Así que estos dos irán a ese lugar, idiotas."_

==========Pueblo Geosenge==========

El edificio más grande del pueblo, la oficina central de la compañía más prestigiosa de toda la región. Un hombre de cabello naranja observaba su territorio con plena satisfacción mientras una copa de vino era sostenida por su mano. El alcohol era lo único que podía saciar un poco la sed de su más oscura ambición, una más allá del dinero o el poder político que ya poseía. Una ambición tan grande, tan bella, tan tentadora que era su obsesión cumplirla.

- _Señor, el Dr. Xerosic viene a visitarlo.-_

-Dile que pase.- La puerta de su lujosa oficina se abrió donde el famoso doctor arribaba con una cara de pocos amigos, esto lo observo el famoso empresario Lysandre Fleur de Lis.

-Por tu cara puedo deducir que no te fue bien en la reunión con el Dr. Fuji.-

-¡Ese viejo bastardo no quiere soltar nada de información!- El frustrado científico azotaba sus manos contra el escritorio del jerarca.

-¿Le ofreciste el dinero que te di?-

-El muy idiota dice que no le interesa el dinero, que solamente es feliz con cuidad de los niños y pokemon de ese apestoso agujero de lamentaciones.-

-Entiendo, el proyecto DNA2 entonces se perdió con la destrucción del equipo Rocket.-

-¡Si no hubiese sido por ese muchacho estúpido, esa fórmula seria nuestra!- En ese momento, una reacción inesperada surgió del hombre más poderoso de Kalos, tomo del cuello al científico y lo azoto contra una de las paredes.

-¡No te vuelvas a referir así de uno de mis elegidos, en especial de Ash Ketchum! Tu vida no vale nada comparada con la de ese joven.- La cólera era tan evidente y al mismo tiempo tan intimidante que el afectado no pudo hacer más que disculparse.

-Lo…Lo siento mucho jefe…..-

-Pasare por alto tu blasfemia porque eres necesario para cumplir mis ambiciones.- El científico se reincorporaba aun asustado por esa reacción tan violenta de su líder. ¿Por qué tanto interés en esas escorias de entrenadores pokemon? Él era suficiente para cumplir todos los deseos de su líder.

-¿Cómo planea entonces conseguir esa información?-

-Si el Dr. Fuji no desea negociar con nosotros con dinero, entonces siempre existen otros medios para poder convencerlo.- Una sonrisa macabra se le dibujaba al hombre de negocios.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-

-El sábado tendrás una ultima reunión con el sujeto, si se niega a aceptar el efectivo, usa a nuestros peones para convencerlo.- Ante ese comentario, la sonrisa del científico era una de satisfacción, por eso seguía a su líder, no le importaba usar el poder para machacar a quien se pusiera en frente de sus ambiciones.

-Como usted ordene, Jefe del Equipo Flare.-

 **"** **El preludio de una confrontación se ponía en marcha. Los engranajes del destino movían los caminos de varias personas al punto de colisión entre todas ellas. Estas historia continuara….."**

 **/**

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo mas del fic de nombre largo. Señores, el preambulo a otro caos se aproxima, una parte que desde hace tiempo he querido escribir. Este ha sido un capitulo de transicion mas que todo, pero que bueno, traera las emociones al limites eso se los aseguro. Para los que leen el Reto Maximo, despues de haber hecho este capitulo, me concentrare en editar los ultimos que deseo hacer y tambien retomare el fic una vez mas! Yup! Ya le di suficiente descanso por lo tanto es hora de continuar con la historia principal! Por ahora es hora de comentar sus reviews OwO!**

 **ItZKaiSord: No necesariamente es un genio, eso se explicara luego luego, siempre he considerado a Ash un genio del esfuerzo mas que todo. El titulo de esa habilidad por algo tiene ese nombre. Yup! Miette tiene que dar mala espina, el factor X se aproxima jajajajaja. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **CCSakuraForever: Un capitulo informativo y este de transicion, creeme se viene lo bueno! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Sora: Pues tenia que tener nombre largo XD! Si te soy sincero el nombre fue lo que me costo XD. Antes de crear esa loca idea, estuve investigando la psicologia del deporte, y pues ademas de referencias en El Principe del Tenis y Kuroko no Basuke, crei que era un buen concepto en agregar a la historia para sustituirla por el aura, hubiese sido trillado, como dije, aun le falta informacion. No puedo mentir, me fascina Brandon, su pelea en la batalla de la frontera con Ash en el anime fue de las mejores, como desearia que se repitiera algo asi. Yup, lo del simbolo tendra historia en el futuro. Miette es una caja de Pandora en estos momentos, todo lo mal esta encerrado por los momentos. Poco a poco encajare a todos los protagonistas, al que tengo muchas ganas de desarrollar es a Clemont el cual lo he dejado fuera un rato, pero pronto vendra su desarrollo. La aldea ninja es el primer punto del torneo, eso lo decidi hasta hace poco, el segundo punto sera mucho mas interesante jajajaja. Me gustan los paralelismos, soy culpable XD! Creeme que esa batalla en Showdown la tenemos pendientes, solo dime cuando estas disponible y coordinemos para batallar. A deseos lo tienes ya en la era de Hielo, pero se te entiende descuida XD! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **HikaruRiv: Soy de los que les cuesta soltar la sopa. No me atraparan con vida! XD! Todo tiene su razon de ser, descuida XD! No te adelantes a las cosas, conmigo no es asi XD. Veremos que trae el futuro. Muchisimas gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Angell0´s: El trabajo me ha consumido si te soy sincero, escribo y luego duermo XD! Prometo ponerme al dia cuando tenga la oportunidad. El romance por los momentos esta en un segundo plano, yo soy de cocción lenta para que se disfrute mejor, eso si, luego los dejo empalagados XD! La practica hace al maestro, ese es mi consejo. Siempre trata de usar tu propio estilo, ese se desarrolla con el tiempo. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **SasoriKetchum: Tiempos sin leerte! Trato de ir siempre en buen ritmo de escritura, en esta me tarde porque quise descansar XD! Gracias por el apoyo de siempre y siempre se aprecian tus comentarios!**

 **Guest: Los clicks que da la vida XD! Solo con esa frase te respondere para evitar spoilers XD! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Con esto me despido gente, espero les guste! Ya-Ha!**


	34. Siempre hace calor los sábados

Capitulo 34: Siempre hace calor los sábados.

" **En nuestro capitulo anterior, Serena y Ash salieron de la escuela directo al hogar de la kalosiana donde fue recibido por la hospitalidad de la ex corredora de Rhyhorn. En medio de sonrisas y gratos momentos, la vida de todos los involucrados con el orfanato se cruzarían en un conflicto que cambiaria el curso de sus vidas."**

La semana en Instituto Lumiose corrió de manera rutinaria. Entre los trabajos escolares y los deseos de la juventud cada día paso con una falsa ilusión de paz. En el salón 1-1 las cosas entre los estudiantes no podían ir mejor que nunca para Serena, los rumores acerca de su amado se habían apaciguado luego de la excelente batalla que Blake y él tuvieron contra la elite 4. Cada día trajo una bella convivencia entre todos los amigos que compartían sus tiempos libres donde la peli miel se había auto nombrado como la persona que alimentaria a Ash hasta que su madre volviera. Calem y compañía con mal ojo las acciones de la kalosiana ante la evidente vergüenza del entrenador de Kanto.

El viernes llego sin mucho problema, era la hora de la limpieza del salón de clases y los delegados para esa semana justamente eran Serena y Ash. Ambos limpiaban en un cómodo silencio el salón, al terminar la joven de ojos azules tenía una propuesta en mente para su amor secreto, quería invitarlo al orfanato a que le ayudara con sus labores que prometió a su madre cosa que le brindaría más tiempo con esa persona que hacia su corazón palpitar. Para su sorpresa su idea fue rechazada antes de poder explicarla tan siquiera al saber que el entrenador tenía un compromiso ese día.

-Lo siento Serena, pero estaré ocupado mañana.- El tono de Ash era cortante, tanto que la hizo sentir un poco mal.

-Ya veo…lo siento si te incomode.- El suspiro de la joven era grande, ella se sentía entusiasmada con la idea de ir con su amado y pasar un tiempo juntos y quien sabe a lo mejor llegar a esa ansiada confesión que ella anhelaba.

-No me incomodas Serena, es solo que es algo de suma importancia. Prometo compensártelo.

-No tienes que hacerlo.-

-Siempre lo he hecho. ¿Confía en mi si?- Una frase que conllevaba un enorme peso que Ash en ese momento no entendía al cien por cien su significado. Serena asentía con una sonrisa algo forzada, a pesar de que su fe era ciega en el varón de las marcas z en sus mejillas ella sentía incomodidad con ese rechazo. ¿Por qué no rechazo a Miette de esa manera como lo hace con ella? Claro habían ido a la cita de San Valentín pero no sabía a ciencia cierta si era porque lo deseaba o porque tenía que cumplirle, ahora que lo pensaba bien, jamás la había invitado sin ninguna razón que los forzara a tener una cita. Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, alguien más escucho la conversación y tendría una enorme oportunidad.

Ambos jóvenes salían directo al parqueo de bicicletas como ya era una costumbre cuando Calem los intercepto exitosamente. Ash noto la prisa del joven y por alguna extraña razón sintió una presión en el pecho.

-Escuche que necesitas ayuda mañana. ¿Te incomodaría si te acompaño?- En efecto, el sentir malo que Ash sentía se intensifico al ver como el joven persistente seguía con su idea de enamorar a la peli miel. Serena no podía negarse a tal ayuda ya que como sea, era su amigo y recordar el mal momento que vivieron hace unas semanas era algo que no quería revivir. Inconscientemente volteo a ver a Ash el cual tenía una cara de pocos amigos cosa que era nuevo para ella. ¿Acaso eran celos? El kalosiano celebraba ya que tendría una oportunidad de oro.

-¡Genial! ¿Qué tal si te recojo a las 9 mañana?-

-De acuerdo Calem.-

-¡Genial! ¡Nos vemos los dos! ¡Espérame mañana Serena!- En ese momento la joven sintió una presión en su pecho mientras el joven de cabello negro desaparecía en el horizonte. Ella tenía una sensación de disculparse con el azabache pero luego su mente empezó a razonar. ¿Por qué debía disculparse? ¿Él la rechazo primero, porque tendría que sentirse culpable? Con esos pensamientos, ambos se dirigieron hacia pueblo Boceto para dejar a la joven a su hogar.

El camino fue silencioso, cosa que incomodaba a ambos. No se sentían a gusto con ese mal sentimiento pero en ese momento una lucha invisible de orgullo se realizaba entre ellos dos. Honestamente, la joven kalosiana se sentía molesta con Ash ya que anhelaba tanto el ir junto a él al orfanato, tal vez era un sentimiento inmaduro pero era lo que sentía en esos momentos. Ash por su parte sentía tremendos celos por la movida hecha por su rival de Kalos, no quería demostrar sus sentimientos ya que quería que se levantara alguna sospecha de lo que realmente sentía. Al llegar al pueblo, Serena bajo silenciosamente y volteo a ver a su amado que tenía una mirada distraída. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?

-¿Qué tienes Ash?-

-No tengo nada, no te preocupes. Hoy declinare tu invitación a comer Serena, necesito hacer unos encargos de mi madre.- Por alguna razón ella no le creía.

-Ya veo ¿Entonces nos veremos hasta el lunes no es así?-

-Claro. Si me disculpas, nos vamos ya. Andando Pikachu.- Serena en ese momento sintió feo en su corazón, siempre que se despedía de ella lo hacía de manera jovial y siempre usando el juego que a ambos les encantaba. Es cierto que el azabache estuvo demasiado pensativo durante la semana pero jamás pensó que llegaría a ese extremo. Su cuerpo involuntariamente pedía a gritos detener al joven para insistir en el asunto pero su orgullo en ese momento gano la partida y con ello dio una vuelta e ignoro el sentir de Ash.

Por su parte el kantoniano marcaba el teléfono de su amiga Rose dejando a un lado los pensamientos que la peli miel colocaba en su mente.

-¿ **Imagino que estás listo para mañana?-**

 **-Lo estoy. ¿Qué vamos a hacer mañana?-**

 **-Realmente no haremos nada más que platicar con el Dr. Fuji ya que el motivo para ir es para organizar futuros eventos en otras ciudades.-**

 **-¿Cual es mi excusa?-**

 **-Ayudaras a descargar varios camiones los cuales traen ropa y comida para los huérfanos. Si no me equivoco también viene un huevo pokemon raro y que también deberás cuidar.-**

 **-Entiendo, imagino que luego de tu reunión te quedaras con los niños.-**

 **-En efecto. ¿Qué harás exactamente Ash?-**

 **-Confrontar a ese tipo de una vez por todas. No puede escapar de su pasado, desde que lo vi la ultima vez mi sangre hierve de ira al verlo feliz y contento acá en Kalos.-**

 **-¿Piensas luego denunciarlo?-**

 **-Necesito pruebas para ello, antes de confrontarlo buscare algo que él tiene y que complementa lo que yo robe del Equipo Rocket.-**

 **-¿Acaso hablas de….?-**

 **-De eso mismo, sé que con ello podre encerrarlo.-**

 **-Suerte con eso Ash, cualquier cosa te apoyare no importa lo que suceda.-**

 **-Gracias Rose. ¿Mañana a las 9 entonces?-**

 **-¡Claro!-**

Al llegar a su hogar, Ash rápidamente se fue a su cuarto a pensar un poco en todo lo que sucedía en su vida en ese momento, aunque no podía mentirse a sí mismo, lo que lo tenía más pensativo era la actitud de Serena esa tarde. Realmente estaba molesta por haber sido rechazada, cosa que él no hubiese hecho por nada del mundo si este caso no fuese tan importante, pero tenía un deber que cumplir.

El dolor que sintió al haber perdido a su amiga de hospital fue bastante enorme, una niña con un enorme futuro se le fue arrebatado el derecho a vivir. Sabía que él no era un juez pero si tenía que mancharse las manos para ser juez y verdugo lo haría.

" _Perdóname…Amber….."_

Serena por su parte también daba vueltas en la cama. A pesar de haber decidido ignorar a Ash y sus pensamientos, le era imposible hacerlo esa noche. Las palabras de Rose hacían eco en su memoria con respecto al daño que recibió su amado. ¿Qué tan grave era? Ella tenía noción que era algo por el estilo. Realmente ella se sentía mal por actuar así de inmadura pero quería demostrarle a Ash que ella también se sintió mal al haber sido rechazada. A lo mejor era importante pero él nunca dio detalles como la última vez con Miette.

 _"_ _Tal vez Calem llego en el momento adecuado. ¡A veces eres tan complicado Ash!"_ Con esa pequeña rabieta mental ella cayó en el mundo de los sueños.

===========A la siguiente mañana=============

-¿Estas lista para irnos Serena?-

-Claro Calem.- Esa mañana no era la mejor para la joven peli miel, no había podido dormir correctamente debido al mar de pensamientos que tenia acerca de Ash. Solo en recordar su nombre hacia que su pecho doliera bastante. ¿Habrá hecho mal?

Ambos jóvenes llegaron sin problemas al orfanato de Ciudad Lumiose donde fueron recibidos con mucha alegría por los niños y pokemon al recordarla. Los niños asaltaron a Calem guindándose de su cuerpo hasta botarlo mientras Serena simplemente sonreía. En ese momento se percato de un pokemon nuevo que había arribado y era un pequeño Pancham el cual estaba alejado del resto con muchos vendajes en su rostro donde se podía observar un tipo de cicatriz saliente de su frente. Por lo general los pokemon de su tipo eran muy juguetones pero ese parecía muy deprimido. Una curiosidad entro en su ser e intento acercarse y hacer platica con el pequeño.

-Hola, mi nombre es Serena. ¿Por qué no juegas con tus demás amigos?- El pequeño panda pokemon en ese momento se alejaba de ella completamente asustado. A la joven le extraño demasiado la reacción del pequeño.

-Ese pequeño ha sufrido bastantes traumas. Al parecer un cazador pokemon mato a sus padres, al menos eso fue lo que mis agentes me informaron cuando lo trajeron al orfanato pokemon.- Serena se sorprendió un poco al ver quien era quien le brindaba esa información, el director del orfanato miraba con cierta pena al pokemon.

-Eso es cruel….-

-Lo es. Cuando alguien se encuentra lastimado, este intenta alejarse de todos buscando una falsa seguridad en tu dolor. Ese pequeño por eso tiene ese miedo en su interior de acercarse a los demás.- Al escuchar esas palabras la joven solo pudo pensar en Ash en ese momento. ¿Por qué aun pensaba tanto en él cuando debería de estar molesta con él?

-A veces nosotros los seres humanos no somos capaces de sentir empatía por otros seres vivos, ese es un defecto que mantenemos desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso tratando de jugar a ser dioses.- Las palabras del Dr. Fuji parecían ser sinceras para la joven peli miel la cual lo observaba con curiosidad. Desde el fondo, Calem observaba la escena la cual lo tenía con curiosidad.

Luego de esa escena, el trabajo de ambos era sencillo. Cocinar para todos los niños y pokemon cubriendo a la buena amiga de Grace. Serena hacia todo con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras Calem se le dificultaba mucho tener una oportunidad de hablar con la joven acerca de sus sentimientos. A pesar de ello, el joven kalosiano se sentía satisfecho con la labor que hacía, era algo nuevo que nacía de su ser. Entre sus pensamientos no pudo notar que alguien venia frente a él mientras iba a dejar los primeros pasos y ambos chocaron de manera estrepitosa.

-¡Perdone! ¡Perdone! ¿Se encuentra bien?- En ese momentos sus ojos se dilataron en grande al ver quien estaba frente suyo. A pesar de tener un traje gris que parecía de una compañía de mudanzas y una gorra que cubría su cabello pudo al instante reconocer que era el kantoniano.

-¡Ash! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- En ese momento el azabache tapo la boca del joven de manera violenta.

-Esa sería mi pregunta. ¿Qué haces aquí si ibas a acompañar a Serena en lo que tenía que hacer?

-¡Eso estoy haciendo! Ella tenía que cubrir una amiga de su madre el día de hoy aquí en el orfanato.- En ese momento la cara de molestia del joven fue lo más notable de sus gestos. Parecía que sus planes iban a cambiar.

-Entiendo. Por favor no le digas que me encuentro acá, eso los pondría en problemas a ustedes dos.- ¿Peligro? ¿A qué se refería Ash?

-Explícate.-

-No tengo tiempo, por favor solo hazme ese favor.- En ese momento Serena iba caminando por el pasillo también con varios platos de comida y vio como Calem y otra persona estaban discutiendo.

-¿Calem? ¿Por qué estas tardando tanto?- En ese momento ambos entrenadores se tensaron al escuchar a la bella joven. Ash pudo rápidamente colocar su fachada la cual consistía en una máscara para el polvo y unos lentes negros junto a su gorra.

-Lo siento señorita, fue mi culpa al chocar con él. Si me disculpan tengo cosas que hacer.- Ash hizo la voz más grave posible pidiéndole a los cielos que Serena no le haya reconocido. Cuando el joven pasó a la par de la chica ella sintió una ligera sensación en el pecho de que lo conocía pero ignoro un poco ese hecho para auxiliar a su amigo.

-¿Estás bien Calem?-

-Lo estoy, solo tuve un accidente.-

-¿Conoces a ese sujeto?- Ante esa pregunta, la postura de Calem se puso rígida. ¿Debía de contarle?

-No lo conozco.-

-Entiendo. Vamos con los niños y pokemon, deben de estar hambrientos y tengo que hacer mas comida por tu culpa.- Ambos jóvenes se dirigían hacia la cafetería del lugar mientras Ash observaba a la joven ir con su amigo. Ahora todos sus planes fueron trastocados por la presencia de Serena en ese lugar. Se sentía realmente aliviado que Calem hubiese cubierto sus espaldas.

En ese momento estaba a punto de ir donde Rose para comunicarle que cancelaria todo pero en ese momento se escondió y vio como el Dr. Fuji caminaba hacia su oficina pero con personas que él no conocía. La mirada del hombre era de seriedad y hasta pánico podría decir, definitivamente tenía que investigar.

Observo hacia el techo y encontró una abertura la cual conectaba a los ductos de aire del complejo. Al subir, se dirigió suavemente hacia la oficina, vio que había un pequeño camino hacia la oficina de Fuji y decidió espiar la conversación que tendría ese sujeto.

=============Cafetería del Orfanato==============

Calem y Serena terminaban de servir los platos a todos los niños y pokemon los cuales muy contentos degustaban el sazón de la peli miel. Debía de admitir que se sentía muy contenta con todo el asunto de cocinar a alguien más. ¿Sería esa su verdadera vocación? Ella hacia énfasis en ese pensamiento ya que desde que empezó a cocinar para Ash ha sentido satisfacción en ello. Ash…..nuevamente venia ese chico a sus pensamientos, no la podía soltar ni un momento ya que le revolvía todas sus emociones. Lo único que pudo distraerla de todas sus emociones fue ver aquel pequeño pokemon en la esquina del lugar con un rostro lleno de desconfianza con la comida la cual le habían servido. Ella tenía una sensación hasta maternal podría decirse con el pequeño pokemon así que siguiente sus sentimientos fue hacia Pancham.

-¿Por qué no comes?- Al verla, el pokemon trato de huir y se alejo de ella muy asustado.

-Tranquilo, deberías de comer ya que estas muy delgado.- El panda pokemon negaba con la cabeza pareciendo que algunas lagrimas se le querían derramar. En ese momento Serena agarro una pieza de la comida del pokemon y la comió frente suyo.

-La comida esta deliciosa. ¿Compartamos juntos, te parece?- Esa pequeña acción pudo conmover un poco el corazón del pequeño el cual tímidamente se acercaba y Serena en reflejo acercaba el plato hacia él. A pesar de la desconfianza, el pequeño pokemon decidió olfatear la comida la cual le hizo ceder y empezó a comer rápidamente. La sonrisa en la joven era autentica, verlo feliz la llenaba de dicha, realmente ese día sirvió de mucho a pesar de no estar junto a su amado. ¿Acaso habría sido muy fría con él? Las palabras del Dr. Fuji venían a su memoria haciendo eco en su corazón.

" _Cuando alguien se encuentra lastimado, este intenta alejarse de todos buscando una falsa seguridad en tu dolor."_

 _-_ Ash…..-

Mientras la peli miel meditaba en el asunto, una joven observo quien estaba ayudando a los niños comer. ¿Qué hacia ella ahí? ¿Sabía Ash de esto? Rose se encontraba nerviosa, pero tenía que guardar la calma, según el mismo entrenador le conto en el camino al orfanato, ella estaba enojada con él. Si ella supiera que se encuentra aquí, estuviese realmente furiosa y lo hubiese notado. Tenía que acercarse a ellos para corroborar su hipótesis.

-¿Serena? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Cuando la joven de ojos azules escucho esa voz una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro de manera automática. Observar que su amiga se encontraba ahí era justamente lo que necesitaba.

-¡Rose! ¡Qué bueno verte! ¿Qué haces aquí?- La joven abrazaba a la campeona de Unova mientras ella trataba de responder al apretón.

-Pues tenía unas platicas pendientes con el Dr. Fuji sobre algunas funciones. La que me sorprende eres tú.

-Mi mamá me pidió de favor cubrir a una amiga y por eso vine.- Era un mal momento, la campeona sentía nervios al ver que ella estaba aquí. Decidió jugársela al notar que Calem la acompañaba aunque a lo mejor eso podría incomodarla.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Ash por cierto?-

-¿Ash? Ni me lo menciones, me tiene molesta.- La joven suspiraba, el alivio que sentía al saber que no habían descubierto al azabache era muy grande.

-Ya veo, así que hay problemas en el paraíso. ¿Y por eso tenias que reemplazarlo?- Ouch….un golpe bajo de la actriz. Ella solía ser directa, a pesar de que su amigo estuviese ocupado, le molestaba un poco ver que otro la acompañaba.

-No pude evitarlo, yo quería que Ash viniese, pero al recibir su negativa Calem decidió sustituirlo.-

-Ya veo, así que por eso te sientes molesta.-

-Le pregunte a Ash y me rechazo de manera cortante, sentí muy feo.-

-Si Ash no acepta algo, no es porque no sea de su agrado sino porque hay algo más que le impide hacerlo. No siento que debas de molestarte con él.-

-Yo lo sé, es solo que…..me sentí mal…..y yo realmente quería que él viniese.-

-Tranquila, Ash no es una persona sentida, habla con él el lunes y veras que todo será como antes o hasta mejor.-

-Claro que lo hare, pero necesitaba escucharlo de ti.- En ese momento, las puertas de la cafetería se abrieron abruptamente cayendo dos encargadas de los niños amarradas al suelo. Muchos sujetos encapuchados entraron de repente los cuales traían pistolas y navajas. El caos se formo de repente y los tres jóvenes reaccionaron ante ello impactados por lo que sucedía.

-¡Todos al suelo! ¡Obedezcan o a todos los llenare de plomo!- En ese momento los niños fueron amarrados junto a los pokemon que no podían oponer resistencia. En un acto de reflejo, Serena tomo al pequeño Pancham entre sus brazos que a pesar de su resistencia al principio noto la gravedad de la situación. Calem en ese momento no podía dejar esto pasar e iba a usar uno de sus pokemon cosa que noto uno de los maleantes y disparo contra el suelo contra él.

-Ni te atrevas mocoso. Decomisa sus pokebolas y amárralo junto al resto.- Uno de los matones asesto un golpe en el estomago del entrenador dejándolo de rodillas mientras sus amigos eran arrebatados. Serena y Rose decidieron no actuar y se dejaron capturar. La situación era critica y nadie sabía el porqué ocurría.

=================Oficina del Dr. Fuji=================

-Gracias por atenderme de nuevo Fuji. Espero que esta vez nuestros negocios sean fructíferos.- Ash en ese momento observaba desde el techo en el conducto de aire a los dos hombres. Quien estaba a la par de Fuji era un hombre gordo que tenía talla de científico loco.

-Xerosic, te he dicho mil veces que no pienso entregarte nada de mis investigaciones. Eso ha quedado en el pasado y mi presente ahora es con las jóvenes vidas desdichadas de esta región.

-Suenas realmente noble Fuji….e hipócrita. Tú crees que tu pasado con el Equipo Rocket será olvidado así de fácil. Eres un estúpido que quiere pagar sus pecados con obra de caridad inútiles.-

-¡No son inútiles! ¡Todas los seres vivos tienen derecho a vivir!-

-¿Lo crees? ¿Entonces porque tenemos hoy en día pokemon extintos? Los Tyrantrum que alguna vez dominaban estas tierras con su fuerza colosal desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra. ¿Cuál fue crees que fue su debacle? Sencillo, no se adaptaron al paso de los años y fueron ejecutados por la crueldad del padre tiempo. ¿Qué te hace pensar que nosotros los humanos no pasaremos por ese mismo destino? Hay millones de vidas inútiles las cuales solamente estorban a seres de elite como mi persona, todos ellos son basura y tú eres uno de ellos ahora. ¿Tanta fue tu ambición a jugar ser dios que usaste a tu hija como experimento en tus locuras? Admire esa locura, me inspiro a seguir adelante con mis trabajo ya que realmente parecías ser uno de los elegidos, pero ahora me das asco.- La reacción del Dr. Fuji fue de ira completa tanto que golpeo al científico tumbándolo en el suelo.

-¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ! ¡NO PIENSO HACER NEGOCIOS CONTIGO! ¡LARGO!- Los dientes del doctor apretaban de ira al haber escuchado su mayor pecado.

-No debió de haber hecho eso doctor. Insistiré en mi propuesta de hacer negocios con usted, solamente que tomare otras medidas. Caballeros, pueden comenzar con la operación.- Desde un tipo de micrófono de su chaqueta parecía comunicarse con alguien. En ese momento, muchos hombres encapuchados entraron a la oficina todos portando armas de fuego cosa que sorprendió al doctor.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?-

-Como vera querido Dr. Fuji, mi jefe es algo persuasivo en sus negocios. Imagino que puedo canjear su información por la vida de todos los que están en el edificio. Aunque también puedo agregar la suya a la lista.- En ese momento el científico saco una pistola de su chaqueta apuntando en la sien del Dr. Fuji.

-¡Eres un canalla! ¡No entiendes que jugar a ser dios trae consecuencias irreparables!-

-Realmente no me interesa sus argumentos. Deme ese dispositivo en este instante, o simplemente matare a cada niño y pokemon uno por uno.- La situación era critica, todos estaban amenazados en el edificio y las vidas de todos estaban en manos del hombre abatido por sus pecados…..parecía el fin.

-¡Froakie! ¡Utiliza tus burbujas!- Una silueta azul corría por el techo de la oficina y con enorme agilidad lanzo sus burbujas a los ojos de todos los matones dejándolos ciegos al instante incluyendo a Xerosic. La reja del conducto salió disparada y un joven cayó desde ahí, al aterrizar tomo dicha reja y golpeo a cada matón con ella dejándolos inconscientes.

-¡QUE DIABLOS OCURRE!- El científico intentaba liberarse de la sustancia pegajosa.

-¿Quiere colocar la vida de tantos en las manos de este sujeto? ¡NI DE BROMA!- El científico al fin se liberaba de las burbujas de Froakie y observo con sorpresa que se trataba de la ambición de su jefe, eso lo enfureció mas.

-¡Tu!-

-¡No dejare que lastime a nadie de acá!-

" **Una situación desesperada siempre trae un rayo de esperanza. Ash en ese momento se enfrentaba a Xerosic el cual tenía a todo el orfanato bajo sus garras. ¿Qué ocurrirá en este encuentro? Esta historia continuará…."**

/

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo mas del fic de nombre largo. Bueno, se puso intenso esto. La verdad desde hace tiempito tengo ganas de escribir algo de este tipo y pues bueno el orfanato resulto ser una buena oportunidad. Como ya habrán leído, muchos misterios se revelaron en este episodio, aunque claro queda complementarlos pero en el transcurso de esta arca se vera aclarado algunos puntos. El siguiente capitulo contiene mucho material de accion pór lo tanto me siento emocionado de lo que viene. Se que los deje en terrible cliffhanger pero al leer que habia perdido el toque pues decidi hacer la maldad OwO! Gracias a todos por el apoyo! Ahora a responder reviews OwO!**

 **edtru23: Pues ya esta llegando al climax la receta XD! Me gusta ir lento para armar tramas, pero cuando tengo que soltar cosas pues es de un solo XD! Habra evoluciones pronto, creeme. Con respecto al torneo, pues tengo algunas ideas, seran solamente los 4 seleccionados los que párticiparan con otros 4 seleccionados, usare diferentes formatos de pelea para cada competencia para que no sea repetitivo. Espero te guste el capitulo!**

 **ItZKaiSord: Yup! En efecto, si le caes bien a la suegra ya hiciste el 90% del trabajo XD! No exactamente de la historia, mas que todo un arca importante, como ya habras leido se puso intenso XD. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **CCSakuraforever: Poco a poco ire desvelando lo que suceda. Espero te guste el capitulo!**

 **Sora: Sabes que no suelto las cosas asi por asi XD! De hecho tengo una intencion por la cual ella se conocen pero bueno eso sera a futuro. Con respecto a la actitud de Serena ahora, aprovecho su inseguridad con Ash para moldear sus actitudes. Orfanato = Problemas como ya habras notado XD. Lysandre tiene planes muy ambiciosos, poco a poco le ire dando forma. El equipo Rocket? Historia para otro dia XD! No quiero dar muchos detalles sobre lo que sucedio hasta que venga la historia de Ash. Al menos calienta Deseos en el microondas XD! Espero tu comentario ahi como siempre jajajajaja. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **HikaruRiv: La pobre como va por buen camino se puede descarrilar de repente, asi sucedio en este capitulo. Aprovecho sus inseguridades que poco a poco iremos evolucionando. Espero te guste el capitulo!**

 **Angell0's: Pues ya se empiezan a mover los hilos en los planes del equipo Flare. No soy de los que revela todo asi de repente por lo tanto sera pieza tras pieza. Hay romance solo que aun ritmo lento, ya que la pareja principal aun no se declara, no puedo ser tan explicito como que lo fuesen. Espero te vaya bien en tu nueva historia!**

 **Bueno gente y con esto me despido. Espero disfruten el capitulo! Ya-Ha!**


	35. ¡Protégela aunque te cueste la vida!

Capitulo 35: ¡Protégela aunque te cueste la vida!

" **En nuestro capitulo anterior, el malvado Dr. Xerosic tenía bajo sus garras a todo el orfanato de Ciudad Lumiose. En medio de la desesperación un pequeño rayo de esperanza se enfrentaba a la oscuridad de la pútrida ambición que el científico loco tenia."**

Dos miradas intensas cruzaban una línea de fuego. El entrenador de Kanto con mucho esfuerzo y estrategia había noqueado a la mayoría de los terroristas en la sala a excepción de la persona que los comandaba. Froakie observaba seriamente al sujeto que observaba con furia a su entrenador y amigo. El Dr. Fuji en cambio se encontraba atónito por todo lo que ocurría en su orfanato.

-¡Es increíble que tu de nuevo te encuentres estorbando!- El malvado científico tenía una mirada llena de ira ante el favorito de su jefe, a ese mocoso que eclipsaba cualquier descubrimiento que el hiciera.

-¿Quién eres tu chico?- El Dr. Fuji estaba confuso, la persona frente suyo tenía un aire de nostalgia. ¿Cuál era el motivo?

-Eso a usted no le importa. Lo que si me tiene preocupado es lo que este loco puede hacer con la estupidez que usted creo en Kanto.- El crujir de dientes del azabache al recordar lo que ese sujeto había hecho en el pasado le hacía perder la paciencia.

-¿Cómo sabes de eso?-

-No tengo tiempo para hablar. Si no se ha dado cuenta, tenemos a un loco frente a nosotros.- En efecto, el científico loco saco una de sus pokebolas de la cual un Malamar salía para batallar dispuesto a golpear a ambos con un ataque de Psico corte cosa que Froakie a duras penas podía bloquear con su hidro pulso.

-Me ofenden tus palabras muchacho aunque debo de admitir que el hecho de que te encuentres aquí es un factor inesperado pero al mismo tiempo muy conveniente para mí.- El plan era sencillo, matarlo por interponerse, qué más podía pedir el hombre de mente retorcida.

-No sé de qué habla pero se lo repetiré una vez más. ¡No permitiré que usted lastime a nadie en este lugar! ¡Froakie, preparado!- El inicial de Kalos valientemente se colocaba en posición de guardia ante la terrible mirada del pokemon manipulador frente a él.

===============Cafetería del Orfanato==============

El grupo de terroristas se encontraba inquieto. ¿Por qué el jefe no ha contactado con ellos? Ellos tenían la ventaja sobre la situación. En cambio, los niños y pokemon del lugar estaban completamente asustados al punto que no podían ni llorar ya que el temor de ser golpeados por esos hombres era más grande que cualquier otro sentimiento.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Calem recién se levantaba después de haber sido noquead, su cabeza daba vueltas y su estomago le dolía.

-Veo que te levantaste bello durmiente. Valiente y estúpido esfuerzo intentaste hacer.- Rose le daba un cálido despertar al kalosiano mientras Serena estaba a la par del pequeño Pancham el cual se encontraba asustado.

-Tranquilo, veras que todo estará bien Pancham.- A pesar de que sus palabras intentaban tranquilizarlo, esas mismas ni servían en ella misma. ¿Cómo se metió en todo esto?

-No podemos quedarnos quietos, esos tipos pueden matar a los niños o a cualquier pokemon.- El kalosiano susurraba desesperado.

-No se te olvide que a nosotros también si no te has dado cuenta. Estamos en una situación crítica.- A pesar de todo el embrollo, la campeona parecía estar calmada.

-Aun podemos salir de aquí, Ash debe de estar aun libre.- Rose en ese momento quería matar a ese lengua floja, la reacción de Serena era la esperada al conocer que su amado se encontraba ahí con ellos.

-¡¿Ash está aquí?!-

-¡Ustedes tres! ¡Silencio o los amordazamos!- Los tres entrenadores obedecieron de mala gana, la peli miel se encontraba realmente preocupada al saber que también esa persona que ella amaba estaba involucrada.

-Lengua floja y escandaloso.- Definitivamente la campeona le tenía mala voluntad al joven.

-Quiero que te expliques Rose. ¿Cómo es que Ash está aquí?- La joven de coletas castañas solo pudo suspirar ante lo revelado.

-¿Recuerdas la última vez que estuvimos aquí en el orfanato? Ash tiene una cuenta pendiente con el director de este orfanato.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-

-Primero, ambos son de Kanto y segundo ambos perdieron algo muy importante en su pasado. Esa es la razón por la cual rechazo tu invitación Serena, él no quiere involucrarte en cosas peligrosas como esta. El hecho de que estés aquí con este idiota fue algo que no calculamos.-

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Ash no confía en mí?- La joven tenía ganas de llorar, en esos momentos ella se sentía tan lejana del corazón de ese azabache que le inspiraba a seguir adelante sin rendirse, sus ojos cristalinos a punto de derramar un par de lagrimas demostraban ese sentimiento ante la mirada del inocente pokemon que ella tenía en su regazo.

-Eres demasiado impaciente Serena. ¿Cuánto crees que me tomo para que me incluyera en este tipo de estupideces?-

-Pero….-

-Tienes que aprender a confiar en él primero si deseas que el deposite la misma confianza en ti. Si de algo soy testigo es que puede devolverte con intereses todo lo que tú le das, incluyendo ese sentimiento que tienes por él, si no le das tiempo y paciencia no podrá responderte y se terminara marchitando no importa cuánto hagas por su persona.- Rose era clara, precisa y concisa. No dejaba nada al aire y no le importaba el hecho de que el sujeto escandaloso para su juicio recibiera esa información de golpe.

-No entiendo cómo puedes estar tan tranquila. ¿Por qué tanta confianza en él? No creo que pueda con todos estos sujetos armados.- Los celos hablaban por Calem en ese momento. Rose simplemente reía un poco ante la ingenuidad del joven.

-Hay tres razones por la cual me encuentro tranquila. Numero uno, aunque no lo creas, Ash está acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones, pero por si las dudas también le di algo que le va a servir mucho. Dos, todos esos tipos se encuentran confundidos, como si a un Seviper recién le hubiesen cortado la cabeza. Tres, el pequeño que está arriba en el techo está esperando mi señal.- ¿Eh? Ambos jóvenes kalosianos se observaron confundidos y luego voltearon a ver hacia el techo de madera observando que Pikachu se encontraba recorriendo las lámparas decorativas de manera sigilosa sonriéndoles como su entrenador lo hacía, lleno de determinación.

-¿Cómo que señal?- Serena cuestiono y en eso la famosa actriz simplemente le dio una enorme sonrisa antes de actuar.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Un grito de dolor intenso salió de la joven la cual incluso se retorcía en el suelo captando la atención de todos. Ella parecía que sufría inmensamente por algo desconocido, Serena y Calem la observaban asustados ambos ya que eran gritos muy intensos de la campeona.

-¿Qué es lo que le sucede a esa chica?- Poco a poco los matones fueron haciendo un círculo alrededor de esos tres. Todos veían con preocupación a la bella joven quejarse de un dolor en su estomago. Solo uno de los terroristas hacia guardia el cual también estaba distraído por tal show hecho. Rose en ese momento escupió sangre de su boca cosa que tenso a todos los presentes por tal evento.

-¡Qué diablos le pasa a esta chica! ¡Alguien amárrela fuerte!- Antes que ellos pudiera hacer algo, la joven volvió a sonreír para sí misma cuando noto que uno de los matones se acercaba a ella. De un salto y usando su cabeza golpeo al tipo en el abdomen dejándolo inconsciente.

-¿Tengo cabeza dura sabían?- Todos al verla de pie incluso estando amarrada decidieron mejor atacarla sin percatarse que un pequeño roedor había electrocutado a la persona que hacía guardia y con su cola fortificada de poder metálico había roto todas las armas de fuego en un santiamén.

-No has perdido tu toque Pikachu.-

-¡Pika! ¡Pika!- El pequeño roedor eléctrico estaba frente a la campeona echando chispas de sus mejillas. Otros dos pokemon aparecieron de debajo de las mesas atacando a varios rufianes con lanzallamas y tormenta de hojas. Usando sus garrar Charmeleon procedió liberar a los tres entrenadores mientras Snivy lanzaba las pokebolas recuperadas. ¿Cómo era posible que esos pokemon trabajaran por su cuenta sin las indicaciones de su entrenador?

-Bueno, creo que quiero liberar un poco de estrés esta tarde. ¿Les importa si les ayudo chicos?- De una de las pokebolas de la campeona, su poderoso Serperior saltaba a escena. A pesar de no tener las armas, aun disponían de pokemon para combatir.

-¡Malditos mocosos!- Varios pokemon del tipo veneno salían en varias presentación, desde Zubat hasta Venipede.

-Serena, Calem, protejan a los niños y a los pokemon. Yo me hare cargo de estos sujetos.-

-Pero…..-

-¡Ahora!- No pudieron contradecir mas a la campeona, la peli miel tomo a Pancham en sus brazos mientras Calem dirigía los niños a la salida. Ante esa situación, los terroristas intentaron perseguir a los que huían del lugar pero fueron detenidos de golpe por una tormenta de hojas de la poderosa serpiente de hojas.

-El juego es conmigo chicos, disfrutemos nuestro momento a solas.- Un guiño sádico salía de la campeona, confiaba que Ash estuviese haciendo algo al respecto.

=========Oficina del Dr. Fuji==========

Un Malamar cansado y un Froakie lastimado, eran las siluetas de dos pokemon que luchaban sin cuartel. Tanto Ash como Xerosic se veían con furia, por un lado el entrenador observaba la misma manía que el tipo que protegía desgraciadamente emanaba de los ojos de ese hombre que tenia frente suyo mientras que el científico odiaba el hecho de que sus logros que consideraba más importantes que cualquier cosa en este mundo fueron echados a segundo plano por la existencia de ese sujeto.

-¡Froakie, utiliza hidro pulso una vez más!- La pequeña rana pokemon daba un poderoso salto cargando de energía acuática su pata.

-¡Pulso Oscuro!- El calamar pokemon lanzaba su energía oscura y ambos ataques colisionaban una vez más.

" _Este maldito es demasiado fuerte, si esto sigue así perderé. Debe de tener un punto débil."_ El científico intentaba buscar una solución lógica a su predicamento. A pesar de tener un pokemon con más fuerza, esa pequeña peste seguía dándole lata con cada ataque. En el calor de la batalla, podía percibir algo en el joven, ira. Esa era su solución.

-Veo que te esfuerzas por salvar al reconocido Dr. Fuji, mi héroe de juventud si te soy sincero.- Esas palabras enojaban al kantoniano de manera extrema. ¿Por qué tenía que proteger a ese sujeto si lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas?

-¡No estoy protegiéndolo! ¡Simplemente tengo que detenerte!- Apretaba sus dientes con indignación. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso?

-¿En serio? Yo pensé que compartíamos admiración por el famoso Dr. Fuji. Científico tan brillante que tus tierras natales dieron vida. Un símbolo de valentía a mi gusto, sin escrúpulos para buscar la verdad incluso para usar a su propia hija llamada…..- No pudo ni siquiera terminar por que sin percatarse el azabache estaba frente al científico brindándole una mirada de rabia pura. El joven de ojos ámbar golpeo fuertemente en la mandíbula de un puñetazo ante la mirada atónita de los presentes. Sus ojos tenían venas de sangre como símbolo de su furia ante las palabras del científico que fue impulsado hacia uno de los estantes lleno de libros quebrándolo en dos al instante por el impacto.

-¡NO MENCIONES EL NOMBRE DE ELLA FRENTE A ESTE MALDITO! ¡NINGUNO DE USTEDES TIENE DERECHO DE RECORDARLA!- Las palabras de Ash parecían más un rugido de un depredador enardecido por los recuerdos de aquella niña que cautivo el corazón del azabache cuando se ahogaba en el mar negro de la desesperación. El Dr. Fuji hacia memoria, esa mirada…..ya había sido testigo de ella…en Kanto.

Recordar ese día al salir de Silph Co. era un gran impacto, acompañaba de su antiguo jefe y benefactor, Giovanni Sakaki. Recordó como un joven se acerco con esos mismos ojos antes de que subieran a su transporte para ir al laboratorio. La pérdida de su hija lo tenía distraído pero podía recordar con claridad como el joven luchaba fuertemente contra los guardias de seguridad que nunca le dieron el paso para acercarse lo suficiente. Tres elementos de seguridad fueron necesarios para detenerlo. Otra memoria regresaba, una de las pocas platicas que tuvo con su "hija".

" _¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Hoy hice mi primer amigo!" Desde la cama de uno de los cuartos de hospital de Ciudad Azafrán, una niña inocente le contaba su experiencia a su padre._

 _"_ _¿En serio? Me sorprende que puedas hacerlo estando aquí encerrada."_

 _"_ _¡Es una persona maravillosa! ¡Ama a los pokemon tanto o tal vez más que yo! ¡Me prometió incluso que cuando me curara saldríamos a pasear los dos juntos!" Esas palabras sorprendían al científico ya que corroboraban lo que leía en el examen médico de la niña…..mejoría._

 _"_ _¿Cuál es el nombre de ese amigo tuyo Amber?" Ante esa pregunta, la sonrisa de esa niña era comparable con el brillo del sol mismo al amanecer._

 _"_ _¡Su nombre es Ash!"_

Froakie miraba a su entrenador como nunca antes lo había observado e incluso Malamar había detenido sus ataques por lo hecho por el joven. El científico recién se levantaba escupiendo sangre al sentir lo que al parecer era un diente roto. Su ira aumento, ahora era personal.

-¿Cómo te atreves a herirme? ¡A mí! ¡Al gran Xerosic!- Ash en ese momento no respondía, simplemente se acercaba para terminar su labor.

-¡Lárgate de aquí y no vuelvas!- Ash intentaba recuperar su cordura, esa que había perdido hace un año y recién recuperaba.

-¿Si no quiero hacerlo? ¿Qué harás? ¿Matarme? ¿Tal como paso en Kanto?- Esas palabras rompieron la segunda barrera emocional de Ash.

-¡Como te atreves a…..!- Ash en ese momento sintió un enorme dolor en su antebrazo izquierdo, fue lo único que lo calmo de golpe por así decirlo. Una bala había atravesado su piel proveniente del arma de fuego que el científico logro agarrar cuando recién se levantaba. Empezó a gritar de dolor, era la primera vez que le disparaban en su vida.

-Eso es….eso es…Retuércete de dolor. Eso es lo que me gusta ver en gente patética como tu.- El científico cobro nueva confianza y empezó a patear al azabache con toda su ira.

-¡Detente! ¡No lastimes a ese muchacho!-

-¿Ahora si imagino que quieres negociar?- Su mano sostenía el arma que apuntaba a la cabeza del muchacho.

-No….-

-Si no me entregas lo que busco, entonces le hare un agujero en su cabeza.- No conto con la súbita acción del pokemon de Ash, el cual cargando un hidro pulso en su palma impacto contra el brazo del científico.

-¡Maldito pokemon! ¡Malamar! ¡Usa Psíquico contra ellos dos!-

==============Pasillos del Orfanato=============

Calem y Serena corrían con las servidoras, niños y pokemon liberados por Rose y los pokemon de Ash. Ambos aun no creían lo que sucedía, era una situación tan irreal para ambos.

-¡Tenemos que darnos prisa y salir de aquí para llamar a la policía!- El joven peli negro corría delante de todos haciendo guardia si alguno otro sujeto los amenazaba. Tenía la pokebola de Chesnaught lista para cualquier encuentro, esta vez si iba a protegerlos a todos.

-¿¡Que pasara con Rose y con Ash!?-

-¡Ellos estarán bien! ¡Tenemos que confiar en ellos dos!- De repente escucharon unos ruidos en lo que parecía ser la oficina central del orfanato. Las trabajadoras, niños y pokemon siguieron su curso hacia la salida del edificio incluyendo Pancham que miraba a esa joven que intentaba acercarse a él con una cara de tremenda preocupación. Serena se detuvo en seco, algo no estaba bien y su corazón latía muy fuerte y no era precisamente por lo que habían corrido….era un sentimiento de miedo.

-¡Serena! ¡Tenemos que seguir avanzando!- La joven parecía una estatua viendo a ese lugar…..tenía una mala corazonada. La puerta de esa oficina se quebró de repente haciendo un enorme estruendo. Los dos kalosianos observaron con horror que Froakie y Ash fueron lanzados desde adentro ambos impactando en una de las paredes del pasillo.

-¡Ash!- Ese era el mal presentimiento. Vio el hombro sangrante de su persona amada y lo lastimado que se encontraba el inicial de agua a la par del kantoniano. De la oficina, un hombre salía con su pokemon también lastimado pero de menor gravedad a lo que Ash sufría. La joven en un impulso fue corriendo hacia su amado pero en ese instante fue detenida por su amigo.

-¡Suéltame!-

-¡Espera! ¡No podemos actuar sin ver la situación! ¡Te aseguro que ayudaremos a Ash pero cálmate!- No podía arriesgar a la joven, la mirada de ese sujeto era la de un asesino, el conocía bien ese tipo de ojos. La peli miel con todo su esfuerzo se aguantaba las ganas de ir a ayudar a Ash, ella debía de ayudarlo.

El kantoniano recién abría los ojos observando como el hombre lo miraba desafiantemente junto al poderoso calamar psíquico. A pesar del dolor de su cuerpo, se negaba a rendirse y se colocaba débilmente de pie.

-¿Veo que no fue suficiente el paseo que te brindo Malamar?-

-No pienso rendirme….no pienso permitir que se repita lo de hace un año.-

-¡Ya basta! ¡Xerosic, acaba ya con esto! ¿¡Esto es lo que buscas no es así!?- El Dr. Fuji ya no soportaba la violencia de la cual había sido testigo y decidió ceder ante las demandas del científico del equipo Flare. Una pequeña piedra rosa era sostenida por el científico de Kanto cosa que maravillo a Xerosic.

-Ve que es sencillo entendernos Fuji. Malamar, la piedra por favor.- Usando su energía psíquica, el pokemon arrebato de las manos la pequeña piedra dándosela a su entrenador.

-¡No!- Ash en ese momento intentaba levantarse y Froakie lo imitaba.

-¡Ahora déjanos en paz a todos!-

-Claro que los dejare en paz pero realmente me quiero llevar el botín de hoy también que es la vida de este sujeto. Malamar, prepara Psico corte y apunta al cuello del jovencito atrevido.- Ash miraba con ira lo que el científico ordenaba a su pokemon el cual cargaba una onda filosa para acabar con su vida…era el fin.

-¡Fennekin! ¡Lanzallamas!-

-¡Chesnaught! ¡Misiles Aguja!-

El pokemon calamar fue impactado por ambos ataques mandándolo a volar lejos junto al científico. Serena velozmente llego a auxiliar a su persona especial mientras que Calem se colocaba en frente de ellos dos para protegerlos a ambos ante la amenaza del Dr. Xerosic.

-Serena. ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¡Eso debería de preguntar yo!-

-Se que sonara algo grosero de mi parte, pero pueden pelearse después.- Calem observaba como el pokemon del científico se reincorporaba de los ataques.

-¡Una molestia tras otra, es que acaso no puedo tener un buen día! ¡Ya me harte de todo esto!- En ese momento el malvado villano saco uno intercomunicador.

- **¡Jefe! ¡Se encuentra bien!-**

-¡Claro que si idiota! ¡Ya tengo lo que buscábamos!-

-¿ **¡Cuales son su ordenes!?-** La sonrisa malvada del sujeto se hacía presente observando hacia los jóvenes y al anciano al cual considero un héroe. Bueno, el pasado tenía que morir para que el futuro fuera hoy, ese era el pensamiento macabro de Xerosic.

 **-** Quema este maldito lugar. ¡Que no queden ni cenizas!- Ante lo pronunciado, Ash abrió los ojos al escuchar las ordenes de ese maniaco mientras devolvía a su pokemon. Todos los que estaban dentro se encontraban en peligro.

-¡No te atrevas!- Ante el grito que dio Ash, las llamas de repente se hicieron visibles desde afuera, rápidamente el fuego se expandía por todo el lugar envolviendo a todos en un infierno viviente.

-Bueno Ash, debo de admitir que fue divertido tener nuestra plática, lástima que sea la última. Abra, sácanos de aquí.- Xerosic libero a otro de sus pokemon el cual en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció junto al sádico científico. La prioridad de todos ahora era salir de ahí…..excepto la de Fuji la cual fue un miedo terrible.

-¡No! ¡Tengo que salvarla!- Con ese pensamiento, el doctor regreso a su oficina desesperado ante la mirada atónita de los presentes. ¿Qué era más importante que su vida? Ash no tenía alternativa, debía de seguirlo y salvarlo, no le iba a permitir pagar sus crímenes con su muerte pero fue detenido por el agarre de Serena.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-

-Tengo que traer a ese idiota.-

-¡Estas herido Ash! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!- Las llamas se hacían más intensas en ese momento incluso se podía percibir el humo en el techo ya. El azabache observo a Calem con una mirada de seriedad absoluta.

-Calem, sácala de aquí.- El kalosiano también estaba estupefacto por la decisión de Ash, él prefería su seguridad antes que la de él mismo. La peli miel lo volteo a ver insegura de lo que pensaba en ese momento el chico de cabello negro.

-De acuerdo.-

-¡No! ¡No! ¡También tienes que salir con nosotros Ash!- ¡Yo! ¡Yo….!- La joven forcejeaba con todo a pesar de que era jalada por Calem pero de repente fue interrumpida por el gesto repentino del azabache el cual la abrazaba fuertemente.

-Perdóname Serena, yo jamás quise rechazaría, ahora tienes que salir de aquí…por favor.- El tacto de su amado sobre su piel la había silenciado, sentir el calor de su sangre también la asustaba. La joven peli miel no sabía que decir en ese momento. Las palabras de su amado eran tan sinceras que cualquier enojo que ella haya tenido con él desapareció.

-Ash…yo…..- En ese momento Ash saco un pequeño frasco que Rose le había brindado anteriormente el cual contenía un ataque embotellado de esporas el cual vertió sobre el rostro de Serena durmiéndola en el acto, la agarro de sus piernas con todo su esfuerzo a pesar de la herida y la monto en la espalda de Calem.

-Ash…. -

-No digas nada. Solo vete de aquí…..-

-Pero….-

-¡Protégela aunque te cueste la vida!- El grito del joven perforo el sentido común de su amigo. Con toda la culpa del mundo, este dio la vuelta con Serena en su espalda junto a Fennekin y corrió hacia la salida seguido por su tipo planta. Ash solo observaba y confiaba en que ambos saldrían con vida, ahora tenía que capturar a un idiota.

-Andando Froakie, tenemos que salvar a ese sujeto.- El tipo agua asentía y ambos se dirigían hacia la oficina donde había entrado el Dr. Fuji.

==============Cafetería=============

Rose había acabado con cada pokemon de cada terrorista, los cuales empezaron a huir cuando en sus comunicadores fueron informados del incendio. Poco a poco las flamas empezar a engullir también esa zona.

-¡Chicos! ¡Tenemos que ir con Ash y Serena! ¡De prisa!- Tanto su Serperior como los pokemon de Ash corrían hacia la salida del lugar pero sin que ellos se diesen cuenta, un pedazo de madera del techo se desmoronaba e iba a caer en ellos, la actriz en ese momento no pudo reaccionar y parecía que era su fin.

-¡Dewott! ¡Aqua Jet y Corte!- Una silueta cubierta de agua salía disparada cortando en dos la madera que estuvo a punto de aplastar a la actriz. Ella volteo a ver hacia su izquierda y observo a un hombre que tenia lo que al parecer era una máscara de gas.

-G…Gracias…- Era de las pocas veces que ella se sentía nerviosa por todo a su alrededor.

-No me des las gracias y salgan de aquí.- Esa voz le parecía conocida, pero con todo el caos que se armaba en el lugar no tenía tiempo de hacer cuenta y caso quien era.

-¡Hay un amigo que está en la oficina central! ¡Por favor ayúdalo!-

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Apresúrate y sal de aquí feíta!- ¿Eh? ¿Feíta? ¿Acaso? No pudo ni siquiera pensar bien ya que se escuchaba como el edificio empezaba a desmoronarse. Pikachu y Charmeleon siguieron al enmascarado ya que ellos percibieron quien era. Sceptile y Snivy al ser tipos planta decidieron salir aunque les preocupara su entrenador, pero habían recibido órdenes también de proteger a todos los que estaban ahí adentro.

-Salgamos de aquí chicos. Ash, espero te encuentres bien.- La actriz también se dirigía hacia la salida con esperanzas de que todos estuvieran sanos y salvos.

" **El orfanato de Ciudad Lumiose ardía en llamas. Nuestro héroe procedía a confrontar su pasado aunque le costara la vida. Miles de emociones ardían junto a las llamas que amenazaban con arrasarlo todo. Esta historia continuara…."**

/

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo mas del fic de nombre largo. Ardiente, así es como puedo llamar este capitulo. Tenia ya días de no escribir caos y pues bueno creo que me salio muy bueno. Como veran, ese es un tema delicado para Ash...su pasado, es algo que no puede tolerar aunque sea muy paciente. Debo de admitir que me gusta hacer mis villanos algo sadicos, bueno eso les da intensidad jajajajaja. Espero realmente que les guste mucho este capitulo. Ahora a contestar Reviews OwO!**

 **Sora: De hecho ese es mi pensamiento a la hora de escribir sobre ella, total son adolescentes por lo tanto son inseguros por cualquier cosa pequeña. El trato era algo asi como un estira y encoje de orgullo entre los dos, tipico entre jovenes XD...me siento tan viejo XD! Calem fue consecuencua, digamos que tenia ser parte de esto para brindar mas apoyo, fue una decision mia de ultima hora incluirlo. De hecho nope, no es la que dejo con el corazon roto a Ash...es otro fragmento del pasado del azabache. Amber de hecho es la niña clon de la pelicula de Mewtwo, cuando en aquellos tiempos lo dark de Shudo era fantastico. Aqui comienza la interaccion con Pancham y si, Serena es un magneto de traumados XD! Todos habian mencionado que habia perdido el toque por lo tanto tenia que elevar mi nivel de maldad XD! La conversacion entre esos dos se dara en el siguiente capitulo, ya veremos como se desenvuelve todo. Veo que tu infierno te dejo secuelas XD, bueno espero que te encuentres bien luego de todo jajajaja. Gracias por el apoyo y espero leerte pronto!**

 **CCSakuraforever: Creeme, esto recien comienza jajajaja. Espero te guste el capitulo!**

 **ItZKaiSord: Creeme que esta feo todo XD! Pero recien comienza, aun falta un pedazo para terminar esta arca. Yup, es celoso y orgulloso tambien. Cocino las cosas a fuego lento creeme, pero cuando venga valdra la pena. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Angell0's: Para mi el romance debe de desarrollarse de a poco, por eso me he tardado con acercarlos aunque bueno he dado muestras claras de que poco a poco sus sentimientos florecen. Quien salio de arriba fue Froakie y Ash, al ser muy rapido se vio como una silueta ninja. Ash se metio en los ductos de aire acondicionado para escucharlos a los dos XD! Gracias por el apoyo. PD: Recien me dio tiempo para actualizarme con tus historias, dejame termino y te comento.**

 **HikaruRiv: Bueno, este sabado aqui casi me derrito literalmente por el tremendo calor que hace y me dije...por que no hacer mas calido el fic? XD! El arca termina en el siguiente episodio, vaya que ha estado intensa XD! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Bueno gente con esto me despido, me desvele haciendo el capitulo ya que las ideas llegaron solas XD! Espero les guste! Ya-Ha!**


	36. Las cenizas son el símbolo del fin de un

Capitulo 36: Las cenizas son el símbolo del fin de una experiencia.

" **En nuestro capitulo anterior, el caos en el orfanato de Ciudad Lumiose se hacía mayor. Un incendio, un entrenador herido y mucha gente atrapada, la receta perfecta para la destrucción. A veces nuestro corazón es la única solución para salir de las penumbras de las ambiciones de la gente."**

Ash en esos momentos caminaba completamente exhausto hacia la oficina del Dr. Fuji donde el mismo había corrido desesperado al parecer buscando algo. Froakie observaba a su entrenador preocupado por la herida que aun sangraba debido al balazo recibido de parte de Xerosic, el cual escapo del lugar con el objeto que anhelaba obtener. Ash en esos momentos se preguntaba en porque seguía a ese sujeto que había causado mal tanto a la región de Kanto como a aquella niña que el amaba como su hermana, la que nunca tuvo.

"¿ _Veo que quieres mucho a tu papá?"_

 _"_ _¡Claro que lo quiero mucho! Siempre se ha preocupado por mi aunque no esté presente casi todos los días por su trabajo."_

" _A veces mi mamá llega hasta tarde del trabajo, entiendo lo que sientes."_

 _"_ _¡¿De veras Ash?!"_

 _"_ _Claro, los padres siempre amaran a sus hijos pase lo que pase."_

Ese recuerdo era lo que lo impulsaba ir a ayudar al científico. Incluso al final de los días, ella lo amaba con todo su ser. ¿Quién era para juzgar? Lo único que deseaba es que se hiciera justicia y para ello tenía que pagarlo en la cárcel. Sin que se diera cuenta, Froakie en esos momentos comprendía a la perfección los sentimientos de Ash llegando a la Zona de Coexistencia Absoluta sin percatarse de su unión de sentimientos y pensamientos. Cuando llego a la oficina, las llamas ya se empezaban a hacer presente en el lugar pero lo más extraño de todo es que la persona que buscaba no estaba. De repente observo como un librero detrás del escritorio había sido derribado y observo una pequeña abertura que conducía a otra sala por lo cual deducía que era secreta, sin tiempo que perder procedió a caminar hacia dentro de ese lugar por un enorme pasillo donde las llamas no habían invadido…aun…..

===============Pasillo Principal del Orfanato================

Calem corría a toda prisa junto a su fiel amigo Chesnaught ya que el edificio podía desmoronarse en cualquier momento que las llamas hicieran estragos en la estructura principal del edificio. Con Serena en su espalda empezaba a ver como las llamas empezaban a consumir las paredes del pasillo que conectaba a la salida. Al llegar al lobby principal del orfanato observo como todos los niños y pokemon no habían podido salir del lugar y eso le extraño mucho.

-¡¿Qué es lo que sucede?! ¿Por qué no salen?- Le preguntaba desesperado a una de las trabajadoras sociales.

-La puerta ha sido bloqueada…no podemos ni moverla.- Calem en ese momento encomendó a una de las trabajadoras el cuidado de Serena mientras Pancham se acercaba a ver el estado de esa persona quien le había hecho sentir menos miedo. Fue hacia la puerta y empezó a empujar con todo las dos puertas que conectaban con la salida pero no se movían ni un milímetro, incluso con la ayuda de Chesnaught. Corrió hacia una de las ventanas y observo a un grupo enorme de maleantes que observaban como el edificio se quemaba con una sonrisa de sadismo en cada rostro cubierto.

-Tch…. Maldito equipo Flare.- Pudo observar el símbolo que caracterizaba el grupo criminal. Estaban atrapados dentro ya que aunque pudiesen salir serian acorralados por ese grupo de pandilleros que de seguro tienen órdenes de eliminarlos al verlos.

-¡Calem! ¡Serena!- El pelinegro volteo a ver y observo como la famosa actriz los había alcanzado junto al Sceptile y al Snivy de Ash.

-¡Rose! ¡Estás bien!- En ese momento la campeona se dirigió rápidamente hacia Serena la cual yacía aun inconsciente. Estuvo a punto de culpar a Calem cuando noto en su rostro las esporas que uno de sus pokemon hacia.

-¡Estúpido Ash! ¡No le di ese frasco para que lo usara con ella!-

-No teníamos opción, Ash siguió al director del orfanato ya que salió despavorido hacia su oficina y ella quería seguirlo.- El kalosiano contaba mientras Rose se colocaba de pie e iba por su lado a ver que en realidad estaban rodeados además del incandescente fuego que había dentro el cual ya empezaba a hacer efecto en todos y el humo se empezaba a formar.

-Calem, necesitamos ayudar a todos los que están aquí pero para eso tenemos que quedarnos tú y yo afuera a combatir. ¿Cuántos pokemon traes contigo?-

-Solo Chesnaught, Talonflame y Jolteon.-

-Yo también solo tengo tres, pero uno tendrá otro trabajo. ¿Estás dispuesto a ayudarme?- El kalosiano asentía con determinación, sería difícil enfrentarse a varios sujetos pero si Ash lo ha podido hacer en el pasado el también podría. Además la seguridad de Serena estaba en juego y eso era más importante.

-¡En marcha entonces!-

=============Cámara Secreta de la Oficina del Dr. Fuji==============

Ash por fin llego y alcanzo al doctor el cual buscaba con urgencia algo entre sus gabinetes. Maldecía diciendo donde lo había ocultado ya que era un tesoro muy valioso. Su cabeza era un desastre, su corazón estaba desolado y su razón no coordinaba. El azabache pudo observar como detrás de su oficina, existía un laboratorio secreto que al parecer había estado en uso reciente ya que había frascos y probetas con diversos líquidos. ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Acaso este sujeto era tan cínico para esconder sus malditos trabajos con la fachada del orfanato? ¿Esta era su redención? ¡Mentiras! ¡SUCIAS MENTIRAS! Era lo que Ash pensaba en esos momentos. Sin importarle su propio dolor, fue por fin a encarar al desgraciado que abandono a su hija en el lecho de su muerte. Lo tomo del cuello de su gabardina y lo azoto contra la pared pero la reacción que el observo en su rostro lo desconcertó de enorme manera. Lagrimas se deslizaban de sus ojos mientras observaba el rostro del joven del cual la furia disminuía poco a poco con ese gesto de dolor que conocía muy bien, ya que por muchos días su espejo le daba esa patética vista en sí mismo.

-Ayúdame…..a buscar por favor…..Ash…..- Entre sollozos el hombre pedía no clemencia, sino ayuda para lo que buscaba.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí o ambos moriremos…..- Por alguna extraña razón, toda esa ira reprimida por meses fue sustituida por otro sentimiento…..pena. ¿Por qué? ¡El ansiaba verlo tras las rejas con tanta pasión para incluso haber cometido esta estupidez! ¿Por qué su corazón dudaba en esos momentos? El científico aun le rogaba con la mirada…..cosa que le hizo recordar de nuevo….

"¡ _Mi papá es lo mejor del mundo Ash!"_

 _"_ _¡Ya me lo has dicho varias veces Amber! Si lo dices tú ha de ser un gran sujeto."_

 _"_ _¡Claro que sí! ¡Es tan genial como tú lo eres! Yo quiero que se conozcan pero siempre pasa ocupado en su trabajo."_

 _"_ _Entiéndelo, lo hace por tu bien."_

 _"_ _Aun así…..yo tengo un deseo."_

 _"_ _¿Un deseo?"_

 _"_ _Quiero salir de esta cama y caminar para recibir los rayos del sol o las gotas de lluvia e incluso los copos de nieve del cielo, pero cuando salga la primera vez….quiero que las dos personas que más quiero en este mundo me tomen de la mano cuando de mi primer paso afuera."_

 _"_ _Imagino que una es tu papá. ¿Quién es la otra?" La niña en ese momento le brindo al joven azabache la sonrisa más grande y bella que había visto en su joven vida._

 _"_ _¡Tu!"_

-De acuerdo…..le ayudare a buscar…..- Con esa frase, tanto Ash y Froakie ayudaron al profesor a buscar lo que tanto tenía miedo en perder. No sabía de qué rayos se trataba pero tal vez era una respuesta que él hace tiempo había implorado a los cielos encontrar. El silencio se apoderaba de las dos almas que habían cargado la misma pena ya que no encontraban palabras para poder expresar sus emociones.

Ash en ese momento encontró en uno de los gabinetes del salón un pequeño compartimiento secreto el cual abrió como un reflejo. Ahí se encontraban dos objetos que activaron su memoria de golpe.

" _¿Ash te puedo preguntar algo?"_

 _"_ _Claro Amber lo que sea."_

 _"_ _¿Cuál es tu pokemon favorito?"_

 _"_ _No tengo ningún pokemon favorito Amber, ya que los considero a todos geniales."_

 _"_ _¡Ehhh! ¡Pensé que Pikachu era tu favorito!"_

 _"_ _Pikachu es mi mejor amigo no hay dudas ya que con él inicie mi viaje de entrenador pokemon."_

 _"_ _Ya veo…..eso me parece genial. Yo quisiera poder hacer mi viaje también….."_

 _"_ _Si creces fuerte y sales de esa cama seguro harás ese viaje. ¿Prometo acompañarte si tu lo deseas?"_

 _"_ _¡¿En serio?! ¡Si es así me curare pronto!"_

 _"_ _¡Esa es la actitud! ¿Pero dime algo, con que pokemon te gustaría iniciar tu viaje en Kanto? ¿Charmander, Squirtle o Bulbasaur? ¿O tal vez Pikachu al igual que yo?"_

 _"_ _Quiero tenerlos en mi equipo, pero en realidad hay otro que deseo como mi primer pokemon"_

 _"_ _¿Y ese pokemon es?"_

 _"_ _Ese pokemon es…"_

-Ese pokemon fue especial para ella, ya que una vez le conté que su mejor característica era su tremendo potencial al crecer. Podía desarrollarse en lo que quisiera y ser tan fuerte y bella como yo esperaba que ella lo fuese Ash….- El azabache escuchaba las palabras del Dr. Fuji con atención ya que esas fueron las mismas palabras de Amber en su última conversación. En su mano había un papel un pequeño peluche de un pokemon que era el mismo que ella quería como su inicial.

-Eevee….- Las palabras de Ash eran susurros de dolor que se perdían en el tenso ambiente de los dos.

-Vine buscando algo que debí de haberte dado hace mucho tiempo Ash. Mi hija, en sus últimos días siempre estuvo deprimida y triste al punto de no querer vivir….pero es cuando llegaste tu a su vida.-

-¿Sabia de mí?-

-Nunca te conocí en persona, pero Amber hablaba mucho sobre ti. Que eras una persona maravillosa y que eras su luz de esperanza. Eras fuerte y valiente, un poco temperamental pero muy gentil. Amabas a los pokemon igual o más que ella. Cuando te vi hace un año en Silph Co. sabía que eras el mismo que ella me describía. Yo quería conocerte….yo quería verte en persona, la esperanza que una vez le dio brillo a la luz de mi hija.-

-¿Por qué…?-

-¿Giovanni te dijo que yo la mate no es así?-

-¿Cómo supo…?-

-Era lo que esperaba de una persona tan ruin, aunque si te soy sincero….yo no soy quien para juzgar a otro demonio siendo yo uno que jugo a ser el creador del universo.-

-¡De que rayos está hablando!-

-La sonrisa que dibujaste en mi hija, fue lo que me hizo ver cuál era la verdadera felicidad del mundo. Las cosas sencillas que tus seres queridos te pueden regalar, incluso después de muertos.-

-¡Pero Amber estaba viva en esos momentos!-

-No Ash, te equivocas…..mi hija había muerto ya hace mucho tiempo, a manos del sujeto que me contrato….- La expresión de Ash fue de sorpresa extrema. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

-Desgraciadamente, no conociste a mi primera hija pero más bien a la segunda.-

-¡Amber nunca me dijo que tenía hermanas!-

-Y nunca las tuvo…..yo cometí un enorme pecado sumergido en mi soberbia de enfrentar al mismo Arceus. Yo tuve la osadía de querer revivir a mi hija, la cual al principio no tenía alma ni corazón hasta que tú le brindaste ese don Ash…-

-¿Es decir que….?-

-De alguna manera lo que crees tiene lógica, yo la cree y la mate. Yo la volví a hacer sufrir. Yo…..yo…yo….la amaba Ash….la amaba como cualquier padre ama a su hijo. ¿Es que acaso es mucho pedir volver a ver a aquellos que hemos perdido por la maldita injusticia de este mundo?- Las lagrimas del profesor volvían a derramarse mientras se arrodillaba y golpeaba al suelo hasta el punto de que sus manos sangraban. Ash conocía ese sentimiento, su error le hizo perder a una persona valiosa en su vida. ¿Acaso no tenía razón el Dr. Fuji? ¿Si tuviese la capacidad de hacer volver a alguien a la vida….dudaría acaso en hacerlo?

-¿Por qué murió?- Las palabras de Ash en ese momento estaban sumergidas en la tristeza.

-Su tratamiento era un éxito…..ella iba a recuperarse. ¡Pero ese maldito me la arrebato! ¡ESE MALDITO ME LA QUITO! ¡POR ESO VINE A KALOS! ¡PARA VENGARME DE ESE SUJETO! ¡PARA HACERLO PAGAR!- La confusión de Ash era enorme ante la confesión del Dr. Fuji. ¿Acaso no era Giovanni? Si fuese él, su venganza seria nula ya que había muerto en aquella confrontación que tuvo hace mucho. El dolor de ese hombre era mayor que el suyo, eso fue lo que aprendió ese día al ver sus dientes crujir de la impotencia.

-Yo no merecía su amor Ash…yo no merecía…- En ese momento, el azabache sentía mucha pena por el pobre hombre…pero su curiosidad se vio en el papel que tenía en su mano. El impacto de esa hoja fue enorme para el azabache….el dibujo de una niña….un garabato para cualquiera…..pero no para ellos dos. En medio ella pintada con crayola rosa con su compañera Eevee pintada de crayola café tomada de la mano de por dos varones, uno pintado con crayola azul con su compañero Pikachu pintado en crayola amarilla, el otro de mayor estatura pintado de crayola gris acompañada por una extraña silueta purpura. Era obvio que era el dibujo de la promesa que Ash hizo con ella ese día. Las lagrimas querían escapar de sus ojos pero….no pudieron…..tenía un deber…..que ella le pidió con esa foto incluso después de estar muerta.

-Dr. Fuji…a pesar de que ella ya no está con nosotros o que incluso no haya sido su misma hija, sus sentimientos y pensamientos fueron reales hacia nosotros dos. Ella no quisiera ver a su padre sollozando y lastimándose, ella estaría llorando al verlo así…..al verme así…..- Las lagrimas al fin brotaron, limpiando el alma del joven de Kanto. Todo esto se explicaba mientras las llamas empezaban a consumir ese cuarto y la entrada del corredor secreto fue bloqueada por escombros envueltos en el fuego tal vez de la culpa de ese hombre…..

-Yo pensé que ella nunca le importo…..pensé que nunca le brindo amor como ella hubiese deseado aunque ella me lo decía casi a diario…..yo pensé que usted era el malo cuando en realidad se trataba de otra víctima….yo….

" _¿Un Eevee? ¡Genial!"_

 _"_ _¿Verdad que si? Ese es mi sueño, que ustedes dos sean testigos de cómo salgo de aquí…vivos los tres y siendo felices aunque la tormenta mas huracanada azote nuestras vidas…"_

 _"_ _¿No sabía que fueses tan poética?"_

 _"_ _Tengo mucho tiempo para leer Ash. ¿Deberías de hacer lo mismo no crees?"_

 _"_ _Prometo hacerlo cuando tenga tiempo."_

 _"_ _También quisiera que ayudaras a mi papá… ¡Olvídalo! ¡Te estoy pidiendo demasiado!"_

 _"_ _¿De qué hablas Amber?"_

 _"_ _He visto que mi padre ha estado muy atareado… y yo no puedo hacer nada para ayudarle."_

 _"_ _No sé si pueda ayudar a tu padre algún día, no tengo madera de científico, pero si se me da la oportunidad…..lo hare….."_

 _"_ _¡¿Harías eso por mi!?"_

 _"_ _Es una promesa Amber…."_

¡Una promesa que había olvidado! ¡Una promesa que debía de cumplir como diera lugar! ¡No había tiempo ni de llorar y ni de sentir dolor! ¡Los sentimientos de Ash en ese momento se elevaron al máximo!

-No importa si cometimos un error, no importa si nuestros seres queridos partieron antes que nosotros. ¡NUESTRO DEBER ES VIVIR POR ELLOS AHORA QUE NO ESTAN! ¡LEVANTESE Y VAMOS!- El grito de esperanza del azabache atravesó el muro de lamentos del pobre hombre el cual recibió por primera vez esperanza para vivir. ¿Es acaso lo que vio su hija en aquellos momentos? La sonrisa de ese joven que también lloraba. ¿Era acaso esa sonrisa era la que le dio motivos de vivir a su hija y ahora le brindaba una lección a él en ese momento? Era la primera vez que Fuji…sentía redención en sus actos.

Sin perder el tiempo e importándole poco el dolor apoyo a su hombro al profesor junto a los tesoros de su pequeña "hermanita" apegados a su pecho...y a su corazón.

-¡Froakie! ¡Tenemos que derribar ese muro de escombros y llamas! ¡Hidro Pulso ahora!- El pequeño inicial de agua sentía una carga de energía enorme compartiendo los sentimientos de su entrenador y amigo. Aunque aplico toda su fuerza los escombros eran demasiados y las llamas se hacían más intensas al punto incluso de quemarse con cada intento.

-¡No nos vamos a rendir Froakie! ¡TÚ PUEDES HACERLO! ¡MÁS FUERTE!- Eran gritos de victoria, de limpieza, de determinación y coraje que eran tan contagiosas que el pokemon y el director del orfanato sintieron esa carga de emociones muy fuerte dentro de sus almas.

-¡FROOOOOOOAKIEEEEEE!- Esa carga de energía fue suficiente para sobrepasar los límites que bloqueaban el camino de ambos…..la luz de la evolución hacia su aparición cuando lo que parecía ser el último hidro pulso se convertía en la luz que dispersaba las tinieblas que bloqueaban sus vidas. La silueta que emanaba Froakie…..era una de similitud intensa con su amigo que había descubierto un perdón que necesitaba brindar. Ni la más intensa flama de desesperación podía con la esperanza de la cual entrenador y pokemon fueron envueltas…los escombros fueron destruidos…..

-¡Frogadier!-

-¡Bien hecho Froa…..es decir…..Frogadier! ¡Andando!- Las llamas empezaban a consumir el edificio con mayor velocidad, Ash conocía que no había suficiente tiempo y debía de avanzar rápido.

==========Afueras del Orfanato=========

El Equipo Flare tenía una misión clara, matar a todos los testigos para evitar cualquier investigación de sus líderes. Varios contenedores de gasolina estaban tirados en el predio mientras ellos festejaban el éxito de su misión. Era imposible que saliera ya que la puerta había sido bloqueada con un par de autos que ellos habían robado y el premio a tal hazaña seria cuando el fuego alcanzara los vehículos haciendo explosión inmediata. Nada podía salir mal…

-¡CHESNAUGHT! ¡RODADA!- La puerta que estaba bloqueada de repente fue abierta violentamente mandando a volar a los autos ante la sorpresa de los rufianes. Una bola rodaba sin piedad ahora contra todos los rufianes que eran impactados.

-¡Emolga! ¡Impactrueno!- Una pequeña silueta salió desde la puerta hacia los aires y empezó a lanzar ráfagas de electricidad rostizando a varios de los sujetos.

-¡Nitro Carga!- Acompañando al pequeño roedor volador, el ave envuelta en ascuas embestía a mas de los canallas que incendiaron el orfanato. De la puerta dos siluetas salieron junto a otros dos pokemon los cuales eran Serperior y Jolteon. Calem y Rose pudieron escapar exitosamente.

-¡Esos mocosos! ¡Como dijo el jefe! ¡No hay que dejar a nadie con vida! ¡Disparen!- Ambos al escuchar esas órdenes de uno de esos granujas corrieron donde Chesnaught estaba y los otros dos pokemon que atacaban llegaron formando un grupo.

-¡Chesnaught! ¡Escudo de púas!- El poderoso tipo planta saco su manto fortalecido e hizo un escudo frente a todos para protegerlos. Los maleantes empezaron a disparar y las balas colisionaban contra el muro que Chesnaught había hecho. Ambos entrenadores estaban arrodillados soportando la lluvia de balas.

-¡Ya hicimos la primera parte! ¡Ahora que Rose!-

-¡Si te soy sincera solo pensé en esta parte! ¡Cuando un actor se queda sin líneas y la cinta sigue solo queda una cosa por hacer!-

-¿¡Y esa es!?-

-¡Improvisar!- De repente el suelo empezó a temblar y varios agujeros empezaron a formarse debajo de los pies de los sujetos que disparaban. Una silueta de un pokemon salía del suelo y saltaba destruyendo las armas que los villanos poseían finalizando con un aterrizaje perfecto frente a su entrenadora que era cubierta por el enorme tipo planta.

-¡Excelente trabajo Excadrill!- El pokemon se inclinaba como si de una actuación se tratara recibiendo la ovación de sus fanáticos.

-¡No hay que dejar a esos sujetos con vida! ¡Saquen a sus pokemon y acábenlos!- Todos los maleantes sacaron a sus pokemon los cuales amenazaban también con atacar al par de jóvenes.

-Hay mucha desventaja aquí.- El pelinegro observaba todo con nervios mientras observaba la cantidad grande de pokemon que los rodeaba.

-Tienes razón Calem, estando yo sola ellos tal vez tendrían más oportunidad.-

-¿Bastante confiada?-

-¿Y tu muy asustado? Confía más en ti y en tus pokemon.-

-Pueda que sí, pero no tengo más opción ahora, por lo menos podemos luchar con más libertad y sin preocupaciones.- Algunos de los rufianes entraron para conseguir rehenes en todos los que estaban dentro pero lo que encontraron más bien fue una sorpresa al ver un agujero enorme en el suelo donde perfectamente se podía escapar.

================Dentro del Orfanato===================

El humo ya era demasiado, el paso que llevaba Ash era muy lento debido a la herida y los escombros dentro del pasillo secreto eran demasiados y muy difíciles de esquivar. Frogadier hacia lo posible por limpiar el camino pero era un hecho que todo estaba consumiéndose a fuego lento. Ambos humanos empezaban a toser por el humo que inhalaban, el oxigeno era mínimo y las fuerzas del kantoniano disminuían. Al llegar al otro extremo del camino se vieron con el mismo problema que enfrentaron al principio el cual era un bloqueo de escombros.

-Frogadier…..crees que puedas hacer otro hidro pulso….- El pokemon estaba demasiado cansado, sus energías eran pocas ahora ya que sufría el efecto de su batalla con Malamar junto al humo que drenaba su vitalidad. Ash por su parte se arrodillaba sintiendo el dolor de su herida y el Dr. Fuji tenía también pocas fuerzas.

-No hay que rendirnos…aun no…..- Ash usaba todas las fuerzas que tenia para liberar los escombros de la entrada con todo lo que tenia pero era inútil, sus manos ardían por el calor de las llamas.

-¡PIKACHU COLA DE HIERRO! ¡DEWOTT UTILIZA CORTE! ¡CHARMELEON USA CUCHILLADA!- Detrás de los escombros se escucho una voz y la luz se hizo visible. En frente de ellos, estaba un hombre con una máscara de gas junto a los pokemon de Ash el cual sonrió mucho al verlos.

-¡Chicos!- Con las pocas fuerzas que tenia arrastraba al científico mientras sus pokemon lo abrazaban aliviados de que su entrenador estuviese bien.

-Eres la persona más idiota que he conocido Ash.- Cuando esa persona hizo ese comentario, Ash de inmediato reconoció la voz.

-Lo siento…..-

-No lo sientas, después te daré el sermón de tu vida.- El policía tomo del hombro a Ash y lo empezó a cargar. En ese momento, el techo se empezaba a desmoronar rápidamente e iba a caer encima de todos.

Todo se movió en cámara lenta en esos instantes, parecía el fin de todos ellos pero ambos jóvenes sintieron como dos manos llenas de dolor y remordimiento los empujo lo más fuerte posible lanzándolos a todos cerca de la puerta de la oficina. Ash volteo a ver desesperado y vio al Dr. Fuji sonriendo tal como él lo había hecho hace unos minutos.

-Ustedes tienen aun mucho camino por recorrer…..mi camino llego a su final hoy al verte Ash…- En ese pequeño lapso de tiempo la despedida de ese hombre que antes estaba lleno de remordimientos ahora lucia una sonrisa de paz…esa paz que se le escapo durante tiempo….

-¡NO!- Ash grito desesperado pero era tarde, un gran tronco de madera cubierto en llamas cayó encima del pobre hombre el cual en sus últimos segundos de vida…..vio la sonrisa de sus dos hijas recibirlo…..por fin….luego de tanto…..sufrimiento…..

" _Bienvenido….papi….."_

==================Afueras del Orfanato================

Serena se levanto de golpe completamente asustada, empezó observo a sus alrededores. Lo último que recordaba era el abrazo de Ash…..el cual mancho su blusa con su sangre. Pancham estaba a su lado y ella no pudo evitar empezar a llorar. Sabía que Ash estaba bien, pero….le dolía algo…..le dolía algo que no era de ella, no sabía cómo expresarlo en esos momentos pero era mucho dolor.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?- Una de las trabajadoras sociales se acerco a ella preguntándole. Ellas estaban lejos del orfanato el cual a pesar de la distancia se veía como se quemaba poco a poco. Los pokemon y los niños lloraban intensamente al ver como lo que era su hogar se consumía por las flamas de la maldad. Ella noto a su par que había un enorme agujero de donde al parecer había podido escapar….pero….no vio a ninguno de sus amigos cerca. Ni a Rose, ni a Calem y tampoco….Ash. Ella se levanto con rumbo al orfanato, intentaron detenerla pero fue inútil ya que ella solo quería el bienestar de sus personas amadas. Pancham, Sceptile y Snivy siguieron a la peli miel para protegerla, esas eran las ordenes de su entrenador y de Rose y también su sentimiento.

En frente del orfanato, Calem y Rose estaban rodeados por todos los pokemon y maleantes. Sus opciones eran limitadas y no sabían que hacer más que combatir a lo loco y esperar también un milagro. Los pokemon de ambos estaban exhaustos luego de tanto batallar incluyendo a sus entrenadores. Por su cansancio no notaron a dos Scyther dispuestos a cortarles la cabeza.

-¡Pikachu! ¡Impactrueno!-

-¡Lucario! ¡Esfera Aura!-

Dos ataques hicieron colisión en los dos pokemon que iban directo a matar a los dos jóvenes. Un Ash malherido cargado por la misma persona que había auxiliado a Rose hacían su aparición.

-¡Están todos ustedes detenidos por ordenes de la Policía Internacional! ¡Arrojen sus armas y ordenen a sus pokemon que se rindan si no quieren terminar lastimados!- El policía gritaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras los maleantes empezaban a reír de las declaraciones del sujeto.-

-¡No nos hagas reír basura! ¿Tú y que ejercito?- En ese momento, el oficial Arata saco una pequeña radio y la puso cerca de su boca cubierta. De repente cientos de policía salieron junto a varios Growlithe y Arcanine rodeando a todos los presentes.

-¿Con este ejercito te parece bien basura?- Los maleantes no tuvieron opción que arrodillarse, colocar sus manos atrás de su nuca y pedir clemencia.

-¡Ash!- Tanto Calem y Rose gritaron al ver a su amigo lleno de cenizas, sangre y sudor…pero a pesar de ello completamente bien. En sus manos, aun tenía aferrado aquellos objetos que ahora eran su tesoro y los aferraba a su pecho. El joven azabache no respondía a pesar de ello, su corazón aun estaba destrozado por todo lo vivido. Rose conocía esa mirada perdida que tenia y temió lo peor dentro, la persona cubierta con la máscara de gas asentía indicándoles que sus suposiciones eran correctas.

-¡ASH!- Una voz vino entre la multitud de policía que la detenían en los límites del perímetro. Con una señal en mano, el oficial Arata indico que la dejaran pasar y hecha un rayo fue hacia su amado y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-¡Estas bien! ¡Estás bien! ¡Realmente estas bien!- Rose en ese momento noto algo diferente a sus experiencias pasadas, los ojos de Ash volvieron a tomar color y simplemente sonrió y se desmayo en el pecho de su amada mientras ella y sus pokemon se preocupaban por el estado del kantoniano. Las lágrimas de su amada limpiaban las cenizas de sus mejillas mientras ella lo aferraba más a su lado.

" **Un desastre puede brindar una nueva oportunidad en tu vida, aunque el momento sea efímero el efecto puede ser eterno. El orfanato en llamas era el símbolo de una vida que se consumía la cual fue redimida gracias a la lección de un muchacho de pueblo Paleta. Esta historia continuara…."**

/

 **Si les soy sincero, este capitulo me hizo evocar bastantes sentimientos. Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo mas del fic de nombre largo. Bueno, la saga del orfanato llego a su fin, solo falta ver cuales son las consecuencias de ello en el siguiente capitulo. He de decir que estuvo intenso de principio a fin y espero a ustedes les guste mucho. Gracias por el apoyo! Ahora a contestar reviews! OwO!**

 **Angell0's: A veces uno no tiene tiempo de pensar mucho en esas situaciones por lo tanto se toman ese tipo de decisiones. Esta Serena es algo terca jajajajaja, pero es parte de la juventud. Espero este capitulo te haya gustado!**

 **Sora: Que te puedo decir, ese es mi estilo de escritura. El hecho de que sea de escuela no significa que no pueda agregar temas oscuros, eso lo hace mas interesante jajajaja. La relacion que tuvo Amber y Ash surgira luego luego en otros recuerdos, por los momentos solo abordamos la relacion entre los tres mas que todo. Las causas de su muerte aun son un misterio dentro del fic. Xerosic y Clemont tienen bastante historia, pero esa es harina de otro costal, el sentimiento sadico contra Ash es mas que todo envidia y bueno sera el detonante de su personalidad y creeme, lo que viene con Clemont sera muy fuerte. Why not? Las pistolas dan bastante drama XD. Y se te cumplio tu deseo, Froakie evoluciono, quise hacer que su evolucion no fuese por batalla sino mas bien por el sentimiento y nexo con Ash. ehem...huelen eso...huele a fenomeno lazo. XD! Rose siempre es directa, de hecho es a quien me gusta mas escribir en este fic si soy honesto, ella es la brutal verdad andante XD! Esa piedra rosa...que sera? Nadie lo sabe...jajajajaja. Lo de Fuji fue una cuestion mas que sentimental. No te me adelantes a la historia carnalito XD! Creeme que todo tendra su conexion pronto. Gracias por el apoyo! Y espero esa madrizas de Showdown en el futuro jajajajaja!**

 **Sora: *Lea por favor el mensaje de arriba* XD!**

 **ItZKaiSord: Yup, tengo esa mala costumbre de las cosas exploten luego de que se calientan XD! Que sera esa piedra? Quien sabe? Calem tiene sus momentos, aun le falta desarrollo al personaje XD! De hecho estos eventos lo haran evolucionar como persona. Sobre un OC, creo que posiblemente haga alguno ya que son varias escuelas y pues bueno no puedo llenar de personajes principales las arcas. A lo mejor haga secundarios para complementar. Sobre relacionarlo con Calem...pues tengo mi futuro planeado ya sobre el personaje. Lo de fullmetal fue mucho mas brutal, aun pienso como hizo esa señora para hacer una escena asi, es sadica de naturaleza XD. Un balazo duele XD. La desconfianza de Ash a Serena se debe a sus circunstancias pasadas, poco a poco se aclarara eso. Espero te guste el capitulo! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **ItZKaiSord: No le hagas bullying a Sora XD! Ya me ha pasado tambien el doble comentario!**

 **CCSakuraforever: Fue un arca bastante intensa y creeme que es la punta del iceberg con lo que tengo planeado. Poco a poco se ira revelando. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **HikaruRiv: Historia sin cientifico loco no es historia XD! De hecho la antes mencionada es muy buena en lo que hace y por eso se me hace versatil usarla. A veces el fuego no se puede apagar y solo las cenizas quedan... Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **leonix644: De hecho no te culpo, ya me ha pasado con otras historias jajajajaja. Tranquilo, soy de las personas que le dan fin a sus proyectos. En ese tiempo creo que agarraste el fic cuando me enferme en Octubre, ya que el paso del fic al menos es semanal a bisemanal lo maximo. El fic continua despreocupate. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **BrandonG95: Vaya Vaya! Dias sin leerte! Ya me conocen los que siguen mis historias como puedo ser al crear caos y desorden XD! Lo de la sangre lo explicare en el siguiente capitulo jajajaja. El pasado de Ash se armara como rompecabezas, ya vimos un buen pedazo aun falta mucho por descubrir. Gracias por el apoyo y espero leerte mas seguido!**

 **Bueno gente y con esto me despido. Muchisimas gracias por el apoyo y espero les guste! Ya-Ha!**


	37. La responsabilidad de vivir

Capitulo 37: La responsabilidad de vivir.

" **En nuestro capitulo anterior, un grave atentado fue causado por el equipo Flare sobre el orfanato de Ciudad Lumiose arrebatando la vida del director de la misma. Ash resulto herido de bala en esa confrontación y al desmayarse fue llevado al hospital de inmediato."**

" _Eres patético, tus esfuerzos son en vano. Jamás lograras tocar uno solo de mis pokemon."_

 _"_ _¡No pienso rendirme así de fácil! ¡Vine hasta aquí para probarle al mundo que no eres invencible!"_

 _"_ _Pueda que tengas razón, pero tú no eres el elegido para derrotarme."_

 _"_ _¡No importa! ¡Voy a vivir después de esto y llegara el día en que voy a derrotarte limpiamente!"_

 _"_ _¿Crees poder aguantar 1000 años? Eso es lo que te falta para desafiarme."_

 _"_ _¡No pienso rendirme! ¡No hasta el final!"_

En ese momento Ash levanto de golpe al haber tenido más que un sueño una memoria de su pasado. Aquel encuentro donde destrozado venia de nuevo a sus recuerdos. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde ese día? Ahora que lo recordaba ya un año de su desafío el cual le costó muchísimas cosas en su vida pero que al mismo tiempo le dio esa esperanza de que podía llegar más lejos si se lo proponía. Ahora que observaba mejor donde estaba parecía nuevamente estar en el hospital. ¿Acaso se iba a convertir en cliente frecuente? Vio la herida de su brazo y noto como estaba ya tratada, a pesar del dolor que sentía en su piel no se comparaba nada con la de su corazón.

No era la primera vez que observaba la muerte en acción frente a sus ojos pero eso no le quitaba el impacto que producía en su ser. La persona que creyó ser un ser sin corazón resultaba ser una víctima más de este juego cruel llamado vida. Sin querer, aprendió una lección valiosa en el transcurso de esos eventos la cual era a veces tan sencilla de acatar que se sentía estúpido por ignorarla. " **Nunca juzgues a nadie sin saber su trasfondo".**

La noche era dueña de los cielos en esos momentos, el azabache reflexionaba acerca de su vida hasta ese momento y todo lo que había sucedido desde su llegada a Kalos. Las últimas palabras de Fuji hacían eco en su cabeza además de tener la curiosidad de saber quién es esa persona que afecto no solamente al difunto sino también a Amber para hacer que ese buen hombre llegar a un extremo de querer vengarse. En esos momentos no tenía ninguna pista acerca de ello pero pensaba averiguarlo cueste lo que le cueste. Ahora que pensaba en costos, la última visión que tuvo antes de perder el conocimiento fue ver a Serena con lágrimas en sus ojos, completamente feliz de que estuviese a salvo. ¿Estarían bien todos? Confiaba que si, ya que la persona que había abierto la puerta estaba a punto no solo de confirmárselo, sino también de regañarlo como merecía.

-¿Veo que estas despierto Ash?-

-¿Cuánto tengo de estar así Blake?-

-Un día completo. Estamos en domingo por la noche.-

-¿Cómo están los demás?- El azabache no se dignaba a voltear a verlo de la vergüenza que sentía.

-Todos están a salvo, incluyendo a Serena que salió ilesa de todo ese caos.-

-¿Por qué tienes que hacer énfasis en ella?-

-Porque es en la primera persona que piensas en despertar. Déjate de informalidades conmigo que se te nota a leguas. Además no todo los días cualquier estúpido protege a alguien a costa de su vida, tal como tú hiciste con el honor de esa niña hace un año.-

-Aun sigue siendo la tontería más grande de mi vida, de la cual no me arrepiento. Solo te falto agregar algo más a ello…..-

-¿Y eso es?-

-Ahora tenemos que cometer una estupidez más por el padre de esa niña.- El policía sonreía a pesar de estar enojado, tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba para que de aquí en adelante nada fuese un secreto.

-¿Dónde esta Serena?-

-Ella ha estado pendiente de ti todo este tiempo, uno de mis oficiales la mando a casa porque necesitaba hablar contigo y con alguien más…..-

-¿Alguien más?-

-Ya escuchaste fea, pasa adelante….- En ese momento Rose traía un rostro cabizbajo pero volvía su sonrisa al ver a su amigo sano y salvo. Ash en ese momento abrió sus ojos de par en par cuestionando porque ella estaba ahí.

-No te preocupes, no pensaba ocultárselo toda la vida.-

-Aun no entiendo como un patán como tu es un agente policiaco.-

-Pueda que sea por la misma razón que tu y este cabeza hueca sean campeones de su región y tu una actriz siendo tan fea.- Los dos entrenadores se sintieron realmente ofendidos y empezaron a echar miradas en contra del policía.

-No tenías que decirnos eso….-

-Agradezcan que se las dejo barata idiotas, lo que hicieron fue estúpido. Si no me hubiese enterado Ash, no estaría expresándote lo imbécil que eres en estos momentos.- Ellos dos no tenían palabras para expresarse, en especial Rose que a pesar de saber una verdad sorprendente para ella aun seguía confundida con todo lo sucedido.

-Hoy el equipo Flare hizo algo atroz, esta es la primera vez que hacen un crimen de esa escala… tan llamativo. Cosa que no es su estilo, estoy seguro que la razón principal del porque sucedió eso fuiste tú Ash. Si en ese momento no hubieses estado ahí junto a Rose, creo que otras vidas se hubieran perdido además de la del doctor. También debo de agradecerles su cooperación aunque me sigan pareciendo idiotas.- Tenia que admitir que sin su presencia pudo haber pasado algo peor, por lo menos los niños y todos los asistentes estaban a salvo incluyendo los pokemon.

-Ha sido todo un desorden de nuevo. ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos no es así Rose?- La chica sonreía nerviosa rascando su mejilla mientras el policía la quedaba viendo seriamente.

-Aun no entiendo cómo te prestas para las idioteces de este tipo.-

-En mi defensa, ni yo entiendo cómo me veo envuelta, algún día me entenderás.- La actriz tomaba asiento ya que sabía lo que iba a tratar el oficial a cargo de todo esto ya que se lo había adelantado un poco.

-Necesito saber algo Ash. ¿Qué es lo que buscaba ese sujeto que te ataco?-

-Cuando estaba herido, observe como el Dr. Fuji le brindo una especie de roca rosa. Cuando la obtuvo es cuando dio la orden de incendiar todo.- El joven investigador tomaba apuntes de todo lo que el azabache le comentaba ya que necesitaba al menos una pista para seguir la huella de todos esos sujetos.

-¿Por una roca hicieron todo eso?- La actriz cuestionaba toda la situación.

-No creo que sea una simple roca. Pueda que sea una corazonada, pero siento que esto tiene que ver con los atentados que sufrió Ash y en las otras dos regiones.- El azabache recordaba amargamente esa situación mientras Rose colocaba su mano en su hombro.

-¿Quién es ese tal Xerosic?-

-Estuve investigando sus perfiles ya parece ser que es un brillante científico natal de esta región. Su investigación radicaba más que todo en la biología pokemon. Según algunas revistas y medios internacionales, sus hallazgos biológicos en el mundo pokemon fueron importantes en especial los relacionados con la mega evolución. Se podría decir incluso que está a la par del profesor Sycamore en ese rubro.- ¿Eh? ¿Que tenía que ver su profesor en todo este embrollo?

-¿Mi profesor es un investigador?-

-La directora Diantha lo contrato para dar clases en su escuela como una especie de segundo empleo. No tengo más detalles acerca de ello si te soy honesto.-

-¿Si es tan famoso porque hizo todo eso?- Rose volvía a cuestionar la lógica de todo el asunto ya que le parecía absurdo que alguien con tantos logros se volviera maligno así por así.

-No hay muchos detalles tampoco de esa razón. Hace un año gano una competencia para ser parte de la rama científica más influyente de la región la cual es la Universidad de Pueblo Geosenge. Luego de eso, no se supo más acerca de su paradero, incluso varios lo tildaban como desaparecido, incluso hizo eco en las noticias locales.-

-Ya veo, entonces tendremos que dar con su paradero.-

-Por los momentos tú no puedes hacer nada, deja esta situación en mis manos y créeme que te avisare cualquier cosa encuentre. Esta no es solo tu batalla Ash, también es la de nosotros.- El azabache suspiraba ante esa aclaración y sonreía a su amigo el cual lo apoyaba con sinceridad.

-En cuanto mi querida actriz, te recomiendo que te alejes de todo este asunto. Si te mezclas en estos asuntos tu reputación, tu carrera e incluso tú vida se puede perder.-

-Estoy tan metida esto como el mismo Ash. Si mi carrera de actriz se viene abajo me tiene sin cuidado. Si mi reputación es destrozada, no me importa ya que la única opinión que vale para mí son las de mis amigos. ¿Mi vida? No soy tan débil como tú piensas que soy….mentiroso.- El oficial mantenía su cara de seriedad contra la joven, siempre que hablaba con ella por lo general se ponía nerviosa pero al ser esto un asunto de trabajo su experiencia prevalecía sobre todas las cosas. Ash observaba el rostro de Rose completamente molesto con Blake el cual aun lo llenaba de dudas de donde se conocían ellos dos.

-Mañana te darán de alta, podrás regresar a tu casa en la tarde de mañana por suerte el impacto de bala no fue ni grave ni hizo daños a tus tejidos musculares o a un hueso.-

-Mi buena suerte creo que aun no se ha acabado. ¿Por cierto mis pokemon?-

-Luego de que los revisaran en el centro pokemon de la ciudad, fueron llevados por Serena a tu casa ya que los doctores prohibieron la estancia de cualquiera en tu cuarto.- Debía de agradecerle a la peli miel por todo lo que ella hace por su persona, en consecuencia el simplemente sonreía de felicidad ante su recuerdo.

-Por ahora tienes que descansar, yo en cambio tengo que ir a llenar unos reportes.-

-Gracias por todo Blake….-

-Una cosa más….no creas que te has salvado de que me hayas excluido de tu "operación". Cuando menos lo esperes me voy a desquitar contigo.- El azabache tragaba su propia saliva ante tal declaración amenazante.

-Aun así gracias…..-

-Es mi trabajo….si me disculpan me retiro.- El oficial salía del cuarto de hospital dejando a los dos entrenadores de elite solos. En ese momento Rose no pudo aguantar las ganas de confrontarlo y corrió detrás suyo para sorpresa de Ash.

Blake caminaba por el pasillo suspirando cuando sintió que una mano tomaba la manga de su camisa la cual era la actriz que lo sostenía para no dejarlo escapar.

-¿Por qué me mentiste? ¿Porque apareces de nuevo en mi vida como si nada hubiese pasado?- El policía le observaba aun con un semblante de frialdad el cual no demostraba ningún sentimiento. Al toparse con ella, sabía que esto ocurriría tarde o temprano y eso es lo que deseaba evitar a toda costa.

-Son cosas que no entenderías Rose.-

-¡Que cosas no voy a entender! ¡Que nos abandonaste sin decir nada! ¡Que te fuiste sin decir adiós!-

-Guarda la calma…..estamos en un hospital.-

-¿Cómo quieres que guarde la calma? Después de tanto tiempo me encuentro con un fantasma el cual eres tú.-

-Un fantasma no puede caminar a la par de los que están vivos Rose, nosotros deambulamos en un limbo donde nadie nos puede alcanzar. Aunque seas capaz de verme, no me podrás nunca encontrar en un solo lugar y menos llegara mí. Si me permites, no quiero hablar más de ese tema.- Con algo de brusquedad, arrebato la manga de la mano de la actriz la cual se vio sorprendida con su frase la cual impacto su psiquis.

Ash escuchaba la conversación debido al silencio que había en esos momentos en el hospital. Por lo que podía percibir, no era el único que ocultaba cosas a sus seres queridos. ¿Acaso el podría ser catalogado como un fantasma? No tenía como juzgar ya que precisamente se encontraba en el mismo limbo que Blake mencionaba.

==========Pueblo Geosenge=========

Xerosic llegaba con su ropa manchada de sangre y suciedad cosa que le disgustaba por el simple hecho que debía de ir hacia su líder de manera presentable pero debido a la urgencia de la convocatoria del mismo no tuvo tiempo ni de arreglarse.

-Dr. Xerosic reportándose ante usted Señor Lysandre.-

-Veo que llegas de la reunión con el Dr. Fuji. Debo de decir que fue una reunión acalorada por lo que leí en las noticias esta tarde.- El tono que manejaba el hombre de prominente altura era de frialdad absoluta frente a su secuaz.

-Tuvimos muchos inconvenientes pero pude conseguir por fin lo que buscábamos.- Al escuchar esas palabras, Lysandre volteo a ver como el científico tenía una especie de roca rosa en la palma de su mano. Procedió a tomarla con sus dedos y a admirarla mientras la luz de la luna se reflejaba en ella.

-Es preciosa como lo pensé. Solo con verla puedo sentir su energía, su potencial…el que necesito para llegar a mi mundo soñado. Solo falta ahora una pieza del rompecabezas para poder terminar la primera de mi pequeño proyecto. ¿Alguna noticia acerca de ese pokemon?-

-Intentamos buscar en la parte sur de Ciudad Snowbelle sin ningún éxito, ese fue el último lugar donde recibimos señales.-

-Ese será nuestro próximo objetivo, encontrar a ese pokemon lo más pronto posible. Ya puedo sentir como será su poder, ese poder absoluto que purificara a este mundo.-

-¿Entonces me retirare para iniciar la búsqueda?-

-Antes de que te vayas quiero consultarte algo. ¿Cuándo pensabas reportar que te encontraste con Ash Ketchum?- Ante esa pregunta el científico quedo petrificado. ¿Cómo rayos sabia?

-Yo…-

-No puedes ocultar nada Xerosic, me entere también que estuviste a punto de matarlo. ¿Conoces cual hubiese sido tu destino si matabas a ese joven tan prometedor no es así?- El científico sudaba frio, conocía el historial de su jefe cuando cumplía sus amenazas.

-¡Él fue quien intervino! ¡Yo no quería!- En ese momento una especie de kunai salió volando impactando contra la pared tras el científico haciendo una herida en la mejilla izquierda.

-La verdad a medias siempre es una mentira completa Dr. Xerosic.- Desde el techo, un hombre aterrizaba frente a Lysandre el cual ocultaba su persona en una túnica ninja tan negra como una noche sin luna camuflándose perfectamente en la oscura oficina del jefe del equipo Flare.

-¡Quien eres tú!-

-Quien se encarga de revelar a la luz te mentiras por muy irónico que suene.-

-Tuviste suerte en cumplir tu misión, por eso decidí que seguías siendo de utilidad para mí. Esta persona es mi ojo sobre toda la región de Kalos con la cual puedo ver todo incluyendo tus mentiras. Ahora vete que tienes trabajo que hacer.- El pobre científico se iba aun en shock por lo que vivió hace poco. A pesar de los desprecios de su jefe una sonrisa maniaca se le formo al conocer que le era útil a su líder y eso lo llenaba de dicha…

-Veo que tiene problemas con sus subordinados.-

-Es lo normal cuando diriges a una organización. ¿Conseguiste la información que te pedí?- El hombre encapuchado entregaba un folder con unos documentos el cual el jefe del equipo Flare observaba con bastante alegría.

-¡Excelente! ¡Esto es fantástico! ¡Nunca pensé que fuese una leyenda! ¡Mis teorías y mis hipótesis cada vez están a punto de hacerse reales!- El hombre de altura pronunciada reía sin poder controlar su emoción al encontrar una pista en su búsqueda.

-Me da gusto que mi servicio sea de su agrado, procederé entonces a seguir con mi siguiente misión.- Con esa pequeña frase, la silueta oscura del hombre salía de la habitación.

-Adelante, señor asesino.- Lysandre sonreía ante un mundo de posibilidad que se abría a su frente.

==========Al día siguiente=========

Ya era lunes por la tarde, Ash recién se levantaba de su cama ya cansado de estar acostado por tanto tiempo mientras iba hacia uno de los pequeños cleros del hospital el cual servía para la rehabilitación de los pacientes donde uno podía disfrutar del buen día. El azabache procedió a sentarse a una de las bancas bajo un árbol de cerezos el cual hacia perfecta sombra para su deleite. Su brazo estaba vendado e inutilizable por los momentos y eso lo hacía aburrirse, decidió estirarse un poco mientras observaba el cielo azul de la región.

En su mente aun sonaba las últimas palabras que compartió con aquel desdichado hombre recordándole al mismo tiempo su propio dolor el cual aun no sanaba del todo.

" _¿¡Porque te vas!? ¡Me prometiste que estarías a mi lado no importa lo que sucediera!"_

 _"_ _Ese es el problema contigo Ash, te tomas demasiado en serio las promesas. ¡¿Crees que me siento feliz al ver en lo que te has convertido?!"_

 _"_ _¡Todo tiene una explicación XXXXX!"_

 _"_ _¡Ninguna explicación vale lo que has hecho! ¡Me siento avergonzada de ti!"_

 _"_ _¿A dónde vas?"_

 _"_ _Lejos de aquí, no quiero volver a verte en mi vida…"_

El joven sonreía al recordar esas palabras tan duras que recibió, cuando más lo necesito, cuando mas anhelaba palabras de aliento, ella lo hundió. ¿Qué hacer cuando todos los que creías que estaban a tu lado se alejaban de ti al caer en desgracia? Aun se preguntaba cómo había quedado cuerdo después de todo eso. Suspiro profundo y cerró los ojos mientras intentaba meditar. Sin antes percatarse, sintió unas cálidas manos rodeando su cuello delicadamente cosa que lo sorprendió.

-¡Te levantaste! ¡Me tenias sumamente preocupada!- ¿Era acaso coincidencia o destino que siempre que recordaba alguna mala experiencia, ella era la encargada de hacérselo olvidar cada vez que aparecía? Sentía como el cariño de Serena le atravesaba la piel hasta llegar a su corazón, su alma sentía aquel alivio ante la preocupación de la persona que le robaba el aliento poco a poco con su presencia.

-¿Serena que haces aquí?-

-¡Yo le pedí permiso al profesor Sycamore para venir cuando le conté sobre tu situación!- Ella procedía a sentarse a su lado en la banca bajo ese árbol de cerezos que los cubría.

-No debiste de hacerlo….como veras me siento mejor, te perderás las clases.-

-¡Tu deberías de saber quien sale perdiendo en hacer cosas que no debías eras tú! ¿Por qué hiciste eso y no escapaste con nosotros?- En ese momento Ash podía observar los ojos azules cristalinos de la joven que parecían generar lagrimas a punto de liberarse ante su cuestionamiento. Debía de admitir que Blake era bueno en su trabajo de interrogar, pero Serena no quedaba atrás para su mala fortuna.

-Tienes razón, lo lamento. Solo te he preocupado desde que llegue a Kalos, en serio te debo mil disculpas.-

-¡No quiero tus disculpas, yo solamente quiero que no hagas cosas que puedan quitarte la vida! Yo no quiero perderte…..- La joven libero ese sentimiento reprimido, no aguanto más al ver que el joven se encontraba vendado y sus lagrimas cayeron poco a poco. El corazón del campeón no pudo hacer nada más que sentir un dolor que al mismo tiempo lo reconfortaba. Su mano derecha actuó por si sola y empezó a limpiar sus lagrimas con su dedo índice cosa que hizo que la joven lo volteara a ver con un sonrojo mientras aun sus ojos lagrimeaban.

-Hace un tiempo, tuve un pequeño accidente donde me hospitalizaron en Ciudad Azafrán, en ese tiempo, recién me adaptaba a la nueva ley de escolaridad de Kanto. Por ese entonces, me encontraba en un estado lamentable debido a una experiencia que me hizo deprimirme, pero en medio de todo eso conocí a una persona que me hizo volver a tener esperanza en la vida y a no olvidarla.- Serena abría sus ojos dilatándolos cuando Ash empezó a contar su anécdota, las palabras de Rose cobraban sentido ahora.

-¿Quién fue esa persona Ash?-

-Fue una pequeña niña que había estado encerrada toda su vida en ese hospital, su nombre era Amber.-

=====Hace unos años=====

" _¡Oye! ¿¡Porque estas tan callado!? ¿Eres acaso mudo?"_

 _"_ _Cállate….no estoy de humor." El joven se auto lamentaba en su cama tratando de dormir y si era posible para siempre según su opinión._

 _"_ _¡Eres un gruñón! ¡Uno muy feo!" La pequeña niña insultaba con todo al chico que poco a poco perdía la paciencia._

 _"_ _¡Tu eres una niña escandalosa!"_

 _"_ _¡Feo! ¡Gruñón! ¡Tonto!" Esas palabras las repetía una y mil veces hasta que el joven azabache perdió la paciencia._

 _"_ _¡Ya basta!" Ash al levantarse de su cama de hospital, fue hacia la cama de la niña donde nunca espero encontrarse con lo que tenia frente suyo. La niña que lo molestaba tenia las pierdas mutiladas a un punto que parecían pudrirse poco a poco. Lo peor de todo es que a pesar de ese hecho, la niña lo recibía con una enorme sonrisa._

 _"_ _¡Hice que te levantaras de la cama! ¡Soy genial! Ahora si podemos platicar, siéntate y cuéntame de ti."_

 _Ash en ese momento tuvo una epifanía al verla donde por primera vez en su estado depresivo tuvo lastima y vergüenza de sí mismo. ¿Cómo era posible que una niña que nunca había experimentado el calor de los rayos del sol ni la brisa de las planicies de Kanto recibirlo con tal alegría que le contagiaba? No tuvo otra opción que sentarse en ese banco que sería el que usaría durante mucho tiempo para contarle todas sus historias en el mundo pokemon._

=====Presente=====

-Ella fue importante para mí al punto de considerarla como la hermana que nunca tuve. Sé que lo que hice no fue algo lógico, pero la persona que perdió la vida en ese incendio….el Dr. Fuji….era su padre.- Al escuchar esa revelación Serena llevo su mano a su boca, ella entendía ahora porque Ash corrió detrás de esa persona.

-¿Entonces esa niña perdió a su padre?-

-No Serena, desafortunadamente ella falleció antes de todo esto.- La reacción de la peli miel fue de pura sorpresa. ¿Eso era parte de lo que ha vivido su amado?

-Ash….-

-Quise encontrar respuestas, por eso fui a ese lugar nuevamente. La última vez que invente ese nombre frente a ti fue porque no quería que me reconociera. Sé que mentir es malo, pero tenía que confrontarlo solo, esa era mi meta con lo que sucedió el fin de semana.- La joven no encontraba palabras para poder expresar lo que sentía, lo apretado que sentía su corazón en su pecho en ese momento al ver la melancolía en el rostro del joven.

-Yo no sé qué decir….-

-No tienes porque Serena, a pesar de toda la situación y todo lo vivido, creo que pude aprender algo. Yo tengo una responsabilidad muy grande ahora que es vivir por aquellos que ya no están con nosotros, vivir plenamente sin mirar atrás para honrar las memorias de aquellos que no pudieron continuar…-

-No solo con ellos Ash, también por todos los que te queremos….incluyéndome a mí.- Al escuchar esas palabras, su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora. Ahora también tenía responsabilidad de vivir por los ojos que tenia frente suyo los cuales le veían a él con tal intensidad que desnudaba su alma y su corazón. La joven también se sentía atraída como un imán al rostro del chico el cual parecía implorarle que se unieran en un beso el cual ella tanto ha ansiado. Sus sentimientos eran correspondidos en silencio sin que el azabache se diese cuenta y todo rastro de amargura se esfumaba siempre al lado de esa joven dulce. Cerrando los ojos la inercia de sus movimientos estaban a punto de colisionar en una expresión de amor….hasta que….

 _¡Splash!_

El azabache estaba completamente empapado mientras Serena lo veía con sorpresa al ser también sorprendida con todo lo que había sucedido. Ash limpiaba su rostro empapado, en su regazo pudo observar un plástico de color rojo el cual parecía de un globo. En el fondo, se veía que Blake con una manguera y con un pequeño paquete de globos que daban lógica a lo que sucedió.

-¿¡No crees que hace mucho calor!?- El azabache corrió hacia él joven que se escapaba a toda velocidad del "enfermo". Serena ahora recordaba que le había dicho que iría a ver a Ash junto a ella pero sería un poco después que ella se fuese.

-¡Porque rayos hiciste eso!- El azabache seguía persiguiéndolo a toda velocidad aun muy furioso por haber sido interrumpido aunque él no lo supiera conscientemente.

-¡Por idiota! ¡Te dije que me desquitaría por lo que sucedió!-

-¡Eres un resentido! ¡Cuando te atrape!-

Serena solo observaba a los dos chicos correr en círculos por todo el clero entre los arboles de cerezo. Ella también estiraba sus labios molesta por ser interrumpida en ese momento mágico que estuvo a punto de suscitarse pero a pesar de ellos sonreía feliz al ver a Ash sonreír mientras corría tras el chico castaño. Su corazón aun latía a mil por hora ya que esa confianza que ella buscaba iba a darse poco a poco. Ella colocaba sus manos en su pecho mientras suspiraba por aquel chico que parecía ser feliz en ese momento.

-Eres un tonto Ash…..un tonto que yo amo.-

 **"** **Serena sonreía y se sonrojaba mientras las flores de cerezo volaban al cielo por la brisa que corría en un pequeño vórtice dirigidas hacia una nube que parecía tener la forma de un Eevee. La responsabilidad de vivir de nuestro héroe ahora tenía una nueva motivación, una que le ayudaría en su futuro. Esta historia continuara….."**

/

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda Taikobou con un capitulo mas del fic de nombre largo XD! Siento que me estoy tardando entre capítulos, culpo al terrible calor de mi país X_X! Bueno, solo tomo 37 capítulos para que Ash se abriera a Serena aunque sea un poco, esto va para rato XD! Con este capitulo termino las sagas de este año, debo de decir que ha sido muy bueno y me alegra que les este gustando a todos los que leen. La historia aun tiene para rato, aun tengo muchas ideas y tienen que pasar muchas cosas aun para que esta termine. Por ahora, mencionare las sagas que vienen a continuación como pequeño spoiler de lo que viene. Primero, la escuela ninja por supuesto...la llegada de alguien...la despedida de...duelo contra la escuela de Ciudad...y una saga de fiesta...jajajajajaja. Se que soy malo pero si doy detalles se daran ideas, tampoco quiero revelarles todo XD! Tratara de abarcar esas arcas con mas velocidad ya que quiero llegar a una parte importante de la misma historia. Bueno gracias a todos por el apoyo! Ahora a responder reviews OwO!**

 **ItZKaiSord: No es que sean consecuencias malas, de hecho es lo que aprendió de esa experiencia. Es un adolescente con conflictos? Que esperabas? Un Einstein o Nietzche XD? Al rato le en vez de fenomeno lazo le coloco el Migatte no Gokui como en esos fics locos XD! No todas las consecuencias se revelaron en este episodio, de hecho el proximo contiene cosas que omiti ya que sera parte de una subtrama divertida (algo cliche) que quiero experimentar jajajaaja. Descuida, siempre se aprecia tu esfuerzo, muchas gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Sora: De hecho, hay veces que siento las historias son bastante cortas cuando son emocionantes, pasa a menudo XD. Yup, en la pelicula ella era un clon llamada Ambertwo. Ese concepto oscuro siempre me llamo la atencion y pues digamos que me gusta la idea de desarrollar esa idea. Como ya habras leido, gracias a ello podemos porque Ash llego tan bien a Kalos a pesar de todo que lo traumo. Todos tenemos un trasfondo que al poder verlo podemos entender la intenciones de quienes rodean, digamos que eso quise brindar en este arco y en el desarrollo de Fuji y Ash. La situacion de Calem es una evolucion que tendra el personaje, no ha dado indicios pero pronto los tendra. Insisto, en vez del Battle Bond hare un greninja con Aura plateada y con ojos brillantes XD! Aun tenemos esa partida pendiente jajajajaja, espero que podamos dar pelea. Vi que te actualizaste con Deseos jajajaja, al fin XD! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **haruzafiro: Puedo sorprender cuando me lo propongo XD! De hecho lastimosamente tenia que ser asi para lo que viene. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **BrandonG95: Todo tiene una razon, incluyendo las fortalezas y debilidades, poco a poco veremos todo eso. En este capitulo se afirma tu creencia de que Serena es quien tiene ese efecto sobre el heroe de la historia, ella es clave para todo lo que viene por supuesto. Gio eh? Pues todo tiene una razon de ser como he dicho y explicare eso a detalle cuando toque jajajajaja. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **CCSakuraForever: Pues digamos que si, todo salio relativamente bien, bueno aun faltan cosas por verse. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Angell0's: Cuando hago algo predecible, quiero hacerlo impactante. Admire por eso a Sorachi en la Saga del Asesinato del Shogun de Gintama XD! Cualquier historia que sea bien desarrollada tiene potencial de ser excelente, incluso las ideas que parecen chifladas. Siempre hechale ganas a lo que te gusta! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **HikaruRiv: Puedo ser melancólico cuando me lo propongo XD! Y sigo derrochando misterios jajajajaja, eso me gusta hacerlo XD! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Guest; Claro, he visto Naruto XD! Cada personaje tiene su rol en la historia, creo que depende lo que el autor quiera hacer. En este fic, Serena no es una entrenadora pokemon de batalla, tal vez por eso se vea de ese modo. Por ejemplo, en un One Shot que hice por la AmourcanonWeek hice que Serena fuese esa que yo avisoro como batalladora. En otro fic que tengo en mi mente tal vez la ponga como tal, claro todo depende. La madurez del personaje se vera reflejada con cada momento que pase, es una protagonista, por lo tanto tambien tiene que crecer. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **leonix644: Tenia que matarlo! XD! De hecho es parte esencial para que se mueva la historia. Se que hay cosas ambiguas, pero si hago todo muy obvio pierde impacto XD! Es bueno hacer conjeturas de vez en cuando jajajajaja. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **SasoriKetchum: En lo personal siento tambien que es de los mas emotivos que he escrito, cuando lo redactaba tambien me sentia triste. Muchas gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Y bueno gente, con esto se despide su buen amigo y vecino Taikobou! Ya-Ha!**


	38. Un corazón convencido

Capitulo 38: Un corazón convencido es más duro que la roca, el acero o un tempano de hielo.

" **En nuestro capitulo anterior, nuestro héroe reponía su salud luego de todo el desgaste físico y emocional de su última confrontación con el cruel equipo Flare. Han pasado un par de días y el joven campeón por fin era dado de alta. Su regreso a la escuela era inminente ya que a la vuelta de la esquina se encontraba el primer desafío de la contienda inter escolar."**

Un nuevo y una nueva oportunidad, esos eran los pensamientos de todos los que vivían el día a día con esperanzas más que renovadas luego de una noche de sueño. Ash Ketchum originario de Pueblo Paleta se alistaba para regresar a la escuela luego de haber sido herido de bala en el incidente en el orfanato el fin de semana. Aun se encontraba con extremo cuidado en referencia a su herida ya que le habían ordenado no quitarse las vendas hasta después de una semana. Con todo y la dificultad, pudo vestirse con su uniforme mientras era asistido por sus pokemon. A diferencia de otras veces, esta vez se había levantado un poco más tarde debido a que cierta joven deseaba ahora invertir los papeles y ser su escolta de camino a la escuela. Eso le brindo una oportunidad de reflexionar de algunas cosas.

Primeramente, en el escritorio de su recamara podía observar el ultimo recuerdo de esa familia victima de la maldad de ese mundo, ese peluche de Eevee el cual le encomendaron ahora descansaba en su cuarto y le hacía memoria de aquellos que vio morir con sus propios ojos. Lo segundo que observo fue el dibujo de Amber el cual lo primero que hizo al llegar a la casa fue buscar un marco para colocarlo y tenerlo siempre en su vista. Suspiraba un poco pero recordaba que ahora debía de vivir al límite por su bien y con eso re potenciaba sus ánimos.

En ese momento sintió algo diferente con respecto a las últimas veces que ha estado en esa situación cotidiana, el ver a Frogadier ahora como parte de su equipo. Han pasado muchos peligros juntos en tan poco tiempo y verlo evolucionar y ser más fuerte lo llenaba de orgullo, le hacía preguntarse cuáles serian sus límites y que ahora debía de probarlo en batalla para entender sus nuevas habilidades. El joven no pudo seguir con su línea de pensamiento ya que el timbre de su puerta sonaba, una sonrisa se le dibujaba al ver quien era la persona que hacía eco en su puerta…..y probablemente en su corazón.

-¡Voy!- El joven bajo las escaleras de manera apresurada ya que tampoco quería hacer esperar afuera a Serena. Cuando abrió la puerta sus sospechas eran correctas al ver la sonrisa mañanera tan dulce que ella poseía cuando le observo.

-¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo te encuentras Ash?- El joven sonrió para ella para brindarle seguridad de que se encontraba bien y listo para regresar a la escuela.

-¡Me siento bien Serena! Solamente tengo que esperar para poder quitarme estas vendas.- Le incomodaba no ser libre pero tenía que ser sensato.

-Debes de tener mucho cuidado con tu brazo Ash.-

-Descuida, claro que tendré cuidado. Aun no he desayunado y tenemos un poco de tiempo. ¿Me quieres acompañar?- La joven se sonrojo y sonrió al recibir esa invitación de Ash, ella paso adelante dejando sus cosas en el sofá de la sala y se dirigió al pequeño comedor que por lo general compartían su madre y él.

-¿Necesitas que te ayude?- El recordar el estado del brazo de su amado, ella le ha insistido en ser su apoyo hasta en lo más mínimo.

-Descuida, solo es un poco de cereal y leche que voy a comer. ¿No creo que porque me falte un brazo vaya a quemar el cereal?- Ambos rieron ante ese comentario y Ash preparaba un tazón de cereal y leche común y corriente mientras ambos se sentaban en la mesa.

-¿Ya desayunaste Serena?-

-¡Descuida! Yo desayune antes de salir de casa, hoy solo me tocara acompañarte.- La joven asentía felizmente mientras el muchacho empezaba a comer. En ese momento, los pokemon de Ash bajaban de su recamara trayendo sus cosas para poder partir a la escuela y encontraron a la joven acompañando a su entrenador. Pikachu fue el primero en saludarla seguido por los demás, la peli miel de veras era agradable para los pokemon de su persona favorita. En ese momento se fijo que había una presencia diferente.

-¿Froakie evoluciono?- Sorprendida veía al inicial acuático el cual le asentía.

-Fue en el incidente del fin de semana.- Un tema algo delicado para ambos ya que sabían todo lo que conllevo ese evento.

-Me entere que la policía ayudo a reubicar a todos los niños y pokemon en instalaciones de otras ciudades.- El azabache sonreía ya que sabía que Blake tenía mucho que ver en esa ayuda, realmente le agradecía tal hecho.

-Eso es bueno, realmente me alegra que no haya salido nadie más lastimado…en especial tu….- Ante ese comentario, la joven no pudo evitar que su corazón brincara de emoción.

-Aun así….tu si saliste lastimado…-

-No te preocupes, pronto sanare. No es la primera vez tampoco que salgo con un par de huesos rotos.- El joven reía inocentemente, Serena en cambio no le gustaba ese hecho pero decidió cambiar el tema por el bien de ambos.

-¿Tu mamá cuando regresara?-

-Tal vez la próxima semana, la última vez que hable con ella me dijo que todo se soluciono luego de haber trabajado mucho.-

-Eso me alegra mucho. La verdad si te soy honesta, a pesar de que a veces discuto con mi mamá no sabría qué hacer si ella se fuese un buen tiempo de casa.-

-Creo que los dos nos acostumbramos a estar a veces lejos debido a mis primeros viajes, pero eso no significa que nuestros lazos se debiliten. Ella confía mucho en mí, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es devolverle esa confianza.-

-Eres muy fuerte Ash. Siento que me falta aun mucho por crecer en esos aspectos….- El azabache noto un cierto tono de melancolía en su voz, no era una tristeza común la que ella expresaba sino mas bien sonaba como una duda en el fondo de su corazón.

-Todos crecemos con el tiempo, a veces unas personas son más precoces que las otras. Todo llega a su tiempo y estoy seguro que tendrás esa oportunidad también de crecer como persona, si te soy franco estoy igual que tu. ¿Qué dices si de aquí en adelante nos apoyamos mutuamente para seguir creciendo?- La sonrisa del joven que acompañaban sus palabras de aliento volvían a emocionar a la chica que sonreía lo mejor que podía para agradecer el apoyo de su amado.

-Gracias Ash….- En ese momento, el azabache percibió algo más...

-¿Hay algo más que te preocupa no es así?- Serena al escucharlo se sorprendió al ver que fácil él podía leer sus emociones. (Bueno, casi todas.)

-De hecho si, sé que es un tema delicado lo que nos paso, pero yo me encontré con un pequeño pokemon con el cual me identifique. Debido a lo que sucedió, no supe más del pequeño cuando salimos del orfanato.-

-¿Cuál fue el problema con ese pokemon?-

-Me entere que sus padres fueron asesinados por cazadores, debido a ello tenía poca confianza con las personas. Según las demás trabajadoras sociales, solo conmigo fue capaz de comer tranquilamente sin necesidad de dejarle su plato y que comiera en soledad.-

-En pocas palabras te encariñaste de él.-

-Si.- El joven sonreía de oreja a oreja al ver lo dulce que era Serena, su corazón se llenaba de alegría debido a ese pequeño momento matutino donde ellos compartían un poco de su interior con el otro.

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte.- El joven había terminado su desayuno y se levanto a dejar los platos en el lavador.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo podrías ayudarme?- Metida de pata mañanera, un clásico que no se le olvidaba a Ash en presencia de la peli miel. Blake era encubierto y no podía revelar que era un contacto policial…debía de maquillar las cosas.

-Cuando estuve en cama, un par de policías me interrogaron. Me dejaron su número telefónico en caso que necesitará informarles algo. Puedo preguntar por ese pokemon y así podremos ir a visitarlo.- El chico aunque algo nervioso logro ingeniárselas para ocultar el hecho de Blake mientras se caminaba de nuevo al comedor.

-¡¿En serio Ash?!- La joven se levanto de la silla por la emoción de la noticia.

-¡Claro! Además si te soy sincero quiero conocer a ese pokemon también y…- No pudo ni terminar su oración ya que la chica corrió a abrazarlo en puro reflejo de felicidad.

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Eres el mejor!- Los pokemon del joven miraban la escena con una sonrisa picara al mismo tiempo que apreciaban la sonrisa sonrojada de su amigo.

-No tienes que agradecerme….lo hago con gusto.- La peli miel se dio cuenta que era lo que hacía y rápidamente se separo del muchacho sonrojada por sentir el calor del tacto del chico mientras le observaba apenada.

-¿Qué dices si nos vamos ya?- El chico propuso aun sonriéndole para demostrarle que en realidad disfruto esa muestra de afecto que ella le brindo.

-¡Claro!- En ese momento, las palabras no eran necesarias para definir lo que ambos sentían ya que era algo obvio entre los dos…felicidad.

El camino hacia la escuela fue diferente esa vez ya que debido a las heridas de Ash, no podían ir en bicicleta como siempre se daba aunque gracias a ello pudieron ir a pie como el azabache acostumbraba en su tiempo en Kanto. Los pokemon de ellos los acompañaban en una caminata tranquila donde ambos se sumergían en temas pequeños entre los dos pero de gran significado en sus corazones.

Al llegar a la escuela como ya era una costumbre eran recibidos por Clemont el cual vio como Ash regresaba y eso lo llenaba de alegría. Tanto Ash y Serena devolvieron sus pokemon mientras Pikachu iba hacia los bosques a explorar. Calem y Blake le habían comentado lo sucedido y se encontraba preocupado por su mejor amigo. El tiempo aun era suficiente como para poder ir a paso lento por los pasillos, pero nuevamente una situación incómoda los alcanzo. Los rumores de pasillo se hacían evidentes al ver el estado del azabache.

 _"_ _¿Es que acaso ese tipo solo busca problemas?"_

 _"_ _¿Por qué no lo expulsan de una vez?"_

 _"_ _No deberíamos ni siquiera de verlo, puede que nos golpee, esta con el marcado así que no es de extrañarse que este en problemas."_

Clemont podía soportar los comentarios contra él pero no los que hacían sobre Ash. ¿No había sido suficiente demostrar su gran habilidad contra la elite 4? Siempre existieron rumores luego de ello ya que incluso lo acusaban de dopaje ilegal. Serena tenía la misma sensación e incluso estuvo a punto de confrontar a una de las chicas que dedicaban palabras tan despreciables a su amado pero nuevamente era detenido por Ash.

-No vale la pena.-

-¡Ash! Están hablando de ti….no es justo…. Ni siquiera te conocen y te criminalizan. ¡Eso tiene que parar ya!-

-¡Estoy de acuerdo con Serena! Incluso cuando comenzó mi problema jamás me trataron de esa manera tan cruel.-

-Chicos, agradezco sus intenciones, pero realmente la única opinión que me interesa es la de ustedes dos, mis demás amigos, mi madre y mis pokemon. Andando o llegaremos tarde.- Ambos observaban como el azabache caminaba tranquilamente hacia el salón de clases. Ellos dos aun no entendían como era capaz de soportar tantas palabras, ellos dos en su posición hace tiempo hubiesen reaccionado ya que era injusto. No tuvieron más remedio que seguirlo al salón mientras los comentarios seguía.

" _Es un cobarde..."_

" _Ahí va, con la cola entre las patas."_

 _"_ _Patético."_

El salón 1-1 se encontraba feliz de ver a su compañero regresar sano y salvo, al menos Ash tenía buena relación con todos los de su clase y para su persona eso era suficiente. Shauna y compañía cuestionaron el "accidente" de Ash cosa que aclaro. Serena, Rose, Calem y Blake (encubierto) junto a su persona decidieron mantener en secreto que ellos estuvieron involucrados.

Sin mucho más que contar, las clases empezaron dando inicio a la rutina de la escuela. Como siempre Ash se dormía en el salón de clases ante la molestia del profesor turno el cual explicaba un proyecto de mediano a largo plazo que la clase realizaría, no dio los detalles completos pero dio a entender que sería parte crucial de su puntaje final en su clase. La campana sonó dando hincapié a que el recreo iniciaba; Ash se levantaba algo atolondrado pero con mucho cariño la peli miel lo tomaba de la mano y lo guiaba hasta que se adaptara al mundo de los despiertos. Calem notaba que su cercanía crecía y realmente le incomodaba, a pesar de ver a Ash con otros ojos no podía negar que su amiga de años aun le gustaba.

Antes de que todo el grupo llegara a la cafetería, fueron interceptados por alguien que no esperaban ver tan pronto.

-Chicos, cuando suene la campana para regresar a clases, necesito que vengan al patio de la escuela, ya tienen permiso de su profesor para faltar a esa clase.- Ash, Blake, Calem y Clemont eran convocados por su nuevo maestro representante, Brandon Valente. Los demás chicos vieron con curiosidad al caballero convocarlos.

-¡De acuerdo!- Los cuatro asintieron a la convocatoria mientras el cerebro de la frontera se retiraba a realizar algunos "preparativos".

-¿Quién es él?- Tierno preguntaba curioso con respecto a la identidad del varón que se dirigió a ellos.

-El es nuestro profesor representante y pues de alguna manera como nuestro entrenador.- Calem trataba de explicar mientras Ash analizaba la mirada de su maestro la cual solo le indicaba algo.

-Chicos, lo que viene no será fácil.- Los tres allegados quedaron viendo a su amigo el cual apretaba su puño con anticipación.

-¿Creen que nos permitan acompañarlos?- Shauna preguntaba al azabache que parecía conocer más de la situación. Serena también quería ser testigo de lo que iba a ocurrir pero cuando Ash negó con su cabeza las miradas empezaron a pedirle una explicación.

-No lo creo. Hay una razón por la cual no pueden ir.-

-¿Cuál es esa razón Ash?- Todos estaban igual de curiosos y cuestionaban al azabache.

-Lo único que puedo decirles, es que tendremos una batalla muy difícil.- Con ese comentario, el azabache se dirigió hacia la cafetería cosa que los demás emularon. Calem noto el hecho de que ni Blake tenía información de lo que vendría y eso lo dejaba pensativo.

El descanso termino y todos en la escuela se dirigían a clases a excepción de los 4 seleccionados. Serena en ese momento se acerco a Ash con mucha preocupación debido a sus heridas.

-Sea lo que sea que vayan a hacer, por favor no te sobre esfuerces. Aun te encuentras herido.-

-Descuida, estaremos bien.-

-¡Mucha suerte a los cuatro!- Con eso la peli miel y los demás se despedían de sus amigos. Ahora que estaban solos y caminaban hacia el patio de la escuela los tres no dudaron en cuestionar a Ash el cual simplemente les indicaba que sería mejor que se dieran cuenta de sorpresa.

-¿Por qué no quieres decirnos?- Calem era el primero en cuestionar.

-Brandon lo revelara si es su intención.-

-Por lo que puedo deducir tendremos una batalla de practica.- Blake empezaba a deducir con respecto al comportamiento de maestro y alumno.

-Estamos hablando de un cerebro de la batalla de la frontera. De seguro tiene pokemon muy fuertes.- Clemont se mostraba preocupado por lo que vendría, de alguna manera se sentía algo inseguro.

-¿Tu peleaste con él no es así Ash? ¿Qué tan fuerte es?- El kalosiano peli negro preguntaba al salir ya del edificio.

-Demasiado, más de lo que se imaginan.- Con esa frase habían llegado al patio donde los esperaba el cerebro de batalla más fuerte de Kanto.

-Gracias por venir jóvenes. Acompáñenme al bosque, tendremos una batalla de entrenamiento.-

-¿No podemos hacerla acá en el patio?- Blake objetaba cosa que hizo reír a su nuevo maestro.

-Tengo mis razones de llevarlos un poco lejos. Por lo que veo Ash no le comento nada, eso es bueno ya que tendrá mejor efecto.- Con esa frase ambigua, fueron caminando hacia los bosques que rodeaban la escuela. Pikachu en el camino se unió al montarse al hombro de su entrenador. Al haberse alejado ya lo suficiente de la escuela, llegaron a un claro perfecto para las batallas pokemon. Clemont en ese momento noto algo inusual en el terreno el cual estaba algo maltratado y hasta parecía que habían desenterrado algo de la zona.

-Esta zona parece haber sido trabajada recientemente. Es raro porque no he escuchado acerca de ningún proyecto de infraestructura y ni siquiera he visto maquinas de construcción.- Clemont se inclinaba para ver como la tierra había sido maltratada como si hubiesen arrancado varios árboles.

-Eso es bueno, el ser observador en el campo de batalla es una virtud que pocos tienen Clemont.- Brandon caminaba lejos de sus pupilos y luego los miraba de frente como si de una batalla estuviese a punto de comenzar.

-¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?- Calem preguntaba tratando de esclarecer todo el misterio.

-Como ya habrán notado, tendremos todos una batalla pokemon. Quiero evaluar su fuerza y su nivel y la mejor manera de hacerlo es una confrontación. Ustedes cuatro irán contra mí en una batalla de 4 vs 3 donde yo tendré la desventaja.-

-¿No cree que tenemos mucha ventaja?- Blake dudaba de lo que podrían mejorar con esa clase de batalla, de alguna manera su ego aun estaba inflado después de su experiencia con la elite 4 de Kalos. Ash era el primero en tomar una de sus pokebolas donde Frogadier salió listo para la batalla, los otros tres vieron que el azabache tenía una mirada seria la cual sentía el aura intimidante de su maestro.

-Chicos, vayan en serio por favor.- Pikachu bajo de sus hombros para apoyar a su amigo, entendía que su entrenador deseaba probar la evolución del tipo agua y también recordaba las difíciles batallas contra Brando.

-Entiendo, te hare caso Ash. ¡Helioptile ve!- Clemont era el segundo en mostrar a su pokemon de tipo eléctrico para la batalla.

-Bueno, siempre he querido saber que tan fuerte es la liga privada de Scott Emerald. ¡Braviary a trabajar!- Un ave de plumaje rojo de gran tamaño era el pokemon elegido por el policía.

-¡Gallade! ¡A combatir amigo!- El último fue Calem en revelar su pokemon tipo lucha. Brandon observaba la situación de manera calmada cosa que les extrañaba a los tres entrenadores. Sus pokemon debían de preocupar a cualquiera pero el que parecía más intimidado era Ash.

-De acuerdo, tiene un buen set de pokemon. Veremos su capacidad entrenadores pokemon. ¡Salgan ahora! ¡Necesito su asistencia!- El poderosos entrenador lanzo tres pokebolas las cuales empezaron a materializar sus pokemon. Cuando estos aparecieron la boca de tres de los cuatro entrenadores no podían creer contra quien debían de enfrentarse.

-¿¡Regirock!?-

-¡¿Regice?!-

-¿¡Registeel!?-

Los tres titanes pokemon hacían su aparición frente al grupo de seleccionados del instituto. ¿Las leyendas de Hoenn en posesión de un solo hombre? ¿Ash se enfrento a eso? ¿Esto era real? Esos eran los pensamientos del trió incrédulo que ahora entendía el porqué se alejaron del instituto.

-Su tarea será derrotar a uno de mis pokemon. Solo uno de ellos atacara y los otros dos defenderán. ¿Se encuentran listos?- Los 4 entrenadores sudaban frio ante lo debían de enfrentarse en especial Clemont y Blake que tenían a penas su primera experiencia con ese tipo de pokemon.

=============Entrenamiento: Brandon vs Equipo Lumiose==============

-¡Regice! ¡Rayo de hielo!- El titán congelado lanzaba un poderoso rayo congelador hacia los 4 pokemon los cuales esquivaban con dificultad. Una enorme capa de hielo se formo donde disparo asustando a los entrenadores, iba enserio….muy en serio. Su pose al cruzar sus brazos y con una seriedad terrible podía asustar a cualquiera.

-¡Ataquemos todos juntos a Regice! ¡Braviary! ¡Pájaro Osado!- Blake brindaba la opinión obvia mientras comandaba el ataque.

-¡Helioptile! ¡Impactrueno!-

-¡Gallade! ¡Psico Corte!- Siguiendo el ejemplo del policía, todos concentraron sus ataques en el titán de hielo.

-¡Esperen! ¡No!- Ash trato de detenerlos pero sin éxito ya que los ataques fueron ejecutados.

-¡Regirock! ¡Usa Tormenta de Arena para repeler todos los ataques!- En titán de roca se coloco frente a su homologo creando una enorme ventisca de polvo y tierra. Los tres pokemon que atacaron fueron impactados por tal fuerza defensiva cayendo a los pies de sus entrenadores. La sincronía de los titanes era muy buena, ya que Regirock se coloco a la par del titán de hielo, el efecto del torbellino de arena no lo daño.

-¡NOOOOO! ¡Ustedes deben de pensar más a la hora de atacar! ¡Si se lanzan sin una estrategia clara serán carne de cañón para sus oponentes!- Antes que pudiese seguir con su regaño, observo cómo Frogadier dio un enorme salto aprovechando el muro de hielo creado por el ataque anterior. Cargando un fuerte hidro pulso en su palma se disponía a golpear a Regirock.

-¡Te tengo Brandon!- Antes de poder reaccionar, el titán de acero atravesó la tormenta generada por su compañero y con un cabezazo de hierro intercepto el ataque de Frogadier. Aun no podía confiarse con Ash, cuando menos lo esperaba sacaba una estrategia ingeniosa como la que presencio.

-¡Frogadier! ¿¡Te encuentras bien!?- El inicial acuático junto a los demás pokemon se reincorporaban.

-Me obligaste a atacar con Registeel, aun no pierdes el toque. ¡Pero no será suficiente! ¡En las futuras batallas que libraran, el trabajo en equipo y la confianza en sus compañeros será vital!-

-¿Tu te enfrentaste a ese sujeto Ash? ¡Esto es imposible!- Clemont se desesperaba, era la primera vez que sentía la presión de un entrenador de elite mundial.

-¡No es imposible! ¡Debemos de trabajar juntos!- Ash trataba de levantar su moral, a pesar del dolor que sentía en su brazo la adrenalina le apagaba ese dolor.

-No pienso rendirme tampoco.- Blake recuperaba la compostura y empezaba a idear un plan.

-¡No crean que son los únicos que quieren ganarle!- Calem apretaba los puños, desde su última batalla con Ash tomo una resolución de jamás dejarse intimidar por un entrenador pokemon.

-¡Frogadier vamos a confundirlo! ¡Doble Equipo!- La rana pokemon hacia diversas copias de sí misma las cuales llevaban un kunai creado por la técnica de corte que poseía. El ave de Unova alzaba vuelo cuando Ash dispuso a reanudar la batalla.

-¡Regirock! ¡Híper Rayo contra todos ellos!- Un rayo destructivo era lanzado eliminando en el proceso a todos los clones de manera efectiva pero el original nunca apareció.

-¡Braviary! ¡Lanza a Frogadier contra Regirock!- En una estrategia improvisada, el original se monto en la espalda del ave y volvía a cargar su hidro pulso.-

-¡Electro Cañón!- Regice cargaba un ataque de poder eléctrico monumental cosa que hizo que ambos entrenadores se confiaran peor lo que nunca esperaron fue ver que sus dos pokemon tenían un blanco de color rojo en su cabezas.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Cuando hizo Fijar Blanco!- El ataque fue lanzado con potencia al mismo tiempo que Clemont hacia la observación. Frogadier fue impactado por el poderoso ataque eléctrico y lanzado contra Braviary siendo electrocutados y paralizados los dos cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente.

-¡Ahora Calem!- Detrás de Regice, el pokemon psíquico peleador se tele transportaba junto a Helioptile.

-¡Cola Dragon!- El tipo eléctrico empezaba a utilizar su cola para golpear al titán de hielo.

-¡Puño Certero ahora!- El titán de acero estuvo concentrando su ataque cuando los otros dos legendarios atacaban. Sin piedad, lanzo un puñetazo lleno de fuerza contra Helioptile antes que atacara y lo impacto contra Gallade al instante.

Los 4 pokemon yacían en el suelo, casi moribundo debido al castigo que recibían. Los entrenadores se sentían impactados ante tal muestra de poder.

-¡Frogadier! ¡Sigamos adelante!- El inicial de agua se levantaba y aun disponía a pelear.

-¡Acaso no piensan apoyar a su compañero! ¡Ataque ahora! ¡Si quieren rendirse pueden hacerlo! ¡Pero cuando se tiene una batalla pokemon siempre se tiene que ir en serio!- El tono fuerte que usaba Brandon era característica suya. El único que parecía seguir su ritmo era el campeón de Kanto el cual volvía a comandar a su pokemon para que atacara a pesar de que sus esfuerzos eran en vano. Uno a uno sus compañeros se fueron incluyendo en la batalla que incluso sabiendo era imposible debían de seguir adelante sin rendirse tal como ese muchacho hacia.

Luego de un par de horas, los 4 entrenadores y sus pokemon todos yacían en el suelo, completamente exhaustos de todo lo que estuvieron entrenando. Su maestro en cambio seguía de pie mientras devolvía a sus leyendas.

-Este apenas es el primer día de nuestro entrenamiento. El próximo lunes tendremos nuestra primera batalla contra la escuela ninja. Todos los días entrenaremos antes del encuentro y el domingo tendrán libre para reponer fuerzas. A partir de mañana usaremos todo su equipo ya que me enfocare también en debilitarlos. El entrenamiento de hoy termino.- El campo era un caos, muros de hielo por aquí, cráteres hechos en la tierra por allá, parecía que una tempestad se apodero de ese pequeño bosque, el cerebro de la frontera volvía a la escuela dejando a los entrenadores cansados en el suelo.

-¿Esto seguirá mañana? Es una tortura….- Calem renegaba mientras jadeaba junto a su pokemon.

-Brandon fue suave con nosotros. La primera vez que entrene con él quede inconsciente, creo que es debido a la herida de mi brazo.- Sin siquiera darse cuenta, Clemont y su pokemon tenían espirales en sus ojos ya que ellos si cayeron desmayados.

-Ni en la policía me han exigido tanto…..estoy agotado.- Los tres entrenadores se colocaban de pie y Blake era el encargado de levantar al inventor inconsciente. Empezaron a caminar hacia la escuela a través del bosque. Ash en ese momento recordó las palabras de Serena y era el momento ideal de hablar con el policía.

-Oye Blake.-

-¿Qué sucede? ¡No vez que estoy agotado!-

-Tranquilo. Solo quería saber acerca de los pokemon que rescatamos en el orfanato. ¿Sabes de ellos?-

-Ellos fueron reasignados por mientras al Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Santalune mientras se espera que se tome una decisión acerca de qué centro de crianza mandarlos.-

-¿Crees que me puedes ayudar a visitar ese centro?-

-¿Por qué el interés Ash?-

-Es por Serena, desde que salimos del hospital note cierta aflicción en su rostro. Hasta hoy me confesó que era por un pequeño pokemon que conoció.- Calem no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación ya que tanto él como Rose fueron testigos de ello.

-Imagino que se refieren al pequeño Pancham. Yo también vi como ella se encariño con ese pokemon y al parecer el también de ella.-

-Ya veo, creo que leí eso en uno de los reportes sobre un pequeño pokemon con un caso de depresión alta. De acuerdo, déjame organizo todo y te aviso a lo mejor el viernes.

-¡Gracias Blake, te debo otra!-

-Me alegro que estés consciente que me debas más de una.-

-¿Por qué haces eso por Serena? Tú la ignoraste cuando ella te pidió ayuda ese día.- Una bala fue lanzada, el azabache observo como su rival lo confrontaba. El azabache sabía bien que tuvo culpa al haberla ignorado esa vez y aun se sentía culpable de ello. Se limito a suspirar un poco mientras observo a la cara a Calem.

-Tengo mis razones las cuales son privadas. Yo explique lo que paso a Serena y ella lo entendió.- Blake se limitaba a ser testigo de su discusión mientras Clemont también escuchaba en silencio.

-¿Acaso tus razones son más importantes que ella?-

-Lo son si es para protegerla de cualquier peligro. ¿Crees que la hubiese dejado ir si me hubiera enterado de todo lo que iba a ocurrir?-

-¿No entiendo porque lo haces entonces? Si no la quieres incluir en tu vida peligrosa entonces porque insistes en ayudarla e ilusionarla. ¿Es que acaso ella te interesa?- Aunque le doliera admitirlo, conocía los sentimientos de la chica y de alguna manera le indignaba que el denso que tenia frente suyo no aceptara lo que el anhelaba. La última vez que tuvieron esa conversación, Ash no supo qué hacer y apostaba por ganar como lo hizo en ese momento.

-Si Calem, ella me interesa. Serena me gusta.- Una mirada intensa fue suficiente para dar a entender que Ash Ketchum hablaba en serio.

" **Declaración de guerra. Luego de finalizar su primer entrenamiento con Brandon, el grupo seleccionado de Ciudad Lumiose también enfrentaba una crisis empática entre dos de sus integrantes. ¿Afectara el desempeño del grupo en el torneo inter colegial? Esta historia continuara…."**

/

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo del fic de nombre largo. Pues declaracion de guerra hecha! Tenia ganas de hacer esa escena y pues de alguna manera es el desquite de Ash por lo que sucedio la ultima vez. Luego de todo lo vivido podemos decir que lo tiene mas claro que antes. Queria demostrar el poderio de su maestro, creo que fue mas que suficiente en aplastarlos XD! Empezamos las nuevas arcas ya con este capitulo y el primer paso es capturar a Pancham para Serena! Espero les guste el capitulo y lamento la demora, tratare de acelerar entre capitulos, tal vez el buen clima empiece a ayudar XD! Ahora a los reviews OwO!**

 **Edtru23: Pues el motivo principal de dañar una escena romantica es que soy un troll XD! La segunda razon es porque aun siento que no estan listos del todo para comenzar en la historia. En el caso de Ash, a pesar de ser dominados por sus impulsos cuando esta con la chica aun tiene que aclarar muchas cosas. Serena por su parte debe de conocer mas del pasado del susodicho. Poco a poco gente XD! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Kaisito Hyodou: Blake es mi medio para ser troll XD! Yup, hay historia entre los dos chicos de Unova, habra un momento donde le dare protagonismo a ese evento pero bueno es de a poco tambien, hay que conectar las historias para brindarle sabor. Soy cruel cuando me lo propongo creeme XD. Lo bueno aun le falta jajajajajaja. La piedra pronto se vera que es...viene pronto. Gracias por el apoyo XD!**

 **CCSakuraforever: Poco a poco ira desarrollando la trama, espero te guste cada capitulo y gracias por tu apoyo!**

 **Angell0's: Interrupciones everywhere XD! Aun falta para el ansiado beso, soy de los que cocina a fuego lento jajajaja. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **HikaruRiv: El splash de la realidad XD! Para que veas que Blake puede ser aterrador cuando se lo propone o mejor dicho cuando esta en su modo trabajo. Despues de 37 capitulos creo que tendria que ser notorio XD! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **pxaviercm: Pobre Blake, le ha caido por mi culpa. Habran momentos azucarados pero el momento cuspide se cuando se va a dar. Hay que esperar un poco jajajajaja. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Sora: Si no dejara preguntas, dejaria de ser yo XD! El pasado de los dos chicos de Unova, es uno de los que quiero desarrollar. No todo podia ser risas con ellos dos y es ahi donde se ve el primer tramo de su relacion una algo compleja. Podriamos decir que Ash se sintio identificado. Se que me paso XD! Pero es necesario para brindar el trasfondo del porque el heroe de la historia no se volvio loco, como dice el Joker, solo una mal dia es necesario para que tu vida cambie por completo. Aun falta para la chica del pasado XD! Que seria de un supervillano sin su ninja respectivo? Para ese personaje tengo ideas interesantes creeme. Pues tus flechas no estan tan erradas, algunas tambalean mucho pero tienen su logica XD. Si te soy sincero, creo que llevamos como el 15 por ciento de la historia, no tengo un final concreto pero se que rumbo quiero brindarle a la historia. Hasta el momento podriamos decir que vamos en buen camino XD. Esa batalla de Showdown tiene que ser legendaria XD! Quede picado en el grupo de Amourfiction que lo hicieron con los juegos de Sol y Luna y yo como ser pobre XD! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Stryder Dammed Dan: Si te soy sincero, el arca fue bien emocional. Cuando escribi pues digamos que me inspire en un par de cosas. Con respecto a la musica, use OST de Gintama, creeme que es buenisimo para momentos tristes. Me alegro que te haya gustado y espero este capitulo tambien te agrade!**

 **Guest: En realidad no, la cantidad de X es al azar, es solo para dar a entender que no planeo soltar la sopa hasta nuevo aviso. No me gustaria ser tan obvio y tambien me da pereza escribir tantas X si el nombre es largo. Imagínate que se llamara Ermenegilda, serian un montón de X jajajajaja.**

 **Bueno gente y con esto me despido, espero les guste el capitulo! Ya-Ha!**


	39. Palabras que llegan al corazón

Capitulo 39: Palabras que llegan al corazón.

" **En nuestro capitulo anterior, Ash volvía a sus clases normales luego de ser dado de alta del hospital. No tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de acoplarse ya que su instructor los solicito para un combate de practica donde fueron barridos por completo. Luego del entrenamiento, una confrontación de sentimientos se suscitaba."**

Un silencio abrumador era lo que predominaba entre los chicos seleccionados de Lumiose. El sonido de los pequeños insectos del verano se escuchaba bajo el sol ardiente de medio día. Ash por primera vez admitía sus sentimientos abiertamente frente a sus amigos y rival el cual quedo impactado por tal confesión. Se confió demasiado, pensó que era un denso sin sentimientos cuando en realidad muy dentro de sí tenía oculto todo eso que jamás percibió.

-¿No hablaras en serio?-

-Yo hablo en serio Calem.-

-¡Tú no puedes!-

-Tienes razón, no puedo. Es difícil para mí tener estos sentimientos por ella sabiendo lo que soy en realidad. El hecho de que no pueda no significa que no sienta algo por ella y eso ni tú ni nadie lo podrá evitar.- Más sincero imposible, ahora todo tenía sentido para el kalosiano.

-¡Yo no pienso perder contra ti!-

-Y yo no pienso competir contra ti, ella no es un premio que eso te quede claro. Volvamos a clase ahora, nos deben de estar esperando.- Con otro silencio sepulcral, Ash caminaba adelantándose a ellos y dejándolos estupefactos con su confesión en especial al kalosiano que no se resignaba en perder.

Al llegar al salón de clases, fueron recibidos por sus amigos los cuales se asustaron al verlos todos sucios y casi mallugados. Ellos explicaban que era debido al entrenamiento y que no se preocuparan. La peli miel se acercaba en especial a Ash los cuales compartían sonrisas a la hora de conversar ante la mirada inquisidora de su rival.

Los días pasaron normalmente, a excepción para el grupo que entrenaba cruelmente bajo el tutelaje de Brandon el cual al ver la mejoría del brazo de Ash aumento el nivel de dureza y ahora Clemont se había desmayado.

-¡NOO! Tienen que mejorar en su cooperación, si ustedes siguen así no podrán contra el trabajo de equipo de sus rivales. ¡Son un grupo y deben de actuar como tal!- El grupo padecía un grave problema de comunicación en las peleas grupales ya que a pesar de tener buenas estrategias nunca concretaban su cometido y simplemente caían en errores hasta infantiles. Faltaba nada mas un fin de semana para el primer duelo intercolegial y tenían que llegar pulidos.

El viernes por la tarde al fin llego y todos en el salón salían a prisa para disfrutar su buen descanso. Ash se disponía a partir junto a Serena como ya se les había hecho costumbre pero antes de seguir adelante fue detenido por Blake con lo cual le indico a la joven que se adelantara para poder platicar con el policía encubierto cosa que ella acepto con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué necesitas Blake? ¿Acaso tienes más información de ese grupo?- El policía solo negaba con la cabeza cosa que molestaba al azabache el cual tenía ahora un sentimiento personal contra ellos luego de todo lo ocurrido.

-De hecho ya conseguí lo que me pediste. Pueden ir mañana hacia Ciudad Santalune para ir a visitar al pequeño Pancham.- La sonrisa del azabache se formo de oreja a oreja al ver que ya podía ayudar a Serena con lo que le agobiaba.

-¡Gracias Blake! ¡De veras gracias!- En ese momento el policía le brindo una pequeña tarjeta en su mano cosa que confundió al muchacho.

-Como sabrás, no puedo ir con ustedes ya que sería revelar mi verdadera profesión a Serena. Esta tarjeta servirá para que te identifiquen como mi subordinado.- Ante ese comentario el azabache frunció el ceño.

-¿Tu subordinado? ¿Qué rayos?-

-Si no quieres, puedo cancelar la cita.-

-¡Como cree comandante que negaría sus ordenes! ¡A sus ordenes comandante!- Blake reía ante lo fácil de controlar que era Ash y sus buenas intenciones.

-Tranquilo, es solo un protocolo para que no te cuestionen. Como sabrás, los medios han callado ese incidente por nuestra intervención.- El azabache no quería recordar esos eventos pero sabía que sería algo que cargaría hasta el fin de sus días.

-De veras gracias.-

-No te preocupes. Antes de que te vayas he querido conversar algo contigo pero debido al cansancio de los entrenamientos de Brandon no he podido tener el tiempo de hablarlo.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Sobre Serena. Lo que le dijiste a Calem se que es verdadero. ¿Podrás vivir con esos sentimientos ocultos para siempre?- Una pregunta directa la cual el kantoniano no espero jamás.

-No lo sé Blake, desde que llegue a la región Kalos y la conocí he tenido muchas experiencias con ella. Realmente la quiero mucho, pero tampoco quiero involucrarla en mis problemas. Si te soy sincero yo estoy confundido con todo esto.-

-Tarde o temprano tendrás que confrontar esa duda Ash.-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Solo confía en lo que te digo y te recomiendo que te prepares. Tómalo como un consejo de alguien que tiene más experiencia que tú en ese campo.- A veces la densidad de Ash dominaba su mente, los sentimientos de Serena eran obvios menos para él a pesar de que él sentía ya por ella. Ante esa duda, ambos salieron de su salón de clases.

Mientras los dos jóvenes conversaban, Serena y Clemont los esperaban en el parque de bicicletas, el joven inventor realmente parecía un zombi debido al enorme cansancio que tenía en su cuerpo.

-¿Tan difícil es su entrenamiento con el señor Brandon?-

-No te lo imaginas, realmente es una persona muy estricta….-

-¡Ánimos Clemont! ¡No puedes quedarte atrás!-

-Hago lo que puedo, pero al ver como esos tres son hábiles siento a veces que estoy muy detrás de ellos.- Las dudas del inventor eran verdaderas ya que a pesar de sus entusiasmo al batallar con ellos, poco a poco se daba cuenta que no cumplía el ancho con lo que ellos representaban. ¿Acaso seria un estorbo para ellos? Su autoestima no había sido del todo recuperada luego de los incidentes de hace un año y el conocía bien ese defecto en su ser.

-Clemont, no tienes que menospreciarte. ¡Eres una persona muy habilidosa yo lo sé!-

-Gracias Serena, tus palabras son muy valiosas.- La joven tenía que admitir que gracias a Ash su amistad con el inventor había vuelto a ser la misma al igual que con sus demás amigos y él. Esas eran las cosas que a ella le encantaban de su amado. En ese preciso instante de reflexión ella vio como Shauna y Calem iban hacia donde estaban ellos dos.

-¡Serena! ¡Qué bueno que te alcance!- La morena jadeaba al haber corrido los pasillos junto al kalosiano.

-¿Qué sucede Shauna?-

-Quería saber si estabas libre el día de mañana. Hace tiempo no salimos todos juntos y aprovechando que no tenemos mucha tarea quería que quedáramos.-

-Es una perfecta oportunidad para regresar a los viejos tiempos. ¿No lo crees Serena?- Calem estaba consciente de su estrategia, tendría un acercamiento a ella mañana, escuchar a Ash pronunciarse al respecto de sus sentimientos lo había asustado.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Es una estupenda idea! ¿Estás disponible mañana Clemont?- Serena no hizo caso a sus palabras más que a la idea de reunirse con todos sus amigos.

-Lo siento, yo tengo un trabajo pendiente con mi padre y no puedo acompañarlos.- Realmente, lo que hacia sus fines de semana es que se encerraba en su alcoba analizando los datos que Blake le confió. Su avance había sido lento y quería aprovechar el tiempo.

-Es una lástima Clemont. Avisemos a Trevor y a Tierno entonces.- Algo le pareció mal a la joven peli miel, Calem en ningún momento menciono a Ash o a Blake. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Como si los invocara con la mente, los dos entrenadores llegaban al pasillo donde todos platicaban acerca de su reunión.

-¡Ash!- La peli miel fue directamente hacia el kantoniano el cual la miro extrañado al ver su expresión de ilusión.

-¿Sucede algo Serena?-

-Los chicos estaban planeando salir mañana y me preguntaba si quisieras venir…- Con un poco de nervios y timidez la joven le preguntaba al joven que la hacía suspirar.

-Lo siento Serena, pero creo que ni tú ni yo podremos ir.- ¿Eh? Por lo general la peor respuesta que podía esperar la chica era un rechazo pero afirmar que ella no podía asistir le parecía muy poco usual.

-¿Por qué dices eso Ash?- Los amigos también quedaban viendo con curiosidad al joven mientras Calem empezaba a enojarse por dentro.

-Una sola palabra Serena, Pancham.- El corazón de la kalosiana dio un tremendo brinco de alegría y sorpresa al escuchar a Ash y rápidamente entendió sus intenciones. Fue rápidamente hacia sus amigos e inclino su cabeza en pose de disculpa.

-Lo lamento chicos, tendremos que posponer esa reunión. Tengo algo urgente que hacer con Ash mañana. ¡Prometo compensárselos!- Shauna ponía un rostro triste ante la negativa ya que ella deseaba pasar tiempo con todos pero quien estaba a punto de explotar era el kalosiano que apretaba sus dientes debido a la ira.

-Piensas acaso monopolizar a Serena…..-

-No es lo que crees, solo tenemos el día de mañana para ir con el pequeño. Pronto trasladaran a todos los pokemon a una ciudad más lejana y Serena quiere verlo una vez más. ¿No es así?- La chica asentía muy determinada y volvía a disculparse con todos ellos. Blake y Clemont observaba la escena desde otro ángulo al ser testigos de lo ocurrido hace unos días.

-¡Serena! ¡Es que acaso piensas!- Antes que el joven siguiera, Blake lo tomo del brazo aplicándole una llave haciéndolo que se retorciera de dolor.

-¡Calem! ¡Esto es realmente importante para mí y tú lo sabes bien!- La reacción de Serena fue la menos esperada, realmente se veía molesta con la actitud del peli negro.

-Pero Serena….-

-Vámonos Ash, es hora de ir a casa.- El kantoniano simplemente asentía y pedía disculpas a todos los presentes, el caso de Pancham era realmente importante para ella más que nada ahora. Ambos jóvenes desaparecieron en el horizonte mientras Ash pedaleaba para Serena.

-Calem, si te frustras o te enojas pierdes. Eso ya deberías de saberlo.- El inventor intentaba apaciguar la ira de su amigo el cual sufría de mal de amores. Este simplemente se fue corriendo lejos de todo y de todos.

-¡Calem!- Shauna intento seguirlo mientras corría tras de el dejando al policía y al inventor solos.

-¿Crees que se encuentre bien?-

-No creo que lo este, pero es algo que tiene que superar por su cuenta si desea crecer como persona.- El chico de lentes miraba a su amigo algo extrañado al ver su semblante de remembranza.

-Al parecer los 4 seleccionados somos una bolsa de problemas internos.- El inventor bromeaba a lo que el policía sonreía y se iban ambos a sus respectivos destinos.

En el camino hacia Pueblo Boceto, ambos jóvenes iban en silencio debido a los pensamientos y sentimientos que contenían en ese momento.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas Serena?- El azabache intentaba romper el hielo mientras Pikachu como era costumbre descansaba en el regazo de la joven, se sentía realmente preocupado por su reacción contra su amigo y como tal vez lo iba a tomar. Desde su confesión en el hospital sabia que el joven tenía sentimientos puros por la chica quien le acompañaba.

-En Pancham, si te soy sincera verlo asustado me conmovió mucho cuando lo conocí. Ese incidente debió de haberlo asustado más.-

-Según tengo entendido tuvo una experiencia con unos cazadores de la región.-

-Sus padres murieron tratando de protegerlo.-

-Ya veo, es una experiencia algo difícil de llevar.- Lo sabía por experiencia lo que era la muerte en su vida y entendía a la perfección los sentimientos del pequeño pokemon.

-Ash yo te agradezco lo que haces. No sé cómo hiciste para localizarlo pero de veras estoy agradecida. Quiero verlo una vez más antes que lo asignen a otro orfanato lejos de donde estoy.- El azabache sonreía ante los tiernos sentimientos de la chica.

-Si te soy sincero, yo no creo mucho en el adiós.-

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres Ash?-

-Cuando el corazón de un humano y un pokemon se vuelven uno, ni la distancia y ni e tiempo pueden separarlos. Estoy seguro que Pancham vio el tuyo y desea verte también.-

-¿En serio lo crees?-

-Claro que lo creo, si yo estuviese en su lugar pasaría por lo mismo…..- Metida de pata vespertina, los sentimientos de Ash se salieron de control y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no seguir, por suerte la joven escucho a medias pero lo suficiente para sonrojarse violentamente.

-¿Que…fue lo que dijiste Ash?-

-¡Di…je….que….pasaría lo mismo con cualquiera de mis pokemon! ¡Si eso dije!- Los nervios del chico le parecían realmente tiernos y decidió recompensarlo por sus palabras llenas de ánimo y valor abrazándolo por la espalda.

-¿Serena?-

-Gracias por animarme…..en serio te lo agradezco Ash.- A veces ni ella misma podía controlar el afecto hacia al azabache el cual lo recibía con gusto. Eran esos momentos donde ellos dos disfrutaban de su compañía mutua y donde sus corazones latían en sincronía.

=========Al día siguiente========

Serena estaba lista ya esperando al joven de las marcas Z en la parada de autobuses para ir a Ciudad Santalune. Ambos quedaron a través de mensajes en verse a las 8 de la mañana para partir y llegar a tiempo al lugar que Blake índico. Al parecer se encontraban en la estación de policía número 5 de Kalos la cual era la encargada de los pokemon del orfanato de Ciudad Lumiose el cual fue quemado por un incidente oculto entre las sombras que los medios no podía revelar. Ash llegaba corriendo junto a Pikachu listos y saludaban a la joven que los recibía con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Espero no haberte hecho esperar Serena!-

-Acabo de llegar no te preocupes. ¿Estás listo para partir?

-¡Por supuesto!- Ambos esperaron el autobús que no tardo en llegar a los pocos minutos. En el trayecto hacia la ciudad, la joven kalosiana pensaba mucho en dos cosas. La primera era en el pequeño pokemon preocupada en cómo debería de sentirse por todo el caos que ocurrió y lo segundo era en Ash y como había logrado ese contacto.

El joven campeón de Kanto por su parte observaba los alrededores ya que sería su primera vez de visita en esa ciudad. Como añoraba viajar nuevamente y conocer nuevos lugares. El tiempo pasaba y con ello la distancia a su destino se hacía corta. Al llegar a la entrada de la ciudad el joven kantoniano observo un camino parqueado en frente, le parecía extraño porque ese vehículo normal le llamo la atención, noto un logo algo extraño y… ¿nostálgico?

-¿Entregas Pidgeotto?-

-¿Dijiste algo Ash?- La peli miel observaba al muchacho concentrado en la vista de la ventana.

-¡No! ¡No es nada! Solo recordaba algo en voz alta…..-

-¿Seguro?-

-Lo estoy Serena descuida, ya estamos a punto de llegar.- En efecto, el autobús hizo parada en medio de la ciudad donde los dos jóvenes bajaron para ir a la estación de policía que Blake le brindo dirección.

-¿Has venido antes a esta Ciudad?- Ambos estaba parados en medio de la plaza observando los alrededores.

-Un par de veces con mi mamá pero descuida conozco muy bien aquí. ¿Dónde tenemos que ir ahora?-

-Según mi contacto, donde tenemos que ir es a la estación de policía 5.-

-¡No estamos lejos de ahí! ¡Vamos!- En un acto de reflejo y emoción la chica tomaba el brazo de Ash y ambos corrían hacia su destino, en esos momentos la joven quería ver de nuevo a ese pequeño pokemon con muchas ganas.

No fue mucho el tiempo que tardaron en localizar el lugar y en efecto llegaron a la comisaría que buscaban. Sin perder el tiempo ambos entraron y vieron que solo había una oficial Jenny en la recepción cosa que les pareció extraño.

-Buenos días oficial Jenny.- Los chicos se acercaban a la mujer policía la cual los recibía con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días chicos. ¿Se les ofrece algo?-

-Venimos a visitar a uno de los pokemon que fueron traídos acá luego del incidente de Ciudad Lumiose.- La oficial los quedo viendo extrañado y al parecer estaba a punto de brindar una negativa hasta el momento que Ash la interrumpió antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Lo siento si venimos de improviso, pero traemos un permiso.-

-¿Un permiso?- Tanto Serena como la oficial quedaban viendo raro al joven. Ash en ese momento saco de sus bolsillos una tarjeta, la misma que el oficial Arata le brindo y se la entrego a la oficial Jenny. Ella procedió a leerla y el gesto de negatividad cambio a uno de aceptación.

-Fuimos informados de su visita por su superior. Síganme e iremos hacia donde ellos se encuentran.- La alegría de Serena desbordaba al ver como lograban su cometido pero su curiosidad también era bastante.

-¿Tu superior Ash? ¿A qué se refirió con eso?-

-El amigo que te dije que me consiguió este permiso tuvo que colocarme como su subordinado, es un pequeño protocolo y era la única manera de que nos permitieran llegar ya que el tema del orfanato es muy delicado.-

-Ya veo, eres una caja de sorpresas Ash.- El azabache rascaba su mejilla mientras seguían a la oficial Jenny. Llegaron a una zona de la comisaria que parecía ser un patio grande para que los pokemon vivieran al aire libre mientras eran reasignados. Muchos de ellos reconocieron a la joven con quien vivieron esa aventura y todos se acercaban a ella muy feliz de verla de nuevo. Ash y Pikachu observaban la escena con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro también de verlos chicos. ¿Saben donde se encuentra Pancham?- Ella volteo a ver a todos lados y de repente vio una silueta debajo de la sombra de un árbol, al ver que era Pancham su corazón brinco de alegría y ella procedió a caminar suavemente hacia el pequeño.-

-¿Pancham?- Al escuchar la dulce voz de la chica, el pequeño oso pokemon volteo a ver y una enorme sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro y como si de un rayo y alegría y esperanza se tratara corrió a toda prisa a abrazar a Serena la cual lo recibía muy gustosa.

-¡Me alegro de volver a verte Pancham!- La chica no podía de dejar de desbordar alegría.

-¡Cham! ¡Cham!- El pequeño oso pokemon se aferraba a ella felizmente. Desde aquel incidente en Ciudad Lumiose pudo abrir su corazón a un humano y fue gracias a ella y la bondad que percibía dentro de la kalosiana.

-¿Así que este es Pancham?- Ash se acerco también hacia donde ellos dos estaban reunidos, el pokemon al verlo tuvo bastante miedo y se escondió entre los brazos de Serena.

-No tengas miedo Pancham, Ash fue quien hizo que nos reuniéramos nuevamente, te aseguro que no te hará daño.- El azabache se arrodillo frente a ellos dos y brindo la mano al pequeño tipo lucha.

-Un placer conocerte, Serena me hablo mucho de ti y me dijo lo fuerte y genial que eres….y veo que tiene razón.- El pokemon observaba al chico, por algún extraño motivo podía confiar en él y no entendía el porqué de la situación. En su interior sentía la empatía del ser humano. ¿Por qué se debía? No lo entendía ya que por inercia propia brindo su pata hacia el entrenador experimentado.

-Cham…..-

-¡Pika!- El roedor eléctrico también se acercaba para brindarle confianza.

-No puedo creer que Pancham no se esconda de ustedes. Todo este tiempo hemos intentado ayudarle pero siempre se rehusaba con todos nosotros. Ahora entiendo porque lo enviaron a esta situación, la explicación del oficial Arata era correcta.- ¿Arata? La peli miel al escuchar ese apellido familiar volteo a ver a Ash con una cara llena de sospecha. El joven solamente se daba una palmada imaginaria en la cara.

-¡Claro! ¡Para eso nos trajeron!- Su sonrisa era nerviosa mientras Serena lo encaraba a que le dijera la verdad solo con la mirada. Esta vez no te ibas a escapar Ketchum era lo que ella pensaba.

-¿Por cierto, porque la estación se encuentra vacía el día de hoy? Imagino que hay más oficiales para la ciudad.-

-Hace poco recibimos una denuncia acerca de robo de pokemon.-

-¿Robo?- Ambos chicos se expresaron al escuchar a la oficial revelar la situación.

-Estamos investigando por toda la ciudad ya que al parecer según nuestras sospechas podrían ser cazadores pokemon.- Al escuchar esa palabra Ash tuvo un gesto de ira mientras que Serena se preocupaba por lo que Pancham había vivido.

La mañana paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya que era hora de almorzar, Serena aprovecho para alimentar al pokemon del cual ella sentía afecto ya que al abrazarlo noto que estaba algo delgado. Ash por su parte se sentía intranquilo por una extraña razón, por todo lo que la oficial le había relatado tenía una corazonada en su pecho pero no podía descifrar su sentir.

En ese preciso instante, la oficial Jenny recibió un reporte de una trifulca que estaba dando en la plaza central de la ciudad. De inmediato ella fue hacia al lugar dejando a los dos jóvenes al cuidado de la comisaria. Al parecer era una discusión entre pandillas como últimamente se ha dado en todas las ciudades aledañas a Ciudad Lumiose.

 _"_ _Fase 1 completada jefe…."_

" _Continua con la siguiente parte…"_

-¿Crees que eso pase a mayores Ash?-

-No siento que haya problema si la oficial Jenny está a cargo.- En ese momento Ash sentía demasiada familiaridad con la sucesión de eventos. Algo realmente estaba mal según su corazonada.

-Serena, iré a cerrar la puerta de la comisaria. Reúne a los pokemon para que vayan adentro, estoy seguro que la oficial Jenny no tendrá inconveniente.- La chica observo la preocupación en el rostro de su amado el cual sudaba frio con todo lo que sucedía.

-¿Todo está bien Ash?-

-Solo quiero ser precavido. Te espero adentro mientras aseguro dentro.- El azabache se dio prisa en entrar para poder asegurar a todos los pokemon y a la joven a su cuidado con Pikachu como su ayuda. Poco a poco tenia remembranzas de este tipo de sucesos, los había experimentado durante viajes y recientemente en Pueblo Paleta antes de partir a Kalos.

-¿Qué crees que le sucede a Ash Pancham?- El osito pokemon negaba con la cabeza ya que se encontraba igual de confuso. Antes que ella pudiese comenzar con lo que le pidió el azabache una pequeña esfera fue lanzada desde las afueras la cual un pequeño Weepinbell del grupo empezó a curiosear con sus hojas. La esfera empezó a arrojar humo negro que envolvió todo el patio sorprendiendo a los pokemon y a Serena.

-¡Que está pasando!- La joven gritaba de sorpresa cuando vio como un par de siluetas las cuales empezaban a enjaular a todos los pokemon a su cuidado. Ella en ese instante vio el rostro de uno de los hombres que estaban asaltando la comisaria. En un acto de reflejo ella aun con Pancham entre las manos lo arrojo a unos arbustos mientras recibía un golpe en el cuello dejándola inconsciente.

-¿Qué hacemos con esta chica?-

-Llévala también, podemos deshacernos de ella en el camino, ella vio nuestros rostros y nos podrían capturar por su culpa. ¡Andando!-

Dentro de la comisaria, Ash pudo escuchar todo el caos que había afuera mientras observaba el humo negro que cubría el patio. Es en ese momento que recordó que vivió un evento similar. ¡Eran cazadores pokemon! Ese modus operandi lo conocía por alguna extraña razón, se disponía a ir a auxiliar a Serena y a los pokemon cuando de repente un Weavile destrozo la puerta de entrada de la comisaria tratando de atacarlo con una cuchillada para matarlo. Por suerte Pikachu pudo interceptar el golpe con su cola de hierro.

-¡Que rayos! ¡Como rayos estas vivo!- Ash observo el rostro tapado por una bufanda de uno de los cazadores pokemon. Vio en lo que parecía un símbolo que reconocía de viajes del pasado.

-¿J? ¡No! ¡Pikachu no tenemos tiempo! ¡Tacleada de Voltios contra Weavile!- El roedor con toda su potencia fue a impactar contra el pokemon de hielo golpeándolo brutalmente y lanzándolo contra el cazador dejándolo inconsciente en el acto. Luego de ello corrió a prisa hacia afuera y en un acto de reflejo libero a Snivy para que la ayudara.

-¡Usa Tormenta de Hojas para dispersar todo el humo!- La pequeña tipo planta hizo un enorme huracán de hojas mandando el humo hacia al cielo y dispersándolo. Lo peor que temía se hacia una realidad, todos los pokemon incluyendo a Serena ya no estaban. Vio como los arbustos empezaron a moverse y vio como Pancham salió de ahí completamente preocupado y triste por el destino de su amiga. ¿Acaso volvía a repetirse su tragedia? Sus ganas de vivir desaparecían poco a poco debido al impacto emocional que sentía pero de repente sintió unas manos cálidas y empáticas en sus hombros.

-¡Pancham! ¡Estás bien! ¿Dónde se llevaron a Serena?- Tanto Pikachu y Snivy también preguntaban al compañero el cual aun estaba en shock por todo lo que sucedió.

-Cham…- Sus lágrimas estaban a punto de brotar….

-¡PANCHAM! ¡No tenemos tiempo para entristecernos! ¡Serena se encuentra en peligro! ¡Ella es la persona que te protegió en el orfanato!-

-¡Cham! ¡Cham!- No importa si no podía entender a ciencia cierta lo que decía, sus sentimientos eran claros para Ash. Le indicaba que era su culpa y que ella no merecía eso. ¿Qué podía hacer un pequeño pokemon como él?

-¡Tus padres se sacrificaron para que vivieras y fueras feliz! ¡Ellos escogieron tu vida antes que la suya misma para que conocieras a varios amigos en tu camino! ¡¿Desperdiciaras lo que tus padres hicieron!? ¡¿Desperdiciaras lo que Serena hizo para que estuvieras bien!? ¡Devuélvele el favor y ve a salvarla! ¡Nosotros te ayudaremos!-

-¡Pika!-

-¡Snivy!-

Como si varios rayos de luz perforaran la oscuridad de su corazón, las palabras de Ash dispersaban la duda y el temor de su alma. El pequeño pokemon cambio su rostro de desesperación por uno de determinación. ¿Qué tenía esa persona que le motivaba a hacer lo imposible?

-¡Pancham!- A su propio estilo, su rugido era señal clara de que quería ayudar a su primera amiga humana, a aquella que le devolvió la calidez que perdió de su madre.

-¡Lo lograremos! ¡Andando!- Tanto Ash y los pokemon restantes corrieron hacia afuera de la comisaria donde la oficial Jenny los intercepto.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?!-

-¡No hay tiempo! ¡Vaya adentro de la comisaria! ¡Uno de los malhechores que hicieron todo esto esta inconsciente y arréstelo!- El azabache en ese momento lo único que pudo hacer fue tomar la motocicleta de la oficial mientras los tres pequeños pokemon se montaban junto a él. Pikachu y Snivy en sus hombros y Pancham en su regazo.

-¡Espera! ¡Eso es propiedad de la policía!- El azabache acelero hacia las afueras de la ciudad hacia el Bosque de Santalune donde recordó aquel camión que estaba en la entrada. En Kalos no había marca de la famosa compañía de Entregas Pidgeotto originaria de Kanto. ¿Cómo lo sabía? El había pedido un objeto de su hogar hace unos días y le mencionaron que el servicio no estaba disponible en Kalos por lo tanto esperaba a su madre que lo llevara con ella cuando volviera a Kalos de su viaje.

-¡Aguanta Serena! ¡Iremos en tu ayuda!- El motor de la motocicleta rugía mostrando los ideales en rescatar a la joven kalosiana.

 **"** **Un nuevo problema ocurría en la región de Kalos. Nuestro héroe iba a toda velocidad en búsqueda de recuperar a los pokemon secuestrados y a Serena que se vio involucrada en el acontecimiento. ¿Cuál es el objetivo real de los cazadores misteriosos? Esta historia continuara…."**

/

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo mas del fic de nombre largo. Pues de un evento caotico a otro XD! Creo que los protagonistas no tienen descanso. No brinde este suceso para no brindar spoilers. Lamento la tardanza con el capitulo tambien, ha sido una semana bien trabajada pero espero ahora ya volver a mi ritmo normal. Pensaba hacerlo un solo capitulo pero siento que me iba mas en tardar en postear y pues ya deseo terminar el tercer fic ya que estoy cerca de ello. Espero les guste el capitulo! Ahora a responder reviews! OwO!**

 **leonix644: Pues es bien pesado XD! Brandon es asi de estricto por decirlo asi. Con respecto a Regigigias...aun lo estoy pensando. Podria hacer un evento en la historia para ese pokemon o ahi vere, por los momentos no es claro. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Angell0's: A veces me pasa, por lo general es cuando mi mente anda en modo avion debido al cansancio XD! Espero te guste el capitulo!**

 **CCSakuraforever: Es un capitulo para comenzar ya los nuevos desafios, pronto ira mejorando poco a poco. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Sora: Yup #CivilWarStarted XD! Aunque uno lleva clara desventaja, aunque como dicen, nunca se sabe lo que un rato acorralado puede hacer contra su cazador en desesperación.**

 **Si soy sincero, esos momentos se me hacen tan naturales de escribir, por eso me encanta la pareja en si.**

 **Por lo general asi son los grupos, te juzgan hasta exprimirte. La adolescencia es una etapa cruel.**

 **La mencione en ese extracto como de las que conocia el hecho no que estaba presente, a veces pasa esos deslices, me toca releer para asegurarme de las cosas XD!**

 **Yup! Screw the rules I have 3 Regis XD! Bueno su nivel se compara al de Diantha, creo que es normal hacer que los haga pure XD! Fueron combinaciones simples lo admito. Pero necesitas complejidad cuando tienes 3 bulldozers? XD!**

 **El capitulo de Pancham se puso reintenso he de admitir, queria hacer algo genial antes de la primera batalla intercolegial y esto vino. Con respecto al conflicto de sentimientos, pueda que afecte pero no de sobremanera. Oye si no dejara Cliffhanger no se vende esta historia, mira este cliffhanger de calidad Papu por ejemplo XD.**

 **Tendremos esa batalla! Jajajajaja! Ya tengo equipo ideal tanto en simples como en dobles XD! Entiendo la ocupacion, estoy en las mismas XD! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **HikaruRiv: Claro que no es facil, tiene 3 Bulldozer! XD! Yup va a afectar de cierta manera, pero habra desarrollo creelo jajajaja. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Kaisito Hyoudou: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo y espero este sea mejor. XD! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Agradezco la paciencia que le tienen a su humilde servidor, espero les guste el capitulo! Ya-Ha!**


	40. Mientras estemos de pie,nada te sucederá

Capitulo 40: Mientras estemos de pie, nada te sucederá.

" **En nuestro capitulo anterior, nuestro héroe junto a Serena visitaban Ciudad Santalune en búsqueda del pequeño pokemon con el cual la joven entablo una conexión en el orfanato pokemon. En medio de su visita, cazadores furtivos asaltaron la comisaria secuestrando a la peli miel en el proceso. Con apoyo de Pancham y sus pokemon, Ash conducía a toda velocidad para alcanzar a los cazadores pokemon."**

La joven peli miel recién abría sus ojos, su cabeza era un revoltijo y dolía mucho. ¿Qué era lo que sucedía? Ella de pronto recordó de golpe todo lo sucedido y al sentir unas cuerdas alrededor de su cuerpo hizo memoria que ella había sido secuestrada por cazadores pokemon. Su último pensamiento fue el haber salvado a Pancham al tirarlo a unos arbustos y luego ella desmayo. Ella volteo a ver a todos lados y pudo ver como los pokemon que acompañaban tenían semblantes de tristeza encerrados en sus jaulas al igual que ella estaba encerrada en ese camión en movimiento.

-¿Se encuentran todos bien?- La joven trataba de calmar a todos los pequeños que trataban de ver esperanza en la joven. Ella intento con todas sus fuerzas soltarse pero le resultaba inútil ya que los amarres de sus cuerdas eran fuertes. Al final tuvo que desistir ya que le era imposible. Por suerte ese día tuvo que dejar a Fennekin en casa también ya que pensaba solo hacer esa una pequeña visita, ella realmente hizo bien en desistir de traerla ya que ella seria vendida también por esos sujetos. ¿Qué es lo que harían con ella? No tenía la más mínima idea pero según los documentales que ella vio tal vez alguna vez en televisión, a los cazadores pokemon se les consideraba criminales.

-Ash….- Ella suspiraba, por alguna extraña y loca razón ella percibía la preocupación del joven. Incluso con la lejanía. Si era sincera con la situación, era imposible esperar su ayuda ya que esto era una situación de otro nivel, pero su esperanza aun ahí estaba. ¿Por qué? Ni ella misma lo sabía.

Al mismo tiempo, Ash aceleraba como loco la motocicleta que pidió prestada de la oficial Jenny, iba tras la pista de ese camión repartidor falso y realmente le estaba costando localizarlo. ¿Acaso esos tipos se esfumaron?

-¡Pikapi!-

-¡Cham! ¡Cham!-

Ambos pokemon señalaban un camión que se dirigía a la salida de la ciudad. Ash sonrió al ver su objetivo de cerca y acelero para poder pisar los talones de esos sujetos. Los sentimientos del campeón juvenil eran varios. El primero era preocupación por la joven ya que corría inmenso peligro, ira ya que esos tipos se atrevieron a mezclarla con sus atrocidades y por ultimo determinación por rescatarla.

-Tendremos que tomar un camino alterno. No podemos dejar que nos vean ya que pensaran que somos la policía. Piensa Ash…- Una pequeña carretera era el único tramo de acceso hacia el Bosque de Santalune y lo difícil de la situación es que no podía acercarse lo suficiente, es en ese momento que tuvo una magnífica idea pero requería precisión de Snivy.

-Snivy, necesito que te concentres y hagas lo que te diga. Necesito que dispares una de tus drenadoras a una de las llantas para poder puncharla.- La pequeña inicial tipo planta asentía positiva que podría lograr lo encomendado. Ella ya había estado en ese tipo de situaciones y recordar como su entrenador la salvo era suficiente determinación para ella para ayudar.

===Pensamientos Snivy===

"¿ _Lista para tu tratamiento? Nuestro jefe fue específico al darnos instrucciones de inyectarte con su invento." Desde que nací siempre fui criada con el conocimiento de que los humanos eran crueles y despiadados. Cuando me secuestraron y mataron a toda mi familia, mi resentimiento solamente creció al punto de querer incluso vengarme de cualquier humano que viese en mi vida. Veía a varios pokemon sin vida, enjaulados en medio de la putrefacción de la muerte. ¿Ese era mi destino? Poco a poco me resignaba…_

 _"_ _¡No!" La silueta de una persona extraña invadía ese complejo escondido en bosque verde. Mi captor y yo caímos al suelo y de repente pude ver los ojos de ese humano. ¿Buscaba matarme también? Cuando reaccione, estuve entre sus brazos sin siquiera poder protestar. Al sentir como me apretaba contra su pecho me confortaba. Volvimos a caer al suelo pero él me protegía de las patadas sin piedad que recibía._

"¡ _Maldito chico! ¡Porque rayos no te mueres!" Ver el sufrimiento de mi entrenador al resistir múltiples golpes en su torso de esos granujas me confundían. Era claro que vivía un dolor intenso debido a tantos golpes pero sus ojos seguían determinados a protegerme._

 _"_ _¡Resiste! ¡Snivy estarás a salvo conmigo! ¡Resiste conmigo! ¡Juntos podemos hacerlo!- Esas palabras me llenaban de calor, era una sensación nueva en mi vida. Quien era ese humano me pregunte en ese entonces ya que era la primera vez que experimentaba la bondad de uno de ellos._

 _Gracias a su habilidad y a la ayuda de una persona que nunca supe quien era, salimos de esa situación. Conocía las costumbres de los seres humanos de capturarnos en pequeñas esferas. Era obvio que buscaría atraparme para añadirme a su colección._

 _"_ _¡Estas ahora a salvo Snivy! Puedes vivir en bosque verde de ahora en adelante o si necesitas ayuda podemos hacer algo con el Profesor Oak y mandarte a Unova. ¡Ahora eres libre! ¡Ya puedes vivir feliz!" ¿Libre? No buscaba acaso… Esas palabras llenaron mi alma de vida, me brindaron la esperanza que perdí en ese largo viaje entre regiones. Los ojos de sus pokemon contenían alegría inmensa y pura al estar a su lado. ¿Acaso tan genial era vivir al lado de un humano como este chico? Mi libertad al final fue utilizada para estar al lado de este chico y de su vida. Es por eso que entiendo los sentimientos de este pokemon, conocer a un humano puede llegar a brindarte una conexión que jamás volverás a experimentar con alguien más. ¡Yo voy a ayudar con toda mi determinación! ¡La misma que Ash me regalo!_

 _===Presente===_

La pequeña tipo planta se concentro lo suficiente y lanzo una semilla drenadoras hacia a una de las llantas traseras del camión la cual hizo un agujero logrando que se desinflara lentamente.

-¡Bien hecho!- Ash agradeció el esfuerzo de su amiga la cual orgullosa aceptaba el halago. Pancham observaba la conexión de los pokemon de ese humano y realmente lo llenaba de curiosidad si vivir con ellos era realmente tan malo. El camión en cambio empezaba a detenerse debido a la llana desinflada. Ash y los pokemon aprovecharon en esconderse entre los arbustos donde el azabache pensaba en una estrategia para salvar a la joven y a todos los pokemon secuestrados.

-Chicos, tenemos ahora que ser cautelosos. Tengo una idea, pero necesito que todos ustedes me ayuden con ello.- Todos ellos asentían mientras observaban como dos sujetos salían de la parte delantera y primero se dedicaron a escuchar que harían.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Simplemente perfecto! ¡Esto era lo último que nos faltaba y otra vez por tu culpa!- Uno de los cazadores parecía estar renegando de su precaria situación. Era un tipo alto y delgado con una pequeña barba de chico.

-¡No es mi culpa! ¡Vamos muy tarde con nuestra entrega! ¡Sabes muy bien que nuestra jefa nos cortara la paga si llegamos tarde a Ciudad Fluxus!- El segundo parecía ser un hombre bajito y regordete con una pequeña cicatriz en su mejilla.

-Les dije a todos que era mala idea escapar por esta ruta. ¡Donde rayos también esta Biff! Debió de haber matado a ese mocoso que estaba dentro de la comisaria.-

-Ahora que lo dices, se ha tardado demasiado. ¿Crees que fue capturado?-

-No lo sé, pero de todos modos tenemos que revisar la mercancía.-

-¿Qué harás con la chica?- En ese momento, el hombre delgado saco una pistola de su bolsillo y rio sádicamente a su amigo.

-Matarla por supuesto. Sabes que la ventaja de este trabajo es que puedo saciar mi sed de sangre, ya sea con pokemon o con humanos.- Las alarmas de Ash se dispararon al presenciar todo. Pancham al ver lo que iba a suceder decidió ir hacia ellos pero fue detenido por la mano de Ash y por Snivy. El pequeño estaba sorprendido por su reacción pero al verlos bien observó como los tres apretaban los dientes al tratar de resistir sus impulsos. Comprendió que no debía de ser imprudente y esperar el momento que Ash esperaba.

-Aun no entiendo como un tipo sádico como tú trabaja bajo nuestra jefa.-

-Eso es sencillo, ella lo es más que yo.- Con ese comentario, el hombre delgado y alto abría la puerta lentamente de la parte trasera del camión. Serena pudo percibir la luz que invadía su oscura prisión y observo como uno de los hombres que la secuestraron se dirigía hacia ella.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-

-Lo siento por incluirla en este predicamento bella princesa, pero como sabrá nosotros somos profesionales en la cacería pokemon.- Luego de ese comentario el hombre arrojo hacia afuera a la chica que aun estaba amarrada impactando fuerte contra el suelo.

-¡Eso no es profesional! ¡Eso es ilegal!- A pesar del dolor que sentía ella aun se oponía con determinación.

-Detalles pequeños que se sacrifican por la emoción del deporte, pero aun así estoy feliz de que haya intervenido el día de hoy, gracias a que usted quiso jugar con nosotros podre ejercer mi segundo pasatiempo.- El hombre balanceaba su pistola usando su dedo cosa que asustaba a la chica. ¿La quería matar? Era lo único que podía percibir.

-Oye Wedge, el Pancham que teníamos en la lista no está…..- Esas palabras sorprendieron al sádico cazador que de inmediato fue a verificar.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Nuestra jefa nos ordeno a ese pokemon en específico! ¡El mercado negro de Sinnoh paga muy bien por pokemon de Kalos! ¿Qué más podía faltar? Tendremos que volver por él después, ya van dos veces que se nos escapa.- ¡Dos veces! Los ojos de Serena mostraron el impacto de esa frase. ¿Ellos dos eran los responsables de…..?

Pancham al escuchar esa confesión sintió una tremenda ira a lo cual el azabache intento apaciguar. ¿Ellos eran los responsables de su dolor?

" _¡Nidoking! ¡Destruye todos esos árboles! ¡Si cualquier pokemon intenta detenerte acabalo!" Se escuchaban además de los azotes del enorme pokemon, disparos de armas los cuales al parecer mataban a los pokemon que intentaban defenderse. Los Pangoro que salieron a defender a su manada fueron asesinados uno por uno o debido al veneno o a las balas de los cazadores. Tal como Serena lo hizo, la madre del pequeño Pancham lo escondió en unos arbustos llenos de espinas para que ellos no pudiese verifica si él estaba ahí._

 _"_ _¡Nidoking! ¡Acabalas! ¡Golpe al cuello!" Los gritos de dolor de su madre eran su trauma, sus lágrimas se deslizaban sobre sus mejillas al ver como ese terrible Nidoking mataba a su madre. Quería gritar, quería expresar ese dolor que sentía…pero no podía…..o la muerte de su madre seria en vano._

 _Cuando todo se calmo, observo como todo lo que era su hogar estaba destruido. Eran las ruinas de su niñez y de su inocencia. En medio de la lluvia que intentaba calmar su dolor el pequeño gritaba con todo su ser la pérdida de sus seres queridos. En medio de su dolor, vago por los bosques tratando de encontrar venganza hasta que sus fuerzas sucumbieron y cayó en medio de la carretera abatido física y mentalmente._

 _Cuando despertó, se encontraba en un lugar extraño pero que para su desgracia personal, estaba lleno de humanos los cuales detestaba. Día tras día, noche tras noche, el intento con todas sus fuerzas escapar. No aceptaba bocado de nadie y tampoco la gentileza hipócrita que percibía. Eso al menos pensó hasta que….._

 _"_ _¿Por qué no comes?" Vio los ojos de esa joven los cuales lo miraban con una calidez tan comparable como la de su madre. ¿Por qué tenía esa mirada hacia él? ¿Acaso era lastima? No lo entendía honestamente. Durante todo ese incidente donde humanos volvían a atacar, observo como ella no lo soltaba en ningún momento y usando todas sus fuerzas le protegía. ¿Por qué lo protegía? La calidez de esa joven al final fue lo suficiente para volver a creer….al menos en ella. Ahora tenía a un amigo suyo inspirándole confianza para salvarla y conocer esa verdad era dolorosa….pero….ahora tenía un objetivo más importante._

-¡Porque hicieron eso! ¡Ese pequeño Pancham perdió a sus padres por su culpa! ¡Porque no lo dejan en paz!- Las lagrimas de la chica salían a cantaros debido a que comprendía ese dolor más que nadie, su madre y ella conocían el sentimiento de perder a un ser querido. No pudo seguir reclamando ya que el cazador coloco la pistola en su mentón.

-No tiene que preocuparse por nada princesa. Usted posiblemente se unirá a ellos y podrá decirles que su hijo fue vendido por un alto precio.- A pesar del dolor que sentía, no importando el miedo que esos dos le imponían, su mirada no bajaba y desafiaba incluso a la muerte en ese momento. El hombre bajito miraba la escena mientras intentaba cambiar la llanta.

-¡No se saldrán con la suya!-

-¿Y quién va a detenernos? ¿La policía? ¿Ese chico que te acompañaba? De seguro está preocupado y no sabe qué hacer porque no estás. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor podemos brindarle el mismo tratamiento que haremos contigo…..si es que ya no está muerto.- El hombre acercaba su rostro a la chica tratándola de intimidar pero no conto con algo, la kalosiana golpeo su nariz de un frentazo, el sujeto tocó una fibra sensible y ese era Ash.

-¡Princesa malcriada! ¡Ahora mismo te enviare al otro mundo!- Antes que pudiese jalar el gatillo, una silueta pequeña embistió al hombre con mucha fuerza incluso al punto de hacerlo escupir sangre. Serena abrió de par en par los dos ojos al ver que era Pancham que se colocaba frente suyo abriendo sus dos brazos para defenderla.

-¿Pancham? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Tienes que salir de aquí!- De repente escucho el grito del otro cazador bajito y vio como una enredadera lo envolvía completamente.

-No creo que quiera irse sin ti Serena.- En ese momento, la persona que ella más anhelaba salía entre los arbustos. Su alegría desbordaba al ver como él la había seguido hasta alcanzarla.

-¡Ash!- Su grito contenía emoción al ver que Snivy llegaban liberándola de sus amarres e incorporándose.

-¿Qué rayos? ¡Mocoso! ¡Eres el tipejo que Biff se dedicaría en matar!-

-Digamos que Biff tenía que tomar una siesta. Ahora ya que estoy aquí, me gustaría tener el tratamiento que tanto querían para mí y Serena.-

-¡Mocoso presuntuoso! ¡Ahora mismo te volare los sesos!- Y una vez más, antes de jalar el gatillo, ahora era Pikachu que destrozaba literalmente el arma del sujeto usando su cola de acero.

-¡Pika!- El roedor eléctrico se colocaba frente a su amigo en pose defensiva listo para apoyar a todos los presentes, Snivy y Pancham se colocaban junto a Ash todos frente a la peli miel que observaba todo lo que su amado hacia.

\- Mientras estemos de pie, nada te sucederá Serena.- Al escucharlo su sonrojo fue aumentando gradualmente, volteo a ver a Pancham que tenía una determinación inquebrantable viendo hacia el frente protegiéndola.-

-¡Biggs! ¡Libérate de esa enredadera! ¡Vamos a aplastar a estos chiquillos! ¡Nidoking, sal al ataque!- Un poderoso pokemon veneno bajos las ordenes del sádico asesino rugía para acabar con la vida de quien estuviese en frente.

 **-** Este día cada vez está peor Wedge. ¡Gastrodon sal a apoyar!- Un tipo acuático con un rostro tan perezoso como el de su dueño aparecía.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos Serena. Sal con Pancham y ve a la comisaria a avisar a la oficial Jenny. Yo los mantendré ocupados.- Serena escuchaba a su amado pero era la primera vez que ella no estaba de acuerdo, luego de haber escuchado lo que esos sujetos hicieron, ella no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

-¡No Ash! ¡Yo también me quedo! ¡No pienso dejarte ni a ti ni a Pancham! ¡Si vamos a regresar lo haremos juntos! ¿Estás también de acuerdo no es así Pancham?- El osito asentía determinado a ayudarlos a ambos tal como hicieron por él. Ash al verla toda decidida simplemente sonrió ya que aunque él quisiera discutir, siempre perdería contra Serena.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Entonces los dos juntos acabaremos con estos sujetos y regresaremos a casa!- La chica ahora se colocaba a la par de ellos mientras el rugido de Nidoking indicaba el inicio de la batalla.

===Ash/Serena vs. Wedge/Biggs===

-¡Nidoking! ¡Utiliza Bomba Lodo!- El poderoso tipo veneno lanzaba una gárgara de liquido venenoso hacia todo el grupo de pokemon.

-¡Pikachu! ¡Pártela con Cola de Hierro!- El roedor eléctrico como era habitual en su estilo de lucha destrozaba a la mitad la bola venenosa la cual al impactar al suelo observo cómo este cambiar de color purpura.

 _"_ _Este Nidoking es venenoso, por lo general ellos utilizan Potencia Bruta, tenemos que atacarlo a distancia."_

-¡Gastrodon! ¡Rayo de Hielo!- El tipo agua lanzaba su energía gélida directa a Pikachu. Serena solo observaba como Ash luchaba mientras ella intentaba descifrar como ayudarlo. El panda en ese momento salto a la par de de Pikachu, con su mirada dio a entender que también quería luchar. Empezó a cargar energía de su pata, listo para atacar. La peli miel en cambio reconoció ese ataque.

-¡Pancham! ¡Pulso Oscuro!- El rayo de hielo impacto con el de oscuridad, eso lo aprovecho Snivy para contraatacar.

-¡Utiliza Hojas Navaja sobre Gastrodon!- La pequeña tipo planta lanzo varias hojas filosas las cuales impactaban sobre el tipo agua y tierra dándole un golpe súper critico.

-¡Eres un inepto!-

-¡Lo siento Wedge!- Al parecer ellos no eran muy coordinado, eso lo aprovecharía Ash al máximo.

-¡Serena, ten esto!- Del bolsillo de chaqueta, el azabache lanzo un dispositivo a lo cual la joven se sorprendió.

-¡Ash esto es!-

-Una pokedex, escanea a Pancham y observa que ataques tiene. Eres mi compañera en este momento y necesitamos tu ayuda.- El joven kantoniano sonreía y la chica rápidamente escaneaba la información del pequeño Pancham.

 _"_ _Pancham, el Pokémon juguetón. Aunque intenta parecer duro, Pancham tiene problemas para que sus oponentes lo tomen en serio_ _. Ataques conocidos: Pulso Oscuro, Roca Afilada, Brazada, Gancho Elevado."_

Serena en esos momentos se sentía sorprendida por el objeto que tenía Ash. Usualmente, solo a entrenadores con la tarea de recorrer el mundo se les brindaba un dispositivo de ese calibre por el profesor regional encargado de su distribución. Al mismo tiempo que revisaba la pokedex observo que no solo tenía una aplicación para Kalos o Kanto. ¡Era una pokedex nacional! ¿Acaso Ash había viajado anteriormente a otras regiones?

-¡Nidoking! ¡Utiliza Híper Rayo sobre esos mocosos!- Serena al escuchar eso se puso nerviosa, recordó que esa batalla no era una oficial o deportiva. Era una batalla de supervivencia. El pokemon veneno lanzo su potente rayo cosa con la cual Ash pudo reaccionar y se lanzo hacia Serena esquivando el impacto al caer en el suelo.

-¡Ahora los tenemos! ¡Gastrodon utiliza!- El pequeño cazador no pudo ni siquiera brindar una orden porque una enredadera estaba ahora envolviendo a su pokemon absorbiendo su energía. ¿Cuándo fue eso?

-En el ataque anterior de hojas navajas de Snivy, ella y yo siempre plantamos una semilla drenadora entre ellas como ataque sorpresa. Tu pokemon está acabado.- Los dos cazadores no podían creer lo que sucedía. ¿Fueron engañados por ese pequeño pokemon?

-¿Estás bien Serena?-

-Claro estoy bien, gracias Ash.-

-Tenemos un problema con ese Nidoking, no podemos atacarlo con ataques físicos porque si no nuestros pokemon quedaran envenenados y aunque los derrotemos, el centro pokemon queda algo lejos.-

-¡Nidoking ataca ahora con Golpe al Cuello!- El poderoso pokemon corría a toda prisa para volver a atacar a los entrenadores nuevamente ignorando a los pokemon. Al estar en el suelo ambos sería difícil esquivar ese ataque. Serena en cambio tuvo una pequeña epifanía.

-Ash, no todos los ataques físicos tienen contacto directo. ¡Pancham utiliza Filo de Roca!- El pequeño osito pokemon hizo gracias de su agilidad y al impactar al suelo varias columnas de piedra salían del suelo las cuales impactaron sobre el tipo veneno atrapándolo entre ellas. Ash al ver la gran estrategia de Serena no pudo evitar sonreír con toda emoción al ver que su estrategia funciono.

-¡Excelente Serena! ¡Ahora acabemos con esos grandulones los 5 juntos!- Todos los mencionados gritaban de emoción. ¿Cómo iban a acabar con ese grandulón? Ash ya tenía todo resuelto.

-¡Pikachu Cola de Hierro hacia el suelo! ¡Snivy usa Látigo Cepa y tira la roca que parta Pikachu hacia el aire!- Como lo menciono su entrenador, el roedor aplico toda su fuerza en golpear la tierra partiéndola, en ese preciso instante la tipo planta tomo esa roca y la lanzo a los aires.-

-¡Serena! ¡Pancham! ¡Hagan los honores!-

-¡Con gusto Ash! ¡Pancham utiliza Brazada y manda esa roca hacia ese Nidoking!-

-¡Pancham!- El pequeño osito corrió hacia Pikachu y utilizando su cola como resorte también fue disparada hacia los cielos junto a la enorme roca. Nidoking observo como el pequeño que dejo escapar ahora estaba a punto de darle el golpe de gracia, utilizando su golpe de brazo lanzo la roca hacia el rostro del enorme Nidoking que quedo noqueado luego de recibir ese impacto y debido al golpe fue lanzado hacia los dos cazadores siendo aplastados en el proceso.

-¡Te dije que era mala idea atacar la comisaria!-

-¡Cállate! ¡Ahora tendremos peores problemas!- Ambos vieron como el grupo de chicos y pokemon sonreían de manera picara sabiendo que venía después.

-¡Pikachu ahora Impactrueno! ¡Snivy utiliza Tormenta de Hojas!-

-¡Pancham utiliza Pulso Oscuro!-

Los tres ataques fueron lanzados sin piedad hacia los cazadores los cuales fueron de nuevo lanzados hacia varios árboles del bosque de Santalune incluso rompiéndolos al contacto. No pudieron hacer mas, fueron noqueados completamente.

-¿Lo hicimos?- La peli miel no podía creerlo, salieron todos de ese problema sin ninguna consecuencia. El pequeño oso fue rápidamente hacia ella y se lanzo en un abrazo al ver que sus esfuerzos habían valido la pena, la joven no pudo evitar ser tumbada y caer sentada al suelo mientras el pequeño se sentía aliviado de que ella estuviese bien.

-Lo logramos Serena.- El chico de Kanto junto a Pikachu y a Snivy observaban a la joven con una sonrisa grabada en sus rostros. Un par de lagrimas se le escaparon a la joven y una silueta de felicidad se dibujo en su rostro mientras ahora se enfocaba en abrazar a Pancham.

======Horas más tarde – Comisaria de Santalune======

Luego de escapar de las garras de los cazadores pokemon, estos fueron aprehendidos por la oficial Jenny la cual recibió la noticia a través de la radio de la motocicleta que Ash pidió "prestada". A pesar de que su regaño fue grande, ella vio con buenos ojos su buena acción y también tomo en consideración la razón del porque salió desesperado.

-¡Muchísimas gracias por su colaboración con la policía! ¡Hemos estado buscando a todos estos sujetos por semanas!- La oficial saludaba cordialmente con la mano en su frente mientras el azabache y Serena reían nerviosos.

-No fue nada, lo importante es que los pokemon ahora están a salvo.-

-Lo estarán de aquí en adelante también. Hemos tomado todas las medidas necesarias para hacer su transferencia hacia Ciudad Anistar. ¡De nuevo agradecemos su colaboración!- En ese momento, el pequeño Pancham aparecía detrás de las piernas de la oficial observando a Serena con un semblante de tristeza.

-¿No te alegra que podrás ir a un lugar seguro?- Ella se agachaba en cuclillas para ver al pequeño, en cambio el pokemon negaba enérgicamente cosa que confundía a la chica. Ash simplemente reía al estar un poco más acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones, coloco su mano en el hombro de Serena y ella volteo a verlo.

-Creo que Pancham no quiere ir a otro lugar más que contigo Serena.-

-¿Conmigo? ¿Es eso cierto Pancham?- El pequeño ahora asentía enérgicamente cosa que hizo que la joven se sonrojara.

-¡En serio! ¡De acuerdo!- La chica saco una pokebola que ella tenia vacía y el pequeño rápidamente presiono el botón del centro y de un solo movimiento fue capturado.

-¡Tengo un Pancham!- Ella enseñaba la pokebola con su nuevo amigo hacia Ash mientras le sonreía alegre por como todo termino.

-Pancham estará ahora en buenas manos. Confió en ti Serena.- Con un sonrojo la chica asentía, a pesar de todo lo vivido que fue un caos, ella se sentía sumamente feliz de haber compartido esa experiencia con Ash ya que como siempre su valentía y su apoyo la hacían crecer como persona.

-Por cierto, joven Ash….- El azabache volteo a ver hacia la oficial de policía, algo extrañado de su tono.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Tengo dos cosas que informarle. Su superior también me dijo que tenía que entregarle esto cuando viniera hacia acá.- La oficial hizo que uno de sus subordinados trajera una maquina incubadora que contenía un huevo pokemon.

-¿Es eso?-

-Su superior me dijo que usted podría cuidarlo bien por lo tanto le hago entrega de este huevo pokemon.- Ash reconocía al huevo ya que fue el mismo que ayudo a desmontar cuando fingió ser un trabajador en el incidente del orfanato.

-De acuerdo, lo cuidare.-

-¿Veo que tampoco te fuiste sin un nuevo amigo Ash?- La joven sonreía genuinamente muy feliz mientras acariciaba la maquina y veía con curiosidad el huevo pokemon.

-¿Qué es lo segundo que quería decirme Oficial Jenny?-

-La federación pokemon de Kanto llamo buscándolo urgentemente. Nos comunicaron que devolviera la llamada de inmediato.- Eso tenso al azabache, esa información no debía de ser discutida frente a la chica que noto con claridad su nerviosismo. Muchas cosas no cuadraban con lo que sucedía, primero la pokedex y ahora la federación de Kanto.

-¿Ash? ¿Por qué te llama la federación de Kanto?- Con esa simple pregunta, el joven estaba entre la espada y la pared. ¿Qué secreto escondía Ash?

==== _En algún lugar de la región Sinnoh_ ====

 _"_ _¿Cómo va todo en la región Kalos? Fallaron…no me sorprende para nada. Ahora tendré que hablar con nuestro cliente habitual y tratar de compensarlo." Una silueta envuelta en oscuridad con una voz femenina recitaba tales palabras frías a uno de sus subordinados vía teléfono. Luego de ello, fue informada de un negocio muy especial._

 _"_ _Veo que ese hombre requiere mis servicios. ¿Conoce bien que cobro caro no es así?... ¿En serio quiere pagar todo eso por un pokemon? Estupendo, ese tipo de trabajos me encantan. Comunícate con él, dile que iré a Kalos muy pronto…"_

 **"** **Luego de una experiencia intensa, Ash y Serena salieron ilesos del peligro junto a un nuevo amigo que la kalosiana había conseguido. En medio de su alegría, el secreto que Ash deseaba ocultar quería salir a la luz ante la mirada inquisidora de Serena. Una silueta malvada aceptaba una propuesta la cual la haría ir hacia la región donde los sueños se hacen realidad. Esta historia continuara….."**

/

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo mas del fic de nombre largo. He de admitir que me gusto mucho como quedo el capitulo, cerre ya con esto la mini arca de la captura de Pancham. Leí muchos comentarios suyos y al ver que todo se volvia algo predecible, decidí brindarle a Serena el protagonismo que le he negado XD! Pueda que sea predecible pero si puedo brindar un buen impacto siento que es satisfactorio. Esperaba que Pancham apareciera pero veo que tuve que mostrar algo. Al final, Kanto vuelve a cernir sus garras sobre Ash y esta vez Serena fue testigo de ello. Las ruedas de la historia empiezan a moverse de nuevo jajajaja. Ahora viene la primera batalla intercolegial, veremos que tal nos va con la escuela Ninja. Espero les guste mucho el capitulo! Ahora a responder reviews! OwO!**

 **Sora: Ya llegue al fic de nombre largo y veo que no te has reportado. Dias infernales por lo que veo? jajajaja. Seria muy sadico de mi parte dejarlos mal ya que se viene un duelo escolar, esas cosas son para despues XD!. El defecto del equipo se vera mas claramente en el encuentro que tendran, ahi es donde tengo planeado desarrollarlos a todos como equipo. Pero Taikobou? Tenemos un campeon y un policia Uber? Como haras para hacer todo interesante? Ya lo tengo cubierto jajajaja, que sea campeon no lo hace infalible. No necesariamente se puede comunicar al cien por cien, digamos que su nivel de empatia crece con el pokemon que apoya. Digamos que esta habilidad, le facilita leer los corazones, ahondare eso con cada evolucion de sus pokemon jajaja. Si soy sincero, la cazadora J me encanto en pokemon por lo tanto queria utilizarla y pues quien sabe, a lo mejor le damos un giro a esta historia bien necesario. Creeme que soy de los que cocina las cosas a fuego lento, pero cuando tengo que brindar el platillo queda muy bien! XD! No pensaba hacerlo algo largo, de hecho queria hacerlo de un solo capitulo pero digamos que varias ideas vinieron a mi mente y por eso le extendi a dos, el capitulo mas que todo es para el desarrollo de Pancham y Serena en general, podemos decir que en otros tiempos ella hubiera huido pero luego del impacto del orfanato ella desarrollo la valentia necesaria. Son dos idiotas compatibles, realmente se me hace sencillo XD. Espero que te guste el capitulo y espero que tus ocupaciones sean menores XD! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **leonix644: Yup, la cazadora J saldra jajajajaja. Pueda que sea algo brusco, pero bueno es solamente un foreshadowing a lo que viene en las siguientes arcas ya que es muy necesaria. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **CCSakuraforever: Fue un capitulo muy intenso, realmente espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Kaisito Hyoudou: Yup el que se enoja pierde. Digamos que veremos eso muy pronto. Yo mencione que este fic seria cliche pero bien ejecutado, eso puedo decir en mi defensa XD! Creo que no fue nuestro heroe, fueron nuestros heroes XD! Espere te guste el capitulo!**

 **Bueno gente con esto me despido, espero les guste el capitulo y espero sus reviews! Ya-Ha!**


	41. ¡El telón se abre! El desafío ninja

Capitulo 41: ¡El telón se abre! El desafío ninja inicia.

" **En nuestro capitulo anterior, Ash y Serena pudieron superar juntos una difícil tarea contra cazadores pokemon muy peligrosos. Luego de regresar a salvo a la comisaría de Santalune, el campeón juvenil de Kanto recibió una llamada….."**

Ash suspiraba en el camino de vuelta hacia Pueblo Boceto, escoltaba a la joven quien le acompaño ese día la cual no estaba muy a gusto tampoco con la situación actual. Ambos estaban envueltos en pensamientos del uno del otro tratando de adivinar que se podía hacer en esos momentos tensos e incómodos debido a esa información que no debió de haber sido dada tan descuidadamente.

Serena emulaba a Ash en sus suspiros, a pesar de tener tan cerca a ese joven en esos momentos, sentía como que un enorme risco los separaba. Ese tema en específico siempre ha sido tabú para Ash ya que siempre que se ha querido tocar sobre su pasado, la actitud del joven no era la mejor. El silencio era la única estrategia que el kantoniano poseía para evitar a toda costa el conocimiento de su secreto.

-¿Por qué es tan difícil hablar de Kanto?- Serena decidió ser directa esa vez, aprovechando al mismo tiempo que el autobús que los transportaba estaba prácticamente vacío salvo el conductor. El azabache se tenso al escucharla comentar acerca de ello, lo que temía se presento lo cual era responder a una pregunta que a él no le gustaba tocar con absolutamente nadie.

-Es muy difícil para mí….- Un tono de dolor podía percibirse en las palabras que el joven soltaba en forma de suspiro.

-Ash... ¿Por qué es tan complicado contarme tu historia?- El joven tragaba en seco ante esas palabras llenas de ternura y angustia por su bienestar.

-No es algo de lo que me guste hablar Serena. Por favor, no deseo seguir este tema, te lo pido por favor.- Eran palabras que cerraban el camino de la joven. Ash sentía que su pasado volvía en forma de avalancha debido a ese anuncio que recibió de los federativos de Kanto, una jugada sucia a su parecer.

" _Ash Ketchum, debido al trabajo excepcional de uno de los retadores, se ha decidido darle una oportunidad contra usted campeón para una batalla de campeonato."_

 _"_ _¿Tan pronto? Como es eso posible…"_

 _"_ _Podemos decirle con toda confianza que ese entrenador no se parece en nada a los retos aburridos que tuvo en su última estancia en la Meseta Añil. El chico que desea enfrentarlo se ha preparado fervientemente para poder derrotarlo. ¿No cree que sería una falta de respeto retrasar ese desafío ante alguien tan apasionado por el titulo de campeón?"_

 _"_ _No tengo ningún problema con ser retado a una batalla, pero como ustedes mismos sabrán tengo un torneo oficial aquí en Kalos para poder así también preservar mi campeonato. ¿No creen que serian demasiado injustos conmigo?"_

 _"_ _¡Claro que lo sabemos campeón! ¡Es por eso que llegamos a un consenso para poder realizar un evento muy especial en Kalos! Su enfrentamiento será en la región donde usted reside, ya tenemos los permisos necesarios para llevar este duelo."_

"¿ _¡Porque tiene que ser aquí en Kalos!?_ "

 _"_ _Tenemos muchos patrocinadores dispuestos a pagar por un evento de ese calibre en Kalos, tenemos muy avanzadas las negociaciones de hecho. ¿No cree que con eso resolvemos su problema?"_

 _"_ _De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No me dejan otra opción. ¿Al menos puedo saber el nombre de mi retador?"_

 _"_ _Un conocido suyo señor Ketchum. ¿Acaso el nombre de Gary Oak le suena?"_

Cuando Ash supo de quien se trataba, una enorme cantidad de sentimientos se dieron en su interior las cuales tuvo enormes dificultades en controlar al escuchar ese nombre.

Ambos jóvenes bajaban del autobús al haber llegado a su destino aun sumergidos los dos en el silencio de la incertidumbre y la confusión. A ella no le gustaba ese semblante que Ash desprendía, sus ojos parecían carecer esa vida que a ella le fascinaba. Su corazón se sentía dolido por no ser capaz de ayudarlo, aunque la misma Rose alguna vez le comento que eran muy pocas las personas que podían atravesar ese cráneo duro del joven azabache. Hoy él había sido de inmensa ayuda. ¡Ella tenía un nuevo amigo gracias a él! ¡Porque era incapaz de hacer lo mismo que hacía por ella!

Al llegar a su casa en Pueblo Boceto, el joven kantoniano procedía a despedirse de manera formal cosa que no era algo suyo y se volteo junto a su amigo en su hombro a regresar a su casa.

-¡Ash!- Ante el pequeño grito que ella le dio, el joven se detuvo y volteo a verla. Serena noto nuevamente ese vacío en sus ojos y ante su impotencia solo pudo hacer lo primero que vino a su mente lo cual fue correr hacia él y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Se..Serena! ¿Qué haces?- De alguna manera había funcionado, sus sentimientos negativos fueron esfumados debido al acto sorpresivo de la joven. Ella rápidamente volteo a ver a los ojos ámbar del joven que ella amaba con sus propias lagrimas contenidas.

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias por todo lo que hiciste hoy por mi y Pancham!- Ella frotaba sus ojos en su pecho tratando de secar improvisadamente sus lagrimas en su camisa cosa que el pudo sentir.

-Serena….yo…..-

-Yo sé que no he sido de ayuda para lo que sea que te hayan dicho en esa llamada o lo que sea que ocurrió en Kanto…. ¡Pero no me gusta verte así!- Al escucharla, no podía evitar sonreír y que su corazón sintiese esa sensación cálida que ella le regalaba con sus acciones. Era lo único que la joven peli miel podía realizar por su amado.

-Te lo agradezco….de verdad Serena.- Procedió a corresponder su afecto a ese abrazo cálido que ella le regalaba. Ahora recordaba cual era su motivación esos días la cual era una simple y única, seguir adelante no importa que para no perder esos lazos que ha formado en Kalos. El roedor eléctrico sonreía al ver la tierna escena ya que era necesaria para su amigo, el siguiente desafío por el campeonato sería el más difícil en mucho tiempo.

Era cierto que su experiencia en Kanto era un antes y un después en su vida. Aun no se sentía listo para poder compartir esa experiencia, su miedo a la reacción de todos sus conocidos era lo que más temía. ¿Qué pensaría ella con respecto a lo que hizo? ¿Se alejaría como la mayoría de las personas hicieron en su región natal? Recibir un golpe así de tremendo nuevamente era lo que deseaba evitar a toda costa. Ese dolor era como una navaja que estaba incrustada en su corazón la cual poseía una maldición que ha perdurado hasta ese día en su alma.

===Lunes por la mañana – Día del primer duelo===

Lunes por la mañana, el sol volvía a salir para todos los habitantes de Kalos. Ash aprovecho el fin de semana para disipar dudas y estar listo para su próximo desafío, de alguna manera ese abrazo que recibió de Serena lo ayudo a tomar fuerzas para enfrentar lo que sea. Su semblante cambio comparado con el depresivo que poseía cuando se entero de su próximo compromiso de campeón, decidió dejarlo a un lado ya que primero tenía que pasar a la siguiente ronda del campeonato intercolegial para seguir su camino a la redención. Se levanto temprano esa mañana sin antes hablar con sus pokemon antes del gran día.

-¡Chicos! ¡Hoy tenemos un compromiso importante que cumplir! ¡Esta será nuestra primera victoria oficial en Kalos! ¡No se ustedes pero yo me siento emocionado!- Sus pokemon asentían determinados a obtener el triunfo a como diese lugar y asentían con entusiasmo. La diferencia de ese grupo es que Sceptile ya no se encontraba en el equipo actual por un motivo, debido al reto que se aproximaba, solo su equipo selecto podría participar en Kalos.

-Chicos, confió en ustedes pero también pido que confíen en mí. ¡Hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo!- Sin más que decir, el chico se preparaba para ir a casa de Serena pero…

-Te vez muy bien en las mañanas campeón…..- Ash volteo a ver fuera de su patio y observo como una joven peli azul se inclinaba en la cerca y lo veía con sus amigos pokemon.

-¿Miette?-

-Buenos días Ash. ¿Cómo amaneciste?-

-Yo muy bien….pero como…..- El joven se encontraba algo atolondrado debido a la súbita aparición de la joven.

-Recuerda que somos vecinos, que yo viva al otro lado del pueblo no significa que no te puedo ver. Ahora que lo pienso, teníamos ya un buen rato de platicar ambos ya has estado muy ausente de clases últimamente Ash.- La chica se auto invitaba dentro del patio del joven tratando de ser sociable a simple vista pero en su interior simplemente quería pasar tiempo con el chico que a ella le gustaba.

-He tenido ciertos asuntos estos días….-

-¿Cómo tu titulo regional?- Le amargaba que le recordaran ese detalle pero tenía que asentir.

-Aun no he olvidado la promesa que te hice, no tienes que poner esa cara….aunque igual siempre te vez lindo de esa manera.- Ofensiva total, la chica estaba sumamente interesada y quería dejarlo más que claro. Ash suspiro un poco y empezó a devolver a sus pokemon cosa que ella noto.

-Si te soy sincera, estoy muy intrigada con lo que ocultas Ash. ¿Esa no es una reacción típica en una persona?-

-Lo siento, pero como sabrás es algo muy personal. No lo tomes a mal, pero no comparto esa historia con nadie.-

-Lo misterioso te hace atractivo….-

-¿Imagino que no solo viniste a adularme no es así?- La chica sonreía vivazmente mientras guiñaba un ojo al joven.

-Como siempre tienes buena intuición. De hecho quería pedirte un favor.- Eso era nuevo para Ash cosa que hizo que arqueara su ceja.

-¿Qué favor necesitas?-

-Solicito cordialmente tu compañía este fin de semana en Ciudad Coumarine.-

-¿Ciudad Coumarine? ¿No entiendo?-

-Un amigo de mis padres es un famoso jardinero en esa ciudad, de hecho nos tiene preparado una orden de bayas raras las cuales solo crecen una vez al año. Nuestra tienda hace postres especiales y los pone a la venta, son muy populares en esta temporada del año. Es un viaje un poco largo, por lo tanto necesito alguien que me escolte y quien más perfecto que tu para ese trabajo.-

-¿Por qué yo?-

-Eso es sencillo de responder, hay dos razones por las cuales se que eres perfecto. Numero uno, eres un entrenador muy fuerte, lo comprobé yo misma con los Beedrill.-

-¿Y la segunda?-

-Se que no le puedes decir no a las personas cuando necesitan ayuda. ¿O acaso dejaras que esta pobre chica vaya sola en ese peligroso trayecto?- Ash era del tipo de personas que no podía decir que no, vio en sus ojos que existía sinceridad y aunque se esforzó con todo su ser negarse, simplemente no pudo y asintió derrotado ante la mirada depresiva de Pikachu. La chica sonreía victoriosa y algo sonrojada debido a lo que sucedería.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Entre semana te brindare los detalles de nuestra expedición!- La chica se acerco al joven y planto sus labios en su mejilla agradeciéndole el favor y procedió a regresar a su hogar victoriosa.

-Pikachu….la próxima vez electrocútame hasta dejarme inconsciente…- El roedor tomaba nota mental acerca de ello.

-¡Por cierto! ¡Buena suerte esta tarde! ¡No podremos verlos en acción pero estoy seguro que contigo ganaran!- La chica se despedía felizmente mientras deseaba toda la suerte del mundo a su persona querida.

El tiempo tomo su curso nuevamente y se dirigía hacia la casa de Serena con un millón de pensamientos en cuestión. Al llegar, la chica pudo notar la cara pensativa del joven de Kanto y eso la llenaba de curiosidad sin saber que su rival de amor había dado un paso importante.

-¿Lista para irnos Serena?- La chica asentía nuevamente, aun sintiendo una cierta distancia generada por su salida del fin de semana.

-¡Claro! ¿Por cierto Ash, el huevo pokemon que te dieron en la comisaría donde lo tienes?- Tratando de llevar la conversación hacia otra dirección, la joven tenía curiosidad en la responsabilidad del joven. Al tratarse de pokemon, Ash siempre tenía alegría garantizada y procedió a abrir su mochila donde pudo mostrar una pequeña maquina incubadora portátil donde el huevo permanecía tibio.

-Le pedí a mi mamá que me mandara una maquina ayer para el huevo. No es la primera vez que me toca criar a un pokemon desde su nacimiento. Si te soy sincero estoy muy emocionado en que nazca, no puedo esperar que especie de pokemon saldrá cuando el cascaron se rompa.- La jovialidad del chico regresaba y eso devolvía la alegría en Serena la cual amaba verlo feliz.

-Espero sea un amigo para ti, tal como Pancham lo es para mí ahora.- Ella frotaba la pokebola donde el pequeño oso estaba, el fin de semana completo compartieron tiempo de calidad junto a Grace la cual se sorprendía por el nuevo inquilino de casa.

-Pancham está en las mejores manos de este mundo.- Un comentario que la ruborizaba, ella de veras valoraba esas palabras.

-Gracias Ash, aprecio mucho esas palabras…porque vienen de ti….-Le toco al azabache ruborizarse un poco y procedió a rascar su mejilla en nervios.

-¿Entonces lista para irnos milady?- Con eso la kalosiana confirmaba que Ash se recuperaba a buen paso y procedió a montarse en su espacio personal en esa bicicleta ambos partiendo hacia el instituto.

La travesía fue la de siempre y al parecer el tema de Kanto había quedado a un lado por los momentos. Al no más llegar, fueron recibidos por Clemont como ya era su buena costumbre. Ash noto que los murmullos del colegio eran más fuertes que de costumbre, al parecer todos estaban expectantes con el primer duelo que el grupo del kantoniano enfrentaría. Entre buenos y malos comentarios se escuchaba la diversidad en el campus. El azabache estaba determinado a conseguir una victoria, una que lo mantendría con todos sus amigos.

Las clases dieron inicio pero desde temprano Ash y compañía fueron llamados para que se trasladaran junto a Brandon Valente a las instalaciones de la academia rival la cual al parecer se encontraba entre Ciudad Anistar y Ciudad Snowbelle.

-Bueno chicos, deséenos suerte.- Ash se dirigía a sus amigos los cuales le brindaban frases de apoyo. Todos estaban decepcionados ya que ellos no podrían ver el combate debido a las limitantes que la academia rival impuso. Serena en especial observaba a su chico despedirse y pedía a los cielos suerte para su victoria.

-Andando.- Calem, Blake y Clemont salieron junto al azabache hacia el patio donde los esperaba el famoso cerebro de la batalla de la frontera de Kanto. Los chicos tenían una determinación en conseguir la victoria y cada uno con su propia determinación. Calem deseaba demostrar que se había vuelto más fuerte desde que Ash llego, Clemont a pesar de tener confianza en sus habilidades, algunas incertidumbres lo atacaban y su deseo era ser un optimo compañero para la victoria mientras que Blake simplemente hacia arder su espíritu de competencia. Ash en cambio conocía que una derrota equivalía a su despedida y a dejar ir su oportunidad de descubrir a los sujetos que fueron capaces de crear esas piedras falsas…..las cuales fueron parte principal de sus consecuencias en Kanto.

-¿Veo que se encuentran todos listos?- Los cuatro jóvenes asentían con fiereza en sus ojos cosa que hizo sonreír levemente al varón de fortaleza solida.

-¿Cómo llegaremos hasta allá?- Clemont hacia una pregunta obvia, el viaje era muy largo incluso yendo en auto.

-No se preocupen, su directora tiene eso cubierto.- En ese preciso instante, una enorme ventisca provenía del cielo y una escalera de cuerdas y madera aterrizo frente a ellos. Todo el alumnado a través de la ventana veía a su directora en uno de sus helicópteros personales.

-¡Suban!- Los chicos quedaron algo atónitos pero sin esperar más subieron mientras el vehículo tomaba su ruta hacia el destino de los jóvenes entrenadores. Mientras el helicóptero se perdía en el horizonte, Serena suspiraba deseándoles a todos éxitos en sus batallas en especial a Ash que aun la tenía en duda con toda la cuestión de su pasado envuelto en una penumbra de misterio.

====Dos horas después====

El helicóptero se asomaba a las postrimerías de la ciudad rural donde al parecer según las leyendas de Kanto, los ninjas guardaban y cultivaban su cultura desde hace varias generaciones. Ash y compañía se asombraban al ver todo desde el cielo donde tanto pokemon y humanos compartían su diario vivir cosa que le agradaba al azabache. A veces podía confirmar la gran diferencia que existía entre las zonas urbanas las cuales perdían esa conexión con la naturaleza y por ende se perdía al mismo tiempo la humanidad. El helicóptero aterrizo en medio de la plaza del pueblo donde todos curiosos de ver el vehículo observaron como 6 personas bajaron del mismo. El jefe del pueblo y por ende el director de la academia de su pueblo caminaba hacia la plaza junto a sus 4 pupilos y a su asistente felices de recibir a sus contrincantes de ese día.

-¡Hanzo! ¡Es un placer verle de nuevo!- La directora de la academia Lumiose era la primera en empezar con las cordialidades.

-El placer es mío tenerla en nuestra humilde aldea señorita Diantha, es un honor tener a la campeona máxima de nuestra región.- Los chicos observaban con curiosidad al anciano ya que al ver sus vestimentas comprobaban que de verdad eran ninjas y solamente era una táctica comercial como llego a pensar Blake en su momento. El anciano observo a los 4 chicos y levanto una de sus cejas al notar en especial a Ash.

-¿Acaso ellos son sus elegidos Diantha?-

-Así es. Chicos, el es Hanzo y es el líder de la aldea y director de la academia Ninja.- Los chicos se acercaron y empezaron a saludar.

-Mi nombre es Calem Xavier, un placer señor Hanzo.-

-Mi nombre es Clemont Meyer, gracias por atendernos el día de hoy.- Hanzo volvió a voltear a los dos entrenadores y cuestiono su presencia.

-¿Ellos no parecen ser nativos de Kalos?-

-En efecto señor Hanzo, mi nombre es Blake Arata de Ciudad Engobe en la región Unova.- Los compañeros del policía encubierto se sorprendían al escuchar por primera vez su lugar de procedencia.

-¿Y tu jovencito?- Claramente el interés en Ash no era normal y eso el azabache lo noto.

-Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum y soy de Pueblo Paleta en la región Kanto.-

-¿Ash? ¿Dijo Ash Ketchum? ¿Es eso posible?- ¿Eh? Uno de los jóvenes los cuales parecían ser los estudiantes que iban a competir soltaba de repente palabras de emoción al escuchar ese nombre que conocía perfectamente.

-¿Sanpei? ¿Acaso conoces al joven Ketchum?-

-¿Cómo no conocerlo? ¡Él es el campeón juvenil de Kanto!- Ash quedo estático al conocer que podían conocer su verdadera identidad en la región y eso lo asustaba y tensaba.

-¿Cómo conoces ese detalle?- El azabache cuestionaba al chico el cual sonreía felizmente.

-¡Es fácil! ¡No todos los días Koga es derrotado en Kanto!- Los compañeros de Ash observaron al azabache sorprendidos de que derroto a un elite 4 de Kanto a excepción de Brandon que conocía ese hecho.

-Ya veo. De hecho, lo derrote cuando aún era líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Fucsia, era un entrenador novato, nunca nos enfrentamos seriamente.-

-¡Aun así! ¡Cuando Koga vino de visita a la aldea me conto mucho sobre tu batalla contra él ya que según sus palabras fue de las mejores que ha tenido en años! ¡Un ninja siempre debe de tener información de sus oponentes por eso investigue muchos detalles sobre tus aventuras!- Ash suspiraba al saber que su conocimiento era debido a otro factor que el conocimiento público.

-Deja de molestar a nuestro oponente Sanpei.-

-¡Pero hermano Nihei!-

-Nipei tiene razón, tienes que controlar tus emociones antes de un combate, esa es una de nuestras enseñanzas en nuestro estilo ninja.-

-Entendido hermano Ippei.- Ash sonreía nerviosamente al ver como los que parecían mayores que el chico que recién conocía lo regañaban y aconsejaban.

-Chicos preséntense ante sus rivales.- El anciano brindaba el regaño final cosa que acataban sus pupilos.

-¡Mi nombre es Sanpei y soy el hermano menor entre nosotros!-

-Mi nombre es Nihei, soy el hermano segundo.-

-Mi nombre es Ippei y soy el mayor entre los tres hermanos.- Los chicos observaban a sus rivales de hoy pero una duda los asaltaba y de nuevo era Clemont quien preguntaba por los demás.

-¿Y su cuarto integrante?-

-El por los momentos se encuentra en una misión, pero pronto estará en nuestra aldea así que no tienen que preocuparse, es muy puntual.- El jefe de la aldea relataba a sus invitados.

-Aunque si les soy sincero, dudo que tenga que batallar.- ¿Eh? ¿Escucharon bien? Los 4 seleccionados de la academia Lumiose no creían lo que escuchaban del hermano mayor de los 3 ninjas.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- Blake era quien peor lo tomo y confrontaba de frente al calmado ninja mayor.

-Que no será necesario que nuestro alumno estrella batalle contra ustedes ya que nosotros 3 somos suficientes, a pesar de que tiene a un campeón no tiene posibilidades contra nosotros.- Ahora era Ash el que escuchaba el desafío pero trato de ignorar la exclamación, al ver a su amigo de Unova molesto pensó que mejor que haya un loco y no dos. Calem y Clemont tampoco tomaron muy bien esa declaración.

-¿De veras eh? Que yo sepa los ninja son unos cobardes que se esconden bajo trucos baratos y no dan la cara en un combate.- La personalidad de Blake salía a flote mientras el mayor se sintió ofendido ante tales palabras contra su estilo de vida. Policía vs Ninja ya elevaban las tensiones del duelo.

-Los jóvenes de hoy son muy hiperactivos. Calmen su espíritu de lucha, pronto podrán comprobar quien de ustedes tiene razón. Por cierto, es un placer tener una eminencia en el mundo de la arqueología como lo es usted señor Brandon.- Ahora era el turno del cerebro de la frontera de saludar ya que también tenía muchas compromisos laborales en la región.

-El placer es todo mío, agradezco de antemano que haya aceptado mi propuesta con respecto a mi investigación.-

-Es todo un honor, pero creo que antes de ir a ese tema es mejor que comencemos con nuestro compromiso estudiantil.-

-Totalmente de acuerdo señor Valente. Señorita Diantha y chicos, síganos hacia nuestro campo de entrenamiento, es ahí donde tendremos nuestro duelo.

Blake más que un policía parecía un rufián de la calle al echar miradas al mayor con ganas de destrozarlo. Era la primera vez que todos observaban esa faceta del entrenador de Unova, Calem y Clemont por su parte aun no estaban seguros pero por alguna razón sentían que la persona que hacía falta ya habían escuchado de ese misterioso entrenador.

La caminata no fue larga, pero la sorpresa de todos fue al ver como todos los habitantes del pueblo y estudiantes de la academia iban a presenciar el duelo y estaban reunidos en lo que parecía ser un mini estadio improvisado.

-Quisimos que nuestro alumnado observase esta batalla, sabe que apoyo totalmente su propuesta ante el consejo educativo principal de educación de la región Kalos en integrar a los pokemon en la educación de nuestros jóvenes.-

-Su apoyo siempre ha sido de gran ayuda Hanzo, se lo agradezco.- Los chicos de la academia Lumiose podían sentir la presión de ser visitantes en dicha batalla pero debían de dar lo mejor de sí.

-Es hora de los preparativos de nuestro combate oficial. ¿Usaremos el formato A?- Ash y Blake eran los que estaban en dudas con respecto al protocolo de combate.

-¿Qué opinas Brandon?- Diantha preguntaba a su maestro representante ya que él era el encargado de realizas las decisiones del grupo.

-No tengo ningún problema con ello, si ustedes igual están de acuerdo con ello estaremos felices de confrontarlos de esa manera.-

-¿Disculpen? ¿De qué formato hablan?- Ash era el que estaba perdido, culpa de su sueño en horas de clases se perdió miles de veces esa explicación, todos sonreían algo nerviosos ante la ingenuidad del chico de Kanto.

-Los formatos de la federación pokemon de Kalos son modalidades de batallas que aplicamos en el torneo juvenil de estudiantes. Al ser cuatro los participantes, escogemos el tipo de pelea que se ejecutara, por lo general es al azar pero ya que ambas partes estamos de acuerdo en un formato no es necesario llegar a la elección al azar.- La directora explicaba lo mejor posible al azabache.

-¿Entonces en qué consiste el Formato A?-

-Se efectuaran dos batallas Ash. Una batalla triple y una batalla individual pero está basada en un sistema de puntaje.-

-¿Sistema de puntaje?-

-En la batalla triple, cada pokemon del equipo que tendrá un valor de puntos entre 1 – 3. Como en las batallas triples comunes, el equipo que derrote a los 3 pokemon del contrincante gana el combate. En la batalla individual, sera una batalla dos contra dos donde los pokemon tendrán también un valor asignado, el primero un punto y el segundo dos puntos.- Ante ese dato Ash analizaba pero existía un pequeño detalle que percibió.

-¿Pero si el equipo en la batalla triple pierde a sus tres pokemon y el equipo contrario no pierde ninguno?-

-Entonces el ganador será automáticamente quien haga esa barrida. Si hay posibilidades de victoria del equipo en desventaja se realiza la batalla uno contra uno donde se usaran dos pokemon los cuales tendrán un puntaje de un punto y dos puntos. El entrenador brinda el detalle de que pokemon tiene ese puntaje, al finalizar el encuentro se suma los resultados y el equipo con mayor cantidad de puntos gana.- Era difícil, la estrategia y la batalla triple eran esenciales para la victoria, ahora entendía por qué Brandon se enfocaba tanto en las batalla de equipo.

-¿Quién participará en la batalla triple?- Ash ahora hacia la pregunta mágica del millón la cual Calem, Blake y Clemont tenían curiosidad también.

-He decidido que en la batalla triple participaran Clemont, Blake y Calem.- Los tres nombrados estaban sorprendidos. ¿Por qué ellos tres? Durante los entrenamientos, ellos tres eran los que peor coordinaban y Ash era su único punto de nexo en combinaciones de batallas.

-¿Por qué?- Calem se atrevió a preguntar.

-Estrategia, pronto sabrán porque escogí a Ash como el encargado de la batalla individual. ¡Ustedes tres de todos modos tienen que ganar este combate! En una batalla pokemon, la verdadera habilidad del entrenador sale al superar sus debilidades, esta es su primera prueba hacia la victoria y deben de superarla.- Los tres asentían algo confusos por la elección pero no tenían de otra más que acatar las órdenes de su líder.

Al colocarse en su lado del campo, el público empezó a celebrar ante el combate que se avecinaba. Blake sonrió al ver que al otro lado del campo como lo esperaban, los hermanos Ninja eran los encargados.

-Yo quería pelear con Ash…..-

-No te quejes hermanito, sabes que en este tipo de combates…..Saizo es quien se encarga.-

-No pienso permitir que Saizo batalle esta vez. ¡Nihei! ¡Ippei! Haremos barrida con esos sujetos, en especial con ese greñudo de cabello castaño.- Al escuchar esas palabras, a Blake se le salto una vena y quedo viendo a su rival de turno con cara de pocos amigos. Los dos hermanos sonreían nerviosos ante el súbito arrebato de competitividad de su hermano mayor.

-¡Sensible! ¡Niño bonito! ¿Qué les parece si acabamos con ese cosplayer ridículo?- Calem y Clemont simplemente sudaban la gota gorda ante los apodos que el policía les colocaba y observaba su aura, el ninja mayor por su parte también miraba con cara de pocos amigos el policía el cual lo confrontaba.

-¡Yo seré el árbitro de esta batalla triple entre la Academia Lumiose y la Academia Ninja! ¡Aldea Ninja, escojan sus pokemon!-

-¡Greninja sal de las sombras!- El inicial Kalosiano saltaba a escena por parte de Ippei.

-¡Venusaur! ¡Vamos a combatir!- El poderoso planta veneno se colocaba en formación detrás del Greninja de su hermano mayor.

-¡Frogadier! ¡Es hora de luchar!- Así como Ash, Sanpei poseía una pre evolución del tipo de especie de su hermano. Ante esto, el tipo agua de Ash salió a escena para presenciar como luchaban sus contemporáneos.

-¡Seleccionados de Ciudad Lumiose, elijan sus pokemon!-

-Esto será sencillo. ¡Dewott es hora de trabajar!- El tipo agua inicial de la región Unova hacia su aparición. Era obvio según Ash, desde la banca, a quien escogería Blake, un samurái era perfecto para un ninja.

-¡Gallade! ¡Al ataque!- Calem sabía que Venusaur traería problemas por lo tanto fue su mejor elección.

-¡Heliolisk ve!- Clemont era el último en sacar a su pokemon eléctrico el cual sería la ventaja en este encuentro.

Ash observaba la extraña decisión de sacar dos pokemon tipo agua al campo de batalla. ¿Qué pretendían? Brandon y Diantha se limitaban a estar serios pensando como sus alumnos superarían esa prueba. La academia ninja nunca había perdido en su historia una batalla triple, ni siquiera contra los actuales campeones de Geosenge.

-¡Entonces si los dos equipos están listos! ¡La batalla inicie!-

" **La cortina de una batalla intensa daba inicio. La academia Lumiose tenía un duro rival de frente los cuales les brindaría demasiados problemas. ¿Cómo resolverán este duro desafío? Esta historia continuara….."**

 **/**

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda Taikobou con un capitulo mas del fic de nombre largo. Creo que** **solté** **bastantes bombas para el futuro del fic? Jejejejejeje. Aun creo que no es tiempo que Serena sepa la verdad, aunque como** **habrán** **notado no quedo tan pasiva como la ultima vez. Digamos que el** **cántaro** **se esta llenando de a poco. Creo que era obvio que utilizaria a los hermanos ninja de Kalos XD! Esas eran mis intenciones desde el principio, si soy sincero me vi tentado a cambiarle pokemona Ippei ya que dos tipo agua es dificil, pero decidi dejarle a su Greninja para darle ese toque epico contra Dewott. Samurai vs Ninja XD! Digamos que ya tengo todo listo para la coreografia jajajaja. Bueno gente espero les guste el capitulo y nos vemos en el siguiente! Gracias por el apoyo! Ahora a responder reviews! OwO!**

 **HikaruRiv: De hecho aprendi a hacer eso cuando lei a FanaticLaGuy, pienso usar mas ese estilo mas seguido, solamente que tengo que brindarles el foco de atencion cuando suceda. No quiero hacer a Serena tan damisela en peligro, pero poco a poco desarrollare sus cualidades. Aun no se revela lo de Kanto, lo tengo bien guardado jajajaja. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **leonix644: De hecho lo reconocio, solamente que su deseo de salvar a Serena supero cualquier sentimiento de venganza que pudo haber tenido. La lider es la cazadora J, la envolvi en misterio que no lo notaron XD! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Angell0´s: Yup, estoy llenando el cantarito de a poquito. Estoy cocinando un evento que desatara bastante drama si soy honesto, pero bueno ya pronto vendra, aun falta mucho mucho jajajaja. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **CCSakuraForever: Poco a Poco ya lo veras! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Guest: Bingo, es la cazadora J.**

 **SasoriKetchum: Estoy cocinando todo a fuego lento, creeme que viene intenso. Tendran relevancia dentro de unos capitulos, digamos que esta fue la introduccion. Gracias por tus palabras y siempre se te agradece los comentarios!**

 **BrokenBastian: Muchas Gracias! Espero te guste mucho la historia!**

 **Sora: Llegaste a tiempo! Jajajajaja. De veras te entiendo lo tedioso de la chamba pero arriba esos animos. Pero mira quien va a agregar a Gary al fic? Jajajajaja, feliz cumpleaños! XD! Trato de quitarle los brillitos de felicidad del anime y pues brindarle reacciones realistas de los afectados. La verdad esa batalla nacio de no hacer a Serena una damisela en peligro y ademas de integrar a Pancham a su vida. Una batalla pokemon crea lazos eternos XD! La batalla triple brindara las debilidades de equipo de Lumiose XD! Se te agradece el esfuerzo que haces y espero que te liberes un poco del trabajo XD! Yup tenemos bastantes pendientes pero cuando estes mas holgado lo haremos! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Con esto me despido gente y espero les guste el capitulo! Ya-Ha! OwO!**


	42. No soy débil

**Al parecer algunos quedaron algo confundidos con el sistema de puntaje. Brindare una breve** **explicación** **. En esta batalla triple, los pokemon de cada equipo tienen un valor de 1 - 3. Si se obtiene la victoria, el equipo ganador** **tendrá** **por default 6 pts. 1+2+3 = 6. La dificultad de la batalla es que tal se desempeñara el perdedor del combate. Si el equipo ganador gana sin perder ni un solo pokemon entonces el marcador quedara 6 - 0. La segunda batalla que es individual le da puntos a los pokemon** **también** **. Al ser 2 vs 2 eso da a entender que uno de los pokemon vale 1 y el otro 2. Por lo tanto, si el equipo perdedor de la batalla triple no hace un puntaje, no** **habrá** **necesidad de una batalla individual.**

 **Otra cosa, me disculpo de antemano con el capitulo anterior.** **Confundí** **nombres de pokemon XD! No era Helioptile, era Heliolisk. Hare la** **corrección** **pronto.**

 **Nos vemos abajo en la** **sección** **de reviews OwO!**

/

Capitulo 42: No soy débil…

" **En nuestro capitulo anterior, el torneo intercolegial empezaba con una primera batalla para la Academia de Ciudad Lumiose. La primera batalla seria un combate triple donde Blake, Calem y Clemont tendrían que enfrentarse a los hermanos ninja. ¿Serán capaces de derrotarlos?**

 **-** ¡Serena! ¡Vamos a comer al patio junto a Trevor y Tierno!- La campana del recreo había sonado y cierta joven cabellos de miel observaba el cielo a través de la ventana reflexionando un poco. La voz de su amiga no fue suficiente para sacarla de ese trance ya que aun seguía observando y pensando…..en la persona que la tenia confundida.

-¿Serena?- Al escuchar por segunda vez la voz de su amiga al fin reacciono.

-¡Perdona! Pero es que estaba algo….distraída….

-Déjame adivinar, la razón de que estés así es Ash. ¿No es así?- Un ligero sonrojo se formo en el rostro de Serena mientras asentía.

-Estoy preocupada con su batalla de hoy, quisiera estar ahí apoyándolo a él y a todos.- A pesar de que era verdadera su preocupación, había algo más que la tenia preocupada.

-¡Los chicos son muy fuertes! No tienes porque preocuparte, ya verás como regresaran con una victoria.- A pesar de las palabras de su amiga las cuales tenían cierto sentido, aun existía ansiedad en su corazón, aunque el mayor motivo era con respecto a la vida que su amado ocultaba en las sombras de su alma.

-Tienes razón Shauna. Adelántense ustedes, los seguiré en unos minutos.- Serena aun necesitaba comprar su comida en la cafetería de la escuela y se dirigió a conseguir su alimento.

En el camino ella aun seguía con su incertidumbre acerca de la vida de Ash. ¿Quién era él realmente? Según lo que ha visto, se ha envuelto en muchos problemas desde que llego además de tener una destreza inusual en su estilo de lucha. Ella poco a poco hacia sus conjeturas acerca de quién era su amado, sus dos últimos incidentes en el festival deportivo y en el orfanato eran pruebas claras de que escondía algo. No pudo seguir su camino ya que choco con una persona la cual era la que menos quería ver en esos momentos…

-¡Deberías de tener más cuidado! ¿Eres ciega o qué?- Su rival por el afecto de su amado entraba en escena cosa que a ella le disgustaba naturalmente.

-Lo siento Miette…..- Serena no tenia ánimos de discutir por lo tanto decidió ignorar el asunto y seguir su camino. Su rival pudo notar como ella no se sentía del todo bien y decidió comprobar si era lo que su corazonada le indicaba.

-¿Imagino que Ash es quien te tiene así? Juzgando por tu rostro, se ve que Ash no confía en ti como lo hace conmigo.- Un golpe bajo que Serena sintió en ese instante. ¿A qué rayos se refería?

-¡Que sabes tú!- Ella cayo redondita en la provocación de Miette la cual sonreía llena de confianza al comprobar que la joven seguía entre penumbras sobre la verdadera identidad de Ash Ketchum.

-Creo que mas que tu, aunque claro es normal ya que al final quien tendrá el corazón de ese muchacho seré yo.- Era la primera vez que ella declaraba la guerra a Serena tan abiertamente. Su plan estaba en marcha y todo estaba a la orden para que si anhelo se hiciese una realidad, solamente tendría que esperar unas semanas y todo iba a ocurrir como ella lo planeaba. Ahora su objetivo era tentar a Serena a cometer un error, uno que le costara mucho.

-¡Ni lo pienses!- Serena la observaba con mucho recelo, ella estaba sensible por los últimos acontecimientos y le molestaba esas declaraciones sin fundamento que ella hacía.

-¿Planeas evitarlo? Ash puede decidir sin necesidad de que alguien le diga que hacer, tú no tienes ningún derecho sobre él.- Un punto valido pero uno donde ambas estaban.

-¡Tu tampoco! ¡Solo sabes molestar! ¡Eres odiosa!- Llena de enojo ella dejo a la peli azul en el pasillo mientras ella sonreía al verla irse ya que las ruedas de su plan empezaban a girar.

 _"_ _Pronto lo veras Serena que cuando yo me propongo algo se hace realidad."_

=======Academia Lumiose vs Aldea Ninja – Ronda 1=======

El campo de batalla estaba listo para albergar una batalla intensa. El tablero del colegio colocaba las fotos de los entrenadores y sus pokemon, entre ambas fotos había un pequeño cuadro donde el valor del pokemon aparecería al ser derrotado. El primero en querer atacar era el policía quien tenía una cuenta personal contra uno de los rivales frente suyo.

-¡Dewott! ¡Ataca a Greninja con Tijera X!- Blake no perdía el tiempo, utilizando su intuición podía prever que Greninja era el pokemon con mayor puntaje el cual era de 3, si podía derribarlo sería un golpe moral alto para el equipo contrario. El pensaba en esos momentos que esto sería pan comido y solo un escalón más.

-¡Ataque Rápido Frogadier!- Antes que el inicial de agua pudiese golpear con su tremenda velocidad, Sanpei bloqueaba la súbita ofensiva solitaria de Blake el cual empezó a sentir frustración al ver como alguien más interrumpía su duelo personal.

-¡Cuchillada Nocturna sobre Dewott!- Ahora que Dewott había sido derribado, Ippei aprovecho para lanzar a su pokemon a la ofensiva. La rana acuática empezó a generar una espada de energía oscura la cual iba a impactar sobre el pokemon de Blake. No le parecía justo lo que observaba, él quería demostrarle a ese sujeto que era más fuerte que él.

-¡Concha Afilada!- Usando la concha de su abdomen, el pokemon samurái intercepto la cuchilla haciendo que ambos ataques filosos friccionaran entre sí.

-¡Blake! ¡Recuerda que esto es una batalla triple! ¡Heliolisk, ayuda a Dewott con cola Dragon!- El tipo normal eléctrico corría a toda prisa para impactar sobre Greninja.

-¡Burbujas!- Nuevamente el Frogadier de Sanpei detenía el ataque dirigido contra el pokemon de su hermano mayor, sus burbujas fueron arrojadas hacia el suelo logrando atrapar al pokemon de Clemont en su textura pegajosa.

-¡Shuriken de Agua!- El Greninja de Ippei dio un tremendo salto y lanzo su ataque característico hacia Heliolisk. Cuando el Shuriken impacto sobre el pokemon este pudo notar que no tenía ningún rasguño.

-Rayos….tiene piel seca co8mo habilidad.- El ninja mayor se lamentaba ya que eso haría que la batalla fuese más complicada de lo que esperaba, aunque un buen ninja siempre debía de tener un as bajo la manga. Greninja en esos instantes seguía en el aire luego de haber lanzado el ataque pero no espero que una silueta se materializara detrás de él.

-¿Recuerdan que esta es una batalla triple no? ¡Gallade usa Cuchillada!- El pokemon psíquico lucha había utilizado su ataque de teletransportación para colocarse detrás de Greninja.

-¡Viento Hielo!- Greninja hizo un giro acrobático en el aire que le dio tiempo de reacción de para esquivar y contra atacar la cuchillada de Gallade. El tipo lucha salió disparado con fuerza hacia el suelo mientras el tipo agua siniestro aterrizaba sin problemas. Al levantarse, Gallade dio un gemido de dolor al sentir como sus pies se sentían entumidos debido al frio de ese viento hielo.

Era una batalla intensa, más de lo esperado. Los tres chicos de la Academia Lumiose tenían serios problemas con los dos pokemon de agua los cuales no brindaban tregua. Ash observaba la batalla desde la banca, sumamente preocupado ya que percibía un problema en todo el desenvolvimiento de la batalla cosa que Brando tampoco paso por alto.

-Esos tres chicos saben lo que hacen….- Ash cruzaba sus brazos mientras movía su pierna muy veloz ante la ansiedad de estar en ese combate.

-La clave de este tipo de combates es el trabajo en equipo. El puntaje al ser brindado al azar entre los pokemon de cada equipo hace que la estrategia también cuente. Cuando un pokemon sea derrotado, su valor saldrá en el tablero. Al parecer Blake piensa que el pokemon de Ippei es quien vale tres puntos….pero…..-

-Me preocupa que Venusaur no haya atacado ninguna sola vez. Blake se está comportando más competitivo de lo usual.- Brandon asentía, desde los entrenamientos pudo ver que ese era el defecto del entrenador de Unova.

-¿Crees que ese es el único problema?- Diantha era la siguiente en comentar mientras el director de la academia ninja sonreía. Ash en ese momento no sabía cuál era el otro problema y volvió a dirigir su mirada al campo de batalla.

-Ellos son expertos en este tipo de batallas, desde el principio esto no sería fácil.- Su entrenador y maestro comentaba acerca de los tres ninjas especialistas en algo que el equipo Lumiose carecía y pronto se iba a descubrir ese detalle.

-Hermano Ippei, creo que deberíamos de pasar a la ofensiva.- El entrenador de Venusaur daba su opinión, el hermano mayor debía de admitir que eran rivales problemáticos pero carecían de un factor crucial para la victoria.

-Tienes razón. ¡Nihei! ¡Sanpei! Vamos a ganar esto en una sola jugada.- Las palabras que el ninja mayor declaraba enervaban a Blake, su único deseo en esos momentos era callarlo, algo más que su orgullo le obligaba a demostrarlo.

-¡No se que estarán murmurando cosplayers de pacotilla! ¡Pero no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados! ¡Dewott usa Aqua Jet!- El inicial de agua acelero velozmente dirigiendo su ataque nuevamente hacia Greninja.

-¡No de nuevo! ¡Heliolisk usa Ataque Rápido!- Ambos pokemon iban en conjunto aprovechando su velocidad para poder atacar a los dos pokemon de agua rivales.

-¡Hierba Lazo!- Del suelo, dos lianas verdes salieron y aprisionaron tanto a Dewott como a Heliolisk atándolos a los dos sin piedad. ¡Venusaur por fin se movía por primera vez en combate!

-¡No! ¡Dewott!-

-¡Heliolisk!-

Ambos pokemon intentaban usar todas sus fuerzas para zafarse pero era inútil ante ese ataque. Calem al ver a sus dos compañeros en aprietos decidió atacar al pokemon planta lo más rápido posible. La frustración en el policía crecía exponencialmente con cada estrategia fallida.

-¡Psico Corte hacia Venusaur!- La ráfaga psíquica cortante fue lanzada hacia el pokemon veneno pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el pokemon de Ippei usando su espada de energía oscura interceptó el ataque saliendo ileso del mismo utilizando su inmunidad del tipo oscuro sobre el psíquico.

-¡Te equivocas si piensas que dejare que golpees al pokemon de mi hermano! ¡Ahora es tu turno Sanpei!- En coordinación perfecta, el pokemon del hermano menor se encontraba en el aire luego de dar un salto impresionante.

-¡Ahora Frogadier! ¡Usa Lengüetazo!- Utilizando su lengua larga como látigo, el pokemon inicial de segunda etapa de Kalos empezó a golpear a los dos pokemon atrapados en las plantas de Venusaur. El ataque surtió mucho efecto en Dewott debido al efecto del ataque que paralizo a Dewott.

-¡Gallade tenemos que ser rápidos! ¡Avanza y utiliza Combate Cercano ahora!- Gallade empezó a correr hacia los dos pokemon ninja los cuales esperaba ese ataque y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus rostros.

-¡Venusaur! ¡Giga Impacto!- Al escuchar esa orden los dos pokemon de agua dieron un enorme salto hacia al aire mientras Venusaur acelero de una manera alarmante envuelto en una ráfaga de poder. Como un tanque enorme, el primero en recibir la embestida fue Gallade el cual fue arrastrado debido al impresionante poder de Venusaur hacia Dewott y Heliolisk los cuales también fueron impactados y golpeados por ese terrible poder.

-¡Amigos!- Ash gritaba desde las bancas al ver el tremendo poder de equipo que poseían esos tres. Los pokemon de su equipo estaban en el suelo sumamente debilitados por esa combinación de ataques terrible.

-Eso es lo que le falta al equipo, coordinación, un aspecto que ellos Ippei y compañía manejan a la perfección.- Brandon observaba y comentaba la situación que sus pupilos vivían. Las competencias de Kalos por eso eran realmente difíciles ya que no era un merito individual solamente.

Los tres pokemon dañados volvían a levantarse luego de recibir tantos golpes. Heliolisk se veía muy lastimado mientras Dewott sufría la parálisis del ataque hecho por Frogadier. El equipo de la academia Lumiose estaba en su peor situación.

-¡Blake! ¡Tenemos que ser más cuidadosos! ¡Tienes que coordinarte con nosotros para atacar adecuadamente!- Calem intentaba razonar con el policía el cual aunque no le gustaba admitirlo tenía razón

-¡Clemont! ¡Tienes que atacar a distancia!- A pesar de las palabras de Calem, el policía aun tenia hecho un hervidero su espíritu de lucha. El inventor entendió la idea de su compañero y amigo y decidió tomar esa ruta al ser su pokemon quien tenía más ventaja en esos momentos.

-¡Heliolisk utiliza Impactrueno sobre Greninja y Frogadier!- El pokemon de Clemont en ese instante lanzo una ráfaga de electricidad dirigidas hacia los pokemon de agua.

-¡Hierba Lazo!- El ataque de Venusaur se ejecutaba de nuevo pero lo extraño del asunto fue ver como las lianas gruesas se amarraron en las patas de Greninja y Frogadier. El rayo impacto sobre ellos pero los lazos de hierba servían como polo a tierra absorbiendo la electricidad en el proceso.

-¡Nosotros hemos practicado para detener ataques eléctricos! ¡No crean que será así de fácil!- Los tres chicos se sentían abrumados ante las palabras de Nihei. Ni Psico Corte ni Impactrueno fueron efectivos de larga distancia, Greninja se dedicaba a ser el centro de la atención y atacar, Frogadier a asistir mientras que Venusaur era el golpe definitivo. La estrategia de los hermanos ninja en esos momentos parecía ser invencible.

-Tenemos que seguir atacando, no nos queda de otra que hacerlo. ¡Dewott utiliza Danza de Espada ahora!- Blake iba a apostar todo al ataque al igual que ellos. La fuerza física del pokemon de Unova crecía drásticamente. Clemont y Calem sabían que eso generaría más problemas pero la competitividad del policía encubierto le ganaba a su lógica en esos momentos. Brandon simplemente observaba al recordar lo que pudo notar en sus días de entrenamiento.

====== Días antes ======

 _Los cuatro entrenadores se encontraban en el suelo, completamente exhaustos junto a sus pokemon debido a las batallas de entrenamiento con Brandon el cual no tenía ni un ápice de cansancio en su semblante de piedra. El único aun con consciencia era Blake ya que los otros tres perdieron la consciencia debido al extremo entrenamiento diario que tenían._

 _-¡Aun no estamos acabados! ¿¡Dewott puedes seguir no es así!?- Su pokemon asentía colocándose de pie poco a poco a pesar de su cansancio._

 _-Blake ya es suficiente. Esta batalla es solo para probar sus límites. Tú y tu pokemon llegaron al suyo ya._

 _-¡No! ¡No hemos terminado contigo! ¡Yo no soy débil!- El cerebro de la frontera pudo notar algo raro en la expresión que le mostraba el chico de Unova. Una expresión de dolor combinada con impotencia. En ese instante el noto que Blake no batalla contra él sino más bien con alguien de su pasado, sus ojos llenos de ira al menos eso denotaban._

 _-No me dejas opción. ¡Steelix! ¡Cabeza de Hierro!- El poderoso titán de acero se impulsaba a enorme velocidad hacia su rival con la intención de noquearlo._

 _-¡Dewott! ¡Ahora!- Los ojos del cerebro de la batalla se abrieron de par en par al ver algo que no presenciaba todos los días…_

 _====Presente====_

-¡Aqua Jet!- Sin perder el tiempo Dewott se lanzaba al ataque de nuevo contra Greninja por órdenes de su entrenador.

-¡Hidro Pulso!- Frogadier empezó a cargar su mano con una esfera acuática y antes que Dewott impactara contra Greninja este volvía a interceptar cancelando ambos ataques pero esta vez recibiendo más daño debido al incremento de poder.

-¡Shuriken de agua!- Ippei ordenaba a su pokemon a lanzar su ataque característico el cual procedía a impactar sobre Dewott que sufría la parálisis nuevamente.

-¡Intercepta Heliolisk!- El pokemon generador eléctrico se colocaba frente al ataque nuevamente absorbiendo el agua debido a su habilidad.

-¡Blake no debes de atacar a lo loco! ¡Yo también quiero ganar pero si atacas de esa manera no podremos vencer!- Clemont razonaba con su amigo el cual apretaba sus dientes en plena frustración.

-Deberías de hacerle caso al más débil de tu equipo.- Las palabras de Ippei eran bastante duras y afectaron al inventor al ser subestimado. ¿Era el más débil?

-¡Yo no soy el más débil!- Esas palabras habían tocado la frágil autoestima del joven de lentes el cual empezaba a caer en provocaciones. Calem observaba incrédulo de cómo esos tipos entraban en la mente de sus compañeros y comprendía perfectamente el sentimiento del inventor.

-¿Quieres una prueba? ¡Greninja ahora acércate y lanza otro Shuriken de agua!- Clemont en ese momento se confió al saber que sería inútil contra Heliolisk. El shuriken impacto contra el pokemon generador y como era de esperarse no surtió efecto.

-¡Ahora te mostrare a que me refería! ¡Ahora Greninja usa Poder Oculto!- La rana pokemon usando su tremenda agilidad corrió rápidamente hacia al pokemon de Clemont ignorando a Blake en combate. Varias esferas de energía salieron del cuerpo de Greninja impactando todas en Heliolisk las cuales empezaron a causar quemaduras en el pokemon.

-¡Es de tipo fuego!- Calem se sorprendía al ver como Ippei pudo destruir la ventaja de la habilidad de Heliolisk y colocarla en su contra. El pokemon cayó derrotado a los pies de su entrenador el cual tenía una cara de estupefacción debido a la sucesión de eventos. En ese momento, en el tablero bajo la fotografía de Clemont un número fue formado y la crisis solo aumentaba.

-¡Heliolisk ya no puede continuar! ¡Ventaja para la aldea Ninja! ¡3 – 0!- El número más alto de puntos fue otorgado a Clemont, ante tal información los hermanos ninja empezaron a celebrar ya que habían obtenido una ventaja muy grande. Entre su tristeza, Clemont devolvió a su amigo agradeciéndole por su esfuerzo aunque en el fondo sentía impotencia. Blake observaba como la victoria se le escapaba de las manos y su impotencia seguía creciendo.

-¡La batalla se resume! ¡Comiencen de nuevo!-

-Blake, tenemos que trabajar juntos para poder darle vuelta a este resultado temporal.- En esos momentos la mente del joven de Unova parecía no percibir lo que había a su alrededor y solo algo hacía eco en su mente.

 _"_ _Chiquillo estúpido. La vida está compuesta de una formula sencilla la cual es muy simple: el más fuerte sobrevive y adquiere el derecho de comerse al perdedor. Yo no tengo compasión contra la gente débil. Aunque tengo que admitir que tengo un lado sádico que disfruta ver como las personas débiles tratan de elevarse más alto para que su caída sea más hermosa, tus compañeros muertos te lo podrán corroborar cuando te unas a ellos…"_

-¡No! ¡Aqua Jet nuevamente Dewott!- El pokemon acuático volvía a la carga nuevamente contra Greninja una vez más. Calem aun no entendía porque el policía batalla así, cuando lucho en el festival deportivo podía recordar que era más analítico.

-¡Latigazo Venusaur!- El pokemon tipo planta empezó a sacar varias lianas de su cuerpo y empezó a agitarlas con severidad con dirección hacia Dewott. Usando uso de su agilidad empezó a esquivar cada látigo como mejor pudo pero al final fue abrumado por la enorme cantidad de lianas contando que la parálisis hizo efecto nuevamente. El golpe que recibió lo hizo volar violentamente cerca de los pies de su entrenador.

-¡Blake! ¡Qué haces! ¡Reacciona de una vez!- El kalosiano hacia lo mejor posible en recuperar la cordura de su amigo el cual aun ordenaba Aqua Jet nuevamente con el mismo resultado.

-¿No crees que deberías de prestar más atención?- Calem observo como los dos pokemon de agua se dirigían hacia su pokemon uno en cada dirección, Greninja con un shuriken de agua en mano y Frogadier con un hidro pulso.

-¡Teletransportación!- Gallade desapareció de la trayectoria del golpe cruzado apareciendo encima de los dos tipo agua.

Lo que no espero el kalosiano fue ver como el shuriken de Ippei estaba solidificado. ¿Cómo era posible? Frogadier dio un salto hacia Greninja el cual utilizando su shuriken de hielo lo impulso hacia los aires haciendo que le hidro pulso impactara contra el tipo lucha noqueándolo al instante. Un número volvía a aparecer en el tablero y la situación empeoraba.

-¡Gallade no puede continuar! ¡Ventaja para la Aldea Ninja! ¡5 – 0!- El pokemon de Calem era quien tenía el valor de dos puntos en el equipo. Una derrota más y era el fin para su participación en el torneo intercolegial. Ash empezaba a sentirse desesperado mientras que Brandon se le miraba aun tranquilo. ¿Por qué era eso? Incluso la directora se miraba algo nerviosa.

-¡La batalla puede resumirse!-

-¡Hermanos no le demos tregua! ¡Acabemos con él!- Los tres pokemon empezaron su ronda de ataques ante el pobre Dewott que recibía los múltiples shuriken de agua de Greninja, las embestidas hechas por Frogadier con su ataque rápido y los latigazos de Venusaur. Los tres ninja demostraban ser invencibles, ya podían saborear la victoria.

-Al parecer chico, el más débil del equipo eras tú y tu pokemon. Lo lamento por tu equipo pero nosotros al final somos más fuertes, es lógico el resultado.- Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso en la psiquis del castaño, algo empezaba a surgir de su interior, un trauma que había sellado desde hace mucho pero que al parecer resurgía con fuerza.

Dewott se encontraba en el suelo completamente apaleado por los múltiples ataques recibidos, muy a pesar de ello se volvía a colocar de pie para seguir luchando. Las palabras del hermano mayor eran la dura realidad del presente de los elegidos de Ciudad Lumiose y ante esa situación se podría decir que era una verdad inapelable.

-Yo no soy débil…..nosotros no somos débiles. Dewott y yo entrenamos duro todos los días para no ser débil.- El entrenador de Unova murmuraba para sí mismo en un tono que nadie podía percibir.

-¡Ríndete! ¡Si sigues con esta lucha tu pokemon pagara las consecuencias de tu falta de fortaleza!-

-Dewott…..- El tipo agua se incorporaba de nuevo aun con el espíritu intacto para combatir a pesar de que temblaba para mantenerse en la batalla.

-¡No va a volver a pasar! ¡No pasara!- Blake perdió la lógica de la batalla, su instinto salvaje de batalla lo había dominado. Un gesto salvaje era lo que tenía dibujado en esos momentos ante la estupefacción de Calem y Clemont.

-¡DEWOTT!- Una enorme columna de agua empezó a emanar desde el cuerpo del pokemon del policía encubierto. Su habilidad natural se activaba ante el peligro de la derrota la cual era torrente. Cualquiera podría decir que era algo usual pero Ash en ese momento se sorprendió al ver algo nostálgico en Dewott. Los ojos del pokemon emitían un brillo de color azul, ese no era un Torrente cualquiera.

-¡Ahora mostremos nuestra fuerza! ¡Aqua Jet Dewott!- Nuevamente insistía con ese ataque, pero a diferencia de la última vez, su velocidad fue superior a todas sus ejecuciones pasadas para incluso pasar entre ambos pokemon de agua impactando de lleno contra Venusaur.

-¡Sin piedad Dewott! ¡Desvíate hacia arriba y usa Tijera X en picada!- Usando aun el impulso de su Aqua Jet, el inicial de Unova dio un enorme salto y cruzando sus brazos dio un tremendo impacto sobre la espalda de Venusaur con el suficiente impacto incluso para hacer un pequeño cráter en el suelo debajo del tipo planta que sintió de veras ese golpe critico.

-¡Greninja! ¡Mándalo a volar con Viento Hielo!- El ninja pokemon lanzo su ataque frio golpeando de lleno al pokemon mientras Frogadier usaba la espalda de Venusaur para saltar e impactar un hidro pulso definitivo.

-¡Concha afilada!- Dewott usando el filo de su ornamento impacto contra la esfera acuática disipándola en el proceso e impactando de lleno sobre Frogadier lanzándolo contra el suelo rompiendo parte del suelo.

-¡Frogadier no puede continuar! ¡5-3!- El árbitro a duras penas pudo brindar el resultado porque Dewott aun atacaba. Usando la fuerza de rebote que aplico sobre Frogadier se lanzo en contra de Greninja el cual detuvo la concha afilada con su cuchilla nocturna. La fuerza de Dewott era tan grande que incluso lo empezó a empujar mientras el pokemon hacia su mayor esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie.

-¡Záfate Greninja! ¡Desvía esa concha con tu espada!- Usando toda su fuerza, pudo desviar al pequeño para dar múltiples estocadas en sobre él.

-¡Hierba Lazo!- Aprovechando que Dewott no estaba cerca del pokemon de su hermano pudo aprisionar al pequeño pokemon de Unova con su hierbas. La sorpresa de la batalla fue como el pokemon samurái hizo trizas las hierbas liberándose al instante.

-¡Aqua Jet y Concha Afilada!- Blake podía sentir la victoria cerca, esa de la cual siempre estaba sediento. El inicial se dirigía hacia Venusaur e impactaba nuevamente contra la cabeza del mismo y se impulsaba a los aires para rematar con Tijera X.

-¡Greninja usa tu lengua y atrápalo!- Al juzgar la potencia de los ataques de ese pokemon, tenía que apostar a todo o nada. La sorpresa que ese entrenador tenia oculta había eliminado sus cálculos. El bípedo acuático pudo envolver a su rival con su lengua cayendo ambos en picada en contra de Venusaur.

-¡Nihei! ¡Hazlo ya!-

-Pero hermano….-

-¡Tenemos que ganar como sea! ¡HAZLO!- Ante la petición de su hermano no pudo más que cerrar los ojos y ordenar a su pokemon el último ataque.

-¡Venusaur! ¡Utiliza Ventisca de Pétalos!- De la espalda del pokemon hierba, un fuerte viento empezó a generarse formando un huracán con varios pétalos rosas que se dirigían hacia el aire. El tornado de pétalos impacto sobre los dos pokemon de agua golpeándolos a los dos con tremenda fuerza en el proceso. Debido a la fuerza del ataque fueron elevados más alto, el impacto al caer fue más severo.

-¡Greninja no puede continuar más! ¡5 – 5!- Todos los que observaban la lucha estaban sumamente sorprendidos con la remontada que se estaba brindando. El equipo invencible estaba a punto de ser derrotado luego de una ventaja abrumadora. La silueta de Dewott se levantaba aun con sed de seguir luchando. Venusaur jadeaba de cansancio luego de tantos golpes, antes de brindar su próximo ataque vio como el torrente de agua se empezó a disipar. El pokemon había perdido su consciencia pero permanecía de pie solamente por espíritu de lucha.

-¡Dewott no puede continuar! ¡Victoria para la Aldea Ninja! ¡Marcador 6 – 5!- Los tres hermanos suspiraban aliviados de haber solventado ese problema. Blake en cambio caía arrodillado golpeando con ambos puños al suelo. Cualquiera podría decir que el joven era muy apasionado pero nadie conocía los sentimientos que esa reacción contenía. Sus lamentos eran superados por la alegría de los espectadores que gritaban a todo pulmón gracias a la gran batalla que presenciaron.

-Eso fue…..inesperado he de decir….- El director de la aldea ninja realmente quedo sorprendido, pero no tanto como Diantha y Ash.

-¿Brandon?- Ash solo podía mencionar el nombre de su entrenador….

-Es lo que tú piensas Ash. Dewott posee una habilidad superior, como tu Infernape…..- El azabache podía ver los intensos sentimientos de su amigo el cual era recogido por Calem y Clemont los cuales usaron la pokebola de Dewott para regresarlo, ellos en ese instante tenían sus propios problemas internos debido a esa batalla. Todos también se cuestionaban por que la súbita reacción de alguien que por lo general era todo lo contrario a lo que demostró ser.

-Ash, ahora tienes que prepararte, por suerte el arrebato de Blake nos dio esta oportunidad de ganar.- El azabache asentía mientras se colocaba de pie y junto a Pikachu caminaban hacia el campo de lucha. Al caminar, se cruzo con sus tres amigos los cuales le observaron. En el caso de Calem y Clemont suplicando que consiguiera la victoria que ellos casi dejan escapar mientras el chico de Unova sostenía la pokebola de su amigo sin darle importancia al mundo a su alrededor.

El equipo de tres hermanos se dirigía hacia su director, cabizbajos incluso a pesar de la victoria.

-Ganamos director…..pero….- Ippei era el que se pronunciaba en nombre de los tres los cuales aun estaban estupefactos por esa batalla.

 _Aun tienen esa mala costumbre de confiarse en medio de la batalla…._

Una tormenta de hojas apareció detrás de ellos y con esta un varón que al igual que ellos vestía su traje ninja.

-¡Saizo! ¡Volviste!- Los tres hermanos se acercaron al joven el cual sonreía por estar de nuevo en casa.

-Es bueno tenerte a tiempo Saizo. ¿Cómo te fue en tu misión?- Una sonrisa le basto para dar a entender que su misión fue un éxito.

-Conseguí lo que me pidió, lamento la tardanza.- El joven ninja entregaba una especie de pergamino a las manos del director el cual le asentía con aprobación. Ash observo a la persona con quien se iba a enfrentar y de inmediato pudo percibir que no era una persona cualquiera.

-Saizo…lo lamentamos….no pudimos conseguir la victoria.- Sanpei se disculpaba, lo que no espero es que la mano de su superior se poso en su cabeza.

-Eso les servirá de lección a ustedes tres para crecer como entrenadores. Incluso un Rattata acorralado puede sacar sus garras si es por cuestión de supervivencia.-

-¿Eso quiere decir que viste la pelea?-

-Por supuesto, y eso puedo decirles que me motivo a luchar. ¿Es él quien creo que es director Hanzo?- El líder ninja asentía mientras observaban al chico que esperaba a su oponente.

-Perfecto.- El ninja camino lentamente hacia el campo dirigiéndose primero donde esta Ash. Al llegar, extendió su mano y empezó a sonreír con suma confianza.

-Espero que tengamos una batalla emocionante…- Ash respondió al apretón de manos brindando la misma confianza.

-¡Claro que lo será!-

-Espero estar a la altura, campeón de Kanto.- Al parecer todos los ninja conocían su estatus. El azabache en ese momento empezó a analizar sobre su oponente y sobre esa información que conocían sus adversarios. La única forma de que alguien conociera su estatus era….por….

-No puede ser…..es acaso él….- Ash le observo desde el lado contrario del terreno de batalla y su sonrisa parecía afirmar sus sospechas.

" **Una batalla intensa la cual trajo la primera derrota del equipo de la Academia Lumiose. Ash en esos momentos se enfrentaría a su primera gran sorpresa en Kalos. Esta historia continuara…."**

/

 **Estoy vivo XD! Hola los saluda Taikobou con un capitulo mas del fic de nombre largo. He de admitir que la batalla triple me costo un poco crearla y a eso le sumo el tiempo que me falta para escribir, pero aquí estamos! Como aclare arriba, al parecer tuve confusión con el nombre de Heliolisk, que bruto me senti XD! Fue una batalla que me costo pero que siento que al final me quedo mejor de como la había pensado. Quisiera saber que opinan jajajaja. Bueno no tengo mucho que decir y solamente agradecerles su apoyo! Ahora a los reviews OwO!**

 **CCSakuraforever: Planeaba a usar a Gary al estilo de su contraparte en los videojuegos. Esta historia tambien nacio de esa necesidad jajajaja. Claro que a mi estilo. Espero te guste el capitulo!**

 **leonix644: Transicion...es lo unico que puedo decir XD! Bueno de hecho ese es el chiste, estan en entrenamiento no? XD! Gracias por el apoyo y espero te guste el capitulo!**

 **Guest: Yup! Es mi cerebro de la batalla favorito tanto por Esmeralda como por el anime. Aparecera en el reto? Ya lo veremos...jajajajaja. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Sora: Imagine que te ibas a hypear! Como dije antes, esta historia nacio tambien por mi deseo de escribir mi vision de varios personajes en un mundo alterno al anime. Pero vamos punto a punto XD!**

 **Aun es pronto para que Serena se entere, aunque bueno, ya la cocción esta mejorando diria yo. Veremos como se entera...jejejejeje.**

 **Bueno con esto confirmamos que Gary no es el muerto en Kanto XD! La venida de Gary trae bastante salsa para los tacos he de admitir XD. Como sera batalla de titulo, usare otros pokemon fuera del equipo que usa en Kalos incluyendo a Pikachu.**

 **En efecto la primera batalla se dio en este episodio y vaya que fue intensa por parte de Blake. De hecho, en Pokemon XY y XYZ ese es el nombre de los ninja que aparecen. Saizo es quien aparecio cuando Froakie evoluciono por primera vez, he de admitir que me gusto ese personaje aunque fuese eventual. Estoy evaluando la opcion de Samurott en el futuro y pues con Heliolisk la cague XD! De hecho me fije cuando lo comentaste XD! Espero haberle dado mas claridad al sistema con la explicacion del principio y con la batalla misma.**

 **Nope, es muy pronto para Frogadier, ya tengo el evento exacto cuando va a evolucionar. Las batallas de Ash seran clasicas contra Saizo, uno contra uno en este caso.**

 **Quiero dejar los formatos como sorpresas XD! (Cof cof lo que se me ocurra sobre la marcha cof cof) Los formatos son mas que todos variaciones de equipo, tampoco quiero hacer 4 batallas individuales XD! Pueden ser dos dobles, una cuádruple o que se yo XD!**

 **Me alegra que la hayas pasado bien, es bueno tener un momento ameno cuando estas saturado de trabajo...como yo *inserte carita feliz con ojeras aca***

 **Bueno espero leerte pronto, ya los tres fics se actualizaron y no se te ha visto XD!**

 **jbadillodavila: Me alegra que te haya gustado! Espero este tambien te guste!**

 **Bueno y con esto me despido, espero les guste el capitulo! Intentare volver al horario normal con los fics...si el trabajo me lo permite...**

 **Gracias por su apoyo!**


	43. Impredecible

Capitulo 43: Impredecible.

" **En nuestro capitulo anterior, la triple batalla llego a su conclusión. Luego de estrategias de equipo muy avanzadas, el equipo de la Academia Lumiose no pudo obtener la victoria, debido a la actuación de Blake en un arrebato de negación e ira, pudieron arrancar puntos para que Ash pudiese obtener un resultado positivo. Su oponente era otro joven ninja visiblemente con más experiencia. ¿Quién era Saizo realmente?"**

Serena en esos momentos terminaba de comer junto a sus amigos. Había pasado un momento de calidad que hace tiempo no tenían, ese momento pudo haber sido mejor si Ash hubiese estado ahí compartiendo sus sonrisas que ella amaba. Eso le provocaba cierto dolor, últimamente ha sido testigo de expresiones de desesperación en su rostro desde el festival deportivo. ¿Qué ocultaba Ash? Eso la tenía realmente confundida con respecto a lo que era el azabache. Rose siempre evitaba el tema cuando ella preguntaba y aunque en parte tenía razón ya que Ash debía de ser quien confiase en ella. ¿Qué es lo que sería tan malo para que no hablase de ello? En ese momento escucho a muchos estudiantes formar algo de algarabía a unos metros de ellos.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- Shauna era la preguntaba expresando los sentimientos del grupo.

" _¡No puede ser! ¡Equipo Lumiose está perdiendo!"_

Al escuchar eso, el corazón de Serena se estrujo al escuchar esas noticias. Volteo a ver hacia el grupo de chicos que al parecer revisaban sus celulares mientras navegaban en la página oficial de la asociación pokemon de Kalos.

-¡No puede ser que Calem y compañía estén perdiendo!- Tierno se sentía incrédulo al escucharlos y fue a averiguar personalmente y fue hacia donde esos chicos.

-¡Presta para acá!-

-¡Oye!-

Sin un tono de delicadeza había arrebatado el celular de los jóvenes, Serena y compañía se unieron a ver la información en vivo y en efecto vieron el resultado negativo de sus amigos.

-Ash….-

-Al parecer los chicos aun tienen posibilidad, a pesar de que perdieron, Blake recupero puntos valiosos para que Ash combata.- Trevor terminaba de leer y eso de alguna manera aliviaba a Serena.

-Lo dudo, ese chico esta perdido.- El joven a quien le arrebataron el celular fue hacia Tierno recuperarlo mientras limpiaba su pantalla molesto por la falta educación del robusto.

-¡Porque dices eso! ¡Ash es muy fuerte!- La peli miel se acercaba al joven el cual se sonrojaba al ver a la belleza abrumarlo y enfrentarlo con sus expresiones.

-Se que ese chico es fuerte….pero se enfrenta a un profesional.- ¿Profesional? ¿A qué se refería? El primero en reaccionar fue el pequeño Trevor el cual entendía lo que el joven les decía.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Es Saizo! ¿Estudiaba en la Academia Ninja?- La expresión del pequeño Trevor preocupaba al grupo de amigo en especial a Serena.

-¿Quién es ese tal Saizo?-

-¡Es un entrenador de la liga profesional de Kalos!-

-¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡Es muy joven para entrar en ese circuito!- Tierno se expresaba también sorprendido mientras Serena poco entendía del tema ya que nunca fue fanática de las batallas pokemon.

-¿Liga profesional?-

-Desde la abolición de la antigua Liga de Kalos, el gobierno creó otro sistema donde los entrenadores participaban en diferentes ligas. Dependiendo del nivel y tu desempeño anual subes escalones hasta llegar a la liga profesional la cual es la que reúne a entrenadores de más alto nivel de toda la región. El ganador de la temporada se le ofrece la oportunidad de luchar contra la elite 4 y si pueden vencerlos irán directo hacia nuestra directora que es la actual campeona. Este formato fue copiado por otras regiones cuando se hizo la regulación de educación a nivel mundial por parte de la Asociación Internacional Pokemon.- El pequeño Trevor se dedicaba a explicar la situación a todos muy preocupado por Ash.

-¿Ese chico….entonces es parte de esa liga?-

-Es considerado un genio por eso, por lo general a lo máximo que ha aspirado un estudiante es apenas ingresar a la liga de más bajo nivel debido a las exigencias de educación. Según su última competición, recientemente entro a ser parte de esa liga. Aunque si soy sincero, si estuviese en Kanto o en Sinnoh, Saizo tendría el suficiente potencial de ser campeón juvenil.- Eso recordó a Serena el status que Rose tenía como campeona juvenil de su región.

-¿Entonces Rose es la absoluta campeona?- Ella realmente estaba estupefacta por ese hecho, tan joven se podía ser la máxima representación de tu región.

-De hecho Serena, Unova es la región donde se implemento tener campeones por categoría. Rose Whitely de hecho es la campeona juvenil. Solamente en Kalos no existe una rama juvenil pero es debido a la competencia inter escolar que tenemos.- Eso le brindaba una pista a Serena, la información dada por su amigo le hacía formularse una pregunta en su mente. ¿Ash fue parte de esas competencias en Kanto? Una cosa tenía clara, ella iba a investigar sobre ello.

-¡Por eso les digo que ese chico esta perdido!- El joven tenía una expresión burlesca con respecto al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

-¡Ash no está perdido! ¡Él saldrá victorioso!- La fe de Serena era enorme, ella confiaba que su amado emergería victorioso. Su corazón lo apoyaba y sus sentimientos eran tanto que su boca tenía que expresarlos.

-¿Tan segura estas de ello? ¿Qué tal si apostamos una cita?- ¿Eh? Serena se sorprendió ante las palabras de ese joven atrevido. Una sonrisa se le dibujaba al joven que planeaba tener una cita con esa chica que le había encantado.

-¡Claro que no!-

-¿Tan poca fe le tienes entonces? Al final entonces tengo razón y ese chico será derrotado.- Ese joven logro tocar un punto sensible en Serena, ella no iba a permitir que alguien hablara mal de Ash.

-¡Ash ganara esa batalla y confió completamente en su victoria! ¡Acepto! ¡Pero si Ash gana nos compraras a mí, a mis amigos y al mismo Ash el almuerzo de todos los días!- El chico sonreía seguro de su victoria, sin querer había conseguido tener una cita con una de las chicas más hermosas de la institución. Tierno mientras tanto se jalaba los cabellos de no aprovechar una situación de este tipo.

-¡Es un trato!- Ambos extendieron su mano cosa que sus amigos observaban de manera preocupada. ¿De verdad Ash podría contra ese entrenador profesional? Ella tenía fe….por su bien….

" _Poco a poco Serena…caerás afuera…del corazón de cierto chico…."_

===Academia Ninja===

En esos momentos, Blake recuperaba su razón luego de su desasosiego en la batalla anterior. Los chicos al verlo de nuevo en sus cabales se acercaron hacia él.

-¡Blake! ¿Te encuentras bien?- Clemont era el más preocupado y colocaba su mano en su hombro.

-¿Qué sucedió con la batalla Clemont?- El inventor al escuchar esa pregunta simplemente dibujo un gesto de pena al recordar el resultado.

-Perdimos Blake, estamos a punto de quedar eliminados…..- Calem era el que se encargaba de dar los noticias

-No puede ser….pero…..nosotros…..- El joven se lamentaba ante tal situación.

-A pesar de que dieron pena en esa batalla, gracias a tu esfuerzo aun tenemos un rayo de esperanza para ganar. Ahora lo que tienen que ustedes hacer como equipo es apoyar a Ash en su batalla.- Brandon se acercaba a ellos observando de manera seria cada uno de sus pupilos.

-¡Brandon tiene razón! ¡Debemos de apoyar a Ash!- Clemont trataba de animar a sus amigos que aun tenían su autoestima destruida incluyéndolo a él mismo.

-¿Con quién batallara Ash?- Blake luego de perder la razón, realmente estaba perdido en toda la competencia.

-Ese es el problema Blake….tú debes de conocer a su oponentes…..- Calem daba el mal augurio al apuntar al rival de Ash que era un joven alto que reconoció fácilmente.

-¿Un profesional? ¿Es eso posible a este nivel Brandon?- Blake estaba incrédulo por el oponente difícil que le tocaba a Ash.

-El torneo intercolegial de Kalos no es algo que se deba de subestimar, por eso se los mencione desde el principio. Saizo es una de las estrellas ascendentes en el circuito profesional, he tenido el placer de ver sus batallas. Si su nivel sigue así próximamente se enfrentara a la elite 4 de la región.- Era ahora la campeona la que se acercaba a los tres chicos.

-Odio que tener que dejarle todo a Ash, pero Brandon y Clemont tienen razón, debemos de apoyarlo.- Blake se incorporaba de nuevo al grupo que tenían muchas preguntas acerca de su cambio abrupto de ánimo en la batalla anterior. Por ahora tenían que enfocarse en brindar todo su apoyo a Ash.

-Aunque Ash pueda ganar, tenemos un gran problema.- La directora aun sentía preocupación debido a la batalla.

-¿A qué se refiere directora?- Clemont era el primero en preguntar, aun no conocía del todo el estado de su victoria.

-Esta batalla por puntos, ellos aun tienen ventaja. Si Ash llegara a ganar, es posible que también perdamos.- La sorpresa era evidente. ¿Cómo podía ser eso?

-Estamos abajo por un punto, si Ash pierde un solo pokemon en este combate, un empate no nos servirá de nada.-

-¿¡Porque se debe eso!?- Era ahora el policía quien reaccionaba.

-Si hay empate en puntos, el equipo que haya derrotado más pokemon saldrá victorioso de la contienda.- Ahora entendían, para ganar….Ash debía de derrotar a un profesional sin perder un tan solo pokemon. ¿Cómo era posible? Muy a pesar de las posibilidades en contra, Brandon en ese momento observaba a su pupilo completamente tranquilo.

-Vamos Ash tu puedes….- Blake murmuraba para sí mismo, odiaba perder pero si había algo peor que eso era dejar una carga a sus amigos.

Los dos entrenadores a enfrentarse brindaron los datos de que pokemon iban a utilizar en su batalla al referee oficial. Ambos caminaron hacia sus respectivas zonas de batalla listos para comenzar por el desafío.

-¡Debo de admitir que nunca espere luchar contra un rival como tu Ash! ¡Estoy realmente emocionado por esta batalla!- Saizo, el entrenador profesional de veras tenia altas expectativas con el campeón juvenil de Kanto.

-¡Claro! ¡Demos lo mejor de nosotros mismos!- Ash aun trataba de recordar la identidad del entrenador frente suyo. Algo en él se le hacía muy familiar y nostálgico solamente que no lo recordaba muy bien.

-¡La última batalla de entre la Academia Lumiose y la Academia Ninja está a punto de iniciar! La ventaja inicial es para la Academia Ninja con un marcador de 6-5. ¡Los entrenadores ya fueron notificados que puntaje tienen sus pokemon, su valor será revelado hasta que el pokemon ya no pueda continuar más! ¡No se aceptan sustituciones entre batalla! ¡Al tener la ventaja la Academia Ninja, por favor entrenador Saizo escoja primero su pokemon!

-¡De acuerdo Ash! ¡Es hora de comenzar! ¡Espero esto te refresque la memoria! ¡Sal de las Sombras! ¡Shiftry!- El joven ninja lanzaba una pokebola al aire y de ella se materializaba el pokemon tipo planta oscuro al campo de batalla. El ninja apostaba por una teoría y esperaba con todo su ser que la elección de Ash fuera la que esperaba.

-¿Un Shiftry? ¡De acuerdo, esto será emocionante! ¡Pikachu yo te elijo!- Ash escogió a su amigo de mil batallas para enfrentar al difícil oponente. La sonrisa de Saizo se hizo evidente ante la selección del azabache lo cual lo hizo remembrar algo nostálgico en su memoria además de acrecentar su porcentaje de victoria. ¿Cuál era esa noción de victoria? Ash iría con todo, su pokemon de dos puntos seria su inicial, al escoger a su pokemon también de dos puntos apostaría por la victoria segura, un empate en el peor de los casos.

-¡La primera batalla será entre Pikachu del entrenador Ash contra Shiftry del entrenador Saizo! ¡Si los dos entrenadores están listos! ¡QUE LA BATALLA INICIE!

===Ash vs Saizo===

-¡Comencemos esto con velocidad amigo! ¡Ataque rápido Pikachu!- El roedor al escuchar el comando, estiro sus orejas y su cabeza cargando su cuerpo y acelerando al instante contra el tipo planta. Shiftry lo esperaba con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

-¡No será como tú crees Ash! ¡Sustituto!- Cuando Pikachu impacto contra el tipo planta, ese desapareció dejando un señuelo en vez que su presencia. El pokemon había desaparecido misteriosamente y no se observaban rastros suyos incluso ante la mirada de todos los espectadores.-

-¡Pikachu! ¡Mantente Alerta!- El roedor eléctrico afinaba sus sentidos para poder percibir la presencia de su rival pero sin éxito. ¿De veras había desaparecido?

-¡Bombas Semilla! ¡Ahora!- Cuando su entrenador dio la orden, todos observaron como varias semillas caían desde el cielo. Al impactar contra el suelo, estas empezaron a explotar alrededor de Pikachu el cual era lanzado por la fuerte explosión que estas generaban.

-¡Pikaaaa!- El roedor caía golpeado frente a los pies de su entrenador.

-¡Pikachu! ¿Te encuentras bien amigo?- El roedor se reincorporaba luego del golpe recibido y se ponía en guardia mientras chispas salían de sus mejillas rojas. El pokemon tipo planta había hecho un salto enorme cuando la sustitución entro en efecto y aprovecho el momento para atacar por sorpresa, aterrizaba frente a su entrenador.

-¿Veo que te tome por sorpresa?- Saizo y Shiftry permanecían serios mientras observaban a sus oponentes.

-Debo de admitirlo que sí, pero Pikachu y yo tenemos también un par de sorpresas.-

-¡Las estoy esperando! ¡Shiftry vamos al ataque! ¡Hoja Aguda!- El pokemon oscuro se propulso a alta velocidad contra el roedor afilando las hojas de sus manos.

-¡Recibamos ese ataque con Cola de Hierro!- El roedor eléctrico en ese momento brinco haciendo un giro mientras su cola era cargada con poder de acero. Ambos filos chocaron entre sí. Como si se trataran de dos espadachines, ambos pokemon intercambiaban sus golpes filosos uno contra el otro, Pikachu haciendo maniobras acrobáticas esquivando y golpeando mientras Shiftry usaba sus dos hojas para acertar un golpe.

-¡Pikachu de nuevo Ataque Rápido!- Después de un último choque entre los filos de sus ataques, Pikachu se impulso para atrás aprovechando la fuerza del golpe. Al aterrizar en el suelo, aprovecho la fuerza del rebote para impulsarse nuevamente de frente contra su rival.

-¡Substituto!- Como la vez anterior, el pokemon planta dejo un señuelo en vez de su presencia cosa que frustraba al roedor eléctrico.

-¡Pikachu! ¡Prepara Impactrueno!-

-¡Bombas Semillas!- Nuevamente el pokemon había brincado muy alto y desde los aires lanzo una seguidilla de bombas semillas hacia el suelo nuevamente.

-¡Esta vez no caeremos Saizo! ¡Contra Escudo!- El roedor eléctrico empezó a maniobrar en el suelo girando sobre su propio eje y lanzando al mismo tiempo su descarga eléctrica en contra de las semillas que explotaban en los aires una a una sorprendiendo al ninja en el proceso.

-¡Ahora amigo! ¡Deja solo una y utiliza Cola de Hierro para devolverles el favor!- Al terminar de girar, Pikachu entendió a plenitud la estrategia de Ash y cuando una de las bombas iba a caer cerca suyo la regreso con un impacto de su cola fortificada contra Shiftry que aun no aterrizaba. Al ser disparada a alta velocidad, impacto contra el pokemon oscuro explotando en pleno aire y cayendo abruptamente al suelo.

-¡Shiftry!- El pokemon planta se reincorporaba severamente dañado por esa última astucia hecha por la pareja de Kanto. El ninja sonreía abiertamente, el calor de una batalla intensa era lo que necesitaba para reanimar sus objetivos.

Todos los espectadores de la academia ninja estaban sorprendidos al ver esa batalla tan intensa. Su as de la batalla estaba teniendo problemas con ese joven. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Incluso los tres hermanos quedaron impresionados con la lucha digna que Ash le brindaba a su superior.

-¿Esto es una batalla de secundaria?- Clemont se sorprendía que en pocos movimientos ya se hayan hecho tanto daño.

-Era de esperarse, los dos son entrenadores de elite en sus respectivas ramas. Ambos están compitiendo a quien es más impredecible en combate, sus estilos son muy similares.- Blake reflexionaba, el azabache lo sorprendía cada vez más con cada combate que presenciaba suyo.

-Aun es muy pronto para declarar ganador a Ash, la batalla está en un punto neutro en este momento.- Calem odiaba admitirlo, pero el joven azabache realmente estaba compitiendo a un nivel muy elevado. Todos observaron luego a la estrella de la academia ninja reírse ante la emoción que sentía con cada minuto que pasaba luchando contra Ash.

-¡Esto es lo que quería Ash desde hace mucho tiempo! ¡Una revancha digna contra ti! ¡Eres ahora mucho más fuerte que en aquel entonces!- Esas palabras de Saizo lo confundieron al instante, el azabache empezó luego recordar poco a poco su último encuentro.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Eres Saizo! ¡No puedo creer que te haya olvidado!-

-¡Yo te reconocí desde que vi a Pikachu contigo en tu hombro! ¡Esta batalla es personal Ash! ¡Aun me debes la derrota en el Gimnasio de Ciudad Fucsia!-

-¡No pienso dártela hoy Saizo! ¡Ganaremos como esa vez! ¿Verdad Pikachu?-

-¡Pika!- La voz aguerrida del pokemon que recordaba su batalla difícil contra aquel Nuzleaf en aquella ocasión.

-¡Eso lo veremos! ¡Shiftry vamos a enseñarles que nos somos los mismos!-

-¡Shiftry!-

Ambos entrenadores se colocaban en posición de batalla nuevamente, retándose fieramente como en sus memorias. Ash en ese momento debía de admitirlo que ya hace mucho tiempo no sentía la emoción de una batalla tan intensa sin que la vida de alguien corriera peligro, la directora tenía razón y el nivel de los entrenadores de Kalos era diferente en estas competiciones. Por primera vez, la adrenalina de una buena batalla pokemon lo invadía.

-¿Gimnasio Fucsia?- Diantha preguntaba sorprendida a Hanzo el cual reía al remembrar la anécdota.

-Es una historia fascinante. Saizo siempre fue un alumno sobresaliente en las artes shinobi, tanto así que fue reclutado por Koga en Kanto hace unos años para que estudiara bajo su tutela. Cuando regreso de Kanto, llego diciendo que la mayoría de los entrenadores con quien batallo fueron batalla muy poco emocionantes, excepto contra un joven y su Pikachu que lo derrotaron para avanzar a batallar contra Koga por la medalla de gimnasio. Desde entonces, se ha entrenado fervientemente para tener su revancha, cuando se entero de que estaba en la Academia Lumiose, el se unió al equipo a pesar de ser parte de la liga profesional.- Todos escuchaban el trasfondo de la batalla por parte del director Hanzo entre esos dos y realmente se sentían abrumados como una rivalidad podía durar tanto tiempo.

-¡Sigamos con la batalla Ash! ¡Esto aun no se acaba!-

-¡De acuerdo Saizo! ¡Pikachu utiliza Impactrueno!- El roedor empezó a lanzar una enorme descarga eléctrica en contra del pokemon oscuro.

-¡Utiliza Hoja Aguda contra el suelo!- Shiftry clavo su hoja filosa contra el suelo y al recibir la descarga su efecto fue muy inferior debido al polo a tierra que hacía.

-¡Pikachu! ¡Sigamos atacando y utiliza Ataque Rápido!- El roedor volvió a correr de forma directa en contra el tipo planta esperando el sustituto cosa que no sucedió así….

-¡Lo siento Ash! ¡No soy tan repetitivo como crees! ¡Shiftry, utiliza Huracán!- El pokemon siniestro estiro sus brazos para atrás y empezó a agitarlos formando un fuerte huracán horizontal con sus hojas en forma de abanico. La ráfaga poderosa de viento golpeo de lleno a Pikachu que lo elevo hacia los aires mientras giraba debido a la fuerza del ataque.

-¡Pikachu!-

-¡No le brindemos respiro! ¡Usa Bombas Semillas hacia el Huracán!- Cuando Ash escucho ese comando, su susto fue inmenso ya que un ataque sería devastador para su pokemon. Shiftry empezó a lanzar las bombas semillas las cuales se desplazaban en el viento de dirección de Pikachu y empezaron a explotar al hacer contacto. El roedor salió despedido nuevamente hacia los pies de Ash severamente dañado.

-Ese combo fue mortífero….- Calem pronunciaba lo que todos pensaban, el estado de Pikachu era muestra fiel que si surtió mucho daño.

-¿Amigo? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Puedes seguir luchando?- Pikachu se reincorporaba con dificultad pero su espíritu de lucha aun estaba intacto.

-Tu Pikachu sigue siendo igual de impresionante que la última vez.-

-¡Nosotros no perderemos! ¡Ambos somos el mejor equipo y te lo demostraremos!-

-¡Eso veremos! ¡Shiftry prepara Huracán otra vez!- Ante ese comentario, Ash noto la apertura de ese ataque y eso lo hizo sonreír.

-¡Pikachu confía en mí! ¡Usa Ataque Rápido nuevamente!- El roedor eléctrico empezó a correr nuevamente confiando en las estrategias de su amigo.

-¡Ahora!- El ataque de Huracán se volvió a utiliza y el poderoso cilindro de viento fue derecho a impactar a Pikachu nuevamente.

-¡Cola de Hierro contra el suelo!- Al escuchar la idea de su amigo comprendió la situación y dando un tremendo golpe al suelo emulo lo que Shiftry hacia al usar sustituto esquivando la ráfaga de viento de un salto.

-¡No puede ser!- Tanto entrenador como pokemon observaban incrédulo la acrobacia del roedor eléctrico.

-¡Impactrueno ahora!- Pikachu lanzo una descarga eléctrica potente contra el tipo planta el cual estaba ocupado con sus manos para hacer polo a tierra nuevamente.

-¡Nada de eso! ¡Sustituto!- El tipo planta aun tenia energía para un señuelo mas y el rayo impacto de pleno contra el sustituto dejado por Shiftry. Todos observaron al aire al ver la tremenda batalla aérea que los dos pokemon realizaban a pesar de no ser tipo volador.

-¡Ahora Shiftry utiliza Hoja aguda!- El poder de salto del tipo siniestro había sido superior y se encontraba bajando empicada para golpear al roedor sin que este tuviese oportunidad de esquivar.

-¡Bloquea con Cola de Hierro!- Pikachu volvía a demostrar su habilidad en los cielos al girar rápidamente y repeler el golpe de lleno, debido a la potencia se vio disparado hacia el suelo provocando un enorme impacto. La victoria de Saizo parecía inminente.

-¡Tacleada de Voltios!- Pikachu se recupero velozmente y empezó a embestida eléctrica en contra del pokemon que aun aterrizaba. Saizo había captado la estrategia de Ash, al caer con mayor velocidad en el suelo debido al impacto de los ataques le brindaba la oportunidad de contra atacar ya que Shiftry no podía cambiar su trayectoria al aterrizar. Por un momento pensó usar Huracán para flotar pero al parecer el azabache calculo perfectamente el tiempo que demoraba su pokemon en hacer la ráfaga de viento.

-¡Eres astuto Ash! ¡Pero me rehusó a perder! ¡Shiftry usa Bomba semilla y mantenla en tus manos!- El azabache abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver la ultima estrategia impredecible de su adversario. Shiftry aterrizo de pleno en la trayectoria de la Tacleada de Voltios de Pikachu el cual al impactar contra Shiftry, choco con la bomba semilla explotando ambos en el proceso. Una capa de humor se formo debido a la colisión de ataques. Cuando se disipo el humo, ambos pokemon se encontraban inconscientes en el suelo debilitados al mismo tiempo.

-¡Pikachu y Shiftry no pueden continuar! ¡Empate entre Ash y Saizo!- La estrategia del ninja era simple, conocía que Pikachu era el pokemon más confiable de Ash y predecía que el roedor tenía un valor de dos puntos contra su Shiftry que también valía dos, eso sería un enorme golpe psicológico para Ash y aunque Ash ganara la siguiente batalla el encuentro quedaría empatado. El equipo que haya derrotado más pokemon en las dos contiendas seria el vencedor, la Academia ninja seria la vencedora. Los números en el tablero empezaban a darse y la sorpresa fue enorme al ver el resultado.

-¡Con este empate el resultado queda de la siguiente manera! ¡Shiftry tenía valor de dos puntos y Pikachu un punto! ¡El resultado ahora es de 7 a 7!- ¡La algarabía por parte del equipo Lumiose no se hizo esperar y el empate por fin se había suscitado! Saizo en esos momentos se sentía confundido. ¿Su predicción fallo? En las batallas, Ash siempre confiaba a Pikachu la victoria…

-¡Pikachu!- El entrenador fue donde su amigo y lo tomo en sus brazos. El enfrentamiento definiría todo en la pelea final, quien ganara haría que su equipo obtuviese la victoria, pero Saizo siempre tenía la opción del empate en el peor de las instancias.

-Diste una gran batalla, te felicito.- El roedor asentía débilmente, al levantarse Ash quedo viendo a Saizo a los ojos.

-¿Pikachu valía un punto? Ahora tú me tomaste por sorpresa. ¿Por qué decidiste eso? ¿Se supone que es tu pokemon clave?- El ninja debía de admitir que había perdido en ser impredecible, al creer conocer como Ash luchaba se dejo llevar por las emociones de su revancha. El azabache al escucharlo simplemente sonrió y decidió responder.

-Todos mis pokemon valen 5 estrellas para mi, quería que Pikachu fuese primero porque de alguna manera al ver a tu Shiftry me recordó nuestro combate…solo fue una reacción, además Pikachu tenía tiempo de no combatir…..le debía una batalla.- ¿Una reacción? ¿Tiempo de no combatir? Saizo no pudo evitar más que reír a carcajadas debido a la respuesta simple de Ash.

-Eso me obliga a ir con todo en nuestro siguiente combate…-

-¡Por supuesto! ¡No esperaría menos de ti!-

===Academia Lumiose===

-¡No puede ser!- El grito del joven que apostaba la cita con la bella dama se lamentaba. Ash había dado vuelta a la situación con ese resultado fantástico. Los chicos celebraban a más no poder al ver el resultado escrito en la pantalla. Serena abrazaba a Shauna la cual le costaba respirar debido a la felicidad de cómo Ash volteaba las cosas a favor.

-¡Ash es increíble! ¡Pudo lograr un empate contra un profesional!- Trevor y Tierno chocaban sus manos mientras también celebraban.

-¡Vamos Ash! ¡Tú puedes!- A Serena le brillaban los ojos de la felicidad, su corazón latía a mil por hora y solo una victoria mas y el triunfo seria de ellos.

-¡Aun no canten victoria! ¡Saizo tiene aun pokemon muy poderosos!- El joven decía amargamente al ver ese resultado inesperado.

-¿A quién apoyas? ¡Deberías de ir con nuestro instituto!- Serena y Shauna replicaban al mismo tiempo.

-¡No cuando me juego una cita con una chica linda!- A la joven kalosiana le importaba una baya si el chico quería salir con ella, en su corazón solo deseaba volver a ver a Ash y felicitarlo por su victoria.

"¡ _Vamos Ash! ¡Tú puedes!"_

===Academia Ninja===

-¡La segunda ronda del combate estará a punto de iniciar! ¡Ash por favor escoger su ultimo pokemon!- Ash sonreía, era la primera vez que tendrían una batalla oficial y no pensaba hacerla un recuerdo triste para su nuevo amigo.

-¡Frogadier yo te elijo!- De la pokebola el pokemon inicial de Kalos salió al combate en posición shinobi. Saizo sentía que era una elección inusual pero que realmente le beneficiaba, tenia vasta experiencia peleando con ese tipo de pokemon y nada de lo que venga le sorprenderá.

-¡De acuerdo Ash, esta batalla será completamente diferente a las demás. ¡Iremos a la ofensiva total! ¡Zangoose a la batalla!- De la pokebola lanzada por el ninja mayor, un pokemon de color blanco y mirada fría salía a escena. Afilando sus garrar y brindando un rugido se disponía para batallar.

-¿Saizo usara a Zangoose?- Ippei al observar a su superior hacer esa elección le brindaba una sensación de confusión.

-Al parecer está disfrutando la batalla.- El director Hanzo brindaba su opinión y al ver la sonrisa de su pupilo lo llenaba de satisfacción.

-La segunda batalla entre Ash y Saizo decidirá el resultado de la contienda general. ¡Frogadier vs Zangoose! ¡Comiencen!-

===Ash vs Saizo – Ronda Final===

-¡Ahora vamos a la ofensiva Frogadier! ¡Hidro Pulso!- La rana pokemon se disponía a atacar de frente mientras corría cargando una esfera acuática en su mano. Saizo sabía perfectamente lo que esa especie podía hacer y tenía todas las de ganar.

-¡Zangoose! ¡Garra Brutal!- La garra del pokemon de mirada salvaje empezó a crecer y este brindo un zarpazo enorme contra el pokemon ninja. Frogadier dio un salto a la derecha esquivando el golpe vertical que al impactar contra la tierra dejo un agujero.

-¡No lo vamos a dejar pensar Zangoose! ¡Garra Brutal múltiples veces!- El pokemon mangosta perseguía con gran agilidad a Frogadier el cual saltaba para atrás con cada brutal golpe que el pokemon ejercía. Ash estaba observando la situación con preocupación ya que ese estilo era demasiado directo para alguien como Saizo. ¿Qué era lo que ocultaba?

-¡Frogadier! ¡Utiliza As aéreo ahora!- Luego de tanto entrenamiento, la agilidad del inicial acuático había mejorado lo suficiente para esquivar y atacar. Cuando la garra de Zangoose se disponía a dar un golpe vertical, con una acrobacia estupenda el bípedo empezó a golpear con un combo de golpes al tipo normal enviándolo de retroceso hacia su entrenador. Saizo en ese momento solo esperaba el momento indicado para iniciar su contra golpe.

-¡Zangoose! ¡Una vez más! ¡Garra Brutal!- Los zarpazos continuos del pokemon normal trataban de acertar un golpe pero la agilidad de Frogadier era superior.

-¡Terminemos con Hidro Pulso!- Frogadier dio un enorme salto ante el último golpe horizontal de garra brutal. Aprovechan la fuerza de la caída carga un hidro pulso en su mano listo para impactar a su rival.

-¡Ahora Zangoose! ¡Detección y contra ataca con Golpe Venenoso!- Usando su vista poderosa, Zangoose dio un giro esquivando el hidro pulso fácilmente, al haber girado su puño empezó a brillar con un color purpura golpeando a Frogadier en el trayecto y lanzándolo varios metros disparado hacia los pies de su entrenador.

-¡Frogadier!- El bípedo se levantaba poco a poco luego del tremendo golpe brindado por su rival. Ash nunca espero un contra golpe de ese calibre. Saizo era una caja de sorpresas en ese momento, incluso cuando pensabas que era predecible su fuerza radicaba en sorprenderte.

-¡Sigamos con el ataque! ¡Usa Golpe al Cuello!- Zangoose corría con dirección hacia el pokemon del azabache el cual recién se reincorporaba.

-¡Doble Equipo!- Múltiples copias del inicial de Kalos fueron creadas, cuando Zangoose ataco una de ellas esta desapareció.

-¿Doble Equipo? Eso lo esperaba de alguna manera. ¡Zangoose ve al centro del campo de batalla y espera ahí!- Ash analizaba de nuevo la estrategia rara de Saizo, sea lo que fuese sabia que habría una sorpresa. Ash no podía hacer otra cosa más que atacar e iba a aprovechar la velocidad de su pokemon para ello.

-¡Frogadier! ¡As Aéreo!- Las múltiples copias del pokemon ninja se dirigieron hacia Zangoose en el centro de la cancha.

-¡Detección y acaba con cada uno de ellos con Golpe venenoso!- La reacción del tipo normal era soberbia, cuando una de las copias quería atacarlo, esquivaba y golpeaba con extrema facilidad deshaciendo cada una de las copias.

-¡Frogadier utiliza tus burbujas ahora!- Aprovechando el descuido de Saizo, Ash planeaba detener la visión del pokemon.

-¡Garra brutal!- El pokemon reacciono a las burbujas que fueron lanzadas a su rostro y antes que impactaran sus garras destrozaron las burbujas. Ash ante ese detalle solamente podía apretar sus dientes, la batalla estaba siendo dura.

-¡Hagas lo que hagas Ash! ¡Pienses lo que pienses! ¡Yo ya sé que es lo que hará Frogadier! ¡Ríndete!- Todas sus estrategias estaban fallando y eso le resultaba increíble, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que no se iba a rendir.

-¡Lo siento Saizo! ¡Frogadier y yo nos prometimos ser más fuertes! ¡No nos rendiremos! ¡Vamos a ganar! ¡Vamos a ser mas fuertes!- Frogadier observaba a su rival con fiereza, los ojos de alguien hambriento por la victoria. Saizo observaba como sus miradas no flaqueaban y eso lo emocionaba aun más. Ash era la única persona que había conocido que a pesar de tener todo en contra podía seguir y salir adelante. El se encargaría de eliminar esa posibilidad hoy.

===Academia Lumiose===

-¡Lo sabia! ¡Saizo es realmente fuerte! ¡Vamos si se puede!- El joven celebraba la victoria y el premio que obtendría. La información claramente decía quien tenía la ventaja en ese momento.

-Ash….- Serena sentía preocupación, no por el hecho de perder en esa apuesta, sino por el destino de su amado. Ella aun tenía fe en su victoria pero no evitaba tener preocupación.

-Ash está haciendo lo mejor posible Serena, tienes que seguir animándolo, estoy segura que él podrá revertir esta situación.

-¡Imposible! ¡Primor, tendremos una cita maravillosa tu y yo!- El chico se jactaba y burlaba al mismo tiempo. Serena solo observaba la pantalla y la información clara. En ese momento, la página actualizo y una fotografía del rostro de Ash se mostraba en ese momento. En ese momento ella noto algo que los demás no, en su aparente gesto de frustración, una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujaba. ¡Ella conocía ese gesto, no se estaba rindiendo, estaba luchando con todo y tenía un plan!

===Academia Ninja===

-¡Frogadier! ¡Es hora de darle vuelta a este resultado! ¡La batalla fue divertida pero esto acaba ahora Saizo!- La proclamación de Ash era absoluta. Todos se preguntaban si de veras tenía un plan para la estrategia perfecta de contra ataque de Saizo. Los hermanos ninja conocían perfectamente que cuando se enfrentaba a un pokemon de la escala evolutiva de Greninja era imposible que perdiera ya que durante mucho tiempo entreno contra muchos.

-¡Demuéstramelo entonces! ¡Zangoose! ¡Garra Brutal!- El pokemon volvió a usar sus garras extendidas para intentar golpear al tipo agua.

-¡Esquiva y salta para atrás!- Frogadier hacia varias piruetas para atrás esquivando cada zarpazo. Ash esperaba el momento del contra golpe, necesitaba un poco de tiempo y calcular con paciencia.

-¡Zangoose! ¡Cambiemos de estrategia! ¡Utiliza Golpe Venenoso!- Zangoose ahora empezó a cargar energía venenosa en sus puños y empezó a atacar con todo al pokemon de Ash.

-¡Contra ataca con As Aéreo!- Los dos pokemon se enfrascaron en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, esquivando y golpeando al mismo tiempo. El calor del público se elevo en ese momento y todos vitoreaban por la tremenda batalla que ellos dos brindaban. Blake, Calem y Clemont estaban al filo de su asiento al ver la batalla desde la mejor posición.

-¡Vamos Ash!-

-¡Tú puedes amigo!-

-¡Resiste!-

La emoción se había transmitido a todos los que estaban alrededor. Brandon y Diantha sonreían junto a Hanzo ya que también disfrutaban cada intercambio de estrategias.

-Aun sigue siendo el mismo…- Brandon era quien soltaba esa frase y sonreía al ver claramente que en los ojos de Ash, la sed de victoria era evidente.

-¿A qué te refieres Brandon?- La directora preguntaba mientras seguía presenciando el intercambio de golpes.

-Cuando Ash está contra las cuerdas, es cuando mejor pelea con sus amigos y esa emoción infecta a todos los que están alrededor. Ahora prepárate porque al parecer Ash ya tiene esto en la bolsa….- Los ojos de Hanzo observaba al líder de los cerebros de la batalla de la frontera. ¿Por qué tenía tan fe en Ash? La directora sabía que Ash era fuerte luego de incluso sobrevivir a sus elite 4, pero ahora ella iba a presencia el potencial del joven.

Luego del intercambio de golpes, los dos pokemon estaban a los pies de su entrenador.

-Frogadier, confía en mí. Cuando te de la señal, haremos lo que entrenamos hace unos días.- El bípedo entendía a la perfección la estrategia de Ash, sonreía al igual que su entrenador dispuesto a arrebatar la victoria de Saizo.

-¡Zangoose! ¡Ataquemos con Garra Brutal!- Nuevamente las enormes garras de Zangoose eran un problema, el pokemon corría para dar el zarpazo final.

-¡Frogadier! ¡Salta e Hidro Pulso!- Esquivando el zarpazo horizontal, el pokemon acuático daba otro enorme salto y cargaba su esfera de energía acuática en su mano.

-¡Detección y Golpe Venenoso!- Su pokemon estaba familiarizado con las batallas contra le especie de Frogadier, no iba a perder. En efecto cuando el pokemon bípedo se disponía a impactar cayendo desde el aire, el pokemon marmota dio un giro sobre su eje y cargan de energía venenosa su puño estaba dispuesto a terminar con la lucha y conseguir la victoria.

-¡Ahora!- Al son del grito de Ash, Frogadier ejecuto el plan. Lo que todos observaron hizo que el campo de batalla quedara mudo. El tipo agua en ese momento estaba sosteniendo su cuerpo con el brazo que tenía su esfera acuática en el suelo mientras que su otro brazo había detenido el golpe venenoso de lleno. ¿Cómo? ¡Una maniobra así lo debió de haber mínimo envenenado! Saizo en ese instante observo con tremenda sorpresa lo que nunca antes había visto un Frogadier hacer. ¡La mano que detuvo el golpe venenoso giratorio tenia las burbujas del pokemon pegadas! Estas habían tomado un color purpura y al ser esponjosas disminuyeron el impacto del tremendo golpe.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Ahora Doble Equipo y As Aéreo!- Múltiples copias del pokemon acuático se crearon, al estar todas tan cerca de Zangoose le hizo imposible reaccionar y recibió múltiples puñetazos, patadas y golpes del tipo agua.

-¡Zangoose! ¡Elimínalos a todos con Garra Brutal!- El tipo normal dio un enorme zarpazo al suelo pero cuando disponía a alzarlas nuevamente se vio imposibilitado ya que sus garras estaban atoradas en el suelo. ¡Más Burbujas! ¿Cuándo? Saizo en ese momento entendió, que el doble equipo tenía esa intención. ¡No podía creerlo!

-¡Ya no hay mas defensa! ¡FROGADIER HIDRO PULSO!- Las copias restante corrieron hacia donde estaba el pokemon normal todas impactando al mismo tiempo contra el pokemon despegándolo del suelo debido a la fuerza e impactándolo fuerte contra una de las paredes de la escuela.

El tipo agua jadeaba, de verdad había sido mucho castigo recibido pero haber dado ese golpe al final lo satisfacía. Del muro roto, el pokemon tipo normal se levantaba aun dispuesto a luchar pero al final, toda la acumulación de daño tomo efecto y sucumbió en el suelo. Hanzo en ese instante observaba al pokemon y aunque sus ojos parecían engañarlo, un aura familiar emanaba del pokemon por breves instantes…

-¡Zangoose no puede continuar! ¡El ganador de esta batalla y los ganadores del encuentro son Ash y la Academia Lumiose!-

Al escuchar el resultado, los chicos que estaban en la banca no pudieron hacer más que correr hacia Ash y taclearlo debido a la felicidad que sentían. ¡Habían remontado! En ese momento Ash se sentía sofocado pero alegre debido al resultado. Al levantarse de sus opresores, volteo hacia Frogadier y levanto su pulgar en señal de victoria lo cual su pokemon emulo.

Toda la academia ninja no podía creer lo que sucedió, su as había perdido. Saizo en cambio aun sonreía, su propia soberbia lo hizo perder, nuevamente Ash le había abierto una puerta para poder mejorar. El ninja fue hacia su contrincante y brindo su mano para levantarlo cosa que el azabache acepto con gusto.

-Felicidades Ash, ganaste merecidamente.-

-¡Muchas gracias Saizo! De verdad disfrute la batalla….-

-¡Yo también! Espero algún día tener la revancha.-

-¡Claro! Estaremos esperándote, mis pokemon y yo.- Ante ese intercambio de palabras de dignos rivales y deportistas, un apretón de manos dio el fin del enfrentamiento entre ambas escuelas haciendo que la Academia Lumiose clasificara.

Lo que no sabían, es que entre las sombras de los arboles, alguien también había sido testigo de la batalla, alguien quien fue asignado a robar ciertos artefactos y que escondía bien su presencia incluso ante el mismo Hanzo quien había sido considerado el mejor ninja de la región.

 _Así que Ash obtuvo la victoria, era de esperarse. Bueno, fue una buena batalla pero es hora de trabajar. Espero no cruzarme nunca en tu camino niño…._

===Academia Lumiose====

-¡GANO! ¡ASH GANO!- Serena saltaba de felicidad junto a Shauna cuando el dictamen del resultado se vio en la pantalla del celular del joven que no podía creer tal cosa. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo le gano a Saizo el profesional, genio de la década?

-¡Ash es realmente increíble!-

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Ash es asombroso!- Trevor y Tierno se sentían realmente inspirados por la victoria que el azabache había obtenido.

-¡Ese tipo hizo trampa!- La reacción infantil del joven genero la cólera de los amigos cercanos del azabache, en especial de una kalosiana de ojos azules.

-¡Ash no es un tramposo!- Serena lo confrontaba nuevamente mientras su ceño se fruncía.

-¡Entonces como justificas el hecho de que le gano a un profesional!- En parte, el joven tenía razón. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Las dudas en Serena crecían más que todo sobre el hecho de quien era realmente la persona que amaba.

-¡Ash nunca se rinde! ¡El siempre es positivo y alegre! ¡Por eso sabía que iba a ganar!- El chico se sentía frustrado. Iba a usar su último recurso….

-Es un tramposo. Aun la oferta de la cita sigue en pie, podemos ir ahora mismo si quieres….- El joven tomo la mano de la chica la cual en ese instante zafo por puro reflejo.

-¿Yo contigo? ¡No! ¡Lo siento, perdiste y debes de asumir las consecuencias!-

-Pero yo insisto…- En ese momento, volvió a tomar la mano de Serena con fuerza esta vez, cuando sus amigos iban a auxiliarla, un grupo de chicos los detuvieron. La kalosiana observo la mano del joven y vio que era un pandillero bajo la insignia del equipo Flare. ¡Los mismos que arruinaron su cita de San Valentín con Ash!

-¡Suéltame!-

-Lo siento primor…pero este día, tú serás mía….- La chica aun forcejeaba, ella no iba a caer sin pelear.

-¡Oye Serena! ¿¡Porque no cambiamos!?- De repente, el joven perdió fuerzas y solto a Serena, cuando la kalosiana volteo a ver…..vio el pie de alguien en la entrepierna del sujeto que había sentido un impacto tan fuerte que lo dejo sin aliento.

-Perdona…yo pensé que eras un chico duro…..pensé que eras mi tipo…pero al parecer no, nada personal cariño….- El zapato de Rose Whitely se devolvía al suelo al mismo tiempo que el sujeto caía. La cara de Trevor y Tierno junto a los demás chicos solo era de terror al ver el tremendo golpe que la chica había brindado.

-¡Rose!- Los otros chicos al ver a su jefe caído, lo levantaron rápidamente e iban a punto de golpear a la chica pero con una simple mirada asesina los intimido al modo que no tuvieron más que huir. Serena abrazaba a su amiga mientras ella le devolvía el afecto.

-¿Tienes la mala costumbre de meterte en problemas Serena?-

-¡Lo siento, pero es que…!-

-Tranquila, tienes suerte que vengo de visita. ¿Por cierto donde están los chicos?- Tierno observo que el celular del joven que Rose….quebró…los Exeggcute…y lo tomo para enseñarle a la actriz el resultado.

-¿Era hoy? Bueno realmente no me extraña de Ash…- Ella empezó a ver todas las estadísticas del combate hasta que vio el desempeño de la batalla triple.

-Aunque me extraña de este idiota…..él no es así…..- Los chicos quedaron viendo a la campeona con curiosidad.

-¿Para que buscas a Ash?- Serena preguntaba tímidamente.

-Necesito hablar con él urgentemente…- El semblante de la joven, denoto en ese momento mucha tristeza y eso fue percibido por Serena. ¿Qué le sucedía a su amiga?

 **"** **Una batalla ferviente del cual nuestro héroe salió bien librado. ¡La academia Lumiose pasaba a la siguiente ronda! La visita inesperada de Rose a la escuela tomaba por sorpresa a los chicos. ¿Qué quería conversar con ellos? Esta historia continuara…."**

/

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo mas del fic de nombre largo. Tremenda batalla la que acabo de terminar de escribir. En lo personas me gusto muchísimo, espero ustedes la disfruten también! Y vaya que quedo largo el capitulo, espero esto compense un poco la tardanza XD! Al parecer Rose tiene algo importante que decir...que sera? Bueno no tengo mucho que agregar mas que siempre agradecer su atencion y los reviews! Espero les guste el capitulo! Ahora a responder reviews! OwO!**

 **Carlos29: Me alegra que te gustara, puedo intuir que este te va a encantar tambien! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **leonix644: No serian adolescentes sin traumas XD! A veces soy sadico con los pasados lo siento jajajaja. Nope, Frogadier aun es muy pronto, aunque le di el spotlight junto a Pikachu. Espero te guste este capitulo! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **CCSakuraforever: Espero este capitulo te guste muchisimo! Muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo!**

 **edtru23: Lo del powerup descarado lo use porque era una situacion de vida o muerte en la perspectiva de Blake! Ya sabes...traumas! *Inserte carita feliz* Aqui fue estrategia pura! Espero te haya gustado el capitulo!**

 **HikaruRiv: Pues ahora remontaron XD! Insisto, no serian adolescentes sin problemas existenciales XD. Yup, ya me conocen como soy XD! Espero este capitulo te guste!**

 **Angell0's: A veces nos pasa, aunque veo que ahora estas mas activo jajajaja. El sistema es para agregarle drama, creeme me costo un poco tambien al hacer la batalla pero bueno, iremos pensando formas creativas de combatir(y mas simples XD). Espero te haya gustado el capitulo!**

 **Sora: A tiempo! XD! Si soy sincero me gustaba como estaba mas antes, pero bueno hay que adaptarse XD!**

 **Tenia que agregar Plot Armor en ese punto para brindar el pasado de Blake, aunque sea un pequeño Glimpse del mismo. Como veras, sin querer el muy jodido ideo una forma de ganar. Matematicas Hijo! Matematicas! XD!**

 **El trabajo en equipo es la debilidad, y las otras batallas tendran formatos similares tambien, ya veremos como hacemos para mejorar todo eso. La suerte tambien es una habilidad, el plan de la habilidad de Dewott quiero hacerla por un motivo en el futuro, algo epico que se me ocurrio el otro dia XD.**

 **Lo de Blake lo que te puedo adelantas que fue relacionado con su trabajo. Tranquilo, prometo revelar todo a su debido momento, solamente ciertos caminos tienen que cruzarse para ejecutar todo.**

 **Saizo como veras tenia algo interesante que contar, se conocieron en Kanto. Recuerdo que el gimnasio de Koga siempre hubo un entrenador que me dio lata XD, por eso digamos que lo puse aca. En esos tiempos llegue underleveled por lo tanto esa es la razon de mi trauma.**

 **Que estara planeando Miette? Que estara haciendo? Todo a su debido tiempo joven padawan que cuando todo eso ocurra la bomba explotara!**

 **El muerto es otro, y creeme no tendria el valor de matar a Brock XD! Brock is life XD! Sera otro personaje el que murio jejejejeje...**

 **Creo que fue lo mas salomonico, me gusta hacer batallar a los otros mons y pues esa es la excusa perfecta.**

 **Los pokemon de Blake solo conocemos a pocos, de hecho el backstory tiene que ver con sus otras capturas XD. Y si...la cague XD! Me confundi de nombres XD!**

 **En efecto! Es muy pronto para Greninja o Ash Greninja, pero creeme que se esta cocinando todo. Bueno me alegra de nuevo verte en las andadas, ya preocupabas jajajajaja. Los otros fics tambien necesitan tu testamento XD! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Bueno gente y con esto me despido, espero les guste y espero sus reviews! Ya-Ha!**


	44. Frustraciones

Capitulo 44: Frustraciones

" **En nuestro capitulo anterior, Ash y Saizo protagonizaron una batalla de altísimo nivel donde nuestro héroe salió con la victoria. Mientras tanto en Academia Lumiose, Rose llegaba para conversar directamente con Ash. ¿Qué es lo que necesitaba conversar con el joven de Pueblo Paleta?**

Las clases en Academia Lumiose reiniciaron luego del descanso para comer. Los rumores de la victoria del equipo representante se habían esparcido rápidamente y se podía ver la sonrisa de todos los estudiantes al tener una victoria en la primera participación. Serena y sus amigos habían vuelto al salón de clases dejando a la campeona Rose Whitely esperando afuera a la llegada del equipo Lumiose. La peli miel aun se preguntaba que era ese tema de conversación que la joven quería tocar con el azabache. Por su mirada, podía notar que era algo delicado a pesar de que ella podía camuflar muy bien sus sentimientos debido a sus habilidades como actriz. ¿Acaso sería algo del pasado de Ash? ¿Algo que ella no debía enterarse porque no estaba en el círculo de confianza de la persona que amaba? Eso le dolía bastante, no podía evitar tocar su pecho debido a ese mal sentimiento que se le iba formando de a poco. ¿Por qué tenía que desconfiar en ella hasta el punto de ocultar que le había ocurrido? Ella entendía que al principio era demasiado rápido pero luego de vivir tanto junto a él en tan poco tiempo se sentía lista para poder entender ese dolor que ella percibía en sus miradas de tristeza. ¿Qué era esa condena que carga su corazón? Rose solo había brindado ciertos detalles pero nada concreto ya que ella respetaba la privacidad de la vida de su amigo y no es que la culpara ya que ella haría lo mismo en su situación. Ella era impaciente de naturaleza, la curiosidad la mataba ya que saber más de su amado la acercaba mucho al corazón del joven….

-¡Miren! ¡El Equipo de seleccionados ya llegó!- Los alumnos hicieron eco fuerte al ver el transporte aéreo aterrizando en el patio de la escuela, tanta fue la emoción que ignoraron que habían clases y saludaron con mucha alegría a los 4 chicos. Serena y compañía claro que empezaron a ver desde la ventana y es ahí donde lo vio, feliz y alegre junto a Pikachu en su hombro. Ese rostro de confianza la enamoraba silenciosamente tanto que solo podía ser reciproca con esa curva de felicidad. Shauna colocaba su mano en su hombro sonriéndole y leyendo perfectamente sus sentimientos. Su deseo era salir e ir a ver cómo habían llegado sus amigos, pero por desgracia, los profesores se interpusieron y prohibieron su salida y que siguiera pegados a las ventanas. En ese instante, observo como Rose se acercaba al grupo sorprendiéndolos a todos….era ese el momento que ella mas deseaba estar con ellos y escuchar ese tema….ella podía percibir que se trataría de Ash…..pero no podía…así de lejos se sentía a veces de Ash.

-¡Ash!- La joven de cabellera castaña y dos coletas se acercaba hacia el grupo de chicos, feliz de saber que consiguieron la victoria. Ella esperaba una reacción más amena de todos pero solo Ash era el que tenía esa satisfacción de victoria. Calem, Clemont y en especial Blake tenían un aspecto lúgubre en sus gestos. ¿Qué sucedía?

-¿Rose? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vine a hablar contigo. ¿Qué les ocurre?- Ante tal pregunta, Ash solo llevo su mano detrás de su cuello algo incomodo por la interrogante.

-Es algo complicado de explicar Rose…..- La cara de frustración de los chicos era el verdadero reflejo de sus sentimientos, ellos habían dependido de Ash para la victoria. Ellos fueron derrotados miserablemente por ese grupo de entrenadores sin siquiera dar batalla, incluso Blake solo hizo más en el caso de los pensamientos de Clemont y Calem.

-Es raro verte aquí Rose.- La directora también bajaba y era recibida con una sonrisa por parte de la actriz.

-¡Quería hablar con Ash! ¡Felicitaciones por la victoria!-

-Gracias, aunque bueno como notaras no todos están felices…..- Un aura lúgubre los envolvía, esa derrota había calado hondo en sus egos.

-¿Directora? ¿Está bien si puedo retirarme a casa?- Calem era el primero en pronunciarse entre los tres.

-Si no es mucha molestia….también quisiera irme a casa…- Quien estaba más afectado hacia la misma pregunta, el inventor se sentía drenado espiritualmente.

-De acuerdo, solamente necesito que se pongan al día con sus tareas antes de irse. Repito, muy buen trabajo chicos, sé que no es el resultado esperado pero lo importante es seguir en la competencia. - Ambos asintieron y se separaron del grupo, se sentían abrumados por todo lo sucedido ya que ellos fueron los que menos produjeron en esas batallas. Ash observaba a sus amigos muy decaídos, algo tendría que hacer para elevar si espíritu de batalla. Solamente quedaban Ash, Blake y Rose para conversar, el policía aunque se sentía abatido no podía dejar solo a esos dos ni un minuto o si no habría otro desorden semejante al anterior.

-Ash, Blake. ¿Si gustan puedo llevar a Pikachu y a tus pokemon con la enfermera Joy? Voy a hablar un poco con ella y pues aprovechando el viaje les puedo hacer ese favor.-

-¡Claro! Mis amigos necesitan un chequeo rápido después de esa batalla.- El azabache contengo entregaba las pokebolas de sus preciados compañeros de batalla.

-Muchas gracias por el favor directora.- Blake emulaba a Ash y también entregaba la pokebola de Dewott el cual había mucho daño. Según su propio análisis, Dewott tardaría al menos un día en recuperarse.

-No es nada, solamente cuídense de regreso a casa.- Pikachu seguía a la directora yendo hacia dentro de la institución. Al haberse ido, ambos chicos podían enfocarse en la joven Rose.

-¿Qué querías conversar conmigo Rose?-

-A mí también me interesa su conversación feíta….espero que no sea otra estupidez como la anterior.- A pesar de su mal humor, el policía podía aun confrontar a su antigua amiga…..craso error….

-¿Escuchaste algo Ash? Parecía un zumbido…..el zumbido de un perdedor….- Golpe al ego, Blake no tenia contra ataque para ello….ella sabía que había perdido y conocía también que era un mal perdedor.

-¡Eres una!-

-Deberías de quitarte esa depresión por una simple derrota, eso te hacer ver muy rarito ante mis ojos, algo así como una niñita llorona.- ¡Doble Combo! Ash estaba siendo testigo de la masacre que Rose le estaba brindando al policía por paliza y KO al punto que estaba asustado de ser parte del fuego que su amiga le brindaba a Blake.

-¡No te atrevas a!-

-¿Perder? Lo siento, soy inmune a las bacterias que un perdedor como tú esparce alrededor de nosotros los victoriosos.- Al final Blake cayó de rodillas. No podía derrotarla en esos momentos, podía observar la sonrisa macabra que ella estaba derrochando ante el gozo de su mal momento. Ash en ese momento hizo nota mental, si alguna vez regañas, le ganas en una discusión o dejas en mal a Rose Whitely, lo ibas a pasar mal….muy mal.

-¿Entonces Rose….de que querías hablar…?- Ash nerviosamente preguntaba evitando cualquier herida mortal que la lengua filosa de su amiga podría brindarle.

-Es algo delicado. No es un buen lugar para conversarlo. Vamos a otro lado.- La actriz tomo de la mano a ambos chicos y salieron afuera de la escuela ya que ambos tenían permiso. Serena observaba todo desde la ventana y era la primera vez que deseaba dejar las clases a un lado para salir corriendo y saber que sucedía. Lastimosamente, ella no tenía el valor para hacer algo así…..pero lo deseaba.

Los tres jóvenes llegaron a un parque el cual estaba vacío y cerca de la escuela. La chica empezaba a usar uno de los columpios, tan hiperactiva como siempre. Blake llevaba sus manos a su nuca mientras veía a la feíta divertirse infantilmente mientras Ash observaba algo raro en su actitud. Llámenlo loco, pero conocía cuando ella no era ella misma, la sádica lengua punzante que quería.

-¡Los días en Kalos son muy bellos!- Ambos jóvenes la seguían observando y decidieron sentarse en otros columpios vacios.

-Lo son….- Ash contestaba con reflexión observando el cielo azul de la región que le había brindado una segunda oportunidad.

-¿Por eso es que peleas tan fervientemente por tu titulo no es así?-

-Así que lo sabes. ¿Cómo te enteraste?-

-Él mismo idiota me lo confirmo.- Blake observaba la conversación entre ambos y deducía que se trataba del próximo retador de Ash el cual era uno con quien tenía una historia algo complicada.

-¿Cuándo será esa batalla Ash?- El policía no conocía mucho sobre los detalles de esa batalla pero esperaba que el azabache volvería a Kanto.

-En unas semanas….y será aquí en Kalos….-

-¡Aquí! ¡En Kalos!- Ambos castaños saltaron de sus asientos sorprendidos de tal decisión.

-¿Por qué Ash? ¡Eso es peligroso para ti!- Rose mostraba sincera preocupación, sabía que una batalla de ese calibre e impacto social en esta región haría que Ash revelara su identidad como campeón.

-La federación de Kanto lo programo de esa debido también a mi compromiso aquí en Kalos con el torneo inter escolar.-

-Hipócritas, saben bien que si pierdes esa batalla les valdrá un pepino si eres el campeón del mundo.- Blake pateaba el suelo, la corrupción en las federaciones del mundo pokemon era un tabú debido al poder que ostentaban. Solamente la gran habilidad del joven había podido detener cualquier plan corrupto debido a su fuerza en el campo de batalla.

-Eso me preocupa Ash. ¿Qué piensas hacer?- Rose se sentaba al mismo tiempo que Blake lo hacía.

-No puedo hacer mucho, ya está decidido. Cuando venga el momento veré como resuelvo todo esto.-

-¡Yo te ayudare Ash! Sabes que cuentas conmigo…- El policía aseguraba, de veras admiraba que a pesar de tener esa noticia en sus hombros haya podido batallar de esa manera contra Saizo. Rose en cambio quedo en silencio ante esa afirmación…eso lo notaron ellos dos.

-¿Feíta…que tienes?-

-Insistes en decirme así cuando te puedo dar una paliza…-

-Estoy de acuerdo con lo que te pregunta Blake…algo tienes.- Ash se unía al castaño en el interrogatorio de la joven. Ella simplemente suspiro ante lo inevitable que era seguir ocultando ese hecho.

-Chicos…..verán…-

La campana sonaba brindando la señal que el día había terminado. Todos los alumnos estaban saliendo del instituto entre sus pláticas amenas del diario vivir. Serena prácticamente había corrido hacia las afueras del predio estudiantil en busca de Ash, Rose y Blake. ¿Se había terminado su plática? ¿Qué era lo que habían conversado? Su curiosidad se había multiplicado desde que se entero de los formatos federativos de otras regiones. En su búsqueda, sus amigos la seguían completamente cansados ya que corría muy rápido.

-Serena….tranquila…- Shauna jadeaba ya que había sido la primera en alcanzarla. Trevor y Tierno se unían también muy cansados.

-¿Dónde estarán?- Serena buscaba por todas partes alguna señal de ellos. Su sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al ver que Ash y Blake venían conversando desde uno de los parques cercanos.

-¡Chicos ahí está Ash y Blake!- La joven volvía a correr en dirección al par de jóvenes seguidos por los cansados Shauna y compañía. Ash pudo notar en la distancia la silueta de esa joven que quería mucho y sonrió en el proceso, eso no lo pasó por alto el castaño.

-¿Feliz de que tu futura esposa te reciba?- Eso puso algo nervioso al joven, verla preocupada le enternecía y simplemente asentía.

-Creo que estoy tan feliz como tú cuando Rose te dio esa paliza verbal. No esperaba ver esa faceta masoquista en ti amigo.- Golpe bajo, Blake volvía a revivir memorias de la sádica campeona de Unova.

-¡Ash! ¡Blake! ¡Qué bueno que regresaron! ¡Felicidades por su victoria!- Una sonrisa brillante, es lo que le brindaba a ambos chicos, en especial a la persona que ella le aceleraba su corazón.

-Gracias Serena….- El joven observaba los ojos de la kalosiana los cuales siempre tenían un efecto calmante en su ser. Ella tenía ese don especial sobre su persona independientemente de la situación.

-¿Dónde están Calem y Clemont?- Shauna recién llegada preguntaban por los demás cosa que el castaño y el azabache se incomodaban.

-Ellos decidieron ir a casa temprano. Fueron batallas muy difíciles y estaban cansados.- No era la mejor explicación pero sin duda seria la que mas apaciguara la curiosidad de sus amigos.

-¡Porque no celebramos su victoria el día de mañana! ¡Hicieron un gran trabajo!- Trevor proponía la idea cosa que las chicas en especial sintieron como una enorme oportunidad de disfrutar en grupo.

-No creo que sea buena idea.- El azabache cortaba la emoción de los planes.

-¿Por qué? Ustedes ganaron….- Shauna tristemente expresaba ante la mirada de frustración de Blake.

-No es un buen momento chicos para ninguno de nosotros. Blake, qué opinas si mejor nos separamos y seguimos hablando mañana.- Era la mejor opción y el castaño asentía.

-Nos veremos luego chicos….- El joven se despedía sonriendo, una sonrisa de cristal la cual se quería quebrar. Con ese gesto, el oficial se perdió en el horizonte.

-Yo iré a recoger mis pokemon con la enfermera Joy.- El azabache también tenía cierto cansancio cosa que la kalosiana percibió.

-Chicos, yo acompañare a Ash. De todos modos tenemos que viajar juntos.-

-De acuerdo, entonces nos veremos mañana Serena. ¡Felicidades de nuevo por la victoria Ash!

-¡Felicidades! ¡Lo hiciste genial contra un profesional!-

-¡Eres asombroso! ¡Felicidades de mi parte también!-

Los tres amigos brindaban sus mejores deseos ante esa victoria agridulce del equipo Lumiose, con esas palabras ellos tres se separaban y dejaban a los dos jóvenes solo los dos.

-¿Vamos Serena?- El azabache sonreía a Serena lo cual la hizo sentirse feliz. Ella asentía sin saber los miles de pensamientos que Ash contenía.

====Torre Lumiose====

Clemont recién llegaba a su hogar, aun sentía la pesadez de su derrota muy en su interior. Su mirada era cabizbaja, su expresión era de un diferente dolor que el usual. Siempre creyó que era muy buen en las batallas pokemon pero ser menospreciado ese día. Claro, era normal que fuera el más débil comparado con un campeón como Ash, un policía entrenado o Calem que por lo general lo derrotaba en la mayoría de sus confrontaciones personales. A pesar de que sabía muy bien la diferencia de habilidades, algo en su interior no le permitía aceptarlo.

-¡Hermano! ¡Qué bueno que llegaste!- Al abrir la puerta de su hogar, fue recibido por un enorme abrazo de su pequeña hermana.

-Es bueno estar en casa de nuevo Bonnie. ¿Cómo has estado?-

-¡He estado muy bien hermanote! ¡Me entere que ganaron su batalla con Ash! ¡Felicidades!- Tenia que brindarle una sonrisa vacía, la frase correcta para ese caso sería que Ash gano la batalla para ellos.

-Gracias Bonnie. ¿Esta nuestro padre en casa?- La pequeña niña podía observar algo raro en el rostro de su hermano.

-No está en casa Clemont…..-

-Avísame cuando regrese…..yo iré a descansar a mi cuarto. Estoy algo cansado…. – Casi sin energías, el joven caminaba hacia la recamara. Su hermana quedaba viendo la puerta cerrarse cuando Clemont entro. Sentía preocupación….. ¿Qué le sucedía a su hermano?

El inventor se sentó en su cama y se recostó completamente exhausto, empezó ver al techo y a recordar varias cosas que simplemente confirmaban su realidad.

"¡ _Eres un enclenque! ¡Por eso los que te rodean y tus pokemon sufren!"_

 _"_ _Ahí va el marcado con el nuevo. Entiendo que el nuevo sea fuerte, pero debería de tener cuidado de que no lo maten como quieren hacer con él."_

 _"_ _Deberías de hacerle caso al más débil de tu equipo."_

 _"_ _¡Débil…Débil…..DEBIL…..DEBIL!"_

Sus ojos no pudieron soportar la carga de lágrimas de impotencia que contenían, estas empezaron a caer de sus mejillas a cantaros. Empezó a golpear la almohada de su cama con toda su frustración tratando de sanar ese dolor que sentía.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No quiero ser débil! ¡No quiero serlo! ¡Porque! ¡Porque estoy fracasando en todo lo que hago! ¡Porque! ¡Porque! ¡Quiero ser fuerte! ¡Quiero ser mejor! ¡Pero porque no puedo! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!-

Los gritos de desesperación de su joven alma en búsqueda de fortaleza, hacían eco en su cuarto. No conocía la respuesta y por lo momentos lo único que podía hacer era desahogarse.

====Bosques de Pueblo Aquacorde====

Un joven de cabello negro estaba jadeando de puro cansancio. Había corrido todo el trayecto desde Academia Lumiose hasta su claro especial donde entrenaba a diario con todos sus pokemon. Empezó a gritar hacia el cielo con mucha impotencia acumulada.

-¡No importa lo que haga! ¡No importa lo que entrene! ¡Siempre! ¡Siempre quedo como un hazmerreir!- El chico golpeaba con sus puños el suelo hasta que estos empezaron a sangrar. Sus dientes se apretaban tratando de suprimir el dolor que sentía en su pecho.

" _Eres patético…..deberías de retirarte…"_

Las mismas palabras que lo traumaron volvían a hacerse presente.

-Padre….yo….lo lamento….- Al final, por todo su cansancio y estrés este término desplomándose en el suelo inconsciente.

====Afueras de Ciudad Lumiose====

Blake en ese momento caminaba hacia su apartamento dubitativo y pensativo debido a la actuación de hoy. Sabía que tenía obligaciones más importantes que cumplir como salvaguardar la vida de Ash y también desmantelar la actividad criminal de Kalos. La derrota de hoy no debería de afectarle en lo absoluto ya que era su deber mantenerse frio y calmado en todo momento. Aunque Rose se mofara de él, tenía razón. No podía hundirse en su desesperación por la victoria, un defecto que ella conocía muy bien.

-¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡MALDICION!-

Sus recuerdos le atormentaban, su debilidad lo asqueaba. Al final, ni todo su entrenamiento, ni toda su concentración, ni toda su calma ni toda su experiencia pudieron parar sus sentimientos de frustración. Dio un enorme puñetazo a una máquina expendedora de bebidas quebrando el vidrio en el proceso. La sangre brotaba de su piel pero ese dolor no le importaba…..lo aliviaba.

"¡ _Capitán Arata, a pesar de que es muy joven confiamos en usted!"_

 _"_ _Si casi tenemos la misma edad idiota…."_

 _"_ _De todos modos es impresionante todo lo que usted ha logrado en el escuadrón. ¡Es usted mi héroe personal! ¡Es usted muy fuerte!"_

"¡ _Claro que lo soy! Quédate cerca de mí y veras como aprenderás…."_

-No lo soy…nunca lo he sido….- Desde lejos, Rose lo observaba extrañada de su reacción. Ella decidió no ir hacia él, no le competía saber el motivo de su frustración aunque tuviese toda la curiosidad del mundo.

-Blake…..-

====Pueblo Aquacorde====

Serena y Ash habían recogido a Pikachu y a Frogadier y ya habían partido del instituto, debido a la batalla librada ese día hicieron una pequeña escala en la casa de Ash para que ambos descansaran. Ash sonreía al ver a sus dos amigos descansar, realmente se lo merecían. Serena en cambio esperaba al joven en la sala completamente nerviosa de esta ahí nuevamente.

-Lamento la demora, ellos ya están descansando…..- Ash bajaba de las escaleras mientras la peli miel se levantaba del sofá y lo recibía.

-¡No te preocupes! Entiendo, fue una batalla muy dura la que tuvieron hoy.-

-¿Cómo es que lo sabes?- El azabache estaba algo confundido con el conocimiento de la chica, ella procedió a explicar cómo se entero obviando el incidente con el sujeto que se quiso propasar por supuesto.

-No sabía que las batallas inter escolares fueran tan importantes en Kalos….- La peli miel percibió una oportunidad en ese momento.

-Lo son Ash. ¿Imagino que en Kanto las batallas pokemon son así?- Ash percibió la intenciones de la joven, ella quería conocer sobre su pasado. Desde el día que se toparon con los cazadores ella ha estado curiosa con respecto a su vida en Kanto, de hecho mucho antes según el joven recordaba.

-Lo son también….-

-¿Alguna vez participaste en alguna batalla Ash en tu región?- Ella lo arrinconaba con sus palabras poco a poco.

-Claro, participe en mi primer viaje cuando tenía 10 años, fue en la Liga Índigo, antes de la reforma estudiantil.- Técnicamente no era una mentira, pero apostaba que fuese suficiente para saciar su curiosidad.

-Ya veo. ¿Y cómo te fue en esa liga Ash?-

-Serena, creo que se hace tarde para que llegues a tu casa. Te iré a dejar, vamos.- Ella noto la evasiva del joven, volvía la desconfianza y eso a ella le afectaba.

-Entiendo….bueno vamos….- Algo decepcionada, la chica salía del hogar del azabache aun pensando en el porqué de las evasivas de la persona que ella amaba con todo su corazón. Ash no le gustaba ser tan brusco, pero tenía que hacerlo. Cualquier indicio que la llevara a la verdad de su historia podría alejarla para siempre de su lado. Tenía que admitirlo, su miedo de perder su amistad…..y muy en el fondo….su corazón, eran latentes en su psiquis y quería preservar su lazo que fue roto momentáneamente por el tiempo.

-¿Qué sucedió con los chicos Ash?- Ella decidió mejor cambiar de tema a algo que si pudiesen conversar.

-Están bien, solo necesitan descansar. Fueron batallas muy intensas.-

-¿Tu estas acostumbradas a ellas no es así?- Sin querer, se le había soltado la lengua, ella no podía evitar parar esa curiosidad que la carcomía.

-Podríamos decir que si Serena…- Se podía notar un poco la incomodidad de Ash en su tono de voz, su paciencia era puesta a prueba.

-Ash…yo lo lamento…..yo no quiero…- El kantoniano volteo a verla en ese momento y puso su mano en su hombro cosa que la sorprendió.

-Serena…..tranquila. Perdona pero estoy muy cansado también. Vamos….- Ella solamente pudo quedar en silencio, sus ojos al pedirle paz eran tristes y eso ella lo percibió, simplemente asintió apenada.

El viaje en bicicleta fue silencioso y cruel, ambos se sentían raros debido a todo lo que sucedía. ¿Por qué tenía que ocultarle esas cosas a Serena? Siempre fue reservado pero nunca fue tan secreto con sus historias, todos sus amigos de viaje lo sabían.

 _"_ _Culpable…..ese es mi veredicto final."_

Esas palabras aun resonaban en su mente, esos momentos difíciles donde tuvo que confrontar más que una batalla pokemon a la misma vida. Tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo lo habían roto y solamente fue poco a poco que fue recuperando su ser. Al llegar al hogar de Serena en Pueblo Boceto, ambos se quitaron de la bicicleta y caminaron hacia la entrada, ella frente a él, no podía brindarle el rostro después de ser tan impertinente aunque fuese inconscientemente. La joven kalosiana aun tenía mucho en su interior, no sabía realmente que hacer o que decir, con lo que no conto fue con la inesperada acción del joven. Sintió sus brazos desde atrás que rodeaban su cuello, su rostro estaba cerca del de ella, eso hizo que su sonrojo fuese bastante.

-Lo siento Serena…- Ese susurro de perdón la estremeció, en esos momentos ella quería lagrimear….sentía que su relación con el joven se había deteriorado pero ahí estaba él tratando de reparar el daño invisible.

-No tienes….porque disculparte….-

-Siento que debo…-

-Ash…yo también lo lamento…..- Con eso ella volteo a verlo cuando se separo de su abrazo. Se sentía feliz, él quería seguir con su relación (amistosa para su desgracia por los momentos) y verlo a los ojos lo confirmaba.

-Mañana nos veremos en la mañana, tengo que irme ya que realmente estoy cansado.- Ella lo notaba y le sonreía.

-De acuerdo. ¿Entonces nos vemos mañana mi dulce caballero?- Eso desconcertó a Ash, era la primera vez que ella tomaba la iniciativa, eso le impacto e hizo que le regalara una sonrisa.

-Claro que si milady Serena.- Su relación en esos momentos quedaba embalsamada por los sentimientos que ambos albergaban secretamente en su corazón.

-Ash…antes de que te vayas….sé que puedo sonar algo impertinente….pero quiero saber de Rose. Hoy cuando llego a verte, primero estuvimos con ella y la note….rara.-

-Bueno ella siempre es rara….- Ambos rieron ante esa frase del azabache. En algún otro lugar la joven estornudaba debido a las malas frases en contra de su persona.

-Bueno….a ti te lo puedo contar ya que también eres cercana a ella….de hecho ella no quería contárselo a nadie más que a mí, pero Blake también intervino.-

-¿Qué le sucede a Rose?- Sentía preocupación ya que cuando vio el rostro de su amado tomar un gesto de tristeza tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-Ella se va de Kalos….este fin de semana…..-

 **"** **En medio de una vorágine de frustración e impotencia luego de la agridulce victoria, una noticia impactaba a Serena. Rose Whitely partía lejos de la región. ¿Qué sucederá ahora? Esta historia continuara…"**

/

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo mas del fic de nombre largo XD! Vaya, me siento rápido esta vez con tanta actualización temprana. De hecho quiero seguir con este ritmo, me gusta como vamos. Como meta deseo los 70 capítulos antes del fin de año. Chan Chan...nuestra querida Rose va de salida...porque? Lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo. No tengo mucho que agregar asi que espero les guste el capitulo y espero leer reviews y comentarios OwO! Ahora a contestarlos XD!**

 **Leonix644: Me alegra leer esas palabras, realmente me motivan a hacer mejores coreografias! Siempre trato de imaginarme las situaciones y batallas dependiendo del pokemon. Trato de hacerlas muy coordinadas y pues bueno aprovechar las dinamicas del juego y el anime. Ella es un iman de problemas XD. Los movimientos Z de hecho los tengo reservados para el torneo...como apareceran? Sera una sorpresa. Quien es el ninja oculto? Pronto lo sabremos... Gracias por tu apoyo!**

 **Carlos29: Gracias! De hecho para mi ese fue el momento de contra ataque de Frogadier, cuando lo escribi tambien me emocione XD! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **HikaruRiv: Matematicas hija! Matematicas XD! No necesariamente artefactos, mas que todo informacion. Lo veremos pronto pronto... No creo que este capitulo sea de tu agrado con el destino de Rose, veremos como se desarrolla todo XD! Gracias por tu apoyo!**

 **CCSakuraForever: Me alegra que te haya gustado la batalla y los embrollos de Serena (Que si sigue asi creo que le tendre cambiar a ese nombre al fic XD) Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Guest: Ella tiene su curiosidad a tope, creo que pudiste notarlo aca en el fic. Eso sera un detonante es lo que puedo adelantar. Soy experto en crear matones y patanes de la nada he de admitir XD. Yup, de hecho veremos mas de ese sistema en el futuro. Lo del cabello corto tambien ya tiene su escena reservada jajajajaja. Insisto, al rato y cambio a los peligros de Serena el nombre del fic XD. Los mons de Ash? mmmmm...Desde Kanto a Sinnoh los tiene todos, y a Snivy agregada. Eso si lo puedo adelantar. Bueno espero que tus dudas queden resueltas y gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Bueno gente y con esto me despido, espero leer reviews y comentarios. Se despide su buen amigo Taikobou! Ya-Ha!**


	45. Heridas en el espíritu

Capitulo 45: Heridas en el espíritu.

" **En nuestro capitulo anterior, el equipo de Academia Lumiose regresaba a casa con un golpe duro en el ego de cada entrenador. Entre los lamentos de la victoria amarga, Rose Whitely confirmaba su partida de regreso. ¿Qué sucederá?"**

===Aldea Ninja===

-Es increíble todo lo que usted sabe Señor Valente acerca de nuestra historia.-

-Aun me falta mucho por descubrir, de hecho agradezco su ayuda y confianza en brindarme una oportunidad de estudiar sus pergaminos de historia.- En efecto, Brandon se había quedado 3 días en la aldea ejecutando su otra razón de estar en Kalos además del bienestar de su pupilo.

-Aun así me parece increíble todo lo que ha descubierto en sus viajes alrededor del mundo. Nunca pensé que nuestra leyenda fuese parte de un plan mayor….-

-Aun es una hipótesis en la que trabajo, de todos modos agradezco su colaboración…- En ese preciso instante, el directo de la academia y líder de la aldea quedo viendo seriamente al cerebro de la frontera.

-Hay algo que quisiera confirmar de usted. ¿Es acaso Ash la razón por la que usted pidió también ese régimen?-

-¿Así que lo pudo notar también?-

-Tengo que admitir que estoy sorprendido con la capacidad de ese joven, el hecho de hacer algo así es imposible para la mayoría de los seres humanos. Al ver la batalla que tuvo con nuestro alumno estrella me confirmó lo que usted sospecha.-

-Es una gran posibilidad, aun así agradezco lo que han hecho por mí. Cuidare estos pergaminos que confiaron y prometo devolvérselos.- Con esa frase, el cerebro de la frontera agradecía haciendo una pequeña reverencia y se disponía a ir de vuelta a Ciudad Lumiose.

-Deberías de ocultar mejor tu presencia Saizo….- El as de la escuela hacia su aparición súbitamente detrás del director.

-Disculpe mi rudeza…..-

-No es necesario Saizo. Quiero imaginar que tienes curiosidad en la teoría del señor Valente.-

-Yo lo pude sentir en esa batalla pokemon e incluso desde nuestro primer enfrentamiento en Kanto. ¿Cree que es correcto dejarlo todo en manos del señor Valente?-

-Él es un hombre con experiencia, de los más confiables que he conocido. ¿A lo mejor cuando vuelvas a batallar contra Ash te será más difícil?- El anciano tentaba a su pupilo el cual solamente reía ante tal hecho…

-Lo estaré esperando director Hanzo, una revancha siempre es emocionante si el rival es fuerte.- Ambos caminaron de regreso a la aldea sin antes percibir una presencia que parecía observarles desde los arboles. ¿Acaso el directo no había sentido tal presencia?

El cerebro de la frontera iba en su jeep recorriendo el camino hacia Ciudad Lumiose. Al ya estar lejos de la aldea ninja este sonrió ya que ahora podría luchar tranquilamente. Paró su vehículo y salió del asiento del conductor.

-Sé que me has estado vigilando desde hace unos días. ¿Por qué no sales y brindas tu cara?- Desde las alturas entre los enormes arboles, aquella presencia aceptaba el reto brindado por Brandon. Una bola de humo fue lanzada hacia el suelo y de entre la cortina de gas una silueta se podía percibir.

-Era de esperarse del famoso Cerebro de la Frontera de Kanto que pudiese percibir perfectamente mi presencia.- La silueta cubierta por el humo respondía desde su escondite.

-Creo que no estoy para halagos en este momento. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Sencillo señor Valente, necesito esos pergaminos que usted tiene en esos momentos. Mi cliente los necesita al igual que usted para su investigación personal.- La silueta sacaba de su cinturón una pokebola.

-Lo siento por su cliente, pero dudo que pueda llevarle estos pergaminos ya que amigos míos me confiaron su seguridad.- Brandon respondía también a la agresión futura. Ambos lanzaron sus pokebola y una batalla fiera estaba a punto de comenzar.

===Academia Lumiose===

Los rayos del sol cubrían a toda la ciudad, la mañana se hacía presente con un halo de esperanza en su luz. Las clases en Academia Lumiose tomaban su curso como se había planificado. Todo el alumnado ponía atención a excepción de una persona la cual estaba dormida como era costumbre.

-¡Señor Ketchum! ¡Esta es la tercera vez que me toca despertarlo!- El profesor de turno estaba molesto con el joven que se levantaba de manera atolondrada ante la risa de todos sus compañeros. La única que no sonreía al cien por ciento era Serena la cual se encontraba triste por la partida de una de sus mejores amigas. Al hablar con ella por teléfono la noche que Ash le revelo el hecho de su partida pudo confirmar el hecho que regresaba a su región natal.

Han pasado unos días desde el combate en la academia Ninja y al parecer los 4 estudiantes seleccionados se encontraban ya más calmados luego de todo lo ocurrido. La campana empezó a sonar indicando que el recreo llego. Todos los jóvenes salían o hacia la cafetería o a sus lugares de descanso predilectos. Cuando todos estaban ya por salir, la silueta de una joven de cabello azul se podía ya en la puerta.

-¡Ash!- Miette saludaba muy feliz al joven kantoniano el cual recordaba lo que habían planeado desde el inicio de semana. Serena al ver esa escena empezó a sentir bastantes celos además de dudas al ver como ellos dos platicaban normalmente. ¿Ya no veía a Ash tan a la defensiva con ella o era su imaginación?

-Necesito hablar contigo. ¿Me permites 5 minutos?- El azabache sabia a que se refería, por lo tanto acepto su oferta volteando a ver hacia Clemont y Blake los cuales entendían su petición.

-Nosotros nos adelantaremos Ash, alcánzanos luego.- El inventor sonreía a su amigo y se marchaban con Blake hacia la azotea. La joven peli miel se sentía muy enojada al ver la cercana de Miette con el chico que ella amaba recientemente, su tristeza aumento al ver que ellos dos se iban del salón.

-¿Te encuentras bien Serena?- Shauna entendía la reacción de su amiga y colocaba su mano en acción de consuelo. Calem solo observaba la tristeza de la joven con algo de impotencia, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que era mejor que ella se evitara ese sentimiento.

-¿Vamos a comer a la cafetería Serena? Yo te invito….- Calem colocaba su mano en su hombro también y le sonreía. Ella solo podía asentir con algo de tristeza pero al final acompaño a su grupo de amigos con la curiosidad a tope. ¿Por qué ese chico la tenia curiosa tanto con su vida? No podía evitarlo….ella lo quería….

Ash y Miette simplemente llegaron hacia un parte del patio delantero donde el alumnado era poco. La chica de cabello azul parecía flotar en el aire al tener un poco de tiempo con la persona que le gustaba, era una sensación muy agradable.

-Te agradezco que me regales un poco de tiempo Ash.-

-Descuida Miette, no tengo ningún problema contigo.-

-Por cierto. ¿Pikachu no te acompaña a la escuela?-

-Por lo general siempre lo hacer y en las horas de clases se va a explorar los bosques que están cerca de la academia. Solamente que hoy decidió quedarse en casa, aun se recupera de los combates que tuvimos hace unos días.-

-Ya veo…-

¿Imagino que aun está en pie el plan de ir a Ciudad Coumarine?- La chica sonreía al saber que recordaba el compromiso.

-¡Claro! De hecho quería quedar contigo a una hora específica. ¿Qué te parece a las 7 de la mañana?-

-Me parece bien, de hecho entre más temprano mucho mejor.-

-¿Tienes algún plan luego de eso?- La joven preguntaba muy curiosa, ella definitivamente quería pasar tiempo de calidad con el joven.

-No necesariamente, pero creo que necesitare el domingo para hacer algo y pues bueno necesitare parte del sábado para alistar todo.-

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-Algo con los chicos, necesito reunirme con ellos ya que tenemos que alistarnos para el siguiente combate.- No quería brindarle todos los detalles, era cierto que se iba a reunir con todos pero era debido a Rose.

-Entiendo. Si necesitas ayuda en algo sabes que cuentas conmigo.-

-¡Claro lo tomare en cuenta! Iré mañana temprano a tu casa. ¿Te parece?- A la chica se le dibujaba un leve sonrojo mientras asentía feliz. Con eso Ash se dirigió hacia la azotea para alcanzar a sus amigos mientras la chica simplemente suspiraba al saber que tendría tiempo de calidad con la persona que a ella le gustaba.

==Ultimo Piso – Camino hacia la terraza==

Clemont se dirigía hacia la azotea adelantándose a sus amigos, Blake tenía que hacer una escala técnica al sanitario y eso dejo solo al inventor el cual aun pensaba en lo sucedido en la batalla de inicio de semana. Tenía que sacar fuerzas de flaqueza para seguir el paso de ellos tres. Era tanta su distracción que no pudo evitar chocar contra un chico.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!- En ese preciso instante, la cara del inventor se lleno de pánico. Con quien había chocado era contra los mismos tipos que habían hecho un infierno antes de que Ash llegara a Kalos.

-Vaya, Vaya….chicos miren a quien tenemos aquí. Es nuestro queridísimo amigo el marcado.- La pinta de rufianes de los 5 sujetos los cuales rodeaban al inventor era intimidante ya que incluso todos los que presenciaban tal acto simplemente se hicieron de la vista gorda y dejaron al joven a merced de esos tipos.

-Yo tengo un poco de prisa….así que por favor….- Sin previo aviso, el mato tomo del cuello a Clemont y lo azoto contra la pared.

-Me partes el corazón marcadito. ¿Tanto tiempo sin vernos y ya nos quieres dejar? Mira que por tu culpa estuvimos todo este tiempo expulsados debido a ese sujeto que llego a interrumpir nuestra diversión mientras tú jugabas al fuertecito en las actividades de la escuela. Por ahí me entere que eres de la selección de Lumiose. ¿Tan débiles son los de esta escuela para que tú seas su representante? No lo tolero, pero mira el lado positivo, ahora estamos acá para renovar viejos tiempos. ¿No crees que es justo que reanudemos nuestros juegos amigo mío?- Ellos llegaron en el peor momento, Clemont podía sentir como los traumas de su pasado salían a flor de piel. Varias escenas de su pasado reciente emergían de lo más profundo de su ser.

-Yo no…. ¡Aghhh!- Primer golpe dado, el puño del matón había dado en el estomago del joven inventor haciendo que cayera arrodillado del dolor.

-Ese es mi primer saludo. Todos los chicos quieren saludarte el día de hoy de hecho. ¿No te sientes afortunado? ¡Somos como una gran familia! ¡Somos los únicos amigos que debes de tener! ¡A darle duro muchachos!- Los 5 sujetos empezaron a darle una paliza al rubio con todo el rencor que tenían, cada golpe que le marcaba la piel formaba un moretón o una herida en su cuerpo, pero lo más doloroso eran los recuerdos de aquellos días nefastos que volvían a su presente. La sombra de la soledad, la frialdad de la indiferencia de la gente y la oscuridad de la desesperanza volvían a dominar su psiquis y pensamientos.

Los lentes del inventor caían al suelo rompiéndose en el acto, su cara estaba hinchada junto a su ojo el cual estaba morado. Este permanecía sentado apoyado a la pared con todos esos golpes mientras los rufianes se reían de su miseria. Ellos observaron como muchos alumnos se aglomeraron a ver y hasta incluso a grabar el espectáculo sangriento y con eso el que parecía ser su líder tuvo una idea. Quería elevar su humillación aun mas, no le satisfacía el dolor que sentía el joven en su cuerpo. Necesitaban más, mucho más…

-¡No se les olvide algo a todos ustedes! ¡Este tipo está marcado por el todo poderoso Equipo Flare! ¡Cualquiera que se atreva a mezclarse con este tipo recibirá no solamente una paliza al igual que él! ¡Sera el doble de violenta! ¡El triple! ¡Mucho más que esta y deberán de agradecérselo a su seleccionado ridículo!- Todos los estudiantes observaban con miedo la situación, ellos conocían bien las consecuencias de acercarse a Clemont pero el volverlas a vivir potenciaban su indiferencia al querer ayudarlo. El matón volteo hacia el joven para seguir con la golpiza, en su cara un gesto de sadismo se dibujaba y disponía a brindar una última paliza al joven…..cuando de repente sintió dos puños en su cara los cuales lo mandaban al suelo de manera violenta. El alumnado entero que presenciaba tal escena vio con asombro lo que sucedió. Dos jóvenes se atrevían a ayudar al marcado. ¿Es que acaso no saben que es peligroso ir en contra de esos rufianes?

-No me molestaría esa oferta sobre el triple de daño. ¿Qué tal si me uno a su diversión?- El azabache empezaba a tronar sus nudillos mientras observaba al resto del grupo que hizo eso a su amigo. Su furia en ese momento parecía desbordarse, sus puños estaban sedientos de la carne de los rostros de todos esos sujetos.

-Me suena interesante también esa propuesta…..yo también quiero divertirme contigo Ash…..- Los ojos del policía encubierto emanaban cólera pura ante las acciones de esos sujetos. Los dos querían retribuir lo que le habían hecho a Clemont y sus auras de violencia intimidaban al grupo que se hacía llamar parte del equipo Flare.

-¡Vámonos de aquí!- Los cobardes empezaron a huir cargando a su líder caído. El azabache estaba a punto de perseguirlos pero Blake le detuvo ya que tenían que concentrarse primero en su amigo. Al verlo semiconsciente, la ira de Ash bajo drásticamente yendo hacia su amigo tratando de que reaccionara.

-¡Clemont! ¡Clemont! ¡Clemont por favor responde!- El joven no sentía el dolor de su cuerpo sino mas bien el de su ego y espíritu. Las memorias oscuras de su pasado volvían a atraparlo en el momento más bajo de su autoestima y con eso sucumbió. Los dos jóvenes no tuvieron más remedio llevarlo hacia la enfermería. Cuando el azabache lo empezó a cargar sintió temor al sentir uno de sus brazos demasiado flojo, eso tenso sus músculos y su espíritu. Ash aun podía ver al grupo de estudiantes frente a ellos los cuales estorbaban y eso lo encolerizo.

-¡HAGANSE A UN LADO BANDA DE MIRONES!- Al escuchar el estruendo que era su voz, los jóvenes se apartaron y ambos empezaron a correr rumbo a la enfermería con un Clemont ya inconsciente. El azabache carga a su amigo moribundo completamente furioso de lo que le habían hecho. ¿Por qué se metían con él? ¿Qué les había hecho? Este simplemente apretaba sus dientes mientras concentraba toda su fuerza en llevar a su amigo con le enfermera Joy.

Mientras tanto en la cafetería, los chicos comían sus alimentos con una Serena algo melancólica. A pesar de que ella intentaba fingir alegría, todos conocían que no estaba a gusto. El hecho fue que ese sentimentalismo que ella poseía estaba de alguna manera enojando al entrenador seleccionado.

-¿No podrías olvidar aunque sea por un momento a Ash?- ¿Eh? Todos lo quedaron observando ya que de alguna manera se había pronunciado por ellos. Serena en cambio observaba algo sorprendida a Calem.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

-No estás disfrutando nada con nosotros, pareces un fantasma en vida. ¿Si él no te pone atención entonces porque tu no haces lo mismo? Estoy harto de verte de esa manera….- Palabras duras, palabras fuertes pero muy efectivas. Serena de alguna manera se empezó a sentir culpable de cómo ella trataba a sus amigos cuando tenía algún tipo de problema con Ash.

-Tienes razón….-

-¿Tiene razón?-

-¿Tiene razón?-

-¿Tiene razón?-

-Momento. ¿Tengo razón?- Todos quedaron boquiabiertos con la reacción de la joven, no lo esperaban.

-Quiero disculparme con ustedes, últimamente he estado distraída con muchos problema. ¡Disfrutemos!- Ella de alguna manera había visto en si misma ese problema pero a pesar de haber dicho todas esas palabras, los celos aun hacían estragos en su corazón. Ella era una contradicción andante….

Ella a tenía un conflicto consigo misma, uno que desde hace tiempo ha vivido sin que ella misma se diese cuenta. La falta de seguridad en sí misma era un defecto que ella poseía desde siempre, su falta de fe en su persona al mismo tiempo se traducía al descontrol de sus emociones.

La campana de recreo sonó indicando el fin del descanso, los alumnos se dirigían hacia los salones de clase para seguir con el curso educativo. Cuando el grupo de Serena llego al salón pudieron observar que los tres jóvenes que se sentaban al fondo no habían aparecido. Las dudas hacían de las suyas sobre la joven peli miel la cual miraba con desagrado la ausencia de Ash. ¿Acaso seguía con esa tipa? ¿Acaso se la estaba pasando tan bien? De algo estaba segura…..se sentía molesta…..muy molesta….

El tiempo pasó y ninguno de los jóvenes regresó a clases, eso extraño a Serena ya que no era normal que los tres se ausentaran tanto tiempo. ¿Qué sucedía? Era la salida en ese instante y no había rastros de Ash. ¿Se olvido de ella acaso? Eso hacía que le doliera más su pecho ya que temía y percibía lo peor.

===Hospital de Ciudad Lumiose===

Luego de haber llevado a la enfermería al joven caído, la enfermera de inmediato dedujo que no era algo que se podía tratar en la escuela y usando uno de los vehículos de la escuela se dirigió con el chico al hospital general de la ciudad acompañada por Ash y Blake. No tuvieron tiempo ni de reportarse ni nada por el estilo ya que su preocupación era grandísima y se fueron cuidando a su amigo.

Las horas pasaron en el hospital mientras su amigo era tratado, ambos se sentían culpables de haber dejado al inventor solo al ir a la terraza, también conocían lo duro que era para su amigo sobrellevar todo lo que le ocurrió debido a su pasado infernal de indiferencia y prejuicio.

-Subestimamos la fama de Clemont….- Ash apretaba los puños de impotencia mientras estaban sentados esperando a la enfermera a que brindaran noticias.

-También es mi culpa, debí de haber investigado de todos esos tipos que lo rodeaban. Me entere que los golpeaste el primer día que llegaste a Kalos.-

-No pensé que seguirían molestando a Clemont después de esa paliza. Nunca volvimos a tener problemas con ellos desde que comenzamos la escuela.-

-Siempre pensé que las pandillas actuaban como una cortina para esa organización, al parecer me equivoque.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Últimamente todos estos ataques y movimientos que el equipo Flare han hecho….me parecen demasiado organizados para ser simples malvivientes. El orfanato es mi prueba más contundente.-

-¿La policía no puede hacer nada al respecto?-

-Hay un límite Ash en lo que podemos hacer y dejar de hacer. La mayoría de esos pandilleros son mocosos por lo tanto las leyes de esta región son blandas con ellos. El caso más extremo seria llevar al culpable a un reformatorio. El problema más grande que existe es lo inmensa que es Ciudad Lumiose, no hay suficiente recurso humano para dedicarse solamente a la cacería de chiquillos cuando también existen otros tipos de crímenes.

-Entiendo….disculpa si hice esa pregunta inconsciente Blake….-

-Soy el primero que quisiera poder resolver este tipo de problemas.-

Ellos fueron interrumpidos de su conversación ya que la enfermera junto a un doctor terminaron de evaluar los golpes que recibió el joven. Al verlos, los dos jóvenes se levantaron al instante para verificar si todo estaba bien.

-¡Enfermera! ¡¿Todo está bien con Clemont?!- Ash sonaba desesperado pero era normal, se trataba de su primer amigo en Kalos.

-Todo está bien Ash, al parecer mas allá de un par de cortes en el rostro y un hombro dislocado, Clemont no corre peligro. Hicimos varias radiografías para verificar si había sufrido alguna fractura pero todo se encuentra en orden.- Ambos suspiraron de alivio, nada que un par de días de reposo y recuperación no puedan hacer al cuerpo.

-¿Se encuentra despierto?- El castaño ahora preguntaba aun consternado del bienestar de su amigo.

-De hecho si, gracias a ello pudimos hacer sus últimos exámenes. Pueden pasar a verlo si gustan.- Con ellos ambos sonrieron y fueron escoltados hacia la habitación donde descansaba el chico.

Al entrar a la habitación, ellos observaron al chico cabizbajo mientras el viento soplaba la cortina de la habitación. Un silencio difícil de digerir se percibía en el ambiente y con ello la enfermera dio un tiempo de privacidad a los jóvenes.

-Clemont….- Ash intento romper ese silencio…..pero fue interrumpido por el mismo.

-Nuevamente estoy aquí Ash….de regreso….- Ambos podían apreciar depresión en su amigo, él no hablaba precisamente de estar consciente sino más bien de algo que ellos dos conocían bien.

-Aun no entiendo...porque me molesto en seguir adelante cuando siempre existe gente que te quiere ver en el fondo de un abismo.-

-Eso es porque tienes un sueño que cumplir amigo….- El kantoniano intentaba llevar determinación hacia su amigo el cual parecía estar a punto de derrumbarse.

-Es curioso hablar de sueños cuando parece que estos han sido aplastados una y mil veces por la gente.- Blake solo guardaba silencio mientras escuchaba al inventor desahogarse mientras se recostaba en la pared y cerraba los ojos, entendía que las palabras no podrían llegar en esos momentos al espíritu destrozado del joven.

-Clemont…..sé que han sido malos momentos en tu vida…pero debemos de continuar para alcanzar nuestras metas y avanzar con fuerza….- Ash aun intentaba de animar al joven pero esa última palabra genero el descalabro total de las emociones del inventor.

-¿Fuerza?...dijiste….fuerza. ¡ESE ES EL PROBLEMA ASH! ¡YO NO SOY FUERTE COMO PARA SUSTENTAR MIS SUEÑOS! ¡YO NO QUIERO SER DEBIL PERO LO SOY! ¡SOY UN MALDITO DEBILUCHO QUE SE LA PASA ENTRE VENDAS Y LAGRIMAS!- El liquido de sus ojos desbordaba lleno de frustración y angustia. Ambos chicos observaban el punto de quiebre de su amigo en silencio total mientras despotricaba contra su inhabilidad de confrontar las situaciones solo. ¿Qué era lo que le faltaba? ¿Qué era lo que necesitaba? Esa y mil preguntas mas era lo que el joven inventor se cuestionaba con la furia de un rayo. Lo único que pudieron hacer ambos amigos es brindar una mano de empatía colocándola en su hombro mientras Clemont lloraba.

Al final el cuerpo del joven no soporto la presión psicológica con el daño que recibió ese día y simplemente se quedo dormido ante el soporte de sus amigos. Ash y Blake salían de su habitación y también del hospital luego de haber presenciado todo lo sucedido. Sus sentimientos de culpa habían cambiado al ver que a pesar de que su amigo se encontraba en un vórtice de desesperación jamás los culpo de su situación.

-Somos unos tontos. ¿No lo crees Blake?-

-Lo somos, aun así este mal sabor de boca no se me quita. Si te soy honesto Ash, desde la batalla en la academia ninja me siento de esta manera.- Mientras caminaban hacia la salida, Ash bajaba un poco el semblante.

-¿Se siente feo no es así? Yo he tenido esa sensación en mi boca desde que ese sujeto me derrotó….o mejor dicho…..me humilló…..así que comprendo cómo se sienten Blake.- El policía observaba al joven desahogar también parte de sus recuerdos, al parecer todos tenían una cuota de desesperación la cual superar.

-Clemont es fuerte Blake, desde que lo conocí percibí eso en él. Solamente se encuentra confundido, pero te aseguro lo que quieras que él saldrá de de ese bache con mucha más fuerza.-

-Estoy seguro de ello también de ello Ash. Nosotros no podemos quedar atrás…..-

-Tienes razón amigo.- A pesar de todo lo vivido, ambos querían sobreponerse de sus propios problemas, era la única manera de demostrarle a su amigo que no estaba solo en su momento más bajo.

-Ya la escuela debe de haber terminado Ash.- Debido a todo el embrollo, al joven azabache recordó acerca de Serena.

-¡Tengo que correr hacia la escuela! ¡Rayos! ¿Pero quién le avisara al padre de Clemont?-

-No te preocupes por ello, yo me encargo de ello. Ve tranquilo por tu enamorada galán.-

-Eres un…..de todos modos gracias Blake.- Con eso el joven se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la academia mientras Blake tomaba paso para platicar un poco con el padre de Clemont.

El azabache corría a prisa ya que ni bicicleta en mano y de alguna manera la institución quedaba cerca del hospital. Aun tenía ciertos sentimientos encontrados con todo lo que le sucedió a Clemont y la experiencia de sus amigos en el combate del lunes. Él mismo había experimentado situaciones similares en su pasado tormentoso.

 _"_ _¡El pokemon del retador cae nuevamente estrepitosamente! ¡El campeón demuestra una vez más su fuerza implacable! Un solo pokemon le ha bastado para acabar con el equipo de Ash Ketchum."_

 _"_ _Aun….queda uno más…..no me pienso rendir…"_

 _"_ _Aun te aferras a una esperanza de victoria imposible. No sé si eres intrépido o estúpido. Solo te queda un pokemon, ríndete de una vez que me aburre esta situación."_

 _"_ _¡No pienso rendirme! ¡Jamás lo he hecho! ¡Hasta yo conozco que la victoria es imposible! ¡Eso no importa! ¡Aun con todo en contra pienso seguir hasta el final!"_

 _"_ _¡Eres simplemente uno más…..uno más del montón!"_

 _"_ _¡Te equivocas! ¡Yo…! ¡Yo seré…! ¡Yo seré un maestro pokemon! ¡Tú eres un escalón mas para lograr mi sueño!"_

Maestro pokemon, hace muchísimo tiempo no recordaba esas palabras que inocentemente gritaba a los cuatro vientos durante sus viajes. Un sueño difícil y hasta imposible de realizas. En el mundo pokemon, entrenadores monstruosos se interponían en su camino hacia la culminación de su sueño, lo vivió recientemente al ser apaleado estrepitosamente en el mundial juvenil organizado por la federación internacional pokemon. No iba a culpar la situación que vivió en esos instantes como motivo de su derrota, simplemente le faltaba crecer para llegar a ese momento. Al recordar ese momento de inspiración, debía de agradecerle a Amber el ser su motivo de inspiración para seguir adelante….

Ash en ese momento podía observar la escuela, al parecer había tardado más de lo esperado ya que era poca la afluencia de alumnos. Entro desesperadamente y fue primero a revisar si Serena había tomado su bicicleta para irse ya que ellos dos llegaron esta vez pedaleando cada uno en la suya. Para su buena suerte ella se dirigía ahí al igual que él.

-¡Serena!- El chico alegremente llamaba a la joven, pero no espero ver su reacción al recibirlo.

-¡Se puede saber que te habías hecho Ash!- ¿Estaba molesta? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo? Lo que no sabía el joven es que una frase la tenia súper molesta en ese momento.

 _"_ _¿Adivina quien tendrá una cita mañana con Ash?" La joven al salir de clases se había topado con la peli azul la cual restregaba su victoria._

 _"_ _¡Que dices!"_

 _"_ _Ya escuchaste….una cita….con Ash."_

 _"_ _¿Has estado con él todo este tiempo entonces?"_

 _"_ _¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor si, a lo mejor no. Decídelo tu misma." Con esa frase la chica salía de la escuela con una sonrisa victoriosa, algo le decía que pasaría algo bueno._

-Serena, déjame explicarte…..-

-¡No es necesario que me digas nada! ¡Ya sé que te divertiste el día de hoy y por eso te fuiste de pinta toda la tarde!-

-¿De pinta? ¿De qué hablas Serena? Déjame….- Las emociones frágiles de la chica le jugaban una mala pasada en ese momento. Ella se encontraba fúrica debido a la semilla de la duda que Miette plantó en ella.

-¡No quiero hablar contigo Ash! ¡Déjame sola!- Ella tomaba su bicicleta molesta ignorando al joven en todo momento y dejándolo en su soledad. Ash en ese preciso instante no entendía nada de nada, quedar ahí solo a pesar de que corrió mucho para regresar a ella no había bastado. Hoy era la primera vez después de mucho tiempo que sentía que había sido rechazado nuevamente.

 **"** **Heridas en el corazón y el espíritu. La vida de un adolescente estaba repleta de espinas, Ash en ese instante pudo comprobarlo nuevamente. Eran esos momentos amargos donde uno tenía la oportunidad de crecer. Esta historia continuara…."**

/

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo mas del fic de nombre largo. Se que tienen ganas de matarme, me tardo un chingo y de paso les doy este capitulo agrio XD! Hay que echarle una pizca de drama a la vida no creen? *Preparando escudo para tomates* Entrando en materia, de hecho siempre he considerado a Serena como ese tipo de chica la cual ira mejorando con el tiempo sus defectos. No pienso hacer ningún protagonista perfecto y cada uno tendrá su cagada. Hice pure el pobre Clemont, pero bueno a esto me referia con desarrollarlo de mejor manera hace un tiempo, ya llegamos a su etapa en la historia. Misterios tras misterios, tanto al principio y al final deje esos indicios jajajajaja. Bueno espero les guste el capitulo, intentare siempre acelerar un poco, solo tengan paciencia XD! Espero les guste el capitulo y muchas gracias por tu su apoyo! Ahora a contestar Reviews! OwO!**

 **leonix644: Creo que tienes razón...me estoy pasando...NAHHHH! Jajajajaja. Con respecto a ese alargue que mencionas, tendrá su tiempo estimado amigo. En ese momento que ella sepa la verdad la sabrán ustedes y es ahí donde haré esa arca la cual sera larga ya que son muchas cosas que contar. En cada cierta cantidad de capítulos doy pequeños fragmentos, se que faltan algunos muy importantes pero poco a poco se irán revelando. Amber fue uno de ellos y créeme que cuando lleguen serán impactantes. La pelea de Gary vs Ash sera muy impactante, créeme que ya tengo la coreografía casi lista, en el caso de Blake, digamos que esa es la relación de amor/odio que tiene con Rose XD! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **cdgamesx: Wow! Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras! Realmente aprecio cuando les gusta el desarrollo de personajes que trato de desarrollar. Siempre he creído que hay que darles a los personajes espacio para sacar lo mejor o lo peor de ellos y así hacer mas intensa la historia. Créeme que esa pelea con Gary sera muy brutal, espera ver el trasfondo. Serena ira atando cabos, pero cuando llegue a la conclusión sera algo también intenso. Tengo pensado terminarla hasta el final, no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias XD! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **carlos29: Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Se aprecian de verdad. Con respecto a tu duda, sera una sorpresa. El impacto de esa pelea podríamos decir que sera un antes y un después. Serán motor de motivación o frenos para perder? Cuando lleguemos lo averiguaremos XD! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Sora: Me preparo para comentar el grande XD! Ja Ja Ja! Antes de seguir, al parecer si te han comido las responsabilidades XD! Descuida, espero tu llegada triunfal a los otros dos fics, de hecho el otro ya va a terminar XD! Bueno iremos por partes tambien.**

 **Yup era Rose, jajajajajaja. Era lo mas logico.**

 **Es divertido cuando se sacan esos asspulls XD! Claro que siempre trato de brindarles logica, se que Ash tiene ese estilo pero me parecio interesante que Saizo tuviera ese tipo de estilo tambien, al ser ninja creo que era la mejor imagen que podia brindarle. Creo que si era el entrenador del Hypno, era gracioso, siempre llegaba a Ciudad Fucsia y pues claro...llegaba underleveled XD! Quise darle esa explicación logica usando un poco las mecanicas del juego y esto de acuerdo en que no hay que sacar uno muy fuerte de la nada. Siempre lo he dicho, es la jugada mas inteligente que ha hecho Ash con respecto a movimientos con Pikachu al ser tan versatil. Intente hacer un Ash momento con Pikachu, era la mejor manera de justificar lo que haria, podra ser diferente pero siempre sigue siendo ingenuo en ciertos aspectos. Matematicas hijo! Matematicas! XD!**

 **Creeme que tambien me revolotee cuando escribia Frogadier y Zangoose XD! Pues hablamos de ninja y Frogadier llega a ese nivel, era lógico que su experiencia fuese plena. Insisto, a lo mejor le cambio nombre al fic debido o a las metidas de pata de la chica o los problemas en que se mete.**

 **Brandon y Ash tienen ese lazo fuerte entre maestro y pupilo, también su historia sera interesante. La pelea con Gary sera buena, creeme que apenas la estoy preparando.**

 **Pasando al otro capitulo, claro el aftermath.**

 **Claro! Perdieron y prácticamente hicieron el ridiculo en equipo. Si Blake no le sale la desesperación en ese instante todo se acababa. Blake sigue bajo llave, tengo mis razones...pero viene en un arca muy fuerte. Con lo de Calem, tambien es otro misterio bajo llave que tengo, he dado leves indicios en el pasado pero creeme que todo sera revelado en su momento. La relacion de Blake y Rose es la mas divertida a la hora de escribir XD! Insisto, el hecho de que sean avatars en los juegos ayuda a moldear sus personalidades. Clemont...pues se las vio feas en este capitulo pero es necesario para su desarrollo en futuro inmediato, creeme que se viene lo bueno.**

 **Con respecto a la partida de Rose, no puedo brindar muchos detalles al respecto. Es cierto que esta metida en la trama y que me gusta escribir de ella, pero tiene algo que hacer por asi decirlo.**

 **El tema principal, el pasado y la chica que desea saberlo. Es el tema mas tocado ya que es parte de la trama del protagonista. De hecho, lo has notado bien, Ash poco a poco se siente disgustado, ya que es ella ha sido muy paciente, pero conocemos que sucede cuando el se molesta jajajaja. Hoy digamos que quedo estupefacto con su reaccion. Serena tambalea debido a sus inseguridades y Miette se aprovecha de todo ello. Ya sabes...drama! JaJaJa! La llegada de Gary dará un gran impacto en la historia y pues digamos que llevara a una de las arcas decisivas de la historia. Veremos como tus flechas apuntaran con esa prediccion XD!**

 **Bueno amigo, siempre se te agradece el esfuerzo en leer y comentar! Se que estas vapuleado por el trabajo pero espero pacientemente siempre tus comentarios. Creeme que El Reto Maximo se pondra bueno XD! Deseos pues ya termina, y al no mas estes mas libre tendremos nuestra discusion XD! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Angell0's: Siempre intento hacer que las batallas sean intensas XD! El drama pues es necesario para darle sabor a la trama. Serena esta curiosa, los lectores lo estan, yo lo estoy...aunque yo se a que quiero llegar XD! Todo a su debido a tiempo, cuando suceda sera impactante. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Jbadillodavila: Yup! Pero veremos como todo se desarrolla. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **CCSakuraforever: Un capitulo frustrante el cual conlleva a superar tus limites! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Uff...bueno con esto terminamos el dia de hoy. Ahora me dedicare a un one shot para el aniversario de Amourfiction y luego el final de Deseos Congelados! Bueno espero les guste el capitulo y gracias por el apoyo! Ya-ha!**


	46. Encomiendas, Culpas y Errores

Capitulo 46: Encomiendas, Culpas y Errores.

 **"** **En nuestro capitulo anterior, Clemont fue atacado por pandilleros del equipo Flare los cuales regresaban luego de un par de meses de ausencia. Debido a los problemas que el inventor tuvo, Ash y Blake corrieron a auxiliarlo. Entre la frustración y el dolor de Clemont, nuestro héroe también sufría percances con el corazón de cierta joven, la cual sus inseguridades la habían dominado.**

===Madrugada del Sábado===

Serena no podía conciliar el sueño, ella daba vueltas en su cama desde que se acostó a las 9pm de la noche anterior. ¿Motivo? Ash Ketchum. Ella volvió a molestarse con el joven de Pueblo Paleta y eso le carcomía debido a la culpa que sentía. ¿Por qué debía de sentir culpa cuando Ash se había ido a divertir con Miette? Solo de pensar en ello le hervía la sangre de celos e ira. Aunque en esos momentos ella no quería admitirlo, ella estaba celosa en la facilidad como esa chica de cabello azul se le acercaba. Ella en cambio intentaba por todos los medios conocer sobre la vida del joven que a ella le gustaba. ¿Por qué era tan difícil?

-Eres un tonto….- Ella apretaba su almohada a su pecho mientras recordaba como dejo con la palabra en la boca al joven. Su corazón le dolía, ella no quería volver a esa misma situación. Ella lo amaba con todo su corazón, deseaba su bienestar y que su sonrisa fuese sincera. Recordar cada mirada de dolor cuando se mencionaba su pasado era una tortura para ella. ¡Quería que todo eso se esfumara de su vida y no la dejaba ayudar!

Por un momento, ella se vio tentada a tomar el teléfono y llamarle, pero al ver la hora esos deseos se esfumaban. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado? Ella lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas pero siempre existía un obstáculo para llegar hacia él. ¡Lo había decidido! Iba a llamarlo en la mañana y tratar de arreglar todo lo que ella destrozo con sus celos.

====Mañana del Sábado====

Ash se levantaba de su cama luego de una noche de descanso dispuesto a recibir el nuevo día tratando aun de entender que rayos sucedió el día de ayer. ¿Por qué Serena había reaccionado de esa manera? Aun intentaba darle vueltas al asunto pero no encontraba una explicación lógica, eso lo tenía suspirando a cada momento. Ella tenía varios efectos en su persona que ni él mismo conocía de sí mismo. Solo había una persona que podría ayudarlo en esos momentos y decidió jugar esa carta la cual sería la última en mucho tiempo. Tomo una ducha y luego de terminarla empezó a cambiarse para acompañar a Miette a Ciudad Coumarine tal como lo prometió, pero antes tenía que hablar con cierta persona. Tomo su teléfono y vio el numero mil veces pensando en que tan impredecible podía ser, pero no le quedaba de otra.

 **-¿Bueno?-**

 **-Hola Rose…..-**

 **-Ok….esto es raro. Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta, hablándome temprano un sábado por la mañana. ¿Cuánto estas cobrando por el secuestro del campeón de Kanto?-**

 **-Muy graciosa Rose…..muy graciosa…..-**

 **-¿Te noto desanimado? Déjame adivinar. ¿Serena?-** La joven daba en el blanco y el azabache no podía hacer más que suspirar. Decidió contarle todo lo que sucedió el día de ayer con Clemont y la súbita reacción de la peli miel.

 **-Ni yo se que Weedle le pico si te soy sincera. Lo de Clemont fue realmente grave y entiendo lo que hiciste junto al afeminado de Blake. ¿Acaso no le contaste?-**

 **-Ese fue el problema, yo quise explicar todo lo que sucedió pero no me dio oportunidad de hacerlo.-**

 **-Entiendo, bueno tendré que averiguarlo como buena amiga que soy.-**

 **-¿Qué quieres a cambio?-**

 **-Me partes el corazón Ash, sabes que lo hago desinteresadamente…-**

 **-Se honesta Rose, tanto como tú y yo sabemos que no me harás el favor de gratis.-**

 **-Ya que lo dices….-** Los colores del azabache se le subieron al rostro cuando ella empezó a proponer lo que ella deseaba. Ash simplemente puso cara de resignación al aceptar su propuesta maquiavélica.

 **-De acuerdo…-**

 **-¡Yay! Entonces es un trato.-**

 **-También quería comentarte algo Rose. ¿Estarás ocupada mañana en la tarde?-**

 **-Creo que no. ¿Por qué Ash?-**

 **-Seré sincero contigo, los chicos y yo hemos estado pensando….ya que te vas de la región, quisiéramos hacerte una despedida. Quedamos en hacerlo en casa de Clemont en la Torre Prisma. ¿Qué dices?-**

 **-¡¿En serio?! ¡Genial! ¡Muchísimas gracias Ash! Así mataremos tres Spearow de un tiro.-**

 **-¿Tres Spearow? ¿A qué te refieres?-**

 **-¡Tonto! ¡Tu situación con Serena y animaremos a Clemont!-** Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, era una magnífica oportunidad.

- **¡Genial! Cuando vuelva de Ciudad Coumarine entonces yo…..-** Ash se había delatado y Rose no lo paso por alto.

 **-¿Ciudad Coumarine? Ash….no me has contado todo no es así….-** El azabache volvió a resignarse y empezó a contar el otro compromiso en el cual se vio involucrado.

- **Veo que nunca cambias, siguen utilizando tu lado idiota para obligarte a hacer las cosas. Creo que ya se por donde va el asunto también, ten cuidado y no hagas cosas raras.-**

 **-Suenas como mi madre…-**

 **-Se que ella no está, alguien tiene que hacerlo. Avísame los detalles para mañana. Buena suerte, la vas a necesitar.**

El azabache sentía alivio luego de haber contado todo a su amiga, ella realmente era de las pocas personas en quien podía confiar…..aunque esta vez…..el precio fue elevado.

La hora acordada había llegado, Ash corrió a toda prisa junto a Pikachu en su hombro al lugar donde se reunirían con Miette. Al llegar, pudo observar como ella ya estaba esperándolo para tomar el siguiente autobús hacia Ciudad Coumarine con sus mochilas listas para el pequeño viaje.

-Espero no haber llegado tarde…- La peli azul sonreía al ver que de verdad cumplía su promesa.

-Descuida, llegaste justo a tiempo.- Su autobús recién llegaba y con eso ambos abordaron con destino al lugar conocido como la zona más verde de la región.

En camino hacia su destino, el plan de Miette era simple: Conocer más de Ash y aprovecharlo para su ventaja. Era su oportunidad de acercarse hacia esa persona tan especial que apareció en su vida, no todos los días tenía esa oportunidad. Ella aun recriminaba a su suerte al no estar en su mismo salón, en eso Serena se aprovechaba.

-¿Qué tipo de bayas estas buscando Miette?- Ash rompía el silencio al sentir un poco aburrido ya que el viaje sería algo largo.

-Es un tipo de bayas que solo se consigue en Sinnoh o en Hoenn, solamente crecen por estas fechas del año. En Kalos son difíciles de conseguir debido a que son secas y dulces, son perfectas para hacer ciertos tipos de postre.-

-¿Dulce y secas eh? Imagino que a las bayas que te refieres son a las Bayas Mais.- Ante ese conocimiento, la chica quedo realmente impresionada.

-¿Como las conoces?-

-Cuando viaje por otras regiones, participe en algunos concursos pokemon de coordinación. Según uno de mis amigos, sirven mucho para la nutrición de ciertos pokemon que se enfocan en la belleza o la dulzura de un pokemon.-

-Vaya….no pensé que conocieras tanto.-

-No es para tanto. Cualquiera que haya viajado tendría esa experiencia.- El joven simplemente sonreía mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Pikachu el cual dormía en su regazo. Eran esas cosas que a ella le gustaban de él, muy diferente a otros tipos con quien se ha topado en su vida. Era humilde y sobre todo no tenía una segunda intención, ella podía notarlo perfectamente ya que tenía experiencia de sobra.

 _"_ _Eres hermosa….me encantas….."_

 _"_ _¿Porque un ángel como tu cayó del cielo? Ha de ser porque eres traviesa….."_

 _"_ _Si quieres podemos salir un rato….no se….que tal al cine….te prometo hacer pasar un gran momento conmigo."_

 _"_ _Imagina si nuestros padres aprobaran una relación entre nosotros. Seriamos la familia más poderosa de Kalos."_

Ella empezaba a recordar todas sus malas experiencias con sus citas anteriores. ¿Es que acaso ella siempre fue un objeto para los ojos de los hombres? Todo debido a quien era su padre, a su condición económica y como ella se veía. ¿Por qué su fascinación con Ash? Era simple responder a esa pregunta, esta persona que estaba a su lado en ese autobús hacia Ciudad Coumarine tenía otra mirada al verla, unos que ella jamás había presenciado en su vida. ¿Cómo era? Desinteresada y empática, una mirada que la cautivo desde el primer momento, por eso ella había tomado su decisión de llegar a su corazón a como diere lugar.

-¿Miette?- La voz del joven la trataba de sacarla de su trance en esos momentos.

-¿Eh?- La chica salió de su pequeño lapso mental al ver que ya habían arribado a su destino.

-Ya llegamos. Si voy solo seguro que me pierdo.- El joven rascaba su cabeza ante la afirmación más obvia. Ella nada más volvía a sonreír, como una chica que parecía estar enamorada.

-¡Claro!- Ambos al bajar del autobús tomaron partida hacia el lugar donde ella recogería su encomienda. Además de ayudar al negocio, tenía otras intenciones las cuales eran simples ideas para conquistar el corazón del joven.

Ash estaba impresionado por el lugar, veía como pokemon y humanos interactuaban tan naturalmente entre sí. Solamente en la región Alola pudo observar tales signos de camaradería, fue una lástima que no pudo quedarse debido a que solo fueron cortas vacaciones con su madre.

-¡Mira eso!- La chica tomaba de la mano al joven en un acto atrevido cosa que lo sorprendía. Ella se encontraba fascinada observando las mercancías que estaban en los escaparates de las tiendas. Habían pasado ya un buen tiempo ventaneando cosa que la joven aprovechaba para tomar su brazo pareciendo que fuesen dos enamorados turisteando. Ash al verla tuve una serie de pensamientos extraños en esos instantes, algunos recuerdos se venían a su mente.

 _"_ _¡Gracias por traerme a Ciudad Azulona Ash!"_

 _"_ _No fue nada, es lo menos que podía hacer luego de que pasaste ese mal momento junto a mi…."_

 _"_ _Yo no lo considero un mal momento….de hecho….estar a tu lado lo hizo mejor de lo que pareciese…."_

 _"_ _Yo…..no sé qué decir…"_

 _"_ _No tienes que decir mucho….solamente quiero que me dejes hacer algo por ti…"_

Ash en esos momentos tocaba sus labios, recordaba esa sensación con nostalgia. Al ver a la joven emocionada muchos pensamientos pasaban por su mente a mil por hora. ¿Por qué este tipo de situaciones la hacían recordarla? Empezaba a suspirar ante todo lo que vivió en aquel lugar donde su vida tomo un giro drástico. Sin querer también empezó a recordar a su más reciente predicamento, Serena.

¿Acaso ella tendría las mismas reacciones al estar en una cita en esta ciudad? Él podía imaginársela viendo a una de las ventanas con su tierno sonrojo y una sonrisa adornando su bella cara. Ante ese pensamiento, Ash solo pudo reaccionar sorprendido ante lo que imaginaba. ¿De verdad pensaba tan así de Serena? Él veía Miette totalmente feliz pero por alguna razón no podía contagiarse de su felicidad como lo hacía cuando estaba con Serena. A pesar de lo brusco que había sido su interacción con la peli azul durante su tiempo en Kalos, no la consideraba una mala persona. El hecho de que incluso pudo llevarse bien con Rose era prueba de ello.

-¿Ash?- Ahora era el turno de la joven de sacar de la nube de pensamientos al kantoniano.

-¡Disculpa! Es solo que estaba pensando en algo…..- Ella noto su rostro, definitivamente no era en algo sino mas bien en alguien.

-¿Acaso es por Serena?- No le quedaba de otra, iba a confrontarlo con respecto a ella. No era de las que tenía miedo de tener competencia, ella estaba completamente segura de sí misma. Ella muchas veces fue testigo de sus titubeos y apostaba lo que fuese que sus acciones el día de ayer habían surtido efecto.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- El joven se sentía sorprendido por como la chica había adivinado su preocupación. ¿Era acaso adivina?

-Intuición femenina Ash, no la subestimes. ¿Pero dime que sucede?- Ash en ese momento se sentía tan preocupado que no le pareció mal confiar en ella. Un punto de vista diferente no le haría mal, con eso en mente ellos decidieron sentarse en una banca cercana. Al contarle lo que sucedió primero ella sintió pena por Clemont y lo que sufrió. Ella siempre escucho cosas malas del pobre chico, al verlo con Ash deducía que había pasado una situación similar como ella vivió con los Beedrill aquel día, el azabache era ese tipo de persona. Luego al contarle su encuentro brusco con la joven peli miel ella estaba segura que eso le restaba puntos, ahora podía dar un estoque para asegurarse ella misma usurpar ese puesto en el corazón de Ash.

-Ya veo, si quieres me opinión sincera Ash, ella hizo muy mal. No debió de haberte tratado así cuando no fue ni siquiera tu intención llegar tarde. Eso me parece realmente inmaduro.- Conocía las razones, ella estaba involucrada en ese evento. ¿Acaso podían culparla? ¡Claro que no! Una persona cuando quiere de verdad debía de ser firme en su convicción. Ella hace tiempo deseaba poder tener una oportunidad de ese tipo, su sed de cariño era grande y la persona con quien conversaba podía seguro llenar ese vacío.

-Bueno…se que fue un malentendido…..-

-Aun así Ash, tienes que tener en cuenta tu situación. Tú debes de ser el ofendido no ella.- El joven cruzaba sus brazos e intentaba pensar, realmente todo era complicado.

-Puede que sea así Miette, pero ella al fin de cuentas es mi amiga y tampoco podría romper un lazo así por una pequeña discusión. Intentare arreglar las cosas con ella, a lo mejor también tuvo un mal día y yo termine de arruinarlo todo.- Miette en ese momento se puso a pensar la calidad de persona que era el joven azabache, prefería ponerse primeramente en culpa antes que a alguien más. Era el joven más maduro con quien se había topado en su corta vida pero alguien que valía oro y plata.

-Ella debería de sentirse con suerte de tener una persona como tu como su amigo. Ya quisiera yo tener una amistad así…..-

-¿Acaso tú no tienes amigos?- Ash en ese momento sintió curiosidad sobre la vida de la joven. Ese tono con que dijo esa frase contenía bastante soledad, una que conocía bien.

-¡Olvida lo que dije! Solo fue algo que se me salió….- No le gustaba admitirlo frente a nadie, odiaba que las personas vieran esa faceta de soledad en su ser. A pesar de sentirse rodeada de personas durante el colegio, ella nunca sintió un verdadero lazo de amistad con nadie. Ella siempre fue criada en soledad, solamente miradas forzadas por el dinero a través de sus empleados.

-Pues te confesare algo…..tal vez no soy la mejor persona del mundo, pero si soy alguien con quien puedes contar. No digas que no tienes un amigo porque aquí tienes uno.- ¿Eh? Ella volteo a ver con un sonrojo al kantoniano el cual tenía esa mirada nuevamente. Sus palabras no buscaban endulzarla para atraparla en una trampa mortal, tampoco notaba una intención de lascivia en su frase. Era una sensación cien por ciento honesta. Ella no pudo evitar empezar a reír fuertemente cosa que confundió al joven.

-Eres realmente único. ¿Qué tal si vamos con mi contacto? ¡Tenemos que apresurar el paso Ash!- Ella se levantaba de su asiento y lo observaba feliz, su corazón latía a mil por hora en ese instante.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Vamos!- Ambos luego procedieron a dirigirse a las afueras de la ciudad, donde se podían apreciar pastizales hermosos donde varios pokemon yacían y disfrutaban de las maravillas naturales de Kalos. Pudieron ver un granero mas al fondo y ahí a un anciano el cual montaba un Gogoat.

-¡Miette! ¡Chiquilla como has estado!- El anciano floricultor se acercaba al par de jóvenes, la chica sonreía felizmente al ver a un viejo conocido suyo.

-¡Muy feliz de verlo nuevamente Ramos! Se ve más saludable que la última vez.-

-¡Estos viejos huesos aun tienen mucho que ofrecerle a la vida!- En ese instante, el anciano observo al acompañante de la chica.

-¿Veo que traes compañía?-

-¡Claro! Él es un compañero de la academia.-

-Un gusto en conocerlo. Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum y vengo de Pueblo Paleta, este de aquí es mi compañero Pikachu.- El joven procedía a brindar su mano mientras el señor de edad avanzada lo analizaba y tomaba su mano en reflejo.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- El chico se sentía nervioso al ser analizado mientras Miette observaba también con extrañez.

-Al parecer tienes todas las características que me mencionaron. Antes de cualquier cosa, síganme los dos por favor.- El anciano se montaba en su pokemon planta y guiaba a los jóvenes a su granero. Ash observaba todo con extrañeza y Miette tampoco ninguna idea de lo que sucedía. De algo estaban seguros ambos, lo averiguarían pronto.

====Pueblo Boceto====

Luego de una mala noche, Serena por fin se había levantado. Aun tenía esos sentimientos en su corazón que no la dejaban en paz. ¿Por qué tenía esa opresión en el pecho? Aun no podía creer ese efecto tan increíble que Ash poseía en ella.

Ella decidió alimentar a los Rhyhorn para poder apaciguar sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Había debatido consigo misma hablar con él joven y poder arreglas esa situación. Ella tenía anhelo en verlo, quería ver su sonrisa… ¡Estaba decidido! ¡Al terminar de alimentar a los Rhyhorn iba a conversar con él! Ya debería de estar despierto.

====Ciudad Coumarine====

Ash y Miette llegaron al granero principal de la granja de Ramos. A Ash le parecía muy extraño la actitud del anciano, desde que lo vio tuvo una sensación de que lo conocía. ¿Cómo era posible? Esto no paso desapercibido por el floricultor.

-Imagino que tienes muchas preguntas muchachos. Tranquilízate, hay una razón para todo.- Ellos seguían caminando hasta que llegaron a una puerta.

-¿Qué hay dentro?-

-Alguien que de hecho me mando a buscarte.-

-¿A mí?-

-Abre la puerta y compruébalo por ti mismo.-

El azabache no tenía otra opción, procedió a abrir la puerta y lo que vio fue lo último que se imagino ver en esta vida.

-¡Brandon!- Su mentor se encontraba lleno de vendas, heridas y golpes, a pesar de ello se encontraba tranquilo desayunando aun con un poco de dolor.

-Nunca pensé que fueras tan rápido Ramos….-

-El chico vino hacia acá.-

-¿Acaso ustedes dos se conocen?- Ash estaba sorprendido por todo, ahora que lo pensaba su mentor no había regresado de la aldea ninja, adujo que por su investigación le tomaría algo de tiempo.

-Ramos es un viejo conocido, de hecho fue una expedición hace mucho tiempo en Sinnoh que tuvimos el placer de trabajar juntos.-

-Ni que lo digas. ¿Cuándo ha pasado ya?-

-Bastante tiempo amigo…- Ambos señores se reían ante sus remembranzas. Miette solo observaba la situación algo extrañada.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Brandon?- Ash iba al grano, le daba una gran sensación de ver a su mentor en ese estado, de hecho era la primera vez que presenciaba algo así.

-Lo que te voy a contar es algo serio, se que la señorita vino acá por el compromiso que tiene contigo Ramos pero desearía conversar a solas con Ash por favor.-

-¡No te preocupes! ¿Ash porque no me brindas tu mochila y así la guardamos con Miette mientras terminas de conversar con Brandon?- El azabache asintió entregándole su mochila al anciano mientras salía junto a la peli azul la cual tenía curiosidad en saber que sucedía.

Al salir, Ramos recibió una llamada de uno de sus trabajadores y le pidió a Miette que le ayudase con la mochila de Ash cosa que ella acepto con gusto. Él volvería pronto con la orden de bayas Mais que ocupaba la joven. De repente un timbre empezó a sonar alrededor, la joven se percato que era en la mochila del chico que la acompañaba. Al tomar su teléfono desde dentro, noto en el identificador de llamadas de quien se trataba.

-Veremos quien tiene mayor convicción…-

====Pueblo Boceto====

Luego de alimentar a los Rhyhorn, la chica estaba en la sala de su casa. Ese sábado ella se encontraba sola ya que su madre había salido a impartir unos cursos de montura de Rhyhorn. Su teléfono se encontraba en la mesa mientras ella caminaba lado a lado totalmente nerviosa por la reacción que tendría Ash luego de cómo ella se comporto el día de ayer. ¿Acaso se estaría molesto como ella lo estaba? Tenía toda la razón de todos modos, no dejo ni siquiera la oportunidad de explicarse.

-Tengo que llamarlo…pero… ¡Porque es tan difícil!- Cada vez que ella quería tomar el teléfono su corazón empezaba a brincar violentamente, al final tomo el impulso necesario y marco su número. El sonido del timbre del teléfono la hacía desesperar, estaba tardando mucho. Su corazón dio otro salto cuando escucho que por fin contestaron.

- **¡Ash!-**

 **-Vaya vaya, así que tienes el valor de llamarlo después de lo que hiciste.-** Una voz que nunca se imagino escuchar desde el celular de su amado. ¿Cómo era posible?

 **-¡Miette! ¡Qué haces con el celular de Ash!-**

 **-¿No te lo dije ayer? Estoy en una cita con él.-** Los celos volvían a explotar en la joven. ¡Así que todo lo que suponía era cierto!

- **No….-**

 **-Me entere de lo que hiciste….muy mal jugado Serena, creo que esta partida la gano yo. Si quieres hablar con Ash, en estos momentos se encuentra ocupado.-** ¿Ocupado? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué estaban haciendo? Sus pensamientos aceleraban casi a la velocidad de la luz viendo los cientos de panoramas….incluso los más extremos.

 **-¡Ocupado con que!-**

 **-Eso no te interesa Serena. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿A gritarle nuevamente? ¿A dejarlo con la palabra en la boca? ¿A maltratarlo? A eso le llamo amor apache y nadie se merece eso.-** Esas palabras le ardían….por el hecho de que eran ciertas. No podía evitar que un incendio se formara en su interior debido a esos celos tan enormes que poseía.

 **-Yo…..-**

 **-Lo siento…pero creo que es tarde para ti. Nos vemos en la academia.-** Y con eso la chica peli azul colgó. Serena en esos momentos se sentía completamente terrible. Todos sus temores se volvían realidad y lo peor de todo es que ella también poseía culpa. Sus lágrimas empezaron a derramarse de sus ojos azules, ella empezó a sollozar culpando su debilidad e inseguridad por todo lo que vivía. No pudo seguir con sus lamentaciones ya que el timbre tocaba.

-¡¿Serena?! ¿Estás en casa?- Una voz que a ella le devolvió la esperanza. ¡Era Rose! Rápidamente fue a la puerta y abrió.

-Rose…..- La actriz observo a su amiga en un estado lamentable, algo que ahora la confundía más. ¿Qué había ocurrido?

Luego de que la peli miel se calmara, ella procedió a contarle todo lo que sucedió con Ash el día de ayer, con Miette hace unos minutos y sobre sus sentimientos. La actriz solo observaba a la joven que parecía estar en un estado lamentable, su semblante era serio y trataba de analizar bien la situación.

-Recapitulemos un momento. ¿Así que piensas que Ash está con Miette desde ayer?-

-Si….lo pude comprobar…..-

-¿Quién te lo dijo?-

-Ella misma….-

-¿Los viste juntos ayer?-

-En el recreo ella lo fue a buscar….luego Ash no volvió a aparecer….-

-¿Cuándo lo volviste a ver la viste junto a ella?-

-No…el venia de otro lugar…pero cuando me la encontré ella también venia de otro lugar.- La chica solo se llevaba su mano a la cabeza y gruñía de molestia.

-¿Por qué eres tan insegura Serena? Aun no entiendo cómo puedes serlo luego de todo lo que has vivido con Ash hasta este momento.

-¡Pero!-

-Pero nada Serena. No tiene razón de ser. ¿Es que acaso que cada vez que suceda algo malo te hundirás sola en un mar de desesperación? ¿Y cuando yo no este? ¿Qué piensas hacer?- Eran palabras duras que recibía de la joven pero muy ciertas. Ella estaba muy mal en lo que hacía….

-Yo…..tengo una razón de hecho…..- Ante ese comentario, Rose arqueo la ceja y quedo extrañada al ver otro tipo de tristeza reflejada en el rostro de su amiga.

-¿Quieres hablar de ella?- El labio de la kalosiana temblaba un poco, era un tema muy difícil de tocar.

-Yo….- Rose camino hacia ella y puso su mano en su cabeza y le sonrió. Solo pocas personas conocían lo que ella ha vivido y en ese momento Rose iba a conocer ahora el origen de sus inseguridades.

====Ciudad Coumarine====

Ash poseía un semblante muy serio en su rostro en esos momentos al haber terminado de escuchar a Brandon.

-Kalos es una región bastante peligrosa por lo que veo, me recuerda a Kanto cuando Giovanni hacia de las suyas….- La reflexión del cerebro de la frontera hacia que Ash se tensara ante el recuerdo de ese hombre vil y cruel.

-Lo sé….lo he vivido últimamente.-

-Ese tipo tampoco salió bien librado no creas, pero desgraciadamente se llevo uno de los pergaminos que me prestaron. Solo me quede con uno.-

-¿Por qué quería ese pergamino?-

-Contiene información antigua de la región, los secretos de que Kalos esconde. Tú sabes muy bien que la historia y las leyendas son muy importantes en el folklore de cualquier tierra.-

-Si han sido pasadas de generación en generación es porque alguna vez fueron realidad….- Ash suspiraba ante ese hecho, luego de haber visto a varias leyendas vivas durante su viaje sabía la veracidad del arqueólogo.

-¿Qué hará ahora maestro?-

-Por los momentos, regresaremos a Ciudad Lumiose.-

-¿Pero y si alguien quiere la otra mitad de la información?-

-Ciudad Lumiose es muy grande como para hacer un escándalo a nivel regional. El modus operandi de ese sujeto es atacar en la soledad o en las sombras. No te preocupes, si yo estoy lastimado imagínate como quedo él.- El azabache sonreía ya que sabía muy bien lo duro y tosco que era su maestro.

-De acuerdo…- El joven de alguna manera se sentía tranquilo de que su mentor estuviese a salvo.

-Ash, tenemos que hablar seriamente también acerca de tu entrenamiento con tu habilidad.- El azabache junto a Pikachu observaban al cerebro de la frontera.

-¿Vamos a continuar?-

-Es necesario, se que estas en medio de muchos problemas también luego de que me informe sobre el incendio del orfanato del Dr. Fuji y también con lo sucedido en el festival deportivo.- Ash recordaba esos dos eventos con enojo, fueron eventos donde bastantes vidas inocentes fueron arriesgadas.

-¿Cuándo comenzaremos?-

-Comenzaremos este mismo lunes. Así que ve preparándote cuando regreses a Pueblo Aquacorde.- Desde que Ash supo de su habilidad, muchos problemas fueron acumulándose en su vida. ¿Tan importante era? Observo la mirada de su maestro y entendió muy bien su sentir, él lo prepararía para llegar al siguiente nivel, al terreno inexplorado de la zona de coexistencia absoluta.-

 **"** **Nuestro héroe descubría que las sombras en Kalos estaban en búsqueda de algo importante. Brandon sabia que la clave del asunto se encontraba en la especial capacidad del joven. Serena luchaba consigo misma y también con sus inseguridades. Todos buscaban realizar sus metas y objetivos, por desgracia, algunas se interconectaban y no todas ellas podrían hacerse realidad. Esta historia continuara…."**

/

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda Taikobou con un capitulo mas del fic de nombre largo. Lo siento por tardarme entre actualizaciones! La vida ha sido cruel conmigo *inserte lagrimas aca* Ha sido un mes bastante agitado en mi trabajo pero bueno, debido a que termine Deseos Congelados, la historia se actualizara con mas velocidad junto al Reto Maximo. Vamos a hacer que la historia llegue al punto que deseo jajajajajaja. Bueno fue un capitulo mas de desarrollo personal entre varios personajes, apunten sus lanzas a otro lado porque tenia que hacer un capitulo así con Miette. Construyo poco a poco para llegar al clímax que deseo en su historia jajajajaja. Bueno señores, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, ahora a respondes reviews!**

 **Carlos29: Vendrán varias cosas difíciles, de hecho ya estamos probando un poco. Al mismo tiempo prometo compensar con cosas interesantes, la historia tiene de todo. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Daryl549: Muchisimas Gracias! Realmente tus palabras son de gran ayuda para seguir con ganas de escribir! Se te agradece de verdad el apoyo!**

 **Con respecto a tu pregunta, Korrina saldra eventualmente. Que papel va a desempeñar? Por los momentos no puedo revelar mucho de ella ya que eso seria basicamente arruinarte la historia, pero si sera prominente. Se que hice pure a Clemont, pero poco a poco comenzaremos con su desarrollo, sera fascinante. Siempre he pensado y analizado su personaje, ella es dulce al lado de Ash pero tambien tiene su faceta confrontativa. No la quiero hacer perfecta al cien por ciento, considerando sus edades en este fic trato de ajustar un poco sus personalidades concorde a las vivencias de esa edad, me alegra que te guste como ella se desenvuelve. Yup, se que esta siendo muy idiota con respecto a esa realidad, pero recuerda que a veces en ignorancia somos mas felices. Se que le doy largas al asunto pero es que realmente es necesario ocultarlo jajajajaja. Habra un punto donde revelare toda la sopa claro, y créanme que sera un arca bastante larga, pero tengo que atar cabos primero. Lo hice sufrir un poco no te preocupes, pero como dicen, el camino del amor es un sendero de rosas: Muy bonito a la vista pero al caminar siempre terminaras sangrando por sus espinas. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Angell0's: Sin drama no hay historia jajajaja. De hecho hay una razón valida, no la voy a soltar así de repente pero creo que este capitulo ya brindo un indicio de ello. Clemont nunca los supero, fueron embalsamados por la amistad con Ash, pero bueno llegamos a su desarrollo y eso sera excelente para la historia. De hecho si mencione esa persona. Recuerdas al asesino que llego a la oficina de Lysandre? El mismo. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **leonix644: De hecho, tambien me conecto con Clemont al escribirlo en esta historia. Podemos decir que son experiencias que trato tambien de plasmar, claro con su toque de ficcion. Ellas son complicadas, como dice la cancion, no hay que entenderlas sino quererlas jajajaja. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Guest1: Poco a poco amigo llegare a ese punto jajajajaja. Calem es un personaje algo complejo en esta historia, no lo quiero hacer un anatagonista pero si alguien que sirva para mover la trama. El secreto realmente es insostenible, pero muchas veces nos empecinamos a seguirlo a pesar de que es inevitable que salga a la luz. Un castillo de naipes que tratamos de cubrir con el viento, el evento con Gary es ese proximo huracan. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Guest2: Yup, hace poco empece a publicar en Wattpad, aunque claro la historia alla va atrasada. Motivo? Estoy editando capitulos, cuando los publico alla tambien los actualizo aca. Wattpad tiene sus cosas interesantes de vez en cuando, de ahi he sacado un buen numero de ideas y las he adaptado a mi estilo. Bueno gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Y gente, con esto los dejo pero no se preocupen! Volvere como en un rayo! Gracias por su apoyo! Ya-Ha!**


	47. Puedes equivocarte las veces que quieras

Capitulo 47: Puedes equivocarte las veces que quieras…..

" **En nuestro capitulo anterior, nuestro héroe hacia sus encomiendas con la joven que intentaba ser más cercana a él. Miette había decidido pasar tiempo de calidad con el joven mientras le ganaba terreno a la chica que consideraba como su rival más peligrosa. Serena en cambio se desahogaba con su amiga de Unova la cual escuchaba atentamente al origen de su poca confianza en sí misma y en los demás."**

Rose escucho todo atentamente, cada detalle y cada palabra del porque Serena tenia esos complejos. Entendía ahora perfectamente porque ella sentía esa inseguridad con el joven azabache el cual esta vez no había cometido ningún error, de hecho no le extrañaría que con cualquiera fuese así. La chica se miraba completamente devastada por todo lo sucedido, ni ella misma se entendía en esos momentos ya que a pesar de que ella deseaba con mucho anhelo acercarse a la persona que ella amaba más bien parecía alejarlo poco a poco.

-Creo que ahora se perfectamente porque eres así. No te culpo, realmente es algo difícil de sobrellevar.-

-Lo sé, pero realmente…quiero cambiar….- La joven tenía ojeras luego de haber llorado mucho, tenía una mezcla de sentimientos en esos momentos, era de las pocas veces que ella desnudaba sus inseguridades al cien por ciento con alguien.

-No es fácil cambiar Serena. Es un proceso que puede llevar tiempo pero lo que más necesitas para poder hacer eso una realidad es convicción verdadera y fe en las personas que te quieren.-

-¡Se que es difícil! ¡Lo he intentado durante toda mi vida Rose! Pero al estar con Ash, siento que puedo logarlo…..-

-De acuerdo, por ahora lo que debemos de hacer es que te disculpes con Ash.-

-Él también debe de disculparse…- Un poco de su orgullo salía a relucir, aun no le gustaba el hecho de que se había ido de pinta y tenerla toda preocupada. Rose en cambio frunció el ceño ante la terquedad de la joven.

-¿Sabes lo que le sucedió a Clemont el día de ayer?- La joven se le abrieron los ojos al escuchar sobre su amigo. Según ella se había ido con Ash y Blake.

-¿Le paso algo?-

-Ahora entiendo también tu reacción. ¿Imagino que no dejaste a Ash que te explicara?- La joven avergonzada negaba mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Ayer Clemont sufrió un ataque de unos matones, aquellos que lo bautizaron como el marcado.- Ante esa confesión de la actriz, ella pronto se olvido de todo lo que sufría para enfocarse en su amigo. ¿Había tenido otro ataque como en antaño?

-¿¡Cuando fue eso!?-

-Según me conto Ash, fue en la hora del recreo. Por suerte no fue nada grave pero según sus palabras parece ser que le afecto en su psiquis. Ash y Blake pudieron intervenir a tiempo y lo llevaron al hospital de Ciudad Lumiose. Ellos dos estuvieron pendientes de su amigo durante todo este tiempo, pero aun después de haber salido tarde por estar apoyándolo, Ash se dirigió a la academia para ir a recogerte como siempre. ¿Acaso crees que después de hacer algo malo, volvería a la escuela?- Ahora ella se sentía peor, primero su amigo había sufrido como en antaño cuando ella nunca le apoyo y segundo el azabache que ella amaba no hizo nada malo y ella lo acuso injustamente sin dejarlo explicar nada. Miette tenía razón, ella no tenía derecho de hablarle así. El gesto de tristeza que ella tenía era grande, había sido una tonta, Rose suspiro al ver a su amiga de esa manera.

-Si te conté eso, no es para que te deprimieras Serena, lo hice para que rectificaras lo que hiciste y también hagas algo por ellos dos. No creo que Ash haya disfrutado ver a su amigo aporreado por unos imbéciles. Tienes que tener seguridad en sus sentimientos Serena, aunque él no te los haya expresado en su totalidad, estoy súper segura que te quiere. Confía en él y te aseguro el mundo que él devolverá esa confianza con intereses.- Las palabras de su amiga calmaban su dolor, solo un sentimiento de convicción estaba dominando su corazón y ella se estaba proponiendo a hacerlo correctamente esta vez.

-Tienes razón Rose. ¡Iré ahora mismo a!- En ese momento ella recordó que su amado estaba con su rival y eso la amargo. ¿Una cita con Miette?

-Conozco esa mirada, primero que todo tienes que aprender un poco de esa chica.- Esa frase descoloco a la peli miel que observaba incrédula a su amiga.

-¿¡Que aprenda de ella!? ¡¿Estás loca?!-

-Pues mira lo que ha conseguido en poco tiempo, tú tienes ventaja de que pasas más tiempo junto a él y te ha desbancado por los momentos. Ella no tiene malas intenciones con él y ese debería de ser tu mayor temor. Si quieres recuperar a tu hombre tienes que tener más confianza en ti misma para que puedas tener confianza en él.-

-¿Mi hombre?- La cara de Serena estaba completamente roja y una ola de vergüenza invadía su ser solo con escuchar esa frase. Rose simplemente observaba a su amiga mientras una gota en su cíen se resbalaba pero sonreía al ver que ella recapacito aunque sea un poco. Desde la última vez que escucho que esa joven conocía el secreto de Ash conocía que podría ser su mejor arma para acercarse al chico, Serena debía de ser paciente pero atacar correctamente.

-Odio admitirlo pero…tienes razón Rose.-

-¡Claro que tengo razón! Mañana Ash preparo una fiesta de despedida para mí junto a los demás. ¿Imagino que son tus amigos también por lo tanto tu estarás presente también? Esa será nuestra oportunidad de oro.-

-¡Lo había olvidado! Pero debido a la pelea no podre ayudarlos…-

-Eso no tiene que importar, Ash me dijo que tenía todo bajo control, bueno excepto a ti.- La joven tenía un gesto de tristeza debido a lo sucedido. Rose sonrió y puso su mano sobre su cabeza.

-Por ahora déjala disfrutar un poco de su victoria, vamos a hacer que todo lo que ha hecho sea en vano. ¡Vamos a ayudarte!- Los ojos de Serena se llenaban de esperanza al ver que Rose estaba de su lado, realmente se sentía afortunada. Lo que no sabía la pobre es que una razón oscura y macabra estaba detrás de esas ganar de ayudar a Ash.

====Pueblo Aquacorde====

La tarde ya caía sobre Kalos, el cielo color naranja era prueba de ello. Tanto azabache como peli azul se bajaban del autobús luego de su pequeña excursión a Ciudad Coumarine donde Ash se encontró con su mentor. Aun estaba procesando todo lo sucedido hasta ahora y eso lo había hecho pensar más de la cuenta hasta llevarlo al silencio completo en el viaje. Miette noto su cambio de gestos cuando compartió con el hombre herido. ¿En que estaba involucrado Ash? A pesar de tener esa incertidumbre, ella debía de admitir que había disfrutado su tiempo con el joven. En todo momento fue un caballero hasta en los detalles mínimos como abrirle la puerta o cederle un asiento hasta incluso llevaba los sacos de bayas aunque ella se ofreciera a ayudar también. Conversar con él acerca de cosas intimas también se hacía fácil, solo su vergüenza le impedía compartir mas con él. Ese día le había confirmado que le gustaba….hasta el punto de poder llegar a amarlo.

-Espero que te hayas divertido el día de hoy Ash.- El azabache salió de su trance cuando la peli azul pronuncio esas palabras. A pesar de todo lo confuso que había sido su reunión con Brandon, debía de admitir que ayudar a recoger las bayas había sido una actividad divertida.

-Claro que fue divertido Miette. Espero que con estas sean suficientes.-

-¡Claro que son suficientes! ¿Qué tal si el lunes te llevo uno de los primeros pasteles con esta receta?-

-¡Estupendo! ¡Muchas gracias!- Ambos jóvenes no habían notado que llegaron a la casa de la peli azul. Ash entro con los sacos y los puso donde ella lo indico. Ya una vez en la salida, el joven se disponía a regresar a su hogar para conversar con Blake acerca de la reunión de mañana.

-Gracias por todo Ash, te agradezco la compañía.- Ella le observaba con un buen grado de cariño, definitivamente lo había pasado fenomenal.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Ahora me voy, nos vemos en el instituto!- El joven procedió a correr ya que se le hacía tarde y de seguro Blake lo iba a matar. La joven inflo las mejillas ya que quería aprovechar en robarle un beso antes de que se fuera. Ya que….otra oportunidad tendría….

Ash en cambio corría hacia su casa junto a Pikachu el cual como en antaño ya estaban acostumbrados. Miles de pensamientos aparecían en la mente del joven el cual reflexionaba con una conversación poco común que tuvo con el floricultor amigo de la familia de Miette.

" _Pareces agobiado joven." El anciano floricultor se acercaba al kantoniano el cual estaba sobre un árbol recogiendo algunas bayas extras._

 _"_ _De hecho, creo pelee con una amiga el día de ayer. No estoy seguro que fue lo que hice pero siento que la lastime." El azabache suspiraba al recordar el problema con Serena, ella de verdad lo tenía pensando desde ayer._

 _"_ _Ya veo, las peripecias de la juventud. Siempre cuando uno pasa por esa edad tiene muchas preocupaciones y ansiedades. Pero en tu caso, yo veo que has experimentado otras situaciones que no son comunes para alguien de tu edad. Esos ojos no son los de un joven inocente y feliz….más bien parecen…los de alguien que buscan redención." Ash se tenso al escuchar al viejo jardinero desnudar su alma. ¿Conocía acaso sus circunstancias? No sería el primero en hacerlo de todos modos. Sus palabras le brindaban curiosidad, podría ayudarlo acaso._

 _"_ _Yo he vivido problemas…pero he intentado superar mi pasado. Quiero superar mi pasado y dejarlo." Ante esas palabras, el anciano acariciaba su barba y lo observaba más seriamente._

 _"_ _Los arboles son seres vivos fantásticos, estos crecen tratando de alcanzar la luz del sol con cada año y estación que pasan. Ese árbol que te sostiene es uno de los más viejos del lugar, creo que incluso tan viejo como yo. Ha pasado infinidad de tormentas, nevadas y épocas de sequia pero se ha mantenido en pie y brindando frutos a todos nosotros pokemon y humanos. ¿Crees que sin haber pasado esas experiencias ese árbol seria así de fuerte? Las raíces de las plantas son el origen de su fortaleza, donde todo lo malo que a pesar de estar enterrado en sus memorias, existen ahí para hacer de base para lo que les resta de vida. Olvidar el pasado es negarte a ti mismo. ¿En vez de negarlo, por no lo confrontas tal como una nevada o un huracán?"_

Esas palabras lo habían dejado pensativo durante todo el trayecto hacia Pueblo Aquacorde. ¿Estaba huyendo acaso de su pasado? Desde que se alejo de Kanto, pensaba que la mejor opción de sanar era dejando atrás todo pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, su titulo parecía estar encadenado a él.

" _La única condición que tiene de quedar libre señor Ketchum, es que usted sea el campeón juvenil de Kanto. Si su status como el mejor entrenador pokemon de la región le es arrebatado, entonces usted volverá a su celda a cumplir su castigo. Esa es la decisión que la federación pokemon de la región Kanto ha ejercido sobre usted para que quede libre."_

Gracias a los esfuerzos de su madre, del señor Goodshow y de esa persona que nunca espero ver que llegaría en su defensa pudo encontrar un resquicio para ser libre nuevamente. Esos meses fueron los que más le han enseñado en la vida y ahora apreciaba su libertad con todas sus fuerzas. No pudo seguir con sus reflexiones porque en la entrada de su casa se encontraba esperándolo Blake.

-¿Por qué se te hizo tan tarde?-

-¡Tuve que hacer unas encomiendas! Aun no puedo creer que te hayas prestado a hacer esto para Rose.-

-La feíta ya se va, digamos que iré a esa fiesta a celebrarlo a todo pulmón.- Ash reía nerviosamente ante tal situación, Blake era algo especial. Con ello, ambos entraron a su casa y se pusieron manos a la obra para trabajar en una sorpresa para la joven actriz.

====Al día siguiente====

Domingo por la mañana, un día perfecto para descansar. Todos los habitantes de la región Kalos usaban esas 24 horas para poder recuperar energías y poder comenzar la semana de la mejor manera. Ash y Blake habían llegado hace unos momentos a la Torre Prisma para preparar todo. Clemont a pesar de estar mallugad en cuerpo y alma estaba dispuesto a hacer algo por la actriz. Luego de llegar a su punto de quiebre, poco a poco había recobrado la paz y la calma en su vida. Ash y Blake habían sido grandes pilares de su recuperación ya que el policía encubierto había estado con todo el día de ayer y Ash siempre estuvo pendiente. Gracias a que las lesiones no fueron graves, ahora solo necesitaba reposar un poco en su casa y la idea de los chicos era excelente para relajarse.

Meyer decidió darle esa oportunidad de convivencia a su hijo y por ende decidió salir con la pequeña Bonnie (la cual a regañadientes fue incluida en el viaje de su padre). Clemont dirigía a sus amigos a donde planeaba hacer el convivio y la sorpresa tanto de Blake y Ash fue el lugar donde llegaron.

-¡Whoa! ¿Tú tienes esto en tu casa Clemont?- El azabache observaba asombrado el campo de batalla que estaba instalada en la torre. Lo que daría por tener un campo de ese tipo en su hogar.

-Debo de admitirlo que también estoy impresionado. Nunca pensé volver a ver uno de estos.-

-Mi padre fue líder de gimnasio antes de la regulación escolar que Kalos sufrió. Por eso nuestro hogar tiene un campo profesional.-

-¡Eso es increíble! ¡Ahora mismo tengo ganas de batallar! ¡Clemont! ¡Blake! ¿Por qué no tenemos una batalla rápida?-

-Creo que no tenemos tiempo Ash, los chicos vendrán dentro de poco.- El joven azabache se sentía algo decepcionado por el giro de eventos. El inventor debía de admitir que se divertía junto a ellos dos, pero el recordar su debilidad en el campo de batalla también le amargaba.

Los chicos empezaban a decorar para el pequeño evento cosa que Ash y Clemont se encontraban algo extrañados. ¿Desde cuándo un policía tenía tan buen gusto para la decoración? Ash le comento al rubio acerca de lo que hicieron el día de ayer y como quedo estupefacto al ver las súper capacidades manuales de Blake cuando creaban la sorpresa a Rose.

-¿Sera que Rose tiene razón?- El azabache soltaba un pequeño murmullo a su amigo.

-¿A qué te refieres Ash?- Clemont bebía un vaso con agua mientras escuchaba al kantoniano.

-¿A que Blake es algo….afeminado…?- Con ese comentario el rubio no pudo contener el líquido y lo escupió de manera abrupta empapando a Ash.

-¡Oye!-

-¡Shhh! ¡Tu deberías de ser el que se calle! ¿O quieres estar en una celda durante toda la semana?-

-¿Tú crees?- Ambos observaron como el joven arreglaba algunos globos de manera ordenada y hasta podría decirse como un perfeccionista obcecado.

-¡Perfecto! Blake muchacho, no pierdes tu toque, quedo divino.- El policía se felicitaba a si mismo cosa que ambos amigos observaban con rareza.

-Es mejor quedarnos callados Ash….-

-Concuerdo contigo Clemont…-

Luego de unos minutos, Shauna y compañía llegaban a la torre prisma. Sería su primera vez ahí dentro luego del incidente de Clemont. Ellos se enteraron por Serena lo que sufrió su amigo y se decidió guardar silencio acerca del incidente. La fiesta tendría doble función ya que también serviría para animar al inventor.

Blake escuchaba los halagos de Shauna acerca de la decoración y eso hacía que su ego creciera admitiendo que lo había hecho él, todos los varones lo observaron extrañados. Ash, Calem y Clemont pensaban en esos momentos: _¿Ese era el rudo policía que infundía temor en los maleantes?_

Calem observo a su compañero con todos esos vendajes y recordando las palabras de Serena, decidió sacar información con el mismo Ash.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con Clemont?- El kalosiano preguntaba mientras se recostaba sobre una de las paredes del ex gimnasio observando como los demás platicaban entre sí.

-La situación del marcado Calem. ¿Eso fue así durante todo el año pasado?- Ash también quería sacar información acerca de la vida de su amigo.

-Todo comenzó ese día, los ataques que recibía eran casi a diario y eso termino marginándolo. Esos tipos lo han agarrado a golpes con mucho odio y desprecio, aun no se entiende la razón concreta.- Solo Ash y Blake conocían esa razón a fondo luego de que se enteraron un poco de los movimientos del equipo Flare. El azabache conocía que no era el único que era perseguido y su preocupación por su amigo era grande. Ahora que escucho la propuesta de Brandon, tenía que entrenar para ser mucho más fuerte.

-Entiendo, por los momentos creo que es mejor evitar el tema. ¿Tu como te sientes por cierto?- Esa pregunta encontró mal posicionado al kalosiano el cual le extrañaba la postura de su rival.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-¿Quieres que lo diga?- El muchacho entendió lo que Ash deseaba saber y suspiro.

-No te preocupes, no es la primera vez que me sucede. No pienso rendirme así por así.- Eso alegraba al azabache, al parecer sus amigos poco a poco se recuperaban de esa fatídica batalla triple.

Sin que ellos se diesen cuenta, la invitada de honor llegaba acompañada de aquella joven cabellos de miel la cual al no más entrar se dedico en buscar a Ash. Ella en ese instante lo vio conversar con Calem pacíficamente y eso le agradaba.

-¡Rose!- Todos los presentes exclamaron al verla llegar. Ella se sentía maravillada al ver tantas caras amigables a su alrededor, un cambio positivo a lo que ella tenía que pasar debido a su carrera.

 _"_ _¡Debes de ganarle a Ash Ketchum! ¡Si lo haces tendrás un gran impulso en la región Kanto como actriz y podremos hacer negocios sin problemas!"_

Al ver a su amigo, recordaba que ella era motivada por esa situación vana en aquel entonces. Cuando perdió, se sintió destrozada por toda la presión a la cual su antigua agencia la sometió pero al recordar las lágrimas que su amigo derramaba cuando por primera vez converso con él fue cuando ella se dio cuenta que existían personas con problemas más inmensos que los diminutos obstáculos que ella pasaba. Gracias a ello pudo obtener una amistad tan valiosa como la que tenía hoy con el joven kantoniano y en consecuencia con Serena. Ella volteo a ver a Blake que seguía "ocupado" con las decoraciones.

-Nunca cambias….- Ella susurraba para sí misma llena de nostalgia por ese pasado en común que ellos tenían hace ya hace algunos años. A pesar de haberse distanciado por tanto tiempo, sus insultos el uno al otro la hacían recordar esos tiempos donde todo era paz y tranquilidad en ciudad Engobe.

Los chicos rápidamente fueron a colocar a la invitada de honor en el puesto central, todos conversaban y disfrutaban su momento de convivencia a más no poder. Serena solo podía ver con vergüenza a Ash el cual sonreía con tan honestidad que le era imposible acercársele. El azabache en cambio simplemente decidió esperar a un buen momento para conversar con ella, aun tenía cierto temor de haber hecho algo contra ella y tenía que encontrar una forma de remediarlo.

Rose y Blake observaban a los dos susodichos con curiosidad ya que los veían demasiado distanciado para su comportamiento normal en el caso del policía que desconocía los detalles.

-¿Qué les pasa a esos dos?- El policía le preguntaba a la actriz aprovechando un momento donde Tierno fue retado a bailar break dance cosa que no hacía nada mal.

-Ya sabes, peleas en el paraíso. Ella pensó que ustedes dos se fueron de pinta.- Todos hacían ruido al ver como el robusto echaba llamas en la pista junto a su Squirtle.

-¿Fue el día en el que Clemont fue atacado?- Ella asentía mientras el joven experto en las relaciones sentimentales evaluaba la situación.

-Imagino que tienes un plan.- La joven sonreía afirmándole. Los gritos de alegría se convirtieron en unos de preocupación cuando el joven resbalo y se dio un golpe en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente. Shauna simplemente contaba ya que era la decimo quinta vez que le ocurría.

Luego de socorrer al pobre robusto el cual se lamentaba en una esquina por su fracaso, los chicos siguieron con la despedida de la actriz. Entre risas, chistes y ocurrencias el tiempo parecía volar para todos. En ese instante, otro reto entre ellos se lanzaba el cual era el de cantar. Rose tentó al inventor a que este cantara cosa que el muy apenado rechazaba, en cambio decidió ser quien pusiera la música con su último invento. Calem se ofreció a tomar el reto y empezó con su interpretación la cual no tuvo ni ovaciones ni abucheos. Desafinaba aquí y allá pero aun así todos se divertían ya que el ambiente se tornaba feliz.

-¿Cuándo piensas hablar con Ash?- Rose cuestionaba a su amiga en medio de la canción de Calem. Ella miraba a su amiga y se sentía totalmente apenada por lo que sucedió, ella no tenía el valor de confrontarlo.

-Yo….quiero…pero…..-

-Te brindare una oportunidad. Tienes que aprovecharla.-

-¿Eh?- La chica estaba confundida con lo que sucedía pero no pudo seguir en detalles porque debía de entrar en ambiente para poder disimular.

Ash en cambio observaba como todos se divertían, realmente estos eran los días que apreciaba y atesoraba. Días los cuales se le fueron negados en su vida en Kanto, días que no deseaba recordar. Él sin pensarlo observo a la joven peli miel la cual se divertía, eso le hacía feliz, ella merecía serlo. ¿Era eso posible si supiera sobre su pasado tormentoso? Las palabras de Ramos hacían eco y eso lo desconcertaba. ¿Debía de afrontar su pasado? ¿Debía de aceptarlo? En ese momento, su concentración fue interrumpida ya que un micrófono de la máquina de karaoke se le era entregado.

-¿Eh?- El azabache miraba a todos confundido.

-¡Ahora te toca a ti Ash!- Shauna era la que se encargaba de animar al joven. El azabache observaba confundidos a todos, se le había olvidado por un instante donde se encontraba.

-¿Yo?-

-Si tu. ¿O es que acaso cantas tan feo que tienes miedo de romper todo?- El kalosiano se burlaba un poco ya que no podía hacerlo mejor que él. Rose intentaba conversar con Serena pero al escuchar que el joven kantoniano iba a cantar, ella rápidamente olvido todo ya que una oportunidad dorada de escucharlo de nuevo no se presentaba comúnmente.

-¿¡En serio vas a cantar Ash!?- Rose parecía en ese momento una fanática de una estrella musical cuando observaba al azabache con esperanza y alegría. Serena ahora estaba más confundida.

-Yo no soy muy bueno…..-

-¡No digas eso y solo ve! ¡AHHHHH! ¡ASH VA A CANTAR!- Ok…..ahora todos estaban perplejos por la actitud de la joven actriz. ¿Era tan impresionante el azabache? Serena ahora también tenía curiosidad de escucharlo.

-De acuerdo….de acuerdo….solamente porque es tu fiesta…- El kantoniano se sentía apenado, no era todos los días que le tocaba hacer ese tipo de cosas.

La pista empezó a sonar, el ritmo de la canción empezaba y al parecer era una canción que transmitía energía. Cuando el joven empezó a cantar, la energía con la cual empezó a soltar las notas impacto a todos menos a Rose que parecía una fanática loca al escucharlo. La canción tomaba su ritmo y Ash no desafinaba ni un momento, el joven tenía una voz que estremecía. Los que le escuchaban por primera vez sentían que escuchaban a un profesional y cierta peli miel se le erizaba la piel al ser testigo de una de las habilidades del joven.

Al terminar de cantar, el joven observo a todos los presentes los cuales estaban estupefactos y en silencio viéndolo. ¿Lo había hecho tan mal? No los culpaba, tenía ya tiempo de no hacerlo. Los muchachos no pudieron más que aplaudir cosa que le extraño mientras las chicas le observaban y le gritaban que cantara otra, incluso Serena dejo la vergüenza a un lado ya que se sentía contagiada de esa energía que desprendió.

El tiempo pasaba nuevamente, ellos seguían disfrutando de su tarde en convivio la cual llegaba poco a poco a su fin. La sorpresa de Ash y Blake no se hizo esperar, el joven policía encubierto trajo un pastel que él mismo preparo para la actriz.

-¿Este pastel? ¿Dónde lo compraron? ¿Cómo sabían que era mi favorito?- Todos realmente quedaron impresionados por tal hecho, Ash rascaba su mejilla ya que el solamente ayudo a pasar los ingredientes y presto su cocina para que el policía trabajara.

-De hecho, fue Blake quien lo horneo…- Ahora todas las miradas iban hacia el castaño el cual se sentía orgulloso de su proeza.

-Es uno de mis mejores trabajos he de admitir….- El ego volvía a crecerle, era típico en él y Rose lo sabía, aun así encontraba el detalle muy lindo.

-Gracias Blake….- Un pequeño sonrojo se le formaba a la chica. En ese momento ella se cuestiono si debía de ser tan dura con él luego de todo este tiempo.

-¡De nada! No podía quedarme sin hacer nada ya quiero sin celebrar de que ya te vas…- Todo el bonito detalle se fue al carajo cuando dijo esas palabras, Rose tomo el cuchillo y en un santiamén corto una rebanada del pastel y la impacto en la cara del joven tumbándolo en el suelo. La cara de una chica sonrojada se transformo en una que haría palidecer al señor del mundo de la distorsión.

-¡Idiota!- El castaño era la segunda víctima de la fiesta luego del accidente del pobre Tierno, Ash debía de admitir que era menos de lo que esperaba.

-¡Y tú! ¡Ash!-

-¡Yo que! ¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Lo juro!- Sentía que la hoz de la muerte estaba en su cuello al ver a la actriz furiosa.

-Ve y trae refrescos de la tienda….-

-¿Eh?- El azabache observaba a la actriz completamente confundido.

-¿Qué no escuchaste?-

-Pero si hay en la mesa…- La actriz sonreía a su amigo de manera sádica y decidió solucionar ese problema, tomo los refrescos de una de las mesas y los vertió sobre la cara del policía inconsciente el cual se escapaba de ahogar al sentir el liquido en su rostro.

-Ahora ya no hay. ¿Alguna otra interrogante?-

-¡Claro! ¡Se acabaron los refrescos! ¡Voy! ¡Voy!- Y como si estuviese a punto de perder su alma salía a la misión que Rey de los demonios le había brindado.

-Faltan…también….otras cosas…..- Blake decía pareciendo que estaba en su lecho de muertes mientras todos los kalosianos miraban con horror la furia de la actriz.

-¡Ya veo! ¡Faltan platos! ¿Por qué no alcanzas a Ash para que los compren juntos?- El plan se activaba, Serena entendió de prisa las intenciones de su amiga y le sonrió. No era muy sutil que digamos pero debía de agradecérselo y corrió para alcanzar a Ash. Calem observo la situación muy extrañado y no le gustaba nada….pero no podía hacer nada ante la tiranía de Rose.

-¡Bueno entonces que siga la fiesta!- Y con esas palabras, todos los kalosianos debían de asentir o sentirían el terror que el castaño sufría al estar en el suelo semiconsciente.

====Afueras de la Torre Prisma====

Era tanto el miedo que Ash tenía por su vida que corrió a toda prisa hasta que se detuvo a descansar un poco. A pesar de tener ese lado salvaje, de veras iba a extrañar a su amiga. Recordar cada vez que ella hizo hasta lo imposible para levantar su ánimo le hacía estar agradecido con su sola presencia.

 _"_ _¡Vas a salir de aquí Ash! ¡Hare lo que sea necesario para ayudarte!"_

Eran tiempos difíciles y ella era de las pocas caras que lagrimeaban por su seguridad. Parecía mentira que el tiempo avanzara tan rápido luego de esa experiencia, pareciese que fuese ayer que estuvo encerrado esperando el resultado de su condena mientras las personas a su alrededor simplemente esperaban lo peor para él. Ahora que iba hacia la tienda, decidió tomar un ritmo un poco más rápido e ir antes que Rose hiciera estragos en casa de Clemont.

-¡Ash!- El joven no pudo seguir con su camino porque escucho una voz que no esperaba escuchar, al menos no tan pronto. Volteo a ver hacia atrás y ahí es cuando vio también a la chica detenerse frente a él jadeando por el esfuerzo que había hecho en alcanzarlo.

-¿Serena?- La chica recobraba el oxigeno y levantaba su cabeza para conectar con sus ojos, esos que a ella le gustaban. Podía notar que estaba extrañado por su presencia en esos momentos y no lo culpaba.

-Necesitaban más cosas y me mandaron a alcanzarte para comprarlas….-El azabache la escuchaba con cautela, aun sentía que había cometido un error. ¿Por lo general él es el de los errores no es así?

-Entiendo. Si quieres puedes decirme que es lo que falta y así puedes volver a la fiesta con los demás.-Era su pose defensiva, Serena lo noto al instante y entendía que mas allá de haber sido sorprendido también sentía algo de temor, eso la hizo sentir mal.

-¡No! Yo quiero acompañarte Ash…..- Ella negaba con la cabeza mientras confrontaba los ojos del chico directamente. El kantoniano observaba la mirada de la joven que le pedía que le dejara ir a su lado. ¿Acaso no estaba molesta?

-No quiero molestarte…..- Ambos eran una vorágine de emociones en ese momento, a lo mejor el joven intentaba negar la cercanía de Serena pero su corazón se lo pedía a gritos.

-Nunca has sido una molestia Ash…de verdad…..- Se podían notar un poco lo cristalino que eran los ojos azules de la joven que contenían sus lagrimas. Ella a pesar de sentirse lejana al joven, hacia lo imposible para acercarse aunque tuviese que combatir contra ella misma.

-De acuerdo, vamos Serena.- El joven no tuvo otra opción que aceptar su compañía ante la insistencia que ella poseía.

Tanto había sido lo que se divirtieron en la despedida de Rose que ya la tarde había caído de nuevo. Las nubes eran pintadas de naranja debido a aquel sol que se iba a descansar ya. Las aves pokemon volaban por los cielos de Kalos mientras Ash y Serena caminaban a la tienda en silencio mutuo. Ellos dos no podían romper el hielo generado por sus últimos encontronazos con respecto al pasado del joven que hoy en día parecía perseguirlo como si se tratase de un fiero depredador queriendo devorar su paz una vez más.

Al llegar a la tienda, el silencio aun los dominaba mientras hacían las compras. Ash pago las cosas mientras ella le observaba culpándose a ella misma de todo lo que padecían. ¿Por qué era tan insegura cuando él jamás le había brindado una razón para serlo?

" _¡¿Por qué nos hiciste esto!? ¡Éramos felices! ¡No tenias razón ni derecho de destrozar nuestras vidas así!"_

 _"_ _Yo…yo…..lo siento…"_

 _"_ _¿Lo siento? Es todo lo que puedes decir… ¿Qué crees que pensará Serena al conocer la verdad? ¿Es que acaso tu hija también es una mentira como todo lo que vivimos?"_

 _"_ _A mí me duele también…..yo a ella la amo como a ti…."_

 _"_ _¡Tus acciones dicen lo contrario! ¡Ahora vete de aquí! ¡No quiero que vuelvas a meterte en nuestras vidas!"_

Ella tenía esos recuerdos tan vividos que parecía que los presenciaba en ese instante. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué todo tuvo que cambiar en su familia? Ash no merecía esa desconfianza…su tristeza la volvía a embargar.

Ellos caminaban de vuelta hacia la torre Prisma ya muy cerca de llegar, aun en un silencio doloroso del cual no podían liberarse. Ash llevaba las bolsas en sus manos a pesar de las protestas de la joven. Poco a poco se acercaban a su destino y la peli miel se lamentaba ante su falta de valor, su falta de coraje por afrontar las cosas. Su voz se ahogaba en un mar de desesperación mientras poco a poco se quedaba atrás de Ash hasta que al final se detuvo, esto lo noto el joven que le acompañaba.

-¿Serena?- Observo como la joven estaba cabizbaja y ocultaba su mirada.

-No puedo….ya no puedo…- Un leve sonido salió de su boca, ella en ese momento luchaba contra sí misma para poder hacer la paz nuevamente con Ash.

-Disculpa….- Ella sintió su pecho oprimido y con todo su valor confronto la mirada confusa de la persona que ella amaba. Lo vio a los ojos y tomo sus manos haciendo que las bolsas cayeran.

-¡No puedo seguir así! ¡Ya no quiero seguir así!- Sus sentimientos habían explotado, todo el estrés ya la había hecho quebrarse frente a su persona especial.

-¡Serena!- Las bolsas cayeron de sus manos importándole poco al ver como ella lloraba.

-Yo no debí…gritarte...yo no debí de hacerlo…..yo…no quiero perderte…por mi inmadurez….por lo tonta que puedo ser…..- Ella se hacía menos, era lo único que ella podía hacer para tratar de volver a tener esa cercanía que amaba de su azabache favorito, debería de parecer una tonta llorona todo el tiempo frente a le persona que le gustaba. ¿Cómo podía ganarle a la seguridad de Miette? Se sentía débil, se sentía inútil. Sin que ella pudiese prever la siguiente acción, sintió los brazos de Ash rodearla mientras entre sollozos se intentaba disculpar.

-Tú no eres tonta Serena…..no quiero que empieces a denigrarte a ti misma, tú no eres así.- El viento de la tarde soplaba mientras ella liberaba su frustración en la calidez del abrazo de su amado que la confortaba aun a pesar de todo lo que ella hizo.

-Yo cometí un error contigo….-

-Serena. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace unas semanas? Puedes equivocarte las veces que quieras conmigo, yo estaré ahí para ti.- Al verla llorar, no pudo evitar olvidarse de todo lo que habían vivido recientemente, su bienestar siempre era lo más importante para él.

-Lo siento….de veras lo siento…..-

-Eso ya paso…..no tienes que pedir disculpas ya que nunca necesitaste pedírmelas…..-

Ella rodeaba sus brazos en su cuerpo sumida en ese abrazo que no quería que acabase, ahora debía de prometerse a si misma a ser más madura ante ese tipo de situaciones. Ha estado a punto de perderlo dos veces por su falta de seguridad, por no saber controlar sus emociones, se había propuesto a cambiar ese día, no iba a permitir ser débil nuevamente.

Rose y Blake observaban desde lo alto de la torre Prisma a los dos jóvenes reconciliarse mientras todos estaban en otra actividad. Rose sentía satisfacción al haberlos ayudado, ella de alguna manera sentía empatía por ambos desde que los conoció.

-Siempre logras lo que quieres.- Blake en voz baja conversaba con la actriz.

-No siempre Blake….aun me faltan hacer cosas muy importantes.-

-Entiendo, siempre fuiste una chica ambiciosa.-

-¿Eso es malo?-

-Lo contrario, eso te hace una soñadora.-

-¿Y tú te encuentras despierto?-

-Hace mucho desperté Rose, mucho antes de conocerte.-

-Podrías decirme como despertaste….yo podría ayudarte….-

-No quisiera que despertarás por mi culpa, la realidad es muy cruel…-

-Solo quisiera saber porque dejaste nuestro pueblo…-

-Lo siento, pero esa es información clasificada.-

-¡Tú me inspiraste a llegar a donde estoy! ¿Por qué…desapareciste sin decir nada?- En ese momento Blake volteo a ver a la castaña que no ocultaba nada de sus sentimientos.

-Aunque no lo creas, me alegre mucho en verte de vuelta. Siempre fuiste una sorpresa en mi vida y dudo que eso cambie.- La actriz se sintió impactada al recibir esas palabras del joven que ella conoció en su pueblo natal. Como si nada, se unió con una sonrisa con los demás ya que veían que Ash y Serena regresaban de las compras con rostros más felices.

-A veces…siento que tú eres mejor actor que yo…-

" **Despedidas y reconciliaciones, un vortex de sentimientos era lo que la vida de los jóvenes desprendía día con día. Rose reflexionaba acerca de los misterios del policía internacional y con ello solamente le tocaba disfrutar las últimas horas con sus amigos. Esta historia continuara…."**

/

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda Taikobou con un capitulo mas del fic de nombre largo XD! Debo de confesar que este capitulo me costo un poco escribirlo pero aquí estamos! Las cosas volvieron nuevamente a su cause pero aun esta todo algo delicado. Como ya estarán acostumbrados, todos mis personajes tienen cierto pasado que los atormenta, creo que revele un poco el de Serena. Su inseguridad siempre fue parte de lo que me gusto del persona. Porque? Eso la hacia ver mas humana, mas real a mi gusto. Poco a poco ira superando esos obstáculos, poco a poco ira progresando como personaje, Ash y ella son los que llevan el desarrollo mas lento. A partir del próximo capitulo entramos a las siguientes arcas de batallas! Aun falta un poco para el Ash vs Gary, pero ya vendrá! Gracias a todos por su apoyo! Ahora a contestar Reviews!**

 **carlos29: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo! Espero este sea igual para ti! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **CCSakuraforever: Estoy haciendo mas que todo desarrollo de personajes con estos capitulo! Ya viene lo bueno! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Angell0's: Hey! El drama vende XD! No todo puede ser perfecto, mas en la adolescencia XD! Entiendo lo que es estar ocupado, de hecho esta semana fue un caos en la oficina...Para entender mejor a Miette, necesito revelar un poco de su trasfondo, claro eso se dara con el pasar de los capítulos en especial cuando llegue el clímax en este lio amoroso. Ash quiere hacerlo, pero no puede. Como explicarlo, mas alla de que es porque la trama lo a merita también puedo decirte que cuando alguien arrastra un pasado dificil cuesta compartirlo. Para poder arriesgar primero tiene que estar en orden consigo mismo, este capitulo ya es el primer paso descuida. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Guest: Jajajajaja! Bueno a lo mejor...quien sabe. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **leonix644: Yup, no le fue bien tampoco. De hecho tiene la razón, Serena erro pero digamos que ya lo arreglo. Ahorita estamos con ese balance de emociones, poco a poco las piezas irán acoplándose jajajaja. Ramos? Ya veras lo que tengo preparado. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Sora: El hijo prodigo esta de vuelta! Veo que regresaste del infierno! Jajajajaja. Me alegra volverte a leer. Vamos con tu review ahora jajajaja!**

 **Yup, fui cruel con Clemont pero ya hay que mover su trama y resolverla, estos arcos próximos es lo que veremos! El hecho de que haya explotado es el primer paso a su recuperación, créeme que me gusto escribir esa escena.**

 **Pues lo de Blake es comedia y misterio. Aun quiero dejar su historia para otra ocasión muy importante en la trama de la historia. Cada uno tendrá su evento.**

 **Me gusta que sea problemática, creo que la considero Neutral Caótica XD! Hay personas que son peor, por eso bien dice el dicho que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale. Claro que se escucha mal esa frase, pero los humanos no nos detenemos aunque sea malo.**

 **Sobre Serena, yup...llegamos a ese punto. Los ánimos han estado caldeados entre los dos luego de tanto evento de vida y muerte y secretos. Quiero que ellos se vayan relacionando de a poco hasta que llegue el momento de soltar la bomba. La historia de Ash, créeme que sera larga pero tienen que suceder eventos para soltar la sopa, aun es muy pronto y perdería intensidad si la suelto de repente. Por eso me gusta pedacearla para alimentarles la curiosidad XD.**

 **Sobre Brandon, yup fue bastante difícil lo que vivió. Esa persona con quien se enfrento tiene su nivel, créeme es difícil y cuando toque su turno habrán sorpresas.**

 **La verdad me alegro ver tus reviews de nuevo, y vaya que tienes que leer de los otros dos fics jajajajaja. Cuando ya estes al dia con todo hablaremos de ese proyecto que tengo en mente para la futura historia y veremos que sale de esa tormenta de ideas. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Bueno gente y con esto me despido! Espero le guste el capitulo! Ya-Ha!**


	48. Lo que perdí de vista

Capitulo 48: Lo que perdí de vista.

" **En nuestro capitulo anterior, una despedida con sabores de reconciliación se cocinó en la Torre Prisma. Cuatro días han pasado luego de la partida de la actriz la cual regreso a Unova a continuar su carrera como campeona y como actriz. Ahora nos encontramos al final de esa semana donde Ash comenzó un riguroso entrenamiento."**

El recreo comenzaba como era costumbre en la Academia Lumiose, todos los estudiantes disfrutaban de su merecido descanso luego de la dura semana de clases esto debido que la primera temporada de exámenes se acercaba. Serena como siempre compartía con sus amigos el descanso incluyendo a Clemont que regreso a la escuela a pesar de los múltiples murmullos que regresaban gracias al incidente de la semana pasada.

Serena en cambio suspiraba ya que la ausencia de dos personas la mantenían en un estado sentimental y nostálgico. En principio Rose que se había ido de regreso a su región natal. A pesar de que fue poco el tiempo que convivió con ella, la actriz se gano su corazón de manera rápida y era considerada como alguien muy cercana a ella. Le debía demasiado ya que gracias a ella había podido tomar aunque sea un primer paso para superar sus miedos e inseguridades.

La segunda persona era la que a ella más le extrañaba. Ash había estado ausente desde principio de semana en todos los momentos libres que por lo general disfrutaba junto a ella. Cuando se despidieron de la fiesta de despedida de Rose, él la acompaño a su casa como su costumbre dictaba. Ella se sentía feliz en esos momentos ya que volvería a compartir sus mañanas y tardes que pensó que había perdido.

 _"_ _Serena, a partir de mañana no podre venir por ti. Claro que no estoy enojado, pero tengo que hacer muchas cosas de aquí en adelante. ¡Me disculpo por ello en serio! Te veré en la escuela…."_

Debía de admitir que se entristecía por ese hecho, aun tenia la sospecha de que seguía enojado con ella pero al verlo en clases él siempre le sonreía como era costumbre pero ahora era difícil conversar con él debido a que estaba muy ocupado por lo general. ¿Acaso la estaba esquivando? No podía de dejar de tener esa sensación a pesar de no conocer los detalles de su lejanía.

Ella también percibió otras cosas extrañas en su comportamiento. Primeramente, sus siestas entre clases eran más largas y era más difícil despertarlo. Segundo, por una extraña razón se le había permitido llegar en su uniforme deportivo durante toda esa semana y la tercera razón fue ver al instructor de los chicos todo vendado y siempre al pendiente suyo. Cuando los descansos llegaban, Ash desaparecía velozmente aduciendo que tenia cosas que hacer yendo junto a Brandon hacia los bosques, siempre que volvía parecía que había corrido una maratón. ¿Le sucedía algo acaso? Ella pregunto a los chicos sobre lo que sucedía pero también ellos estaban sin el conocimiento de lo que ocurría. Brandon les pidió a los jóvenes que descansaran una semana para poder reincorporarse.

-Oye Serena, estas muy pensativa…- Shauna era quien la devolvía al presente. Ella se había quedado viendo a los bosques por donde lo general el joven iba junto a Brandon al no más empezar los descansos.

-No es nada….- La morena sabía perfectamente que esa mirada era para el joven azabache. De hecho todo el grupo lo sabía, si era sincero consigo mismo Calem era el que más se interesaba por saber que sucedía con Ash ya que había quedado oculto incluso para ellos. Para rematar, Blake se había ausentado durante esa semana, al parecer indicios de su investigación daban frutos gracias al avance de decodificación de Clemont con los datos que se le fueron entregados. El inventor había invertido bastante tiempo en descifrar la información ya que realmente los códigos de seguridad de ese disco realmente habían hecho estragos incluso con sus computadoras, un reto que encontraba fascinante.

La campana del fin del descanso sonaba y todos se dirigían hacia sus salones, Serena se disculpo con sus amigos aduciendo que tenía que ir al tocador sola esa vez, algo raro considerando a que las chicas les gusta ir acompañadas por lo general.

Ella se había quedado un poco de tiempo esperando ver a Ash salir de los bosques a través de una de las ventanas de los pasillos del segundo piso. En efecto, su espera se hizo valida al verlo entrar al campo muy sudado e incluso jadeando. Pikachu y sus pokemon le acompañaban en ese momento los cuales también parecían completamente agotados y tras suyo Brandon.

-Con esta semana, deberías de haber ya recuperado un poco el ritmo perdido.- Ash empezó a tomar aire mientras se inclinaba para abajo colocando sus manos en sus rodillas. Se le podía ver realmente exhausto y muy sudado debido a su esfuerzo, sus pokemon parecían compartir su cansancio ya que ellos estaban en iguales condiciones.

-Ha sido más difícil de lo que recordaba…-

-Es necesario para ti Ash, no tenemos mucho tiempo de todos modos ya que se acerca tus retos en el inter escolar pero mucho más importante la defensa de tu titulo.-

-No me lo recuerde…..- Ambos se dirigían hacia adentro de la academia mientras platicaban, los pokemon de Ash fueron devueltos a sus pokebolas y Pikachu decidió partir a casa ya que se encontraba exhausto. ¿Cómo era capaz de hacerlo? Ni el mismo Ash lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

-Puedes tomar un descanso esta tarde, tampoco es bueno que te sobre exijas. Mañana en la mañana seguiremos.- El joven suspiraba aliviado, lo extremo que había sido esa semana le pasaba factura ahora.

-Lo necesitaba….-

-Mañana necesito que contactes con los chicos, tenemos que conversar un poco acerca de la siguiente escuela a quien nos enfrentaremos.-

-¿¡Ya tenemos rival!?-

-Lo tenemos, pero será hasta mañana en tu casa que discutiremos sobre ello.-

-¡De acuerdo!-

A la joven kalosiana le brincaba el pecho ya que al verlo todo maltrecho la preocupación aumentaba. A pesar de no escuchar que conversaban debido a que se encontraba lejos, podía ver en los ojos de su amado una determinación que a ella se le hacía familiar. A ellos dos les tocaba el aseo del salón de clases ese día por lo tanto podría disfrutar un poco de esa compañía que ha extrañado.

Las clases dieron su fin y ya el fin de semana se acercaba, todo el alumnado se sentía feliz debido a que descansarían un poco de sus labores arduas. Tal como ella esperaba, Ash se quedo a ayudarle con el aseo del salón de clases. Era su oportunidad de tener un tiempo de calidad con el joven que a ella le gustaba. De repente, observo como el joven cabeceaba debido al sueño que tenia.

-¿Estás bien Ash?- Al escucharla, el joven rápidamente trato de recomponerse y darle a entender que todo estaba bien.

-¡Descuida! Es solo que ha sido una semana algo difícil….- Ella aun se preguntaba porque era ese hecho. Al principio pensó que deseaba evadirla pero al verlo tranquilo con ella en esos instantes deducía otra cosa. En ese momento el joven no evito sentir que su cuerpo le traicionaba y trastabillo a punto de caerse cosa que ella pudo reaccionar y lo tomo del brazo para evitar que se cayera.

-¡Ash!- El joven trataba de recuperar su postura al sentir las manos de Serena en su brazo las cuales eran muy cálidas.

-Discúlpame…Serena….- Ella procedió a sentarlo en uno de los pupitres con cuidado. Al sentarse, ella también hizo lo mismo mientras corroboraba si seguía bien.

-No te noto bien Ash. ¿Qué has estado haciendo toda esta semana?- La joven sentía preocupación y el tono de su voz la delataba. Ash al verla toda preocupada por su bienestar decidió ser sincero con ella con respecto a sus actividades con Brandon.

-He estado entrenando directamente con Brandon junto a mis pokemon…- ¿Eso era? ¿Por qué el entrenamiento con sus pokemon lo tendrían así de cansado?

-¿Toda la semana? Por cómo te veo….parece que has hecho mucho. ¿Tiene que ver también con que ya no nos vamos juntos como antes en las mañanas y en las tardes?-

-Pues…..es que parte del itinerario es correr para llegar a la escuela en la mañana y en la tarde para llegar a mi casa.-

-¿Correr de aquí hasta Pueblo Aquacorde? ¿Has estado haciendo eso toda la semana? ¿Por qué?- Ash rascaba su cabeza un poco nervioso por el interrogatorio que sufría, no podía decirle que era debido a lo que se avecinaba.

-Antes de venir a Kalos, entrenaba de esa forma con Brandon. No solo yo he estado haciendo ese entrenamiento, mis pokemon me han acompañado de la misma manera. El entrenamiento es más efectivo si lo hacemos juntos, siempre he pensado que esa es la manera adecuada de tener un vínculo más cercano.- La chica sonreía al percibir la emoción cuando el joven hablaba de su entrenamiento, eran de esas cosas que le fascinaban de Ash Ketchum.

-Aun así no debes de excederte, no me gustaría que te pasara algo Ash…..- Ella era sincera con sus sentimientos, lo que menos ella deseaba era que su amado sufriera una lesión o algo por el estilo.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien. Solo tengo que coger ritmo y me acostumbrare a ello.- Con esas palabras, el joven se levantaba y le brindaba su mano a la chica cosa que ella aceptaba con un rubor en sus mejillas. Ahora ella podía confirmar que no era molestia que sentía Ash sino compromisos con su maestro. Aun tenia ciertas dudas con respecto al porque solo él era el que hacia ese tipo de entrenamiento exhaustivo. Lo que no sabía es que ese apenas era la rutina básica de Ash.

La zona de coexistencia absoluta era una habilidad que exigía el cuerpo y a la mente a su límite extremo. Cuando Ash retaba a Brandon a diario por su símbolo de la frontera, su entrenamiento fue siempre arduo con todos sus pokemon pero nunca dio el brazo a torcer en busca de su meta final, esa era la confianza del poderoso entrenador para asignar un régimen tan difícil que haría a cualquiera rendirse de inmediato.

Antes de comenzar su corrida matutina, el joven azabache debía de comenzar con 4 series de flexiones, abdominales, dominadas (en una barra que instalo en su patio) y sentadillas. Todo eso lo tenía que hacer desde temprano ya que debía de llegar a la escuela a las 6 de la mañana cuando las clases comenzaban a las 8 AM. Al principio le estaba costando pero poco a poco fue aumentando la cantidad el ritmo y sintiendo que su resistencia volvía, su estancia en Kalos le había hecho regresar a un ritmo de vida más tranquilo y sedentario de lo cual venia acostumbrado.

Al llegar al instituto, Brandon lo ejercitaba al límite su habilidad con pruebas de resistencia, agilidad, concentración y velocidad junto a sus pokemon. Los métodos de entrenamiento se llevaban al extremo con el objetivo de que Ash se acostumbrara a la sincronía con sus pokemon. Esquivar obstáculos, aprender a tener balance al entrenar su equilibrio, aumentar la capacidad de sus sentidos y sobre todo la confianza que debía de tener en sus pokemon.

Las prácticas eran infernales y exigían todas las energías del campeón de Kanto. Antes de partir debía de hacer de nuevo su serie de ejercicios para partir a su hogar corriendo de la misma manera. En la noche antes de dormir debía de estirar sus músculos y masajearlos, frotar hielo a través de su cuerpo o recuperarse activamente con ejercicios de menor impacto o simplemente tomar un baño con agua caliente para relajarse. Ash siempre se caracterizo por seguir al pie de la letra cada instrucción de su mentor y estando en Kalos no sería la excepción.

Ambos jóvenes lograron terminar el aseo del salón de clases, eso alegro a la chica ya que aun seguía preocupada por el estado físico y anímico de Ash.

-Por fin terminamos….-

-Siempre es un placer limpiar con usted milady…- Ahí volvía él de nuevo a hacerle sentir nervios con ese juego que ella amaba, con eso confirmaba las palabras de Rose donde debía de confiar más en sí misma y en Ash.

-¡Claro! ¿Nos vamos a casa entonces Ash?- El joven asentía alegre de volver a pasar tiempo junto a Serena, si era sincero consigo mismo también extrañaba su compañía la cual calmaba cualquier malestar que tuviese.

Ambos chicos caminaban hacia el parqueo donde Serena tenía aquella bicicleta que se arruino e hizo que ambos se acostumbraran a la compañía del otro por las mañanas y por las tardes. Ella noto que el joven no trajo la suya por lo ya expuesto y sonrió ante una idea.

-¿Te molestaría cambiar hoy para variar?-

-¿Eh?- El azabache quedo confundido con la pregunta de la peli miel pero al verla montar su bicicleta tuvo claro su intención.

-Hoy yo seré la conductora milord.- Ash reía amenamente ante el cambio de eventos aceptando con una enorme sonrisa la propuesta que ella hacía. Se sentó en el lugar donde por lo general ella se colocaba siguiendo su juego y así empezó su pequeña travesía.

Ash ahora podía apreciar las cosas que ella veía cuando viajaban a la escuela, Kalos era un bello lugar para vivir. El silencio entre ambos ahora era cómodo, les hacía sentir de veras en armonía luego de todo lo vivido. Antes de llegar al hogar del joven, este se fijo en algo en el camino y con ello tuvo una idea.

-¿Podrías detenerte Serena?- La joven al escuchar a Ash hizo caso instantáneamente y lo volteo a ver.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-¿Tienes prisa en llegar a casa?-

-No. ¿Por qué preguntas?- Ante esa pregunta, el joven sonrió y tomo la mano de la chica al bajarse de la bicicleta cosa que la tomo desprevenida. Él la guiaba hacia el parque del pueblo donde noto que había un puesto de helados. Cuando ella vio ese puesto entendió cual era la intención de Ash y no pudo objetar ante su intención y se dejo guiar feliz por que el joven quería compartir tiempo junto a ella.

Luego de haber comprado los helados, ambos se sentaron en una banca y empezaron a disfrutar de su helado cosa que el azabache disfrutaba en extremo.

-¡Qué bien se siente! ¡Un helado saber mejor al final de una semana dura!- Serena reía al ver el alivio de Ash.

-¿Por qué te estás ejercitando tanto Ash? Es decir, no creo que estés en mala forma pero tengo curiosidad.- Ash llevaba sus manos a la cabeza y empezaba a ver hacia al cielo.

-Simplemente quiero compartir todo lo que pueda con mis pokemon, siento que mis entrenamientos junto a ellos nos hacen más cercanos. No sería justo que solo yo ordenara sin dar el ejemplo. Brandon me está ayudando a llevar eso al límite para poder mejorar, ahora tengo una nueva aspiración y es ganar el campeonato intercolegial de Kalos.- El joven apretaba su puño ya que a pesar de ocultar la futura batalla contra uno de sus rivales acérrimos, tenía la aspiración de ganar junto a sus amigos.

-Así como te estás esforzando, seguro que lo harás. Por eso yo te….- La joven estuvo a punto de meter debido a los sentimientos que se le descontrolaban al estar cerca del kantoniano.

-¿Por eso tu?- La chica no tenía el valor aun de declarar sus sentimientos, estaba que explotaba de vergüenza con su rostro todo rojo.

-¡Yo….te…a….admiro Ash! Siempre te esfuerzas para lograr lo que te propones, verte trabajar duro para conseguir una meta me hace sentir vacía si te soy sincera.- Pudo lograr escapar de su súbito arranque de emociones pero eso no le evito soltar un poco de su verdadero problema.

-No deberías de preocuparte Serena…-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-No puedes forzar una meta en tu persona, si llegas a hacerlo jamás la disfrutaras. Es por eso que tienes que tener paciencia y probar multitud de actividades hasta que encuentres lo que te gusta.-

-Aun así…..-

-¡Cuando encuentres tu sueño y tu meta, yo te apoyare con todo! Estoy completamente seguro de que cualquier cosa que te propongas lograras triunfar en ella. Confía un poco más en ti Serena.- Esa sonrisa la mataba, escuchar del amor de su vida que confiaba plenamente en su persona la inflaba de autoestima y solo podía sonreír emulando a su amado. Ante esa conversación, una interrogante se creó en la mente de la joven.

-¿Cuál es tu sueño y meta final Ash?- Esa pregunta agarraba desprevenido al azabache ya que era muy pocas las veces que había declarado a alguien su sueño de niño…..desde el incidente….

 _"_ _¿Aun sigues con esa estúpida idea de ser maestro Pokemon? Estas en este momento en el infierno niño. ¿Crees que aquí se cumplen los ideales y sueños? Aquí vives lo suficiente para pudrirte o mueres al poco tiempo. Al final de cualquiera de los dos caminos, te espera la decepción y el vacio de no tener más libertad en el mundo."_

 _"_ _Ese es nuestro sueño, desde que cruzamos caminos por primera vez hemos luchado por ese ideal. ¿¡Crees que por ser el campeón ahora eres superior a mí!? ¡Yo siempre he sido mejor que tú! ¡¿Crees que por el hecho de tener ese título estas más cerca de ese sueño?! ¡Prepárate Ash Ketchum! ¡Ahora veras como ahora te arrebato tu sueño tal como ya lo hice con ella!"_

Ash hacia reminiscencia con respecto al camino que había optado por cumplir su sueño, su ambición y lo que consideraba su destino. ¿Era ser maestro pokemon aun su meta principal? Con todo lo que ha vivido, había perdido de vista el camino hacia sus sueños y por primera vez meditaba su progreso.

-¿Ash?-

-Tengo un sueño que tengo desde niño Serena. Siempre he anhelado ser maestro Pokemon.-

-¿Maestro Pokemon?- Ese era el título de la persona más fuerte en batallas pokemon del mundo. Ash aspiraba muy alto, eso ella lo podía ver en sus ojos que le confesaban sus ambiciones.

-Siempre aspire a serlo, desde que Pikachu y yo salimos de Pueblo Paleta tuvimos siempre esa meta en mente y creo que hoy…he vuelto a abrir los ojos.- La chica se sentía confundida con lo que decía pero en cambio el azabache recuperaba algo que perdió en el transcurso de sus desgracias. El fuego de su sueño, la calma de aspirar a lo grande y la determinación solida de cumplirlo.

-Es un sueño muy grande….-

-Y uno que solamente personas muy cercanas a mi conocen…gracias a ti recordé algo que perdí en el camino de la vida.- Las palabras de Rose hacían eco en Serena en ese momento, lo que ella buscaba poco a poco lo conseguía y escucharlo de la boca de su amado le hacía acelerar su corazón. Ash se levantaba de la banca y se estiraba, esa conversación con Serena había esfumado su cansancio y más bien lo había revitalizado. Ella había quedado callada por la vergüenza y felicidad que sentía y solamente se dedicaba a verlo. Él la volteo a ver le entrego su mano para seguir el camino que tenían trazado a sus hogares y ella lo acepto tal como cuando eran niños.

Ellos resumían su trayecto, Serena aun tenía el corazón acelerado por todo lo vivido. El azabache seguía meditando acerca de otros recuerdos que tenia con respecto a su tragedia en Kanto.

 _"_ _Yo no quería…"_

 _"_ _Al final lo hiciste…."_

 _"_ _¡Todo fue tu culpa! Te alejaste de nosotros….."_

 _"_ _Pueda que tenga mi cuota de responsabilidad, pero recuerda que una relación la culpa siempre es de dos. Lo siento, pero esto simplemente es un adiós."_

 _"_ _¿¡Porque lo hiciste!? ¡Porque! ¡Porque! ¡Porque! ¡No era necesario que hicieras eso! ¡Porque! ¡Yo no quería perderte! ¡Yo quería seguir a tu lado por siempre! ¡Yo te amaba! ¡Yo te amo!"_

 _"_ _Lo siento pero eso ya es historia…"_

La tristeza lo invadía, recordar esos momentos finales antes de partir del aeropuerto de Ciudad Verde le hacía reflexionar que a partir de ese momento fue cuando pensó que ya no tenía derecho a soñar o a amar….

-¡Ya llegamos Ash!- Esa sonrisa de esa joven le había hecho creer lo contrario desde que llego. Ella ahí estaba borrando toda su tristeza con esos gestos tiernos y su mirada dulce. ¿Tenía derecho a soñar? Ella le había iluminado el camino para seguir soñando. ¿Tenía derecho a amar nuevamente? Su corazón latiendo descontroladamente le brindaba la respuesta al entrelazar sus miradas.

-Creo que hasta haces mejor trabajo que yo….- Él bromeaba con ella cosa que ella negaba con la cabeza.

-Te vi sumamente cansado, yo quería ayudarte nada mas…- No espero la reacción del joven en ese momento que procedió a abrazarla. Sentir como la rodeaba con sus brazos y como su calor empezaba a invadir su cuerpo hacia que su cuerpo se estremeciera.

-Te lo agradezco de corazón Serena….realmente…..yo…...creo que eres una persona increíble.- Ella no sabía si llorar de felicidad o gritar de emoción, esas palabras y el tacto de su persona amada la derretían. Al final solo pudo responder a su abrazo y ahí quedaron ellos dos….algunos minutos fuera de la realidad mientras sentían el cuerpo del otro cerca suyo, el mundo en ese momento no importaba para ellos dos y solo la presencia del otro era lo que percibían.

-Me tengo que ir Ash….- Ella no quería irse, era lo que menos deseaba en esos momentos pero para su desgracia era muy tarde y debía de regresar a su hogar. Estuvo tan tentada a pedirle posada a su amado pero sabía que no iba a ser muy decente de su parte pero realmente le importaba poco, su sentido de responsabilidad le traicionaba esa vez.

-De acuerdo. ¿Nos vemos el lunes entonces?- El chico se despego de ella y empezó a verla a sus ojos azules directamente, esos que disfrutaba observar.

-Claro….- Ella procedió a levantarse de puntitas y besar la mejilla de Ash cosa que lo volvía a paralizar.

-Cuídate mucho por favor y no te exijas demasiado….- Con todo el amor que sentía, le expresaba su preocupación por su seguridad, él pudo percibirlo y prometió con su sonrisa que haría caso y con eso ella partió a su hogar.

Serena pensaba lo mucho que disfrutaba al lado de Ash, lo mucho que le hacía sentir solo con unos minutos a solas. Su necesidad de expresarle todo lo que sentía se hacía más evidente y difícil de controlar, ella tomo una decisión y era de confesarle sus sentimientos pronto.

Ash en cambio aun seguía paralizado ahí viendo el horizonte donde ella poco a poco desapareció. Eso simplemente hizo que Ash apretara sus puños, por primera vez él deseaba seguir siendo el campeón con fervor. No quería desaparecer de la vida de ella ya que poco a poco su corazón se estaba volviendo suyo.

====Al día siguiente====

Ash desde temprano se había levantado a seguir la rutina impuesta por Brandon con mayor intensidad y devoción que toda la semana. Su determinación por vencer y el hambre de triunfo eran evidentes en su persona. No podía perder de vista sus objetivos y ahora brindaba el 120% de su esfuerzo en cualquier actividad que se le era asignada. Brandon podía observar como el espíritu de lucha de Ash había vuelto a la vida. La batalla que había tenido que Saizo sabía que iba a encender su voluntad de batalla, conocía el hecho que otros factores también le ayudaban y eso le motivaba a él también a seguir entrenándolo.

 _"_ _Nuestro ancestro y líder era ferviente creyente de que la vida de un humano y un pokemon al encontrarse podían generar un enorme cambio no solamente en su interior sino también a quienes le rodean. Los lazos deben de fortalecerse con un alma valiente, un cuerpo disciplinado y una mente férrea. Ese solo es el primer paso a esa zona inexplorada que un ser vivo en soledad jamás podría colocar un pie tan siquiera."_

-¡Mas rápido Ash!- El azabache corría alrededor de su casa luego de haber comenzado con su rutina matutina. Sus pokemon le acompañaban igual de determinados en especial Froakie el cual sentía que se fortalecía con ese entrenamiento. Ver como Ash compartía su sacrificio para ser mas fuerte lo motivaba también a dar lo mejor de sí para poder alcanzar su ambición: llegar a la cima que tanto anhelaba.

La mañana tomo su curso normal y tal como su maestro le había indicado, sus amigos llegaron para discutir acerca del siguiente reto. El menos entusiasmado entre los cuatro era el inventor que aun no se sentía seguro de sí mismo luego de su pobre participación en la batalla anterior.

-¿Entonces Brandon, cual escuela es nuestra oponente?- Todos estaban sentados en la sala de la casa de Ash esperando con curiosidad por la respuesta tan ansiada. Blake había sido el encargado de pronunciarse por todos los presentes.

-El Instituto del Sur de Ciudad Kiloude.- Clemont y Calem al escuchar el nombre de la siguiente escuela rival quedaron extrañados.

-¿Acaso Ciudad Kiloude competía en el torneo? Tengo entendido que nunca se han enfocado en batallas pokemon.- Calem cuestionaba cosa que entendía el cerebro de la frontera.

-De hecho, ellos están igual que nosotros ya que este es su primer año participando. Según tengo entendido ellos dominan muchas ramas deportivas en Kalos y ahora quieren ser reyes de las batallas pokemon. No por eso deben de confiarse ya que la inversión de ese año ha sido para sus representantes.-

-¿Cómo le fue en su última batalla?- Clemont se aventuro a preguntar queriendo saber más de sus futuros contrincantes.

-Fueron la sorpresa de la jornada, eliminaron una de las favoritas. La escuela de Ciudad Coumarine fue derrotada por ellos.- Los cuatro chicos procesaban la información, según tenían entendido Ciudad Coumarine era una de las habituales escuelas de alto rango desde que se implemento el sistema escolar, por lo general las ciudades que albergaban los mayores gimnasios pokemon del antiguo sistema eran siempre las favoritas para ganar.

-¿Cuándo nos tocara lucha contra ellos?- Ash preguntaba algo impaciente, necesitaba generar un plan para combatir ya que el reto de Gary también estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

-La próxima semana, esta vez nos tocara de local en nuestra academia. Por lo tanto debemos de preparar todo para la batalla y es por eso que tengo pensado algo especial para ayudar a fortalecerlos.- Ante tales palabras, todos quedaron confundidos en que tenía planeado Brandon para todos ellos.

-¿Y eso es?-

-Tendremos un campamento de dos días. Utilizaremos el fin de semana para pulir su problema de trabajo en equipo.- ¿Eh? ¿Un campamento de entrenamiento? Por alguna razón los jóvenes sintieron alegría ante tal propuesta, ellos siempre eran adeptos al campo por lo tanto tener una sesión de entrenamiento en la intemperie sería realmente productivo.

-¡Estupendo! ¡Esto será divertido!- El que expresaba sus emociones con toda su fuerza era el azabache el cual sentía que se divertirían a pesar de lo que Brandon tenia preparados para ellos. El único que no parecía divertirse mucho con la idea era Clemont el cual aun se miraba decaído, esto por supuesto lo noto el cerebro de la batalla.

La reunión termino y todos se dirigieron a sus hogares, Clemont decidió tomar una pequeña desviación para despejar un poco su mente. Desde el incidente con esos tipos, sentía que volvía a ser una carga y una molestia. ¿Acaso volvería a estorbar como la última vez? Solo de tener esos pensamientos sentía frustración y apretaba su puño al punto que se atrevió a golpear un árbol con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Esa frustración que tienes, quisieras cambiarla por otro sentimiento? ¿Tienes hambre de triunfo?- ¿Eh? El joven escucho una voz familiar y detrás suyo estaba su el entrenador de elite de Kanto el cual les entrenaba.

-Brandon…-

-Es frustrante ser la persona más débil de un grupo, sientes que retrasas a los que están a tu alrededor y al final crees que ellos se alejaran de ti por lo mismo. ¿O hay algo en que me he equivocado?- El joven inventor bajaba la mirada y negaba dándole la razón al hombre de expresión rígida.

-Yo tengo miedo de ser un estorbo…-

-Lo serás si piensas que lo eres. Todo depende de tu manera de pensar.-

-¡Yo quiero cambiar mi manera de pensar! ¡Yo quiero ser alguien con quien puedan confiar!- El joven se desahogaba frente a su maestro el cual le observaba con rigidez.

-¿Estás dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para cambiar entonces?-

-¡Claro que lo estoy! ¡Quiero cambiar mi debilidad!-

-Entonces prepárate, cambiaremos lo que estas pidiendo.- El joven asentía, quería ser tan fuerte como Ash, tan seguro como Blake y tan tenaz como Calem. Sus ojos determinados observaban al entrenador elite que sonreía ante su resolución.

====Lunes por la mañana====

El sol de la mañana de Kalos brillaba fuertemente brindando la luz de una nueva semana. Ash había hecho ya su rutina diaria y llego un poco temprano al salón de clases. Poco a poco recuperaba el ritmo que tenía en antaño y eso era bueno porque lo que Brandon preparaba para el fin de semana sería sumamente pesado.

Poco a poco sus compañeros fueron llegando de uno a uno saludándole de manera alegre. Serena y compañía llegaba y claro que ella se disponía a llegar hacia él, su última conversación aun la tenia emocionada y feliz, lo único que deseaba es que su amado sintiese lo mismo.

Blake era el siguiente en llegar, este se sentó en la fila trasera del salón donde por lo general le tocaba, sentía paz y felicidad como ya hace mucho no sentía hasta el punto de silbar y tararear.

-¿Por qué tan alegre?- Ash preguntaba algo extrañado de la actitud del castaño.

-¿Cómo no estarlo? La semana pasada no pude disfrutar de la paz de Kalos en la escuela debido al trabajo, pero saber que ya la molesta actriz no está en los alrededores me hará disfrutar más mi estancia aquí.- Claro que sentía paz, luego de despedirse de ella hasta saltaba en su cama de la satisfacción de ya no tener esa incertidumbre de no tenerla cerca. Serena y Ash observaban al castaño con una gota en su sien debido al comportamiento del policía encubierto.

La hora de empezar clases había llegado pero la gran pregunta que ahora se hacia Ash era el porqué de la ausencia de su mejor amigo. ¿Acaso le sucedió algo? Luego de lo sucedido hace ya unos días con el ataque recibido de esos rufianes, tenía cierto temor por su amigo. El joven volteo a ver hacia Blake el cual tenía la misma duda y se disponían a salir hasta que el profesor Sycamore los detuvo.

-¿Hacia dónde van chicos? Las clases ya empezaron así que tomen asiento.- Los jóvenes no les quedo de otra ya que no era una emergencia como para salir de clases, solo esperaban que su amigo estuviese bien.

Al sentarse el azabache, dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana perdiéndose nuevamente en sus pensamientos mientras la clase prestaba atención al anuncio que venía a brindar Sycamore. ¿Estaría Clemont bien? ¿Qué sucedería para que no llegase?

-¡No! ¡No puede ser!- El kantoniano no pudo seguir con su preocupación ya que Blake lo saco de concentración con un grito. La clase entera dio un suspiro de sorpresa al ver quien entraba por la puerta del salón. Ash al voltear a ver tuvo la misma sorpresa que todos en el salón y literalmente tenía abierta la boca por lo que observo.

-¿Podrías presentarte por favor?- Serena observaba a la persona quien entraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Con mucho gusto profesor Sycamore! Mi nombre es Rose Whitely y a partir de hoy seré su nueva compañera de clases. ¡Espero nos llevemos bien todos!- La paz que disfrutaría Blake desapareció apenas a los diez minutos de haber empezado la semana….

 ** _"_** **A veces perdemos la noción de nuestros sueños por el camino espinoso de nuestra vida. Ash y compañía apenas experimentaban las dificultades de la ruta hacia los sueños. Al menos Blake tenía otras cosas que pensar al ver que su terror había vuelto. Esta historia continuara…."**

/

 **TROLOLOLOLOLOLO XD. Creían que me desharía de mi personaje favorito de escribir así por así. Hola Hola los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo del fic de nombre largo. Este capitulo grita transicion en todos los sentidos jajajajaja. Me costo un poco hacer el camino pero ya llegamos a la siguiente parte y que bueno es terminar un capitulo con una troleada jajajajaja. Espero les guste el capitulo! Ahora a contestar reviews!**

 **haruzafiro: Me alegra que te haya gustado bastante el capitulo! He de admitir que son estos donde exploro a profundidad sus problemas, no soy de los que revelan todo de golpe pero al menos trato de hacer empatia con los personajes. Se que todos son sufridos...pero que adolescente no lo es o lo fue? Bueno me alegra de veras que te guste el capitulo y siempre es agradable leer un comentario tuyo compañero! Lo del beso? Aun no XD! Valdrá la pena créeme jajajaja. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **leonix644: No tientes a la pluma del autor XD! El pasado de Blake creo que es el mas misterioso, hasta para mi jajajajaja. Mewtwo? Saldra...pero aun falta para ello. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **CCSakuraforever: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo! Fue divertido escribirlo! Muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo!**

 **Guest1: Creeme que hasta a mi me divierten cuando escribo sus tonterias XD.**

 **Guest2: Yup, por fin revele ese ultimo detalle que faltaba y la razon de su lucha por el titulo.**

 **Angell0's: Claro...el lado tierno XD! Rose es todo un desmadre he de admitir. Pues Ash y Serena tienen que superar bastantes barreras personales, siento que ese crecimiento sano en sus sentimientos es necesario mas que hacerlos mágicamente novios, al menos así lo veo a la hora de escribir. Trato de brindar un balance a la historia con todo tipo de situaciones, no solamente es de una cosa u otra. Variar es lo importante...Gracias por tu apoyo!**

 **Sora: Por fin te veo libre de las cadenas de Prometeo XD! Te entiendo descuida, es doloroso tener tanto que hacer! Tampoco te culpo del vicio, yo tengo el mio propio porque descubri Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Soy un Zombie ahora XD!**

 **Ejem...ahora vamos a tu review!**

 **Mas alla de no presentar nada nuevo, creo que es el que tiene desarrollo mas lento de los tres. Tengo mis motivos para no hacerlo cambiar por los momentos, habra suficiente en una arca futura. De hecho trato de incorporar esas cosas a la personalidad de Ash en este fic, uno que mezcle las cosas buenas y tambien las cosas malas que vendran. (Sun and Moon pues digamos que solo leo la historia para referencia, es una serie muy rara hoy en dia.) Por eso hice la aclaratoria, este seria un cliche a mi estilo jajajaja. Como mencione por ahi me gusta pedacearlo poco a poco para mostrar todo lo que sucedio en su arca y asi hagan ustedes sus conjeturas en donde cabe tal pieza que les mostre. De hecho yo soy tambien de los que les gusta que el personaje tenga una razón, no solamente que sea bueno, malo, habil, inuti motivo en lo que presento. No sera la ultima aparicion de Ramos dejame adelantar, de hecho me gusto mucho ese rol que le dieron en XY por lo tanto quiero que tenga ese mismo desenvolvimiento en esta historia.**

 **Blake es el afeminado enigmatico mujeriego XD! Creo que le brinde bastante personalidad, pero como siempre digo...todo tiene una razon de ser. Que algo feo paso...yup. Que sera? Hasta nuevo aviso se revelara.**

 **De hecho Rose esconde bastante en su carrera, digamos que su mascara de actriz la moldeo con sus experiencias al llegar a ser campeona regional. Cuando toque esa arca de Ash revelare mucho de ella tambien.**

 **Serena es un personaje en evolución en esta historia, estoy optando mucho por su crecimiento. Se que ahora te trollee con el regreso de Rose, pero puedo adelantar que habran situaciones futuras donde ni Rose podra hacer su magia. Su pasado tiene que ver mucho con su actitud actual, siempre he pensado que así debe de ser un personaje. Esa faceta me encanto en el anime, donde de una chica que se rendia facilmente y hasta mal criada se convirtio en alguien determinada y pretendo emularlo a mi estilo.**

 **Ya viene la primera interaccion de grupo, ya tengo preparado muchas cosas para ello XD. Clemont poco a poco tomara protagonismo y podriamos decir que Calem sera el siguiente...aunque falta para ello. La batalla de Gary esta algo larga, falta mucho que recorrer aun, creeme que sera intenso pero debo de construir para que sea asi.**

 **Ya te lei por El Reto Maximo jajajajaja, espero verte mas seguido, eso hace mis respuestas mas largas XD! Muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo y espero te este yendo super bien en tus proyectos. Muchisimas gracias por el apoyo!**

 **PD: Aun tenemos pendiente la platica de desarrollo y hasta la batalla pokemon jajajajaja.**

 **Bueno gente y con esto me despido, espero el capitulo les guste! Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!**


	49. No he olvidado lo que hiciste

Capitulo 49: No he olvidado lo que hiciste.

 **"** **En nuestro capitulo anterior, nuestro héroe comenzaba con su entrenamiento en pose de poder dominar su habilidad latente: La zona de coexistencia absoluta. En medio de su esfuerzo, el cansancio se hizo evidente frente a la chica que suspiraba por su persona. Clemont por su parte estaba ausente de clases, algo extraño para el joven de buenas calificaciones y en medio de la duda una sorpresa aparecía….una que tal vez Blake no iba a disfrutar mucho…."**

====Pueblo Geosenge====

-¡El ganador es el Instituto Geosenge!- Implacable, así fue la batalla de la institución campeona de Kalos. Los estudiantes de la escuela contraria fueron aplastados sin piedad solo por uno de los estudiantes, el denominado campeón futuro de la región por muchos de los especialistas en batallas pokemon. Tres pokemon tipo fuego yacían inconscientes ante el pokemon que el joven uso para aplastarlos. Entre vítores y algarabía, el entrenador que se dedico a conseguir la victoria en solitario salía sin prestar atención a sus alrededores.

Al llegar a uno de los pasillos fue recibido por un par de aplausos, al voltear a ver pudo percatarse que se trataba del rector del lugar.

-Como siempre, un esplendido trabajo Alain.- Lysandre Fleur de Lis, el famoso y poderoso magnate también era dueño de una de las instituciones más proliferas y alta jerarquía no solamente de la región sino del mundo.

-Solo fue un calentamiento más. No me siento muy orgulloso de haber barrido el piso con entrenadores de tan bajo nivel.- El hombre de altura prominente reía ante el comentario de su mejor pupilo.

-Aun así fuiste con todo para derrotarlos.-

-Mi filosofía es el poder absoluto, incluso si la presa es pequeña el cazador debe ir con todas sus fuerzas, ese es mi orgullo y mi pensamiento.- El joven acariciaba su piedra llave mientras mencionaba su ideología de las batallas pokemon.

-La fuerza, esa es la máxima belleza de este mundo. Si eres fuerte, puedes moldear el mundo a tu voluntad. Ahora siento que no me equivoque contigo al traerte a mi escuela.-

-Yo agradezco el hecho de que me otorgara la beca para estudiar aquí.-

-Siempre he tenido buen ojo con las futuras promesas de nuestro mundo. Aunque si te soy sincero tengo un objetivo más que deseo traer aquí.- Eso hizo que el joven levantara una ceja sorprendido de lo expresado por el rector.

-¿Tiene a alguien en mente?-

-De hecho sí, desde hace mucho si te soy sincero. ¿Has escuchado el nombre de Ash Ketchum?- Al escuchar ese nombre, Alain abrió los ojos de par en par al saber que era aquel chico del Charmeleon fuerte y también campeón juvenil de la región Kalos.

-Tengo entendido que estudia en Ciudad Lumiose. ¿Piensa darle una beca y traerlo acá?- El joven se sentía emocionado, como ya hace tiempo no había sentido la adrenalina de su cuerpo. Conocía que ese joven era fuerte y un potencial rival para él. Su satisfacción ha sido nula desde que llego al lugar….no…incluso desde mas antes.

-Me sorprende que lo conozcas. Esa es mi intención Alain, pero desafortunadamente es muy difícil de persuadir.- El joven deseaba realmente tener una batalla con el chico de Kanto desde que vio su fuerza en el parque aquella tarde. Una idea se le cruzo por la mente y con ello aquella deuda que él tenía su persona saldría beneficiosa para lo que se le ocurría.

-Señor Lysandre, tal vez yo pueda convencerlo.- Ante esa propuesta, el magnate sonrió de manera genuina al saber que uno sino mas bien su objetivo más preciado podría estar a su disposición pronto.

-Cuento contigo entonces Alain. Sé que no me decepcionaras.-

====Academia Lumiose – Azotea====

 **-** ¿¡Explícame Ash como Giratina volvió a nuestras vidas!?- El policía sujetaba del cuello al joven azabache mientras trataban de digerir la sorpresa en la azotea a la hora del recreo.

-Estoy igual de perdido que tu Blake. ¡Ahora suéltame! ¡Necesito entrenar o si no el castigo de Brandon será más cruel que el de Rose!- Ash se zafaba del agarre del policía el cual se arrodillaba viendo al suelo completamente preocupado por la situación que enfrentaría ahora a diario.

-No puede ser tan malo Blake…-

-Ash…no es necesario que mientas. Tu mismo sabes a quien nos enfrentaremos de aquí en adelante, cualquier cosa seria buena pero tenerla ahora a ella aquí será letal para nosotros dos.- Ash debía de admitir, tenerla acá era una espada de doble filo y también tragaba en seco preocupado en las posibilidades.

Rose luego de presentarse se le fue asignado un puesto cerca de Serena que no pudo evitar el sentimiento de abrazarla con toda su alegría al tener ahora a su amiga cerca nuevamente. Ella le hacía mil preguntas en como todo había sucedido pero ella simplemente le sonreía simplemente diciéndole que le explicaría luego. En ese instante, ella volteo a ver a los dos jóvenes mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa sádica. Esa era la razón por la cual estaban como dos Rattata asustados en la azotea tratando de calmarse mientras comían.

-¿Por qué yo no sería buena para ustedes?- Ambos chicos se petrificaron al escuchar esa voz familiar entrando por la puerta de la azotea. Rose Whitely entraba a escena junto a Serena la cual llegaba también un poco avergonzada de haber guiado a la actriz a "escena".

" _¡Rose vamos a comer todos juntos!"_

 _"_ _Lo siento Serena, pero tengo otros planes. ¿Más bien porque no me guías hacia mis presas?"_

-¿Qué haces aquí Rose?- Ash era el que preguntaba mientras el policía se colocaba detrás de la espalda del azabache usándolo como un escudo si era necesario.

-¿Esa es forma de saludar a tu gran amiga del alma?- Ella se acercaba junto a Serena la cual también sentía las malas vibras que la actriz tenia sobre los chicos.

-¡Fuera de aquí espíritu maligno! ¡Tendré que exorcizarte fuera de la región una vez más!- Blake hacia una especie de cruz con sus dedos índices detrás de Ash cosa que sacaba una vena de cólera en Rose. Un golpe a la velocidad de la luz mas tarde y el policía ya estaba en el suelo semi consciente una vez más por el abuso de la actriz.

-Decidí quedarme en Kalos un tiempo más, Unova era aburrido sin ustedes por lo tanto convencí a mis agentes de estudiar acá. Al parecer el mercado de esta región le gusto mucho mi película anterior por lo tanto ahora hare una serie y pues eso me implica vivir aquí con ustedes.- La joven les sonreía mientras Ash trataba de auxiliar a su amigo al cual se le escapaba su espíritu irónicamente.

-¿Entonces estarás durante este año en Kalos?-

-¡Así es Ash! ¿No estás contento?- Ella le sonreía con un aura maligna ya que aun recordaba lo que el joven le prometió brindarle a cambio al ayudarlo con Serena.

-Claro…que lo estoy….- Nerviosamente respondía sintiendo la guadaña de la parca en su cuello casi literalmente.

Al final y sin querer, ellos decidieron comer en la azotea cosa que Ash aun sentía más nervios debido a que Brandon lo estaría buscando. No se imaginaba lo que haría para reponer el tiempo perdido y simplemente lloraba cómicamente mientras comía. Serena en cambio miraba el panorama frente a ella con una felicidad increíble, ya que por fin estaba pasando tiempo de calidad con su amado y la confianza entre ambos crecía día a día. ¿Nada podía ir mal verdad?

Las clases comenzaron nuevamente esta vez con la incursión de la actriz de Unova la cual para sorpresa de los profesores era una excelente alumna a un nivel cercano de Clemont. Hablando del inventor, Ash y compañía aun estaban preocupados por el inventor el cual estaba ausente y no solamente él, Brandon al parecer estaba ausente también cosa que aliviaba y consternaba al azabache. Lo había decidido, iría a la Torre Prisma a verificar que podía sucederle a su amigo.

Ya era la hora de salida, Ash (con Pikachu en su hombro) y compañía salían de la escuela, ya listos todos para partir a sus hogares. La excepción seria en ese momento ya que el azabache tenía otros planes.

-Yo tomare una pequeña desviación esta vez…- Esa afirmación del azabache dejo a todos algo confundidos en especial a la peli miel.

-¿Piensas ir a buscar a Clemont?- El castaño preguntaba por todos ya que asimilaba bien los sentimientos del campeón de Kanto.

-Estoy preocupado, el hecho de que no haya venido el día de hoy me tiene angustiado.- Entendían el sentimiento que Ash albergaba, era su mejor amigo y el hecho de haberle fallado esa vez aun le comía el alma por la culpa que albergaba.

-¿Entonces porque no vamos todos a visitarlo?- La actriz respondía alegremente entusiasmando a Serena en especial.

-Me gustaría ir pero de hecho tengo planes el día de hoy.- El pequeño Trevor contestaba tratando de excusarse. Lo que no sabían los demás es que el miedo del marcado volvía a dominarlo luego de la paliza que recibió la semana pasada. Él ya tenía suficiente con sus propios problemas para agregar más.

-De hecho yo también tengo practica de baile…- El joven robusto no mentía, pero también al igual que su amigo tenia ciertos temores con el chico rubio.

-¡Yo tampoco puedo, prometí a mi madre a ayudar con la cena esta noche ya que es especial para la familia!- Shauna era la única que decía la verdad al cien por ciento en esos momentos aunque también poseía ciertas malas memorias encontradas. Viejas heridas se abrían en el grupo. Al separarse del grupo, solo Calem quedaba pendiente en responder cual sería su decisión.

-Iré también, al igual que ustedes estoy muy preocupado por Clemont.- Serena sonreía ante ese hecho, desde antes del incidente, ellos dos eran muy joviales y excelentes amigos. El hecho que ambos recuperaran su amistad era en gran parte a la intervención de Ash.

-Bueno entonces está decidido. ¡Vamos a la Torre Prisma!- Con ya un plan decidido, el grupo de estudiantes iba en rumbo al centro de Ciudad Lumiose a verificar el estado de su amigo.

El grupo se dirigía hacia casa de Clemont en búsqueda de una respuesta por su ausencia. Ash observaba como Serena y Rose platicaban amenamente y eso le brindaba alegría y calor en su corazón. Por mucho que la joven actriz fuese a veces un dolor de cabeza, su presencia en la región de alguna manera le llenaba de más confianza y seguridad si en algún momento se suscitaba algún problema.

En esos instantes, el teléfono de Ash empezó a sonar cosa que extraño al joven ya que la mayoría de sus contactos estaban con él. El grupo lo quedo viendo al ver su cara de confusión ante la llamada. Cuando el kantoniano noto quien era quien le hablaba su expresión fue de sorpresa.

-¿Sucede algo Ash?- Calem se atrevía preguntar por los demás cosa que sorprendió al azabache. Aun recordaba todo el incidente que sucedió en el festival deportivo y la mayoría de los afectados se encontraban ahí, no quería revivir viejas heridas por lo tanto decidió que la llamada fuese privada.

-¿Por qué no se adelantan? Solo tomare esta llamada y los alcanzara luego.- Todos aun seguían escépticos por la naturaleza de la llamada pero al final decidieron dejarlo pasar por alto ya que de alguna manera Ash era el más interesado en ver si Clemont se encontraba bien.

-Por favor no te tardes Ash.- Serena preocupada le hacia la petición al joven el cual con una sonrisa asentía. Con eso, todos ellos se fueron hacia al hogar del inventor mientras Ash corrió al parque de la ciudad a contestar el teléfono.

 _-Pensé que no querías contestar….campeón de Kanto.-_ Esa voz era inconfundible, esa persona quien le ayudo en aquella crisis al parecer llamaba para cobrar la deuda que el joven poseía con su persona.

 _-¡Lo siento! Estaba con mis amigos y pues me costó notar el sonido del teléfono. Imagino que esta no es una llamada para corroborar eso. ¿No es así?-_ El azabache de alguna manera también sentía emoción, verlo batallar esa vez le indico que era una persona sumamente fuerte.

 _-No imaginas mal. De hecho estoy en Ciudad Lumiose en estos momentos y quisiera saber si deseas tener esa batalla que me debes en este momento.-_

 _-Quisiera poder tener la batalla, pero de hecho iba a visitar un amigo mío que se ausento de clases. ¿No podemos dejarlo para otro día?-_

 _-Tendré que rechazar tu proposición Ash, deseo tener esa batalla en este instante ya que hasta nuevo aviso estaré muy ocupado. ¿Aun recuerdas que parte del trato de mantener oculto tu status como campeón fue tener esa batalla cuando se diese la oportunidad? Tú puedes decidir qué es lo que deseas que suceda.-_ Ash sabía que había prometido esa batalla a cambio de su silencio, odiaba estar entre la espada y la pared pero era completamente necesario mantener ese secreto aun oculto de toda la gente de Kalos. Le dolía por no ver que sucedía con Clemont pero esperaba que entendiese cuando le explicara la situación.

 _-De acuerdo, ven al parque que está cerca de la Torre Prisma, te estaré esperando.-_ Con una sonrisa detrás del comunicador del kalosiano, este colgaba la llamada yendo a toda velocidad hacia su ansiado reto, ese que no había disfrutado después de mucho tiempo.

Ash en cambio se preparaba mentalmente para una batalla muy fuerte, la persona a quien se enfrentaría no era alguien a quien podría subestimar y si era necesario debía de usar toda su destreza.

-Pikachu, tendremos dar el todo por el todo…..al menos eso es lo que puedo sentir con ese chico. Prepárate amigo….- El roedor eléctrico sacaba chispas de sus mejillas preparado para la batalla, también tenía ese presentimiento con ese joven.

Mientras tanto, Serena y los demás llegaron a la Torre Prisma, hogar de Clemont. Al tocar la puerta, fueron recibidos por el padre del mismo el cual se puso muy contento al ver como su hijo recuperaba su vida social. Según lo que les indico, al parecer el joven estaba enfermo y por eso no pudo ir a la escuela. Todos ellos al entrar, tocaron la puerta de la habitación del joven el cual les abrió y los recibió con gusto.

-¡Clemont nos tenias preocupados a todos!- Serena era la primera en aliviarse de ver que su amigo estaba bien.

-Lo siento por no avisarles, pero ya me estoy sintiendo un poco mejor. Gracias por visitarme Serena, Blake, Calem y Rose….momento….algo anda mal. ¡Rose!- La chica sonreía mientras hacia el símbolo de la paz con sus dedos.

-¡Sí! También tuve el costo de venir desde Unova para visitarte.- El joven quedo impactado al ver que ella había vuelto a Kalos y pensaba también que la paz no iba a ser la misma que en antaño.

-Ya veo… ¿Por cierto y Ash?- Esa pregunta hizo que todos recordaran que de hecho el azabache venia con ellos.

-Ash fue el primero en querer venir a visitarte Clemont, de hecho venia con nosotros pero al parecer recibió una llamada y nos dijo que nos adelantáramos.- Calem explicaba aun algo pensativo, por alguna razón sentía que algo pasaba con el joven pero le era extrañado que se sintiese tan angustiado. Serena en cambio estaba ya preocupado por el joven por el cual ella suspiraba.

-Chicos, tenemos que ver si no le pasó algo a Ash.- Ella se pronuncio ante la mirada de seriedad de todos sus amigos.

-Yo también les acompaño….- El inventor también deseaba ir a buscar a su amigo. En realidad no se encontraba enfermo ni nada por el estilo. Brandon le había propuesto entrenar con el todos los días temprano en la mañana para aumentar su fortaleza y sus habilidades pokemon. Aun no entendía como Ash era capaz de soportar todo ese entrenamiento que el cerebro le comentaba, lo había hecho desmayarse incluso hasta llegar la tarde de ese día.

-Clemont pero te encuentras enfermo….- El corazón del inventor sentía también algo que lo angustiaba, era una sensación extraña como si de una corazonada se tratara.

-Ya me siento mejor, quiero ver a Ash también…- Serena observaba los ojos de su amigo, estaban llenos de preocupación como los de ella misma.

-Entonces vamos todos.- Todos asintieron e iban a ir en busca del azabache que había tardado demasiado. No sabían que sorpresa se iban a encontrar.

====Parque frente a la Torre Prisma====

Los dos jóvenes se encontraban ya listos para la batalla. Ash observaba al joven el cual le mostraba un aura de fuerza poderosa, incluso sin batallar sabía que no sería fácil. Alain en cambio sentía sed de una lucha acalorada, una que la región Kalos jamás le brindo.

 _"_ _¿Por qué no tenemos una batalla amigos? ¡Hay que divertirnos!"_

 _"_ _¿Divertirnos? Tu siempre barres el piso con nosotros con tu Charmander."_

 _"_ _Pero….."_

 _"_ _Pero nada Alain, puedes luchar contra ti mismo si esa es tu idea de diversión."_

Recordar era volver a vivir, eso amargaba al joven. Desde niño, siempre fue considerado un prodigio, un as de la batalla. Sus estrategias y poder siempre estuvieron sobre el resto, era especial e inalcanzable…y eso le aburría. Esa vez cuando presencio esa batalla royal entre Ash y sus amigos, una chispa se encendió en su corazón al ver como el joven kantoniano los derroto con bastante astucia y tenacidad. Luego de eso, volver a verlo en aquella crisis donde peleaba contra un pokemon mega evolucionado y verlo vencer era otro motivo que le indicaba que él era del tipo de genio, uno incomprendido como lo era su persona. ¿Tenerlo como compañero de clases y tener batallas intensas todos los días? Eso sería su propio paraíso personal, el que la persona que le salvo de de su vida depresiva le había prometido.

 _La lluvia caía fuertemente, se podía observar como una casa que había sido devorada por las flamas era bañada por cada gota que caía del cielo gris. Un niño de una edad tierna de 4 años y su Charmander se resguardaban en la lluvia. Hambrientos y cansados solo podían descansar en la copa de un árbol la cual antes era parte de su antiguo hogar. La lucha por sobrevivir comenzó a temprana edad para el infante que ya no podía llorar ya que sus lágrimas se habían secado desde hace mucho tiempo. Toda su vida se había quemado como esa casa en ruinas, solo su fiel compañero era lo que le quedaba y eso le salvaba de la locura._

 _"_ _¿Por qué te encuentras solo?" Una voz lo saco del trance de su dolor._

 _"_ _No estoy solo….estoy con mi Charmander."_

 _"_ _Ya veo. ¿Esa era tu casa antes?"_

 _"_ _Sigue siendo mi casa….."_

 _"_ _No parece en buen estado para que sigas viviendo en ella."_

 _"_ _No pienso dejar mi hogar señor….."_

 _"_ _Lysandre niño, mi nombre es Lysandre Fleur de Lis."_

 _"_ _Señor Lysandre….yo no quiero abandonar….a mi familia…..yo no pude hacer nada…."_

 _"_ _Dudo que puedas hacer algo ahora."_

 _"_ _Yo no puedo….."_

 _"_ _No…..al menos como estas ahora. La única manera de moldear el mundo es con la fuerza pura, una que tú posees pero piensas desperdiciar al querer morir aquí. ¿Acaso no quieres ser más fuerte?_

 _"_ _¿Yo puedo ser fuerte? ¿Puedo serlo? ¿Puedo…evitar…que otros…..sufran….lo que mis….padres….sufrieron?"_

 _"_ _Sígueme y podrás hacerlo…."_

Ese hombre cumplió su promesa, pero debido a ello ahora no tenía un reto prominente, es por eso que la curiosidad le carcomía y la emoción desbordaba, su vida solitaria acabaría por fin.

-¡Ash! Antes de comenzar quisiera pedirte algo….- Eso llamo la atención del joven de Kanto.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Quiero que uses a tu Charmeleon….

-¿A Charmeleon? ¿Cómo sabes que tengo uno?-

-Vi la batalla royal que tuviste con tus amigos hace un tiempo. ¡Quiero comprobar su fuerza!-

-Entiendo. No veo ningún problema. ¡Entonces así será! ¡Charmeleon yo te elijo!- El pokemon tipo fuego salió de su pokebola arrojada por su entrenador mostrando fiereza al entrar al campo de batalla.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Entonces Metang! ¡A la batalla!- El pokemon metálico salió a escena mostrando también fiereza al chocar sus dos puños de acero. Ash observaba con curiosidad la elección de su rival pero al juzgar por su rostro conocía que esa elección no era un error. La razón de Alain era simple, ese mismo Metang había derrotado tres pokemon tipo fuego el solo cuando descalifico a sus rivales en el torneo intercolegial y quería someterlo a prueba contra el campeón de Kanto.

-¿Entonces comenzamos?- Alain observaba a su rival de frente confiado en su victoria, no tenia pensamientos de perder de ningún tipo, solo quería vivir emoción y sobretodo convencerlo en que cambiara de institución.

-¡De acuerdo Alain! ¡Comencemos!- De su hombro, Pikachu bajaba para apoyar a su compañero.

====Ash vs Alain====

-¡Comencemos nosotros! ¡Lanzallamas!- El azabache quería comenzar con una estrategia básica y sondear los terrenos. Su pokemon lanzo una poderosa ráfaga de fuego que iba dirigida hacia el pokemon de acero.

-¡Eso es muy simple! ¡Garra Metálica contra el suelo y luego Confusión!- El tipo acero golpeo el suelo rompiéndolo en el acto, saco una enorme roca la cual empezó a levitar y a girar repeliendo el lanzallamas de manera sencilla. Ash se encontraba sorprendido por el recurso que el joven utilizaba. Apretaba sus dientes debido a que estaba siendo demasiado cauteloso.

-¡Nos toca a nosotros! ¡Agilidad!- El poderoso Metang empezaba a acelerar por todo el campo, su velocidad era impresionante.

-¡Mantente alerta Charmeleon!- Ash intentaba seguir los movimientos de ese pokemon, sudaba frio al ver que un golpe podría ser letal. Antes que pudiese reaccionar el pokemon desapareció de su vista.

-¡Pero qué Rayos!-

-¡Ahora utiliza Puño Meteoro!- El tipo acero salto en medio de su sprint de velocidad y desde los aires se impulso cargando su puño izquierdo reforzado de energía cósmica golpeando de lleno la mejilla de Charmeleon volándolo hacia una banca destruyéndola en el proceso.

-¡Charmeleon!- Ash se preocupo mucho por ese golpe pero de inmediato Charmeleon se puso de pie enojado por el descaro de ese pokemon de darle tremendo puñetazo.

-¿Es acaso eso todo Ash?- Volvía a sentir decepción. ¿Acaso se había equivocado?

-¡Ni de broma! ¡Ahora es nuestro turno! ¿No es así amigo?- El pokemon tipo fuego lanzaba flamas al aire determinado en derrotar a su rival, su orgullo de tipo fuego le impulsaba a ganar.

-¡Demuéstralo entonces! ¡Acabemos esto con Puño Meteoro nuevamente!- El ataque de Metang había subido debido al ataque anterior, como si de una bala se tratara el pokemon de acero se impactaba de nuevo para lastimar al pokemon de Ash.

-¡Es hora que le brindemos una sorpresa! ¡Charmeleon usa lanzallamas!- ¿Nuevamente esa estrategia? Alain se decepcionaba con cada segundo.

-¡Al suelo!- ¿Eh? No pudo ni siquiera reaccionara ya que el pokemon de fuego lanzo su ráfaga de flamas al suelo impulsándose al aire como su fuese un cohete. El pokemon de acero fallo su ataque mientras el lagarto de fuego estaba a buena altura.

-¡Utiliza Cuchillada al bajar!- Charmeleon iba a recetarle la misma medicina y bajaba a toda velocidad afilando sus garras.

-¡Nada de eso! ¡Recíbelo con Garra de Metal!- El pokemon de acero orgulloso de sus puños metálicos afilaba sus garras para contra restar el ataque suicida de ese Charmeleon.

-¡Te tenemos! ¡Lanzallamas a su cara!- ¿Eh? Alain nuevamente caía preso por otro ataque diferente, la sonrisa del tipo fuego le indicaba también que sabía lo que su entrenador planeaba. La ráfaga de llamas impacto en el rostro de Metang evitando que usara su contra ataque y haciendo al mismo tiempo que el lagarto se impulsara lejos del pokemon. ¡Ataque y Defensa al mismo tiempo! Los puños de Alain demostraban la emoción que empezaba a sentir con ese combate, sus predicciones no eran erróneas y lo que tres entrenadores no pudieron hacer contra su pokemon, Ash lo hacía fácilmente.

-¡Esto es lo que esperaba! ¡Ash esto es genial!- La emoción de Alain no podía ocultarse, Ash también empezaba a contagiarse de la alegría de una buena batalla.

-¡Esto no termina aun Alain! ¡Prepárate ahora!-

-¡Lo mismo digo!-

Serena y compañía buscaban a Ash en los alrededores sin ninguna pista de donde estaba. No podía estar lejos ya que solo fueron unos minutos de separación.

-¿Dónde se metió Ash?- Ella ahora realmente estaba preocupada, pero no pudo seguir sintiéndolo ya que unos estruendos muy fuertes la interrumpieron.

-¿Una batalla pokemon?- Blake podía ver las chispas de fuego que provenían del centro del parque.

-Apuesto todo lo que quieran que Ash se encuentra ahí. Ese tonto solo tiene batallas metido en su cabezota.- La actriz refunfuñaba pero hacía reír a Serena. Calem y Clemont al escuchar que habían encontrado Ash se unieron al grupo el cual iba al lugar de esos estruendos.

No esperaron ver la gran batalla que se estaba suscitando, ver las estrategias y ataques de los pokemon en batalla los dejaron estáticos. Serena incluso observaba a Rose la cual era una campeona y debía de estar acostumbrada a ello pero incluso la misma estaba fascinada por el nivel mostrado en ese combate.

-Ese chico….ya lo he visto en alguna parte….- Clemont llevo su mano a su mentón tratando de reconocer al joven que batallaba con Ash. Tenía certeza que lo había visto antes pero no le recordaba.

-No puede ser….- El mas sorprendido de todos era Calem. La persona responsable de sus traumas, la persona que había hecho que su confianza se perdiera estaba ahí. ¡Batallando con Ash! Su ira se elevaba al ver que seguía siendo fuerte o tal vez mucho más que antes.

Tanta era la intensidad del encuentro que no pudieron moverse para interrumpir. Serena observaba el rostro de Ash el cual tenía una sonrisa de emoción y adrenalina, ese gesto a ella le encantaba verlo. No pudieron seguir más con los pensamientos porque la batalla iba a seguir su curso.

-¡Agilidad!-

-¡Mantente alerta Charmeleon!- La velocidad del pokemon metálico tenia en jaque al campeón juvenil de Kanto. El tipo fuego intentaba seguir los movimientos del pokemon pero le era inútil. Ash debía de pensar en algo rápido si no quería evitar ser derrotado.

-¡Cálmate Charmeleon y confía en mí! ¡Vamos a contra atacar cuando te de la señal!- El tipo acero rodeaba al pokemon dispuesto a acabarlo de un solo golpe. Alain observaba con curiosidad e ímpetu que es lo que Ash tenía preparado.

-¡Ahora! ¡Garra Metálica!-

-¡Detén el ataque ahora con Cuchillada!- Ambos ataques chocaron entre sí, ambos pokemon se sostenían de las manos forcejeando para ver quien imperaba en poder puro. El entrenador kalosiano se sorprendía como ese pokemon podía soportar el poder innato de su Metang y solo podía imaginar sus posibilidades al evolucionar. Podría darle batalla incluso al suyo propio y eso le emocionaba.

-¡Ash! ¡Esta batalla es fantástica! ¡¿Te gustaría tener batallas así a diario?!- En medio de la disputa donde ambos pokemon forcejeaban con todo su poder, Alain comenzaría a convencer a su verdadero rival, al único que podría darle batalla. Los chicos escuchaban las palabras de ese entrenador y una punzada en el corazón de la joven peli miel se dio al tener un mal presentimiento.

-¡Seria genial! ¿Pero cómo es eso posible?-

-¡Deja Academia Lumiose y únete a Instituto Geosenge! ¡Así podremos batallar todos los días! ¡Ser más fuertes! ¡Más que cualquiera Ash!- Ash abrió los ojos de par en par ante tal propuesta, de nuevo ese lugar se le presentaba. ¿Entonces ese chico era el as de la batalla de la institución campeona? Muchas cosas tenían sentido ahora. Cuando Serena escucho esa propuesta se le partió el corazón en dos al saber que existía una posibilidad de que su amado se alejara de ella nuevamente. No pudo soportar ese sentimiento y estuvo a punto de intervenir pero alguien más se le adelanto.

-¡Umbreon! ¡Pulso Oscuro!- Una fuerza oscura estuvo a punto de impactar a Metang y a Charmeleon los cuales se separaron para esquivar el ataque. Ash y Alain quedaron atónitos al ver que alguien interrumpía su batalla.

-Me sorprende que quieras ser amigo de esa persona. Es normal que tengas esos sentimientos ya que no conoces a profundidad quien realmente es ese sujeto.- Una silueta familiar para el azabache se presentaba nuevamente a su vida. La sonrisa más confiada y soberbia que podía recordar hacia su aparición nuevamente.

-No puede ser que tu estés aquí ahora….- Ash y Charmeleon observaban a un viejo conocido el cual salía caminando tranquilo desde el otro lado del parque.

-¿Por qué interrumpes nuestra batalla y nuestra conversación?- Alain observaba realmente furioso al extraño el cual no le inmuto ni siquiera un poco la mirada de pocos amigos del entrenador de elite.

-Quería hacerte un favor al escuchar proponerle eso al perdedor que tienes en frente.- Blake y Rose estaban viendo el peor de los escenarios, la persona que no debía de estar ahí se encontraba amenazando la vida de Ash. El azabache miraba con tristeza e irá a su rival más antiguo.

-¿Esa es la mirada que le brindas a tu viejo amigo?- Los pokemon se colocaban en pose de batalla, los instintos que sentían de sus entrenadores les indicaba que entrarían a una encarnizada batalla.

-Gary, que yo recuerde dejamos de ser amigos hace mucho tiempo.- El azabache miraba con cautela y con sentimientos encontrados al nieto del profesor Oak.

-Qué bueno que hablas de recordar. No he olvidado lo que hiciste…criminal.- Serena al escuchar eso, sintió que un nuevo mundo acerca de Ash se abría frente a ella. ¿Criminal? ¿Qué rayos sucedía? Lo único que se podía percibir en el aire, era la hostilidad de los que alguna vez fueron buenos amigos.

" **Las ruedas del destino giraban en contra de nuestro héroe. Gary Oak se presentaba en la región Kalos en el momento menos oportuno. Miles de preguntas ahora colindaban en la mente de Serena. Blake y Rose temían que lo peor iba a suceder y tendrían que intervenir. Esta historia continuara…."**

/

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! La bomba que acabo de soltar. Hola hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo mas del fic de nombre largo. Bueno señores, las ruedas del destino se empiezan a mover, nada como crear un poco de caos con Gary mother &%&$$ Oak jajajaja. Esto empieza a ponerse bueno incluso para mi que lo escribo jajajajaja. Espero les guste mucho el capitulo! Ahora a contestar reviews! **

**CCSakuraforever: Yup! Todo comienza a tomar su cause y pues ahora se puso interesante el capitulo. Espero te guste y gracias por tu apoyo!**

 **cdgamesx: Trolololololo jajajajaja. Lo se, pero es una de mis personajes favoritas de escribir. De hecho ya tenia esta idea desde hace mucho y pues queria ver como reaccionaban jajajaja. La cosa ahora se puso seria. Espero este capitulo te guste muchisimo! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **leonix644: Yup, Clemont recien empieza, no he entrado a detalles aun porque primero tenia que soltar esta bomba. Rose is back yeah! XD! Pero veremos como se desenvuelve en este primero caos. Pobre Blake...jajajajaja Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **HikaruRiv: A todos nos alegra tener que verla de nuevo, menos a Blake XD! Es el comienzo de su entrenamiento, veremos como este caos los hace reaccionar a todos. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Angell0's: Trato siempre de balancearlo jajajajaja. A veces puedo serlo XD! Es un sueño que perdio de vistas debido a esas experiencias que sufrio, digamos que ella lo ha inspirado de nuevo. Comprendo, tambien deje de verlo, realmente no llama la atencion. Hay siempre buenos capitulos pero son contados. Con respecto a lo que tengo que armar, aun falta que exploten mas bombas, ya solte la primera XD. No recuerdo haberlo escrito como Froakie, en cualquiera de los casos voy a releer y a editar si es necesario, a veces se me va alguno que otro errorcillo. Creo que el que mas me duele es el de Helipotile y Heliolisk en haberlos confundido XD! Pues la trama entra con mucho salseo ya! XD! Gracias por el apoyo y espero te guste el capitulo!**

 **Sora: Fanfiction parece que te quiere muchisimo XD!**

 **Entendi esa referencia! *Inserte al Capitan America en esta respuesta***

 **Poco a poco la chica tomara valor jajajajaja, apenas desarrollo eso. Hey trolee casi a todos mis lectores, fue un buen dia entonces jajajajaja.**

 **Y eso que no he jugado XY! Solamente me baso en Wikipedia, reviso las ciudades y moldeo lo que tiene. De hecho segun lei todo mundo esperaba si llegaba algun dia Pokemon Z que se revelara mas de Kalos del sur.**

 **Yup, pura transicion. Pero mira el lado positivo, les tire esta amistosa bomba al final del capitulo XD! Rose hara un buen desmadre cuando se lo proponga, creemelo XD! Sobre incluirla entre los 4 seleccionados, lo estoy meditando en algun momento. Aunque seria bastante ventaja para el equipo tener a dos campeones juveniles pero lo meditare de alguna manera si es factible. Gracias siempre por tu apoyo y tenemos pendientes muchas cosas jajajaja.**

 **Bueno espero les guste el capitulo y nos leemos en el proximo! Ya-Ha!**


	50. De veras no puedo ocultarte nada…

Capitulo 50: De veras no puedo ocultarte nada….

 **"** **En nuestro capitulo anterior, Ash y sus amigos se dirigían a visitar a Clemont el cual no había llegado al colegio ese día. En medio de sus planes, una llamada inesperada lo convoco el cual era aquel joven que lo salvo en el incidente del festival deportivo. En medio de una batalla acalorada, la interrupción de la peor persona ocurría. Gary Oak había llegado a Kalos."**

El viento soplaba como si pudiese sentir la tensión en esos momentos de aquellos tres jóvenes en el campo de batalla. Las palabras de Gary eran tan frías como un rayo de hielo y llenas de rencor contra Ash. El azabache observaba seriamente a su antiguo rival y amigo. Memorias de su año fatídico en Kanto le inundaban al verlo ahí parado junto a su Umbreon, se notaba como ambos tanto como entrenador y pokemon tenían hambre de lucha.

-¿Conoces a ese sujeto Ash?- Alain preguntaba aun molesto por la interrupción de la batalla más emocionante que había tenido desde hace muchísimo tiempo.

-Lo conozco, es una persona que conocí hace mucho tiempo en Kanto.- Gary sonreía ante la frialdad del azabache, una que parecía ser de desprecio absoluto.

-¿Solo soy una persona más? ¿Acaso te caíste del avión cuando pisaste Kalos? Veo que de veras tenias pensado comenzar de cero como si nada hubiese pasado. ¿A poco tampoco recuerdas a Ritchie?- Ante la mención de ese nombre, Ash apretó los dientes empezando a sentir ira en contra del nieto del profesor Oak.

-¿¡Solo por eso estas aquí!? ¡¿Crees que puedo olvidar todo lo que paso?! ¡No sabes nada!- Ash perdió la calma ante la mención de ese nombre. En su rostro se podía ver el dolor y la amargura de esos viejos recuerdos.

-No me culpes por comentarlo, ya que te esfuerzas en olvidarnos a todos, tenía el deber moral de recordártelo. ¿Acaso ya nos reemplazaste con la gente de acá? Tú no tienes derecho de tener amigos.- Esa última frase fue tan amarga y fría que todos pudieron percibir los sentimientos del castaño kantoniano. A Serena se le estrujaba el corazón al escuchar esos insultos en contra de Ash. ¡¿Quién era ese sujeto que insultaba a su amado?!

-Creo que el ritmo de la batalla ya se perdió. ¿Cómo piensas pagar tu osadía en interrumpirnos?- Alain ahora volteaba hacia el entrenador que le brindaba la misma sonrisa llena de sentimientos negativos.

-Ya te lo dije, quiero hacerte un favor no solo a ti sino a toda Kalos para desvelar la verdad de este mentiroso. ¿Crees que es tan bueno como aparenta ser?-

-¡Metang! ¡Puño Meteoro!- El entrenador Kalosiano no era de los que hablaba y rápidamente se ponía en acción, la interrupción era una ofensa bastante grande a su gusto. El pokemon metálico se dirigió a golpear al tipo oscuro pero el entrenador kantoniano sonreía ante tal acción.

-¡Umbreon Pulso Oscuro!- Umbreon con una agilidad increíble esquivaba el ataque y contraatacaba con energía oscuro lanzada desde su hocico.

-¡Agilidad!-

-¡Persíguelo también con agilidad!- Alain observo como ese pokemon oscuro podía competir con la velocidad de Metang. Todos observaban la escena sorprendente en como Gary y Alain intentaban derrotarse.

-¡Garra Metálica!-

-¡Golpe Bajo!-

Ambos pokemon iban a impactar sus poderosos golpes cuando se vieron interrumpidos por Charmeleon que detenía ambos golpes con su ataque de cuchillada parándolos a ambos de lleno. ¿Ese era el poder de ese Charmeleon? Esos eran los pensamientos del kalosiano al ver que fuerte era.

-Eres muy rudo. ¿Es que acaso no te enseñaron a no interrumpir cuando alguien está batallando?- Sarcásticamente el castaño se mofaba de Ash. El kantoniano en cambio observaba con sus dientes apretados al castaño.

-¡Basta! Alain, tendremos que posponer esta batalla para después.- Con ello, Ash devolvió a su Charmeleon.

-Tch….- Alain con mala expresión también devolvía a su pokemon. Aun debía de hablar con el azabache y si ese sujeto seguía interrumpiendo estaba dispuesto a tomar cartas sobre el asunto con sus propias manos.

-Eres aburrido Ash. ¿Dónde quedo tu ímpetu para meterte en problemas?- Gary hacia lo mismo con Umbreon. Rose y Blake suspiraban de alivio al ver que no tendrían que interrumpir la batalla potencial entre esos tres y dejaban sus pokebolas en sus cinturones. Serena en cambio estaba sumamente confundida con todo lo que ocurría. El pasado de Ash estaba ahora a su alcance tanto que podía probar la amargura en el aire.

Clemont miraba con ira a ese tipo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a juzgar a Ash? Calem en cambio solo estaba estupefacto al ver la razón de su trauma nuevamente después de mucho tiempo.

-Nos enfrentaremos en 3 semanas Gary. ¿Por qué decidiste venir antes de lo acordado?- ¿Enfrentamiento? ¿A qué se refería Ash? Blake y Rose ahora lamentaban haber tratado de seguir al joven.

-¿Tres Semanas? No me digas que…- Alain entendió a la perfección ahora el porqué ese entrenador era tan fuerte.

-Iba a aburrirme si me quedaba en Kanto esperando. ¿Por qué no visitar a mi mejor amigo en cambio?- El castaño caminaba con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón jamás despegando la mirada del rostro de Ash. Al estar cerca, lo confrontaba directamente intentando provocarlo.

-Sigues siendo el mismo de siempre.- Ash no se inmutaba ante su mirada, su expresión era de seriedad extrema.

-Al menos eso si lo recuerdas. En fin, no voy a molestarte más por hoy pequeño Ash. Suficiente tiempo tendrás cuando pierdas contra mí…aunque ahora que lo pienso….creo que no será así porque volverás a donde perteneces, lejos de la sociedad.- El resentimiento en el joven era evidente, con esas sensaciones simplemente volteaba hacia atrás y se iba caminando para alejarse de quien era su digno rival.

-¡¿A dónde vas!?- Ash era un mar de nervios al tenerlo ahora en Kalos. Todo lo que había construido hasta ese momento estaba en peligro.

-Eso no te interesa, lo que deberías de hacer es prepararte para perder. Nos veremos luego.- Con esa frase, el joven desaparecía de la vista de todos. Ash observaba con sentimientos encontrados la partida de su amigo. Revivía viejos sentimientos enterrados y eso le quitaba su paz.

Los chicos que presenciaban todo tenían diferentes procesos de pensamiento. Estaban tan concentrados que no percibían que hacían peso entre ellos casi perdiendo el balance.

-Lo siento por eso Alain…- Le tocaba disculparse ante el entrenador con quien batallaba ante la rudeza de Gary.

-No te preocupes. Lo que si me interesa saber es sobre la propuesta que te hice.- Ash recordaba lo que Alain le propuso antes de la abrupta interrupción.

-Lo siento Alain, no tengo planes de cambiar de aires por los momentos. Estoy muy bien en Academia Lumiose.-

-Lamento tener que insistir Ash. Si te registras en el Instituto Geosenge podrás mejorar y hasta podrías aspirar a objetivos más grandes. Academia Lumiose es muy pequeña para ti.- En ese momento se vieron interrumpidos debido a que el grupo que escuchaba su conversación caían de entre los arbustos sorprendiendo a ambos entrenadores.

-¿Chicos que hacen aquí?- Ash observaba con confusión como todos se encontraban ahí. La primera en levantarse fue Serena con sentimientos encontrados ante esa posibilidad de que Ash les dejara e iba dispuesta a confrontar a esa persona.

-¿¡Porque quieres llevarte a Ash de nuestro lado!?- Ella se interponía y se colocaba frente al azabache. Su mirada chocaba con la de Alain determinada a evitar a toda costa esa transferencia.

-Esa conversación es entre Ash y yo señorita.-

-¡Claro que no! ¿Es que acaso no has pensado en que sentirán sus amigos si se va?- Ash se sentía abrumado por la defensa que la joven brindaba. Se dedico a sonreír y coloco su mano en el hombro de ella. Como era costumbre, su compañía había calmado el dolor de esos recuerdos ásperos que Gary había traídos consigo mismo.

-Mi decisión es la misma Alain. Además hay una razón extra por lo cual deseo que siga siendo así. Nuestra batalla no ha concluido, que mejor lugar para terminarla que en la final del campeonato inter escolar.- Los ojos del kalosiano se abrieron como platos ante tal comentario y como muy pocas veces sucedía empezó a reír. La expectativa de tener una batalla de alto nivel en la cima del campeonato juvenil era demasiado tentadora para cómo olvidar esa idea.

-Tienes razón, ese es el mejor escenario. No insistiré mas, entonces dedícate llegar ahí para que nuestra batalla termine.- El joven extendía su mano y Ash hacia lo mismo con la suya dándose un apretón de manos amistoso. Calem observaba esa situación bizarra donde sus dos más grandes rivales se conocían, lo peor de todo es que ambos estaban fuera de su alcance.

-Entonces me voy, te estaré esperando en la final Ash.- Con eso el joven se iba caminando satisfecho de cómo todo había terminado, ahora tenía una nueva meta y era de derrotar a ese rival fiero en ese combate anhelado. Cuando Alain paso frente a Alain ni siquiera lo determino y eso enfureció al joven. ¿Es que acaso no lo recordaba? ¿Es que acaso era basura para él? Muchos sentimientos renacieron y su determinación se acrecentaba.

-¡Clemont! ¡Me tenias preocupado!- Al ya estar solo con sus amigos, recordaba ahora su motivación por estar ahí. Fue rápidamente ante el inventor el cual le sonreía de manera sincera. Serena notaba al igual que los dos jóvenes de Unova que Ash no quería conversar del tema de Gary y decidieron dejarlo por la paz. A pesar de que sonreía, no podía esconder su amargura.

-No te preocupes Ash, solamente me sentía un poco mal y pedí permiso para reposar. Gracias a todos ustedes por venir a visitarme.- El inventor agradecía el gesto, sin embargo por dentro ahora tenía motivación extra para seguir el entrenamiento con Brandon. Ver a Ash junto a esos dos entrenadores ahora le indicaba que debía de hacer mucho para alcanzarlos. No iba a ser débil, defendería a Ash cuando tocara la ocasión.

Blake y Rose se encontraban en silencio, la gravedad del asunto era mucha para que ellos recuperaran su tono jovial. Ambos conocían el trasfondo entre Ash y Gary, la brecha que los separo desde el famoso incidente en Silph Co. Ese destino cruel que ahora su amigo soporta en sus hombros era la razón de su silencio.

-Si me disculpan, yo tengo que ir a casa.- Calem se pronunciaba ante todos. Intentaba controlarse lo mejor posible. Todos asentían ante lo que proponía sin saber que sucedía en su interior.

-De acuerdo Calem. ¿Entonces vamos a tu casa Clemont? Si estás enfermo no deberías de estar fuera tanto tiempo.- Es así como el grupo se dirigió hacia la torre Prisma nuevamente mientras el kalosiano se alejaba de ellos con un solo propósito. Serena pudo percibir algo malo en su amigo pero decidió dejarlo pasar ya que también algo le pasaba a Ash y al parecer era algo mucho más grave de lo que ella pudo imaginar.

Al ya estar lejos de todos ellos, Calem corrió a toda prisa para alcanzar a ese sujeto que lo miro como basura en el pasado como en el presente. Ha estado entrenando durante años para enfrentarlo y ahora tenía su oportunidad de oro para hacerlo. No paso mucho tiempo cuando vio la espalda de ese entrenador y con toda la convicción iba a llamar su atención.

-¡ALAIN!- Ante ese grito, el joven volteo a ver extrañado de la persona que tenia frente suyo.

-¿Tu eres uno de los amigos de Ash? ¿Para qué me llamas?-

-¿Es que acaso no me recuerdas? ¡Tú y yo combatimos hace años!- El joven intentaba procesar la información que Calem le expresaba pero sin éxito.

-Lo siento, no te recuerdo.- Ante ese comentario, Calem solo tenía una opción y con ello saco la pokebola de Chesnaught y la apunto ante el joven.

-¡Tu y yo en este momento! ¡Así recordaras quien soy!- No tenía miedo de enfrentarlo, ansiaba hacerlo.

-¿Estás seguro? Tengo algo de prisa y no quiero perder el tiempo.-

-¡Yo tampoco! ¡No quiero excusas porque planeo derrotarte!- Con ello, la batalla estaba a punto de comenzar. Los dos kalosianos se preparaban para la batalla pero Alain de veras quería hacerlo rápido y también sacaba algo de su bolsillo colocándolo en su muñeca.

El tiempo paso en la Torre Prisma donde los amigos compartían en una calma ilusoria. Ash parecía divertirse y sonreír más de lo usual, todos podían notar que era una simple fachada en la personalidad del joven. Serena notaba con preocupación lo que el joven vivía en esos momentos, trataba por todos los medios obviar sus memorias en el calor de sus nuevas amistades. Era la hora de salir ya y todos debían de tomar caminos separados. Blake y Rose decidieron separarse y dejarlos a ambos solos, ellos no podían hacer mucho. Ash junto a la joven kalosiana decidieron partir rumbo a pueblo Boceto como era usual entre ellos solamente que esta vez usarían el transporte público.

-¿Crees que Gary vino a desenmascarar a Ash?- La actriz le preguntaba al policía mientras ambos observaban el autobús donde sus dos amigos iban perderse en el horizonte.

-No lo sé. Ese sujeto siempre fue impredecible, peor que Ash si me preguntas.-

-No pensé que vendría tan pronto. Me preocupa mucho Ash, siento que tome una buena decisión al transferirme a Academia Lumiose.- En efecto, Rose buscaba con todo sus medios apoyar a su amigo.

-Tendré que estar más pendiente, Gary puede que sepa algo más ya que él fue testigo directo de lo sucedido. Revise los reportes acerca del incidente de Silph Co. y encontré que él se encontraba en el lugar de la tragedia.

-¿En serio? Ahora que lo recuerdo, cuando fui al hospital a visitar a Ash vi que estaba en una habitación adjunta. Ellos eran amigos Blake…-

-Lo eran, pero por desgracia el error de Ash fue lo que los llevo a estos términos.-

-¡Porque todos hablan de que es un error lo que Ash hizo! Él no hizo nada malo Blake….-

-Yo comparto tu opinión Rose, por desgracia era el único que podía soportar esa carga. Ahora nos tiene a nosotros, debemos ahora ser de ayuda para cargar esa losa pesada.- La actriz asentía, ahora su amigo iba a sufrir mucho mas con la presencia de las sombras de Kanto en la forma de Gary Oak.

-También….regrese por otra razón…- Ante esa expresión, el joven policía noto mucho las intenciones de su antigua conocida.

-Pierdes tu tiempo Rose.- Ella negaba con la cabeza.

-No creo perderlo contigo, nunca lo sentí así.- Blake simplemente suspiraba, conocía lo insistente que ella podía ser y no iba a cambiar tampoco su manera de actuar. Se dedico simplemente a caminar un poco con ella ya que su residencia quedaba cerca. Sería un largo año era lo que pensaba el joven castaño.

====Afueras de la Ciudad====

Calem estaba arrodillado e incrédulo de lo que había sucedido. Su Chestnaught caía al igual que él derrotado luego del poderoso ataque de su rival. ¿Mega Evolución? ¿Podía derrotar tal poder? No pudo ni siquiera hacer un solo rasguño contra la fuerza de ese pokemon. ¿Cómo fue capaz Ash de seguir su ritmo? Su frustración crecía al mismo tiempo que sus lágrimas caían al suelo y el viento soplaba tratando de confortar sin éxito a la pobre alma desesperada de Calem.

-Espero que con esto te encuentres satisfecho…..- Alain sentía insatisfacción por lo hecho, al ver su mirada determinada tuvo la vaga esperanza de que encontraría aunque sea un reto pero todo fue una simple expectativa.

-No lo estoy…..- El joven simplemente golpeaba al suelo por frustración. Al observarlo podía ver esa misma mirada de hace años, lastima….

-Simplemente te lo advertí…- Alain monto a su fiel amigo y decidió volar hacia Pueblo Geosenge para reportar lo vivido.

-Porque…..no puedo. ¡Porque! ¡Porque! ¡Porque!- Sin que se diese cuenta, alguien observaba su fracaso detrás de un árbol.

" _Así que esa es la razón de su falta de crecimiento….será difícil romperlo."_

====Pueblo Boceto====

Ash y Serena caminaban por las veredas de Pueblo Boceto. Pikachu les seguía el paso caminando a la par de su entrenador el cual trataba de seguir siendo ameno con la joven que percibía su angustia a pesar de su máscara de jovialidad.

-¡Fue divertido ver como Tierno hizo eso paso con su Squirtle! ¿No lo crees Serena?- Ella asentía sin mediar palabras. Ash seguía su paso hacia el hogar de la joven para dejarla a salvo. Antes de seguir con su caminata, ella tomo la mano de su amado y lo detuvo en ese instante confundiéndolo en el proceso.

-¿Serena?-

-Pikachu, podrías hacerme un favor y dejarme a solas con Ash. Necesito conversar algo con él de suma importancia.- El roedor entendió de inmediato las intenciones de la joven y con ello decidió adelantarse hacia Pueblo Aquacorde. Por lo general no le gustaba dejar a su entrenador pero al conocer los verdaderos sentimientos de Ash decidió que Serena era la mejor para lidiar con ellos en esos momentos.

-¿Qué sucede Serena?- Ella aun guardaba silencio y simplemente lo guiaba a través de la vereda aun tomándolo de su mano. Ash estaba sumamente confundido por su reacción. ¿Acaso hizo algo malo? O peor… ¿Escucho algo de lo que Gary dijo?

El hogar de la kalosiana se veía ya desde la distancia, pero no era el momento para que ella llegara. Decidió detenerse a medio camino y al hacerlo apretó la mano de Ash.

-Ash….no tienes que fingir conmigo….- Ella aun no le brindaba su rostro pero mantenía su mano entrelazada con la suya.

-¿Fingir?-

-No te encuentras bien, lo puedo percibir…..- En efecto, el joven estaba nervioso y angustiado pero hacia lo mejor para ocultarlo. ¿Cómo era ella capaz de ver a través suyo?

-No estoy fingiendo Serena….- Ante ese comentario, ella volteo a verlo soltando su mano de golpe y acerco su rostro a verlo a los ojos.

-¡Dímelo a los ojos esta vez entonces!- Al tenerla tan cerca le era imposible mentirle. Solo pudo suspirar y cerrar sus ojos y dejar que sus verdaderas emociones se mostraran en su rostro.

-De veras no puedo ocultarte nada…- Su tristeza se hacía evidente, sus ojos perdían color y su voz parecía quebrarse. ¿Por qué la visita de ese chico hacia tanto daño en su amado? Ella no deseaba saber lo que sucedía, lo que anhelaba era hacerlo sentir mejor y con ello olvido su vergüenza adquiriendo valor para abrazarlo.

En el silencio de la noche, el corazón del joven era atendido por el cariño cálido de aquella chica que lo tenía enamorado. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pudo sentir como su corazón latía con velocidad ante el tacto de la joven. Si su dolor era frio, los rayos de luz que ella emanaba en su vida derretían el tempano de amargura y soledad. No podía hacer más que sumergirse en sus brazos y dejar que su aroma le llevara a un mundo en el cual no existía la tristeza.

-Serena yo…-

-No tienes que decirme nada Ash. Solo te pido que si en cualquier momento sientes dolor, tristeza o amargura recuerda que yo estoy aquí para ayudarte con ello. Quiero que confíes en mí, es lo único que te pediré el día de hoy.- Ella se aferraba a su pecho y presionaba mas fuerte sus brazos intentando alcanzar la raíz de su melancolía. Quería llorar pero no era la que debía de hacerlo en esos momentos, era su turno de apoyarlo independientemente de lo que fuese, depositaba su fe ciegamente en sus recuerdos y en su actualidad con el joven de Pueblo Paleta.

-De acuerdo….tienes mi palabra….- Al final, no pudo evitar más que corresponder la calidez de los brazos de la joven. Hoy quería entregarle sus frustraciones y preocupaciones a ella que estaba determinada en calmar esas angustias. A pesar de no haberle dicho todos los detalles de su vida, Ash deseaba armarse de valor y decirle todo en el momento apropiado. Debía de confrontar todo lo que vivió y comenzar de nuevo, hoy era de esos días en donde se rendía ante el cariño de la joven y dejaba sus emociones sueltas. Le era difícil no hacerlo ante la dulzura de la dama que rodeaba sus brazos en su torso.

-Es un poco tarde, vamos a dejarte a tu casa….- El joven susurraba en la oreja de la chica la cual se estremecía ante ese acto. Es ahí cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y rápidamente se separo con el color carmesí que le caracterizaba.

-¡Claro! ¡Claro! Perdona…no me había dado cuenta…-

Ambos volvían a caminar por la vereda hacia la casa de Serena, ella estaba sumamente nerviosa por todo lo que vivieron en esos breves instantes y sentía que el corazón se le quería salir del pecho. No espero volver a sentir la mano del joven entrelazada con la suya, ella volteo a verlo tratando de buscar una respuesta con esa reacción. Lo que encontró fue esa sonrisa que ella amaba mientras que con su otra mano Ash rascaba su mejilla. ¿Desde cuándo no observaba esa faceta del joven? Eso la desbordo de alegría y con ello entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo podía sentir que la distancia entre ambos se hacía menor.

====Siguiente Día – Academia Lumiose====

La hora del recreo estaba en su pleno apogeo. Ese día, Clemont llego como lo hacía cada día. (Con un poco más de cansancio que de costumbre, incluso se parecía a Ash durmiendo entre clases.) En el caso de Calem, decidió faltar ese día debido a la dolorosa derrota que sufrió de parte de Alain. No iba a quebrarse como lo hizo en el pasado pero debía de evitar cualquier distracción.

Todos los amigos disfrutaban en la terraza (idea de Blake) de su momento de relajación. Serena se encontraba en sus nubes debido a lo que compartió con Ash la noche anterior, Rose había notado el rubor evidente de la joven cada vez que ella y el azabache cruzaban miradas. Ella molestaba a la joven como nunca y eso la ponía nerviosa. Ash por su parte observaba a Serena con ojos de cariño y también Blake se reía al ver al joven flechado.

-Serena Gabena. Rose Whitely. Por favor presentarse a dirección.- Los altavoces de llamaban a ambas jóvenes que se quedaban viendo entre sí sorprendidas por tal llamado.

-¡Lo sabia! ¡Ya tuviste problemas y solo tienes un día Rose! ¡¿A quién golpeaste?!- En ese momento la chica lanzaba tremendo puñetazo a la cara del policía y lo noqueaba al instante.

-No sé porque nos llaman, pero ahora ya hice un motivo. Vamos Serena….- Todos miraban con nervios al pobre policía que yacía en el suelo con espirales en sus ojos.

Luego de unos segundos después de que las jóvenes salían al llamado de la dirección, Blake se levantaba y aprovechaba que Tierno, Trevor y Shauna se habían ido para atender otros "asuntos". Era la oportunidad perfecta para conversar con Ash al respecto de su experiencia el día de ayer.

-¿Todo está bien Ash?- El azabache cerraba sus ojos y suspiraba ante la pregunta. Clemont solo observaba a su amigo con un rostro de preocupación plena.

-No del todo, nunca pensé que Gary llegara tan pronto. Al parecer viene en pie de guerra como lo habrán notado. Corrí con suerte el día de ayer….- En efecto, el hecho de que no mencionaran nada acerca de su titulo de campeón era lo que aun tenia a Ash cuerdo, aunque era una verdad que estaba a punto de ser revelada.

-Lamento no haber previsto lo que sucedió…..-

-No tienes que disculparte Blake, fue algo fortuito. Lo importante es que Clemont se encuentre bien.-

-Gracias por preocuparse por mí. Estoy bien ahora, tenemos que concentrarnos en nuestro siguiente combate y hacerlo mejor que la ultima vez.-

-En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo Clemont, no vamos a dejar que te lleves la gloria tu solo nuevamente Ash.- El azabache sonreía al ver la determinación de sus amigos.

-Por cierto. ¿Tu mamá no ha regresado de Kanto?- Era una pregunta que el policía tenía en mente desde hace ya un buen tiempo.

-Hable con ella hace unos días, me dijo que estaba saturada de trabajo. Si todo marcha a la perfección estará con nosotros la próxima semana.-

-¿Ella te ha mencionado algún detalle de lo que ha sucedido con su negocio Ash?- El modo policía de Blake estaba en marcha, le extrañaba que fuese tanto el tiempo que ella estuviese afuera ya que desde que estudio el caso del joven kantoniano ella siempre movió mar y tierra para salvar a su hijo.

-No tenemos la costumbre de conversar sobre su trabajo.-

-Hazme saber cuando ella regrese por favor.- Eso dejaba con confusión al azabache. ¿Qué rayos quería Blake con su mamá?

====Oficina de la directora====

Serena y Rose llegaban aun con mil preguntas en porque las habían llamado si no cometieron ninguna falta. Al abrir la puerta, notaron varias presencias más dentro del lugar. Brandon Valente era el primero en recibirlas, sentadas estaba Miette cosa que agregaba más confusión al asunto.

-Señoritas, por favor tomen asiento.- La directora se pronunciaba mientras se ponía de pie frente a ellas.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede directora? ¿Por qué nos llamaron?- Serena se atrevía a expresarse por las demás.

-De hecho, yo fui quien las convoque. Tengo un favor que pedirles.-

-¿Un favor? ¿Qué clase de favor?- Miette respondía también con mil preguntas, ese misterioso hombre estaba también en Ciudad Coumarine con ese montón de heridas. El hecho de que conocía íntimamente a Ash era otro factor que le brindaba curiosidad.

-Este fin de semana, Brandon y los seleccionados tendrán un campamento de entrenamiento en la intemperie cerca de Pueblo Geosenge. Alistamos unas cabañas para el fin de semana donde ellos entrenaran con Brandon para nuestro siguiente encuentro.- La directora daba los detalles principales de la actividad.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotras?- Ahora era Rose quien se pronunciaba.

-Necesito asistentes para atender a los jóvenes, por eso me preguntaba si ustedes tres podrían ayudarme ese fin de semana. Por supuesto habrá créditos extra para ustedes si deciden ayudar. ¿Cuento con su colaboración?- A las tres chicas se les formo una enorme sonrisa ante la ayuda que podían otorgar y las tres asintieron con gusto.

-¡Perfecto! Saldremos el viernes por la tarde, si necesitan alguna confirmación con sus padres no duden en consultarnos. ¿Tienen alguna pregunta?-

-¿Podría venir Shauna también? Es decir, ellos son cuatro por lo tanto cuatro de nosotras sería ideal.- Rose era la que proponía esa idea, Serena apoyaba y pues Miette no le quedo de otra.

-De acuerdo, entonces se lo informaremos a la señorita para que asista con ustedes. Pueden irse ya.- Ellas se despidieron cordialmente ante las dos autoridades y salieron contentas del lugar.

-¿Crees que es una buena idea Brandon?-

-Descubrí cuales son los problemas que tiene cada uno, si desean avanzar este campamento será necesario Diantha.-

-Sabes que confió en tu juicio, por eso te fui a buscar a Kanto.- Ante ese comentario, el cerebro de la frontera sonrió como pocas veces lo hacía.

-Se que no solo por eso me buscaste, también tenias ansias por una buena batalla pokemon. Quedamos pendiente con ello.-

-Claro, cuando tengamos tiempo libre batallaremos.- El reto entre ambos entrenadores de elite se hacía visible. Si quieres ser bueno en las batallas pokemon, te debe de encantar un buen desafío.

====Pasillos de Academia Lumiose====

Las tres jóvenes salieron del lugar cada una con sus propias ideas, aun así la confrontación no iba a dejar de existir.

-Un nuevo tiempo que tendré a solas con Ash. ¡De veras que tengo mucha suerte!- Miette trataba de tentar a la joven, siempre hacerla enojar era un factor para desestabilizarla.

-Lástima que tendremos que trabajar Miette, no vamos al lugar para socializar. ¿Acaso piensas estorbarle a Ash?- Serena se lanzaba a la ofensiva, la peli azul se encontraba sorprendida ante su reacción. ¿Acaso no estaba peleada con el joven? Rose solo reía en silencio como si del entrenador de boxeo de Serena se tratase.

-¿No eres tú la que lo trata mal?-

-Al menos yo he tenido discusiones con él. Claro, ya nos reconciliamos si eso es lo que querías saber. En cambio tú, no pasas de un hola y un adiós.- Golpe bajo, Miette sentía estragos en su psiquis. Rose celebraba internamente sacando pompones en su imaginación en la brillante ofensiva de Serena.

-¡No pienso perder contra ti Serena!- Ahora era Miette quien perdía los estribos. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ponerse en su camino?

-Y yo no pienso competir contra ti ya que lo que hagas será inútil.- ¡Strike 3 y estaba fuera! Miette apretaba sus dientes y con eso se iba furiosa y dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para ganar el corazón del joven. Serena solo reía un poco, había cobrado revancha de la última vez. Con ese sentimiento volteo a ver a su amiga.

-¿Qué tal lo hice?- Rose levantaba el brazo de Serena al aire y alistaba su voz.

-¡La ganadora de este round es Serena Gabena!- Ambas luego reían ante lo sucedido. Si de algo estaban seguras, es que el campamento sería sumamente divertido. Esperaban con ansias ese fin de semana.

 **"** **Una aventura estaba a punto de desenvolverse. Luego de intensas experiencias, nuestros héroes planeaban avanzar en su camino al éxito. Esta historia continuara…"**

/

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda Taikobou con un capitulo mas de este fic largo de nombre largo XD! Uff...50 capítulos y casi 300 comentarios, hemos llegado lejos jajajaja. Un capitulo que simplemente prepara el futuro, la intervención de Gary puede que no sea continua pero sera vital en varios aspectos. El hecho de que este en Kalos es una amenaza, y eso todos lo saben menos Serena que esta en ascuas. Vamos a una mini arca de campamento donde habran sorpresas, ya es hora de hacer un par de cosas que deseaba hacer desde hace tiempo jajajaja. Bueno gente espero les guste el capitulo y gracias a todos por el apoyo! Ahora a responder reviews:**

 **cdgamesx: Sabia que seria obvio con Umbreon jajajaja, de hecho lo mas interesante es la relacion que maneja con Ash. Por los momentos no pienso lanzar una batalla de gran escala, la tengo que construir. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **jbadillodavila: Pues la verdad si fue un capitulo intrigante jajajaja. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **CCSakuraforever: Vienen muchas cosas interesantes ahora, espero sigas pendiente de la historia. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **HikaruRiv: Fue dificil y digamos que por un pelo escapo. Ella escucho pero digamos que tomo como prioridad la psiquis de Ash en esos momentos. Pronto ahondare con sus pensamientos sobre lo que escucho, estoy apenas armando todo jajajaja. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **leonix644: Ya deberias de estar acostumbrado a mis Cliffhangers XD! Rose es inmune a los cargos de Violencia Domestica XD! El pobre Clemont la tiene dificil, se vera mucho en esta mini arca. Pues lastima, Alain le partio la madre a Calem, el es muy debil aun, por eso estoy construyendo todo, creeme sera interesante. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Sora: Lo se, yo soy PG 13 para escribir XD! Los otros tres apareceran a su debido tiempo, por los momentos los tengo en un velo de misterio. No solamente es Alain jajajaja, solamente que en esta batalla de relleno que tuvo al principio solo el era necesario.**

 **Rose...no sabes lo divertido que es escribirla XD! De hecho el dinamismo entre ambas parejas es lo que mas me gusta escribir.**

 **Creando rivalidades para ese momento epico, creeme que tengo ya todo listo en mi mente, solo tengo que llegar ahi. Este solo fue un pequeño entremés. Fue necesario darle un stop a la pelea, estaba siendo demasiado buena jajajajaja. La dinamica entre ambos es agria y por mucho, la historia pasada de hecho hace eso, el climax de esa relacion se brindara en esa batalla que tengan. De hecho los pedazos de historia seran mas ahora que esta ahi.**

 **Shota eh? De hecho si lo tengo contemplado en la historia, solamente que aun no es el momento. Ya deberias de conocerme como soy con los cliffhangers XD. Poco a poco llegaremos al famoso pasado jajajaja. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Angell0's: Jajajajaja, teniamos que hacer buen impacto. Creo que todos mis personajes tienen un pasado, me gusta entrelazar las historias de esos pasados en el presente luego luego, eso lo hace fascinante. Por los momentos esa batalla solo es un teaser, algo que tenia que darse para mover la trama. Muchisimas gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Bueno gente, con esto me despido. Actualizare el Reto Maximo y luego me pondre a hacer un One Shot para la #Amourcanonweek2018. A diferencia del año pasado, creo que solo hare un One Shot, hoy estoy mucho mas ocupado con respecto en el pasado. Muchisimas gracias por el apoyo!**


	51. Miradas y Anhelos

Capitulo 51: Miradas y Anhelos

 **En nuestro capitulo anterior luego de la interrupción de Gary Oak, nuestro héroe temía por su estabilidad en la región Kalos. Una conversación con Serena le llenaba de confianza y lo hacía meditar con revelar la verdad sobre su estatus como campeón juvenil de Kanto. El tiempo había dado paso y con ello el campamento de fortalecimiento de Brandon iba a comenzar."**

Viernes al a medio día, ya faltaba poco para que la semana terminara. Ash decidió tomar su descanso en la azotea de la academia a pesar del reclamo tierno de Serena que le insistió a que se quedara con todos ellos. El kantoniano declinaba con una sonrisa la invitación ya que necesitaba pensar ciertas cosas en soledad. ¿Cuál era el problema? Todos sus descansos luego de ese fatídico encuentro los había pasado en soledad. Ante la negativa, Rose intervino y convenció a la joven kalosiana que estaba bien y que compartieran más tiempo de calidad entre ellas. Cuando Ash tomo su rumbo hacia la azotea, después de haber agradecido la comprensión de ambas chicas, la peli miel volteo a ver su espalda la cual parecía para sus ojos estar cargando un millón de problemas. La actriz observaba la expresión en su amiga y solo podía estar de acuerdo en que eso era realidad, el kantoniano cargaba con una cruz enorme.

Ash observaba el cielo, en específico las nubes, sentía que su consciencia flotaba junto a ellas. Al menos eso es lo que anhelaba luego de recibir la visita de Gary hace unos días. Muchos recuerdos lo han atormentado desde que llego ese joven, muchos que lo tenían intranquilo ya que le recordaba a las espinas que rodeaban su corazón. Al cerrar los ojos no podía evitar recordar todo lo sucedido.

 _¡Mucho gusto en conocerte! Mi nombre es Ritchie y este es Sparky, mi fiel compañero."_

El nombre que Gary menciono llenaba de amargura al joven. Varios recuerdos de ese chico empezaban a inundar su mente. Luego ese incidente apareció en sus memorias y lo hizo levantarse de golpe totalmente agitado por lo que había recordado.

-¿Veo que aun tienes problemas para encontrar tu paz Ash?- El joven volteo a ver y su maestro se encontraba en la puerta de la entrada.

-¿Se me nota tanto?-

-Mucho diría yo. La presencia de tu pasado te tiene muy afectado.-

-No puedo evitarlo, muchas memorias incomodas son las que vienen a mi mente.- Brandon caminaba y se sentaba a la par de su pupilo.

-Aunque olvides tu pasado, él no te olvida a ti. No puedes huir toda la vida.- Ash suspiraba al ser recordado sobre su confrontación futura.

-Lo he meditado durante todo este tiempo. Necesito encontrar la fuerza suficiente para enfrentar todo eso.-

-La fuerza no lo es todo Ash, muchas veces te he dicho lo mismo.-

-Lo sé, pero no encuentro otro método en confrontar mis pecados.- En ese momento, la mano del maestro se poso en la cabeza del joven confundido.

-No lo pienses mucho, cuando llegue el momento correcto solamente sigue a tu corazón. Nunca olvides ser fiel a ti mismo.- Ash se sentía reconfortado al escuchar esas palabras de aliento.

-Gracias….maestro…-

-Recuerda que tenemos nuestro campamento con los demás chicos, prepárate porque estos dos días no serán fáciles.-

-¡Entiendo!- Ambos se levantaban y se dirigían hacia el salón, el recreo estaba a punto de terminar.

Muy a pesar de sus palabras, Brandon conocía que su joven estudiante sufría por culpa de las espinas que se clavaban en su corazón, no podía de dejar de sangrar debido a que la herida se abría incluso con la más breve escena que le remembraba su época de dolor.

 _Espero este campamento funcione para todos ellos…..en especial contigo Ash…."_

=Patios de Academia Lumiose=

Al mismo tiempo que Ash divagaba solo en la azotea de la escuela, todos sus amigos disfrutaban del descanso….bueno excepto una. Serena se encontraba preocupada por la psiquis de la persona que amaba, a pesar de haber mejorado considerablemente luego de su intervención las secuelas seguían haciendo efecto.

Esa mañana comía a solas con Rose ya que si alguien conocía detalles de Ash era su amiga recién transferida, además por una extraña razón Shauna se encontraba extraña esos últimos días junto a Trevor. Había soportado su curiosidad pero verle esa expresión innegable de tristeza debilitaba su determinación.

-¡Esto esta delicioso Serena! ¡Te estás volviendo una experta cocinando!- La kalosiana invito a su amiga de su comida hecha por ella misma. Desde el experimento con los chocolates, ella había decidido mejorar en la cocina. Siempre había tenido la idea de traer algo para Ash pero su vergüenza la acobardaba siempre.

-¡Me alegro que te guste Rose!- La mirada de la actriz luego cambiaba a una de más seriedad. Conocía las intenciones de Serena pero esta vez la peli miel no se inmuto ya que anhelaba la verdad.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas preguntar? ¿Buscas la formula de la eterna juventud? ¿Buscar la verdad del universo? ¿Buscas saber cómo me veo tan sensacional todos los días?- Y Rose volvía a exagerar como era costumbre, pero ni aun así la mirada de Serena perdía su seriedad.

-Creo que la única pregunta que tiene tu rostro es sobre Ash.-

-Creo que es obvio luego de lo que vimos hace unos días en el parque. Blake y tú estaban muy nerviosos más que sorprendidos. ¿Quién era ese chico que afronto a Ash?-

-Haces siempre preguntas muy complicadas Serena….-

-Así que sabes quién es.-

-Se quien es, es una persona del pasado de Ash.- ¡Bingo! ¡Es ahí donde todo cuadraba! Pero ahora una nueva interrogante aparecía en la mente de la kalosiana. ¿Por qué le odiaba? Eso pudo notarlo con las expresiones y gestos que hacia contra Ash. Nunca fue claro pero se podía percibir su rencor.

-¿Cómo se llama?- Tenía que comenzar por algo, tal vez así podría sacar algo de información.

-Su nombre es Gary Oak.-

-¿Gary Oak? ¿Es pariente del profesor Oak de Kanto?-

-De hecho es su nieto y un antiguo amigo de Ash ya que ambos son de Pueblo Paleta.-

-Ahora que mencionas todo eso….se me hace familiar de algún lado. ¡Momento! ¡Yo lo conocí junto a Ash cuando viaje a Pueblo Paleta!- Rose quedo algo confundida con lo que Serena expresaba. La kalosiana recordaba que ella no conocía del todo como se conocieron ambos y procedió a contarle todo.

-¡Que hermoso y romántico! ¡Eres realmente una afortunada en el amor Serena!- Rose se imaginaba la escena a lujo y detalle fantaseando con tener una experiencia similar.

-Fue una experiencia linda….- Recordar es vivir y ella lo hacía con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ese era el tiempo donde los gestos de ese niño eran de alegría pura que la contagiaron en su estancia en ese campamento pokemon.

-¡Con más razón ahora debo apoyarlos a ustedes dos hasta que se casen!- ¡Poof! El sonrojo de la chica explotaba incluso calentando su rostro al punto de echar humo.

-¡Rose!-

-¿A poco no te gustaría?- No podía negar que a veces fantaseaba con esa posibilidad. Aun así debía de sacar más información.

-¿Por qué ese chico reacciono tan mal contra Ash?- Ante la pregunta, Rose suspiraba nuevamente.

-Como te dije antes….es muy complicado Serena. Para entender debes de saber la historia de Ash antes de venir aquí a Kalos. No me corresponde contarte nada ya que sería irrespetar a Ash.-

-¿Tan grave fue?-

-Lo fue, por eso insisto en que tú eres parte primordial de su recuperación.-

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?- Sonrojada y avergonzada la peli miel cuestionaba.

-Es cierto que amas a Ash y te aseguro lo que quieras que eres correspondida. ¡Por eso tenemos que aprovechar este campamento para que confieses tus sentimientos!- ¡¿EHHHHHHHHHH?! ¿Ese era el plan de Rose todo este tiempo?

-¡Confesarme! ¿No crees que sea muy atrevido? Es decir….van a trabajar para mejorar y yo….

-Serena, tu competencia va también. ¿No crees que es hora de que acabes con la ilusión de esa chica? Lo digo en serio cuando creo que eres la pieza vital en la recuperación de Ash. ¡Así que ánimos Serena!- Los nervios en la joven aun eran visibles, pero ella agradecía el apoyo de su amiga.

-Muchas gracias Rose.-

El recreo terminaba y todos los estudiantes caminaban hacia sus respectivas aulas. En salón 1-1 todos ya estaban en sus asientos excepto uno que recién llegaba. Ash caminaba hacia su pupitre con una mirada neutral hasta cruzar miradas con la peli miel que aun le observaba preocupada. Su gesto enternecía el corazón del azabache que se contagiaba por esos sentimientos que ahora era capaz de percibir de mejor manera. Era un hecho que se estaba enamorando de Serena a pasos agigantados, los latidos descontrolados de su corazón en esos momentos eran la prueba viviente que ella estaba siendo capaz de revivir a su corazón congelado en la traición desde hace mucho tiempo.

Serena en cambio miraba los ojos ámbar del joven los cuales volvían a la vida poco a poco. Su alegría se desbordaba, su rubor subía a su rostro pero no podía evitar despegar su mirada del chico que la inspiraba a ser una mejor persona cada día. Esos segundos se hicieron una eternidad al sentir ambos como sus almas se conectaban, Ash agradecía ese cariño que ella le profesaba a diario, le hacía sentir acompañado en esos momentos de angustia.

Rose observaba gustosa la reacción de sus dos amigas y sonreía ante ese afecto tan bello que ambos se tenían. Cierto kalosiano por su parte observaba la situación en silencio. Desde que Serena le rechazo abiertamente antes del festival deportivo ha tenido la intención de seguir adelante a pesar de ello. No era de las personas que se rendían, pensaba usar el campamento para acercarse mucho más a ella.

 _¿Por qué estas llorando?"_

 _¡Eso no te incumbe!"_

 _Tal vez no, pero tampoco puedo irme y dejar a alguien llorando sin hacer nada. ¿Estás lastimado? Tal vez algo que aprendí hace mucho pueda servirte…."_

 _No entenderías nada."_

 _Tal vez no. Pero tampoco pienso rendirme. ¡No hay que rendirse hasta el final!"_

Sus primeras palabras al conocer a Serena, el joven aun recordaba como esas simples palabras le habían devuelto la sanidad luego de su humillación….una que recordó hace poco. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para ganar su corazón? ¿Qué tenía que hacer para ser más fuerte? Tal vez ese campamento le ayudaría a resolver sus dudas y encontrar respuestas.

Clemont por su parte se notaba ansioso para que el campamento comenzara. Ahora como meta personal tenia la búsqueda de su propia fuerza. Brandon había sido muy estricto con su entrenamiento al punto de casi matarlo de la fatiga durante todos esos días. Recordar esos momentos de vulnerabilidad lo enojaban consigo mismo, siempre fue una carga para los demás. ¡Pero ya no más! Esta era su oportunidad de probarse a si mismo que podía cambiar.

El día pasó volando y era la hora para ir al campamento prometido por Brandon. Al tener permiso especial, los cuatro jóvenes salieron más temprano de la institución. Observaron a su maestro a la par de un pequeño autobús que al parecer los llevaría hacia su destino.

-Ash, ayúdame a cargar las provisiones y las maletas.- El azabache asentía ante la petición de su maestro. Aun pensaba mucho acerca de los sucesos recientes pero debía de tratar de olvidarlo todo. Blake recién llegaba junto a Calem y Clemont y observaron como Ash subía todo para el viaje y decidieron ayudarlo. En medio de su labor, observaron tres siluetas que se acercaban también y la sorpresa fue mayor para cierto policía.

-¡Rose! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿No es evidente? ¡Serena y yo los acompañaremos como asistentes!- Ash observaba un poco sorprendido la sucesión de eventos. ¿Ellas dos los van a acompañar al entrenamiento extremo que de seguro Brandon tenia para ellos? Cruzo miradas con Serena la cual se sonrojaba y le sonreía tiernamente. El azabache no podía hacer más que reaccionar como un espejo ante su reacción al verlo. Poco a poco se daba cuenta que solo con verla todas sus preocupaciones se iban de golpe y le agrado mucho la idea de que ella le acompañara ese fin de semana.

-De hecho dos chicas mas vienen con nosotros.- Brandon ahora intervenía. ¿Dos más?

-Hay un problema….señor Brandon.- La peli miel intervenía ante el comentario hecho por el cerebro de la frontera.

-¿Qué sucede Serena?-

-Shauna no pudo obtener el permiso.-

-Ya veo. Es una lástima realmente, pero imagino que ustedes tres podrán arreglárselas.

-¿Quién es la otra chica?- Ash preguntaba curioso, el gesto de Serena y Rose se volvía amargo al recordar la respuesta…..la misma que hacia su aparición.

-¡No se vayan sin mí!- La joven peli azul llegaba con sus maletas en mano lista para partir. El grupo seleccionado se sorprendió en especial Ash que veía esa combinación como una explosiva.

-¿Miette?- La chica al escuchar la incredulidad del kantoniano se acercaba y lo tomaba del brazo ante el disgusto de Serena.

-¡Me ofrecieron la oportunidad de ayudarte y no iba a perder esa oportunidad!- El azabache solamente sonreía nervioso mientras los otros tres quedaron viendo mal a la chica.

-Ejem…..de hecho nosotros también vamos.- Blake en representación de los olvidados se expresaba.

-Ah sí. Ustedes también…..- Tan seca como el desierto, esa era la respuesta que dejaba como ignorados a los otros tres jóvenes. Serena odiaba ver como ella era tan pegajosa con Ash y ardía de celos nuevamente. Rose le observaba con ojos de "tu debiste de haberlo hecho primero, ahora paga las consecuencias."

-Bueno ya que todos están acá es hora de partir. Solamente recuerden que no habrá señal telefónica al lugar que iremos. Al llegar, nos acomodaremos y mañana temprano comenzaremos con su entrenamiento. Ahora móntense al autobús y vamos ya.- Como si se tratase de la orden de un militar, todos asentían ante la orden de su comandante. Es aquí donde también venia la primera peripecia, la competencia comenzaría entre ambas chicas al ver quien tomaría el asiento de Ash. Miette tenía la ventaja pero para su desgracia alguien reclamo su puesto al salir de los arbustos.

-¡Pikachu amigo! ¡Justo a tiempo!- Ash se separaba del agarre de la peli azul para recoger a su amigo el cual se montaba en su hombro. Ahora la competencia seria pareja pero cierta actriz tenía un plan.

Ash deseaba un poco de paz por lo tanto su lado favorito era el fondo cerca de la ventana. Rose lo conocía muy bien pero debía de actuar rápido.

-Pss….Serena.- Ella empezó a susurrar a la peli miel.

-¿Sucede algo Rose?-

-Sígueme la corriente nada más. ¿Sí?- Ella quedo algo confundida con lo que amiga expresaba pero decidió seguirla.

El azabache fue el primero en tomar su asiento y tal como lo había predicho Rose, tomo el que ella predijo. Miette estuvo a punto de tomar la delantera pero en ese momento la actriz como un rayo se sentó a la par del joven.

-¡Serena! ¡Ven aquí conmigo! ¡Aquí hay espacio para que viajemos juntas!- El asiento era de 4 espacios y en la otra ventana Calem había aprovechado en reclamar ese lugar. ¡Era su día de suerte! ¡Viajaría a la par de Serena durante todo el camino! La joven peli miel estaba confundida con la actitud de Rose pero decidió hacer como ella decía. Podía observar su estrategia, ni Miette ni ella tomarían posesión del azabache, era mejor que ella estuviese neutral. El policía se sentía completamente aliviado de saber que viajaría en paz, a lo mejor no iba a ser un mal viaje.

La peli azul observo como esa chica molesta había tomado su lugar y simplemente se resigno en ir en el asiento de adelante. Rose sonreía maquiavélicamente al ver que la joven había aceptado el "juicio justo" que ella impartió. Sin embargo, la fase dos del plan comenzaba cuando Blake tomo su asiento en soledad, los ojos de "Giratina" brillaron al ver su presa.

-¿Aun no entiendo porque te gusta estos asientos Ash?-

-Me gusta la parte de atrás lo sabes bien, no tengo culpa que me sigas siempre.-

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Tengo que ser una chica independiente y escoger donde quiero estar!- En ese momento el kantoniano sintió el verdadero terror. Primero, ella había aceptado que él tenía razón y en segundo lugar vio donde sus ojos estaban posados. El joven se lamento mentalmente por la pobre alma atormentada que sería torturada en las próximas horas por ese ser maligno.

La joven castaña "bruscamente" salió de su asiento empujando con su retaguardia a Serena a donde se encontraba Ash cayendo ella en su hombro. La chica se sonrojo ante la rudeza de su amiga la cual ya había tomado el asiento a la par de Blake. El policía se sorprendió al ver a la chica a la par suya y volteo a ver a Ash con ojos de auxilio, lo único que pudo hacer Ash fue brindarle una mirada llena lastima y resignación. El castaño intento salir de ahí de inmediato pero fue inútil, la fuerza brutal de Rose lo mantenía en el asiento y sus lagrimas de desesperación empezaron a salir mientras la risa maquiavélica de "Giratina" se hacía presente.

Serena se encontraba toda sonrojada y nerviosa al estar a la par de su amado el cual la recibía con ojos llenos de ternura.

-¡Lo siento Ash! ¡Rose me empujo y…!-

-No pasa nada Serena, puedes acomodarte si quieres.- El plan de la actriz era un éxito y la joven en frente mordía la manga de su blusa al ver que tenía una poderosa enemiga. Calem no podía creer como su suerte podía cambiar tan de repente. Tuvo que conformarse con Clemont a su par el cual tapaba cualquier visión que tenia sobre la chica que le gustaba.

-Ya que todos están listos. Es hora de partir.- Brandon arrancaba el vehículo y con ello viajaban hacia los bosques cerca de Pueblo Geosenge.

El camino era un poco largo y eso lo aprovechaba Serena al máximo al tener el calor de la persona que amaba a la par suya. ¿El único inconveniente? Ash se encontraba algo distraído viendo hacia las afueras de la ventana sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Ella quería abrir la boca y expresarle que si necesitaba ayuda con cualquier carga en su corazón ella estaría dispuesta a soportarla junto a él. Todos al estar cansados de la semana de escuela estaban sumidos en un pequeño sueño debido al letargo de la travesía.

De repente, ella vio la mano del joven muy cerca de la suya. Se sentía tentada a tomarla pero su vergüenza volvía a invadirla. En esos instantes ella recordó lo que sus dudas la habían llevado y todos los regaños que Rose le había hecho. Tenía que ser más atrevida y más agresiva si deseaba obtener el corazón del joven. Ver su mirada perdida la inspiraba a tomar valor y por lo tanto ella decidió romper ese hielo polar entre los dos y con todo su coraje tomo la mano del joven.

-Ash…- Cuando el kantoniano escucho la voz de Serena y también sintió el tacto de si piel sobre la suya volteo inmediatamente sorprendido.

-¿Sucede algo Serena?-

-Quiero que disfrutemos este viaje y hagamos una linda memoria todos juntos. Deseo que este viaje para ti sea especial e inolvidable, yo te aseguro que para mí lo será. La última vez te prometí que ahora no estarías ya más solo. Yo quiero acompañarte a que sonrías en este pequeño campamento Ash, así como nos divertimos hace tiempo cuando nos conocimos. ¿Recuerdas? Ya no estás solo.- Toda esa semana, el corazón del joven solo latía cuando ella estaba cerca, y ahora al tenerla básicamente a la par suya hacia que este acelerara a mil por hora. Pudo notar el rubor de la joven y la extrema valentía que ella tomaba para expresarle que se olvidara de todos sus problemas. Debía que aceptarlo, ella lo tenía atrapado y no podía escapar de su petición ni de sus ojos azules que se lo pedían.

-Tienes razón Serena. Pienso hacer esto un viaje inolvidable, contigo a mi lado y junto a los demás pienso que será fácil.- El azabache respondió a los deseos de la joven aceptando su mano y también entrelazándola con sus dedos. Ambos quedaron en silencio al verse directamente a los ojos, admirando el alma del otro con intensidad a través de la ventana de sus ojos. Sus instintos gritaban que se besaran pero debido al lugar donde se encontraban no podían dar rienda suelta a sus anhelos, decidieron ambos jugar con la mano del otro de manera dulce tratando de que ambas fueran el símbolo de los sentimientos que albergaban el uno por el otro y que gritaban por liberarse.

El tiempo seguía su curso y luego de pequeñas pláticas entre ambos, la joven sucumbió por el cansancio del viaje e inconscientemente se recostó sobre el hombro del joven al perder la consciencia, aun con su mano entrelazada con la del chico dueño de sus suspiros. El azabache al verla, solo podía admirar lo hermosa que ella se veía al descansar en su hombro. Su resolución de sellar esos sentimientos por la joven se desvanecía al tenerla tan cerca. Vio como un mechón de su cabello estaba frente a su rostro y por simple impulso decidió moverlo. Sus dedos sintieron la suavidad y el calor del rostro de la chica que inocentemente depositaba toda su confianza en su hombro literalmente. ¿Estaba enamorada Serena de él? Podía percibir ese cariño nato en ella pero por alguna razón podía sentirlo mucho mas fuerte hacia sí mismo.

En medio de sus preguntas seguía acariciando el rostro de la chica en especial su mejilla, era una adicción sentir su calor y su suavidad. Su corazón se sentía fuera de control y tenía la tentación de sus labios muy cerca suyo. ¿Acaso debía de robarle un beso? Al verla ahí vulnerable le seducía tomar esa acción…pero no podía defraudarla cuando le prometió su confianza entera, aun así….debía de hacer algo para calmar sus sentimientos y decidió besar su frente gentilmente. Ella al sentir el tacto de los labios de su amado en medio de sus sueños, no pudo evitar sonreír cosa que enterneció al joven que la admiraba en su descanso.

-Muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi Serena.- Con ese pequeño susurro y en medio también de su propio cansancio, también cayo dormido apoyando su cabeza junto a la de ella.

Rose por su parte observaba a ambos chicos desde el asiento que compartía con el policía encubierto, ya había torturado lo suficiente a Blake así que tenía derecho a ver su obra maestra. Su corazón latía a mil por hora al ver a su amiga feliz con el chico que ella amaba.

-¿Esa era tu intención?- Blake solamente se hacia el dormido, ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones de viaje y era un habito suyo no dormir por si cualquier situación se presentaba.

-Ambos se necesitan Blake.- Rose no se sorprendía al saber que el castaño estaba despierto y seguía su ritmo en la plática.

-Se les nota, pero recuerda la situación de Ash. No fuerces algo que necesita desarrollarse con plenitud y paciencia. Ellos apenas son unos pequeños Pidove en el amor, si los empujas muy pronto puede que se estrellen y sabes muy bien que el afectado principal seria Ash.-

-Yo estoy completamente segura que Serena es la clave para que Ash se recupere.- Su seguridad en su amiga era innegable, era a la única que podía confiarle el corazón del joven que había sido destrozado ya hace meses.

-Quiero ser objetivo Rose, pienso que ese tonto primero debe de confesar su pasado antes de cualquier cosa.- Debía de admitir que Blake tenía razón. Ella se sentía un poco incomoda ahora que su lógica y sus sentimientos tenían una lucha interna.

-¿Apostemos entonces?- ¿Eh? Blake quedo confuso ante tal propuesta.

-¿Por qué quieres apostar?-

-Se que eres el lógico de entre nosotros dos, así que yo iré a favor de mi teoría con respecto a Serena y tú en contra.-

-Siempre que apostamos termino ganando Rose. Tengo mucha más experiencia que tu.-

-¡No importa! ¡Con esto romperé tu racha!- Blake sabía que la relación entre esos dos chicos eran 50/50. No quería apostar en contra pero…este tipo de cosas las extrañaba de Rose.

-De acuerdo, iré con tus términos. ¿Qué es lo que gana el triunfador?-

-¿Qué tal si lo dejamos para cuando se cumpla o no? No se me ocurre nada….- Ella volvía a cruzar sus dedos, ella anhelaba algo pero era muy pronto para obtenerlo. Depositaba toda su fe en Serena.

-De acuerdo….a veces eres extraña feíta….- Con eso el joven colocaba su visera en sus ojos para relajarse. Ella le sacaba la lengua y lo imitaba al querer descansar. Ella confiaba en sus dos amigos, sus sentimientos se alcanzarían ese fin de semana. ¡Estaba segura de ello!

El tiempo paso y al final llegaron a su destino. Por lo que pudieron observar se trataba de un pequeño establecimiento con tres cabañas y un campo grande de entrenamiento. Los jóvenes se despertaban de sus letargos al ver que ya arribaron (Ash y Serena sonrojados los dos al mismo tiempo de despertar y ver en qué posición quedaron, aun así con una sonrisa de aceptación cada uno y de felicidad). Al bajar del vehículo, los jóvenes se encargaban de bajar las maletas y las cosas a sus respectivos lugares.

Luego de preparar la cena (lo cual todos fueron sorprendidos excepto Ash de que el cerebro de la frontera la cocinara) era momento de ser asignados a sus habitaciones. Los jóvenes seleccionados y las asistentes estarían separados en cabañas separadas mientras el encargado dormiría en la más pequeña de las cabañas.

Los chicos decidieron repartirse los camarotes de sus posadas, quedando en parejas Ash y Clemont. Blake y Calem peleaban a capa y espada la parte superior al final ganada por el policía (luego de un chantaje policiaco).

Las jóvenes en cambio tenían camas individuales asignadas. A diferencia de los ruidosos jóvenes, ellas permanecían en silencio a excepción de ciertas pequeñas platicas de Rose y Serena. Era un hecho que la batalla comenzaba y la peli miel poseía la ventaja. Miette observaba de reojo a ambas amigas y si iba a triunfar debía de hacer una alianza y ya tenía al candidato perfecto.

La noche ahora caía de lleno en los bosques cerca de Pueblo Geosenge haciendo que cada ser vivo cayera en las manos de Morfeo…a excepción de cierto azabache que se levantaba en medio de la noche. Pikachu al sentir a su entrenador despierto lo acompaño a las afueras de la cabaña y ambos se adentraron al bosque a pensar un poco.

Ash extrañaba mucho acampar en sus viajes, eso era lo más cercano que había estado de uno desde hace años. Observaba el cielo admirado por cuantas estrellas brillaban en esos momentos. Recordar los cielos de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh le hacían feliz debido a las múltiples experiencias que vivió en cada región y como pudo conocer a todos sus amigos pokemon.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que viajamos.-

-Pika…-

Era de esos momentos donde ellos hacían memorias de cómo en su primer viaje se encontraron con el mítico Ho-oh al inicio de su viaje. Los múltiples problemas que tuvieron con el equipo Rocket. Las grandes maravillas y leyendas del mundo pokemon de las cuales fueron testigo. Un mar de experiencia era la vida del azabache.

-Aun no entiendo cómo llegamos a aquella situación amigo….- El roedor subía a sus hombros y acariciaba su mejilla con la de su amigo. Ellos dos sobrevivieron al infierno que fue su caótica mala experiencia. Si alguien entendía al azabache a la perfección era su inicial.

En ese momento, escucharon un chillido muy fuerte en el fondo del bosque. ¿Qué sucedía? Como era costumbre, ambos se adentraron a averiguar que sucedía. Al llegar al lugar de los hechos, vieron con horror como un pequeño Noibat era atacado sin piedad por un Tyranitar. Observaron al pequeño muy lastimado incluso con heridas que sangraban y eso le impedía volar. ¿Por qué le atacaba? Su terror se hizo más latente al ver como las garras del Tyranitar se afilaban para atacar nuevamente.

-¡DETENTE!- La sorpresa de ambos pokemon fue ver como ese humano corría a toda velocidad para proteger al pequeño pokemon malherido. El enorme tipo roca no detuvo su ataque y dio de lleno un ataque con sus garras hiriendo la espalda de Ash mientras este agarraba al pequeño Noibat en sus brazos.

-¡AGHHHH!- Su grito fue desgarrador, su ropa había sido rasgada y ahora su piel sangraba. Enseguida Pikachu pasó al ataque y lanzo un potente Impactrueno al pokemon que ni se inmuto por ese ataque. Ash quedo sorprendido ante tal hecho, no era cualquier pokemon que podía resistir la descarga de su amigo.

El objetivo del terrible pokemon oscuro había cambiado, ahora ese humano entrometido iba a sufrir las consecuencias de haber intervenido donde no le importaba. Ash esquivaba los demás ataques con mucha agonía debido a la herida de su espalda. Pikachu atacaba con toda su potencia al tipo roca que no se inmutaba. ¿Qué rayos había comido ese pokemon?

Tyranitar los había acorralado, estaba furioso debido a lo molesto que ellos eran. Su orgullo al ser el tope de la cadena alimenticia de ese bosque le obligaba a matarlos. Una silueta salió de los arbustos y enseguida golpeo al enorme pokemon dando un golpe súper efectivo sobre el tipo roca oscura. Ash quedo sorprendido por el poder que esa pequeña silueta poseía y al instante sintió una conexión con ese ser extraño que estaba frente suyo.

Las nubes que tapaban la luz de la luna en ese momento se dispersaban y el azabache pudo ver quien le había salvado. Un tipo de aéreo el cual tenía matices de peleado experimentado se colocaba en frente y tentaba con sus manos al Tyranitar que empezó a rugir de furia. Ash se levantaba dejando a Pikachu al cuidado del pequeño murciélago volador.

Ese pokemon observaba a ese humano el cual le parecía interesante. ¿Qué ser humano se arriesgaría de esa forma por un pokemon? Podía sentir su fortaleza la cual era disminuida por sus emociones. ¿Cómo era capaz de sentirlo? Ni el mismo lo sabía. Lo único que sabía en ese momento es que su orgullo como guardián del bosque estaba en juego.

-¡HAWLUCHA!- El tipo lucha también rugió invitando a su contrincante a un round mas por la batalla del más fuerte del bosque.

" **Luego de un viaje cargado de emociones, Ash se enfrentaba a su primer reto en el campamento. Un enorme Tyranitar amenazaba la vida de un pequeño Noibat. Ayuda inesperada llegaba y una cita con el destino se generaba entre ese pokemon y el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta. Esta historia continuara…."**

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda Taikobou con un capitulo mas del fic de nombre largo. Sin querer me salio un capitulo dulce. Llegamos ya al campamento y pues como siempre ya estoy colocando problemas, me imagino que mas de alguno se esta emocionando porque agregue a dos pokemon conocidos. Yup! En efecto tendremos a ellos dos en su respectiva arca. Espero les guste el capitulo y siempre muchisimas gracias por su apoyo! Ahora a responder reviews OwO!**

 **carlos29: Se que tiendo a dejarlos emocionados muchas veces, pero los arcos futuros lo compensaran jajajaja. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **leonix644: Ahora esta siendo el saco de boxeo favorito de todos XD! Se que estoy siendo cruel con el pero veras como lo sacamos de ese letargo, ademas tiene otro proposito. No puedo soltar toda la carne al asador, digamos que este fue un entremes. Pronto se descubrira mas del porque su visita anticipada. No te confies mucho de Miette. En serio el mas largo? Yo lo senti corto...jajajaja. Los capitulos largos dependen mucho de lo que pasa en la historia y mi inspiracion jajajaja, no todos pueden ser largos jajajaja. Muchas gracias por el apoyo!**

 **cdgamesx: Yup! Estamos en la trinchera jajajajaja. Mi querida Serena lleva ventaja por los momentos pero puede que cambie, no se sabe. Por eso la he dejado al margen tanto tiempo, algo pasa y pronto lo averiguaremos jajajaja. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **jbadillodavila: Digamos que gano otro en este capitulo, esperemos que asi siga. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **HikaruRiv: Todo esta saliendo ya como deseo jajajaja. El azucar esta de oferta por los momentos asi que disfrutala XD! Los pasados se tocan hasta que se tengan que tocar, no esperes mas que ciertos detalles. Quien sabe si son los unicos en luchar jajajaja. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Bueno gente, espero les guste este capitulo! Gracias a todos por el apoyo!**


	52. Trabajo en Equipo

Capitulo 52: Trabajo de Equipo.

 **"** **El campamento de entrenamiento daba inicio. Entre anhelos y miradas, todos se encontraban ya listos para comenzar. Sin embargo, a veces el destino puede girar en sentido contrario tu destino cuando mejor se le plazca. Un encuentro predeterminado por el camino inevitable ocurría en ese momento."**

Una noche de luna llena cubría los cielos kalosianos. Serena se levantaba de golpe debido a un mal sueño. Ella sentía en esos momentos una opresión en su pecho, una que era muy familiar para su persona últimamente. Ella volteo a ver al cielo apreciando aquella enorme luna que les arrullaba, sus pensamientos volvía a ser dominados por el recuerdo de esa persona que le inspiraba sentimientos cálidos tan dulces como la miel. No podía evitarlo y tampoco es que quisiera, su corazón estuvo descontrolado debido a ese mágico tiempo que compartieron en el camino. Ella se sentía segura que sus sentimientos llegaban por fin a su corazón, eso re afianzaba su confianza para seguir el loco consejo de Rose. Con eso en mente, volvió a tratar de dormir pero esa opresión en su pecho no desaparecía, tal vez era una noche donde ella rodaría en su cama hasta el amanecer.

====Bosques cerca del campamento====

Tyranitar usaba sus poderosas garras destrozando árboles, rocas y todo lo que estuviese a su paso. Ash y Pikachu junto a ese misterioso pokemon esquivaban todos esos ataques tratando de salvaguardar la vida de ese pequeño Noibat que respiraba agitadamente. ¡No podía perder más el tiempo!

-¡Lucha!- El pokemon luchador volador se lanzaba sin mediar peligro ante la amenaza frente suyo. Ash observo que uso su ataque de Patada de Salto Alta notando la enorme fuerza que ese pokemon poseía. Hawlucha impacto en el abdomen del tipo siniestro mandándolo a volar varios metros atrás. El azabache pensaba que todo había acabado, un golpe súper efectivo como ese debía de haber dejado inconsciente a Tyranitar. Su sorpresa fue al ver que ese pokemon se levantaba nuevamente rugiendo nuevamente lleno de furia.

-No puede ser….- Ash no creía lo que observaba, ese golpe fue perfecto y aun así había resistido. Hawlucha en cambio observaba a su rival sin sorpresa, se habían enfrentado ya suficientes veces en el pasado para saber que ese golpe no fue nada.

Al levantarse, el azabache pudo observar los ojos del tipo roca los cuales no tenían pupilas. ¿Acaso estaba atacando inconscientemente? Hace poco podía notar los sentimientos de supremacía y ahora era un cascaron vacío.

-Pikachu, prepárate.- El roedor eléctrico lanzaba chispas percibiendo las sensaciones de su entrenador. Con Noibat aferrado a su pecho, el corazón de Ash latía incansablemente. El pokemon volador le observaba sin darle importancia, su lucha contra ese Tyranitar era personal y nadie iba a intervenir. Sin previo aviso, Hawlucha empezó a atacar a Pikachu el cual esquivaba sorprendido por esa reacción.

-¿¡Porque nos atacas!? ¡Pensamos ayudarte también!- El ave luchadora negaba con la cabeza.

-¡Lucha! ¡Lucha!- Existía un tono de furia en su expresión. Sus ojos estaban encolerizados por la intervención del entrenador. No iba a permitir que nadie tocara a ese pokemon excepto él.

En ese instante, Ash tuvo otro tipo de emociones. Dolor, amargura y lamentación. ¿De dónde provenían esas emociones tan de repente?

Tyranitar observaba la situación en total petrificación, por alguna razón no atacaba, su mente nuevamente estaba en blanco. Sin que sus rivales reaccionaran, partió hacia dentro del bosque como tratándose de alejar de todo y de todos. Hawlucha observo como escapaba y decidió ir en su persecución.

-¡Espera! ¡Iremos contigo!- Ash empezaba a correr cuando recordó a quien tenía entre brazos. El pokemon volador

-Pikachu…volvamos….- No deseaba dejar ese misterio a un lado pero la vida del pequeño estaba en juego, en su mochila tenía suficiente medicina y esperaba que no fuese tarde. El roedor le seguía llevando su paso.

Luego de unos minutos, llegaron a la cabaña abriendo la puerta de golpe. No tenía tiempo para delicadezas las cuales despertaron a uno de sus compañeros.

-¡Ash! ¡¿Qué haces despierto tan de noche?!- Clemont preguntaba al joven el cual no le brindaba respuesta y simplemente se dedicaba a buscar en su mochila. El inventor al no recibir respuesta decidió acercarse a su amigo y ver que sucedía pero cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad, este noto la espalda de Ash con una severa herida.

-¿Qué rayos te paso Ash?-

-¡Shhh! Guarda silencio Clemont y más bien ayúdame. Tenemos una emergencia.-

-Claro que tenemos una emergencia, déjame buscar primero vendas para tu espalda.-

-No. Ayúdame con este pequeño.- Es ahí cuando todo encajo perfectamente para el rubio, ver a ese Noibat herido mientras Ash desesperado trataba de aplicarle primeros auxilios le hacía entender que su amigo tuvo una aventura nocturna.

-¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió?-

-Un Tyranitar lo estaba atacando en el bosque.-

-¿Un Tyranitar? Eso es imposible, por los alrededores no se acostumbra a ver ese tipo de pokemon.- Ahora Ash estaba confundido. ¿Qué hace ese pokemon ahí entonces? Iba a pensarlo todo después, primero tenía que tratar al pequeño.

-Necesitamos agua Ash, ve al pozo de afuera mientras yo desinfecto a Noibat.-

-Te lo encargo amigo. Andando Pikachu.- Con ello el azabache fue hacia afuera para poder llenar conseguir agua del pozo que había visto que estaba cerca del campamento.

El joven mientras jalaba agua pensaba que eran esas extrañas sensaciones que sintió al confrontarse a ese Hawlucha. Todo fue tan repentino pero lo que más le extrañaba era esa hostilidad que ese pokemon le brindo. ¿Qué lo había hecho tener ese sentir? Su amigo de toda la vida observaba a su entrenador todo pensativo, cuando fue atacado por el pokemon tipo lucha es cierto que sintió que el luchador volador no deseaba que nadie le ayudara pero pudo también percibir una sensación diferente en ese ataque. Luego de tantas batallas en su experiencia, al cruzar ataques con los pokemon frente suyo había hecho que pudiese sentir las emociones de sus rivales.

-¿Ash? ¿Pikachu? ¿Qué hacen despiertos?- El joven volteo a ver la fuente de esa voz y en efecto sus sospechas fueron ciertas al ver que era la joven de ojos azules. Antes de que pudiese mediar palabras, ella noto y se horrorizo al ver la camisa del joven desgarrada y su espalda con una herida que ardía solo con verla.

-¿¡Que fue lo que te paso Ash!? ¡Tenemos que atenderte rápido!- La chica se acerco hacia su persona mientras el joven negaba con la cabeza antes que ella le tomara del brazo.

-Primero tenemos que curar a alguien más importante.

-¡Pero Ash! ¡Tu estas herido!- Ella le refutaba, su corazón latía a mil por hora debido a la preocupación que sentía.

-Yo estoy bien, solo ayúdame con el agua por favor.- Ella aun no entendía que sucedía pero decidió ayudar por el bien del joven ya que fuese lo que fuese que pasara, quería atenderle lo más rápido posible.

Ambos llegaron a la habitación de los varones, Blake esperaba a Ash con cara de pocos amigos y Calem ayudaba ahora al inventor en el tratamiento del pequeño Noibat.

-¿Me puedes decir exactamente que te sucedió? No creo que hayas tenido un paseo tranquilo luego de ver todo este espectáculo.- Blake confrontaba al azabache el cual suspiraba al ya ser rodeado por los cuatro jóvenes que le observaban.

Ash procedió a contarles toda la situación y la sorpresa en los kalosianos fue la misma que tuvo Clemont, asombro al saber que ese pokemon habitaba los alrededores.

-Déjame apostar ahora, esa herida te la hiciste al proteger a ese pequeño.- El azabache asentía nerviosamente al sentir la mirada de Serena sobre él.

-Déjanos a Noibat a nosotros tres. Serena, encárgate de la herida en su espalda.- Ash estaba a punto de objetar pero la mano delicada y estricta de Serena se poso sobre el hombro del joven.

-Cuando estés curado podrás ayudar a los chicos. ¡Ahora andando!- Ella podría sonar muy ruda pero en el fondo su preocupación era enorme. El kantoniano simplemente no podía negarse a su orden.

El azabache quitaba su camisa dejando su torso desnudo cosa que a la joven tomo desapercibida y el sonrojo de su rostro brillaba como nunca antes. Decidió sacudir un poco su cabeza para concentrarse en lo que realmente importaba. Mientras limpiaba la herida del joven, noto que este ni se inmutaba por el posible dolor, más bien solo notaba como su mirada estaba completamente fija en el pequeño Noibat que rescato. Ella se quedaba ida en su forma de ser, la seguridad y salud de ese pokemon era su prioridad a pesar de estar lastimado.

Ella suavemente aplicaba medicina en la herida mientras el joven veía como Noibat dejaba de jadear ya que la medicina parecía tomar efecto. Ella procedió a vendarlo lentamente evitando que sintiera dolor, el azabache sentía en cambio sus cálidas manos sobre su piel y eso de alguna manera lo reconfortaba.

-Noibat se encuentra a salvo. Con un par de días de descanso estoy seguro que se recuperara.- Clemont limpiaba su frente con una sonrisa al haber asistido exitosamente al herido pokemon murciélago. Un suspiro salió de su boca mostrando el enorme alivio que sentía al ver que el pequeño pokemon estaba a salvo.

-Aun no entiendo porque un Tyranitar lo ataco. Que yo sepa, los nidos se encuentran en la Cueva Desenlace.- Calem agregaba mas misterio a la situación. ¿Qué era lo que ocurría?

-Por ahora lo que queda es descansar. Lo más seguro Brandon sabe algo al respecto.- Todos asentían mientras Noibat ahora descansaba con el evidente alivio de su rostro.

Serena estaba a punto de salir cuando los dedos del azabache tomaron su índice. Ella volteo a ver sonrojada por tal acto observando la mirada tierna de su amado.

-Gracias por curarme….-

-No…tienes porque agradecer…- Ella contestaba nerviosamente. Ver su rostro tan lleno de agradecimiento la derretía. Esa interacción tan pequeña pero emotiva era observada por Calem, no se sentía a gusto al ver que la persona quien le gustaba tenia esas emociones tan evidentes. Se había propuesto que este campamento algo cambiaría entre ellos dos y ese plan aun estaba en pie ahora más que nunca al ver todo ese terreno perdido.

==== A la mañana siguiente ====

El reloj marcaba las cinco de la mañana, el azabache no había dormido nada velando por la seguridad de Noibat el cual descansaba tranquilo. Era momento del entrenamiento y sabia que Brandon le gustaba levantarse temprano. Vio a sus demás amigos dormidos y decidió dejarlos un poco mas mientras salía de la cabaña ya listo.

-Tuviste una noche agitada.- El cerebro de la frontera ya se encontraba listo para las actividades de ese día y se encontraba en la puerta del dormitorio de los jóvenes.

-Fue algo raro…-

-Alístate para correr, platicaremos luego sobre ello.- Conocía lo duro que era su maestro, por lo tanto no objeto y empezó a colocar sus zapatos deportivos y empezó a trotar junto a Pikachu.

-Aun tienes esa costumbre Ash….- Con ello este cerró la puerta y preparo su forma especial de despertar a los holgazanes…los jóvenes no sabían lo que les esperaba.

Mientras tanto, las jóvenes ya estaban despiertas a pedido de Brandon ya que su primera labor del día era hacer el desayuno para los jóvenes. Miette al estar acostumbrada ya estaba más bien en la cocina y se les había adelantado a las otras dos jóvenes que estaban dormidas. Luego de todo el embrollo con Noibat, Serena se habías desvelado un poco más y por eso tardo en levantarse. Al abrir los ojos, vio que habían pasado unos minutos de lo acordado y procedió a despertar a lo que ella conocería como "la piedra" según Ash y Blake.

-¡Rose levántate! ¡Ya es tarde!-

-Solo cinco minutos más…..- Serena suspiraba al ver que su amiga no se levantaba a pesar de que la sacudía sin cesar. No le quedaba de otra que recurrir a una táctica que el mismo Ash le comento alguna vez. Se acerco a su oído y empezó a susurrar. No espero ver el tremendo salto que dio la joven y quedo viendo por todos lados.

-¡Dulces! ¡¿Dónde?!- Ella volteaba a ver a todos lados pero hasta que se dio cuenta donde estaba reacciono.

-Lo siento, pero tenía que despertarte. Tenemos que hacer el desayuno a los chicos.- La actriz ahora tenía cara de pocos amigos. ¿Para eso vino? Ella solo quería ayudar a su amiga con su romance y hacerle bullying a Blake. Ni modo, tenía que hacerlo.

Al salir ambas chicas, notaron como tres de los cuatro chicos salían disparados hacia afuera con un chichón en la cabeza de cada uno. Ellos procedían a correr tal como se los había indicado aun con mucho sueño. ¿Cuántos dolores de cabeza no sufrió el azabache en sus días de entrenamiento? Solo él lo sabía. Serena y Rose sonreían al ver a los jóvenes llenos de energía y decidieron también hacer su labor.

Al entrar a la cocina, observaron como Miette ya tenía algo en el horno de la cocina del campamento el cual despedía un aroma dulce que ya había dominado a la actriz.

-Buenos días dormilonas. Pensé que solo yo haría el desayuno para los chicos.- Serena ahora comenzaba a tener una mala mañana. Verla ahí con ventaja sobre ella le daba mala espina.

-Hubo una emergencia anoche, por eso me costó levantarme.- Ambas chicas observaron con curiosidad a la joven la cual no tuvo más remedio que contarle todo lo que el azabache paso la noche anterior.

-¿En serio paso todo eso?- Rose cuestionaba al no haber sentido nada….claro….que su fama como ser solido a la hora de dormir era la razón de su ignorancia.

-¿¡Ash está bien!? ¡¿Por qué no me despertaste para ayudarles!?- Esto era lo que a Serena le hacía sentir una sensación de peligro, la preocupación de Miette era muy real tanto que no podía evitar comprender el sentimiento de la peli azul.

-Ash está bien, solo fue una herida superficial.- Miette suspiraba de alivio al escuchar a la peli miel. Rose observaba la reacción de ambas y simplemente sonreía al ver que su amigo de veras tenia suerte.

-El cabeza dura es muy resistente, no deberían de preocuparse por su Romeo.- ¡Poof! Increíblemente ambas chicas se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo haciendo reír bastante a la actriz. Es cierto que apoyaba a Serena al cien por ciento pero por desgracia de Miette, había agregado algo más a su lista personal del campamento. Con eso las tres empezaron a cocinar el desayuno para los jóvenes.

Luego de unos minutos, los cuatro jóvenes ya habían llegado de su caminata matutina. Clemont a pesar de tener la peor condición física entre los cuatro, mostraba los resultados de su entrenamiento secreto con el cerebro de la frontera. Aun siempre jadeaba pero se sentía con mejor energía.

-Primero que todo, el motivo de este campamento es simple. Su trabajo de equipo debe ser óptimo para la siguiente batalla. Luego de la pésima actuación en nuestro combate anterior, no es saludable dejar las cosas a la suerte ya que incluso tu Ash sufriste en esos combates.- Las palabras del entrenador eran muy ásperas pero verdaderas. Tenían que mejorar si de veras querían llegar a las finales. Aun faltaban 3 enfrentamientos más antes de la final, si perdían aunque sea uno estaban fuera.

-¿Qué es lo que haremos Brandon?- El kalosiano era el primero en atreverse a preguntar.

-Comenzaremos con algo sencillo. Miren hacia allá.- Los cuatro jóvenes voltearon a ver hacia una pila de troncos y dos hachas que estaban clavadas en ellos.

-La primera actividad consiste en cortar todos esos troncos antes del desayuno. Es aquí donde pondremos a prueba su espíritu de equipo.- Los cuatro observaban la situación de manera extra. ¿Cómo mejoraría su trabajo en equipo cortar leños?

-Eso será fácil….- Blake trataba de darse ánimos a sí mismo.

-Trabajaran en pareja. Uno colocara el trozo de madera y el otro lo cortara con el hacha. Calem y Clemont se dedicaran a cortar mientras que Ash y Blake a colocar los pedazos de tronco.- ¿Eh? ¿No eran mejores Ash y Blake para el trabajo de cortar? Los cuatro tuvieron ese pensamiento.

-De acuerdo…insisto que será fácil….si usamos a nuestros pokemon…-

-No pueden usar a sus pokemon.- A Blake le caía un bloque invisible debido a la súbita prohibición.

-De seguro entonces podremos intercambiar roles cuando el otro este cansado….-

-No se puede intercambiar roles…- Otro bloque le caía ante la siguiente prohibición. ¿Qué rayos? Ash solo suspiraba al vivir de nuevo la dureza de su maestro.

-Si no cumplen lo que digo, pagaran las consecuencias después.- Con eso, el cerebro de la frontera fue a su cabina a esperar a que el desayuno y que la labor de los jóvenes terminase bien….al menos eso esperaba.

-Muy bien jóvenes, tenemos que cortar leña. ¡A la carga! ¡No será difícil!- Blake se sentía entusiasmado ya que confiaba que sería fácil….

====Al cabo de unos minutos====

-¡No puede ser que esto sea tan difícil!- Blake gritaba a los cuatro vientos mientras los dos cortadores de leña se sentían cansados luego de ver que no podían seguir. ¿El motivo? Eran varios de hecho. Cuando Calem y Blake lo intentaron, el policía iba demasiado rápido a modo que el de cabello negro no podía seguirle el paso. Al ir tan rápido, el esfuerzo era demasiado para el kalosiano que en un intento fallido casi le corta el brazo a su amigo el cual le hecho mil rayos y centellas cuando eso sucedió y empezó a darle una paliza mientras el pelinegro se disculpaba y huía al mismo tiempo.

-Brandon nunca deja las cosas fáciles Blake.- Ash suspiraba al ver a su amigo de gafas tirado en el suelo. Era la primera vez que hacia ese tipo de esfuerzo físico y aunque las primeras veces lo hacía bien y llevaba buen ritmo rápidamente su cansancio fue dominándolo hasta caer en ese punto.

-No llevamos ni la mitad de los troncos…..- Calem mencionaba lo obvio. ¿Cómo iba a hacer con todo eso? Lo peor de todo, es que la comida ya empezaba a despedir su tentador aroma y eso hacía que la barriga de los jóvenes empezara a rugir.

-Tenemos que seguir o no sabemos que nos hará Brandon- Los cuatro estaban en un dilema, al final decidieron seguir el ritmo impuesto. No iban a tardar nada. ¿O sí?

Una hora fue lo que les tomo terminar con la mitad de los troncos, los cuatro estaban tirados en el suelo, unos por cansancio, otros por hambre o incluso ambos síntomas. Brandon vio los esfuerzos de sus pupilos los cuales aun no captaban la lección que deseaba que aprendieran. Al final suspiro y les dio permiso para que fuesen a comer. Al escuchar la bendita oración, los cuatro fueron como una estampida al comedor y al ver que las chicas ya habían servido procedieron a echar el diente sobre sus platillos

Los cuatro chicos devoraban como salvajes todo lo que había ante la sonrisa de las tres chicas las cuales miraban con gusto como degustaban (o tragaban) lo cocinado. De repente, Blake cayó al suelo y un color purpura empezó a dibujarse en su rostro. Burbujas salían de su boca y empezó a convulsionar. ¿Qué rayos pasaba?

Ash volteo a ver el plato de donde comía Blake y vio la talla tenebrosa que esa comida tenia. Rose volvía a hacer una arma bioquímica la cual ni el mejor agente secreto podría soportar.

-¿¡Qué?!- Todos la voltearon a ver mientras ella se defendía diciendo que había puesto todo ingrediente que encontró para que fuera delicioso.

-Mataste a Blake…..- Ash mencionaba lo obvio, Clemont y Calem empezaban a escupir mucho ya que había probado algo de esa comida infernal. Serena y Miette observaban la creación monstruosa de la actriz y simplemente la desechaban en la basura.

-Esta escena del crimen, que quede entre nosotros.- Serena solemnemente pronunciaba a lo cual Miette también imitaba cerrando los ojos por un minuto de silencio por el joven caído. Rose se sentía sumamente apenada, es decir, después de ver como las otras dos chicas se desenvolvían ella no quería quedar atrás. Lástima que hubo un sacrifico humano debido a ello.

Luego de la "resurrección" del oficial encubierto, el postre llego de parte de la peli azul la cual había hecho bastantes panes dulces los cuales devolvieron la energía a los jóvenes (en el caso del castaño le devolvía el alma perdida por el platillo de Rose.) Serena no podía evitar sentirse un poco disgustada al ver la sonrisa del joven ante el dulce de Miette. Si ella se hubiese levantado más temprano de seguro hubiese podido cocinar algo para su persona especial la cual la volteaba a ver y le sonreía…..para Serena…ese era su postre dulce.

Los grupos no tuvieron tiempo para conversar ya que Brandon los volvía a llamar para trabajar. Se dirigió a las chicas las cuales ahora tenían que supervisar los ejercicios físicos de los jóvenes junto a él y en caso de cualquier lesión, ayudarles en algún masaje o a curarlos de cualquier herida.

Toda la mañana, los jóvenes estuvieron haciendo ejercicios en conjunto, el objetivo era siempre el mismo el cual era hacer trabajo en equipo. Sin embargo, su coordinación estaba muerta. Aunque Ash a veces era el centro de su concentración, todos fallaban al ser tan diferentes. El Cerebro de la Batalla observaba con cautela los resultados tempranos y vio como incluso los troncos no fueron ni bien cortados. A ese ritmo ellos no iban a superar esa barrera que los mantenía maniatados para llegar al destino de la victoria y a lo mejor tenía que llegar a medidas extremas.

La hora del almuerzo llego y las jóvenes volvían a lucirse con la comida. Esta vez el pobre policía tenía cuidado con lo que probaba ya que podía ser su boleto al más allá. La pobre actriz simplemente se apenaba ante su poca capacidad culinaria.

-Para poder seguir con este entrenamiento, quisiera hacer una pregunta a todos ustedes que están acá.- Al terminar de comer, todos ahora observaban al entrenador de la élite mundial tratando de encontrar una solución al problema que ellos albergaban comenzando con una simple pregunta.

" _¿Qué es el trabajo en equipo?"_

Una pregunta simple pero a la vez compleja ya que cada uno de los presentes tenía una interpretación diferente del asunto. Los jóvenes pensaron un poco acerca de cómo responder mientras el cerebro de la frontera los analizaba.

-Trabajar en equipo es colaborar unidos para llegar a un objetivo en común.- La respuesta de Blake era algo lógica y fría como se podía esperar. Rose noto ese aire de soledad del castaño y no solo ella, Brandon notaba el defecto del policía el cual contestaba su interrogante de cómo si leyera una oración de un libro. Su individualidad que buscaba la soledad eterna, una a la cual le costaba confiar. La actriz aun recordaba la pequeña conversación que tuvo con el entrenador de elite.

" _Puedo observar que conoces al joven Blake desde hace mucho." El cerebro de la frontera tomo su tiempo en conversar con la campeona juvenil entre semana antes del campamento._

 _"_ _De hecho si lo conozco desde que éramos niños. Nosotros somos huérfanos, crecimos en un orfanato en Ciudad Engobe. Blake llego cuando tenía diez años cuando yo siempre estuve ahí desde que tengo memoria."_

 _"_ _Esa es nueva información para mi acerca del Oficial Arata."_

 _"_ _¿Conoce el trabajo que realiza Blake?"_

 _"_ _Juzgando por tu expresión veo que no conocías ese hecho hasta hace poco."_

 _"_ _Me sorprendí cuando lo descubrí luego del incidente del orfanato. Él desapareció repentinamente del orfanato, nunca supe sobre su paradero a pesar de que me aventure a buscarlo por la región….y también a retar a la élite de mi región."_

 _"_ _Ya veo. Bueno, buscaba una respuesta sobre su comportamiento si te soy honesto. Pensé que poseías alguna información que no tuviese."_

 _"_ _Aun me sorprende ese hecho de que Blake este renuente a trabajar en equipo. Es decir, escuche de Serena que el trabajo que hicieron Ash y el cabeza hueca contra Siebold y Wikstrom fue fenomenal."_

 _"_ _Tengo una teoría, aun así es bueno conocer tu opinión. Eso me da una idea más clara. Gracias por la información Rose."_

La actriz aun pensaba que podía ser eso que Brandon pensaba. ¿Acaso tenía que ver con su desaparición? La curiosidad comía su espíritu en saber sobre de verdad quien era Blake Arata.

-Trabajar en conjunto es coordinarse a la perfección y lograr la victoria en conjunto.- Calem ahora brindaba su respuesta la cual fue de nuevo puesta en escrutinio por el juicio del cerebro de la frontera. Podía notar que entre los cuatro, quien tenía menos experiencia de campo era el kalosiano el cual simplemente esbozaba palabras superficiales carentes de entendimiento.

\- Trabajo en equipo, depender de la fuerza de otro para lograr lo que se propone, en nuestro caso la victoria.- Clemont se expresaba ahora con cierta duda y es ahí donde su debilidad salía a flote….su falta de confianza en sí mismo.

-Batallar juntos es una prueba de nuestra amistad y compañerismo, si podemos juntar nuestros corazones podemos lograr lo que sea. - Esa era la percepción de Ash, una que tal vez no estaba alejada del concepto que Brandon tenía sobre ella pero que le faltaba algo al rompecabezas para que fuese completa.

-Sus respuestas están bien, pero todas ellas están dispersas como si de un rompecabezas desarmado se tratara. Descansaran una hora, luego de eso realizaremos un ejercicio que de seguro Ash conocer.- El azabache al escuchar al cerebro de la frontera tragaba en seco al saber que era lo que se venía.

El descanso era un alivio para los cuatro jóvenes los cuales aprovechaban para digerir la comida y relajarse. Ash decidió ir a revisar al pequeño Noibat el cual ya debería de estar despierto. Serena también acompaño al joven dispuesta a ayudarle, eso lo noto Calem el cual se sentía sumamente frustrado por como ella le seguía sin percatarse de lo que sentía.

La sorpresa fue cuando Miette se acerco al peli negro y le susurro al oído algo ante la mirada del policía y la actriz. Ella luego solo sonrió y se alejo del resto. La expresión de Calem era indescifrable, decidió suspirar e ir hacia el baño para poder relajarse. Al menos eso creyeron los que le vieron.

-¿Piensas que algo malo pueda suceder de esa conversación?- Blake era el primero en pronunciarse. Rose observaba la situación algo extrañada. Por lo general, la peli azul haría lo posible para estar cerca de Ash, el hecho de brindarle todo el espacio a Serena le brindaba una mala corazonada.

-No lo sé, pero si de algo estoy segura es que ella es un factor muy impredecible.- Eso levanto la ceja del castaño por el comentario.

-¿Incluso para ti? Nunca creí escuchar eso de ti.- Rose simplemente sonreía y cerraba los ojos ante lo que Blake pensaba de ella.

-Hay cosas que no se pueden predecir no importa si tienes toda la información del mundo. Al menos eso comprobé contigo.- El policía sabía a donde iba esa conversación. Ella aun insistía en saber la verdad y sutilmente se lo hacía saber.

Clemont en cambio no se sentía a gusto aun con su fortaleza actual. Siempre era el primero en caer ante el cansancio a pesar de haber entrenado sin descanso toda la semana. Era obvio que no iba a dar resultados tan fácilmente pero aun así sentía esperanza de que pudiera acercarse a sus amigos.

Al entrar a la cabaña, Ash y Serena observaron como el pequeño aun descansaba tranquilamente. Sus heridas fueron graves pero gracias a la intervención de Clemont y compañía parecía que el peligro había terminado y eso aliviaba mucho al azabache.

-Se ve muy tranquilo…- Serena susurraba de manera dulce percibiendo el ánimo de Ash al ver a Noibat tranquilo.

-Me siento aliviado, tenía mucho miedo ayer de que fuese tarde para salvarlo.- Aun tenia pensamientos sobre el ataque sufrido el día de ayer, sobre todo por ese Hawlucha el cual aun lo tenía pensando profundamente en lo que sentía con respecto a ese Tyranitar.

-Noibat tuvo suerte de haber encontrado al entrenador más compasivo del mundo, uno muy especial.- Un cumplido se le había zafado a la peli miel lo cual sorprendió a Ash de mil maneras posibles. Ahora era el turno del kantoniano de sonrojarse. Ella no se percataba de la intensa mirada que el azabache posaba en ella mientras se dedicaba a ver al pequeño pokemon.

-Cualquiera hubiese hecho lo mismo Serena…- El azabache rascaba su mejilla ya muy nervioso ante la ofensiva inesperada de la peli miel. Ella sabía que lo estaba siendo, pero ese era su plan, serlo para por fin revelar lo que su corazón ocultaba.

-Pueda que sí, pero no cualquiera se arriesgaría por la vida de un extraño tal como tú. Aunque me preocupa cada vez que haces algo arriesgado como lo de anoche, es algo que admiro de ti.- A ella le latía el corazón a mil por hora pero debía de ser firme con sus sentimientos. Su determinación se encontraba a tope, todo lo que podía salir de su boca era una interpretación lo que ella guardaba en su pecho.

-Lo siento por preocuparte…- Al escuchar esa disculpa ella negó con la cabeza.

-No tienes porque Ash. Solamente procura ser cuidadoso siempre, no me gusta verte herido.- Ella ahora volteaba a ver esa mirada intensa que el joven posaba sobre ella.

-Lo intentare…-

-Ni siquiera me dices que lo harás sino que lo intentaras. Eres un caso único Ash.- Ambos reían ante tal comentario, el ambiente entre ambos era demasiado agradable y endulzaría hasta el más amargo pensamiento en esos momentos. Serena lo había decidido, al final de este campamento, sus sentimientos saldrían por fin. Por ahora no era el momento adecuado, el pequeño Noibat debía de recuperarse.

====A las afueras del campamento====

Miette esperaba pacientemente, su plan ya entraba en marcha y su mayor aliado estaba a punto de llegar. Al pasar unos minutos, su futuro cómplice hacia su aparición.

-Veo que decidiste venir. Te agradezco la atención.-

-Dejémonos de formalidades Miette. ¿Es cierto lo que me dijiste hace unos minutos?-

-Claro que si Calem. Si de algo puedes estar seguro es que cuando yo me propongo a algo hago lo que sea para lograrlo. Ambos tenemos metas similares, por lo tanto creo que en vez de perseguirlas en soledad no nos hará llegar a ningún lado. ¿Tu amas a Serena no es así? Yo amo a Ash y el hecho de que ambos terminen juntos no hará más que quedemos con un corazón roto tanto tú como yo.

-Claro que tengo sentimientos por Serena pero tampoco planeo hacer algo sucio contra ellos si es lo que estas pensando.-

-No soy una tramposa Calem, me extraña que pienses que sea una persona tan predecible. Quiero apoyarte más que todo. Si tu ganas yo también salgo victoriosa. Así seremos todos felices. ¿A poco no crees que sería el mejor resultado parta este lio amoroso?

-No sé qué decirte….-

-¿Acaso este campamento no trata de trabajo en equipo? Es lo que te estoy proponiendo, no creo que con tus acercamientos tan débiles seas capaz de llegar al corazón de Serena. ¿Qué tienes que perder? Bueno, ya tienes de hecho mucho terreno perdido.- Las palabras de la joven tenían mucho peso y eco en el corazón de Calem el cual deseaba ganarle esa partida a su compañero y más acérrimo rival.

-Acepto tu ayuda. Pero recuerda, si vamos a hacer esto será de frente y con nada sucio.-

-Claro que sí, yo no lo quisiera de otro modo.- Con ello, ambos se daban la mano pactando la nueva alianza mientras la peli azul sutilmente cruzaba los dedos de la mano que tenia tras su espalda.

" **Una alianza nacía de la necesidad de triunfar en el corazón de su persona anhelada. El campamento pokemon apenas empezaba a girar la rueda del destino que parecía no parar. Esta historia continuara…"**

/

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo del fic de nombre largo. Lamento la tardanza de la actualizacion pero es que tuve un bloqueo de escritor. Yo tengo las ideas de lo que deseo plasmar pero conectarlas a veces cuesta un poco cuando te topas con un bloqueo el cual logre vencer el dia de hoy. Claro, rosticemos a Taikobou por un pequeño error entre Noibat e Eevee XD! Investigaba al pokemon para futuras referencias, digamos que a veces escribir de noche tiene sus desventajas XD. De hecho es la mejor hora que tengo ya que me puedo concentrar al maximo jajajajaja. Espero le guste el capitulo y gracias por la paciencia y el apoyo. Ahora a contestar reviews!**

 **carlos29: Muchas gracias por el comentario! Esperemos que este capitulo sea de tu agrado tambien.**

 **leonix644: Y creeme que falta jajajaja. Miette es un personaje que se desarrollara a traves de su antagonismo. Poco a poco se desenvolvera su plan. Solamente quiero agregar pequeños detalles jajajaja, creo que al ser arqueólogo es normal que Brandon sepa cocinar para si mismo aunque sea. Si si, la huevee XD! Esta semi dormido e investigaba sobre el Eevee nuevo que salio en el anime y tambien sobre Lets Go. El cazador de Celebi? No creo colocarlo ya que no fui muy fan de la cuarta pelicula. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Sora: Descuida, entiendo la ocupacion ya que tambien he tenido semanas agitadas en especial la ultima por el cambio de horario. Pero aqui estamos nuevamente jajajaja.**

 **Claro que quiero que le diga todo XD! Pero hay que cocinar un buen momento. Que el campamento desatara muchas cosas de eso puedes estar seguro.**

 **Es aqui donde comenzaremos con el desarrollo de Ash y el climax sera la batalla con Gary el cual tendra mas apariciones por supuesto antes de la batalla destinada. Ritchie...llegara ese momento de explicar en algun momento jajajaja.**

 **Se que fue algo troll o hasta innecesario por lo que se puede ver...pero tiene su razon de ser y proximamente veremos porque.**

 **La estratega de Unova ataca perfectamente cuando se lo propone XD. Me divierto al escribirla jajajaja.**

 **Si te soy sincero, ese momento me nació a través de la improvisacion. Poco a poco quiero ahondar en sus interacciones, me gusta escribirlos en ese tipo de escenas jajajaja. En efecto, aun falta esa faceta de Serena que la he dejado a un lado por una buena razon. Cof Cof Festival Cultural Cof Cof.**

 **De hecho tenia planeado agregarlos a ambos en esta arca, quiero que se integren de inmediato al grupo de Ash ya que lo que se avecina se necesitara de ambos mas uno que hace falta. La cajetee con lo de Eevee lo se XD! Simplemente fue un error por el cansancio y sueño, investigaba del pokemon en si ya que pienso usarlo pronto.**

 **Descuida por las tardanzas! A veces pasa y comprendo, al menos ya estamos cerca de Diciembre para los que tienen descanso XD! Espero el review de Deseos con ansias jajajaja. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!**

 **jbadillodavila: Queria a Hawlucha ya en la historia jajajaja. Pronto descubriremos que paso con ese Tyranitar. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **ccsakuraforever: Veremos que sucede pronto! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **cdgamesx: La cajetee por lo ya expuesto XD! Es Noibat, en toda la ley XD! Lo de Tyranitar no termina asi por asi, habra que esperar un poco. La relacion entre Rose y Blake eh? Veo que ya hay shippeo entre ambos jajajaja, de hecho me encanta escribirlos juntos. Si, me pase de dulce con los dos protas, pero ya es momento que su relacion se eleve un poco luego de todo lo vivido. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Espero le guste mucho el capitulo, se que a veces me tardo y tuve este bloqueo molesto pero estoy de vuelta. Espero les guste el capitulo y nos vemos en el siguiente! Ya-Ha!**


	53. La balada del campeón del bosque

Capitulo 53: La balada del campeón del bosque

" **En nuestro capitulo anterior, luego de haber salvado por los pelos al pequeño Noibat fue asistido por el pokemon tipo volador Hawlucha. En medio del intercambio de golpes las sensaciones de amarguras invadieron al joven de Pueblo Paleta que con todo y urgencia salvo la vida del pequeño. El campamento empezaba con ejercicios muy difíciles de realizar debido a la falta de trabajo de equipo en general entre los cuatro jóvenes. En medio de su descanso, cierta peli azul comenzaba a mover sus piezas en este juego de ajedrez donde el jaque mate podría ya estar a la vuelta de la esquina."**

 ** _"_** _¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es lo que he hecho? No recuerdo nada…..solamente esta furia que no deja de crecer en mi interior. ¿Mi familia donde esta? ¿Dónde se encuentran mis niños? ¿Mis hermanos? ¿Acaso fueron los otros pokemon? Todos hemos vivido en paz durante mucho tiempo como para comenzar una guerra. Estoy cansada….muy cansada….pero mi cuerpo no puede parar. ¿Sangre? ¿En mis manos? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? Ese pequeño... ¿Por qué huye de mí? ¿Acaso yo hice…? Hice algo malo… ¿Entonces porque tengo esta sed de venganza? ¿Quién es ese chico? Porque me siento invadida….. ¿Hawlucha? ¿Por qué me atacas? No quiero pelear…"_

-Veo que el espécimen llego con bien…- En una bodega en el centro del bosque donde antes operaba una compañía leñadora ilegal, varios hombres se encontraban reunidos trabajando no precisamente en el negocio de la madera.

-Sí señorita, llego con algunos golpes pero parece que no sufrió más de la cuenta. El experimento sigue siendo un éxito.-

-Esto es perfecto. Los datos de este Tyranitar son completamente fascinantes.-

-Nuestros esfuerzos están por fin cosechando frutos.-

-¡Eso me emociona! ¿Qué sucedería si se cambiara un ecosistema radicalmente? Siempre se ha dicho que las consecuencias serian catastróficas. ¿Es que acaso nadie pudo encontrar esa solución? ¿Cambiar las cosas sin consecuencias? Todo es posible si el ser humano se lo propone. Controlarlo todo…..es ahí donde se encuentra la hermosura de este mundo.-

-¿Entonces seguiremos con la fase dos?-

-Claro que sí, yo no pienso detener este maravilloso experimento lleno de posibilidades de cambiar el mundo.-

-Hemos sido capaces de esquivar a la policía. ¿Cree que podamos completar el experimento sin huir una vez más?-

-Por supuesto que sí. Estoy segura que esto será un éxito, mi jefe estará complacido con los resultados. Yo deseo que mi nombre se sepa en ese nuevo mundo que planea. ¡Que mi nombre quede inmortalizado en el tiempo!-

-Sus ambiciones son tan grandes como la de sus tres colegas.-

-Compartimos un sueño, uno que juramos realizar. Hare lo que sea necesario…o me dejo de llamar Celosía.-

====Cercanías de la bodega====

Una silueta saltaba de árbol a árbol moviéndose con gran agilidad y destreza. Hawlucha seguía las pisadas de Tyranitar con mucha prisa. Aun no creía en todo lo que sucedió en los últimos días. ¿Cómo su amiga había podido hacer todo eso? ¿Después de todo lo que han vivido, porque hizo tal cosa? Solo recordaba sus memorias junto al pokemon oscuro.

 _Una tormenta arreciaba los bosques de Pueblo Geosenge. Un grupo de humanos que corrían despavoridos luego de ser derrotados por los pokemon del lugar los cuales eran famosos por derrotar a varios grupos de cazadores, pero uno sobresalía sobre el resto. Tan rápido que esquivaba las balas, tan fuerte que podía arrancar arboles, tan ágil que era difícil de percibir cada vez que se movía. La leyenda del campeón del bosque cobraba fuerza entre el eco de los arboles. Tanta fue la prisa que olvidaron hasta lo que parecía ser su botín. Ver lo que contenían esos camiones lo asusto demasiado, varios pokemon lastimados y a punto de morir incluso. Junto a todos sus amigos hicieron lo posible por liberarlos de las jaulas. Entre los pokemon capturados, se fijo en una pequeña Larvitar que jadeaba de dolor. Entre las jaulas, una pareja de Noibat también yacía en el borde entre la vida y la muerte. Su prioridad era obvia, debía de actuar y salvarlos._

 _Los días pasaron y los pokemon rescatados se acoplaban con el resto. La armonía en el bosque cobraba más fuerza con los sonidos de alegría entre las risas de cada ser vivo que disfrutaba la alegría de vivir. El jefe de todos ellos, el orgulloso campeón del bosque también celebraba la victoria. La pequeña Larvitar ahora ya recuperada había encontrado un ser a quien admirar. El tipo volador le sonreía indicándole la luna llena prometiéndole debajo de su luz que serian amigos para siempre. Los dos Noibat también se acercaron formando lo que podía parecer para el pokemon luchador su nueva familia._

 _El día y la noche repetían su ciclo varias veces dándole al tiempo su oportunidad de avanzar. Larvitar evoluciono con el paso del tiempo hasta que se convirtió en un Tyranitar fuerte y orgulloso pero que aun admiraba al pokemon que le rescato. Tanta fue su admiración que decidió seguir sus pasos y proteger a todos sus amigos que convivían en el bosque. Ambos eran un dúo invencible tanto que los cazadores ya no se tomaban la molestia de llegar. Claro que los otros hermanos de Hawlucha también cambiaban a través del milagro de la evolución y ahora eran dos poderosos Noivern que volaban con elegancia a través de los bosques detectando cualquier anomalía. El grupo era el responsable de la seguridad del bosque._

 _La naturaleza tomaba su curso en los seres vivos e indicaba que la preservación de la especie era necesaria. Sin saberlo y ni esperarlo, Hawlucha fue testigo del milagro de la vida al ver como su hermana concebía a sus retoños los cuales apenas salían de su cascaron. No solamente ella tenía ese privilegio, los Noivern también formaban su propia familia cuando en su nido de amor nació de un pequeño huevo un tierno Noibat lleno de energía. La algarabía era inmensa en el bosque. La paz parecía perdurar para siempre pero esa misma puede ser una cruel ilusión._

 _En una noche de patrullaje, algo rutinario en la organización que ellos tenían como guardianes del bosque, el astro lunar se tiño de rojo. Todos estaban preocupados porque Tyranitar había desaparecido hace unos días y no regresaba. Habían formado grupos para buscarla pero sin éxito. Sin embargo, ella regresaba sana y salva mientras daba pasos hacia el claro donde todos compartían todas las noches. En un acto de sorpresa, esa misma amiga que Hawlucha consideraba su hermana ataco violentamente a todos los pokemon que ella había jurado proteger. El tipo volador aun no creía lo que sucedía y veía con dolor como todos sus seres queridos morían uno a uno. Intento detenerla con todas sus fuerzas pero era inútil dialogar con ella….atacaba sin piedad. Con horror observo cómo incluso ella mataba a uno de sus hijos dejándolo en shock mientras el otro escapaba herido entre los bosques espesos. Se dirigió a golpearla para derrotarla pero nuevamente era lanzado contra un árbol luego de un azote de la poderosa cola de la colérica Tyranitar que rugía sin control alguno._

 _A pesar de sus esfuerzos, Tyranitar destrozaba todo lo que se pusiera en su camino incluyendo a los dos Noivern que intentaron persuadirla pero en sus intentos ellos también perecían ante la mirada de su cría la cual miraba con horror lo que sucedía. Con su último aliento, ambos Noivern rogaron a su amigo que salvara a su bebe. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Por qué todo había tomado ese rumbo? El pokemon guardián del bosque no entendía lo que sucedía._

 _La masacre concluía, solo quedaban dos de pie….el pequeño y él frente al pokemon oscuro. Hawlucha con todo su dolor y angustia tomo al pequeño Noibat y salió huyendo de aquel lugar que llamo hogar…_

 _Los días pasaron y el tanto como el pequeño Noibat buscaban al otro Larvitar. Los ojos del pequeño murciélago pokemon estaban rojos de tanto llorar y cada bramido que daba debido a la falta de sus padres desgarraba el corazón del tipo luchador._

 _Las semanas pasaron rápidamente y ningún rastro del pequeño pokemon se veía a pesar de las intensas búsquedas. Lo peor de todo, ellos se encontraban con Tyranitar cada vez que buscaban prolongadamente y esta los atacaba violentamente. Siempre que escapaban, Hawlucha terminaba con golpes terribles pero su voluntad de vivir siempre prevalecía ante la adversidad. Tenía que encontrar al pequeño Larvitar y proteger al Noibat que sus amigos le encomendaron._

 _Noibat en cambio observaba con tristeza todo lo que Hawlucha sufría y tomo su determinación de acabar con ese pokemon que mato a sus padres. Un día sin que el pokemon lucha se diese cuenta empezó a volar en búsqueda de esa terrible calamidad que azotaba el bosque. Al verse cara a cara por fin tendría la oportunidad de saldar cuentas._

 _Lo inevitable sucedió y la fuerza de ese pokemon era demasiada, fue impactado por un golpe terrible dejándolo frente al abismo del valle de la muerte. Cuando este empezaba a cerrar los ojos y aceptar su destino, una calidez le invadió su alma y pudo observar una luz que comprendía lo que vivía._

 _Hawlucha en cambio buscaba totalmente asustado a Noibat. No podía permitirse perder a otro familiar, debía de seguir adelante. Es cuando se topo con una escena muy rara, un humano protegía al pequeño que buscaba desesperadamente. Vio que a su par un Pikachu lanzaba descargas eléctricas pero sin efecto sobre el Tyranitar. Una sensación extraña le invadió…no entendía porque su confianza era inmediata sobre ese humano. Podía percibir que él podría comprender sus sentimientos y por ende ataco con todo al pokemon oscuro. Era la primera vez que le hacía daño. ¿Por qué todo había cambiado?_

 _Escucho las palabras del humano que le ofrecía su ayuda pero su rabia nublaba su juicio y le negaba cualquier ayuda ya que eso era un evento del cual él tenía que encargarse personalmente sin intervención de terceros._

 _Tyranitar salía huyendo y esa era otra sensación extraña y nueva para el pokemon. Nunca había huido en todas sus confrontaciones. ¿Porque lo hacía frente a ellos tres? Su preocupación radicaba en Noibat pero al verlo en los brazos de ese humano le hizo confiar que estaría mejor en manos de un entrenador capaz como lo que podía sentir de ese joven. Aun no entendía porque, pero el alma de ese muchacho le brindaba tanta calidez y confianza que no dudo en dejarle silenciosamente la responsabilidad de ese pokemon tan importante en su vida. Ahora podía enfocarse en lo que le importaba en ese momento lo cual era confrontar a su amiga…hermana…..y enemiga._

Hawlucha sacudía su cabeza, su objetivo era claro y era acabar con quien consideraba en esos momentos una traidora. De repente, observo el edificio que otros humanos crearon los cuales ellos también se encargaron de espantar al ser tan irresponsables con la naturaleza. Podía escuchar voces dentro y tenía que investigar pero no era el momento. El sol aun se encontraba en su cúspide y la luz hacia que todo fuese difícil. Tenía que esperar la noche para infiltrarse y averiguar qué rayos pasaba.

====Campamento Pokemon de Academia Lumiose====

Ash y compañía yacían en el suelo, totalmente exhaustos. Brandon nuevamente les hacia batallar contra sus pokemon los cuales siempre los apaleaban. No existía una mejoría y eso le preocupaba ya que aun no encontraban la clave que el ansiaba que encontraran.

-Bueno jóvenes, ya se está haciendo tarde. Tenemos que regresar con las chicas las cuales ya deben de tener la cena lista.- Brandon tenía una política de no revelar ninguno de sus Regis ante gente que no estuviese relacionada con el entrenamiento, por eso escogió un lugar privado en el bosque.

Los cuatro se levantaban como podían ya que se encontraban súper exhaustos de todos los ejercicios que hicieron en el día sin parar mas allá de un descanso breve. En ese mismo descanso, Ash le pidió un favor a la peli miel el cual era cuidar de Noibat lo mejor que pudiese. Ella claro con gusto se dedico a cuidarlo toda la tarde junto a Fennekin y a Pancham los cuales acompañaban a su entrenadora fielmente. Debido a ello, Rose y Miette se encargaban de la cena (cosa que brindaba escalofríos a los cuatro seleccionados incluyendo al mismo cerebro de la frontera.)

La cena paso sin mayores percances (incluso con la comida venenosa de Rose). Las órdenes de Brandon eran descansar para levantarse temprano mañana y seguir con el entrenamiento. Antes de entrar a su aposento, el poderoso entrenador de élite recibió una llamada lo cual hizo que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par. Debía de hacer algo importante ahora.

Todos ahora compartían un pequeño momento de pláticas y compañerismo antes de dormir en las cercanías de una fogata. Serena había mencionado que Noibat estaba dormido y parecía no tener signos de despertar cosa que preocupaba al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta. El silencio imperaba en esos momentos alrededor del fuego al haberse mencionado el incidente de la noche anterior hasta que el castaño decidió romper el hielo.

-Ese Tyranitar Ash, imagino que lo atacaste con Pikachu. ¿No es así?- El policía decidió iniciar su interrogatorio, aun le parecía raro que un entrenador del nivel de Ash no dejara a un pokemon salvaje debilitado.

-Atacamos con todo pero ese pokemon ni se inmutaba por los ataques que lanzamos.-

-Insisto que me parece extraño que te hayas topado con ese tipo de pokemon por estos bosques.- Calem reflexionaba mientras llevaba sus brazos a la cabeza.

-Concuerdo con Calem, es muy extraño ver a uno aquí en el bosque. Ellos viven en la zona montañosa de la región. También la especie de Noibat no frecuentan estos lugares.- Clemont también tenía sus dudas desde ayer.

Las jóvenes simplemente escuchaban la conversación ya que la situación era delicada. En el caso de Miette era la primera vez que observaba en el kantoniano esa preocupación y realmente le conmovía verlo así. Rose decidió en cambio liberar la tensión del lugar.

-Creo que pensar sobre ello no ayuda en mucho. Es mejor ir a descansar, Brandon los hizo puré hoy y si siguen así quedaran peor el día de mañana.-

-Concuerdo con la feíta, es mejor irnos a descansar.- El policía concordaba y también era golpeado por el brutal puño de Rose que le dejaba un chichote comparable a Monte Plateado. Con ellos el grupo de jóvenes empezaron a caminar hacia sus habitaciones (asustados por la amenaza que era la actriz al mismo tiempo).

Serena había permanecido en silencio durante toda la conversación, no le gustaba ver a su amado de esa manera. Su angustia era la suya, su dolor era el suyo. Así de compenetrada se sentía con el corazón del chico que ella amaba. El azabache sintió la mirada de la joven sobre él y decidió ir hacia a ella antes de despedirse para descansar.

-¿Sucede algo Serena?- Los demás se adelantaban hacia sus habitaciones, las miradas de Calem y Miette se posaban en ellos dos y se recordaban a sí mismos que debían de ser pacientes.

-La verdad….yo…..no creo que estés bien Ash.- Ella le regalaba su mirada tierna la cual sorprendía al joven de Pueblo Paleta.

-La herida de ayer se encuentra mejor gracias a ti. No tienes que preocuparte por ello.- La joven negaba con la cabeza y volvía a confrontarlo a los ojos.

-No me refiero a ello Ash. ¿Hay algo más que te tiene preocupado no es así?- La mirada de Serena lo ponía nervioso. ¿Es que acaso no se le escapaba nada? El joven suspiro y decidió compartir la otra información que experimento la noche anterior.

-De hecho, Noibat y Tyranitar no fueron los únicos que me encontré anoche. Había otro pokemon en la contienda, un Hawlucha. Él me ayudo a rescatar al pequeño Noibat.-

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa Ash?-

-No sé como explicártelo, cuando Pikachu y yo intentamos ayudarle…..evito a toda costa que le asistiéramos. Pude sentir algo en su ser, algo que no andaba bien.- Serena conocía lo empático que podía ser su amado y eso era de las cosas que a ella le gustaba.

-Quedaste inconforme y ahora estas pensando en ayudarle. ¿Me equivoco?-

-Creo que ni yo pude haberme descifrado mejor. Estoy también preocupado por su bienestar.- Serena sonreía ante tal confesión, Ash era una persona única en su especie. Ambos no pudieron seguir ya que Clemont venia ahora corriendo hacia ellos con una cara de angustia enorme.

-¡Ash! ¡Noibat no se encuentra en nuestro dormitorio!- Lo que más temía el azabache se cumplía, el pequeño había escapado con esas heridas y si se volvía a topar con ese Tyranitar endemoniado perdería su vida. Calem y Blake también salían de su cabaña también con la preocupación de la desaparición del pequeño. Con ello el joven se disponía a salir corriendo pero fue detenido por la mano de Serena.

-¡¿A dónde te diriges Ash!?-

-¡Noibat está en peligro! ¡Tengo que ir a buscarlo!-

-¡No podemos dejar el campamento Ash! ¡Si haces eso Brandon te puede castigar!- Serena trataba de convencerlo, en su interior esa no era su mayor preocupación sino el bienestar de su persona especial, era una situación delicada pero el azabache ya estaba determinado.

-¡Si me quiere expulsar que lo haga! ¡Me interesa más la vida de Noibat que cualquier otra cosa! ¡No puedo perder el tiempo acá! ¡Pikachu en marcha!- Con esa frase, el azabache salió corriendo a toda velocidad soltándose del agarre de Serena, su dirección era hacia los bosques en búsqueda del pequeño escapista.

-¡Ash!- Serena iba ir tras él pero la mano del castaño la detuvo.

-Serena, déjanos a Ash a nosotros. Tienes que ir rápidamente con Brandon y avisarle. Sé que nos va a matar al día siguiente pero creo que hay algo extraño en toda esta situación. ¡Clemont, Calem! ¡Andando!- Los otros dos jóvenes seguían al policía también en la búsqueda del pequeño perdido. Antes de partir, Calem volteo a ver a Serena la cual con su mirada le pedía que cuidara del azabache. Fue una sensación extraña para el kalosiano pero eso fue lo que pudo leer de sus ojos azules. Se sentía confundido debido a ello, decidió dejarlo a un lado y seguir al kantoniano desesperado.

Serena en cambio miraba toda la situación completamente preocupada y de inmediato se fue corriendo hacia la cabaña de Brandon para informarle lo que ocurría. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando observo que su cabaña también estaba vacía. ¿A dónde se había metido también Brandon? Ella se sentía frustrada en esos momentos, se sentía inútil en el sentido que no podía asistir a Ash con ese problema.

-¿Serena? ¿Sucede algo?- Rose llegaba con Miette hacia donde estaba la peli miel. Les resultaba extraño que ella siguiese afuera cuando ya era hora de dormir y sobre todo por no escuchar ruido de parte de la cabaña de los jóvenes. La actriz y su rival observaron lo frustrada que se encontraba la joven a través de su expresión.

Ella contaba todo lo sucedido a sus compañeras cada una con una expresión diferente. Miette al igual que Serena sintió preocupación por Ash debido al peligro que existía en los bosques por las noches. Rose en cambio pensaba en ir a acompañarlos, pero conocía también que dejar a ambas chicas solas sería imprudente también. Ellas no eran tan hábiles como todos los demás, solo le tocaba suspirar un poco y calmarlas.

-No se preocupen, ellos estarán bien. No se sofoquen y más bien esperemos a que regresen.- Odiaba quedar en la banca figurativamente hablando, eran en ese momento que deseaba haber tomado su decisión antes para poder estar en ese equipo. Lo seguro de toda la situación es que tendría que calmar el mar de nervios de ambas jóvenes durante esa noche….duro trabajo.

Ash corría a toda prisa junto a Pikachu observando en todas direcciones. No debía de haber llegado lejos, estaba herido y lo más seguro no había comido durante un tiempo. Miles de de pensamientos corrían por la mente del joven que sufría angustia.

-¿Pikachu? ¿Puedes percibir algún rastro de Noibat?- El roedor olfateaba tratando de ayudar con sus instintos pero no podía captar nada. ¿Acaso había tomado otro camino? El azabache rascaba su cabello en señal de frustración pero al ver al suelo pudo ver una gota de sangre en la tierra. ¿Acaso era de Noibat? Pudo notar como había un par de gotas esparcidas delante de la cual había encontrado.

-¡Ese debe ser Noibat! ¡Pikachu sigamos este camino!- Ambos tanto entrenador como pokemon corrieron para poder seguir el rastro pequeño que el murciélago había dejado inconscientemente.

Mientras tanto, los otros tres jóvenes perdían el rastro de Ash. Clemont no podía creer lo rápido que corría el joven al solo tener tal vez una ventaja de un minuto. Eso le indicaba lo preocupado que debía de sentirse. Calem en cambio aun tenía esos pensamientos en la mirada de Serena. ¿Por qué lo incomodaba? ¿Por qué lo hacía sentir mal? Y sobre todo…. ¿Por qué empezaba a aceptarlo?

El policía en cambio observaba los alrededores completamente extrañada de la situación. Todo estaba fuera de lugar en el bosque, la naturaleza no sería capaz de modificarse a si misma así de repente.

-Chicos, algo está mal aquí.-

-¿A qué te refieres Blake?- Ambos entrenadores salían de sus trances pensativos y observaban al policía que ahora verificaba el estado de la tierra a sus pies.

-Este camino es artificial. Esto fue hecho por los seres humanos.- ¿Eh? Eso quería decir que había alguien más en esa zona además de ellos.

-Además de eso, hay muchos árboles talados en la zona. Eso me parece extraño.-

-¿A qué se debe eso Blake? Clemont y yo estamos perdidos con lo que quieres decirnos.- El inventor asentía ante el cuestionamiento de su homologo kalosiano.

-Las leyes de forestación de la región Kalos son claras cuando se trabaja en la tala de árboles. Las compañías certificadas por la administración regional tienen el deber de reforestar la zona donde ellos trabajaron. Por lo que puedo ver en todo el panorama, solo se empezó a talar pero jamás se hizo algún acto de plantación de árboles posterior.- Ante esa explicación, el inventor recordó algo que leyó en las noticias.

-Hace unos meses, se detecto una compañía clandestina de tala de árboles. La policía relato que cuando investigaron la zona, los culpables ya habían sido derrotados y por ende fueron arrestados por su ilícito.- Blake llevaba su mano a su mentón y empezaba a reflexionar sobre todo lo sucedido. En primera instancia estaban esos pokemon no comunes en la zona y luego también lo extraño en el ambiente del bosque.

-La única manera de poder seguir con esto es investigar lo que queda al final de este camino.-

-¿Qué hay con Ash?- El kalosiano de cabello negro ahora preguntaba ya que claramente se iban a desviar del

-Ash siempre es atraído a los problemas y lo que vamos a investigar es problemático. No es necesario ser Clemont para hacer la formula. Andando, nos encontraremos con él cuando lleguemos al final de este camino.-

====Cercanías de la bodega====

Noibat volaba con todo su esfuerzo debido a las heridas que tenía su pequeño cuerpo. Lo último que recordaba es haberse confrontado con la asesina de sus padres. Su ira hervía por todo su cuerpo y eso era lo que lo motivaba para levantarse y buscar su revancha contra Tyranitar. Los pensamientos y recuerdos del pokemon radicaban en sus padres y también en Hawlucha que había hecho lo posible en salvaguardar su vida. No podía dejarle toda esa carga al pobre ya que todas las noches fue testigo del dolor que soportaba su alma. Iba a terminar con todo este problema aunque le costara la vida.

Gracias a su sonar le fue fácil encontrar y detectar los movimientos no solo del pokemon oscuro sino también de varios humanos. Pudo llegar a la bodega abandonada de aquellos leñadores que atentaban contra la vida del bosque. Le dolía recordar que sus padres habían sido los responsables de la victoria contra esos humanos detestables. ¿Eran acaso todos así? Antes de perder su consciencia….no….incluso después de haberla perdido pudo sentir una calidez en su interior…algo diferente a todo lo que había vivido hasta el momento. Ese humano fue acaso quien le dio esa sensación de confort y alegría. ¿Cómo era posible si nunca lo había visto en su vida? Esa duda le llenaba de confusión….tanta que no se dio cuenta cuando un pokemon le ataco por la espalda dejando al pobre pequeño inconsciente.

Hawlucha volvía a moverse entre los arboles ahora aprovechando que la noche había caído para actuar. Antes de seguir su ruta observo como aquel mismo entrenador también iba en su mismo camino. ¿Qué hacia ahí? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en cruzarse en su camino? Eso de alguna manera también le irritaba por lo tanto cayó frente a él ante el asombro del entrenador y su pokemon.

-¿Hawlucha?- La mirada del tipo luchador era de frustración pura, una que llevaba albergando desde hace semanas.

Este decidió atacar a Ash el cual pudo reaccionar y esquivar el ataque del pokemon. Pikachu reacción también y empezó a lanzar un Impactrueno contra el tipo volador el cual esquivaba su ataque.

-¡Alto los dos! ¿Por qué nos atacas Hawlucha?- El pokemon peleador empezó a gritar y a gruñir tratando de desahogar toda su pena y melancolía. Para cualquiera, eso simplemente hubiese sido un quejido de un ser que solo buscaba molestar. Para Ash en cambio, era primeramente el desahogo de sus malas emociones y también una plegaria silenciada por el orgullo en busca de ayuda.

-Hawlucha, se que tal vez no me creas pero entiendo lo que sientes. Lo percibo desde aquí.- El entrenador se tocaba el corazón mientras observaba al pokemon, este en cambio se detuvo a verlo ya que sus palabras contenían verdad en su tono….lo comprendía.

-Se que llevas tristeza….no sé porque es esa razón pero puedo entenderte. Si estoy aquí es porque Noibat escapo de mi cuidado y lo estoy buscando.- Ante esa declaración, la venganza fue dejada a un lado en el corazón de Hawlucha para que lo dominara la preocupación. ¿Noibat estaba acaso por estos rumbos?

-Pude percibir que Noibat es un ser importante para ti también y por eso me lo dejaste a mí en esa situación. Necesitamos encontrarlo para que este a salvo. ¿Eso es lo que tú también deseas no es así?- El pokemon ahora dudaba de sus primeras intenciones. ¿Qué tenía este humano que lo hacía dudar? Durante toda su vida, siempre fueron canciones de guerra que dominaban su alma al enfrentarse a múltiples cazadores de crueldad innata. Pero aquí….frente suyo…..estaba la contradicción más grande de su razón de vivir. Un humano que no buscaba su bien personal sino el de otro ser vivo. Observo a su pokemon que asentía invitándole a seguir con esa búsqueda, podía ver la genuina felicidad en sus ojos que era el fiel testamento de su aventura eterna junto a Ash. ¿Debía de confiar acaso?

-Cuanto más bella la carga que tienes en tu vida…..más pesada se vuelve. Esto se lo dije a un amigo hace ya algo de tiempo. Una carga es mucho más fácil de llevar entre nosotros tres. Pikachu, tú y yo. ¿No lo crees?- El joven se acercaba al pokemon y se arrodillaba para verlo a los ojos. Extendió su mano brindándole toda su confianza y fe.

-Hawlucha…- El tipo lucha empezó a creer…..aunque pensaba que se volvía loco…confiaba en ese entrenador. Lentamente extendió su mano….dejando que el dolor pudiese ser cargado también por el alma del joven. Una conexión se estableció en ese momento entre ambos….donde el pokemon pudo percibir una carga aun mayor en el alma del joven….una que tenia incluso la silueta de un demonio dentro de su corazón. ¿Era un humano capaz de soportar esa carga en su alma? Ahora era Hawlucha que entendía a Ash.

 **"** **Al haber firmado esa pacto de confianza con ese apretón de manos, los tres se dirigían a enfrentar a lo desconocido en búsqueda de aquel pequeño perdido en la crueldad de las malas intenciones de la gente. Esta historia continuara…."**

 **/**

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda Taikobou con un capitulo mas del fic de nombre largo XD! Bueno entramos ya al climax del arca, tenia pensado hacer especial la aparicion de Noibat y Hawlucha en conjunto por lo tanto por eso los tenemos a los dos como principales de esta arca. El equipo Flare sigue haciendo de las suyas jajajaja. Bueno gente espero les guste el capitulo y lo disfruten. Ahora a contestar reviews!**

 **leonix644: Que buena impresion tienes de ella XD! La batalla no fue larga por en si no fue la verdadera batalla...creeme que la tengo planeada desde hace ya tiempito jajajaja. Rose es Rose XD! Es la unica manera de describirla y pues claro que habra mas momentos de tortura de Brandon, solamente que ahorita las deje en segundo plano jajaja. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **carlos29: Por ahora podriamos decir que no es necesario mostrarlo, pero lo que desea es que lleguen a su conclusion final acerca del trabajo de equipo. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **CCSakuraforever: Veremos como todo se desarrolla y creeme que viene intenso. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **cdgamesX: Jajajajaja, por eso inclui al team flare para que no se te olvidara quien es el antagonista XD! Lo de Tyranitar se hace mas intenso ahora y pues se viene el caos. Escribir a Rose es un deleite XD! Veremos con concluye, viene intenso todo. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Bueno gente por ahora me despido y espero les guste el capitulo. Muchas gracias por el apoyo! Ya-Ha!**


	54. No tienes derecho

Capitulo 54: No tienes derecho.

" **En nuestro capitulo anterior, las ruedas del destino se movían a lo que parecía la inevitable confrontación contra aquella organización criminal de la región Kalos. Un conflicto que cambiaria la vida de muchos en el bosque camino a Pueblo Geosenge estaba a punto de iniciar."**

Bodega Abandonada====

A pesar de que la noche había caído en el lugar, varias personas trabajaban bajo el comando de aquella mujer de cabello purpura. Un experimento que había durado ya varios días se encontraba muy cercano a su culminación. Existía un solo problema para llevar el proceso con éxito, se necesitaba un sujeto de pruebas digno para que se considerara todo el esfuerzo fuese valido. Celosía se debatía si usar al pequeño pokemon que se le reporto que merodeaba alrededor del lugar o si buscar a un oponente digno para su espécimen valioso.

Hace unos minutos, recibía una llamada que la dejo con su duda actual. Una sonrisa se le dibujaba al recordar la breve conversación que tuvo con su benefactor.

" _Parece que tu trabajo está teniendo frutos muy satisfactorios. Deseo ver con muchas ansias tu última presentación. Según tus reportes, todo está yendo de maravilla con tu teoría de autonomía. Muy pronto necesitaremos tu esfuerzo para uno de mis objetivos principales. Continua con tu excelente trabajo Celosía y créeme que serás recompensada en el nuevo mundo que tenemos como objetivo final."_

La mujer poseía un claro sonrojo ante tales palabras de su benefactor, aquel que le salvo de una vida sin emoción ni propósito.

" _¡Noticia de Ultima Hora! Estudiante de altos honores graduada de la Universidad Nacional de Kalos fue encontrada en medio de un experimento ilegal. Se le han levantado cargos por violencia y maltrato a la vida pokemon. Su audiencia se llevara a cabo cuando las investigaciones de la policía de Kalos terminen."_

¡Que es lo que las mentes simples entendían con su búsqueda de la verdad! ¡Odiaba la como todos se escudaban usando la hipocresía de su moralidad! ¿Así agradecían sus hallazgos en la medicina de humanos y pokemon? ¡Todos eran unas basuras! A excepción….de esos dos hombres que la liberaron de prisión pidiéndola a cambio los resultados de su búsqueda de una respuesta que ella anhelaba. Su fascinación al encontrar personas que entendían a la perfección su ideal la llenaba de dicha y felicidad….tanto como para creer en ese sentimiento que ella creía innecesario.

Era difícil encontrar un sujeto de pruebas en el bosque ya que debido a su primer intento al experimentar con Tyranitar, una masacre se dio con muchos pokemon salvajes de la zona. ¿Debía de volver a la ciudad y buscar ahí? No…no podía, su benefactor requería resultados inmediatos. Un pokemon muerto más solo era un pequeño peldaño para el éxito de su investigación.

-Comenzaremos de nuevo con el experimento en su etapa crítica. Preparen a Tyranitar nuevamente.- Ella tenía claro su objetivo, no solamente era buscar la respuesta anhelada….también ser la persona numero uno de su benefactor era su meta.

A las afueras de la bodega, muchos guardias custodiaban la entrada y sus alrededores salvaguardando el lugar del experimento. Algunos de ellos bostezaban al ser un trabajo algo aburrido y monótono. Sin embargo, su consciencia se esfumo al ser golpeado repentinamente en la cabeza. Ash usando un tubo que encontró en la parte trasera del lugar se infiltraba junto a Pikachu y Hawlucha. El ave pokemon se encontraba sumamente preocupada al saber que Noibat se había escapado también de ese joven. Le preocupaba el hecho de que fue testigo de la muerte de sus padres y que buscara venganza por su propia cuenta.

-Encontraremos a Noibat. Cuenta con ello Hawlucha.- El azabache trataba de calmar el sentimiento de su nuevo amigo el cual era de evidente preocupación.

Al ver una luz de linterna dirigirse hacia ellos, corrieron nuevamente hacia atrás del lugar donde ya el guardia de turno había sido noqueado. Una escalera de emergencia ahora estaba frente a ellos y decidieron escalarla y ver qué rayos sucedía dentro y con suerte encontrar al pequeño prófugo.

Al subir las escaleras, llegaron a una ventana que brindaba una buena vista de todo el complejo desde dentro. Ash observo como varios científicos parecían preparar algo ya que todos se movían a diestra y siniestra. ¿Qué sucedía? El azabache observo como una grúa empezaba a funcionar la cual sostenía una enorme caja.

-¡Comenzaremos con el experimento de batalla! ¡Traigan al pokemon de prueba!- Desde lo lejos, Ash y compañía observaron a una mujer comandar a todo el personal que se encontraba dentro.

-Con todo respeto jefa. ¿No cree que será demasiado para ese pokemon herido?- Al terminar de formular esa pregunta, el subordinado inocente no espero recibir esa cachetada tan fuerte de parte de su jefa al punto que fu tumbado al suelo.

-Si tanto te preocupa. ¿Quieres tomar tu su lugar?- Crueldad. Eso fue lo que todo mundo pudo percibir de parte de la científica implacable. Sus ojos a través del visor que poseía eran tan fríos como la tundra congelada cerca de Ciudad Snowpoint. Todos bajo su comando solo pudieron seguir con su trabajo incluyendo el que intento desafiarla.

 _"_ _Así es siempre, los humanos somos seres tan detestables que solo pensamos en nuestro propio beneficio."_

Ash tenía un mal presentimiento al ver todo lo que sucedía. Su temor se hizo realidad cuando uno de esos empleados traía consigo una pokebola, al abrirla los ojos tanto de Ash y de Hawlucha se abrieron de par en par al ver a Noibat jadeando con sus heridas aun abiertas. La grúa soltaba la caja la cual se abría al caer revelando otra sorpresa. Ese mismo Tyranitar que les ataco el día anterior se encontraba ahí frente a ellos. A diferencia de la ultima vez, el azabache noto algo diferente en ese pokemon, había una especie de rajadura en su coraza cerca del corazón del pokemon. ¿Por qué estaba así?

-Es hora de comenzar con este experimento. Sé que el control sobre la mente del pokemon está en optimas condiciones pero ayer se registraron ciertas anomalías en su pulsaciones cerebrales. Vamos a reforzar esto con la muerte de ese pequeño.- De su bolsillo, una especie de interruptor era lo que ella sacaba. Al apretar un botón rojo en el centro de este mismo, los ojos del pokemon oscuro empezaron a brillar con un carmesí lleno de violencia.

-¡Acaba con la vida de ese Noibat y asciende a tu perfección Tyranitar!- Celosia exclamaba desde uno de los andenes superiores de la bodega. Al escuchar esas palabras, la ira del pokemon roca se elevaba a niveles insospechados. Empezó a romper todo lo que tenía alrededor incluso golpeando a empleados y subordinados de la científica. Sus ojos al final se depositaron en su presa. Sus pensamientos estaban bloqueados, solo su instinto asesino era lo que afloraba en su interior.

Noibat apenas podía mantener abierto sus ojos, su cansancio era evidente. Al ver a la razón de su desdicha y dolor, solo podía maldecir no tener la fuerza necesaria para poder luchar y vengar a sus padres. El pequeño murciélago empezó a chillar en desesperación e impotencia cosa que ni inmutaba al pokemon con planes de matarlo.

Tyranitar daba paso tras paso y alistaba sus garras para acabar con la vida de su nueva víctima. Muy en su interior, la lucha se daba pero todo era inútil debido a ese sistema que usaba la persona que implanto su maldición. La sonrisa sádica se dibujaba poco a poco en el rostro de Celosia…cosa que no duro mucho debido a como un pokemon usaba todas sus fuerzas para atacar a su experimento.

-¡Hawlucha!- El peleador orgulloso había saltado desde su posición para dar un golpe lo suficiente poderoso para hacer retroceder a Tyranitar.

-¡¿Qué rayos hace ese pokemon interrumpiendo mi experimento!?- Su sorpresa crecía al momento que ella pudo notar ráfagas eléctricas que acababan con la consciencia de sus subordinados. Ahora era un Pikachu que se presentaba a la batalla usando su velocidad como carta de presentación mientras atacaba a todos los que experimentaban con la muerte.

-¡¿Otro!? ¡Devuelve a ese pokemon que atrapaste afuera de la bodega! ¡Lo usaremos para otro experimento! ¡Ahora tenemos sujetos de prueba más fascinantes!- Su sonrisa volvía, ahora podría tener verdaderos resultados. La persona que tenía la pokebola de Noibat estaba a punto de cumplir sus nuevas órdenes pero otra silueta se movía entre los andenes de la bodega. Esa silueta salto hacia la cadena de la grúa y al usarla para columpiarse a través de la zona la dirigió hacia ese hombre que atrapo al pequeño pokemon lastimado con una patada poderosa noqueándolo al instante.

-¡No creo que eso pueda suceder ya que pensamos acabar con lo que está haciendo en estos momentos!- Al ver esa pokebola en el suelo, Ash la destrozo con el mismo tubo con que noqueo al guardia de afuera. Su mirada se posaba en la científica la cual quedaba estupefacta al ver al objetivo principal de su benefactor frente a ella.

-Esto es una sorpresa…una gran oportunidad se me ha presentado frente a mis ojos. El elegido de mi benefactor contra mi experimento. Que mejor oportunidad de aplastarte que la que tengo ahora…..- ¿Benefactor? Ash se encontraba confundido con las palabras de la mujer loca que tenía como amenaza. No tenía tiempo de pensar en ese tipo de cosas, debía de actuar rápido ya que Tyranitar se reincorporaba luego de esa patada dada por Hawlucha.

-¡Hawlucha! ¡Tenemos que trabajar los dos juntos para tumbar a Tyranitar! ¡Conozco lo que sientes y sé que no quieres acabar con ella! ¡Podemos hacerlo todos juntos!- El tipo luchador se sorprendía cuando ese humano descubrió sus verdaderos sentimientos acerca de a quien considero su hermana durante mucho tiempo. No podía rendirse…no podía olvidarse….de ella.

-¡Lucha!-

-¡Pika!-

Ambos pokemon se colocaban en posición de batalla, los sentimientos sincronizados del grupo se hacían fuertes con la nueva unión que poseían en ese momento. Noibat a pesar de estar lastimado pudo percibir esos fuertes lazos de amistada que se forjaban delante suyo. Su orgulloso tío….tal como sus padres le inculcaron llamarlo hacia amistad con el humano del corazón cálido.

-¿Crees que tienes la fuerza para acabar con mi experimento? ¡Estas buscando el suicidio muchacho! ¡Tyranitar! ¡Nuevas órdenes! ¡Acaba con la vida de todos ellos!- La científica presionaba nuevamente el botón de su interruptor y con ello el rugido de Tyranitar hizo eco a través del bosque entero. Sus ojos se posaban sobre Ash y sus pokemon, hambrientos de sangre.

====Ash/Hawlucha/Pikachu vs Celosia/Tyranitar====

El pokemon de roca comenzaba el ataque corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el grupo frente suyo. Ciega por el control mental que padecía solo pensaba en como desgarrar a esos cuatro con todo su poder. El azabache primero tenía como su prioridad máxima la seguridad del pequeño Noibat y lo tomaba entre sus brazos nuevamente.

-¡Nuestra prioridad es proteger a Noibat! ¡Pikachu! ¡Hawlucha! ¡Ataquemos juntos! ¡Cola de Hierro y Tijera X!- Tanto el roedor como el ave luchadora corrían a toda prisa para detener al pokemon siniestro. Sus ataques daban en el blanco pero tal como la vez anterior, los ataques no surtían efecto.

-No puede ser….de nuevo- El entrenador pokemon volvía a vivir lo de la noche anterior, no importa cuánto la atacara, ningún golpe podía detenerla. Usando su poderosa cola, Tyranitar golpeaba a ambos pokemon con mucha potencia lanzándolos en contra de Ash cayendo los tres al mismo tiempo ante las risas de la científica.

-No podemos rendirnos…- Ash había protegido a Noibat en sus brazos luego del tremendo golpe. Ver la mirada violenta del pokemon de roca le hacía dudar.

 _"_ _No importa que tan resistente sea…..todo tiene un límite…"_

Sin querer…recordaba una batalla en su primer viaje…..sonreía al saber que el mismo había mencionado esa frase al estar en una situación similar.

-¡Tenemos que atacar y no darle tregua! ¡Pikachu utiliza Impactrueno con toda tu fuerza desde el principio! ¡Hawlucha! ¡Necesito que des un salto al costado y te prepares a atacar con Patada de Salto cuando y como te lo indique!- La observación del entrenador era muy perspicaz, con un par de ataques vistos la última noche deducía las habilidades del pokemon. Hawlucha se hacía a un lado esperando las indicaciones de ese joven.

El roedor eléctrico empezó a lanzar su poderosa descarga la cual no hacia efecto en el tipo siniestro que seguía corriendo hacia ellos, sin embargo, la potencia lanzada por Pikachu hacia su efecto ya que la aceleración del pokemon bajaba considerablemente. Nadie podía ser inmune al dolor que causa la electricidad de su amigo y eso lo sabía bien.

-¡Ahora! ¡Utiliza la cadena de la grúa para balancearte!- Una idea fantástica que Hawlucha empezó a ejecutar. Como si se tratase de un péndulo, el tipo luchador se balanceaba por los aires tal como Ash lo hizo hace unos minutos. Pikachu en cambio agotaba su energía pero tuvo el suficiente tiempo de esquivar la embestida de Tyranitar al parecer que el pokemon se había paralizado. Usando la potencia del movimiento de la cadena de la grúa, Hawlucha salió disparado hacia el tipo roca golpeándolo con una patada crítica la cual lanzaba al ser controlado contra unas cajas.

-¡Bien hecho los dos!- ¡El plan era un éxito! Ash buscaba debilitar a Tyranitar y hacerla desmayar en el proceso. ¡No importa que tan dura sea la roca, en algún momento se quebrara! Celosia observaba con una sonrisa los inútiles intentos de ese entrenador de parar a su poderosa bestia y empezaba a reír ¿Qué le hacía tanta gracia? Esos eran los pensamientos de Ash y compañía.

-¡Esto es perfecto! ¡Esto es lo que necesitaba para que mi investigación tuviera frutos! Me hace mucha gracia como tu plan patético para detener a mi creación se desmorona frente a tus ojos.

-¡De que estás hablando!-

-¿No lo has notado? ¿No te has preguntado el porqué este Tyranitar resiste tanto todos tus ataques? No siente ningún dolor con ninguna ataque. ¡Elimine esa función innecesaria de su cerebro! ¡Ahora es una máquina perfecta de aniquilación!- Al escuchar esa información, Ash apretaba sus dientes de frustración y cólera al escuchar que en realidad todos los ataques si hacían daño pero debido a las modificaciones hechas por la científica ese pokemon seguía batallando a riesgo de su propia vida. ¿Acaso eso quería hacer con otros pokemon? ¿Acaso no respetaba la vida? Eso enfurecía al joven de pueblo Paleta.

 **-** ¡No tienes derecho de jugar con la vida de un ser inocente!-

-¡Claro que la tengo! ¡Avanzar en la vida implica también caminar sobre las personas que derrotas en el camino! ¡Eso incluye pokemon también! ¡Nadie en esta vida está exento de ese pecado! ¡Si para alcanzar mi éxito debo de hacerlo, no dudare ni flaqueare! ¡Todo ser vivo será un peldaño para llegar a mi éxito!- La bestia enrabiada se erguía desde los escombros colocándose de pie como si nada. Con un tremendo rugido ejecuto su ataque de Filo de Roca contra todos los del lugar. Varias columnas de piedra se levantaban desde el suelo.

-¡Pikachu! ¡Cola de Hierro ahora! ¡Hawlucha prepara Golpe Karate también para apoyar! ¡Ahora!- Esperando el momento adecuado, ambos pokemon golpeaban la columna de roca que se avecinaba y las destrozaban. Ambos pokemon poseían los mismos sentimientos de Ash, indignación al escuchar que poco valor tenía esa mujer con los seres vivos. Varias memorias regresaban a la mente del joven al recordar que ya había escuchado esas frases en otro lugar….no hace mucho tiempo…..en aquel lugar….donde su dolor comenzó.

 _"_ _No creo que pueda resistir mucho, todo cuerpo tiene un límite y estoy seguro que Tyranitar tiene el suyo. Aunque no lo desee, necesito atacar con todo aunque eso signifique lastimar a Pikachu. Amigo…se que puedes entender lo que deseo hacer, solamente si tú estás de acuerdo."_

La zona de coexistencia absoluta se manifestaba en Ash al tener esos sentimientos de justicia ardiendo en su alma. Pikachu comprendía perfectamente lo que amigo de toda una vida deseaba hacer y entendía el porqué. Con una sonrisa y asintiendo este se colocaba en posición de batalla para darle vuelta al peligro que ambos enfrentaban como equipo. Hawlucha y Noibat sentían la confianza entre esos dos, algo que ellos jamás percibieron entre un ser humano y pokemon. ¿Qué era tan especial en ese joven? ¿Por qué tenían esa sensación de depositar sus vidas en la capacidad de ese ser humano? ¿Por qué su corazón latía a mil por hora al ver la determinación de ese joven ante el peligro que ni siquiera le incumbía?

-Vamos a atacar Pikachu. Hawlucha, necesito que distraigas a Tyranitar mientras preparamos un ataque. Necesitamos algo de tiempo para que sea efectivo. Confió en ti amigo.-

 **-** ¡Pika!- Todos los entrenamientos que ambos sufrieron, todas las buenas y malas experiencias que han vivido hasta ahora….todo era la inversión para ser mas fuertes entre los dos. Ambos habían practicado para realizar ese ataque el cual traía consecuencias graves si no se ejecutaba bien. Un nivel de destreza alto era necesario para poder ejecutarlo y la sincronía de sus corazones era necesaria.

-¡Ataque Rápido ahora!- La ofensiva iniciaba, el roedor eléctrico corría usando toda su velocidad mientras rodeaba al inmenso pokemon el cual volteaba a ver a todos los lados ya que la agilidad del tipo eléctrico lo hacia hasta casi imperceptible. Intentaba golpearlo con sus garras pero era inútil, no podía tocarlo.

-¡Acelera más! ¡Más rápido! ¡Con más fuerza amigo!- El azabache podía percibir lo que su amigo de mil viajes sentía, esa extrema velocidad que requería el esfuerzo de cada musculo del roedor.

-¿¡No puedes hacer más que escapar!? ¡No puedes derrotar a mi obra maestra!- Celosia se reía ante lo inútil de sus esfuerzos. Su risa fue detenida al ver como Pikachu ahora empezaba no solamente a correr si no también a usar las paredes para rebotar y embestir de diferentes direcciones. ¡¿Qué diablos pasaba!?

-¡Esto apenas comienza! ¡Ahora transforma tu ataque en Tacleada de Voltios!- Los ojos de la científica se abrieron de par en par al ver que era lo que tramaba ese molesto muchacho. El cuerpo de Pikachu empezó a brillar con el color del trueno y embestía a Tyranitar en varias ocasiones. El color de sus rayos cambiaba de uno amarillo a uno azul debido a la potencia de ese ataque que ambos ejecutaban.

Por el norte, por el sur, por arriba, por abajo….al este…al oeste….la embestida de fuerza eléctrica generaba diversos golpes utilizando el efecto ricochet como si de una bala se tratase. Se podía escuchar los tremendos impactos que el pequeño pokemon brindaba y hasta incluso se sentían las vibraciones de cada impacto.

-¡Ahora terminemos con Cola De Hierro!- El último golpe siempre era crucial en ese combo, Pikachu saltaba hacia una pared y con las fuerza de sus piernas rebotaba y empezó a girar mientras su cola se fortificaba con la fuerza del acero e incluso absorbía el rayo de su embestida. El golpe fue tremendo ya que el roedor atacaba sin cesar como si tratase de una mini sierra en el pecho del pokemon siniestro. El ataque lo golpeaba con tal magnitud que Tyranitar retrocedía y empezaba a sufrir debido a la fricción de los múltiples azotes de la cola del tipo eléctrico. Por primera vez durante todo el experimento de Celosia…..el pokemon se arrodillo debido no solo a los golpes, la estática recorría todo su cuerpo.

-Bien….hecho….- Al terminar el ataque….Pikachu caía a los pies de su entrenador visiblemente agotado debido a esa sucesión de ataques. Había salido perfecto, su sincronización era óptima y el azabache debía de agradecer a su amigo por el esfuerzo. Lo único malo de esa combinación es que tanto como pokemon y entrenador se agotaban por toda la concentración que debían de aplicar. La fatiga era inmensa pero sabía que con eso había por fin detenido al pokemon siniestro.

-¡No puede ser! ¡¿Cómo rayos es eso posible!? ¡Mi máquina de guerra perfecta! ¡Como osas romperla!- No era el resultado que ella esperaba. Su benefactor buscaba fuerza absoluta y conocía que un pokemon que no sucumbiera ante el dolor era su respuesta. ¡Todo se había ido a la basura por ese sujeto!

-No tienes derecho a jugar con las vidas de los pokemon….nadie tiene derecho a pisotear a otro para avanzar…. ¡Yo no pienso permitírtelo! ¡Vamos a detener tu locura!- Ash se levantaba nuevamente, Pikachu hacia su esfuerzo también tras levantarse luego del tremendo esfuerzo. Hawlucha y Noibat se impresionaban ante la fuerza que demostraba ese joven. Ambos sentían que Pikachu no batallaba solo, era acompañado por ese chico que no era solamente su entrenador sino su amigo. ¿Se podía alcanzar tal fuerza de ese modo?

-¡Tu eres el que no tiene derecho de detenerme! ¡Voy a demostrarte el potencial de toda mi investigación!- La científica sacaba algo de su bolsillo y cuando el azabache observo de que se trataba sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver el misterioso objeto con el cual ya estaba familiarizado.

-No puede ser… ¡No! ¡No te atrevas!- Ese objeto entraba a colación. ¿¡Pero donde estaba la otra parte del rompecabezas!? Es ahí cuando se fijo….que la situación era diferente a sus experiencias anteriores. Noto nuevamente la fisura en la armadura natural de roca que poseía el pokemon y se horrorizo al encontrar lo que buscaba. Una mega piedra negra de mega evolución se encontraba incrustada en el pecho de Tyranitar.

-Claro que me atreveré niño. ¡Tyranitar! ¡Mega Evoluciona!- Un par de rayos de color negro salían de ambas piedras y hacían conexión entre ellas. Tyranitar superaba su evolución de manera forzada. Su tamaño se hacía mucho más grande que casi no cavia en el lugar, sus ojos se enardecían con el tono carmesí de la furia que esta generaba en su interior. El símbolo de la mega evolución terminaba su brillo oscuro al mismo tiempo que Mega Tyranitar empezó a rugir mandando a volar a Ash y Hawlucha contra la pared.

Con Pikachu debilitado debido al ataque realizado y Noibat en sus brazos, sabía que batallar solamente con Hawlucha no sería suficiente. Podría usar a todos sus pokemon, pero aun así el poder que demostraba el ser oscuro era demasiado hasta para su pokemon mas experimentado que era el roedor eléctrico. El joven se colocaba de pie junto al pokemon luchador observando como ahora su problema también mega evolucionaba, si en el pasado fue difícil lidiar con su poder ahora todo parecía ser imposible. Aun así, el azabache se mantenía firme, debía de salvar la vida de todos incluyendo la de Tyranitar misma. Algo se le debía de ocurrir y lo único que podía hacer era sacar dos de sus pokebolas. Charmeleon y Frogadier tendrían que apoyarlos.

-Lucha….- La voz del pokemon peleador se escapaba de su boca suavemente al voltear a ver al joven de cabello azabache. El orgullo de ser el campeón del bosque era transmitido al alma de Ash, esos sentimientos de amargura eran reemplazados con unos de determinación a salir victoriosos de esa batalla mortal. Ash volvía a tener sincronía…esta vez que con el pokemon luchador.

De inmediato, percibió el dolor y la tristeza de su perdida y entendió a la perfección su lazo con Tyranitar en frente. Comprendió el porqué de su rechazo hacia su ayuda, ese problema quería resolverlo solo ya que se sentía responsable de haber descuidado a su hermana. Hawlucha volteaba ahora a ver a su terrible adversario que le esperaba. ¿Hacer las cosas solo? ¿Acaso esa era la solución? Lo único que pudo recordar el joven ante toda esa mezcla de sentimientos fue la pregunta que Brandon les había hecho a él y a sus compañeros. ¿Qué era el trabajo en equipo? A través de la soledad del pokemon, el kantoniano entendía que la soledad en el conflicto no era un camino viable para encontrar la solución.

-Comprendo lo que sientes….pero tendrás que perdonarme. No estarás solo en esta batalla….y no pienso dejarte solo nunca más.- El joven depositaba tanto a Pikachu que había perdido el conocimiento y a Noibat que observaba todo en silencio en un lugar seguro. El joven entrenador se colocaba de pie a la par del pokemon luchador orgulloso el cual no podía hacer más que aceptar la colaboración de su nuevo amigo cerrando sus ojos con una mueca de felicidad en su rostro.

-¡Lucha!-

-¡No vamos a perder! ¡Los dos juntos pelearemos!-

-¡Entonces perezcan los dos!- Celosia iba a ordenar el tiro de gracias cuando de repente…..

-¡Aura Esfera!-

-¡Impactrueno!-

-¡Bola Sombra!-

Tres ataques entraron desde la puerta principal destrozándola en el acto e impactando contra el mega pokemon paralizándolo debido a la fuerza que esas energías poseían. Ash reconoció fácilmente esas voces y su alegría no cabía en su corazón al saber que los refuerzos llegaban.

-Siempre me ha gustado aparecer tarde en las fiestas. Espero no haberme perdido de nada.- El primero en entrar era Blake el cual se colocaba a la par de su Lucario.

-¡Aun no puedo creer en los líos que te metes Ash! ¡Vamos a ayudarte con esto!- Clemont se unía junto a su Electrike el cual tiraba chispas preparándose para la batalla.

-Ya deberíamos de estar acostumbrado. ¿Así que ese es el famoso Tyranitar?- Calem y su Mismagius también entraban a escena. El kalosiano noto de repente las piedras negras junto al policía y ambos sintieron el peligro inminente que padecían en esos momentos. Las cosas eran más críticas de lo que esperaban.

-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes!? ¡¿Qué paso con los guardias!?- Celosia aun no creía cuantas interrupciones empezaban a colarse a su santuario de investigación.

-Podríamos decir que están durmiendo plácidamente. Ahora, lo más importante de la situación aquí es su relación con el Equipo Flare señorita….- Ash y compañía al escuchar las palabras de Blake se sorprendieron al ver que el mismo equipo de villanos eran los responsables de todo el caos en el bosque.

-¿¡Como sabes!?-

-¡Te lo diré cuando te atrapemos! ¡Ash! ¡Ahora esto es más que personal! ¡Esto es trabajo y todos ustedes lo comprenden bien! ¡Derrotaremos a su experimento y la capturaremos!- Todos asentían entre si y se dirigían contra la científica y el mega pokemon siniestro. Una batalla difícil estaba a punto de comenzar.

 **"** **Una lucha desesperada y cruel entraba a su clímax. Vivir o morir era el dilema actual ante el peligro que las piedras megaevolutivas contenían convirtiendo a Tyranitar en una bomba de tiempo. La victoria parecía ser imposible. ¿Qué sucederá? Esta historia continuara…."**

/

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo mas del fic de nombre largo. Uff...que les puedo decir...primero un millon de disculpas. Estas dos semanas me enferme de influenza y como veran mis energias estaban en 0. Ya tenia la mitad del capitulo cuando me contagie en el trabajo, pero ya estoy de vuelta! El climax del campamento entra en sesion, la verdad la situacion esta intensa. Es divertido escribir todo esto jajajaja! Se que el capitulo se sentira algo corto pero alegrense, tendre 2 fines de semanas largos de descanso y eso significa mas tiempo para escribir. Meta: Terminar las dos arcas de ambos fics antes de fin de año o al menos en la primera semana del año jajajaja. Espero les guste el capitulo! Ahora a responder reviews!**

 **cdgamesx: Ese es el conflicto moral que tiene el joven y la confusion de juventud. Poco a poco desarrollaremos a este personaje hasta llevarlo donde deseo. Creeme que yo me sorprendi tambien como me salio la historia de Hawlucha, he de decir que es de lo mejor que me ha salido. Me disculpo por la demora y gracias por la paciencia y el apoyo!**

 **leonix644: Yup! Lo intenso empieza ahora! Pues veremos que sucede con el buen Hawlucha jajajaja. Lo de Tyranitar es una incognita hasta para mi XD! Nah ya se que voy a hacer jajajaja. Goomy...pronto...muy pronto. Pues creo que en este capitulo no hubo golpe de Rose XD! Estamos en arca seria, al menos en esas no habra ese tipo de interacciones XD. Gracias por la paciencia y el apoyo!**

 **CCSakuraforever: Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo y espero este tmb sea de tu agrado! Gracias por la paciencia y tu apoyo!**

 **Sora: Bueno, a ti no te puedo agradecer paciencia porque creo que no notaste mucho mi ausencia al estar tan ocupado jajajaja. Imagino que al menos por estas alturas debes de estar mas solvente XD.**

 **Sobre los pensamientos de los pokemon, creo que es necesario incluir sus emociones para sumergirte en la trama. Ellos son parte fundamental de toda esta historia.**

 **Lo del trabajo en equipo, creo que veremos como se desarrolla en una situacion de vida o muerte. Calem... podriamos decir que es el eslabon debil de su sincronizacion, lo que proyectas tiene mucha validez y de hecho pienso explicarlo mediante se vayan dando mas batallas.**

 **Se que mis pasados en los personajes hacen que todos se sientan curiosos, pero digamos que aun le faltan piezas al rompecabezas.**

 **Celosia es la de cabello azul, por alguna razon es mi preferida esteticamente hablando, por lo tanto viene ahorita con su propia mini arca. Lo de Brandon es un pequeño misterio, creeme que la sorpresa sera grande. Muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo y espero leerte siempre en las historias jajajaja.**

 **Bueno gente y con esto me despido. Espero disfruten el capitulo e intentare avanzar pronto en las dos historias. Gracias por su apoyo!**


	55. Nuestras diferencias

Capitulo 55: Nuestras diferencias.

 **"** **En nuestro capitulo anterior, Ash irrumpía en la bodega del equipo Flare donde el experimento con el pokemon de roca se llevaba a cabo. Luego de una lucha intensa, las piedras negras de la mega evolución volvían a la vida del joven de Pueblo Paleta. A punto de ser masacrado por el pokemon oscuro, la ayuda llego enseguida y ahora era el equipo Lumiose entero que se enfrentaría a la mega evolución maligna."**

¿Por qué la gente se empeñaba en detener el progreso de la ciencia? Celosia en esos momentos no entendía porque siempre se empeñaban en destruir lo que a ella tanto le costaba construir. Un grupo de mocosos queriendo interponerse en su camino la hacía entrar más en cólera.

-¡¿Qué tu me vas a atrapar?! Ese es un buen chiste. Ninguno de ustedes saldrá con vida de aquí.- Mega Tyranitar se recomponía de los ataques recibidos. La científica empezaba a utilizar nuevamente el dispositivo, presionando una pequeña perilla aumentaba lo que parecía ser el control que poseía sobre el pokemon. Su piedra mega evolutiva oscura empezaba a brillar una vez más al igual que sus ojos y al parecer su ira aumentaba de manera artificial. Otro rugido fue soltado a lo cual los jóvenes y sus compañeros pokemon se cubrían y resistían la fuerza de ese grito lleno de desesperanza y furia.

-¡¿Han estado luchando contra ese pokemon ustedes solos!?- Calem era el primero en sentir algo de intimidación al sentir la fuerza de ese pokemon. Recordar esa energía oscura invadir su cuerpo no era una memoria agradable para el kalosiano

-El problema con Tyranitar es que no puede sentir el dolor no importa el golpe que le brindes.- Clemont y Blake escuchaban con horror los cambios que habían hecho en su contrincante. ¡Eso era anti natural! Clemont era el que presionaba más sus puños al saber que la ciencia era utilizada de esa manera tan cruel y despiadada. Sin embargo, algo en su memoria le hacia un campanazo. Ya había leído acerca de ello. ¿Pero dónde?

-¡Ahí viene!- El joven de lentes no pudo pensar más en ello ya que una enorme caja era lanzada hacia la dirección de todos ellos, esquivándola con ayuda de Ash.

-Debemos de atacar todos juntos y debilitarla, aunque no sienta dolor eso no significa que no lo sufra.- Blake entendía lo mismo que el azabache había captado hace unos momentos cuando luchaba con Pikachu y Hawlucha.

El tipo peleador observaba a los nuevos pokemon los cuales se preparaban para lucha junto a él. Siempre estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo solo al luchar contra los enemigos del bosque. ¿Cómo era posible que desconocidos lucharan por él? ¿Era acaso ese el poder que tenía ese joven?

====Equipo Lumiose vs Mega Tyranitar====

El enorme pokemon corría para embestirlos a todos con su poderosa potencia y fuerza. Su rugido violento hacía eco en toda la bodega y los jóvenes se preparaban para atacar.

-¡Electrike! ¡Usa Impactrueno para detenerlo!- Clemont era el primero en atacar, el ataque eléctrico fue despedido por su pokemon impactando de lleno contra el tipo oscuro que ni se inmutaba ante el ataque.

-¡¿Cómo es eso posible!?- Antes que el pokemon los atacara a todos, Ash salto para salvar a su amigo de lentes mientras que Blake y Calem y demás pokemon esquivaban la poderosa fuerza del pokemon que choco contra una de las paredes de la bodega destruyéndola con facilidad haciendo que el complejo empezara a temblar como si estuviese a punto de colapsar.

-Los ataques convencionales no funcionaran con Tyranitar. Debemos de trabajar juntos para tener una oportunidad.- Blake no esperaba que fuese tan critico todo, escuchar a Ash…alguien que gusta de atacar en una batalla pokemon y que en cambio pedía cautela le hacía entender que no era una situación fácil la que había manejado.

El mega pokemon regresó luego de haber destrozado la pared, empezó a atacar con Filo de Roca generando varias columnas de piedra dirigidas nuevamente hacia los entrenadores y sus pokemon.

-¡Mismagius! ¡Protección!- El tipo fantasma se colocaba frente a todos ellos y ejecutaba su movimiento defensivo el cual rechazaba el poderoso golpe de roca. Calem tenía sentimientos encontrados con la situación y se había prometido a sí mismo no ser un estorbo más.

-¡No podemos perder el tiempo pensando lo convencional! ¡Debemos de atacar sin tregua tal como Ash nos dijo! ¡Calem! ¡Clemont! ¡No se contengan en nada!- Blake comandaba a todos los del grupo todos asintiendo debido al peligro que tenían frente. La fuerza del mega pokemon era letal, un golpe hacia cualquiera era el fin.

Los cuatro por fin se colocaban de pie, Ash podía sentir como sus amigos estaban algo asustados a excepción de Blake, era la primera vez que ellos vivían este tipo de situación de vida o muerte.

-¡Lucario! ¡Aura Esfera!-

-¡Electrike! ¡Una vez mas Impactrueno!-

-¡Bola Sombra Mismagius!-

Los tres pokemon atacaron al unisonó golpeando de lleno nuevamente al terrible pokemon de roca. Una pequeña capa de humo se levanto debido a los ataques, pero el horror de los tres atacantes fue al ver que esta vez el pokemon seguía en pie sin siquiera un signo de dolor.

Esta vez Tyranitar utilizo su cola tan dura como la piedra mas solida de la montaña más antigua para golpearlos todos a la vez. Ninguno pudo reaccionar a excepción de una silueta guerrera que detenía el poderoso impacto con sus manos desnudas.

-¡Hawlucha!- Los tres entrenadores observaron al pokemon luchador detener ese impacto fuerte, era algo inusual a menos que…

-No nos podemos rendir solo con esto. ¡Debemos de seguir luchando por nuestra hermana!- Ash en ese momento se encontraba en completa sincronía con el campeón del bosque, sus sentimientos de protección eran uno solo en esos momentos tanto que Ash los hacía propios. Blake y Calem se sorprendía al ver cómo era esa proeza posible debido a la sincronización de almas….para Clemont era la primera vez que veía a Ash de esa manera tan extraña.

-¡Tal como dijo el kantoniano! ¡Ataquemos una vez más! ¡Lucario! ¡Combate Cercano!-

-¡Vamos Calem! ¡Debemos de atacar! ¡Electrike! ¡Utiliza Colmillo de Hielo!-

-¡No me lo tienes que decir dos veces! ¡Mismagius aguarda mi señal y carga el ataque que recién aprendimos!-

Aprovechando que Hawlucha mantenía bajo raya al mega pokemon, Lucario empezó a atacarla con toda su fuerza de combate liberando combos a una velocidad increíble. La fuerza de Mega Tyranitar sobrepaso la resistencia de Ash y Hawlucha sincronizados y se liberaba para contra atacar. Sin embargo, los colmillos del pequeño pokemon eléctrico se clavaban en su cola congelándola y atrapándolo en ese momento.

-¡Ahora sepárense!- Calem les indicaba a sus compañeros mientras Mismagius ahora estaba lista para su ataque.

-¡Fuego Místico! ¡Con toda tu potencia amiga!- Un torrente de fuego fue lanzado por el pokemon fantasma colisionando contra el mega pokemon el cual empezaba a sentir las quemaduras alrededor de su cuerpo. La llama mística también había impactado en la madera que quedaba en la bodega empezando el incendio. Blake observaba con desdén el ataque realizado por el kalosiano sin que este verificara las consecuencias del mismo…cosa que el mismo noto.

-¡Aun no! ¡Hawlucha! ¡Patada de Salto Alta Consecutivas!- A pesar de ello, el azabache no se rendía en liberar de la maldición de la piedra negra a la "hermana" de su nuevo amigo. El tipo luchador podía sentir el aliento de su nuevo amigo indicarle que hacer. Una nueva fuerza emergía de su interior, una que nunca pensó alguna vez tener. El ave corría a toda velocidad directamente hacia su antigua familiar, aquella con quien compartió tantos años de felicidad. Conteniendo sus lágrimas, brindaba el primer golpe en el abdomen del tipo roca que empezaba a hacer una pequeña mueca de dolor cosa que sorprendió a la científica que observaba todo desde lo alto.

-¡Sigamos! ¡Una vez mas Hawlucha!-

-¡No los dejemos solos! ¡Combate Cercano Lucario!- No había tiempo ahora para pensar en consecuencias y Blake acompañaba en los ataques.

Ambos luchadores golpeaban con fervor al mega pokemon el cual sentía poco a poco ese sentimiento de dolor. Los ojos de Ash tenían además de la determinación y fiereza que le caracterizaba también dolor al contener sus lágrimas sintiendo el dolor del ave peleadora.

 _"_ _Ya he vivido esto…por eso tenemos que seguir Hawlucha. ¡ADELANTE!"_

El ave sentía la comprensión de un corazón amarrado por un lazo de espinas, con esa motivación siguió con sus ataques unidos por Mismagius y Electrike que se unían a dar golpes llenos de esperanza de que Tyranitar recobrara sus sentidos.

Los golpes habían sido efectivos de alguna manera al punto que todos los esfuerzos los habían hecho salir de la bodega destruyendo la entrada en el proceso. La bodega empezaba a colapsar completamente debido al daño que había sufrido y a las llamas que la consumían, por suerte se encontraba lejos de los arboles evitando un potencial incendio forestal de gran magnitud. Celosia observaba con ira como todos sus esfuerzos se derrumbaban junto a la bodega y no le quedo de otra que salir de ahí.

Ash corrió a toda velocidad para recoger a Pikachu y a Noibat saliendo al instante seguido por sus amigos. Todo colapsaba y se destruía generando un enorme estruendo que resonó por todo el bosque cerca de Pueblo Geosenge. Los cuatro chicos y todos los pokemon habían salido y observaron como la bodega la consumía ahora el fuego.

-¿Están todos bien?- Todos tosían debido al polvo que se levanto en el lugar. El grupo Lumiose se levantaba jadeando debido al esfuerzo que realizaban. El policía buscaba a la científica que parecía haber escapado en toda la conmoción. Por desgracia, su batalla aun no terminaba. Mega Tyranitar volvía a levantarse conteniendo en su pecho un peligro peor que su violencia. La mega piedra negra empezaba a brillar intermitentemente. Calem y Ash eran los que sabían que pasaría si ese fenómeno siguiese así, una enorme explosión tal como la que cubrió los cielos de Lumiose en el festival deportivo ocurriría en medio del bosque no solamente amenazando sus vidas sino también a las personas alrededor del lugar.

-¡Tenemos que actuar rápido! ¡La piedra esta brillando!- Tanto como Ash y Calem gritaban al unisonó debido al peligro. El joven castaño observaba la intermitencia de la famosa luz de la piedra negra que brillaba en un rojo carmesí.

-¡No podemos hacer nada! Tenemos que huir de aquí.- La voz del policía era de suma impotencia, en todos los casos que la policía tenía en sus registros ninguna explosión se pudo evitar. A pesar de que el kantoniano lo sabía por experiencia propia, una sola cosa existía entre sus pensamientos y no dudo en expresarlo.

-¡Ni de broma! ¡Tyranitar morirá si eso hace explosión! ¡No pienso dejarla acá a su suerte!- Esas palabras irritaban al policía, sabía que él diría algo así.

-¡Crees que es fácil para mí! ¡Pero la seguridad de todos ustedes es mi prioridad!- Una trifulca en medio del peligro se desarrollaba en medio de la contienda connotando uno de los problemas del equipo.

-¡Tu y yo sabemos Ash lo que es capaz esa explosión! ¡Blake tiene razón y debemos de salir de acá!- Calem se unía a la conversación asustado por lo que estaba a punto de suceder. ¿Qué podía hacer Ash contra ello? Aun no entendía su forma de ser al cien por ciento y también le irritaba. No todo podía ser perfecto, no todo podía salir bien. Eso lo sabía bien.

-¡Calem! ¡No entiendes lo que sucede! ¡Si quieres escapen todos ustedes! ¡Yo me quedo acá! ¡No pienso rendirme y encontrare una solución!- Ash volvía a sentir aquella incomprensión que sintió en sus días en Kanto, nadie comprendía los sentimientos de los pokemon, Noibat en su inconsciencia y Hawlucha en su agonía no podían quedar solos.

-¡Yo no pienso escapar pero ahora es inevitable! -¿¡Es que eres estúpido o que!?- La exasperación creció a tal punto que el kalosiano tomo del cuello de la camisa a su rival mientras Blake intentaba separarlos. Entre medio del alboroto, Mega Tyranitar volvió a la carga con su ataque de filo de roca hacia los jóvenes. La distracción fue tan grande que estuvieron a punto de ser golpeados hasta que Clemont y Electrike pudieron empujarlos fuera del rango de ataque.

-¡Idiotas! ¡Escúchense todos ustedes! ¡Estamos en medio del peligro y sobretodo estamos acá tratando con la vida de un pokemon! ¡No tenemos tiempo para estar discutiendo entre nosotros!- El inventor explotaba, si había algo que odiaba de verdad es que usaran la ciencia para tan macabros "avances" en la tecnología. Su ideología no era la misma que todos los locos que estaban esparcidos en el mundo, su sueño era ayudar a la humanidad completa si pisotear la integridad de la vida.

-Clemont…- Los tres jóvenes se sorprendían al ver a su amigo por lo general callado explotar de rabia no solo contra ellos.

-Hay una forma de detener esa explosión…..- Los tres jóvenes observaban a su amigo con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¡Clemont! ¿Cuándo encontraste esa información?-

-Lo encontré hace unos días cuando investigaba el disco que me diste. Cuando logre derribar la primera barrera de defensa, me encontré con una información extraña….pero... que ahora aplica perfectamente a esta situación.- Mientras discutían, todos corrían en direcciones diferentes para evitar los ataques de Tyranitar. Hawlucha y Lucario atacaban tratando de detener la violencia ciega del pokemon oscuro.

-¿Cómo que extraña? ¿Qué contenía esa información?- Ash ahora preguntaba mientras se unía a su amigo el cual le brindaba una luz de esperanza.

-La Tabla de Tipos de los pokemon. Tanto como fortalezas y debilidades.- Una respuesta inesperada. ¿Solo eso se encontraba ahí?

-¿Solo eso?- Ash preguntaba mientras sostenía a Noibat y a Pikachu en sus brazos escapando de varias rocas que lanzaba el pokemon.

-No solamente eso….también una lista de pokemon…..donde todos tenían algo en común.

La amenaza persistía mientras tanto pokemon y humanos combatían contra la amenaza de roca la cual no cesaba en sus violentos ataques. La revelación de Clemont los había confundido a todos. ¿Qué tenia de especial todo ello? El único que pensaba junto al inventor era el policía encubierto que trataba de descifrar la situación.

-Mega evolución….- Blake soltaba su conjetura y Clemont asentía.

Todos decidieron correr hacia los bosques ya que al estar en campo abierto cerca de la bodega los hacía blancos fáciles para el pokemon siniestro que aun les seguía.

-En ese informe, se enfocaron bastante en las fortalezas y debilidades de cada pokemon….sobre todo en la potencia que estas tenían.-

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?- Al correr, el kalosiano también preguntaba con suma curiosidad.

-Hay pokemon que poseen doble tipo, por lo tanto hay ataques que resultan ser 4 veces más potentes y otros que solo poseen ¼ de potencia. Viendo lo que sucedió con Tyranitar y al recordar también que se hablaba mucho del ADN de todos esos pokemon, solo me hace llegar a una conclusión. La piedras negras están anexadas al ADN mismo….es decir….fueron creadas a partir del código genético de cada pokemon.-

-¡Entonces eso significa que debemos de atacar con un ataque súper efectivo para poder destruirla!- Ash sentía entusiasmo ante la noticia, había una esperanza para salvar a la amiga de Hawlucha.

-No creo que sea así de sencillo Ash. Si un ataque súper efectivo golpea la piedra esta podría explotar debido al daño recibido. Si usamos un ataque poco efectivo no tendrá la suficiente potencia para ni siquiera dañarla.- Una enorme volvía a dirigirse hacia todos ellos sin que se percataran debido a la conversación que tenían. Pikachu despertaba de su letargo y al ver el peligro saltaba de los brazos de su entrenador y partía la roca con su poderosa cola de hierro partiéndola en dos.

-¡Pikachu!- Ash se sentía aliviado de ver a su amigo de vuelta en acción. Si ambos tenían algo en común es que cuando prometían algo, lo hacían. El haber dado su palabra a Hawlucha era prioridad para el roedor eléctrico.

-Quédate aquí Noibat…-Con cuidado, había un árbol con un hueco en su centro donde dejo a Noibat descansar ahí. El pequeño murciélago abría un poco sus ojos al ver la cara de ese humano determinada. Un sentimiento contagioso pensaba para sí mismo al cerrarlos de nuevo…

-¡Escuche lo que discutían! ¡Entonces un ataque neutral debería de ser suficiente!- Calem se acercaba a ellos junto a Mismagius que ejecutaba protección levantando una barrera evitando que varios árboles cayeran sobre ellos. La tipo fantasma jadeaba debido al uso continuo de las barreras.

-No puede ser un ataque neutral cualquiera, tiene que hacer resonancia con sus dos naturalezas. Ser efectiva para una y no muy efectiva para otra.- Un acertijo los dominaba a todos ahora mientras gritaban comandos a sus pokemon para poder defenderse de cada acto violento del mega pokemon. La piedra en medio de su pecho volvía a brillar con más intermitencia, parecía ser el fin.

-¡Lucha! ¡Lucha! ¡Lucha!- El campeón del bosque había escuchado todo, no importara lo que sucediese. ¡Iba a salvar a Tyranitar! Ash en cambio al percibir sus emociones, pudo encontrar la llave para la victoria y sonreía.

-¡Chicos! ¡Déjenos esto a Hawlucha y a mí! ¡Vamos a distraerla y acabar con esto!- Su confianza estaba a tope, confiaba en su nuevo amigo y en todos a su alrededor. En cambio Calem observaba el optimismo del joven con malos ojos. ¡Estaba siendo demasiado arriesgado!

-¡Pienso que debemos de salir de aquí!-

-¡No pienso detenerte! ¡Yo me quedare aquí! La vida de Tyranitar también está en juego. ¡No pienso dejar que muera! ¡Y nadie de aquí lo hará!- El azabache apretaba los dientes ante la indecisión de su amigo. No es que lo culpase, pero la vida de un pokemon estaba en juego también.

-Yo también me quedo….-

-¡Blake!- El policía sonreía al ver los ojos de determinación de su protegido. ¿Era una locura? ¡Claro que lo era! Pero ese día se sentía muy loco como para huir con la cola entre las patas.

-Nosotros también vamos a ayudar, confió en todos ustedes con mi vida.- Clemont y Electrike estaban decididos a apoyar a sus amigos. No eran de los que abandonan luego de haberlo sufrido en carne propia.

La mente de Calem estaba en un shock. ¿Es que acaso no tenían miedo de morir? ¿De dónde salían esas agallas? Las nubes negras que empezaron a cubrir poco a poco el cielo sin que nadie se percatara de ello fueron partidas por un poderoso rayo que ilumino el rostro del joven kalosiano. La precipitación empezó, las gotas de lluvia de esa tormenta pasajera caían sin tregua empapando a todos menos a la furia del mega pokemon que seguía hirviendo tan fuerte como el brillo de la piedra de su pecho. El kalosiano observaba todo el panorama… ¿Iba a quedar atrás?...No….no iba a volver a su yo del pasado, había jurado cambiar.

¿Cómo podría derrotar a la razón de su trauma? ¿Cómo podría ser alguien como la persona a quien admiraba? ¿Cómo iba a darle la cara a Serena al saber que abandono a los demás? No iba a dejar que Ash fuese delante de él. Sabía que el ataque de fuego místico de hace unos minutos fue lo que puso en peligro a todos y a pesar de ello jamás se lo recriminaron en la batalla.

-¡De….de acuerdo! ¡Me quedo!- Ash sonreía al ver que su amigo entendía a su modo lo que era sacrificarse por el bien de otro. Todos sus pokemon volvían a los pies de sus entrenadores mientras el mega pokemon les veía con furia y soltaba un último rugido.

-¡Ahora!- Los cuatro se dispersaban junto a sus pokemon en cuatro direcciones formando un cuadrado como en la batalla royal de Alola. Mega Tyranitar se encontraba ahora rodeado y no sabía a quién atacar.

-¡Ash! ¡Clemont! ¡Ataquen con electricidad!- Blake les comandaba y ambos amigos entendían lo que el policía quería hacer.

-¡Pikachu!-

-¡Electrike!-

-¡Impactrueno!-

Ambos pokemon lanzaron sus ráfagas de trueno las cuales eran re potenciadas por el agua que caía. Ante ello, Blake ordenaba a Lucario que usase velocidad extrema para aproximarse hacia su contrincante.

-¡Usa Combate Cercano y túmbala!- El pokemon volvía a ejecutar un combo de golpes rápido sin embargo fue capturado por la cola del tipo roca, a pesar de ello, Blake sabía que el musculo de su equipo iba a ayudarlo. Hawlucha decidió usar su golpe Karate para lastimar el agarre de Tyranitar cosa que aprovecho el bípedo metálico. El siniestro pokemon estaba atacando sin sentido al sentirse paralizado, los golpes estaban a punto de dar a ambos luchadores cuando de repente….

-¡Viento Siniestro!- Una ráfaga de viento purpura se formo en medio de los tres pokemon proveniente de Mismagius. La ráfaga era controlada a la perfección al elevar a Lucario y a Hawlucha a los aires mientras golpeaba a Mega Tyranitar.

-¡Combinemos Calem!-

-¡De acuerdo policía greñudo!-

-¡Aura Esfera!-

-¡Bola Sombra!-

Ambas esferas de energía eran lanzadas de diferentes direcciones. Desde el aire, el tipo metálico cargaba con sus manos su ataque de aura mientras la energía siniestra era disparada desde el lado de Calem. Ambas esferas golpeaban a Tyranitar pero no era suficiente.

-¡Una más!-

-¡Tu también Mismagius!-

Los ataques eran continuos tanto que el pokemon siniestro se confundía debido a que su cuerpo cargaba con el dolor a pesar de no sentirlo. Hawlucha tomaba a Lucario de sus hombros y aterrizaban ambos en un árbol ya que la siguiente parte del plan de Ash entraba en ejecución.

-¡Pikachu utiliza Ataque rápido!- El pokemon roedor con lo que le sobraba de fuerza rodeaba al pokemon y lo atacaba sin tregua con varias embestidas.

-¡Electrike! ¡Colmillo de Hielo!- Los colmillos del pokemon de Clemont se clavaban en su cola nuevamente congelándola contra el suelo.

Poco a poco los jóvenes entendían la respuesta que buscaba Brandon de todos ellos, una que les costó comprender con el peligro que pasaban y por la lluvia que caía en sus rostros. Los cuatro eran diferentes a su modo y cada uno era mejor que el otro en varios aspectos de su forma de ser. La agilidad mental y explosividad de Ash, la experiencia y adaptación de Blake al comandar, el conocimiento y empatía de Clemont y la cautela deseos de superación de Calem. A pesar de que a veces exageraban en esas características de manera negativa, eran esas diferencias las que encajaban perfectamente.

 _"_ Las fortalezas están en nuestras diferencias, no en nuestras similitudes"

Cada uno obtuvo esa respuesta al ver al otro complementar sus falencias en esos pequeños instantes de batalla intensa, pero tampoco olvidaban su objetivo en común….cosa que los cuatro volvieron a estar de acuerdo.

-¡Ahora!- Debido a que el pokemon ya estaba al límite de su resistencia, los jóvenes solo tenían una oportunidad para aprehenderlo. Gritaron a todo pulmón y todos salieron corriendo hacia Tyranitar.

Ash se subía a la espalda del mega pokemon y lo tomaba del cuello. Clemont ayudaba a su pokemon y tomaba su cola. Blake detenía su brazo derecho y Calem y Mismagius trataban de hacer lo mejor posible con el izquierdo.

-¡Aguanten!- Blake volvían a gritar mientras el tipo siniestro forcejeaba. Ellos sentían como si se encontraran en un rodeo pero sus esfuerzos daban frutos ya que se sentía la debilidad en el cuerpo del pokemon. El brillo se hacía más fuerte y parecía que la hora de la explosión llegaba.

-¡Ahora Hawlucha!- El campeón del bosque junto a su compañero de tipo saltaban del árbol y se colocaban frente a frente. Blake entendió de inmediato lo que Ash deseaba hacer.

-¡Lucario! ¡Lanza a Hawlucha ahora contra Tyranitar!- El bípedo metálico tomo al ave luchadora de sus piernas y empezó a girar sobre su eje tomando el suficiente impulso para lanzar con fuerza al campeón del bosque que iba a dirigido como una bala directo a la mega piedra.

-¡HAWLUCHA! ¡TIJERA X!- Ash rugía hacia su nuevo amigo mientras forcejeaba contra la fuerza de Tyranitar.

-¡LUCHAAAAAAA!- El campeón del bosque empezó a girar cruzando sus manos formando una X que se recargaba con la fuerza de los insectos. ¡Eso era! ¡Ese era el ataque perfecto para la teoría de Clemont! El impacto fue tan fuerte que empezó a rempujar al pokemon hacia atrás rompiendo el hielo de su cola y haciendo que los entrenadores se soltaran a excepción de Ash el cual seguía sosteniéndose y apoyando a su amigo.

Como si se tratase de un taladro, el ataque neutral perforaba la coraza del tipo roca. Faltaban unos centímetros y el pokemon perdía potencia.

-¡Aun no! ¡No perderemos amigo! ¡Vamos con todo!- El mega pokemon se recuperaba y estaba a punto de tomar a Hawlucha con sus brazos. Los demás chicos levantaban su rostro para ver el evento, sorprendidos de ver que el tipo roca no cedía.

-¡NOIBAT!- El pequeño murciélago de la nada apareció atacando con su supersónico golpeando el rostro de Tyranitar. Durante toda la batalla, entendió los sentimientos de su gran amigo Hawlucha y que el humano compartían….al punto….que sincronizo su corazón con los de ellos dos. No era venganza….era la búsqueda de redimir el alma de un ser atormentado por el control oscuro que dominaba su cuerpo.

-¡LUCHA!- El ataque surtió efecto, la piedra había sido alcanzada y golpeada con ese ataque de tijera X. La roca mega evolutiva artificial se rompía en varios pedazos perdiendo ese brillo de peligro que poseía y al mismo tiempo que el pokemon volvía a su forma original. Los ojos del mega pokemon perdían su iris al caer en la inconsciencia y al fin caer al suelo.

Ash se soltaba del cuello del pokemon y caía al suelo jadeando debido al esfuerzo tremendo que habían hecho todos juntos. Los pedazos de roca mega evolutiva caían al suelo. La batalla había concluido, la victoria del equipo Lumiose era una realidad.

-Lo logramos….- Ash a duras penas podía pronunciar. Todos sus amigos estaban sonriendo ante su logro…..

El joven azabache se acercaba a Hawlucha el cual estaba también sumamente cansado debido al tremendo esfuerzo, habían logrado la meta.

-Bien hecho amigo…- El campeón del bosque daba un pulgar arriba ante la victoria. Poco a poco se acercaba hacia su hermana pero noto algo que le hizo preocuparse. El pokemon no reaccionaba para nada…..

-¿Sucede algo?- Ash se acercaba a su amigo que levantaba el brazo del pokemon que estaba inerte sin ningún tipo de pulso o movimiento. ¿Acaso? No podía ser…..o si…

-¿Ash?- Los demás jóvenes y pokemon se acercaban mientras la tormenta cedía. Noibat recién aterrizaba en los brazos del joven kantoniano exhausto debido también a su sobre esfuerzo. Ash pudo sentir la tristeza del campeón del bosque el cual poco a poco fue transformándose en dolor y angustia. Nadie comprendía lo que sucedía...solamente que en ese momento….la balada del campeón del bosque llegaba a su fin….ante el espíritu de su amiga que los empezaba a ver desde el cielo….

-¡LUCHA!-

 **"** **Un grito de dolor perforo los bosques cerca de Pueblo Geosenge inundando de dolor y tristeza el bosque. La lluvia simplemente se encargaba de dar camuflaje la tristeza de aquellos que lucharon para realizar su objetivo sin éxito alguno…..Esta historia continuara…."**

/

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo mas del fic de nombre largo. Primeramente! Feliz Año Nuevo a todos mis lectores! Espero la hayan pasado bien! A pesar de que me he tardado solo tengo una razon que explicar el porque de ello...Nintendo Switch con Legend of Zelda BOTW. Si soy sincero tambien tuve un pequeño bloqueo de escritor con respecto a la batalla, espero les haya gustado. Esperamos que este año la historia se lea mas y agradezco siempre la paciencia y las lecturas de todos ustedes. Muchas gracias! Ahora a responder reviews!**

 **leonix644: Siempre dejo cliffhangers brutales XD! No todos los capitulos saldra Rose jajaja...por lo tanto no hubo golpe XD! Ash no ha visitado Alola por lo tanto no puede ser un movimiento Z. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo! Muchismas gracias por tu apoyo!**

 **Carlos29: No eres el primero en querer usar un lanzallamas en mi...creelo XD! De hecho ese ataque es inspirado de Smash Bros (Tengo el Ultimate, por lo tanto al usar a Pikachu de ahi nacio la idea XD) Muchisimas gracias por el apoyo y espero te guste el capitulo.**

 **cdgamesx: No necesariamente es aura jajajaja. Ya habia mencionado antes que dejare el aura fuera de Ash en este fic ya que estoy haciendo el reto maximo con ello como uno de los temas principales. Me alegro que te haya gustado el ataque de la rata amarilla. Gracias siempre por el apoyo!**

 **CCSakuraforever: Se que te equivocaste de comentario pero es entendible jajaja. Gracias siempre por el apoyo!**

 **Sora: Siempre es bueno ver otros animes para inspirarte. El hecho de que era una bodega me daba esa facilidad. Ademas Ash esta acostumbrado a ello en este fic...jajajaja.**

 **Pues es la del cabello corto, de hecho es la que mas me llama la atencion XD. Siento que cada personaje debe tener una historia y no sacarme del ya sabes donde que son malos porque si. Hey! Kefka es mi villano favorito de FF XD!**

 **Como dije antes, el ataque de Pikachu nace del Smash Bros XD...tengo Ultimate por lo tanto me llego esa chispa de inspiracion de ahi XD. Calem Calem-tenemos un problema notable en el en estos momentos a pesar de que decidio unirse. Poco a poco lo desarrollare. Ya tengo su equipo desde hace tiempo jajajaja, es mas facil crear luchas teniendo los pokemon ya preestablecidos.**

 **Muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo y se te agradece siempre el esfuerzo en comentar. Lei tu comentario en el Reto y muchas gracias siempre por tu apoyo! Espero este capitulo te guste!**

 **Bueno gente, se que me he tardado pero creanme que no abandono esta historia. Espero le guste y los leo en el proximo episodio! Gracias por su apoto! Ya-Ha!**


	56. Cuando te sientas triste

Capitulo 56: Cuando te sientas triste, recuerda las sonrisas que compartiste para seguir adelante.

 **"** **En nuestro capitulo anterior, una lucha ardua se daba entre el experimento cruel de Celosia del Team Flare contra el equipo de la Academia Lumiose. Bajo una recia lluvia, los cuatro jóvenes hacían lo posible para detener al pokemon fuera de control. Al realizar su objetivo, no esperaron que el resultado fuese que el experimentaban. Bajo esa misma tormenta, alguien más observaba toda la situación."**

-Al parecer Celosia falló en su experimento….- Una silueta se encontraba en uno de los arboles del bosque el cual recibía la lluvia de tristeza. Su labor era simple, supervisar todos los eventos que se suscitaran y observar también la lealtad de la colaboradora de su jefe asignado. Al finalizar con su labor, esa silueta desaparecía entre la tormenta y los arboles con información extraordinaria para su benefactor.

En otra parte del bosque, Celosia corría a toda prisa para evitar ser capturada. Mordía su labio con cólera debido a la intervención de esos entrometidos en especial…..Ash Ketchum. ¿Por qué su benefactor se interesaba tanto en ese joven? Ese experimento incluso había sido financiado por su mera presencia en Kalos. Eso la tenía en dudas sobre que es lo que su jefe planeaba.

-Ahora entiendo a Xerosic….maldito entrenador de cuarta…- Ella corría a toda prisa con un disco lleno de datos el cual pudo recuperar antes de salir de la bodega, este contenía la información vital que necesitaba presentar. A pesar de la intervención inesperada de ese oficial, ella había colectado suficiente información vital para el resultado que ella buscaba. En unas semanas, tendría un laboratorio nuevo y podría experimentar con un nuevo espécimen.

Debido a sus pensamientos, la científica cruel choco contra una pared de roca inmensa de la cual no se percato. Eso la confundió bastante al mismo tiempo que caía debido al impacto.

-¿Qué rayos? Esto no estaba en el mapa…..Tengo que seguir adelante para seguir con mis experimentos.-

-¿Experimentos? Parecen más bien actos de crueldad con una justificación hipócrita las que usted comete.- Una voz se escucho entre los árboles. La científica estaba asustada de que la habían alcanzado y de su cintura saco la pokebola de su fiel Drapion. Sin embargo, no pudo percatarse de que sucedía cuando de repente fue noqueada inmediatamente sin siquiera oponer resistencia.

-Espero que esto sirva para la siguiente parte del plan.- La lluvia arreciaba mucho mas mientras la consciencia de la integrante del Equipo Flare se desvanecía.

En cambio en la parte del bosque donde se encontraba cerca la bodega, Ash y compañía observaban la escena con horror. El azabache junto a Noibat y Pikachu eran los primeros en auxiliar al pokemon luchador el cual se encontraba en un estado de shock que solo Ash comprendía en su interior. Nuevos sentimientos de desesperación se formaban en su corazón al ver lo que parecía ahora inevitable. Blake, Clemont y Calem también llegaron a asistir ya que su sorpresa también fue enorme al ver todo lo que sucedía.

El inventor se sentía realmente responsable por haber dado esa idea sin siquiera haber investigado lo suficiente para conocer sus consecuencias. ¿Acaso era su culpa? Apretaba sus puños con ira debido a lo que tuvieron que pasar. Era la primera vez en su vida que presenciaba la muerte de primera mano. Su corazón se estrujaba y sus lágrimas brotaban a cantaros debido a que su esfuerzo había sido en vano.

Calem era otra persona que presenciaba ese tipo de eventos, el impacto realmente era fuerte y tampoco podía soportar mucho el sentimiento de tristeza que le envolvía en esos momentos al ver al tipo lucha llorar un mar de lagrimas que ni la misma lluvia podía camuflar. A pesar de ser embargado con a frustración, observo cómo sus otros dos compañeros sobrellevaban ese sentimiento lo cual le sorprendía. ¿Acaso ya habían vivido algo similar?

Ash por su parte suspiraba para sí mismo y levantaba su mirada determinado a ayudar al pokemon afectado por la tragedia.

-Hawlucha. Debemos de hacer un último esfuerzo por Tyranitar.- Ash colocaba su mano en la espalda del ave luchadora la cual sentía la calma y la paz que le transmitía el entrenador. Los sentimientos del entrenador eran de total empatía pero sobretodo albergaban esperanza. Hawlucha aun seguía sobre el lecho del pokemon oscuro el cual estaba inerte al ser cubierta por la sabana de la muerte. Entendía perfectamente las palabras de su amigo humano y lo que quería transmitir. En medio de su dolor, el pokemon campeón del bosque se levanto resistiendo el dolor que le embargaba, debía de hacerlo. Un pokemon inocente lloraba a caudales…mucho más que el mismo.

Blake en cambio daba prioridad a su trabajo y por fin había encontrado piezas del rompecabezas que esa región poseía con las piedras mega evolutivas falsas. El policía observaba a sus compañeros todos cabizbajos por lo sucedido y les entendía lo suficiente como para colocar su mano en los hombros de los kalosianos y confortarlos.

-Estas cosas pasan inevitablemente, no podemos quedarnos estancados en este evento para siempre. Si algo tienen que aprender ambos es que debemos de seguir adelante incluso si alguien cercano a nosotros deja de existir.- El policía se concentraba en especial con Clemont el cual no podía ocultar su dolor cosa que su pokemon intentaba también en confortar. Esas palabras las conocía muy bien el joven de Pueblo Paleta.

Ash en ese preciso instante se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia un árbol el cual contenía tierra seca. Su mirada era seria y llena de frustración, pero lo importante en ese instante era hacer lo correcto.

-Pikachu, Cola de Hierro.- El roedor eléctrico también capto los sentimientos de su amigo, no podían hacer otra cosa en ese momento. Al saltar, dio un enorme coletazo a la tierra abriéndola lo suficiente para que su entrenador empezara a cavar.

-Blake tiene razón, no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada. Debemos de seguir adelante aunque duela, aunque arda, aunque lastime. Hawlucha, Noibat, ahora somos responsables de seguir por aquellos que ya no están con nosotros, esa es nuestra lucha de aquí en adelante.- Los dos pokemon observaron al humano sorprendidos por sus palabras. Seguir por aquellos que nos dejaron en el camino de la vida, una filosofía dura de concretar…..pero una que debían de hacer. Ellos también debían de hacer algo por su compañera caída y empezaron a cavar también. Los tres chicos fueron contagiados por la voluntad férrea del entrenador de Pueblo Paleta y caminaron para empezar a cavar a su lado también. Los cuatro jóvenes y todos los pokemon concordaron en una idea en ese momento, dar la sepultura ideal a aquella criatura que sufrió sin merecerlo.

====A la mañana siguiente====

Serena, Rose y Miette no habían podido dormir debido a la enorme preocupación que las embargaba. Los chicos se habían ido ya desde hace varias horas y no parecía haber señales de que regresaran.

La joven peli miel sentía una enorme preocupación por todos sus amigos, en especial por el azabache que ella amaba. No era la primera vez que observaba como el joven se preocupaba por los pokemon (algo que a ella le encantaba de su persona) y debido a ello también era conocedora de todo lo que podía llegar a hacer si era por el bienestar de uno. Ella observaba hacia la ventana esperando pacientemente por todos ellos, Miette en cambio daba vueltas en su cama ya que a pesar de que no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que sucedía, también la embargaba ese sentimiento de angustia.

-Deberías de tratar de dormir….- Rose se sentaba a la par de su amiga con una taza de té en su mano. Era lo único que la podía calmar para no ir afuera y ayudarles. Tenía la certeza que algo más que un pokemon perdido estaba involucrado, pero debía de estar con las chicas por si algo ocurría. Solo ella podría defenderlas. Serena negaba con la cabeza sonriéndole a su amiga de que se encontraba bien….aunque su expresión dijese lo contrario.

-¿Crees que estén bien?- Esa era la única interrogante en la mente de la joven de ojos azules que añoraba ver a su amado sano y salvo con Noibat en sus brazos.

-Lo estarán, descuida. Ash y Blake son bastante competentes. Clemont también va con ellos y podríamos decir que el otro afeminado también ayuda bastante.- Un claro y pequeño repudio hacia Calem nacían de esas palabras cosa que hacia sonreír nerviosa a su amiga.

Miette las escuchaba a ambas y no podía evitar sentirse también angustiada por lo que sucedía. ¿Era acaso siempre así? Ver a Serena más calmada que ella le daba a entender que debía también de conocer esa faceta del joven. En su interior, tenía mucho miedo de que algo le sucediese a Ash. Una angustia que nunca había sentido jamás.

La luz del sol empezaba a brillar más fuerte, lo que fue una pequeña tormenta la noche anterior simplemente quedaba en el olvido gracias a la calidez del astro solar. En ese preciso instante, los ojos de Serena se abrieron bastante y una sonrisa se le dibujo automáticamente al ver que lo que ella deseaba se hacia una realidad.

-¡Ash!- Acompañados por la luz del nuevo día, los cuatro jóvenes regresaban al campamento tanto con Noibat en los brazos del kantoniano y Hawlucha en su hombro izquierdo completamente exhausto y Pikachu en el derecho con las mismas condiciones. Las otras dos chicas también empezaron a sonreír al saber que todos habían regresado. Miette intento levantarse y salir pero sin siquiera hacérselos saber, Serena había salido a toda prisa a recibirlos….en especial al joven que ella amaba.

Al llegar hacia ellos, su felicidad se torno en confusión debido a la expresión que todos traían en su rostro. Observó como los cuatro estaban sucios y llenos de tierra y lodo en las manos y en sus ropas. Además de Noibat, vio al otro pokemon y dedujo que era el otro por el cual su persona especial estaba con angustia la noche anterior. Rose y Miette lograron alcanzarla pero igual que ella vieron las expresiones de los jóvenes.

-¿Ash?- Ella se acerco al joven el cual volteo a verla a sus ojos. Es ahí cuando ella observo cual era el sentimiento que albergaba su corazón en ese momento, dolor.

-¿Qué hacen despiertas todas ustedes?- Blake trataba de llevar la conversación a otro lado debido a que sería difícil hablar del tema, era el único con ánimos de conversar en representación del grupo en esos momentos.

-¡Que esperabas! ¡Estábamos preocupadas por todos ustedes! ¡¿Qué fue lo que sucedió!?- Rose replicaba con toda la razón del mundo pero al notar también el estrés en el joven policía y al verlo negar con la cabeza entendió que lo sucedió era serio.

-Encontramos a Noibat y a Hawlucha en el bosque, fue algo difícil pero están a salvo ahora. Iremos a la cabaña para dejarlos descansar.- Ash por fin respondía, sus palabras eran frías como la mañana misma pero a pesar de ello hizo su mejor esfuerzo para tratar de no preocupar a las chicas. Miette le observaba de largo, sabía que algo no andaba bien…..cosa que supuso que su rival noto también al verla con la mano en su pecho. Calem y Clemont simplemente guardaban silencio, sus energías estaban agotadas tanto en cuerpo y alma.

Los jóvenes fueron a la cabaña y dejaron a los pokemon en una de las camas provisionales y uno a uno fueron desplomándose en sus camas hasta quedar dormidos debido a todo el esfuerzo que realizaron. Cada uno de ellos tenía un sentimiento diferente concorde a la experiencia que vivieron y debían de afrontarlo a su manera. Las tres jóvenes observaron el súbito cansancio que poseían y decidieron dejarlos descansar. Tenían mil preguntas en esos momentos, pero verles esa cara de pena evito que llegaran a cuestionar mas. Los jóvenes merecían dormir luego de todo lo vivido.

Las horas pasaron y todos los chicos estaban durmiendo profundamente, Serena y Miette preparaban comida para cuando ellos se despertaran. Por esos momentos ellas decidieron hacer tregua debido a la situación tensa en la cual estaban. Rose en cambio fue a buscar a Brandon alrededor de los bosques ya que también desde anoche había desaparecido. Vaya instructor se había encontrado la campeona de Kalos. Decidió ir no muy lejos ya que aun debía de estar consciente si algo malo sucedía.

La tarde llego, los jóvenes aun descansaban…sin embargo, uno se empezaba a levantar luego de todo el esfuerzo realizado. Ash despertaba algo asustado al recordar todo lo que sucedió recientemente. Volteo a ver a las camas de sus amigos y noto como los kalosianos aun descansaban. Pikachu y Noibat aun se encontraban descansando. Dos de los que estaban en la habitación ya habían partido. El primero que el azabache noto que ya no estaba en cama era Blake lo cual era algo entendible, su trabajo era su prioridad después de todo. El otro, era Hawlucha el cual había salido de la cabaña sigilosamente.

-Al parecer aun no te encuentras tranquilo…- El joven campeón conocía esa sensación perfectamente, lo que era gritar a todo pulmón por la pérdida de alguien.

"¿ _¡Donde estas!? ¡Responde por favor! ¡No pienso dejar este lugar sin ti! ¡Responde por favor!"_

Ash recordaba con dolor su experiencia la cual le daba la suficiente sabiduría para ayudar al corazón atormentado de Hawlucha. Sin hacer ruido, procedió a tomar una rápida ducha y a cambiarse. Sabia donde estaba el pokemon y por ello no tenía prisa en buscarlo.

====Bodega destruida====

-¿Encontraste algo Lucario?- El joven policía investigaba el lugar destruido. Todas las personas que trabajaban ahí en ese proyecto nefasto habían escapado. Desgraciadamente no podía llamar refuerzos debido al enorme escándalo que podía formarse en especial por las chicas que no conocían su verdadero trabajo.

Su pokemon negaba con la cabeza ya que todos los papeles y piezas de tecnología se habían destruido por completo en medio del caos que la noche anterior formo. En las manos del joven castaño, yacían los residuos de piedras negras que habían arrebatado la vida de Tyranitar. Nuevamente ese sentimiento de culpa nacía de su interior, no haber logrado realizar un trabajo exitoso volvía a formar consecuencias nefastas a su alrededor. Se asustaba en ver como se sentía acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones, debía de parecer frio para complementar su investigación.

Junto a su pokemon, levantaron una pared caída de los escombros. Aun tenía esperanzas de encontrar algo, debía de hacerlo para que no volviese a pasar algo como lo que sucedió en este bosque. De repente, un disco fue lanzado desde uno de los arboles el cual Lucario intercepto pensando que era un proyectil dirigido a su entrenador. Blake noto como la silueta de una persona estaba escondida en las sombras de los árboles y corrió rápidamente hacia la profundidad del bosque acompañado con su fiel pokemon metálico pero sin éxito. La persona que había arrojado ese disco se había ido. ¿Qué era lo que sucedía?

-Pasa eso Lucario.- El bípedo luchador le otorgaba el disco. ¿Qué era lo que contenía? ¿Quién era esa persona que le lanzo esto? Blake rascaba su cabello en frustración. Esta misión a la cual fue asignado era demasiado confusa. No tenia de otra que regresar al campamento, sabía que sus amigos al igual que él habían pasado una noche traumática y debía de ayudarlos.

Ash caminaba por el bosque siguiendo los sentimientos de Hawlucha los cuales se hacían intensos con cada paso que brindaba. Cualquiera debía de haber sentido una angustia enorme en volver al lugar de la tragedia pero era necesario para curar el corazón del campeón del bosque. Nadie se había dado cuenta en el campamento que había salido para buscar a su nuevo amigo, su plan era regresar también sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

Antes de seguir con sus reflexiones, encontró que el pokemon estaba sentado….frente a la tumba que Ash y sus amigos habían hecho la noche anterior para el descanso del pokemon atormentado. La tristeza en el gesto del pokemon era notoria junto a la máscara de fortaleza que poseía, a pesar de ser orgulloso y fuerte….su corazón no podía resistir del todo lo abrumador que era la realidad e intentaba por todos los medios seguir con ese temple. Ash poco a poco se acerco y se sentó a la par suya cosa que ni siquiera inmuto al luchador.

-Veo que aun no te has despedido de tu hermana….- El pokemon aun observaba donde yacía lo que también eran sus recuerdos de la felicidad que poseía en el pasado.

-¿Piensas quedarte aquí toda la vida?- El joven era directo, era la única forma en la cual podía quebrar esa coraza de dolor que mantenían al verdadero Hawlucha prisionero. El campeón del bosque aun no contestaba, se encontraba en trance entre sus pensamientos.

-¿Crees que querría ella verte en ese estado?- Era una pregunta dolorosa pero efectiva, la primera reacción del tipo volador nacía de la interrogante al negar con la cabeza.

-¿Te sientes responsable por todo lo sucedido?- El tipo lucha volvía a reaccionar esta vez asintiendo a la pregunta del joven el cual comprendía su angustia que aprisionaba su alma y corazón.

-No eres culpable de nada.- Ash refutaba el sentir de su nuevo amigo, afirmaba con toda sus fuerzas que Hawlucha no era responsable de algo que no estuvo en sus manos nunca. A pesar de ello, el tipo lucha volador seguía conteniendo sus emociones.

-Es difícil soportar cuando la vida te quita las cosas importantes. Eres fuerte…..muy fuerte y lo admiro mucho de ti. ¿Pero sabes? Tampoco es bueno forzar las cosas, es decir….nadie puede resistir tanto. ¿Acaso ella y todos tus amigos no merecen lagrimas de despedida? ¿Acaso vale la pena reprimir todo eso que tienes dentro?-

Las manos del pokemon formaban puños ya que sus emociones estaban a punto de explotar. ¿Cómo era que sabía toda la historia? ¿Cómo era capaz de comprenderlo tan bien?

-Si te sientes triste, demuéstralo. Si te sientes feliz, sonríe. Si te sientes solo, clama por alguien. Si te sientes dichoso, comparte la dicha. Tú liberaste de ese sufrimiento a tu amiga, tú hiciste algo por ella, levantaste tus puños para proteger su alma. Ella no se ha ido de este lugar, mientras mantengas vivo su recuerdo y de los demás pokemon, siempre permanecerán en tu corazón. Y como alguien me dijo hace mucho tiempo:

 _"_ _Cuando te sientas triste, recuerda las sonrisas que compartiste para seguir adelante."_

Esa última frase, desmorono toda las defensas del orgulloso campeón del bosque el cual empezó a llorar desenfrenadamente frente a la única persona que había desnudado esos sentimientos de su ser. Hawlucha se aferro al hombro del azabache a llorar desconsoladamente soltando así todo lo que reprimía dentro de su ser. Esa culpa que le comió su sanidad durante semanas se esfumaba poco a poco y lagrima a lágrima.

Ash sabía que no era fácil despojarse de esas emociones negativas ya que estas se fortalecen cuando permaneces en silencio. Con su mano en la espalda de su amigo, fue el soporte emocional que Hawlucha necesitaba.

Cada recuerdo con su antigua familia llenaba la mente del atormentado ser volador. Aquellos días de felicidad eran tan cercanos pero ahora se encontraban lejos de su alcance, pero gracias a las palabras de Ash otro rayo de luz y esperanza vino a su mente….Noibat.

Una promesa le obligaba a seguir adelante, aquella que hizo ante el valeroso sacrificio de sus amigos. Comprendía ahora que no podía ceder ante la tristeza y el dolor, aprendió que podía depender de alguien más cuando lo necesitara. En la iluminación de su corazón, pudo ver detrás de la tumba a todos sus amigos que le sonreían…..incluyendo a Tyranitar que le observaba con una mirada llena de paz y tranquilidad que le contagiaban. Todas esa siluetas, todos esos seres que dejaron lazos en su corazón se despedían todos con suma emoción de que su campeón….encontró un nuevo hogar.

-¿Te sientes mejor amigo?- Ash lo sacaba de su trance, ya su tristeza había desaparecido. Ambos se separaron y se vieron a los ojos los cuales se llenaban de vida una vez más.

-¡Lucha!- La alegría ahora invadía a Ash al ver que el pokemon reaccionaba de manera positiva, algo que le hizo admirar su fortaleza…una que él no poseyó en aquel entonces.

 _"_ _¡Porque insistes en salvarme si todos dicen que soy culpable! ¡Porque tú dices que soy inocente cuando todos dicen que no lo soy!"_

 _"_ _¡Porque eres inocente Ash! ¡No pierdas tu criterio propio incluso si el mundo se pone en contra de ti!"_

 _"_ _¿¡Que puedo hacer entonces!? ¡Estoy encerrado con todo este dolor dentro de mí!"_

 _¡Bam!_

 _"_ _¡¿Por qué me golpeas!?"_

 _"_ _¡Para sacudir esa cabeza dura que tienes! ¿Qué puedes hacer ante esta situación? ¡Simple! ¡VUELVE A VIVIR DESPUES DEL FRACASO! ¡Revive de las cenizas de tu antiguo ser y supérate!"_

 _"_ _¿Yo….tengo….derecho…?"_

 _"_ _No lo tienes, pero puedes recuperarlo si te lo propones. La gente en este momento piensa que no…. ¿Y qué? ¡Yo te devolveré ese derecho! ¡Yo mismo te sacare de aquí! ¡Por eso debes de vivir Ash! ¡Vive y vuela alto!"_

El contraste de ese recuerdo era bastante grande con la situación actual que vivía ese pokemon. ¿Vivir luego del fracaso? Aun estaba en medio de esa búsqueda….pero hoy luego de todo lo sucedido sentía que estaba más cerca de encontrar esa respuesta.

-¿Qué te parece si buscamos la flor perfecta para ella?- La sugerencia de Ash vino espontáneamente y eso motivo al pokemon a realizar su primer acto de resurrección.

Ambos se dirigieron a buscar flores alrededor del bosque, un esfuerzo que tomaría algo de tiempo pero que con gusto el azabache hacia por el bien del pokemon.

 _"_ _Poco a poco….superaras ese dolor Ash…..esfuérzate mas…."_

Las horas volvieron a pasar, tanto el joven azabache como el pokemon caminaban hacia el campamento con una sonrisa que les revitalizaba. Lo que no espero Ash fue ver que cierta joven lo buscaba en las cercanías del bosque. Serena se había dado cuenta de la ausencia del joven cuando Blake regreso de su "caminata". Ella fue a ver si todos habían despertado y al ver como la persona que tanto le gustaba se había desvanecido así por así la preocupó al punto que no consulto con nadie y empezó a buscarlo.

-¿Serena?- Al escuchar la voz de Ash, ella volteo a ver de inmediato y una sonrisa se le dibujo al instante. Pudo apreciar que tanto sus ojos como las del pokemon que le acompañaba habían retomado vida. Desde que le vio con ese semblante de tristeza en la mañana, había estado preocupada por su bienestar. Ella corrió sin siquiera pensarlo y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas cosa que tomo desprevenido al joven.

-¡¿Qué te habías hecho!? ¡Me tenias preocupada a morir! ¡No vuelvas a irte sin decirnos nada por favor!- Ella soltaba todo lo que sentía desde la noche anterior, algo que el joven sonreía al ver que facilidad tenia Serena de hacerlo a diferencia de Hawlucha y él.

-Lo siento….pero es que…-

-¡Pero nada! Solo prométeme eso por favor.- El joven otra vez caía preso de las suplicas de esa chica que lo encantaba con su dulzura. Sin embargo, su estomago empezó a rugir reclamando el premio que merecía después de todo su esfuerzo.

-Veo que tienes hambre…- La chica sonreía feliz al notar que su amado siempre tenía esos hábitos que le parecían tiernos. Había pasado toda la tarde cocinando junto a Miette (la cual era muy buena tenía que admitirlo) para al menos hacer que todos ellos olvidaran lo malo.

-Creo que después de todo…..mi estomago me está reclamando por haberlo hecho sufrir tanto….- El azabache rascaba su cabello ante la situación cómica en la cual los tres estaban inmersos. La joven volvía a sonreír ante la forma tan natural de ser del joven. Ella volteo a ver a Hawlucha y se agacho para verlo mejor.

-Tú también tienes que tener hambre. ¿Acompáñanos si?- Una sonrisa la cual hizo sonrojar al tipo volador. Al ser desarmado por la mirada dulce de la chica, simplemente asintió.

-¡Genial! Ya todos están despiertos Ash. ¡Vamos deprisa!- Ella asertivamente tomo la mano de su amado y lo guio hacia el campamento casi corriendo. Serena poseía curiosidad en saber que sucedía, pero ella tenía un rol mucho más importante que su curiosidad innata, ser el soporte del joven, por eso vino a acompañarlo.

Al regresar, todos recibieron con una sonrisa al joven. Al parecer estaban preparando una fogata para la noche. Todos sus pokemon se encontraban fuera por órdenes del mismo entrenador de Elite que había vuelto. Ver a Pikachu nuevamente de pie le llenaba de alegría el cual al verlo se lanzaba a saludarlo.

-¡Ash!- Tanto Miette como Rose se acercaban (la peli azul invadiendo espacio personal con un abrazo que molesto a Serena) para verificar si todo estaba bien con el joven.

Los jóvenes se encontraban en silencio y sonreían al ver que el pokemon que les ayudo la noche anterior estaba en buenas condiciones psicológicas, algo que a ellos aun les faltaba por superar.

Sin embargo, Blake sospechaba de la ausencia de su encargado durante todo la peripecia. Se dedico a cuestionar la razón de su desaparición a lo cual Brandon simplemente le brindaba una respuesta ambigua e iba a descansar a su aposento dando la orden de que todos descansaran ya que partirían a la mañana siguiente. Al volver a la academia, discutirían todo lo que pasaron.

 _"_ _Pronto lo sabrá oficial Arata….le aseguro que le sorprenderá lo que encontré…."_

La fogata iniciaba y poco a poco el ambiente lúgubre se tornaba en uno de alegría debido a las tonterías que Ash hacia para tornar el ambiente en uno divertido. La razón por la cual lo hacía era simple, Hawlucha necesitaba distraerse. Noibat recién se había levantado y disfrutaba de lo lindo con todos esos humanos y pokemon nuevos. Poco a poco esos malos sentimientos desaparecían, luego de todo lo vivido comprendía lo que Hawlucha había pasado para protegerlo. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era disfrutar la vida por la cual se había esforzado…..su decisión ahora estaba tomada también.

El policía en cambio se encontraba aun pensativo con estos eventos tan extremos que han sucedido en el lapso de pocos meses. Aun tenían bastantes malos presentimientos los cuales habían sido infundados por sus investigaciones. ¿Qué es lo que buscaba el equipo Flare?

-¿Todo bien Blake?- Rose se acercaba al chico y traía algo de chocolate caliente para el chico el cual veía el liquido con ojos de terror cosa que noto la actriz.

-Para que te sientas seguro, Serena hizo el chocolate. Puedes ser bastante odioso…- El policía suspiraba de alivio al ver que no moriría una tercera vez por su comida. Ellos dos habían conversado acerca de lo que sucedió cosa que impresiono a la actriz. ¿Cómo se atrevían a jugar con las vidas de los pokemon? Ahora entendía la desesperación de Ash la noche anterior, de seguro….su habilidad…le daba esa urgencia de resolver todo.

-Solamente me siento intranquilo, aun es difícil asimilar ciertas cosas….- Claramente hablaba del incidente mortal de la noche anterior. Ver como Ash se esforzaba en superar su dolor era algo admirable…..a veces lo envidiaba por esa voluntad férrea de superar ese tipo de situaciones.

-Hicieron lo mejor posible, se que todos se esforzaron sinceramente. No tienes porque sentirte mal, mira a esos dos pokemon, ambos ahora disfrutan la compañía de Ash. ¿No crees que puedes hacer lo mismo para calmarte un poco?- El castaño sonreía, de hecho era lo mejor que podía hacer. Cualquier cosa que pudiese suceder en el futuro la enfrentaría con toda su convicción no importa lo que sea.

-Gracias….necesitaba algo de confort….-

-¿Qué harías sin mí?-

-Tal vez tener una esperanza de vida más alta y evitar morir envenenado…- ¡Paf! Un golpe al buen estilo de Rose hacia reír a todos en el campamento.

 **"** **La tormenta había pasado por los momentos y un arcoíris parecía dibujarse para cada uno de ellos. Sin embargo….esas luces multicolores eran una ilusión….la verdadera tempestad comenzaría desde esa noche. Cada joven de ese campamento viviría una experiencia que marcaria el rumbo de esta historia en esa noche. ¿Cuáles serán esas historias? Esta historia continuara…."**

/

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo mas del fic de nombre largo. Con esto termina la saga del campamento...** **¿O será así? De hecho, quiero probar algo nuevo para el siguiente capitulo...algo que pues como dice en el epilogo del capitulo...desencadenara lo que viene a** **continuación** **con la historia. Ya nos acercamos a dos de las batallas principales de este fic...son las que faltan para la esperada batalla contra Gary lastimosamente jajajajaja...aunque claro...el estara muy muy presente. Con esto espero les haya gustado el capitulo, se que quedaron varios misterios de corto plazo, la ventaja de ellos es que los revelare a corto plazo tambien jajajaja. Gracias siempre por su apoyo! Ahora a responder reviews!**

 **carlos29: Muchisimas gracias por tu paciencia. Se que a veces tardo un poco pero espero la historia compense la espera. Gracias por tu apoyo!**

 **cdgamesx: De hecho soy** **también** **de esos que les encanta matar a sus personajes cuando la historia lo amerita...No todo es color de rosas jajajajaja. Me alegro que te haya gustado y espero este tambien sea de tu agrado. Muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo!**

 **leonix644: Si lo se...soy un #/ &! . Pero bueno, como siempre digo...todo tiene una razon de ser. Pues algunos dirian que estaba holgazaneando mientras los ****demás** **batallaban...quien sabe quien sabe... No seria nuestro protagonista si no te convenciese a morir por la causa jajajaja, aunque esta vez Clemont se llevo el MVP por traerlos a todos a la realidad. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **CCSakuraforever: Muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo! Me alegra que te haya gustado y espero este tambien sea de tu agrado.**

 **Sora: Bien que me conoces jajajajajaja. Siempre trato de que haya coherencia en la historia, pero cuando tengo ese tipo de bloqueos entonces me enfoco en describir los sentimientos de cada uno de los personajes, una buena estrategia para sumergir al lector y aumentar el espacio jajajaja. Bueno como siempre, vamos punto por punto:**

 **Yup, esa era la razon principal...aunque bueno...la situacion fue circunstancial. No se ha resuelto del todo, pero digamos que despues de esto habra una mejoria en ellos...la batalla contra Ciudad Kiloude lo demostrara. Calem es como esa pieza del rompecabezas que no quiere encajar...y el proximo capitulo lo hara...peor.**

 **Creo que fue pronto para decir que escapó jajajaja. De hecho, saldra un poco a menudo en estos capitulos...pero como siempre digo...todo tiene una razon de ser.**

 **Hablando un poco Offtopic, estamos de acuerdo...Kefka es el mayor #$"! de toda FF.**

 **Debido a la circunstancia de un Mega que era imparable, todos necesitaban batallar. De hecho, tengo los equipos de todos completos. El** **único** **que varia es el de Ash por obvias razones y** **dependiendo** **del reto en frente. Los pokemon de Clemont tomaran relevancia en su saga proxima, sera intensa. Siento que tomare la ruta de pokemon electricos con la excepcion de Bunnelby por supuesto.**

 **Desafortunadamente, entre mis autores favoritos de Manga estan Araki (JoJo) y Togashi (HunterxHunter), yo** **también** **quiero ser popular XD! Esa muerte ese necesaria por varios puntos, me gusta anexar cosas a futuro. En el caso de las jovenes, ahondare un poco mas en el proximo capitulo...de hecho...esas historias nocturnas de ese ultimo dia seran bien...intensas. Jajajajaja.**

 **Con respecto a la Switch, he tenido dos problemas por los momentos. La primera, estoy esperando el 30 para hacer mi suscripcion online y dos...se me** **averió** **el televisor principal. Tengo pendiente mandarte la solicitud de amistad jajajaja. Asi esperamos que tu internet mejore...el mio tampoco es la gran cosa XD.**

 **Muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo! Espero este año te mantengas igual de pendiente de mis historias...que de hecho ya tengo ganas de crear una nueva de corta duracion como Deseos. Espero te vaya muy bien este año y ya veras que todo mejorara! Gracias por tu apoyo!**

 **Bueno, con esto terminamos por el dia de hoy, espero a todos les haya gustado y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo. Ya-Ha!**


	57. Anécdotas

Capitulo 57: Anécdotas después de un Campamento.

" **En nuestro capitulo anterior, luego de una lucha cruel contra el destino mismo, Tyranitar al final encontraba la paz que merecía. En medio de una tormenta de confusión, nuestros héroes volvían a la realidad de su diario vivir con varias memorias y recuerdos encontrados luego de un viaje que marco la vida de cada uno de ellos."**

**** Ash ****

Una vez más, el sol traía las noticias que un nuevo día comenzaba a través del alba. Era martes por la mañana y los rayos solares invadían la recamara de cierto azabache en Pueblo Aquacorde. Ash Ketchum se levantaba luego de un día de merecido descanso. Debido al evento suscitado en el campamento en contra del Equipo Flare, Brandon convenció a la directora Diantha de brindarles un día extra de descanso.

Luego de tomar una ducha y empezar a servir el desayuno junto a su fiel Pikachu, el joven de pueblo Paleta decidió liberar a sus pokemon para que comiesen todos juntos.

-¡Salgan todos!- De las pokebolas de su cinturón, sus pokemon empezaron a materializarse uno por uno. La primera silueta era la de Frogadier, la segunda silueta era Charmeleon que lanzaba una pequeña llama de su boca, la tercera silueta era la elegante Snivy que se estiraba luego de haber dormido muy bien toda la noche…..una cuarta y quinta silueta salieron para acompañar al joven.

-¡Lucha!-

-¡Noibat!-

Ambos pokemon ahora eran parte de la familia del joven campeón juvenil. El murciélago volaba como podía hacia Ash completamente alegre de verlo nuevamente. Luego de todos los incidentes que vivieron, el pequeño tipo volador había vuelto a sonreír. El antiguo campeón del bosque sonreía al ver como su ahijado se recuperaba poco a poco de sus heridas.

-Tenemos que comer ya que vamos a ir a la academia en unos minutos. Hoy tendremos un compromiso muy importante.- Claro que era importante, hoy iban a establecer la estrategia contra el Instituto de Ciudad Kiloude los cuales eran los adversarios a vencer para seguir avanzando en el torneo colegial de la región Kalos.

Ash sonreía al ver como sus amigos comían junto a él en la mesa recordando al mismo tiempo la captura de Hawlucha y Noibat. Si era sincero consigo mismo, no pensaba incluirlos como parte de sus equipo, no deseaba ser egoísta….lastimosamente ellos tenían otra opinión….

 _==== Lunes – Campamento 5:30 AM ====_

El alba recién se alzaba, Ash decidió levantarse temprano ese día antes de volver a Ciudad Lumiose. Su idea era simple, reflexionar un poco acerca de todo lo sucedido en especial sobre la decisión de revelar aspectos importantes acerca de su verdadera identidad en Kanto. Han sido bastantes los días donde ha tratado de analizar cada camino que le brindaría la decisión que tomara. Lo peor del caso ha sido la cercanía que ha tenido con cierta chica kalosiana que ha hecho que su corazón acelere últimamente. Esa sensación de calor y dulzura que ella emanaba cada vez que le veía a los ojos era la razón por la cual dudaba en seguir con la charada de ser un estudiante normal. Luego de todos esos eventos durante su estancia en Kalos, era hoy muy difícil seguir con esa identidad falsa.

El joven se estiraba elevando sus brazos al cielo azul con los ánimos revitalizados. Debía de ser más fuerte para poder llegar a la determinación de confesar su realidad…..aquella impuesta por las sombras de la federación de Kanto. Conocía muy bien las intenciones de todos los federativos las cuales eran deshacerse de él para darle cabida a un nuevo campeón el cual resultara manipulable. 

-Parece que fue hace mucho tiempo…..cuando nos enfrentamos…..- Una clara alusión a su pasado…..y el inicio de todo.

 _"_ _¡Porque rayos tenias que participar! ¡Porque robaste lo que yo anhelaba! ¡Te detesto! ¡Eres el peor Ash!"_

No eran palabras que le agradaba recordar, por desgracia tuvo que hacer lo que tuvo que hacer para poder salvaguardar no solamente la vida de un amigo sino también su reputación alrededor de la región….aunque al final quedara como el villano de la película. Con ello empezó a correr como le era costumbre alrededor del campamento. Al terminar la primera parte de su rutina, dos siluetas se colocaron frente suyo a lo cual lo hicieron detenerse, dos figuras familiares se colocaban frente a él.

-¿Hawlucha? ¿Noibat? ¿Qué hacen despiertos?- Lo que sorprendió mas al azabache fue ver que ambos sostenían una pokebola cada uno indicándole claramente sus intenciones.

-¿Eh? ¿Quieren unirse a mi grupo?- Ambos asentían contestando la pregunta obvia. El entrenador no se sentía convencido del todo, ellos merecían ser libres luego de todo el desastre en sus vidas.

-Yo no quiero atraparlos si soy sincero. Mi deseo era ayudarlos de todo corazón….- Si era sincero….no quería atarlos a su destino el cual era un camino lleno de espinas. Deseaba de todo corazón que ellos comenzaran de cero y volviesen a ser felices en el bosque. Ambos pokemon podían percibir las ideas del entrenador pokemon y se dedicaron a insistir mientras los dos argumentaban en su lenguaje el propósito de su decisión ya tomada.

Hawlucha luego de recibir toda la ayuda debía de pagar su deuda con su nuevo amigo. No solamente era un sentimiento de gratitud…..también observo la fuerza que el joven poseía al comandar a un pokemon tan pequeño como Pikachu enfrentarse a un adversario más poderoso y salir avante. Era una fuerza que deseaba obtener, llegar a un límite que solo no podría jamás alcanzar.

Para el pequeño Noibat en cambio, fue toda una experiencia ver a un extraño arriesgar su vida por un par de desconocidos. Ese valor le fue contagiado y con ello pudo superar ese rencor que le carcomía el alma en contra de un ser que sin querer se vio crucificada a un destino cruel y despiadado. ¿Es así como sus padres deseaban que creciera? ¿Cómo alguien con valor y compasión? Estaba muy seguro de ello y con Ash sabía que llegaría a ese nivel.

El joven a pesar de no entender muy bien lo que decían, entendía la voz de su corazón. No era la primera vez que le pasaba este tipo de situaciones. Al verlos decididos sonrió como cuando era un niño de 10 años y tomo las pokebolas que ellos traían.

-Bienvenidos a la familia…Hawlucha…Noibat.- Los dos pokemon no dudaron ni un segundo en presionar el botón central de las pokebolas y ser capturados fácilmente. Enseguida, el joven los libero para unirse en un abrazo mutuo de confianza el cual sellaba su futuro.

Luego de ese evento, Ash decidió parar con su rutina y volver con ambos para descansar ya que ambos aun estaban heridos.

-Chicos, yo tengo que ir a lavarme la cara. Iré con ustedes dentro de un momento, solamente tengan cuidado de despertar al gruño de Pikachu.- Ambos pokemon asentían ante la recomendación de su nuevo entrenador.

El joven fue a buscar agua al pozo para poder limpiarse un poco el sudor. De repente, pudo observar como Serena caminaba a toda prisa hacia la cabaña donde las chicas residían. Era extraño, por lo general ella siempre se detenía cuando le observaba….pero esa vez ni siquiera lo volteo a ver. Pudo notar en ella una gran incomodidad en su rostro. ¿Habrá tenido un mal sueño? Debía de averiguarlo cuando la viese de nuevo.

==== Presente ====

A pesar de que pregunto al no más despertar, la joven se negó en que existían problemas y durante el viaje siempre le regalo sus habituales sonrisas, aun así el joven sentía que algo extraño sucedía ya que ella le había pedido incluso que debía de concentrarse en su entrenamiento para enfrentar a Ciudad Kiloude y que hiciera sus entrenamientos con sus pokemon en solitario. Sea lo que sea que pasara, ayudaría a la joven peli miel con toda seguridad.

-Bueno chicos, tenemos que ir a la escuela. Hawlucha y Noibat, ustedes aun están en etapa de recuperación, por lo tanto no pueden acompañarnos a entrenar hasta nuevo aviso.- Ambos pokemon observaban con cierta molestia a su entrenador pero entendían que sus condiciones no eran las optimas. Fueron devueltos a sus pokebolas al haber terminado de desayunar.

Ash se disponía a correr hacia Ciudad Lumiose como era normal, todo iba a cambiar y estaba dispuesto a confrontar ese desafío. No importa si Gary o la federación de Kanto estuviesen en su contra, iba a salir avante de ello.

**** Blake ****

El policía encubierto recién regresaba de Ciudad Snowbelle. Un viaje de improvisto surgió debido a una revelación que nunca espero de la persona que menos creería que tendría que ver en toda su misión. Su superiora había regresado de una misión de la región Alola y ahora le tocaba brindar un informe acerca de su investigación contra el Equipo Flare.

La reunión duro todo el día incluso hasta llegar a altas horas de la noche, se sentía cansado y agobiado por todo lo vivido….un día más en la oficina. Lo que le pareció extraño fue ver la sonrisa de su superiora al brindar el nombre de Ash Ketchum. ¿Acaso lo conocía? A pesar de esa sorpresa, su duda principal radicaba en Brandon Valente y lo que le revelo al llegar a Ciudad Lumiose.

==== Ciudad Lumiose – 1:00 PM ====

Todos sus amigos se habían despedido ya de él luego de almorzar. Solo quedaba el entrenador considerado como el más poderoso de la liga privada de la Batalla de la Frontera. Entendía ahora a carne propia porque le llamaban así. A pesar de que sus batallas de entrenamiento eran difíciles, sabía que el entrenador jamás había ido con todo su poder contra ellos. ¿Cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de Brandon? El joven oficial tenía sus sospechas.

-¿Pensando en lo ocurrido oficial Arata?- El mismo hombre lo sacaba de su trance cuando guardaba sus cosas para dirigirse a su casa.

-No creo ser el único que sabe de lo ocurrido. ¿Usted me entrego esto no es así?- Blake revelaba el disco que recibió de aquella silueta "desconocida".

-Podríamos decir que sí.-

-Iré al grano. ¿Qué sabe usted del equipo Flare?- Era la hora de confrontar al entrenador de elite. Le parecía bastante extraño que en medio de ese caos en el bosque él no haya hecho nada para ayudarlos.

-Sé lo que tengo que saber. Lastimosamente, usted es quien tiene que encontrar esa información si desea llevar con éxito su investigación.

-¡Déjese de bromas! ¡Usted mismo sabe lo peligrosa que es esa organización! ¡No creo que sea ignorante de lo que le paso a Ash en Kanto!- Brandon observaba con solidez de alma las acusaciones de quien era ahora su pupilo.

-Tiene razón, conozco perfectamente todos los detalles del incidente de Ash. Es por eso que estoy aquí. Ahora bien, creo que es hora de que también pregunte algo específico de usted. ¿Aun recuerda el incidente en las Cascadas Meteoro en Hoenn?- Una pregunta que hizo saltar los nervios del interrogador al punto de enfurecerlo al máximo.

-¡¿Cómo rayos sabe de eso!? ¡¿Quién le dijo de eso!?-

-Veo que toque un nervio. Oficial Arata, debería de tener hielo en su cabeza en este tipo de trabajo. ¿Cree que con esa furia podrá resolver algo?- Los dientes del policía apretaban ya que tenía razón. ¿Cómo rayos sabia de ese incidente?

-Por ahora, creo que lo mejor es hablar del tema que nos interesa. ¿Podría acompañarme por favor?- A regañadientes, el oficial siguió al entrenador el cual no se inmutaba con nada.

Caminaron mucho hasta llegar al hogar del entrenador de elite el cual era un apartamento casi en el centro de la ciudad. Ambos iban en completo silencio….hasta que llegaron a la puerta de su hogar.

-Creo que le interesara lo que se encuentra en el interior…- En efecto, los ojos de Blake se abrieron de par en par al ver la persona quien estaba dentro del apartamento.

-Celosia…..-

==== Presente ====

Aun le sorprendía que esa científica estuviese capturada dentro del apartamento de Brandon. ¿Cuándo tuvo el tiempo de aprehenderla? Debido a ello también tuvo que salir de viaje para entregarla a la prisión en Ciudad Snowbelle donde la interrogarían por todos sus experimentos ilegales y sus nexos con el equipo Flare.

Su transporte estaba ya cerca de la academia y decidió seguir el camino a pie para que nadie sospechase algo de su identidad verdadera. Tenía su mente llena de dudas y confusiones las cuales giraban sobretodo en el maestro de Ash Ketchum. ¿Cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones? Ahora tenía un caso más que resolver además de los tantos que tenía entre manos como los que sucedieron en el campamento.

**** Rose ****

Un enorme bostezo era lo que brindaba la actriz radicada en Kalos al haber madrugado tan temprano. A petición de Serena, le indico que necesitaba llegar temprano ya que necesitaba conversar de algo muy importante.

Ahí se encontraba ella, aburrida en su soledad matinal. Luego de todas las preocupaciones vividas en el campamento, no pensó que viviría un lunes tan aburrido al llegar a su residencia de lujo kalosiana. Debería de invitar a Serena a una pijamada un día de estos…..y quien sabe….también a Miette…

Aun le parecía extraño haber convivido con ella durante ese fin de semana sin siquiera discutir una tan sola vez….bueno…a excepción del último día. Sin querer, ella encontró una faceta inesperada en la peli azul la cual le brindo una nueva perspectiva de ella. ¿Era acaso todo lo que ella mostraba? Fue una plática bastante espontanea que ocurrió aquella mañana de lunes, una que nunca espero y que le tocaba recordar debido a su aburrimiento….

==== Lunes – Campamento 5:30 AM ====

"No debí de beber tanto liquido anoche…" Esos eran los pensamientos de la actriz que siempre era excesiva cuando se hablaba de comida y dulces…..algo no muy femenino de su parte. Ella se había levantando esa mañana para tratar de desaguar todo lo que su estomago contenía….cualquiera diría que estaba con una mañana de resaca.

Al terminar de calmarse un poco…. Vio el reloj de su teléfono y vio que eran las 5:30 AM. ¡Aun podía dormir más! Ese simple pensamiento le hacía feliz….pero algo llamo la atención en esos momentos y fue ver que la cocina del campamento se encontraba en uso. Con esa curiosidad, fue a ver de quien se trataba y pudo observar que era Miette la cual cocinaba desde temprano. Pudo percibir el aroma que la capturo de inmediato al ver que ella horneaba pan dulce. La peli azul noto la presencia de la actriz y una sonrisa se le formo al verla olisquear y notar como se le hacía agua la boca.

-¿Por qué no pasas Rose? En vez de estar merodeando como mi acosadora….- Palabras que hicieron saltar una vena a la actriz pero que a la vez no podía negarse ante el olor dulce de la cocina.

-Permiso….- Era de esas pocas veces en el espacio y tiempo que se podía ver a la actriz tan sumisa. La peli azul le mostraba una canasta de panes recién horneados y con ello la campeona de Unova comenzó a devorarlos olvidándose de sus problemas estomacales.

-¡Esto está muy bueno!- Odiaba admitirlo, pero esta kalosiana sabía cocinar dulces. No podía resistirse y tragar como glotona.

-Me alegro escucharlo de una persona con un paladar tan refinado…..al menos se que no quedare como el heladero….- ¿Cómo sabia del heladero? ¡Ash! ¡Le debió de haber contado en su viaje a Ciudad Coumarine! ¡Se las iba a cobrar!

-Tengo curiosidad en algo Rose. ¿Por qué ayudas a Serena tanto para conquistar el corazón de Ash?- La actriz percibió la confrontación con esa pregunta. ¿Un reclamo? ¿Celos? Algo le indicaba que de esta conversación iba a ser clave incluso para Serena.

-¿Tienes algún problema con ello?- Volvía a su modo habitual de confrontación, tampoco iba a perder su toque.

-De hecho si lo tengo. ¿No crees que estas favoreciendo mucho a una persona al intervenir tanto? Es injusto.-

-Veo que te dolió lo del asiento del autobús….- Touche….un golpe bajo certero y efectivo a lo cual la peli azul no pudo hacer más que apretar los dientes. Recupero al poco tiempo su compostura y retomo la conversación con la actriz.

-Si hago ese comentario no es por dolor, sino más bien por curiosidad de algo que tanto como tú y Ash ocultan.-

-¿Según tu qué es lo que ocultamos?-

-Si te soy sincera, en un principio pensé que era sobre quien realmente es Ash en la región Kanto. Un campeón juvenil regional…- En ese preciso instante, la actriz tapo la boca de la joven mientras la callaba.

-¡Shhh! ¡No puedes ser tan indiscreta con ese tema!- La joven se quitaba la mano de Rose de su boca y la increpaba.

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo? Ese es un merito que Ash se gano.-

-Hay cosas que no es mejor saberlas Miette.-

-Convénceme de no meterme entonces….- Rose suspiraba, la peli azul realmente era insistente al igual que cierta amiga. ¿Acaso las kalosianas eran así?

-Seré imparcial como lo pides esta vez y comenzare con decirte lo mismo que le dije a Serena. Eso es un tema personal de Ash, no me compete decirle nada ni a ti ni a nadie.- Su mirada era feroz, ese tema ni ella misma lo quería desarrollar.

-Al menos en eso lo has sido. Aun no respondes mi pregunta de todos modos…..-

-Yo creo en que Serena es la única que puede recuperar al verdadero Ash.- Una declaración directa, una que no espero recibir Miette.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso!?-

-Tal como lo dije, eso es lo que pienso. Sé que tus sentimientos son sinceros….pero son apresurados. Por ello no siento que seas la persona indicada para mi amigo.-

-¡¿Y quién te crees tú para decidir eso?!-

-No soy nadie como tú misma lo has de pensar, pero soy la persona que más se ha involucrado en su vida. Eso ni tu ni Serena pueden reclamarme.- De hecho, esas fueron las palabras que ella le brindo a la peli miel en su primer encuentro. Lo que le hizo aceptar los sentimientos de la joven hacia el kantoniano fue en como la confronto. Ahora, aquí tenía a otra kalosiana que reaccionaba de diferente manera.

-No importa lo que pienses o lo que hagas de aquí en adelante. Ash será para mí y no importa lo que tenga que hacer.-

-¿Quieres intimidarme?-

-En realidad, esta es mi declaración de guerra para ti y para ella. Pensé que podrías ayudarme, pero veo que tienes favoritismos. Siempre es lo mismo.- Con ese comentario, la joven salía de la cocina con su convicción plena en que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale. Rose analizaba toda la situación que vivían y simplemente suspiraba para sí misma.

-Serena debe de tener cuidado de aquí en adelante….-

==== Presente ====

Nunca espero que la reacción de Miette fuera esa, analizándola mejor parecía tener una cierta obsesión con Ash. ¿A qué se debía? No creía que el azabache fuese un Don Juan si muchas veces era más denso que el planeta Saturno. Además ella era atractiva y venia de buena familia, mas de algún chico se le debe haber acercado en su momento…incluso en estos momentos. Si algo tenía la joven campeona juvenil de Unova….era su instinto y conocía que algo no andaba bien en la vida de esa joven. Por los momentos, lo único que podía hacer era esperar a Serena. ¿Qué rayos le habrá pasado?

**** Clemont ****

Los rayos del sol atravesaban la oscuridad del cuarto del inventor. Luego de la pesada carga la cual le toco llevar junto a sus amigos, una nueva determinación había nacido de su persona. Aun tenía sentimientos de culpa con respecto a su deducción con el caso de Tyranitar. Desde que llego a su hogar, se dedico a resolver el acertijo de información que Blake le había encomendado descifrar. Era demasiada información la que contenía ese disco que el policía le brindo. Cálculos, formulas, hipótesis y muchas cosas relacionadas con la mega evolución que harían que su profesor le envidiasen. ¿Momento? ¡Cierto! El profesor Sycamore podría ayudar mucho con esta información….pero…. ¿Sería correcto? Tendría que consultar con Blake y el hecho de ya ser hora para ir a la escuela era su perfecta oportunidad.

Se le había hecho tarde sin percatarse del tiempo, había estado toda la noche en su trabajo que al parecer olvido el hecho que debía de asistir a la escuela puntual.

-¡Papá! ¡Bonnie! ¡Nos vemos luego!- El joven salía corriendo a toda prisa para ir a la academia. Tanto su padre como su hermana aun se preguntaban qué tan ocupado podría estar para que se le olvidase ir a la academia.

-¿Crees que Clemont esté bien papá?-

-Ha cambiado mucho su semblante, estoy seguro que si Bonnie.- Últimamente, los hermanos habían perdido comunicación….y eso no le gustaba a la pequeña rubia.

Clemont corría a toda prisa debido a lo tarde que iba. Aun jadeaba por el esfuerzo cosa que le hacía recordar que estaba aun lejos de la fuerza que anhelaba. Los recuerdos del pokemon oscuro muriendo entre los sollozos de Hawlucha aun le atormentaban. Si hubiese investigado mas, si hubiese combatido mejor…..esas y muchas cosas más se venían a la mente del joven…..debido a ello….no pudo evitar chocar con alguien y caer al suelo.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Déjeme ayudarle!- El inventor sobaba un poco su retaguardia al haber caído de manera fuerte. Sus lentes cayeron al suelo y solo pudo escuchar la voz femenina que le pedía perdón por el incidente. Sus lentes fueron devueltos por la joven causante de su accidente y al colocárselos el pobre quedo completamente estupefacto ante la visión que tenia.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- Su voz era dulce, su aroma le intoxicaba y sus ojos simplemente no podían de dejar de ver a la mujer hermosa que tenía delante de él. Una joven rubia de ojos azules con una sonrisa dinámica que adornaba su rostro le iluminaba el día.

-¡Yo…yo…estoy bien…! Lo siento, yo también…iba sin prestar atenciones…- Nervios puros, eso era lo que el científico sentía en esos instante. Una sensación nueva y extraña para su experiencia. De repente, sintió la mano de la chica levantarlo y pudo ser testigo de su tremenda fuerza.

-Aun así recibiste la peor parte de nuestro "accidente".- Ella cerraba sus ojos y le sonreía de manera enérgica cosa que le hizo sonrojar.

-Estoy…bien…- La dinámica entre ambos se vio afectada luego por la alarma de su reloj la cual la sorprendía debido a que también iba tarde a un compromiso.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Tengo que irme! Te pido disculpas nuevamente… ¡Hasta luego!- La joven salía corriendo mientras el inventor quedaba embobado viéndola desvanecerse en su horizonte. ¿Qué había sido todo esto? ¿Por qué se encontraba tan nervioso? Con ese pensamiento que inundaba su razón y la ahogaba en los latidos de su corazón, volvió a tomar rumbo hacia Academia Lumiose…..ya importándole poco si llegaba tarde….

**** Miette ****

Desde temprano, ella se levantaba para hornear no solamente los productos de su negocio sino también el dulce que ella recibiría dentro de poco. ¿Era posible que todo fuese tan bien? Pues por los momentos era lo que ella vivía en su vida. Ella bailaba de felicidad en la paz de su cocina debido a un montón de sensaciones positivas.

-Creo que le llevare algo a Ash hoy. Luego de todo lo que vivió es necesario que tenga un poco de dulce en su vida…- Con una sonrisa ella empezaba a retirar unas galletas del horno. Antes de que pudiese terminar de decorarlas, su celular empezó a vibrar debido a un mensaje. Ella procedió a leerlo y sonrió al ver el contenido del mismo.

-Al parecer este día se pondrá mejor….- Ella colocaba su aparato en el mostrador el cual reflejaba en su pantalla un mensaje simple pero que contenía la razón de su felicidad.

 ** _"_** ** _Necesitamos hablar…."_**

**** Serena ****

¿Día de descanso? Para Serena, el día anterior había sido un caos total en su cabeza y el descanso fue una simple ilusión. ¿Cómo todo llego a ese punto? ¿Qué había hecho para estar en esa situación? Le daba varis vueltas al asunto ya que estaba en una situación grave. Solo tenía a alguien a quien acudir y era su fiel Rose. Agradecía a todas las deidades pokemon el hecho de que se haya quedado en Kalos ya que sin ella en esos momentos ella estaría frita. Aposto por despertarla y luego de unos 23 intentos por fin contesto su celular.

 **-¿Quién rayos habla a las 5 de la mañana…..?-** Era una voz de pocos amigos….de una bestia salvaje que había sido interrumpida en su sueño.

- **Soy yo Rose….-**

 **-¿Serena? ¿Estás loca? ¿Viste la hora que es?-**

 **-Se que horas son Rose…..pero…..necesito….tu consejo.-**

 **-¿No podríamos haber esperado al recreo?-**

 **-Es algo grave….-** La actriz noto al instante el tono de la joven la cual tenía un tono de preocupación absoluta.

- **Lo que hago por ti….me debes el postre de una semana por este amargo despertar.-**

 **-Te juro que si me ayudas, te daré el postre de un mes….pero te necesito.-**

Había logrado por fin citar a su amiga, estaba aliviada y con esperanzas de que todo iba a mejorar. Luego de su hazaña de levantar a la castaña, ella procedió a tomar una ducha y cambiarse para ir a la academia. Tenía sentimientos encontrados ya que el día de ayer había ignorado a Ash luego de haber pasado ese ameno momento en la última noche del campamento…

==== Domingo por la noche – Campamento ====

Luego de dejar a Rose la cual dormía después de tragar literalmente malvaviscos entre otros dulces, Serena regresaba a la fogata que tenían encendida. Solamente Ash se encontraba ahí despierto mientras cuidaba el sueño de tres de sus pokemon. Los demás habían procedido ir a sus habitaciones para descansar. Su corazón empezó a saltar de los nervios de verlo ahí solo.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- La brasa del fuego hacia el único ruido de la noche, el azabache simplemente asentía mientras le hacía espacio en el tronco donde él estaba sentado.

-¿No tienes sueño Serena?- Ella negaba con la cabeza…..aunque mintiese ya que deseaba tener ese momento a solas.

-Quería platicar contigo….- El joven observo el rostro de curiosidad de su kalosiana favorita, entendía perfectamente en sus ojos cual era su interrogante.

-¿Estas preocupada por nosotros?- Tímidamente la joven asentía mientras tomaba valor y se acercaba más a su amado.

-Note lo mal que estaban sus miradas Ash….en especial la tuya.- Sus ojos azules se fijaban en el rostro del joven que poseía un gesto de melancolía notorio. Una sonrisa débil se dibujo en Ash el cual suspiro para poder contestar.

-Fue algo difícil para todos nosotros….tienes razón al decir que estamos estresados y de cierta manera….tristes. Hay veces que uno experimenta malos sabores en la vida…..no quisiera que vivieras uno de ellos…..prefiero verte sonreír.- El corazón de Ash hablaba por él, la joven simplemente se sonrojaba mientras la luz y calor de la fogata ocultaba su sonrojo. Eso fue lo suficiente para que ella tomara valor para tomar nuevamente esa mano que ella ya intuía que era su propiedad.

-Todos ustedes siempre hacen lo mejor que pueden cada día….en especial tu Ash. Lo único que deseo es que también me tomes en cuenta cuando quieras liberar lo que tienes reprimido.- Ella recostó su cabeza en su hombro mientras ambos volvían a jugar con sus dedos compartiendo el calor de sus cuerpos a través de su tacto.

-Claro que te tengo en cuenta….siempre eres mi primera opción.- Una vez más, su corazón quería salir de su pecho ante sus palabras dulces. Sabía que Ash estaba triste, pero al estar juntos en el calor de esa fogata podía ser testigo de que ese dolor se derretía poco a poco. Ella noto de inmediato que ese era el momento ideal….el que tanto esperaba. Ahora podía confesar sus sentimientos, aliviar su angustia y expresarle lo que su pecho guardaba para sí misma.

-Ash…..yo quiero decirte algo….- Cuando ella solto esas palabras, el azabache volteo a verla y sus ojos se interconectaron de inmediato.

-Soy todo oídos para ti…..- Ahí estaba el momento perfecto, sin embargo sus palabras no salían…el tener su mirada puesta en ella la llenaba de nervios. ¡Porque rayos no le salían las palabras! ¡Porque estaba tan nerviosa! ¡Era el momento ideal! Su corazón palpitaba con la idea que tuvo para aunque tratar de que sus sentimientos llegaran con lo que planeaba. Ella en una rápida acción, beso la mejilla del azabache cosa que dejo estupefacto al kantoniano.

-Serena…- Al final….se acobardo, buscaba sus labios como en aquel recreo del colegio. ¡Estaba tan cerca! Se recriminaba a si misma por no haberlo hecho. Sin embargo, la sensación en sus labios era tan deliciosa que ella lo disfrutaba al límite.

-Ash…yo….- Iba a formar una nueva oportunidad, ese gesto no había sido en vano cuando noto la mirada de Ash que estaba posada en ella.

-¡Oigan ustedes dos! ¡Ya es tarde!- Una voz salía de repente de la oscura soledad que ellos pensaban que poseía. Calem les interrumpía desde lejos, tenía en cierta parte razón ya que era la hora del descanso. Sin embargo, había sido testigo de todo lo que ellos hicieron en esos momentos a solas y sus celos eran enormes, solo pudo regresar a su cabaña con un gesto de molestia notorio.

La joven suspiraba totalmente desanimada al haber perdido su oportunidad de oro. Ya todo el ambiente que le costó armar se había desvanecido. ¿Por qué Calem tenía que intervenir? ¿Sera que aun piensa que tiene una oportunidad con ella? Había sido clara con él desde un principio.

-Al parecer nos atraparon Serena.- El joven le regalaba su sonrisa más sincera y ella se derretía ante ella. Ambos empezaron a reír un poco para volver a verse a los ojos unos momentos más.

-Gracias Serena.-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- Se sentía confundida. ¿Qué había hecho?

-Hablar contigo siempre me alivia. Ahora siento que puedo descansar. Tú también debes de estarlo, ha sido un fin de semana muy ocupado. ¿Te parece si volvemos?- El azabache se levantaba y brindaba su mano a la joven la cual la tomaba con gusto. ¿Había fallado? Si. Aun así comprobó algo, el joven nunca se disgusto por sus avances. ¡Estaba decidida! Iba a dejar su cobardía y le confesaría todo solamente al verlo de nuevo, tenía que calmar un poco su palpitar…estaba al límite debido al dulce que derramaba Ash y una noche de sueño la haría sentirse lista para su gran desafío….su confesión.

==== Presente ====

Aun suspiraba por ese recuerdo, ella lo amaba con todo su corazón. Sin embargo, lo que sucedió a la mañana siguiente fue lo que realmente la tenia nerviosa. Sus nervios se quebraban con solo recordar lo sucedido. Se sentía desesperada ya que su relación con la persona que ella amaba estaba en peligro.

Al estar lista, ella tomo su bicicleta y partió con rumbo a la academia donde Rose de seguro la esperaba. No le tomo mucho tiempo llegar a la academia, su prisa era inminente. Cuando arribo al salón, pudo ver a su amiga semi dormida casi como un zombi, agradecía que haya tomado en serio su plegaria de ayuda.

-¡Rose! ¡Rose! ¡Rose!- Ella tomo sus hombros y empezó a sacudirla esperando que despertara….

-Solo cinco minutos más….-

-Rose por favor, necesito conversar contigo….urgente…..- La actriz volvía a notar la preocupación de Serena, sin embargo esta era muy diferente a sus demás angustias. Sin querer, se había vuelto uno de los pilares principales de la vida de la joven.

-Ya estoy despierta Serena. ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan desesperada? Déjame adivinar….Ash.- La kalosiana simplemente asentía mientras contenía sus lagrimas.

-Lo supuse, pero me parece extraño que tengas problemas con él si mi plan funciono de dejarlos solos aquella última noche en el campamento.- Buenas intenciones, pero una mala ejecución al haber comido y bebido tanto que su estomago se volvió un caos toda esa noche.

-Es que….el problema no es con Ash…- ¿No es con Ash? Eso hizo que la castaña levantara su ceja al ver el rostro de su amiga.

-¿Entonces?-

-Yo...cometí un error…-

-¿Error?- El semblante de Serena era sombrío, su mirada estaba básicamente perdida y la actriz empezó a preocuparse debido a ello.

-Es que…- Ella tartamudeaba, no podía soltar lo que sucedió….eso exasperaba a la actriz.

-¡HABLA DE UNA VEZ!-

-Calem…..me beso….y Miette…..lo grabo….- Al confesar, ella soltó su llanto reprimido y se recostó en el pecho de su amiga. Rose solo estaba perpleja ante lo confesado, subestimo a la peli azul….la cual tenía todo planeado….

 **"** **Anécdotas que cambiarían el rumbo de una historia. Serena confesaba la terrible verdad que ocultaba desde la mañana de ese campamento. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Esta historia continuara…."**

/

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda Taikobou con un capitulo mas del fic de nombre largo. Se que soy malo lo admito, tarde un poco y de paso les dejo tremendo cliffhanger...aunque creo que si me siguen a estar alturas del partido deben de saber que asi soy jajajajaja. Bueno señores, faltaba un poco de drama y pues con esto entramos de lleno a la nueva arca. Vamos a ver que tal nos va con las batallas contra Ciudad Kiloude la cual empieza en el siguiente capitulo. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y agradezco siempre sus lecturas y reviews! Ahora a contestar Reviews!**

 **Carlos29: Gracias por la paciencia! Esos son dificiles de plasmar pero me alegra que te hayan gracias por tu apoyo!**

 **leonix644: Oye! Al menos no los he asesinado como otros autores XD! Rose parte caras es una faceta favorita mia de ella jajajajaja. Ni te esperas lo que sucede con Goomy, aunque bueno...para ello debo de desarrollar un par de arcas para ello. Podriamos decir que para la batalla de Gary faltan algunos capitulos, pero necesito construir antes de brindarselos. La estancia de Gary en Kalos no solo es para atormentar a nuestro protagonista. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **cdgamesx: Blake es Blake XD! Esa relacion se expandira en el futuro entre Hawlucha y Ash, es uno de mis pokemon favoritos XD. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo!**

 **CCSakuraforever: Me agrada que te haya gustado mucho y espero este sea igual o mejor. Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Bueno gente, con esto me despido momentaneamente y espero les haya gustado el capitulo. Gracias por el apoyo! Ya-Ha!**


	58. Un cruel malentendido…

Capitulo 58: Un cruel malentendido….

 **"** **En nuestro capitulo anterior, muchas historias y anécdotas se dieron entre el campamento y a la hora de regresar. Secretos, sorpresas, ilusiones y remordimientos, todos alineados formando un camino hacia el mañana el cual no contenía claridad en su horizonte. Serena sufría mucho por lo sucedido mientras el causante de esa ansiedad recién se levantaba para ir a la escuela."**

¿Desde cuándo las camas parecían piedras? Calem se levantaba después de una noche incomoda de sueño. ¿El motivo? Lo sucedido en el campamento. Habían sido demasiadas emociones juntas para un solo fin de semana al grado que no podía procesar del todo lo hecho hasta el momento. Sin embargo, un solo momento dominaba sus recuerdos y era el haber hecho eso con Serena…

-No tengo muchas ganas de ir….- Esas vociferaciones para sí mismo eran sus sentimientos con respecto a confrontar la realidad. ¿Por qué hizo eso? Lo primero que se le ocurría como una respuesta eran los celos que sintió ante aquella escena donde Ash y la joven en cuestión compartían en la fogata. ¿Por qué no era él quien compartía ese momento? En solo recordar esa situación le llenaba de muchas emociones mixtas.

==== Lunes 5:30 AM – Campamento ====

Los ojos del kalosiano se abrieron luego de haber descansado lo suficiente luego del terrible evento con el pokemon fuera de control. Estiraba sus brazos y frotaba sus ojos tratando de acostumbrarlos a la luz del sol. Al voltear a ver a todos lados, noto que Ash en efecto no estaba en su cama….eso le producía cierto estrés.

Luego de haberlos interrumpido en lo que obviamente estaban a punto de hacer, sus alarmas se habían disparado y una desesperación muy grande se había despertado en su ser. Las palabras de Miette cobraban factura en su interior en el hecho de que si era muy lento con sus intenciones simplemente perdería esa lucha que de ninguna manera deseaba llegar a asumir su derrota. ¿Por qué ella era así con él? Desde que la conoció, siempre la trato con respeto además de ser claro con sus sentimientos hacia ella. ¿Por qué le habría rechazado incluso antes de que Ash llegara a sus vidas?

" _¡La pase genial contigo Calem!"_

 _"_ _Me alegro mucho que haya sido así Serena, espero se vuelva a repetir entre nosotros dos solos…."_

 _"_ _Con respecto a eso….me encantaría que los chicos nos acompañaran la próxima vez…."_

 _"_ _Serena…yo…"_

 _"_ _Es un poco tarde Calem…..nos vemos en la academia. ¿Te parece?"_

Aun recordaba su primera y hasta el momento última cita con ella. Tomo todo su coraje para poder invitarla a salir esperando que tuviese el día de su vida, desafortunadamente no llego a conquistar su corazón. Conocía que Serena era una chica dura, una que rechazaba a cuanto chico le proponía una cita. Ella siempre fue popular con el sexo opuesto e incluso con Tierno tenían una rivalidad que quedo en el olvido después de que Ash llego a sus vidas….

 _"_ _¿Aun insistes con Serena? Calem, sabes bien que ella solo tiene ojos para Ash…."_

 _"_ _¡No puedo creer que tu salgas con esa! ¿Te rendiste acaso?"_

 _"_ _Lo hice. Siempre tuve la esperanza de impresionarla, conquistarla y enamorarla…pero acéptalo….solo con ver su mirada hacia Ash te indica todo lo que ella siente. Serena también es importante para mí como una gran amiga, por lo tanto tampoco hare algo drástico. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor la mujer perfecta para mi esta a la vuelta de la esquina…."_

Era increíble ver como incluso quien le juro derrotarlo por el corazón de la joven caía rendido ante ello. Definitivamente había tenido un despertar amargo. Tomo su mejor decisión y fue simplemente ir a tomar una ducha para empezar el día, tal vez eso le mejoraría la mañana.

Al terminar de asearse, por azares del destino pudo observar a la kalosiana despierta igual muy temprano. ¿Qué hacia despierta? Es cierto que ella era una de las encargadas de la comida pero aun era demasiado temprano. Decidió salir afuera e ir hacia donde estaba que era cerca de un árbol donde ella observaba pacientemente el horizonte. ¿Por qué? Lo averiguaría….

-Buenos días Serena…-

-¡Calem! ¡Buenos días!- Su sonrisa nuevamente deslumbraba su vida tal como la primera vez donde la conoció. Esa dulzura que ella emanaba era lo que le encantaba apreciar de lejos o de cerca.

-¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? ¿Tuviste alguna pesadilla?- Intento ser cordial, tal vez este era un indicador de que todo mejoraría para su persona, debía de ser optimista para avanzar.

-¡Nada de eso! Es solo que últimamente me he estado levantando muy temprano y se ha vuelto ya una costumbre.-

-¡Ya veo! ¿Quién diría que la Serena que yo conozco fuera capaz de levantarse sola cuando a Fletchling le tomaba una eternidad despertarte?- El ambiente que les rodeaba era perfecto incluso para volver a sus típicas bromas…..que le encantaban al joven.

-¡Calem! ¡Eso es en el pasado!-

-¿Segura? ¡No te creo la verdad!-

-¡Claro que es verdad! ¡Desde que Ash llego….!- Una fibra sensible era tocada nuevamente en contra del joven de cabello negro. Ash nuevamente salía de sus labios. El cambio de humor no paso desapercibido por Serena la cual noto que al parecer había cometido un error….aunque no lo fuese.

-Nuevamente él eh….- Ese abismo de desesperación crecía nuevamente en su interior.

-Calem, lo siento si toque un tema sensible….pero tú conoces perfectamente mis sentimientos por Ash.- Los conocía…claro. El problema real era que también conocía los sentimientos del azabache hacia ella.

-Los conozco. ¿Pero te has preguntado si Ash los corresponde?- Era su única alternativa, debía de implantar una semilla de duda. Era un movimiento bajo, pero su razonamiento en esos momentos era mínimo debido al malestar que poseía.

-Estoy consciente del peligro Calem, sé que es posible que Ash no corresponda lo que yo siento por él. Estoy dispuesta a confrontarlo y quiero hacerlo en este día, por eso estoy despierta si te soy sincera.- Esa pequeña confesión incendio la mente del joven con angustia y estrés. ¿Se iba a atrever hoy? Si lo hacía, de seguro Ash aceptaría. ¡No! ¡Eso no era lo que él quería!

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Crees que vale tanto la pena confesar y que te destroce el corazón. ¡Yo no quiero verte llorar! ¡Aquí me tienes a mí en cambio! ¡Yo puedo corresponder tus sentimientos con toda mi vida y alma! ¡Siempre me has gustado Serena!- No pudo evitar volver a confesar sus sentimientos que estaban desbordándose por ella, clamando por una respuesta positiva.

-Calem….el corazón no se manda solo. Tu eres un buen amigo mío….desde que te conocí siempre he tenido un aprecio enorme hacia ti. Desgraciadamente….no te veo más que eso….lo siento nuevamente.- Palabras que desgarraban todas las fibras de su ser, palabras que crearon una reacción inesperada para lo joven peli miel.

Antes que ella se diese cuenta, el joven la había tomado de los hombros con rudeza y la había apoyado al tronco del árbol cercano a ellos y sin poder reaccionar ella recibió sus labios sobre los de ella. El kalosiano había tocado el paraíso a través de su boca, jamás pensó llegar tan lejos, pero así como la leyenda de Ícaro el cual fue deslumbrado por el brillo del sol e incitado a volar hacia a él, termino cayendo cuando sus alas se quemaron.

Serena se solto de su agarre cuando se distrajo con su satisfacción y clavo una tremenda cachetada que incluso lo tumbo contra el suelo. La expresión de la joven era de total repulsión ante lo que él había hecho.

-¿¡PORQUE HICISTE ESO!? ¡¿ESTAS DEMENTE?!- El corazón de la joven saltaba a mil por hora debido al miedo que sentía de haber sido visto por alguien cuando en ningún momento había tenido la intención de hacerlo algo así.

-¡Claro que estoy demente por ti! ¡Por eso cometí esta locura! ¡Ahora puedes cambiar de parecer!-

-¡LAS COSAS NO SON ASI CALEM! ¡NO TE AMO! ¡METETELO EN LA CABEZA! ¡ERES UN ESTUPIDO!- No era una reacción típica de Serena, pero al haber sido invadida en su espacio privado, sus sentimientos de ira se habían multiplicado al instante. Odiaba lo que había hecho, ella siempre había sido clara con él incluso antes que Ash llegase de nuevo a su vida. ¡¿Por qué diablos tenía que hacer eso!?

-¿No deberías de estar más bien avergonzada de que Calem muestre a tu verdadero tu?- Ambos jóvenes escucharon una voz femenina que trajo pánico a Serena. Cuando sus ojos azules voltearon a ver el origen de esa voz maquiavélica noto quien era…..Miette. Lo que más le causo angustia fue ver como ella utilizaba su celular para grabar todo lo sucedido.

-¡Miette! ¡Qué rayos!-

-Nunca creí que hicieses este tipo de cosas, me brindaste la victoria fácilmente. Te hare una recomendación que deberías de seguir de aquí en adelante, olvídate de Ash, por tu bien y el suyo.- Con una sonrisa triunfante, la joven regresaba a la recamara de las damas con la victoria entre sus manos. Calem solamente se levantaba y se limpiaba un poco…

-Lo que dice ella es verdad…..deja ya esa fantasía.- ¡Paf! Otra cachetada mucho más fuerte que la anterior.

-¡NO ME VUELVAS A HABLAR EN LO QUE TE RESTA DE VIDA! ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!- Con ello, la joven salió corriendo con un millón de sentimientos de angustia al punto que incluso pudo ver a Ash volver con sus pokemon y ni siquiera paro a hablar con él. En su interior, el miedo ya estaba sembrado. El kalosiano, solo podía ver desde el lugar como el amor de su vida salía llorando….por su culpa.

==== Presente ====

No tenía los ánimos suficientes como para ir a la escuela pero su compromiso en el campeonato nacional le hacía levantarse para ir a su destino. Aun tenía esperanzas en conquistar al amor de su vida, uno que se le ha escurrido entre sus manos desde hace mucho tiempo. Fue atrevido, pero a lo mejor eso era lo que ella necesitaba para empezar a verle con otros ojos….al menos esa era su esperanza.

==== Academia Lumiose ====

Rose se encontraba ahí perpleja luego de haber escuchado todo lo que su amiga le había confesado. ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso que ni pistas pudo percibir en todo ese día? Era increíble que ese idiota hubiese tenido las agallas para hacer algo tan rastrero con su amiga la cual inocentemente creyó en una amistad sincera. Las cosas tampoco terminaba ahí, Miette ahora tenía una jugada peligrosa no solamente para Serena sino también para el mismo Ash.

-Lo primero que tienes que hacer Serena es levantarte de ese estado lamentable. Ya lo que sucedió está hecho y llorar sobre la leche derramada no va a hacer que todo se solucione mágicamente.- La peli miel escuchaba aun con sus sentimientos revueltos.

-No quiero que Miette aleje a Ash de mi vida….-

-No lo hará descuida.- En ese preciso instante, la joven actriz saco su teléfono y empezó a escribir un mensaje de texto. Serena inmediatamente supo a quien enviaba ese mensaje.

-¡Rose! ¿¡Que planeas!?-

-Tomar el Bouffalant por los cuernos. Es lo único que se puede hacer en estos momentos.- La actriz de alguna manera se sentía indignada, toda esta sucesión de eventos eran injustos en especial para Ash el cual estaba a punto de recuperar la felicidad que ella deseaba para él. Sin que ellas se diesen cuenta, Shauna había escuchado todo lo que ellas habían conversado y con ello apretaba su mano en su pecho con tristeza absoluta.

 _"_ _Por lo que veo ya no tiene tiempo para mi…."_

El joven kalosiano llegaba a la academia aun con temor de las consecuencias de sus actos las cuales sufrió desde temprano. Al abrir la puerta del salón, casi choca con Serena y Rose. La joven de ojos azules le brindo una mirada rozando incluso el odio e ignorándolo siguió avanzando ya que era a la última persona que deseaba ver en esos momentos.

-No va a hacer un buen día después de todo….-

==== Horas después ====

Las clases habían tomado su inicio una vez más, todos en el salón estaban en preocupados por una simple y pequeña razón….los primeros exámenes se acercaban. La cantidad de materias y tarea que se tenía que realizar se había multiplicado al punto que ni siquiera Ash pudo dormir entre clases debido a la saturación de trabajo. El joven siempre había sido aplicado con sus trabajos académicos, sin embargo a veces las batallas pokemon le hacían olvidad su responsabilidad y se podría decir que ahora estaba en aprietos.

-¡¿Por qué se acumulo tanto en tan poco tiempo!?- El joven se agarraba los cabellos un tanto estresado mientras Blake se reía de él.

-Eso te pasa por confiado….-

-¿¡Cómo que confiado!? ¡Trabaje cada noche en recuperar mis trabajos!- Blake le observaba con una mirada inquisidora.

-¿Cuánto tiempo cada noche?-

-Ehm….je je je…mejor hay que ponerse al corriente desde hoy. ¡Con toda nuestra determinación y coraje podremos hacerlo!- El brazo del azabache rodeaba el cuello de su amigo que seguía observándole con mucha repulsión.

-¿Nuestra? Como que suena demasiado plural. Estas solo en esto Ash.- Sin que se percatase, el joven básicamente se arrodillaba y entre lágrimas le pedía un milagro a su amigo.

-¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!-

-¡Que no! ¡Tienes que hacer tus cosas solo!-

-¿¡A dónde quedo el trabajo en equipo basura sin honor!?- Y ambos volvían a pelearse como parecía ser una costumbre en la mañana. Mientras se jalaban las greñas, Clemont simplemente tenía la mente en otro lado mientras observaba al cielo. Estaba tan sumido en lo que sucedió, no parecía importarle nada….

Serena observaba todo el evento entre Ash y Blake con una mezcla rara de felicidad y tristeza. Ella aun evitaba al azabache debido a la advertencia que Miette hizo sobre ella, estaba viviendo una contradicción enorme en su vida. Sin saberlo, Ash había notado su lejanía y eso le inquietaba. Decidió brindarle un poco de tiempo y espacio, no quería presionarla ni hacerla sentir mal. Debía de admitir que la extrañaba a pesar de haber tomado esa determinación, ella se había convertido en parte de su vida sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Calem sin embargo se mantenía alejado de todos, el haber recibido en primera instancia la frialdad de Serena, tenía suficiente del día. Jamás la había visto tan frustrada y enojada al punto de ignorarlo totalmente. A pesar de lo mal que se sentía, se lo esperaba. Decidió mejor llevar la fiesta en paz, una ficticia al final de todo.

Entre esa vorágine de problemas entre los adolescentes, no habían notado que una persona gritaba y clamaba en silencio ayuda en el salón. Poco a poco ese grupo se unía con un solo sentimiento sin sonido alguno….desesperación. Esa persona tocaba su pecho con una tremenda angustia la cual carcomía su paz. ¿Cómo llego a esa situación? Lo único que podía hacer era ir al lugar que le habían ordenado.

La hora del recreo había llegado y todos los alumnos partían a su hora preferida del día. Rose y Serena salieron rápido del lugar ya que tenían un compromiso muy importante. En cambio los jóvenes de la selección de la academia tenían una cita con Brandon para que revelaran la respuesta que el campamento les había brindado. Ash y sus compañeros iban a la oficina de la directora no solamente para discutir sobre la batalla de mañana sino también sobre el incidente con Tyranitar.

-No puedo creer que ese tipo de experimentos se estén llevando a cabo. Lamento no haber investigado la zona antes. Si necesitan más tiempo para descansar con gusto les brindare ese permiso.- Los cuatro jóvenes se observaban entre sí, habían tomado una decisión antes de partir del campamento.

-Estamos bien directora, eso no nos puede detener para nuestra siguiente victoria.- Con una tremenda confianza, Ash declaraba la victoria del equipo a lo cual los demás asentían también determinados. Heridas que se transforman en cicatrices de hierro que te hacen más fuerte con vistas al futuro, eso era lo que vivían los cuatro jóvenes.

-De acuerdo. Mañana estén preparados, el instituto de Ciudad Kiloude pueda que sea nuevo en estas competiciones pero el haber derrotado a uno de los favoritos los convierte en una amenaza. ¡Espero lo mejor de ustedes el día de mañana!- Las cortinas para la siguiente batalla se abrían y los jóvenes se disponían a conseguir la victoria.

Luego de la reunión con la directora, los jóvenes quedaron a solas con Brandon el cual les observaba con otros ojos. Blake estaba algo incomodo, aun desprendía demasiado misterio luego de haber visto que era él quien había capturado a Celosia. ¿Quién era realmente Brandon Valente?

-Antes de la batalla de mañana, imagino que encontraron la respuesta sobre la pregunta que les di.-

-Encontramos la respuesta Brandon, pero quisiéramos entregártela en la batalla de mañana.- Blake mencionaba ya que esa era de las otras situaciones que los cuatro discutieron. Si iban a mostrar su conclusión, tenía que ser en el calor de la batalla.

-Entiendo, creo que es la mejor forma de poder ver si es la respuesta correcta. Mañana tendremos una batalla algo diferente a todas las que han vivido. ¡Mañana será un todos contra todos! ¡Cuatro contra Cuatro!- ¿Todo el equipo peleando? Los seleccionados del equipo Lumiose se encontraban sorprendidos por tal cosa. Las batallas dobles eran por lo general la única temática de batalla grupal que habían experimentado. Los puños de Ash presionaban fuerte ya que la emoción de un nuevo estilo de lucha caldeaba su emoción.

Calem permaneció en silencio durante toda la conversación. Debía de admitir que se sentía emocionado por experimentar nuevamente la adrenalina de una batalla pokemon, lastimosamente en su interior las dudas aun existían ya que su ultima lucha termino en un desastre…. ¡No! ¡Esta era la oportunidad de cambiar todo! ¡Su racha negativa! ¡Sus sentimientos por Serena! ¡Su oportunidad de ser el mejor! ¡Este era un paso más a su ideal! Mañana iba a demostrar su valor de ser el mejor.

==== Azotea ====

Rose y Serena esperaban pacientemente a la persona que la actriz había citado. Se encontraba cruzada de brazos mientras movía su pie por la impaciencia que sufría.

-Han pasado ya cinco minutos y la muy cínica no se atreve a dar la cara.-

-Rose, no creo que sea buena idea….- Serena se encontraba débil emocionalmente hablando. No le gustaba hacerle esos desplantes a Ash pero dentro tenía ese temor muy latente de ser expuesta de algo que

-¡Tonterías! ¡Ya va a ver esa…!-

-Si yo fuese tú, no me expresaría de esa manera. ¿O es que acaso que las actrices son boca sucia?- Miette llegaba a la azotea con una mirada de confianza y una sonrisa victoriosa dibujada en su rostro.

-Veo que al menos tienes el valor de aparecerte luego de hacer algo tan rastrero…- Rose estaba que echaba humo, sentía su sangre hirviendo de la ira que sentía. Siempre detesto a las personas que hacían ese tipo de artimañas y nunca creyó que esta chica fuese de esa calaña.

-Pareces más indignada que la afectada. ¿Creo que con ella es con quien debería de hablar no crees?- Su mirada se poso en Serena la cual le observo asustada. Jamás había vivido una situación de ese tipo donde era chantajeada con algo que ella no hizo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Miette?- Es lo único que pudo salir de la boca de la peli miel. Ella trato de retener sus lágrimas un poco ya que el sentimiento la carcomía.

-¿Hablas de la barbaridad que grabe? Si es por eso, simplemente le quiero evitar a Ash la decepción que podría llevarse contigo.-

-¡Eso no fue así! ¡Calem fue quien me forzó a ello!-

-Eso me lo puedes decir a mí, pero la cámara dice otra cosa. Si una foto vale más que mil palabras, imagina lo que un video cuesta. Yo creí que serias una rival digna pero resultaste ser una hipócrita.- La peli miel volvió a sentir esa amenaza, eso estaba a punto de quebrarla. Miette en cambio al ver su gesto el cual mostraba que estaba a punto de romperse, sonreía ya que había ganado. Sin embargo, no espero recibir una cachetada nada más y nada menos que de la actriz.

-¡¿Qué rayos!?-

-¿Crees que con ese tipo de acciones vas a conquistar a Ash? Lo que estás haciendo es molestar a una persona que no te ha hecho ningún daño.-

-¿Nada? ¿Entonces eso es normal para ti? ¡ELLA ES UNA COBARDE QUE NO MERECE A UNA PERSONA COMO ASH! ¡¿Es que acaso no puede defenderse sola?! ¡Ella no tiene el coraje de hacerlo!- Palabras que daban en el blanco, realmente le dolía que tuviese razón ya que lo único que hacia ella en esos momentos era lamentarse.

-Eres una….-

-¿Una qué? ¿Una oportunista? ¡Lo soy! ¡Yo no dudo en tomar lo que yo quiero y en este caso es Ash! Dedicarme en cuerpo y alma para amarlo con todas mis fuerzas es en lo que ya estoy preparada. ¡No miento en lo que digo y pienso! ¡Tú en cambio mientes al jugar con ellos dos!-

-¡Te dije que no fue así!- Serena no pudo reprimir su debilidad….su lagrimas explotaban mientras intentaba resolver todo este malentendido. Un cruel malentendido….

-Ya me harte de esto. ¡Serena! ¡Te lo advierto a ti y ahora a ti Rose! ¡Si tú te sigues acercando a Ash, yo revelare la verdad sobre ti! Si Rose interviene, también lo hare. Si de veras apreciaras a Ash como tu amigo Rose, no dejarías que las mentiras que esta chica profesa lo dañaran. Ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir….- Con eso, la joven peli azul se fue dejando perpleja a ambas amigas. La kalosiana no aguanto más y simplemente exploto a llorar mientras la actriz simplemente intentaba consolarla.

Las horas volvieron a tomar su curso y la hora de salida había llegado. Ash se sentía frustrado por todo el trabajo que tenía atrasado y no tenía otra opción que trabajar en ello durante toda la noche. Ya que el policía traidor lo había abandonado a su suerte, probo con Clemont el cual también inesperadamente le dejo solo. ¿Motivo? Tenía que trabajar en el disco que Blake le pidió decodificar y luego de lo sucedido con Tyranitar le daba la razón a su amigo de que eso era más importante. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, tenía una opción más a la cual acudir, Serena.

Sin pensarlo, decidió ir en su búsqueda para pedirle su ayuda ya que la verdadera razón por la cual no había resuelto ciertos problemas era debido a que no entendía ciertas cosas. Los estudios en la región Kalos eran más avanzados que los de Kanto. Entre el mar de estudiantes que salían, este encontró por fin el cabello color miel que tanto le gustaba. ¿Había admitido eso? No podía evitar pensarlo al tratarse de ella que tenía ese efecto en su persona.

-¡Serena!- El chico gritaba su nombre con toda la alegría que ella le hacía sentir. Ella por supuesto pudo escucharlo pero en su rostro un gesto de dolor se formo. Había hecho lo posible en ocultar sus ojos hinchados durante todo el día, pero no podía hacer lo mismo con su dolor.

La joven tomo su bicicleta y decidió tomar rumbo a su casa lo más rápido posible. Había dejado a Ash ignorado y eso impactó al joven de Pueblo Paleta. Le había ignorado esta vez….de una manera mucho más directa. Esta vez sí lo noto y lo dejo nuevamente con la palabra en la boca. ¿Es que a las kalosianas les gustaba hacer eso? No le gustaba la actitud que ella tomaba con él.

El joven llegaba a su casa nuevamente junto a su fiel Pikachu en su hombro con un millón de pensamientos los cuales eran todos causados por Serena. Intento mandarle un mensaje pero nunca recibió respuesta, trato de llamarla pero jamás contesto. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Al llegar a su hogar, noto como las luces estaban encendidas y eso lo confundió. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? Todo hizo click y con ello acelero a su casa y abrió la puerta.

-¡Mamá!-

-¡Bienvenido a casa hijo!- En efecto, su madre había regresado de Kanto, al no mas verla el joven se lanzo a abrazarla con muchísimo afecto.

-¡¿Por qué no avisaste que venias hoy!?-

-Quería sorprenderte con una buena cena, tómalo como mis disculpas por haber estado tanto tiempo ausente.- Era una alegría para el joven en tener a su madre devuelta en casa.

-¿Todo está bien con el negocio?-

-¡Todo en orden! Fueron semanas caóticas pero ya todo termino.- Las finanzas de los negocios de Delia Ketchum habían sufrido varias fugas que gracias también a la policía de Kanto pudo encontrar el motivo de ello. Muchas actividades fraudulentas habían impactado a la región y a varios de sus negocios a través de ataques ciber terroristas a bancos y a otras bases de datos.

-¡Me alegro que estés aquí!-

-Yo estoy feliz de estar contigo de nuevo. ¿Cómo te ha ido Ash en la academia?- Al tocar ese tema, el joven solo pensó en Serena en primera instancia. Si había una persona quien podría ayudarle, era definitivamente su madre.

-Mamá, tenemos que hablar…-

 **"** **Eventos desafortunados que traen consecuencias tristes. Serena estaba en una de las encrucijadas de su vida debido a su rival de amor. El único afectado de toda esa trifulca era el joven de Pueblo Paleta que se disponía a despejar dudas con su progenitora. La batalla con Ciudad Kiloude también estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. ¿Cuál será el resultado del entrenamiento del Equipo de Academia Lumiose? Esta historia continuará….**

/

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo mas del fic de nombre largo. Comenzamos la siguiente arca con una malentendido, o al menos es lo que parece. Drama adolescente, creo que le faltaba ultimamente a la historia jajajajaja. Espero el capitulo les haya gustado y muchisimas gracias por su apoyo! Ahora a los reviews!**

 **leonix644: Los cliffhanger son lo mio jajajajaja. A saber con quien habra chocado jajajaja. Creo que aqui se aclara quien la cago mucho mas jajajaja. Serena es a veces demasiado inocente. Cual sera la reaccion de Ash al verlo? Quien sabe... El proximo capitulo contiene accion, no te preocupes. Ideas locas? Creeme, se me vienen muchas ahora jajajajaja. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **cdgamesx: Yup! Esto se prendio de repente jajajajaja. Korrina? Pueda que si, pueda que no. Mi querida Reina del Caos tenia que hacer temblar la trama, este era el momento perfecto. Recuerda que es un poco menos denso en este fic jajajajaja. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **jbadillodavila: Yup! Es salseo del bueno jajajaja. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **CCSakuraforever: Son varias incognitas que tendras su respuesta! Gracias por tu apoyo!**

 **Sora: Imagino que la vida te tiene en un cuadrilatero y te esta aplicando voladoras crueles y despiadadas...al menos asi estoy yo ahora tambien jajajaja. Tiempo sin leerte! Yup, el idiota lo hizo, tenia que hacerlo XD. Vamos a responder una por una.**

 **Quise hacerlo desde esa perspectiva, no quería algo lineal para esta escena. Siento que salio bien el experimento.**

 **Ash poco a poco ira llegando a la conclusion que todos esperamos (aunque no lo crean el autor tambien XD). Necesito desencadenar tres eventos para que esto se de y estamos cerca del primero.**

 **El hombre tuvo que improvisar con Celosia jajajajaja. Ese es el actual misterio de Brandon.**

 **Tengo algo planeado con Bonnie? Se nota mucho que en este fic la tengo abandonada jajajaja. De hecho si tengo planeado algo con ella que tambien esta cerca de realizarse.**

 **Bueno ellas dos son las mayores implicadas jajajaja, me gustan los cliffhangers...lo admito XD. Si te soy honesto, fue dificil de escribir, soy amourshipper a fin de cuentas. Tenia que agregar un punto de inflexion dentro de la historia que hara paralelismo con el pasado de Ash y este amigo mio es el comienzo de ello. Las flechas vuelven eh? A ver cual acierta jajajajaja.**

 **Muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo y no te preocupes, entiendo que la vida es cruel. Siempre es grato leerte! Espero que estes mas holgado ahora.**

 **Bueno gente, con esto me despido y espero les guste el capitulo! Nos leemos luego! Ya-ha!**


	59. Resultados Feroces

Capitulo 59: Resultados Feroces.

 **"** **Una guerra de intereses se desataba en nuestro capitulo anterior, en una vorágine de sentimientos y conflictos, la segunda ronda del torneo intercolegial de Kalos estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo. El trabajo en equipo de la selección de Academia Lumiose se pondrá a prueba."**

Los rayos del sol volvían a brillar con la intensidad de un nuevo día. Ash se levantaba de la cama revigorizado luego de una plática con su madre la cual entendía perfectamente el dilema del joven. La actitud actual de Serena estaba fuera de base y eso tendría que enfrentarlo también el día de hoy. Recordó un poco las palabras que compartió con su madre la noche anterior….

 _"_ _¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan pensativo Ash?_

 _"_ _Una palabra: Serena"_

 _"_ _Pensé que habías arreglado los problemas con ella Ash luego de que regresaste de Kanto."_

 _"_ _Yo también pensé lo mismo, de hecho hemos estado muy bien todos estas semanas hasta hace poco cuando ella me empezó a evitar."_

 _"_ _¿Sientes que hiciste algo malo Ash?"_

 _"_ _Sé cuando cometo un error, pero si te soy sincero no he hecho nada de lo que me haya dado cuenta. De hecho…" El joven se sonrojaba un poco al querer soltar lo último, algo que su corazón empezaba a percibir y por supuesto un detalle que su madre no pasó por alto…_

 _"_ _Lo único que tu reacción me puede dar a entender hijo es que ella te gusta mucho…." El joven sentía que el corazón se le quería salir del pecho al confesarle eso a su madre, pero si quería ayuda ella debía de saberlo._

 _"_ _Si mamá…ella me gusta mucho…" En ese momento, la joven madre salto de alegría y alivio al escuchar eso de su hijo. Su corazonada estuvo en lo cierto cuando la vio ser auxiliada por Ash en el famoso incidente de los botes de basura. Ella sabía que esa joven podía ser clave vital para la recuperación sentimental de su hijo luego de que "ella" creara esa cicatriz en el corazón de Ash._

 _"_ _No sabes lo alegre que me siento al escuchar eso de ti…."_

 _"_ _No es fácil admitirlo, pero es lo que ella me hace sentir….pero….." Delia noto el semblante de melancolía de su hijo y es cuando decidió intervenir._

 _"_ _Ash, eres entrenador de 30 Tauros en Kanto y aun te cuesta tomar un asunto por los cuernos. Tú eres un entrenador pokemon que siempre ha afrontado los retos de frente. ¿No crees que debas de hacer lo mismo con ella?_

 _"_ _¿Lo crees?"_

 _"_ _Lo creo porque creo en ti hijo. Esa chica debe de tener sus razones, pero si algo te recomiendo es que primero te concentres en tu lucha de mañana. Cuando salgas de ello, concéntrate en ella netamente y veras como ella te explicara que le sucede."_

 _"_ _¡Tienes razón! ¡Primero lo primero! ¡Hablare con Serena luego de la batalla! ¡Muchas gracias mamá! ¡Eres la mejor!"_

 _"_ _De nada hijo. Por cierto, quiero saber algo mas…"_

 _"_ _¿Qué sucede?"_

 _"_ _¿Te has topado con Gary acá en Kalos?"_

Esa última parte de la conversación necesitaba dejarla por un lado ya que ahora le tocaba concentrarse para esa batalla tan rara que confrontaría a un equipo contra otro. Con ello se alistaba mentalmente y se preparaba para otra lucha para sobrevivir, una de las tantas que ha tenido durante mucho tiempo. El joven alistaba sus guantes de batalla los cuales le hacían sentir con confianza y con suficiente determinación, dio una pequeña mirada al huevo que seguía encubando y observaba con una sonrisa que al parecer este empezaba a moverse un poco. A lo mejor un nuevo amigo estaba a punto de surgir y también debía de dar su mejor esfuerzo por esa nueva vida en camino.

-Tenemos que ganar esto. ¡Pikachu! ¡Vamos con todo!- El roedor eléctrico hacia caso a las palabras de motivación de su amigo y entrenador y con ello ambos partían hacia la escuela con la mirada de su madre que lo despachaba.

-Buena suerte Ash. Sé que puedes hacerlo…- Con una sonrisa de confianza en su hijo, Delia volvía a la casa ya que sin que su hijo supiese, aun tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.

==== Academia Lumiose ====

Los estudiantes se encontraban impacientes esa mañana, tendrían el día libre debido a la competencia intercolegial de batallas pokemon y siempre era un motivo de alegría no tener que lidiar con las clases en especial porque los exámenes del primer semestre se acercaban. Los seleccionados del equipo Lumiose ya habían llegado todos al salón de clases, esperaban pacientemente a sus contrincantes los cuales estaban a punto de arribar. Clemont, Blake y Ash esperaban en la parte trasera del salón por donde lo general ellos se divertían platicando en aquellos momentos de paz que compartían. Calem decidió apartarse debido a que él tenía sus propios problemas con cierta actriz y sobre todo con cierta joven de cabellos de miel.

Hablando de la joven y como era de esperarse, ella aun evitaba al chico de Kanto con todo el dolor de su corazón. Su miedo en perderlo era algo muy grande sobre ella aunque irónicamente sus acciones actuales le comían su corazón poco a poco como si de una tortura se tratase. Rose observaba a Serena con mucha preocupación ya que aunque las palabras de Miette fuesen crueles tenían un cierto grado de razón. Ella volvía a ser el empujón que ella necesitaba.

-Serena, vamos a desearles buena suerte a los chicos….- Ante ese comentario, ella salto de sorpresa. ¿Qué pasaría si ella se daba cuenta? Su miedo la carcomía poco a poco.

-Pero….-

-Por un simple buena suerte a "todos" ellos no creo que sea el fin del mundo Serena.- Su amiga le regañaba, ella simplemente bajaba la mirada debido a lo cruel que se había comportado con Ash. La actriz suspiro, este era una problema demasiado delicado y por primera vez se hallaba acorralada y sin opciones también. Rose tomo del brazo a Serena la cual sentía nervios y confusión al ser arrastrada por su amiga.

-¡Chicos! ¿Listos para ganar hoy?-

-¡Por supuesto!- El primero en responder era Ash el cual apretaba su puño izquierdo y miraba con determinación a la actriz. Dio una pequeña vista a Serena que le evitaba la mirada, pudo notar que algo no andaba bien en ella. De todos modos la confrontaría después de ganar la batalla y por los momentos obvio ese detalle.

La peli miel en cambio percibió como el joven la ignoro cosa que le partió el alma y el corazón. ¿Acaso ya los efectos del plan de Miette estaban haciendo efecto? ¿Acaso ya estaba olvidándola? Le dolía su pecho, ella no quería ese tipo de relación con Ash, ella lo anhelaba cerca de su vida.

-No deberías de preocuparte por nosotros feíta, estamos más que preparados.- Como era de esperarse, Blake recibía el primer soponcio del día ante ese comentario mientras Clemont intentaba salvarlo de su agonía. Sin embargo, el policía noto la mueca en ambas jóvenes que no podían ocultarse a pesar del arrebato de ira de Rose que no estaba completo. Llámenlo masoquista, pero ese golpe que recibió no fue con toda la potencia que por lo general recibía.

A pesar de todos los sentimientos que rodeaban a ese grupo, había una chica la cual le dolía ver a su amiga abandonarla, hace ya un tiempo que no conversaban como era debido y gracias a ello….sola debía de soportar su problema con el pequeño Trevor. Shauna se encontraba en medio de un mar de embrollos los cuales como un virus le fueron contagiados y nadie los podía salvar a ambos de ello….de la ironía.

Las horas pasaron poco a poco hasta que la noticia de que los rivales de Ciudad Kiloude habían por fin arribado. Los primeros en salir eran los cuatro seleccionados de Lumiose los cuales iban a la oficina de la directora a prepararse para el combate. El papeleo entre ambos directores de las instituciones se firmaba y todo parecía marcha como en viento en popa para el combate.

La arena de combate de la institución ya se encontraba lista, todos los alumnos estaban enfilados como la última vez donde la acción fue intensa en la selección de los últimos dos representantes del equipo Lumiose. Serena y Rose habían apartado asientos para todos los demás, pero el único que había llegado era Tierno el cual también se encontraba confuso al ver que Trevor y Shauna no aparecían.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- La peli miel preguntaba cosa que el gordito negaba con la cabeza.

-No tengo idea, los vi salir y pensé que ya estarían acá.-

-A lo mejor están comprando algo de comer y ojala que sea así. ¡Tengo mucha hambre por los nervios!- Ambos kalosianos reían ante la ocurrencia de Rose la cual alivianaba el ambiente. Serena se sentía un poco más calmada después de la ultima reacción, al menos podría apoyar a Ash desde la distancia con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Ahí vienen!- Uno de los alumnos grito al ver como el azabache y compañía se acercaban al campo de batalla y un enorme estruendo se escucho ya que todos el alumnado se encontraba emocionado. Para Clemont, esa fuerza en el público lo hizo sentirse un poco nervioso. ¿Eso era estar de local?

-Disfrútalo amigo, esos gritos son nuestros ánimos del día de hoy.- Ash colocaba su brazo sobre Clemont tratando de calmarlo.

-Es que yo…-

-En el futuro tendrás que soportar más de esos gritos, así que vete acostumbrándote.- Ahora era Blake el que se expresaba y calmaba los nervios del inventor. Había entrenado arduamente en las madrugadas y en el campamento, hoy era el día de mostrar sus resultados.

Calem solamente quedaba en silencio mientras avanzaba, iba a aprovechar esa batalla para ganar confianza. Debía de hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Por qué tan callado afeminado?- El policía rompía el hielo un poco con el joven que le volteaba a ver algo molesto.

-¿Afeminado yo? Por lo menos no ando horneando pasteles y decorando con flores los interiores de las casas.- Ash y Clemont no pudieron evitar estar a punto de escupir debido al comentario que ellos compartían.

-Para tu información, todo eso me quedo divino. Envidia de la mala es lo que tienes.- El joven se cruzaba de brazos y volteaba la cara. Esa era la primera vez en un buen tiempo que Calem sonreía, al menos eso era un buen augurio para la batalla del día de hoy.

Al llegar los cuatro, vieron por primera vez a sus cuatro rivales los cuales tenían semblantes llenos de confianza.

-¡Queeeee!- El líder del equipo rival grito de la sorpresa o tal vez mejor dicho del susto que se llevo de ver a Ash. Cuando todos lo voltearon a ver, Ash también abrió de par en par los ojos al reconocer al joven que tenía en frente.

-¿Qué sucede Ash? ¿Conoces a ese loco gritón?- El policía preguntaba al ver la reacción de sorpresa del azabache.

-Digamos que si…- El azabache decía todo nervioso mientras rascaba su cabeza. Sus tres compañeros levantaron su ceja en clara confusión del porque el joven actuaba de esa manera. Solo había una persona que comprendía al kantoniano y esa era Serena la cual también tenía los ojos de par en par al ver al joven que grito.

-¿A ti que te pasa?- Rose preguntaba al bitar la reacción de su amiga.

-Ese chico de ahí, Ash y yo lo conocemos.-

-¿De qué estás hablando?- La joven kalosiana se sonrojo mucho al recordar un incidente muy especial. Procedió a contarle a la actriz cuando el joven de Kanto regreso de su región y cuando la invito a una cita improvisada. Cuanto le comento acerca de un chico que quiso acortejarla de manera hostil, la actriz no pudo evitar carcajearse cuando se entero de que el Sceptile de Ash noqueo en un instante a su Gyarados.

-¡Qué mundo más pequeño! ¿Uno de tus don Juanes contra Ash?-

-No te burles Rose….-

-Serena, eres un imán de problemas….- La kalosiana hacia un puchero al escuchar la opinión de su amiga. ¿Acaso era su culpa que eso le sucediese cada vez que estaba sola en un lugar público? Se estaba volviendo ya una manía en especial cuando estaba con Ash.

Luego de la pequeña sorpresa, el equipo de Ciudad Kiloude se reunía debido a la nueva información que obtenían al ver al tipo que vapuleo al líder.

-¡Debemos de tener cuidado con ese sujeto de cabello negro!-

-¿Quién? ¿El alto?- Uno de sus compañeros cuestionaba.

-¡No! ¡Al otro que no parece de Kalos! ¡El que tiene marcas en sus mejillas!-

-¿Por qué deberíamos de tener cuidado?-

-¡Ese chico fue el culpable de que me tuvieran en la posta oficial de esta ciudad! ¡Tiene un Sceptile demasiado poderoso! ¡Necesitamos bloquearlo y derrotarlo desde el principio! ¡Esta será una oportunidad perfecta para vengarme de ese sujeto!- El líder reía para sí mismo ante la mirada de sus compañeros que le veían con cierto grado de nerviosismo. Su estrategia de hecho iba perfecta ya que con ella habían logrado vencer a su anterior rival, una de las favoritas de la competición. Estudiaron también con detenimiento la batalla anterior de esos chicos y conocían que poseían un error garrafal en el trabajo de equipo. Estaban seguros que ganarían.

Unos minutos después, los equipos se encontraban ya en sus posiciones listos para el inicio de la batalla. El profesor Sycamore se había propuesto como referee del combate entre las dos escuelas.

-¡Este será un encuentro de clasificación entre los equipos de Ciudad Lumiose en contra de Ciudad Kiloude! ¡El primer equipo que derrote a todos los pokemon de sus adversarios serán declarados los ganadores de la contienda y clasificaran a la siguiente ronda!- Ash suspiraba un poco, las reglas eran más simples que las anteriores….tampoco es que le haya importado mucho ya que lo único que se necesitaba para ganar era derrotar a todos tus adversarios frente a ti.

-¡Seleccionados de Ciudad Lumiose! ¡Por favor escojan a sus pokemon!- Al ser locales, era la costumbre de sacar a sus pokemon primero.

-¡Charmeleon! ¡Yo te elijo!- De la pokebola de Ash, el inicial de fuego de Kanto salía a batallar lanzando fuego desde su boca.

-¡Bunnelby! ¡Ve!- Por parte de Clemont, Bunnelby salía a escena chocando sus orejas con el Charmeleon de Ash.

-¡Jolteon! ¡A la batalla!- Calem se unía al compendio lanzando a su fiel tipo eléctrico.

-¡Veo que todos piensan solo en atacar, creo que alguien tendrá que cuidar sus afeminadas espaldas el día de hoy! ¡Escavalier! ¡A trabajar amigo!- El insecto caballero salía de la pokebola del policía, ese sería su debut en la región Kalos ante el comentario en voz alta del policía.

Desde la grada, se podía escuchar el rugido del público local vitorear por la victoria del equipo Lumiose. Aunque parte del alumnado tenía dudas sobre muchos de ellos, no podían evitar sentirse emocionados por la batalla en especial Rose que sonreía al ver al pokemon insecto salir al campo de lucha, eso lo noto Serena.

-Raro verte con una sonrisa tan pura al ver un pokemon de Blake…eh….- Le tocaba a ella esa vez molestar a su amiga, sin embargo la chica solo rio orgullosa.

-Pues claro….de hecho ese pokemon era mío.- ¿Eh? La peli miel quedo algo estupefacta con esa confesión. ¿Era su pokemon?

-Luego te lo explicare. Ahora deberías de concentrarte en apoyar a tu adorado tormento.- Hábilmente la actriz volteo las intenciones de Serena en su contra al sonrojarla al máximo. Aun le faltaba mucho si pretendía quitarle su calma.

Los contrincantes observaron a los pokemon rivales con algo de confusión. ¿No es que ese tipo tenía un Sceptile? Aun así no iban a cambiar de planes.

-¡Equipo de Ciudad Kiloude! ¡Por favor escojan a sus pokemon!- El profesor Sycamore se pronunciaba y ahora era el turno de los rivales.

-¡Bueno todos lancemos al mismo tiempo! ¡Intimidemos a esos novatos!- Las cuatro pokebolas fueron lanzadas al mismo tiempo y de ahí emergieron pokemon los cuales impresionaron de cierta forma al grupo Lumiose. El primero en aparecer era el Gyarados que Ash había derrotado el cual rugía con fuerza, aunque el problema que cualquier amante de batallas pokemon se veía reflejados en los otros tres.

-¿Un Ferrothorn y un Toxapex? ¿Es que acaso esos no son de Unova y Alola? Sé que puedes capturar Ferroseed en Kalos, pero el otro pokemon es muy extraño.- El inventor se pronunciaba con genuina sorpresa ante el espécimen raro frente a ellos.

-Son pokemon algo problemáticos….también ese Sableye.- Blake poseía experiencia con ese tipo de pokemon, poco a poco descubría la posible estrategia de sus contrincantes.

-¿¡Ambos equipos se encuentran listos!?- Ante la pregunta, los ocho adversarios asentían viéndose fijamente. El líder del equipo de Ciudad Kiloude observaba a Ash en especial, no esperaba la sorpresa que le venía al principio de la batalla.

-¡Entonces que la batalla de inicio!-

==== Ciudad Lumiose vs Ciudad Kiloude ====

-¡Ferrothorn! ¡Foco Resplandor!-

-¡Sableye! ¡Bola Sombra!-

-¡Toxapex! ¡Bomba Lodo!-

Tres ataques fueron lanzados a toda velocidad para sorpresa del equipo local, pero mayor fue el asombro de todos al ver que los tres ataques iban dirigidos hacia un solo pokemon. Serena apretaba su mano a su pecho debido a que era al pokemon de su amado a quien tenían en la mira.

-¡Charmeleon! ¡Utiliza Lanzallamas a toda potencia y ejecuta contra escudo!- Ash reacciono rápidamente, el pokemon de fuego empezó a girar sobre su eje tal como en sus entrenamientos Infernape le había enseñado, utilizo varios latigazos de fuego para detener los ataques simultáneos para sorpresa del equipo contrario en especial de su líder.

-¡Sigan atacando! ¡No lo dejen pensar!- La estrategia de Ciudad Kiloude era sencilla, acabar con el pokemon del entrenador más amenazante. Con esa mentalidad habían derrotado a todos sus oponentes, aquellos mismos que los habían llamado débiles.

-¡Giro bola Ferrothorn!-

-¡Sombra Vil Sableye!-

-¡Escaldar Toxapex!-

Nuevamente otros tres ataques iban en dirección hacia Charmeleon ignorando a todos los demás.

-¡No nos van a ignorar así por así! ¡Jolteon utiliza Impactrueno!- Ambos entrenadores kalosianos estaban dispuestos a intervenir en esa sucesión de ataques, sin embargo, el ataque nunca se ejecuto por parte del pokemon de Calem ya que debido a la sorpresa de los ataques consecutivos contra Charmeleon, tanto Jolteon y Bunnelby fueron capturados por la cola de Gyarados.

-¡No nos hemos olvidado de ustedes! ¡Aplástalos fuertemente Gyarados!- El líder del equipo contrario ordeno sigilosamente a su pokemon utiliza danza dragon para elevar su velocidad y fuerza, por ello tomo por sorpresa a los dos pequeños pokemon.

-¡Usa Impactrueno para salir de su agarre!- Calem usaba su lógica, ese ataque tan cercano lastimaría bastante al pokemon y Bunnelby saldría bien librado al ser tipo tierra. Sin embargo el agarre era demasiado fuerte y Jolteon no reaccionaba ante los comandos de Calem.

Sin que ellos se diesen cuenta debido a su predicamento, Charmeleon tenía severas dificultades esquivando los ataques de tres pokemon al mismo tiempo hasta que al final claudico y los tres pokemon empezaron a acertar en sus ataques.

-¡Ataca con Lanzallamas!- Ash trataba de contra atacar pero era inútil ya que el pokemon proveniente de Alola tenía todo bajo control.

-¡Bunker y luego contra ataca con Escaldar!- El fuego se disipaba ante la poderosa defensa del tipo veneno y como era comandado, Toxapex lanzaba un potente chorro de agua caliente. El azabache apretaba sus dientes ante el problema frente a él. Sableye y Ferrothorn volvían a ir en colisión juntos en perfecta coordinación tratando de noquear de una vez por todas a Charmeleon. El dueño del Gyarados saboreaba la victoria al ver que su trabajo en equipo que tanto han practicado brindaría sus frutos aquí también. ¡Ganar el campeonato no estaba lejos! ¡Serian los mejores!

-¡Defensa de Hierro!- Ferrothorn y Sableye chocaron contra la muralla que era el tipo insecto mientras el agua caliente golpeaba con poca eficacia al acero duro de Escavalier.

-¿No creen que es muy frio de su parte ignorarnos a los demás? ¡Les mostraremos entonces la cálida hospitalidad de Academia Lumiose!- ¡Blake salía a la carga en defensa de Ash! ¡Los gritos de preocupación del público se convirtieron en alaridos de alegría al ver que su equipo no estaba perdido! El tipo insecto mando a volar a los otros dos pokemon con su fuerza.

-Te debo otra Blake…..- Ash noto que Escavalier fue quemado por la escaldada de Toxapex generando una desventaja ahora en su equipo, sin embargo al ver la sonrisa de Blake entendía perfectamente que deseaba hacer el policía con ese predicamento.

-Agrégala a la cuenta, por ahora debemos de acabar con estos sujetos.-

-¡Blake tiene razón! ¡Nosotros no venimos a perder con ustedes!- Clemont declaraba con toda su determinación en su esfuerzo y observaba a Calem el cual entendía que existía otra vía para salir de ese predicamento.

-¡No vamos a dar el brazo a torcer en esta batalla tampoco! ¡Jolteon! ¡Libérate con Misiles agujas!-

Usando el factor sorpresa, las agujas de Jolteon se encresparon y se hundieron en la cola de Gyarados liberando al instante a ambos pokemon se liberaron. Bunnelby se encontraba en el aire luego de ser soltado y eso le dio pauta al inventor para contra atacar.

-¡Usa Excavar!- El conejo imitando a un taladro hacia un agujero en el suelo con lo cual desaparecía de la vista del público.

-¡Apeguémonos a nuestra estrategia! ¡Ataquemos todos ahora! ¿Pero qué?- Charmeleon iba a ser de nuevo el objetivo de varios ataques, sin embargo este había desaparecido de la vista de todos. ¿Qué era lo que ocurría?

-Aun no puedo creer lo locos que son todos ellos….- Rose sonreía notando claramente la estrategia de sus amigos. Serena no entendía a que se refería ya que se encontraba igual de confundida que el resto del público.

El suelo empezó a arder de repente y varias columnas de fuego se dispararon desde la tierra golpeando a Ferrothorn sin que este pudiese defenderse noqueándolo al instante.

-¡No! ¡Ferrothorn!- El entrenador del pokemon acero planta no espero un ataque sorpresa. Del suelo, emergían Bunnelby y Charmeleon los cuales habían ejecutado un combo de excavar y lanzallamas en perfecta sincronía.

-¡No nos vamos a rendir! ¡Gyarados utiliza Cascada con tu velocidad!- Usando la potencia de la danza dragon, el pokemon de agua aprovechaba que los dos pokemon aun no aterrizaban e iba impactarlos con una embestida acuática de suma fuerza.

-¡Yo soy el que quiere bailar contigo! ¡Defensa de Hierro una vez más Escavalier!- Como si de un escudo se tratase, Escavalier volvía a proteger a sus amigos del un ataque súper potente y efectivo. El pokemon aun se resentía del dolor de la quemadura que provoco Toxapex.

-¡Ese tipo solo sabe defender! ¡Vamos a derrotarlo!- Visiblemente frustrado, el líder del equipo de Ciudad Kiloude apretaba sus dientes, era claro que su Gyarados tenía la ventaja y junto a sus otros compañeros podrían remontar.

-¡No creo que puedan zafarse de mi después de lo que le hiciste a Jolteon! ¡IMPACTRUENO CONTRA GYARADOS!- El karma iba a lanzarse contra el líder de Ciudad Kiloude ya que una potente descarga iba dirigida hacia el pokemon de agua.

-¡Toxapex usa Bunker y protege!- Una reacción rápida, la poderosa defensa del tipo veneno protegía a Gyarados de ese ataque. A pesar de ello, el kalosiano sonreía ya que habían caído en la trampa. Las miradas entre él y Clemont eran muestra de que esperaban eso.

-¡Ahora Bunnelby! ¡Voltio Cruel!- ¡Un ataque sorpresa! ¡Bunker no podía usarse muchas veces seguidas! Aprovechando el descuido, el pokemon de tierra se cargaba de energía eléctrica embistiendo al pokemon defensivo y noqueándolo al instante también. ¡Los dos muros habían caído! ¡El público rugía ante la remontada que estaban haciendo sus seleccionados!

-¡Sableye! ¡Bola Sombra!- Una esfera de energía fantasmal golpeaba a Bunnelby el cual cayó sobre Jolteon impactándolo de lleno. El equipo rival aun no se rendía a pesar de estar en desventaja. Para los entrenadores de vasta experiencia, algo andaba mal.

-¡Fuego Fatuo ahora!- ¡Una sucesión de movimientos muy rápida! ¿Cómo era eso posible? Ash y Blake entendieron en ese momento que Sableye poseía la habilidad de bromista que le brindaba velocidad a los ataques de estado. Bunnelby y Jolteon fueron quemados y debido a los golpes recibidos se encontraban al límite de su energía.

-¡No vamos a permitir que esto nos derrote verdad líder!- Su ultimo subordinado no se rendía y tampoco ese entrenador engreído el cual tenía su razón de serlo. Habían entrenado como locos desde que se dieron cuenta que ellos participarían en el campeonato intercolegial. Jugaban al límite de lo permitido pero eso los había llevado a esas instancias.

-¡Ahora es nuestro turno de no brindarles tregua! ¡Charmeleon utiliza ahora Lanzallamas!- Nuevamente, una poderosa flama era escupida desde la boca del tipo fuego. Ahora ya no tenían defensas y eso le brindaba a Ash el espacio para atacar.

-¡Imitación!- Los ojos de todos los entrenadores se abrieron de par en par. Sableye había copiado una habilidad sacrificando la suya la cual era la de Caparazón de Escavalier que evitaba golpes críticos. Con ello caía derrotado pero feliz de haber brindado una esperanza al líder que los había hecho llegar a esas etapas que en sus sueños jamás había pensando en llegar.

-¡Gracias por tu defensa amigo! ¡Danza Dragon una vez más! ¡Vamos a acabar con todos de un solo golpe!- La fuerza del pokemon terrorífico volvía a fortalecerse. Eso eran problemas para el equipo, un pokemon con tanta fuerza podría perjudicarlos incluso siendo cuatro contra uno.

-¡Cascada contra Bunnelby y Jolteon!- El líder de Kiloude tenía su cuota de rencor contra Ash y estaba dispuesto a cobrárselas, pero lo primordial era debilitar primero a los más afectados. Con su nueva fuerza, Gyarados iba dirigido a golpear a ambos pokemon al mismo tiempo. Era su responsabilidad terminar con esa batalla.

-¡Defensa de Hierro! ¡Ash! ¡Necesitamos de tu ayuda también!- Por desgracia, debido a la quemadura, Escavalier solo podía defender. Junto a Charmeleon, ambos se colocaban frente a la mira de Gyarados tratando de proteger a los pokemon de sus compañeros, el tremendo impacto de la embestida del pokemon de agua ocasión un impacto bastante fuerte que chocaba con la coraza de hierro del tipo insecto. El pokemon inicial de Kanto resistía por detrás de Escavalier tratando de amortiguar el golpe. Los músculos de los brazos del tipo fuego se hinchaban tratando de contener la enorme potencia de ese ataque que impactaba sobre ellos.

-¡Pantalla de Humo!- Es lo único que pudo pensar en ese momento Ash, aunque como era una costumbre en sus batallas, una idea loca se había pasado por su cabeza. Sin embargo, la potencia del tipo agua era bastante elevada y no pensaba dejar nada a la suerte.

-¡Deshagamos esa barrera de humo! ¡Ciclón!- Una enorme corriente de viento creado por la fuerza y tamaño de Gyarados era generada disipando el humo que había escupido Charmeleon. El golpe hizo que ambos pokemon salieran volando hacia los aires siendo lastimados por las múltiples ráfagas de aire.

-¡Blake! ¡Por qué no nos das los honores de acabar con esta lucha!- El policía abrió los ojos de par en par ante la propuesta que le encantaba.

-¿Sabes? Ese tipo de locuras que se te vienen a la cabeza son las que me fascinan de seguir. ¡Adelante!-

-¡Charmeleon! ¡Utiliza Movimiento Sísmico sobre Escavalier!- ¿¡EH!? Esa fue la sorpresa de todos los presentes que presenciaban esa batalla. Incluso Diantha quedaba perpleja ante lo que cometía Ash. Solamente aquellos que habían batallado contra Ash Ketchum entendían sus locuras, Rose y Brandon lo confirmaban con una sonrisa. " _Esto ya acabo"_ fue lo que ambos pensaron.

Tal como su entrenador lo indicaba, el pokemon de fuego tomo al de acero y empezó a girar en el aire sobre su eje aprovechando la corriente de aire que los atacaba para mantenerse a flote. Con ello, tomo tremendo impulso para lanzar hacia el suelo a su compañero.

-¡No solo se defender! ¡En realidad mi especialidad es el ataque! ¡GIGA IMPACTO!- Ante esas palabras, Charmeleon solto a Escavalier el cual perforo el Ciclón de Viento al ser lanzado con tremenda potencia. Su cuerpo se revistió de energía impactando de lleno en la cabeza del tipo agua. ¡¿Cómo había resistido todo ese castigo?! La respuesta era simple, luego de tantas defensas de hierro ejecutadas pudo resistir el impacto y la fricción del viento haciendo que los efectos de la quemadura fueran nulos gracias al soporte de Charmeleon. El último pokemon del equipo contrario caía ante la mirada de sorpresa de los contendientes.

-¡LA BATALLA HA TERMINADO! ¡LOS GANADORES SON LOS SELECCIONADOS DE LA ACADEMIA LUMIOSE!- Ante el anuncio, una enorme algarabía se formaba entre el alumnado. ¡Había sido una barrida completa! ¡4-0! ¡Ante pokemon de suma fuerza! El instituto rugía con tremenda algarabía celebrando su triunfo.

Brandon sonreía al ver que los jóvenes habían mejorado en tan poco tiempo, ver como cada uno tomo las riendas de una situación negativa le lleno de satisfacción. La batalla de hoy no era fácil, al ser tantos pokemon, la atención era dividida constantemente, pero debía de admitir que el grupo se había adaptado bien. No es malo depender de tus compañeros de equipo, pero también se deben de tomar decisiones individuales ante la adversidad cuando el tiempo lo amerita, el trabajo en equipo luego nace desde la individualidad de cada quien. Un balance que el día de hoy sus pupilos habían creado.

Los jóvenes de Ciudad Kiloude estaban destrozados. Su esfuerzo y talento habían sido derribados por aquella muralla de talento que no podían sobrepasar por más que lo intentasen. Lo que ellos no esperaron, fue ver como sus rivales se acercaron a ellos, Ash en especial el cual le brindaba una mano al joven que sufría con la derrota mucho más.

-¡Excelente batalla! ¡Fue de las mejores que he tenido en mi vida! ¡Muchísimas gracias!- Cuando volteo a ver al chico que hace unas semanas le noqueo tan fácilmente, pensó que se burlaría de su debilidad….pero al contrario…le agradecía por una batalla que cualquiera pudiera considerar sucia por el camino que habían tomado….Los aplausos bañaron a los ocho entrenadores ya que a pesar de que fue una victoria abrumadora, la emoción siempre estuvo al límite. Esa persona no tuvo más que cerrar sus ojos y aceptar la mano del ganador. Entrenadores y pokemon se ayudaban mutuamente luego de la competencia, esa era la visión que Diantha deseaba para la academia y para toda la región Kalos. Con una enorme sonrisa, ella observaba a sus elegidos tomar el camino que ella deseaba para la juventud….una que se había perdido debido a las sombras que se mantenían ocultas en la región.

 _"_ _Así que esos son nuestros próximos rivales….interesante…." La sonrisa de una chica rubia en las gradas era genuina, si había llegado a la ciudad era para medir el potencial de sus próximos rivales y no se había ido decepcionada. Con ese entusiasmo, ella partía a su ciudad natal._

Los compañeros de clases de los cuatro jóvenes eran los que más celebraban la victoria. No podían creer que amigos suyos eran los que brindaban tales batallas tan intensas. Serena sin embargo, solo podía ver en silencio las acciones de su amado que la enamoraban mucho más de lo que se sentía….paradójicamente eso la lastimaba el corazón debido a sus circunstancias actuales. Rose al notar la melancolía de su amiga, no podía quedar de brazos cruzados.

Tierno observaba a todos los lados buscando a Trevor y a Shauna los cuales no aparecieron durante la competencia. ¿Qué les había pasado? La preocupación del joven era bastante ya que no era normal en ellos ese comportamiento. Salió a buscarlos por el campus pero por accidente choco contra un joven.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡No fue mi intención!-

-No te preocupes, también fue culpa mía. Una batalla así de buena siempre me distrae.-

-¡Claro! ¡Pero si me disculpa me tengo que ir!-

-No te preocupes, nos olemos luego….- La sonrisa de ese entrenador junto con esa frase solamente era un sinónimo de problemas para la vida de Ash.

Las horas pasaron, ya era el momento de regresar a casa y la gran mayoría de los alumnos salían con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro debido al evento del que fueron testigos. La peli miel en cambio, no tenía ese mismo entusiasmo y se dirigía hacia el parqueo de bicicletas. Lo que no espero en ese instante fue ver a Ash recostado en la pared como si estuviese esperándola. ¿Qué hacia ahí?

-Por fin llegas, pensé que te irías a pie hoy y tendría que perseguirte.- Ella aun seguía estupefacta al verlo frente a ella. Sus piernas estaban paralizadas, su lengua parecía padecer el mismo efecto. ¿Acaso debía de pensar que sus circunstancias no eran más que un mal sueño?

-Ash…yo….- ¡Ella no debía de estar ahí! ¡No podía! ¡Lo perdería! Como pudo, intento correr lo más lejos posible pero el azabache tomo su mano evitando que escapara como las últimas veces.

-Lo siento Serena, pero necesitamos hablar. No puedo permitirme que seas mi nuevo Dunsparce…..- Ella lo volteo a ver con una mirada atónita, no podía escapar…..y muy en el fondo…..no quería.

 **"** **Luego de una batalla intensa, es el turno de que las emociones se confronten. Equipo Lumiose había clasificado hacia la siguiente ronda mostrando el resultado obtenido de sus experiencias como equipo. ¿Qué sucederá entre el encuentro de Ash y Serena? Esta historia continuara…."**

/

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo mas del fic de nombre largo. Como tal vez hayan leido, me encontraba lesionado de uno de mis dedos, era un martirio escribir aca y en el trabajo XD. Por suerte ya me cure! Aunque bueno, he de admitir que la batalla fue algo dificil en el buen sentido. Como se preguntaran? La habia terminado ya desde el Lunes pero poco a poco bastantes ideas se me vinieron a la mente y empece a pulirla una y otra vez, este es el resultado final. Espero les haya gustado mucho la batalla, la quise terminar en un solo capitulo para pasar pronto a la proxima arca. Espero les guste el capitulo y espero disfruten! Ahora a responder Reviews!**

 **cdgamesx: Los adolescentes por lo general hacen ese tipo de idioteces, he aqui un ejemplo. Eres de los pocos que veo que le cae bien a este personaje que los demas detestan XD. Apenas voy desarrollando, asi que ahi veremos que pasa. La reina del caos se solto de una manera fea...jajajaja. La deje olvidada en este capitulo? Si y no. En el proximo revelare su paradero. Ciudad Kiloude es una ciudad pequeña, esta era una batalla de transicion jajajaja. Recuerda, si pierden quedan fuera, si quedan fuera Ash pues...la tendra fea. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **CCSakuraForever: Son cosas que debian de pasar. Como se resolveran? Veremos en los proximos capitulos! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **jbadillodavila: Le toca duro a la pobre por los momentos. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Sora: Por lo que veo estuviste ocupado con los capitulos jajajajaja! Gusto en verte de nuevo por aca!**

 **Por eso es la frase de que el amor es ciego. Cuando uno esta atraido hacia otra persona la perspectiva de todo a tu alrededor cambia drasticamente. La mayoria de los personajes no saben que fue lo que le sucedio a Ash, si lo ponemos desde esa perspectiva las palabras de Rose para Miette no tienen sentido. Cuestion de perspectivas amigo jajajaja.**

 **El otro lado de este dilema jajajajaja, podriamos decir que hay gente que es bastante terca en ese sentido. Como escribi por ahi, los adolescentes son idiotas muchas veces en estos temas y creen que las soluciones son rapidas. La reaccion de Serena es natural, es decir...basicamente quebraron su confianza. Lo redimire o lo hare malo? He ahi el dilema! XD! Veremos en lo que viene que sucede.**

 **La psiquis de Ash es complicada y creo que en el desarrollo de la proxima batalla de Kalos y en su defensa del titulo veremos a que es lo que me refiero. Delia es mi balsamo para que pueda actuar.**

 **Todos reaccionamos diferente, en el caso de la joven en cuestion podriamos decir que esta es la primera vez que le ocurre algo asi. Ella no es experimentada en el amor, podriamos decir que es como un niño en ese sentido. Los problemas de ellos son enormes pero para uno de adulto son faciles de resolver, pero la perspectiva cambia todo. Se que es algo tedioso, pero aun no le he brindado el desarrollo que obtendra y que la hara cambiar. Vamos trabajando, asi que un poco de paciencia para la protagonista XD.**

 **Oye! Le faltaba salseo juvenil, total esto es de escuela XD! Tenia que trabajar ese departamento XD.**

 **Muchisimas gracias por el apoyo y siempre es grato leer un review tuyo! Espero te guste el capitulo!**

 **leonix644: No creo que alguien como Miette solo tenga una copia en el telefono. Calem tiene esa tendencia de Electrode jajajajaja. Que te puedo decir, a veces soy masoquista con la escritura jajajaja. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Bueno gente! Y con esto los dejo! Espero lo disfruten! Ya-Ha!**

 **Extra: Bonificacion a quien adivine la referencia!**


	60. Volver a vivir

**Capitulo 60:** Volver a vivir….

 **"** **En nuestro capitulo anterior, los seleccionados de Equipo Lumiose lograron una victoria trabajada y contundente contra sus rivales. El esfuerzo realizado por el grupo mostraba sus frutos avanzando con pie firme a la siguiente ronda, unas pocas mas para el título nacional. Sin embargo, todos ellos tenían preocupaciones algo mayores incluso después de la victoria."**

Luego de la batalla victoriosa, a Ash y compañía se les dio permiso para ir al centro pokemon de la ciudad. A pesar de la victoria, los costos siempre se notaron debido al gran esfuerzo de sus amigos. Entre platicas amenas, ellos llegaron sin ninguna dificultad….bueno si de ameno realmente hablamos había uno en completo silencio….Calem. Es cierto que tenia dicha por haber conseguido la victoria pero lo que le preocupaba era su relación con Serena. Él volteo a verla donde estaba el público y lo único que recibió fue una mirada fría de parte suya. ¿Había hecho mal en hacer ese movimiento desesperado? Al menos por ahora, creía que sí.

-La tierra al princeso, repito…la tierra al princeso.- Calem reaccionaba ante las palabras de Blake las cuales no eran de su total agrado.

-¡Deja de llamarme así!-

-Al menos reaccionaste, con esa actitud deberías de participar para ser Reina de Kalos.- El kalosiano simplemente resoplaba y trataba de ignorar al policía el cual le sonreía mientras que Ash y Clemont les observaban desde las bancas de la sala de espera. Blake se sentía muy bien con la victoria y no podía evitar sentirse de muy buen humor, un sinónimo de que Calem sería la victima de sus bromas ese día.

-Al parecer esos dos se llevan muy bien…- El inventor comentaba a su amigo kantoniano el cual asentía sin prestar atención.

-¿Sucede algo Ash?-

-Solamente estoy pensando en que hacer…..- El inventor observaba un poco confundido a su amigo que también parecía estar en su propio mundo.

Lo que no sabían sus amigos es que el joven analizaba en cómo llegarle a la joven. Analizaba sus comportamientos de días anteriores y observaba como ella se empeñaba en esquivarlo. ¿Había hecho algo malo? No lo sabía, le incomodaba no conocer su razón de evitarlo. Recordaba cosas malas debido a ello, cosas que anhelaba suprimir de una vez de su vida.

 _"_ _¿Por qué no te he visto durante todo este tiempo? ¿Te ha sucedido algo malo?"_

 _"_ _No sucede nada Ash…"_

 _"_ _¡No creo que no suceda nada, has estado ausente durante una semana! He intentado llamarte para ver que te pasaba y siempre recibí el mismo mensaje de ocupado. Incluso fui a verte y me negaron ese derecho."_

 _"_ _No tienes que preocuparte…"_

 _"_ _¿No preocuparme? ¡Cómo no hacerlo si eres una persona importante en mi vida!"_

 _"_ _¿En serio? No lo creo si te soy honesta."_

 _"_ _¿Por qué dices eso…?"_

 _"_ _Es mejor dejarlo ahí Ash, no tengo tiempo y ni quiero escucharte…."_

Recuerdos que le dejaban amarga la boca y el corazón. Ella tuvo esa actitud cuando "eso" pasó de repente. El joven suspiraba ante la mirada de su fiel Pikachu el cual entendía a la perfección su problema. Por otro lado, gracias a ello aprendió a ser un poco más paciente y a dejar que el rio siguiese su cauce en paz. Hoy intervendría simplemente porque esa muchacha era alguien especial, alguien que deseaba hacer feliz con todas sus fuerzas…..su corazón al latir fuerte le indicaba eso.

Luego de un par de horas, los pokemon fueron curados exitosamente ante la alegría de sus entrenadores y con ello debían de volver a la escuela. Su camino no tuvo demasiados percances y llegaron sin problema alguno. Al entrar a su salón, fueron recibidos por una enorme ovación de sus compañeros los cuales les felicitaban sobre la increíble batalla que habían librado.

Ash lo primero que hizo fue voltear a ver a Serena la cual evitaba su mirada mientras apretaba pecho suavemente con su mano. El azabache con eso tuvo una afirmación que algo malo sucedía. Eso le hizo tomar la decisión de que hoy conversaría con ella como fuese lugar.

La hora de salida al fin arribaba, con ellos los estudiantes comenzaron a salir a excepción de la peli miel la cual tenía labores de limpieza del salón. El azabache al salir, dio una última mirada a la joven la cual sintió escalofríos al recibirla, ella no quería ignorarlo…pero no podía. Con ello, Ash tomo su mochila y salió con destino a su casa…o al menos eso pensó la joven. El chico la esperaría hasta que terminara, y sabía el mejor lugar para poder conversar.

-¡Ash!- El joven se detuvo por unos momentos al escuchar una voz familiar. Al voltear a ver, observo que la chica de cabellos azules se acercaba su persona.

-¿Miette?-

-Me alegra haberte alcanzado... ¡Felicidades primero por la excelente victoria!-

-Muchas gracias. Fue una batalla divertida al final…- Sonreía al recordar la adrenalina del evento cosa que noto la joven y la motivo a realizar su cometido de buscarlo.

-Ash, yo quiero hablar contigo…- ¿Y cómo no quererlo? Ese día había sido espectacular para la joven, su corazón latía a gran velocidad después de ver a Ash participar en esa batalla. Serena ya no era un obstáculo para ella y podría comenzar su operación de conquista.

-De hecho…tengo algo de prisa….-

-Solo serán cinco minutos Ash. ¿Di que si?- El joven suspiro, debido al desorden que hicieron sus compañeros en el salón debido a la celebración de la victoria sabia que Serena tardaría un poco. Solamente pudo asentir y la joven emocionada lo tomo del brazo para llevarlo a un lugar un poco mas intimo.

Ambos llegaron al patio delantero de la escuela, muchos de los alumnos ya habían salido de clases y era perfecto para platicar. Una banca al pie de un árbol era el lugar perfecto para conversar y ese fue su destino. El azabache sin embargo observaba con mucha atención la ventana de su salón siempre vigilante de que ella no se fuese. No iba a permitirse que un día más pasara sin saber que ocurría. El gesto de angustia que hacia el joven era la mejor opción que la chica tomaría para iniciar su conversación…la que ella esperaba.

-¿Sucede algo malo Ash?-

-No ocurre nada, es solamente como te dije…tengo algo muy importante que hacer…-

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer?- El joven suspiro ante la pregunta….últimamente lo había hecho bastante. Recordó un poco la plática que tuvo con ella hace unas semanas en ciudad Coumarine, ella era buena escuchando y pues no creía que fuese mala persona.

-Necesito conversar con Serena…..- Si el día había estado de maravilla para ella, esa frase rompió todo lo bueno que creo.

-¿Serena? ¿Por qué quieres conversar con ella?-

-Ha estado muy rara estos días, a un punto donde siento que algo malo le está sucediendo. Me preocupa que tenga problemas, quiero ayudarla.- Un error craso fue lo que encontró la peli azul en la estrategia que ella preparo. El joven buscaba a la chica directamente, eso tendría que cambiar.

-¿No crees que ella lo hace propósito porque desea evitarte? Una persona no puede hacer tales cosas de la noche a la mañana porque si.-

-Ella no es así Miette, Serena es una persona muy dulce como para hacer ese tipo de cosas sin ninguna razón. Estoy seguro que sucede algo malo.- La joven peli azul no podía creer lo que escuchaba y eso la molestaba. ¿Por qué tanto empeño en una persona mentirosa como ella?

-No deberías de confiar en ella, las personas a veces no son lo que parecen.- Tenía ganas de soltar la sopa, no quería quedar en desventaja….se veía tentada….al punto de tomar su celular de su bolsillo y mostrarle a la verdadera Serena.

-Se que a veces confiar demasiado es malo Miette…..lo sé en carne propia.- ¿Eh? Esa pequeña confesión la tomo desprevenida, esa era una faceta que ella no esperaba ver de Ash.

-¿A qué te refieres…?-

-Hace mucho, deposite mi confianza y mi corazón en una persona la cual no valoro lo que yo era. Podría decir que entiendo a lo que te refieres Miette.- La melancolía era obvia en esas palabras, la habían tomado por sorpresa, tanto que desistió de esa tentación de mostrarle lo que presencio. ¿Sería prudente?

-Yo…lo lamento…- La joven de veras quedo perpleja ante esa confesión, nunca espero obtener algo tan intimo de Ash y apostaba que ni la misma Serena sabia de esa situación.

-No tienes que lamentarte por el pasado….ahí se quedaron….en el pasado.- Miette no podía pronunciar palabras ante su nuevo conocimiento. El joven que se observaba siempre social, hiperactivo, alegre y valiente tenía su pasado amoroso el cual fue una cruel experiencia según el tono de soledad en sus palabras.

-Imagino que debes de preguntarte que si conozco eso de la vida…. ¿Por qué confió en Serena? Creo que hay cosas que no se pueden explicar, solamente se puede confiar a ciegas.- Con ello el azabache se levantaba y estiraba.

-Ash…-

-Gracias por escucharme un poco, creo que necesitaba liberar algo de estrés luego de todos estos días. Si me permites, nos vemos pronto Miette.- Con ello, el joven azabache corrió a toda prisa hacia el parqueo de bicicletas dejando perpleja a la peli azul.

Sin que ellos se diesen cuenta, Rose les observaba en un lugar apartado. Cuando observo esa mirada en Ash, ella capto a la perfección cual fue el tema que tocaron. Ella quería intervenir pero alguien la tomo de su hombro.

-¿No crees que es de mala educación espiar conversaciones ajenas?- Cuando la actriz volteo a ver, no espero que Blake la encontrase vigilando a Ash y a Miette.

-No creo que seas el más indicado para brindarme ese consejo…- La reacción endeble de la joven confirmo las sospechas del policía el cual le brindaba una mirada inquisitiva.

-¿Está sucediendo algo no es así?- Rose asentía y le observaba con una tristeza justificada. No era todos los días que Blake observaba a la joven castaña tan deprimida.

-Vamos a comer. Yo invito.- Con dos simples oraciones, el joven caminaba hacia la salida de la escuela y ella le seguía para acompañarle. Si Rose conocía algo del policía es que no se le podían ocultar las cosas fácilmente…..y también podía confiar en él para recibir ayuda.

Ash corrió a toda prisa hacia el parqueo de bicicletas donde al llegar suspiro de alivio al ver que Serena aun se encontraba en el predio. Jadeaba un poco al haber hecho tal esfuerzo y solamente se recostó un poco en la pared para recuperar el aliento. ¿Por qué había soltado esa frase a Miette? Lo único que pensaba que era debido al dolor que sentía al no estar con la joven como usualmente lo hacían. ¿La extrañaba tanto? No podía mentirse a sí mismo y decir que no. Se sentía algo culpable con Miette, existía una razón para confiar en ella cosa que no confeso a la peli azul y esa era la que su corazón le dictaba. Su cariño ha sido un bálsamo para sus emociones desde que llego, no podía evitar sentirse así sin su presencia. Y hablando de presencias, el joven pudo observar como ella salía con otro grupo de estudiantes que la ocultaban levemente, sin embargo Ash podría reconocerla donde fuese.

-Por fin llegas, pensé que te irías a pie hoy y tendría que perseguirte.- Su reacción fue la que esperaba, estupefacción. No la culpaba, después de haberle seguido el juego ella debería de creer que estaba molesto con ella.

-Ash…yo….- La sorpresa del joven fue ver como ella se preparaba para escapar una vez más. En una rápida reacción, él la tomo de la mano para evitar su huida.

-Lo siento Serena, pero necesitamos hablar. No puedo permitirme que seas mi nuevo Dunsparce…..- Podía observar el conflicto que la joven poseía, era uno que se notaba en la angustia y anhelo de sus ojos.

La joven no tuvo elección y fue atraída por el joven que la tenía en esa confusión espantosa. Así como la primera vez desde que lo vio en Kanto o ahí en Kalos, ella era atraída por su presencia como un pokemon insecto a la miel. El joven aun la tomaba de su mano mientras caminaban hacia el parque, ella se encontraba a su merced completamente cosa que ella no podía de dejar de disfrutar. Su corazón bombeaba sangre a alta velocidad al punto de que su carmesí habitual coloreaba sus mejillas. En esos momentos, ella olvidaba todo lo que había vivido esa semana y se sumergía en la compañía de la persona que ella amaba. Al mismo tiempo, su tristeza la embargaba debido a esa latente posibilidad de perder a esa persona que le brindaba tantas cosas buenas en su vida, el calor de su mano simplemente la hacía adicta a su persona.

-Por fin llegamos…- Ash pronunciaba al encontrar un lugar donde ambos podrían conversar tranquilamente. Él no soltaba la mano de la joven debido al miedo de que ella pudiera escapar si lo hacía.

El silencio entre ambos en ese momento era la brecha que les separaba, el azabache hacia acto de paciencia para que la joven se expresara, en lo tenso de su mano notaba que algo la dañaba y no le gustaba que eso ocurriese.

-¿Hice algo malo Serena?- Sus palabras nuevamente la dejaban estática. ¿Acaso ha pensado que ha hecho algo malo durante todo este tiempo de distancia entre ellos? Ahora ella se sentía peor por ello y sus palabras se encontraban atoradas en su pecho. Serena negaba con la cabeza en silencio debido a sus emociones encontradas.

-¿Entonces te sucede algo malo? Quiero escucharte...quiero apoyarte…. - Sus frases que eran aderezadas con ese dulce tono de preocupación la tenían al borde del llanto. ¿Por qué Ash tenía que ser así en estos momentos? Era honesta consigo misma, existía algo más que le molestaba de su ser y eso era ese sentimiento de deslealtad que tenía su corazón hacia el amor de su vida. Ella volvía a negar tratando de esconder su rostro en su cabello.

-¿Entonces porque intentas alejarte de mi?- Ash le hacía caso a su madre, tomaba al Tauros por los cuernos y vaya que tenía experiencia en ello. Esa pregunta perforo el corazón de Serena la cual simplemente volteo a ver lentamente al azabache y empezó a negar nuevamente con su rostro.

-Yo no quiero….alejarme de ti Ash….- Su voz entrecortada enternecía al joven de Pueblo Paleta que aun no entendía lo que sucedía. Sus manos aun enlazadas buscaban respuestas a través del calor de esa sangre que viajaba por todo su cuerpo.

-Serena….mírame por favor.- No podía ignorar su petición y sus ojos por fin conectaron después de mucho tiempo. Él podía ver ese azul hermoso que lo perdía en el espejo de su alma. Su corazón latía incontrolablemente, sus sentimientos querían escapar debido a la intensidad del momento.

-No sé qué te sucede, pero quiero que sepas algo. En mi pequeña soledad….entendí….que te necesito Serena.- El tiempo se detuvo un momento para la joven debido al impacto de esa otra gran confesión que Ash hacia en el día. Gracias a ello pudo notar como el viento soplaba y mecía las hojas de los arboles. Lo más importante que ella pudo notar en ese momento fue esa mirada determinada en el rostro de Ash, esa que le inspiraba a ser valiente.

-Ash…-

-Eso he sentido estos últimos días, no quiero que mi persona favorita desaparezca de mi vida….no quiero que te alejes de mi por nada del mundo.- El rubor del joven ahora era evidente y ella podía ser testigo intimo de esas acciones de Ash. Podía también notar que su angustia era evidente ante el predicamento que tenia con ella. Jamás había estado en una situación como la que estuvo con Calem y Miette….pero tampoco ha estado tan cerca de un amor tan puro como el que sentía por Ash en ese momento.

-¡La culpa ha sido mía Ash…..yo he estado mal….he hecho mal…me he sentido fatal….pero no quiero que tú te sientas así por mi! No te mereces eso Ash…..no de mi….no de nadie….- Al fin exploto, no pudo retener mas la carga de su corazón ya que este desbordo debido a la tormenta que inundaba su psiquis. Sus lágrimas caían poco a poco, ella solo podía observar el rostro del chico que procesaba sus palabras a pesar de que no las entendía. A lo mejor la tildaría de loca o quien sabe cómo, pero lo que no espero ver fue una sonrisa llena de cariño de su parte mientras su dedo índice acariciaba su mejilla secando ese líquido lleno de sentimiento que se deslizaba en su rostro.

-Serena, te lo dije aquella vez. ¿No lo recuerdas? Puedes equivocarte conmigo las veces que quieras…-

Ella no soporto mas, no aguanto esa carga de sentimientos que tenia sellada ya desde hace tiempo al escuchar esa frase que quedo grabada en su corazón para el resto de su vida. Sin dar aviso, ella se lanzo hacia los brazos del joven y empezó a besarlo con toda la pasión y amor que ella podía expresar. Esa liberación que ella vivió bajo el tacto y calor del joven le devolvió la vida que sintió perdida. Ash había vuelto a ella y lo agradecía infinitamente en esos momentos. Sin querer, había sido valiente a causa suya. Sin querer, sus sentimientos por fin eran revelados. Sin querer, ella hizo lo mismo que Calem hizo con su persona y tenía miedo que el joven reaccionara igual que ella lo hizo….pero no le importaba….había hecho lo que creyó imposible en algún momento.

Por su parte, el azabache quedo estupefacto ante el acto de amor que Serena le regalaba. Nunca espero que sus sentimientos fuesen devueltos por el acaramelado sabor que sentía de la boca de su adorada kalosiana. Luego de la sorpresa….se dejo llevar como un barco de papel en las olas del inmenso océano por el dulce néctar de los labios de la kalosiana que clamaba su nombre con su corazón. Era maravilloso, completamente maravilloso ese sentimiento. Luego de haber tenido todos esos recuerdos amargos, el cariño que ella le brindaba con esa simple acción era suficiente como para olvidar todo lo malo de su vida aunque fuese solo por esos instantes que deseaba que fuesen eternos.

Ambos expresaban esa necesidad de amor entre ellos con todo el anhelo y deseo que se habían jurado sellar por el bien del otro, sin embargo sus corazones no estuvieron de acuerdo en ese momento y por eso decidieron seguir con esa descarga de emociones.

Al separarse…ella le miraba con un sonrojo descomunal mientras el joven aun se sentía perplejo por tal sucesión de eventos…

-Serena….-

-Lamento….si fui impulsiva….pero no podía ocultarlo por más tiempo….no me lo permitiste…- Ella desvió su mirada hacia el suelo con suma vergüenza luego de reacción sobre lo que había sucedido.

-Si te soy sincero….no me lo esperaba…..- Ahora era el joven que rascaba su cabello en un grave ataque de nervios…

-Lo siento…..yo…. - Ella no podía soportar la vergüenza y se disponía a correr lejos de ahí pero se le olvidaba un pequeño detalle….Ash no la había soltado ni un momento.

-Has intentado escapar mucho de mí todo el día…..incluso después de lo que acabamos de hacer…- Ella le volteo a ver sorprendida por todo lo que le expresaba, su mano la apretaba fuertemente.

-Por favor Ash….déjame ir….- Sin embargo, el azabache hizo caso omiso a su petición y procedió a abrazarla con fuerza hasta que la cubrió de su calor.

-Lo siento milady….creo que esa es la única petición que no puedo cumplir…..- Es ahí cuando Serena se rindió y se dejo querer por el muchacho que insistía en no soltarla….lo amaba hoy más que nunca.

Ambos quedaban ahí parados y paralizados ante el calor del otro, un sentimiento que por primera vez compartían abiertamente. Ash por primera vez después haber experimentado la amarga muerte de su corazón, volvía a vivir.

==== Pueblo Geosenge ====

En las oficinas del instituto local, un hombre sostenía una copa de vino mientras observaba el atardecer que caía sobre Kalos. Lysandre admiraba la belleza natural de la tierra al mismo tiempo que analizaba su próximo movimiento.

-Volviste a rechazar mi propuesta Ash Ketchum. ¿Por qué te resistes a lo inevitable?- El famoso magnate reflexionaba a la luz del sol que se desvanecía.

-¿Por qué tiene tanta fe en ese chico?- Una silueta aparecía entre las sombras de la oficina, la misma que había contratado para ejecutar gran parte de sus planes.

-Es algo difícil de explicar si no conoces las leyendas del mundo pokemon. Digamos que es la llave que necesito para realizar mi máxima ambición.-

-¿Llave? ¿A qué se refiere?-

-Veo que hoy andas demasiado curioso….- El tono desafiante del magnate era evidente. Eso hizo retroceder un poco al agente entre las sombras.

-Lo siento por mi impertinencia…..-

-No te preocupes, la curiosidad es algo natural en los seres humanos, de hecho así llegue a conocer mi conclusión sobre la vida de este mundo. Pero bueno, basta de hablar cosas que no vienen al caso. ¿Conseguiste la información que te pedí?- El agente misterioso lanzo desde las sombras un disco y una carpeta las cuales contenían la información que el hombre necesitaba.

-Excelente, esta pieza de información es vital para mi próximo paso. ¿Espero no haya sido difícil conseguirlos desde la cárcel?-

-No lo fue, aunque pudimos haber liberado a Celosia en el proceso.-

-Ella es simplemente una inútil que para lo único que sirvió fue para comprobar mi hipótesis. No es necesaria en la nueva vida que tengo planificada para este mundo.- Palabras crueles del magnate que soltaba sus verdaderos colores.

-¿Cuál es mi siguiente misión?-

-¿Tu siguiente misión? Es una que de seguro te encantara, esa es la parte que mas sobresalta en tu hoja de vida. Asesinato.-

-¿Quién es mi objetivo?-

-Tengo tres objetivos para ti, las tres son mujeres.-

-¿Cuáles son sus nombres?-

-Delia Ketchum, Diantha….campeona de Kalos….y una chica llamada….Miette.-

 **"** **En medio del amor de dos jóvenes, las sombras de la muerte danzaban en la región de Kalos. Objetivos envueltos entre la niebla y la incertidumbre, una nueva cortina se abriría para Ash Ketchum en su búsqueda de volver a vivir. Esta historia continuara…"**

/

 **BOOOOOOM! Creo que después de tanta tensión romántica, ya era necesario jajajajaja. Solo tarde 60 capítulos eh? Jajajaja. Hola Hola! Los saluda Taikobou con un capitulo del fic largo. Quien lo diria? La musa inspiradora andaba activa y he aquí el resultado. Salio un capitulo corto, pero podriamos decir que llegamos a un Check Point de la historia. Aun faltan cosas para resolver y bueno como dirian...esto apenas empieza! Espero el capitulo sea de su agrado, muchísimas gracias por aguantarme hasta estas alturas jajajajaja. Ahora a responder reviews!**

 **CCSakuraForever: Poco a poco todas esas dudas se resolverán jajajaja. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **leonix644: Gracias por tus palabras, de hecho siempre intento ser creativo en las batallas pokemon y hacer cosas inesperadas. Por ahora la vorágine sigue entre todos ellos, no es una cosa que se resolverá de la noche a la mañana. Bueno espero te haya gustado el capitulo XD.**

 **cdgamesx: Me alegra que te haya gustado la batalla. Quise probar un estilo diferente y pues creo que me salio bien, aunque bueno fue algo rápida. La rubia? Quien sera? Gary es una amenaza latente, créeme. Creo que nadie espero luego lo que Ash y Serena harían en este capitulo, culpen al autor por ser un troll jajajajaja. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Bueno gente con esto me despido momentáneamente. Espero el capitulo les guste! Ya-Ha!**


	61. Al filo del peligro

Capitulo 61: Al filo del peligro.

" **En nuestro capitulo anterior, Ash confrontaba a la joven kalosiana que intentaba alejarse de su vida sin ninguna explicación aparente. Luego de perseguirla, lo menos esperado sucedió lo cual fue recibir los sentimientos de esa joven. El corazón del joven volvía a dar un latido de verdad ante ese acto sincero, sin embargo era desde ese momento donde recuperaba la responsabilidad de sobrevivir de nuevo las espinas del camino de su vida.**

==== Pueblo Aquacorde ====

Ash no podía dormir en esos momentos, todo lo que había sucedido en ese día lo tenía incrédulo, todo lo sucedido era demasiado increíble como para procesarlo normalmente. Desde la tarde poseía una sonrisa estúpida dibujada en su rostro luego de recibir el cariño que la joven kalosiana le había otorgado. Realmente pensaba que solamente era su persona la que albergaba sentimientos por ella luego de convivir este poco tiempo con ella, al parecer estaba equivocado. Al estar recostado en su alcoba, meditaba ahora qué decisión tomar con respecto al secreto que guardaba. Estiraba su mano al aire y luego cerraba el puño con firmeza.

-No puedo seguir ocultando esto de ella…- Suspiraba ante tal frase lanzada a la soledad, su dilema se encontraba a flor de piel luego de los eventos sucedidos esa tarde. Realmente….se mentía a sí mismo, esa duda le asaltaba desde que decidió dejar Kanto para venir a Kalos.

Debido a la incomodidad dentro de su alma, no pudo más que levantarse de la cama y salir a una de las partes favorita de su casa la cual era el techo de la misma. Su recamara al quedar en el segundo piso de la casa le brindaba fácil acceso al lugar. Se recostó un momento para ver las nubes y la luna para tener un poco mas de facilidad al reflexionar. Había muchas cosas que resolver antes de hacer esa confesión a Serena y la primera de ellas era la presencia de Gary en la región Kalos.

No olvidaba que esa persona de su pasado se encontraba ahí, tal vez para atormentarlo o simplemente hacerle recordar los pecados de su pasado. Su encuentro con él hace unos días le devolvía a la realidad de ese sueño placido del cual no quería despertar.

 _"_ _¡Porque rayos hiciste eso Ash! ¡No era más fácil ignorar todo! ¡No era más fácil olvidarse de todo! ¡Siempre supe que hacías estupideces pero con esta te pasaste del límite!-_

Tenía razón en ese recuerdo, esa decisión que tomo fue el inicio de su caída. A pesar de que fue Gary quien le brindo un sano consejo de desistir en sus acciones, ignoro todo lo que su amigo le rogo incluso que no hiciera. Volvía a apretar sus puños debido a ello, esa decisión no solamente hizo que saliese afectado, sino también a los de su alrededor.

-Necesito ganarle a Gary si deseo permanecer en Kalos. Luego de eso te lo diré…..te lo prometo Serena.- Era una promesa en silencio que hacía para sí mismo, ese era el primer peldaño para superar su pasado.

==== Pueblo Boceto ====

La tranquilidad del pueblo era evidente en la soledad de la noche. La gente dormía plácidamente mientras la luz de luna arrullaba el sueño de cada persona….a excepción de una que tampoco podía dormir. La tristeza que consumía a Serena había desaparecido completamente y solo la alegría dominaba su alma y corazón. No podía creer lo que había hecho, aun temblaba de pensar lo lanzada que fue…..pero no le importaba….ella disfruto cada segundo al máximo.

Su sonrojo no había cedido desde que Ash la escolto a su casa como normalmente tenían como costumbre, despedirse de su persona especial fue un reto colosal para ella. Solo le quedaba abrazar su almohada como un pobre sustituto de su persona amada. Sus palabras dulces fueron las que la obligaron a cometer esa acción tan drástica para demostrar sus sentimientos hacia Ash.

-Lo bese….realmente lo bese….y él….lo acepto….- Su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, escondía su rostro en la almohada como si tratase de ocultar su vergüenza a la luna la cual era la única testigo de cómo su amor desbordaba por Ash en esos momentos.

Ahora ella se formulaba tantas preguntas que pasaban a alta velocidad por su mente. ¿Cómo cambiara toda su relación después de esa confesión sin palabras? ¿Ahora eran novios? Esos eran pocos ejemplos de sus interrogantes al futuro.

Sin embargo, aun existía algo que no le permitía que su felicidad fuese plena. El evento que involucro a Miette y a Calem no había muerto. No tuvo el valor de confesárselo a Ash a pesar de que tuvo su oportunidad esa tarde, el beso la había hecho olvidar todo. Según las palabras de la peli azul, ella le diría al joven todo lo que sucedió con ese malentendido.

-Tengo que decírselo…no quiero perderlo….- Suspiraba para sí misma, le era difícil confesarle tal cosa luego de lo sucedido ese día.

-¡No! No puedo ser cobarde ya mas….Ash me confronto incluso sin saber que sucedía porque le preocupaba. Tengo que hacer lo mismo….confiar en él.- Siempre era su ejemplo y a veces odiaba no tener esa iniciativa propia. ¿Por qué le costaba? Era sincera consigo misma, era miedo. Ese temor de perder a la persona que ella consideraba como su máxima inspiración en la vida. ¡Estaba decidida! Ella iba a deshacer todo este malentendido para poder establecer algo genuino con ese azabache que ella amaba. Con ese sentimiento el sueño por fin la invadió y con ello cedió a la comodidad de su cama.

Lo que ella no noto es que su celular había recibido varias llamadas durante el transcurso de ese tiempo. Varias llamadas que denotaban desesperación de una persona que buscaba consuelo en su amiga que al parecer poco a poco se alejaba de ella como un velero en el mar. En otro lado de la región Kalos, una chica gritaba auxilio silenciosamente.

==== Al día siguiente ====

Academia Lumiose aun albergaba algarabía después de la sorprendente de sus seleccionados. Todo el alumnado tenía como tema de conversación principal sobre la gran victoria que les acercaba al título que Pueblo Geosenge poseía desde hace ya bastante tiempo. Al principio lo que parecía ser una ilusión tonta se forma en una realidad indiscutible, al menos esas eran las esperanzas de los jóvenes que ahora se dirigían a su diaria rutina en el estudio.

Serena llegaba temprano a petición de Rose, la actriz aun se sentía preocupada por su amiga debido a la actitud que ella poseía desde ayer. La situación con Miette estaba a punto de romperla y tenía que hacer algo con respecto a ello.

-Estúpido Blake…..no me ayudo en nada…..- La chica de cabello castaño y de coletas vociferaba para sí misma al recordar todo el interrogatorio que el policía le hizo a la hora de comer. Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto que ese tacaño la invitaba. Cuando le conto acerca de Miette y Calem lo único que hizo fue apuntar en su estúpida libreta de detective o lo que sea que se le pasara en la cabeza que era según Rose. No le quedaba de otro que animar a Serena sola, no importaba si fuese difícil pero lo haría.

-¡Buenos días Rose!- Sin previo aviso, la actriz recibió un abrazo por la espalda mientras su mejilla era frotada con otra. Cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto, el fenómeno más inesperado que ella había vivido se efectuaba en ese instante.

-¿Serena?- La peli miel la soltaba de su cariño absoluto y lo que veía la actriz era una confusión total de emociones en la joven. ¿Qué rayos? No le quedo de otra que levantarse y estirar su mano hacia la kalosiana la cual le observaba extrañada y suspiraba.

-Dame esos medicamentos Serena…..- La chica de Unova poseía un rostro serio cosa que impacto a la joven.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Serena, ese tipo de medicamentos para quitar la depresión no son buenos luego de un buen tiempo. Te vuelves dependiente de ellos y es donde luego tienes que pasar a terapia. Yo no quiero eso para ti.-

En ese preciso instante, Serena empezó a reír a carcajadas cosa que hacía que la actriz se molestara. ¿Acaso ella era un chiste? Esa era la única explicación lógica que tenia para ese cambio de actitud que ella poseía.

-¡Deja de reírte!-

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Pero es que dices muchas locuras. No estoy tomando nada de eso que mencionas.-

-¿Entonces porque ese cambio radical de emociones? A menos que estés loca, no encuentro otra explicación.- En ese momento, el gesto en el rostro de Serena se pintaba de carmesí debido al recuerdo que ella tenía. Ella llevo sus manos atrás suyo entrelazando sus dedos mientras caminaba alrededor de su amiga viéndola divertida.

-Digamos que…..tuve otro tipo de medicina….-

-Déjame adivinar…..Ash.- Serena le sonreía de manera plena y asentía a la suposición que su amiga mostraba.

-En efecto.-

-¿Cómo fue eso? Que yo sepa, desde ayer parecías una niña asustadiza solo con su presencia.- La joven solo reía con nerviosismo a la comparación exacta que Rose hacia.

-Tienes razón, ayer estaba huyendo de Ash….pero él fue quien me capturo y no me dejo ir. Ayer hablamos de lo que sucedía.- Eso alegro bastante a la actriz, las sensaciones positivas que Serena emanaba le indicaba que todo estaba bien.

-¿¡Eso quiere decir que le contaste del campamento!?-

-No…no lo hice…- Eso dejo mucho mas mareada a Rose. ¿No le dijo nada? Entonces porque esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja que ella tenía dibujada en el rostro.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- Ante esa pregunta, Serena se sonrojaba al máximo y empezaba a jugar con su cabello, una señal clara cuando ella se sentía apenada.

-Yo…lo…..-

-¿Tu lo?-

-Lo….-

-¿Si?-

-Lo bese Rose….- El poderoso rayo de Raikou no era nada en comparación con el shock que Rose tenía en ese momento, al punto que la hizo gritar de sorpresa y sentarse en uno de los pupitres para evitar caerse de la impresión.

-¡¿Lo besaste?!-

-Lo bese Rose…-

-¡¿LO BESASTE?!-

-¡Lo bese Rose!-

-¡LO BESASTE! ¡LO BESASTE! ¡LO BESASTE!-

-¡Sí! ¡Si lo hice!-

En ese momento, la actriz se lanzo sobre su amiga con felicidad pura debido a lo que ella le contaba. Ambas compartían ese momento de felicidad lo cual ni la misma kalosiana creyó que sería capaz de asimilar.

-¡¿Cómo fue!? ¡¿Cómo fue?!- En ese momento, Serena le conto sobre todo lo que conversaron, cosa que hizo que su corazón se acelerara nuevamente. Volver a vivirlo a través de la historia le erizaba la piel. Rose escuchaba los detalles y su corazón también latía de alegría, lo que ella deseaba para Ash se hacia una realidad.

Luego de contárselo, la chica kalosiana tenía bastantes deseos de conversar con su amado. Quería verlo, quería abrazarlo…. ¡Qué rayos! ¡Quería besarlo nuevamente! Sin embargo, Rose aun tenía una sola duda con respecto a todo esto.

-Oye Serena, se que todo esto es genial…..pero…- La chica peli miel suspiro y observo a los ojos a su amiga con una fiera determinación.

-Lo sé Rose, ese pendiente aún sigue vivo. Yo decidí hacer algo al respecto y voy a confesarle a Ash sobre ese evento.- Verla determinada llenaba de positivismo a la castaña.

-Si necesitas ayuda, cuentas conmigo.-

-Yo lo sé Rose, realmente te agradezco tus palabras….pero pienso hacerlo sola. Lo hare en una cita con Ash.- La actriz levantaba la ceja ante la proposición tan atrevida que hacia su amiga, al parecer todo su temor desaparecía.

-Veo que Ash no tendrá descanso contigo.- Ambas reían ante el comentario. Serena simplemente deseaba verlo ya para proponer la salida y confrontar ese secreto que poseía.

 _"_ _Ven pronto Ash….."_

==== Camino a Academia Lumiose ====

Un chico jadeaba en el parque cercano, uno que no había dejado de hacer los entrenamientos que le fueron encomendados. Junto a sus pokemon, todas las mañanas empezó a realizar un régimen para fortalecerse. Luego de haber visto las tantas proezas de sus amigos, deseaba ser de ayuda para ellos en todo sentido….en especial para Ash.

Clemont se sentaba cerca de uno de los árboles para que este le regalara la sombra. Sus pokemon le acompañaban ya que ellos también no iban a dejar solo a su entrenador. Luxio, Electrike y Bunnelby eran los que más deseaban fortalecerse.

-Hoy ha sido bastante duro…..Brandon es un espartano con este tipo de rutinas…..- Correr a diario alrededor de la ciudad parecía algo imposible, el joven inventor apenas podía recorrer algunas cuadras sin perder el aliento. Sumado a eso, las sentadillas, abdominales, lagartijas y demás combinaciones lo fatigaban de una manera cruel. Solo recordar las palabras de Brandon le hacían sentir escalofríos.

 _"_ _Ash hacia este tipo de cosas a diario en Pueblo Paleta, esto solo era básico para su persona."_

A veces no sabía de dónde sacaba tanta energía su amigo, pero eso le motivaba a seguir adelante con su determinación de ser fuerte.

Luego de unos minutos, regreso a su hogar para alistarse para un día más de clases. Era extraño para el joven ver como todo había cambiado luego de esos meses de dolor y frustración que vivió luego de su incidente. Todos aquellos maltratos psicológicos vividos por el aislamiento que sufrió eran el peor castigo que alguien podría recibir. Si era sincero consigo mismo, Ash era la razón por la cual todo eso había cambiado en su entorno. Era cierto que aun había siluetas oscuras en su vida, pero ese era el objetivo de su nuevo entrenamiento. Superarlas.

El inventor ahora se dirigía a la institución como lo hacia todos los días. Sus pensamientos ahora eran dirigidos a la información que trataba de hackear para Blake. Mucha de esa información era bastante criptica al punto de ser incluso incomprensible en la mayoría de situaciones donde buscaba respuestas. La seguridad del equipo era bastante, parecía incluso muchas veces que la información estaba programada para borrarse si alguien abría los cerrojos, esa era la razón de su tardanza. El hecho de que esa información cobro sentido en el terrible caso de Tyranitar le brindaba la conclusión de que existía algo mucho más macabro detrás de ello.

-¡Suéltenme! ¡Por favor!- Cuando el inventor caminaba hacia la academia, en medio de los callejones una voz surgía pidiendo auxilio. El inventor sabía lo que ocurría, no necesitaba ciencia para deducir lo que sucedía. Alguien estaba siendo víctima de un abuso.

Por primera vez, Clemont se encontró en una encrucijada moral en su vida. ¿Debía de intervenir? Los traumas de su pasado lo volvían a acechar gracias a ese evento que se suscitaba. El joven apretaba sus puños con fuerza e intento caminar hacia adelante tratando de obviar lo que escucho. Debido a su reacción en el pasado fue que empezó a sufrir su infierno personal.

-¡Cállate estúpido!- Escucho de repente como el metal de varios botes de basura sonaban debido a la lata de los cuales estaban hecho. Pudo también percibir como los golpes sonaban en lo que parecía ser el rostro de esa persona a quien maltrataban. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal en hacer algo como escapar?

 _"_ _Recuerda hijo…..a veces hacer lo correcto puede ser duro, pero eso nos hace libres de culpa y de remordimientos. Clemont, recuerda siempre hacer el bien….y este se te devolverá…"_

Las palabras de su madre resonaban en su interior, sostenía su camisa desde su pecho con fuerza mientras apretaba los dientes.

-No puedo…no puedo ignorarlo…- Su sentido de justicia se lo impedía. Volteo rápido y se fue directo al callejón donde ocurría todo el ruido. Al llegar a ver, noto como era un chico de otra institución al que golpeaban y casi mal mataban. Tal como espero, eran pandilleros del equipo Flare….al menos eso noto debido a sus insignias. Sin embargo, alguien también estaba ahí….una persona que no espero ver entre ellos.

-¿Trevor?- Clemont solto para sí mismo, uno de sus amigos se encontraba presenciando la golpiza que le daban al joven. Noto como la mirada del chico parecía estar muerta mientras presenciaba los actos de violencia de los pandilleros.

-Haber tú…..pelo de zanahoria mal cultivada. ¡QUE TE DIJE CON LO DE SER DISCRETO!- Uno de los matones agarraba al joven de baja estatura del cuello de su camisa y lo azotaba al muro. Una pequeña bolsa de plástico caía al suelo mientras era azotado una y otra vez.

-¡Yo! ¡Yo lo siento!- La cara de Trevor era de terror enorme. Por lo general, su personalidad pacifica lo absolvía de ese tipo de problemas, eso Clemont lo conocía. ¡Tenía que parar todo esto! El inventor solo tenía una opción….

-¡Aprenderás por las malas que es trabajar con sigilo! ¡Chicos! ¡Demos una lección a este desagradecido!- El joven cerró los ojos esperando lo peor.

-¡Bunnelby! ¡Luxio! ¡Disparo Lodo e Impactrueno a la escalera de emergencia!- Los pokemon del inventor intervenían y tal como su entrenador les indicaba lanzaban sus ataques a la escalera de emergencia del edificio donde era azotado Trevor. Al impactar, esta se solto de su seguro y cayó sobre la espalda del pandillero que amenazaba al joven.

-¡Trevor! ¡Huye!-

-¡¿Clemont?! ¡Qué haces aquí!-

-¡SOLO CORRE!-

El joven hizo caso a lo que se le pidió y salió huyendo del lugar todo despavorido. El otro joven pudo reaccionar igual y salió corriendo del callejón al escuchar que sus matones se distraían. Ahora era solo Clemont contra ellos. Muy en el fondo el inventor sabía que era imposible que saliese ileso de esa situación, pero al final hizo lo correcto.

-¡Mocoso estúpido! ¡Como osas a interrumpir nuestros negocios!- El matón que había golpeado a la escalera se levantaba mientras los demás miembros de su sequito se agrupaban para brindarle la paliza de su vida al joven kalosiano.

-¡Nada les da derecho a aprovecharse de alguien más!-

-Nosotros no necesitamos derecho. Eres simplemente un insolente que desea ser carne muerta. ¡Chicos! ¡Cambio de planes! ¡Matemos a este sujeto!- Los pandilleros empezaron a sacar varias navajas de su bolsillo que tenían una sola dirección, el cuello de Clemont.

El joven sudaba frio, tal vez si corría…..podría escapar. Sin embargo, sintió unas manos que lo empujaron hacia dentro del callejón. Su sorpresa fue ver como más de un bandido se encontraba en la zona y ahora lo habían rodeado. Nuevamente se encontraba en el ojo del huracán.

-Chicos…..regresen…- Sus pokemon al escuchar sus palabras se sorprendieron y negaron a toda costa dejarlo solo. Sin embargo, el entrenador ya los había devuelto. No iba a cometer el mismo error de dejarlos que se lastimaran por su culpa. Los matones se preparaban y acercaban para atentar contra la integridad física del joven el cual se preparaba para tal vez su fin.

-Aprenderás a no meterte con nosotros, el todopoderoso equipo Flare muchacho…..- El primer golpe le fue asestado a la mejilla del inventor el cual cayó en los mismos botes de basura donde golpeaban al anterior chico. No pudo ni reaccionar ante ese golpe, sintió ardor en su rostro. Lo peor iba a ocurrir cuando vio que ese matón se empezó a colocar nudillos de acero.

-Déjenmelo a mi solo, este tipo no tiene espina para dar resistencia. Es solo otro niño cobarde que trata de ser alguien que no es. Eso hizo que el inventor recordara su situación, donde siempre era maltratado y abusado. ¿Acaso todo su esfuerzo no había valido la pena? En ese instante, el cabizbajo muchacho parecía aceptar su destino.

-Bueno….eso lo hace más fácil para mí…. ¡AGHHHH!- Sin que este lo esperase, Clemont se abalanzo en contra suya tacleandolo. No iba a recibir una paliza sin pelear, no iba a ser de nuevo su saco de golpes. Iba a enfrentar su destino, iba a enfrentar su debilidad. Lo que no sabía el joven, es que esa era la calle, no existían reglas y este fue golpeado por la espalda por los demás rufianes.

-¡Maldito! ¡Esto lo pagaras caro!- La cabeza del joven sangraba, poco a poco perdía la consciencia al ver el liquido rojo que fluía de la herida de su cabeza. Sin embargo, ya había visto la muerte de cerca….en un ser desafortunado en el bosque. Sus ojos estaban llenos de una llama de determinación que pocas veces había observado ese matón, esto lo encolerizo y tomo una de las navajas de uno de sus secuaces para clavarla en uno de los ojos del rubio.

-¿¡Y qué tal si pagamos lo que Clemont debe!?- Nuevamente, una bicicleta salió volando desde fuera del callejón golpeando a varios de los pandilleros en el proceso. Dos personas entraron al ruedo de mal vivientes golpeando a diestra y siniestra al que estuviese contra suya.

-A nosotros nos gusta pagar con sangre como se habrán dado cuenta…..- La otra persona hablaba con clara furia. Blake y Ash aparecieron frente a su amigo el cual estaba estupefacto al verlos ahí.

-Chicos….-

-No creí que fueses tan egoísta para no invitarnos a una fiesta de este tipo….- El policía hablaba mientras tronaba sus dedos. El azabache en cambio se inclinaba hacia su amigo y le brindaba su mano para levantarlo.

-Nuevamente….ustedes….- El joven volvía a ser salvado. ¿Acaso estaba destinado a ello? ¿No podía hacerlo solo?

-Vimos una parte Clemont, esa fue una muy buena embestida. Ahora sé de donde Bunnelby saca esa inspiración.- Ash le sonreía mientras lo levantaba.

-Prometimos protegerte la próxima vez, no me gusta dejar promesas inconclusas. Pero eso no quiere decir que te unas a la diversión.- Tanto Ash y Blake tronaban nudillos para terminar de brindar la paliza que esos tipos merecían. Los ojos del inventor se dilataban al ver que sus amigos confiaban en su persona.

-Gracias….-

-Deja los sentimentalismos a un lado luego de la paliza que les brindemos a estos vagos.- El callejón estaba a punto de convertirse en un campo de batalla callejero. Se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente….

==== Academia Lumiose ====

La campana sonaba indicando el inicio de las clases. Luego de la algarabía que ambas amigas habían compartido hace unos minutos, ahora se transformaba en algo de angustia y confusión. En primera instancia, la lluvia comenzaba a caer en la ciudad. Uno de esos chubascos repentinos de verano azotaba a la región. En segunda instancia, Ash y compañía volvían a no aparecer a tiempo.

-¿Qué le pasara a Ash?- La chica peli miel se quedaba viendo a la ventana con la esperanza de ver a su amado.

-No tienes que preocuparte por esos idiotas, de seguro se distrajeron. Ya los conoces.- Rose intentaba calmarla, de hecho a ella no le preocupaba la seguridad de ellos, conocía como eran Ash y Blake en especial.

-Ojala sea así….-

-No te preocupes, tu futuro esposo de seguro vendrá pronto.- ¡Poof! Un enorme sonrojo se apoderaba del rostro de la chica enamorada. Rose reía ante su reacción tan cómica y con ello se disculpo ya que su teléfono empezó a sonar de repente. Lo más seguro era su manager y tenía que contestar con urgencia.

Unos minutos pasaron y ahora la peli miel se encontraba pensativa esperando a su amado. Si era sincera, se sentía ansiosa de verlo. La puerta se abrió de repente y Serena fue la primera en voltear a ver, lastimosamente no era a quien esperaba sino más bien a quien menos deseaba ver. En ese instante, los ojos de ella y de Calem se conectaban. Ella volteo a ver hacia otro lado con claro disgusto, no lo quería ver ni en pintura. El joven no soportaba esa situación y solamente le quedo ser drástico. Camino hacia el pupitre de la joven y tomo su mano.

-Vamos a hablar Serena.-

-¡No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo!- La chica se solto con fuerza del tacto de esa persona nefasta para ella.

-No podemos seguir así, por favor.- Básicamente suplicaba, de veras sentía mal el tener esa relación de enemistad con ella.

-Tú decidiste eso cuando cometiste esa estupidez, déjame en paz por favor.- Con eso, ella lo volvió a ignorar, lo que menos deseaba es tener otro encuentro desafortunado con el chico. El joven cedió derrotado, su error costaba caro y ahora pagaba con intereses su estupidez.

Serena suspiraba aliviada, no le gustaba tampoco estar mal con alguien pero ese era un caso especial. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar, al parecer muchas personas no habían llegado a clases….en especial Ash.

==== Callejones de Ciudad Lumiose ====

Ahí se encontraba Clemont, tirado en el suelo mientras reflexionaba que rayos había pasado. Lo literal estaba a punto de ser una realidad al ver como parecía que estaba en medio de un campo que parecía ser un cementerio. Aquellos feroces pandilleros se encontraban la mayoría entre la inconsciencia y un mundo de dolor. Ash y Blake jadeaban luego de haber dado varios golpes y recibido algunos.

-He de decir…..que es la primera vez que vivo algo así…..- El inventor relataba desde el suelo todo mallugado….pero con el orgullo intacto.

-Tienes un buen gancho amigo….- Ash le felicitaba mientras se iba a sentar a su par. Todos ellos se encontraban sucios y mojados debido al chubasco que caía.

-Al parecer, hoy tendremos libre en la escuela….- Ash bromeaba con la situación, era claro que no podían llegar así.

-Creo que estoy adquiriendo tus malas costumbres….- El inventor sonreía mientras bromeaba con su amigo.

En cambio, Blake se encontraba serio ante lo que había encontrado en el suelo. ¿Por qué rayos eso estaba siendo tratado en Kalos? ¿Cómo rayos esto llego ahí?

-Clemont, necesito preguntarte algo.- El tono del policía era grave y eso lo notaron ambos.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-¿Te atacaban porque consumías esto?- Es cuando el policía le mostro la bolsa, el inventor recordó que Trevor la tenía entre sus manos y la solto cuando fue amenazado por el matón que yacía con un enorme morete en su ojo.

-No….de hecho atacaban a otros dos chicos….-

-¿Los conocías?- Es ahí cuando el inventor tuvo una encrucijada. ¿Cómo le decía a Blake que uno de sus amigos estaba involucrado? Blake era policía y podía arrestar a Trevor.

-No Blake….eran extraños. Estaban siendo atacados y solo actué por impulso.- El castaño observaba al rubio inquisitivamente. Sin embargo no tenía tiempo en esos momentos, ahora tenía trabajo extra y lo primero era llevar esos tipos a la comisaria e interrogarlos.

 _"_ _Esta situación es más grave de lo que pensé…."_

==== Azotea de Academia Lumiose ====

Rose subía las escaleras para llegar a la azotea. Esa llamada extraña la tenia confundida. ¿Quién rayos era? El hecho de citarla arriba era aun más raro. ¿Por qué iba hacia ahí? Maldecía a su curiosidad por ello.

 _"_ _Eres una ladrona….."_

¿A qué se refería? ¡Nadie la llama ladrona y queda impune! Esa era la razón más poderosa por la cual iba, a darle una paliza a esa persona para que dejara de jugar bromas. La lluvia había cesado, ahora el sol empezaba a filtrar sus rayos solares a través de las nubes grises poco a poco. Cuando ella llego, noto como la puerta de la azotea estaba abierta, los únicos que hacían eso eran Clemont y compañía. A lo mejor Blake y Ash le estaban jugando una broma.

-¡Muy bien chicos! ¡Ya estoy aquí! ¡Salgan de ahí a menos que no quieran un zape de mi implacable puño!- Ella gritaba a los cuatro vientos sin miedo alguno. Ash y Blake se la iban a pagar si era una broma de mal gusto.

De la puerta, una silueta cubierta por un impermeable de color rosa se acercaba a pasos lentos. Su objetivo estaba en frente, era ahora de cumplir con lo que debía de hacer. El filo de la navaja de su mano se encontraba con deseos de la piel tersa de la actriz. Esa persona empezó a correr en contra de la chica la cual volteo a ver a tiempo…pero que sin embargo…hizo que la sangre….fluyera fuera….del cuerpo de la actriz. Rose fue atacada.

 **"** **Varios eventos se suscitaban en un tormentoso día. Rose era atacada por una extraña silueta. ¿Qué sucederá? Esta historia continuara…."**

/

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo del fic de nombre largo. A veces siento que soy cruel, lo deje en una parte fea para hacer cliffhanger. Lo siento jajajajaja! Bueno, abrimos esta nueva etapa de una manera explosiva. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo! Ahora a responder reviews!**

 **leonix644: Bueno, la verdad pensaba tardar un poquitin mas...pero nah! Mucha tension romantica jajajaja. El chico sombra? Un asesino profesional. La quiere matar por ordenes de Lysandre, es un mercenario. Que cruel eres con Miette, aunque bueno...no culpo a nadie jajaja. Espero el capitulo te guste! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **CCSakuraforever: Paso de todo un poco y creo que este capitulo tampoco decepciono jajajaja. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Tenzalucard123: Tardo un poco jajajajaja, pero no...aun no lo son. No lo han hecho como algo oficial la verdad. Veremos que pasa en el futuro con esos trabajos de asesinato jajajajaja. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **leoxgamerkpo: Si por mi fuera, escribiria uno a diario como antes lo hacia. Pero...vida...responsabilidades...ya sabes...Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Guest: Ese arroz aun no se ha cocido, vamos por partes. Digamos que se adelantaron demasiado jajajaja.**

 **Sora: Hay gente que es insistente y hay gente como Miette XD. Quise hacerla con alguien de ese tipo, gente que se esforzo y tambien con estrategias poco usuales. Yup, es un duo que me ha encantado para escribir, soy culpable. Ash tiene que ser valiente, como cualquiera puede tener dudas pero confrontarlas es la verdadera valentia, igual es el Ash que me gusta ver. Podriamos decir que hay una especie de conexion entre ambos, tuvo un poco de valor de revelar ciertas cosas. Con respecto a saber esa verdad? Pues veremos como se desarrolla. Quise hacerlo similar al anime el beso en ese aspecto donde nuestra querida peli miel tomara la iniciativa, claro que tambien estamos en otro contexto de la historia. Podriamos decir que aqui es el inicio del desarrollo de Serena, el cual creeme...sera bien explorado. (Pienso llegar al cabello, no te preocupes jajajaja) Ya no te sorprenden mis finales eh? HOLD MY BEER! Jajajajajaja. Razones para matar a la madre y a la acosadora de Ash? Quien sabe quien sabe... Gracias siempre por tu apoyo! Se agradece el esfuerzo que haces para comentar! Espero te guste el capitulo!**

 **Guest: Cocinar es a fuego lento para luego disfrutarlo mejor jajajaja. Tenemos mucho que desarrollar compañero y apenas vamos comenzando. Muchisimas gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Bueno gente y con esto los dejo! Espero lo disfruten! Ya-Ha!**


	62. Cruce de Caminos

**Capitulo 62: Cruce de Caminos**

" **En nuestro capitulo anterior, una serie de eventos se desencadenaban poco a poco al punto de conectarse entre sí. Desde peleas callejeras hasta ataques en la escuela. Poco a poco el engranaje del destino se movía al punto final de la vida de todos en Academia Lumiose."**

Las pupilas de Rose se encontraban dilatadas, todo había pasado tan de repente que le costó mucho reaccionar…..al menos a su consciente ya que su mano tuvo ese reflejo veloz y había tomado con fuerza la muñeca de la persona que la atacaba.

-¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo?- Pudo observar como la persona sostenía un cuchillo cortador de cartón, un utensilio bastante peligroso.

Esa persona forcejeaba para ser liberada de su agarre, nunca espero que la actriz de Unova fuese tan fuerte y no le quedo de otra que soltar el arma y usar todo su cuerpo para impulsarse para atrás y liberarse de el agarre de Rose.

-Eres una….- La persona reclamaba fuerte, aun no creía lo fácil que Rose la domino.

-La ofendida debería de ser yo. Pero si gustas podemos cambiar eso, tengo muchas ganas de "ofenderte".- La actriz tronaba sus nudillos y una mirada asesina se le podía apreciar en el rostro.

-Tch…- En un intento desesperado, esa persona lanzo su impermeable a la cara de Rose tapando su visión.

-¡Oye! ¡Porque me tiras esta cosa!- La actriz trataba de zafarse de su distracción y al hacerlo….su atacante desaparecía velozmente. La actriz decidió perseguir a su asaltante hacia abajo pero para su desgracia no la pudo alcanzar….

-Se me escapo…..rayos….-La chica golpeaba la pared frustrada por el hecho de que fue atacada y no pudo vengarse como era debido. Con un poco más de cabeza fría empezó a analizar el porqué de ello. Solo tenía una pista y se encontraba en la azotea….el arma que esa persona dejo caer.

Aquella persona en realidad se había escondido en los baños, jadeaba con toda la adrenalina que poseía ya que estuvo a punto de ser descubierta. ¿Acaso arriesgo mucho? Solo le quedaba esperar que no le reconociera….

==== Minutos Después ====

Serena se encontraba cabizbaja, por una extraña razón ninguno de los chicos llego a clase. Casi todo el salón se encontraba vacío, era una situación bastante extraña. Quien más le preocupaba era Ash por obvias razones. ¿Acaso debía de llamarlo? ¿Sería demasiado atrevido hacerlo? Rose le recomendó ser paciente, sin embargo su corazón quería lo contrario y escapar de la escuela para ir a ver qué sucedió con Ash.

-¿Te sucede algo Serena?- Shauna preguntaba a su amiga al verla muy distraída.

-No sucede nada Shauna, solamente estoy algo cansada….- Ella trataba de no preocupar a su amiga la cual intentaba comprender a la joven.

-¿Segura? ¿Has dormido bien?-

-Estoy segura, además tú deberías de dormir menos. ¡Casi llegas tarde!- La morena sonreía nerviosa mientras rascaba su mejilla.

-Si no hubiese sido por un atajo que tome, no llego a tiempo. El profesor de matemáticas ya me tiene un ojo puesto, si fallo…. estoy frita- Era de las materias más difíciles y claro que no era la única con problemas en esa materia.

-Cuando quieras te ayudo a estudiar Shauna.- Al escuchar esa propuesta, la morena tomo las manos de su amiga y le lloraba cómicamente.

-¿En serio? ¡Muchísimas gracias Serena!-

La actriz en cambio se encontraba algo pensativa, decidió mejor no contarle nada a Serena sobre su percance matutino. ¿Acaso tenia gente que la odiaba en la escuela? No tenía ni la más mínima idea, de lo único que se encontraba segura es que esa persona era de la academia, solo pudo ver ciertos rasgos que se lo confirmaban.

 _"_ _Debo de esperar al idiota de Blake…..que día para que se le ocurra faltar….."_

Un portazo se escucho de la puerta y quien entro era el profesor de dicha materia todo malhumorado. Fue alcanzado por la lluvia y digamos que su mañana había sido nefasta.

-Veo que el grupo de siempre se encuentra ausente. Entonces no me queda de otra, todos prepárense. ¡Examen sorpresa!- Los quejidos de todos los alumnos era notorio, ninguno quería una prueba de la materia más amarga. Para Serena en cambio, era un recordatorio de que Ash falto a clases. Ella observaba a su asiento mientras suspiraba de anhelo por su persona especial.

 _"_ _Ash…."_

La mirada de Calem sobre la chica era de puro mal sentimiento, no podía creer como ella anhelaba tanto a ese joven sobre su persona. El amargo de las matemáticas no era lo único que agriaba su vida en esos instantes.

==== Parque de Ciudad Lumiose ====

Los tres amigos decidieron alejarse de la escuela un poco, limpiando sangre y sudor de sus uniformes luego del encuentro infortunado con las pandillas de la ciudad. Conocían el hecho de que no ir a la academia era una falta pero irónicamente era Blake quien recomendó eso ya que debía de confesarles algo a los chicos sobre lo que encontró.

-¿Por qué estas tan serio Blake?- El inventor cortaba el hielo y empezaba la conversación. Realmente sentía curiosidad con respecto a esa bolsa que tenía el policía.

-Esto es algo que yo temía que sucediera. Esto es una de las razones por las que mandaron aquí a Kalos para investigar.

-¿Creí que estabas acá mayormente por el equipo Flare?- Ash preguntaba un poco confundido por su reacción.

-De hecho las dos razones se mezclan perfectamente. Otra de los motivos de la investigación al equipo Flare es por el contrabando de esta sustancia.- El joven mostraba la bolsa plástica la cual contenía cierto elemento que ninguno de los otros dos jóvenes conocían.

-¿Qué es eso?- La curiosidad era tanta en ambos que se sincronizaron para hacer la pregunta al mismo tiempo. Ash sin embargo….tenía cierta familiaridad con el producto por alguna razón.

-Esto es una droga especial hecha por el mercado negro mundial, una que también se combate en otras regiones del mundo. Se dice que fue originaria de Unova y se empezó a vender en otras regiones. Gracias al esfuerzo de la policía internacional, se han hecho capturas de alta importancia y se ha cesado la venta ilegal de esta sustancia.

-¿Qué es lo que hace?-

-Esto…..es una droga para pokemon…-

-¿En serio?-

-El peligro radica que es un estimulante ilegal el cual aumenta de golpe la fuerza y potencial de un pokemon.-

-¿Qué es lo que la hace ilegal Blake?- Era una pregunta excelente, Clemont conocía que en el mundo competitivo pokemon existen productos para aumentar los atributos de los pokemon. Criadores expertos se especializan en ese uso de químicos, claro que todos ellos tienen licencias y son avalados por la asociación internacional pokemon.

-Existen dos motivos. La primera que es la más obvia, hace que el potencial máximo de un pokemon sea sobrepasado. El problema es la consecuencia que esta tiene…..el pokemon después de su uso solo tiene un destino…..la muerte.- Ante esa revelación, Ash reacciono de golpe recordando un incidente….

-Blake...eso…-

-Lo sé Ash, está documentado en tu caso. Se monitoreo tu actividad cuando estuviste prisionero.- Clemont se asustaba ante tal declaración. ¿Qué hacia Trevor con esa sustancia en sus manos?

-Una vela que se extingue debido a que quema su vida al máximo…hasta solo ser cenizas….- Ash recordaba esa frase ya que una persona dentro de esa correccional se lo explico de esa manera. ¿A eso se enfrentaba él?

-Exacto….lo peor….es que la segunda razón es que esto también afecta a los humanos. Ya hemos tenido casos donde personas y pokemon han muerto por ello.- Ahora entendían la seriedad del policía encubierto, era una situación grave la que se cernía en la región Kalos.

Clemont se encontraba en silencio absoluto, no sabía qué hacer con la información que poseía. ¿Debía acaso comentárselo a Blake? Al ser un caso sumamente delicado, lo mejor era primero cuestionar al chico de cabello naranja acerca de este problema. Conocía a Trevor desde hace ya unos años, nunca había estado en una situación de este tipo. Podía ser que sufriera un caso similar al suyo….quería intentar ayudarlo primero y tomo una decisión.

Los tres decidieron mejor dejar las cosas tal como estaban y luego conversar cuando Blake pudiese conseguir mejor información y análisis de la sustancia. Clemont comento que deseaba seguir con su trabajo con la información encriptada del equipo Flare, sin embargo sus planes eran otros pero con eso le fue suficiente para dejar al grupo.

Eso dejaba solo a Ash el cual ahora caminaba por el pueblo donde radicaba. Pensaba un poco acerca de todo lo vivido ya que tenia aun pendiente conversar con Serena. Recordar sus labios sobre los suyos le dibujaba una sonrisa tonta tal como "ella" le hizo sentir alguna vez. Eran diferentes, dos sabores dulces que no se parecían en nada. Sin pensar, llego al lugar que ellos dos han compartido ya varias veces, la mejor forma de pasar el tiempo era dormir bajo la sombra de aquel árbol que había sido testigo de los arrebatos de cariño, tristeza, felicidad y angustia de la joven. Ash estaba completamente sumergido en el recuerdo de la peli miel, no podía de dejar de pensar en ella. Solamente se recostó y espero a que fuese tarde para regresar a casa…..y soñar con ella….

==== Academia Lumiose ====

La hora del almuerzo llegaba, todo el salón de clase agradecía al cielo luego de haber terminado la tortura de ese examen sorpresa. Serena salía agotada junto a Rose para comer. Shauna aun quedaba atrapada en la prueba, al parecer estaba en el límite de su sanidad ya que incluso humo salía de su cerebro, otro que se encontraba de la misma manera era Tierno el cual había colapsado luego de pensar demasiado.

-Prefiero mil veces una batalla pokemon contra un campeón regional que esa tortura…..- La chica castaña renegaba de ello, era realmente pesado.

-Ni que lo digas…..- Serena acompañaba los lamentos de su amiga. A pesar de ello, su mente no dejaba de pensar en ningún momento en Ash. ¿Qué le había ocurrido?

-Señorita Gabena…podría brindarme un momento. Necesito pedirle un favor.- Al parecer el profesor que las había torturado pedía su asistencia. Ambas jóvenes se acercaron para ver en que más quería molestarlas.

-Dígame que puedo hacer por usted profesor.-

-Usted es muy amiga del señor Ketchum. ¿No es así?- ¡Poof! Escuchar de un profesor el hecho de que fuese muy cercana a Ash la hacía reaccionar de esa manera, Rose simplemente reía ante el predicamento de su amiga.

-¡Si…si! Somos…amigos…..- Ella tartamudeaba un poco al recordar vívidamente su beso con el joven el día de ayer.

-Eso es bueno, ya que el señor Ketchum está a punto de reprobar mi materia.- Eso alerto a la joven. ¿Ash reprobaría? Solo pudo presionar un poco su mano en su pecho al sentir preocupación.

-Es referente al señor Ketchum que deseo pedirle el favor, no me gusta tener reprobados en mi materia por lo tanto necesito que el dormilón legendario tenga una tutora y nadie mejor que usted para hacerlo.- La sonrisa de Serena era tan grande en ese momento que no podía ocultar sus sentimientos ante esa tarea. ¿Tutora de Ash? ¿Más tiempo a su lado? Ella solo podía asentir con su cabeza ante la felicidad de la noticia.

-¡Claro! ¡Por supuesto que ayudare a Ash!-

-Me alegra mucho que esté de acuerdo. Espero pueda moldear al joven, confió en su capacidad.- Con la confianza depositada en la peli miel, el profesor se alejaba mientras la chica no podía dejar de sonreír.

-¿Piensas enseñarle como multiplicar besos y abrazos?- ¡Poof! ¡Poof! ¡Poof! Ante ese comentario de la actriz de Unova, Serena explotaba en carmesí ante la "sugerencia" que ella le brindaba.

-¡ROSE!-

-¿Acaso no lo pensaste?-

-Yo….-

-Eres igual de fácil de leer que tu futuro esposo…- ¡Poof! ¡Poof! ¡Poof! ¡Poof! Ella volvía a ser una bomba activada por la vergüenza.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a su casa después de clases?- La mirada de Serena fue de alegría al escuchar esa sugerencia.

-¡Claro!- ¡Ir a la casa de Ash! Ya no podía esperar que fuese la salida, su algarabía era plena lo cual era un contraste directo a lo que sentía el día de ayer. Sin embargo, en medio de su alegría, existían miradas de enojo con respecto a la felicidad ajena. Miradas que significaban peligro.

Las horas pasaron y una jornada más de escuela terminaba. Todos los alumnos se dirigían para sus casas contentos ya que el fin de semana estaba a punto de comenzar. Era el último fin de semana antes de los exámenes del semestre y pues muchos tenían planes para aprovechar antes de la tortura de estudios que se avecinaba.

Serena y Rose salían juntas dispuestas a ir hacia la casa de Ash, la peli miel se encontraba completamente emocionada y ansiosa en llegar. Aun no entendía el porqué de la ausencia de su amado, lo único que podía deducir era que estaba relacionada también con la de Blake y Clemont.

-¡Serena!- Detrás de ellas dos, una voz las intentaba parar. Para sorpresa y repulsión de la joven, el dueño de esa voz era Calem el cual corría tras ellas. Ambas quisieron adelantar el paso pero el joven se esforzó de sobre manera para poder alcanzar.

-Yo….quiero de verdad hablar contigo Serena….Necesitamos arreglar nuestra relación…..- El joven jadeaba un poco y volvía a arriesgarse con la chica. Rose decidió hacerse a un lado, es cierto que ella conocía el problema pero no era su derecho meterse de lleno, su amiga sabia que debía de hacer.

-¿Arreglar nuestra relación? Calem, tú mismo decidiste destruirla con esa estupidez que cometiste.- Palabras punzantes para el corazón del kalosiano, este se encontraba al borde de la desesperación al recibir la frialdad de la joven que le ofreció desde el principio calidez que amo desde que la vio por primera vez.

-Yo se que cometí un error…..es por eso que deseo enmendarlo Serena.-

-La mejor forma en que puedes hacer eso es simplemente no metiéndote mas en mi vida.-

-¡Yo no puedo hacer eso Serena! ¡Tú sabes bien que….!

-¿Qué me amas?- El joven fue parado en seco por la chica la cual tenía una mirada de pocos amigos contra él.

-Ya me lo has dicho varias veces y siempre te respondí de la misma manera. Yo no te amo, no quiero tener una relación de ese tipo contigo. Te ofrecí mi amistad y la botaste a la basura. Ahora confórmate con tener una relación cordial y nada más.- El joven volvían a destrozarle el corazón con palabras tan duras como un ataque tipo acero. Su desesperación era tan inminente que tomo la muñeca de la joven.

-¡Por favor! ¡Déjame hablar contigo! Si vamos a una cafetería de la ciudad podremos…- La sugerencia no pudo ser concluida ya que la chica se zafo con mucha fuerza y volvió a soltar otra cachetada a la mejilla del joven de cabello negro.

-Es la última vez que me vuelves a tocar…- Todos los que iban de salida y presenciaban la discusión quedaban boquiabiertos ante esa escena. Incluso Rose quedo en un silencio incomodo debido a lo que presenciaba. Serena era dura…muy dura, pero tenía toda la razón y era la única forma de dejárselo claro al joven que insistía.

-Vámonos Rose, llegaremos tarde donde Ash.- La ultima punzada era clavada en su corazón. ¿Se dirigían donde Ash? ¡¿Por qué era eso!? No pudo ni reaccionar ya que ambas jóvenes salían de la academia hacia su destino. Calem quedo estupefacto ante tal situación, no podía creer que también había perdido la amistad de Serena. Salió corriendo del lugar con toda su frustración acumulada. Una vez más, su autoestima se rompía en mil pedazos.

Las jóvenes caminaban rumbo a Pueblo Aquacorde aun en silencio debido al evento con el joven de cabello negro. La actriz decidió hablar para romper el hielo que las abrumaba.

-¿Todo bien Serena?- La kalosiana al escuchar a su amiga simplemente suspiraba ante tal pregunta.

-No del todo Rose. No quiero tener estos sentimientos negativos, pero Calem lo complica todo. Cada vez que lo veo, la rabia me consume….es la primera vez que siento esto en mi vida.-

-Yo creo que haces lo correcto, su acto fue impulsivo y estúpido. No te respeto y simplemente quiso forzarte a hacer algo que tu no deseabas.-

-No me gusta esto, él siempre fue mi amigo….-

-Hay veces que tenemos que alejarnos de nuestros amigos, ya que en algún momento estas relaciones se vuelven toxicas. Si lo perdonas que te garantiza que te respete en el futuro. Se gano lo de hoy con justicia, siempre fuiste clara con el chico.- La joven volvía a suspirar, era cierto que tenía un sentimiento malo contra el chico pero ella también era la única que conocía su historia.

-Tienes razón Rose. Creo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer, aunque primero debo de decirle todo lo sucedido a Ash.-

-¡Yo estoy ahí para cubrirte!- La actriz le sonreía honesta a Serena, esto la reconfortaba bastante. Ahora solo debía de confrontar a Ash un día después de su declaración sin palabras. Ansiaba verlo, anhelaba volver a tenerlo cerca. Rose observaba el sonrojo de su amiga y sonreía ya que la felicidad de ambos parecía ser garantizada.

==== Pueblo Aquacorde ====

Ash soñaba en esos momentos con respecto a su pasado. Los amargos recuerdos volvían a envolverlo en dolor y angustia reprimida. Recuerdos de una batalla que anhelaba olvidad, una enemistad que deseaba enterrar.

 _"_ _¿Dime que se siente ser de nuevo el perdedor?"_

 _"_ _¿¡Porque actúas así!? ¿Qué ganas con esto?"_

 _"_ _Devolverte a la realidad, abrir tus ojos para que tengas claro que siempre serás el perdedor de Pueblo Paleta."_

 _"_ _¡No lo soy! ¡Nunca lo he sido y nunca lo seré! ¡No lo digo por mi si no por los que siempre han creído en mí! ¡Incluso tu!"_

 _"_ _¿Creer en ti? No me hagas reír…"_

 _"_ _No sé qué te sucedió, no sé porque me hiciste tantas cosas. ¡PERO AQUÍ RESOLVEMOS TODO ENTRE TU Y YO!"_

El azabache abría sus ojos y se levantaba de golpe al recordar vívidamente su último enfrentamiento con aquella persona que desvió su camino en búsqueda de ser el mejor. Cuando su vista se adapto de nuevo a la luz del atardecer, no espero ver a alguien a la par suya.

-Al parecer estabas teniendo una pesadilla….- El azabache no podía creer que Miette estuviese ahí. ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? La peli azul reía al ver la reacción tan tierna del joven.

-Estoy aquí desde hace unos minutos si es eso lo que deseas preguntarme. Te vi dormido y quise esperar a que despertaras. ¿Cómo puedes dormir así de tranquilo en la intemperie?- El azabache sonreía nervioso ya que era una costumbre que poseía al viajar en el pasado.

-¿Qué haces aquí Miette? ¿No deberías de estar en la escuela?- El azabache preguntaba con extrema curiosidad.

-Hoy no fui a la escuela, tuve mucho trabajo en la tienda. Aunque la pregunta debería ir para ti. ¿Por qué no fuiste tú? Conociendo los rumores sobre ti, no creo que hayas tomado una ligera siesta.- Ash no podía negarlo ya que su fama le precedía.

-Tuve también algo que hacer, no quería llegar a casa aun y por eso decidí dormir por acá. Es un lugar bastante cómodo….- El chico solo de recordar sus experiencias con la peli miel le dibujaban una sonrisa automática.

-Eres muy descuidado Ash….-

-A veces despreocuparse un poco de la realidad ayuda bastante…..no toda la vida debe de ser estrés o preocupación.- Eso le recordaba un poco a la joven acerca de sus palabras de ayer, aquellas con el sabor amargo de la nostalgia del azabache que a ella le gustaba.

-Aun piensas acerca de lo que te sucedió Ash….- Ella no sabía de su persona, pero su intuición le dictaminaba que algo malo le paso al joven antes de venir acá a Kalos. Desde su reacción al descubrir su secreto hasta en las palabras de ayer se podía notar de lejos que cargaba problemas.

-Si te soy sincero, pienso en ello todos los días, es algo que deseo confrontar…..pero aun me falta valor para ello…..- Por alguna razón, Ash sentía confianza en la joven peli azul, eso lo sabía bien Miette y eso le gustaba.

-¿Escuche bien? ¿Ash Ketchum con temor? He visto que eres una persona muy arriesgada, lo confirme en el campamento, me extraña que estés así. Aunque si soy honesta, no puedo culparte…..yo también tengo mis propios problemas.- Eso se lo confirmaba al azabache, siempre que platicaban como lo hacían en esos momentos ella poseía un tono de tristeza en su voz y en sus gestos.

-¿Problemas?-

-Son…cosas sin importancia si te soy sincera. Si te las cuento has de pensar que soy una niña. Yo sé que hay personas que pasan peores problemas, por eso intento no enfocarme en ellos. Quiero superarme a mi misma y para hacerlo, debo de hacer todo lo que esté en mi poder para hacerlo.- Escuchar a la joven de alguna manera motivaba a Ash. Confrontar siempre ha sido su respuesta y ahora se determinaba a hacerlo.

-Creo que debo de copiar tu filosofía Miette.- El joven evocaba una sonrisa envuelta en agradecimiento. La joven peli azul por un momento olvido con quien conversaba y verlo así de feliz la impactaba.

-Yo….no sé qué decir….- Ella tartamudeaba, sentía realmente nervios al estar a su lado. Su corazón palpitaba fuerte, nadie jamás la había hecho tener ese sentimiento tan real.

-Creo que es algo tarde y mi mamá puede preocuparse….- Ante ese comentario, a la joven se le prendió el foco y tuvo una idea fenomenal.

-¡¿Entonces por qué no vamos a la panadería?! ¡Quisiera regalarle algo a tu mamá! Según escuche de Rose, me entere que estaba de viaje.-

-Seria mucha molestia Miette….-

-¡Para nada! ¡Vamos!- La joven se aprovechaba de la idea y tomaba el antebrazo del joven oriundo de Kanto dirigiéndolo hacia su tienda. Esa era la oportunidad que esperaba para acercarse al chico….además….de sentir el calor materno aunque sea una vez de alguien extraño….

El azabache en cambio estaba atolondrado por lo directa que era la joven, sin embargo no dejo de percibir algo raro. La muñeca de la joven se encontraba lastimada, con un gran moretón. ¿Dónde se habría lastimado? Ash poseía una corazonada…..algo grave a su juicio….

==== Pueblo Aquacorde – Casa de Ash ====

Tanto Serena y Rose llegaban por fin a su destino. La joven peli miel era un mar de nervios ya que estaba a punto también de dar un gran paso. El recuerdo de la miel en sus labios era el origen de su nerviosismo.

-¿Nerviosa Serena?-

-No puedo ocultarlo….-

-Tranquila, solo es su casa…..además tu ya has estado solito con él aquí…eh…..picarona….- ¡Poof! De solo recordarlo otra bomba carmesí asaltaba su rostro.

Al suspirar y recuperar su calma (a duras penas), la joven procedió a tocar el timbre. Le era extraño estar de nuevo frente a su casa, siempre que ha estado ahí ha sido por mala suerte o por desesperación. Aun le amargaba recordar aquel tiempo que se alejo de su vida….odiaba ese recuerdo. Al abrirse la puerta, Serena sonrió mucho al ver que la madre de su amado había regresado.

-¡Señora Ketchum!-

-¿Serena? ¡Qué sorpresa tan agradable!- Delia procedía a abrazar a la joven en plena reacción de felicidad. El hecho de que estuviese ahí era que visitaría a su hijo y ya le tenía muy buen ojo. Sin embargo, ella volteo a ver a la otra chica que acompañaba a su "futura nuera" y otra enorme sonrisa se le dibujaba.

-¡Rose! ¡Qué alegría de verte a ti también! ¡¿Cuándo llegaste a Kalos hija mía!?- La madre del azabache arrollaba a la actriz en un abrazo enorme la cual ella recibía con un sonrojo en su rostro.

-¡La alegría es mía en verla de nuevo Delia! Estoy aquí desde hace ya hace unas semanas.- Ella respondía también al abrazo con fuerza. Ambas tenían una historia pasada y su relación al pasar el tiempo no se había debilitado. La peli miel podía entender que tan importante Rose ha sido para Ash solo con la reacción de felicidad absoluta de su madre.

-Tendré que castigar a ese hijo mío por no avisarme de que estabas aquí. Aunque bueno, estuve unas semanas en Kanto, así que no le culpo al despistado. ¿Imagino que vienen a visitarlo?- Ambas chicas asentían con alegría ante la suposición de la madre de Ash.

-Pues él aun no regresa, de hecho me extraña que ustedes dos estén aquí sin él.- Eso preocupaba en especial a Serena. ¿Tampoco estaba en casa? Ahora sus nervios estaban a flor de piel.

-Si gustan pueden pasar a esperarlo, últimamente mi hijo se ha hecho popular y ha recibido varias visitas hoy.- Eso confundió a ambas jóvenes. ¿Más visitas? No les quedo de otra que entrar y cuando vieron a la persona que también esperaba al campeón juvenil de Kanto, Rose apretó sus dientes en frustración e ira.

-¿¡Tu qué haces aquí!?-

-Hola, también es un gusto saludarte niña coletas. Un poco de educación no estaría mal. Al igual que ustedes, estoy esperando al pequeño Ash.- Serena reconoció al instante a esa persona, fue quien interrumpió a Ash y a aquel chico en su batalla en el parque de la ciudad.

-Gary vino a visitar a Ash desde Kanto. Ellos dos son amigos desde muy pequeños.-

-¡Claro señora Ketchum! Estoy aquí en Kalos por unos asuntos de mi abuelo y unos personales. Al estar aquí, me propuse venir aquí a visitarla a usted como a Ash, mi amigo.- Una sonrisa se le dibujaba al nieto del profesor Oak al conversar con la madre de su futuro rival por el campeonato.

-¡Hare algo de comer para todos ustedes! Siéntanse en casa y si necesitan algo pueden llamarme.- Con esa cordialidad tan plena de Delia, ella se iba a la cocina a preparar la cena para todos los invitados.

-Vaya, Vaya….no pensé que estarías en Kalos por mucho tiempo Rose. ¿Aun sigues siendo la niñera de Ash?-

-Tú no debes de estar aquí Gary…- A la actriz le costaba guardar la compostura incluso con su habilidad de actriz. Verlo a él aquí le llenaba de ira y nervios.

-No tienes derecho de acapararlo, también es mi amigo.- Ella quería gritar a los cuatro vientos lo contrario, le indignaba que tan fácil mentía. Serena observaba como Rose perdía su compostura fácilmente, eso era raro en ella.

-¿Imagino que esa chica es amiga de Ash? La vi junto a ti cuando nos espiaban en el parque.- Ambas jóvenes se sorprendieron al saber que el joven las descubrió en aquella ocasión cuando Ash batallaba contra Alain.

-Soy Serena, un gusto en conocerte. Soy también…..amiga de Ash.- Cuando Gary observo titubear a la joven, una sonrisa se le dibujo ya que pudo leer fácilmente a la joven.

-Ya veo, veo que las cosas son interesantes aquí en Kalos. ¿No es así Rose? Las cosas se pondrán muy interesantes…- Una mirada y una sonrisa se cernían sobre la peli miel la cual desconocía mucho de la vorágine de secretos donde ella se encontraba ahora envuelta.

 **"** **Caminos que se cruzan los cuales moldean el futuro de varias personas. Gary se encontraba en casa de Ash, esperando pacientemente como un cazador. ¿Cuáles eran sus intenciones? Esta historia continuara….."**

/

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo mas del Fic de nombre largo. Hagamos un solo pozole XD! Guerra en casa de Ash! Jajajajajaja. Podriamos decir que vamos a ver drama por doquier, al menos con eso ya empiezo a construir esa batalla contra Gary que yo tambien deseo escribir XD. Espero les guste el capitulo y siempre se les agradece la paciencia y el apoyo. Ahora a los reviews!**

 **Tenzalucard123: Trevor eh...tiene una...por decirlo asi una interesante historia. Veremos como se desarrolla. Los tortolitos tendran bastantes problemas por lo que puedes ver jajajajaja. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **cdgamesx: Tendras que esperar un poco mas, ya que es un misterio. De hecho siempre pense que tanto en los juegos como en el anime, los tres amigos siempre eran bastante aburridos. Digamos que estas arcas les brindara su protagonismo deseado. Me toco hacerla indecisa, pero tiene su razon de ser. Se explicara mucho mas adelante, poco a poco esta siendo desarrollada. Entiendela, es una adolescente que ha vivido en un mundo seguro, es muy dificil que se pueda adaptar a esas situaciones tan de repente jajajaja. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **CCSakuraforever: Vienen bastantes cosas, creeme que la cosa se pondra interesante. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Leonix644: Veo que FF ataco de nuevo jajajaja. Pasa muy a menudo creeme... Pues no quiero hacerlo algo tan polemico, pero si tendra que ver mucho en la investigacion general. Bueno la respuesta es un poco obvia, Rose es Rose. XD! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Zero: Cuando lees mis historias, los cliffhanger son parte de ello XD! Lo se lo se...soy un hijo de $ &&# muchas veces XD. Gracias por el apoyo XD!**

 **Bueno gente, con esto los dejo. Habra una sorpresa dentro de poco por lo tanto esten pendientes XD. Gracias a todos por su apoyo!**


	63. Quiero Justicia

**Capitulo 63:** Quiero Justicia….

 **"** **En nuestro capitulo anterior, caminos que alguna vez se separaron vuelve a cruzarse. Un mal augurio de tormenta se presentaba en la vida de Ash. Gary Oak le esperaba pacientemente en su casa. Sin embargo, alguien más buscaba respuestas en esos momentos."**

Trevor se encontraba en su recamara, encerrado y temeroso de lo tormentoso que se había vuelto su vida. Desde muy pequeño siempre se le inculco salva guardar su propia seguridad, un miedo que se arraigo poco a poco en su corazón. Además de temblar, se encontraba reflexionando en como rayos llego a esa situación. Se encontraba solo y sin que nadie le ayudara ya que sus padres siempre pasaban ocupados y ni siquiera prestaban atención a sus problemas y dilemas. Hoy…necesitaba más esa atención la cual siempre anhelo.

-Porque se tuvo que enterar él…- Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. El hecho de que la persona que mas atraía el peligro lo supiera le daba malas sensaciones. ¿Acaso era el fin de su vida escolar….o tal vez en general?

 _Toc Toc…._

La puerta empezó a sonar de repente para sorpresa del joven. ¿Visitas? Por lo general no las recibía, a veces eran sus amigos los cuales eran los que llegaban a su casa….pero ya ni eso. Odiaba el hecho de que Ash y Blake se hayan unido a su grupo de amigos, es decir….antes estaban bien…..ahora ni se ven como antes lo hacían en grupo.

 _Toc Toc…_

La puerta volvía a sonar, el joven peli naranja decidió simplemente recostarse en su cama e ignorar el mundo exterior. Ya no soportaba su situación actual, incluso había llegado a un punto de ya no querer vivir.

 _¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¡TOC!_

El sonido de la puerta al ser tocada ya estaba molestando al joven. De golpe se levanto de su cama y visiblemente molesto se atrevió a abrir la puerta de golpe para confrontar al seguro bromista que se encontraba ahí.

-¿¡Quien es el que está molestando a esta hora!?- Al ver de quien se trataba, la sorpresa y el temor le invadió.

-Tenemos que hablar Trevor…- Clemont llego decidido a encontrar la verdad de la situación de su amigo. El pequeño intento cerrar la puerta sin embargo el inventor fue mucho más rápido y detuvo la acción.

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡No quiero hablar contigo!-

-¡Nada de eso! Hoy estuviste a punto de recibir la paliza de tu vida, merezco al menos una explicación luego de todo lo sucedido.- El joven peli rubio insistía mientras observaba con firmeza a su amigo. Los dos forcejeaban con la puerta, hasta que al final el pequeño Trevor cedió y no tuvo elección más que hacerlo pasar. Para el inventor, le resultaba realmente extraña toda esta situación, esa no era la reacción normal del joven. Algo grave debe de estar pasando y si su corazonada no falla, tiene mucho que ver con el equipo Flare.

==== Pueblo Aquacorde ====

Miette se sentía realmente feliz, caminar junto a Ash para ir directo a su casa era algo fantástico para sus planes con el joven. Hoy comprobó que realmente le gustaba, el hecho de que su corazón haya latido tan fuerte a su lado era la mayor prueba. El azabache sin embargo poseía un mal presagio, algo en su interior le indicaba incomodidad. Suspiro y decidió conversar un poco mas con su amiga para tal vez calmar un poco su ansiedad.

-Insisto que debe de ser una molestia Miette….- El joven se sentía algo apenado por lo que ella le proponía.

-Y yo vuelvo a repetirte que no es ninguna molestia, así tal vez pueda conocer a tu madre.- Ella le guiñaba el ojo mientras el joven rascaba su mejilla nervioso.

No tomo mucho tiempo para que ambos llegaran al hogar de la joven el cual Ash conocía muy bien. Al ver bien, el azabache noto que había un auto estacionado frente a la casa de la peli azul y al voltearla ver pudo notar perfectamente el rostro de incomodidad de la joven.

-¿Sucede algo Miette?-

-No Ash. No sucede nada….- Ambos en silencio se dirigieron a la parte del hogar de la joven que era la panadería. Al entrar, la peli azul suspiraba aliviada y con mucha prisa y ahincó se dirigió a tomar una bolsa para brindarle a Ash varios de sus productos. No le tomo mucho tiempo al estar acostumbrada a tratar con clientes todos los días y con ello le sonrió feliz al joven mientras extendía sus brazos para darle su dulce regalo.

-¡Estamos listos Ash! ¿Vamos a tu casa entonces?- La prisa en su tono se notaba a punto de que estaba a punto de empujar a Ash para salir de ahí.

-¿Miette? ¿Regresaste de la escuela?- La voz que ella menos deseaba escuchar se pronunciaba. Al voltear ver ambos, notaron como un hombre alto de cabello azul observaba a la joven con una mirada intimidante.

-Veo que tu también regresaste del trabajo….Papá.- Ash se sorprendió al escuchar esa revelación. ¿Ese era el padre de Miette? La joven en cambio quería salir corriendo de ahí si era posible, se sentía desesperada y angustiada.

-Hace poco vine. ¿Por qué no fuiste a saludarme? ¿Y ese tipo quién es?- La bala era dirigida para Ash que sintió la frialdad de su mirada…..sin embargo no era la primera vez para él.

-Soy un amigo de Miette. Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum y soy originario de Kanto.- El azabache observaba también con la misma intensidad al varón que seguía viéndole con desdén.

-Te he dicho una y otra vez que no te juntes con tipos de su clase. Lo que me faltaba, que un campesino quiera a mi hija por nuestro dinero.- Eso genero un diverso grupo de sentimientos en la peli azul. Vergüenza y enojo eran los que predominaban.

-¡Porque le dices eso a Ash! ¡Lo que dice es cierto! ¡Somos amigos los dos!- Antes de que ella siguiera, Ash la detuvo al colocar su mano en su hombro.

-Tranquila, no tienes que explicar nada. Con su permiso señor, yo paso a retirarme si le genero molestias.- Ash en ese momento se disculpo con educación y le brindo una amigable sonrisa a la peli azul que lo escolto a la puerta. El hombre seguía viendo al joven kantoniano con desagrado y repulsión, no era la primera vez que su hija se fijaba en tipos que solo querían su status y dinero en la región.

-¡Lo siento Ash! ¡Yo de veras lo siento! ¡Me disculpo sinceramente!- Lagrimas querían derramarse de los ojos de la joven. Jamás se había sentido tan avergonzada como lo sentía en ese momento.

-No tienes porque, realmente no me molesta lo que piense.- Claro, no era la primera vez que sufría ese tipo de discriminación.

-Pero mi padre dijo ese montón de sandeces…..yo….- La mano de Ash volvió a tocar el hombre de la peli azul la cual le quedaba viendo sorprendida.

-Tranquila, no te preocupes por mí. Es mejor que no enojes a tu padre y te quedes. Muchas gracias por el pan, de veras te lo agradezco.- Una sonrisa sincera que la enamoraba. No podía evitar sentirse atraída al azabache que ahora partía a su hogar mientras se despedía desde lejos. Aun así, su padre la iba a escuchar, no iba a permitir una vergüenza de ese calibre nuevamente con el chico que a ella le gustaba.

==== Residencia Ketchum? =====

Un ambiente demasiado tenso se vivía dentro de la residencia Ketchum. Las dos jóvenes poseían sensaciones bastante diferentes con respecto al inesperado visitante que tenían en frente el cual se encontraba sentado con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, su rostro mostrando la presunción que le caracterizaba. Ambas jóvenes se encontraban también sentadas en uno de los muebles esperando al azabache.

-¿Qué haces en Kalos Rose? Según tengo entendido solo venias acá por unas semanas, tu carrera se centra en Unova, es extraño que te encuentres aquí.- El kantoniano preguntaba confrontando directamente a la campeona juvenil, conocía perfectamente el temperamento por lo cual era famosa la joven.

-Eso que te importa….-

-Veo que sigues siendo igual de dulce como cuando estuvimos en Sinnoh…..-

-Cállate Gary…..-

-Solo trato de hacer una conversación amena, es decir…un amigo de Ash es un amigo mío también.- El joven se colocaba de pie y caminaba alrededor de la sala hasta llegar a las repisas de fotografías donde observaba cada una de ellas con cierta nostalgia y repulsión bien escondida dentro de su interior. La actriz trataba de pensar que decir antes de darle rienda a su boca, así de peligroso era Gary Oak. Serena sin embargo analizaba la reacción extraña de Rose, el castaño parecía ser muy amigable.

-No soy tu amiga….-

-¿Con ese carácter? Aun me sorprende como puedes seguir siendo una actriz ya que solo puedes hacer rostros amargados, eso es lo que pienso. - El castaño respondía los ataques de Rose mientras veía la fotografía de Ash obteniendo el ultimo símbolo de la batalla de la frontera.

-Deberías de cerrar tu hocico….No me apetece escucharte lo que piensas….- La actriz atacaba sin reservarse nada. Serena era la primera vez que atestiguaba como Rose mostraba tanta hostilidad. El nieto del profesor Oak simplemente sonreía al ver que había tocado los nervios de la chica y eso le brindaba un mundo de posibilidades al voltear a ver a la peli miel…..ya podía sacar sus deducciones.

-Bueno, ya que no quieres conversar conmigo déjame entonces entablar una conversación decente con tu amiga. ¿Imagino que eres compañera de clases de Ash?- El objetivo cambiaba y ahora era contra Serena.

-Lo soy.- La joven era reservada con sus palabras al juzgar por la reacción de su amiga.

-¿Fuiste alguna vez entrenadora pokemon?- A Rose no le gustaba donde iba la dirección de la conversación.

-En Kalos se necesita pasar la secundaria para decidir ser un entrenador pokemon y viajar, esa siempre ha sido la regulación.-

-Ya veo, muy diferente a Kanto en el pasado. Aun recuerdo cuando Ash y yo salimos del pueblo para viajar….- El joven kantoniano hacia reminiscencia acerca de aquellos tiempos donde ambos eran novatos….claro que eso era un anzuelo el cual por las expresiones de Serena parecía que había mordido la carnada.

-¡¿En serio!? ¿Cómo era Ash como entrenador novato?- La ilusión de conocer un poco de su amado volvía feliz a la joven. Eso fue lo que confirmo las sospechas de Gary con respecto a la peli miel.

-Que te puedo decir….son tantas memorias…..nada que ver ahora con el status que tiene hoy en día….-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Eso volvió a activar las alarmas de curiosidad de la joven.

-Nada importante. Me extraña que no te lo haya dicho. Creo que al tener un logro tan importante uno debería de jactarse de ello….al menos yo lo haría. Total es el premio de tu esfuerzo.- Serena se confundía con el tema de conversación. ¿Hablaba de Ash? ¿Acaso había ganado algo? La mirada de la peli miel se cruzaba con la actriz la cual se encontraba entre la frustración y la ansiedad.

-¡Tú no sabes nada de ello….!- La joven apretaba sus puños con ira, sabia lo especial que era el joven frente suyo y conocía a donde quería llegar.

-Se lo suficiente mi querida Rose, pero veo que tu amiga no conoce de Ash lo suficiente. Bueno, eso es normal ya que lo conoces solamente desde hace poco.- La primera bala era lanzada y la actriz simplemente observaba con desdén al joven que provocaba a la chica a cuestionar ese conocimiento que ella no poseía.

-De hecho….yo conozco a Ash desde hace mucho tiempo…- ¿Eh? El kantoniano observo con confusión a Serena. ¿Acaso ya conoce todo? ¿Sus deducciones estaban mal? Rose celebraba mentalmente ya que con eso las sospechas de Gary se mermarían un poco.

-¿Lo conoces desde antes?-

-Claro, desde niños si te soy sincera.- La sonrisa bella de la kalosiana al recordar su primer encuentro con Ash hacia que ahora el joven dudara un poco.

-Eso es una sorpresa…..entonces si sabes de…- Rose se encontraba acorralada, no iba a poder detener esa bomba que estaban a punto de soltar….

-¿Gary?- La voz de Ash interrumpía la puerta. Su gesto de sorpresa era evidente al ver a una persona inesperada en su casa….y más aun al ver a Serena y a Rose junto a él. Cargaba consigo la bolsa que le entrego Miette.

-¡Sorpresa Ashy-boy!- La reacción del azabache se volvió luego de esa cruzada de miradas un misterio ya que no expresaba nada. Gary se acercaba al joven y fue recibido por la mano extendida de Ash.

-¡Gary! ¡No esperaba verte aquí!- Con una sonrisa el joven saludo al invitado el cual emulaba los mismos gestos del azabache. Rose sentía que le explotaba la cabeza ante tal evento. ¿Acaso había entrado a otra dimensión?

-¿Ash eres tú?- Desde el fondo de la cocina, la voz de Delia preguntaba.

-¡Ya llegue mamá! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que Gary venia a visitarnos?!- La jovialidad del tono del joven era bastante genuino incluso para la actriz que sabía de su relación ríspida con el nieto del profesor Oak.

-¡Fue una sorpresa para mí también!-

-Ya me conocen, me encanta ser sorpresivo como un Delibird.- Ante ese comentario, los tres kantonianos reían muy amenamente. Se podía notar la alegría que poseía los tres….como si se encontrasen en Kanto. Ambos jóvenes empezaban una plática amena de sus recuerdos de su región natal, aquella hostilidad mostrada aquel día era básicamente un recuerdo efímero al menos para los que presenciaron ese evento.

-Ash….- La encargada de romper la armonía de la conversación era Serena la cual observaba sonrojada a su amado. Ash al voltear a verla no pudo evitar más que sonreír con una alegría inmensa.

-¿Qué hacen aquí Serena?- Ash preguntaba mientras se acercaba a sus amigas. La peli miel sentía que el corazón se le salía debido a la cercanía del joven, pequeños actos como su sonrisa y hasta ver como colocaba esa bolsa en la mesa la ponían nerviosa. ¿¡Que le pasaba!? Su sonrojo demasiado evidente y su corazón anhelaba salirse de su pecho.

-Estaba preocupada por ti, no llegaste a la escuela….- ¡Rayos! ¡Debido a tantas cosas se le paso por alto lo más importante! Aun tenía el uniforme y por suerte la voz de Serena fue baja por su visible vergüenza.

-¿Por qué no nos avisaste? Apuesto también que estabas con el irresponsable de Blake de parranda.-

-Solo tuve unos problemas, prometo explicárselos luego.- Ash se quería dar una palmada en la cara, Rose le agregaba sal a la herida. Sin embargo, existía algo más importante que atender, Rose y Ash por lo general entendían las situaciones solamente con su mirada y la de la actriz le indicaba peligro latente. Ambos asintieron levemente a lo que la joven de Unova comprendió.

-¡Señora Ketchum! ¿¡Ya que estoy aquí le molestaría darme unos consejos de cocina!?- Una estrategia simple pero efectiva la cual ambos ejecutaban gracias a su buen entendimiento del uno del otro.

-¡Claro Rose! ¡Puedes venir a la cocina a ayudarme si gustas!- La actriz sonreía y le brindaba ese gesto Gary con pose de victoria.

-¡Serena! ¿¡Que dices si la ayudamos!?-

-¿Eh?- Sin que la peli miel reaccionara, Rose ya la llevaba jalada del brazo mientras ella veía a Ash con tristeza ya que quería conversar con él. (Además de los nervios que sentía con la convivencia que iba a tener con la madre de su amado.) Ahora Ash era quien volteaba a ver a Gary con seriedad.

-¡Mamá! ¡Saldré unos momentos para conversar con Gary!-

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Solo asegúrate de que vengan para la hora de cena!-

-¡Gracias mamá!- Ambos se observaron ahora con fiereza, la amabilidad que ambos esbozaban hace unos segundos se esfumo.

-¿Qué te parece una conversación antes de comer?-

-Me parece bien, yo también tengo un par de cosas que decirte.-

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la casa. Ash caminaba delante de Gary Oak el cual llevaba sus manos a sus bolsillos en clara alusión a su confianza. Solo caminaron un poco hasta que llegaron a un claro donde la soledad era garantizada. El azabache paro de golpe cosa que emulo quien le seguía.

-Bueno, ya estamos los dos solos….ahora podemos conversar civilizadamente….- ¡BAM! Un puñetazo fue lanzado por Ash tumbándolo de golpe al suelo. El rostro de Ash denotaba enojo en su expresión. Gary al verlo simplemente reía ante lo que ocurría, al parecer lo civilizado no era una opción.

-Veo que comenzaste de la manera más civilizada que se te ocurrió….- Este se tocaba un poco la mejilla mientras le devolvía la mirada con un rencor evidente.

-¿Por qué estás aquí en Kalos y sobre todo porque estás haciendo todo esto? ¡Nunca te volvió a interesar algún título de la región! ¡¿Por qué ahora sí!?- Ash apretaba sus puños con indignación. Tenía esa pregunta sellada en su corazón desde que lo volvió a ver hace unos días.

-Bueno, tengo la perfecta respuesta que explica mis acciones….- El castaño tomo un poco de polvo del suelo y lo lanzo a los ojos de Ash dejándolo ciego por unos momentos. Al hacerlo, aprovecho para embestirlo y tumbarlo al suelo. Al estar encima de él este empezó a soltar un par puñetazos en su rostro hasta que Ash le dio una patada para alejarlo.

-Esa es la manera más civilizada que tengo para responderte….asesino.- Era claro el desprecio que el joven Oak tenía sobre él, ambos kantonianos se levantaban para seguir con su "conversación". Las palabras hirientes del joven le afectaban de alguna manera, pero debía de mantenerse firme.

-Aun pegas como niña…. Gary-

-Y tu como una anciana…. Ash-

Ambos se observaban aun con desprecio, ojos que alguna vez albergaron amistad entre ambos ahora solo expresaban cólera por la presencia del otro.

-Al menos te debo de agradecer que respetaras el pacto….jamás pelearnos frente a mi madre…..- El azabache escupía un poco de sangre y limpiaba su mejilla mientras dirigía la mirada a su contrincante.

-Sé lo que Delia sufrió por tu estupidez, es lo menos que puedo hacer…..-

-Gary…-

-Seré franco contigo y te diré porque estoy aquí. Quiero justicia…..-

-¿Justicia?-

-No estoy feliz con tu libertad, no estoy conforme que tengas una vida tranquila luego de lo que le paso a Ritchie…. ¡No mereces estar libre!-

-Tú no sabes nada de lo que ocurrió. No puedes hablar de justicia si ni siquiera estuviste ahí para presenciar lo que sucedió.-

-¡Basta! ¡Las pruebas estaban en tu contra, merecías esa vida de encierro pero por ti titulo quedaste libre! ¡¿Crees que eso nos satisface, nosotros que perdimos a un amigo?! ¡Por eso estoy dispuesto a quitarte ese título!-

-¡Gary! ¡Entiende de una vez! ¡Las cosas no son como las dicen en los medios! ¡Ritchie también era mi amigo!- Al terminar esa frase, Gary se le abalanzo nuevamente soltando otro puñetazo al rostro del joven, lastimando su otra mejilla.

-Tú no tienes derecho a decir eso…. ¡Levántate y terminemos esta conversación!- El azabache sabía que no iba a salir de esto avante. Entendía a la perfección la ira de Gary, si estuviese en sus zapatos haría lo mismo.

La trifulca entre los dos se iba a resumir hasta que un pañuelo les fue lanzado parando de golpe. Los dos estaban confundidos con quien era quien intervenía y de entre los arbustos una silueta familiar apareció.

-¿No creen que están demasiado grandes como pelear como niñas?- Blake era el que se encargaba de detener la batalla de golpes entre ellos dos. Al verlo ahí, los dos jóvenes recuperaron la compostura y se dedicaron a verse y detestarse al mismo tiempo.

-Te salvaron de una paliza Ash….-

-Eso tendría que decírtelo a ti….- Ambos limpiaban sus ropas, la situación inconclusa les dejaba con mal sabor de boca. Gary procedió a caminar yéndose del lugar.

-¿¡A donde crees que vas!?- Ash estaba a punto de perseguirlo solo siendo detenido por el agarre de Blake.

-No tiene sentido la visita si no puedo provocarte algo de daño. No te preocupes, en unas semanas tendré ese placer. Nos vemos luego….pequeño Ash.- Es así como su antagonista partía a un rumbo no fijo. Gary tocaba un poco su torso revisando si una de sus costillas no estaba rota. Ash en cambio al bajarle su adrenalina también empezó a resentir los golpes recibidos por Gary.

-Creo que llegue a tiempo…. Creo que necesitaras el pañuelo.- Ash lo tomaba aun con cierto desagrado, detestaba dejar algo inconcluso pero era lo mejor.

-La pregunta es qué haces aquí….-

-Estoy investigando un caso si te soy honesto, estaba en las cercanías y es cuando los vi a ustedes dos idiotas peleándose en medio de la nada.-

-Como él mismo dijo en casa…Es tan sorpresivo como un Delibird.-

-Deberías de volver a tu casa.-

-Lo hare, pero tenemos un problema traducido con los nombres de Rose y Serena.-

-Supuse que tu novia y tu niñera vendrían.- ¡Poof! Con todo lo ocurrido ese día, Ash había olvidado todo lo que sucedió el día anterior. Eso fue notado fácilmente por el policía….

-Ahhhh…..Galanazo….te lo tenias bien escondido.- Ash negaba con las manos mientras empezaba a sentir su estomago raro por todas las sensaciones que ella le provocaba.

-Ustedes dos son tal para cual. No te preocupes por la falta de hoy, hable con la directora y le mencione lo que sucedió. Si es por Serena y Rose, déjamelo a mi mañana. Te pregunten lo que te pregunten, no contestes y hazte el desentendido.- El azabache suspiraba y asentía, eran en estos casos que tenía un buen amigo en Blake.

-Te debo otra….-

-Anotada en la lista. Ahora vete, me estorbas.- Con ello, Ash se dirigía a su casa con un golpe algo notorio en su rostro, aun le dolía ese puñetazo que recibió de Gary….ese era el peso de sus sentimientos. Blake comenzó luego con su investigación, al parecer….la distribución de esa droga tenia conexión por Pueblo Aquacorde.

Ash llego a su hogar a los minutos, no pudo ni siquiera abrir la puerta ya que fue recibido por la persona que le aceleraba el corazón. Frente suyo, la sonrisa sincera de la kalosiana que le tenía embobado.

-¡¿Ash pero que te paso?!- Luego de sonreír, su preocupación fue innata al ver su mejilla un poco inflamada. Sin pensarlo, paso su mano sobre su mejilla a lo cual el joven reacciono con algo de dolor.

-No paso nada….digamos que tuve un accidente con Gary.-

-¿Accidente? ¿Dónde está él?-

-Tuvo que regresar al hotel donde se hospeda, no me dijo la razón en concreto, me pareció extraño si te soy sincero.- Claro, el dolor que sentía por sus ataques era lo extraño que sentía.

-Pero ven adentro, tengo que atenderte ese golpe.- Sin siquiera tener tiempo de reacción, Serena tomaba la mano de su amado y lo adentraba a su aposento. El azabache disfrutaba el tacto de la mano de la joven y simplemente se dejo guiar.

El chico se sentó en el sofá de su casa mientras la kalosiana revisaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Al encontrar lo necesario para curar la mejilla de su amado, se sentó a la par del mismo para empezar a aplicar medicina. El ardor en la mejilla se debía a dos factores, primero gracias a que lo que se le aplicaba tomaba efecto y segundo al tener a la joven tan cerca y ver sus labios tentadores. Memorias de su beso con ella inundaban su juicio y no podía evitar verse hipnotizado por su encanto. Serena en cambio se encontraba tan concentrada en su labor que olvido esos detalles, su preocupación por el bienestar de su persona especial era lo más importante…..sin embargo su concentración se fue interrumpida por un pequeño silbido….

-Vaya vaya tortolitos, los dejo solos unos minutos y ya están haciendo de las suyas…..- ¡Poof! ¡Sonrojo sincronizado! Los dos jóvenes parecían un par de volcanes en erupción.

-¡Rose!- Los dos incluso se sincronizaban para recriminarle a su amiga.

-Solo les quería avisar que la comida está listo. ¡Qué delicados!- Con ello la actriz la cual ostentaba una sonrisa maquiavélica al pensar las posibilidades del futuro concorde a ellos dos, se devolvía a la cocina. Ahora ambos jóvenes se encontraban apenados ya que aun sentían ese sentir fresco de vergüenza debido a la revelación de sus sentimientos.

-Yo lo siento si vine sin avisar Ash…- La peli miel era la primera en romper el hielo entre ambos.

-No..no te preocupes….no me molesta que estés aquí…-

-Yo vine por una razón Ash…- El kantoniano quedo confundido con lo que la joven le había dicho. Serena procedió a explicar sobre su situación escolar cosa que preocupo de sobre manera al joven.

-Estoy frito…..ese profesor me tiene en la mira y seré su próxima víctima.- El joven se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, eso le parecía gracioso a la chica.

-No es gracioso Serena….- Con un rostro de derrota el joven parecía aceptar su destino en matemáticas.

-Lo siento Ash, pero no tienes que preocuparte. De hecho, si vine es porque el profesor me recomendó que yo fuera tu tutora….claro….si es que tu quieres que lo sea.- Ash quedo observando a Serena y poco a poco una sonrisa se le fue formando en el rostro.

-¡¿En serio!? ¡Serena! ¡Me salvaras la vida!- Ash procedió a abrazar a la joven la cual se derretía en el tacto de su amado. Ella parecía que perdería la conciencia ante tal acto de agradecimiento puro que vivía.

-¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Claro que te ayudare Ash! ¡¿Te parece si comenzamos mañanas!?- El azabache se separaba de ella e inocentemente asentía hacia su salvadora, un ángel de ojos azules. Otro silbido se escucho y nuevamente ellos vieron a la causante del ruido.

-Tortolos, ya es hora de comer.- Ella volvía a reír al encontrarlos infraganti.

-¡ROSE!- La actriz se devolvía mientras les sacaba la lengua. Definitivamente todo sería más divertido de aquí en adelante con ellos dos.

==== Pueblo Geosenge =====

El atardecer se avizoraba en el horizonte, ese era la vista desde la oficina del magnate más importante de la región, Lysandre Fleur de Lis. Desde su computadora observaba una batalla pokemon grabada la cual era nada más y nada menos que la de Academia Lumiose hace unos días. Disfrutando una copa de vino, se maravillaba con la capacidad de batalla que tenía el joven. Sin embargo, tenía otros negocios que atender y esos eran con su subordinado directo. Usando su teléfono, procedió a llamar a la oficina del científico.

 **-Señor Lysandre, que placer es escucharlo.-**

 **-Solo necesito un avance con tu investigación. ¿La piedra ya fue decodificada?-**

 **-Sí y no.-**

 **-¿A qué te refieres Xerosic? Sabes que no me gusta perder el tiempo en bromas.**

 **-No son bromas señor, si le estoy dando una respuesta tan ambigua se debe a que hace falta la otra pieza del rompecabezas.-**

 **-¿La segunda piedra? ¿Investigaste los escombros del orfanato?-**

 **-Mande a mis hombres pero no encontraron absolutamente nada.-**

 **-Entiendo, mantenme informado por cualquier avance o hallazgo que obtengas.-**

 **-Sera un placer señor….cambio y fuera….-**

Al magnate le urgían dos cosas: Encontrar esa piedra que Fuji debió de haber escondido y cazar al pokemon con que se necesitaba utilizar.

 _"_ _Señor, tiene una llamada."_ A través de su comunicador, la voz de su secretaria le informaba. Se encontraba bastante molesto por la falta de resultados y deseaba un poco de soledad.

 _"_ _Dile que estoy ocupado."_

 _"_ _Ella me dijo que necesitaba conversar con usted….según ella son negocios importantes. Se hace llamar J."_ La sonrisa del magnate se hizo visible, la segunda parte de su plan maestro iba a empezar.

 _"_ _Pásala, creo que mi día empieza a mejorar….."_

 **"** **Entre discusiones y sentimientos, todo empezaba a moverse lentamente. Un laberinto de secretos y mentiras esperaba a ser superado. Esta historia continuara…."**

/

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo mas del fic de nombre largo XD. Ya con este capitulo terminamos de sentar unas bases. Se que es un poco a paso lento pero necesito armar muchas cosas que pasaran. El siguiente capitulo sera tambien cotidiano y a partir del proximo empieza de nuevo la intensidad jajajaja. Quiero darme un poco de descanso con la accion, entre el Reto y la leccion fueron 6 capitulos de pura accion XD. Muchas gracias por leer, ahora a responder reviews! Que fueron pocos por lo que veo...**

 **Tenzalucard123: Gary en este fic no viene en paz...eso que ni que XD. Serena tutora? Creeme, vienen bastantes cosas interesantes que deseo escribir jajajajaja. Digamos que Rose pudo manejar las cosas mejor de lo que se esperaba. !Muchas gracias por el apoyo!**

 **CCSakuraforever: Desgraciadamente el fic no solo se centra en batallas pokemon. Creo que ninguna historia se centra solo en batallas. Si no te parece mas interesante, lo siento pero ese es el ritmo que llevare en mi historia, yo decido como se desarrolla y como se desenvuelve. No todos los 63 capítulos incluyeron batallas. El fic de aventura es el Reto Máximo, este lo llevo mas a un estilo híbrido. Independientemente de tus sensaciones, gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Guest: Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Espero el capitulo te haya gustado!**

 **Bueno gente, con esto me despido momentáneamente y espero leer un poco mas de opiniones en el siguiente capitulo jajajaja. Ya saben que los reviews motivan a escribir XD! Gracias por el apoyo! Ya-Ha!**


	64. La dulzura de estudiar

Capitulo 64: La dulzura de estudiar.

 **"** **En nuestro capitulo anterior, las intenciones de Gary en contra de Ash se hacían claras. Buscaba justicia en contra de nuestro héroe debido a su pecado cometido en Kanto. En medio de esas trifulcas, Serena le comentaba ahora su rol como su tutora personal….cosa que traería bastantes cosas para ambos jóvenes los cuales poseían sentimientos el uno por el otro."**

Luego de que Serena y Rose cenaron junto a su madre y él, Rose se comprometió a llevar a la joven a su casa. El azabache quiso refutarle cosa que Serena apoyo ya que ella deseaba ser acompañada por su amado, pero las palabras de Rose fueron contundentes y persuasivas hacia la kalosiana.

 _"_ _Esto es su castigo por guardar secretos…."_

Serena entendió también y rápidamente cambio de bando ya que también le molestaba que los chicos no hubiesen llegado hoy y el hecho de que no le haya contado nada….al menos aun…. la motivo a seguir el juego de la actriz. El azabache se vio preocupado un poco, eso al verlo la joven kalosiana la hizo sonreír y sonrojarse. En un movimiento rápido, ella procedió a besar la mejilla de su amado y a guiñarle el ojo dejándolo con una frase de esperanza.

 _"_ _Mañana tendremos tiempo de hablar, así que te dejo con esto hasta entonces….."_

Con eso ella se fue corriendo feliz y avergonzada por lo atrevida que había sido. Rose quedo boquiabierta….no menos que Ash el cual que en estado de shock al recibir un ataque tan efectivo. La actriz incluso paso su mano en frente a él y noto como no reaccionaba. Tendría tiempo para molestarlo con ello y decidió alcanzar a Serena la cual no le daba la mirada a su amiga de lo apenada que se encontraba. Hace falta poco decir que Rose procedió a molestarla durante todo el camino.

El azabache a pesar de quedar estático, pudo recomponer su cordura al tocar su mejilla. Los labios de Serena dejaron una marca cálida en su rostro….una sensación que le encantaba. Al entrar a la casa, su madre le recibía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la cual no ocultaba sus sentimientos. Ash al verla, simplemente sonrió y procedió a contarle todo lo sucedido en este par de días. No cabe decir que su madre le bombardeo de preguntas las cuales al joven le costaba llevar el paso. Delia era feliz de que su hijo haya abierto su corazón nuevamente y debía de agradecérselo a esa joven.

Sin embargo, no todo era felicidad entre los Ketchum. Llego el momento de tocar temas delicados y entre ellos dos primero cuestionaron la llegada de Gary Oak a Kalos. Ash procedió a contarle la situación y es cuando su madre entendió que era una decisión propia del nieto del profesor Oak. Eso confundió un poco a Ash ya que una de las personas que le defendió a capa y espada en su situación en Kanto fue el profesor Oak.

 _"_ _Hable con el profesor antes de venir a Kanto. Me advirtió sobre Gary si te soy sincera. Se disculpo conmigo y me menciono que conocía las intenciones de su nieto. No estaba en mi ser ofenderme luego de todo lo que ha hecho, pero me pidió que te diera este mensaje."_

 _"_ _¿Cuál mensaje mamá?"_

 _"_ _Por favor Ash, quítale la venda de los ojos a mi nieto."_

Con esa frase, Ash ahora se encontraba pensativo en su recamara analizando lo que el profesor Oak le mando a decir con su madre y sobre todo con la actitud de Gary. ¿La venda? ¿A qué se refería? La única persona que podría aclararle esa situación era aquella misma que le ayudo a salir de todo ese embrollo.

 _"_ _Luego de que salgas de aquí Ash, necesito que vayas a Kalos. La razón es simple, si continuas en Kanto correrás mucho más peligro. Yo me encargare de las cosas acá, quiero investigar a fondo lo que sucedió. Si necesitas contactarme, usa este número. Solamente que si deseas conversar conmigo no tiene que ser en una línea pública, se que alguien te podrá ayudar cuando llegues por lo tanto esperare cualquier información de ti."_

El joven recordaba las palabras de su salvador, era extraño el porqué de su consejo pero ahora le entendía plenamente al haber regresado a Kanto aquella vez. El joven procedió a ver al huevo pokemon que le encomendaron, desde la mañana el mismo estaba ya empezándose a mover. Desde que lo adquirió, todos los días lo llevo en su mochila en secreto para mantenerlo a salvo. También observaba al peluche de Eevee, recuerdo de su amiga fallecida. Aun tenía que luchas por muchas cosas y suspiraba por ello renovando su determinación.

-Tal vez Blake o Clemont me ayuden con ello….- El azabache procedió a dormir para recibir el siguiente día.

==== Al día siguiente =====

Clemont se encontraba de camino a la academia con una sensación agridulce en su moral. Escuchar la historia de Trevor le había dejado con una encrucijada moral. ¿Qué debía de hacer? Decirle a Blake podría traerle problemas al chico peli naranja. Aun no creía como se había metido en ese problema tan grave, especialmente por ese motivo. Clemont se encontraba en un dilema moral sobre que debía de hacer y no cometer un error en el intento. Su desconcentración era tanta que sin percatarse impacto contra alguien.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! No fue mi intención…- El joven quedo estupefacto al ver con quien impactó. ¡Era la misma chica de la vez pasada!-

-La descuidada fui yo, descuide que no pasa nada…. ¡Tú!- La rubia no podía creer las posibilidades de topar con la misma persona en la enorme ciudad.

-Yo…lo siento nuevamente…- El inventor inclinaba su cabeza pidiendo disculpas por su torpe acción nuevamente. Además de ello, los nervios volvieron a atacarle ya que consideraba a la joven rubia de ojos azules extremadamente atractiva. Aun no entendía porque esa sensación le volvía a invadir con ella, pero habérsela topado una segunda vez parecía ser cosa del destino.

-¡No te preocupes en serio! ¡Por lo general yo soy con quien choca contra las personas! Es una mala costumbre mía.- La chica llevaba su mano a su cabeza y le sonreía al joven de lentes. Sin embargo, ella se fijo en un detalle que noto en su último encuentro el cual era su uniforme. Era el distintivo de Academia Lumiose, eso le brindaba una idea.

-Se que sonare algo atrevida pero… ¿Quisiera saber a qué horas entras a clases?- Eso tomo desprevenido a Clemont el cual se sonrojaba ante tal cuestionamiento….aun no entendía el porqué.

-Pues de hecho….aún es temprano. Dentro de una hora tengo que entrar a clases.- Debido a su situación actual con el problema de Trevor, no pudo dormir como era debido, eso fue lo que lo motivo a llegar temprano a clases.

-¿Te parece si platicamos un poco? Claro… ¿Si tu quieres?- ¿EHHHHHHHHHHH? Los nervios del chico se elevaron al límite, solamente ya estando cerca de ella ya le hacía temblar como una gelatina no digamos con lo que ella proponía. Su razón se nublaba y solo su cuerpo supo reacción al asentir con la cabeza.

-¡Estupendo! Por cierto… ¡Mi nombre es Korrina! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Mi….nombre…es….Clemont….- El joven se sentía abrumado por este desenvolvimiento de los hechos que experimentaba. Sin que este se diese cuenta, ella lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro hacia al parque de la ciudad sin que este pudiese oponer resistencia. ¿En que se había metido?

==== Academia Lumiose ====

Ash llegaba a la academia para un nuevo día de escuela. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, había faltado a muchas clases y le tocaba recuperar su ritmo con las materias. Lo único que podía hacer era formar un gesto de frustración cosa que su fiel roedor intento apoyar estando desde su hombre dándole palmaditas a su cabeza. Al llegar al portón principal, la rutina del tipo eléctrico era bajarse del hombro de su entrenador y procedía a explorar los bosques. Ash aun le extrañaba ver a Pikachu siempre con entusiasmo de explorar, desde que llegaron le ha encantado ir de lado al lado de la academia. A lo mejor era su propia aventura personal.

En el trayecto al salón de clases observo como su reputación cambiaba como una montaña rusa. El alumnado le sonreía y le saludaba mientras el pasaba. No podía evitar también devolver los gestos de amabilidad mientras llegaba a su salón. Una extraña sensación de Deja Vu le invadía y le hacía recordar sus días en aquella institución de Kanto.

 _"_ _¡Ash! ¡Felicidades por el excelente combate! ¡Así como es que un campeón defiende su corona!"_

 _"_ _¡Siempre supe que eras el mejor! ¡Nunca dude de ti!"_

 _"_ _Felicidades señor Ketchum, es usted un orgullo para nuestra institución."_

Entre esas y demás adulaciones, era su diario vivir en sus días de instituto medio en Kanto. Siempre creyó que las palabras que le regalaban eran sinceras, pero al caer en desgracia vivió la verdad de la sociedad. Aun sentía cierto grado de dolor al tener memoria de aquellas palabras duras que recibió luego del famoso incidente que lo hizo famoso en toda la región de Kanto…..una fama que contenía un alto precio.

Sin percatarse debido a sus pensamientos, ya había llegado al salón 1-1. El joven suspiro un poco y decidió entrar, al hacerlo pudo ver distintos tipos de reacciones. La primera que noto fue la de la joven de ojos azules cabellos de miel que obtenían un brillo al verlo. Una sonrisa se le dibujo al instante y por supuesto sus mejillas fueron adornadas por un sonrojo. La actriz en cambio solo le veía pícaramente, Shauna y Tierno platicaban plácidamente y Blake le esperaba en el fondo del salón. Sin embargo no todo era amistoso, sintió un escalofrió pequeño ante la mirada neutral que le otorgaba su compañero de equipo y autodenominado rival en el amor, Calem. Por alguna razón, pudo notar que el joven no tenía las mismas energías de siempre. ¿Acaso pasaba algo? Esperaba no fuese algo malo.

-¡Buenos días Ash!- El joven azabache recibió por fin las palabras de Serena las cuales le invitaban a acercarse a ella y a Rose cosa que el joven hizo con gusto.

-¡Buenos días Serena!- Al parecer, al conectarse sus miradas el mundo alrededor de ellos desaparecía.

-¿Y yo estoy pintada o qué? El hecho de que ustedes dos se hayan….- En ese preciso instante, ambos jóvenes procedieron a taparle la boca a su amiga lo más pronto posible ante la mirada confusa de todos sus compañeras.

-¡Rose!- Ambos jóvenes se encontraban sonrojados y nerviosos ante lo que casi confiese la lengua suelta de Unova. La actriz sintió incomodidad ante ello mientras buscaba desesperadamente aire para sobrevivir y se zafaba de ellos dos.

-¡Ustedes dos me van a matar! ¡Les prometo que si eso pasa dejo un mensaje inculpándolos a ustedes dos!- Ambos se calmaban al ver que ella parecía entender su mensaje de secretividad. Es en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta que Clemont no había llegado lo cual era raro.

-¿Chicas? ¿Clemont no ha llegado?- Ambas también notaron la ausencia del joven a lo cual negaron con la cabeza. Cruzo miradas con Blake y ambos al parecer asintieron en lo que tenían que hacer. Sin embargo, antes de siquiera salir…..ambos fueron interceptados por el profesor de Matemáticas.

-Vaya, vaya. Tengo el honor de tener al señor Ketchum y al señor Arata en mi clase. Al parecer hoy será un día especial. Tomen asiento por favor.- Ambos se encontraban frustrados ante el bloqueo que el profesor les brindo. Al parecer estarían atrapados en una clase aburrida…

Las primera clases pasaron de inmediato para algunos y para otros fue una eternidad, al final el recreo llego. Para Ash, fueron las dos. ¿Motivo? El profesor de turno siempre le aburría y pues era su inspiración para dormir en el escritorio que era tan cómodo como una cama para el azabache. Entre regaños y risas de sus compañeros, Serena observaba al joven con una enorme sonrisa. Su corazón se aceleraba y sus ansias de que el día acabase eran bastantes, hoy comenzaría ir al hogar de Ash para ser su tutora personal. Solo pensar en ello le pintaba de carmesí sus mejillas, anhelaba estar a su lado.

-Serena…..- Una voz la interrumpió de sus pensamientos, al voltear a ver de quien se trataba noto que era su amiga de toda la vida.

-¿Sucede algo Shauna?-

-Las clases han sido complicadas últimamente. ¿Te parece si nos reunimos a estudiar como en los viejos tiempos? Yo puedo avisarle a Calem, Tierno y a Trevor.- Un pequeño escalofrió recorrió la piel de la joven cuando le mencionaron el nombre de su detractor. Eso le hizo recordar su experiencia en el campamento cosa que aun la dejaba nerviosa.

-Lo siento Shauna…..pero de hecho yo tengo algo más que hacer el día de hoy….- Eso provoco un pequeño gesto de molestia en la morena.

-Pero me prometiste estudiar cuando te lo pidiese….-

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Pero es que hoy tengo algo muy importante que hacer!- Ella susurraba a su amiga la cual aun no se terminaba de convencer de Serena.

-Está bien…..entiendo.-

-Gracias por comprender amiga….- La joven de ojos azules le sonreía genuinamente cosa que la morena intentaba emular. Rose observaba toda la situación entre ellas dos, algo andaba mal aunque no supiese que era….

Antes que el siguiente profesor llegara, quien recién arribaba era Clemont el cual tenía una mirada perdida en su semblante. Ash y Blake fueron rápidamente a tomarlo de los brazos y a llevarlo hacia la azotea ante el asombro de los demás.

-¡Clemont! ¡¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?!- Ash lo jineteaba de los hombros mientras que Blake revisaba si tenía algún tipo de herida.

-Estoy bien chicos…- El joven seguía embobado, para sus amigos parecía traer cara de idiota…..pero no una cara de idiota cualquiera. Ambos se encontraban confundidos.

-¿Estás seguro? Ya que no es normal que vengas tarde a clases a menos que suceda algo.- El azabache se cruzaba de brazos mientras inquiría a su amigo. El chico inventor solo recordaba su conversación con la Korrina….

 _"_ _¿Así que eres inventor? Interesante…" Ambos chicos se la habían pasado conversando de cosas triviales. La joven poseía un tono hiperactivo y alegre. Su curiosidad parecía genuina y eso motivaba al joven científico a seguir la corriente con un poco mas de comodidad._

 _"_ _Hace unos años comencé con mis primeros experimentos. Casi no he tenido mucho tiempo para seguir con ellos últimamente."_

 _"_ _¿Eso porque?"_

 _"_ _Digamos que he tenido unos meses difíciles, pero ya quiero volver a ellos cuando todo lo malo termine." El joven tenía esa meta, seguir con su sueño luego de que Ash le saco de la vorágine de malos pensamientos y sentimientos._

 _"_ _Puedo notar que te apasiona mucho. Siempre me gusta ver a alguien que sea determinado con lo que cree y que sea lo suficientemente valiente para cumplirlo." El joven sentía mariposas en el estomago debido a sus comentarios. ¿Le gustaba la gente determinada y valiente? Eso lo ponía un poco nervioso al mismo tiempo que su curiosidad empezaba a salir a flote._

 _"_ _Sé que puede que suene algo entrometido y bobo al preguntarte esto pero tengo curiosidad. ¿Tú no eres de por aquí verdad?_

 _"_ _Adivinaste, yo soy de Ciudad Yantra. Estoy haciendo unas encomiendas de mi abuelo aquí en Lumiose, estaré aquí por unos días. Así que me tendrás aquí por unos días. Hablando de ello, creo que tengo que ir a terminar esas encomiendas y a ti ya se te hizo tarde para ir a clases. Lo siento si te atrase Clemont…." El chico negaba rápido con la cabeza ante tal comentario viéndola a los ojos._

 _"_ _¡Para nada! ¡Yo la pase muy bien!" No creía lo que decía, pero realmente lo había soltado de su boca. La joven sonrió genuinamente mientras se levantaba. El rubio quedo hipnotizado al ver lo esbelta y hermosa que era la chica y prácticamente babeaba por ella._

 _"_ _¿Entonces qué te parece si nos vemos mañana temprano? Así platicaremos más a gusto….." El Rattata se había comido de nuevo la lengua del inventor el cual simplemente asentía ante la proposición ya que su boca estaba sellada por los nervios._

 _"_ _¡De acuerdo entonces! ¡Es una cita entonces!" ¡Poof! El joven inventor se encontraba colorado debido a tal afirmación. Korrina reía ante sus reacciones divertidas. Con ello, salió corriendo del lugar despidiéndose de su nuevo amigo muy amenamente. Clemont quedo estático varios minutos, ese realmente fue el motivo de su retraso ya que aun no se creía lo que había sucedido._

-Solo tuve un pequeño atraso en casa.- El rubio se llevaba su mano a su cabeza mientras les sonreía a sus dos amigos. No pensaba contarles nada sobre lo que vivió hace poco ya que se moriría de vergüenza al hacerlo. Al verlo reaccionar así, ambos jóvenes se aliviaban al ver que no pasaba nada grave. Al menos nada malo le había sucedido.

-¡Por cierto! ¿Trevor vino a clases?- El inventor preguntaba airadamente por el joven. Ash y Blake se vieron a los rostros y luego negaron al mismo tiempo.

-No lo vimos en clase. ¿Por qué preguntas?- Un pequeño error de cálculo que el inventor había hecho. Por suerte, pudo pensar rápido y contestar.

-Es que le preste una cámara para un pequeño proyecto personal que tiene. Como no vino el día de ayer pensé que hoy la traería. Bueno, iré a dejar mis cosas al salón y los acompaño a comer. ¡Vengo enseguida!- Clemont con eso se dirigía hacia su salón para dejar su mochila.

-¿Crees que este bien de verdad?- Ash cuestionaba al policía encubierto el cual tenía el ceño fruncido.

-No lo creo.- Eso confundió al azabache que le veía extrañado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-¿Cómo supo que Trevor no vino ayer?- Eso dejo en dudas al azabache también, debido al percance del día anterior ellos tres no vinieron. Ash sabía que Blake manejaba registros de la academia por seguridad y debido a ello ahora cuestionaba a su amigo.

-Por ahora lo dejare así, aun tengo algunas cosas que investigar. Por suerte las chicas no han cuestionado lo que hicimos ayer, mantente en la misma postura que te mencione con ellas. Mantén un ojo sobre Clemont Ash, tengo una corazonada de que algo malo puede suceder. Lo siento si no puedo comer con ustedes, pero necesito averiguar un par de cosas.- Con ello el joven castaño dejaba al azabache solo.

-Espero Blake se equivoque…..-

==== Horas después ====

El día escolar había acabado, la campana de salida sonaba angelicalmente para todos los estudiantes los cuales estaban cansados. ¿Motivo? Los exámenes estaban cerca y esa era la razón por la cual Ash se le fue asignada una tutora personal. Dicha persona se encontraba alegre y nerviosa ya que por fin tendría un momento a solas con el joven de Pueblo Paleta luego de haber confesado sus sentimientos con ese beso que ella le otorgo. La última clase era con el Profesor Sycamore el cual se encargaba de despachar a los alumnos a sus casas. Serena se dirigió al escritorio de su amado muy entusiasmada y llena de energías para ayudarle a estudiar.

-¿Listo para irnos Ash?- El joven azabache le regresaba la energía y la buena voluntad con una sonrisa de las cuales ella amaba.

-Claro Serena.- Tal vez no era el entusiasmo completo que cualquiera esperaría, el joven azabache siempre fue un poco renuente al estudio, pero tratándose de Serena sentía que todo iba a ir de maravilla. Ambos se fueron caminando juntos desde el salón de clases, platicando cosas triviales pero que eran de importancia debido a que su persona especial las pronunciaba. Calem observo la situación con celos y amargura, cada vez el abismo que poseía con Serena se hacía más grande y profundo. Todo el día no le dirigió ni siquiera una mirada mientras que con Ash era un dulce que se derretía solo con la voz suya. Aun se cuestionaba los motivos de su rechazo. ¿Qué tenía Ash que él no poseía? El joven lo único que observaba como diferencia era su habilidad como entrenador pokemon, debía de hacerse fuerte si deseaba una oportunidad con Serena.

-Oye Rose. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu apartamento?- Al otro lado del salón, una sorpresa grande se daba cosa que también había abierto los ojos de la actriz de par en par. ¿Blake le estaba pidiendo acompañarla?

-¿Y a ti que Beedrill te pico?- La expresión de Blake era neutral, con un dedo apunto a su muñeca cosa que la actriz volvió a sorprender. Había notado la venda en su muñeca, una cicatriz del ataque que sufrió el día anterior. A pesar de que había controlado la intención de su agresor con sus manos, una herida le fue hecha en la muñeca la cual hábilmente intento disimular frente a todos incluyendo a Serena….pero para los ojos del policía era otra historia…..

-¿A ti no se te escapa nada verdad?-

-Me conoces, así que vamos.- La actriz suspiraba pero sonreía. Ambos jóvenes castaños se dirigían juntos también hacia el apartamento de la actriz. El trabajo del policía se había multiplicado todos estos días pero existía un detalle que unía a todos los incidentes, al menos eso era lo que su experiencia le indicaba.

Cuando todos ya se habían ido, una joven entro al salón buscando al azabache. Miette llego tarde ya que el joven al parecer había partido. No lo había visto en todo el día y quería disculparse por lo que sucedió con su padre. Ambos habían peleado fuertemente por lo sucedido y aun le incomodaba que haya insultado a Ash. Ella fue corriendo hacia la ventana para buscarlo y para su buena y mala suerte lo vio…..junto a Serena.

-¿Aun ella insiste en estar con él después de lo que hizo?- Ella apretaba su puño con celos e indignación. Aun no entendía cómo fue que no pudo decírselo a Ash hace un par de días, las palabras del joven la detuvieron inconscientemente. Iba a disculparse y a invitarlo a una cita, definitivamente lo haría. No iba a perder con una persona como Serena, ella se encontraba determinada a triunfar en el corazón del joven.

==== Pueblo Aquacorde ====

Ese día, tanto como Ash y Serena, sincronizaron sus deseos y anhelos sin querer. Ambos tomaron la decisión por primera vez de no usar sus bicicletas para arribar a la academia. Ash siguiendo el entrenamiento impuesto por Brandon y Serena por simple intuición. Eso genero la primera situación entre ambos ya que tomaron el transporte público hacia el pueblo. La parada del mismo les dejaba un poco lejos de la casa del azabache.

Los dos jóvenes caminaban en un silencio cómodo el cual ambos disfrutaban, la joven brindaba muchas veces miradas hacia el chico, completamente hipnotizada en sus ojos. Ash en una de esas miradas pudo capturarla con una sonrisa propia la cual la sonrojaba de sobremanera. Pikachu en el otro hombro les observaba feliz. Le era genial la idea de que su amigo se recuperara de aquellas malas experiencias y al igual que la misma Rose sabia que Serena era la indicada para curar todas esas cicatrices mortales que posee en su corazón.

-Te agradezco que hayas aceptado ayudarme Serena. Te debo una…..- Ash por fin rompía el hielo, algo que ahora por una extraña razón era difícil.

-No me debes nada Ash, yo lo hago con gusto. Me sentiría mal si tienes una materia con retraso….- El joven sonreía y se rascaba la mejilla por la preocupación que la chica soltaba sobre su persona. Aun le parecía increíble todo lo que había sucedido entre ambos y hasta no lo creía.

-Simplemente las matemáticas a veces se me hacen difíciles. No tengo la culpa que el profesor use Somnífero cada vez que explica….- La joven reía ante la ocurrencia de su amado, esas eran las cosas que ella disfrutaba de estar a su lado.

-Aun así también tienes que poner de tu parte. Sé que es algo difícil, pero si te duermes a mitad de la lección es normal que no entiendas nada después.- Era raro que le regañara, no le disgustaba….al contrario….se sentía feliz de que lo hiciera. Tal vez solo a ella le permitiría hacer eso además de su madre por supuesto…..y eso genero una idea en el joven.

-Tienes razón, pero si te soy sincero me alegro de que fuese así. Gracias a ello tengo una tutora personal tan dulce como lo eres tú.- ¡POOF! ¡POOF! ¡POOF! ¡POOF! ¡POOF! ¡POOF! El sonrojo de Serena era intenso tanto que eso la detuvo a medio camino sin saber qué hacer, decir o reaccionar.

-Yo….Yo…- Ella tartamudeaba como una tonta ante tal comentario de su amado. ¡Porque él tenía ese efecto sobre ella! Sin embargo, no pudo ni reaccionar cuando sintió un calor familiar en su mano…..era Ash que la tomaba para sí mismo.

-Vamos.- Una simple frase acompañada con una sonrisa era suficiente para hacerla obedecer y dejarse guiar por la calidez de su amado. Ash en cambio disfrutaba estas sensaciones junto a ella. Era un sentimiento diferente…muy diferente. Ella le brindaba una paz que nadie le había dado jamás. Se podría acostumbrar a estar con ella toda la vida. ¿Toda la vida? Ni él se creía que había pensado de esa manera…

Al llegar al hogar de Ash, la kalosiana noto como sus pokemon se encontraban en el patio. Se alegro enormemente al ver que las vendas de Noibat ya no estaban en su cuerpo y le enterneció ver como el pequeño murciélago pokemon volaba para recibir a su entrenador. Ella sintió que alguien jalaba su falda y al voltear a ver abajo, Hawlucha era quien le saludaba. El joven kantoniano sonreía al ver como su acompañante se encariñaba con el pokemon luchador, ambos pokemon se recuperaban luego de la experiencia nefasta que vivieron en el bosque cerca de Pueblo Geosenge.

-¿Por qué tus pokemon están fuera Ash?- La kalosiana preguntaba algo curiosa a lo cual el azabache respondió mientras Snivy y Charmeleon le saludaban.

-Bueno, mi madre trabajara hasta tarde, es por eso que los deje casi a todos para que cuidaran la casa…..bueno Hawlucha fue quien insistió.- El azabache reía mientras el pokemon luchador daba fe a su respuesta levantando su pulgar. Sin embargo, Serena había quedado estática con la confesión del azabache. ¿Los dos solos en su casa? Ella tenía dudas si su corazón aguantaría tantas situaciones con el amor de su vida…

==== Ciudad Lumiose ====

La campeona juvenil de Unova caminaba junto al oficial de la policía internacional en silencio. Ambos decidieron no conversar hasta llegar a su apartamento el cual era alquilado por la empresa que la representaba. No paso mucho el tiempo cuando entraron al edificio el cual parecía incluso un hotel de lujo.

-¿Sorprendido?- Rose intentaba presumirle cosa que al castaño no le sorprendía.

-No me extraña siendo tú. Desde pequeña anhelabas esto.- Era cierto, ella deseaba además de ser una actriz una vida de lujos, cosas superficiales que a ella le encantaban. Claro, desde que conoció a Ash….su percepción de lo importante en esta vida cambio pero tampoco iba a dejar sus pequeñas ambiciones a un lado.

-Eres un aguafiestas….-

Ambos jóvenes subieron al apartamento de la chica el cual como Blake espero era uno lleno de lujos y comodidades. El joven se sentó en uno de los muebles que ella poseía mientras ella fue a la cocina para brindarle algo de beber.

-¿Lo de siempre?-

-Lo de siempre Rose.- La joven conocía que el joven le encantaba el te frio en especial en días calurosos como el que vivían actualmente. Ella lo noto bastante cansado, es por ello que no insistió en su falta del día de ayer pero al juzgar por sus acciones, Blake deseaba saber muchas cosas. Al terminar de servir las bebidas, ella se sentó esperando el interrogatorio de su amigo.

-¿A qué debo el honor de que el oficial Arata me visite?-

-Por tu herida Rose. ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?-

-¿Te serviría si te dijese que tuve un accidente en el trabajo?-

-Si no te conociera, te creería. Pero ambos sabemos que eres demasiado ágil y fuerte como un Pangoro. Dime en realidad que sucedió…..- Eso le hizo que se le saltara una vena debido al comentario exagerado….pero no iba a caer en la trampa ya que si le golpeaba le iba a dar la razón…..bueno al menos lo anotaría como una deuda que ahora el oficial le debía.

A la actriz no le quedo de otra que contarle la verdad de lo sucedido en la azotea. La llamada extraña y el ataque con el cuchillo de cortar cartón.

-¿Qué hiciste con el arma?- Rose se levanto y procedió a tomar una servilleta de la cocina. Abrió también un cajón donde estaba el arma con que fue atacada.

-Aquí se encuentra.-

-Veo que no la tocaste con tus manos.-

-He hecho algunas escenas de detectives en series y obras de teatro. Sé que no se debe de tocar el arma criminal por las huellas digitales.- Ella traía el arma con que fue atacada y la dejaba en la mesa central de su pequeña sala.

-Esto será de mucha ayuda.- La curiosidad de la joven estaba inestable, ella deseaba saber que ocurría.

-¿Qué es lo que estas investigando Blake?-

-Por los momentos es algo confidencial. No puedo brindar muchos detalles sin estar claro de ciertas cosas.-

-¿Ash y Clemont están involucrados?-

-Lo están Rose, es por eso que faltamos el día de ayer. Tuvimos un pequeño problema que por conveniencia se une a mi investigación. Si te puedo pedir un favor, no quiero que indagues sobre ello junto a Serena…..Ya sabes que lo que menos quiere Ash es involucrarla en una situación peligrosa.-

-Entiendo, pero por favor también mantenme al tanto de lo que sucede. Ahora yo soy una involucrada más.-

-Lo eres, es por eso que quise interrogarte directamente. Hay algo que no me está gustando de todo lo que está pasando.- El oficial poseía una corazonada fuerte y los resultados de muchas de sus investigaciones le estaban dando una guía de lo que realmente ocurría en la zona.

-Por cierto. ¿Serena ya le confesó a Ash lo que sucedió en el campamento?- La actriz le negaba con la cabeza. Ellos habían platicado sobre ese asunto hace un par de días, Blake conocía la psiquis del campeón de Kanto y al igual que Rose no deseaba que un impacto tan fuerte le sacudiera., en especial teniendo tan cerca la batalla que la Federación de Kanto le había impuesto.

-Creo que lo mejor es mantenerlo en secreto, se que Miette no le mostrara ese video.-

-¿Por qué piensas eso?-

-Por dos razones.-

-¿Dos razones?-

-Uno, ha tenido oportunidades de hacerlo. ¿Por qué no lo ha hecho? Dos, tú debes de percibir que no es una persona superficial, ella realmente esta enamorándose de Ash. Si ella desea tener su corazón, hacer algo tan bajo como quemar a su rival le restaría puntos.- La lógica del joven tenía una base solida en que sostenerse, pero al mismo tiempo se encontraba demasiada alta en expectativas y una ligera brisa podría arrojarla del pilar que se encontraba y romperla. Ambos estaban conscientes de ello.

-Te recomiendo también que no te mantengas sola Rose.-

-Ehhh…. ¿Acaso estas preocupado por mi?- La chica le brindaba una sonrisa provocadora al oficial. Blake se puso de pie para retirarse.

-No, simplemente temo por la vida del que te ataque y lo necesito como testigo. Nos vemos….- Con eso abrió la puerta y salió del apartamento de la actriz la cual en vez de enojarse se sentaba y suspiraba.

 _"_ _Aun no entiendo que tiene así…Blake…."_

==== Pueblo Aquacorde – Residencia Ketchum ====

Serena ahora se encontraba en la recamara de su amado, completamente nerviosa de todo el giro de eventos que ahora se suscitaba. Es cierto que tenias planes de estar junto a su amado pero nunca espero estar completamente sola con él. Se sentía mareada solo con el hecho de estar ahí esperándolo a que trajera unas bebidas para comenzar con el trabajo. Ella observaba mientras tanto los detalles de su recamara, observaba que todo estaba ordenado, siendo honesta esperaba algo más de caos en su habitación.

Ash instruyo a sus pokemon que se mantuvieran en el patio ya que necesitaba un poco de paz para estudiar, debía de admitir que se encontraba nervioso por todo lo que el profesor le dijo si no pasaba su clase. Si era honesto consigo mismo también, aun sentía nervios también de estar a solas con Serena. Su corazón latía a mil por hora solo con el hecho de estar cerca de ella, era increíble como tenía ese efecto en su persona…..tal vez eran sus labios….tiernos….suaves… Sacudió su cabeza mientras intentaba controlar sus emociones. ¿Por qué pensaba en eso tanto? ¡Debía de concentrarse en lo importante que eran los estudios! Con esa determinación y nerviosismo, decidió subir.

-Serena, te traje un té. Espero te guste….- El chico le pasaba una botella con el liquido el cual ella tomaba de su mano, rozando ambos sus dedos índices inconscientemente. Eso puso nerviosos a ambos saltando casi de sus posiciones.

-¡Gracias Ash! ¡Tenia sed!- Tan nerviosa se encontraba la joven que alzaba un poco la voz tratando tal vez de ocultar los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

-Por…nada….- Ash rascaba su mejilla con nervios mientras ella aun le sonreía. Sin embargo, el joven quedaba mesmerizado por como ella abría la tapa de la bebida y depositaba sus labios para empezar a tomar el líquido. ¿Por qué sentía tanto nervio ante tal simple acción? Tal vez era envidia de la pobre botella de te…. Volvía a sacudir su cabeza evitando esas emociones en ese momento. Empezó a sacar las cosas de su mochila para empezar y la curiosidad de la peli miel creció al ver el objeto curioso que retiraba de su mochila.

-¿Ese es el huevo que recogimos de la comisaria de Ciudad Santalune?- Ash volteo a ver a la joven la cual se acercaba para verlo.

-Sí, de hecho siento que ya va a nacer. Hace unos días el huevo empezó a moverse, lo he mantenido siempre cerca de mis desde que me lo dieron. Lo he mantenido en mi mochila la mayoría del tiempo debido a la escuela.- Ella acariciaba el vidrio de la incubadora sonriendo con curiosidad cual sería el pokemon de Ash esta vez.

-Imagino que te encuentras ansioso…- Ella pudo notar los ojos de Ash brillando de la emoción por la pregunta que ella le hacía.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Tengo curiosidad desde que lo vi!- Debía de admitirlo, ver esa faceta en él era demasiado tierno para su persona, endulzaba su corazón verlo tan atento y con tantas esperanzas….imaginaba que sería un excelente padre en el futuro…. ¡Poof! ¡Porque pensaba en eso!

-¿Serena?- La simple pronunciación de su nombre la sorprendía.

-¡No! ¡No pasa nada Ash!- Ella empezaba a reírse con nerviosismo.

-¿Segura?-

-¡Segura! ¿Qué tal si empezamos?- Ash le sonreía a la joven mientras asentía a su proposición.

La tarde entre ellos dos solo podía describirse en una sola palabra, placentera. Ambos tenían un sentido de la responsabilidad elevado por lo tanto dejaron por algunas horas los nervios que ambos poseían por esta junto al otro. Ash se encontraba sorprendido por lo fácil que la joven explicaba los temas que parecían imposibles para él. Poco a poco fue entendiendo sin ningún percance lo que ella explicaba. Ella en cambio se alegraba al ver que su amado entendía con un buen paso los temas que vendrían en el examen, ella tenía razón en deducir que era debido a que dormía mucho en esa clase y por eso el motivo de su problema actual. A pesar de su concentración y esfuerzo, no podían evitar dedicar miradas el uno hacia el otro ya que la memoria de su beso aun latía fuerte en sus corazones. Cuando ella empezaba a explicarle, Ash se perdía en el azul de sus ojos, en el movimiento de su boca y en el aroma dulce que ella emanaba. Sus sentidos multiplicaban su eficiencia al estar junto a ella. Serena en cambio se sonrojaba al verlo determinado cuando resolvía sus ejercicios de práctica. Amaba esa determinación que usaba para cualquier cosa, eso la inspiraba a encontrar su razón de ser en este mundo.

Desde que antes que Ash llegara, ella siempre tuvo ese problema. Las dudas eran algo que la invadía en cualquier parte de su vida. La presencia del joven había cambiado poco a poco esas dudas, claro que no era un cambio definitivo ya que aun poseía ciertas inseguridades…pero en ese momento junto a él todo desaparecía. A lo mejor, su sueño verdadero estaba cerca y ella aun no lo había percibido.

-¡Vaya! ¡Esto ha sido agotador!- Ash se expresaba mientras estiraba sus brazos y caía en su cama. Habían estado durante tres horas sin parar estudiando y practicando. La joven le sonreía plenamente debido a que había mejorado mucho en poco tiempo.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien Ash. En poco tiempo estarás al corriente con todos los demás.- Ella procedió a sentarse a la par suya. Ash se sentaba también y la veía a los ojos.

-Aun falta mucho, pero que podre hacerlo. Aunque si soy sincero todo es gracias a ti, es increíble lo fácil que es entenderte.- Ella se sonrojaba ante los elogios de su amado, su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora.

-Gracias Ash….pero también debes de darte crédito.-

-¿Qué tal mejor esto? Somos un excelente equipo los dos.- Esa sonrisa podría derretir una tundra, al menos es lo que ella sentía en esos momentos. Ese sentimiento que la domino hace unos días al besarlo volvía a dominarla.

-Oye Ash…..- Su voz era suave…tanto que agarro enterneció al instante el corazón del joven.

-¿Sucede algo Serena?- Sin embargo, la acción que la peli miel hizo a continuación lo tomo desprevenido. Sentir la suavidad y la calidez de su mano sobre la suya lo llenaba de diversas sensaciones. Esa sensación lo dejo estático solo siendo capaz de ver los ojos azules de la joven que básicamente desnudaban su alma para él nada más.

-Ash….dime algo… ¿Tu corazón late tan fuerte como el mío?- No sabe de dónde saco el valor para pronunciar tal pregunta….pero lo había hecho. Ante esa interrogante, el joven quedo perplejo e irónicamente su corazón acelero. Notaba su sonrojo y el valor que le costó tomar en su expresión para hacerle esa pregunta.

-Si….- Es lo único que el azabache pudo pronunciar, sus palabras se habían ahogado en el dulce de su rostro. Ella sonrió cuando le brindo esa respuesta, una sonrisa que el joven no pudo soportar haciendo que su cuerpo actuara por su mismo, su mano se depositaba en el hombro de la muchacha mientras aun la veía intensamente.

En ese momento, otra vez nadie existía alrededor de ellos. La soledad que les envolvía era infinita para ellos. Solo los ojos de su persona amada eran la única señal de compañía que tenían y la única que necesitaban según sus corazones. Lo inevitable volvía a ocurrir y sus rostros volvían a acercarse….tanto que podían percibir el aliento del otro cerca. En esos instantes, las palabras estorbaban, solo importaba el dulce que ambos anhelaban en los labios del otro. La cercanía era tanta podían percibir el sabor que hace un par de días experimentaron. Esa sensación mágica…ese magnetismo poderoso de sus corazones….ese sentimiento suprimido en su interior estaba a escasos centímetros de expresarse nuevamente.

 _"_ _Crack…..Crack"_

Un sonido los saco de su trance, ambos abrieron los ojos viéndose ambos primero con dudas de donde provenía ese sonido.

 _"_ _Crack…..Crack…..Crack"_

Los sonidos se hacían mucho más fuertes, fue hasta que una luz ilumino la recamara de Ash que entendieron que sucedía.

-¿Es acaso?- Serena inquiría, ella observo el rostro de Ash el cual era de alegría inmensa.

-¡Lo es! ¡Va a nacer!- Ambos olvidaron por un momento lo que sucedía hace unos segundos mientras Ash removía el vidrio de la incubadora. Aquella luz empezó a tomar forma ante los ojos de ambos chicos dando forma a un nuevo pokemon.

 _"_ _Goomy…."_

==== Academia Lumiose ====

Brandon caminaba por los pasillos de la academia dirigiéndose a la oficina de la directora la cual le esperaba impacientemente. El líder de los cerebros de la frontera de Kanto tenía ya noticias importantes con respecto al siguiente rival de la academia. Al llegar a la oficina, toco la puerta esperando respuesta.

-Adelante….- Al escuchar la señal, el hombre de semblante duro entraba.

-Tengo la programación para el siguiente combate.-

-Siempre directo al grano, pero de hecho tengo curiosidad contra quien nos toca.-

-No será nada fácil Diantha, esta vez nos toca un oponente sumamente difícil.-

-Para que tú lo digas, ha de ser así. A pesar de ello, tengo curiosidad del porque.-

-Un viejo conocido mío los dirige…..sé que tu lo conoces perfectamente también.- Eso hizo que la joven directora levantara una ceja. ¿Lo conocía? ¿De dónde?

-Dime quien es.-

-Gurkinn….El Instituto de Ciudad Yantra es nuestro siguiente rival.-

 **"** **El siguiente rival de Academia Lumiose se ha definido. El cruce de caminos entre varios de los jóvenes entrenadores está a punto hacer colisión en sus vidas. Esta historia continuara…."**

/

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda Taikobou con un capitulo del fic largo. Creo que se habran dado cuenta lo mucho que tarde. He tenido la verdad bastantes problemas personales, tan graves que siento que van a definir mi futuro. Puede que algunas actualizaciones tarden debido a ello, todo depende como se desarrolle mi vida. Claro que no pienso abandonar los proyectos, escribir es mi pasatiempo. De hecho, este capitulo salio largo ya que deseaba cubrir bastantes cosas para acelerar la trama. Espero su comprension y siempre les agradezco el apoyo. Ahora a responder reviews.**

 **leonix644: Yup, lo revele por fin. Tengo ya la saga del pasado casi completa, solo me faltan un par de cosas. Podriamos decir que nos encontramos cerca de revelar el secreto del sufrimiento de Ash. Si, tarde con las hostilidades pero ahora estan a la orden del dia. Pronto movere la trama, claro primero tenemos que pasar el enredo que todos tienen ahora. Esta es la saga de Clemont puedo decir jajajajaja. Bueno el trope a veces es predecible, pero como dije desde el principio de la historia, un cliche bien ejecutado es lo mejor. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Tenzalucard123: Hoy tienes ya un momento de dulce XD! Conste que cumplo lo que digo XD. Sobre J, explicare todo cuando le toque asi que no te preocupes. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **cdgamesx: Siempre una batalla a puño limpio es la mejor forma de abrir las hostilidades XD. Lo de Trevor por los momentos esta en una nebulosa ya que lo estoy construyendo. Las sagas que vienen a continuacion es la culiminacion de varias sub historias de estos personajes secundarios jaja, la de Miette viene en seguida luego de Clemont. Como digo yo, en proceso de construccion XD. Acaso no todos tenemos mal en nuestras vidas? XD! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Bueno gente, con esto les dejo y siempre hare todo lo posible por sacar el siguiente capitulo lo mas pronto posible. Gracias a todos por el apoyo! Ya-Ha!**


End file.
